Ne me regarde pas
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Un échanges entre la meute Trikru et le Cercle de Lumière. Raven Reyes est trop puissante et Anya doit tout faire pour la protéger. Normalement, en tant qu'Alpha se serait Lexa qui s'en occuperait mais elle est bien trop prise avec l'arrivée d'un semi-démon qui répond au nom de Clarke, seule chance de sauvegarder la paix entre la meute et le Clan Skykru. - Ranya & Clexa -
1. Prologue : Gare aux loups !

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle Fanfiction qui sera principalement Ranya mais il y aura aussi du Clexa !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement** **MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur cette fiction : La guerre est finie depuis 8 ans mais il reste des traces et des stigmates. La paix demande des efforts et des sacrifices. Les échanges entre la meute Trikru et le Cercle de Lumière ont commencé en même temps que l'armistice mais celui-ci est différent. Raven Reyes est trop puissante et Anya doit tout faire pour la protéger. Normalement, en tant qu'Alpha se serait Lexa qui s'en occuperait mais elle est bien trop prise avec l'arrivée d'un semi-démon qui répond au nom de Clarke, seule chance de sauvegarder la paix entre la meute et le Clan Skykru.**

 **Cette fanfiction est un AU fantastique, dystopique et post-apocalyptique. Vous allez croiser des lycanthropes, des sorcières, des démons, des vampires, quelque humain et bien d'autres créatures ! C'est avant tout un Ranya mais il y aura évidemment aussi du Clexa, plus tardivement.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas.**_

 **Can I clear my conscience** _Puis-je alléger ma conscience_

 **If I'm different from the rest** _Si je suis différent des autres_

 **Do I have to run and hide ?** _Ai-je besoin de courir me cacher ?_

 **I never said that I want this** _Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulais_

 **This burden came to me** _Ce fardeau est venu à moi_

 **And it's made it's home inside** _Et a fait de mon corps sa maison_

 **Imagine Dragons - Monster**

 **Prologue : Gare aux loups !**

J'ai longtemps essayé d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le monde si tous les monstres qui hantent l'enfance des humains n'existaient pas. Je me demande ce qu'ils ressentiraient en découvrant que toutes ces créatures qui leurs faisaient si peur, mais aussi celle qui les fascinaient et les faisaient rêver étaient bel et bien réelles. Parce que c'est comme ça et nous n'y pouvons rien. Ni vous, ni moi. Je vous le dis et vous conseille de me croire sur parole.

Le Monde est rempli de Magie.

Les lycanthropes, les sirènes, les fées, les vampires, les métamorphes, les elfes, les sorcières, les démons, les fantômes, les dragons, les feux follets et encore bien d'autres.

Ils existent tous.

Les non-humains ne sont pas si différents de vous. Il y en a d'infiniment gentils et d'autres complètement détraqués. Chaque espèce a son lot de taré. Et aussi vrai que vous avez vos serial killers, nous avons les nôtres.

C'est comme ça, nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est l'éternel combat entre le Bien et le Mal. Et il faut toujours maintenir l'équilibre.

Sauf que chez nous, un petit conflit peut très facilement se transformer en une guerre sanguinolente. C'est le problème avec les monstres. Ils sont incapables de se contrôler. Ils se prennent pour des dieux. Alors, ils laissent parler la pire partie de leur être. Ils se déchaînent ne laissant place à rien d'autre que la violence, créant encore et toujours plus de morts qui réclament inlassablement réparation et vengeance. C'est un cercle vicieux. Un conflit sans fin. Notre monde est constamment rempli de conflit et tout ceci sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

Pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, notre monde est en paix depuis huit ans.

Je suis un loup garou. Je sais que vous croyez tout connaître de nous, mais vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez lu cinquante fois _Twilight_ , _Morsure_ ou encore _Le Bal des Louves_ , que vous possédez les réponses en ce qui nous concerne. Si vous voulez connaître notre histoire, je veux dire, vraiment la connaître, je vous invite à vous laisser guider par mes mots. Je pourrai vous y conter les doux mensonges qui ont hanté ma vie.

Notre histoire commence pendant la Grèce Antique. C'est d'ailleurs le "Père de l'Histoire" lui-même qui a parlé de nous le premier. Mais ce que vous ignorez sûrement, c'est que Hérodote Sézigue, était un loup garou. Et sûrement l'un des premier si vous voulez mon avis. Il nous a volontairement décrit comme étant des monstres.

La Peur est une arme puissante en temps de Guerre.

Au commencement, notre espèce était particulièrement vulnérable, pour ne pas dire faible. Après tout, nous n'étions rien de plus qu'une enveloppe humanoïde qui cachait un animal féroce prêt à sortir les crocs à la moindre occasion. Nous n'avions absolument aucun contrôle. Mais ce qui a bien failli causer notre perte, c'est que nos membres étaient exclusivement des mâles.

Pendant des siècles, ils ont essayé de transformer ou même de maudire des femmes, mais malheureusement, chaque tentative se clôturait par un échec. Ils ont fait appel à des potioneuses, des shamans et se sont même résolue à ramper devant quelque sorcières. Mais le processus de la première transformation était tellement douloureux qu'aucune n'avait jamais survécu. Du moins, c'est ce qui est dit.

Et au début du XVème siècle, ils ont enfin décidé d'arrêter. Ils ne voulaient plus risquer la vie de leurs femmes, car il ne fallait pas croire que leur côté animal avait fait d'eux des monstres et leur avait enlevé toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient avoir envers leurs moitiées. Les loups ont une manière différente d'aimer. Il y a ce que nous appelons la marque ou l'empreinte. Elle ne se révèle qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie. Notre cœur, notre âme, tout ce qui fait de nous un être unique s'efface et en un claquement de doigts, nous appartenons alors tout entier à celui ou celle que la marque a choisi pour nous. C'est sans appel et cela peut même être mortel si nous essayons de lui échapper.

Il était donc logique, qu'ils stoppent leurs expériences, la plupart devenant fou après la perte de leur âme sœur. Les plus chanceux arrivaient à mourir quelques jours après leur femme. Puis pour les autres, un triste destin les attendaient. Ils se transformaient. Ils devenaient définitivement loup ou devrais-je dire une bête. Il n'y avait en eux plus aucune once d'humanité.

Puis il eut l'année 1580. Aujourd'hui, nous l'appelons l'année de la première Lune. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés d'où venait tout se folklore autour de la pleine lune ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une transformation mensuelle incontrôlable de notre part. Une nuit de pleine lune est née la première femme loup garou.

Luna.

Cette femme est devenu une légende, même vous, vous la connaissez. Je vous l'assure. Elle est mieux connu sous son pseudonyme. Vous ne voyez vraiment pas de qui je veux parler ? Il me semble que vous aimez la prénommée "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge".

Vous croyez la connaître ? Non, d'aucune manière. Vous ne la connaissez pas du tout. Laissez moi vous apprendre une chose importante, elle n'a rien de l'image de cette petite fille naïve que vous avez tous en tête. Celle qui a fuit le "Grand Méchant Loup", ce n'est pas pas elle. Encore une fois, vous vous trompez.

C'était elle, LE Loup.

La première femme loup garou.

Sans son arrivée, notre espèce se serait sûrement déchirer. Les lycanthropes n'existeraient plus. Je ne serai pas là pour vous donner ce cours d'histoire, pas que je m'en plaigne. J'aime vous ouvrir les yeux et vous aider à mieux comprendre. Je suis de cette façon en quelque sorte une archiviste.

Luna était mon aïeul, toutes femmes loup garou peuvent être considérer comme sa descendance directe.

Mais celles qui ont un lien de sang avec Luna se reconnaissent entre elles. Elles ont sans exception la même cicatrice, au creux du poignet. Un croissant de lune, d'une couleur rouge sang, est dessiné sur la peau de chaque membre de sa famille. Et aujourd'hui, cette marque vous ferait penser à un tatouage. Ce dessin à quasiment disparu, ce qui explique que le peu de femmes qui sont marquées soient recherchées, voir même traquées. Les plus grands mâles alpha veulent par tous les moyens posséder celles que nous nommons "les héritières". Ils les exposent ensuite aux yeux de tous comme de vulgaires trophées…

Seulement, comme toutes les bonnes histoires, celle de Luna est devenue doucement une légende qui s'est propagée à travers les âges. Les conteurs l'ont déformé et à ce jour, seul les archivistes et quelque membre hauts placés de notre peuple connaissent la vérité.

Lorsque l'on tape "Loup garou" sur _Google_ , on y voit d'horribles images de loups gigantesques dévorant de pauvres innocents. Nous n'avons jamais été si cruels. Du moins, pas volontairement, et sûrement pas envers des humains. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis au début, nous avons, nous aussi, nos psychopathes. Sans oublier ceux qui deviennent fou après avoir perdu l'être aimer.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, mon peuple ne fait pas la différence entre ces deux types et les appels les "Canis Latrans" ou encore "Loup aboyeur" mais la dénomination qui est la plus rétrograde c'est bien "Coyote".

Maintenant que vous connaissez les grandes lignes de notre véritable Histoire, je vais pouvoir commencez à vous parlez de moi.

Ne fermez pas les yeux.

Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences.

N'oubliez pas qu'à tout moment, je peux m'effacer et faire place à la bête.

Et, mon dernier conseil : «Gare aux loups ! »

* * *

 **Voilà pour le prologue de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Je sais qu'il est court, mais se n'est qu'un prologue ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Petites infos en plus :**

 ***Comme pour "Revenir" et "I Hear Your Voice", je vais créer un Playlist Youtube pour cette fanfiction. Il y aura une chanson à chaque début de chapitre. J'ajouterai cette chanson un jour avant la publication du chapitre, en vous informant sur Facebook.**

 ***Je ne ferai pas de Notes pour cette fanfiction, j'adore les écrire mais ça me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps. En revanche, si une notion ou une référence ne vous parle pas, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi. Je suis très ouverte aux conversations.**

 **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le "vrai" premier chapitre, ce vendredi !**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur IHYV, je vous dis à demain !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Obligation

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis fière de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Fanfiction qui sera principalement Ranya mais il y aura aussi du Clexa ! Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil avec le prologue.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement** **MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur cette fiction : La guerre est finie depuis 8 ans, mais il reste des traces et des stigmates. La paix demande des efforts et des sacrifices. Les échanges entre la meute Trikru et le Cercle de Lumière ont commencé en même temps que l'Armistice, mais celui-ci est différent. Raven Reyes est trop puissante et Anya doit tout faire pour la protéger. Normalement, en tant qu'Alpha se serait Lexa qui devrait s'en occuper, mais elle est bien trop occuper par l'arrivée d'un semi-démon qui répond au nom de Clarke, seule chance de sauvegarder la paix entre la meute et le Clamp Skykru.**

 **Cette fanfiction est un AU fantastique, dystopique et post-apocalyptique. Vous allez croiser des lycanthropes, des sorcières, des démons, des vampires et quelques humains ! C'est avant tout un Ranya mais il y aura évidemment aussi du Clexa, seulement plus tardivement.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du Temps**

 **Just 'cause I predicted this** _Juste parce que j'ai prédit ceci_

 **Doesn't make it any easier to live with** _Ne fait pas que ce soit plus facile de vivre avec_

 **And what's the point of knowin' it** _Et quel est l'intérêt de le savoir_

 **If you can't change it ?** _Si on ne peut le changer ?_

 **You can't change, can't change it** _Tu ne peux pas changer, tu ne peux le changer._

 **To be human** _Être humain_

 **Sia ft Labrinth – To Be Human**

 **Chapitre 1 : Obligation.**

La sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. La morsure du froid qui vient piquer chaques millimètres de votre corps. Des paumes qui s'abattent sur une paroi bien trop solide pour être brisée. L'eau qui commence à remplir dangereusement les poumons. La suffocation.

Une douleur innommable se propage de la peau qui brûle, à un coeur qui bat trop vite. Si vite, que si c'était possible, l'arracher semblerait être la seule solution pour arrêter ce supplice. Une sensation horrible qui semble éternelle et que l'on espère faire, en vint, disparaître. Une seule pensée habite un esprit embrumé. Celle qu'on nous laisse en paix. Mais, espérer n'est que perte de temps.

* * *

Je n'aurais pas dû fermer les yeux. Je le sais pourtant que dès que je laisse mes cils se baisser, c'est la même histoire. Je suis ramenée des années auparavant à mon pire cauchemar, ou devrais-je dire, mon pire souvenir. Je passe une main sur ma nuque en essayant d'enfouir les images au plus profond. Je ne dois pas repenser à ça et surtout pas maintenant. Je souffle alors que je commence à _**le**_ sentir s'agiter. _**Il**_ est à l'étroit. Mon enveloppe est trop restreinte pour _**lui**_. Je me concentre pour _le_ chasser le plus loin possible. Je _**l**_ 'enchaîne dans un coin de mon être où _**il**_ ne pourra blesser personne.

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les paupières, tout est redevenu calme. Je suis soulagée. Pour moi, tout commence toujours par les yeux. C'est dans cet infime partie de mon âme que l'on voit croître _**le monstre**_ en moi. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir une vie normale. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche d'essayer. Pour que plus aucune personne ne puisse m'atteindre et surtout _**lui**_ , j'ai établis plusieurs règles.  
Pour commencer pas d'attache ou tout du moins, réduites au minimum.

Par moment, j'arrive même à oublier que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une anomalie. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave. Nous sommes nombreux dans ce cas. Le monde est loin de n'être peuplé que d'humains. Il y a des créatures de l'ombre à chaque recoins de cette foutue planète. Et justement, j'en attends une. Je regarde le cadran de ma montre pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois. La patience n'a jamais été une de mes qualités mais être enfermée dans une gare pleine de monde, entourée d'êtres aussi chétifs et fragiles n'arrange vraiment pas les choses.

Loin de la meute, _**il**_ pourrait prendre le dessus à tout moment. Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis du genre à toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout et surtout sur _**lui**_. Mes doigts bougent frénétiquement sur ma cuisse au rythme de la musique que j'écoute. Du classique. C'est le seule genre capable de m'apaiser. J'enfonce un peu plus les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et j'essaye de m'imaginer à la maison. Je voudrais entendre le léger craquement que l'aiguille de la platine provoque lorsqu'elle passe sur le vinyle. Le son est légèrement déformé, mais j'apprécie particulièrement cette petite imperfection.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je fais là et encore moins la raison qui m'a poussé à accepter cette mission. En aucun cas, c'est à moi de faire ça. Je ne devrais pas être au milieu de tous ces humains à attendre une stupide sorcière. En plus, je les détestes. Je suis franchement, absolument pas le bon choix pour récupérer "l'envoyer de l'échange" avec le Cercle de Lumière. D'où Lexa à pu imaginer un seule instant que l'idée saugrenue de vouloir protéger cette jeteuse de sort me traverserait l'esprit ?  
Elle sait que je refuse de m'impliquer dans une quelconque bataille. Et si par malheur celle que j'attends, plus ou moins patiemment, devait être la cible d'un vampire, d'un démon, d'un fantôme, d'une fée ou que sais-je encore, je promets que je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour empêcher cela.

Ce n'est pas que je m'en désintéresse, pas vraiment. C'est juste que ce serait trop dangereux. Je pourrai perdre le contrôle, m'effacer et _**lui**_ laisser toute la place. Je sais que cette fille que j'attends est importante mais elle ne le sera jamais plus que mon humanité. Jamais. Si Lexa voulait un vrai garde du corps, elle aurait du envoyer un de ces stupides bêta pleins de muscles et sans cervelle qui n'ont pas peur de se transformer. D'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Les loups de la meute de Lexa sont un peu différents. Elle les choisit bien. La plupart sont plus humains que bestiaux, une des raison pour laquelle elle a été mon premier choix quand je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être loin des miens.

C'est un des plus grands désavantage à être un lycanthrope. Nous ne pouvons jamais évoluer seul. Nous avons besoin d'une meute. J'ai réussi à vivre loin de tout ça pendant presque deux ans, plus précisément vingts mois et dix jours mais je _**l**_ 'ai senti prendre un peu plus de place chaque jour. Si je m'étais obstinée, j'aurai perdu le contrôle. _**Il**_ aurait définitivement gagné. Je serai devenue un de ces stupides "Canis Latrans", incapable de reprendre forme humaine et ça c'est absolument hors de question. Je ne suis pas une bête !

Lexa et moi nous nous connaissons bien, nous nous respectons et je savais que jamais elle ne me demanderait de me soumettre, de devenir un de ses loups. Je vis au milieu de sa meute depuis cinq ans. Je la conseil, je l'aide à s'améliorer et à mieux combattre. C'est une grande alpha. Elle est capable de se remettre en question et elle respecte tous les membres de son groupe. Elle n'a pas hérité de cet horrible trait de caractère qui abîme la plupart de nos alphas. Elle n'est pas égoïste, imbue de sa personne, ni complètement autoritaire. En fait, avant aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne m'avait demander un service. Jamais.

Un grognement plus animal qu'humain m'échappe alors que je réalise que c'est sûrement pour cette raison que j'ai accepté. Elle m'énerve. Lexa est la seule raison de ma présence et le fait qu'elle croit que je protégerai cette sorcière m'agace encore plus. Elle sait pertinemment que pour elle, je le ferai. Je protégerai cette stupide enveloppe humaine imprégnée de magie. Je suis sûre qu'elle va me demander de jouer les garde du corps pendant l'année entière et je serai incapable de lui refuser. Elle n'est pas mon alpha mais je lui suis très reconnaissante pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. De plus, je la sais occupée.

Je plisse le nez en sentant l'odeur de la magie. Je passe le dos de ma main droit sous mes narines pour essayer de chasser ces effluves. C'est carrément intenable, totalement répugnant. J'écarquille les yeux. Il y a beaucoup trop de magie. Je me redresse, retire presque violemment les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je suis sur le qui-vive. J'utilise tous mes sens afin de trouver au plus vite la menace. Je ne pensais pas que le Cercle de Lumière serait assez stupide pour venir en groupe. La meute va prendre ça pour une déclaration de guerre. C'est mauvais !

Je trouve enfin d'où provient tout ce pouvoir. Je perçois deux pas, un léger et l'autre plus lourd avec un espèce de cliquetis étrange. Il y a aussi les roulements irréguliers d'une valise qu'on tire et qui a une odeur que je qualifierais de nauséabonde. Je me redresse pour chercher à voir ce que j'entends. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il ne peuvent pas être seulement deux. Il y a trop de magie, beaucoup trop. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je reconnais le visage de Finn un sorcier qui a fait l'échange avec la meute, l'année où Lexa m'a accueillit. À ses côtés se trouve une jeune fille, oui fille, elle doit à peine avoir dix-huit ans, typé hispanique. J'inspire profondément. Je peine à croire ce que mes sens me révèle plus de 80% de la magie que j'ai ressentie provient entièrement de la fille. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi puissant.

Je suis comme figée. Je détaille avec plus d'application la sorcière qui va, de toute évidence, passer les 12 prochains mois dans la meute. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui sont attachés en queue de cheval haute, ils sentent la menthe et le citron. Ses vêtements, de sa veste rouge, à son tee-shirt blanc, en passant par son jean noir jusqu'à ses veille basket roussâtre, tous est imprégné de magie. Son visage est magnifique, bien qu'encore un peu enfantin et il serait bien plus avenant si elle ne paraissait pas aussi en colère. Je peux entendre son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration qui s'affole, elle est ample et rapide. Ses mains sont serrées avec force, l'une en poing, l'autre sur la anse de sa valise. Elle est tellement contractée que tout ses membres supérieurs tremblent.

Je déglutis alors que je commence à sentir sa magie crépiter autour d'elle. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée qu'une personne aussi puissante qu'elle se laisse aller à un tel état de fureur. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle ne voit pas qu'elle est entourée de tout un tas d'humains ? Je sais comment fonctionne la colère, c'est une sentiment que je connais bien, presque une vieille amie. Je sais qu'elle est généralement de courte durée et qu'elle se dissipe lorsque l'attention se concentre sur un sujet neutre. Je manque de tomber de toute ma hauteur lorsque je réalise que je suis ce sujet neutre. Je jure entre mes dents. Lexa va vraiment me le payer.

Je souffle alors que je _**le**_ sens de nouveau pointer son nez. _**Il**_ est excité par cette absence de contrôle, enragé à l'idée de s'approcher d'un tel amas de magie. Je _**l**_ 'entends presque grogner et claquer sa mâchoire avec rage. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
J'agrippe le tissus de mon débardeur juste en dessous de mon coeur. Il faut que je _le_ calme, ça devient urgent. Le combat qui règne en moi semble attirer l'attention de la sorcière. Elle arrête subitement de hurler pour poser deux magnifiques iris marrons interrogateur sur moi.

Elle lâche sa valise et passe derrière comme si cette petite chose pouvait la protéger. Après la colère, la terreur. Je fronce les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle a peur de moi. Comment une fille aussi puissante peut-être effrayer par quoi que ce soit. Finn semble remarquer le changement de comportement chez sa compère. Il suit son regard et ses yeux tombent sur moi. Il semble surpris. Il avance d'un pas en tendant un bras devant la sorcière comme s'il cherchait à la protéger. Par contre, lui, il devrait avoir moins confiance en lui-même. Je doute qu'il soit assez puissant pour m'arrêter si je devais me transformer. Par respect et pour éviter de déclencher une bataille que je ne souhaite pas, je m'arrête à bonne distance. Je les salue tous les deux d'un léger signe de tête auquel la fille répond timidement mais Finn, lui, n'est pas du genre poli.

 **\- Où est Lexa ? C'est elle que nous attendions.**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi** , je dis avec une pointe d'agacement. **Elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute.**

 **\- Et c'est toi** , il crache ce mot presque avec dédain, **qu'elle a envoyé ? Je ne laisserai pas Raven à une simple oméga.**

Je hausse un sourcil avec amusement avant de sourire. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur lui. Après réflexion, je le trouve distrayant. C'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il puisse penser que je suis en bas de la chaîne alimentaire de la meute qui pourrait être considéré comme une insulte mais bien le fait qu'il puisse réellement croire que Lexa donnerait une mission aussi importante à quelqu'un en qui elle n'a pas confiance.

Il a beau avoir passé une année au milieu de la meute, il n'en a toujours pas comprit le fonctionnement. S'en est affligeant !

 **\- Je n'ai rien d'une oméga** , je le contredis avec une voix doucereuse.

 **\- Te fous pas de…**

 **\- Elle n'a rien d'une oméga** , intervient Raven en agrippant le bras de Finn. **Mais** , reprend-elle en s'adressant cette fois à moi, **vous n'en restez tout de même rien de plus qu'une bête. Vous n'y pouvez rien mais c'est ce que vous êtes.**

Je suis surprise, pas par ses propos. Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour me choquer, mais par le ressentiment que je peux percevoir dans sa voix. C'est troublant. Il est de notoriété publique que les lycans n'apprécie pas les sorcières mais en revanche, cette rancoeur est rarement partagée. Elles se méfient de nous sans jamais nous haïr. Décidément cette jeune sorcière paraît bien mal maîtriser ses émotions. Je la trouve plutôt intéressante et lentement l'obligation qu'elle représentait s'efface. Je souris un peu plus avant de demander :

 **\- Autre chose ?**

 **\- Maîtrisez-vous ! Il serait désagréable pour moi de devoir effacer la mémoire de tous ces humains.**

 **\- Je ne peux que vous retourner votre propre conseil** , je prononce avec le sourire. **Votre magie était au bord de l'implosion.**

 **\- Absolument pas. Je me contrôlais parfaitement.**

 **\- Je peux vous assurez que c'était aussi mon cas.**

Raven plonge son regard dans le mien comme pour jauger de la véracité de mes propos. Elle est décidément unique en son genre. Peu de personnes ont le courage de se plonger dans le regard d'un maudit, que se soit lycanthrope, métamorphe, vampire ou sirène pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est au milieu de nos iris que l'on peut voir toute l'étendu du monstre qui vit en nous.

 **\- Vous êtes différente** , murmure t-elle si bas que si je n'avais pas une ouïe aussi développée, je n'aurais rien entendu.

 **\- Vous aussi** , je réponds avec un sourire moqueur.

La sorcière semble surprise par ma réponse. Clairement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Je la vois froncer légèrement les sourcils avant qu'elle écarquille les yeux et ne lâche le bras de Finn. Je l'observe avec incompréhension. Je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qui vient de se passer. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cette désagréable sensation qu'elle sait qui je suis. Mais ça, c'est absolument impossible. Il n'y a que deux personnes encore vivantes qui connaissent mon identité et jamais ils ne me trahiraient.

Par pure instinct, je recule d'un pas. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis sûre que s' _ **il**_ en était capable, _**il**_ serait entrain de se marrer. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'aplatir, je suis plus de ceux qui affronte la situation. Pourtant quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le moment d'être audacieuse. Ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt est terriblement vrai. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez cette fille, quelque chose d'intimidant… d'unique.

Cette sorcière, Raven, est décidément quelqu'un d'intrigant. Je vais peut-être m'amuser à essayer d'apprendre à la connaître. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je sens un nouveau sourire étirer mes lèvres. Il est rare que ce genre d'apparition prenne place sur mon visage et encore plus qu'elle soit sincère. Je recule d'un pas supplémentaire avant de remettre les écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

 **\- Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir. Je serai sous l'horloge.**

L'endroit que j'ai choisi est stratégique. Je les ai toujours en visuel sans pour autant devoir être intrusive. Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de lire sur leurs lèvres. Je me concentre sur la musique. Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui me titille. Oh ce n'est vraiment rien. Juste, un regard qui me brûle presque la peau. C'est un vrai combat intérieur pour ne pas céder et lui rendre son attention.

Je me sens oppressée et pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, _**il**_ est calme. Je me surprends même à _**le**_ chercher. À cet instant, _**il**_ semble terriblement loin. Je relève les yeux discrètement, sans raison aucune, je me mets à fixer sa main droite. Je suis troublée alors que je découvre des arabesques représentant le feu d'une couleur aussi rouge que le sang. Je connais ces dessins. Je les reconnais. Ils me sont terriblement familiers. Je penche légèrement la tête et malgré sa veste, je peux distinguer que le tatouage continue bien plus loin que sa main. Raven enlace Finn ce qui remonte sa manche. Je découvre alors entre des lignes géométrique très bien dessiner trois mots : _hér og nú_.

De l'islandais. Pour quelle raison de l'islandais marquerait sa peau ? Est-ce que c'est un sortilège ? Peut-être un maléfice. Ou alors quelque chose de plus grave comme… je ne vois pas là tout de suite. Par la première Lune, c'est un sceau ! Mais pourquoi ? Brider ses pouvoirs ? En quoi un simple "Ici et maintenant" pourrait la retenir de faire quoi que ce soit ?  
Alors ça me frappe violemment. Les pouvoirs de cette fille, aussi puissant soit-ils, appartiennent à quelqu'un.

"Ici et maintenant"… Je sens un noeud se former dans mon estomac. J'ai entendu parler des sorcières comme elle. Du moins, dans les légendes. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir peur d'elle. Raven est définitivement trop puissante pour participer à cet échange. Le Cercle de Lumière souhaite nous avertir qu'ils ont de nouvelles pièces. À cet instant, c'est comme si la meute essayait de gagner un partie d'échec alors que l'adversaire possédait deux reines. C'est une mise en garde. Avec cette fille dans leurs rangs, les Trikru ne feraient pas long feu.

Ma respiration devient irrégulière. Je commence à douter. Je ne suis pas certaine que je doives la ramener. Mais en même temps, qui à part moi serait capable de faire ces conclusions ? Personne très certainement. La brune s'avance vers moi. Je sens mon coeur qui s'emballe et en exacte opposer, _**lui**_ , semble bêtement remuer de la queue. Merde… _**il**_ la reconnu _**lui**_ aussi. Du moins, _**il**_ a fait les mêmes conclusions que moi. Je retire mes écouteurs alors qu'elle s'arrête devant moi.

 **\- Je suis prête.**

Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Mon coeur fait un vacarme infernal. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un de son espèce un jour. Je pensais qu'elles étaient toutes irréelles ou alors mortes en même temps que… je ne fini pas ma pensée car je _**l**_ 'entends presque couiner et je chasse mon idée. Je n'ai pas le courage de trouver les bons mots alors je me contente d'acquiescer en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Si je l'ai reconnu, elle aussi doit en être capable. Non. Tant que je garde ma forme humaine, ça ne posera pas de problème. Ou peut-être… Oui, peut-être que je me trompe sur toute la ligne. C'est forcément ça, je suis entrain de me monter la tête toute seule. Elles sont toutes mortes. Il n'existe plus aucune Sorcière de Sang. Aucune.

 **\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez voler une voiture de flic pour venir me chercher ?**

 **\- Hein ?** Je prononce en sursautant.

 **\- Vous êtes venue me chercher avec une voiture de flic.**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Vous l'avez volé ?**

Non mais c'est quoi ce ton et cette accusation ? Je n'apprécie pas du tout ! Et puis bordel, où est passé mon franc parler ? Il faut que j'oublie ce que je crois savoir !

J'ouvre la portière arrière côté conducteur pour attraper ma veste, mon insigne, mon flingue et mes lunettes de soleil. Je glisse ces dernières sur mon nez. Je peux voir la surprise sur le visage de Raven. Je lui souris avec une pointe de suffisance avant d'affirmer d'un ton quelque peu impérieux :

 **\- Je n'ai rien volé du tout. Je suis flic et c'est ma voiture.**

Elle semble clairement porter un jugement à mon égard. En même temps, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, pas vraiment. Les loups garou sont en général bien trop "sentimentaux" pour s'impliquer dans un métier humain normal. Plus précisément, ils prennent tout à coeur et sortent un peu trop vite les crocs. Vous imaginez le malaise si un pauvre homme aboyait des ordres à son comptable et qu'il devenait subitement tout poilu devant lui ? Et, je ne parle même pas de la dentition...

La plupart d'entre nous trouvent un travail en communion avec la nature. Certains deviennent enseignants grâce à notre fibre pédagogique unique et les plus puissant, en sommes les alphas, arrivent à s'impliquer dans la politique ou dans la justice.  
À ma connaissance, il n'y a pas d'autre membre de mon espèce qui ai choisit la carrière très controversée de flic. Même Lexa a essayé de m'en dissuader. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je dois être la seule assez folle pour provoquer continuellement _**mon loup**_.

Les lycanthropes ont une notion de la justice bien à eux : le sang appelle le sang. En d'autres mots, tout acte accompli dans le but de blesser ou de façon néfaste demande réparation. Mais je suis différente ! Et… _**lui**_ aussi.

Je m'installe devant le volant en claquant ma portière. Je fais ensuite un geste extravagant en lui demandant si elle compte monter. Elle met quelques secondes avant de réagir mais finalement, elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Elle s'attache avec lenteur alors que je démarre le moteur. Elle fixe la route alors que je m'engage sur la chaussée avant de souffler :

 **\- Choix de carrière intéressant.**

Je hoche presque négligemment les épaules. J'active la climatisation, il fait horriblement chaud. Je n'aurai pas dû remettre ma veste. C'est de la pur provocation qui a guidé mes gestes. Par moment, j'ai vraiment un caractère de merde, et je n'évoque même pas cette foutue fierté.  
Le trajet est long, bien plus long qu'à l'aller. Je sens une tension entre nous. En même temps, je n'ai pas cherché à l'alléger. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu mal pris le fait qu'elle ait pu croire que j'étais une voleuse. Très franchement, plus rancunier qu'un lycanthrope, tu meurs.

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'un lourd silence, je passe le panneaux de Polis. Je me sens immédiatement plus apaisée. Il n'y a pas a dire, je me suis habituée au confort de vivre près des miens. Je _le_ sens tout de suite beaucoup moins agité. Je _**le**_ domine de nouveau dans son entièreté. Sans m'en rendre compte un soupire de soulagement m'échappe avant que j'annonce :

 **\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'une dizaine de minutes.**

Je passe devant le poste. Imperceptiblement, je ralentis. Je suis soulagée en remarquant que la voiture du shérif n'est pas garée à sa place. Pour une fois qu'il daigne m'écouter. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

 **\- Vous avez faim ?** Je demande en réalisant qu'il est un peu plus de dix-neuf heure.

 **\- Pas vraiment merci.**

 **\- Comme vous voudrez, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir m'asseoir devant le Conseil durant des heures, à subir toutes les questions de la meute.**

 **\- Vous ne serez pas présente ?** Demande t-elle surprise.

 **\- Je suis allée vous chercher, c'est bien suffisant.**

 **\- Je croyais que cette entrevue était obligatoire pour tous le monde.**

 **\- Vous croyez mal. Donc, je vous le redemande : avez-vous faim ?**

 **\- J'imagine que je ne serai pas contre un en cas.**

Je fais donc un léger détour vers le fast food où je commande au drive. Raven s'étouffe presque en m'entendant lister presque la moitié de la carte. En attendant nos sachets plein de mal bouffe, je me tourne vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle soupire avant de demander :

 **\- Même pour quelqu'un comme vous, ce n'est pas un peu trop ?**

 **\- Non, absolument pas.**

La tête qu'elle fait à cet instant est absolument hilarante. Rien que pour ça, je ne vais pas me décider à lui dire qu'en réalité je ne viens pas de passer commande seulement pour moi. Une dame dans la cinquantaine et un peu grassouillette me tend nos sacs que je passe à Raven avant de reprendre notre route jusqu'à la meute.

Je franchis un premier chemin de terre quand je lui conseille de manger dans la voiture. Étrangement, elle s'exécute sans rien dire. Je suis obligée de sortir de la caisse pour lever manuellement une barrière, ensuite seulement nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. La voiture tangue sous la route, plus ou moins, praticable.

Raven cesse de manger au moment où elle commence à distinguer la tour gigantesque qui se dresse au milieu des arbres. Elle secoue la tête avant d'avaler rapidement le reste de son sandwich. Elle finit avant que nous ne distinguions le manoir de Lexa. La bâtisse blanche est gigantesque, elle possède trois étages et un sous-sol mais ce qui la rend vraiment atypique c'est le nombre de baie vitrée. La maison est faite pour qu'à tout moment ceux qui vivent entre ces murs puissent se transformer et aillent courir au milieu des arbres.

Je gare ma voiture de fonction au plus près, éteins le moteur, sors avant de me poser paumes sur le capot pour attendre Lexa. L'alpha des Trikru ne met pas longtemps à me rejoindre. Je savais qu'elle avait repéré le moteur de mon véhicule au moment même où j'avais franchis son territoire. Par respect, je me redresse et incline très légèrement la tête. Elle me sourit clairement amusée avant de s'approcher en me tendant le bras. Je le saisis jusqu'à la pliure de son coude.

Ce geste peut vous paraître normal, beaucoup de lycanthropes l'effectue. Mais jamais par quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé dans la meute. Ou du moins, ce n'est jamais l'alpha qui initie le geste. Avec cet acte, Lexa vient de me retourner son respect peut être bien plus grand que celui que je lui ai accordé en baissant la tête un peu plus tôt.

Quand ils nous voient faire, la plupart de ses loups commencent à grogner de mécontentement. Lexa est alors obligée de les fusiller du regard un à un pour les faire taire. Je pense que jamais elle ne leurs expliquera ce qui nous lit et encore moins pour quelle raison elle ressent, pour moi, ce respect à toutes épreuves. Et puis, il serait très impoli de ma part de ne pas répondre à ce geste.

 **\- Tout c'est bien passé ?** Voulu savoir Lexa.

Je parviens très bien à lire entre les ligne. Lexa n'est peut être pas capable de sentir la magie avec la même facilité que moi, mais même elle sait que Raven est particulièrement puissante. Je jette un regard rapide vers la sorcière qui est toujours dans ma voiture. J'acquiesce pour Lexa et sourit pour Raven.

 **\- Oui. Tout c'est bien passé.**

 **\- C'est une provocation** , souligne Lexa.

 **\- Et pas une petite si tu veux mon avis. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, cette fille n'était pas d'accord pour faire l'échange.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'elle ?**

 **\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas rencontré de sorcières aussi puissante depuis,** je réfléchis, **je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir déjà rencontré une personne qui possède autant de magie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant. D'après toi, comment je dois prendre les choses ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment agir mais… tu devrais éviter de la bousculer. Elle a peur de nous.**

 **\- Peur de nous** , répète Lexa surprise. **C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Absolument pas. Et ici, ça c'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Je n'ai tué personne.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle** , je souligne avec amusement.

 **\- Et comme promis, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne s'approche de chez toi.**

 **\- Merci Lexa.**

 **\- C'est normal. Tu rentres, n'est-ce pas ? Et rien de ce que je pourrai dire te fera changer d'avis.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer. Cette réunion est réservée à cette sorcière et à la meute.**

 **\- Je t'ai invitée et je suis l'alpha.**

 **\- Lexa** , je soupire. **Arrête.** **Tu vas vraiment finir par contrarier ceux qui te sont le plus proches et dévoués. Et puis, tu sais que tout ces trucs de meute, ce n'est pas mon dada.**

Lexa soupire en baissant les yeux. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas mon détachement vis-à-vis de l'institution la plus importante des lycanthropes. Je m'avance en prenant garde à ne pas trop entrer dans son espace personnel. Je me racle doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Une fois que ses iris émeraude sont fixés sur moi je dis doucement :

 **\- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas comme ça.**

 **\- Je sais** , grogne t-elle.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Je refuse juste de te voir souffrir. La dernière fois… j'ai bien failli te perdre. Tu sais très bien que si… si tu t'effaçais je ne pourrais pas te tuer pour deux raisons : je tiens à toi et nous savons toutes les deux que tu es bien plus forte.**

 **\- Lexa, ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai plus de crises depuis que je vis ici.**

 **\- Tu ne te transforme plus non plus.**

 **\- Je vais bien** , je soupire.

 **\- C'est faux et nous en savons toutes les deux la cause.**

 **\- Tu as plus important à gérer.**

 **\- Il te faut une** _ **vraie**_ **meute Anya.**

Le ton de sa voix… il me fait presque trembler. Lexa est en colère. Elle n'est pas du genre à perdre le contrôle. Mais j'ai une certaine tendance à réussir à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en être fière et pourtant c'est par l'existence de ces accès de colère que je suis certaine qu'elle tient véritablement à moi.

Une meute. J'y ai longuement réfléchis. J'ai même penser créer la mienne mais là vérité c'est que malgré le fait que je sois une alpha, je n'ai pas les épaules pour aider et guider d'autres lycanthropes. J'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi-même.

Je me permets un geste d'affection. Je pose avec douceur ma main sur mon épaule. Automatiquement, je peux sentir une tension dans tout son corps. J'ai conscience que si une autre personne que moi s'était permise une telle proximité, il n'aurait plus de bras.

 **\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire. Je te le répète, soit gentille avec la sorcière.**

 **\- D'elle dépend la paix.**

Je secoue la tête. Je sais que Lexa a du mal à être gentille avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est un truc d'alpha. Il faut qu'elle garde ses distances avec tout le monde. Notre relation est une exception.

Évidemment, il y a des loups avec qui elle s'entend bien mais en réalité personne ne la connaît vraiment. C'est une des autres raisons pour laquelle assumer mon rôle d'alpha est hors de question. Je ne suis pas douée pour faire semblant.

Je retourne vers ma voiture, j'ouvre la portière à Raven. Je la présente succinctement à Lexa et je me place de nouveau devant le volant. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais baissé les yeux jusqu'au moment où mon regard se fait prisonnier d'iris marron presque noir. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette sorcière à me regarder de la sorte ? C'est flippant a la fin !

Ça me prend un temps fou mais finalement, je parviens à me défaire de cette entrave visuel. Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne pour faire une marche arrière. Il est vraiment temps que je rentre chez moi. Même si Lexa m'a assuré que personne ne s'était approché, je ressens le besoin de vérifier qu'ils vont bien et puis… m'éloigner de Raven n'est qu'un privilège de plus.

Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'une personne aussi puissante puisse s'intéresser à moi. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Lexa quel genre de sorcière elle est. Elle sera bien obligée de lui dire à un moment où à un autre.

Maintenant que je suis assez loin, je me rends compte à quel point mon comportement à été étrange à ses côtés. J'étais presque lunatique, un coup joyeuse, l'autre terrifiée, boudeuse puis attentive sans oublier protectrice mais ça, j'y peux rien. C'est un truc de loup. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Ou peut être que justement c'était tout l'inverse.

17 minutes et plus de 20 hectares. C'est ce qui sépare ma maison de la meute. Je suis assez près pour qu' _ **il**_ soit satisfait et ne grignote plus mon humanité et assez loin pour qu'on me foute la paix. Avec l'accord de Lexa, j'ai construit ma maison moi-même. Elle est toute en bois, elle comporte sept pièces et d'après beaucoup elle est bien trop étroite pour quelqu'un comme moi. Sauf que je m'y sens bien.

Je passe la porte d'entrée et je suis immédiatement accueilli par des miaulements et des ronronnements. Je souris en me penchant pour récupérer mon chat. Une fois dans mes bras, je le caresse avant de le déposer sur le plan de travail. La boule de poile noir de la tête à la queue et au yeux d'un bleu cristallin fait le beau et tape gentiment mon torse pour me pousser à lui donner de nouvelles caresses.

 **\- Alors dis-moi Blue, comment c'est passé ta journée ?**

 **\- Ton chat a passé toute sa journée à m'embêter** , intervient une voix que j'aime plus que tout.

 **\- Ça c'est seulement parce que tu as encore essayé de toucher à ma moto** , je dis avec un vrai sourire, Blue ne fait que protéger ce que j'aime.

 **\- Cette moto va finir par te tuer.**

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de choses capable de me tuer et cette moto n'en fais pas partie.**

 **\- Tellement agaçante** , soupire t-il. **Alors comment ça c'est passé ?**

 **\- La nouvelle fille de l'échange est arrivée saine et sauve** , je dis avec un détachement plus ou moins crédible. **Et pour toi, rien à signaler ?**

 **\- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé.**

Son rire emplit la pièce. Il s'avance avant de poser avec affection sa main sur le haut de mon crâne. Je peux voir un éclat de fierté dans ses yeux et aussi tout son amour pour moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y sens tellement bien. C'est comme cette seconde où rien n'a d'importance au réveil. Je suis de nouveau une petite fille. Mais il est aussi cruel… il casse ma bulle de bien être à coup de massue avec une seule phrase :

 **\- Et on en parle de ce faux air de détachement quand tu as parlé de cette fille ?**

J'écarquille les yeux avant de me sentir rougir. Sérieusement, je suis entrain de rougir comme une vrais gamine ! Il n'y a que lui pour me mettre dans des états pareil. Je grogne en le repoussant. Je croise les bras comme pour me protéger de ses allusions avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.**

 **\- Cette fille** , il plisse les yeux, **elle t'a intrigué.**

 **\- Pas du tout !**

Là c'est un horrible mensonge. Je déteste lui mentir. Je soupire avant de reprendre :

 **\- Oui peut être, mais juste un peu.**

 **\- Et bien… et bien… c'est intéressant.**

 **\- Marcus** , je grogne.

 **\- Tu comptes la revoir ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est l'invitée de Lexa, pas la mienne.**

Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Marcus qui m'irrite, comme s'il savait quelque chose de plus que moi. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet avant de l'ignorer. Sans un mot, je sors notre repas comme diversion. Nous nous installons devant la télévision et au fil des minutes, je parviens à me fabriquer cette conviction : je ne reverrai plus cette Raven.

À cet instant, je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point je me trompais. Et si j'allais réussir à merveilleusement bien l'éviter durant les deux premières semaines, le reste de son échange allait réellement changer ma vie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! La première rencontre entre Anya et Raven n'est le résultat que d'une obligation mutuelle, reste à savoir comment leurs échanges vont évoluer ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Privilège

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci pour votre accueil avec le prologue et le premier chapitre. Merci pour vos mise en follow, en favori et pour les reviews ! Certain ont déjà beaucoup de questions et je ne peux que vous encouragez à lire pour essayer de grappiller quelque réponses. ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement** **MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : L'échange a commencé il y a 15 jours pour Raven, elle commence à prendre ses marques et à être agacée par quelques points. Elle est aussi, et cela pour une raison incompréhensible, de plus en plus intriguée par Anya.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne me regarde pas**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **You can't hide your lyin' eyes** _Tu ne peux cacher tes yeux menteurs_

 **And your smile is a thin disguise** _Et ton sourire est un piètre déguisement_

 **I thought by now you'd realize** _Je pensais que maintenant tu réalisais_

 **There ain't no way to hide your lyin eyes** _Qu'il n'y a pas moyen de cacher tes yeux qui mentent_

 _ **Eagles – Lyin' Eyes**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Privilège**

La sensation de tomber. Une chute qui paraît sans fin. Des mains qui se mettent en avant comme pour essayer de se protéger de l'atterrissage. Un regard effrayé qui entrevoit le sol. Un cœur qui s'affole. La perception de la mort qui tire les entrailles, les arrachant presque.

Puis, il y a ce souffle. Cette chaleur. L'air devient si lourd qu'il pourrait être touché ou même brisé. Un crépitement, comme celui de l'étincelle d'un briquet qui peine à s'allumer. La magie ne possède pas de reconnaissance que ça soit sonore, visuelle, olfactive, gustative ou textuelle. C'est un mystère et la façon dont elle choisit de se manifester est le plus souvent violente.

* * *

Je me redresse vivement dans mon lit. Au moment même où la pièce se met à trembler. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de contenir cette manifestation incontrôlée. À chaque fois que mon souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres, je sens que la pièce tangue un peu plus. Il faut que j'arrête ça avant que quelqu'un ne débarque.

J'agrippe mon bras droit. Il me fait un mal de chien. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer mon visage se tordre de douleur. Je sens les lignes de l'arabesque sur ma peau s'étendre. J'ai la sensation qu'un couteau s'amuse à me charcuter.

Finalement, je n'arrive pas à le retenir : un cris. Avec lui, tout vole dans la pièce dans un fracas innommable. Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que tout est sens dessus dessous.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon matelas à bout de souffle. Ma respiration est saccadée, même sifflante, comme si quelqu'un avait perforé un de mes poumons. Je tente un regard vers mon bras. Je découvre les dessins voler au-dessus de ma peau. C'est semblable à des ombre chinoises teinté d'une lumière écarlate. Si cette apparition n'était pas si dangereuse elle serait magnifique.

Je passe les doigts de ma main gauche dans mes cheveux avant de les agripper. Il faut que je me calme. Je dois trouver un moyen de ravaler toute cette magie. Elle ne devrait pas être en dehors de mon corps. Je soupire en repensant à ceux qui m'ont garantit qu'avec les sceaux qui marquait maintenant ma peau, je n'aurai plus de soucis de contrôle. Au final, ce n'était rien de plus que des charlatans.

 **\- Piètre entrave** , je murmure en fixant de nouveau mon bras droit.

C'est avec nostalgie que j'observe maintenant ce spectacle involontaire. Je sais que je vais devoir m'y faire. Je ne parviendrai jamais à me contrôler. Ces manifestations sont de plus en plus fréquentes et incontrôlées. Je commence à pouvoir de nouveau mouvoir mon membre supérieur empli de magie. La douleur s'éloigne, tout redevient normal. Alors, je le sens ce froid.

Dès que mon pouvoir se manifeste avec un peu plus de violence et de force. C'est la même chose. Je reprends un semblant de contrôle mais le prix est cette sensation d'être glacée. Je pourrais me trouver au milieu de la Sibérie que ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Je tremble. Je me replie sur moi-même. J'attrape une couverture en plus, cachée sous mon lit, et j'attends que cette sensation piquante me quitte.

Il me faut du temps pour ne plus frissonner. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu débarquer un des gardes que l'alpha a attribué à ma protection. En même temps, ça m'arrange. J'aurai eu du mal à expliquer le bazar. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je me décide à ouvrir les volets afin de me rendre compte des dégâts.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes alors que les premiers rayons de soleil entre dans la pièce. Foutue perte de contrôle ! C'est un vrai désastre. La bibliothèque est renversée, les livres dispersés au sol. Une partie du mur sur ma droite est fissuré et une lampe c'est figé dedans. L'écran de la télévision est brisé et la radio à mes pieds n'a pas été épargné elle non plus. Mes vêtements ont quitté l'armoire et jonchent le parquet. Je soupire alors que je n'ai pas le courage d'aller plus loin dans mon observation.

Je fais passer ma main dans toute la pièce. J'utilise la magie cette fois avec contrôle. Elle ondule, obéit à mes moindre gestes et en une fraction de seconde tout redevient normal. Personne ne pourrait imaginer le bazar qu'il existait il y a encore peu. La seule trace c'est celle de mon pouvoir, je le sens encore flotter dans l'air.

Je me redresse. Je place sans difficulté ma jambe droite sur le parquet mais je suis obligée d'utiliser ma main pour que l'autre la rejoigne. Une fois mes deux pieds sur le sol, je me penche vers ma table de nuit. J'ouvre le tiroir du milieu et récupère les quatre arceaux de ma conception qui me permette de marcher. J'enfile le premier jusqu'à ma cuisse, le second s'arrête au dessus de mon genoux et le troisième juste en dessous, j'active les poulies et les engrenage avant d'installer le quatrième sur ma cheville. Je souffle un bon coup au moment où ils se resserrent tous. Je grimace sous la douleur avant de réciter le sort entre plusieurs respirations saccadées. Les arceaux fusionnent presque avec ma peau, si je devais passer ma main dessus, ce serait lisse. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je sens la magie se diffuser dans ma jambe, des muscles, aux tendons jusqu'au os, elle est partout. Sans la moindre hésitation je me lève et commence à me préparer comme si mon membre n'avait rien d'un poids mort.

J'ai enfilé un vieux jean dont la couleur commence à se ternir, un tee-shirt blanc cassé et des _Convers_ rouge. Mes cheveux dégoulinent encore sur mes épaules mais je ne prends pas de temps de les sécher. Je meurs de faim. C'est un vrai calvaire. Je n'en peux plus du régime alimentaire de ces carnivore. J'ouvre un des quatre frigo et manque de lever les yeux au ciel en découvrant de la viande, de la viande oh et j'allais oublier, de la putain de viande ! Il n'y a même pas une pauvre pomme ! Je commence à ouvrir les placards à la volée. Je profite d'être seule pour agir comme une tornade. Mais il n'y a rien. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Je sais de source sûre que les plus jeunes ont un régime alimentaire normal jusqu'à leur première transformation. Je ne vais tout de même pas être réduite à voler la sucette d'un gosse de trois ans !

Je sors de la cuisine en traînant des pieds. C'est au moment où mes mains glissent dans le vide que je remarque que je n'ai pas mis ma veste. Je peste contre moi-même. Je bougonne de plus en plus en commençant à imaginer comment je pourrais sortir d'ici sans que personne ne s'en rend compte. Je suis prisonnière ici depuis 15 jours et non, ce n'est pas exagéré ! Je suis surveillée 24h/24. Enfermée, certes, dans une maison gigantesque, mais enfermée tout de même et je ne peux pas manger ce que je veux !

Je cherche dans ma mémoire un sort qui me permettrait de me téléporter rapidement dans le petit supermarché de la ville que j'ai repéré en arrivant à Polis. Je pourrai enfin avoir accès à de la vraie nourriture ! Après tout, il n'y a personne dans cette baraque. Mais mon début de plan, que j'admets tout de même un peu foireux, s'effondre brusquement. Je me stoppe net alors que j'aperçois au bout du couloir la silhouette d'Anya. Je n'ose plus bouger.

Cette fille est, sans hésitation, la plus intrigante de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque là. Le fait que je ne l'ai vu que le jour de mon arrivé est étrange. D'autant plus que le jour de mon intégration, Lexa a bien précisé que tous les membres de sa meute était présent, excepté Aiden qui effectuait l'échange avec le Cercle. Certains étaient même revenu spécialement pour l'occasion. J'avais beau la chercher, je n'étais pas parvenue à l'apercevoir. Évidemment, cette absence n'avait fait qu'accroître ma curiosité.

J'ai encore du mal à me remettre de ce que j'ai ressenti alors que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois au milieu de cette gare. Pendant un instant, je me suis sentie comme dépourvue de magie. Je me souviens parfaitement avoir déjà ressenti cette plénitude alors que ce genre d'iris me scrutait, c'était il y a bien longtemps… je dois avouer qu'Anya ressemble terriblement à… je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

C'est pas vrai… je savais que ça allait être une terrible épreuve de vivre à nouveau avec des lycanthropes. Le fait qu'Anya lui ressemble n'arrange rien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligée de vivre une année entière ici, entourée de loups. Moi, qui croyais être en sécurité après avoir rejoint le Cercle de Lumière. Je me suis lourdement trompée. Je n'aurai pas dû faire confiance à Finn. Il est peut-être un Collins, mais il est très différent des autres membres de sa famille. Eux, ne se seraient jamais aplati devant cette Alie. Eux, m'auraient protégés.

Je soupire. Je suis surprise par un mouvement de la louve. Pendant une seconde, je crois qu'elle va me repérer mais elle étouffe simplement un bâillement. Je la détaille. Une chose est certaine, elle est magnifique. C'est assez fréquent chez les loups garou, moins que chez les vampires mais tout de même.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de différent. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où me vient cette appréciation, je ne suis pas sensé être sensible aux charmes. C'est à cause d'un pacte qu'a conclu un abrutit qui était à la tête de ma lignée avec un clan de démons. C'était la guerre et nous devions être capable de tuer n'importe qui alors ils nous ont simplement transformer en arme sans cœur.

Je baisse les yeux en repensant à ma mère. Les pactes avec les démons sont inviolables mais parfois ils sont imparfaits. 0,2314%. Depuis huit générations, c'est le pourcentage exacte de personnes de ma lignée qui ont été capable de ressentir à nouveau. Une seule main suffit pour les compter : trois. Ma mère en faisait partie. Elle l'a su au moment même où elle a posé les yeux sur moi. Elle m'a aimé. Alors elle s'est enfuie avec moi. Elle m'a protégé et a appris à reconnaître toutes ses émotions que je suis incapable de ressentir et j'ai fini par les assimiler. Il m'arrive d'être contrariée, d'avoir peur, d'être en colère… vous l'aurez compris, je maîtrise tout ce qui est malsain.

Mais… être sensible à un charme certain, le reconnaître, ça, c'est nouveau.

Je m'approche lentement. Mes yeux glissent sur sa chevelure blonde ondulée qui me cache une grande partie de son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me disant que son loup doit être sublime. Elle semble en attente, les bras croisés, un fil rouge relié à des écouteurs sors de la poche de sa veste d'adjointe du Shérif et la semelle gauche de ses _Vans_ noir est collée contre le mur. Je tourne la tête à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Je repère alors une porte travaillée de bois et d'or, mais close. C'est derrière celle-ci que la meute se réunit pour les crises. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe et pour quelle raison Anya attend. Elle devrait être avec les autres, non ?

Je fais en sorte d'être dans son champ de vision en lui accordant un micro sourire. Sa réaction est immédiate, elle retire rapidement les bouts de plastique de ses oreilles. Elle me fixe ensuite. Sans dire un mot. C'est étrange. Son comportement est anormal. Je vois bien que son attitude n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle est venue me chercher. Elle semble angoissée. Ça me perturbe. Encore un comportement que je ne reconnais pas mais de ma part cette fois. J'agis vraiment de façon insolite.

 **\- Où sont tous les autres** **?** Je finis par demander.

 **\- La meute s'est réunie pour voter sur le nouvel échange.**

 **\- À six heure du matin ?**

 **\- C'est la lune bleu ce soir** , sourit Anya.

Un éclaire de compréhension doit se lire dans mes yeux parce qu'elle hoche doucement la tête avec, sur les lèvre, un sourire triste. Les légendes sur les loups garous incontrôlables lors des pleines lunes sont complètement fausse mais par trois fois dans une année, la plupart sont incapables de résister à leur loup. On appelle ces périodes : lune bleu, durant deux semaines au mois d'août, lune sang, pour toute la durée de décembre et lune dorée, quand les premiers jours d'avril viennent.

D'un point de vu stratégique, c'était les meilleurs moments pour attaquer les lycanthropes. Mais c'était aussi très dangereux de s'en prendre à eux sous cette forme. Si on en manquait un seul, il n'était alors habiter plus que par la haine et la vengeance. Il choisissait d'abandonner toute part d'humanité et devenait un "Canis Latrans". Tuer un loup garou n'était déjà pas facile, ils ont une résistance et une capacité de régénération impressionnante, même pour des maudits, mais parvenir à achever un de ces monstre dépourvu d'âme c'était…

Rien que de m'imaginer en face à face avec un de ces titans, je sens ma magie crépiter. Elle se glisse dans toute mes cellules. Elle est prête à imploser. Je serre les deux poings pour la retenir. C'est tellement difficile de se contenir. Depuis que je suis enfant, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire, au contraire. On m'encourageait à perdre le contrôle, à me déchaîner. Comme le voulait le pacte, j'étais une arme et certainement une des plus pointue. Il a même été rare pour moi de trouver un adversaire à ma taille. Maintenant… je suis terrifiée à chaque fois qu'une vague un peu trop puissante m'envahit. Je suis incapable de dormir sans qu'elle se manifeste comme si elle était trop à l'étroit dans mon corps.

Les sorcière comme moi, celle de ma famille, ne sont pas faite pour la paix.

 **\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

La question est polie mais je l'entends dans sa voix, elle sait. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment elle fait, mais elle sait. Je la fixe non sans curiosité. Elle ne bronche pas. Je sens ma mâchoire se serrer bien malgré moi. Comment arrive-t-elle aussi facilement à déceler ma magie ? J'aurai compris que ça puisse arriver avec une autre sorcière, un chaman, une fée, un enchanteur même un vampire s'il était assez âgé mais un lycanthrope, non. Ils sont capable de sentir le pouvoir mais pas de comprendre et d'assimiler ses fluctuations. D'aucune manière !

Cette fille a définitivement quelque chose en plus. D'autant que… je fronce les sourcils. Comment j'ai pu manquer ça ? Si je ne l'avais pas chercher, si je ne l'avais pas su… j'aurai pu manquer son loup. C'est à peine s'il existe. Je pourrai croire être en face d'une humaine. Je la fixe de nouveau dans les yeux. Je me plonge corps et âme dans des iris chocolat, avec une teinte dorée dans la zone pupillaire mais ce n'est pas tout, la couleur tire aussi légèrement sur le magenta autour de la zone cellulaire. Ses yeux, eux, n'ont rien d'humain. Je le vois bien, son loup est là. Il est juste bien trop… docile. Je ne crois pas un jour avoir rencontrer une tel maîtrise et pourtant, j'ai croisé, à bien des occasion, de très grands alphas. Même elle… ça suffit !

Je dois définitivement penser à autre choses. Je hoche donc les épaules pour faire comme si tout ce que je venais de découvrir ne m'embêtait pas plus que ça. Je soupire pour montrer que je suis embêter avant de déclarer :

 **\- J'aimerai manger autre chose que de la viande au petit déjeuner.**

 **\- C'est… Lexa n'a pas… j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps.**

 **\- J'étais en train de me dire que j'allais aller faire quelque course.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée** , souffle Anya. **Pas sans protection.** **S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, votre Cercle tuerait Aiden et ça serait la guerre.**

 **\- Je doute que Aiden manque de viande lui alors que moi, j'en mange trop.**

 **\- Je vois** , elle fixe la porte avant de soupirer, **suivez moi.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison** , je demande pour la provoquer.

 **\- Je vous offre le petit déjeuné chez moi.**

Elle me répond avec calme et douceur. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait. La provocation fait en général toujours réagir les lycanthropes. Ils ont le sang chaud. Ils s'énerve pour un oui ou pour un non. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, après tout, ils abritent en eux un animal sauvage.

Je décide de la suivre sans faire plus d'histoire. La simple idée d'avoir une chance de manger un repas un peu moins protéinée m'enchante. Bien que je me doute qu'elle ne doit pas avoir quelque chose de bien différent. Les loups garous se nourrissent à 95% avec seulement de la viande. Ou alors… elle a un enfant. Je me demande quel âge elle peut avoir et si elle appartient à un homme de cette meute.

Je remarque que nous commençons à nous enfoncer un peu trop dans la forêt et nous nous éloignons de plus en plus du manoir de l'alpha. Je ne vois plus aucune maison devant moi, seulement de la végétation. Je me retourne et la bâtisse la plus proche que j'aperçois est bien éloignée, ne ressemblant plus qu'à un point. Je fixe le dos d'Anya qui avance silencieusement les mains dans les poches, elle semble une nouvelle fois pensive et son regard est marqué par une certaine tristesse. Non mais pourquoi je remarque ça moi ?! Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre avant de demander avec une certaine ironie :

 **\- Vous comptez me tuer ?**

 **\- Pardon** **?** Demande-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Je vous ai demandé si vous comptiez me tuer** , je répète. **Je doute qu'il y ait qui que ce soit qui habite par là** , j'ajoute en pointant la direction dans laquelle elle semble vouloir m'amener.

 **\- Il y a moi** , affirme t-elle avec le même sourire moqueur que le jour de notre rencontre. **De plus, vous tuez serait contre productif. J'aime bien Aiden.**

Je la ressens de nouveau, cette sensation étrange. Exactement la même qu'à la gare. C'est comme si mon cœur était soudainement oppressé, qu'il se battait contre un mal et que pour gagner cette lutte, il était obligé de battre plus fort, plus vite. Soudain sa ressemblance avec… je tique en faisant claquer ma langue sur mon palet. Toujours est-il que cette similitude s'efface complètement. Mais il y a encore un je ne sais quoi qui me semble familier.

Je baisse les yeux en fixant mes pieds. Je les regarde avancer avant de relever mon regard afin de nouveau détailler son dos. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux me paraissent bien courts pour une personne qui semble aussi bien maîtriser son loup. De mon point de vue, ils devraient être aussi long voir même plus que ceux de Lexa. Elles avaient d'ailleurs l'air très proche quand Anya m'a déposé. J'en ai même été surprise. Une telle familiarité avec une alpha c'est inhabituel.

 **\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrées ?** Je finis par demander.

 **\- Je ne pense pas.**

 **\- Peut-être pendant une bataille, une alliance, un assaut, … ? Les sorcières et lycanthropes se sont souvent entre-aider pendant les grandes actions.**

 **\- Impossible** , répond-t-elle sans même y réfléchir.

 **\- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous plongez dans vos souvenirs** , je réplique agacée.

 **\- C'est impossible** , souligne-t-elle de nouveau.

 **\- Et vous le savez parce que…** je l'interroge de plus en plus irritée.

 **\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que…** commence-t-elle.

Elle se retourne plonge son regard dans le mien, ce qui me fait reculer d'un pas bien malgré moi. Je peux deviner son sourire jusque dans ses yeux. Je déglutis. Comment arrive t-elle à paraître si humaine ? Elle s'approche. Je suis comme figée. Je voudrais réagir mais mes muscles refusent de m'obéir à croire que j'ai été touché par un sort Médusa.

Anya est bien trop proche. Elle est largement entrée dans mon espace personnelle. J'aimerai répliquer, faire appel à ma magie et lui faire ravaler son sourire. Je sens de nouveau mon organe vital agir dans un entrain inhabituel. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'arrive à peine à diriger mes pouvoirs dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle décide de m'attaquer ?

Le pire, c'est que je sens que la situation l'amuse. Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement à cette constatation. C'est quoi encore cette réaction ? Le visage de la blonde se penche encore. Elle est si près que nos nez pourrait se toucher quand elle finit enfin sa phrase :

 **\- … je n'ai pas fais la guerre, aucun conflit, pas une seule bataille. Je suis restée étrangère à tous ces troubles et ces hostilités. Je ne voulais pas participer à cette boucherie expéditive où seul les pires animosités étaient tolérées. J'ai attendu patiemment que tous ces ébranlements s'essoufflent, que le deuil ne soit plus tolérable et que finalement il y ait plus de défunts que de vivants. Si je devais prendre un jour part à un combat ce serait celui de la lutte pour garder la paix, aucune autre campagne ne mérite que l'on meurt pour elle.**

À la fin de sa dernière phrase, elle se retourne et reprend son avancée comme si de rien n'était. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller et ma mâchoire légèrement tomber. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai entendu. Il est plus juste de dire que je ne peux pas me résoudre à avoir foi en ces mots. Si je devais l'accepter ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un qui est programmé pour l'agressivité, la violence et la mort a réussi là ou toutes les autres espèces plus posées ont échoués.

À ma connaissance, pas un seul Cercle de sorcières était parvenu à dire "non" à la guerre. La conclusion était simple : nous nous complaisons dans ces schéma répétitifs de désolation, de destruction, de mort… si nous avons arrêté, c'est simplement parce que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux. Pas étonnant après des siècles de guerre. Les plus influents membres des espèces non-humaines s'étaient donc réunis pour signer un armistice. La paix existait depuis huit ans comme la faible lumière d'une bougie dans une pièce très sombre. La vérité, c'est que cette flamme était rachitique et constamment en danger. Beaucoup essayaient de la souffler. En fait, personne ne voulait de trêve forcée, tous les clamps, cercles, meutes… ils étaient tous près à répliquer en cas d'attaque.

Un pacte fait dans l'urgence et avec forcing n'était pas voué à durer dans le temps. Il n'y avait personne pour y croire. Personne… sauf Anya apparemment.

Je porte alors un regard tout autre sur cette femme que je trouve de plus en plus étrange. Elle me fait penser à ces sorts interdits qui demandent la lecture de pas moins de sept grimoires dispersés entre plusieurs Cercles avant d'avoir une infime idée d'à quoi ils pourraient ressembler. À ce jour, il existe une centaine de sorts interdits, de véritables mystères dispersés au quatre coins du Monde. La plupart des sorcières ne sont pas assez puissantes pour ne serait-ce penser à eux. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'aime cette complexité, le travail qu'il faut accomplir pour essayer de les comprendre, les heures, jours, années qui sont nécessaires pour faire apparaître une première vague de magie vis-à-vis de ce sortilège et, enfin, l'accomplissement au moment où ce qui était interdit n'a plus aucun secret.

Anya est comme eux : un véritable défit. Je ne recule pas devant ce genre de provocation. Cette année ne va pas être si insupportable finalement. J'ai trouvé une activité qui va me permettre de ne pas succomber à cette faim infinie de pouvoirs. La magie est une vraie addiction. Plus on en a, plus on en veut. Je souris avant d'accélérer le pas pour combler le fossé qui s'est créé entre nous.

Pas une seule bataille… c'est tout de même incroyable ! Je m'apprête à l'interroger à nouveau sur ce point mais je remarque une maison en bois. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver quelque chose. Je croyais qu'elle voulait juste me balader en attendant la fin de la réunion de la meute afin d'être certaine que je ne tente pas un tour en ville seule.

Anya glisse une clef dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir sa porte en grand. Elle me fait signe d'entrer. Je suis surprise par la simplicité de l'intérieur. Cette demeure semble démesurément petite pour un lycanthrope. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle doit tout détruire quand elle ne contrôle pas sa transformation. Comment son loup parvient-il à supporter d'être autant à l'étroit ? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore cette endroit. Il est très simple, apaisant et il a une âme. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas adapté à quelqu'un comme Anya.

 **\- Je suis là** , dit-elle un peu plus fort.

 **\- Déjà** , répond une voix masculine, **tu ne m'avais pas dis que ça allait durer des heures ?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Tu as encore fait l'école buissonnière** , demande-t-il en riant.

Je peux voir Anya lever les yeux au ciel avant de tourner sur la gauche. Je suis prise au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas si je dois la suivre ou rester où je suis. Je suis en pleine lutte interne quand je vois une boule de poile minuscule courir à toute allure. Il ne m'accorde pas un regard et fonce dans la pièce que vient de rejoindre la blonde.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce chat est fou. Il devrait être terrorisé mais au lieu de ça, il fonce vers un loup sans peur. Je me sens obligée de le suivre. Je le trouve sur le plan de travail à miauler. Un discret sourire étire le coin des lèvres d'Anya qui tend la main pour caresser ses petites oreilles noir. Elle dépose deux boîtes de céréale avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de déclarer :

 **\- Je sais que je t'ai manqué Blue mais là c'est excessif !**

 **\- Vous avez un chat** , je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnelle mais Blue et moi on est inséparable !**

 **\- Vous êtes un lycanthrope et vous avez un chat** , je souligne de nouveau.

 **\- Ouais** , sourit-elle.

Anya se penche pour reposer le chat au sol. Une seconde plus tard, il se frotte contre sa jambe en ronronnant. Sans faire plus attention à ce comportement, la blonde commence à fouiller dans ses placard qui sont anormalement remplit d'aliments divers et variés. Elle sort, brioche, confiture, pâte à tartiner, café soluble, lait, thé et jus de fruits.

 **\- Une préférence ?**

 **\- Je crois que je vais prendre des céréales.**

 **\- Bien** , dit-elle en sortant deux bols et deux cuillères.

 **\- Je vous remercie** , je souffle poliment en prenant une boîte de Reese's.

 **\- Stop** , m'arrête t-elle en faisant claquer sa cuillère sur le plan de travail. **Je ne peux pas te laisser toucher ces céréales tant que tu me vouvoie. C'est bizarre !**

 **\- D'accord. Je… j'imagine que je peux le faire.**

 **\- Bien. Maintenant bon appétit** , conclu-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique et en saisissant des Cheerios.

 **\- Merci, bon appétit.**

Elle a à peine le temps de finir la préparation d'un repas plus que copieux que son téléphone sonne. Je la vois soupirer et avoir une moue boudeuse en découvrant le destinataire. Elle prend son verre de jus d'orange, une tartine de brioche entre les dents avant de s'éloigner en décrochant. J'ai le temps d'entendre le prénom de Lexa mais la suite de la conversation m'échappe.

Je fixe la fenêtre sur ma gauche en me demandant ce qu'elles peuvent se dire. J'espère qu'Anya n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de moi. J'espère… ça aussi c'est nouveau. Je soupire avant d'avaler une première cuillère de céréales. Oh, comme ça m'avait manqué !

Je finis par voir Anya s'accouder sur la rambarde de la terrasse qui dessert son entrée. Elle a le sourire. J'imagine que tout va bien pour elle. Je suis rassurée. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Rassurée, je suis rassurée ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

 **\- Bonjour** , je sursaute en percevant la voix masculine de tout à l'heure, **Anya aurait pu me prévenir que nous avions une invitée.**

Un homme qui doit approcher la quarantaine s'installe en face de moi. Sans peur, il vole le bol de café d'Anya et trempe ses lèvres dedans. Je n'aurai jamais osé. La nourriture, c'est presque sacré pour les muteurs quels qu'ils soient. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il continue, il vient de prendre un bout de brioche et de mordre dedans. Il ne doit pas tenir à sa vie, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

 **\- Je crois qu'en cinq ans, la seule personne qui ait franchit cette porte avec l'invitation d'Anya c'est Lexa. Qui êtes vous ?**

 **\- Raven Reyes** , je dis calmement en essayant de le sonder.

 **\- La sorcière de l'échange. Oui, Anya m'a parlé de vous. Enchanté, Marcus Kane** , se présente t-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésite. Je ne voudrai pas commettre d'impaire. Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir ce qu'il est. Certain signe ou geste peuvent être considérer comme hostile alors qui semble à la plupart naturel. Il se met à rire, ce dernier me fait automatiquement penser à celui d'Anya. Ils sont semblable sur bien des points sauf un : cet homme n'est pas un loup.

 **\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. En vérité, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être effrayé.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Vous comprendrez bien vite** , me répond-il mystérieusement. **Où est Anya ?**

 **\- Au téléphone, elle s'est isolée.**

Automatiquement, je le vois tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et sourire en la voyant. Il y a beaucoup d'amour dans ses yeux. J'ai déjà connu ce genre de regard. Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissante d'avoir le plaisir d'assister à ce genre d'échange. C'est devenu trop rare dans notre monde.

Je peux voir Anya raccrocher avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Son regard tombe à son tour sur Marcus et un sourire sincère étire ses lèvres. Tous ceux que j'ai pu voir jusque là me semble bien fade en comparaison, et elle a dans les yeux la même étincelle dans le regard. Ces deux personnes s'aiment, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Je n'arrive juste pas à saisir quel est le lien entre ces deux êtres qui semblent diamétralement opposés.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la blonde est de nouveau dans la cuisine. Elle vient embrasser Marcus sur la joue sans que son sourire ne la quitte. Une petite moue apparaît sur son visage alors qu'elle découvre que son repas a déjà été grignoter. Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de tous refaire à l'identique.

 **\- À quel point tu penses être en retard aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, Lexa arrive.**

 **\- Oh là… qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?**

 **\- Mais pourquoi j'aurai fait quelque chose** , demande t-elle d'un air plaintif.

 **\- Pour commencer, tu as kidnappé la sorcière de son échange.**

 **\- Absolument pas. J'ai fait en sorte que Raven mange, c'est très différent.**

 **\- Si tu le dis. Évite de t'attirer des ennuis avant la lune bleu.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas m'attirer d'ennuis** , soupire t-elle.

 **\- Bien** , dit-il en se levant et en embrassant le haut de sa tête, **dans ce cas, nous nous voyons plus tard.**

Elle secoue la tête en croquant dans une pomme. Marcus attrape une veste que je reconnais comme étant celle du shérif. Il me salue poliment avant de partir. A croire qu'il a peur de rencontrer Lexa. Je lève les yeux pour observer la blonde en prononçant :

 **\- Il a l'air…**

 **\- … humain ? C'est normal. C'est ce qu'il est.**

 **\- Et il vit ici avec toi, au sein de la meute ?**

 **\- J'ai besoin de lui.**

 **\- Vous êtes…**

Je ravale ma question. Je sais combien il est indiscret de demander à un loup garou, s'il est lié à quelqu'un. L'empreinte est quelque chose de vraiment unique. On ne retrouve ce genre de lien dans aucune autre espèce. Il y a bien des "marques", mais rien n'est aussi puissant que cette empreinte entre un lycanthrope et sa demi-âme.

 **\- Marcus est mon père** , me révèle t-elle.

 **\- Mais tu viens de dire…**

 **\- Adoptif** , précise t-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas transformé ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je voudrais le faire** , demande-t-elle du tac au tac. **Fini de manger, Lexa sera là dans moins de dix minutes.**

 **\- Elle est en colère.**

 **\- Contre moi, jamais. Contre toi, elle ne peut pas. De toi, dépends la paix.**

 **\- Pourquoi la paix est si important pour elle ?**

 **\- Pour trois raisons. Il y en a deux qui lui sont propre et ce n'est pas à moi de te les révéler. Mais il y en a une pour laquelle, j'entre dans l'équation. Elle sait que si elle ne tient pas ses engagements, que si elle reprend le chemin de la guerre avec sa meute, je partirai et ça, elle ne le souhaite pas.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas partir sans son autorisation** , je dis perplexe.

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux.**

À la fin de cette phrase, elle a ce genre de sourire qui est clairement provoquant. Son regard est joueur. Je sens que je suis en train de m'embarquer, dans un jeu terriblement dangereux et pourtant je ne souhaite pas l'arrêter. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m'irrite, comme si elle en savait tellement plus sur ce monde. J'ai parfois la sensation qu'elle ne suit pas les règles qui pourtant nous sont imposées à tous. J'aimerai être assez forte pour l'ignorer, pour ne plus lui accorder un mot. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle me sort de ma zone de confort et j'adore ça. De plus, c'est une parfaite diversion pour me passer de la magie pendant les prochains mois.

Je ne peux pas savoir ce que me réserve l'avenir, je ne suis pas shaman. Je ne sais pas si ma curiosité va me brûler les ailes. Et honnêtement, pour le moment, je m'en contre fiche. Que cette situation est grisante. J'étais persuadé d'être plus forte, d'avoir l'avantage et surtout que je finirai pas savoir qui elle était avant que se soit elle qui découvre mon identité. Pourtant, lentement avec du temps et de la patience Anya allait changer mon existence tout entière, détruire mes barrières et m'aider à me révéler. Mais ça, je l'ignorais encore.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plus ! Seconde rencontre entre Anya et Raven les choses ont un peu évolué ! ;) Leurs vies sont décidément bien différentes à ces deux-là. Comment pensez vous que tout ça va évoluer ? Raven va t-elle se brûler les ailes à essayer de connaître Anya ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Et pour ceux qui suivent IHYV, je vous retrouve mercredi enfin... je suis de matin donc plutôt mardi soir ! XD**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Revendication

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !** **Un grand merci pour votre accueil avec le prologue et le premier chapitre. Merci pour vos mise en follow, en favori et pour les reviews ! Certain ont déjà beaucoup de questions et je ne peux que vous encouragez à lire pour essayer de grappiller quelque réponses. ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement** **MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Vous vous demandez pour quelle raison Lexa veut parler à Anya ? Ou si la tension entre cette dernière et Raven va encore augmenter ? Ça tombe bien...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne me regarde pas**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **Across the pathless sands** À travers les sables impraticables

 **Through jungle, blind I run** À travers la jungle, aveugle, je cours

 **No guide taken in hand** Aucun guide pour me prendre en main

 **And no idea where to turn** Et je n'ai aucune idée où aller

 **No sanctuary found** Je n'ai pas trouvé de sanctuaire

 **I tear myself in two** Je suis tourmenté

 **The Horrors – I Can't Control Myself**

 **Chapitre 3 : Revendication.**

Le sang. Les cris. Le feu. La peur. Les explosions. L'Ombre ! Les pas qui se précipitent. Le regard qui ne sait plus où se poser. La clameuse d'ordres qui raisonne. Le tintement des armes. Le bruit reconnaissable entre tous des os qui craquent, des tendons et des muscles qui se déchirent. L'Ombre ! Les crocs claquent. La magie crépite. Des loups gigantesques sautent aux gorges, déchirant la peau. Une explosion de pouvoirs d'un bleu azur éblouissant se manifeste. Le sang est partout sauf là où il devrait être. L'Ombre !

Une sorcière dont le visage est caché sous une cape prend une fillette blonde dans ses bras. Elle a une promesse à tenir. L'enfant ne veut pas la suivre mais on ne lui laisse pas le choix. L'Ombre s'accroche à son poignet et sans y réfléchir, la sorcière dévore une partie de son âme. Elle prend appui sur ses pied et s'envole, vole, vole. Une petite fille se relève, après être tombée. Elle observe de ses yeux d'enfant, impuissante, sa mère s'enfuir avec une autre qu'elle. Elle court pour essayer de la suivre. Elle étire ses bras à l'extrême vers le ciel et hurle, hurle, hurle.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux en percevant le pas calme de Lexa approcher. Je me redresse en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il faut que j'arrête de me laisser distraire par des images qui n'ont ni queue, ni tête. Je suis surprise que la garde rapprochée de l'alpha l'ai laisser venir seule alors qu'il y a encore des démons sur le territoire. Je peux encore sentir leurs odeurs pestilentielles. Je descends les quelque marches qui desservent mon entrée et fais un signe à Lexa quand elle entre dans mon champs de vision.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour repérer ses traits fatigués. Je sais que les négociations avec le Clan Skaikru sont en train de l'épuiser. Trouvez un terrain d'entente avec ce genre de créatures n'est vraiment pas facile. Après tout, nous le savons tous, la plupart de nos mauvaises réputations sont entièrement dû à l'intervention fourbe de ces êtres des plus abjects. Un de leurs hobbys est la possession… Je vous laisse imaginer le carnage d'un démon dans le corps d'un lycanthrope. Autant dire que sans humanité, la bête se déchaîne de la pire des manières.

Comme à son habitude, une fois à ma hauteur, elle me tend son bras. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Je sais que c'est une marque de respect envers moi mais, elle est l'alpha. Pourtant, quoi que je dise sur le sujet, elle ne cède pas. Je saisis donc son avant-bras jusqu'à la pliure de son coude avant de l'inviter à s'installer sur les marches du perron.

Un soupire s'échappe des ses lèvre alors qu'elle penche la tête en arrière et fixe pendant un temps le ciel. Je sais qu'elle profite des moments où nous sommes seules toutes les deux pour être elle-même. Je lui accorde cette pause bien volontier. J'attends donc silencieusement qu'elle soit prête à me parler. J'ai des obligations mais pour elle, je prendrais toujours du temps.

 **\- Raven va bien ?** Finit-elle par demander.

 **\- Évidemment. Mais tu devrais vraiment faire en sorte qu'elle ait de quoi se nourrir.**

 **\- Je sais** , soupire t-elle en passant ses doigts sur ses tempes. **Je n'ai pas gérer sur ce coup là.**

 **\- Tu as des problèmes ? Je veux dire à part avec le clan Skaikru ?**

 **-** _ **Ils**_ **sont de retours** , me confie-t-elle. **Je sens qu'** _ **ils**_ **sont plus forts qu'avant, assez forts pour m'inquiéter. Il y a aussi une famille de lycanthrope qui vient d'arriver à Polis. Ça va faire bientôt un mois et ils ne se sont toujours pas présentés. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas créer de problèmes. J'ai conscience que je ne joue pas mon rôle vis-à-vis de Raven. Je suis en train d'échouer avec elle. Et… je galère complètement avec les démons. Je leurs demande un échange avec un semi mais ils s'obstinent à refuser.**

 **\- Wow, j'aimerai tellement être à ta place…**

 **\- Arrête** , sourit-elle, **ne te moque pas. J'ai tellement à gérer que j'ai complètement oublié que c'était la lune bleu ce soir.**

 **\- Tu… as oublié** , je répète dubitative. **Les abris sont prêts ?** Je demande tout de même inquiète.

 **\- Oui, c'est Indra qui s'en est chargée. Heureusement, personne n'a l'âge pour une première lune mais je m'inquiète pour Raven.**

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais la dernière partie de sa phrase ma touche bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette appréhension. J'ai presque envie de hurler mais j'inspire bien profondément avant de demander le plus calmement possible :

 **\- Comment ça tu t'inquiètes pour Raven ?**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir ce matin.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je voudrais** , un long soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres. **Est-ce que… j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais… Raven est très puissante et la meute le sent. La plupart sont hostiles en sa présence, si bien que j'ai demandé à ma garde rapprochée de la surveiller. Pourrais-tu devenir sa gardienne ? Juste le temps de la lune bleu et que tout se calme** , s'empresse t-elle d'ajouter.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Lexa. Je scrute l'émeraude jusqu'à y voir toutes ses incertitudes, ses peurs et même son loup. Elle est vraiment inquiète pour Raven. C'est en vérité plutôt sage. La présence d'une sorcière aussi puissante au milieu de la meute est clairement une provocation de la part du Cercle de Lumière et la meute à envie d'y répondre.

Jamais Lexa ne m'a demandé de faire quelque chose d'aussi important pour la meute. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, ça demande réflexion. En même temps, je ne peux clairement pas laisser Raven sans protection. Oh, j'ai conscience qu'elle pourrait se défendre seule. Mais si elle le faisait, cela sera interprété comme un acte de guerre alors que si je deviens sa gardienne, c'est différent. Pour la protéger, je peux blesser ou même tuer sans qu'il n'y ai aucune retombée. Le seul point qu'il m'inquiète, c'est _**lui**_.

Je suis hésitante. Il y a beaucoup de contre mais les pour… me sont presque essentiellement personnelle. En quatre mots : j'aime bien Raven. C'est pas idéal mais c'est la vérité. Elle m'amuse. Ses réactions par rapport à tout ce que je suis sont disproportionnées et contrôlées à la fois. C'est vraiment drôle à voir. Je n'ai pas ressentis un tel intérêt pour une inconnue depuis Lexa et c'est agréable.

 **\- Si j'accepte…**

 **\- Je ne t'oblige pas à venir au manoir ni à te transformer, absolument pas** , me coupe Lexa. **Même si ça serait bien que tu le fasses** , ajoute t-elle plus bas.

 **\- Bon… d'accord.**

 **\- D'accord ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Mais seulement si Raven l'est aussi. Je ne veux rien lui imposer.**

 **\- Je vais aller lui en parler tout de suite** , déclare t-elle en se levant.

 **\- Lexa** , je l'arrête. **Premièrement, il y a Blue dans le salon donc tu ne t'approches pas. Deuxièmement, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille voir cette famille de lycans pendant ma patrouille, histoire de m'assurer qu'ils ne seront pas un danger pour ce soir ?**

Lexa semble surprise par ma demande. Je ne lui en veux pas, je le suis tout autant qu'elle. C'est pas mon genre de lui proposer mon aide. Moins j'en fais mieux je me porte. Encore une fois, je n'aime pas trop tout ces trucs de meute. Mais… elle a l'air si débordé.

 **\- Je ne te le proposerai pas si ça m'embêtait** , je reprends en me dressant à mon tour. **Je t'assure.**

 **\- Je… Si… D'accord. Je… Merci.**

 **\- Avec plaisir Lexa. Je vais chercher Raven. Éloigne toi des fenêtres, je ne veux pas que Blue fasse une crise cardiaque.**

 **\- Il m'a déjà vu ton stupide chat** , bougonne t-elle

 **\- Oui mais tu n'étais pas aussi stressée.**

 **\- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce truc entre cette boule de poil et toi.**

 **\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mais de ne pas lui faire peur.**

 **\- Ouais… Je reste là, promis.**

 **\- Merci.**

J'entre dans la maison et découvre que Raven n'a pas bougé d'un cile. Elle est toujours dans la cuisine, en face à face avec Blue. Il semble bien l'aimer ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est une sorcière. Pourtant dès qu'il sent ma présence, deux billes bleu se posent sur moi. Par moment, j'ai la sensation qu'il est capable de sourire. Il bondit loin de la table de la cuisine pour venir se frotte contre ma jambe. Un petit rire m'échappe alors que je me penche pour caresser ses oreilles.

Au moment où je me redresse, je peux découvrir le regard marqué d'incompréhension de Raven. J'ai l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de contemplation. C'est presque devenu une tradition. Personne ne comprend mes côtés atypiques. Je me contente donc de hocher les épaules avant de m'avancer. Je remarque qu'il reste trois biscottes avec de la gelée de mûre tartiner dessus. J'imagine que c'est du surplus. J'en prends une première et croque dedans.

Par moment, j'ai vraiment la sensation que mon estomac est un puits sans fond. Lexa dit que c'est parce que je ne mange pas assez de viande. Mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne mon régime alimentaire n'a jamais été de me nourrir exclusivement de protéines. Je suis certaine que ça me rendrait malade de changer maintenant, sans compter que Marcus est végétarien.

 **\- Lexa voudrait te parler** , je dis en mordant une deuxième boucher de biscotte. **Elle t'attend devant. Fais attention à Blue en sortant.**

 **\- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?**

 **\- Je finis de manger et je te suis.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être** , commence t-elle, **enfin… manger quelque chose de plus adapter.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrai nourrir le monstre qui vit en moi, j'affirme en attrapant mon bol de céréales qui n'est pas encore fini.**

 **\- Vraiment différente** , murmure t-elle si bas que même avec mon ouïe j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

Je me tourne pour suivre son avancée loin de la cuisine. Blue bondit sur mes genoux. Je souris sans raison aucune. Je glisse une autre cuillère dans ma bouche avant de fixer mon chat et de lui demander :

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses Blue ?**

J'attends comme s'il était capable de me répondre. Je le quitte des yeux pour déposer mon regard là où Raven vient de disparaître. Un vrai sourire, de ceux que j'ai seulement avec Marcus, étire mes lèvres quand je reprends :

 **\- Ouais t'as raison, elle aussi, elle est vraiment différente.**

Je me redresse en posant Blue sur la table. J'attrape un grand poignée de cerises que je glisse dans ma poche pour plus tard. Je penche la tête vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir Lexa et Raven discuter. Il est temps que je les rejoigne. Sans les quitter des yeux, je dis :

 **\- Hop hop !**

Sans plus attendre Blue détale, il rejoint le grenier. Je l'ai construit de tel manière qu'un loup incontrôlable ne peut pas y entrer. Je sais que mon chat est assez intelligent pour savoir être en terre hostile et il ne perd pas de temps quand je lui demande de se cacher. Marcus est en générale plus difficile à convaincre. J'imagine que c'est un truc de père.

Je rejoins mon perron, ferme la porte d'entrée à clef. J'ai à peine relevé les yeux que je découvre que la sorcière me dévisage d'une étrange façon. J'imagine qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'accepte de devenir sa gardienne. Je crois qu'elle a bien remarqué que j'étais du genre : je m'en foutistes.

Alors que ses yeux ne semble pas vouloir me quitter, Lexa continue ses explications. De toute évidence, Raven manque d'attention et de sérieux. Après tout, nous parlons de sa sécurité. Je m'accoude sur la balustrade. J'essaie de ne pas me soucier de la brûlure que me provoque le regarde de la brune. Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant Indra, Costia, Gustus, Niko et Titus à l'orée de la forêt. Incapable de lâcher leur alpha plus d'une poignée de minutes. Je me demande ce qui leurs fait le plus peur. Pas les démons, ils sont enfin partis. Donc c'est soit Raven, soit moi.

Je fixe Indra qui se redresse immédiatement. Elle a toujours eu tendance à se méfier de moi. D'une certaine manière, ça prouve qu'elle est bien la plus qualifiée pour protéger Lexa. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à lui reprocher ma présence, estimant que je n'ai rien à faire dans la meute si je ne prête pas allégeance.

Depuis quelque temps, très exactement douze mois, elle m'accorde au compte goûte sa confiance. Je sais que cette nouvelle dynamique entre nous est fragile et qu'au moindre écart de conduite, elle va de nouveau me fusiller dans le dos. Je vois d'ailleurs la raison de cette nouvelle fiabilité arriver dans son dos.

Son pas est lent, discret. Elle a fait énormément de progrès. Si elle continu sur cette voie, elle deviendra une très grande protectrice, comme sa mère. Je souris un peu plus en réalisant que même Indra ne l'entend pas arriver. Gaïa se place à ses côtés toujours sans un bruit avant de lui lancer un discret salut qui fait sursauter la grande et inquiétante Indra Heartless. Je souris un peu plus. Je prends appuie sur mes jambes avant de passer par-dessus la balustrade. J'atterris sans mal les deux pieds au sol. J'avance d'un pas nonchalant, les mains coincé dans les poches de ma veste vers la mère et la fille. J'ai appris à respecter Indra et j'apprécie Gaïa alors je hoche poliment la tête en signe de salut et de respect, geste qui est immédiatement répéter par les deux.

Gaïa ne semble plus pouvoir attendre et elle vient à ma rencontre. Soudainement, elle oublie tous ses entraînements et j'ai presque la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphant se rue vers moi. Je secoue la tête. Elle a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Elle lève une main très haut pour me saluer et prononce de sa petite voix encore légèrement enfantine :

 **\- Anya ! Je suis contente de te voir !**

 **\- Moi aussi** , je souris. **Tu as fais des progrès** , je souligne.

 **\- Tu trouves ? Merci. T'as entendu maman ? J'ai fais des progrès !**

 **\- Ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît** , soupire sa mère. **Lexa nous avais dit que tu serais présente à la fin de la réunion.** Ça c'est un reproche.

 **\- Je l'aurais été si je n'étais pas tombée sur une sorcière au bord de la famine.**

 **\- Toujours dans l'exagération à ce que je vois** , un micro sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. **Lexa a eu le temps de te faire sa demande ? Je lui ai suggérer que ce serait une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu pouvais être… déterminée à protéger quelqu'un** , finit-elle avec un regard doux pour Gaïa.

Bah mince alors ! Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que l'idée de me faire devenir la gardienne de Raven serait venu d'Indra. Un gigantesque sourire apparaît sur les lèvre de Gaïa, il monte jusque dans ses yeux. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est traits sont beaucoup plus doux que ceux de sa mère.

 **\- Alors** , voulu savoir cette dernière, **tu as accepté ?**

 **\- Ok, c'était un complot mère/fille.**

 **\- Rien à voir, je me suis dis que tu serais la plus à même à remplir cette mission. De plus, tu l'as déjà empêché de mourir de faim, un peu plus ne te ferait pas de mal** , affirme d'une voix monotone Indra.

 **\- J'ai accepté.**

Les deux semblent surprises par ma réponse. J'imagine qu'elles étaient prête à me pousser à changer d'avis. Le regard d'Indra est étrangement fière. Je ne devrais pas m'en soucier mais comme je l'ai dis, j'ai finalement apprit à la respecter et c'est important de savoir que je ne la déçois pas. Gaïa semble surexcitée et en même temps, je peux voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Je m'approche. Sa mère tique, je sais que je suis trop près. Je relève le regard pour lui faire comprendre que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Les lycanthropes sont très attachés à leur espace personnel et mon avancée peut clairement être interprété comme une menace. Je cherche ensuite le regard de Gaïa pour l'attirer, je l'appelle doucement. De grands yeux noir se plonge alors dans les miens. Je dis avec douceur :

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y aura une sorcière chez moi que tu ne pourras pas venir autour de la maison ce soir. D'accord ?**

 **\- Merci Anya. Moi et mon loup, on se sent plus rassuré quand tu es dans les parages.**

 **\- Je comprends. Juste une chose…**

 **\- … je ne m'approche pas des fenêtres, comme toujours. Merci Anya ! On se voit ce soir !**

Elle se retourne pour rejoindre la forêt. Je sais qu'elle est soulagée de pouvoir traîner près de chez moi cette nuit. Je me recentre sur Indra et je suis surprise par son regard, il ferait presque peur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai encore fais quelque chose de mal. Je commence à angoisser. Si elle se transformer avec l'idée de me tuer, je n'aurai pas le choix et je devrais _le_ laisser prendre ma place sans quoi, je n'ai aucune chance de survie.

Puis sans prévenir, elle tend son bras vers moi. J'ai du mal à déglutir. Ses traits son dure. J'ai du mal à choisir où regarder : ses yeux hostiles ou son bras amical. Jamais avant aujourd'hui, elle n'a eu un tel geste de respect envers moi. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai finalement réussis à gagner toute sa confiance. Je hoche la tête en souriant puis lentement, je viens saisir son bras jusqu'à la pliure de son coude. Je ne m'attarde pas. J'ai conscience que c'est déjà énorme. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ni cette timidité, ni cette fierté mais c'est globalement un sentiment agréable.

 **\- Merci de prendre soin de ma fille. C'est pour moi un grand honneur de la savoir protégée par une aussi grande louve.**

Une fraction de seconde après la fin de sa phrase, elle me tourne le dos. Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne pourrait pas plus me montrer son respect que par notre geste. Je me suis lourdement trompée ! A ses yeux, je suis une grande louve… c'est… tout bonnement… incroyable. Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière d'être considérée de la sorte par une si grande guerrière.

Je retourne vers Lexa et Raven le sourire aux lèvres. L'alpha n'attend pas plus pour me rejoindre. Je peux voir qu'elle n'a rien manqué de ce moment privilégié avec le chef de sa garde personnelle. Il y a de la fierté dans ses yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle découvre que je suis heureuse de faire un truc de meute. Je lèverai bien les yeux au ciel mais je suis trop de bonne humeur pour ça.

 **\- Après mon ascension, il a fallu plus de deux ans à Indra pour m'accorder son respect. Je sais ce que ça représente. Cette femme est presque une légende. Quand j'ai destitué mon père comme beaucoup de ses fidèles, elle aurait pu me tourner le dos et partir.**

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est la seule de la garde de ton père à être restée.**

 **\- Il y a quelque temps, elle m'a avoué que personne ne croyait en moi le jour du combat. Tout le monde pensait que mon père allait m'arracher la gorge pour avoir osé le défier. Évidemment, il n'y avait personne pour savoir par quoi tu m'avais fait passer. Les 24 mois à tes côtés ont été un vrai supplice.**

 **\- Tu as gagné** , je dis en hochant les épaules.

 **\- Oui, j'ai gagné** , se moque t-elle. **Et je ne serai pas le quart de la moitié de l'alpha que je suis aujourd'hui sans toi. Je crois que Indra commence à le voir. J'en suis heureuse, tu mérites bien plus que ma seule reconnaissance.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Je sais, mais un jour où l'autre, je ne serai plus la seule à savoir que tu es Lucas, ça commence à se voir.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache.**

 **\- Je sais et j'ai promis que je ne dirais rien. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui m'amenait à l'origine, Raven a accepté que tu devienne sa gardienne. Elle n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, je crois que ton frigo rempli de nourritures humain y est pour beaucoup.**

 **\- Sans oublier le chat** , je souligne avec un petit rire.

 **\- Évidemment, le chat… un jour, il faudrait vraiment que tu m'expliques. Elle sait pour Marcus ?**

 **\- Elle l'a rencontré ce matin et je lui ai dis qu'il était humain.**

 **\- C'est mieux si elle sait. Fais attention à lui ce soir, je préfère la prudence à un drame.**

J'observe Lexa s'éloigner avec sa garde en me disant que s'il y a bien une personne que je surprotège c'est bien Marcus. Moi vivante, il ne lui arrivera rien. De plus, elle sait que si un seul des membres de sa meute essaye de ne serait de l'égratigner, je le tuerai sans la moindre hésitation, pareil pour Blue.

Je sens de nouveau ce regard sur mon dos. Évidemment, Raven n'est pas partie avec eux. Je me tourne en soupirant. Dès qu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi avec une telle intensité, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle sait qui je suis. Je n'aime pas ça et en même temps… l'idée d'avoir une personne de plus à qui parler de mon identité pourrait m'aider. Je porte ce secret depuis bien longtemps et plus les jours passent, plus ça devient lourd. J'aimerai en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Marcus, qui souffre lui aussi, de ce même poids et que Lexa qui a parfois encore du mal à réaliser ce que je suis.

Me révéler oui, le faire avec une sorcière… un sourire presque mauvais étire mes lèvres : ça jamais ! Je suis certaine que Raven vénère Morgane comme un humain le ferai avec son Dieu quel qu'il soit. Je ne peux pas faire confiance en quelqu'un qui croit en cette charlatante !

Les mains toujours coincées dans les poches de ma veste d'adjointe, je me dirige lentement vers elle. Je m'arrête à une distance raisonnable avant de la toiser. C'est assez étrange, je parviens parfaitement à lire sa magie mais elle, en temps que personne, est comme l'inconnue d'une équation très complexe de mathématique. Ça tombe bien, j'aime les défis.

Je sais qu'il va me falloir être prudente. Après tout, si je veux en apprendre plus sur elle, il va falloir que je me livre aussi. C'est pareil que le poker, tous est une question de bluff. C'est de la poudre aux yeux. J'ai toutes les bonnes cartes en mains mais je dois lui faire croire le contraire. C'est terriblement risqué, je le sais. J'en ai conscience et pourtant… je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de jouer.

Sans oublier que même si je suis au sein de la meute je _**le**_ trouve anormalement calme. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, _**il**_ semble presque effacé. J'ai même dû me résoudre à _**le**_ chercher à plusieurs reprises, juste histoire d'être certaine qu' _ **il**_ allait bien. À cet instant, alors que mon regard se noie dans des iris chocolat, _**il**_ semble terriblement loin. Avant de la rencontrer, je pensais que cette fille ne vaudrait jamais plus que mon humanité alors que de toute évidence, elle me pousse à être plus humaine. C'est un paradoxe. Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché un moyen de me détacher de _**lui**_ mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe de cette manière. L'humaine est sur les nerfs, prête à imploser alors que _**lui**_ … _il_ est si doux. _**Il**_ est en paix.

Je crois qu' _ **il**_ continue de penser qu'elle est ce qu'elle ne peut pas être. Je me suis renseignée et j'avais raison, elles sont toutes bien morte en même temps que… de nouveau je n'arrive pas à finir ma pensée car je _**l**_ 'entends chouiner sans oublier qu'à moi aussi, ça me fait du mal. Je pense que c'est à cause de toutes ses interrogations qu'elle fait naître en moi que je me fais souffrir en revivant les pires moment de ma vie.

L'intérêt que je nourris pour elle ne cesse de croître et pourtant je ne l'ai croisé que deux fois. Le plus troublant c'est qu'elle puisse croire qu'on s'est déjà rencontrée par le passé comme _**lui**_ le pense. Vivre avec elle pendant toute la durée de la lune bleu ne me semble plus être une bonne idée. Sauf que si Lexa pense que c'est le seule endroit où elle sera en sécurité c'est qu'elle a dû penser à toute les autres options. C'est pas vrai ! Je déteste avoir des responsabilités !

Sans un mot, je décroche le double des clefs qui sont sur mon trousseau. Je lui lance, elle la rattrape maladroitement. Je la fixe ensuite en me sommant de jouer l'indifférence.

 **\- Tu peux aller chercher tes affaires et t'installer quand tu veux dans la première chambre à gauche en sortant du salon. Soit tout de même là avant la nuit. Quoi que tu fasses dans cette maison, je ne te demande qu'une chose : fais en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à Blue.**

 **\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de chambre d'amis.**

 **\- Je dormirai sur le canapé mais ce n'est pas important, Blue l'est. Je veux que tu me promettes qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.**

 **\- Mais c'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas** , j'affirme durement.

Je la vois reculer imperceptiblement. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer que mon regard c'est durcit. Peut-être même que mes iris se sont révélés plus animal qu'humain. S'il y a au moins une chose sur laquelle nous avons toujours été d'accord _**lui**_ et moi c'est de l'importance de Blue dans notre vie. Il l'est tout autant que Marcus.

 **\- Je ferai attention à lui, promis** , souffle t-elle avec une once de peur dans la voix.

 **\- Bien. Je finis mon service à 18 heure, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis jusque là** , je lui demande de nouveau avec douceur et amusement. **Parce que sérieusement je me passerai bien de piquer un sprint depuis le poste.**

Raven fronce les sourcils. Je crois qu'elle a eu du mal à suivre le changement de comportement. Je sais que j'ai sûrement été un peu dure, mais là elle allait entrer dans un domaine bien trop personnel. Et puis, j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne que j'étais intransigeante sur la sécurité de mon chat. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Je saisis rapidement son poignet ce qui la fait sursauter. Je lui souris avec peut-être un peu d'arrogance, mais qui s'en soucie ? J'attrape de ma main gauche un crayon dans ma poche, le débouche à l'aide de mes dents et griffonne rapidement mes deux numéro, celui du poste et mon portable. Je relâche la pression en me plongeant dans son regard. Je retiens de justesse un sourire moqueur en percevant les battements frénétique de son coeur.

J'ai conscience que rire de cette situation serait du foutage de gueule. Je dois bien avouer qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle a fait ou dit quelque chose qui a complètement déréglé mon rythme cardiaque. Je ne sais pas encore comment interpréter ça que se soit de mon côté ou du siens. Mais c'est tout de même assez intéressant.

Je recule de quelque pas. Elle me suit du regard. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, elle fronce les sourcils au geste. De nouveau, je le sens cette étirement sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle attire à ce point mes sourires, mais c'est le cas.

Il y a deux minutes, j'avais envie de m'éloigner d'elle de peur qu'elle comprenne certaine choses maintenant j'ai envie de la garder le plus près possible. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais en plus de _**l**_ _'_ apaiser _**lui**_ _,_ elle a une drôle d'influence sur mon coeur qui semble moins lourd et mon âme moins tourmentée.

 **\- Au moindre problème, même insignifiant tu m'appelles !**

 **\- Et tu débarques au sprint…**

 **\- Il y a des chances.**

 **\- Je doute que tu arrives à temps avec tes 50 km/h.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux** , je réponds avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

Je m'installe devant le volant et démarre aussitôt. Je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Je jette un œil dans mon rétroviseur pour la voir inerte. Elle semble impassible mais moi, et accessoirement mon ouïe sur-développée, on sait que c'est faut. C'est la deuxième fois que je l'atteins avec cette phrase. Je trouve ça amusant. C'est vrais qu'elle semble en savoir beaucoup sur les lycanthropes. Dommage pour elle, la plupart des généralités ne s'appliquent pas à moi.

J'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres au moment où j'allume la radio et saisie le talkie-walkie. Je fais savoir au poste que je veux parler au shérif. Un des abrutis de mes collègues me rappelle que je suis en retard. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de reformuler ma demande le plus poliment possible. Je fini par entendre la voix grésillante de Marcus :

 **\- Tu as finis avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu arrives donc au poste** , je peux percevoir son sourire.

 **\- Je vais faire une patrouille avant. Je dois trouver une famille de… tu sais quoi avant.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ils ne se sont pas présentés. Lexa n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment. Je me suis proposée pour aller les voir et m'assurer qu'ils ne poseront pas de problèmes pendant la lune bleu.**

 **\- Je veux que tu viennes me chercher.**

 **\- Marcus…**

 **\- Tu n'y vas pas seule, c'est un ordre !**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas venir et tu le sais très bien. Je vais faire attention, je te le promets.**

 **\- Viens me chercher** , insiste t-il. **J'attendrais dans la voiture mais je ne te laisse pas y aller seule. La dernière fois que tu a voulu affronter une famille de tu sais quoi toute seule, tu es revenu blessée.**

 **\- Bon** , je soupire, **d'accord. Je passe te prendre.**

 **\- Bien, je t'attends.**

Les pères… bien plus protecteur que n'importe quel lycanthrope. J'éteins ma radio et fonce le plus vite possible. J'ai envie de me débarrasser de cette mission que je me suis imposée toute seule le plus vite possible. J'arrive devant le poste en un temps record. Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel en découvrant que Marcus à sortit un sac noir énorme. Je n'ai aucun doute sur son contenu. Il y a des armes, des tonnes et des tonnes d'armes.

Il peine à le lever au moment de le mettre dans le coffre. Il se frotte les mains fière de lui quand il y parvient. Il se glisse ensuite sur le siège passager, ignorant royalement mon regard réprobateur. Il s'attache comme si de rien n'était avant de me lancer un simple :

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien…**

 **\- Je sais que tu as quelque chose à dire.**

 **\- Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu trop, juste un peu ?**

 **\- De l'argent contre les loup garou ou tout autre muteurs, du bois blanc contre les vampire, de la poudre de rhénium contre les sorcières, du titan contre les dragon, du graphène contre les sirènes et même une dague de diamant si nous tombons sur une fée ou un enchanteur noir.**

 **\- T'es sérieux ? T'as rien oublié ?**

 **\- Ah si ! Des pierres de lumière contre les démons !**

 **\- Depuis quand tu as tout ça ?**

 **\- Je vis au milieu d'une meute de loups garous qui connaît à peine la limite entre la guerre et la paix et j'estime avoir le droit de protéger mon bébé.**

 **\- C'est moi le bébé ?**

 **\- Tu sais bien que oui et Lexa n'est pas la seule à s'inquiéter sur ton choix de ne plus te transformer. Que se passera-t-il si tu es en danger et que tu n'arrives tout bonnement plus à le faire ? Au moins avec ça, nous pourrons nous défendre.**

D'accord… je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. Je démarre avec la sensation d'avoir une bombe à retardement dans le coffre. Sérieusement, où a-t-il trouver une dague en diamant ? Plus important encore, depuis combien de temps se construit-il tout cet arsenal ? Cinq ans, ça me paraît un peu court.

J'ouvre la fenêtre à côté de moi. Je déteste ressembler à un chien de chasse mais que je le veuille ou non, je suis douée pour pister. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour repérer des loups qui n'appartienne pas à la meute. Si je ne les ai pas remarqué avant c'est que je ne les cherchais pas et que honnêtement, je m'en contre fou. Trois kilomètres au nord. C'est parti !

J'arrête la voiture devant une maison résidentielle. Et bien, ça c'est pas commun, ils sont très loin de la nature, en pleine ville et entouré d'humains. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais juger, bien au contraire. Je jette un œil à Marcus avant de descendre. Je lui demande de ne pas bouger. Il acquiesce. Je me plante devant la porte. J'inspire un bon coup. Ils sont trois. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer d'avantage. Tous des alphas…

Je frappe avec prudence avant de me reculer afin d'instaurer une distance respectueuse. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me battre contre trois alphas. La porte ne met pas longtemps à s'ouvrir. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec un putain de géant chauve. Non mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi grand… okay, je retire ce que je viens de penser, je sais qu'il n'a rien d'humain. Il pose ses yeux émeraude sur moi comme une menace mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

 **\- Lincoln, chéri qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Le comité d'accueil** , grogne-t-il.

La porte d'entré s'ouvre un peu plus et une petite brune apparaît à son tour. Sa carrure n'est pas impressionnante mais son loup… c'est qui cette fille ? Elle est surpuissante ! Elle n'a rien d'une alpha habituelle. Je sais reconnaître ce genre de puissance. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mes yeux tombent sur son poignet. Je reconnais aussitôt la marque. C'est une descendante de Luna.

La brune semble surprise par ma facilité à l'avoir reconnu. Elle cache aussitôt son poignet mais c'est trop tard, je sais. Lincoln ne manque pas ce geste. Il me saisit violemment par les épaules et me propulse loin de ce que j'imagine être sa femme. Si j'étais un lycanthrope normal, je me serai écrasée sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Il a une putain de force herculéenne ce mec.

Heureusement que je suis moi… J'arrive à retrouver mon équilibre alors que je suis encore dans les aires. J'atterris à quelque mètre de la voiture sur les deux pointe de mes pieds accroupi, mon poing a fendu le sol sur quelque centimètre. Je me relève sans le moindre problème en me frottant les mains.

D'un geste rapide, je retiens la portière que Marcus essaye d'ouvrir. Je souris au couple qui n'essaye pas de cacher leurs airs impressionnés sur ma sublime réception. Je me plonge dans les yeux du mâle en comprenant que sans sa confiance, je ne pourrai pas de nouveau approcher. Je pointe du doigts le poignet de la femme en affirmant :

 **\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par ça.**

 **\- Par quoi d'autre** , gronde-t-il.

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous su** , le suit la femme.

 **\- Je suis là au nom de l'alpha de la meute Trikru et pour aucune autre raison.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question d'Octavia.**

 **\- Son** , je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, **loup est très puissant.**

 **\- Vous n'allez pas réussir à me faire gober ça** , affirme le mâle d'une voix très dangereuse.

 **\- Lincoln !**

 **\- Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir ici ! Gordon va vouloir te soumettre, elle va courir dire à son alpha ce qu'elle a vu.**

 **\- Je t'en pris Lincoln ne…**

 **\- Gordon n'est plus l'alpha des Trikru** , je trouve bon de les informer.

Un silence lourd de sens nous entoure. Je m'éloigne de la voiture en faisant signe à Marcus que tout va bien. Je fais quelque pas vers le couple et m'arrête à bonne distance. J'attends leur question.

 **\- Qui a été assez fou pour défier ce malade ?** Demande Lincoln.

J'ai à peine le temps de commencer à formuler ma réponse que je me stoppe net. Un colosse apparaît au milieu de la porte. Le loup est si gros qu'il passe à peine à travers celle-ci et manque de détruire les gongs. Je dois lutter pour ne pas reculer. Il n'est pas habituel de se trouver en face à face avec un monstre pareil. Il me montre ses crocs avec hostilité et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

Je sais qu'en tant qu'humaine il pourrait me déchirer comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. C'est alors que je _**le**_ sens se réveiller. _**Il**_ est prêt à intervenir, à prendre ma place. Avec calme, je _**le**_ laisse glisser légèrement hors de sa prison. Maintenant, _**il**_ voit à travers mes yeux qui sont devenu _**les**_ siens. _**Il**_ sait que pour le moment, _**il**_ n'a pas besoin de plus de place. _**Il**_ attend patiemment, tapi dans l'ombre.

Je dois avouer que je suis soulagée au moment où je vois la brune faire un geste vers le monstre. Il se stoppe net et tourne vers elle un regard interrogateur. Je sais qu'un seule mouvement, un seul mot et il attaque. J'ai maintenant la certitude qu'Octavia est l'alpha dominant de cette famille. Son poing droit se ferme alors qu'elle ordonne avec fermeté :

 **\- Reste où tu es Bellamy, n'attaque pas.**

Je souffle de soulagement. Je me tourne vers la voiture pour vérifier que Marcus n'a pas bougé. Je vois qu'il a son arme de service en main. À mon tour, je lui fais signe pour qu'il reste où il est. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il intervienne. Honnêtement, je galérerai à le garder en vie. Ce ne serait pas impossible mais ça resterait un vrai casse tête à gérer. Ils ont l'air tous les trois hyper puissants.

Je souffle une bonne bouffée d'air avant de les affronter de nouveau du regard. Le dénommé Bellamy a gardé sa carrure de loup. Je crois qu'il attend impatiemment d'avoir le droit de me sauter à la gorge. J'aimerai presque qu'il le fasse pour avoir le plaisir de l'éviter et de cette manière, le ridiculiser. Il doit vraiment se croire tout puissant. En même temps, je doute que qui que ce soit avec les mêmes capacité physique puisse penser autrement.

 **\- Vous êtes resté humain malgré l'idiotie de mon frère** , remarque Octavia.

 **\- J'aurai des problème si je bousille mes habits de fonctions** , je mens sans le moindre remord.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça** , souligne-t-elle. **Vous vous maîtrisez à la perfection. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est anormal. N'importe qui aurait répondu à une telle menace.**

Oh si elle savait… j'y ai répondu ! Putain, je _**l**_ _'_ ai laisser voir à travers mes yeux. D'ailleurs, _**il**_ est toujours là. _**Il**_ refuse de me lâcher. _**Il**_ estime que nous sommes toujours en danger.

Un sourire presque mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de la diplomatie. Je m'avance rapidement. Trop vite pour que Lincoln ou Bellamy puisse intervenir, je suis trop rapide même pour une lycanthrope, j'entre dans l'espace personnelle d'Octavia en plongeant mes yeux dans les siennes. Je murmure les dents serrer :

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de me transformer que je suis moins dangereuse, bien au contraire. Je suis venu ici au nom de l'alpha des Trikru et par deux fois vous m'attaquez. Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas mon alpha sans quoi, je serai obligée de lui dire ce qu'il vient de se passer et vous auriez de graves ennuis.**

Je vois Bellamy bondir tous crocs dehors. Je me décale juste à temps pour qu'il me loupe. Alors qu'il est prêt à atterrir à quelque mètre sur ma droite, j'étire mon bras pour saisir sa peau entre les omoplate. Je le maintient en l'air. Sa mâchoire claque dans le vide. Il essaye de me faire lâcher prise. Je vois que maintenant c'est Lincoln qui est prêt à intervenir. Je fais en sorte d'envoyer le loup dans l'estomac du compagnon de l'alpha. Ils se fracassent tous les deux contre la rambarde d'un escalier qui doit mener à l'étage.

À la fin de ma démonstration de force, je recule d'un pas. Je lève les mains en signe de paix. Je ravale mon rictus mauvais et je laisse mes cils se refermer sur _**ses**_ yeux. Quand je les relève c'est de nouveau mon regard qui domine tout. Je souris avec une certaine moquerie à Octavia en précisant :

 **\- Si j'avais voulu leur faire du mal, vous vous doutez qu'il ne serait pas déjà entrain de se relever.**

D'un geste à peine perceptible, Octavia hoche la tête. Lincoln se dégage difficilement de sous le poids du loup gigantesque. Il rejoint sa compagne, les poings et la mâchoire serré. D'un geste tendre, l'alpha passe une main dans la sienne pour le calmer.

 **\- Donc** , reprend t-elle, **vous nous disiez que Gordon n'est plus l'alpha.**

 **\- C'est un mensonge** , insiste Lincoln.

 **\- Tu es un Woods** , je dis avec calme. **Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux au moment où tu allais m'attaquer. Tu es directement ou indirectement lier à Gordon ?**

 **\- Ça ne…** commence t-il avec véhémence.

 **\- Lincoln** , l'interrompt immédiatement Octavia. **C'est son fils aîné.**

 **\- Je vois** , je souris. **Lexa sera donc heureuse de te revoir.**

 **\- Elle est toujours en vie** **?** Demande-t-il aussitôt à l'évocation du nom de sa sœur.

 **\- En vie et alpha des Trikru** , j'annonce avec fierté.

Je peux voir le choc se dessiner sur le visage de Lincoln. Si je me souviens de ce que ma dit Lexa sur son frère aîné, il est partit alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Il doit encore avoir une image enfantine et innocente d'elle.

Dans leurs dos, je remarque que Bellamy à enfin la force de se relever. Je le fixe avec défi et je comprends vite qu'il n'a plus l'intention de m'attaquer. Je dévie donc mon attention vers Octavia et affirme :

 **\- Je vous préviens, s'il redevient humain, je le zigouille ! Je refuse qu'il affiche toute sa masculinité devant moi.**

 **\- Vous avez un problème avec la nudité ?** Demande-t-elle perplexe.

 **\- Pas forcément mais ce n'est pas une raison pour exposer sous mes yeux les parties intimes de cet énergumène !**

 **\- Bellamy, tu as compris, reste comme tu es.**

Le loup penche la tête sur le côté et je prends ça comme une réponse positive. Je me sens soulagée. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me retrouver traumatisée. J'avais quelque problème avec l'anatomie masculine que je trouvais particulièrement repoussante pour ne pas dire répugnante. Bref, je l'avais échappé bel.

 **\- Donc, pour ce soir. La lune bleu. Ce sera un problème ?**

 **\- Nous sommes des alphas** , grogne Lincoln.

 **\- Ce qu'il veut dire par là c'est : non. Nous maîtrisons tous les trois parfaitement notre transformation.**

 **\- Bien. Je transmettrai l'information à Lexa. Vous devriez vraiment aller la saluer. Elle va finir par se sentir vexée. Encore plus si elle apprend ta présence Lincoln.**

Je fais un pas en arrière mais je suis immédiatement arrêtée :

 **\- Attendez !**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- En vérité** , reprit Octavia, **nous parcourons les territoires depuis huit mois. Nous sommes à la recherche de témoignages.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée O'** , essaye de l'arrêter Lincoln.

 **\- Elle pourra transmettre à ta soeur avant que nous allions la saluer.**

Je m'attendais à une question bateau. Peut être même une à laquelle je pourrai répondre facilement. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce qu'ils cherchaient était directement relié à moi. Je crois que si j'avais su, jamais je ne serai allée à leurs rencontre. Mon coeur saignait de la pire des façon après la formulation de leurs interrogations. Je dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas réagir. J'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler, un sentiment vraiment horrible d'impuissance m'envahis.

Avec ces quelques mots, j'allais, cette fois, réellement être obligée de me replonger dans mon passé…

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plus ! Vous savez maintenant que Lexa connaît l'identité d'Anya et que cette dernière est une Lucas. Mais ça veut dire quoi être une Lucas ? Anya va devenir la gardienne de Raven, qui va venir vivre chez elle, ça promet quelque scène cocasse. Toujours plus de mystères autour de Marcus et de Blue. Et sans oublier l'intégration de nouveaux personnages… j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de tous ça ! :D**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Incertitudes

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !** **Un grand merci pour vos mises en follow, favori et pour les reviews ! Vous avez tous beaucoup de questions et je ne peux que vous encouragez à lire pour essayer de grappiller quelque réponses. ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement** **MaraCapucin qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : C'est partie pour la seconde immersion dans la tête de Raven Reyes, cette sorcière ultra puissant qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle. Comment va se passer sa première nuit chez Anya ? Explosion de la chambre ou non ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **And inside I know that** _Et à l'intérieur je le sais_

 **You're not here anymore** _Tu n'es plus là_

 **And you won't come when** _Et tu ne viendras plus quand_

 **I call your name out** _J'appellerai ton nom_

 **And I've tried so hard to ignore it but** _Et j'ai tellement essayé de l'ignorer mais_

 **Today I know it** _Aujourd'hui, je le sais_

 **I know it** _Je le sais_

 **Judith Owens – You're Not Here Anymore**

 **Chapitre 4 : Incertitudes.**

Des lèvres bougent, elles forment forcément des mots et pourtant, ils sont imperceptibles. La nouvelle est tellement choquante, que depuis, entendre est devenu impossible. Les tympans sont comme agressés par de terribles acouphènes, ne laissant rien passer d'autre. L'estomac se tord de douleur, une nausée oppresse tout le corps alors que les larmes viennent.

La perte d'un être cher est toujours difficile à accepter, qu'importe que ce soit en temps de guerre ou non. Les réactions peuvent être diverses et variées mais avec la magie, c'est toujours… brutale. D'une telle violence que ça en devient incontrôlable. C'est un torture de vouloir maintenir toute cette douleur, ce mal. Cette tempête émotionnelle se déchaîne alors en libérant un pouvoir sans le moindre contrôle.

Je quitte mon livre des yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le vide. Je n'avais pas remarqué la date. Je viens subitement de m'en souvenir. Je sens alors une compression invisible sur mon cœur. Ceux qui disent que la perte d'une personne aimée s'allège un jour sont des menteurs. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette douleur. Je revois encore comme si s'était hier ma mère pousser la porte avec tristesse pour m'annoncer la nouvelle.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais ces mots : "Elle est morte". C'était la première fois que j'avais ressentie quelque chose d'aussi destructeur. C'était la première fois…

Je claque mon livre violemment, espérant que le geste puisse me distraire assez longtemps pour m'extraire de cet horrible souvenir. Je me pince l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Je crois que la malédiction qui pèse sur ma famille depuis des siècles ne fonctionne définitivement plus sur moi. Je ressens de plus en plus de choses. J'ai des sentiments. Et si pendant la guerre j'utilisais tous les plus mauvais d'entre eux pour continuer de perpétuer la tradition et être une arme digne de ce nom. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me cacher.

J'observe la chambre d'Anya dans laquelle j'ai dormi cette nuit et comme quand je l'ai découverte, je suis surprise par sa simplicité.  
Un lit, une armoire, une table de nuit, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer et c'est tout. Elle semble ne posséder aucun objet personnel, aucune photographie. Je sais que les lycanthropes aiment montrer à tous leurs belles et grandes familles. J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai dormi avec un fresque gigantesque peinte au plafond de la meute sous les yeux pendant les deux premières semaines.

Ayant préparé ma jambe gauche il y a déjà une petite heure, je me lève pour me poster devant la bibliothèque. Mon indexe passe lentement sur les différentes tranches des livres plus ou moins cornée. Je tique même là, il n'y a aucun album photo. C'est étrange, encore plus que tout le reste en ce qui concerne Anya. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée même infime de qui est cette fille. Elle est trop différente de tout ce que je connais.

Et pourtant… pourtant, ma magie semble inexplicablement la reconnaître.

Je passe une main sur ma nuque et l'étire. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il va falloir que je trouve des explications rapidement parce que ça commence à me courir sur le haricot. Je suis patiente mais là tant de mystère c'est presque du foutage de gueule ! Je suis sûre qu'elle doit bien se marrer dès qu'elle détruit une de mes illusions sur le sujet de la lycanthropie que je croyais maîtriser sur le bout des doigts. Et son sourire arrogant… j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer !

Je ne parle même pas de son choix inexplicable de la veille. D'où elle a accepté de devenir ma gardienne. Je croyais qu'elle en avait rien à foutre de la meute. Bon, en réalité ce n'est pas un grand mystère. J'imagine que c'est toujours pour cette paix qui trouve un sens à ses yeux que je ne m'explique pas. Pendant ma discussion avec l'alpha, j'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus sur Anya mais Lexa n'a pas été très coopérative, se contentant de réponses vagues, voir inexistantes.

Le plus troublant reste sa ressemblance avec… non, pas aujourd'hui.  
Je suis obligée d'inspirer profondément pour chasser les larmes qui se forment sans aucune autorisation. Je me demande si ce n'est pas aussi douloureux justement à cause de cette similitude. De nouveau mon cœur semble se déchirer alors je secoue la tête. Je ne dois plus penser à ça. Je me précipite vers mon sac pour prendre des affaires propres et mes affaires de toilettes. Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien et m'aidera à chasser ses pensées négatives.

Je fonce dans le couloir en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Je n'ai pas entendu âme qui vive depuis mon réveil. J'imagine qu'Anya ainsi que Marcus dorment toujours après tout, c'est normale de dormir à sept heure du matin un dimanche. J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain quand mon regard se pose malgré moi sur le salon. Je suis surprise en ne découvrant pas Anya sur le canapé. D'une curiosité presque malsaine qui ne me ressemble pas, je m'approche.

Je fixe le canapé. Personne n'a dormi ici. Les objets garde l'énergie de la personne qui les a utilisés pendant quelques heures. Et là, je suis formelle, Anya ne s'est pas assoupie ici. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me souvenir que c'était la lune bleu. Elle avait peut-être ressentie le besoin de se transformer et s'était assoupie dans la forêt. Oui, mais je la voyais assez mal laisser sa maison sans surveillance, pas pour moi. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Mais elle tenait vraiment à la sécurité de Marcus et je ne parle même pas de celle de son chat. Je frissonne encore en percevant le son de sa voix la veille. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le pauvre fou qui oserait s'en prendre à Blue.

Je m'avance un peu plus, pensant la trouver sur le perron. Mais avant que je n'arrive à la fenêtre, mon regard est attirer par un mouvement sur ma droite. Je découvre la petite tête de Blue qui me toise avec des yeux fatigué. Je souris, elle est adorable cette boule de poiles. Dommage, qu'elle ait aussi peu d'instinct de survie. J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant que le chat se trouve être collé à un corps endormi qui semble n'être autre que celui d'Anya.

J'ai du mal à concevoir ce que je vois. De toute évidence, elle a levé les chaises pour les mettre sur la table de la cuisine et s'est endormi sous cette même table. Ce n'est pas juste un coup de folie passager, parce que je découvre un oreiller sous sa tête pas de drap ou de duvet mais c'est un loup. Les loups n'ont jamais froid. Ce que je peux les envier…

Anya est recroquevillée sur elle-même, tout son poids repartit sur son côté droit. De ce fait, elle me tourne les dos. Le chat doit être lové dans un espace restreint entre ses jambe et son estomac. C'est comme si elle dormait sous sa forme animal, mais tout en étant humaine. L'image est… magnifique. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

 **\- Elle a dû faire un cauchemar.**

Je sursaute en percevant la voix de Marcus. Je viens de frôler la crise cardiaque. Je le fusille du regard pour son manque de délicatesse mais il semble s'en contrefiche et poursuit comme si de rien n'était :

 **\- Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Mais elle va bien ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : la réveiller. Si elle reste avec nous c'est qu'elle va bien, si elle nous accorde à peine un regard pour aller s'acharner sur la construction de la balustrade, elle ne va pas bien.**

Mais comment il fait pour énoncer ça avec un tel calme ? N'est-il pas inquiet ? À la vue de son expression et de son regard, je sais que je fais fausse route. Il est plus que troublé de la trouver dans cette position, à cet endroit. Soudain, je ressens un sentiment étrange que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me sens presque mal d'avoir trouvé ce moment presque magique et hors du temps.

J'observe la scène comme si le quatrième mur s'était dressé entre moi, le père et la fille. Je sais que je devrais détourner le regard, pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Avec une douceur qui me semble infinie, Marcus passe une main dans les cheveux d'Anya. Ses doigts glissent calmement au milieu de ses boucles aux nuances aussi infinies que celles d'un champ de blé. Il se penche un peu plus pour murmurer des mots qui me restent inconnu à son oreille. Tout, absolument tout ce qu'il accomplit est patient et tendre.

Je sais que ça paraît bénin mais je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de choses et je dois bien avouer que ça me touche bien plus que je n'aurai pu le croire. C'est inédit. Je sens mon coeur battre avec calme. Il se nourrit de ce savoureux moment volé. Tout semble parfaitement harmonieux dans cette scène que j'épie sans le moindre droit mais avec une légère touche de remord. J'ai cette sensation de découvrir les couleurs pastelles pour la première fois alors que jusque là tout était trop vif à mes yeux.

J'ai pourtant des souvenirs qui me semblent aussi soyeux que ce qui se déroulent sous mes yeux. Je baisse enfin le regard, me détourne. Je n'aurai définitivement pas aimé qu'on me vole ces moments.

Alors que je détaille maintenant le parquet, je les sens de nouveau : les larmes. Tout ce que j'ai de plus paisible dans ma vie est lié à… Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me retourne en serrant les poings. Je ne cherche plus à retenir ces perles salées. Les plus merveilleux instants de ma vie sont en train de faner. Ils sont mort avec… Ils n'existent plus. Ils n'ont plus aucune raison d'être.

Je sais que c'est à cause d'eux que je suis devenue un des pires fléaux qui soit depuis ces dernières années de guerre. On m'appelait le trépas carmin. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de me maîtriser, plus aucune raison de vouloir laisser parler des émotions autre que la colère et la haine, plus aucune raison de… vivre. J'ai voulu provoquer ma mort mais elle n'a jamais daigné s'intéresser à moi. Je ne l'ai jamais sentie s'approcher, pas une fois. Pas même le jour où j'ai failli perdre ma jambe. J'imaginais même la faucheuse se moquer de moi alors qu'elle me tournait autour sans jamais me prendre.

Peut-être qu'elle souhaitait que je pleure enfin. Elle voulait que je fasse la paix avec elle. Mais comment accorder le pardon à la mort quand elle vous arrache la seule personne qu'on se soit autorisé à aimer ? Ou alors… j'essuie rapidement mes larmes tout en me retournant. Je découvre Anya se redresser lentement, ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux comme pour réussir à mieux se réveiller. Je continue de voir les lèvres de Marcus murmurer pour la rassurer. Avec une lenteur presque indécente, elle relève ses cils et je ne découvre pas ses yeux mais ceux de son loup. Je fais un pas en arrière. À ce stade là, ce n'est plus une ressemblance qu'elle a avec… merde ! Ce sont exactement les même yeux !

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Je commence à prononcer à voix haute ce qui attire les regards de Marcus et d'Anya. J'ai envie de hurler. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je sens la brûlure, reconnaissable entre toutes, se réveiller sur mon bras droit. Je jure intérieurement alors que je comprends que ma magie est maintenant hors de contrôle.

Anya se redresse vivement. Elle semble vouloir faire barrière entre moi et son père. Elle ne réalise pas que si je laisse mon pouvoir s'échapper, ils mourront tous les deux ou plutôt tous les trois si je compte le chat. Elle lève ses mains paume vers moi. Je sais que le geste devrait m'apaiser mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vois ses lèvres bouger et elles font écho à mon pire souvenir. Comme cette fois là, je me dis qu'elles forment forcément des mots et pourtant, ils sont imperceptible. Je n'arrive pas à quitter ses yeux qui sont les même que… merde ! Ça ne m'aide pas !

 _ **\- Venandi malum**_ _,_ je prononce difficilement en latin en fermant mes paupières.

J'essaye d'activer les sceaux plus rapidement. Je ne dois pas imploser, sous aucun prétexte. Je dois me contrôler. Je ne souhaite pas leur mort. J'ai envie… non ! J'ai besoin de savoir si Anya a un quelconque lien avec… qu'importe ! Je dois savoir.

 **\- Libère moi** , je continue dans notre langue, **contrôle le** , j'entends sa voix tel un fantôme se lier à la mienne, **rends-moi ce qui m'appartient** , je souffle, **mon âme** , mon pouvoir s'apaise enfin, **mon coeur** , j'ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Anya, **ma magie.**

Je m'éloigne de quelque pas, juste au cas où il y aurait un refus d'énergie incontrôlé. Je n'arrive pas à m'arracher du regard d'Anya. Je jure que pendant une seconde, j'ai vu… je sais que ce n'est pas… mais tout de même ! Je commence à sentir mes mains se glacer, les tremblements font frémir tous mon corps alors qu'une fumée blanche de condensation s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ça recommence… encore !

 **\- Je suis désolée** , je murmure en tremblant.

Je referme mes bras sur moi, me frictionne sachant pertinemment que ça ne sert strictement à rien. C'est de plus en plus difficile de garder toute cette magie sous clef dans mon corps et ce dernier me le fait savoir. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de l'extériorité, ça va finir par me tuer. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense. J'ai passé tellement de temps à souhaiter la mort et aujourd'hui, je fais tout pour la repousser.

J'ai de plus en plus froid. Je suis épuisée. J'ai besoin de bien plus d'énergie pour me contrôler que pour imploser. Je perçois les lumières écarlate s'échapper de mon bras. Je souffle de soulagement. Anya, Marcus et Blue ne risque plus rien, je ne suis plus un danger pour eux. Je sens que la magie s'échappe, elle va complètement disparaître pour les prochaines minutes.

Je ferme les yeux, mes paupières sont aussi lourde que des pierres. J'entends les arceaux tomber dans un capharnaüm atroce avant de me sentir tanguer. Je n'ai plus aucun équilibre. Je m'effondre et je sais que la réception va être douloureuse même si je ne vais pas la sentir tout de suite parce que je sombre dans les ténèbres.

C'est un tintement de bois sur du métal qui me tire d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je me redresse sur mes coudes en essayant de comprendre comme je suis arriver sur le lit. Je repère deux couvertures en plus ainsi que pas moins de cinq bouillottes qui commence à tiédir. Je sens que ma peau est encore froide. Je me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant. J'ai encore fait une crise et pas une petite de toute évidence.

Je ferme les yeux avant de les recouvrir de mon bras droit. Je frissonne toujours. Je peine à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que je n'ai blessé personne. Ça serait fâcheux… Anya… mais pourquoi je pense à elle ? Je secoue vivement ma tête pour chasser son visage et surtout son putain de sourire de mon esprit.

Et soudain, ça me revient… sa ressemblance de plus en plus frappante avec… merde ! Je ne croyais plus perdre le contrôle à cause de… Je souffle. Je crois qu'il est temps. Je me redresse vivement. J'ai pris ma décision et je vais m'y tenir.

Je souhaite me relever avant de remarquer que ma jambe gauche refuse de me suivre. Je tente l'action une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien.

 **\- Qu'est ce que…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir d'énoncer mon incompréhension que je vois la porte s'ouvrir avec douceur. Je me redresse un peu plus et fait couler ma magie dans tous mon corps mais elle ne coule pas jusqu'à mes mains. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir menacer. S'il y a le moindre problème, je ne peux pas fuir. Du moins, pas avec mes jambes. Je commence à énumérer tous les sorts de replis que je connais, juste en cas de besoin.

J'arrête cette action stupide en découvrant Anya. Elle porte sur moi un regard interrogateur, peut-être même inquiet son sourire semble fané. Pour être honnête, je la reconnais à peine. J'ai la sensation d'être en face avec une inconnu. Je me demande si c'est à cause de mon manque de contrôle ou de ce cauchemar qu'elle aurait fait. Je… je suis moi aussi soucieuse. J'aimerai savoir si elle va bien.

Elle s'approche pour s'installer au bord de son lit. Elle me fixe dans les yeux et je remarque que les siennes sont de nouveau rien de plus que les siens. J'en oublie presque tout le malaise que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai découvert la ressemblance entre ses iris et ceux de… je ferme les paupières pour me forcer à chasser cette idée.

 **\- Tiens** , murmure-t-elle d'une voix fragile, **j'ai fait de la soupe.**

Je laisse mes cils se relever. Je suis presque surprise de découvrir un bol tendu vers moi. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison, elle aurait une telle attention envers moi. Je plisse mon nez. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiante. C'est purement instinctif. Je me sens faible alors que la magie est à peine présente dans mon corps et je sais… je sens toute la puissance d'Anya.

C'est tout de même fou de posséder un loup aussi colossale et de ne pas s'en servir. Elle n'aurai qu'a claquer des doigts pour devenir alpha. Jamais… non, jamais je n'ai rencontré un métamorphe quel qu'il soit avec un tel contrôle alors que l'animal qui grandit en lui est aussi fort. Je me demande quel aurait été ma réaction si je l'avais rencontrée pendant la guerre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai été dans de sale draps si elle avait été mon ennemie. Elle aurait peut-être été cet adversaire que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

 **\- C'est gentil pour la soupe mais non merci** , je finis par dire.

 **\- Non ?** Interroge-t-elle avec une voix qui me fait presque frémir.

 **\- Non** , je répète en déglutissant difficilement. **Je… je ne peux rien avaler.**

Mais pour qu'elle foutue raison je ressens le besoin de me justifier ?

 **\- D'accord.**

Je suis étonnée qu'elle n'insiste pas plus mais je le suis encore plus quand je la vois déposer le bol sur le sol. J'aurai cru qu'elle allait partir. Pourtant, elle reste assise sur le lit. Ses yeux parcourt la pièce comme si elle la découvrait alors que c'est sa chambre. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle reste. Je suis certaine qu'elle a des centaines d'autres choses à faire.

Je la vois soupirer avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme si elle avait eu une pensée qui l'avait agacée. Elle secoue la tête avant de se rapprocher un peu plus. Non mais c'est bon, elle était très bien au niveau de mes pieds. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être aussi près. Voilà que mon cœur recommence à faire n'importe quoi, il tressaute et semble malade.

 **\- Donne-moi tes mains** , exige-t-elle.

D'un geste, je ne peux m'empêcher de les éloigner d'elle. Il est absolument hors de question qu'elle me touche ! Non ! Je refuse ! C'est… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Sans mon autorisation et alors que j'ai très bien montré par mon geste que je n'étais pas d'accord, elle saisit mes mains.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde avant que je ne sente sa chaleur se diffuser sur ma peau. Je fixe nos mains liées avec incompréhension. C'est un geste bien trop… intime. Putain, elle n'a pas le droit de toucher mes mains ! C'est la partie la plus sacré chez les sorcières. Sans nos mains, nous ne sommes rien. Nous autorisons que de rare personne à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer cette partie de notre corps, nous nous avons le droit d'initier le geste mais personne d'autre n'a aucunement l'autorisation de violer l'endroit le plus sacré de notre corps !

J'ai envie de hurler. Je veux la repousser. Je souhaiterai que ma magie lui fasse mal, très mal. Je désir l'anéantir pour ce qu'elle ose faire en ce moment. Je cherche le meilleur moyen pour la repousser. Je lance mon pouvoir dans mes mains pour qu'il implose et l'éloigne enfin. Sauf qu'il ne se passe rien… rien du tout ! Putain, c'est presque du harcèlement et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser ! Merde à la fin, ce n'est pas correcte !

 **\- Je sais** , murmure-t-elle. **Je sais** , répète t-elle. **Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'as aucun…** Ma voix se casse, je suis incapable de finir.

 **\- Je sais. Sauf que tes mains sont gelées, engourdies. Tu pourrai perdre des sensations. Le froid… la piqûre qu'il provoque tue les cellules à une vitesse incroyable. Si tu laisses ce froid se propager, atteindre un peu plus tes mains… Tu pourrais perdre ta magie. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher mais si je ne le fais pas, ça sera pire. Alors je suis désolée mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Tu peux me hurler dessus, si ça te soulage** , conclu-t-elle avec un sourire timide et presque de la tristesse dans son regard.

Oh que oui je vais lui hurler dessus ! Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Elle est entrain de violer mes mains ! Merde ! Je veux qu'elle me lâche ! Je préfère perdre ma magie que de… en fait non, je serai folle si je devais la perdre. Mais que ça m'énerve de m'avouer même intérieurement qu'elle a raison.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du froid, j'attaque. T'es une lycanthrope !**

 **\- J'en sais assez, crois-moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Tu as frissonné en décembre pendant la première lune sang ou tu as réussis à ne pas te transformer ? Tu as un vague souvenir de ce que c'était avant de devenir un loup ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** Je hurle.

Son regard d'un calme que je peine à comprendre se pose avec douceur sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle arrive à faire ça. Je suis tellement… mais alors tellement en colère et pourtant à la force des ses seules iris, je me sens plus… apaisée ? Non ! Ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne peux pas me sentir bien pas même de façon infime alors qu'elle détient toujours mes mains en otage.

 **\- Je sais, c'est tout** , se contente t-elle de répondre.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu es physiquement incapable de ressentir le froid ! T'es une lycanthrope** , cette fois, je crache ce mot comme une insulte.

 **\- J'ai été humaine** , dit-elle avec tristesse.

 **\- Quoi, les 12 peut-être 15 premières années de ta vie ? Je sais que tu n'as pas été mordu, tu es trop forte pour ça. T'es forcément une générationnelle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que… avoir un corps aussi faible c'est une calamité.**

 **\- Tu te trompe. Mon corps… celui que tu as sous les yeux était faible, beaucoup trop faible. Il l'est encore.**

 **\- Je n'en crois pas un mot !**

Elle me lâche subitement les mains en se redressant. Je suis surprise en ne ressentant plus du tout la morsure du froid. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer alors que je sens de nouveau la magie s'écouler en elles. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais si elle n'avait pas agit, il y aurait peut-être eu des séquelles. La situation est de pire en pire… plus j'essaie de me contrôler et plus je suis un danger aussi bien pour les autres que pour moi-même.

 **\- Pour ce que ça vaut** , je sursaute en percevant la voix d'Anya, **le froid a faillit me tuer.**

 **\- Te fous pas de moi.**

 **\- J'ai dépassé les limites en… te touchant. J'imagine que je te dois quelque chose, en quelque sorte.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas dépassé les limites, c'est bien pire.**

 **\- Quand j'avais six ans** , commence-t-elle s'en se soucier de ce que je viens de dire. **Il y a eu un accident.**

Avec lenteur, elle retire son pull lentement. Je suis le geste comme hypnotiser. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche à prouver avec ce geste. C'est n'importe quoi. Sa tête vient de passer par l'encolure et elle est complètement décoiffer. J'aimerai ne pas trouver ça adorable. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la haïr ? Maintenant que ma magie est revenue, je devrais être entrain de la torturer !

Ses paupières sont fermées, elle semble souffrir. Je l'observe alors plus en détail et je remarque que ses bras sont toujours couvert par les manches du pulls. Elle inspire profondément mais n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Elle laisse glisser la dernière partie du vêtement d'un geste lent me laissant découvrir avec horreur des cicatrices qui partent des ses épaules pour presque finir à la moitié de son avant bras.

C'est… Il est presque impossible pour un loup garou d'avoir des cicatrices. C'est… impensable. Le loup aurait dû la protéger de ce genre de choses. Le pull tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, ou peut-être que j'ai imaginé ce dernier. Je détaille un peu plus sa peau et remarque que ce ne sont pas des cicatrices habituelle mais de brûlures.

 **\- Je suis passée à travers la glace d'un lac.**

Merde… je commence à comprendre. Je me mords la lèvres à cette idée. Mon coeur bat encore bien trop vite. C'est… ça explique tellement de choses. Sauf une ! Comment peut-elle être devant moi ? Humaine ?

 **\- J'ai survécu.**

 **\- Comment tu peux être…**

 **\- Ce n'était pas mon choix mais j'ai survécu.**

 **\- Mais tu es humaine.**

 **\- Ouais, merci de** _ **m**_ ' **avoir remarqué.**

 **\- C'est impossible.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux** , souffle t-elle avec le retour de son sourire arrogant. **Repose toi, je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard.**

Elle ne me laisse pas l'occasion de répondre qu'elle a déjà disparu derrière la porte. Elle n'a laissé derrière elle que son pull et des milliers de questions. Comment elle veut que je me repose maintenant ?

Bon d'accord, je crois qu'il y avait beaucoup de mauvaise foi parce qu'il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour sombrer de nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas sentie vidée de la sorte depuis un certain temps. J'ai cette étrange sensation que mon corps n'est rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffon qui gît au sol. Je suis terriblement faible mais moins qu'avant. Sentir autre chose qu'un froid glacial dans mes mains me permet de diffuser la magie dans chaque recoin de mon corps. La prochaine fois que j'ouvrirai les yeux, je serai d'aplomb !

Je sens un objet non identifié bouger sur ma gauche. Je me redresse prête à en découdre avec qui que ce soit qui serait un peu trop proche. Je sens mon pouvoir se glisser sous ma peau dans chacune de mes cellules. Je suis prête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir puissante. Puis, je perçois un ronronnement et je ravale toute ma magie alors que mes yeux tombent sur Blue qui s'est roulé en boule, collé à moi et dort profondément.

Automatiquement, je cherche la blonde des yeux m'attendant à la trouver dans la chambre. Je suis presque déçue quand il se révèle que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne devrais pas ressentir cette déception. Je grimace alors que je repense à ce qu'elle a osé faire. Je place mes mains sous mes yeux. L'incompréhension doit certainement marquer mes traits. Pour quelle raison je semble incapable de la haïr ou de lui faire du mal. Mon âme blessée devrait réclamer vengeance. Je suis pourtant incapable d'agir. Malgré qu'elle ait prit la pire de toutes les décisions possible je sais que c'était pour le mieux. Elle a juste été maladroite enfin c'est ce que je me dis. Il me faut bien une raison pour ne pas la détester et pour continuellement m'inquiéter pour elle.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvre avec douceur. Cette fois, je ne suis pas effrayée. Je sais déjà que c'est Anya. Je peux sentir sa force si unique et son loup si profondément enfoui, qu'il semble dormir. Elle glisse sa tête dans la chambre. Ses yeux passe sur moi non sans une inquiétude. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle semble hésitante.

 **\- Je peux entrer ou tu vas encore me faire valser avec ta magie ?**

 **\- Je… pardon ?**

 **\- Je me disais bien** , sourit-elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque, **tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement. Tu te sens mieux ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Putain ! Est-ce que je lui ai fais mal involontairement ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Non mais pourquoi je pense ça ? C'est très bien ! Ma magie a décidé de se révolter de son geste, plus que déplacé, contrairement à moi. Je devrais m'en réjouir. Sauf que je suis inquiète, très inquiète…

 **\- Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure. Morgane disait que perdre sa magie ou ses mains pour une sorcière était un sort pire que la mort.**

 **\- De mieux en mieux** , je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer, **voilà qu'un lycanthrope cite Morgane.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de préciser que je suis un monstre dans toutes tes phrases** , je peux voir la douleur dans ses yeux. **J'avais compris la première fois. Et, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir.**

Mince… est-ce que je l'ai blessé ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais encore une fois, elle m'a fait du mal. Mes mains… elle a touché mes mains. Je suis bien obligée de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle comprenne que ça ne se fait pas et qu'elle ne doit plus jamais se croire autorisé à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Et puis, pour quelle foutue raison je ne suis pas plus en colère ? Je devrais imploser, l'écarteler sur place au lieu de ça, je suis inquiète de savoir si je l'ai blesser. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

 **\- C'est ce que tu es : un monstre.**

Je rêve, je suis entrain de m'enfoncer ! J'ai envie de me gifler moi-même en voyant la tristesse naître dans ses yeux. Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Je me sens mal, si mal de créer cette nuance dans son regard. Je préfère ses sourires, qu'importe qu'ils soient moqueurs ou encore arrogants.

 **\- Je… je veux essayer de me rattraper.**

 **\- J'ai découvert pour quelle raison il m'est si facile de lire ta magie.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Si j'avais su… jamais je n'aurai accepté de devenir ta gardienne.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ?**

 **\- Tu es une descendante directe de Morgane.**

Non mais comment elle a deviné ça ? À quel point elle sait ? Serait-elle capable de véritablement me retrouver dans notre arbre généalogique ? De savoir avec précision qui je suis ? Comment a t-elle réussie à arriver à cette conclusion ?

 **\- Je prends ton absence de réponse pour une confirmation. De toute façon, si tu me disais le contraire, je ne te croirai pas.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis. J'ai reconnu ta magie, elle est très proche de celle de Morgane.**

 **\- Tu as conscience que Morgane est née et à vécu au seizième siècle, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je peux voir les plis de ses lèvres s'étirer, ses yeux briller de malice. J'écarquille les yeux, non c'est hors de questions. Je ne vais pas la laisser faire, pas cette fois ! Je la coupe avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot :

 **\- Et n'ose pas me dire "Crois ce que tu veux", je te jure que si tu le dis, je te frappe !**

Anya éclate de rire, un vrai rire, un de ceux qui vous retourne complètement, un qui me ramène à un de mes plus beau souvenir. De nouveau, je la distingue : cette ressemblance. Je penche la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux analyser. Il y a vraiment des instants comme celui-là où j'ai la sensation qu'elles ne sont qu'une seule et unique personne. Cette fois, je ne suis pas effrayée. J'ai même cette conviction de voir Anya pour la première fois, de la voir vraiment. Ici et maintenant. Instinctivement, je touche mon bras droit comme pour cacher l'écriture, pour cacher qui je suis, qui elle pourrait être. Ici et maintenant… C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Le truc avec la magie c'est que rien ne reste bien longtemps "impossible"…

Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne voulais pas croire ma mère quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait en sorte que je la retrouve. Croire, espérer s'était accepter de souffrir à nouveau et je ne pouvais pas. Mais… s'il y a une chance, même infime… je dois savoir !

 **\- Tu peux m'accompagner quelque part ?** Je finis par demander.

 **\- Aujourd'hui ?** Je peux percevoir son inquiétude dans sa voix. **Tu n'es pas vraiment en très grande forme et je ne peux t'emmener nul part sans l'autorisation de Lexa.**

 **\- C'est aujourd'hui que je suis en deuil. Je dois me rendre dans un des Multi pour me recueillir.**

 **\- Je vais appeler Lexa tout de suite. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va refuser mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir.**

Je savais qu'en appuyant sur le deuil, j'allais la faire craquer. Ce n'est pas un mensonge mais je ne suis pas comme les autres sorcières. Je ne me sens pas mourir si je ne me recueil pas auprès de l'âme perdu le jour de sa mort. Notre magie naît d'héritage qu'il faut entretenir si on ne veut pas la perdre. Pour moi c'est différent, très différent. Ma magie m'est propre, on ne me l'a pas légué. De plus, ce n'est pas auprès d'une sorcière que je veux aller chercher des réponses.

Anya sort une nouvelle fois de la chambre, son portable à la main. Je la vois le coller à son oreille en refermant la porte. Je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer. Je tente de me relever mais c'était sans compter sur ma jambe gauche. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est vraiment une journée foireuse !

Je suis prête à hurler toute ma frustration lorsque je repère les quatre arceaux déposer au bout du lit. Je me penche pour les attraper, foutu manque de souplesse ! Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais, je suis de plus en plus agacée. Je tends ma main droite vers l'objet de ma convoitise. Je me concentre et je les appelle. Ils lévitent avant de se poser délicatement dans la paume de ma main. Je me sens apaisée en les retrouvant même si je sens que c'est Anya qui les a touchés et que son énergie les entours encore. Rapidement, je les mets en place sur ma jambe avant de me lever pour me préparer. Je boitille sur les premier pas. Je dois encore être légèrement fatiguée.

Je n'attends pas Anya pour aller dans la salle de bain et me préparer. Je suis habillée et propre quand je rejoins la chambre pour découvrir la blonde avec un doux sourire, installée sur le lit, caressant Blue. Elle semble tellement plus calme dès que le chat entre dans l'équation.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire un mot, je n'ai signalé ma présence d'aucune façon que je la vois se dresser. Foutu ouïe sur-développée ! Elle se tourne vers moi en me tendant le téléphone. Je le fixe sans comprendre ce qu'elle attend de moi. Elle précise donc :

 **\- Lexa aimerait te parler.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu as dis qu'elle ne refuserai pas.**

 **\- J'ai dis que je doutais qu'elle refuse, mais là n'est pas la question. Elle a accepté.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison elle veut me parler ?**

 **\- Oh… j'imagine que ça a voir avec le fait que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un Multi.**

Non mais elle déconne là ? Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est forcément en train de se payer de ma tête. Qui ? Sérieusement qui de non-humains n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un des Multi ? C'est insensé !

Je prends le portable en la dévisageant. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules comme si tout ceci était normal mais ça ne l'est pas. Les Multiversum ont été créé par la Confédération des mages les plus puissant qui soient. C'était après la grande époque de l'Égypte Ancienne, quand leurs pouvoirs et leurs nombres étaient plus grands qu'il n'avait jamais été. Aujourd'hui, les mages sont si peu nombreux qu'ils s'apprêtent plus à des légendes qu'autre chose. Mais ils nous ont laisser un héritage magnifique : les Multiversum.

Trois mondes entièrement dirigés et conçu par et pour la magie. Un pour hier, celui où nous nous réunissons pour les grands célébrations, pour le deuils. Celui où il est interdit de faire du mal.  
Un pour aujourd'hui, celui où nous nous battons. Nous évitons ainsi de nous exposer aux humains et de, accessoirement, détruire le monde. Je ne dis pas qu'aucune bataille n'a lieu sur Terre, juste que le plus grands nombres se produisent dans le Multi.  
Et le dernier, celui pour demain. C'est le plus mystérieux. Il y a peu de personne capable de s'y rendre, beaucoup sont mort en essayant. Mais c'est dans ce dernier que l'armistice a été signé il y a huit ans. Certain disent qu'il existe un quatrième monde, un qui réunit les trois autres. Je ne sais pas trop si je crois à cette légende.

Je comprends qu'Anya ne soit jamais aller dans les deux dernier mais dans le premier. Le multi d'hier, tous le monde s'y rend au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle a bien dû perdre quelqu'un. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle n'appartient pas à notre monde.

Je porte le combiné à mon oreille en fixant la blonde. Il n'y a rien à faire, tous ce qu'elle est reste inexplicable. Le pire c'est que je suis sur le point d'ajouter de nouvelles parts de mystère.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Raven ! Pour quelle raison tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu serai en deuil ? Si tu l'avais fais, je t'aurai accompagner moi-même.**

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'Anya saura me protéger comme il se doit.**

 **\- Anya n'est… Anya a… tu pourrais aussi faire attention à elle là-bas ?**

 **\- C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Elle ne te le dira pas** , me prévient la propriétaire de la maison.

 **\- Je ne peux rien te dire mais… je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quelque chose tu auras à faire à moi. Paix ou non, je… Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.**

 **\- Tu sais que je t'entends Lexa hein ?** Demande avec amusement Anya.

 **\- Et tu sais, que je tuerai qui que ce soit qui oserait te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'ai un vague souvenir de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, oui. Allez retourne t'occuper de ton problème épineux. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.**

 **\- Je vais essayer de ne tuer personne… Raven, je te souhaite très respectueusement un bon** _ **memoriae.**_

Je suis surprise par autant de respect. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il faut dire que Lexa a été assez invisible depuis le début de l'échange. Je m'en voudrais presque de jouer sur un point aussi important de ma culture qui ne l'est pas pour moi. Presque…

Je raccroche et tends le portable à Anya. Je fais très attention à ce que nos mains ne se touche pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un autre contact, même accidentel. Je la vois ranger son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean avant qu'elle me demande :

 **\- Donc, comment ça se passe ?**

 **\- Comment quoi se passe ?**

 **\- Pour aller dans le Multi. Il y a une procédure ? Quelque chose ?**

 **\- C'est incroyable que tu n'y sois jamais allée.**

 **\- Je n'avais aucune raison de m'y rendre.**

 **\- Les loups aussi ont un mémorial là-bas.**

 **\- En effet, la meute s'y rend deux fois par an mais pas moi.**

 **\- Je ne te comprends pas.**

 **\- Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé par un humain.**

Mince, j'avais encore oublié le lien étrange qu'il existe entre Anya et Marcus. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Même si elle est orpheline, pour quelle raison sa meute aurait accepté qu'elle soit adoptée par un humain ? C'est impensable. Il me manque un détail et ça me fout en rogne !

 **\- Mais tu devais bien savoir que tout ça existait !**

 **\- Évidemment. J'ai toujours eu conscience de ce que j'étais et qu'il y avait donc logiquement tout un monde autre que celui que Marcus connaissait mais… tout ça, comme tu dis, je n'en ai compris toute l'ampleur seulement depuis que je connais Lexa, soit sept ans.**

 **\- Tu as connu Lexa après la guerre ? Je croyais que tu avais rejoint la meute il y a cinq ans.**

 **\- Oui, le jour où elle est devenu alpha. Bon alors, comment on y va dans ce fameux Multi ?**

 **\- Approche toi** , je souffle.

Anya fait quelque pas de plus vers moi. Elle s'arrête à bonne distance. Je pense qu'elle doit encore s'en vouloir pour l'épisode des mains. En tout cas, elle provoque une distance qui ne lui ressemble pas.

 **\- Plus près, je précise. Mais ne me touche pas.**

 **\- Je ne l'aurai jamais fais si tes mains n'étaient pas en danger.**

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.**

Elle effectue exactement quatre nouveaux pas. Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'elle est encore bien trop loin. Je soupire avant de saisir son pull de sorte que la pointe de ses pieds touche les miens. Je me perds quelques secondes dans ses yeux et mon coeur cogne, cogne et cogne encore bien trop vite dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Voilà, ne bouge pas.**

Elle se contente de faire un signe de tête comme si les mots refusaient de prendre vie. Ses bras sont ballants et son regard ne semble pas savoir où se poser. Mes doigts ne veulent pas se dé-saisir du lien qu'ils viennent de créer. Je baisse mes yeux jusqu'à mes mains. Ma magie est bizarre.

 **\- Inspire profondément** , je murmure. **La première fois ça peut être désagréable.**

Je sais que je n'ai pas à proprement parlé besoin de garder le contact avec elle pourtant, je resserre ma prise alors que je commence à visualiser le Multi. Se téléporter n'est pas une action des plus facile mais j'adore la sensation, c'est encore mieux que de voler. Pendant une seconde, nous ne ressentons plus rien, juste le vide. Un souffle et c'est fini.

Je ferme les yeux alors que je prononce la formule. Je sens Anya s'agiter, j'imagine qu'elle est impressionnée par le spectacle. Je manque de foirer mon invocation alors que je veux lui rappeler de bien prendre son souffle. Mais je l'ai prévenu, si elle se sent mal à l'arrivée, elle ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Nous sommes ensuite aspirées en une fraction de secondes avant de nous rematérialiser à des lieux de la maison de la blonde.

J'ouvre mes paupières pour laisser voir mes yeux qui doivent encore être marqué par le passage de la magie. Je découvre alors le regard curieux d'Anya. Elle ne semble pas savoir où arrêter son attention. C'est vraiment adorable. En revanche, je suis surprise de la voir aussi bien. Son corps doit être sacrément robuste malgré ce qu'elle m'en a dit. La plupart rendent leur déjeuner lors d'un premier voyage téléporté. Je me demande pour quelle raison, elle n'est jamais venu avant. Elle devait être curieuse. Je ne comprends pas.

Je me dis qu'il est temps de se mettre en route. J'ai perdu assez de temps. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que mes mains sont toujours fermement accroché à son vêtement. Je n'aime pas ça. Il y a comme une reconnaissance entre ma magie et… elle toute entière. C'est anormal. Après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir dans la matinée mes mains devraient vouloir se détourner. Pas qu'elles aient une conscience, mais tout de même. Je lâche donc prise comme si soudainement, la laine me brûlait.

J'observe Anya en silence. On dirait vraiment une enfant qui découvre la neige ou la mer pour la première fois. Je penche la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux apprécier le spectacle, ça dure une ou deux secondes avant que je ne me ressaisisse. Je tourne les talons et commence à avancer. Je ne fais pas attention à Anya. Je sais qu'elle me suit. Je sens sa présence rassurante dans mon dos.  
Rassurante ? De plus en plus lamentable…

J'arrive devant le mausolée qui m'intéresse, sans que j'ai à lui demander Anya s'arrête respectueusement devant. J'entre donc seule. Je me dirige aisément dans les couloirs. Je les connais plutôt bien, peut-être même trop bien. Je m'arrête ensuite longtemps devant une porte. Je n'ai eu le courage de la franchir qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a très, très longtemps. Je sursaute en percevant des murmures.

Je pose avec douceur ma main sur la structure en bois et en fer. Je frissonne alors que ma magie se lie avec perfection à ce lieu. Le dernier endroit où il reste un peu d'elle. La pièce s'ouvre et je la franchis d'un pas hésitant. Tout est blanc, vide sans âme. La seule qu'il y ait, c'est la sienne. Je m'avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Je m'assoie en tailleur devant une urne, scellée par ma magie.

 **\- Salut Lyssa.**

Je ne cherche pas à retenir mes larmes de toute façon, je les retiens depuis bien trop longtemps. Je passe ma main sur le couvercle. Les écritures en or du sort réagisse aussitôt, elles virevoltent avant de venir entourer mon poignet. Je souffle un bon coup.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que ma crise de larmes devient incontrôlable. Je le sais. Je le sais très bien que son âme est dans cette urne. Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? J'ai mal partout, c'est comme la sentir mourir une nouvelle fois. Un hurlement qui vient tout droit de mon âme blessée, percute les murs de plein fouet.

 **\- J'en peux plus** , je sanglote.

Je me laisse tomber à côté du tombeau. Je me recroqueviller. En ce moment, je ne dois ressembler à rien d'autre qu'un animal blessé. J'aimerai que la malédiction qui pèse sur ma famille me touche de nouveau. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, jamais. Ça fait trop mal. J'ai aimé une fois… quand on voit le résultat c'est… inacceptable.

Je me tourne pour être sur le dos. Je fixe le plafond sans vie un instant. Je tends le bras, tente de toucher ce qui m'est inaccessible et je projette dans un halo écarlate tous nos souvenirs. La voir de nouveau sourire, rire, jouer et me regarder c'est déchirant. J'essuie mes larmes rapidement et sous mes yeux, je peux de nouveau la voir vivre. Je revois son émerveillement dès que j'utilise la magie. J'avais oublié qu'elle voyait le monde avec tant de beauté.

J'ai conscience que sans elle, j'aurai été comme tous les autres membres de mon clamp : sans coeur. J'ai réussi mon test d'humanité haut la main. Je suis même devenu meilleures que ma mère. Un seul problème : je l'ai perdu. Lyssa est morte. Après toutes ces années, je semble seulement maintenant prendre toute l'importance de ce deuil. Tant qu'il y avait la guerre, je pouvais continuer à me voiler la face mais tout ça, c'est fini.

 **\- Tu me croiras ou non mais j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un qui te ressemble énormément. Elle s'appelle Anya. Elle aussi c'est une lycanthrope. Tu imagines… J'évolue de nouveau au sein d'une meute.**

Je soupire. Je jette un œil sur le réceptacle. Je souris tristement. J'aimerai qu'elle soit là. J'aimerai de nouveau la voir sourire. J'aimerai qu'elle puisse de nouveau me regarder. Mais tout ce que j'ai, c'est une boîte avec une partie de son âme.

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils ont senti que j'ai été la demi-âme de l'un des leurs ? Notre empreinte était si exceptionnelle qu'elle peut encore se ressentir, non ?**

Je me redresse en posant mes deux mains sur le couvercle. Je dois la voir. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'elle est toujours là. Je dois m'enlever de la tête qu'elle et Anya puisse être… une seule et même personne. Je tremble. Je suis terrifiée. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quelle réponse je préfère. Je n'ai jamais vu son âme, c'est ma mère qui s'est chargée de tout. Elle m'a simplement demandé de sceller l'urne. En repensant à ses derniers mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter et d'espérer… mais espérer quoi ?

Je soulève lentement le couvercle. Mon coeur résonne bien trop fort. Je sens comme un poids désagréable dans mon estomac. Je ferme les yeux alors que je finis le geste. Il me faut du temps pour ouvrir un œil, puis le seconde. Il allait m'en falloir encore plus pour accepter ce que j'allais découvrir. Une révélation qui allait changer toute mon existence, ma vie entière.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette seconde immersion dans la tête de Raven. Vous commencez à avoir une idée assez précise de sa puissance. Ses pertes de contrôle de plus en plus fréquente sont inquiétantes et une part de son passé est révélée. Elle était la demi-âme d'une lycanthrope qui est morte il y a des années et qui ressemble fortement à Anya. Alors ? L'âme est dans l'urne ou non ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Exister

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Je sais que d'énorme questions subsiste après le chapitre précédent malheureusement, la plupart de ces dernières vont rester sans réponse pour le moment. Parce que pour ce cinquième chapitre, je vous invite dans le monde de Lexa. Alors qui est vraiment l'alpha de la meute Trikru ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **When you need to smile** _Lorsque tu as besoin de sourire_

 **But you can't afford it** _Mais que tu ne peux pas te le permettre_

 **Go on point it out** _Vas-y, agite-le dehors_

 **I'm gonna steal it** _Je viendrai le voler_

 **When the floor is more familiar than the ceiling** _Lorsque le sol est plus familier que le plafond_

 **I will break in late at night** _Je déboulerai tard le soir_

 **Shake up how you're feeling** _Et bousculerai la façon dont tu te sens_

 _ **Emeli Sandé – Breaking The Law**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Exister**

Le plus effrayant quand nous possédons des capacités hors normes, c'est de percevoir certaine choses avant même qu'elles n'arrivent. Comme par exemple, le tressaut d'un coeur qui bat un peu moins bien. Et si cette légère inflation appartient à quelqu'un que nous aimons alors nous nous mettons à courir pour essayer de comprendre. Mais le temps que nous arrivions, il est déjà trop tard et un corps gît au sol sans vie.

Quand il s'agit d'accident ou encore de maladie nous parvenons à nous pardonner de ne pas être arriver à temps. Mais lorsqu'un être abjecte détient dans une main ensanglantée le coeur de cette personne avec un regard fou vous faisant comprendre que vous êtes la prochaine alors là, c'est différent. Vous êtes alors torturé entre vous battre pour votre vie, ou vous laissez mourir pour rejoindre cette personne, qu'importe les souffrances, du moins pour l'humain. Mais l'animal lui refuse. Il se battra toujours pour survivre.

J'ai toujours su pour quelles raisons je me battais. Pour ma meute pendant la guerre. Pour ma mère quand j'ai défié mon père afin de devenir alpha. Pour Anya, quand elle m'a fuit après m'avoir entraînée durant 24 mois. Pour la paix avec les sorcières dès que je suis arrivée à la tête de la meute. Ou encore pour un arrangement avec ce clan de démons, que je sais trop puissant pour avoir peur d'une attaque de leur côté. J'ai toujours su… aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.

Je vais me battre pour obtenir ce semi-démon, l'échange dépend entièrement d'elle. J'ai longuement discuté avec Thelonious Jaha, le chef des Skaikru. Il a fini pas m'avouer du bout des lèvres qu'il y avait un autre démon qui est à moitié humain dans son clan. J'ai presque explosé à cet aveu. Je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison il ne l'avait pas évoqué avant. Il a alors ajouté que Clarke, forcé de supposer que cette semi s'appelait Clarke, ne lui avait jamais prêté allégeance. Je ne compris pas comme c'était possible, les démons sont en général très… possessifs et exigeants sur les protocoles. Mais voilà, cette Clarke n'était pas encore majeure et avait choisit de rester dans le monde des humains pour le moment, elle y avait le droit jusqu'à ses 21 ans à condition que son père, qui, lui, appartenait bien au clan, reste toujours près d'elle.

Après de longues discussions avec les parents de Clarke où j'avais prononcé un nombre incalculables de fois le mot "paix", j'avais finalement réussi à obtenir une entrevue avec cette jeune fille. Sa mère, l'humaine, m'avait assurée que c'était parfaitement inutile, que je ne parviendrai pas à la convaincre. C'était mal me connaître. J'avais besoin de cette alliance et cette jeune semi-démon semblait être le choix parfait. Après tout, elle avait décidé par elle même de rester dans le monde des humains !

La seule autre personne à ma connaissance à avoir déjà fait ce choix est assise à côté de moi dans un silence qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je jette un œil sur Anya qui semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle est étrange depuis quelques jours et ne pas en connaître la raison m'inquiète. Je suis perpétuellement angoissée à l'idée de la perdre. C'est un déchirement rien que de l'imaginer. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée déstabilisante et je m'insère sur la voie rapide tout en accélérant.

J'ai toujours eu un truc avec la vitesse, je suis obligée d'être sur le qui-vive, tous mes sens sont en éveil. J'adore ça ! J'ouvre le toit laissant mes cheveux voler au vent et j'augmente le volume. J'entends Anya soupirer alors que _L.A Women_ de The Doors se joue entre nous. Si elle n'est pas contente, c'est simple, il lui suffit de décrocher un mot. Nous sommes coincées dans cette voiture pendant deux longues heures de toute façon alors autant se parler. Mais non, madame se mure dans le silence… Que ça peut m'agacer. D'accord, si je suis tout à fait honnête, je suis bien plus inquiète que énervée.

 **\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas** , je tente de commencer la conversation.

 **\- C'est Indra qui devrait être avec toi.**

 **\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Jaha a insisté pour que je ne viennes accompagnée que par une seule personne. Tu étais le meilleure choix.**

 **\- Je n'appartiens pas à la meute. Que va penser ce démon quand il va me voir ?**

 **\- Que j'ai choisi une seule personne comme convenu.**

 **\- Lexa, je n'appartiens pas à la meute.**

 **\- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je ne me suis même pas posée la question. C'était toi et c'est tout.**

 **\- T'es une emmerdeuse Lexa.**

 **\- Je peine à croire que tu le remarques seulement maintenant.**

Un nouveau soupire. Je la perçois s'accouder contre la fenêtre et passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Je le sens. Il faut dire que je commence à la connaître, je reconnais très bien ses mécanismes de défense depuis le temps. J'ai conscience qu'elle va finir par me parler de ce qui ne va pas mais… attendre, ce n'est pas mon truc.

 **\- En plus, je déteste les démons.**

 **\- Tout le monde les déteste An'.**

 **\- C'est un démon qui a décimé ma meute** , souffle-t-elle.

Je suis tellement surprise par cet aveu que je fais un léger écart. Bon d'accord, pas si léger parce que la blonde saisit le volant pour éviter un accident.  
Non mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne sais rien ou presque de son passé et là, elle me sort cette bombe comme ça de façon presque nonchalante et sans prévenir.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris** **?** Hurle-t-elle.

Je me ressaisis et reprends une conduite normal. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle réalise qu'elle vient de me faire un aveu sur sa vie d'avant. Je souffle une bonne partie de l'air qui se trouve dans mes poumons. Je laisse mon loup prendre une grande place et j'analyse Anya avec ses sens à lui. Son coeur bat au ralentit, sa respiration est calme. Il n'y a rien d'anormal pas même une petite montée d'adrénaline. C'est peut-être justement trop normal. S'il y a une action dans laquelle elle excelle c'est celle de se cacher. Elle a vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie parmi les humains et n'a jamais causé aucun problème. Et par problème, je parle de transformation incontrôlée ou même de tuerie.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à croire à son histoire. Elle était aux antipodes de tout ce que je croyais savoir sur notre espèce. N'importe quel loup resté aussi longtemps loin d'une meute serait devenu fou et donc un "Canis Latrans". Mais pas elle… Anya a toujours eu une force intérieure incroyable et je ne parle même pas de sa maîtrise ou de son contrôle vis-à-vis de son loup.

 **\- C'est pour la paix Anya. Nous avons besoin de cet accord.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison tu sembles douter de moi, de mes choix ? Je… Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton soutien.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Lexa. J'ai des… Je recommence à faire des cauchemars. J'ai du mal à m'en détacher au réveil.**

 **\- Tu t'es de nouveau transformée ?**

Je pose cette question en connaissance de cause. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai retrouvé sous la table de sa cuisine sous sa forme de louve. Il lui fallait parfois des heures pour redevenir humaine.

Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne veut plus se transformer en partie à cause de ça. Si ce genre de mésaventures s'est produite devant Raven, je peux comprendre qu'elle soit à ce point repliée sur elle-même.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je suis partagée. Est-ce bien ou mal ?**

 **\- Lexa** , elle soupire mon prénom presque avec agacement.

 **\- Je sais. Tu ne veux pas parler de ça. Tu en as fait un cette nuit ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es grognon ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas… grognon** , affirme t-elle avec un calme olympien. **Tu es venue frapper chez moi à six heure du mat', j'avais encore ma brosse à dents dans la bouche et je n'avais pas petit déjeuner que Raven était déjà dans la résidence des Heartless et moi dans ta voiture.**

 **\- Je t'ai proposé de manger.**

 **\- Tu m'as proposé un foie, un putain de foie ensanglanté ! C'était répugnant et ça m'a coupé l'appétit ! J'ai mangé tous les petits gâteaux que j'avais dans mes poches et…**

 **\- … tu meurs de faim** , je finis par comprendre. **Tu aurais dû manger le foie.**

 **\- Pour que je mange ce truc à six heure du mat', il faudrait me payer très cher et encore je ne suis même pas certaine que je le toucherai.**

 **\- Et les gens se moque des vampire végétarien de Twilight… Pathétique. Nous avons un vrais spécimen.**

 **\- Ne me compare pas à un de ces vulgaires suceurs de sang sans âme. Et, je mange de la viande, simplement à des heures décentes !**

 **\- Tu as tout de même été élevée par un végétarien…**

 **\- Grâce à Marcus j'ai une alimentation variée et équilibrée !**

J'éclate de rire. Voilà, c'est exactement ça qui me manquait depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma voiture. Anya est la seule à encore parvenir à me faire rire. Avec elle, je suis Lexa, juste Lexa et pas l'Alpha. Je suis incapable de me passer d'elle. Elle n'appartient peut-être pas à ma meute mais à quelque chose de bien plus important : ma famille, celle du cœur, celle que j'ai choisi. Anya est ma soeur.

Ma vieille Chevrolet continue d'engloutir les kilomètres avec des chansons toutes plus rock les unes que les autres. Je sais qu'Anya déteste ça et je me fais un malin plaisir à monter un peu plus le son à chacun de ses soupires. Je passe le panneau d'une petite ville portuaire au nom insignifiant et vite oubliable.

C'est vraiment minuscule, un restaurant, une mairie, un prêteur sur gage, un garage, un parc pour enfant, une école… tout est unique avec des façades qui, je dois avouer, sont plutôt jolies et fantaisistes. Je fais crisser les pneus en voyant un marchand de glace qui vient d'ouvrir sa devanture. Anya m'interroge du regard et je pointe le doigt vers le magasin. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour sauter par-dessus la portière. Je grimace. Elle aurait pu l'utiliser…

Je souris en la regardant commander. Je vois la vendeuse qui a mal à noter toute la commande de la blonde. J'éclate de rire au moment où cette dernière demande combien de personnes sont censées arriver et qu'Anya répond tranquillement qu'il n'y a qu'elle. Son appétit est vraiment colossale, même pour une lycanthrope. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

La petite dame lui donne trois sacs, elle en prend deux dans sa main droite et four le dernier dans la poche de sa veste. La vendeuse revient ensuite avec la glace en pot enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris il y a tout de même quatre boules : mangue, litchi, rose et ananas. Elle reviens vers ma voiture et je ne sais par quel miracle elle a réussi à se contorsionner pour avaler une première cuillère.

Elle se réinstalle près de moi. Elle me tend un paquet en me signale que j'ai le droit de me servir. Ça aussi c'est étrange. Je m'y suis habituée avec elle, mais normalement nous sommes très territoriaux sur notre nourriture. Sauf en cas de chasse mais le partage est alors très réglementé. C'est clairement pas notre truc. Je sais pourtant qu'Anya va se vexer si je ne prends rien. Je saisie donc deux cookies et les avale rapidement avant de reprendre la route.

Je me gare devant une petite maison rose pâle, ce qui a mon sens est une faute de goût. Encore plus lorsque la porte d'entrée est bleu. Je sors de la voiture en détaillant un peu plus cette horreur. C'est très laid, pour ne pas dire affreux. Je me redresse un peu plus en voyant sortir Jaha par une porte fenêtre. Il s'avance vers moi plus en flottant quand marchant. Je donne deux coups sur le capot pour attirer l'attention d'Anya qui n'a pas encore fini sa glace.

 **\- Bonjour Alpha** , prononce-t-il de sa voix chantante que je déteste.

Il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai constamment la sensation qu'il se fou de moi. Je sais déjà qu'il me trouve trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour mon rôle. Il ne le cache pas. Mais en même temps difficile de rivaliser avec plus de deux millénaires d'expérience. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand ma portière claque violemment.

 **\- Anya** , je grogne. **J'y tiens à cette voiture.**

 **\- Je ne suis même pas un peu désolée** , répond-elle avec toute son arrogance avant d'avaler un nouvelle dose de glace.

Je vois le regard carmin du démon se poser sur Anya. Il a un infime mouvement de recule. Je devine qu'il n'arrive pas a savoir ce qu'elle est. Un moment de panique qui m'aurait échappé si je n'avais pas un tel contrôle sur mes sens. En même temps, je le comprends. Moi non plus je ne faisais pas la fière la première fois que j'ai rencontré cette anomalie sur pattes. Je peux ensuite y lire l'étonnement et l'incompréhension au moment où il y parvient à comprendre ce qu'elle est.

 **\- Je croyais avoir rencontré tous les membres de votre meute** , crache-t-il.

 **\- C'est le cas.**

 **\- Puis-je savoir donc qui est ce loup ?**

 **\- Je te l'avais dis** , prononce Anya avec son sourire moqueur. **Tu aurais du choisir Indra.**

Je tique avant de royalement l'ignorer, non sans un petit regard noir. Elle commence à me courir avec Indra. Je prends l'air le plus neutre qui soit et je reprends avec une sérénité qui pourrait être de façade si je n'étais pas aussi rassurée avec Anya à mes côtés :

 **\- Vous avez dit que j'avais le droit à un accompagnant. Vous n'avez pas précisé que cette personne devait spécifiquement appartenir à ma meute. Anya est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Si ça pose un problème, vous allez devoir repenser ma protection à la hausse. Pour résister à trois démons, je dirais au moins cinq membres de ma garde rapprochée.**

 **\- Hors de question** , hurle-t-il.

 **\- Dans ce cas,** j'énonce avec calme, **ça sera Anya.**

Son regard passe rapidement de la blonde à moi. Je vois bien que mon choix le rend fou. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour cette raison mais ça me procure un sentiment de satisfaction. Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'aime pas ce démon. Le pire c'est que plus je le côtoie, plus mon ressenti envers sa personne s'accentue.

Sa mâchoire se contracte, ses narines se dilatent, son regard devient fou. Putain ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il entre dans mon espace personnelle en voulant m'agripper au niveau du cou. Je commence à me dire que je suis très mal avant qu'un geste rapide, posé et contrôlé ne le projette loin de moi. Il chancelle sur quelque pas, manque de tomber lorsque son talon butte sur une pierre avant de parvenir à se redresser et à retrouver son équilibre.

Je sais très bien que de son point de vue, Anya la seulement bousculer mais le fait que j'ai pu à peine réagir veut tout dire. Il n'y avait qu'elle d'assez rapide et forte en tant que lycanthrope pour réussir cet exploit. Du moins en gardant sa forme d'humaine. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que moi, je sais qu'elle a retenu son coup. Pour elle cette bousculade s'apparente à peine à une pichenette. Le regard de Jaha devient encore plus fou alors qu'Anya étouffe un bâillement avant de reprendre tranquillement une cuillère de glace comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Ne vous permettez plus de vous approchez de Lexa de cette manière.**

Je frissonne presque. Je perçois très bien la menace. Je ne sais pas si le chef des démons en a conscience, mais s'il essaye une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à moi, il pourrait bien perdre la vie. Autant Anya n'est pas vraiment meute, autant c'est une protectrice compulsive. Je fais parti du cercle très fermé des personnes pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi afin de les sauvegarder.

 **\- Ce serait dommage d'affaiblir votre clan pendant les prochains huit mois avec un deuil inutile.**

Ah ! Si s'était pas clair avant, maintenant ça l'est ! Le pire c'est qu'elle dit ça avec douceur et nonchalance. Elle ne ressent aucune peur. N'importe quel membre de ma meute aurait été terrorisé, il aurait fait semblant pour l'apparence mais merde, c'est normal. Pour rappel, c'est un putain de démon avec plus de deux millénaires d'expérience !

 **\- Vous devez être Abby** , sourit-elle.

Mince j'étais tellement préoccupée que je n'ai pas vu arriver l'humaine. Je grimace. Il faut que je me reprenne et vite. Anya passe devant Jaha comme si il était insignifiant et salue poliment la mère de famille. Il n'y a pas a dire, elle sait y faire. Dès qu'elle se retrouve en face de l'un des notre, elle montre les crocs et se sent menacée, mais les humains… non. Ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça. Pourtant, ils sont terriblement dangereux, pas au pied de la lettre mais ils sont tellement, tellement plus nombreux que nous. Si ils apprenaient notre existence à grande échelle et décidaient de nous exterminer, nous ne résisterons pas longtemps.

Je m'avance à mon tour en lançant un regard menaçant au chef des démons. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il m'intimide à ce point, mais grâce à Anya il vient de perdre de sa belle prestance. Je le vois grimacer. Je plisse les yeux. Je vois qu'il a une légère difficulté à inspirer. Il faut croire qu'Anya à frapper bien plus fort que ce que je ne pensais. Je me place aux côtés de la blonde et salue poliment l'humaine en lui tendant la main :

 **\- Bonjour Madame Griffin, je suis Lexa Woods. Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance.**

 **\- Forcer de vous dire que le plaisir n'est pas partagé** , répond-elle du tac au tac.

Anya éclate de rire, un vrai rire, de ceux que je préfère. Abby semble surprise par ce dernier, je crois même la voir froncer les sourcils. J'imagine que dans son esprit, les monstres n'ont pas ce genre de manifestations. Mais en même temps… elle partage sa vie avec un démon. Je ne voudrai pas juger mais bon, ils sont vils, tueurs et destructeurs.

 **\- J'adore cette femme** , fini par prononcer Anya.

 **\- Et vous, quel est votre nom ? Jaha a prit le temps de nous montrer des photographies de plusieurs individu dont il soupçonnait la venu au côté de l'Alpha. Vous n'étiez pas parmi ces personnes. Pourquoi me regardez vous de cette façon ?**

Abby eut un mouvement de recule. Je tourne mon attention sur mon amie. Elle avait effectivement le regard rivé sur la mère de famille. Ses yeux étaient comme triturés entre l'émerveillement et le bonheur. Elle sourit un peu plus si c'est possible avant d'affirmer avec un petit rire :

 **\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Jack m'a apprit à reconnaître les non-humains et si nous nous étions rencontrés, je m'en serais souvenue.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas une question** , reprend elle avec douceur. **Je vous ai déjà rencontré.**

 **\- Je vous assure…**

 **\- Vous êtes le docteur Griffin de l'hôpital Brooks de Los Angels.**

 **\- Vous m'avez fais suivre** **?** Demande-t-elle avec un ton inquiet.

 **\- Non. Mais vous avez sauvé la vie de mon père. Je devais avoir quoi… 10 ans. Il s'est prit plusieurs balles pendant son service. Tout le monde m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me prépare au pire mais pas vous. Je me souviendrai toujours de vôtre : "Je ferai mon possible". J'étais une petite fille effrayée et après des heures et des heures d'angoisse vous m'avez rendu mon père.**

 **\- Vous n'avez tout de même pas emmener un lycans dans un hôpital humain** , vociféra Jaha.

 **\- Le père d'Anya est humain** , je le tacle aussitôt.

 **\- Comment s'appelle-t-il** **?** Voulu savoir Abby.

 **\- Marcus Kane** , prononce-t-elle avec fierté.

 **\- L'inspecteur qui a été décoré pour actes de bravoure après une fusillade. Je me souviens maintenant. Qu'est-il devenu ?**

 **\- Shérif à Polis et je suis son adjointe.**

L'étonnement se lit facilement sur les deux visages mais ils n'ont pas le temps de formuler une seule question que la situation professionnelle de mon amie que nous nous retournons toutes les deux. Une voiture arrive sur les chapeaux de roues et se gare sans la moindre classe. Je plisse le nez. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir sur la personne. Jack vient d'arriver.

Un bel homme blond ouvre précipitamment la portière. Je suis surprise. Il semble bien plus puissant que Jaha mais moins… sanguinaire. Il ne porte aucune attention à son chef de clan. Il est même juste de dire qu'il l'ignore royalement. Il n'a d'yeux que pour sa femme.

Il m'est déjà arrivée de voir ce genre de lien. Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'empreinte qui est certainement l'attachement le plus beau et magique qu'il soit, mais il y a bien quelque chose. Le démon est lié à cette humaine de la plus belle des façons. Il y a de l'amour et autre chose qui me semble bien plus fort. J'ai subitement sans réelle raison un grand respect pour ces deux personnes.

Du respect pour un démon… on pourrait croire à une blague. Je jette un œil à Anya qui fronce les sourcils. Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas, elle paraît impassible mais son regard, les petits plis qui se forment sous ses yeux, son poing serré et les battements anarchiques de son cœur me révèlent le contraire. Pendant un instant, je doute de mon choix. Je serai très mal si elle perdait le contrôle et décidait subitement d'arracher un bras, ou pire, à ce démon qui ne me semblait pas si néfaste.

 **\- Un démon agamen** , soupire t-elle. **Cette journée va être terriblement longue…**

Un démon quoi ? En tout cas, il faut croire qu'elle a tapé dans le mille. Les deux êtres maléfiques semblent choqué par sa clairvoyance. Un nouveau soupir s'échappe des lèvres d'Anya avant qu'elle ne se détourne comme si le nouvel arrivant n'avait plus aucune intérêt à ses yeux et s'adresse à Abby :

 **\- Vous voulez bien me conduire jusqu'à votre cuisine ? Je suis en train de mourir de faim et j'aimerai vraiment finir mon petit déjeuner. Un démon agamen** , soupire t-elle.

 **\- Vous avez un problème avec mon mari** , voulut-elle savoir.

 **\- Pas avec lui personnellement, non.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai subis une longue, très longue conversation sur ces démons en particulier avec une sorcière. Une succession de blablabla assomment. C'était chiant à s'en pendre.**

 **\- Une sorcière du Cercle de Lumière** , demande Jack clairement inquiet.

 **\- Non.**

Aïe ! Cette négation était violente, presque une baffe. Pas de doute à avoir, elle parle de cette femme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle hait tellement cette sorcière que je prie pour que jamais elles ne se rencontrent à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait faire Anya si elle se retrouvait devant celle qui selon ses mots "lui a gâché la vie et non sauvé".

 **\- Va manger An' moi je vais discuter avec ces Messieurs.**

 **\- S'ils essayent ne serait-ce que de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, je serai dans l'obligation de détacher la tête de leurs épaules.** La menace est énoncée comme si elle parlait simplement du beau temps et de la pluie. **Et si vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de vous deux** , elle se tourne et pour la première fois en cinq ans, je vois les yeux de son loup, **je ne peux que vous préconiser la prudence. Mon loup est monstrueux. Sur ce** , sourit-elle alors qu'il disparaît de ses yeux, **j'ai faim.**

Elle se faufile pour entrer dans la maison. Abby est contrainte de la suivre. Je l'imagine étaler toute sa nourriture et la préparer avec précision avant de l'engloutir. Par moment, elle agit vraiment comme une gamine. C'est à se demander comment elle peut avoir ces deux facettes complètement différentes en elle.

Je me tourne vers les hommes en leurs souriant. Ils sont tous les deux intimidés. Elle est là, la vraie force d'Anya. Elle semble tellement inoffensive mais ceux qui doutent de sa force, qui la sous-estiment, s'en mordent bien souvent les doigts.

 **\- Mais qui est-elle** **?** Grogne Jaha.

 **\- Je n'avais pas pris une menace au sérieux depuis bien longtemps** , s'amuse Jack. **Allons dans le salon pour discuter. Nous y serons mieux.**

Je suis de plus en plus étonnée, l'environnement que je découvre est vraiment… humain. Ça sent même l'humain. Tous ce que je vois, sent, touche et entends, est trop humain. Tellement que si je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux, je douterai que cet homme devant moi soit un démon. Il cache sa noirceur avec une aisance troublante.

Jack me présente un fauteuil poliment pour que je puisse m'installer mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Un tableau gigantesque au-dessus de la télévision attire toute mon attention. Sans vraiment pouvoir me contrôler, j'avance jusqu'à l'oeuvre. Il doit bien faire un mètre cinquante de longueur pour un mètre de hauteur. Les traits pourraient facilement se faire passer pour de simple esquisse si l'ensemble n'était pas aussi finement travaillé. Les coups de crayons, semblent rapides comme effectués avec empressement afin de saisir le plus rapidement possible l'image avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de l'esprit. Le rendu est magnifique.

Je fais un pas en arrière comme pour mieux apprécier cette toile. Mon regard passe sur le loup avec une certaine incompréhension. Je stoppe mes yeux plus que nécessaire sur trois tâches sombre et rectiligne sous l'œil de l'animal. Je fronce les sourcils avant de pencher la tête sur le côté au niveau de son flanc, il porte une fine cicatrice.

C'est impossible…

 **\- Ma fille a beaucoup de talent, vous ne trouvez pas ?** Me demande avec fierté le père de famille.

 **\- Si** , je prononce la gorge serrée.

 **\- Il vous dérange ? J'aurai peut-être dû le retirer en sachant que vous veniez aujourd'hui mais ce tableau est…**

 **\- … magnifique. Il ne me dérange pas. Je suis juste surprise.**

 **\- Clarke a une fascination que je n'explique pas pour les loups. C'est pour cette raison que je veux être le premier à vous parler.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je suis désolée. Vous vouliez parler des termes qui pourrait entourer l'échange entre nos deux peuples** , je poursuis en m'installant dans le fauteuil.

 **\- Clarke ne connaît pas ce monde. J'ai… fait en sorte qu'elle puisse avoir une enfance normale.**

 **\- Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir condamner** , soupire Jaha.

 **\- Elle a été élevée comme une humaine** , je comprends en ignorant le chef des démons.

Jack acquiesce en douceur. Je peux capter son regard triste. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose : protéger sa fille. Je peux comprendre ça. Je n'ai pas eu ce genre de père mais il n'y a qu'à voir comment interagit Marcus avec Anya pour avoir une idée de ce qu'est l'amour paternel. Je souris doucement. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil au tableau. Un loup a besoin d'une meute pour évoluer ou au moins d'une famille. S'il devient solitaire, il se recroqueville, devient agressif oublie tout jusqu'à son humanité. Cette Clarke est un démon avec une âme. Je pense que je suis capable de comprendre les peurs de Jack. Il est inquiet que seule dans ce monde, elle puisse faire les mauvais choix. Il serait peut-être difficile de faire comprendre cette décision à ma meute mais j'étais l'Alpha. À moi d'imposer mes décisions !

 **\- Que diriez vous d'un autre genre d'échange ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Avec les sorcières, c'est facile. Elles sont indépendante et je choisis spécifiquement celui ou celle qui va rejoindre le Cercle en fonction de sa capacité à contrôler son loup. Nous pourrions pour ce premier échange… affiner certains points.**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

Je passe mon regard sur Jaha. Je commence à comprendre son petit jeu. Il a fait exprès de ne me parler de cette Clarke en dernier recours. Il savait que j'allais refuser tous les autres. Il m'a manipulé depuis le début. Je comprends enfin. Il veut contraindre Jack à s'éloigner de sa fille pendant toute une années afin qu'elle soit enfin obligée de lui prêter allégeance.

Je souris à ce vicieux personnage. Ma décision ne va clairement pas lui plaire. J'inspire profondément avant de me tourner vers la gauche où j'imagine se trouve la cuisine. J'en connais une autre à qui ça ne va pas plaire. Mais c'est elle qui m'a inspiré et presque suggéré cette idée. J'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas une décision stupide en partant quand je lui annoncerai.

 **\- Vous pourriez, vous et votre femme, venir avec Clarke.**

 **\- Foutaise** , explose Jaha.

 **\- Vous feriez ça ?** Demande avec prudence Jack.

Je frissonne en sentant le pouvoir du chef des démons onduler de rage. Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée ?... Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai du mal à me reprendre. J'ancre mon regard dans celui du père de famille. Ce bleu presque cristallin est étrangement rassurant. J'humecte mes lèvres en recrachant l'air que j'ai bloqué un peu trop longtemps dans mes poumons.

 **\- Je pourrais le faire.**

 **\- Je sens pointer un "mais",** suit immédiatement Jack.

 **\- Mais** , je prononce avec une certaine contrainte, **je ne saurai pas comment vous protéger vous et seulement vous. Je pourrai entièrement me dévouer à Clarke. Si c'est pour la sorcière que vous doutez pour ce point, j'ai confié sa protection à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai fais en sorte que quelqu'un, en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, devienne sa gardienne. Pour votre femme, ça sera facile, un membre de ma garde rapprochée devrait suffire et si ça ne vous rassure pas, je suis certaine que je peux demander à un de mes amis humains de veiller sur elle. Donc… il me reste vous. Convaincre ma meute ne sera pas une mince affaire. Et si vous commenciez par me dire ce qu'est un démon agamen.**

 **\- Vous y réfléchissez sérieusement...** Souffle-t-il clairement impressionner.

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- "Je n'existe que pour la paix" comme dirait Anya, c'est le seul combat qui mérite que l'on meurt pour lui.**

Aucun autre Alpha n'aurait eu ce genre de propos. Un alpha est censé se dévouer entièrement et être capable de mourir pour sa meute. Évidemment je le suis. Je protégerai ma meute envers et contre tous mais… la paix, c'est pour elle que je me bats chaque jour. Pour elle que je me réveille, pour elle que je m'entraîne, pour elle que je me suis soulevée contre l'ombre qu'était mon père, pour elle…

De nouveau mes yeux se scotchent sur le tableau. J'ai du mal à déglutir. C'est tellement ressemblant. Je me demande comment cette Clarke est parvenue à faire un tel dessin. J'obtiendrai peut-être mes réponses lorsque Jack se décidera à me révéler quel genre de démon il est. En attendant, je passe instinctivement ma main sur mes côtés et même sous le tissus, je peux sentir la cicatrice.

Je sais que sans Anya, je serai morte. C'est naturel que son combat soit devenu le mien. La paix est trop importante. Nous nous devons de la sauvegarder, aucun prix ne sera trop élevé pour la maintenir. Et en même temps, il y a aussi cette promesse… cette promesse…

 **\- Un démon agamen** , commence Jack.

 **\- Ça suffit** , explose Jaha, **je refuse de continuer cette mascarade !**

Il se redresse et je me sens acculée par toute sa puissance. Je suis terrifiée. Il me faut un contrôle fou pour ne pas le montrer. Je reste bien droite dans mon siège. Je ne bouge pas d'un cile alors qu'il s'approche. Il appuie ses paumes sur les accoudoirs. Il s'approche. Son nez est presque collé au mien.

Je sens mon loup se battre pour sortir et régler ça dans la violence et le sang. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le contenir. La menace est réelle. Il n'y a plus de pourparler. Je le sens grignoter un peu plus de place à chaque seconde. Je suis incapable de me défendre sous cette forme. J'ai besoin de mon loup.

 **\- Vous êtes une sombre petite conne** , murmure t-il à mon oreille. **Continuez sur cette lancée et je vous détruis.**

Je serre mon poing droit le plus possible. Je m'imagine entrain de lui arracher son cœur. Ça serait si facile. Je sais que si je me concentre, seule ma main pourrait se transformer il me suffirait alors de plonger mes doigts à travers sa peau, passer les tissus, les muscles, tendons, peut-être quelque os et agripper cet organe vitale. Ça serait si facile.

 **\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour briser notre entente. Si vous voulez une guerre, la première attaque ne viendra pas de moi. Je sais que vous attendez que je fasse un faux pas depuis le début.** Je me redresse l'obligeant à reculer. **Vous pensez que je suis trop jeune et inexpérimentée et sur bien des points, c'est vrai** , je souris. **Mais tout ça, ce n'est rien de plus que de la politique et je maîtrise parfaitement cet art. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis le plus jeune Alpha à avoir une meute qui soit aussi imposante que la mienne. Je suis une femme** , j'insiste. **Vous croyez vraiment que c'est facile ? Combien de fois croyez vous qu'on ai essayé de m'intimider ou pire de me soumettre ?**

 **\- Les Trikru font partie des dix plus grandes meutes d'Amérique** , souligne Jack. **J'imagine que de nombreux mâle Alpha ont essayé de… vous… séduire** , grimace-t-il.

 **\- Vous imaginez bien. Je suis devenu alpha à 16 ans, beaucoup on fait la même erreur que votre chef de clan, ils m'ont prit pour une enfant facile à abattre ou à soumettre** , un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres.

 **\- Vous étiez bien plus jeune que Clarke.**

Bien plus jeune… D'après ce que j'ai compris, Clarke a 17 ans, une année de plus ou de moins ne change pas grand-chose. Mais encore une fois, c'est le père aimant qui parle.

Je fusille Jaha du regard avant de me réinstaller sur mon siège avec prestance. J'ai une pensée pour Anya qui est dans la cuisine et me je dis que c'est mieux ainsi, si elle l'avait vu agir avec si peu de respect, elle lui aurait fait mordre la poussière. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étrange qu'elle reste aussi longtemps loin de moi. Elle doit sacrément ronger ses freins. Ou alors, elle est postée juste derrière la porte. C'est frustrant par moment de ne pas pouvoir la ressentir.

Je suis d'un regard presque provocateur Jaha qui se réinstalle près de Jack. Ce dernier semble satisfait par la plupart de mes réponses. J'espère réussir à le convaincre. J'ai vraiment besoin de cette alliance. Je sais que jamais le tordu qui sert de chef à ce clan n'osera nous attaquer tant que nous aurons un membre de ce même clan dans nos rangs. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette menace qui plane au-dessus de ma tête, j'ai déjà bien assez à gérer en plus de _leurs_ retour.

 **\- Voulez-vous savoir pour quelle raison je vais refuser ?**

Putain… c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Pourquoi n'accepte t-il pas ? Comment est-il possible qu'il n'est pas compris l'importance de cette alliance ? Je ne sais plus sous quel angle je dois prendre les choses. Mais abandonner ce n'est pas mon truc. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout.

 **\- Vous êtes une Woods** , prononce Jack tranquillement. **Je suis un archiviste. Je sais ce que ça implique. Votre famille existe depuis des millénaires, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que lui** , affirme t-il en montrant Jaha du doigt. **Et vous avez une réputation. Je ne peux pas confier ma fille à une personne qui pense que le sang appelle le sang. C'est aussi simple que ça. Votre famille, votre meute a su évoluer, traverser les siècles simplement grâce à cet adage et je ne laisserai pas Clarke penser de cette façon. Elle a un grand pouvoir, je dois m'assurer qu'elle l'utilise au mieux.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas…** Je veux me défendre.

 **\- S'arrêter à son nom, c'est petit** , me coupe Anya.

Je me tourne vers la porte. Elle est tranquillement adossée à la chambranle. Une pomme en main qu'elle fait voler et rattrape à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne pose ses yeux sur aucun d'entre nous. Elle semble distante. Elle arrête son geste avant de soupirer.

 **\- Le sang appelle le sang…**

 **\- Anya** , je souffle. **Ne…**

 **\- Tu n'es pas ton père** , reprend elle en tournant enfin ses yeux sur moi. **Tu ne l'es pas.**

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je suis terriblement rassurée par ses mots. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir à accomplir un miracle pareil. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour me tendre la main. Toujours.

Anya me lance sa pomme que je peine à réceptionner. Je l'observe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'elle est parfaitement rouge. C'est presque la même que ce jour là. Je me sens tellement mieux à cet instant qu'il y a quelques secondes. Ce geste semble insignifiant pourtant, il a une signification pour nous.

Anya fait quelque pas pour me rejoindre. Elle presse doucement mon épaule comme pour m'assurer que tout va bien se passer. Le geste n'échappe pas aux deux hommes. Je sais qu'en tant que alpha, je devrais lui arracher le bras pour un tel affront mais c'est Anya… Elle s'assied sur l'accoudoir en me souriant et je sais que tout va bien se passer. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose. Ça simple présence est comme une couverture chaude en hiver. Anya est tout pour là moi, c'est ça… l'apparence. Elle n'appartient peut-être pas à ma meute mais j'appartiens à la sienne enfin… à sa famille. Anya est ma soeur, celle que j'ai choisi, pas celle qui m'est imposée par les liens du sang.

Tout en elle me murmure des mots rassurants mais les plus important sont "ressaisis-toi !" Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. J'inspire et alors que mon regard est toujours plongé dans le sien je prononce :

 **\- Tout ce que j'ai des Woods c'est un nom. Le reste… Si vous voulez vous faire une idée de qui je suis en disséquant ma famille, c'est Anya que vous devriez essayer de connaître pas des aliénés toujours à l'affût pour avoir encore et toujours le goût du sang sur les lèvres.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas de sa meute** , s'insurge Jaha.

 **\- Je ne le suis pas** , répond calmement Anya. **Mais Lexa fait partie de ma famille atypique.**

 **\- C'est bon de savoir que je tiens une place entre Marcus et ce chat** , je dis moqueuse.

 **\- Ne t'en prends pas à Blue sinon je retourne dans la cuisine et je te laisse te noyer dans la merde que toutes les générations de Woods t'ont laissées.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? C'est un chat. J'ai élaboré les faits, c'est tout, et puis, à bien y réfléchir, je… je l'aime bien ce chat.**

Okay, je n'y crois pas moi-même mais je tente le tout pour le tout. Je ne veux pas être seule. J'ai besoin d'Anya. Elle fait un geste vers le haut de ma tête, je me recule. Il ne faut pas déconner non plus. Il est hors de question qu'elle me "caresse" le cheveux devant les deux démons. Je lui fais un regard noir et elle éclate de rire. Elle dévie alors son geste pour récupérer le fruit et croquer dedans en souriant. Puis elle se concentre sur Jack.

 **\- Un démon agamen qui est, de surcroît, un archiviste, intéressant.**

 **\- Intéressant** **?** Répète-t-il.

 **\- Dites-moi, que c'est-il passé en 1623 ?**

Je peux voir de la peur à l'état pur se former sur le visage si avenant de Jack. Le regard d'Anya est dur et froid. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Mais je ne comprends pas. En quoi un cours d'histoire peut-il avoir son importance en ce moment ?

\- Si vous jugez Lexa sur son nom, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'en faire de même pour vous. Les agamen, les _chuchoteurs_. Vos _messes-basses_ ont été la cause de la chute de Luna. Vos _murmures_ sont ceux qui ont tué la personne la plus importante de notre communauté. De simple _susurrement_ ont détruit l'espoir. C'est à cause de ces _marmonnements_ qu'il est si difficile d'être une femme loup garou.

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Par moment, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut en savoir si peu sur notre monde et la seconde d'après, elle sort une information que personne n'est censée connaître. Il serait logique qu'elle se plante royalement dans ce genre de moment mais je peux lire dans les yeux de Jack que tout est vrai.

La mort de Luna a été une vraie tragédie. Elle nous touche encore aujourd'hui, plus de quatre siècles après celle-ci. Si les femmes sont à ce point opprimées c'est parce que nous l'avons perdu.

 **\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce massacre** , assure Jack d'une voix étranglée. **Je… j'avais beaucoup de respect pour Luna. Elle m'a… Je lui dois beaucoup.**

 **\- Je sais** , se contente de dire Anya. **À cause de la marque derrière votre oreille** , je peux voir Jack faire un geste comme pour cacher quelque chose que seule la blonde à remarquer. **Le sait-il** **?** Voulut savoir mon amie en tournant son regard vers Jaha. **Non, j'imagine que non. Moi non plus, je ne lui aurais pas dis. Après tout, il n'y a rien qu'il déteste plus que la paix. Pourquoi vous restreindre ? Vous êtes bien plus puissant que lui ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de son clan ?**

 **\- Mais ma fille…**

 **\- … est à moitié humaine. Lexa vous propose un échange mais réfléchissez-y, elle n'est pas si différente de Luna, elle pourrait reconsidérer cet arrangement, le remanier. Vous pourriez lui apprendre de la plus grande.**

 **\- Ce que vous suggérez est impossible, il n'y avait que Luna pour… espérer qu'une telle folie puisse un jour voir le jour.**

 **\- Mais** , souffle Anya et j'y perçois presque de la douleur, **ça a vu le jour.**

 **\- Vous êtes aussi archiviste ?** S'informe t-il avec dédain. **Vous me paraissez bien jeune…**

Oups… merde, merde et merde ! Le regard d'Anya se durcit un peu plus si c'est possible et son sourire… quadruple ! Merde ! Je peux le sentir, son loup, il est furax. Sans réfléchir à mon geste, j'attrape rapidement son poignet et j'utilise ma voix neutre et tranchante en prononçant durement :

 **\- Anya, non !**

Ses yeux quittent enfin Jack pour se poser comme au ralentit sur moi. Elle est en colère. Rien ne le montre, je pense même que les démons sont passés à côté. Je ne l'avais pas vu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions depuis… cinq ans ? Elle est toujours si calme que c'est facile d'oublier le genre de personne qu'elle peut devenir lorsqu'elle se laisse dépasser.

Je me fige sous la menace silencieuse que je peux lire dans ses yeux. Je suis figée par la noirceure de ses iris qui n'ont pas encore disparu au profit de ceux de son je ne cède pas. J'inspire profondément. Je soutiens son regard avant de déglutir avec une certaine difficultée avant de prononcer plus doucement :

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne l'aime pas** , grogne-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer.**

 **\- C'est un hypocrite.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas hypocrite** , vocifère Jack.

 **\- Et menteur en plus de ça** , conclut Anya avec de nouveau un ton calme. **Avoir eu la chance et le privilège d'évoluer aux côtés de Luna et agir comme vous le faites, c'est… hypocrite.** Elle prononce le mot avec une lenteur insolente.

Jack se redressa vivement en serrant les poings. Merveilleux… J'aurai préféré qu'Anya s'abstienne d'énerver ce démon qui me semble surpuissant. J'aimerai lui en vouloir mais je crois qu'il était nécessaire qu'on le secoue un peu. Je pense qu'il en avait besoin.

Jaha se décompose sous mes yeux et j'en suis satisfaite. Je crois qu'il a comprit quelque chose qui m'échappe encore. Le trait de Jack passent lentement de la colère à… la résilience. Ses yeux tombent sur Anya. Il semble triste et il y a tellement d'incompréhension dans ses iris alors que la blonde continue de le défier du regard, sans peur.

 **\- Abby** , appelle-t-il.

Sa femme ne met pas longtemps avant de nous rejoindre. Je pense qu'elle devait espionner notre conversation. Elle s'approche de son mari et vient caresser sa joue avec douceur mais elle n'arrive pas à totalement attirer son attention qui semble complètement vampirisée par ma sœur de cœur.

 **\- Va chercher Clarke** , finit-il par demander d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Pardon ? Non. Je croyais que…**

 **\- Va la chercher Abby** , demande t-il de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Mais…**

Il se penche à son oreille pour murmurer des mots que je ne peine pas à entendre. Il la rassure, lui rappelle qu'il ne ferait rien pour mettre sa fille en danger. Puis, il souffle qu'il a peut-être un moyen de se détacher de Jaha. Je fronce les sourcils. Anya aussi la suggérer mais je ne comprends pas comme c'est possible. Je me tourne alors vers elle qui aborde un sourire satisfait avant de lever son pouce en signe de victoire.

Abby semble convaincu par les arguments de son mari et sort du salon. Je l'entends prendre les escaliers. Je fronce les sourcils en même temps qu'Anya. Nous n'avons pas remarqué une autre présence dans la maison, aucune odeur. D'ailleurs… c'est vrai que c'est étrange que cette maison ne porte pas l'odeur d'une personne qui y vit.

Je comprends alors que Jack protège vraiment sa fille au-delà du possible. Il a dû faire un tas de poignées de mains sous la table, concocter des tas d'arrangements et tout ça dans le seul et unique but de sauvegarder sa fille.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes maintenant** **?** Demande Jack à Anya.

 **\- Je ne suis pas archiviste.**

 **\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

 **\- Elle ne sait pas, je réponds à sa place. Sa meute à été… décimée** , je prononce avec prudence. **Anya est très certainement la seule survivante. Elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir de quoi que se soit.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Orpheline** , confirme Anya. **J'ai été élevé par un humain.**

 **\- Stupéfiant** , prononcent les deux démons d'une même voix.

Nous percevons les escaliers craquer à nouveau, nous nous redressons pour accueillir la fille de Jack et Abby. La porte s'ouvre avec douceur. C'est la mère de famille qui apparaît la première. Elle lance un dernier regard à son mari pour être certaine de son choix. Il effectue un hochement de tête pour la convaincre et elle fait un signe.

C'est alors qu'une magnifique, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Une sublime blonde apparaît. Je suis subjuguée. Elle porte une tenue décontractée, un simple jeans bleu recouvert de peinture, un pull noir dont les manches sont remontées jusqu'aux coudes laissant ses bras tachés à la vue de tous. Je souris en découvrant ses pieds nus. Et son visage… il a encore les trait innocent de la jeunesse mais commence à être affiné. Mais ce qui fini de m'achever, se sont ses yeux. Deux orbes d'un bleu si pur que l'océan pacifique pourrait bien en être jaloux.

Je cligne des paupières comme pour mieux assimilé cette image qui se rattache à la perfection. Je la vois être attentive aux mots que son père prononcent avec douceur avant que Jack ne me pointe du doigt alors les deux billes d'un bleus parfait se posent sur moi et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. J'en perds mon souffle. Je sens mes jambes devenir cotonneuses. Il faut que j'arrête tout et que je respire.

Clarke penche lentement la tête sur le côté alors mon cœur semble de nouveau se souvenir qu'il doit pomper le sang et ça fait mal, terriblement mal. Je voudrais fermer les yeux et oublier cette sensation, porter ma main sur ma poitrine et arracher cet organe qui me fait subir un vrai supplice. Comme le souffle chaud et destructeur des flammes d'un dragon, je succombe.

Je vais m'effondrer. Je viens d'être frapper sournoisement et de la pire des manières. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication. Je sais de quoi il s'agit. L'empreinte…

Je me sens tanguer alors que mon estomac se retourne. Je perds pied. Mon cœur se déchire en deux, il ne m'appartient plus. Qui aurait cru que se serait à ce point douloureux ? Est-ce que cette Clarke le ressent aussi ? Je ne savais même pas que le lien pouvait se faire avec un démon.  
Pourtant… oui, pourtant mon loup a choisi Clarke et c'est une décision intransigeante. Je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas me battre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis obligée de déclarer forfait.

Soudain, je sens des doigts forts agripper mon bras. Un toucher rassurant. J'arrive enfin à détourner mon regard de Clarke. Je pose alors mes yeux sur Anya et il n'est pas permis de douter, elle sait. Je passe rapidement mes yeux sur le reste de l'assemblée et je comprends qu'à part la blonde, personne n'a rien remarqué. Comment peut-elle être la seule à l'avoir sentie ? Est-ce parce que nous sommes les seuls lycanthrope ? Ou alors… elle a aussi connu ce lien, cette perdition, cette empreinte. Non, elle m'en aurait parlé. Enfin… je crois.

 **\- Donc** , prononce Clarke, **vous êtes des loups garous ?**

 **\- Nous préférons lycanthropes** , je réponds du tac-au-tac.

 **\- Des lycanthropes** , reprend-elle avec amusement. **Je suis fascinée par les loups depuis toujours. Vous ressemblez à ceux que j'ai pu voir dans les réserves ou votre morphologie est différente ?**

 **\- Clarke** , souffle son père.

 **\- Quoi ? Ce sont des loups, de vrais loups ! C'est… incroyable ! J'ai genre des centaines et des centaines de questions !**

 **\- Je ressemble assez à ton tableau** , je murmure.

Tous les yeux se tourne alors vers le dit tableau. J'entends Anya hoqueter, je suis surprise qu'elle n'ai pas fait attention à l'œuvre avant maintenant. Je hoche les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pourtant Anya souligne à voix basse pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

 **\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, c'est toi.**

 **\- Non, sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué.**

 **\- Comment c'est possible ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Tu l'avais déjà rencontré avant aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je crois que je m'en serai souvenue.**

 **\- Tu te sens bien ?**

 **\- C'est bizarre.**

 **\- Maintenant, nous sommes obligées de la ramener à la maison.**

Je tourne mon regard vers la blonde qui observe son tableau. Anya a raison. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il faut que je ramène Clarke à la maison, au sein de ma meute. J'ai besoin d'elle. Si je m'en éloigne, ça sera un vrai supplice. Plus d'un lycanthrope sont devenus fous en n'acceptant pas l'empreinte. C'est pire pour un Alpha… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le regard de la blonde se pose de nouveau sur moi et elle me sourit ce qui fait naître une pluie d'étincelles dans mon bas ventre. Elle énumère une dizaine de questions en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes. Elle n'a pas exagéré quand elle a dit être fasciné par les loups. J'allais apprendre au fil du temps que ça avait toujours été moi. Pas de simple loup mais moi. Encore et toujours moi.

Il est de notoriété publique que l'empreinte est et restera à jamais le plus beau lien qui puisse exister entre deux êtres. Il est si rare que finalement, nous en savons très peu et j'allais apprendre de la plus belle des manières toutes ces complexités et le bonheur qui pouvait s'en découler.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez. Quel est votre réaction face au premier point de vue sur Lexa ? Que pensez vous de son lien avec Anya ? Et celui avec Clarke en un simple regard ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : (In)compréhension

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !** **Un grand merci pour vos mises en follow, favori et pour les reviews ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ces dernières à cause de mes migraines mais elles m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir ! :)**

 **Pour la Guest qui l'a demander, je publie une fois par semaine, tous les vendredi. En revanche, il n'y a pas d'horaire fixe puisque je travail en trois-huit. Si pour une raison ou une autre je ne publie pas, je préviendrai toujours sur Facebook. Et si tu veux plus d'information, mon profil est souvent mit à jour.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Ce chapitre va recommencer chez les Griffin pas de point de vu pour Clarke pour le moment mais vous allez retrouver Anya. À votre avis, comment se sent-elle loin de Raven ? Elle gère ça plutôt bien ou non ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **It's only lies that I'm living** _Ce ne sont que des mensonges que je vis_

 **It's only tears that I'm crying** _Ce ne sont que des larmes que je pleure_

 **It's only you that I'm losing** _Ce n'est que toi que je perds_

 **Guess I'm doing fine** _J'imagine que je vais bien_

 _ **Beck – Guess I'm doing fine**_

 **Chapitre 6 : (In)compréhension**

Un regard paniqué, presque fou, cherche le danger partout où il se pose mais, par mégarde, il s'arrête sur un regard avenant et un doux sourire. Alors la peur s'efface lentement. La confiance est loin d'être gagnée, mais maintenant c'est de l'apaisement que l'on peut lire dans ce bel iris noisette.

Une main gigantesque se pose avec amour sur le haut d'une tête et fait des va et vient en riant. C'est le genre de son qui finit d'apaiser un cœur. Puis les murmures, toujours plus rassurant, se fraient un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles pour se glisser jusqu'à une âme blessée qui a appris à se renforcer à chacun des mots que cette voix prononce.

* * *

Je me suis installée sur la terrasse il y a quelques minutes. Le chef du clan de Skaikru est parti et j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait laisser Lexa seule avec les Griffin. J'observe avec une certaine tristesse le soleil se coucher. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette mélancolie. Sûrement au fait que je sais que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi ce soir. Je m'inquiète pour Marcus et je me demande qui va penser à nourrir Blue. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, si je ne suis pas rentrée, mon père va rester au poste toute la nuit.

Je baisse les yeux. J'espère que Raven ne va rien détruire chez Indra. C'est devenu presque une constance. Au moins une fois par jour, elle perd le contrôle et tout implose. Je me souviens douloureusement de la fois où j'étais tranquillement dans la salle de bain à essayer de dompter mes cheveux. Elle a débarqué sans frapper avec mon chat. Elle me la fourré dans les bras avant de littéralement me jeter de chez moi. Cinq secondes plus tard ma maison à exploser dans un amas de magie écarlate.

J'ai retrouvé la sorcière à genoux au milieu des débris, la respiration filante et la magie qui continuait de crépiter autour d'elle. Si elle ne m'avait pas sortit de la maison, je serai morte ou pire encore. Je me suis mise à sa hauteur. J'ai à peine eu le temps de plonger mes yeux dans les siens qu'elle a murmuré des excuses avant de réciter une formule en latin pour reconstruire ma maison. Elle a à peine eu le temps de finir son incantation qu'elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras. Son corps était de nouveau secoué par un froid irréel.

Je ne sais pas comment l'aider et ça me contrarie. La lune bleu se finit dans quelques jours. Je ne peux clairement pas la laisser repartir au manoir principal dans cet état. Je crois que je vais demander l'autorisation à Lexa de continuer à être sa gardienne pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre chez moi au moins jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution.

Nous… Je soupire. Ce genre de lapsus m'arrive de plus en plus fréquemment. Je suis angoissée parce que, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je semble de plus en plus proche de la sorcière.  
Quand elle se réveille après ses pertes de contrôle, encore transite de froid, je lui propose toujours une étreinte. Elle ne refuse jamais mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle précise toujours avec un regard noir : "ne touche pas mes mains". Je trouve ça stupide, d'autant qu'elle finit toujours par soulever mon haut pour coller les dites mains dans mon dos. À chaque fois, je frissonne et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid ou du geste.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison j'ai cet instinct de protection envers elle. Ce n'est pas normal. Il me faut normalement des mois pour avoir confiance et puis, je ne protège pas n'importe qui. C'est simple, il y a Marcus et Blue pour des raisons évidentes, Lexa parce qu'elle est ma sœur et Gaïa mais là c'est purement instinctif après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, c'est normal. Et je suis la seule en qui la jeune femme ait confiance, hormis sa mère. J'ai du mal à concevoir la présence de Raven au milieu de ces personnes. Il y a un problème dans l'équation, quelque chose qui m'échappe.

D'autant que maintenant, je sais que c'est une descendante directe de Morgane. Rien que pour ce fait, je devrais la haïr. Sans raison, juste parce qu'elle a le même sang que cette… terroriste ! Je soupire en croisant mes mains derrière ma tête. Je devrais détester Raven mais plus je passe de temps avec elle, plus je souhaite que jamais rien ne puisse l'atteindre. Je veux la sauvegarder de tout et de tout le monde, même de la magie. C'est insensé, j'en ai conscience. Mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et le pose sur ma cuisse en le fixant. Je suis au beau milieu d'un conflit intérieur. J'ai ce… besoin de savoir comment elle va. Je pourrais juste appeler Indra et faire mine de demander de ses nouvelles comme si de rien était tout en lui annonçant que Lexa et moi rentrerons plus tard que prévu. Mais connaissant la louve, elle comprendrait qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi et essayerait d'en savoir plus. Quelle autre solution j'ai ? J'ai bien une autre idée mais ça me plaît encore moins. Je soupire.

Je sursaute en percevant la baie vitrée comme prise en faute, je range rapidement mon portable avant de me redresser un peu, mal à l'aise. Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine, me tortille avant de finalement glisser mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans. Par toutes les lunes ! Que se passera-t-il si elle n'arrive pas à réchauffer ses mains à temps ? Je suis quelque peu piégée dans cette optique des plus angoissante lorsque la voix d'Abby me ramène à la réalité :

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous semblez soucieuse.**

 **\- Rien d'important** , je souris pour faire bonne figure.

 **\- Nous allons dîner, je me suis dis que vous voudriez nous rejoindre bien que vous ayez déjà manger pour six ce matin.**

 **\- Oh… avec plaisir ! J'ai toujours faim.**

Je suis docilement Abby en me frottant instinctivement la clavicule gauche. Je ressers mes doigts alors que mon cœur me fait terriblement mal. Rien d'important… j'ai dit que Raven n'était rien d'important. Je ne l'ai pas pensé et pourtant, c'est horriblement douloureux.

Je me reprends alors que je perçois plusieurs voix dont celle de Lexa. J'inspire profondément et entre dans la cuisine et je remarque que la table est déjà dressée. Abby s'installe directement à côté de son mari qui pose amoureusement sa main sur la sienne. Je hausse un sourcil en remarquant que mon assiette contient un énorme morceau de viande rouge cru. J'ai un haut de cœur. Je relève les yeux vers Lexa et la toise d'un regard noir. Elle soutient ce dernier à peine deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Nos convives ne comprennent certainement pas cet échange entre nous. J'imagine que c'est normal et leur attention était bonne mais je n'ai aucune envie de manger cette chose et Lexa aurait pu leur dire que je me nourrissais normalement, enfin comme une humaine. Je sais qu'elle a fait exprès de ne rien leur préciser juste pour voir ma réaction. Je serre la mâchoire avant de m'installer. Je la fusille un peu plus du regard en attaquant :

 **\- T'es** _ **vraiment**_ **une emmerdeuse.**

 **\- Non mais cette tête** , elle rit de plus belle, **ça vaut vraiment le détour.**

 **\- Va te faire voir** , je soupire.

 **\- Oh… mais ne boude pas. Je vais prendre ta part, ça ne me dérange pas** , elle se penche pour saisir mon morceau de viande et le mettre dans son assiette. **Tu vois, il n'y a plus de problème.**

 **\- Carnivore** , j'attaque.

 **\- Végétarienne** , suit-elle.

 **\- Sérieusement, il y a tellement de sang qu'on pourrait croire avoir à faire à un vampire.**

 **\- Petite nature !**

Les regards des trois Griffin sont de plus en plus surpris. J'essaye de ne pas trop y faire attention. Je passe mon regard sur les différents plat. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de fixer Abby et de demander le plus poliment possible :

 **\- Est-ce que je peux avoir le plat de haricots verts, s'il vous plaît.**

Lexa ne fait que rire de plus belle. Elle peut vraiment être détestable par moment. Abby ne perd pas de temps pour me passer le récipient et je me serre avec un main un peu lourde. Je commence à manger tranquillement alors qu'une silence de mort entour la table. Je finis par faire claquer mes couverts sur la table en explosant :

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Disons** , commence Jack, **qu'il est surprenant d'être attabler avec une lycanthrope qui refuse de manger de la viande.**

 **\- Je ne refuse pas de manger de la viande** , je souligne.

 **\- À partir du moment où elle est bien cuite, préparer pendant des heures ou dans un burger** , se moque Lexa.

 **\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

 **\- Vous êtes une lycanthrope** , répète Jack comme pour me rappeler ma nature.

 **\- Ouais et alors ?**

 **\- Vous êtes** , il fait une pause, **sensée être carnivore.**

 **\- Et bien, moi, je suis omnivore.**

 **\- Manger des haricots vert au dîner** , s'amuse Lexa, **ça c'est la patte de Marcus il n'y a pas de doute. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'arrive de ne manger qu'une simple soupe le soir.**

 **\- Tout dépend de la quantité, je souris.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas a dire, cet humain t'a "cassé".**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas** , intervient Clarke pour la première fois.

 **\- Anya a été élevé par un humain, pas par une meute. Elle a pris beaucoup d'habitudes de son père.**

Un nouveau silence lourd de sens s'installe entre la petite famille, Lexa et puis moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me contente de manger tranquillement. Dès que j'ai fini mon assiette, j'attrape un bout de pain que j'avale à vitesse grand V avant de jeter mon dévolu sur la corbeille de fruits en y prenant plusieurs fraises, une pêche et trois ou quatre prunes.

 **\- Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de calories que vous devez avaler en une journée pour compenser le manque** , la voix de Jack est presque blanche.

 **\- Je ne m'amuse pas à compter.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de changer ? Vous êtes dans une meute maintenant et…**

 **\- Anya** , le coupe Lexa, **n'appartient pas à ma meute. Elle est mon invitée. Et… je doute que vous seriez capable de changer vos propres habitudes. Vous semblez bien humain pour un démon, peut-être trop humain…**

Okay, l'ambiance devient de plus en plus lourde ici. Je hausse un sourcil en fixant Lexa. Elle hoche alors les épaules. Je souris en réalisant qu'elle a agit sans réfléchir, juste pour me protéger. Je jette ensuite un œil à Clarke qui nous observe d'une étrange façon. Ce n'est pas un loup. Elle n'a pas dû sentir le lien se former comme pour Lexa tout à l'heure mais l'empreinte doit commencer à la marquer doucement, et cette étincelle de jalousie dans ses yeux en est le premier signe.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, j'allais vraiment le faire mais… quelque chose que je n'arrive pas ni à identifier, ni à contrôle me submerge. Si je ne me connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai qu' _ **il**_ prend ma place mais c'est absolument impossible. Je suis catégorique. _**Il**_ est bien endormi au plus profond de mon être, je peux _**le**_ sentir.

Mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains tremblent et je peine à prendre une première inspiration. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? J'ai la sensation qu'un monstre, un terrible fléau, quelque chose pire que _**lui**_ est entrain de me déchirer le corps. Je suis… angoissée ? Non mais sérieusement, c'est impossible.

 **\- Anya** , la voix de Lexa est clairement marquée par l'inquiétude, **qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Je n'arrive pas à répondre et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je dirais ? Concrètement, je ne sais pas ce qu'y est en train de m'arriver. Je… je fixe mes mains. Est-ce que… ? J'ai… non. Je relève mes yeux sur Lexa mon regard doit-être bien différent de mon habitude parce qu'elle a un infime mouvement de recule. Je suis de plus en plus perdue. Je me redresse faisant crier les pieds de la chaise sur le parquet.

Je ne demande pas mon reste et me retourne sans plus de cérémonie. Je sais que c'est impoli mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire d'autre alors que je me sens au bord de l'implosion. Je sors le plus vite possible mon portable de la poche de mon jeans. Il me faut un temps fou pour composer un simple numéro de téléphone. Mes mains tremblent et peinent à faire un simple geste alors qu'elles sont… putain mais pourquoi j'ai aussi froid ?

Je colle mon oreille sur la haut parleur en sortant de la maison des Griffin et j'ai un haut le cœur à chaque nouvelle tonalité. Pourquoi elle ne réponds pas ? Pourquoi je suis à ce point effrayée ? Mes jambes deviennent cotonneuses enfin surtout la gauche, c'est comme si elle était subitement incapable de me porter et pourtant, je suis bien debout sur mes deux jambes qui me maintiennent sans difficultées. Mon cœur manque un nouveau battement alors que la quatrième tonalités raisonne, plus qu'une et je tombe sur la messagerie. Par toutes les lunes, décroche ce putain de téléphone !

 **\- Allô** , je pourrai être soulagée mais ce n'est pas la voix que j'attendais.

 **\- Gaïa, où est ta mère ?**

 **\- La nuit tombe, elle est partie courir pour faire sa ronde.**

Merde, merde, merde… merde !

 **\- Et Raven, où est Raven ?**

 **\- Bah… dans la chambre d'ami j'imagine. Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?**

 **\- Non** , je hurle presque, **non** , je reprends calmement, **surtout pas. Tu… tu sens de la magie ?**

Je l'entends humer l'air un bon coup. Je fais mon possible pour être le plus patiente possible. Je sais que Gaïa est encore en apprentissage mais là je suis entrain de mourir à petit feu.

 **\- Non** , finit-elle par dire.

 **\- Génial** , je souffle soulagée.

 **\- Il n'y a plus son odeur du tout.**

Quoi ? Mais… que… quoi ? C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Comment ça il n'y a plus son odeur du tout ? Et pourquoi je suis à ce point paniquer ? Je me laisse tomber sur… ah c'est le capot de la voiture de Lexa, c'est mieux que le sol.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que** , je peine à prononcer, **qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- La sorcière n'est plus à la maison. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher.**

 **\- Surtout pas.**

Il ne manquerait plus que Gaïa se mette en danger. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ce froid dans mes mains et ce… cette chose qui semble vouloir sortir de moi, ne m'aide pas à avoir les idées claire. Pendant une seconde, je pense même à _**le**_ réveiller pour la retrouver.

 **\- Anya qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiète…**

 **\- Je… je n'en suis pas sûre. Tu peux… est-ce que tu sais comment rappeler un loup ? Tu pourrai essayer de le faire avec ta mère ?**

 **\- Je doute que ça fonctionne, ma mère est bien plus forte que moi.**

Je soupire. Oui, je le sais. Il y a peu de lycanthropes capable de contraindre l'un des siens à redevenir humain ou pire à l'invité à écouter une voix qui n'est ni la sienne, ni celle de son loup et de plier ses deux volontés au profit de cette seule voix. Mais il y a une solution, il faut faire en sorte que cet écho ne soit pas perçu comme une capture et une perdition. Je ne suis pas sensé savoir comment faire mais je le sais.

 **\- Écoute Gaïa, c'est important. Je ne te demande pas de l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit mais à lui faire comprendre que tu as besoin d'elle. Tu es de son sang.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre…**

 **\- La meute pourrait être en danger.**

D'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas choisi les bons mots. Je perçois le souffle de Gaïa se couper, je peux presque la sentir trembler. Sans compter que Lexa devait écouter depuis le début ma conversation même d'une oreille discrète mais elle n'a pas manqué ces quelques mots. La porte d'entrée claque et je n'ai besoin que d'une seconde pour remarquer son regard presque fou. Insinuer qu'une meute pourrait être en danger avec son alpha aux alentours n'était clairement pas la meilleure de mes idées.

 **\- Je t'écoute** , fini par dire Gaïa.

 **\- Moi aussi** , grogne Lexa.

 **\- Calme toi Lexa** , je prononce le plus posément possible, **j'ai dit "** _ **pourrait"**_ **. Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer et à guider Gaïa si je dois en plus** _ **te**_ **gérer. D'accord ?**

Elle acquiesce mais garde des traits durcis. Je la vois entamer des pas nerveux entre l'entrée et sa voiture. Elle a tout d'un lion en cage, même si dans ce contexte il serait plus juste de dire loup. Je peux le sentir, elle est prête à le laisser sortir. J'attends qu'elle passe de nouveau près de moi et je saisi son poignet, elle doit absolument se reprendre. Si elle devait se transformer chez un démon du clan Skaikru, ça serait une catastrophe.

Je l'oblige à s'installer près de moi. Elle me fixe durement presque avec haine, c'est bien là le regard d'un alpha. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Je lui souffle une nouvelle fois de se calmer. Si j'avais osé insister sur ce point avec n'importe quel autre alpha, il y a de grande chance que je sois maintenant rien de plus qu'une poupée désarticulée à tâcher le sol de mon sang. Mais Lexa est différente. C'est moi qui lui ai apprit à maîtriser son loup et je sais qu'elle peut le garder enfermé dans son corps bien mieux que des alphas centenaire.

Je peux voir son regard s'adoucir, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça me suffit. Je tente un minuscule sourire et elle hoche la tête. Je sais qu'elle ne causera pas de problème, du moins, pour le moment. Il est temps que je me concentre de nouveau sur Gaïa et sans oublier mes propre angoisse au sujet de Raven.

 **\- Pourquoi tes mains sont si froides** , me demande Lexa d'une toute petite voix.

\- **Pas maintenant Lexa** , je murmure. **Gaïa, tu es toujours là ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Très bien. Je ferme les yeux. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je sens encore cette chose bouillonner en moi, me faire mal et prendre entièrement ma place. J'ai la désagréable sensation de ne plus exister. Je sens une larme m'échapper. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est pire que _mon loup_. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ça me touche à ce point. Foutaise… c'est Raven. Tous ce que je ressens en ce moment, appartient à Raven. Et ça fait mal… très mal.

 **\- Je veux que tu te concentres sur ta mère, seulement les souvenirs et les sentiments positifs. Tu peux faire ça ?**

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- Et tu peux le faire à travers ton loup ?**

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Je n'en attends pas vraiment. Je sais qu'elle est en train de s'exécuter. J'ai conscience que ce que je lui demande est très difficile, encore plus pour une lycanthrope qui est capable de se transformer depuis si peu de temps. Je suis vraiment en train de faire n'importe quoi… Gaïa pourrait souffrir. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Raven. Encore et toujours Raven. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je ferme les yeux. Je cherche à exécuter exactement la même chose mais pas avec Indra. Je cherche la sorcière avec _**son**_ aide. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance pour que ça fonction. Raven n'est pas… elle n'appartient pas… enfin, ce n'est pas un loup. Et pourtant, pendant ces longues seconde d'attente. Je revis, toutes ces fois où elle était dans mes bras. Alors que mon cœur raisonne bien trop fort dans ma poitrine et que ses mains s'attardent sur ma peau, alors qu'elles sont de nouveau chaudes, elle souffle un simple mais presque destructeur : merci.

Je suis surprise au moment où je la sens. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je ne devrais pas être capable de… et pourtant, je suis juste à côté d'elle. Je vois à travers ses yeux. Raven est recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle maintient ses genoux, elle pleure, elle murmure des mots que je reconnais parfaitement, elle essaye de se contrôler. Cette image me déchire le cœur et sans que je ne puisse le contrôler de nouvelles larmes m'échappe. J'aimerai tellement la prendre dans mes bras, essayer de la libérer de tout ce mal qui la ronge. Simplement l'aider. Je me reprends pour essayer de savoir où elle se trouve. Je suis surprise en reconnaissant mon grenier. Pour quelle raison a-t-elle choisie de se réfugier chez moi ?

 **\- Anya** , la voix de Lexa est de plus en plus inquiète, **tu es vraiment gelée.**

 **\- Je la vois, je vois ma mère** , explose Gaïa. **C'est super intense ! Je… c'est incroyable ! C'est comme si j'étais elle… Wow ! Comment tu sais faire ça Anya ? Et… mais c'est… magique !**

 **\- Gaïa, calme toi** , je parviens à prononcer alors que je suis toujours piéger dans le corps de Raven. **Tu… Il te reste à lui demander de rentrer à la maison. Il faut que… n'utilise pas la parole à proprement parler. Il faut que ça vienne du cœur. Concentre toi sur le lien que tu viens de créer, elle, ta mère ne le sens pas encore. Souffle à son loup que tu es là et que tu as besoin d'elle. D'accord ? Tu t'en sens capable ?**

Elle répond positivement et je sais que ça peut être long. Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose de facile que je lui demande. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur alors que mon lien avec Raven se renforce. Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Je commence à perdre la notion de la réalité. Je me confonds. Je ne sais plus vraiment si je suis elle ou moi. Je ressers mes doigts sur le poignet de Lexa qui grimace. Je m'accroche à ma sœur de cœur comme une ancre qui me rattache à la réalité.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre. Il faut que… je frissonne en sachant pertinemment que je n'ai jamais réussis à faire ce que je m'apprête à essayer d'exécuter. Je souffle. Je dois être folle. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je me renforce en puisant dans _son_ énergie. J'ai besoin de _**lui**_. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, je n'ai pas peur de _**lui**_ parce que je sais qu' _ **il**_ peut m'aider à atteindre Raven. J'expire et grâce à une force psychologique colossale, j'arrive à m'extraire de son corps. Je suis en face d'elle alors qu'au même instant, je suis près de Lexa. Je tends la main vers Raven, la même qui enserre le poignet de Lexa. Je dépose mes doigts sur la joue de la sorcière, alors que j'agrippe un peu plus la peau de l'alpha. Des yeux surpris se dresse sur moi au même moment un grognement me pousse à revenir à la réalité. Mais j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin… je me perds dans les yeux sombre et écarlate de Raven, je pleure un peu plus et je murmure seulement pour elle un simple : "je suis là".

 **\- J'ai réussis** , hurle Gaïa dans le téléphone, **elle arrive !**

 **\- Très bien** , je peine à dire alors que j'ai perdu le lien avec Raven. **Dis lui de me rappeler dès qu'elle le peut. Je… je crois savoir où est Raven et… et… elle se contrôle. Ça devrait aller. Gaïa, tu as été génial. Tu es définitivement une très grande louve, tu peux… qu'est-ce que je dis, tu dois être fière de toi.**

 **\- Merci Anya.**

Je raccroche, le cœur battant, le corps tremblant et le souffle haletant. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi. Je lâche difficilement son poignet. Je sens l'odeur du sang immédiatement, je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Je murmure des excuses. J'essaye de me redresser mais je retombe immédiatement sur le capot de la Chevrolet. Merde… je suis super affaiblie et j'ai toujours aussi froid.

 **\- Dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer** , exige Lexa.

 **\- J'en sais rien** , je réponds honnêtement.

 **\- On rentre immédiatement** , grogne t-elle. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette sorcière ait pu mettre** _ **ma**_ **meute en danger.**

Elle se redresse vivement, je fixe alors son poignet gauche encore ensanglanté. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que la plaie ne se referme pourtant, je ressens un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le flanc gauche de sa voiture et donc incessamment sous peu la portière. Je me redresse avec une force que je ne suis plus sensée avoir et fait barrière. Je suis obligée de me maintenir à la carrosserie. Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que je me suis sentie aussi faible.

Je lâche une longue inspiration. Je n'ai pas encore osé affronter son regard et là je sais que j'ai largement dépassé les limites, Lexa va être folle de rage et elle en aura toutes les raisons. Je fixe ma main sur le métal, elle semble enfin ne plus être transi de froid. Je vois ceci comme un signe que Raven se sent un peu mieux et cette conclusion me rassure de la plus belle des manières. Encore quelques secondes pour me fondre dans ce sentiment de bien être et je relève les yeux. Clairement, si je n'étais pas si importante pour Lexa, si je n'étais pas aussi puissante, je serai en danger de mort.

 **\- Lexa** , je murmure, **ralentit.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas de ralentir** , implose t-elle en agrippant violemment mon tee-shirt. **Il s'agit de** _ **ma**_ **meute, tu ne sais pas… tu… Écarte toi !**

 **\- Non. Je ne le ferai pas et tu le sais. Je me dresserai entre toi et Raven tant que tu seras animé par la colère.** _ **Tu**_ **m'as demandé de la protéger et c'est ce que je fais.**

 **\- Je manque de temps,** _ **ma**_ **meute…**

 **\- Tout va bien. Concentre toi sur le lien qui t'unit à elle et tu le sentiras. Je t'assure que Raven n'est pas un danger.**

 **\- Mais tu as pensé qu'elle pourrait l'être** , hurle-t-elle.

 **\- Oui** , je ne peux clairement pas lui mentir, **mais je me suis trompée.**

 **\- Écarte toi Anya** , la menace est de plus en plus présente dans sa voix, **ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.**

 **\- Ne** , j'insiste sur ce mot, **m'oblige pas** _ **moi**_ , j'insiste de nouveau, **à te faire du mal. Je te préviens, si tu m'attaques, je te brise une jambe. Il faut deux bonnes heures pour ressouder un os, un temps que j'espère tu mettras à profit pour reprendre le-dessus sur tes émotions.**

 **\- Tu n'oserais pas** , souffle t-elle. **Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Tout dépend de toi Lexa** , je murmure en posant avec douceur mes mains sur les siennes qui sont toujours fermement accrocher à mon haut, **le jour où tu m'as retrouvé, celui où tu m'as demandé de rejoindre** _ **ta**_ **meute, tu avais une autre demande** , je lui souris avec douceur, **tu t'en souviens ? Ce n'est pas seulement Raven que je protège et tu le sais bien.**

 **\- "Ne me laisse pas devenir comme mon père"** , peine-t-elle à prononcer. **Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ?** Demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

D'un geste peu assuré, presque hésitant, je tends ma main vers sa joue. Lexa sursaute. Je glisse cette même main derrière sa nuque et je l'oblige à faire quelque pas pour la coller contre moi. Je referme mon second bras dans son dos. J'ai conscience que cette étreinte pourrait me coûter la vie. Je n'oserai jamais effectuer un tel geste si nous étions à la maison mais ce n'est pas le cas et je veux être certaine qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à dire. Lexa me voit comme une grande soeur, ça a toujours été le cas et aujourd'hui, je vais me servir de ce lien si précieux, unique presque improbable qu'il existe entre nous.

 **\- Non Lexa, tu ne lui ressembles pas. Je t'assure. Mais tu sais que sa déchéance a commencé par des crises de rage sans nom. Tu m'as fait promettre de tout faire pour ne jamais te laisser devenir comme lui et je ne manque jamais à mes promesses.**

Lentement d'un geste tremblant, elle finit par lâcher prise. Ses bras tombent le long de son corps. Ils restent ballant un très long moment avant de se refermer à leur tour dans mon dos. Je sens quelque larmes glisser sur ma peau. Je souris. C'est pour cette raison que Lexa est la seule alpha que j'ai accepté de rejoindre. Elle est capable d'accepter que son loup n'est pas qu'une force mais qu'il est aussi capable de la rendre terriblement faible.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui est entrain de se passer entre toi et cette sorcière** , murmure t-elle.

 **\- Honnêtement Lexa, je n'y comprends rien moi-même. Mais je t'assure que si elle représentait un danger pour la meute, tu serais la première à qui j'en parlerai.**

 **\- Promis** , prononce t-elle avec fragilité.

 **\- Sur ma vie, oui, je te le promets.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je laisse passer de longues secondes avant de la relâcher. Je viens essuyer ses larmes en lui offrant un de mes plus beau sourire. Je lui souffle de se reprendre et je me prends un coup gentillet dans le bras alors qu'elle rit doucement. Voilà. La Lexa que je connais est revenue. C'est elle qui a gagné et son loup a déclaré forfait.

Lexa ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle ressent une certaine reconnaissance pour ce que j'ai osé faire. Une partie d'elle m'en veut aussi certainement, c'est normal. J'ai outrepassé mes droits. Prendre une alpha dans ses bras… Je dois vraiment vouloir mourir. Pourtant, je sais que j'arrive toujours à l'apaiser de cette façon. J'ai conscience que ça n'a rien de normal mais comme beaucoup d'autres choses qui me concernent.

Je tourne la tête vers la maison des Griffin alors que je suis envahie par un étrange sentiment. Je tombe alors sur Jack qui s'éloigne très vite de la fenêtre par laquelle il nous observait. J'ai eu le temps de lire sur ses traits toute son incompréhension. Je jure intérieurement. Il va être difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il vient de voir. Déjà qu'il me trouve bizarre… ça craint. Je soupire. Pour le moment, mieux vaut éviter d'en parler à Lexa.

 **\- Tu devrais aller saluer nos convives. Nous prendrons la route après.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Les Griffin, tu devrais les saluer et fixer un nouveau rendez-vous.**

 **\- Non, ça j'avais compris. Nous prenons la route ?**

 **\- Tu es calme** , j'affirme en hochant les épaules.

 **\- Génial !**

Ses yeux brillent comme celui d'un enfant le jour de noël. Elle détale rapidement pour rejoindre la maison familial. J'attends d'entendre la porte claquer pour me laisser tomber au sol. Je suis vidée. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi… faible.

Mon corps est cotonneux, je peine même à me ressourcer dans _son_ énergie. _**il**_ semble si loin, presque hors d'atteinte. Le lien que j'ai créer avec Raven _**l**_ _'_ a presque effacé. Je me suis complètement surpassée. J'appuie ma tête contre la portière en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Je suis là… Ses mots sont si simples et pourtant ils ont une vraie signification. Je le sens au plus profond de mon âme. Ils… ont un véritable sens. Je suis là. Je les ai déjà prononcé auparavant. Je n'arrive juste plus à me souvenir pour qui et dans quel contexte. Je suis là… Je ferme les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle larme m'échappe. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi perdue que depuis que Raven est arrivée dans ma vie et en même temps… en même temps, c'est comme si elle m'était indispensable. Je suis là… Pourquoi ces mots en particulier ?

Les yeux toujours clos, je vois l'image de ma mère. Une boule colossale se forme dans ma gorge m'empêchant presque de respirer. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour gâcher ma journée un souvenir furtif mais parfaitement claire d'une mère que je préférerais oublier. Ce n'est pas un manque d'amour, je voudrais juste être capable d'avancer et me replier dans des souvenirs douloureux n'aide pas. Je commence à secouer la tête pour me tirer de cette rétrospective alors que je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille comme si elle était vraiment à côté de moi : "Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même à partir d'aujourd'hui."

Pourquoi la première image qui me vient à l'esprit alors que je perçois de nouveau ces mot c'est le visage de Raven ? Je sens la marque d'une main sur mon épaule. Je panique et ouvre violemment les paupières. Putain de mer… elle est là devant moi. Merde ! Ma… ma mère morte se dresse devant moi. C'est impossible ! Elle me sourit avec douceur et compréhension. Non je refuse ! Je me redresse vivement, trébuche mais je fais tout pour m'éloigner de cette vision irréelle.

 **-** _ **Ana, je t'en pris, arrête.**_

Et je me stoppe net, une illusion ne peut pas avoir cette emprise sur moi. Je déglutis avec une grande difficulté. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je… je suis sous son emprise. C'est… il n'y a qu'un seule pouvoir au monde capable de m'imposer quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas : la voix de l'alpha. Celle de _mon_ alpha.

 **-** _ **Le lien ne durera pas longtemps, tu dois m'écouter.**_

 **\- Tu es morte** , j'accuse.

 _ **\- Je sais mon ange**_ _,_ elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, _**mais il faut que tu m'écoutes, c'est important.**_

Son contacte. Je tremble. Ça me fait mal, terriblement mal. C'est comme une brûlure peut-être même pire. Je suis en colère et _**il**_ se réveille brusquement. _**Il**_ montre les crocs. _**Il**_ grogne. _**Il**_ refuse de se soumettre. _**Il**_ m'envahit tel un parasite et je _**le**_ laisse faire parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche et surtout, je refuse qu'elle m'impose sa volonté. Elle a perdu ce droit en mourant !

 _ **\- Ana**_ _,_ souffle t-elle en retirant vivement sa main, _**tu es…**_

 **\- … exactement comme toi** , j'attaque avec un regard noir, **le genre d'alpha que tout le monde croit avoir disparu avec toi, une premium. Alors ne cherche pas à m'imposer** _ **ta**_ **volonté. Tu n'es pas** _ **mon**_ **alpha. Je suis** _ **mon**_ _**propre**_ **alpha.**

 _ **\- Ana, je n'ai jamais pensé… tu sembles plus… ce n'est pas important. Je te l'ai dis : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose d'important.**_

 **\- Quelque chose d'important ? Tu es morte.**

 _ **\- Raven…**_

Un simple mot ou plutôt nom et je m'adoucis, même _**lui**_ se calme. Je ne comprends pas. Comment ma mère morte il y a des années peut connaître Raven ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je crois que je suis en état de choc. Je ne perçois plus aucun son. Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois que la lumière revient, je peux voir ses lèvres bouger sans que je ne puisses percevoir un seul mot.

 _ **\- Ana, tu as entendu ?**_

Je sens de nouvelles larmes sur mes joues. Je sers les poings. Non, je n'ai rien entendu et il n'y a qu'une seule et unique explication à cela. Je suis tellement… La colère n'est pas ce qui me gangrène à cette seconde, ça s'apparente plus à de la haine. De la rancoeur à l'état pure.

 **\- C'est encore à cause de Morgane** , j'explose avec animosité.

 _ **\- Morgane t'a sauvé la vie mon ange.**_

Elle prononce cette phrase en avançant de nouveau vers moi. Elle tend la main vers mon visage. Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour qu' _ **il**_ émerge de nouveau. Elle ne me touchera pas, je refuse.

C'est alors qu'une idée, une idée toute simple se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit. C'est si simple que je suis surprise de ne pas y avoir penser avant. J'observe ma mère avec horreur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que… non, elle n'aurait pas oser.

 **\- C'est… c'est toi.**

 _ **\- Ana, s'il te plaît.**_

 **\- C'est toi qui lui a demandé de me sauver, qu'importe le prix. C'est toi !**

 _ **\- Il faut que tu comprennes…**_

 **\- Que je comprennes ? Que je comprennes ? Mais quoi ? Je souffre le martyre depuis… depuis… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu m'as fais subir ! Je suis complètement vide** , j'explose en pointant ma poitrine au niveau de mon coeur.

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, la porte d'entrée des Griffin claque. Cette fois, il n'y a pas seulement Lexa. Je sens aussi l'odeur de Jack et de sa fille. Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû effacer l'illusion. Sauf que ma mère est toujours là. Plus troublant encore, elle semble être visible pour les trois autres.

Je me tourne comme mortifier vers eux. Je me plonge dans le regard de Lexa qui est marqué par l'incompréhension. Je sais qu'elle l'a reconnu. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Ma mère est un vraie légende. Heureusement, elle n'a aucun moyen de faire le lien entre nous. La réaction de Jack est plus surprenante. Il… je crois qu'il sait. Il sait qui je suis vraiment.

Je suis tellement absorbée par la réaction de ces deux là, enfin surtout Lexa. Je crois que j'en mourrais si je devais la perdre à cause de mon identité. Je suis à l'afflux de chacun de ses gestes. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte à tel point que je ne sens pas ma mère s'approcher. Je n'en prends conscience que lorsqu'elle chuchote à mon oreille quelque mot en Islandais, ma langue natale :

 _ **\- Tu ne peux plus être vide là,**_ dit-elle, _**puisque tu as retrouvé Raven.**_

Puis elle s'évapore. Ne laissant derrière elle rien de plus que des questionnements et un reflux de magie nauséabond que je ne connais que trop bien. Morgane… Voilà pourquoi sa présence était aussi puissante et qu'elle a su être visible pour les autres. Cette journée est de plus en plus merdique.

Lexa s'approche de moi avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Je tente un sourire mais j'échoue lamentablement. J'aimerai faire croire que je vais bien après cette conversation avec ma mère mais je n'y arrive pas. Quoique j'en dise, chacune de ses apparitions me touche un peu plus à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle parvient à me parler traversant ainsi le voile qui sépare les vivants des morts. Mais ne dit-on pas que tout est possible à partir du moment où la magie entre dans l'équation ?

Ce qui m'agace le plus c'est que j'ai très vite compris qu'elle savait… elle savait qu'elle était condamnée et elle n'a rien fait pour se sauver. Rien. Qu'elle puisse croire encore avoir le droit de me parler après ça c'est… du foutage de gueule, rien de plus. Sans oublier qu'après tout ce temps, pour moi, elle n'a plus rien d'une figure parentale. Ce rôle revient entièrement à Marcus et personne d'autre.

 **\- Anya** , prononce presque maladroitement Lexa.

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Jamais.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Jamais Lexa** , je répète alors que ma voix se brise. **Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant ? Je… J'aimerai m'assurer que Raven va bien.**

 **\- Très bien, nous reviendrons voir les Griffin en fin de semaine prochaine. Merci pour l'accueil** , précise-t-elle en me quittant des yeux pour les poser sur le père et la fille.

J'en profite pour m'installer côté passager. Je peux assister sans mal à l'échange de regard entre Lexa et Clarke un peu trop long pour qu'il reste inaperçu. La blonde sourit timidement avant de faire un signe de la main. Je suis certaine que Lexa sourit comme ce n'est pas permis. La porte claque et je jette un œil vers elle. Gagnez !

Le moteur démarre et la voiture avalent les premiers kilomètre dans un silence parfait. L'habitacle n'est habité par aucun son, ni musique, ni parole, rien. Je perçois simplement les battements de coeur de Lexa qui sont calmes et apaisants. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'ils ne changent pas de rythme. Mais espérer se révèle souvent être une perte de temps.

Je perçois d'abord une faible inflation, une légère accélération de son palpitant puis se sont ses doigts qui se ressert un peu plus sur le volant et finalement plusieurs grandes inspirations prises. Je sais qu'elle veut parler de ce qu'elle a vu. J'ai conscience qu'elle a déjà dû élaborer quelques théories. Je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas pu arriver à la bonne conclusion, c'est impossible. Par moment, même moi je doute de ma propre identité, ça ressemble plus à une blague qu'autre chose. J'ai passé presque l'entièreté de ma vie à tenter d'oublier qui j'étais. Pas que ce soit un exercice difficile en sachant que la magie de Morgane continue d'empoisonner mon esprit.

Morgane… je ressers mon poing en baissant les yeux. _**Il**_ s'agite. C'est fou à quel point je peux la haïr même _**lui**_ c'est finalement résigné à me suivre et à accepter ce sentiment. Mais… savoir que la sorcière n'a agit que pour accomplir la volonté de ma mère c'est… c'est bien pire encore. Comment une mère peut vouloir faire subir une telle épreuve à son enfant ? Je préférerais être morte.

 **\- Anya, il faut…**

 **\- Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler** , je la coupe immédiatement.

 **\- Mais il faudra bien que…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête** , j'affirme avec détermination. **Je ne suis pas prête** , je répète plus doucement, plus douloureusement. **Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à te parler de** _ **ça**_ **. S'il te plaît… ne me pose pas tes questions.**

 **\- Très bien mais tu as conscience que je l'ai vu n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas stupide Anya. Je sais ce que signifie ce genre d'apparition pour un lycanthrope.**

Non… tu ne sais pas Lexa, parce que je ne suis pas n'importe quel lycanthrope. J'aimerai être capable de prononcer ces mots mais ils restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à les dire. Rien que de les penser me fait mal.

J'humecte mes lèvres. J'ai cette sensation désagréable de porter des pierres dans mon estomac. Je me tourne vers Lexa qui est concentrée sur sa conduite. Je sais qu'il est injuste de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas… même moi je n'y crois pas.

 **\- Je te promets que** , je commence difficilement, **je t'en parlerais. Je te le promets et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesse.**

 **\- Très bien Anya.**

 **\- Tu es en colère ?**

 **\- Simplement… je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse exister de secrets entre nous. À part pour… enfin, tu sais et je respecte ça parce que je me doute que… perdre sa meute c'est… je n'ose imaginer.**

 **\- J'avais six ans.**

 **\- Pardon** , s'exclame-t-elle en quittant la route des yeux.

 **\- Quand… Le jour où… Celui où j'ai perdu ma meute, j'avais six ans. Je… je n'étais pas encore enfin j'avais six ans quoi. La première fois que je me suis transformée, c'était sous les yeux de Marcus. Tu imagines tout ce qu'il aurait pu me faire subir ? Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a aimé. Il… C'est Marcus ma meute et qu'importe qu'il soit humain.**

 **\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu étais si jeune.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'en parles aujourd'hui ? Je… C'est à cause de ce que j'ai vu ?**

 **\- Entre autre, mais c'est surtout que… tu peux avoir confiance en moi Lexa, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute sur ce point. Tu es la personne à qui je confierai ma vie en fermant les yeux.**

 **\- Je suis rassurée.**

Je peux la voir sourire avant d'appuyer un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Lexa est la vitesse… je ris doucement. Bien que je n'apprécie en générale pas vraiment sa musique, j'allume son poste de radio pile au moment ou Sting hurle l'indémodable _Roxanne_. Je souris un peu plus, Lexa adore cette chanson. Elle fait glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et ouvre les fenêtre en faisant glisser sa main gauche sur l'air. Elle semble de plus en plus heureuse et je m'en félicite.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on parle de Clarke ?**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on parle de Raven ?**

D'accord, c'était de bonne guerre. Sauf que j'avais sentie le lien se faire entre la blonde et Lexa et qu'il n'existait rien de tel entre la sorcière et moi. Rien. Je peine de plus en plus à y croire. Rien… je suis de plus en plus attachée à Raven.

 **\- Tu m'autoriserais à devenir sa gardienne officiel ?**

 **\- Pardon ?!** Lexa manque de s'étouffer.

 **\- Tu me laisserais devenir la gardienne officiel de Raven ?**

 **\- J'avais compris mais… tu… toi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je l'aime bien** , je dis simplement en hochant les épaules. **Et je crois que je peux lui apporter mon aide. Tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai une certaine tendance à vouloir réparer ce qui semble irréparable.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un loup An'.**

 **\- Je l'aurai fais avec toi même si tu n'en avais pas été un.**

 **\- An'… tu… tu es sûre de toi ? Je veux dire… c'est une sorcière. Toi et les sorcières ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage.**

 **\- Je suis sûre de moi.**

 **\- Bon… dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer.**

 **\- Merci Lexa.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit le meilleur choix pour moi** , commence-t-elle sérieusement. **Après tout** , je perçois son sourire, **tu n'étais que sa gardienne par intérim et tu as voulu me casser la jambe pour la protéger.**

 **\- Au contraire, c'est un très bon choix. Le fait que je sois prête à faire un tel excès avec** _ **toi**_ **prouve qu'il n'arrivera rien à cette sorcière tant qu'elle sera dans la meute.**

 **\- Que feras-tu si elle te demande de rester sa gardienne à la fin de l'échange ? Tu partiras avec elle ?**

Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce point. Je suis surprise que Lexa y pense. C'est encore un truc de loup. Nous sommes très protecteur et en général lorsque nous choisissons de garantir la sécurité de quelqu'un ça peut être pour la vie.

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas Lexa.**

 **\- Nous verrons…**

Nous franchissons enfin la propriété. Je suis surprise en voyant une lumière écarlate éclairer la nuit. Merde ! J'étais persuadée que Raven était parvenu à se maîtriser. Je ne sentais plus… enfin ce lien bizarre entre nous. J'entends Lexa jurer avant d'accélérer. Sa voiture de collection se faufile entre les arbres à une vitesse folle. Elle pile juste devant ma maison où s'est attroupé un bon nombre de la meute.

Je sors rapidement de la voiture. La manifestation magique n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là. Ce n'est pas hors de contrôle. Plusieurs lycanthropes essaye de franchir le seuil de ma maison, ils sont tous repoussés par Indra. Je ne doute pas de sa capacité à protéger Raven alors je fixe de nouveau le ciel. C'est semblable à des aurores boréales. C'est magnifique.

Sauf que si nous regardons bien, nous sommes capables de distinguer quelques images, certes floues, mais tout de même. Je sens que Lexa est au bord de l'implosion à mes côtés, je penche la tête et je distingue un peu mieux ce qui se déroule au milieu de ce court-métrage éphémère. J'écarquille les yeux.

Comment j'ai pu mettre de côté ma première supposition sur Raven à la poubelle ? Une sorcière de sang. Une descendante de Morgane. Par toutes les putain de lunes ! C'est… c'est…

Je quitte le ciel des yeux pour voir Lexa prête à franchir ma porte et certainement en découdre avec la sorcière. Je me précipite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier de me faire confiance. C'est pour cette raison que Raven est aussi puissante ! Pour cette raison qu'elle peine tant à se contrôler. C'est une sorcière de sang !

 **\- Lexa attends !**

 **\- Je suis désolée Anya mais là je dois régler ça !**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est un avertissement. Raven ne contrôle pas ces manifestations.**

 **\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle ne se contrôle pas, elle…**

 **\- Lexa** , je gronde, **regarde** , je pointe le ciel du doigt, **tu savais qu'** _ **ils**_ **étaient de retour mais tu ne te doutaient pas qu'** _ **ils**_ **allaient attaquer. Maintenant tu le sais, grâce à Raven.**

 **\- Comment** , prononce t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certaine mais… laisse-moi le découvrir, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tu me fais confiance** **?** Je demande en lui tendant le bras.

Lexa baisse les yeux sur mon avant bras tendu. Elle me regarde presque avec horreur. Elle déteste encore plus que moi que je lui offre un tel respect. Elle s'estime à peine le droit d'un tel geste. Avec moi, elle n'a rien d'un Alpha. Je la vois balayer la scène d'un regard presque fou puis elle comprend.

Nous sommes observées, nous ne sommes plus seules dans notre bulle. Elle doit de nouveau agir en tant que alpha. Sa meute est presque entièrement agglutinée autour de chez moi. Elle soupire avant de me saisir l'avant bras non sans un regard noir.

 **\- Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Alors laisse moi régler ça.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je ne perds pas plus de temps. Je franchis alors ma porte. Il y a encore plus de manifestation de magie à l'intérieur. J'ai le coeur qui bat alors que je me précipite jusqu'à la trappe qui mène au grenier. Je lève la main pour saisir l'échelle et ma peau brûle au contacte du métal. C'est de l'argent, j'ai conçu le grenier de tel sorte qu'aucun loup ne puisse y pénétrer. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je grimpe rapidement, douloureusement même l'odeur de ma peau devient répugnante. J'entre enfin dans le grenier. L'air est presque irrespirable. J'ai disposé une ancienne pellicule d'argent dans toute la pièce. Je sais qu'une exposition trop longue pourrait m'être fatale. Je repère facilement Raven tout au fond de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle même. Je repère aussi Blue qui l'observe non sans une certaine détresse.

Je m'avance. Chaque pas est une véritable torture. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me laisse presque tomber devant elle. Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu de parler de cette pièce à Raven… je suis stupide, évidemment qu'elle allait s'en servir un de ces jours. Je souffle avant de me mettre difficilement à genoux. Je tends ma main vers elle d'un geste hésitant.

 **\- Raven** , je prononce difficilement.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas être là. Tu ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux** , je prononce avec douceur en faufilant ma main sur sa joue. **Pourtant, je suis bien là.**

Le regard de Raven m'est enfin révélé. Dire qu'elle est surprise est un euphémisme. Je tente un sourire. C'est difficile, je souffre de plus en plus. Il a vraiment trop d'argent dans cette pièce. J'appuie un peu plus ma paume contre sa joue et je prononce de nouveau ces fameux mots : "je suis là".

C'est infime mais la sorcière semble reprendre son calme et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle se glisse pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je sens alors plus que je vois sa magie revenir dans son corps. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle semble aussi traverser le miens ce qui me procure un certain bien être.

D'un geste hésitant, je viens caresser ses cheveux. J'espère que ça la rassure, l'apaise et l'aide. Son souffle dans mon cou est froid alors je la serre un peu plus pour la rapprocher de ma chaleur. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force mais qu'importe. Je serai toujours là pour elle.

Toujours ? Oui. Ce n'est pas une question mais bien une évidence.

Une évidence qui se renforce encore plus alors que je sens ses mains glacées se frayer un chemin sur mon dos. Elles glissent sur ma colonne, me faisant frissonner et cette fois, je le sais. C'est le geste qui me procure toute ces piqûres de bien être. Je l'entends murmurer des remerciements et je sens ses larmes s'écraser sur ma peau.

 **\- Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

Les mots claquent dans l'air, révélant enfin une vérité pas si dérangeante. Toujours… je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Toujours… telle une promesse. Toujours… comme un écho lointain. Toujours… un infini qui ne me fait pas peur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez. Beaucoup, beaucoup de retournements dans ce chapitre. J'espère pour le coup que ce n'était pas trop… mais tout était dans le titre c'est un mélange d'incompréhension et de compréhension aussi bien pour les personnages que pour vous.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sortilège

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Vous êtes près à retrouver Raven après les événements de la dernière fois ? A votre avis, comment prend elle les choses vis-à-vis de sa relation de plus ambigu avec Anya ? L'accepte-t-elle ou non ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **I've got you under my skin** _Je t'ai dans la peau_

 **I've got you deep in the heart of me** _Je t'ai au plus profond de moi_

 **So deep in my heart,** _Si profond dans mon cœur,_

 **That you're really a part of me** _Que tu es une part de moi_

 **I've got you under my skin** _Je t'ai dans la peau_

 **Frank Sinatra – I've Got You Under My Skin**

 **Chapitre 7 : Sortilège**

Il est de notoriété publique que les gestes les plus simples peuvent être destructeurs ou bien pires encore. Un mouvement du poignet, une simple pression de doigts peut arracher un dernier souffle. Pourtant, ils sont aussi capable de sauver des vies. Ici, il s'agit d'une main, une simple main tendue accompagné d'un timide sourire. Cette main, aussi banale soit-elle, eu le pouvoir d'éloigner la faucheuse de l'existence d'une petite fille. Tout est toujours une question de timing et celui-ci avait été parfait.

Par moment, les mots sont futiles et ce fût le cas entre ces deux jeune femmes. Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin d'explication pour savoir qu'à partir de ce jour, l'autre serait un tout. La scène s'était déroulée sous le regard d'une mère, d'une sorcière qui pensait avoir tout vu et ne serait plus surprise. Pourtant, elle aurait dû le savoir. La magie fait ce que bon lui semble et elle avait une nouvelle fois agit sans suivre les règles du jeu. En soi, ça n'aurait rien dû avoir d'étonnant mais tout de même…

* * *

Lyssa… Tout, absolument tout me ramène toujours à elle en ce moment. C'est une véritable torture. Dès que mon esprit à l'occasion de vagabonder, il me rejoue un de nos souvenirs. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose si j'oublie cette douce et cruelle nostalgie qui enserre mon cœur à chaque fois.

Je perçois quelqu'un arriver. Pour plus de constance, je me redresse et me force à sourire. C'est de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant. Je deviens mauvais à ce jeu là. Mon masque se fissure m'obligeant à être véritablement moi d'autant plus lorsque je suis avec Anya.

Anya… Cette agaçante blonde… Je ne sais pas comment elle fait et pourtant, elle est en train de me rendre tout ce qui m'a été violemment arraché il y a de cela des années.  
Ma joie de vivre, ma capacité à aimer, ou du moins à apprécier, et pas moins que mon humanité. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle parvient à accomplir ce miracle mais les faits sont là. Je me révèle un peu plus chaque jour. Je reprends goût à la vie à son contact.

Rien que les derniers événements sont une preuve irréfutable. Ça m'agace quelque peu de l'avouer, mais l'apparition de la vision écarlate n'est pas anodine. Ma magie n'en avait pas provoquée depuis une éternité. Elles apparaissent seulement pour sauvegarder ceux à qui je tiens.

Tel est le fléau de toutes sorcières de sang : souffrir à en vouloir s'en arracher la peau pour offrir une chance de survie à ceux qu'elles aiment. Un lourd fardeau pour certain. Un miracle pour d'autre. La plupart des sorcières de ma trempe ont été vidées jusqu'à la dernière goutte par des suceurs de sang. Il paraît que les visons persistent et que notre magie leurs rend leur mortalité. À mes yeux ce n'est rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux, une malédiction. D'autant que ce n'est pas infaillible. Sans quoi, comment expliquer que j'ai pu manquer la mort de Lyssa ?

Sa mort…

 **\- Raven ?** La voix de l'alpha est marquée par l'étonnement. **Que fais tu là ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

Oui… de réponses à toutes mes questions.  
Malheureusement je doute qu'elle puisse m'aider sur ce point. Je retiens un soupire avant de lui répondre poliment.

 **\- Anya m'a prévenu que tu voulais me voir.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu choisirais de venir avec elle.**

 **\- Elle est partie travailler. Je n'avais donc rien de mieux à faire.**

 **\- Très bien. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te recevoir tout de suite. J'attends une famille de lycanthropes qui séjournent temporairement à Polis. Nous nous voyons après.**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de regarder autour de moi. Il n'y a personne dans la grande maison de Lexa. Pas un bruit. Je regarde rapidement l'heure sur le cadran de ma montre. Ceux qui ont un travail doivent y être en ce moment et les autres s'entraînent.

 **\- Tu reçois des étrangers dans ta maison, sans ta garde rapprochée ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ?**

 **\- Anya m'a assuré qu'ils étaient clean,** sourit-elle.

Lexa à une façon d'agir très atypique dès qu'il s'agit d'Anya. C'est très étrange. Si je ne savais pas avec certitude qui la brune était et son importance dans la meute et même dans la communauté des lycans, je mettrai ma main à couper qu'Anya soit son alpha. Elles ont vraiment un lien particulier qui les unis. C'est inexplicable.

Je n'ai pas encore vraiment creuser ce point. Surtout parce que je suis sûre que si je commence à le faire, je vais encore devoir subir l'abominable : "Crois ce que tu veux", de la blonde. Anya peut véritablement m'agacer quand elle prononce ces mots en particulier.

 **\- Donc,** je résume, **simplement parce qu'Anya t'as assuré qu'ils étaient et je te cite "clean", tu vas les recevoir sans aucune précaution et sécurité ? C'est… absurde, tu t'en rends compte ?**

 **\- On croirait entendre Indra,** soupire-t-elle. **C'est fatiguant. Je comprends pour quelle raison le chef de ma garde rapprochée s'inquiète mais toi, quelle est ton excuse ?**

 **\- Tu es une bonne alpha, c'est assez rare pour que je prennes le temps de le souligner.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre conscience de toute l'importance de ma phrase que je suis attirée par une énergie que je ne connais que trop bien. Cette fois, rien ne peut m'en empêcher, je soupire. Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas peur de ce que pourrait penser Lexa je me frapperai bien la tête contre un mur, n'importe lequel !

Sérieusement… de toutes les putains de villes qu'ils existent en Amérique, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse Polis. Vraiment ? De base, je ne comptais pas laisser l'alpha seule juste parce qu'Anya lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne risquait rien mais maintenant c'était absolument hors de question !

La magie danse entre mes cellules, elle ondule sous ma peau et picote mes doigts. Le destin est bien cruelle de me mettre de nouveau en face à face avec cet imbécile heureux. Bellamy Blake. Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête. Ce que je peux le haïr… Et le fait qu'il a réussi à obtenir une confession de ma part lors d'un moment de faiblesse n'a rien à voir avec ma rancune envers lui. Rien. C'est juste un idiot.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau perdre le contrôle de ta magie,** me demande Lexa inquiète.

 **\- Malheureusement, je me contrôle parfaitement bien.**

 **\- Malheureusement,** répète-t-elle difficilement.

 **\- Je déteste Bellamy Blake, c'est un simplet doublé d'un incompétent.**

Je vois le mâle alpha arriver en traînant des pieds, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et ce sourire… putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le lui faire ravaler ! Je le hais ! Je voudrai le voir mort. Une étincelle d'amusement habite son regard. Je serre la mâchoire avant qu'il n'affirme :

 **\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Reyes.**

 **\- À quel point ça serait grave si je le frappais,** je demande à Lexa en ignorant royalement l'intervention de Bellamy. **Tu aurais des problèmes ?**

 **\- Oui, elle aurait des problèmes, elle a peut-être une meute impressionnante mais Lexa reste très jeune et nous sommes trois alphas.**

 **\- Ils m'ont moi,** je crache sachant que la menace va passer facilement.

 **\- J'ai toujours fais bien attention à toujours être de ton côté pendant la guerre. Je sais à quel point tu peux être… mortelle. Je te rappelle que je suis celui qui a trouvé ton surnom,** sourit-il. **Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de te confronter, je ne suis pas fou.**

 **\- Donc vous vous connaissez,** souligne Lexa non sans un air amusé.

 **\- En effet, nous avons mené bon nombre de batailles l'un à côté de l'autre durant la guerre. Reyes est un fin stratège, elle n'a perdu aucune bataille. Pas même celle contre…**

 **\- Ne parle pas de ça,** je le coupe sans ménagement.

 **\- C'est donc, ça. Tu m'en veux toujours à cause de ce jour là.**

 **\- J'ai perdu ma jambe à cause de ton incompétence Blake ! Ta fierté mal placée et je ne parle même pas de ton ego, m'ont presque coûté la vie !**

Il rit. Non mais quel connard ! Je vais l'éviscérer sur place, je ne vois aucune autre solution. Je suis déjà en train d'imaginer tout ce que ma magie pourrait lui faire subir quand mon imagination est stoppée net par la main de Lexa qui m'agrippe violemment. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

J'étudie son visage. Je vois très bien qu'elle essaye de garder une certaine constance. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle inspire une bonne goulée d'air avant de se reprendre en un battement de cils. Je suis la seule à avoir vu son moment d'incertitude. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se raccrocher à moi ?

D'un geste lent, je suis son regard pour y découvrir deux autres alphas. Le reste de la famille j'imagine. Je reconnais presque immédiatement la petite brune. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Octavia, la jeune sœur de Bellamy. Il avait toujours une photo d'elle sur lui pendant la guerre. Il y a bien des choses que je peux lui reprocher mais pas son amour pour sa cadette.

Près d'elle, avance un géant, il est colossale. Je n'ose imaginer la carrure imposante que doit avoir son loup. Et pourtant malgré tout cette présence, il est bien moins puissant que la jeune femme à ses côtés. Je fixe un instant Bellamy en me demandant comment ce détail a pu m'échapper aussi longtemps. J'ai combattu avec lui, j'aurai du le voir. Les Blake sont des descendants direct de Luna.

 **\- Lexa,** prononce le géant avec une voix mélanger entre la surprise et la fierté. **Je suis heureux de te revoir. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Bellamy, ton amie s'en est déjà chargée. Mais laisse moi te présenter Octavia, sa sœur et ma femme.**

 **\- Enchantée.**

Le mot est dit un peu trop vite et Lexa semble avoir du mal à soutenir le regard du géant. Je ne pensais pas la voir un jour perdre son assurance. Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant pour la suite. Je commence sérieusement à douter du jugement d'Anya sur ce coup là.

Je fixe alors l'inconnue mais pas seulement avec mes yeux. Je le scanne avec ma magie et alors je comprends le malaise. Cet homme est un Woods. Il est bien plus âgé que Lexa. J'imagine que la tête de cette meute lui revenait de droit. Je grimace en me demandant ce qu'il se passera s'il décidait de la provoquer en duel.

J'ai entendu parler de la force et de la puissance de Lexa. C'est presque une virtuose. Il est rare d'aussi bien maîtriser son loup à un si jeune âge encore plus de défier son propre père avant la majorité et de gagner dans un duel ou un seul homme sur cent vous imaginait gagnant et encore je doute qu'il y en eu un. Mais ferait-elle le poids face à cette montagne de muscles ?

 **\- Lincoln,** son ton est très différent de son habitude. Il est ferme, presque hostile. **Octavia, Bellamy, je vous invite à me suivre dans mon bureau. Raven ?**

 **\- Je te suis.**

 **\- Vous allez inviter une sorcière à participer à notre conversation,** voulu savoir Bellamy.

 **\- La sorcière te demande gentiment d'aller te faire voir.**

 **\- Raven est la** _ **Dionie**_ **de la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je n'ai aucun doute que si l'une de nous deux se sent en danger, elle débarquera dans la seconde. Alors oui, Raven va participer à notre conversation.**

Je fixe Lexa. J'ai perdu le fil de son monologue après qu'elle ait prononcer le mot : _Dionie_. Je ne suis pas… non, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi Anya aurait-elle fait une telle chose ? C'est… c'est… elle ne peut pas avoir demander à être ma gardienne. N'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'elle comptaît t'en parler,** murmure Lexa à mon oreille.

 **\- Anya a…**

 **\- C'était son choix. Je ne l'ai pas compris mais j'ai accepté sa demande.**

C'est une mauvaise blague ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles aient prit une telle décision pour moi. Et si je n'étais pas d'accord ? Et si… si…

Je baisse les yeux. Pour une raison qui m'agace, je doute de tout en ce moment. Anya remet tout en question. Je devrais être en colère par sa décision mais en réalité ça me touche qu'elle souhaite me protéger et qu'elle choisisse de devenir ma gardienne officielle. Évidemment ça ne m'étonne pas, elle… Anya a cette façon d'agir avec moi.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être sentie à ce point en sécurité. Sa présence est comme un seconde souffle, un nouveau battement de cœur. Elle me fait vivre. Je sais que je devrais me sentir effrayée après tout c'est comme si chacun de ses sourires, de ses gestes et de ses attentions étaient en train d'effacer Lyssa. Je devrais être en colère, la repousser voir même fuir mais… mais… Anya lui ressemble tellement.

À chaque fois qu'elle me propose son aide, qu'elle agit avec douceur et tendresse, qu'elle me laisse la toucher, m'approcher et apprendre à la connaître, elles se confondent. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. J'ai cette merveilleuse sensation de retrouver celle avec qui j'ai partagé l'empreinte alors même qu'elle semble s'effacer un peu plus chaque jour de ma mémoire. C'est un paradoxe et j'en ai conscience, pourtant je l'accepte sans trop me poser de question. Dommage qu'Anya soit à ce point une emmerdeuse !

 **\- Raven,** souffle Lexa, **tu viens ?**

 **\- Oui excuse moi.**

J'entre dans le bureau à la suite de l'alpha. Je referme délicatement la porte avant de m'installer dans un coin de la pièce. J'avoue que je préfère me faire oublier pour le moment. J'essaye de m'extraire de la scène.

Je fixe Bellamy en qui je n'ai aucune confiance et fait grandir l'intensité de ma magie dans mes mains. Si j'écoutais tout mon ressentiment, il serait déjà mort. Sauf que je ne peux pas faire ça. Un tel acte apporterait des problèmes à Lexa et donc à Anya et je préfère éviter cette optique.

 **\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Reyes ?** Blake me sourit en plissant le regard, **évidemment tu n'as rien écouté. Tu ne changeras donc jamais.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison je devrais m'intéresser à un seul de tes propos ?**

 **\- C'est étrange tout de même que tu te retrouves de nouveau entourée de lycanthropes,** me provoque-t-il.

 **\- De nouveau ?** M'interroge Lexa.

 **\- Vous avez été protégé par une meute ?** Voulu savoir Octavia.

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir,** reprend Bellamy avec un air satisfait, **elle a grandi parmi les nôtres. Et il y avait aussi cette mystérieuse Ly…**

Ma magie implose sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Une apparition écarlate sort de mon corps tel un parasite. Elle se dirige à une vitesse folle vers le mâle alpha. Son informité se trouble pour se tisser telle une toile. Bellamy se redresse faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Il empeste la peur. Je le sens et ça renforce un peu plus l'apparition. Un fil minuscule glisse sur sa peau le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Je tends subitement ma main pour tout arrêter avant de provoquer à moi toute seule une nouvelle guerre. L'amas carmin se fige. Elle n'avance plus vers l'aîné des Blake mais continue d'onduler. Je penche la tête sur le côté, je le fixe et pour la première fois depuis son arriver il semble de nouveau se souvenir de qui il a face à lui. Je pourrai hurler, le tuer ou lui faire subir les pires tortures mais je vaux mieux que lui. J'inspire profondément avant de lui demander avec un calme irréel :

 **\- Ne parle pas d'** _ **elle.**_ **Jamais.**

 **\- Je,** balbutia-t-il, **désolé.**

 **\- C'est pour** _ **toi**_ **que tu devrais être désolé. J'aurai pu ne pas réussir à le retenir, te tuer.**

 **\- Désolé,** répète-t-il bêtement.

Je ressers mon point rappelant ainsi l'apparition dans mon corps. Je grimace. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à canaliser toute cette puissance. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Depuis que le monde est en paix, j'ai un mal fou à réguler ce genre d'apparition des plus violentes aussi bien pour moi que pour la personne en face de moi.

Tout le surplus de magie est de nouveau à sa place. Il ne reste plus qu'une lumière chaude irréellr qui irradie mon bras droit sous les traits des sceaux de confinement. Et subitement tous reprend un rythme normal. Les trois loups se redressent, je peux voir la sœur de Blake et Lincoln prêt à se transformer. Je fixe Bellamy avec un sourire mauvais. Il se traîne jusque devant sa sœur. Il pose une mais sur son épaule avant de dire d'une voix étranglée :

 **\- Non. Tout est de ma faute O'. Je l'ai provoqué alors que je savais… je savais…**

 **\- Que j'étais incontrôlable, n'est-ce pas Blake ? Le trépas carmin… très poétique pour décrire quelque chose d'infiniment douloureux, de mortelle et d'indomptable.**

 **\- Ta magie…**

 **\- … ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis la seule représentante de mon espèce. Les autres se sont faites consumer ou alors ont été assassinées pour leur magie. Sais-tu combien de personne il a fallu pour tuer ma mère ? Tu sais qui est ma mère n'est-ce pas ?**

Je le vois déglutir avec peine avant qu'il acquiesce. Je me rassois tranquillement sans le quitter des yeux. Un petit étirement habite mes lèvres. Je pense que maintenant il n'osera plus me provoquer de la sorte.

 **\- Quel genre de sorcière êtes vous ?** Voulu savoir la jeune sœur de Bellamy.

 **\- Demandez à votre frère. C'est une des rares personne à connaître mon identité et mon appartenance, n'est-ce pas Blake ?**

 **\- Bellamy !**

Octavia prononce son prénom comme un ordre. Je le vois baisser les yeux. Je manque d'éclater de rire lorsque je l'imagine sous sa forme de loup la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles baissées. Un véritable couard.

 **\- C'est la fille de…**

La porte du bureau de Lexa s'ouvre brusquement, avec une telle violence que celle-ci s'encastre presque dans le mur. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant Anya complètement essoufflée qui essaye de reprendre une respiration normale en se replient légèrement sur elle-même.

L'alpha des Trikru se dresse un peu plus. Elle s'apprête certainement à interroger son amie sur cette intrusion. Mais l'indexe de la blonde se lève doucement demandant silencieusement un peu de plus temps. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Elle lève la tête haute et balaye la pièce du regard.

Ses yeux s'attardent plus que nécessaire sur moi. Je suis surprise en découvrant des iris différents de son habitude. Ils sont légèrement bleutés par endroit, c'est magnifique. Anya me détaille un peu trop longtemps pour que ça passe inaperçu à qui que ce soit. Elle a cette façon de me regarder. Je… je n'arrive pas a mettre les mots sur ce que son regard arrive à réveiller en moi.

Ses lèvres miment quelques mots que je reconnais tout de suite. Un simple : "Tu vas bien ?" Ça me touche qu'elle ait remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Bellamy à ce pouvoir, il me met hors de moi. Et qu'Anya puisse le sentir et prendre la peine de se poser des questions sur mon état ça me rend… heureuse ? Enfin, je crois. J'acquiesce silencieusement pour lui répondre et elle me sourit. Ce putain de sourire que j'adore détester.

Puis comme si cet instant n'avais jamais existé, elle se précipite vers le bureau de Lexa. Elle aplatit sans précaution ses paumes sur le bois. Je l'entends légèrement craquer sous la pression et elle déclare :

 **\- Je suis désolée pour l'intrusion mais nous avons un problème.**

 **\- Et ça ne pouvait pas être repoussé à cinq secondes ? Tu sais un simple toc-toc n'a jamais tué personne.**

 **\- Tu m'emmer… ça ne pouvait pas attendre,** se reprend-t-elle de justesse en jetant un œil à Octavia. _**Ils**_ **ont tué une humaine. Ça empestait la suie, le monoxyde, la fumée et devine quoi ?**

 **\- Aucun feu à l'horizon.**

 **\- J'ai demandé à Marcus de vérifier ses poumons au plus vite mais je suis sûre que c'est** _ **eux**_ **.**

 **\- Tu avais raison. Nous avons un problème.**

 **\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des dragons dans la région,** intervient Octavia.

Moi aussi et que toute la magie m'en soit témoin, je déteste ces sale bête ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

 **\- Nia Queen essaye toujours de voler le territoire ?** Interroge Lincoln.

 **\- De toute évidence,** soupire Lexa. **Tu as une idée ?** Demande t-elle à Anya.

Je peux voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de la blonde. Le même genre d'étirement qui habite ses lèvres avant qu'elle me nargue avec son foutu : "Crois ce que tu veux". Je pense que ce genre d'apparition doit tout autant agacer Lexa parce qu'elle ne l'a laisse même pas prononcer son idée en précisant :

 **\- Tout sauf ça. C'est une très mauvaise idée et je te l'ai déjà dis.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème,** se moque-t-elle.

 **\- Le problème c'est que tu te mettrais inutilement en danger et ça je le refuse c'est catégorique.**

 **\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je retourne au poste et je vais utiliser la bonne vieille méthode : patrouiller !**

 **\- Hors de question que tu y ailles non accompagnée. Je te connais, si tu les trouve tu es capable de t'y rendre seule.**

 **\- Je peux y aller avec Marcus si tu veux.**

 **\- Encore pire ! Non ! Vous avez un peu trop tendance à foncer dans le tas avec lui. Ça ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout.**

 **\- Dans ce cas,** tente-t-elle de nouveau.

 **\- Je pourrai y aller,** j'interviens. **Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'attaquer un harem de dragons sans un plan qui tient la route.**

 **\- Non,** refuse Lexa catégoriquement.

 **\- Vous devriez la laisser y aller,** souligne Bellamy.

 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demander Blake, mais il a raison. Si je parviens à canaliser et comprendre leurs énergies, je pourrai créer une barrière magique assez puissante pour les tenir à l'écart de la meute.**

 **\- Reyes déteste les dragons,** précise avec amusement le frère d'Octavia.

 **\- Non mais tu vas la fermer,** ma voix se mélange parfaitement à celle d'Anya si bien que nos intonations se confondent.

La blonde se retourne vers avec un air surpris et un léger froncement de sourcils. Je hoche doucement les épaule avant qu'elle ne pose ses yeux sur Blake. Son regard est noir menaçant, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu observer quelqu'un de cette manière. C'est effrayant.

 **\- Toi,** sa voix claque presque dans l'air, **je ne t'aime définitivement pas.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile heureux t'as fais,** je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

Je fixe Blake avec défit. S'il a osé la toucher, lui faire du mal… cette fois, je le tue. Pas de négociation possible ! Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à elle et encore moins cet énergumène !

Je sens ma magie crépiter. L'attente est insupportable. Pour quelle raison Anya met autant de temps à répondre ? C'est insupportable !

Je commence doucement à réaliser dans quel état je suis entrain de me mettre pour elle… je sais que ça n'a aucun sens et pourtant, les faits sont là. Je suis inquiète pour Anya et je souhaite la protéger du mieux que je peux. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir ressentie ce sentiment pour Lyssa. Lyssa… s'était elle qui prenait soin de moi.

 **\- Oh,** sourit-elle, **il ne m'a rien fait mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Vous paraissez encore plus chétif avec votre enveloppe humaine.**

 **\- Je ne vous permet pas,** grogne-t-il.

 **\- Bellamy, ça suffit,** intervient Octavia.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?** J'insiste.

 **\- Rien du tout,** m'affirme-t-elle clairement amusée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu te faire,** je précise ma question.

 **\- Me sauter à la gorge je crois, ce n'était pas très claire et très brouillon.**

Je tique. Pas sur le fait que cet idiot ait voulu lui faire du mal mais qu'elle ai trouver son attaque ridicule. J'ai combattu à ses côtés. Je sais que Bellamy est un grand guerrier et un loup exceptionnel. S'il avait voulu lui arracher la trachée, il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Deux chose l'une soit il s'est clairement affaiblie soit Anya est encore bien plus puissante que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.

Son loup doit être exceptionnellement fort pour rivaliser avec celui de Bellamy. J'avoue que j'aimerai bien voir ça. Je me doute que le spectacle doit en valoir le coup. De plus, je suis certaine qu'elle doit être magnifique.

 **\- Ouais,** bougonne-t-il, **d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous avez réussi à me maîtriser aussi bien moi que Lincoln sans même vous transformez.**

Que… quoi ? Elle… non, impossible ! Anya n'a pas pu le surpasser en restant humaine. C'est…

La blonde se tourne vers moi avant de s'avancer. Je vois son sourire moqueur mélangé à une espèce de satisfaction presque malsaine. Ça y est, ça recommence : elle m'énerve au plus haut point ! La magie m'en est témoin, elle m'agace tellement que je pourrai la faire souffrir mille morts sur place.

Elle s'accroupit devant moi. Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ? Elle avance sa main vers mon bras. Elle arrête son geste à quelque centimètre de ma peau. Je crois qu'elle cherche une espèce d'autorisation et bien, elle ne l'a pas. D'aucune façon !

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Me demande-t-elle avec une douceur incroyable. **Ça me paraît douloureux.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous parlions de ton interaction avec Bellamy.**

 **\- Quelle interaction ? Il m'a sauté dessus, je l'ai repoussé. Fin de l'histoire.**

 **\- Je déteste Bellamy Blake pour bien des raisons mais c'est un des lycanthropes les plus puissant que j'ai rencontré. Donc… Comment tu as fais ?**

 **\- J'ai esquivé,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux.**

Putain de… je jure que je vais la tuer ! Je déteste plus que tout quand elle me dit ça ! Je suis certaine qu'elle le sait et qu'elle s'en amuse ! Je hurle intérieurement ! J'enrage ! Elle m'agace, elle m'agace tellement !

 **\- Donc,** reprend-elle, **tu viens chasser les dragons avec moi ?**

 **\- Les sorcières ne chassent pas, elles traquent.**

 **\- Comme tu veux… tu es de la partie oui ou non ?**

 **\- Je rappelle,** la voix de Lexa m'empêche de répondre, **que j'ai refusé qu'elle t'accompagne.**

Anya se tourne vers l'alpha presque avec un air surpris. Je crois que pendant une seconde, elle a oublié que nous n'étions pas seules. C'est très étrange comme si pendant cette seconde j'avais été tout son univers, son monde.

Elle se redresse en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. J'ai remarqué que c'est un de ses tics lorsqu'elle est mal à l'aise. Elle se tient bien droite et je la vois exécuter de petits gestes presque imperceptible de la tête. Je pense que son regard passe furtivement sur les quatre autres personnes.

 **\- Tu sais que je ne permettrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Raven.**

 **\- Je le sais,** confirme-t-elle.

 **\- Alors, où est le problème ?**

Je crois que je commence à comprendre le problème. Je me souviens de sa réaction alors qu'elle a vu Lincoln arriver. Je crois qu'au final ce qui la dérange, ce n'est pas notre duo mais d'être seule avec ces trois là.

 **\- Très bien,** soupire Anya. **Je reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent et je prendrais tes instructions avant de prendre la route. Ça te va comme ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Donc, où en étions nous ?**

 **\- J'évoquais l'incident** , prononce difficilement la brunette **.**

 **\- Oui, avec les Canis Latrans. Je vous écoute.**

Anya soupire avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi. Je suis surprise de voir son regard ancré au sol. Elle ne semble pas du tout à sa place. Je voudrai tenter un geste vers elle mais lequel serait le bon ?

 **\- Donc,** reprend Octavia, **nous avons, tous les trois, été attaqués chez nous. Un groupe de Canis Latrans, c'était presque une meute, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Ils étaient très organisés. Nous sommes parvenu à la maîtriser mais…**

La suite de la phrase de la sœur de Bellamy meurt sur ses lèvres. Les deux autres membres de la famille sert poings et mâchoire. Je réalise alors qu'il a dû leur arriver quelque chose de vraiment horrible.

Je suis attirée par un léger bruit. Mes yeux tombent alors sur la jambe d'Anya qui tressaute, sa main agrippe son jean. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je laisse glisser mon regard jusqu'à son visage qui est fermé. Je pense qu'il y a peu de personne capable de voir la douleur dans ses iris mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je remarque ce détail.

 **\- Notre fils,** reprend Lincoln d'une voix tremblante alors que la blonde à mes côtés se mord la lèvre si fort que je ne serai pas étonnée que du sang apparaisse, **a été blessé.**

 **\- Il a seulement quatre ans,** précise Octavia. **Nous sommes parvenu à le sauver mais…**

 **\- Je comprends,** souffle Lexa avec tristesse.

Oh… moi aussi je comprends. Je comprends très bien et encore plus pour quelle raison Anya est subitement si mal à l'aise. Après tout, si mes suppositions sont bonnes, elle possède les réponses que le couple attend.

 **\- Vous savez qu'il n'y a rien que je puisses faire,** reprend Lexa, **n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'en revient jamais.**

Personne sauf Anya ! Enfin… je crois.

 **\- Nous avons entendu des histoires, il y aurait un ou une jeune alpha qui aurait réussi à…**

 **\- Je suis désolée Lincoln,** la coupe avec douceur Lexa. **Mais tu es conscient que ce n'est rien de plus que ça justement : des histoires.**

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant que j'ai été complètement distraite. Je me suis perdu dans ma contemplation. Anya semble tellement… loin. Presque hors d'atteinte.

Je me force à décrocher mon regard de la blonde et mes yeux tombe sur un énorme dossier poser sur le bureau qui doit bien faire dix centimètre. Bellamy est debout les paumes aplaties juste à côté de cette montagne de papier. Il défit clairement l'alpha des Trikru du regard. Je le vois serrer la mâchoire. Je ne l'avais pas vu dans un tel état depuis très longtemps.

 **\- Ne nous dites pas que ce ne sont que des légendes. Nous avons recueilli des témoignages aux quatre coins du pays. Nous savons que c'est possible. Nous trouverons un solution pour sauver Thomas. Alors, qu'avez-vous entendu à ce sujet ? La moindre petite information peut nous être utile. Il… il s'agit de votre neveu.**

C'est très furtif, à peine perceptible mais je vois Lexa poser ses yeux sur Anya avant de très vite ancrer ses iris si particulière dans celle de Blake. Elle a une force dans le regard… personne ne douterait à cette seconde que c'est une Alpha. Elle inspire profondément.

 **\- Je crains que votre fils soit perdu, désolée.**

 **\- Arrêtez de vous f…** explose Blake.

 **\- Bellamy,** l'arrête fermement Octavia. **Excuser son comportement, c'est absolument déplacé.**

 **\- Je comprends,** sourit tristement Lexa. **Je suis Alpha. Je sais ce que perdre un enfant veut dire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la même chose quand il s'agit de ton fils,** grogne Lincoln.

 **\- Et toi,** hurle Blake en se tournant vers nous, **toi, Reyes ! Tu as forcément entendu des choses ! Après tout, tu es… toi.**

Il s'avance dangereusement vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con ? Il ne compte tout de même pas s'en prendre à moi. Il serait fou. Ma magie est encore instable. Je pourrai le tuer.

Il tend une main menaçant vers moi. Je sens presque ses doigts sur mon cou. Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser mon pouvoir imploser. Puis tout s'arrête son geste est comme figé en plein vol.

La main d'Anya est à quelque micro millimètre de ma joue et elle enserre fermement le poignet de Blake, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Je tourne lentement mon regard vers elle. Son visage est toujours fermé et son regard baissé. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas son geste, elle semblerait être totalement hermétique à la situation.

Puis avec une lenteur qui frôle l'insolence, elle se redresse. Je vois avec horreur ses jointures blanchir alors qu'elle resserre sa prise sur le membre tellement fort, que même moi j'entends le poignet de Bellamy se fissurer. J'ai un haut le cœur. Blake serre les dents pour ne pas hurler. Ce n'est pas parce que les loups garous guérissent très vite qu'ils sont insensibles à la douleur, bien au contraire.

 **\- Ose encore une seule fois essayer de la toucher et je te tue.**

Sa voix… pas un tremblement, pas une hésitation. Le ton est doux, aucune animosité. Rien ne laisse paraître la menace au-delà des mots. C'est véritablement troublant.

J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il en est assourdissant. Je peux voir la lueur bleutée de ses yeux de louve se refléter sur le visage de Bellamy. Tout porte à croire qu'elle va se transformer pourtant ni la sœur de Blake, ni Lexa ne réagisse.

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres. Elle approche son visage de Bellamy assez près pour que ses traits soient marqués par la terreur. Sa langue passe avec application sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne murmure à son oreille des mots que je ne comprends pas alors que je sais que c'est de l'Islandais.

Les pupilles de Bellamy se dilatent au possible. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. A croire que le noir à complètement quitté ses yeux et qu'il ne reste plus que ses iris. Je ne sais peut être pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais cela semble vraiment effrayant. Je m'apprête à intervenir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Anya ait des ennuis à cause de cet idiot !

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de penser à me redresser qu'elle le lâche brusquement. Il ne perd pas de temps pour s'éloigner d'elle. Je le vois tituber et perdre l'équilibre. Je sens sa peur suinter tout autour de lui. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'odeur pourtant, elle transparaît totalement.

 **\- Lui arrive-t-il de perdre le contrôle ?**

La question d'Octavia me fait sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel calme dans sa voix. À la vue du regard que lui lance son frère, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à une telle désinvolture.

 **\- Jamais,** répond calmement Lexa. **Bien que là… je ne l'avais jamais vu à ce point en colère.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère,** grogne Anya. **Si je lui avais arraché le bras, là j'aurai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions.**

 **\- Évidemment,** souligne Lexa avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

 **\- Je sens à peine son loup,** souffle Octavia plus pour elle que pour les autres, **une telle maîtrise c'est… inhabituelle. Vous m'aviez déjà impressionnée lors de notre rencontre. J'aimerai savoir, à quelle meute appartenez-vous ?**

 **\- Elle a perdu sa meute quand elle était enfant,** répond Lexa à sa place.

Anya se laisse presque tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé. Elle soupire en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle essaye de se contenir. Sans que je le maîtrise, j'effectue un geste vers elle et avant que je ne réalise ce que je fais ma main finit sa course sur sa cuisse. Moins d'une seconde, il lui faut moins d'une seconde avant que son regard n'est d'yeux que pour moi.

Je ne comprends pas… merde à la fin, je suis volontairement en train de la toucher ! Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est… c'est… et puis merde ! J'en avais envie, je l'ai fait, fin de l'histoire !

 **\- Merci,** je souffle. **Je l'aurai tué cet idiot.**

Jamais avant aujourd'hui elle n'avait eu un tel regard pour moi avant cet instant. Je… jamais je n'avais vu cet éclat dans n'importe quel regard, pas même celui de Lyssa. Et puis je… jamais je n'avais souhaiter le voir. De la dévotion. De la dévotion à l'état pure. Je… je suis devenu,e je ne sais comment, son monde.

 **\- Il t'a fait du mal, dans le passé. Je l'ai senti à la seconde où je suis entrée.**

 **\- Elle est là toute l'importance : c'est du passé.**

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je pourrai le tuer pour ce qu'il a osé me faire. Pour quelle raison je dis le contraire à Anya ? Parce que, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal, qu'elle s'attire des ennuis pour si peu. Si peu…

 **\- Le passé ne s'efface pas en un claquement de doigts,** souffle-t-elle.

Je perçois de la douleur dans sa voix. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où elle provient avant de la sentir : une force colossale. Son loup est entrain de grappiller un peu plus de place. Je peux parfaitement le sentir. Son apparition est presque semblable à de la magie.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant aujourd'hui la véritable puissance d'Anya. Je croyais en avoir une idée mais… elle était de toute évidence erronée.

Je… je connais ce genre de loup. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont, ou plutôt elles sont, toutes mortes. Je le sais très bien. Lyssa était la dernière. Et pourtant, il est bien présent ce pouvoir reconnaissable entre tous, celui d'une Alpha Premium.

Les informations que je peux collecter sur Anya sont de plus en plus incohérentes. Encore plus depuis que… non !

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Et puis, si je voulais véritablement une réponse, rien de plus simple. Il me suffit de poser la question. Mais je ne suis pas foutue de le faire. Et pourquoi ? J'appréhende trop la réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, j'angoisse à cette simple idée. Ça craint !

Je dévisage un peu plus la blonde au moment où son loup disparaît complètement. Je l'entends soupirer longuement avant de la voir sourire. Je suis complètement hébétée et je ne suis pas la seule à être épatée par son tour et son contrôle anormal. J'entends les trois autres presque s'étouffer et un léger rire moqueur de la part de Lexa. Non mais là, il ne faut pas déconner ! Elle aurait dû se transformer ! Une telle maîtrise, c'est presque du foutage de gueule !

Non mais sérieusement, elle pourrait bien nous rire au nez que ça serait pareil…

 **\- Lexa,** elle se redresse brusquement, **il faut que je sorte !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi,** se moque-t-elle.

 **\- Déconne pas, je vais étouffer si je reste ici.**

 **\- Très bien. Prends Reyes avec toi. Tu peux aller à la chasse mais je veux un compte rendu toutes les heures.**

 **\- Promis.**

Et, sans plus de cérémonie elle sort le plus vite possible de la pièce. La porte claque me faisant sursauter. Je reste interdite quelques secondes. Si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle est, soit : une lycanthrope sur puissante, je pourrai croire qu'elle est claustrophobe. Mais évidemment, c'est impossible. Impossible…

Rien ne reste jamais bien longtemps impossible avec cette stupide blonde !

 **\- Tu devrais y aller Raven,** me rappelle gentiment Lexa.

 **\- Oui bien sûre. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte qu'elle reste éloignée des dragons. Oh,** je reprends, **pour votre fils, vous devriez essayer de prendre contacte avec Adam Winter.**

 **\- Le mage ?** M'interroge Lincoln. **Il a disparu depuis des siècles.**

 **\- Non, il reste juste dans l'ombre. Il m'a aidé à la fin de la guerre. Je ne dis pas qu'il a les réponses à vos questions mais il était proche de Luna. Il a une dette envers elle. S'il peut vous aider, il le fera.**

 **\- Comment le trouvons nous,** voulu savoir Octavia.

 **\- Je pourrai lancer une arborescence pour le trouver et même lui exposer le problème mais je ne le ferai pas sans l'accord de Lexa.**

 **\- Ma sœur,** le ton de Lincoln sonne comme une menace.

 **\- N'importe quel sorceleur pourrait vous aider et je préfère éviter d'exposer ma meute à Winter. Il se dit partout que le mage est devenu fou.**

 **\- C'est ton neveu,** explose l'aîné des Woods. **Pourquoi demander à un sorceleur alors que tu as une sorcière surpuissante juste là ?**

 **\- Parce que cette sorcière est sous ma protection, celle de la meute,** affirme Lexa d'une voix si calme que ça en est flippant. **Je ne l'exposerais pas à un tel danger.**

 **\- Mais tu l'envoies chasser des dragons ?**

 **\- Les sorcières traquent, elles ne chassent pas,** je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer.

 **\- Raven ne risque rien avec Anya.**

 **\- Une telle confiance en un loup qui ne t'appartient même pas, c'est de la folie. Tu devrais la contraindre à courber l'échine devant toi. Abaisse-la, impose lui la meute avant d'affirmer de telle idiotie.**

 **\- Ça suffit, Lincoln !**

Lexa se dresse, ses mains bien planter dans le bois de son bureau, son regard dure et froid plonger dans celui de son frère. Tous le monde à un mouvement de recule, même moi. Je ne suis pas une lycanthrope et pourtant, je peux le sentir. Il n'y a plus seulement l'alpha alors qu'elle menace son aîné, derrière elle se dresse toute sa meute.

Je déglutis alors que grâce à mon pouvoir, je peux presque distinguer la magie éternelle de la meute Woods. Tous les loups depuis le commencement se tiennent dressés derrière la jeune alpha. J'ai le cœur battant alors que Lexa gagne en puissance à chaque seconde. Cette meute à été créée en l'an 1000, évidemment qu'elle est puissante, mais que son Alpha soit capable de le faire ressentir à ce point c'est… incroyable.

Si je ne savais pas Lexa de mon côté, je me sentirais en danger. Les trois autres doivent être encore plus impressionnés que moi. Le regard de l'alpha disparaît pour laisser la place à l'animal. Pendant une seconde, je bénis le bureau qui se dresse entre nous et le danger ambulant que représente Lexa à cet instant.

 **\- Personne ne forcera Anya à appartenir à une meute, jamais.**

Je ne suis pas celle qui a provoqué Lexa et pourtant je frissonne sous la menace. Je savais que l'Alpha des Trikru, malgré sa jeunesse, était surpuissante mais jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer à quel point. C'est… C'est incroyable. Où va t-elle chercher une telle force ?

 **\- Anya n'est peut-être pas de ma meute mais elle est** _ **ma soeur**_ **. Bien au-delà des liens bêtes et stupides du sang. Je lui confierai ma vie les yeux fermés. Moi vivante, personne ne la réduira à subir l'autorité d'une meute. Personne. Anya est maître de son destin. Et quiconque voudrait l'astreindre devra passer par moi,** _ **ma meute**_ **. Je lui ai promis la paix mais pour** _ **elle**_ **je verserai le sang, provoquerai la mort et commencerai une guerre si nécessaire. Et si quelqu'un doute de ma parole,** un rire mauvais s'échappe de ses lèvres, **sache une chose Lincoln,** son prénom est cracher comme une insulte, **j'ai une dette de vie envers Anya.**

Sans que je ne le maîtrise, je fais un pas de plus en arrière. J'avais des théories sur le liens si spéciale entre Lexa et Anya mais une dette de vie… c'est énorme. L'alpha des Trikru pourrait parcourir des années voir même des siècles sans jamais s'en acquitter. C'est un lien éternel dans un monde qui est devenu presque sans fin pour des êtres exceptionnels et infinis comme nous.

 **\- Tu parles d'elle comme si…**

Lincoln ne finit pas sa phrase de nouveau réduit au silence par le regard menaçant de sa sœur. En soit, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre un point finale à cette suggestion.  
Je pense que nous sommes tous arrivé à la même conclusion. Ça semble insensé mais en même temps tellement plausible.

 **\- Je crois que,** je commence en reculant de nouveau, **je vais** **rejoindre…**

 **\- Tu restes, je n'ai pas fini !**

Je ne cherche pas à discuter. Il faudrait être complètement aliéné pour vouloir argumenter avec elle à cet instant. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir la dernière fois où j'ai pris la menace d'un lycanthrope au sérieux. Peut-être, jamais.

 **\- Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé à la fin de la guerre Lincoln ?** _ **Père**_ **est devenu fou en admettant une seule seconde qu'il ait un jour été sensé. Il s'est mit à imaginer des complots à tout va, au sein même de la meute. Il a tué notre mère sous mes yeux. Il m'a interdit de fermer les yeux, de bouger ou même de hurler… il… il a abusé de son autorité d'Alpha sur moi. Alors qu'il s'est avancé vers moi pour me faire subir le même sort, je… mon loup a commencé à prendre ma place. Alors que les griffes de** _ **père**_ **me transperçait la peau, que ses doigts s'étaient faufiler entre mes côtes et que sa peau frôlait mon cœur pour me l'arracher, je suis devenu à mon tour une Alpha. J'avais subi ma première transformation i peine trois lunes j'avais à peine quatorze ans et je suis devenu une aApha, tout ça pour une simple question de survie.**

L'atmosphère est de plus en plus électrique. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je me sens de plus en plus en danger alors qu'encore une fois, je ne suis pas celle qui est menacée. Je sens mon cœur cogner de plus en plus violemment dans ma poitrine. Je suis terrifiée comme si je vivais chacun des mots de Lexa. J'ai presque la sensation d'une main glissant sous ma peau pour arrêter mon cœur de la pire des façons.

C'est clairement un règlement de compte seulement pour la fratrie. J'imagine ce qu'à dû ressentir la jeune Lexa. Elle devait imaginer que son frère était son dernier espoir qu'il viendrait la sauver. Mais… il n'est jamais venu.

Devenir une Alpha aussi jeune dans la violence, à dû provoquer d'énormes séquelles chez Lexa. Elle était déjà anormalement jeune pour être une Alpha alors l'Alpha d'une meute encore plus. Les premières transformations ont en générales lieu entre douze et dix-sept ans et si le lycanthrope doit-être un Alpha, ce trait se révèle ou s'affine sur trois ans à partir de la dix-huitième années.

 **\- Tu ne,** reprend Lexa sans quitter le regard de son frère, **tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait. C'est sans nul doute la pire transformation que je n'ai jamais vécu. La première chose qu'à fait mon loup c'est fuir, j'ai couru aussi loin et aussi longtemps que j'ai pu avant de m'effondrer. Pendant des jours, je suis restée cloîtrée dans une forêt à attendre la mort. Ma plaie refusait de se refermer et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre forme humaine. Plus le temps passait plus je m'effaçais.**

 **\- Tu,** déglutis difficilement Lincoln.

 **\- Oui mon** _ **frère,**_ **je serai devenue un Canis Latrans si Anya n'était pas arrivée. Elle a été attiré par l'odeur de sang. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas, elle m'a amené chez elle, elle m'a soigné, aidé. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait achevé, le risque était colossale. J'aurai pu perdre mon humanité en un claquement de doigts. Mais elle a refusé de m'abandonner. Elle ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie, elle a fait bien plus. À quoi crois-tu que je ressemblais quand j'ai pu reprendre forme humaine. J'étais en deuil, blessée, en colère… il n'y avait plus rien de bon en moi. Je crois même que j'étais pire que notre** _ **père**_ **. Je voulais le voir mort pour les mauvaises raisons. Anya a su apaiser toute cette haine, elle m'a entraîné, elle m'a apprit à ne plus avoir peur de mon loup, à le contrôler comme personne. Alors j'ai commencé à t'attendre, à rêver du jour où je pourrais revenir dans la meute. J'ai espérer 18 longs mois, six lunes Lincoln mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je pouvais sentir la souffrance et la peur au seins de la meute alors avec Anya à mes côtés, je suis retournée à la maison et j'ai défié notre** _ **père**_ **et tu sais quoi… j'ai gagné sans le tuer, j'ai fait** _ **pire**_ **. Je suis ce que je suis grâce à Anya. Alors ton fils est peut-être mon neveu mais Anya, elle est** _ **ma vraie soeur**_ **. Alors personne ne la soumettra. Personne ne m'obligera à demander à Raven d'utiliser un sort qui les exposerait elle et ma meute. Est-ce que c'est assez explicite cette fois ?**

Un silence de mort s'installe entre nous cinq. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cela complètement insensé que Lexa soit revenue d'un tel périple. Sentir son humanité partir à la dérive et la retrouver est très rare. Maintenant, je comprends mieux ce très grand respect qu'il existe entre elle et Anya. La blonde a su la toucher en plein cœur et arracher son humanité des limbes dans lesquels elle s'était tapit.

Mais étrangement, je sais ce que ça fait. Anya est lumineuse. J'ai la sensations qu'elle représente une main tendu, un magnifique espoir. Ses sourires sont toujours vrais, ses regards emplis de sentiments aussi transcendants que l'amour même. Elle est comme une douce promesse, celle que nous murmurons au creux d'une oreille. Une vraie protectrice. Tel un rêve, elle nous enveloppe dans des bras invisible terriblement réconfortant.

Je n'ai plus de doute, c'est une _vrai_ alpha premium.

Je sens une larme s'échapper que j'essuie précipitamment. Je jette plusieurs regards vers les autres mais personne ne semble avoir remarqué mon moment de faiblesse. Mes souvenirs commencent à se mélanger entre ce qu'il me reste de Lyssa et le peu que j'ai déjà vécu avec Anya. Plus j'apprends à la connaître plus elles sont semblables. Peut-être que finalement, elles sont une seule et unique personne…

Un sortilège. Ma propre mère m'a maudite. Un sortilège interdit, puni par la mort, nommé _Templum_. Et alors, que ses mots scellaient mon destin de la pire des manières, que je la maudissais, la suppliais pour qu'elle arrête cette folie, elle m'a promis… elle a promis qu'un jour, je la retrouverai.

 _Templum…_ un bien jolie mot pour un sortilège aussi destructeur. En latin, le temple. C'est des foutaises. Si le nom devait être honnête, il se serait appelé _Tempus_ , le temps. Parce que depuis ce jour, j'évolue sans que les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les semaines, les mois, les années, les siècles aient la moindre influence sur moi.

Et alors je comprends, ma mère l'a toujours dit : nous manquons terriblement de temps. Ce n'était pas une malédiction mais un cadeau. Un sortilège qui lui a coûté la vie mais et si… si elle ne l'avait pas seulement utilisé sur moi ? Si Lyssa et Anya étaient bel et bien une seule et même personne. Si ma mère avait aussi joué avec la mémoire de la blonde pour adoucir son âme. Si…

Merde ! Trop de "si", je déteste ça ! Je passe nerveusement ma langue sur mes lèvres devenues sèches. Je fixe Lexa. Son frère la croyait morte parce qu'à un moment donné, elle a perdu son humanité. Alors, ce que j'ai ressentie ce jour là… s'était… pareil ?

 **\- Je crois que je devrais,** je prononce difficilement, **y aller.**

J'étouffe. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. J'attends tout de même la bénédiction de Lexa. Je suis surprise en découvrant un regard doux et un sourire timide. Elle acquiesce, c'est presque imperceptible. Je suis estomaquée. Elle a une maîtrise sur son loup tout aussi impressionnante qu'Anya. L'animal a complètement déserté ses iris et si je ressens toujours sa présence, ce n'est en rien inquiétant.

 **\- Bien sûre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir pris à partie Raven. Je me suis dis que si je perdais le contrôle, tu serai me reconnecter à la réalité.**

Je crois que là, elle surestime très largement mes capacités. Je doute que j'aurai pu faire quoi que ce soit si elle avait laissé sa place à son loup pour s'en prendre à son frère. Comme si elle savait ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit, elle explique :

 **\- Ton aura est tout aussi rassurante que celle d'Anya. Vas y** , sourit-elle, **et essaye de faire en sort qu'elle ne joue pas trop les fortes têtes.**

 **\- Bien.**

Je sors du bureau et lâche un soupire de soulagement. J'ai du mal a concevoir que la fille un peu inquiète et celle qui a exposé aussi calmement son passé tragique à son frère soit la même personne.  
Avant l'entrevue, j'étais inquiète pour Lexa. Maintenant, j'en viendrai presque à plaindre les trois autres. Je me demande si elle a déjà exploité son plein potentiel. J'en doute. Lexa est encore très jeune.

Je sors du manoir. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière. J'arrive à me convaincre que tout va bien se passer. L'alpha des Trikru a le même amour de la paix qu'Anya. Elle ne fera rien qui provoquerait un conflit avec une meute aussi puissante que celle des Blake.

J'effectue quelques pas vers la voiture de fonction d'Anya mais je stoppe net mon avancée en trouvant la blonde allongée à même le sol. Elle a les yeux fermés, les mains sur son abdomen et semble particulièrement concentrée sur sa respiration. Il n'y a pas a dire, elle est magnifique. Et comme toutes les autres fois où j'ai pu la surprendre dans ce genre de moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à quoi peut bien ressembler son loup. Il doit être si majestueux…

Je reprends une marche lente. Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'accroupis et amorce un geste vers elle. Je le suspends très vite en réalisant qu'encore une fois, j'allais la toucher volontairement. Ma main n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Je détaille cette distance avec un regard différent que ces dernier jour. Pendant une seconde, je revois le sourire de Lyssa alors qu'elle tendait la main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever après une chute. J'ai toujours refusé qu'elle me touche. Je l'aimais. C'était même plus grand que de l'amour et pourtant jamais je n'ai eu envie de me rassurer de cette façon.

Je resserre mes doigts formant un poing. Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde. Aussi rassurant que pouvait-être Lyssa pour moi, elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir de m'apaiser et même de me tranquilliser. Depuis que je connais Anya j'ai cette sensation d'être à la maison. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait besoin d'argumenter. Je… je suis enfin moi-même et je n'ai plus peur parce qu'elle est présente pour me rassurer et me protéger. Je sais qu'elle tuerait pour me sauver.

D'un geste franc, je libère mes doigts et finalise enfin mon geste. J'applique avec lenteur ma main sur son épaule. Je peux voir une infime étirement se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Mes mains… je peux sentir la magie courir sous ma peau. Tout ce qu'il y a de beaux et de bons en moi reconnaît Anya. C'est comme si elle se faufilait jusque dans le corps de la blonde pour la soulager de son mal, de son loup… elle, Anya voit vraiment son loup comme le pire des monstres. Pour la première fois, j'arrive à comprendre son point de vue. Je peux lire ses souffrances, ses peurs, en une seconde, avec un seul geste j'en ai bien plus appris sur elle que ces dernières semaines.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui,** _ **il**_ **s'éloigne enfin. Merci.**

 **\- Merci ? Mais de quoi ? Je devrais être celle qui te remercie pour ce que tu as fais avec Bellamy. Personne n'avait jamais… merci.**

 **\- Je suis ta gardienne maintenant. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal.**

Je suis émue au possible par ces mots. Ils semblent tellement emplit de vérité. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui pourrait la protéger elle. Et puis la réponse me vient naturellement. Je ne serai pas aussi efficace qu'elle. Je ne suis qu'une sorcière mais je m'efforcerais de veiller sur elle.

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle. **Nous partons donc à la chasse aux dragons ?**

 **\- Je croyais que les sorcières ne chassaient pas.**

 **\- En effet, nous traquons,** je souris. **Tu es prête ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je vois comme au ralentit ses paupières s'ouvrir. Je me noie alors au milieu de ses iris si particuliers. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté en lui souriant. Je commence enfin à comprendre qui elle est vraiment mais je vais encore garder pour moi toutes ces informations. Parce que ce que je vois est merveilleux, magnifique voir même grandiose. Je ne voudrais pas que des mots tarissent cette vérité. En attendant, je crois que je suis définitivement la personne la plus chanceuse qui soit, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

La marque que j'avais avec Lyssa était faible, c'était un accident. Le lien qui est entrain de se tisser entre Anya est moi est bien plus puissant. Une véritable empreinte. Je peux le sentir bien que ce ne soit pas aussi violent et métaphysique que la première fois. Ce qui est en train de naître entre nous est supérieur, il se distingue par bien des points c'est sublime et idéal. C'est éminent et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas me battre contre.

Mon cœur bat de nouveau de la plus belle des manières. Jusque là, ma vie n'était qu'une succession de batailles toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Je ne pouvais avancer que pour trouver un ennemi à ma taille. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'il y avait une autre solution que de mourir au milieu de la haine, de la colère et de la destruction. Et pourtant… pourtant, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez. Encore pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre. Les Blake chercher un moyen de sauver le petit Thomas. Vous en saurez plus sur ce qu'il lui ai arrivé prochainement. Une partie du passé de Lexa est révélé, une explication pour cette fameuse cicatrice et sa rencontre avec Anya. Et puis Raven avec aussi un bout de son passé, plus mystérieux, je vous l'accorde, sans oublier son "je t'aime moi non plus" dès qu'il s'agit d'Anya.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dette

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Vous êtes près à traquer les dragons ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **I just need the key** _J'ai juste besoin de la clef,_

 **I'm trying to get out of here** _J'essaie de sortir d'ici_

 **I know that it's a bad deal** _Je sais que c'est une mauvaise affaire_

 **And disappointed you must feel** _Et vous devez vous sentir déçu_

 **But please help me to escape** _Mais s'il-vous-plaît aidez moi à m'enfuir_

 _ **Dark Sarah ft Jp Leppäluoto – Dance with the Dragon**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Dette**

La lumière représente bien les choses, métaphoriquement parlant, de l'espoir en passant par la paix, sans oublier la savoir. Mais ces trois là peuvent vous éclater à la figure à tout moment. Ce sont des concepts infiniment fragiles qu'il faut manier avec soin.

Pour un regard jeune, même la plus faible des lumières est aveuglante et pourtant très vite même un enfant peut être attirer par cette lueur.  
La plupart du temps, cela se fini avec une brûlure superficielle mais parfois, les séquelles sont bien plus inattendues. Pourtant une lueur faiblarde à peine comparable à une pauvre étincelle avait été capable il y a bien longtemps de réanimer l'humanité même.

* * *

Je place ma main face au soleil comme une gamine, j'imagine pouvoir le toucher. Pour accentuer ce sentiment, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Oui, si je refermais les doigts, l'astre si majestueux se retrouverait dans le creux de ma main. Mon premier souvenir est emplit d'un bain de lumière incandescente. Mon corps n'était rien d'autre qu'un long tissus de douleur mais cette douce chaleur sur ma peau a su me donner assez de force pour tenir un jour de plus, juste un jour de plus.

 **\- Anya ?**

Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il me faut du temps pour m'ancrer de nouveau à la réalité. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. C'est bien trop brutal. Je me tourne lentement vers Raven qui m'observe étrangement.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore plantée là ?** Me demande-t-elle. **J'ai besoin de tes bras. Allez bouge !**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de prononcer une réponse qu'elle se tourne déjà. Elle est de nouveau prête à franchir la porte.  
Le carillon sonne. Je lève les yeux avant de soupirer. La porte claque mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Je l'entends continuer à me parler. Elle énumère tout ce dont elle a besoin. Je souris en réalisant qu'elle est persuadée que je suis juste dans son dos. À travers le vitrage, je la vois se retourner et se décomposer en découvrant qu'elle est seule. Ni une, ni deux elle revient vers moi telle une furie. Je grimace. Tous le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas énerver ce genre de créature. Je suis mal…

 **\- Bon, ça suffit ! Bouge et je te suis.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** je finis par avouer.

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche.**

 **\- Les accords Raven.**

Je vois bien qu'elle était prête à répondre mais à la fin de ma phrase, ses mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Raven écarquille les yeux avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers la boutique. Je souris avant de lui dire amuser :

 **\- Utilise la bonne vieille méthode : le chariot ou le panier ça marche à tous les coups.**

 **\- C'est ridicule,** vocifère-t-elle. **Pourquoi tu ne peux pas entrer ?**

 **\- Ce sont les règles. Polis n'a pas de sorcières, juste quelques sorcelleures et potioneures. Et ils n'ont pas de Cercle.**

La compréhension marque le regard de Raven mais malheureusement ça ne dure pas plus d'une seconde. Elle affirme encore le ridicule de la situation avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la boutique avec un peu trop d'entrain. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'attirer d'ennuis. J'ai promis à Lexa de veiller sur elle et au-delà de ça, je suis maintenant sa gardienne. Alors, je serai physiquement incapable de rester impassible si elle était face au danger. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va rien provoquer de tel.

Je la perds de vu alors qu'elle fonce tête baissée sur sa gauche. Je tente de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la suivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais c'est peine perdue. Je jure entre mes dents avant de me concentrer sur mes autres sens de façon bien plus efficace.

Mon odorat reconnaît avec aisance sa magie qui est en train de me devenir familière.  
Je souris alors que des senteurs de lavande et de vanille viennent me chatouiller le nez. Je me sens encore mieux alors qu'au milieu des chuchotements de la clientèle, des chants des oiseaux qui m'entourent, je perçois les battements de son cœur. Je m'accroupis avant d'aplatir complètement ma main droite sur le sol graveleux, je sens chaque craquelure, chaque écho et je cherche quelque chose de bien particulier, un pas légèrement maladroit, un pied gauche un peu plus appuyé.

Voilà. C'est bien mieux que de la voir. Rien de ce qui l'entoure ne m'échappe. Si elle court le moindre danger, je serai à ses côtés en un battement de cils. Qu'importe les traités !

 **\- Que puis-je pour vous ?** Demande la voix d'un homme marqué par le temps et la surconsommation de cigarettes.

 **\- M'expliquer pour quelle foutue raison mon amie ne peut pas m'accompagner.**

 **\- Votre amie est la bienvenue si elle le souhaite,** _ **madame**_ **.**

 **\- Elle me dit le contraire.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Tout être touché par la magie est toujours la bienvenue entre ces murs, je vous l'assure.**

 **\- Et bien c'est parfait. Je vais donc l'inviter à entrer puisque la malédiction du loup a été initié par un sort raté. Tous les métamorphes ont été touché par la magie, nous sommes responsable de leurs conditions.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas,** tente le veille homme.

 **\- Vous reviendrez sur votre parole ? S'il le faut, je me porte garante pour elle. Je vous assure qu'elle a toute ma confiance et j'ai besoin d'elle.**

Un rire moqueur s'échappe presque de mes lèvres. Elle a besoin de moi, vraiment ? Je trouve qu'elle en fait beaucoup pour seulement me voir porter ses paquets. Ou alors… une information primordiale m'échappe.

Je renforce ma concentration. Il est hors de question que je la perde maintenant. Mon corps commence à faiblir. Il n'est pas fait pour subir un tel traitement même _**lui**_ pourrait avoir du mal à tout gérer. Pour le bien de Raven, je _**lui**_ laisse un peu plus de place, juste un peu. Je sais qu' _ **il**_ tient tout autant que moi à sauvegarder la sorcière. _**Il**_ n'en profitera pas pour grappiller plus de place qu' _ **il**_ n'en a le droit.

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** tente de nouveau le vendeur.

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Puisque je vous dis que je me porte garante pour elle, espèce de** _ **Uglylevna**_ **!**

Par toutes les lunes ! Cette fois, je perds le lien. Ça en est presque violent. Je suis comme projetée loin d'elle. Je peine à me relever entre autre parce que mon cœur bat bien trop vite. Raven vient d'insulter cet homme de la pire des manières. Un _Uglylevna_ est une personne qui n'est pas de sang pure. Une personne que les sorcières n'estiment même pas digne d'user de la magie. Nous avons tous notre jargon bien à nous, chez les loups garous ça serait un _Bittlan_.  
Imaginez, il y a l'alpha, les bêtas, les omégas, quelques deltas et puis en dessous il y a les _Bittlan_. C'est presque pire que d'être un _Canis_ , c'est dire.

Ce qui me perturbe c'est que je sais que ce n'est pas dans la nature de Raven d'insulter gratuitement un pauvre homme. Enfin, je crois le savoir. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose chez elle ? Une espèce de noirceur, une méchanceté bien cachée ? Non. Ça me paraît peu probable.

Il est rare pour moi de me planter sur la personnalité d'une personne. Je sursaute alors que le carillon me fait presque saigner les tympans. Je grimace en fixant la sorcière. Elle a le visage fermé mais je remarque tout de même une fêlure dans son regard. C'est infime mais pourtant c'est bien présent.

 **\- C'est réglé tu peux entrer.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** Je demande alors que je sens sa magie qui nous entoure comme si elle alourdissait l'air.

 **\- J'ai simplement remis les points sur les i.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Entre maintenant,** ordonne-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible alors que la fêlure se transforme carrément en cratère, **s'il te plaît.**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette échoppe mais foi de lycan, si un seul lui a fait du mal, je lui arrache la tête.

J'entre à sa suite et je me fige immédiatement. Une magie dense, lourde et physiquement visible se balade entre les clients transi de peur. L'apparition semble presque avoir sa propre conscience. Elle se déplace tranquillement et s'arrête devant chaque personne osant la fixer un peu trop longtemps. C'est quoi cette chose ?

Ça pourrait être semblable à une fumée animée roussâtre ou alors à des flammes, sauf que ça n'émet aucune chaleur. L'apparition ondule, prenant parfois une forme presque humanoïde avant de disparaître à nouveau pour se fondre sous le plancher, se dissoudre et reprendre des traits irréels. Elle s'écrase de nouveau formant un flaque semblable à une mare de sang. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque, ressemblant à un jeune homme, il se poste devant moi. Son visage disparaît par intermittence, mais j'ai le temps de remarquer qu'il est jeune, tout autant que Raven. Alors que seul son regard se stabilise, je remarque la grande ressemblance avec la sorcière. Je fais un pas en arrière alors qu'il me sourit. Je sais au plus profond de moi avec ce simple échange que cette chose n'est pas du bon côté, c'est mauvais au-delà de l'imaginable.

 **\- Euh… Raven.**

 **\- Ne fais pas attention à lui et vient m'aider. Nous avons besoin d'une écaille de polymorphe, cette chose pèse une tonne.**

 **\- Mais Raven…**

 **\- Quoi,** me demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. **Un problème ?**

Raven penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle observe la scène avec calme. Puis elle approche avec une lenteur clairement voulue. Elle observe la chose avec douceur, presque amour avant de poser sa main à l'endroit où devrait être son épaule s'il devait en avoir une. Les yeux de l'apparition viennent la fixer et elle lui sourit de tout son cœur. J'en suis presque jalouse. Elle n'a jamais eu ce genre d'attention pour moi.

Soudain, l'amas écarlate se stabilise et prend définitivement forme humaine. Il me faut moins d'une seconde pour réaliser la puissance de cette chose, c'est colossale. C'est… je n'arrive pas à _**le**_ retenir. _**Il**_ se réveille face à cette menace. Je _**le**_ sens grappiller un peu plus de place. _**Il**_ prend un peu trop ses aises à mon sens mais je ne me sens vraiment pas en sécurité.

 **\- Anya, tu as déjà entendu parler des** _ **Tandem Towfold ?**_

Je secoue la tête pour répondre de façon négative. Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre. Je suis sur le qui vive. Je me sens réellement en danger. Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour croire que je pourrai survivre à une attaque de cette chose, qu'importe que se soit Raven qui l'ai créé.

La sorcière porte toujours le même sourire radieux lorsqu'elle m'accorde de nouveau son attention. L'échange dure une éternité, à peine une seconde en réalité. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle se penche légèrement à l'oreille de la créature et murmure quelques mots en latin mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit.

Raven a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme se dissout en des millions de fragments. Une lumière rouge irréelle nous entoure. Elle fend l'air à une vitesse folle pour former comme des runes avant de se figer en cette arabesque que je ne connais que trop bien, celui qui prend de temps en temps vit sur le bras de la sorcière. C'est alors que je remarque que sa peau est nue, désertée par les sceaux qui maintiennent plus ou moins bien la magie dans son corps.

 **\- Tant pis, j'imagine que tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre Anya.**

Mon prénom est prononcé avec une telle douceur que je suis presque en état de choc. Le sceau se précipite avec violence sur le bras de Raven. Elle accuse le coup non sans une grimace avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Et alors qu'elle repart tranquillement pour récupérer ses ingrédients, je me demande pour quelle raison elle a eu besoin de faire une telle démonstration de force. Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Elle a souhaité faire peur à toutes ces personnes : des sorcelleurs et des potioneurs. Les membres de sa propre espèce. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre.

Je me précipite pour ne pas la perdre de vue. La boutique semble minuscule vu de l'extérieur mais les sortilèges rendent l'endroit infiniment plus grand que la normal. Je pourrai forcément me perdre et il est absolument hors de question que je sois seule avec tout ces magiciens qui me fusillent du regard. Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas à ma place.

 **\- Raven,** je l'interpelle une fois à sa hauteur, **je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais… ça ?**

 **\- Je déteste quand de vulgaires potioneurs sont habités par le complexe de dieu.**

 **\- Il voulait juste appliquer les accords. Cet homme n'a rien fait de mal.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

Je ne suis pas dupe, ce n'est pas une question. Enfin, pas vraiment. Depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître, jamais avant aujourd'hui il ne m'était venu à l'esprit que Raven pourrait être réellement un danger pour qui que ce soit. Elle semble toujours vouloir se maîtriser et elle évite de blesser mais ce qu'elle vient de faire, détonne complètement avec la personne que je connais.

 **\- Sais-tu pourquoi ceux qui ont été choisi par la magie sont divisés en trois grands groupes : les sorciers, les sorcelleurs et les potioneurs ?**

Raven me pose cette question en me lançant un bocal rempli de grenouilles vénéneuses rouges séchées. Je grimace mais c'était avant qu'elle ne m'en lance un autre avec un liquide verdâtre visqueux. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle s'apprête à en faire de même avec ce qui ressemble à une racine de mandragore.

 **\- Arrête de faire ça ! Je suis sûre que la moitié de ces trucs sont super dangereux !**

 **\- Évidemment qu'ils sont dangereux, nous traquons un harem de dragons, pas un groupe de chatons. Je croyais que tu avais de bons réflexes.**

 **\- J'ai de bons réflexes,** je bougonne.

 **\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Donc,** reprend t-elle en me lançant ce qui ressemble à un œuf, **les sorciers** , j'attrape son projectile le plus délicatement possible, **sont les seuls capables d'utiliser la magie d'eux même. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes aussi attachés à nos mains.**

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de me balancer des trucs au petit bonheur la chance. J'attrape rapidement un panier et dispose délicatement tout ce que j'avais dans les bras. Je tiens le panier de la main droite ce qui me laisse la main avec laquelle je suis la plus agile pour continuer à jouer les attrapeuses.

 **\- Les sorcelleurs,** elle agrippe une branche étrange qui semble danser avant de la reposer, **sont obligés d'utiliser un artefact comme une baguette pour faire apparaître leur magie et les potioneurs,** elle prend un flacon avec du sang avant de me le lancer, **n'y arrive tout simplement plus. Ils n'ont plus aucune manifestation de pouvoir dans leur corps. Ils sont à peine capable de la créer avec des charmes et des confections. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers,** elle choisit des plumes vert pâles, **ont été rétrogradés. En partie parce que ce sont eux qui ont créés les métamorphes,** souligne-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux pour déposer plus délicatement sa nouvelle trouvaille. **Ils ne peuvent pas vous traiter de monstre, avoir le complexe de dieu alors que tout est de leurs faute. Je ne peux pas accepter ça.**

Il y avait des légendes sur l'apparition des premiers métamorphes. J'étais persuadée que ce n'était rien d'autre que des histoires mais que ces mots soient prononcés par les lèvres de Raven leurs donnent une plus grande véracité. Je me demande donc naturellement si les trois sorcières de Jade ont vraiment existées ou si leur collaboration n'est qu'une histoire.

J'ai instinctivement des centaines de questions qui se forment dans mon esprit puis je la vois poser sa main sur son bras droit en grimaçant. Je fais un pas en avant en demandant :

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et agrippe son coude pour analyser moi-même sa peau. Le sceau glisse sur sa peau, il serpente. Je réalise alors qu'il n'est pas du tout stable.

 **\- Il ne peut pas me faire de mal, ça serait contre productif.**

 **\- Alors c'est cette chose qui est incontrôlable, pas ta magie.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas compris. Cette** _ **chose**_ **, comme tu l'appelles, c'est,** elle insiste sur ce mot, **une très grande partie de ma magie.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel…**

 **\- J'espère bien. Nous sommes très peu à contrôler ce genre de magie et la plupart ont basculé après la première manifestation.**

 **\- C'est parce que tu es une sorcière de sang ?**

Raven recule brusquement, s'éloignant de mon contacte. Je la vois me fusiller du regard. J'esquisse un sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux.

 **\- Je te rappelle que j'ai vu la manifestation dans le ciel.**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît,** je demande avec une certaine fragilité. **Je crois que je ne le supporterai pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler mais ne me mens pas. Oh,** je reprends pour changer de sujet, **je crois que je vois ta fameuse écaille.**

Je passe au plus près d'elle sans la toucher, je n'ose plus la regarder. Je m'éloigne tant que c'est possible. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais depuis cette fameuse nuit et la vision écarlate, je suis comme déchirée. Je suis hantée par les images que j'ai vu. Les dragons tuaient Raven et maintenant, ils sont là. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, jamais.

Plutôt mourir que de devoir la regarder périr sans rien faire. Je commence à croire qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans notre rencontre. D'une certaine façon, nous étions toutes les deux terriblement perdues et… je le vois chez Raven aussi bien que chez moi, la présence de l'autre nous fait renaître. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que les rencontres ont lieu quand nous en avons le plus besoin, lorsque nous avons atteint nos limites que nous avons besoin de mourir pour renaître. En somme, les rencontres attendent toujours le bon moment. Ce moment, au milieu de cette gare aurait pu être insignifiante, vite oubliable mais c'est comme si elle avait été préparée durant de longues années par nos âmes avant même notre premier regard. C'est déstabilisant.

Je fixe l'écaille sans vraiment la voir. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'arrive plus à dormir convenablement depuis quelque temps et il est de plus en plus difficile de _**le**_ repousser constamment. Je sens que je m'affaiblis de jour en jour et _**il**_ en profiter. J'ai tellement peur de perdre le contrôle. Le truc, c'est que si je me laisse aller et que je _**lui**_ laisse du temps, je ne suis pas certaine de revenir. Je ne veux pas perdre mon humanité encore moins maintenant qu'avant. La raison ? Raven. Encore et toujours Raven. Je sais que je devrais être effrayée, la détester même et pourtant j'ai cette sensation étrange que si elle devait mourir, je perdrais la meilleure partie de moi. Peut-être justement cette petite flamme si fragile qu'est mon humanité.

Je me suis déjà perdue. Je ne _**lui**_ survivrai pas de nouveau. Je le sais. Si je perds contre _**lui**_ se sera définitif. Je deviendrais un "Canis Latrans". Je suis une vraie bombe à retardement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une écaille de polymorphe.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Tu as déjà rencontré un polymorphe ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas très familière avec notre monde.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu es capable de voir et d'analyser une magie avec une facilité déconcertante.**

 **\- J'ai appris de la meilleure,** je souris tristement.

Je tends la main vers l'écaille non polymorphe. Je la trouve magnifique. Raven arrête mon geste en plein vole. Elle semble effrayée. Je la vois prête à imploser avant de froncer les sourcils. D'un geste lent, elle vient relever la manche de ma veste. Je n'ai pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que ma peau scintille légèrement.

 **\- C'est celle d'une gorgone, n'est-ce pas ?** Je demande.

 **\- Comment… tu n'aurais pas dû survivre à… ça ?**

 **\- Je n'aurai pas dû survivre à bien des choses.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'a-t-on utiliser d'autre pour sauver tes bras ?**

 **\- Oh,** je baisse les yeux et me concentre sur la main de Raven toujours refermée sur mon poignet, **ça, une aile d'un aigle Caucase, le sang d'une vraie sirène, un œuf de paly… pary… pyaly… cette horrible chose à tête de python.**

 **-** _ **Pyalthonsson.**_

 **\- Ouais, c'est ça. La voix d'une harpie. Et puis tu sais, les choses habituelles… Mandragore, poudre de carotte, huile d'anis, lavandes, mimosas, roses.**

 **\- Tu l'as appris par cœur.**

Elle souffle cette phrase avant de réfléchir. J'imagine qu'elle doit assimiler ces ingrédients ensemble. Je l'observe avoir lentement la même constatation que moi. Je vois d'abord de la contrariété puis du dégoût sur son visage. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le commencement de mes cicatrices avant qu'elle ne crache avec véhémence :

 **\- Celui qui t'as fais ça, ne t'as pas sauvé mais torturé !**

 **\- Je suis au courant…**

 **\- Je peux peut-être…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour te vexer** , je la coupe, **mais je ne laisserai plus personne utiliser la magie sur moi, jamais.**

 **\- Qui a cru bon de te faire souffrir de la sorte ?** Demande-t-elle accablé.

 **\- Ma mère. Bon, sérieusement, elle est où cette écaille ? Je sais que tu veux traquer les dragons à ta façon mais si c'est trop long, je vais…**

 **\- Juste là. Tu me l'attrapes ? Elle est bien trop lourde pour moi.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je lui place sans ménagement le panier dans les mains. Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'écaille qui n'est pas plus grosse que mon pouce. Je soupire. Je suis certaine qu'elle a exagéré. Je la fais glisser dans ma main et manque de tomber à la renverse sous son poids.

 **\- Fais attention** , intervient immédiatement Raven, **c'est très fragile.**

 **\- Non mais pourquoi c'est aussi lourd ce truc ?**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais vu de polymorphe,** se moque t-elle. **Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras.**

Je fais claquer ma langue. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'appelle une réponse. Je soupire alors qu'elle sourit. Je tique et fixe cet étirement. Depuis quelques jours, elle semble plus heureuse. C'est toujours très furtif mais ce genre de chose lui échappe de temps en temps. Je me demande si j'y suis pour quelque chose, rien qu'un peu, j'espère que oui.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard ce moment d'égarement s'efface complètement. Tout en elle se referme, jusqu'à son regard. C'est comme si elle n'était plus la même personne. Elle dépose tous les articles sur le comptoir devant un vieillard à la mine effrayée et au physique clairement repoussant. Le pauvre homme n'a rien pour lui. Un dos voûté, la peau bien trop fripée, des dents jaunies sûrement par le tabac, des cheveux poivre et sel salent et mal entretenu. À cet instant, je ne suis pas certaine que cet homme et eu une seule fois du charme.

Il scanne et entre sur une vieille machine de caisse chacun des articles de Raven le plus rapidement possible. Je le vois avoir des œillades effrayées aussi bien vers elle que vers moi. J'entends son petit cœur fragile battre bien trop fort. Je ferme les yeux, s'il continue sur cette voie, il va finir par claquer devant tout le monde. Ça serait une mort bien ridicule pour un être doté de magie. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise. Je vois presque la scène se faire. Il va s'écrouler. Je n'ose imaginer l'âge qu'il a, il a certainement bien vécu mais je ne pourrai pas rester sans rien faire si son cœur cesse bêtement de battre. Est-ce qu'un massage cardiaque fonctionne sur un être empli de magie ? En tout cas, je ne lui fais pas de bouche à bouche, ça serait répugnant !

Et merde ! J'entends une inflation très distinguable, reconnaissable entre toutes. Il nous fait un putain d'infarctus. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je suis vraiment embêtée par cette situation. Je glisse l'écaille super bizarre et super lourde dans la poche de mon jean. J'attrape mon portable calé à côté de mon insigne et compose rapidement le service des urgences.

 **\- Ici l'adjoint du shérif, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite à la boutique d'antiquité derrière la quatrième rue. Un veille homme vient de s'effondrer. Oui, bien sûr je commence le massage mais ne tardé pas, j'aimerai qu'il évite de claquer sous ma surveillance,** je relève les yeux à la seconde où l'homme s'agrippe la poitrine et s'effondre. **Dépêchez-vous !**

Je glisse mon portable dans la main de Raven qui reste interdite devant le spectacle. Je lui ordonne de rester en ligne tant que les secours arrivent. Je saute et passe aisément derrière le comptoir. Je vérifie une dernière fois qu'il n'a plus de poul. J'attache mes cheveux en chopant un élastique à mon poignet, j'arrache le tissu de sa chemise faisant sauter les bouton, dessers sa ceinture et commence le massage cardiaque. C'est un exercice difficile pour moi. On dit souvent qu'on y va jamais assez fort et qu'il vaut mieux une ou deux côtes cassées que le trépas mais… Je suis une lycanthrope, dotée d'une force sur-humaine. Si j'appuie trop fort, je peux littéralement le casser en deux.

Je me concentre sur chacun de mes point de pression. Je grimace à chaque fois que j'entends ses os se fissurer et je manque de me frapper quand deux des ses côtes finisse par céder. Je me tourne vers Raven pour lui demander de l'aide. Peut-être qu'il y a un truc magique qu'elle peut faire pour l'aider mais elle semble complètement étrangère à la situation. Elle a toujours mon téléphone dans sa main. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Je suis rassurée lorsque j'entends enfin les sirènes de l'ambulance. Ils entrent vite dans la boutique et me remplace avant d'installer des électrode sur sa poitrine. Je me recule et tente de me reprendre. J'ai les mains tremblantes. J'ai vraiment une très mauvaise gestion de la mort, ça me dépasse complètement. Je sens comme un souffle froid dans mon dos. Je me tourne horrifiée vers Raven. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle est entrain de perdre le contrôle. Maintenant ?

La mâchoire serrée, je jure autant que possible. Je balance quelques billets sur le comptoir, sûrement bien trop, prend tous nos articles avant de pousser Raven à avancer en agrippant ses épaules. Je la sors d'ici aussi vite que possible. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle se laisse faire docilement. Je déverrouille ma voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager et d'y installer la brune. Elle semble vraiment perdue. Je range rapidement nos achats dans le coffre avant de revenir vers elle. Je m'accroupis en posant mes mains sur ses genoux. Je cherche son regard mais il est fuyant.

 **\- Raven… il faut que tu te contrôle, il y a des humains.**

 **\- Je me contrôle parfaitement,** affirme-t-elle.

 **\- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies aidé ce… cet…**

 **\- Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir, je ne suis pas…**

 **\- Lui, il t'aurait laissé mourir sans un regard en arrière.**

 **\- Tu ne le connais pas Raven,** je commence à hausser le ton.

 **\- Je le connais très bien,** hurle-t-elle à son tour, **c'est un putain de** _ **Uglylevna !**_

Comme tout à l'heure, je suis choquée qu'elle puisse employer un tel mot. J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir de tel a priori. Je ne sais pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas. J'éloigne mes mains comme si elle m'avait brûlé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis trompée à ce point sur elle. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça me rend triste.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire,** continue-t-elle. **D'abord cet homme s'en prend à toi sans te connaître. Nous n'acceptons pas les "monstres", dangereux et incapable de se contrôler. Non mais sérieusement pour qui il se prend ? Je ne vois pas en quoi l'animal qui dort chez les métamorphes peut être plus dangereux et incontrôlable que la magie, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? Pourquoi ?** Insiste-t-elle avec véhémence.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre xénophobe,** je dis tristement. **Je ne laisserai jamais un homme mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire, quel qu'il soit.** _ **Uglylevna**_ **ou non, j'en ai rien à foutre.**

Je me redresse de plus en plus énervée de m'être trompée sur Raven. Je me tourne en fermant les poings. Son comportement m'agace au plus haut point. Je fais un premier pas quand sa voix me stop net :

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas… oh… c'est à cause du** _ **Uglylevna**_ **. J'oublie toujours que c'est devenu une insulte. Je… je ne suis pas comme ça.**

 **\- Tu oublies ? Comment ça tu oublie ?**

 **\- Je… avant de devenir une insulte, les** _ **Uglylevna**_ **était un nom de famille. Des sorceleurs qui cherchaient à retrouver toute leur magie. Ils ont confectionné des filtres et des sortilèges interdits capable de faire déserter la magie du corps d'une sorcière. Ils ont… fait beaucoup de mal. Un jour, ils ont trouvé un moyen de… d'emprisonner la magie et de se la transférer dans leur propre corps… ce n'était pas des gens bien, vraiment pas. Crois-moi. Cet homme est un descendant de cette famille de fous. Je ne pouvais pas… non vraiment pas… s'il n'y avait eu que moi, je les aurais tué jusqu'aux derniers pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire mais les plus grands Cercles se sont réunis. Ils se sont contentés de les rétrograder. Ils sont devenus des potioneurs et leur nom est devenu un mot commun pour rappeler le mal qu'avait fait cette famille. Tout le monde à fini par oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais pas moi. Je ne peux pas, jamais.**

 **\- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?** Je demande avec colère en serrant les poings.

Je vois le vieillard sortir sur un brancard. J'entends son cœur battre de manière faiblarde. Je ne suis plus si certaine que son rétablissement soit un bon point. Je me demande comment cette histoire peut m'être inconnue alors que je connais si bien l'histoire des sorcières. Après tout, j'ai appris de la meilleur. Pourtant, les quelques informations que m'a donné Raven aujourd'hui m'étaient inconnues.

 **\- Tu peux estimer que tous sorcelleurs, tous potioneurs quel qu'il soit m'ont fait du mal Anya. Même les sorciers… je n'ai jamais été en très bon terme avec mon propre clan.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Disons que si ma mère a décidé de me cacher au milieu d'une meute de lycanthropes lorsque j'étais enfant, ce n'était pas pour rien.** Je note la tristesse dans sa voix. **J'ai bien plus confiance en** _ **vous**_ **qu'en n'importe quel autre sorcier.**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de desserrer mon poing. J'expire tout le surplus d'air de mes poumons avant de commencer à avancer vers l'ambulance. Sans me tourner vers elle, je dis à Raven :

 **\- Je reviens tout de suite.**

Je m'arrête devant l'ambulance et échange les banalités avec l'infirmier que je connais de vue. Je suis patiente. J'attends le bon moment pour faire ma demande. Je tourne autour de ce que j'attends habillement. Je lui demande comment va le patient, il me répond que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Parfait, c'est le moment. Je fais semblant de réfléchir un instant, baisse les yeux. C'est tout un art de manipuler de la sorte les émotions humaine et j'exprime mon envie avec une once d'hésitation dans la voix :

 **\- Je peux le voir avant que vous l'emmeniez ?**

 **\- Euh… oui mais faites vite.**

 **\- Bien, merci.**

J'entre dans l'ambulance et m'installe sur le siège à côté du brancard. Je vérifie les machines. Il n'y a plus rien d'anormal. Le danger est passé. Le vieillard a les yeux fermés. J'attire son attention en tapotant son épaule. Il retire son masque à oxygène sans pour autant ouvrir les paupières.

 **\- Je croyais avoir répondu à toutes vos questions.**

 **\- Vous êtes bien arrogant pour quelqu'un qui a failli claquer il y a deux minutes.**

 **\- Que faites vous là ?** Demande-t-il angoissé.

Les machines se mettent à bipper dans tous les sens. Une étirement mauvais vient se loger sur mes lèvres alors que j'éteins les ordinateurs de surveillance. Je le fixer alors qu'il a du mal à déglutir.

 **\- Je peux hurler,** affirme-t-il.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Je viens de vous sauvez la vie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal.**

 **\- Que faites vous là alors ?**

Cette fois, c'est un sourire joueur qu'il y a sur mes lèvres. Je m'approche si près de son visage que s'il regarde bien, il peut _**le**_ voir. Je sais qu'il est terrifié, je peux sentir sa peur. Il empeste.

 **\- Je viens m'assurer qu'il n'y ai pas de dette entre nous.**

 **\- Que voulez vous dire ?**

 **\- Je viens de vous sauvez la vie. Vous me devez une vie.**

 **\- Je ne tuerais pas pour un mons… pour vous.**

Un rire moqueur m'échappe. Je commence à comprendre le ressentiment de Raven à l'égard de cet homme. Je m'approche un peu plus près, si près que son cœur recommence à faire des siennes. Je souffle :

 **\- Qui a parleé de mort ?**

 **\- Mais vous êtes…**

 **\- … un monstre, j'ai parfaitement compris,** je réponds froidement. **Je sais ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes un** _ **Uglylevna,**_ **un vrai. Alors qui de nous deux est le monstre maintenant ? Dites-moi,** je sors mon insigne, **si je me rendais chez vous avec un mandat et mon amie, est-ce que je trouverais des vestiges de votre passé ?**

La terreur marque son visage. Les angoisses passent furtivement dans ses yeux. À cet instant la crainte coule dans ses veines plus vite que son sang. Ses plus grandes appréhensions se révèlent. La terreur le fige sur place alors qu'une idée alarmante se fige dans son esprit. Il faut que je frappe maintenant pour que ses inquiétudes reste un long, très long moment à le hanter.

 **\- Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous ferai subir les Cercles s'il découvrait ce qui semble vous faire trembler en ce moment.**

 **\- Vous n'oseriez pas.**

 **\- Si je ne le fais pas, j'imagine que vous contractez alors deux dettes de vie envers moi.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous allez passer le reste de votre existence misérable à vous plier aux volontés de Raven, s'il le faut, vous mourez pour elle.**

 **\- Je refuse ! Cette sale sorcière abrite un** _ **Tandem Towfold !**_

 **\- Qui a dit que vous aviez le choix ?**

Je me redresse alors que l'horreur se marque sur son visage. J'imagine qu'il vient de comprendre. Je viens de transférer sa dette qu'il avait pour moi sur Raven. D'une certaine façon, j'assure les arrières de celle que j'ai juré de protéger en devenant sa gardienne.

J'ai très bien senti son envie de tuer cet homme. C'était presque physique. Maintenant si elle suit ses pulsions ou n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie face à cet individu elle sera protégée. Elle peut le tuer sans en subir les conséquences. Ainsi sont faites les dettes de vie.

Je me dirige vers la sortie lentement. Je rallume les écrans de contrôle. J'agis exprès avec lenteur. J'attends patiemment qu'il me rappelle.

 **\- Attendez ! Et pour la seconde dette ?**

 **\- Disons que je la garde sous le coude.**

Ainsi, le vieillard vivra le restant de sa vie avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je pourrai lui demander de se débarrasser de ses recherches mais quelque chose me dit qu'il le fera lui même une fois rentré de l'hôpital.

 **\- Au revoir Monsieur** _ **Uglylevna**_ **.**

 **\- Maintenant, c'est Wallace.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce nom.**

Une fois sortie de l'ambulance, j'inspire profondément. Je fais claquer la porte du véhicule un peu trop violemment. Je remercie l'infirmier avant de rejoindre Raven. Elle m'observe comme si j'étais devenu folle. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de caler mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Je lui sourit avant de demander :

 **\- Que dirais-tu de traquer ces dragons maintenant ?**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Après, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrions traquer les Wallace ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas obliger de le dire à Lexa. Ça sera notre petit secret.**

 **\- Les Wallace ?**

 **\- Les héritiers des** _ **Uglylevna**_ **se nomme Wallace maintenant.**

 **\- Comment as-tu obtenu cette information ?**

 **\- C'est simple. Il a une dette envers moi.**

 **\- Une dette de vie,** comprend immédiatement Raven. **Tu le tuerais pour moi ?**

 **\- Pas avant que tu ne me révèles toute l'histoire.**

Et une fois que j'en saurai plus, je pourrai lui dire qu'elle aura l'honneur et le privilège de supprimer cet individu comme bon lui semble. Elle se redresse en affirmant :

 **\- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais me mettre en danger comme ça, tu seras obligée de le tuer.**

 **\- Raven,** je grogne en agrippant son poignet, **je t'interdis de faire ça.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de** _ **ça**_ **.**

 **\- Très bien, prends ton temps. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment un homme allongé sur un brancard pourrait te mettre en danger.**

 **\- Je t'en dirai peut-être plus si** _ **tu**_ **me dis pour quelle raison tu n'aides pas les Blake.**

Je lâche brusquement son bras comme si ses mots venaient de me brûler. Je baisse les yeux. J'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir réussi à faire des conclusions. Je me mure dans le silence quelques secondes. J'ai demandé à Raven de ne pas me mentir. Je pense que la moindre des choses c'est d'en faire de même. J'ai une pensée fugace pour Marcus. C'est la seul personne a réellement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là.

 **\- Ce qui a fonctionné pour moi… ne le sera pas avec leur fils.**

 **\- Tu ne le nies pas,** réalise-t-elle.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir.**

 **\- Ce que tu as réussis à faire est incroyable, aucun enfant n'a…**

 **\- C'est faux. Beaucoup d'autre avant moi ont réussi.**

 **\- Tu parles des pupilles de Luna ? Ce n'est pas pareil. Luna était spéciale, elle arrivait à toucher leur humanité.**

 **\- C'est ça le truc. Il faut trouver une raison de revenir. Pour moi, c'était juste ça,** je tends la main et l'arrête à quelque millimètre de la joue de Raven, **le toucher,** je conclus en laissant mes doigts frôler sa peau à peine une seconde avant de plier mes doigts. **Ce garçon doit se trouver seul.**

 **\- Tu étais seule toi ?**

 **\- Non. J'avais Marcus. Il a ses parents et son oncle. Ça sera suffisant.**

 **\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il pourrait rester un loup toute sa vie. Il est sous cette forme depuis des mois. Tu devrais l'aider !**

Je fixe Raven avec douleur. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut ignorer ma détresse vis-à-vis du problème. Se retrouver piégé dans le corps d'un louveteau alors que nous sommes sensé être un enfant est traumatisant. Le rapport conflictuel que j'ai avec _**lui**_ est entièrement dû à ce que j'ai vécu.

Pendant une seconde, je suis ramenée dans mes souvenirs douloureux. Ceux, qui pour une raison troublante, sont en train de me revenir par à-coups. Comme si, plus le temps passait, plus la magie de Morgane me quittait petit à petit. Le fait que ses souvenirs jouent de plus en plus avec moi depuis l'apparition de Raven dans ma vie n'est qu'un hasard étrange.

Toujours est-il qu'en une seconde, je revois ma meute, ma famille, mes amis et ma mère se faire tuer les uns après les autres sous mes yeux. Je ressens de nouveau la terreur grandir en moi, se faufiler perfidement dans mon corps comme un poison. Je me souviens avoir commencé à sentir mes os se déchirer, mes muscles s'étirer à leurs maximum. Je n'avais que six ans et je savais déjà que si je me transformais, je ne redeviendrais jamais humaine. Qu'il n'y aurait plus que _**lui**_.

Et puis, il y a mon corps qui traverse violemment la glace. Je sens encore la frêle couche se craqueler sous mon dos et l'eau m'avaler tout entière. Je ne me souviens pas m'être débattue. Plus je coulais plus _**il**_ s'éloignait. Nous mourrions et cela ne m'effrayait pas. Mais soudain, une main s'est refermée sur les lambeau que j'avais encore sur le corps et ma tirer loin de l'eau frigorifiante. Au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est comme si _**il**_ était mort et j'ai aperçu Marcus pour la première fois.

J'étais mourante. Marcus ne pouvait pas me laisser. Il m'a emmené le plus rapidement chez un médecin mais ça n'a pas suffit. Je ne sais pas comment il a rencontré Morgane, ni comment elle l'a convaincu d'utiliser la magie pour me sauver. Je me dis parfois qu'elle n'a pas demandé son autorisation. La douleur de l'intervention était si transcendante qu' _ **il**_ est revenu. D'abord comme une faible étincelle. Puis les sorts ont commencé à me charcuter, les sensations était insupportable. _**Il**_ a été obligé de prendre ma place tel un destructeur feu de forêt. _**Il**_ m'a effacé. _**Il**_ a simplement voulu nous sauver.

Je me souviens du regard de Marcus quand il a découvert que je n'étais plus une petite fille. C'était un humain, il aurait dû être effrayé et prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il m'a pris dans ses bras et a promis de toujours me protéger. Il a aimé et protégé un animal sauvage durant de nombreuses années sans jamais oublier que derrière ce loup, se trouvait une petite fille. C'est comme ça que Marcus est devenu mon père, en m'aimant malgré les apparences. J'aurai à l'époque déjà tout fait pour lui.

Et puis, trois ans plus tard, il y a eu le déclic. Ce qui m'a donné envie de redevenir humaine. Un rencontre toute simple derrière une fenêtre. Sous la neige, _**il**_ a croisé un regard aussi bleu que le saphir. _**Il**_ a été intrigué. _**Il**_ attendait ses visites tous les jours. _**Il**_ l'observait avec intérêt et fascination.

Quand Marcus à ouvert la fenêtre pour faire entrer le chaton, _**il**_ a fui de peur de lui faire du mal. La petite boule de poil a essayé de _**l'**_ approcher à de nombreuses reprises, mais _**il**_ ne le laissait jamais faire. Le félin a fini par être assez malin pour juste se coller à _**lui**_ durant la nuit et un matin, je suis revenue, ma propre conscience c'est réanimée. J'ai eu envie de prendre la petite boule de poile noire dans mes bras, de la caresser. Alors comme un enfant attiré par le feu, j'ai tendu la patte qui est douloureusement devenu une main et j'ai glissé ma main dans les poils tout doux du chaton. J'ai beaucoup pleuré ce jour là. Je n'osais plus lâcher Blue de peur de _**lui**_ succomber à nouveau.

 **\- Le chemin pour retrouver son humanité est propre à chacun,** je souffle. **Je l'aide en n'intervenant pas. Il faut que ça soit son choix. C'est très important. Allons traquer maintenant.**

Je me mets devant le volant et fait claquer ma portière. J'attends que Raven s'installe et s'attache. Je lui jette un regard avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Je suis blessée par mes propres souvenirs. Je me sens de nouveau piégée. J'ai la sensation d'être à nouveau _**sa**_ prisonnière. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour trouver la clef et me sortir de _**son**_ emprise.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** murmure Raven. **Je t'ai blessé.**

Je ne réponds pas. J'imagine que d'une certaine façon, c'est la vérité. Que Raven puisse croire que je n'aiderai pas un enfant me dérange. C'est plus fort que moi, je me soucis de ce qu'elle pense. C'est fatiguant.

 **\- C'est Marcus ? C'est lui que tu as eu envie de toucher ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Qui alors ? Tu ne connaissais pas encore Lexa donc je doute que ça soit elle. Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Je… Tu me le dirais ?**

 **\- Blue,** je souffle le cœur battant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour sentir son regard. Il me brûle presque la peau. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir encore plus de questions maintenant. Mais je n'y répondrais pas. J'en ai déjà trop dis. Elle en sait même plus que Lexa et c'est… je ne sais pas, dérangeant.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Il est lourd de sens. Je ressers mes doigts sur le volant. Je me sens mal. J'ai envie de vomir. J'en ai trop dit. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne supporterai pas que Raven me regarde comme une petite chose fragile.

 **\- Je crois qu'il serait juste que,** commence-t-elle, **que…**

 **\- Je n'attends rien de toi.**

 **\- C'est faux.**

 **\- Tu ne me connais pas,** je grogne.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est vrai, mais j'aimerai** _ **vraiment**_ **apprendre à te connaître. Après tout, tu es ma gardienne. Je sais ce que ça signifie pour un lycanthrope,** elle soupire longuement. **Commençons par quelque chose de facile. Je déteste Bellamy Black parce que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu ma jambe. Cet idiot a foncé tête baissée contre une fée noir. J'ai été obligé d'intervenir rapidement pour le sauver. Je me suis fais mordre par l'** _ **animalis**_ **de la fée.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu…**

 **\- … mourir, ouais. Le venin d'un** _ **animalis**_ **est souvent fatale. Mais j'ai agit vite et comme si je m'étais amputée la jambe pour survivre à la morsure d'un zombie dans ses séries tv humaine, j'ai coupé toute magie, toute vie dans ma jambe. Ensuite, j'ai laissé agir ma magie. Elle a implosé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue la fée. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard. Blake était en vie mais durant ma convalescence je… je me suis confiée. Je lui ai parlé de certaines choses de mon passé que je préfère oublier. Je le déteste parce qu'il est la personne qui en sait le plus sur moi alors que je ne le considère même pas comme un ami.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?**

 **\- Lyssa,** prononce t-elle avec tristesse. **Il sait pour Lyssa.**

J'aimerai poser plus de questions mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Raven semble si triste à cet instant. Je me stationne devant un immeuble moderne à cinq étages. Je descends de la voiture en m'étirant.

Je vais chercher nos achats rapidement avant d'attendre que la sorcière sorte de la voiture. Raven ouvre finalement la portière avant de m'interroger du regard. Je me suis dis que ça serait plus simple pour elle d'utiliser la magie loin de la meute.

 **\- Où sommes nous ?**

 **\- Dans un endroit où tu peux utiliser la magie sans problème.**

Je l'invite à me suivre et entre dans un appartement du rez-de-chaussée complètement vide. J'ouvre les volets avant de poser le sac au milieu de la pièce principale. Je me déplace ensuite jusqu'à une grande baie vitré pour aérer et ne plus sentir cette odeur de renfermé.

 **\- Tu auras assez de place ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui.**

Alors que Raven commence à s'affairer, je tourne le dos. Je sais que les sorcières sont assez secrètes sur leurs façon d'user de la magie. Je ne veux pas être impolie. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je ne perçois plus aucun son, hormis ceux de l'appartement. J'imagine qu'elle a érigé un mur de silence. Je perçois les premières incantations, des successions de mots en latin qui riment parfois et filent sur ses lèvres comme de la poésie.

Je croise les bras en fixant les arbres se mouvoir à l'extérieur. La curiosité commence à me ronger mais je n'aimerai pas que Raven assiste à une de mes transformations. Donc, je reste patiente. Je _**le**_ sens s'agiter alors que la magie devient de plus en plus puissante. J'essaie de _**le**_ calmer en lui rappelant intérieurement que c'est juste Raven mais _**il**_ ne semble pas convaincu par l'argument. _**Il**_ peut être tellement têtu par moment.

 **\- Anya,** sa voix est différente, **tu as gardé l'écaille ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- L'écaille de polymorphe.**

 **\- Ah oui ! Je l'ai.**

Je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon jean et la saisi. Je ferme les yeux avant de me tourner. Les apparition autour de Raven sont magnifiques. Une couleur rouge irradie autour d'elle. Bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois, je reste surprise par cette teinte, normalement la magie choisi des couleurs plus pastelle comme le bleu ou le vert.

Je tends la main pour passer l'ingrédient à la brune. Elle me sourit comme jamais elle ne l'a fait auparavant. Pendant une seconde, j'ai la sensation de tout voir, tout savoir d'elle.

 **\- Tu peux l'effriter au-dessus du cercle représentant la terre s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Le cercle de la terre, hum hum, évidemment.**

 **\- Le plus près de toi, à ta gauche,** sourit-elle **.**

 **\- D'accord. Je l'effrite.**

 **\- Oui. Pas de pitié, je ne veux rien d'autre que de la poussière.**

J'acquiesce avant de resserrer mon poing sur l'écaille. Je suis surprise en la sentant se briser si facilement. C'est étrange que cette chose aussi lourd puisse être à ce point fragile. J'accentue un peu plus la pression de mes doigts avant de tout relâcher au-dessus de l'endroit indiquer par Raven. Je retire rapidement ma main alors que la réaction est presque immédiate.

La magie de Raven tourne autour d'elle en suivant les traits noirs charbon qu'elle avait préalablement tracés. Elle murmure une nouvelle incantation, ses paupières sont fermées et son front légèrement plissé sous l'effet de la concentration. L'arabesque sur son bras commence à danser, à s'éloigner de sa peau pour complètement s'en détacher. Le dessin agit librement il fonce rapidement vers le plafond mais est stoppé net, il s'écrase contre un mur invisible. Il semble devenir fou, essaye de sortir du cercle mais à chaque fois s'écrase violemment contre une barrière que je ne peux voir. Je recule d'un pas au moment où il fonce vers moi. C'est après cette énième tentative qu'il semble se résigner.

La créature prend une forme instable qui me fait un peu penser au déplacement de Venom. Je grimace. Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose que je croyais voir un jour. La forme écarlate se positionne sagement à côté de Raven. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette chose étrange. Lentement, il reprend une forme humanoïde. Il lui manque un bout de visage qui semble disparaître comme la fumer dans le vent. Pour le reste il a tout d'un petit garçon boudeur, jambes croisées en tailleur et menton posé dans les paumes de ses mains. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il y a vraiment une ressemblance avec la brune.

Raven ouvre subitement les yeux, ils sont devenu aussi rouge que le sang. Je sens ma mâchoire tomber devant une telle beauté. Elle ne ressemble plus à une "gamine" d'à peine 18 ans. C'est une femme. En soit, elle n'est pas très différente mais en même temps c'est énorme comme changement. Sous mes yeux, je la vois attraper une dague de sa main droite pour entailler sa paume. Les mots s'enchaînent un peu plus vite. Elle semble de plus en plus loin, complètement possédée par sa transe. Elle applique violemment son poing gauche contre le parquet, elle laisse ses doigt s'ouvrir et le sang jaillit.

Une odeur épaisse me fait plisser le nez. Le sang de Raven n'est pas normal. C'est comme se retrouver face à face avec un prédateur. Je fais un pas en arrière. Je me sens presque faible face à elle, même _**lui**_ semble bien assagit tout à coup. Sa main glisse sur le bois gris laissant son sang imprégner un peu plus la pièce. J'ai déjà rencontré cette odeur, je n'arrive juste pas à me souvenir d'où. Ses gestes s'arrêtent subitement et je découvre qu'elle a dessiné un dragon. Elle se tourne vers l'apparition et lui dit :

 **\- Trouve, marque et revient. Ne tue personne.**

La chose reprend une informité étrange et fonce vers la seule sortie présente : la baie vitré. Je le vois foncer sur moi et je ne peux rien faire. Je ferme les yeux me préparant à l'impacte mais il se contente de me traverser. Je regarde autour de moi mais je suis forcée de constater que je suis indemne.

Raven se relève et en un battement de cils, toute la tension magique disparaît. Les seuls vestiges qu'il reste de son sortilège, c'est son sang sur le sol. La brune cale sa main droite sur sa nuque et force légèrement comme pour faire passer une douleur. Puis comme si elle se souvenait de ma présence, elle pose ses yeux sur moi. Son regard est presque surpris. Je m'apprête à m'excuser pour avoir observer toute la fin de son sortilège mais elle semble avoir un moment de faiblesse.

Je suis toujours attentive aux plus petits détails et encore une fois, je ne me suis pas trompée. J'ai tous juste le temps de faire un pas en avant que la brune s'effondre. Je tends le bras et la rattrape in-extremis avant qu'elle ne rencontre violemment le sol. Je soupire de soulagement une fois que nous sommes toutes deux stable. Je passe mon bras sous ses genoux, place le second dans le milieu de son dos et je la porte jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Je la garde dans mes bras quelques secondes. Elle a de nouveau des traits légèrement enfantin et à bien y regarder, je les préfère. Je souris en rougissant légèrement alors que la pensée qu'elle est vraiment magnifique me traverse l'esprit.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glissée. Pour une fois, je vénère ma force surhumaine et j'arrive à placer Raven convenablement. Je place sa tête sur mes jambes dépliées. Mon regard passe de son visage à ses mains. Pour l'instant, ces dernières ne semblent pas en danger. Heureusement. Je n'aurai pas su quoi faire dans le cas contraire. Je n'oserai plus jamais toucher ses mains sans son autorisation.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'écoule avant qu'elle n'ouvre difficilement les paupières. Je fais en sorte que mes bras soit un peu en hauteur pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas profité de la situation pour la toucher. Je vois un petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se replie légèrement sur elle-même et ne referme les yeux.

 **\- Euh… Raven.**

 **\- Encore une minute,** prononce-t-elle la voix marquée par la fatigue.

Je ne suis même pas étonnée lorsque je perçois sa respiration être plus régulière. Elle s'est endormie. J'imagine que ça va durer plus d'une minute. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la situation. Il semble de plus en plus difficile pour Raven d'utiliser sa magie, ça en devient même dangereux. À chaque fois, elle semble complètement vidée. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Toutes les sorcières sont pareilles ? Ou est-ce que Raven en fait trop ?

Alors que je me pose encore et toujours plus de questions sur la jeune sorcière. La chose réapparaît subitement. J'ai un léger sursaut. La créature m'observe avec un certain intérêt. Il s'approche et je sens une tension naître dans tout mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais une chose est certaine, une grande partie de la puissance de la sorcière provient de lui. Il semble appartenir à un autre monde. C'est… Je fixe soudainement le sang de Raven un peu plus loin. C'est donc ça, cette odeur. Le corps de Raven est une entrave pour une entité immortelle.

Qui a bien pu penser que de mettre un tel monstre dans le corps d'une sorcière serait une bonne idée ? Que se passera t-il le jour où elle mourra ? Ou si elle ne parvient plus à le retenir ?

 **-** _ **Tu lui ressembles.**_

Sa voix n'est en rien humain. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas une voix à proprement parler. Après tout, il n'a pas de lèvres. Quelque soit sa façon de communiquer, c'est sifflant, grave et irréel. Il se penche vers moi, j'aimerai pouvoir reculer. Je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité mais je suis piéger. Ses yeux ou du moins ce qui y ressemblent me fixe. Il s'approche un peu plus, je suis absolument certaine qu'il est bien trop présent dans mon espace personnelle.

 _ **\- Je n'aimais pas Lyssa. Elle nous rendait faible. Tu es différente.**_

Mais putain de merde de quoi il me parle ? Je commence à trembler. Et je peux savoir où _**il**_ est quand j'ai besoin de lui ? Mon cœur cogne contre ma cage thoracique bien trop violemment. Une main se forme auprès de ma joue droite. Elle avance lentement. J'écarquille les yeux. Je crois que je suis prête à hurler comme une enfant face à un cauchemar. Mais Raven se réveille brusquement et attrape cette main métaphysique au vole.

 **\- Si tu les as trouvé, rentre tout de suite.**

La chose grogne avant de s'exécuter. Instantanément, je vois Raven reprendre des couleurs. C'est comme si pendant quelques minutes un organe vital lui avait manqué. Un soupire d'aise lui échappe alors que les dessins sur ses bras se stabilisent. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à ses mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma question qu'elle répond :

 **\- Je vais bien. J'ai trouvé les dragons,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Tu les as trouvé ?**

 **\- Hum hum… les sorcières sont de bien meilleures traqueur que vous chasseurs.**

 **\- Où sont-il ?**

 **\- La réponse ne va pas te plaire.**

En effet, la réponse n'allait vraiment pas me plaire. Et encore, je n'étais pas Lexa. J'en viendrais presque à me plaindre moi-même de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à l'alpha. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Bien sûr ce n'était en rien ma faute, mais j'étais certaine qu'il lui faudrait un bouc émissaire. On dit souvent de ne pas tuer le messager… il faudrait que je lui rappelle avant d'initier la conversation.

Le second problème était que si les dragons avaient osés se positionner à cet endroit précis, c'est qu'ils avaient une confiance presque insolente envers leurs forces. Ils croyaient vraiment pouvoir subtiliser le territoire de Lexa. Quelque chose m'échappait et j'espérais juste que ce quelque chose n'allait pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que les quelques moments de magie vous ont plû et que les révélations ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! La différence entre Sorciers, Sorcelleurs et Potioneurs est révélée. L'apparition des Wallace. Le lien entre Anya et le petit Thomas. Et maintenant vous connaissez toute l'importance de Blue. Il a été le déclic à l'humanité d'Anya.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : (Dés)illusion

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Il se passe juste après le précédent. Nous allons retrouver les filles prêtes (plus ou moins en tout cas) à parler à Lexa. Alors où se trouve les dragons ? Comment va réagir Lexa ? Et pour quelle raison Anya appréhende sa réactions ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **You said I had one life and a true heart** _Tu as dit, que j'avais une vie et un un cœur sincère_

 **I tried my best and I came so far** _J'ai fait de mon mieux et je suis arrivé si loin_

 **But you will never know** _Mais tu ne le sauras jamais_

' **Cause you let me walk this road alone** _Parce-que tu m'as laissé marcher tout seul sur ce chemin_

 **Michael Schulte - You Let Me Walk Alone**

 **Chapitre 9 : (Dés)illusion**

Parfois il nous arrive de nous réveiller avec un horrible pressentiment, comme si la journée qui était sur le point de commencer n'allait rien faire d'autre que d'enchaîner catastrophes sur catastrophes. Mais parfois, ce genre de sensation vient titiller un immortel ou un maudit et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont tendance à faire des choses extrêmes.

Il y a de cela bien longtemps, pour le plus grand bien de tous, une mère aimante avait choisi de sacrifier sa fille. Mais voilà il est dangereux de jouer avec le destin. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Le revers de la médaille avait été terrible parce que la fatalité frappe toujours là où on s'y attend le moins.

* * *

J'observe Anya faire les cents pas devant le bureau de Lexa en se tordant les doigts. Je vois bien que ma révélation sur la position des dragons est en train de la bouffer de l'intérieur. Elle semble vraiment sur les nerfs et à cet instant, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle va réussir à contenir son loup bien longtemps en restant dans cet état.

Et pourtant, en total opposition avec ce que je peux voir. Il n'y a aucune inflation au niveau de sa magie. Tout semble absolument sous contrôle.

Je repense immédiatement à l'interrogation d'Octavia Blake à son sujet : "lui arrive-t-il de perdre le contrôle ?" Lexa a répondu : "jamais". J'aurai pu croire que cette réponse était exagérée mais encore une fois, je suis forcée de constater que c'est la vérité. J'en ai la preuve sous les yeux.

Anya contrôle parfaitement ses émotions. Et c'est là que résulte la plus grande différence entre elle et Lyssa.

Lyssa… était colérique, jalouse, presque narcissique par moment. Elle savait qu'elle était surpuissante et même en étant très jeune, elle savait très bien le montrer. Pire, elle jouait avec ça. Elle défiait quiconque prétendait être plus puissant qu'elle. Pour une gamine ça pourrait passer pour des actes anodins, mais il y avait quelque chose de mauvais derrière tout ça, une part d'ombre.

Il y avait peut être une empreinte entre nous mais je ne me souviens pas avoir pensé une seule fois que c'était une belle personne. Je n'ai jamais souhaité l'aimer. De toute façon, par moment, elle me faisait bien trop peur pour un tel sentiment.

Anya est tellement plus douce. Ses sourires sont capables d'illuminer ma journée. Et même si par moment elle m'agace, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il doit être merveilleux d'être aimé d'elle.

J'imagine qu'elle doit m'apprécier sans quoi, elle ne serait pas devenue ma gardienne. Mais en même temps, j'ai parfois la sensation qu'elle garde ses distances avec moi, comme si j'étais incapable de l'atteindre.

Alors que ses pas semblent de plus en plus fous, comme si elle était enfermée en cage, je repense à sa réaction alors qu'elle a découvert une des pires partie de moi. Je sais que pour bien des raisons, ma magie peut être effrayante. J'en ai conscience. En plus d'être une sorcière de sang, ce qui en soit est déjà quelque chose d'énorme, j'abrite aussi un _Towfold_. Cette cohabitation peut parfois se révéler pire qu'une possession démoniaque.

Pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe, Anya ne cherche pas à me fuir. Je suis presque sûre que malgré sa dévotion pour Lexa, elle ne lui en parlera pas. Anya ne cherche rien d'autre que de me protéger. Pour Lyssa c'était tout le contraire. Dès qu'elle a vu cette part de moi, elle s'est affolée. Elle a exigé que quelqu'un bride mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que c'est pour cette raison que je peine tant à me contrôler aujourd'hui.

Depuis que je connais Anya, que je tombe amoureuse d'elle, je me rends compte qu'en plus d'être un accident, l'empreinte que je partageais avec Lyssa était une cage. Je croyais que c'était de l'amour, mais un tel sentiment ne peut coexister avec la peur. Et j'étais terrifiée par l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur moi.

Finalement, même si sa perte à bien failli avoir raison de moi, me tuer. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que sa mort, aussi brusque et violente soit-elle, ma surtout libérée.

Je sais que quoi que je fasses, mes pas seront toujours guidés par notre lien. Mais je me suis arrêtée devant Anya et maintenant je ne vois plus qu'elle. J'aime croire que si on me laissait le choix, je la choisirai elle.

 **\- Anya,** je tente de l'interpeller en douceur, **tu ne veux pas te poser deux secondes.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon, merci.**

 **\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée.**

 **\- Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, nous pourrions en avoir besoin.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ce monde alors qu'il est déchiré par la guerre. Honnêtement, je croyais ne jamais le voir. J'espérais… je suis terrifiée,** finit-elle par m'avouer.

Je suis bien plus touchée par ses mots que je le devrais. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais participé à un conflit lui offre une innocence que je trouve plutôt adorable et craquante. D'autant que je sais qu'elle ne serait pas la première à tomber lors d'un combat, loin de là. Elle est forte. Je crois que la seule qui l'ignore, c'est elle-même.

 **\- Tu penses vraiment que Lexa va déclarer la guerre ?**

 **\- J'en suis certaine.**

 **\- Anya,** je souffle son prénom, **ne t'avance pas trop. Lexa est…**

 **\- … réfléchis ? Oui, je le sais. Mais, pas avec eux. Ils ont tué Lily, sa petite sœur et… ils sont bien trop près de la meute Raven. Elle va se sentir menacée.**

Anya se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Elle replie ses genoux et les entoure de ses bras. Je remarque un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Pendant un court instant, elle semble à mille lieux d'ici. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi. Elle ancre son magnifique regard au mien. Ses iris sont terriblement attractifs. Je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas m'en lasser.

 **\- J'ai dit à Lexa que si elle entrait de son propre chef en guerre, je partirais.**

Quoi ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? C'est absolument hors de question ! Je refuse ! Je ne la laisserai pas partir. J'ai bien trop besoin d'elle.

Besoin d'elle ? Putain… je deviens trop sentimentale. Sentimentale ? De mieux en mieux ! Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais l'être. Ça devient n'importe quoi !

 **\- Tu,** je commence peu sûre de moi, **tu comptes partir ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien,** m'avoue-t-elle.

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Je suis tout autant responsable de leurs retour que Lexa. Peut-être même plus. Je… quand ils ont tué Lily, je ne me suis pas contrôlée. Ça a été un véritable bain de sang et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.**

Je parviens presque à ressentir sa culpabilité. Elle s'en veut vraiment pour ce qu'elle a fait. Pourtant, de mon point de vue, il y a deux incohérences. De un, qu'elle ait pu perdre le contrôle me paraît insensé. De deux, qu'elle puisse être à l'origine d'un massacre en général ne correspond pas à celle que je connais et en plus que ce soit chez les dragons… S'il y a bien une créature qu'y est presque impossible à tuer, c'est bien eux.

Le fait qu'elle puisse se reprocher de telles choses est invraisemblable !

Une lycanthrope contre ne serait-ce qu'un dragon… Je ne parierais pas une seule seconde sur le loup. Je veux bien croire qu'Anya soit une alpha, premium de surcroît. Mais il ne faut pas déconner. Elle reste un loup. Elle a bien des limites ! Non ?...

 **\- Et puis,** reprend-t-elle avec hésitation, **il y a toi.**

Je la fixe avec un peu plus d'intensité. Moi ? Je peine à déglutir. Moi ? Mon estomac semble être retourné à coup d'un engin de chantier. Moi… Vraiment ?

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaître. J'aime cette idée. Anya s'inquiète pour moi. Du moins, elle se soucie assez de mon sort pour ne pas vouloir me laisser seule au milieu de lycanthropes qui ne comprendraient pas ma magie ou même avec la menace d'une nouvelle guerre. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

 **\- Je pourrai très bien te libérer de ton rôle de gardienne.**

 **\- Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière et tu le sais.**

 **\- Mais je le pourrais. Si tu veux vraiment partir… je ne serai pas celle qui t'empêchera de le faire.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux,** souffle-t-elle si bas que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. **Nous en reparlerons.**

Anya se penche en arrière, la chaise sur laquelle elle est installée ne tient plus que sur deux pieds. Son regard se perd dans la contemplation du plafond. Je vois de nouveau cette tristesse et ça me fend presque l'âme. Je suis certaine qu'elle essaye d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie sans la meute.

J'amorce un geste vers elle que je retiens de justesse. Je fixe ma main qui n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son bras. J'en tremble presque. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce besoin que j'ai de la toucher, ça me ronge un plus chaque jour. Il s'agit de mes mains, ma magie… Je ne devrai pas avoir ce genre d'envie. C'est troublant.

Je ravale ce désir qui me dévore alors que je reconnais une signature énergétique très particulière. Je fronce les sourcils. Non, je dois me tromper. Pourtant, au-delà de ce que ma magie cible comme un pouvoir bien particulier, elle voit surtout une personne. Une personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis très, très longtemps.

 **\- Anya,** je reprends méfiante, **est-ce qu'il y a un démon dans le bureau de Lexa ?**

 **\- Et merde,** explose-t-elle, **j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Oublié quoi ?** Je demande méfiante.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de la blonde que la porte du bureau de Lexa s'ouvre me laissant entrevoir un dos, une carrure et des cheveux blond que je ne connais que trop bien. Je me redresse vivement, le cœur battant. Mince alors… je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour.

Je souris un peu plus en percevant sa façon de parler très gaie. J'arrive à imaginer ses yeux briller de bonheur. Je me souviens de sa démarche rassurante et toujours joyeuse. Je le fixe comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion et pourtant, il s'agit bien de Jack Griffin. J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Je sais que je le reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Il se retourne et se fige. Il est sûrement tout aussi surpris de me voir. Il lâche involontairement la porte qui s'ouvre de nouveau sur le bureau. Il me montre son étonnement en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Il secoue la tête comme pour être certain qui ne souffre pas de problème de vue.

 **\- Salut Jack,** j'énonce avec douceur.

 **\- Raven Reyes,** prononce-t-il encore estomaqué.

Je sens le regard d'Anya sur moi. Elle est certainement en train d'essayer d'évaluer la situation, de savoir si elle doit intervenir ou non. Il est juste de dire qu'une sorcière et un démon dans la même pièce ne fait jamais bon ménage. Mais là, il s'agit de Jack et moi. Elle n'a rien à craindre. J'aimerai lui dire mais je suis comme perdue dans mes souvenirs.

Dans le dos du démon, je vois Lexa se précipiter. Elle aussi doit craindre le pire. Pourtant, de mon point de vue, elle avance comme au ralenti. Je crois aussi apercevoir deux blondes mais je ne m'en soucie pas plus que ça. Je me concentre seulement sur Jack. Je n'arrive pas à savoir depuis quand je ne l'ai pas vu. Je pense que ça doit s'évaluer en dizaines d'années, peut-être plus.

 **\- Par tous les dieux, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir,** je finis par dire en me glissant dans ses bras.

 **\- Moi aussi gamine,** m'assure-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

 **\- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus une gamine,** je ris.

 **\- À mes yeux, tu seras toujours une gamine Rae !**

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et je me retrouve de nouveau dans le seul lieu où je me suis sentie en sécurité. J'inspire et je peux presque de nouveau sentir l'odeur du blé, celui des arbres et de la pomme. Je souris. Jack est peut-être un des seuls survivants de mon passé que j'apprécie. Je le connais depuis toujours, vraiment, il était même présent le jour de ma naissance.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souviennes, il a toujours été là. J'ai toujours trouvé sa relation avec ma mère étrange mais je sais qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa _Dionie_. Il est celui qui a trouvé les mots pour m'aider à surmonter la perte de Lyssa. Il m'a aidé à me relever. Il est, à mes yeux, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une image paternelle.

 **\- Vous vous connaissez ?** Demande Lexa dubitative et quelque peu méfiante.

 **\- En effet,** sourit Jack en me relâchant, **vous auriez dû me dire que Rae avait une place dans votre meute, j'aurai accepté votre demande bien plus facilement.**

 **\- Vous l'auriez fait,** s'interroge l'alpha. **Vraiment ?**

 **\- Évidemment, plus besoin de se demander qui pourrait se charger de ma protection pendant l'échange, Rae le fera très bien.**

 **\- Euh,** j'essaye d'intervenir.

 **\- Non, la dernière fois, c'était un malheureusement accident.**

 **\- Je t'ai tout de même tué,** je ris.

 **\- Un simple incident,** il me fait un clin d'œil. **Et puis, je suis un démon si tu dois tuer quelqu'un autant que ça soit un immortel.**

Je fronce les sourcils pour analyser son argument avant de réaliser qu'il a certainement raison. Je m'en suis tout de même voulu et j'en ai fais des cauchemars pendant de longs, très longs mois. En même temps, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Il m'a demandé d'attaquer avec toute ma puissance et je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'a pas su encaisser… bon, peut-être mais juste un peu alors.

Jack me fixe avec une tout autre intensité et je le vois jeter des œillade dans mon dos où je sais que se trouve Anya. Je le vois sourire et je comprends tout de suite ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Un truc du genre : "il va falloir que l'on parle de ça". Je fais mine de soupirer comme si ce constat m'embêtait alors qu'il a toujours été mon confident. Toujours… même ce jour là…

 **\- Jack,** intervient une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur une femme qui doit tout juste être entrer dans la quarantaine. Je tique en remarquant qu'elle est humaine. C'est… inattendu. Je n'ai pas de problème avec la communauté non magique si j'oublie plus de cinq secondes qu'ils sont infiniment plus nombreux que nous, qu'ils ont tendance à s'entre tuer et que si on leur donne un ennemi en commun se serait les pires exterminateurs que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

Jack sourit. Il sourit vraiment, je n'avais jamais vu un tel bonheur sur ses traits. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que leurs mains sont jointes. Il y a de la magie dans ce simple touché. Quelque chose de puissant et d'inébranlable. Il y a peu de démon capable de se lier, que ça soit pour une simple amitié ou pour quelque chose de plus complexe que l'amour, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils portent trop de Ténèbre en eux. Je savais que Jack était différent mais de là à choisir une humaine, c'est énorme. Je le sens bien, un simple geste entre ces deux là et le tumulte de l'obscurité s'apaise pour lui.

 **\- Abby,** il prononce avec douceur, **il faut absolument que je te présente Raven.**

 **\- Je crois que je l'ai remarqué oui,** rit-elle.

 **\- Et toi gamine, je te présente ma femme et,** il se tourne pour attraper la main de la seconde blonde, **ma fille, Clarke.**

Je salue les deux femmes d'un signe de tête poli avant de me concentrer sur la plus jeune. Elle est à moitié humaine. Sa part d'ombre est à peine visible même pour moi. Pourtant, elle reste l'héritière du plus puissant démon _agamen_ qui n'ait jamais foulé cette Terre. Elle doit en avoir sous le pied la petite. Je frissonne, pas plus d'une seconde mais je sais que Clarke vient d'utiliser une part de ses pouvoir pour essayer de comprendre qui j'étais vraiment.

 **\- Clarke,** rouspète Jack, **si tu veux des réponses, il te suffit de poser des questions. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas lire en Rae.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demande-t-elle en me fixant durement.

 **\- Ton père m'a protégé de ce genre d'attaque,** je souris. **D'ailleurs, c'était affreusement douloureux,** j'accuse.

 **\- Tu as survécu à pire,** élude-t-il.

 **\- C'est certain,** j'acquiesce tristement.

Je sursaute presque alors que Jack se penche pour m'observer de plus près. Son nez touche presque le mien. Ses yeux sondent les miens. Je déglutis difficilement. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Je suis toujours mal à l'aise.

 **\- Tu lui en veux toujours,** réalise-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, la réponse est évidente. La tristesse marque le regard de Jack comme si mon silence le blessait. Il sert un peu plus la main d'Abby avant de prononcer difficilement :

 **\- Elle t'a sauvé la vie.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.**

 **\- Mais enfin…**

 **\- Tu n'es pas objectif Jack. Tu ne l'as jamais été lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma mère.**

 **\- Rae, je…**

 **\- Si vous avez fini avec Lexa,** je le coupe un peu mal à l'aise, **Anya et moi devons lui parler.**

 **\- En fait, ça sera juste toi et moi,** sourit Lexa. **Anya m'a promis quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ?**

De longues, très longues secondes s'écoulent sans que la blonde ne daigne répondre. Je me tourne vers elle pour découvrir qu'elle fixe Lexa d'une étrange manière. À croire qu'il n'y a qu'elles deux. Les Griffin et moi sommes totalement invisibles.

 **\- Anya,** prononce difficilement Lexa, **il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Je dois te parler.**

 **\- Nous le ferons après, je suis certaine que ça peut attendre,** prononce avec douceur l'alpha.

 **\- Non. Maintenant.**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu outrepasser l'autorité de Lexa avant aujourd'hui. Qu'elle choisisse de le faire devant des témoins m'inquiète. Et si Lexa choisit de s'en prendre à elle pour lui faire comprendre où se trouve sa place.

 **\- Très bien.**

Sans attendre une seconde, Anya fonce dans le bureau. Elle se faufile entre nous. Elle ne prend pas la peine d'avoir un regard en arrière pour moi. Non pas que je l'attendais mais… d'accord c'est un mensonge. La voir avancer, tête baissée, le dos légèrement voûté et les mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste n'est pas un spectacle qui me réjouit.

Je suis presque flippée lorsque je suis prise par mégarde au travers du regard de Lexa. Elle est clairement inquiète par le comportement de la blonde. Je lève les bras en signe de paix et lui assure pour me tirer de cette situation :

 **\- Je n'y suis pour rien.**

 **\- Tu garde un œil sur les Griffin mais après toi et moi nous aurons une conversation.**

Oh merde… cette menace est tellement évidente que je me fige. Je crois que j'ai même du mal à respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est n'importe quoi à la fin ! C'est juste Lexa et bien qu'elle soit une alpha impressionnante, je ne la crains pas. Je suis bien plus puissante qu'elle. Enfin, en théorie parce que lui faire du mal, c'est en faire à Anya et pour rien au monde je voudrai être la cause du malheur de la blonde.

 **\- Je ne voudrai pas être à ta place,** souffle Jack, **il n'est jamais bon d'énerver un alpha.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fais,** je lui assure.

 **\- J'espère pour toi parce que Lexa est** _ **vraiment**_ **puissante.**

Je croise le regard du démon. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Lexa ne me ferait pas de mal, du moins pas temps que je suis sa seule garantie pour la paix. La preuve en est, elle laisse la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance dans la meute veiller sur moi. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction d'Anya si Lexa voulait s'en prendre à moi. Elle serait furieuse ou pire encore.

 **\- Donc te voilà de retour au sein d'une meute,** sourit-il.

 **\- Seulement pour l'échange,** je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

 **\- Oh ça et aussi…**

 **\- Elle n'est pas Lyssa,** je le stoppe net. **Anya est très différente.**

Je le vois froncer les sourcils avant que son regard ne glisse jusqu'à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Il le sait que ce dernier est fragilisé, malade, presque empoisonné. Avec un simple regard, il réalise que je suis toujours morte à l'intérieur. Je réapprends peut-être maladroitement à aimer aux côtés d'Anya, mais comme je viens de lui rappeler, elle n'est pas Lyssa et je continuerais de souffrir de sa disparition.

Il sert de nouveau un peu plus la main de sa femme et je vois en ce geste quelque chose que je ne croyais pas possible chez lui : de la culpabilité. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison possible pour qu'il ressente ceci, il savait. Jack a comploté avec ma mère et comme elle, il a fait en sorte que je crois à la mort de Lyssa. Il l'a peut-être même aidé à fabriquer l'urne vide que j'ai scellée il y a bien des années dans le temple.

Il ne dit rien et pourtant, j'arrive presque à entendre ses mots silencieux. Un simple : "C'était pour ton bien". D'une certaine façon, j'en ai conscience. Je sais très bien que Lyssa aurait fini par me briser. Mais sa mort, ou ce que j'ai cru être sa mort, a fait bien pire. Elle a fendu mon âme de la pire des manières et à broyer mon cœur.

J'aimerai savoir comment ils ont fait. Réussir à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était morte, sans en subir les conséquences, tient du miracle. Le plus troublant c'est qu'ils soient parvenu à tromper mon empreinte, notre lien est lui aussi persuadé du trépas de Lyssa. J'ai d'ailleurs moi aussi failli mourir ce jour là. Nous sommes peu nombreux à survivre à la perte de notre âme-sœur.

 **\- Comment vous vous connaissez déjà ?**

La question d'Abby me fait sursauter, me ramenant difficilement à la réalité. Je souris au meilleur ami de ma mère, je lui fais comprendre que je sais et que je ne lui en veux pas puis je baisse les yeux. Je ne suis pas celle qui lui doit une réponse, d'autant que je ne sais pas à quel point Jack a pu être honnête sur son passé.

Je suis surprise en sentant la main forte de Jack se fermer sur mon épaule et rassurer en captant son rire franc. Il m'oblige à relever la tête avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Encore une fois, je comprends sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot. C'est un simple : "je serai toujours là pour te protéger". Ce n'est pas un constat nouveau pour moi, c'est juste que j'ai tendance à ne pas le laisser faire, sauf pour ce jour là. Je savais qu'il serait le seul à m'écouter et à trouver un moyen de m'aider. Et, il a excellé même si ce n'était certainement pas à ça que je m'attendais en lui demandant de l'aide.

 **\- Rae est la fille de Morgane.**

 **\- Mais,** commence Abby avant de faire une longue pause, **je croyais que Morgane était morte au début du 19ème siècle. Si il s'agit bien de sa fille, elle devrait paraître bien plus âgée, non ?**

 **\- Règle numéro un de ce monde de fous, ne jamais se fier aux apparence,** je souris avec indulgence.

 **\- Je croyais que les sorcières étaient les êtres qui se rapprochent le plus des humains,** intervient Clarke. **Vous vieillissez comme eux mais plus lentement en imaginant que vous ayez plus de 155 ans, vous devriez avoir l'apparence d'une femme de 70 ans. Comme dirait mon père, c'est mathématique.**

 **\- Mathématique,** je répète en me moquant de Jack.

 **\- Ça l'est pour 99,99 % des sorcières,** soupire-t-il.

 **\- Tu leurs dis ou je le fais ?**

 **\- Raven est une sorcière de sang, comme l'était Morgane. Leur magie est si puissante qu'elle arrête le processus de vieillissement aux alentours de la 25ème année.**

 **\- Du coup vous avez quel âge ?** Voulu savoir Clarke.

 **\- Mais comment je t'ai élevé,** s'offusque Jack. **Ne sais-tu pas que demander l'âge d'une dame est impoli ?**

 **\- Ah… parce que je ne suis plus une gamine maintenant mais une dame,** je demande en souriant.

 **\- Tu l'es pour tout autre que moi, n'oublie pas que j'ai changé tes couches !**

 **\- Jack,** je m'offusque en rougissant.

Notre dernière joute verbale fait rire les deux blondes. Je fais une moue boudeuse pour la forme mais c'était avant d'entendre le rire de Jack. Ce son a vraiment le don de me rassurer de la meilleur des manières. Je souris alors en réalisant que je viens de retrouver un de mes piliers au meilleur moment. Il sera peut-être capable de me conseiller vis-à-vis d'Anya.

 **\- Donc,** reprend Clarke la voix encore égayer, **c'est elle ta fille de cœur dont tu me parles parfois.**

 **\- Oui Clarke.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes un peu sœurs, non ?**

 **\- J'imagine,** je souris.

 **\- Je vais essayer de ne pas m'effondrer quand vous allez me l'annoncer,** commence Abby. **Mais allez-y donnez nous votre âge.**

Je jette un regard un peu plus appuyer sur Jack qui m'encourage à répondre. Je hausse mon sourcil gauche pour demander s'il est sûre de lui, il acquiesce. Je me lance donc en annonçant :

 **\- Je suis née en l'an 1600.**

 **\- Quoi,** explose Abby.

 **\- Non impossible, ça voudrait dire que tu as… plus de 500 ans ? C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas?** Demande Clarke en se tournant vers son père.

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler que ton père à atteint le millénaire, il y a 200 ans déjà ?** Je demande en riant.

Clarke ouvre la bouche certainement pour contrer mon argument mais il ne vient pas. Elle lève son indexe avant de le replier et de plisser le nez. Elle penche la tête sur le côté pour me fixer d'une tout autre manière avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Ça reste moins cool que de se transformer en loup.**

Ses parents éclatent de rire. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas trop d'où sort cette affirmation. Pourtant les voir rire en famille égaye le cœur et fait naître une infime part d'espoir au sein de cet organe vitale abîmé.

Je me reprends immédiatement en voyant Lexa foncer vers nous tête baissée. Anya avait raison, elle est furax. Je sens que son loup est prêt à sortir pour montrer les crocs. Je me demande si elle va vraiment attaquer les dragons tête baissée et risquer de perdre la blonde. Jack remarque mon changement de comportement et il lui faut peu de temps pour évaluer la menace.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se dresse entre l'alpha et sa famille. Il ne prend aucun risque et je sens déjà ses ténèbres danser dans son corps, il est prêt à intervenir. Le regard de Lexa quitte le sol pour se fixer sur moi. Pendant une seconde, je suis inquiète. Ses yeux sont presque fous et ils n'ont plus rien d'humain. Il ne manque pas grand-chose, la moindre parole de travers et je me retrouve en face à face avec un animal sauvage, tout crocs dehors.

Je déglutis difficilement mais je ne fais pas appel à la magie. Je sais que je n'ai rien fais de mal et que son ressentiment n'est pas dirigé vers moi. Elle se stoppe à quelques pas de moi. Je parcours son corps et je remarque plusieurs anomalies dont un bleu sur sa mâchoire. Soudain, je suis éprise d'une violente angoisse en ne voyant pas Anya arriver. Je scanne le corps de Lexa avec ma magie et remarque plusieurs traumatisme, elles se sont battues. Je peine à prendre une nouvelle inspiration en réalisant que je n'arrive pas a trouver l'énergie de la blonde. Je suis morte d'inquiétude.

Je veux savoir où se trouve Anya et cette question me brûle les lèvres pourtant, je ne parviens pas à prononcer un seul mot. Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Alors comme un bouclier entre le danger que je représente et l'alpha, je sens le sceau sur mon bras glisser, il s'étend. Il brûle ma peau en la parcourant un peu plus. C'est une vraie torture. Je sens ses traits arriver au niveau de mon poignet quand je vois Anya franchir à son tour la porte du bureau. Elle a la lèvre fendu mais semble bien moins amochée que Lexa. Mes yeux tombent ensuite sur mes mains qui se frigorifient subitement, sans la moindre raison. Je les fixe pour les voir trembler alors que l'arabesque à atteint le centre de ma paume. Il n'est jamais venu aussi loin.

Je suis terrifiée qu'il ai pu s'étendre à ce point. Il n'avait jamais osé toucher mes mains. Étrangement, je lui en veux encore plus qu'à Anya. Parce que si il s'est permis un tel débordement, c'est que j'étais partie bien loin dans ma perdition. Alors que la blonde se rapproche de moi clairement inquiète, je l'entends murmurer dans ma tête :

 _\- Je l'aime bien._

Je suis encore choquée par ses mots lorsque la main d'Anya se referme sur mon bras. Son regard cherche le mien. Je sais qu'en ce moment, je suis difficile à atteindre. J'ai conscience que je la regarde sans la voir parce que pendant un instant, j'ai laissé bien plus de place au sceau de confiance que je n'aurai dû.

 **\- Raven, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui,** je réponds difficilement.

 **\- Tes mains,** souffle-t-elle inquiète.

 **\- Ça va aller,** je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. **Tu saignes,** je ne peux m'empêcher de constater.

 **\- J'ai convaincu Lexa de te laisser dresser une barrière entre nous et** _ **eux**_ **,** affirme-t-elle fièrement. **Tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle est vraiment en train de me demander si je suis capable de dresser une barrière ? C'est ma spécialité depuis… je baisse les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Je n'ai plus froid, tout est de nouveau à sa place et pourtant, il est encore là. Il flotte au-dessus de moi tel une ombre effrayante et murmure à mon oreille :

 _\- Tu commence à te souvenir d'elle._

 **\- Raven ?**

Leurs voix se mélangent et pendant une seconde, j'ai accès à une bride de ma mémoire. Ce n'est pas normal, ma mère ne fait jamais d'erreur. Si elle voulait que j'oublie quelque chose, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je m'en souviennes. Sauf si… c'est le bon moment.

Je l'entends rire dans ma tête alors qu'il continu d'affirmer que je me souviens enfin. Je sursaute alors que la pression des doigts d'Anya se resserre sur mon bras. Pendant une seconde, le visage de la blonde s'efface pour laisser la place à des traits enfantins, souriants qui pourtant portent une infinie tristesse dans son regard. Une mélancolie qui me touche en plein cœur. Une nostalgie telle que j'ai envie de refermer mes bras sur cet enfant pour la protéger de tout ses maux.

Ma première barrière, je l'ai battit à la perfection alors que ma magie était encore jeune pour _elle_. Je voulais la protéger de… d'une ombre terrifiante tapit dans le noir. J'étais moi-même terrifiée par cette âme malade. Si j'acceptais d'être une de ses cibles, cet enfant n'en ferait pas partie. Je voulais la sauvegarder des ténèbres.

 _\- Dis son nom._

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

J'ai envie de hurler. Il prend trop de place, beaucoup trop de place ! J'ai la sensation de suffoquer. Nous sommes à l'étroit dans mon corps. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison, il se permet un tel écart. Nous n'avons jamais établi de règles, justement parce que je savais que je n'en avais pas besoin. Il n'a pas essayé de prendre ma place, pas une seule fois. J'ai toujours été en parfaite osmose avec lui. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il me fait ça aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps.

Je sens des larmes sur mon visage pourtant, mes yeux sont secs. Et enfin, oui enfin, je comprends. Si mes souvenirs sont prisonniers d'un sort très élaboré, du chef d'œuvre de la vie de ma mère, les siens sont toujours là. Quelque chose se brise en moi. C'est douloureux. Je réalise que ma mère n'a pas seulement effacé ma mémoire, elle a aussi joué avec elle, elle en a tissé de nouveaux. En un battement de cils, toute ma vie ne se révèle n'être plus qu'un mensonge.

Et soudain, les derniers mots de ma mère avant qu'elle ne me maudisse n'ont plus du tout le même sens. Elle m'a promis que je la retrouverai mais elle ne parlait pas de Lyssa, juste d' _elle_. De… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom ? Ce n'était pas Lyssa, ça n'a jamais été elle. Mais…

J'ai un flash lointain.

Je dois avoir tout juste 16 ans. La magie est encore jeune et insipide dans mon corps. Je suis entourée de personnes en qui j'ai confiance et la plupart du temps, je me sens en sécurité. Ma mère a trouvé un endroit où je peux le plus souvent être moi-même, sans avoir peur. Ce jour là, je m'éloigne du campement principal quand j'entends un rire d'enfant. Je m'approche, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle parle avec dynamisme à sa poupée. Je trouve cela adorable. Puis alors que je suis certaine d'avoir été discrète, son regard s'arrête sur moi.

Ça me frappe de plein fouet aussi bien à l'époque qu'à cet instant parce que ce même regard est en face de moi et me détaille avec inquiétude alors que dans mes souvenirs, c'était juste de la curiosité. Sans jamais quitter son sourire, sa poupée dans sa main droite, l'enfant a couru vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle a tendu sa main libre pour m'inviter à la rejoindre. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'un tel geste ne se faisait pas avec une sorcière et j'ai accepté sa main tendue. Alors que ses petits doigts se sont refermés sur ma paume, je n'ai ressentie aucun malaise, aucune contrariété. Certainement pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie à ma place.

 **\- Je vais le faire,** je parviens à prononcer. **Je vais le faire,** je répète en me plongeant corps et âme dans le regard d'Anya.

 _\- Évidemment que tu vas le faire,_ se moque t-il, _tu as toujours tout fait pour elle._

 **\- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Tout va bien.**

 **\- C'est vrai ce mensonge,** me sourit-elle.

 **\- Je t'assure, je vais bien. Je… je vais accompagner Lexa pour… dresser la barrière.**

 **\- D'accord. Je vais accompagner les Griffin mais au moindre problème…**

 **\- … je t'appelle, promis.**

Anya fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je crois qu'elle essaye d'évaluer la situation. Elle cherche a savoir si je suis réellement capable d'utiliser la magie. J'aurai envie de lui rire au nez pour cette inquiétude inutile et je le ferai si je ne venais pas d'avoir une absence de quelques secondes sans oublier les mains frigorifiées. Puis comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que ses doigts enserrent toujours mon bras, elle se met à les fixer avant de relâcher la pression.

Je ressens immédiatement un manque. J'ai de plus en plus besoin de son contact. J'ai la sensation qu'elle est en train de me devenir indispensable. Je devrais être effrayée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que je vais finir par avoir toutes les réponses. Qu'importe le temps je, connaîtrais la vérité.

 **\- Désolée,** souffle-t-elle.

Ses yeux me scrutent, je pense qu'elle y chercher mes reproches mais il n'y en a pas. Je lui souris discrètement comme pour avouer silencieusement qu'en réalité, je lui suis reconnaissante de son intervention. Anya semble surprise avant de me rendre mon sourire. Son regard fond presque dans le mien et avec cette simple attention, je sens que tout les mécanismes rouillés, enrayés et fragilisés de mon cœur se remettent à fonctionner normalement. Je sais que d'une certaine façon c'est comme de se jeter dans le vide les yeux bandés en priant pour qu'il y ait un filet pour stopper notre chute. Mais je réalise d'une certaine manière que je ne souhaite pas qu'on me rattrape parce que je tombe, tombe et tombe encore pour elle.

Je suis _vraiment_ amoureuse d'Anya.

Elle fait quelques pas en arrière comme si elle essayait d'évaluer la situation sous un autre angle. Je la vois presque réaliser que rien ne change. Elle m'offre alors un de ses plus beaux sourires. Si parfait, qu'il ferait presque de l'ombre à ceux qu'elle offre à Marcus. Elle claque subitement ses deux paumes ensemble avant de s'exclamer :

 **\- Très bien, c'est parti les Griffin ! Je vais vous montrer votre nouveau chez vous ! Lexa,** elle s'arrête à sa hauteur, **ne fais rien de stupide. Je suis sérieuse.**

Elle ne dit rien pour moi mais quand je me retourne pour suivre son avancée, je réalise qu'elle en a fait de même. Elle marche à reculons. Elle continue son avancée de la sorte sur quelque pas encore avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de passer devant la famille de Jack pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la meute.

Lexa avance et s'arrête à ma hauteur. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle aussi observe l'avancée des quatre autres. Je suis surprise en voyant Clarke se retourner juste quelques secondes et lui adresser un petit signe de la main. Je fixe alors son visage et, si je remarque que son bleu est déjà en train de disparaître, ce qui me frappe le plus c'est l'expression apaisée et la dévotion dans son regard. Je connais que trop bien ce genre d'attention ce sont les signes d'une empreinte.

Je suis certaine que Jack va adorer ça. Je souhaite presque être présente le jour où il le découvrira. Je mets ma main à couper que sa réaction de papa gâteaux va être hilarante.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Anya et toi,** commence-t-elle sans quitter la blonde des yeux, **mais sache que si tu lui brises le cœur,** cette fois elle arrête son regard sur moi, **échange ou non, je te tue.**

 **\- Il n'y a r…**

 **\- Ne me mens pas,** soupire t-elle. **J'ai des yeux et je vois très bien comment vous vous regardez. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'après Marcus, je suis celle qui la connaît le plus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu interagir avec quelqu'un de notre monde comme elle le fait avec toi.**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Dès qu'elle est près de toi, elle oublie toutes les limites qu'elle s'impose à elle même. C'est agréable de la voir heureuse et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne te le pardonnerai pas si tu la brises. Sans oublier,** reprend-elle en touchant sa mâchoire, **qu'elle vient de me mettre KO. La raison évoquée : ça n'en vaut pas la peine. La vraie raison : elle ne veut pas partir,** un rire jaune s'échappe des lèvres de Lexa. **En cinq ans… elle n'a jamais souhaité rester. Jamais. Tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- De quoi,** je demande le cœur battant.

 **\- Que si Anya reste, c'est pour toi.**

Elle conclut sa phrase en commençant à avancer. Je fixe le dos de Lexa. Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à assimiler toute l'importance de ses mots. Mais en revanche, je commence à mieux comprendre ceux d'Anya. Je la revois murmurer son : "crois ce que tu veux" alors que j'étais en train d'affirmer que je ne serai pas celle qui la retiendrait. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée. Encore. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne m'agace pas, ça serai plus le contraire. Je suis heureuse. Je secoue la tête avant de rattraper Lexa.

L'alpha me conduit à la lisière de la forêt, le plus au nord, là où son territoire se termine. J'observe les alentours. Il ne semble pas y avoir de menaces, c'est même plutôt paisible. Pourtant, je suis bien placée pour savoir que les dragons ont choisi de résider à seulement quelques mètres d'ici.

 **\- Tu es certaine qu'ils sont là,** me demande Lexa inquiète.

Je m'éloigne un peu pour choisir un des arbres les plus vieux. Je pose ma main sur son écorce et laisse ma magie se confondre avec lui. Elle se propage dans toutes ses stries, jusqu'à la plus haute feuille, puis à la plus profonde de ses racines. Elle se glisse ensuite, jusqu'au suivant et avance telle une information capitale entre les synapses. Je souris. C'est certainement ce que je préfère dans la magie lorsque nous ne faisons plus qu'un avec la nature. L'avancée de mon pouvoir se stoppe net quand elle sent l'obscurité. Je baisse les yeux, attristée avant d'éloigner ma main de l'arbre.

Je me tourne vers Lexa. Il me faut du temps pour récupérer toute ma magie. J'esquisse une sourire navrée. Je sais que l'alpha n'a pas besoin de mots pour que je lui confirme leurs présence. Pourtant, je prononce :

 **\- À 100 %.**

 **\- Merde…**

 **\- Ça va aller, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'approchent pas.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas ça.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Pour des lycanthropes, être enfermé c'est… destructeur. Je vais être obligée de restreindre les sorties de tout le monde.**

 **\- D'autre l'ont fait avant toi.**

 **\- Tu veux parler de Luna, vraiment ? Elle a échoué, je te rappelle.**

 **\- Tu te trompes Lexa,** j'énonce avec une certaine indulgence.

 **\- Flash info, elle est morte.**

 **\- Parce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauvegarder le plus grand nombre. Le truc, c'est que malgré les avertissements, elle n'a pas su écouter ceux qui la conseillaient le mieux. Ce qui a détruit Luna, ne venait pas de l'extérieur,** je m'accroupis pour plonger ma main au milieu de l'herbe. **Elle a échoué parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir sauver une personne qui ne voulait pas l'être.**

 **\- Tu en parles comme si,** se moque Lexa avant de se stopper net. **Non, c'est impossible. Tu n'as pas pu connaître Luna, ça voudrait dire que tu as… plus de 500 ans ?!**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon âge aujourd'hui ?**

Je souris à Lexa alors que je sais que mes iris sont devenus écarlates. Je n'ai pas peur qu'on me regarde pratiquer la magie. Je ne suis pas pudique comme la plupart des sorciers, en partie parce que je sais qu'à part moi, personne ne peut l'utiliser comme je le fais. Je commence à réciter l'incantation. Je laisse la magie me quitter pour s'infiltrer sur tout le territoire de la meute. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était si grand.

Je parcours chaque brin d'herbe, chaque pierre, chaque bâtisse, chaque individu qui vit sur la terre des Triku. Je fais en sorte de tout connaître.

À ma connaissance, ma mère et moi sommes les seules sorcière de sang à avoir accepté de concevoir des barrières. Pour la simple et bonne raison que laisser notre magie protéger de la sorte et semblable à une perdition. Ma vie est maintenant liée au territoire et à chaque représentant de la meute.

Le seul moyen de passer la barrière c'est de me tuer préalablement. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accomplir.

 **\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as fais,** me demande Lexa.

Je me redresse en souriant alors que ma magie crépite encore entre mes doigts. L'alpha fronce les sourcils avant de clairement me dévisager. Je vois ses lèvres bouger sans émettre le moindre son. Pourtant, j'arrive à lire entre les lignes. C'est un simple : "impossible". Bien vite, Lexa secoue la tête certainement pour se remettre les idées en place avant de reprendre :

 **\- Qui es-tu au juste ?**

 **\- Vague question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre.**

 **\- T'es sérieuse ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai été maudite au début du 18ème siècle. J'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs.**

 **\- Sérieusement, tu as quel âge ?**

 **\- Il va falloir arrêter avec cette question. Je vais finir par me vexer.**

 **\- Mais,** reprend-elle peu sûre d'elle, **tu as un cœur qui bat ?**

 **\- Évidemment. Si se n'était pas le cas, je serai incapable d'utiliser la magie.**

 **\- Donc tu as connu Luna,** réalise t-elle.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as fait partie de sa meute inter-espèces ?**

 **\- Non, j'étais trop jeune. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais vraiment trop jeune. Je n'avais pas encore la majorité quand elle est morte.**

 **\- Donc tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ?**

 **\- Personne ne le sait vraiment.**

Ma mère n'a pas pu effacer ce souvenir. J'imagine que c'était bien trop traumatisant pour y parvenir. Je me souviens d'une lumière bleu éclatante. L'azur était partout. Il se propageait à une vitesse folle et tuait tout ce qui avait le malheur d'entrer en contact avec lui.

C'est en voyant que la barrière n'avait pas cédé que nous avons compris que l'attaque venait de l'intérieur. Je me souviens aussi que lorsqu'elle a fini par tomber, ce n'est pas pour ma vie que je m'inquiétais.

Je ressens encore cette peur, ma difficulté à respirer alors que je me précipitais d'un bout à l'autre du territoire pour essayer de la trouver. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadée que je cherchais Lyssa. Maintenant, je doute que ça soit elle.

 **\- Mais il y a eu beaucoup de morts.**

 **\- Tu as perdu quelqu'un,** réalise-t-elle. **Cette remarque qu'à fait Bellamy Blake…**

 **\- Nous,** je la coupe rapidement, **en parlerons une autre fois, tu veux bien ?**

Lexa acquiesce, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Elle reviendra à la charge. Elle ne se contentera pas de ronger le petit bout d'os que je viens de lui donner. Je frotte mes mains sur mon jean avant de lever le nez vers le ciel. Le soleil commence à se coucher. La journée a été longue.

Nous effectuons les premiers pas du retour en silence. Je profite de ce moment de calme pour me ressourcer. De nouveau utiliser la magie m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne devrais pas avoir de perte de contrôle durant plusieurs jours.

 **\- Je me demandais,** reprend Lexa, **tu accepterais de protéger les Blake comme tu viens de le faire pour la meute ?**

 **\- Si tu me le demande, je ne vois pas de raison de m'y opposer.**

 **\- Tu déteste Bellamy, non ?**

 **\- En effet mais je ne le laisserai pas mourir bêtement.**

 **\- Vous avez une relation étrange tous les deux,** sourit-elle. **J'aime le respect que tu peux avoir pour nous. Aucun des sorciers que j'ai pu accueillir depuis le début de l'échange n'avait ton ouverture d'esprit.**

 **\- Honnêtement, je vous préfère largement à ma propre communauté.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire. Je… Tout à fait hors sujet. Je peux me permettre un conseil ?**

Lexa s'arrête pour me fixer. Je fais quelques pas de plus avant de m'arrêter et d'attendre sa réponse. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais je comprends que je suis libre de parler. J'inspire profondément. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas particulièrement facile.

 **\- Tu devrais en parler à Jack.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De ton empreinte avec sa fille,** je prononce prudemment.

 **\- Comment… Mais comment ?**

 **\- Jack est peut-être un démon mais il est très ouvert d'esprit. Il comprendra. Il se peut même qu'il t'aide à gagner le cœur de sa fille. Crois moi, pour lui, rien ne compte plus que le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime.**

Je me retourne et reprends mon avancée vers la maison d'Anya. Je sais très bien que Lexa va m'arrêter mais je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler mes quelque mot. Elle me rattrape et agrippe mon poignet en demandant :

 **\- Comment peux tu le savoir ? Je suis certaine d'avoir été discrète.**

J'observe l'alpha de longues secondes. J'hésite à lui dire la vérité. J'imagine qu'après ça notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même. Je soupire puis je prononce tellement bas que je suis certaine que même elle a du mal à entendre :

 **\- Il est facile de reconnaître quelque chose que l'on a vécu.**

Lexa écarquille les yeux. Je lui souris avec indulgence. Je sais qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'un lycanthrope choisisse une sorcière pour âme sœur mais pas plus qu'un démon. Je l'oblige à me lâcher et fais quelque pas à reculons avant de me tourner pour avancer vers celle qui fait battre mon cœur : Anya.

Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois aux abords de la maison. Je me mets à sourire en apercevant la blonde. Instantanément, je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Elle est à moitié cachée derrière une moto que je crois reconnaître comme étant une Kawasaki. J'avance lentement vers elle pour la découvrir avec une clef de dix dans la main gauche et une tache de graisse sur le front.

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et elle se tourne vers moi en me souriant. Je suis subjuguée. J'ai presque envie d'en pleurer. Il n'y a pas que ses yeux qui sont les mêmes que les brides de souvenirs que j'ai réussi à grappiller son sourire… son sourire est une réplique exacte. Du moins, a un détail près, j'avance ma main avant de la retenir une nouvelle fois. Je serre mon poing pour m'empêcher d'agir sans réfléchir.

 **\- Ça a été avec Lexa ?** Me demande-t-elle en reposant sa clef dans la boîte à outil. **J'ai senti ta magie.**

 **\- Tout le territoire et les personnes qui y vivent sont protégés.**

 **\- Merci de l'avoir fait. Lexa…**

 **\- Tu t'es vraiment battue avec elle ?**

 **\- Je n'avais pas le choix, elle aurait foncé tête baissée.**

 **\- Et tu ne voulais pas partir.**

 **\- Entre autre,** m'avoue-t-elle en souriant.

 **\- Pourquoi,** je commence avant de soupirer. **Ta lèvre devrait déjà être soignée.**

 **\- Je sais. Le processus est plus long depuis… Il est plus long.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas te transformer ?**

De la peur à l'état pure naît dans son regard mais ça ne dure pas plus d'une seconde. Je pourrai presque croire que je l'ai imaginé lorsque son rire vient chatouiller mes oreilles et qu'elle répond d'une voix moqueuse :

 **\- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une lèvre fendue, je devrai survivre.**

 **\- Très bien,** je soupire. **Si tu dois rester comme ça, laisse-moi au moins te soigner.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle se redresse vivement, essuie rapidement ses mains avant de me tendre la gauche. Je fixe cette dernière avec défis. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison, elle s'acharne à me tendre la main. Je n'aime pas la décevoir en refusant à chaque fois son invitation. Mon attention est tellement focalisée sur sa paume que ses trait commencent à être floutés.

De nouveau, je revois cette petite fille. Elle aussi, elle m'avait tendu la main et je n'avais pas hésité à la saisir. Je sais qu'Anya ne pense pas à mal mais… il s'agit de mes mains.

Je ferme les yeux, pas plus d'une seconde avant de prendre appuie sur mes cuisses pour me relever. Une fois à la hauteur de la blonde, je me plonge dans son regard. Je la vois esquisser un sourire. Tout en elle dit : "la prochaine fois sera la bonne". Elle hoche les épaules comme si mon refus de la toucher n'était pas important avant de se tourner pour rejoindre la maison.

 **\- Anya,** je l'arrête.

Elle se tourne vers moi et attend que je poursuive. Je vide une grande partie de mes poumons évite son regard quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre en me plongeant dans ses magnifiques iris :

 **\- Il faut que tu arrête de faire ça.**

 **\- Je ne le ferai pas et tu le sais,** me sourit-elle.

 **\- Je ne peux que te décevoir.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Anya !**

Est-ce que je viens de hurler ? Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je l'entends de nouveau rire. Elle se rapproche en souriant un peu plus, elle est bien trop près. Je fais un pas en arrière avant de me sentir comme figée. J'ai une sensation de déjà-vu. Anya se faufile dans mon espace personnelle.

Comme lors de notre seconde rencontre, j'aimerai répliquer, faire appel à ma magie et même lui faire ravaler son sourire que je trouve de plus en plus craquant. Je sens de nouveau mon organe vitale agir dans un entrain inhabituel. Il bat tellement fort. Je suis certaine qu'Anya peut l'entendre.

Je n'arrive pas à diriger mes pouvoirs dans mes mains. De toute façon je n'en ai pas envie. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterai lui faire du mal. Je tiens à elle, bien plus que ce que j'arrive à me l'avouer à moi même. Je l'aime, oui. Mais… il y a autre chose. Un lien encore plus fort que l'amour.

J'arrive presque à percevoir son amusement. Je serre un peu plus les poings. Ma respiration est de plus en plus filante alors que son souffle meurt sur ma joue. Je sens mon estomac se mouvoir d'appréhension. Je ne sais pas quelles vont être ses prochaines actions. Je devrais être effrayée, réagir mais j'ai une foi démesurée en elle. Elle murmure tout contre mon oreille :

 **\- Tu as hésité.**

Puis tel un mirage, elle s'éloigne. J'écarquille les yeux. Je voudrais hurler qu'elle se trompe mais ça serait un mensonge. Je sais qu'elle dit vrai. J'ai hésité. J'aurai aimé accepter cette main tendue mais je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas.

Les premiers pas que je parviens à effectuer sont maladroits. Je peine à déglutir. Je relève la tête comme pour essayer de garder une constance. Je suis surprise en ne découvrant pas Anya sur le porche, elle a déjà dû entrer. À sa place se trouve une vision de ma mère, je sais que ce n'est pas réel mais pourtant, je m'avance et une fois à sa hauteur, je tends la main vers elle. C'est comme d'essayer de toucher de la fumer, c'est inutile.

Je la fixe. Je croyais que je serai en colère si j'avais à la revoir. Elle me sourit avant d'avancer ses mains vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Son geste est inutile du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant de sentir sa peau sur mes joues. Ses yeux brille de cet amour que je lui ai toujours connu quand elle m'annonce :

 _\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion toute les deux._

 **\- Raven,** la voix d'Anya me fait sursauter, **je n'ai plus de glace. Je vais aller en chercher chez Lexa.**

 **\- Pas la peine,** je lui assure sans quitter ma mère des yeux, **je vais la fabriquer.**

 **\- Tu peux faire de la glace, vraiment ?!**

 _\- Elle a toujours été fasciné par ta magie, ça n'a pas changé. Ce soir, nous parlerons ce soir. Rejoins-là._

J'ai à peine le temps de penser à la retenir qu'elle s'efface comme emportée par le vent. Anya apparaît à la porte. Ses yeux brillent, ma mère a raison, elle est fascinée.

 **\- Tu as besoin de quoi ?**

 **\- Juste d'eau.**

 **\- Et ce n'est pas dangereux pour tes mains ?**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

 **\- Génial ! Je veux voir ça !**

J'entre à sa suite, non sans un regard en arrière. Je me demande quelle révélation va pouvoir me faire ma mère ce soir. Moi qui croyais que je ne l'écouterai plus jamais, que ma confiance en elle s'était tarie voir même effacer. Ma réaction prouve le contraire. Peut-être que c'est juste de la curiosité que je veux enfin comprendre ce lien si étrange entre Anya et moi ou peut-être qu'en vérité, je ne l'ai jamais détesté.

Anya me lance une poche d'eau. Je souris avant de faire en sorte que les molécules d'eau à l'intérieur se resserre pour former une fine couche de glace. Je m'installe ensuite à côté d'elle pour appliquer en douceur le froid sur sa blessure. Je lui demande de maintenir avant d'aller chercher un pansement liquide dans mes affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'applique délicatement le pinceau imbibé de suture adhésive sur sa lèvre. Je l'observe avec tendresse lorsque j'ai de nouveau un flash lointain. Subitement j'ai la certitude que ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends soin d'elle de cette façon. J'ai tellement de questions. Tellement…

J'espère juste que ma mère sera répondre à la plupart d'entre elles. En attendant, je ne peux qu'encore une fois me répéter qu'Anya avait raison. J'ai hésité. J'ai eu envie de lui prendre la main, de la toucher. Et je crois que ça ne m'effraie pas, pas vraiment. C'est autre chose qui fait battre mon cœur en ce moment. Quelque chose de bien plus beau.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, de connaître vos réactions face au révélation sur Lyssa et cette mystérieuse petite fille ! Lyssa n'était donc pas parfaite, loin de là et Raven l'a toujours su. Oh et niveau révélation sur son passé : Morgane EST sa MÈRE ! Et aussi accessoirement, elle a connu Luna ! XD Les Griffin sont enfin arrivés dans la meute et Jack a plus d'une révélation à nous faire ! J'ai adoré écrire les moments Ranya dans ce chapitre, elles sont de plus en plus complices tout en ayant encore une infime distance. Et Lexa qui menace Raven…**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Dévotion

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Alors je vous préviens ce chapitre est **_**très**_ **différent ! Je n'en dis pas plus de peur de vous gâcher la surprise. Ça serait dommage…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **You promised me another wish** _Tu m'as promis un autre vœu_

 **Another way** _Une autre manière_

 **You promised me another dream** _Tu m'as promis un autre rêve_

 **Another day** _Un autre jour_

 **You promised me another time** _Tu m'as promis un autre moment_

 **You promised me another life** _Tu m'as promis une autre vie_

 **You promised me...** _Tu m'as promis..._

 **The Cure - The Promise**

 **Chapitre 10 : Dévotion**

Je te fais le serment par ces mots de te protéger toi, et aucun autre, envers et contre tout. Au-delà de ma propre vie, tu es mon tout, mon sang même et ma magie. Ton âme, ton cœur, ton corps et ton loup sont maintenant sous bonne garde, la mienne. Je jure d'apporter la lumière au milieu de tes ténèbres et l'espoir quand tu en auras le plus besoin. Je suis ta gardienne, pour toujours et à jamais.

Une promesse…

* * *

 ** _Décembre 1998_**

J'observe depuis bien trop longtemps. Il est temps pour moi de le rejoindre. Je sais que je ne vais pas être accueilli les bras grands ouverts, ça sera même le contraire et pourtant, je dois le faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour le plus grand bien de tous, je vais entrer dans cette échoppe et parler à Marcus Kane.

Le temps me manque. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre.

Il y a du monde, vraiment beaucoup de monde. La plupart des hommes que je croise m'observe sans la moindre gêne et semble me déshabiller du regard. Tandis que, les femmes, elles, ont l'air de me jalouser. Je ressers un peu plus ma veste faite de ce tissu étrange. C'est vraiment une drôle d'époque. Je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise, pas à ma place.

Il y a une musique qui semble irréelle mais aucun musicien ou chanteur. L'ambiance semble festive mais je n'en trouve pas la raison. Je me glisse discrètement à la table de Kane. Je le fixe en attendant qu'il daigne m'accorder son attention. Ses yeux sont rivés sur un papier imprimé étrange. Je fini par me racler la gorge pour qu'il remarque ma présence.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi et j'y remarque tout de suite la haine qu'il ressent envers moi. Il pose sa main sur sa hanche droite. J'imagine qu'il s'y trouve une arme. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. D'une certaine manière, j'ai gâcher sa vie. Le seul problème c'est que cette arme humaine serait incapable de me faire du mal mais en revanche, elle attirerait bien trop l'attention et je me dois de rester discrète.

 **\- Vous,** prononce-t-il avec colère.

 **\- Morgane,** je souffle, **je me nomme Morgane.**

 **\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre nom. Je veux que vous dégagiez de ma vue.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Vous avez bien failli tuer Anya,** m'accuset-il.

C'est cet aspect que j'apprécie le plus chez Marcus Kane. Bien qu'il y a encore quelque mois il ne la connaissait pas, il fait passer la fille avant lui. Il est vraiment devenu un père pour elle, une sorte de protecteur et ça me rassure qu'une fois morte, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre pour veiller sur elle.

 **\- Vous l'avez appelé Anya,** je réalise en souriant. **C'est un très jolie prénom.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas le sien,** objecte-t-il.

 **\- Maintenant si.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Détruire sa vie et la mienne ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fais de tel.**

 **\- Je ne souhaite pas entendre ça,** commence-t-il en se redressant, **alors je vais partir, oublier que je vous ai vu et continuer à vivre avec ma fille du mieux que je le peux dans un monde peuplé de monstres comme vous et dans une époque… une époque bien différente de la mienne.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît,** je l'arrête en attrapant son poignet, **écoutez moi, rien qu'une fois.**

 **\- Anya souffre à cause de vous,** grogne-t-il.

 **\- Croyez-moi, j'en paye le prix chaque jour et je continuerai à le regretter jusqu'à ma mort mais la vérité c'est que je n'avais pas le choix. Pour son bien, s'il vous plaît, accordez moi un peu de temps.**

 **\- Vous vous souciez de son bien ?**

Je baisse les yeux. Durant une courte seconde, je repense à ce qui m'a poussé à faire tout ça. Je ne peux pas avoir de regret. Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et pourtant… pourtant…

 **\- Je me soucis d'elle,** je confirme.

La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'aimer et l'aider était la seule solution. Je me serai battue jusqu'à la mort pour elle. Pour… Raven.

Ma douce et tendre Raven, ma fille. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il a bien pû se passer entre ces deux là mais je ferai en sorte qu'elles puissent se retrouver. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. Qu'importe que je doives avant cela passer pour un monstre. Qu'importe ! Je les réunirai quel qu'en soit le prix.

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous croire. Pas après ce que vous lui avez fait subir.**

 **\- Il faut que vous compreniez que c'était sa seule chance de survie. La seule.**

 **\- Et vous avez décidé toute seule pour elle, ce qui était bon ou non ? Vous l'avez fait souffrir mille morts, juste… parce que c'était la seule solution ?**

 **\- En vérité,** je reprends la gorge serrée, **j'ai choisi pour elles deux. Anya n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert et à continuer de souffrir.**

 **\- Qui d'autre ?**

 **\- Ma fille.**

Je vois dans le regard de Marcus qu'il me laisse une chance de m'expliquer. Je sais parfaitement que je n'en aurai pas d'autre. Je l'invite donc à sortir du bar. Je trouve qu'il fait plutôt doux pour un mois de décembre.

Je m'arrête face à l'océan. Lui, n'a pas changé malgré les siècles. Il est toujours gracieux, majestueux et immortel. Il y a bien longtemps, je suis née sur une plage comme celle-là. C'est près de l'eau saline que je peux me ressourcer, que ma magie est intarissable. Je me laisse tomber dans le sable. Je profite de quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre :

 **\- Pour moi et ma fille, tout a commencé au printemps 1612. Je vais vous montrer.**

Je serre mon poing pour canaliser assez de magie. Je me concentre sur ce jour que je commence presque à maudire. Je desserre lentement mes doigts laissant des étincelles émeraudes s'en échapper. Puis d'un mouvement de poignet, je fais revivre le souvenir sous les yeux émerveillés de Marcus.

 _ **Mai 1612**_

Un peu à l'écart, j'observe ma fille s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. J'essaye de lui enseigner que la magie ne fait pas tout. Parfois il faut se salir les mains, se battre comme un humain. Le problème avec les sorcières qui ont trop confiance en leurs pouvoirs c'est qu'elles meurent vite.

Ce n'est pas le destin que je souhaite pour ma Raven. Au-delà de la magie, elle deviendra forte et indépendante. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir la voir se soumettre à un représentant de la gente masculine. C'est indigne d'elle.

J'ai sacrifié une partie de ma vie et trahi mon clan pour qu'elle puisse vivre libre et elle le sera. Qu'importe le prix à payer. Je jure qu'elle sera heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

 **\- Maman !**

Je relève la tête et sors de mes pensées. Je me mets immédiatement en position de décence. Raven recule jusqu'à moi et je me mets en avant par rapport à elle pour mieux la protéger. Je ne vois rien et je ne sens aucune énergie qui pourrait nous être néfaste.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rae ?**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose de non humain qui approche.**

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pour quelle raison je ne ressens rien. Les pouvoirs de Raven sont vraiment beaucoup plus puissant que les miens et elle n'a que douze ans. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a cessé de progresser depuis ce jour là.

Je regarde les marques écarlate sur son bras. Les traits semblent danser sur sa peau. Cette réaction est anormal. Tous mes sens sont en alerte et la magie crépite dans mes mains, prête à intervenir.

 **\- Tu sais ce qui approche ?** Je demande inquiète.

 **\- Je crois que c'est un métamorphe mais… son énergie est bizarre.**

 **\- Je ne sens rien du tout,** je fini par avouer.

 **\- Juste là,** souffle Raven en pointant une jeune femme du doigt.

Je perçois bien une femme avec mes yeux mais pour ma magie, elle est invisible. Elle ne dégage aucune énergie, du moins aucune qui n'appartiennent à notre monde. Pourtant je fais confiance à Raven et je commence à concevoir une barrière de protection pour nous deux.

Le jeune femme non repère enfin, je crois plutôt que c'est mon invocation qui attire son attention. Elle semble surprise de nous voir. Même avec la distance qui nous sépare, je peux lire l'incompréhension sur son visage. Je recule d'un pas et pousse ma fille à en faire de même. Je m'apprête à lui ordonner de créer un portail pour s'enfuir mais en une seconde la blonde est en face de moi. Rapide. Vampire. Non. Pourtant…

J'écarquille les yeux. Impossible ! Ça ne peut pas… Cette fille n'est pas un lycanthrope. Il n'y a pas de femme loup garou. Ça ne s'est jamais vu. Raven a raison, il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez elle. Je dirais même d'inexplicable.

 **\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que de nouvelles personnes n'étaient pas parvenues à passer la barrière,** sourit-elle. **Vous me cherchiez ?**

 **\- Nous ne cherchons personne. Nous voulons juste poursuivre notre chemin sans ennuis.**

 **\- Je suis Luna Lucas,** se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Je sens Raven frissonner. J'observe cette paume tendue. La peau est abîmée par endroit, d'infimes cicatrices qui ne devraient pas être là, pas chez une métamorphe. Je continue de fixer la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Je suis certaine, qu'elle sait déjà que nous sommes des sorcières et vouloir toucher les mains d'une sorcière est vraiment déplacé, encore plus pour des membres de notre clan. Un seul toucher peut nous faire sombrer dans la folie.

Je parviens à relever les yeux. Il ne faut pas que je paraisse faible ou peu sûre de moi. Mon regard se durcit alors qu'il s'ancre dans des iris azurs légèrement tachetés d'argent sur les côtés. Je suis un être très puissant et si pour me sortir de cette situation je dois le prouver et bien soit. Je protégerai ma fille, quelque soit les conséquences. Je ne me soucierai jamais du prix à payer pour la sauvegarder. Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette femme, aucune. Elle semble… trop confiante.

Je m'apprête à nous sortir, moi et ma fille, de cette situation. Lorsque c'est nécessaire, j'ai trouver un moyen de rendre l'apparition de ma magie complètement invisible. À cet instant, elle nous entoure. Je suis prête à nous emmener loin, très loin de cet endroit et de cette femme. Raven a dû le sentir et se rapproche. Elle referme ses doigts sur le tissu de ma cape verte. J'ai le cœur battant, je suis prête et pourtant je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Il y a quelque chose qui me retient. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer mais il y a quelque chose chez elle que je reconnais.

Ce petit quelque chose de familier me pousse à nous mettre en danger et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je devrais déjà être loin. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, pour Raven. Je dois penser à elle avant tout. Qu'importe que cette inconnue réveille de l'intérêt chez moi, je me dois de protéger Raven, de la faire passer avant moi. C'est trop important.

Son regard, c'est dans son regard… j'entends Raven m'appeler. Je peux sentir sa peur. Il faut que j'agisse maintenant, que je mettes le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette femme. J'inspire avec un peu plus d'application. Je la vois froncer les sourcils comme si elle venait de remarquer ma magie. Elle semble faire un pas en avant pour me retenir mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêche d'accomplir ce que j'aurai dû faire. La seule chose, la seule personne capable de me retenir m'appelle au loin. Je me redresse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et je l'aperçois. Je me sens alors infiniment rassurée et loin de tout danger. Raven aussi est heureuse de le revoir.

 **\- Morgane,** souffle-t-il alors qu'il écarte la blonde pour me prendre dans ses bras. **Morgane,** répète-t-il.

Je sens les larmes se former alors que j'ai la sensation de retrouver une partie de mon cœur. Sans la moindre hésitation, je lui rends son étreinte. Nous nous ressourçons tous les deux dans ce simple contact. Il finit par nous éloigner, il me scrute de ses yeux qu'il ne pourra jamais faire passer pour humain avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues et de venir embrasser mon front avec une tendresse qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

 **\- J'ai cru te perdre,** murmure-t-il avant de me protéger de nouveau de ses bras.

 **\- Moi aussi,** je lui avoue en sentant les premières larmes m'échapper.

 **\- Et Rae ? Comment va Rae ?**

Il me pose cette question en instaurant une distance presque insupportable entre nous. Il scrute l'horizon, la cherchant au loin. Je sens ma fille se décaler légèrement de mon dos et pencher la tête sur le côté. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer sourire alors qu'elle prononce :

 **\- Je suis juste là.**

 **\- Salut, gamine.**

Il prononce ces mots avec un sourire que je peux qualifier de paternel. Il ouvre ses bras et sans la moindre hésitation Raven fonce. Il murmure à son oreille et elle rit doucement. Il n'y a que lui capable de réussir à la faire rire de cette manière. La plupart du temps, elle semble porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Elle a un trop lourd pouvoir pour qu'il en soit autrement mais avec lui, elle n'est qu'une enfant.

 **\- Jack,** la voix de l'inconnue semble claquer dans l'air de la pire des manières, elle nous sort de notre bulle, **j'en déduis que tu connais ces deux personnes.**

 **\- En effet Luna,** il hoche la tête légèrement sur le côté en signe de respect. **Morgane est ma** _ **Dionie**_ **et cette petite fille est…**

 **\- … je ne suis pas petite,** réplique Raven, **j'ai douze ans maintenant !**

 **\- Très bien,** dit-il amusé en la déposant à terre, **si tu n'es pas petite, tu reste une gamine,** sourit-il. **La gamine,** reprend-il, **c'est Raven la fille de Morgane.**

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies précisé avoir une** _ **Dionie**_ , tique-t-elle.

 **\- Faut-il vraiment que je te rappelle le principe même du rôle de gardien,** lui demande non sans une certaine ironie Jack.

 **\- Non, bien sûre que non mais j'aurai préféré que…**

 **\- Que quoi,** la coupe-t-il, **que je trahisses Morgane ? Ça n'arrivera jamais.**

Un affrontement silencieux s'engage entre mon meilleur ami et la blonde. Le tout se finalise par un sourire en coins de Luna, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Elle détourne le regard pour me fixer de nouveau. J'ai encore cette étrange sensation. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien de normal chez cette personne.

 **\- J'imagine que tu te portes garant pour elles,** demande-t-elle à Jack sans me quitter des yeux.

 **\- Je peux toujours le faire,** affirme t-il avec amusement, **mais elles ne resteront pas.**

 **\- Elles ont passé la barrière,** Luna prononce cette phrase comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

 **\- Peut-être,** sourit-il en me regardant, **mais Morgane ne reste jamais.**

Je sais que ce n'est pas un reproche, il ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour si peu mais je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'il dit vrai. Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir. J'ai juste établi des règles de survie très stricte. Elles ne sont pas pour moi mais pour Raven et la règles numéro un c'est d'être toujours mobile, la seule fois où nous sommes rester plus de six mois au même endroit, j'ai bien failli perdre ma fille et je ne permettrais pas que ça se reproduise. Plutôt mourir !

 **\- Je parviendrai peut-être à la faire changer d'avis. En attendant, vous voulez partager le dîner avec nous,** me propose Luna. **Ça serait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec Jack.**

 _ **Décembre 1998**_

J'observe avec calme les vagues s'écraser sur les bancs de sable. La mer se rapproche un peu plus de nous. Je fais une pause dans mon récit. Les images s'arrêtent d'un simple mouvement de poignet. C'est vrai que lorsque j'y repense, c'est vraiment ce moment exact qui a été la raison de ma déchéance. Ma rencontre avec Luna m'a poussé dans cette situation inacceptable : je vais perdre Raven.

Je sens le regard de Marcus sur moi. Je sais qu'il attend la suite et j'ai conscience qu'il ne sera pas beaucoup plus patient. J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne vraiment la situation. Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que sous mes yeux plane l'image souriante de Luna. À cet instant qui aurait pu croire qu'elle serait la seule responsable sa chute, du déclin même de sa vie.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre,** s'énerve Marcus. **Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Je sais. Mais il vous fallait le contexte. Je ne faisais confiance à personne pour la sécurité de ma fille. Personne. Pourtant, je me suis laissé convaincre et pendant deux ans je n'ai eu à m'inquiéter de rien. Ma fille et moi étions heureuses. Mais… je suis et resterai une sorcière de sang. L'illusion que je puisses vivre dans un monde en paix, a implosé avec une seule vision.**

 **\- Une vision du futur ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai vu la mort de Lyssa, la fille de Luna.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça concerne Anya,** souligne-t-il à juste titre.

Touchée. Je souris un peu malgré moi avant de faire défiler les images de mes souvenirs plus rapidement. Je les arrête de nouveau sur la première femme loup garou enceinte. Elle a encore le sourire c'était juste quelques minutes avant ma vision. Je ne pensais pas que les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre nous au fil des années lui permettrait de voir les mêmes images que moi alors même que je les refrénais. Je pointe mon index vers Luna ou plus particulièrement son ventre arrondi.

 **\- Voilà Anya.**

 _ **Décembre 1614**_

Les éclats de rires raisonnent autour de moi, clairement pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis habituée. Mais je l'avoue, c'est agréable. Tout le monde discute avec animation lorsque Luna arrive. Elle s'installe près de moi en se plaignant que l'enfant qu'elle porte aura sa peau. J'essaye de la rassurer en lui rappelant qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques semaines à tenir.

Alors que la conversation s'anime principalement sur le futur prénom de l'enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard à travers la fenêtre. Raven est juste dans la maison en face avec des personnes en qui j'ai absolument confiance et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète, juste un peu.

Je suis et je resterai toujours sa mère. Je ne sais que trop bien par quoi elle est passée. Elle a déjà bien trop souffert pour son âge et je ne permettrais pas qu'un nouveau malheur la touche. Alors que je me perds dans des souvenirs pas vraiment agréables, je sens une main rassurante se poser sur mon épaule. À ce simple contact, je me sens sourire. Je me redresse pour prendre Jack dans mes bras. Il n'a été absent seulement que quelques semaines mais il m'a manqué.

Pourtant, mon bonheur fait pâle figure comparé à celui de Luna. Elle irradie, peut-être même plus que l'astre solaire. Je m'éloigne légèrement de mon gardien pour assister au retrouvaille touchante entre la blonde et sa fille. En deux ans, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lyssa mais grâce à sa mère, j'avais la sensation de la connaître. Je savais qu'elle avait presque le même âge que Raven et j'avais du mal à concevoir que Luna ait pu tolérer son absence aussi longtemps.

 **\- J'arrive juste à temps,** commente la jeune louve en posant son regard sur le ventre de sa mère.

 **\- En effet,** sourit Luna.

 **\- Tout ce voyage pour une cinquième déception,** se moque-t-elle.

 **\- Une déception ?** Je demande avec incompréhension.

 **\- Lyssa est persuadée qu'elle va avoir un cinquième frère,** m'explique Jack.

 **\- Tout le monde en est persuadé,** s'amuse l'assemblée.

Luna se retourne vers moi. Nous échangeons un regard complice. Je lui ai peut-être accidentellement révélé avoir eu une vision de son futur enfant. Et, je peux assurer que ça ne sera pas un garçon. Évidemment, nous avons décidé de garder cela pour nous. Enfin… nous et Raven, je suis incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à ma fille.

Lyssa semble remarquer notre regard et elle s'avance vers moi pour se présenter plus formellement. Je grimace au moment où elle tend la main vers moi. Un de ces jours, il va falloir que l'on m'explique cette mauvaise habitude. Je plisse le nez. Je n'ai pas envie d'être impolie, elle est encore jeune et doit ignorer les codes mais tout de même, il s'agit de mes mains.

Je m'apprête à répondre à son geste malgré que ça me donne un haut de cœur mais Jack m'arrête. Luna pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de me lancer un regard désolée. Elle sourit à Lyssa avant de lui expliquer :

 **\- Tendre la main à une sorcière est très impolie jeune fille. Ne sais-tu pas que leurs mains sont sacrées ?**

 **\- J'ai salué bien des sorcières de cette façon,** essaye de se justifier Lyssa.

 **\- Morgane,** elle appuie son regard dans le miens en prononçant mon prénom, **n'est pas n'importe quelle sorcière. Accepter ton geste lui ferai du mal.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mal,** je lui assure. **Assure toi d'en faire de même avec ma fille.**

 **\- Vous avez une fille ?**

 **\- Oui, Raven. Il me semble qu'elle a ton âge. Je te la présenterai demain avec plaisir.**

 **\- Bien. Je vais aller me reposer. Le voyage à été long. Prends soin de toi maman,** conclu Lyssa avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Luna raccompagne sa fille et la regarde s'éloigner. Après quelques secondes, je la rejoins. Je me tiens près d'elle sans dire un mot. J'aimerai la remercier mais je sais que c'est inutile. Si je le faisais, elle serait capable de se vexer. Je me contente alors de dire :

 **\- Ta fille est…**

 **\- … merveilleuse. Oui, je suis d'accord.**

La soirée s'étire encore sur quelques heures. Je commence à avoir une idée de ce qu'est une famille. C'est assez étrange pour moi. Mon clan a été étrangé à toute forme de sentiments si longtemps que parfois, je peine à remarquer ce genre de chose. Pourtant, je crois que je suis heureuse. Je suis parvenue à tisser des liens forts avec d'autres que Raven et pour moi c'est un pas de géant.

La maison de Luna commence à se vider. Il est temps que je rejoigne Raven. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle. Je vais saluer le peu de monde qu'il reste. Je passe un peu plus de temps avec Jack et encore plus avec Luna.

Avec son autorisation, je lance un charme pour intervenir si jamais l'enfant décide de venir plus vite. Je refuse qu'elle soit seule pour ce moment si important. Je sais qu'elle est loin d'avoir peur ou de ressentir de l'appréhension mais étant donné que Alexander ne peut pas être là pour elle, je le serai. Et puis, ça reste un accouchement, c'est et ça restera très dangereux pour une femme. Elle ou l'enfant pourrait ne pas survivre.

Une fois chez moi, je vérifie que les rêves de Raven ne sont pas perturbés. J'embrasse son front avant de replacer sa couverture. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres alors que je remarque l'arc et son carquois à porter de mains. J'ai fini par me sentir en sécurité mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma fille. Ses blessures sont encore trop jeunes. Elles demandent encore un peu de temps avant de cicatriser.

Je me couche en me disant que peut-être un jour elle fera confiance à d'autre que moi et Jack. J'aime cette idée et je sais que si ce fantasme doit un jour se réaliser ça sera ici. Cette meute inter-espèces est de loin la meilleur chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Évidemment, Raven n'a prêté aucune allégeance, elle est trop jeune mais savoir qu'en cas de besoin toutes ces personnes seraient là pour la protéger me rassure.

Je ferme les yeux et en un claquement de doigts mon monde devient écarlate. Je porte mes mains à mes tempes en grimaçant. Je n'ai pas eu de vision depuis bien longtemps. J'essaye de la repousser. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître l'avenir. C'est une vraie malédiction après je suis en général incapable de vivre le moment présent. Je tremble. Je sens que mon cœur est au bord de l'implosion. Toutes mes veines et mes artères semblent se dilater au maximum, le sang tape de manière insolente contre ma peau. Je soupire. Foutue pouvoir prophétique !

Je me redresse. J'ai besoin d'air alors que j'ai la sensation de suffoquer. Je prends en main le tissus de mon haut en tirant dessus comme pour l'arracher. Mon cœur me fait horriblement mal. De plus en plus paniquée, réalisant que je ne vais pas parvenir à retenir la vision plus longtemps, je sors de la maison. Je ferme la porte le plus délicatement possible avant de ma laisser tomber contre elle. Ma respiration est de plus en plus haletante. J'agrippe ma tête pour essayer une énième fois de repousser l'inévitable. Je m'oblige à ne pas hurler. Je ne veux pas rameuter tout le monde.

Deux ans… j'ai tenu deux ans… qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Je m'abandonne. La magie reprend son droit. Elle implose dans mon corps, prenant toute la place. Alors que j'essaye encore de résister, juste pour la forme, je vois le visage de Raven. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour n'apporter plus aucune résistance. Si cela doit concerner ma fille, je me dois de savoir.

Il y a d'abord du sang, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup _trop_ de sang. Puis, j'aperçois une Ombre qui s'élève au milieu même de l'Obscurité. Elle se redresse et paraît de plus en plus imposante. J'en ai peur, _terriblement_ peur. Elle avance et détruit tout sur son passage. La végétation se meurt et les souffles de vies s'envolent. Son existence même n'est que désolation. Elle s'approche, elle me touche et moi je suis incapable de bouger. Elle me parle, une voix déformée, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'humain pas même de surnaturel c'est juste habité par de la malveillance à l'état pure. Elle me met en garde en souriant, enfin en faisant quelque chose qui y ressemble. Elle m'assure que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je vois, je vais être incapable d'empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Parce que tout, oui _tout,_ a déjà commencé.

Je suis ensuite happée dans un tourbillon sans fin. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter mon regard sur quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je pourrai voir est trouble, causé par une vision flou. Tout ce que je pourrai entendre est effacé, dominé par une rire machiavélique qui me fait froid dans le dos. Puis tout s'arrête subitement. Il n'y a plus que le noir. Un lieu oppressant. La lumière n'a plus aucune raison d'être ici. L'espoir n'est plus et la vie… par toute la magie, la vie n'a plus aucun droit. C'est la fin, juste la fin.

Il n'y a plus rien.

Subitement trois grands cadrans se dressent devant moi, les heures avancent toutes à une lenteur insolente. Les secondes ne semblent pas vouloir passer, celle de gauche s'arrête complètement et celle du centre tressaut sans avancer ni reculer. Je fixe alors la dernière qui subitement commence à reculer, d'abord lentement puis, les aiguilles accélèrent, les minutes deviennent les secondes puis c'est le tour des heures. J'observe ce spectacle complètement déstabilisée avant d'être une nouvelle fois projetée violemment.

Je suis face contre terre. J'ai du mal à me relever. Je grogne alors que la douleur m'empêche ne serait-ce que d'imaginer devoir exécuter un seul geste. Un cri semble m'appeler alors avec une force que je ne semble pourtant ne plus avoir, je prends appuie sur mes paumes. Je me maintiens une poignée de seconde mais il n'y a rien à faire, mon corps refuse de bouger un seul muscle.

Je me laisse retomber sur le dos dans un amas de poussière lourde et noir. Une quinte de toux m'arrache presque les poumons. Il y a trop de poussière ou peut-être que c'est de la cendre. Car après tout, le monde est entrain de partir en fumée. Le ciel même semble s'embraser. Tout mon corps tremble. Tout mon être est meurtri.

Je sais que je dois me relever, c'est une question de survie. Raven doit avoir besoin de moi et elle ne peut pas attendre. Je dois me relever. Je souffle avant de tenter un nouveau geste. Un hurlement fait trembler mes cordes vocales. J'ai du mal à supporter la douleur. Les larmes m'empêchent de distinguer ce qui m'entoure avec précision. J'inspire profondément. Il faut que j'oublie les maux qui meurtrient mon corps. J'expire. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Je ne veux pas le croire et pourtant le Monde est à feu et à sang. Il est à l'aube de son dernier jour, à l'agonie.

Les combats font rages. Je distingue difficilement les scènes. Chacune de mes respirations sont une véritable torture et chaque souffle pourrait être le dernier. Mon cœur me fait mal et chaque battement est comme une lente agonie. Je suis entrain de mourir, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir.

Je perçois un bruit strident, irréel qui attaque mes tympans. Une explosion peut-être. Un brouhaha tel que la nausée s'empare de tout mon être. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant un dragon juste sous mes yeux. Il y a un problème. Il ne me voit pas. Non, ce n'est pas ça, il y a autre chose. Je l'observe plus attentivement. Je suis terrifiée par mes conclusion : possession.

Un dragon et un démon qui cohabite, c'est… c'est...

Je laisse la magie en moi imploser. Je dois me défendre. Elle crépite, elle est impatiente, elle attend. Je la sens se renforcer. Elle explore chacune de mes cellules comme si c'était la première fois. J'arrête tout au moment où je sens son énergie. Je sais qu'il est là. J'entends la terre se déformer à son passage, son pouvoir démoniaque est partout et nul part à la fois. Il a toujours été doté d'une force qui n'a rien d'humaine mais là il semble encore plus puissant.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois Raven. Elle est plus âgée, elle paraît adulte. Sans la moindre hésitation, je la vois tendre la main à une fillette ou une jeune femme… l'image se trouble sur ce personnage. En tout cas, cette personne accepte le geste de ma fille qui sourit en resserrant ses doigts autour de la paume de l'autre fille. Je tente une nouvelle fois de me relever pour les rejoindre mais j'échoue encore. Je suis vraiment piégée dans un corps en fin de vie.

Étonnée, je découvre au milieu de ce chaos un véritable sourire sur les lèvres de ma fille. Avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas, elle caresse la joue de sa vis-à-vis. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, il y a de la tendresse jusque dans leurs regards puis avec une lenteur qui frôle l'insolence alors même que le monde est en flamme qu'il est à l'aube de sa fin, elles s'embrassent sans aucune autre motivation que l'amour même. Puis, il apparaît le monstre, l'ombre de tout à l'heure, celui qui a causé tout ça. En un geste du poignet il essaye de détruire tout ce qu'il l'entoure

Il n'y a plus que trois personnes, tout le reste est effacé. L'ombre, ma fille et cette autre qui reste invisible à mes yeux. Raven se met en avant pour protéger ce qui semble bien être celle qu'elle aime. Il y a trois goûtes de sang, les dernières et les trois protagonistes s'effondrent. Je sens de nouveau la créature obscure dans mon dos. Je frissonne en l'entendant sourire alors qu'il me répète que je ne peux rien faire, que la fin est proche et que c'est un merveilleux spectacle.

La Lumière efface l'Obscurité avec un seul geste, je suis ramenée à la réalité. Je dévisage Luna comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. À son regard, je comprends que je n'ai pas su contenir la vision. Elle a vu quelque chose. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Sans en comprendre la raison, je sens ses larmes dans mon cou avant qu'elle ne me demande :

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dis que tu étais une sorcière de sang ?**

 _ **Décembre 1998**_

Ma main tremble dans un geste incontrôlé et l'apparition de mes souvenirs que j'arrivais à maintenir pour Marcus disparaît. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que de revivre cette vision me toucherai à ce point. Je me mure dans le silence. Être capable de dire comment va se dérouler la fin du monde est un fardeau duquel je me serai bien passé.

Mais voilà, je suis Morgane, la sorcière la plus puissante que ce monde ait connu. Tout grand pouvoir impose de grands sacrifices et un prix démesuré à payer. Je sens les larmes couler, elles sont presque destructrices, elles me lacèrent de l'intérieur.

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas,** insiste Marcus.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je me sens ravagé de l'intérieur. D'une certaine manière, je suis morte. Et même si je ne me sentais pas ainsi, le poison qui coule dans mes veines, qui détruit ma magie et qui va finir par avoir ma peau s'en chargerait. Encore une fois, j'ai peu de temps pour faire ce qui est juste.

Ce qui est juste… un infime espoir de survie face à ce monstre, cette ombre.

Parfois, je me dis que je n'ai fais que retarder l'inévitable mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Je ne veux pas abandonner cette infime chance. Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de l'arrêter. Une seule.

 **\- Le problème avec les visions écarlates c'est qu'en fonction de la personne qui la regarde, ce qu'on n'y voit n'est pas la même chose.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que Luna n'a pas…**

 **\- Oh si, elle a vu la fin du monde mais pas de la même manière.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ?**

 **\- Anya.**

Je me plonge dans le silence à la fin de cette révélation. J'essaye de refaire le passé à coup de "si". Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je n'ai pas su la convaincre de me dire ce qu'elle avait vu et nous en avons payé le prix. J'ai essayé de comprendre le comportement changeant de Luna mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas assez creusé. Au lieu de l'aider, j'aurai dû… j'aurai dû…

D'une certaine manière parce que j'ai voulu faire trop confiance à Luna j'ai été l'instigatrice du malheur de Raven. Je l'ai été, il n'y a pas de doute, je le suis toujours et je le serai bien encore longtemps. Je vais devoir attendre de longues, _très_ longues années avant qu'elle ne pense même à vouloir me pardonner.

 **\- C'est tout ? Elle a juste vu Anya ?**

 **\- Elle a vu que ta fille deviendrait plus puissante qu'elle et Lyssa.**

 **\- Quelle importance ?**

 **\- J'ai pensé la même chose mais je n'ai pas posé la question. Luna avait une certaine autorité sur moi. Elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose et je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai trouvé les réponses quelques mois après la naissance d'Anya quand j'ai découvert le** _ **vrai**_ **visage de Lyssa. Et c'est là, que j'ai commencé à avoir des regrets.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as f…**

 **\- Ne pose pas cette question,** je m'empresse de demander.

Je suis encore fragilisée par mes décisions, même après tout ce temps. J'ai tellement de regrets. Je souffre de mes choix ou plutôt de mon absence de choix. J'inspire profondément avant de m'excuser. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander à Marcus de m'accorder un peu plus de temps. En vérité, je n'ai même pas le droit d'essayer de me justifier devant lui.

Mais voilà, j'en ai besoin.

Je veux croire qu'au moins une personne soit prête à penser que j'ai pris les bonnes décisions, même si s'était un peu trop tard. Je frissonne en revoyant le regard de ma fille alors que j'ai pris Anya dans mes bras pour essayer de la sauver. Son regard… son regard… il était empli d'incompréhension, de douleur et de trahison. Mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux alors que j'ai fuis avec Anya. Elle me haïssait.

Je souffle pour essayer de me détacher de l'un de mes pires souvenirs. À partir du moment où j'ai réalisé que j'avais fais une bêtise en suivant aveuglément Luna, je me suis acharnée à essayer de réparer mes erreurs. J'ai conscience que ce ne sera certainement pas suffisant mais je me devais d'essayer.

 **\- Parce que Luna me l'a demandé, nous avons fait croire à tout le monde que,** je ferme les yeux alors que je suis de nouveau rongée par la culpabilité, **qu'elle était morte née.**

 **\- Comment…**

 **\- Nous l'avons caché,** je reprends rapidement avant de ne plus avoir le courage de poursuivre, **dans le recoin le plus sombre du territoire de Luna. J'ai complètement effacé sa présence et dressé une barrière pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer ou de sortir à part Luna et moi. Les six premiers mois se sont bien passés et puis il y a eu un événement qui nous a détourné d'elle. Lyssa et ma fille ont contractées une empreinte,** un rire jaune m'échappe. **Dire que j'ai été hors de moi serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Je m'étais battue pour qu'elle devienne une femme forte et indépendante et voilà qu'elle devenait la marionnette d'un lien inviolable.**

C'est à ce moment précis que j'aurai du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette empreinte. J'étais même en colère. Le pire, c'est que je sentais que ma fille n'était pas heureuse, elle était comme prisonnière à nouveau sauf que c'était pire. Cette fois, je n'avais aucun moyen de la libérer.

Je continuais de m'occuper de l'enfant mais quand j'étais avec elle, je n'étais pas vraiment là. J'étais constamment inquiète pour Raven. Ce qui me rend le plus triste aujourd'hui c'est de réaliser que je n'ai pas vu ou peut-être pas voulu voir tous les signes.

Alors qu'Anya avait quatorze mois, je l'ai vu marcher pour la première fois. J'ai d'abord essayeé de la rattraper avant de me stopper net en découvrant derrière la barrière Raven en pleure. La petite blonde s'est appuyée sur le bouclier avant de tendre la main pour essayer d'atteindre ma fille, elle a murmuré des semblant de mots. Elle voulait la rejoindre. J'ai secoué la tête avant de prendre la plus jeune des Lucas dans mes bras pour nous éloigner de Raven.

Je sens encore mon cœur se déchirer alors qu'Anya hurlait à poumons déployés. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, jusqu'ici, c'était une enfant sage. Je ne comprenais pas, non, encore une fois, je ne voulais pas comprendre ce que ça signifiait pas même lorsque à peine l'avais-je reposer qu'elle se mit de nouveau à marcher vers Raven. La petite blonde refusait toutes activités qui l'éloignait de ma fille.

 **\- Mon sort a été si parfait pour cacher Anya que même** _ **lui,**_ **même l'ombre à cru à sa mort. Il a vu une opportunité et il l'a saisi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

La voix de Marcus me fait sursauter. J'avais presque oublié sa présence. Quand je repense à ces six années, je ne vois que des erreurs. Les seuls bons choix que j'ai pu faire c'est lorsque contre la volonté de Luna, j'ai pris la décision de sauver Anya plutôt que Lyssa.

D'une certaine façon, je ne lui ai pas désobéis. Elle m'a ordonner de sauver sa fille. C'est ce que j'ai fais, c'est juste que selon elle, je n'ai pas choisie la bonne. Mais je ne reviendrai sur ma décision pour rien au monde. Jamais.

 **\- L'empreinte était factice.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne Anya,** commence à s'énerver Marcus.

 **\- Vous ne voyez pas vraiment ? Raven n'était pas destinée à Lyssa mais à Anya.**

 **\- Mais comme vous avez fait croire à tout le monde qu'Anya était morte, elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées.**

 **\- Elles se sont rencontrées. Je ne sais toujours pas comment mais c'est arrivé. Mais tout ce que vous avez à savoir, en tant que père, c'est que je vais faire en sorte que ça arrive de nouveau. Je les réunirai, quel qu'en soit le prix.**

 **\- Pourquoi je vous ferai confiance ?**

Je me redresse en souriant tristement. Je cale mes mains dans les poches de mon étrange cape. Au loin le soleil commence à se lever. L'océan est baigné de lumière. Sans quitter ce spectacle des yeux, je lui avoue :

 **\- Parce que c'est ma seule chance de rédemption.**

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui adresser un dernier sourire. Je lui demande de prendre soin d'Anya pour moi. Il manque de s'énerver alors je ris. Je sais qu'il sera un bon père pour elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter. En attendant le jour où elles se rencontreront de nouveau, Anya sera en sécurité.

Il est temps. Je ne dois pas m'éterniser plus longtemps. Si je reste, Luna pourrait le remarquer et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'ai encore plusieurs coups de maître à jouer afin de réunir Raven et Anya. Sans oublier de sauver le monde. Quand j'aurai fini, le passé, l'histoire même sera complètement différente pour tout le monde. Je serai la seule à connaître la vérité. La seule.

Je suis entrain de concevoir le plus grand sortilège que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Je sais qu'il va me falloir des années pour y parvenir. Mais la carte du temps sera l'œuvre de ma vie. Pour Raven.

 _ **Aujourd'hui**_

J'attends près du lac, la nuit commence à tomber. Je sais que Raven ne va pas tarder. Je sens son énergie. Elle est bien plus puissante que dans mon présent. Je m'attendais à voir de la colère dans son regard mais on dirait que le temps a eu raison de ses ressentiments à mon égard. C'est soit ça, soit la présence d'Anya dans sa vie lui fait bien plus de bien que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je souris un peu malgré moi alors que j'entends ses pas. Elle arrive. Je l'ai vu pas plus tard que ce matin dans ma réalité et pourtant, j'ai la sensation de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un très long moment. Je me retourne et comme tout à l'heure, elle semble surprise de me voir.

 **\- Maman,** prononce t-elle difficilement.

 **\- Raven,** je souris avant d'écarter une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

 **\- Comment tu peux…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas morte. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sais que je suis morte mais je ne suis pas une apparition.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Voyage dans le temps.**

 **\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, c'est impossible ! Je le sais, j'ai essayé et…**

 **\- Je pense,** je la coupe en riant, **qu'une certaine personne s'amuserait en répliquant : "crois ce que tu veux".**

 **\- Anya,** souffle t-elle. **Tu… Je la connaissais. Tu as modifié mes souvenirs avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'ai modifié les souvenirs de tout le monde, sans exception.**

Une phrase, une seule et je vois la réalité de Raven presque s'effondrer. Elle ne se met pas en colère. Elle ne m'attaque pas. Elle se contente de me demander une explication. Et, je vais le faire. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité.

Je m'assoie face au lac en sortant de la poche de mon jean un papier jaunit par le temps. Je le déplie de façon à ce que Raven puisse le voir dans son entièreté. Je l'entends murmurer un simple "impossible" et je souris avant de récupérer un autre bout de papier. Je le dépose au centre et avec ce simple ajout, tout prend forme.

Je vais enfin pouvoir exposer la carte du temps à celle pour qui je l'ai conçu. Je ne sais pas quelles seront les retombées mais pour le moment, je m'en moque. Je sais que j'ai fais tout mon possible pour le bonheur de ma fille. Tout.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réactions face aux nouvelles révélations. Je vous l'avais dis que ce chapitre était différent ! ^^ Mais bon, on est d'accord, le plus important c'est pas la fin du monde imminente mais bien que Raven et Anya soit âme sœur, non ? XD**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Engloutie

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : La chronologie reprend son cours loin des révélations de Morgane à sa fille mais comment va réagir Raven ? Vous le serez peut-être en lisant ses prochain mots… peut-être !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **Like a powerful drug** _Comme une drogue puissante_

 **I can't get enough of,** _Je n'en ai pas assez,_

 **Lost in your eyes,** _Perdue dans tes yeux,_

 **Drowning in blue** _Me noyant dans le bleu_

 **Outta control,** _Hors de contrôle,_

 **What can I do?** _Que puis-je faire?_

 **Avicii – Addicted to You (Ft. Audra Mae)**

Chapitre 11 : Engloutie

Certaines choses sont et resteront toujours inexplicables. De la question la plus basique : comment l'univers même a pris forme ? À du beaucoup plus complexe. Le tout c'est de savoir le monde mystérieux et de l'accepter, une fois chose faite, tout semble beaucoup plus beau. Du moins pour un temps.

Le temps où les créatures de l'ombre n'existaient pas encore. Mais ont-elles un jour cessé d'exister ?

Je tapote mon crayon contre la pile de dossiers que je suis censée remplir. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je soupire avant de grimacer. Ma lèvre est encore un peu douloureuse, je passe mes doigts dessus. Je n'ai décidément pas l'habitude d'être blessée. Lexa a nettement progressé et si elle continue sur cette lancée, bientôt, qui sait, elle pourra me surpasser.

Mon regard glisse jusqu'à mon portable. Il n'y a toujours pas de nouveau message. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je sais pertinemment que c'est une réaction exagérée mais ne pas avoir vu Raven ce matin ne me plaît pas. D'autant que je n'arrive pas à savoir quand elle est partie.

\- Bonjour.

Une voix masculine douce et quelque peu chantante m'oblige à relever les yeux. Je fronce les sourcils avant de serrer la mâchoire. Vampire. S'il y a bien une espèce qui me sort par les yeux c'est bien celle-là. Je jette un regard sur ma gauche pour découvrir trois de mes collègues à discuter avec animation autour d'un café.

Intérieurement, je bouillonne. Je sais très bien qu'il profite de l'absence de Marcus pour en faire le moins possible. C'est toujours la même chose et je suis obligée de me contenir comme jamais pour ne pas les encastrer dans le murs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le fait qu'ils décident de me refiler un dossier dont ils ne veulent pas justement aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Je vois avec horreur le vampire tirer une chaise pour s'installer en face de mon bureau. Je le fixe avec insistance pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaite pas sa présence. Le suceur de sang se contente de sourire. Je vois bien qu'il essaye d'user de ses charmes mais il perd son temps. Vraiment. Le simple fait que se soit un homme joue en sa défaveur.

\- Il est dit que vous êtes la meilleure enquêtrice de ce poste de police.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je réponds le plus poliment possible.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure, sourit-il, après le shérif qui n'est pas présent. Donc c'est de vous dont j'ai besoin.

\- C'est dommage, je suis particulièrement occupée aujourd'hui. Je suis certaine que vous pouvez vous débrouiller seul.

\- Vous refuser de donner votre aide à un citoyen honnête sans même lui demander de quoi il s'agit, ce n'est pas très professionnel.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous aider en effet, vampire.

Je vois l'étonnement marquer son visage avant que tout son visage soit tiré par l'incompréhension. Il tourne la tête rapidement vers les autres policiers en uniforme avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur moi. Je sais qu'il essaye d'analyser mon énergie mais il ne trouvera rien. Il fronce les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Comment savez-vous ? Vous êtes l'une des autres.

\- Certainement pas, j'ai un cœur qui bat.

\- Non, je voulais dire vous appartenez aux non-humains.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change mais oui.

\- Sorcière, sourit-il confiant.

Je le fixe en souriant avec une touche d'arrogance. Je me penche très légèrement sur le bureau avant de prononcer presque avec jeu :

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment ça non ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, sortez de mon commissariat.

\- J'ai toujours besoin de votre aide, proteste t-il.

\- Allez la trouver ailleurs. Je ne vous aiderais pas à trouver votre prochain casse croûte !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je… je protège une fée depuis toujours, vraiment toujours. Elle s'appelle Maya, continu-t-il en me montrant une photo d'une jeune femme brune. Je dois la trouver. Elle a été enlevé il y a presque deux mois, j'ai réussis à la pister jusqu'ici mais je… je ne parviens pas à… vraiment la localiser.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous, je dis d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je vous en prie, elle est retenue captive par des dragons !

Je le fixe soudainement avec une toute autre intensité. J'essaye de deviner s'il est honnête avec moi ou non. Ce n'est clairement pas facile de faire cette constatation alors que tout chez lui est stoïque. C'est pour cette raison que je les déteste plus que tout, avec eux on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant, lui doit avoir remarqué qu'il avait su toucher ma curiosité parce qu'il poursuit :

\- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas laisser une fée aux griffes de dragons. Ça fait déjà deux mois, Maya pourrait sombrer.

\- Après deux mois, elle a sûrement déjà chavirer du mauvais côté.

\- Jamais, hurle t-il en fracassant son poing sur mon bureau, me surprenant par sa vitesse. Vous ne la connaissez pas, elle va leurs résister, elle est forte.

Il inspire profondément avant de se réinstaller comme si son accès de colère n'avait pas eu lieu. Je fixe avec agacement la fissure qu'il a provoquée sur mon bureau. Marcus va me tuer. Je suis certaine qu'il va penser que c'est encore moi qui est malencontreusement taper dedans. Et en général quand je me cogne dans quelque chose entre mon corps et le meuble, c'est le mobilier qui prend chère.  
Je fais ensuite glisser mon regard jusqu'à mes collègues qui nous observent bouche bée mais qui ne bougent pas pour autant afin de me demander si j'ai la situation en main. Je ne me sens pas en danger mais tout de même il pourrait bouger leurs fesses et s'en assurer. Bande d'incapables !

Je croise mes bras avant de m'humecter les lèvres et de me centrer uniquement sur le vampire. Sans peur, je soutiens son regard. Il n'y a vraiment rien de vivant chez cet individu et pourtant avec une certaine insistance, j'arrive à percevoir comme une fêlure au milieu de ses iris marrons, qui tirent légèrement sur le magenta autour de la pupille.

\- Si vous perdez une nouvelle fois le contrôle de la sorte, je vous arrache la tête. Est-ce que c'est claire ?

\- Vous ne feriez pas ça devant des humains, crache t-il.

\- Vous miseriez votre vie sur cette supposition ?

Je le vois douter, pas plus d'une seconde mais grâce à ça, je sais qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à mon bureau. Parce que c'est moi qui vais me faire passer un savon pour cette entaille de la taille de ma main pas ce foutu suceur de sang. Je serre la mâchoire et roule des yeux en réalisant qu'il ne bougera pas tant que je n'aurai pas pris le temps de l'écouter. C'est tout simplement barbant. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre se lamenter.

C'est un suceur de sang, merde ! Il devrait être entrain de dormir à cette heure ou de finir de vider sa dernière victime. Toujours est-il qu'à dix heure du matin, il devrait être partout sauf devant moi à vouloir que je retrouve une certain Maya. D'ailleurs pour quelle foutue raison il ne se cache pas plus du soleil ? Je sais que la lumière ne les tue pas comme essaye de nous le faire croire les histoires humaines mais ça les gêne tout de même. Alors pourquoi il se balade dans mon bureau comme si tout était normale ?

Et non ! Mon emportement n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'ai toujours pas de foutu nouvelle de Raven. Absolument pas, ça serait ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil pour… rien.

\- Très bien, je soupire. Je vous écoute.

\- Vous allez vraiment le faire ou juste faire semblant ?

Je lui lance un regard noir. Je vais peut-être lui arracher la tête même s'il ne touche pas à mon bureau finalement. Je serre mon poing plus que de raison. Je sens mes ongles lentement abîmer ma peau. J'inspire profondément et je relâche toute la pression avant de lui assurer :

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pour commencer, je me nomme Jasper Jordan.

Il tend sa main vers moi. Non mais il n'est pas sérieux là ? Il est absolument hors de question que je le salue. Il ne faut pas déconner non plus. Lentement, je comprends ce qu'il essaye de faire. Il a dû deviner que j'étais une métamorphe sans savoir quel animal j'abritais dans mon corps. Souvent nous provoquer fait apparaître notre vraie nature juste dans nos yeux lorsque nous perdons le contrôle de nos émotion.

\- Anya, je souffle donc.

\- Vous n'allez pas me le dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, en effet.

\- Durant ma longue vie, j'ai rarement rencontré un membre de votre espèce capable de se contrôler avec une telle facilitée. Est-ce que se serait toujours le cas, si je devenais violent ?

\- Ça dépend, vous voulez toujours que je vous aide, oui ou non ?

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, commence t-il à réaliser.

Je lui souris un peu plus. Je me redresse légèrement avant de me pencher pour attraper un crayon de bois. Je le fais tourner entre mes doigts avant de lui lancer rapidement au niveau de son cœur. Il le rattrape in-extremis et je vois sa belle assurance commencer à fondre comme neige au soleil. Je souris un peu plus alors qu'il semble véritablement choqué en voyant que s'il a évité le pire pour son cœur, sa main, elle, est méchamment couper.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de vous Monsieur Jordan.

\- Je vais vraiment arrêter de vous provoquer, sourit-il. Je suis impressionné, me confit-il en léchant sa plaie qui se referme.

J'ai du mal à retenir un haut le cœur. J'ai un sérieux problème avec le fait qu'il se nourrisse de sang. Si Lexa ou n'importe quel autre membre de la meute était présent, je me serai encore prit une remarque. Il faut dire qu'en générale notre espèce n'a pas trop de mal avec ce genre de chose. En théorie nous sommes capable de faire disparaître un corps humain, jusqu'au moindre petit os, en moins de dix minutes. Cette simple idée me répugne mais ça reste largement faisable.

Je repère le regard interrogateur du vampire. Je crois que le fait qu'il n'arrive pas a me cerner le perturbe vraiment. Je fais un geste de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

\- Maya est une fée élémentaire. Je sais ce que vous pensez mais vous vous trompez. Elles n'ont pas toutes disparues à la fin de l'Antiquité. Elle est la dernière représentante de son espèce et il est primordial qu'elle ne sombre pas. Si c'était le cas… un énorme déséquilibre des forces souviendrai. Ça serait la fin de la paix.

Je fixe le vampire en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être une fée élémentaire. Je lui souris pour gagner un peu de temps avant de prendre mon portable. S'il doit avoir une discutions sur la paix, autant que ça soit avec Lexa.

Je manque de lâcher mon portable alors qu'une angoisse monumentale vient me foudroyer. Je pense que si je n'étais pas assise, je me serai effondrée. Mon cœur se mets à battre à une cadence tout à fait anormal. Je sens presque ma respiration filer sans contrôle. Mon corps est complètement habité et transit par la peur.

Je frissonne alors que ça bourdonne presque dans ma tête. C'est comme si j'avais accès à une information que je ne peux ou plutôt ne veux pas assimiler. J'ai envie de hurler, de frustration et de colère. Je le sens se réveiller et ça m'effraie. Je sens ma vision se troubler petit à petit. Pendant de longues, très longues secondes je suis tellement effrayée que je suis dans l'incapacité de le contenir.

Je fini par lâcher mon portable alors que ma main tremble de plus en plus. Au moment même où celui-ci tombe sur mon bureau, je vois le visage de Lexa apparaître avec la notification « appel entrant ». Je fixe l'appareil avec horreur. Je ne le sens pas ce coup de fil, je ne le sens pas du tout. C'est avec une angoisse oppressante que je décroche et porte l'appareil à mon oreille d'une main tremblante :

\- Lexa, je prononce la voix encore écorchée par cette sensation désagréable.

\- Écoute moi et ne panique pas.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment commencer une conversation, je grogne.

\- Raven a disparu, je ne la trouve nulle part.

C'est comme si le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Je sens la puissance d'une main gigantesque compresser ma cage thoracique. Je suis incapable de respirer ou de faire battre mon cœur. Je suis complètement démunie alors que j'ai cette sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose de vitale. Je me sens figer, incapable de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Raven a disparu…

Qu'importe comment je tourne cette information, ça ne fonctionne pas. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler cette horrible nouvelle. C'est comme mourir un peu à l'intérieur. Je me sens comme prisonnière de mon propre corps alors tous, vraiment tous de mes sens à mon âme en passant par mon cœur la cherche. Je sais qu'elle est là quelque part, elle est forcément quelque part, personne ne disparaît de la sorte.

Personne…

Je sens mon cœur se briser alors que je ressens de nouveau ce sentiment. Une sensation que je croyais avoir oublié et ne plus jamais revivre. J'ai fait attention pourtant. Personne ne devrait souffrir de tels maux, personne. Sauf qu'avec Raven, je n'ai pas fait attention, je me suis attachée à elle très vite. Je n'ai pas pris de recule. J'ai seulement pensé au fait que je me sentais bien à ses côtés, je n'ai pas imaginé, pas même une seconde, qu'elle pourrait disparaître.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, je le sais bien tout ça est éphémère. J'ai conscience qu'à la fin de l'échange, Raven partira. J'ai juste choisi d'ignorer ce fait. Je voulais tellement que ce que je commence à ressentir pour elle soit réel, mais ça ne l'est pas. Sans quoi, pourquoi partir sans même m'en parler. Je me sens fragilisée, sans le savoir la sorcière vient de réveiller quelque chose de profondément enfouis en moi. Cet horrible sentiment d'abandon.

Il y a toujours eu un vide en moi, quelque chose qui me bouffe de l'intérieur comme du poison. C'est même pire que lui. J'ai toujours tout eu pour être heureuse, j'en ai conscience. Marcus était et est toujours un père parfait. Il m'a toujours protégé et aimé comme sa propre fille mais il y a cette ombre au tableau : ma mère. Elle aussi est partie ou plutôt ma laissé partir. Elle m'a abandonné de bien des manières et pour bien des raisons mais aucune n'étaient bonnes.

Parfois, elle vient dans mes rêves, elle me parle et elle répète encore et toujours les mêmes mots : "c'était le seule moyen de te sauver". Mais pourquoi diable vivre si je n'ai plus de famille ? J'ai bien conscience d'être la seule putain de survivante de ma meute. Je la ressens encore cette douleur de perdre ce lien si précieux, si unique. Je ne sais que trop bien que ma meute était une des plus puissantes qui a existé, parce qu'il a absorbé toute son énergie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est si puissant parce qu'il est seule maintenant. Seul. Surpuissant. Triste. Colérique. Dangereux.

Et puis, j'ai fini par découvrir qui était ma mère grâce à Lexa. En réalité, j'aurai pu le découvrir bien plus tôt si je n'avais pas grandi loin de mon monde, dans celui des humains. J'ai très vite réalisé que mon lien avec elle était en théorie impossible. Il y a un gouffre temporel qui nous sépare, de nombreux siècles. J'ai alors compris qu'en plus de m'avoir sauvé par tous les moyens, me privant de ma meute, me faisant vivre des douleurs à peine vivable, elle avait fait pire. Ma mère m'a abandonné dans un monde et dans un temps qui n'est pas le mien. Je pense qu'il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas franchir et honnêtement, je crois que j'aurai préféré mourir que de devoir vivre avec ce rejet. Mais elle a décidé pour moi : vivre, qu'importe le prix à payer. Même si à cause de ce choix, je dois être effrayé à la moindre étincelle qui pourrait embraser mon cœur d'un sentiment aussi pure et destructeur que l'amour.

Je refuse d'aimer. Ça fait trop mal. Je ne conçois pas de devoir donner mon cœur à une autre. C'est inconcevable. Je ne permettrai pas de perdre la raison pour quelque chose d'inexplicable et d'aussi stupide qu'un sentiment ridicule comme l'amour. Je ne peux pas devenir comme ma mère. Et pourtant… pourtant… j'apprécie vraiment Raven.

Et j'ai ce sentiment ou plutôt ce pressentiment, elle n'a pas disparu par choix. C'est encore là, cette suffocation irréelle. Cette fureur qui gronde en moi sans contrôle. Cette envie de hurler, complètement envahie par une colère incontrôlable. Je ressens un déchaînement intérieur fou, gorgé de hargne, d'indignation et de rancœur. Le plus fou, c'est qu'aucun de ses ressentiments n'est à moi. Non, cette explosion de rage, cette révolte intérieur et cette irritation profonde, se sont les sentiments de Raven, j'en ai la certitude.

En fait, à cet instant, je ne suis même pas certaine que ça soit moi qui ait des sentiments négatifs envers ma mère. Je me confonds dans le ressentie de Raven. C'est vraiment inédit. Je croyais que ce genre de chose ne se produisait que lorsqu'une empreinte existait entre deux être. Je suis submergée par des sensations qui ne sont pas les miennes. Je devrais peut-être me sentir effrayée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quelque part, que ça soit avec la sorcière que je me confonde ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Il y a quelque chose qui bourdonne à mon oreille, c'est irritant et désagréable. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit mais ça m'éloigne de Raven. Avec un rictus et un soupire qui trahis presque une douleur, j'éloigne vivement mon portable de mon oreille alors que Lexa semble hurler. Je fixe la durée de la conversation qui ne dépasse pas les trente seconde. J'écarquille les yeux en me demandant si c'est une blague. Je n'ai pas pu ressentir toutes ces choses en si peu de temps, si ?

\- Anya, de nouveau Lexa semble hurler.

\- Oui, je souffle un peu perdu dans mes pensées, oui, je répète en collant de nouveau mon téléphone à mon oreille, je suis là.

\- Tu paniques, soupire t-elle. J'étais certaine que tu allais paniquer. J'aurai dû venir te voir en personne.

\- Je ne panique pas, je déglutis en prononçant ce mensonge. Bon, d'accord peut-être un peu, je finis par avouer après le tique de désapprobation de Lexa. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non et c'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète, elle s'est juste… volatilisée. Une seconde, elle était là et la seconde d'après plus rien.

Je fixe le vampire toujours assis en face de moi, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Je suis soudainement terrifiée à l'idée que Raven rencontre un suceur de sang. Pour les sorcières comme elle, ces monstres sont de vrais fléau. Je me lève pour m'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes de ce Jasper Jordan.

J'effectue quelques pas avant de m'arrêter dans notre salle de pause. Je m'appuie contre notre table. Je sens encore les effets des sentiments de la brune qui agite mon corps. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi accablée. Je suis une personne qui contrôle absolument tout, jusqu'à mes propres sentiments. Je ne me mets jamais en colère, je maîtrise mes joies et mes peines. Alors être submergé de la sorte c'est… déstabilisant.

\- Lexa, je souffle, il est possible qu'elle ait perdu le contrôle et que ce soit…

\- Tu veux dire comme une télé-transportation involontaire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Raven n'est pas trop puissante pour ce genre de chose ?

Je le pensais aussi mais la puissance demande du contrôle et elle semble l'avoir perdu, du moins momentanément. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Après peut-être qu'elle est constamment tiraillée de la sorte mais j'en doute. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, du moins je crois après tout, je ne la connais pas si bien.

\- Elle a peut-être perdu le contrôle.

\- J'envoie Indra, commence à paniquer Lexa.

\- Non, j'interviens, tu ne peux pas te passer d'Indra, pas avec la menace actuelle. Je suis sa gardienne, je m'en occupe.

\- Mais Anya, tu travailles, proteste t-elle.

\- Je suis flic, retrouver des personnes, c'est mon boulot. Ne t'en fais pas, Marcus comprendrait.

\- Tu en es…

\- … certaine, oui.

\- Très bien. Anya, tu as conscience de l'importance que la sécurité de Raven représente pour la meute.

\- Évidemment. Et, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en fais pas partie que je la mettrais en danger, promis.

\- Merci, infiniment. Je sais que tu n'aime pas t'impliquer.

Je n'aime pas ça, en effet. Je n'essaye même pas de le nier. Mais voilà, il s'agit de Raven et à mes yeux c'est bien différent. Sa sécurité m'importe et pas parce qu'elle fait partie de l'échange mais bien parce que je l'apprécie. Je me suis attachée à elle, vraiment.

\- Bon, reprend t-elle après mon silence certainement un peu trop long, tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, encore merci Anya.

\- Lexa, attend !

\- Oui ?

\- Je… j'ai… il y a un vampire au commissariat.

\- Quoi ? En plein jour ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux envoyer…

\- Non. Non. Je vais bien, je t'assure. Il ne semble pas, je me racle la gorge, hostile.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler ?

\- Il… il semble avoir un différent avec des dragons et se soucie de la paix.

\- Je vois.

\- Je sens qu'il ne va pas me lâcher. Il veut que je retrouve une fille. Maya, elle s'appelle Maya et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était une fée.

\- Une fée avec des dragon, toussote Lexa, ce n'est pas bon. Ils doivent essayer de la retourner. S'ils ont une fée noir de leurs côtés, nous ne pourrons plus leurs résister. Je ne suis pas folle au point de me battre contre eux s'ils ont une telle puissance de feu.

\- Je sais Lexa. C'est pour cette raison que… tu devrais le rencontrer, non ?

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je laisse du temps à Lexa pour réfléchir. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Il faut dire que le peu d'alliance qui ont existées entre vampires et lycanthropes, se sont le plus souvent mal terminées. Pour une fois ma méfiance envers une autre espèce n'est pas irrationnelle, les vampires sont vraiment dangereux, pour nous, pour moi.

\- Donne lui mon numéro ainsi que celui d'Indra. Nous pouvons essayer de fixer une entrevue, ça ne nous coûte rien de parler.

\- Si tu fixes une date, communique-la moi.

\- Anya…

\- Je suis sérieuse Lexa, je ne te laisse pas seule avec un suceur de sang.

\- Je ne serai pas seule.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seule avec des personnes incapable de te surpasser au besoin.

\- Très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, sourit-elle. Merci.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, je lui assure.

De nouveau il y a un silence qui s'installe entre nous. Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai conscience que nous devrions raccrocher mais il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche. Je suis morte d'inquiétude pour Raven, j'ai envie de foncer pour la retrouver et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui me retient encore. Porter par mon instinct, je demande :

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est stupide.

\- Lexa, je souffle. Si ça t'inquiète, ce n'est pas stupide.

\- À vrais dire, j'y pense depuis hier soir, depuis que Raven a dressé la barrière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait en faire de même pour la meute des Black mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si il n'est pas plus prudent pour eux de résider au sein de la meute le temps que les choses se calme avec eux. Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils deviennent des dommages collatéraux, je m'en voudrais. Surtout s'il y a un enfant.

\- Lexa, je soupire.

\- Je te l'avais dis que c'était stupide, souligne t-elle.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, pas vraiment mais tu devrais faire attention, les gens vont finir par s'en rendre compte.

\- Se rendre compte de quoi ?

\- Que tu as du cœur, je souris tristement.

\- Et c'est mal, n'est pas ?

\- Bien sûre que non Lexa, avoir cette capacité c'est… je ne pourrai jamais te le reprocher, jamais. D'autant que c'est ta plus grande différence avec ton père.

\- Mais ? Je le sens venir… Vas-y.

\- Mais… essaye de ne pas oublier que tu es aussi censée être une alpha impitoyable.

\- Je ne peux pas être les deux ?

\- Bien sûre que si.

C'est un mensonge, un horrible et terrible mensonge et je crois que Lexa le sait. Le problème c'est que plus on a de cœur plus on est vulnérable. Je me suis promise de protéger Lexa du mieux que je le pouvais mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, pour le bien de tous, elle a tendance à se mettre en danger. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi respectée par sa meute malgré son jeune âge. Ils savent tous qu'elle se sacrifierait elle plutôt que de devoir en perdre un seul d'entre eux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je finis par reprendre, j'irai les voir.

\- Je peux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, ils ne connaissent que toi, moi et Raven.

\- Tu as raison. Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras retrouver Raven. Fais attention.

\- Promis.

Je raccroche. Je fixe mon portable quelques secondes de plus, ma main tremble. Je me sens si faible à cet instant. Il y a comme un voile de tristesse qui m'entoure. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux avant de laisser mes paupières se fermer. Il est encore là, ce lien improbable entre les sentiments de Raven et les miens.

Je sens sa présence presque aussi distinctement que si elle était dans la même pièce que moi, de son odeur si rassurante à la présence de sa magie qui me fascine de plus en plus. Lorsque mes cils se relèvent c'est un retour à la réalité difficile, parce qu'elle n'est pas là et ça me fait mal, tellement mal. Je sais que je pourrai l'utiliser pour la retrouver, la voir, la toucher et parvenir à la rassurer mais ça ne serait pas réel. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer comme cette fois où j'étais séparée d'elle par des kilomètres, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle doit pleurer, je sais qu'elle pleure. Je sens presque ses larmes sur mes propres joues et ça me brise le cœur. Il faut que je la retrouve maintenant !

Je veux la prendre dans mes bras. Je veux éloigner ses maux. Je veux la libérer de ses peurs. Je veux…

Et merde ! Je ne vais rien arranger en restant là. Je fais glisser mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et je fonce vers mon bureau. J'ouvre presque violemment mon tiroir pour récupérer mon badge d'adjoint du shérif et mon arme. Je cale les deux sur ma hanche avant d'attraper une de mes cartes professionnelles, je la retourne pour y griffonner le numéro de téléphone de Lexa et d'Indra. Je vérifie que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur dans la précipitation avant de tendre le bout de papier au vampire qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Je dois y aller, vous pouvez appeler ces numéros, vous trouverez peut-être de l'aide.

\- Je vous remercie, sourit-il. Mais peut-être que je peux vous aidez.

\- Je ne crois pas, je réponds très vite rongé par l'angoisse avant de me reprendre plus calme, non merci.

\- J'ai deviné vous savez, se vante-il en faisant tourner sa carte pour découvrir mon nom, mademoiselle Kane. Lycanthrope, précise t-il fièrement. Voilà ce que je vous propose, je vous aide à retrouver cette Raven, qu'il puisse prononcer son prénom me met hors de moi, et vous en faites de même avec Maya.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

\- Mais moi oui…

\- Appelez Lexa, je lui demande rapidement, je dois y aller.

\- S'il vous plaît, me retient-il par le poignet, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de ma part, si je dois parler affaire avec des lycans, j'aimerai autant parler à l'alpha.

\- Mais Lexa est l'alpha, je précise en arrachant mon bras loin de sa prise.

Je m'éloigne rapidement du suceur de sang en attrapant ma veste au vol. Je suis en train de l'enfiler, certes un peu maladroitement, tout en prenant les clefs de ma voiture de fonction. Je fonce vers la sortie avant de changer d'avis. Je balance alors les dites clef à l'officier en charge de l'accueil aujourd'hui avant de lui préciser que je vais me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Je fonce au vestiaire pour récupérer mon casque et m'arrête devant une de mes motos pour enfiler mes gants.

Évidemment, je pourrai passer outre la sécurité. Je suis un lycanthrope et s'il y a bien un avantage à cette situation c'est qu'il y a peu de chance que j'y reste si je devais avoir un accident. Mais, je n'oublie pas non plus que je mets un temps fou à cicatriser ces derniers temps. Cette foutue entaille à ma lèvre en est la preuve !

\- Mademoiselle Kane, la voix de Jasper me fait sursauter.

\- Anya, je grogne.

\- Je voudrais…

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez vouloir, je suis pressée.

Je me glisse sur la moto en démarrant le moteur. Je fais tomber la visière sous mes yeux avant de relever la tête et de réaliser que le foutu vampire se tient bien droit devant moi. Non mais pourquoi il ne veut pas dégager cet idiot ?

\- Je sais pourquoi je vous ai pris pour une sorcière.

Sa voix est loin, très loin de couvrir le bruit du moteur mais lui comme moi savons que j'ai une ouïe quelque peu sur-développer. Pendant une seconde, je suppose qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour poursuivre mais il le fait cet idiot :

\- Votre odeur est emplie de magie. Vous en êtes entourée, peut-être même plus que celle d'un loup, poursuit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Une magie puissante presque unique, je descends de ma moto de plus en plus énervée.

\- Vous la fermez et vous dégagez, maintenant.

\- J'ai déjà rencontrer cette magie, précise t-il.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je retire rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement mon casque. Je sais que cette fois, il est dans mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de perdre le contrôle. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Elle… Raven.

La pression de mes doigts est forte même trop forte. Je sens le métal au niveau de la mentonnière et du cache nez de mon casque se plier. Les yeux du vampire fixent mon geste avec une certaine fascination mais aussi un éclat infime de peur. Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle.

Putain ! Je suis vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle !

\- Vous n'allez pas vous transformer maintenant ? S'inquiète t-il.

\- Écartez-vous !

Ma voix claque dans l'air alors que je le sens prendre un peu plus de place à chaque seconde. Il n'est plus seulement dans mes yeux, je sens aussi sa présence sous ma peau. Je déteste ça. Je fixe le vampire avec haine alors que mes os semblent se dissoudre lentement pour se reconstruire d'une tout autre manière. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai conscience que ça fait trop longtemps. Je sais que je ne dois pas lui laisser ma place. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je pourrai revenir.

Sauf que c'est pour Raven !

\- Vous êtes, balbutie Jasper, vous êtes…

\- Je jure que si tu ne bouge pas, je t'arrache la tête.

Je le vois presque blanchir, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment possible : c'est un vampire ! Mais quelque chose dans son attitude a changé. Il est terrifié. Maintenant, il peut lire sa présence, il est capable s'assimiler sa puissance et comme beaucoup, il en a peur. Qui peut lui en vouloir ? Je suis la première à me méfier de lui.

\- Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître étant donné que vous êtes un vampire, vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, je fini par avouer à contre cœur. Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer.

\- Vous…

\- Sérieusement ! J'explose stupéfaite par son insistance.

\- Jasper, intervient un voix masculine qui m'est inconnu, je crois que ça suffit.

\- Mais…

Le vampire se retourne pour me laisser voir un homme, enfin un jeune homme brun aux traits asiatiques. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il le sonde. Pour commencer, il est bien plus âgée qu'il n'y paraît, il semble avoir plusieurs siècle, peut-être même un millénaire mais il a un cœur qui bat. Ce n'est pas vraiment commun mais en même temps, je viens d'apprendre que Raven avait plus de cinq cent ans donc, pourquoi pas. Je continue de l'observer mais son regard à lui est troublant. C'est comme si un seul coup d'œil pouvait lui permette de tout savoir de moi.

Je fais un pas en arrière en le repoussant comme pour éviter que le nouvel arrivant puisse le comprendre. C'est un shaman. J'en mettrais ma main à couper même si avant aujourd'hui, je n'en avais jamais rencontré. Je peux voir dans ses iris une certaine absence et je comprends que son esprit est piégé entre deux mondes : celui des vivants et celui des esprits.

\- Nous allons appeler l'alpha de la meute des Triku, prononce l'asiatique d'une voix calme. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

\- De rien, je souffle clairement impressionner par son aura.

J'enfile de nouveau rapidement mon casque et enfourche ma moto. Il me faut moins de dix secondes pour décamper loin de ces deux individus plus que étranges et encore dix secondes pour me concentrer sur mon objectif : retrouver Raven !

À partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte. Elle et seulement elle.

Où… ?

Où est-elle ? J'hésite à activer de nouveau ce lien étrange qui existe entre nous. Ça serait dangereux, pour moi. Être dans l'incapacité de me contrôler ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout. J'accélère et lui demande de m'aider. Après tout, c'est un chasseur, autant que ça me serve, pour une fois. Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde pour le laisser prendre un peu plus de place, juste assez pour la retrouver.

Mes sens ou plutôt ses sens s'éveillent. Je suis capable d'entendre un battement de cœur à un kilomètre, le souffle court d'une personne ou d'un animal qui court à une vitesse folle, le tintement de chaîne au loin, le vent qui secoue les branches et fait voleter des feuilles bien accrochées. Mon toucher s'accentue aussi, je sens jusqu'à la moindre micro-fibre des différent tissus qui recouvre mon corps. Je frissonne, pas certaine que ça soit vraiment agréable, surtout au niveau de mes cicatrices. Puis vient le tour de l'odorat, c'est presque comme voir des couleurs, j'aime la lavande, la pomme et la barbe à papa mais ce n'est pas ce que je chercher, ce que je veux c'est de la magie, une magie unique que je connais bien, que je suis capable de reconnaître.

Trouvé !

J'ouvre brusquement mes paupières et ma vue aussi est décuplée. J'accélère encore. Je roule à une vitesse folle, je n'ose même pas jeter un œil pour relever la vitesse. Je suis forcément en infraction et pourtant, je prends encore de la vitesse une fois la voie rapide atteinte. D'une certaine façon, je ne prends aucun risque parce que grâce à lui j'évalue à une vitesse folle chaque risque et toutes mes décisions se prennent en fonction de son ressenti. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne lui avait pas accordé une telle confiance.

Je sais que d'une certaine manière c'est trop. Il a trop de liberté, beaucoup trop de liberté mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas peur de lui. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ne va pas profité de ce moment pour prendre ma place. Il est, comme moi, attaché à Raven et il fera tout pour la retrouver. En attendant, c'est son sang qui coulent dans mes veines faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus vite et ses sens qui me guident. Alors que je ressens toute sa puissance et sa force, ma lèvre fendu se guérit en un clin d'œil. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur et je n'ai pas besoin de miroir pour être certaine qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de mon accrochage avec Lexa. J'aurai dû le laisser me soigner depuis le début mais je n'aime pas le laisser s'immiscer en moi de la sorte. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance, pas après ce qu'il s'est passer la dernière fois. C'est juste impossible.

Le temps passe différemment lorsque sa présence efface presque la mienne. Je dois lutter pour ne pas me perdre et je réalise que c'est moins difficile que dernièrement. Je n'ai qu'à penser à Raven et ça, c'est loin d'être difficile. Après tout, elle est dans chacune d'elles. Je ne sais donc pas depuis combien de temps nous roulons à vive allure lorsque mes frein et mes pneus crissent sur le bitume. J'enlève mon casque rapidement et cette seconde suffit pour l'éloigner.

J'observe les alentours et fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant les lieux. J'hume l'air comme pour me convaincre que mes yeux ne me jouent pas un tour. Évidemment, tout à énormément changé depuis la dernière fois mais c'est bel et bien la ville qui à l'époque était plus un village dans lequel Marcus m'a trouvé. C'est ici que j'ai passé ma première année avec lui. C'est assez surprenant de revenir ici et, dans certaine mesure, dérangeant aussi.

Je tourne le regard sur ma droite pour découvrir, ou plutôt redécouvrir, l'immense tour faite de bois et de métal surplombée de la grande horloge de la ville. Le cadran qui était ancré dans mes souvenirs a très légèrement jaunit. L'aiguille des secondes semble aussi un peu plus lente et tressaute presque maladivement mais mis à part ça, rien n'a chang". Rien… si ce n'est que c'est ici que Raven s'est réfugiée. Je fais rapidement le tour de la bâtisse et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, tenue close par de grosses chaînes et un cadenas. Je n'ai pas à me demander comment Raven a su franchir cette porte verrouillée, elle a la magie avec elle.

Je ne suis pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de briser plusieurs lois en arrachant le cadenas à mains nues mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je vérifie donc que personne ne fait attention à moi et je m'exécute. Le métal se broie sous la pression et bientôt, je n'ai plus qu'à tirer pour libérer les chaînes. Je pousse ensuite la porte en même temps qu'un soupire. Marcus ne devra jamais entendre parler de cette histoire.

Je suis presque foudroyée en découvrant l'intérieur de la tour. C'est poussiéreux, mal entretenu et les escaliers semble vraiment insalubre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe, non ce qui me fait manquer un battement, c'est le fait que je reconnaisse cet endroit. Pourtant, je suis presque sûre que je n'y suis jamais entrée. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, j'arrive à me souvenir du lieu alors que ça sentait encore la peinture fraîche et le neuf. Je fais glisser ma paume sur la rambarde de l'escalier devenue rugueuse avec le temps, mais je sens presque encore le fin travail de l'ébéniste qui l'a travaillé à l'époque. C'est très étrange comme situation.

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. Il faut toujours que je trouve Raven. Je pose un pied sur la première marche qui craque sous mon poids. Je grimace. Il y a une centaine voir même plus d'escaliers pour atteindre le haut de la tour. Je ne suis pas rendu si chaque planche de bois alerte mon instinct de survie de la sorte. Foutue planche pourri !

Je manque d'effectuer un salut victorieux en arrivant enfin à franchir la dernière marche. Je jure que j'ai bien faillis me tuer une dizaine de fois dans cette ascension. Et, j'exagère à peine. Je remarque tout de suite l'énorme différence entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Si le bas est délabré et laissé à l'abandon, le haut lui a gardé toute sa superbe. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre ce petit paradoxe pour la simple raison qu'il me faut peu de temps pour réaliser que la magie de Raven est partout dans cette pièce. Je traîne des pieds pour mieux observer ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans un des sanctuaire de la sorcière, c'est ici qu'elle a pratiqué la magie durant de longues années.

Je ne devrais pas être là. Je sais que j'ai fait en sorte d'entrer mais il n'en reste pas moins que ça ne devrait pas être possible. Je n'ai rien à faire dans le sanctuaire d'une sorcière, c'est vraiment un endroit très sacré pour elles. Je recule en me disant que j'ai réussi à faire pire que de toucher ses mains. En même temps, comment j'ai fait ça ? Je n'ai senti aucune barrière, ni résistance. Rien ne m'a éloigné de cet endroit. Je devrais partir, non ?

Je fais de nouveau un pas en arrière lorsque je l'aperçois. Raven est recroquevillée sur elle-même installer sur un seuil intérieur, semblable un appuie fenêtre. L'horloge la surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Son regard est rivé vers l'extérieur. La luminosité quelque peu jauni du cardan se reflète dans ses cheveux d'une manière que je trouve magnifique. Il y a un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur elle qui est grandiose. Mais ce qui m'empêche définitivement de prendre la fuite, c'est les larmes que je devine sur ses joues. Je fais donc un pas vers elle et ouvre la bouche afin de prononcer ma première phrase quand elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied en me demandant d'une voix noyée de tristesse :

\- Ne dis rien. J'ai besoin de… Juste ne dis rien.

Sans vraiment que je ne le maîtrise, je me sens acquiescer. Je fais ensuite un tour sur moi même avant de trouver un pilier qui me semble assez solide. Je me laisse glisser contre lui avant de me murer dans le silence. J'essaye de ne pas trop la détailler mais la vérité c'est qu'elle est bien trop belle pour que je puisse m'en empêcher. Ses cheveux dégringolent jusqu'à ses épaules dans une cascade presque artistique et tombent sur une veste rouge qui de mon point d'observation fait encore plus jouer la lumière. La combinaison du jaune et du magenta fait danser la lumière dans des ombre d'un rouge éclatant, parfait. On pourrait presque croire à la personnification même de sa magie. Après quelques minutes d'observation presque coupable, je saisis mon portable pour prévenir Lexa que j'ai retrouvé Raven. La réponse ne met pas longtemps à venir.

De Lexa à Anya :

Comment va Raven ? Elle se porte bien ? Elle a dit pour quelle raison elle est partie ? Elle a perdu le contrôle ? C'était autre chose ? Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité ?

Je souris devant le nombre indécent de questions de Lexa. Je m'apprête à lui répondre que tout va bien et que je lui ramène Raven dans les plus brefs délais avant d'être attirée par un bruit. Mes yeux tombent immédiatement sur la sorcière qui se redresse avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage et de soupirer. Elle se tourne pour appuyer son dos contre le cadran avant que son regard ne se plonge dans le mien. Je manque un battement. Ses yeux… il y a quelque chose de différent. Elle semble plus… fragile.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété toi et Lexa, dit-elle avec une voix encore marquée par la tristesse. J'aurai pu revenir immédiatement après avoir perdu le contrôle mais j'avais besoin, elle soupire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux alors que de nouvelles larmes glissent sur ses joues, besoin de temps.

Je n'ose rien dire. Je ne sais pas si elle est prête à entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle semble vraiment accablée et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger ça. D'un geste lent qu'elle n'essaye pas de cacher, elle efface l'humidité sur ses joues. Elle détourne le regard avant de murmurer si bas que je n'aurai pas pu l'entendre si je n'étais pas un lycanthrope :

\- Tout était un mensonge.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Peut-être qu'elle a eu une vision qui lui a révélé une quelconque information. Je ne vois que ça. Il ne peut y avoir aucune autre explication. À part devoir vivre un fragment du futur, je ne vois pas ce qui peut perturber une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle, et la pousser à devoir réfléchir aussi loin de tous et de tout le monde.

\- J'ai besoin que quelque chose soit vrai, souffle-t-elle encore très bas.

De nouveau son regard dévie jusqu'au mien. Je me sens déglutir alors que je peine à prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Par toutes les lunes, je ne sais pas ce qui habite ses iris à cet instant mais c'est merveilleux et peut-être même un peu magique. Je sens mon estomac se soulever dans un nuage de papillons au moment où elle se lève pour me rejoindre. Je peine à déglutir alors qu'elle s'accroupie en face de moi. Notre échange visuel est si intense que j'ai presque la sensation que nous nous touchons, d'une certaine manière, c'est peut-être le cas. Je sens qu'il cherche sa magie et je suis presque sûre qu'elle en fait de même avec lui.

Je pourrai presque croire que c'est une empreinte, presque. Sauf que ce n'est pas ça, non c'est autre chose. Ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai senti naître en Lexa lorsqu'elle a rencontré Clarke. Le lien a été violent, presque destructeur alors que là, c'est doux et enivrant. Je ne sais pas ce qui grandit entre Raven et moi mais c'est puissant et quelque peu unique.

Sa main droite s'approche de mon visage et je me fige. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qu'elle s'apprête à exécuter. Va-t-elle me toucher volontairement ? Non, impossible. Ses yeux tombent lentement mais sûrement sur mes lèvres. Je suis incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Comment je le pourrais alors qu'elle est si proche ? Je vois sa bouche s'étirer en un magnifique sourire qui me fait manquer un nouveau battement. J'ai cette sensation étrange qu'elle me voit pour la première fois.

\- Tu n'as plus mal, souffle-t-elle en effleurant ma lèvre de son indexe.

Ce contact ne dure pas plus d'une microseconde mais il éveille tous mes sens, fait exploser mon cœur et fait s'emballer ma respiration. Je détermine comme de l'amusement dans ses yeux mais aussi une infime blessure. Je laisse mes cils se fermer pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les paupières c'est cette fois de la joie qui habite ses iris.

\- C'était toi, murmure-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ses mots mais ils n'ont aucun sens sorti de leurs contexte. Raven n'a jamais été aussi proche et pourtant je la sens à milles lieux de moi. Simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par ce : c'était toi.

\- Tous ces actes insensés, toutes les décisions qu'elle a prise qui l'on conduit à sa mort c'était…

\- Raven, je la coupe alors que ses larmes recommencent à tomber.

\- C'était pour toi, poursuivit-elle tout de même, et moi aussi je suppose.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je t'expliquerai Anya mais pas maintenant. Est-ce que je, commence t-elle en tendant les mains, elles sont gelées.

Je la fixe quelque peu avec incompréhension. D'habitude, je suis presque obligée de la supplier pour qu'elle accepte que je l'aide à se réchauffer les mains. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui a changé. Mais je ne dois pas y réfléchir maintenant. J'accepte de l'aider d'un signe de tête. Je me relève et instinctivement sans même vraiment y réfléchir, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour.

Je la vois détailler ma paume avec un intérêt nouveau. Et, pendant un instant, je suis presque certaine qu'elle va saisir ma main et glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Évidemment ça n'est pas arrivé, pourtant cette fois ce n'est pas la peur qui a retenu son geste mais autre chose. Elle prend appuie sur ses cuisses et elle se dresse. Je n'ai pas le temps d'effectuer un nouveau geste vers elle qu'elle se glisse contre moi. Son odeur m'envahit immédiatement ce qui me fait frissonner mais pas plus que de sentir ses mains parcourir mon dos.

Et alors que je croyais réussir à retrouver le contrôle, que mon cœur était sur le point de se remettre de cette proximité inattendu et volontaire de sa part, elle souffle tout contre mon oreille :

\- Oui Anya, j'ai hésité.

C'est cette phrase, pas si innocente, qui a définitivement changé notre relation.

Parce que c'est avec ça que j'ai compris que si j'éprouvais des sentiments encore un peu flou mais tout de même fort pour elle, il en était de même pour Raven. Peut-être même que ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi était différent, plus réel d'une certaine manière. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où me venait cette sensation et même si j'avais eu une idée, j'imagine que j'aurai été très loin de la vérité, des révélations de Morgane à mon sujet.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réaction face aux nouvelles révélations. J'espère que vous avez appréciez retrouver Anya, découvrir de nouveau personnages et surtout la fin !**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Paradoxe

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Quels sont les ressenties de Raven face aux révélations de sa mère ? Ou encore face à sa réaction avec Anya ? Que veux dire son : S'était toi ? Réponses dans les prochaines lignes…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **But know I realize** _Mais maintenant je réalise_

 **It was always you** _Ça a toujours été toi_ **  
Can't believe I could not see it** _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas vu_

 **All this time, all this time** _Tout ce temps, tout ce temps_ **  
It was always you** _Ça a toujours été toi_ **  
Now I know why** _Maintenant je sais pourquoi_

 **my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied** _Mon cœur n'était pas heureux, heureux_ **  
It was always you, you** _Ça a toujours été toi, toi_ **  
No more guessing who** _Je ne me demande plus qui_ **  
Looking back now I know** _En y repensant maintenant je sais_

 **It was always you, always you** _Que ça a toujours été toi, toujours toi_  
 _  
_ **Maroon 5 – It Was Always You**

 **Chapitre 12 : Paradoxe**

La lumière se reflétait sur une chaîne en argent, des doigts presque tremblant se rapprochaient pour tendre un collier à une enfant. Sans aucune explication des yeux noisettes encore effrayés se posèrent dessus, un seul regard suffit pour faire naître une accalmie parfaite. C'était comme le silence après le terrible fracas des bombes pendant des heures. Une paix intérieurs unique, qui ne peut arriver qu'une fois dans une vie.

C'était le début d'un amour inconditionnel et bien plus fort que ce que l'apparence suggérait. Tout ceci semblait impossible pour ceux qui assistait à la scène, mais au milieu de cette incompréhension général un sourire apaisé étira ses lèvres, comme une simple constatation, un petit : oui, je sais c'est magnifique.

* * *

Le soleil est à peine levé lorsque je me glisse dans mes vêtements et que je sors le plus discrètement possible de la chambre d'Anya. Je passe rapidement et sans faire de bruit dans le salon pour passer dans la cuisine. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de s'attarder quelques secondes de trop sur le blonde endormie. Elle semble paisible. Je secoue doucement la tête comme pour me reprendre avant de souffler longuement.

J'ouvre le frigo et reste plantée devant sans savoir quoi prendre. En réalité, je ne distingue pas vraiment ce qu'il contient. Les aliments ne sont rien de plus que des ombres floues. Je me perds de nouveau au milieu des dires de ma mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal. Je ne devrais pas souffrir pour si peu. Sauf que maintenant, je sais. Et, même sans m'en souvenir, j'ai conscience que toute ma vie n'a été rien d'autre qu'un vaste mensonge.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma mère, pas après tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour moi. Elle a été jusqu'à perdre la vie pour être certaine que je puisse être heureuse. Je fronce les sourcils alors que j'essaye d'imaginer à quoi doivent ressembler mes vrais souvenirs, mais j'ai beau essayer, ils sont cadenassés. Je n'arrive pas à les atteindre. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour réussir un tel sort, elle a totalement réécrit l'histoire avec un grand H sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pas même moi. C'est pour cette raison et bien d'autre encore qu'elle a été, et restera, sans le moindre doute la sorcière la plus puissante que ce Monde n'est jamais vu.

J'ai longtemps cru que si je la rencontrais aujourd'hui, je serai capable de l'égaler mais la vérité c'est que même si je la surpasse sur quelques points, elle reste bien plus forte. Et pas pour les raisons évidentes. Sa magie est moindre par rapport à la mienne mais elle sait bien mieux l'utiliser, elle parvient même à provoquer ses faiblesses pour en faire une force. Merde, elle est même parvenue à se détacher d'un pacte passé avec un démon par amour.

Je sursaute alors que l'alarme du frigo retentis. Je le ferme rapidement avant de me retourner vivement vers le salon pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas réveillé Anya. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe alors que je remarque qu'elle dort toujours. Je fini par me replier sur une pomme et je sors sur la terrasse. Je m'assois sur les marches qui desservent l'entrée et sans croquer dans mon fruit, je me perds de nouveau dans mes pensées.

C'est la voix et la main de Lexa qui secoue vivement mon épaule qui me ramène à la réalité. J'écarquille les yeux en remarquant un air inquiet sur le visage de l'alpha. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me demander :

 **\- Tu vas bien, je t'ai bien appelé une dizaine de fois avant que tu ne réagisse.**

 **\- Oui**.

Je souffle cette réponse sans y réfléchir sans vraiment me rendre compte que c'est un horrible mensonge et que l'alpha en a conscience. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux presque nerveuse. Je semble m'en vouloir pour cette absence de vérité. Je ne comprends pas d'où me vient ce sentiment. Je ne dois rien à Lexa. Rien.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je murmure.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Depuis quand je me perds dans des excuses inutiles ? C'est stupide ! Je souffle agacé par mon propre comportement et pourtant, je continue de lamentablement m'enfoncer :

 **\- Pour hier,** je précise sans aucune raison.

 **\- Anya m'a expliqué que tu avais perdu la contrôle,** sourit-elle avec compréhension.

 **\- Sauf que ça a duré genre une poignées de secondes. J'aurai pu revenir plus vite. C'est pour cette raison que…** Je me coupe brusquement.

Je me revois au bord du lac à vivre intensément les mots de ma mère. Je crois que j'ai su dès la seconde où elle a évoqué le voyage dans le temps. J'ai su que mon monde allait s'effondrer. Je me sens tellement trompée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre toute l'importance de ses révélations.

 **\- J'avais besoin de temps,** je continue de me justifier. **Je suis désolée.**

Je ferme les yeux alors que mon esprit est de nouveau assaillit d'image. J'ai conscience que ce sont des flash back. Depuis l'intervention de ma mère mes vrais souvenirs me reviennent. Ils sont parfois violents, presque douloureux mais le pire c'est que ça reste terriblement flou. Je ne distingue rien de concret ou qui me semble réel.

Je suis perdue en ce que je croyais être ma vie et ce qui s'est de toute évidence vraiment passé.

Le plus troublant reste Lyssa.

Alors qu'au contacte d'Anya je commençais à peine à prendre conscience de la personnalité néfaste qu'elle était et le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur moi, je me rends compte que je l'avais toujours su. L'amour que j'ai cru perdre, celui qui m'a déchiré le cœur alors que j'avais la sensation de mourir, il n'était pas pour elle.

Je le sais. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Et pourtant, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cette personne. Ma mère m'a assuré que c'était Anya et tout en moi prend vie à cette idée. Mais… je ne peux pas la voir. D'aucune manière. Elle n'apparaît jamais. J'ai passé la nuit à la chercher dans ce foutoir qu'est devenu ma mémoire mais mon esprit se contente de me rejouer les scènes que nous avons vécues depuis ces quelque mois, rien de plus.

Tous ce qui entoure Anya me semble interdit d'accès. Tout… enfin, sauf cet amour qui ne cesse de grandir.

 **\- Raven ? Hey, Raven !**

 **\- Quoi ?** Je murmure en me massant les tempes.

 **\- Ton… ton bras,** balbutie Lexa.

 **\- C'est rien,** j'assure sans jeter un œil à mes marques, **je suis juste contrariée, ça va passer.**

 **\- Tu es contrariée ?** Répète Lexa.

Contrariée ? Ouais, je crois bien que c'est le mot. Je n'en vois pas d'autre pour résumer la situation. Et, je me vois mal partir dans des explications étranges sur la situation qui m'a poussé dans cet état. J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour assimiler tout ça et encore plus pour l'accepter. Sérieusement, comment ma mère a fait pour changer l'histoire avec un grand H sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Comment ? Il y a forcément eu des conséquences, non ?

J'observe la pomme dans ma main droite. Je bouge mon poignet pour essayer de la voir sur tous les angles avant de la lancer et de l'arrêter en plein air. Le fruit lévite à plus d'un mètre du sol en défiant toutes les lois de la gravité. D'un geste de la main, je le fais tourner lentement. C'est un des premiers tours que ma mère m'a apprit, loin d'être le plus facile. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait proposé de commencer avec une matérialisation mais pas elle. Des filaments écarlates s'échappent de mes doigts pour danser autour de la pomme. N'importe qui trouverait cela beau mais pas moi.

 **\- Sais-tu pour quelle raison je suis aussi puissante ?**

 **\- J'imagine que tu as une sacré lignée derrière toi. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que l'on parle du fait que tu sois contrariée.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de ligné. Mon clan m'a rejeté,** je précise en attirant la pomme au-dessus de ma paume, **je suis ce qu'ils aiment appeler une "anomalie",** je serre mon poing, **la vérité c'est que si je montrais mes véritables capacités, tout le monde réaliserai ce qu'a compris le Cercle de ma mère il y a bien longtemps,** d'un geste vif, je libère mes doigts et ma magie implose, **et on essayerait de nouveau de me tuer,** la pomme se disloque séparant la pelure de la peau et des pépins, **je suis…**

Je souris tristement. Mon destin, mon existence est loin d'être enviable. Je suis la fille de la sorcière la plus puissante que ce monde n'ai jamais vu et mon père, mon père… je ne préfère pas y penser. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré mon identité controversée, toute ma vie, je suis restée persuader qu'au moins une personne me soutiendrait toujours : ma mère. Alors pourquoi ? Quand elle m'a maudite, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, même si j'ai fini par comprendre. Mais là, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune explication. Pourquoi elle a prit mes souvenirs ? Je me sens trahie.

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision,** je finis par révéler en me redressant voulant changer de sujet. **Il y a quelqu'un au sein même du harem qui serait prêt à trahir Nia.**

 **\- Pardon ? Ce que tu suggère est…**

 **\- … ne dis pas impossible Lexa. Rien ne l'est dans ce monde. Regarde toi, tu es bien trop jeune pour être l'alpha d'une meute aussi imposante que celle des Trikru. Regarde Clarke, c'est un démon, certes à moitié humaine mais pourtant elle a fait naître en toi l'empreinte. Regarde Anya, pour elle, franchement, je ne sais pas trop mais dis-moi à quel point est-elle puissante ? Tu crois vraiment que personne ne va s'en rendre compte ?**

 **\- Se rendre compte de quoi Raven ?** Me menace clairement Lexa.

Je souris parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mot. Je sais. J'ai compris. Il y a une animosité folle dans le regard de Lexa et je me demande comment j'ai pu l'ignorer jusque là. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, je ne voulais pas le voir. Pourtant, j'avais tous les indices juste sous mes yeux. Maintenant que je décide de retirer mes œillères, ça me paraît si évident. Toutes leurs attitudes, prennent un sens.

 **\- Que rien ne reste jamais bien longtemps impossible.**

Je serre de nouveau mon poing, la pomme se reconstitue en un fraction de seconde avant de tomber. Je la rattrape in-extremis avant de croquer dedans. Je souris à Lexa avant de plonger mon regard dans le vide. Je fixe la forêt au loin avant de lui révéler :

 **\- Je suis contrariée parce que je suis face à un "impossible" que je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Quelque chose qui a avoir avec les dragons ?**

 **\- Non. Sur ce point, je suis sûre. Il y a cette jeune femme, je l'ai vu distinctement, elle tourne déjà le dos à Nia mais elle attend qu'on lui tende la main pour l'aider à prendre la bonne décision… celle de partir.**

 **\- Un dragon ne trahirai jamais son chef de harem.**

 **\- Et un loup ne trahirai jamais son chef de meute.**

Lexa écarquille les yeux. Je sais qu'il y a une grande différence entre les lycanthropes et les dragons. Pour commencer les loups n'ont, pour la plupart, jamais été attirés par l'Obscurité. Mais les dragons, eux, sont plus malléables. Le seul point qui les rend si droit c'est leurs capacités à écouter une seule voix. Ils ne connaissent pas la fourberie au sein des leurs. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Lorsque leur chef parle, ils écoutent. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sauf si au milieu de cet harem naît un cœur pur, alors cette âme chercher à se détacher de la noirceur des siens. C'est un travail difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Parce que le moindre doute sur une personne se fini par une exécution. Il n'y a pas de survie pour celui trahis. C'est pour cette raison que j'en parle à Lexa. C'est un situation rare dont nous pourrions profiter.

 **\- Ne nous compare pas à ces monstres,** grogne Lexa.

 **\- Si tu n'aide pas cette fille alors que je t'ai dis qu'elle était prête à tourner le dos à Nia, tu te rends complice de son meurtre.**

 **\- Je ne,** un soupire s'échappe des lèvres de l'alpha, elle semble réfléchir quelques instants, **très bien, comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Echo.**

 **\- Non, impossible !**

Je hausse un sourcil amusé. Lexa me pointe du doigt comme si elle m'ordonnait silencieusement de ne rien dire. Elle commence à former un mot mais aucun son ne sort. À la place c'est un long soupire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle secoue la tête avant de se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle fait glisser ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Je lui souris avec douceur alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

Son regard s'éloigne lentement du mien, il glisse partout sur mon corps. Je ne m'en offusque pas. Je sais ce qu'elle est en train de chercher. Ses iris émeraudes s'arrêtent au niveau de mon cœur, je n'ai aucun mal à savoir qu'elle surveille avec une grande attention chacun des battements. Puis ses yeux tombent un peu plus bas pour s'arrêter sur mes mains. Je sais qu'elle essaye d'assimiler la puissance de ma magie mais elle ne le peut pas, personne n'a jamais pu. Puis rapidement ses billes d'un vert bien plus éclatant qu'il y a quelques secondes se plongent de nouveau dans mes yeux, elle me scrute jusqu'à essayer de voir mon âme. Ce n'est plus elle qui me toise mais son loup.

 **\- Rien ne reste jamais bien longtemps impossible,** prononce t-elle avec colère, **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Rien et jamais, en effet.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas aider Echo.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le choix.**

 **\- C'est la fille de Nia,** explose-t-elle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la raison qui te répugne à l'aider.**

Un grognement s'échappe de Lexa, ça n'a rien d'humain, rien du tout. Je pourrai avoir peur, je devrais avoir peur. Son loup est de plus en plus présent. J'ai conscience qu'en une fraction de seconde, elle pourrait se transformer et me sauter à la gorge mais elle ne le fera pas. D'abord parce qu'elle se maîtrise bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraît, ensuite parce qu'elle a besoin de moi et enfin parce que Anya ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Lexa serre ses poings et je remarque sans mal sa peau disparaître sous des poils gris claire. Ses bras sont parcourus par la chaire de poule, sa mâchoire craque et je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que ses dents ont dû s'allonger pour devenir celles d'un vrai carnivore. Puis il y a une forte inspiration, de celle qui pourrait faire exploser nos poumons et tout disparaît. C'est incroyable, je suis vraiment impressionnée. Une telle maîtrise de son loup, c'est unique. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu ça et pourtant, j'ai connu Luna.

 **\- Je n'aiderai pas cette… je ne l'aiderai pas,** conclu avec véhémence Lexa.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le choix.**

 **\- Je ne te permets pas de,** explose-t-elle en me bousculant violemment, jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en collision avec le mur, **tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes !**

 **\- Je sais,** je lui assure avec calme. **Sais-tu que j'avais un frère,** je demande en posant doucement ma main sur la sienne qui appuie un peu trop sur ma cage-thoracique.

 **\- Tu avais un frère ?** S'étonne Lexa en relâchant un peu la pression.

 **\- Il… je serai dans le même état que toi si quelqu'un osait me demander de pardonner et même de sauver celle qui l'avait condamné à un sort pire que la mort. Mais,** je souffle, **c'est peut-être à cause de ce que Echo a fait à Lily qu'elle a su se détacher de Nia.**

 **\- Ne,** les larmes se forme dans ses yeux, **ne parle pas d'elle.**

 **\- Echo n'avait pas le choix. Nia l'a forcé ce jour là.**

 **\- Arrête…**

 **\- Réfléchis-y.**

Et alors que je pensais que Lexa allait imploser dans une nouvelle colère noir, Indra apparaît comme par magie à la lisière de la forêt attirant l'attention de son alpha. La mâchoire serrée, la brune descend les quelques marches qui desservent l'entrée d'Anya. Elle effectue quelque pas avant de se retourner vers moi son regard est dure, presque mauvais.

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir,** je peine à reconnaître sa voix.

Voilà, c'est exactement pour cette raison que Lexa est, et restera, une grande alpha digne de confiance. Elle n'a pas un égo démesuré et surtout, elle sait se remettre en question. C'est assez exceptionnel quand on y réfléchit. Je la regarde partir tout en sachant qu'elle sera prendre la bonne décision, pas pour elle non, mais pour sa meute.

Soudain, je vois ma mère apparaître juste en face de Lexa, célèbre esquisse enfin sourire et elle ne semble pas inquiet de sa position. L'amie d'Anya est très tempérée mais reste territoriale. Je suis subjuguée en la voyant passer à quelques centimètres de ma mère sans réagir. C'est ainsi que je comprends que cette fois c'est juste une apparition. Elle n'est pas fait de chair et de sang.

En un clignement de paupières elle se retrouve à mes côtés. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Je crois qu'une partie de moi a peur qu'elle puisse me faire de nouvelles révélations. Et c'est cette appréhension qui me tord l'estomac de la pire des manières.

 _ **\- Je suis venu m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu es partie quelque peu précipitamment hier.**_

Sa voix n'est pas la même, elle est légèrement déformée comme lorsque l'on parle dans un récipient. Je finis par poser mes yeux sur elle et mon cœur manque battement. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sens pas en sécurité alors qu'elle est près de moi. Je ne me sens pas non plus en danger mais il y a cette incertitude qui me ronge de l'intérieur et qui me met quelque peu mal à l'aise.

 **\- Je vais bien,** je me contente de répondre.

 _ **\- Tu n'en as pas l'air ma grande.**_

 **\- Je dois peut-être m'habituer au fait que ma vie est un mensonge. Peut être,** j'insiste.

 ** _\- Raven_ , **souffle ma mère, _**c'était la seule solution.**_

 **\- Réécrire l'Histoire était la seule solution, vraiment. Comment c'est possible ?**

Je remarque une infime douleur au milieu des iris de ma mère. Je me sens coupable d'avoir été celle qui la provoque. Je grimace avant de vouloir m'excuser mais elle m'arrête avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

 _ **\- Pour se faire, j'ai dû trahir Luna et ça m'a bien plus coûté que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer.**_

Évidemment, ma mère avait accepté de devenir un membre de la meute inter espèces de Luna. Pour me protéger avait-elle dit. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre elle et la première femme loup-garou. Je pense qu'elles ne se sont pas rencontrées par hasard, elles étaient destinées à être relié par la vie. La seule ombre qui a toujours existé entre elles, c'était Lyssa. Bien que je doute que ma mère en est réellement parlé un jour avec Luna. Maintenant je sais qu'il y avait tellement plus de secrets entre elles qu'elles protégeaient au risque de leur vie. Imaginer ma mère trahir Luna après ces révélations reste difficile alors même que je sais qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi, pour mon bonheur, je l'ai toujours su.

 **\- Mais le voyage dans le temps… c'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu pouvais improviser.**

 _ **\- En effet.**_

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ces recherches à l'origine ?**

 _ **\- Pour toi, afin de te séparer de Lyssa. Mais nous en reparlerons une autre fois, Anya se réveille.**_

 **\- Ce n'est pas son vrai prénom…** Je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner.

 _ **\- Maintenant si,**_ affirme-t-elle avec un sourire triste, _**si tu dois t'en souvenir, je suis certaine que tu y parviendras. Une dernière chose,**_ reprend-elle alors qu'elle commence à disparaître. _**Il était agréable de t'entendre parler de ton frère, sans la moindre colère.**_

J'ai un infime mouvement de recul à la fin de cette affirmation. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant qu'elle ne le souligne. Il n'a jamais été facile pour moi de parler de lui. Comment le pourrais-je après ce que je lui ai fait subir ?

 _ **\- Je t'aime Rae,**_ souffle ma mère avant de s'évaporer.

 **\- Raven,** la voix d'Anya explose alors que je ne distingue plus aucune trace de ma mère.

Je me tourne légèrement vers la blonde et je lui souris timidement. Je ne la vois plus du tout de la même manière. Encore hier, je savais que je l'aimais mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est autre chose, un sentiment bien plus fort encore, qui n'a pas été abîmé par le temps et qui se révèle un peu plus chaque jour.

 **\- Mince, tu m'as fait peur,** soupire t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils à la fin de son affirmation. Je lui ai fait peur ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Je me plonge dans ses magnifique iris dans lesquelles se reflète à peine son loup et j'essaie de trouver la réponse. Anya passe une main dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper un élastique à son poignet pour les attacher. Je secoue la tête, en réalisant qu'elle montre son cou aussi négligemment, surtout pour une métamorphe. C'est tout sauf normal. Les autres vont finir par prendre cela pour une provocation.

 **\- J'ai cru que tu étais partie,** murmure-t-elle si bas que je suis absolument certaine que je n'aurai pas dû l'entendre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie par cette affirmation. Je souris un peu plus. Je suis vraiment de plus en plus attachée à elle. Partir… me semble à cet instant impensable. La quitter, me ferait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je ne me souviens pas avoir ressentie cela pour quelqu'un une seule fois dans ma vie.

Je vois un légèrement froncement de sourcils se former. Anya semble humer l'air alors qu'un air de plus en plus confus marque son visage. Elle s'avance un peu plus et semble chercher quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande :

 **\- Lexa était ici ?**

 **\- Oui. Nous avons discuté.**

 **\- Discutée,** je perçois de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, **et tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je suis presque sûre que tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour Lexa.**

 **\- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Tu es celle qui a vécue un moment difficile hier, pas elle. Et je sais que parfois elle peut manquer de tact.**

 **\- Oui mais elle est l'alpha des Triku et je ne suis qu'une sorcière qui aurait pu mettre en péril ta précieuse paix.**

Anya me lance un regard choqué. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprise avant de la refermer en secouant la tête. Elle ne semble pas convaincue par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Je souris un peu malgré moi, il faut dire que je la trouve véritablement adorable.

J'ai besoin d'essayer de comprendre pour quelle raison elle m'a poursuivit quand j'ai disparu. Elle aurait très bien pu laisser la meute s'en charger. Elle veut faire croire à tout le monde que c'est parce qu'elle a accepté d'être ma gardienne, mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose, un tout petit rien qui pousse mes sentiments à vouloir me révéler un peu plus.

 **\- Ne disparaît plus** _ **jamais,**_ se renfrogne Anya avant de se tourner pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Un petit rire amusé m'échappe. Je l'entends ouvrir les placards un peu trop violemment et j'espère pour eux qu'ils sont bien accrochés. J'inspire profondément alors qu'une sensation de bien être m'envahie. Je ne suis pas folle, Anya aussi tient à moi. Je pense que depuis le début, je l'intrigue mais que tout comme moi, les choses changent lentement. Je suis amoureuse d'elle, de ce point, j'en suis certaine. Je n'ai pas d'explication et je n'en cherche pas vraiment.

Et pourtant, j'ai appris par ma mère que je l'ai connu il y a bien longtemps alors que je n'avais alors qu'une quinzaine d'années. Tout ceci me paraît aujourd'hui tellement loin. En plus de cinq cent ans d'existence, j'ai oublié bien des visages et bien des noms. Pourtant je ne pense pas que j'ai pu l'oublier elle. Anya…

Je glisse ma main dans la poche de mon jean. Je sens la forme de la chaîne froide en argent. Je sors le médaillon et le fixe pendant de longues secondes. Les plaques militaires ne portent plus de nom, il a été effacé. Il n'y a plus que le numéro d'identification militaire, son groupe sanguin, qui est O, et je sais que la personne qui portait ces plaques était juive. Rien de plus. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je m'accroche autant à cette vieillerie. Certainement parce que le fait même que je la possède est absurde. Je sais que je l'ai depuis mon enfance, c'est une personne qui me l'a confié après une de mes crises qui avait été particulièrement violente. Pour une raison qui m'échappera toujours, le simple fait de voir ce collier m'avait calmé.

Le plus troublant c'est qu'alors même que je cherchais la mort les fois où je m'en suis approchée, une simple vu sur cette foutu chaîne me donnait la force de me reprendre, de me relever et surtout de gagner.

Je soupire avant de lancer les plaques en l'air. Je les rattrape avant des les enrouler dans ma main. Je me demande si d'une manière ou d'une autre ceci appartient à Anya. Je sais que c'est impossible mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Lexa, dans ce monde rien ne reste jamais longtemps impossible. Je procède cet objet depuis le dix-septième siècle alors que les _dog tags_ n'apparaissent que dans les année 1860, pendant la guerre de sécession.

Encore une fois, un impossible qui trouve un moyen d'exister. Je me demande si c'est encore un tour de ma mère. Je secoue la tête. Non. Je ne ressens pas sa magie sur le médaillon, d'aucune façon. Il n'y a que la mienne et pourtant je sais qu'elle ne m'appartient pas. Avant… il y a bien longtemps c'était à quelqu'un d'autre. Anya peut-être. Lorsque je regarde cette objet c'est à elle que je pense en premier.

Je me demande si elle a été militaire. C'est absurde, le loup en elle devrait refuser de recevoir des ordre par un "vulgaire" humain. Mais en même temps, Anya est adjointe du shérif. Elle a forcément été formé pour cela. Et, même si c'est Marcus qui est shérif, il lui donne des ordres et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui porte, devoir recevoir des ordres de sa part ne doit pas être facile pour son loup.

En parlant de son loup, je range les plaques dans ma poche avant de rejoindre Anya dans la cuisine. Je l'observe en silence. Je sais qu'il est là quelque part mais je ne ressens pas sa présence. Il semble profondément enfouis dans le corps de la blonde. Même en me concentrant, je ne parviens pas à le voir dans mes visions. Ce genre d'emprise sur son animal pour un métamorphe est vraiment unique. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu ça, pas même avec Luna.

 **\- Anya ?**

 **\- Ouais ?** Répond-elle sans m'accorder un regard.

 **\- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision hier et j'en ai parlé à Lexa toute à l'heure.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

Pourquoi elle semble aussi distante tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Je m'approche lentement, peut être un peu trop. Je tire une chaise et m'installe dessus puis j'attends qu'Anya me rejoigne. Je remarque que ses épaules sont tendues. Elle s'active dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle aujourd'hui.

 **\- Anya,** je souffle son prénom comme si s'était un mot particulièrement précieux.

 **\- Il n'y avait pas que Lexa ce matin,** prononce t-elle alors qu'elle me tourne toujours le dos.

 **\- Indra est arriver à la fin de notre discussion.**

 **\- Et pour Morgane,** me demande t-elle en se retournant.

 **\- Pardon ?** Je prononce difficilement.

 **\- Tu comptais me dire que Morgane t'avais rendu visite ? Tu sais à quel point je la déteste ? C'est elle qui ma fait ça,** explose t-elle en retirant son pull et en me le balançant au visage.

Je manque de rougir en réalisant qu'elle ne portait rien de plus que son soutient-gorge en dessous de son pull. Je ferme les yeux, juste une seconde pour éviter de perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je me force à la regarder droit dans les yeux une fois mes cils relevés. Elle est en colère contre moi. Je peux le comprendre, je sais qu'elle déteste Morgane, elle me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises. Elle a même deviné que j'étais une de ses descendantes sans savoir qui j'étais réellement, bien que si elle avait pu avoir accès à l'histoire de ma mère, elle aurait su que cette dernière n'avait eu que deux enfants et qu'aucun de ses deux là n'avait eu de descendance.

Je baisse ensuite les yeux sur son haut et je commence à le plier en soupirant. Un peu malgré moi, j'ai eu le temps de remarquer que les cicatrices sont bien plus importantes que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elles vont bien au-delà de ses bras. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur son abdomen et remarque que sa peau semble être marquée encore bien en dessous.

Je serre le poing, folle de rage. J'aimerai pouvoir tuer celui ou celle qui lui a fait subir ça. Et, si c'était ma mère je n'hésiterai pas mais voilà, ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas sa magie qui a provoqué ces dégâts. Je serai capable de reconnaître sa magie même dans le noir et privé de mes quatre autre sens parce que j'ai simplement besoin de mon cœur pour cela.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je souffle en poussant son pull vers elle, **mais ce n'est pas Morgane qui t'as fait subir ça.**

 **\- Bien sûre que si ! Marcus a dit…**

 **\- Anya,** je murmure. **Ce n'est pas elle.**

 **\- Tu veux simplement la défendre parce que tu fais partie de sa lignée mais c'est elle qui m'a fait ça, il n'y avait personne d'autre.**

 **\- J'ai arrêté de défendre ma mère le jour ou elle m'a maudite,** je révèle. **Morgane est peut-être la sorcière la plus puissante qui soit pour un nombre incalculable de personne mais pour moi, c'était juste ma mère. Et, je t'assure que ce n'est pas sa magie qui a causé ces dégâts.**

 **\- Ta… ta mère ?**

J'acquiesce doucement pour répondre positivement. Anya fronce les sourcils comme si elle peinait à assimiler l'information. Je lui souris et lorsque je souhaite croiser son regard, mes yeux se fige sur un objet coincer entre sa poitrine. Je déglutis. Elle porte des plaques militaires. Je plisse légèrement les yeux pour essayer de lire les inscriptions et surtout la suite de chiffre que je connais par cœur mais je suis interrompu alors que la blonde enfile son pull en soupirant.

Anya croise les bras sous sa poitrine, je peux presque sentir sa colère mais je ne m'en inquiète pas plus que ça. Je suis obnubiler par la chaîne en argent autour de son cou. Est-ce que c'est la même que celle que je possède ? Je n'avais jamais remarquer avant aujourd'hui qu'elle portait un médaillon. Peut-être parce qu'en générale les métamorphes évite de porter des bijoux. La transformation a une certaine tendance à les détruire.

Est-ce que j'ai toujours posséder un objet appartenant à Anya ? Si oui, se serait un énorme paradoxe. Est-ce que ma mère est aussi responsable de cette anomalie ?

Je ferme les yeux et je me revois dans cette cabane loin de la meute de Luna. Je hurlais alors que ma magie m'échappait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de me contrôler et de tout façon, je ne souhaitais pas le faire. J'étais fatigué et en colère. Je ne laissais personne approcher, pas même ma mère et surtout, surtout pas Lyssa. S'était à cause d'elle que j'avais perdu le contrôle, elle avait oser me prendre la main. Évidemment, je l'avais retirer brusquement et ma magie l'avais envoyer valser mais après j'avais été incapable de la contenir. Je pouvais percevoir la voix inquiète de Luna et celle confiante de ma mère puis il y avait eu cette autre intonation qui avait demander de la laisser essayer. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je ne l'ai pas réussis à la repousser et j'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas a me souvenir de son visage. J'étais de plus en plus en colère, je hurlais des mots que je ne pensais pas, ma magie implosait de plus en plus et pourtant cet inconnu refusait de partir et en un geste, tout est redevenu calme alors que mes yeux se posait pour la première fois sur les plaque militaire.

Je passe une main sur ma poche et je sens la forme de la chaîne sous mes doigts. J'ai dû me perdre bien plus longtemps dans mes souvenirs que ce que j'imaginais parce qu'Anya est assise en face de moi entrain de dévorer son petit déjeuné. Je l'observe en silence. Elle semble toujours contrarier mais tout de même plus calme. Elle laisse tomber sa culière dans son bol remplit de céréale. Elle me fixe un peu plus durement c'est dans ce genre de moment que je devrais être capable de voir son loup dans ses yeux mais il n'est pas là.

Une telle maîtrise… c'est forcément une héritière de Luna pourtant son poignet et vide de toute marque. Sauf si la trace de sa filiation a disparu sous ses cicatrices, ce qui n'est pas totalement improbable.

 **-Si se n'est pas ta mère qui m'a fait ça alors qui ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien.**

 **-Si un jour nous rencontrons cette personne, tu pourrais la reconnaître ?**

 **-J'imagine que oui.**

 **-Bien.**

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'imaginais pas qu'Anya serait du genre à chercher la vengeance. Mais peut-être qu'il me manque une information. J'ai bien conscience que j'en ignore encore beaucoup sur la blonde. Il y a tellement de mystère autour d'elle.

 **-Tu compte tuer cette personne,** je demande tout de même.

 **-Non, pas moi. J'ai fais le deuil de tout ce que j'aurai pu être il y a bien longtemps mais la rancœur est plus lourde pour Marcus.**

 **-Marcus est humain,** je souligne gentiment.

 **-Marcus m'a sauver, recueillit et élever comme sa propre fille. Il est peut-être humain mais il est fort. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver en face de son arsenal.**

 **-Il comptait tuer Morgane.**

 **-Non. Il m'a dit qu'elle était mourante.**

Je suis choquer par cette information. Ma mère, mourante ? Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Pour quelle raison je n'avais rien remarquer ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas débattu lorsqu'elle a été condamner à mort après m'avoir maudite ?

 **-Ma mère était mourant,** je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à voix haute.

 **-Marcus m'a dit que son sang devenait noir.**

J'ai un haut le cœur en apprenant cette nouvelle. Je fixe Anya pour être certaine que j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Il n'y a très peu de chose capable de noircir le sang d'une sorcière. C'est certainement une des pires morts qui puisse exister. Je ne la souhaite à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemie. Mais je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui aurait été capable de faire subir cela à ma mère. Je serre le poing alors que ma magie semble vouloir se déchaîner. Je me force à le retenir. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire. Parce que cette personne, est morte et enterrer.

 **-Raven,** m'appelle Anya.

 **-J'ai longtemps cru que ma mère était morte à cause de moi. Malgré la colère que je ressentais envers elle a ce moment là, je m'en suis toujours voulu. Parce que… elle m'a toujours protéger. Mais s'était pire, j'étais tellement perdu que je n'ai même pas su voir qu'elle était entrain de mourir.**

 **-Raven tu…**

 **-Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est me protéger,** j'insiste.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait.**

 **-Je sais,** je souffle.

 **-Vraiment, j'en doute,** grogne t-elle.

 **-Elle t'a arracher à ta famille, à ta meute et même a ton temps.**

Un air choquer vient marquer le visage d'Anya. Je la comprends. Si je n'avais pas eu la discutions avec ma mère hier, je ne croirais pas à mes propres mots. Je me penche légèrement sur la table avant de me redresser. La blonde a un infime mouvement de recule mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, je continue mon geste jusqu'à ce que mes doigts se referme sur sa chaîne. Je tire légèrement dessus pour découvrir les plaques.

Je souris en découvrant que c'est bien le nom d'Anya qui est inscrit. J'ai un moment d'absence. Je n'ose pas regarder plus bas. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, j'ai peur de découvrir que se n'est pas elle. Alors, je ne le fais pas, je ne pose pas mes yeux sur les chiffres d'identification. Je préfère réciter les huit chiffre que je connais par cœur depuis le temps :

 **-33102314.**

Je peux lire sur le visage d'Anya que se sont bien ces nombres qui l'identifie entant que militaire. Je m'éloigne en laissant glisser sa chaîne entre mes doigts. Je souris avant de me réinstaller. La blonde fronce les sourcils en prenant ses plaques comme pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas tromper.

 **-Comment as-tu…**

Je sors ma version de sa médaille de ma pocher et la dépose délicatement sur la table entre nous. Anya cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle tend la main vers le collier avant d'arrêter son geste brusquement pour plonger un regard interrogateur dans le miens.

 **-Je l'ai depuis que je suis enfant.**

 **-Depuis que tu es enfant,** répète t-elle incrédule.

 **-Il me suit partout depuis.**

 **-Mais comment ?**

 **-Je viens d'apprendre que ma mère voyageait dans le temps donc j'imagine que… c'est une sorte de paradoxe temporel.**

 **-Tu viens de l'apprendre ? Tu ne savais pas ?**

 **-Non, elle est venu m'en parler hier.**

 **-Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?**

 **-Pour te sauver Anya.**

 **-Me sauver,** un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres. **Je crois qu'il est préférable que nous changions de sujet,** souligne t-elle en croquant dans une pomme.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Raven,** me coupe t-elle en ancrent son regard dans le miens. **Je ne veux pas parler de Morgane. Si nous parlons d'elle, je vais finir par m'énerver et même sûrement par te hurler dessus. Je ne veux pas être en colère contre toi,** elle fait une pause et évite de me regarder quand elle poursuit, **alors s'il te plaît, changeons de sujet. Tu m'as parler d'une vision ?**

Je fixe Anya, je chercher son regard mais il n'y a rien a faire, elle m'évite. Je ressens comme une pression au niveau de mon cœur. Je crois qu'une douce tristesse s'empare de tout mon être. Je baisse les yeux à mon tour, ils tombent sur ma médaille, je replis mes doigts sur les plaques. Ce simple contacte m'apporte un infime sentiment de réconfort. Alors seulement, j'ose de nouveau la regarder. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement que s'en est douloureux.

Elle ne souhaite pas être en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle déteste Morgane pour des raisons que je peux comprendre. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien me haïr. Se serait beaucoup plus simple pour elle. Mais elle se bat contre ce ressentiment. Pourquoi ?

Blue saute brusquement sur la table de la cuisine me faisant sursauter. Ses iris d'un bleu parfait me fixe durement. Comment peuvent-elles être aussi expressif ? Je secoue la tête. Je dois éviter de penser à mes sentiments pour le moment. Je sais bien qu'il y a plus important, tellement plus important et pourtant mon esprit ne semble pas vouloir se détacher d'Anya. Je me suis tellement attacher à elle.

Ma main droite trembler, je me sens de nouveau frigorifier. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer alors que la morsure du froid se propage dans tous mon corps provoquant des douleurs innommable qui se propage sous ma peau qui la brûle de la pire des manières. Je me sens piéger, entraver dans mon propre corps. C'est une prison de laquelle je ne peux pas me libérer. Une sensation bien réel. Un souvenir. J'ai envie de hurler alors que je me sens presque suffoquer. Je ressers un peu plus mes doigts autour du médaillons alors qu'une fumer blanche de condensation s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'ai tellement froid.

 **-Tu te noyais,** je fini par murmurer alors que je revois Anya hurler en fracassant ses paumes contre une glace trop épaisse pour s'en libérer.

 **-Se n'est pas drôle,** souligne la blonde avec une terreur qu'elle ne peut feindre dans la voix.

 **-Depuis que j'ai vingt ans toutes mes visions commencent comme ça. Mais avant hier, je n'avais jamais vu ton visage. Je ne sais juste pas pour quelle raison ça m'affecte à chaque fois,** je précise en regardant ma main trembler tellement que j'en lâche le médaillon. **Et après, j'ai tellement froid…**

J'entends le bruit désagréable du verre briser. J'aurai dû quitter ma main des yeux sauf que je la vois bleuir voir même peut-être noircir à vu d'œil. Les tremblements de mon corps sont de plus en plus incontrôlable. Je suis entrain de revivre la vision. De toute évidence, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de mots, Anya va pouvoir la vivre elle-même. Le seul problème c'est que les prémonitions des sorcières de sang ne sont pas vu de la même manière en fonction de la personne qui la regarde.

Je ferme les yeux alors que ma tête est marteler de la pire des manière. J'inspire profondément. J'ai essayer, j'ai vraiment essayer de ne plus m'attacher à qui que se soit pour ne plus jamais subir ce genre de supplice mais la vérité c'est que je suis incapable de ne pas tisser des liens. J'inspire profondément et lorsque j'expire je ressens le froid brûler ma trachée. Des larmes m'échappent alors que je ne parviens plus a retenir la vision plus longtemps.

Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'une lumière écarlate jaillit dans la cuisine. Mes joues sont tremper lorsque j'ose relever les cils. Anya est terrifier alors que l'image que je lui ai décrite un peu plus tôt se déroule sous ses yeux. Il y a une version d'elle enfant qui se noie sous la glace, elle hurle, essaye de se libérer par tout les moyens et alors qu'elle n'a plus assez d'air dans ses poumons, son corps est inévitablement attirer par le fond. Elle meurt.

 **-Il y a ensuite les Black,** ma voix tremble.

 **-Raven arrête ça tout de suite, c'est entrain de te tuer !**

J'ai conscience qu'Anya hurler mais sa voix n'a pas la même résonance pour moi. Je sombre dans ma vision. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte. Je dois aller au bout. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je suis comme une junky qui a conscience qu'une autre injection lui sera fatale mais je le fait tout de même. Je me laisse glisser un peu plus, moins je me bat contre la prémonition, moins je vais souffrir.

Les images sont d'une clarté incroyable. Je ne peux pas douter sur leurs véracité. Je reconnais parfaitement Bellamy qui tient la main d'une jeune femme dont le visage me reste inconnu pour une raison qui m'échappe. Devant lui se trouve sa sœur sous sa forme de loup, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer sous cette forme et pourtant, je suis certaine que c'est elle. Sa gueule est recouverte de sang jusqu'à son museau. Lincoln est a ses côté, nu, montrant qu'il vient tout juste de redevenir humain. Il tient dans ses bras un petit garçon qui fixe sans peur le cadavre imposant d'un dragon.

 **-Après,** je frissonne, **ça concerne Lexa.**

L'alpha des Trikus est dans une salle gigantesque et semble sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle n'a plus assez de la force. Elle laisse un hurlement de rage et de frustration lui échapper avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Elle se recroqueville sur elle même alors qu'elle se blâme pour la morts de beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle semble être redevenu une petite fille fragile piéger dans une obscurité total puis il y a une faible étincelle. C'est une lumière à peine vacillante et pourtant Lexa relève la tête. Une main se tend vers elle et c'est comme une flamme qui réanime le feu ardant qui fait battre un cœur. Clarke.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Lexa saisit cette main et Clarke la relève. La blonde essuie ses larmes, lui fait des sourires que la brune fini par mimer. Un baiser remplit d'amour et de respect est échanger entre ces deux âmes sœur avant que Clarke n'essuie précautionneusement l'humidité sur les joues de Lexa. Elle murmure quelque mot qui me sont intelligible avant que je ne perçoivent ceux-ci : tu n'es pas seule. Alors la blond jette un œil en arrière et la meute apparaît, celle des Black, Anya aussi, moi, quelque personne au visage flouter et surtout Echo qui m'apparaît anormalement clairement pour une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrer.

 **-Et ensuite, il y a… moi.**

Connaître son avenir est un vrai fardeau, le pire des sorts. Je voudrai de pas savoir. J'aimerai être capable d'oublier ce que j'ai vu mais c'est impossible. Je regarde d'un air absent l'image de mon corps qui lutte pour prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas voir de nouveau les derniers tressautements de celui-ci alors que je me sens tomber et que le sang s'échappe en bien trop grande quantité de mon corps. J'ai chercher si longtemps à mourir. Si longtemps…

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne le souhaite plu parce qu'il y a Anya. Je sens de nouveau des larmes m'échapper alors que la voix déchirante de la blonde me perse presque les tympans en hurlant mon nom. Elle se laisse tomber à mes côtés, elle me demande, non me supplie de ne pas mourir. Elle pleure, elle pleure tellement. Mon sang macule ses mains quand elle encadre mon visage pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semble tellement désespérer. Dans son dos, je vois un dragon fondre sur nous. Je le fixe lui et pas elle. Je refuse qu'elle meurt elle aussi. J'ai promis de la protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Alors…

Je me prends une gifle monumentale qui me fait tomber de ma chaise. Une douleur fulgurante se propage dans toute ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'atterris violemment au sol. Je grimace. Ma magie se propage rapidement dans mon corps pour essayer d'arranger ça. J'ai le regard plonger dans le vide alors que ma vision m'échappe. C'est encore flou, comme un écran de fumer mais je crois voir le visage d'Anya. Il semble tout aussi inquiète qu'il y a quelque seconde. Finalement, je suis peut-être encore plonger dans le futur.

 **-Pardonne-moi.**

Je perçois ces mots comme dans un écho. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont réel ou non. Je secoue la tête. Puis, je sens la chaleur sur mes mains, des doigts qui glissent sur le dos de celle-ci. Un geste me force à les réunir. Je regarde ce spectacle incrédule. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprise alors que je détail cette fois sans mal d'autre mains refermer sur les miennes. Quelqu'un touche mes mains !

Je tente de m'échapper en les tirant vers moi mais je ne semble pas avoir assez de force. Au lieu de revenir vers moi, mes mains s'éloigne encore plus. Je tremble. Je ne veux pas. Puis, je sens un souffle chaud, c'est au premier abord très désagréable, ça me fait un mal fou. Un gémissement de douleur franchis mes lèvres.

Les picotements dans mes doigts finissent de me tirer de ce flou entre irréel et réel. Je découvre alors Anya tenant fermement mes main dans les siens près de sa bouche et soufflant à intervalle régulier pour me réchauffer. Elle écarte légèrement ses paumes et fronce les sourcils avant de les refermer de nouveau sur mes mains. Elle grogne :

 **-Je t'avais dis d'arrêter. Aucune vision ne mérite que tu te mette dans un tel état.**

 **-Anya…**

 **-Je sais se sont tes mains, blablabla, mais elles sont bleu, bleu putain, c'est pas normal ! Elles n'avaient jamais été bleu avant aujourd'hui !**

 **-Merci,** je souffle.

 **-Pardon ?**

Anya semble vraiment étonner par mes remerciements. Je lui souris timidement. Elle ne souhaite pas se mettre en colère contre moi parce qu'elle tient à moi. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de me protéger. Il y a autre chose, j'en suis certaine.

 **-Merci,** je répète.

 **-Je t'ai peut-être frapper un peu plus fort que ce que je voulais. Tu as des étourdissements ? Merde ! J'ai provoquer une commotion cérébral !**

J'éclate de rire. Anya est vraiment adorable quand elle le veut. Je ris de bon cœur, ce que je ne croyais pas être possible après avoir vécu pour la deuxième fois ma propre mort. Pourtant, je me sens terriblement bien à cet instant et si je dois être honnête avec moi-même, j'en ai absolument rien à faire que mes mains soient prisonnière de celle d'Anya. En réalité, elles semblent même étrangement à leurs place.

 **-Je vais bien,** j'assure.

 **-Tu n'en as pas l'air, vraiment pas,** me contredit-elle.

 **-Mais j'ai très mal à ma joue.**

 **-J'ai définitivement frapper trop fort.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Arrête de me remercier,** me gronde t-elle.

 **-Personne ne l'avait jamais arrêter. Ça me tue à petit feu mais tout le monde s'en contre fiche. Connaître l'avenir semble bien plus important à n'importe qui que ma vie.**

 **-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui,** grogne t-elle.

Je laisse un silence s'installer entre nous. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise du tout pourtant elle détient toujours mes mains en otage. Je la détail avec un soin tout nouveau. Son visage semble vraiment marquer par l'inquiétude. Ses yeux fuient tout contacte avec moi. Je soupire. Je suis certaine qu'elle continue de se blâmer silencieusement.

C'est alors que je remarque un changement notoire. Je fronce les sourcils avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Impossible. Enfin, je ne croyais pas cela possible ou plutôt, j'avais fini par me persuader que je ne le verrais jamais. Mais son loup est là. Je le vois parfaitement dans ses yeux. Je cherche à mieux percevoir ce détail au moment ou ses paupières se referment.

 **-Anya,** j'essaye de l'appeler avec douceur.

 **-Quoi,** soupire t-elle.

 **-Laisse-moi le voir.**

Anya se fige, la pression sur mes mains ne semble plus du tout être la même. Je sens même ses doigts lentement glisser sur ma peau avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Je cherche toujours a rencontrer ses yeux mais elle semble déterminer à ne pas ouvrir ses paupières. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle ne veut pas me laisser le voir. Et puis, j'ai cette certitude peut-être stupide que si je ne suis pas capable de la reconnaître elle, ma magie pourrait peut-être le faire avec son loup.

Avec une lenteur insolente, ses cils se lèvent mais ses yeux s'ancre loin de mon regard inquisiteur. Un sourire triste étire doucement ses lèvres. Pour quelle raison est-elle mélancolique ? Je ne comprends pas. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

 **-Je ne peux pas faire ça,** murmure t-elle. **Je ne te laisserai pas le voir.**

La fin de sa phrase se ponctue alors que ses iris se plonge dans les miennes mais alors il n'y a plus aucune trace de son loup. Je ne comprends pas. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il était là. J'étais persuader qu'elle allait se transformer. J'ai conscience que j'aurai dû être effrayer mais une part de moi désir tellement rencontrer cet hôte qu'elle cache en elle. Je n'arrive pas a concevoir qu'elle soit capable de le maîtriser avec une telle facilité. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il avait prit sa place tout entière et maintenant c'est à peine si je parviens à le sentir. Ce constat me rappelle notre première rencontre dans la gare, en un claquement de doigts, j'ai sentie un monstre approcher et la seconde d'après s'était juste une fille qui s'avançait vers moi. C'est de cette façon que j'ai compris qu'Anya était particulièrement puissante.

Une alpha premium, tout comme Lyssa. Mais ce genre d'alpha devrait… je laisse mes yeux tomber sur son poignet. Elle ne porte aucune marque. Lyssa non plus ne portait pas la trace mais personne n'en avait besoin, tout le monde savait qu'elle était la fille de Luna. Anya, elle est a elle tout de seule un paradoxe. Tout ce qui l'entour est inexplicable.

 **-Je finirai par le voir,** j'assure. **Si se n'est ici, se sera dans mes visions.**

 **-Tu es capable de voir le passer,** me questionne t-elle.

 **-Parfois.**

 **-Dans ce cas, se sera ta seule chance parce que je ne me transformerai plus. Jamais.**

Elle relâche presque brusquement mes mains. Je suis surprise en réalisant que son contacte me manque aussitôt. Je fronce les sourcils à retardement en commençant à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire. Comment ça elle ne se transforme plus ? Mais ça pourrait la tuer !

Je m'apprête à lui poser plus de questions mais elle se redresse. Elle semble humer l'air avant de soupirer, elle semble embêter par l'odeur qu'elle reconnaît. Je la vois même rouler des yeux ce qui étirer légèrement mes lèvres en un sourire amuser mais mon sourire s'efface bien vite alors que ma magie reconnais la présence d'un vampire. Je me remets sur mes pieds à mon tour en récupérant le médaillon dans ma main. Je suis inquiète. Je tangue quelque peu mais je laisse la magie se faufiler jusqu'à mes pieds pour me renforcer.

 **-Vous avez une alliance avec des vampires,** je demande inquiète.

 **-Pas vraiment,** soupire t-elle. **C'est un vrai pot de colle ce suceur de sang !**

 **-Tu le connais ?**

 **-Je dois m'assurer que Lexa n'est pas en danger.**

 **-Je viens avec toi !**

 **-Hors de question, tu es…**

 **-Je viens avec toi,** j'insiste durement ne lui lançant pas le temps de répondre en fonçant vers l'entrée.

J'inspire profondément en posant un premier pas dehors. Je sonde rapidement tous le territoire des Triku et soupire de soulagement en remarquant que le vampire est rester derrière ma barrière. Je me tourne vers Anya et lui assure :

 **-Tout va bien, il ne peut pas entrer.**

 **-Je croyais que tu repoussais seulement les dragons.**

 **-Disons que les dragons ont tendance à s'allier avec d'autre espèce alors j'ai étendu les protections à tous ceux qui pourrait représenter une menace.**

 **-C'est plutôt ingénieux,** me complimente t-elle. **Mais ça ne veut…**

 **-Je viens Anya,** je la coupe.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Mes mains vont bien grâce à toi. D'ailleurs, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Vraiment,** j'insiste.

Anya acquisse et je crois la voir légèrement rougir. Je souris a ce constat. Elle s'avance plus près, nous sommes épaule contre épaule quand je le sens véritablement pour la première fois ce lien particulier entre nous. Il crépite, s'éveille lentement. Je crois qu'Anya le sens aussi bien que moi parce qu'à l'instant même où je me tourne vers elle, elle en fait de même.

Nos regard se croisent et pendant une seconde, je la vois telle que je l'ai vu la première fois. Une toute petite fille blonde absolument adorable qui dépose avec une délicatesse folle une main qui me paraît alors minuscule sur ma joue maculer de larmes. Son sourire était terriblement attendrissant. Et malgré que se soit les yeux d'une enfant qui me détail, je sens toute la force de son regard alors qu'elle murmure :

 _ **-Ne pleur plus.**_

Alors j'ai arrêter de pleurer aussi facilement que ça. Je me suis sentie en sécurité pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai même commencer a esquisser un sourire. J'ai sentis mon cœur battre d'une tout autre manière, subitement il ne me faisait plus affreusement mal.

Malheureusement, à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette rencontre innocente allait provoquer bien des maux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le mal incarner murmurait à l'oreille de celle que j'étais condamner à aimer :

 _ **-Dis-moi Lyssa jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ?**_

Et elle était prête à tout, vraiment tout.

Comment un simple geste comme celui d'effacer des larmes a-t-il pu être le déclencheur de tous les malheurs que nous avons subit par la suite ? Comment ?

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. Lexa. Le passé est derrière nous, il n'est pas important. Du moins pas tout autant que le présent. Et, à cet instant Lexa a besoin de nous ou du moins d'Anya mais je ne laisserai pas la blonde s'y rendre seule. Je ne l'a laisserai plus jamais être seule. Jamais.

Je souris à Anya en passant a chaîne autour de mon cou. Les plaques scintille au soleil. Je les glisse sous mon tee-shirt tout contre mon cœur pour garder la blonde au plus près de moi. J'ai conscience que certaine chose ne peuvent pas être dite, pas encore. Mais en attendant un paradoxe qui reste inexplicable va continuer de me guider et de me pousser à avancer.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez et de connaître vos réaction face aux nouvelles révélations. J'aime tellement les paradoxe temporel, celui-ci est assez simple mais reste tout de même mystérieux. A votre avis, c'est Morgane qui a donner le médaillons à Raven enfant ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Pensez-vous que Jasper est une menace pour Lexa ? Et, qu'en est-il d'Echo ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Rêveries

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Alors, êtes vous prêt à retrouver Jasper aux limites du territoire des Triku ? A savoir comment vont réagir les différents personnage face à sa présence ? Lexa va t-elle accepter de l'aider ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **Dream on(x3)** _Continue de rêver(x3)_

 **Dream yourself a dream come true.** _Rêve pour toi un rêve accompli._

 **Dream on(x3)** _Continue de rêver(x3)_

 **And dream until your dream comes true.** _Et rêve jusqu'à ce que ton rêve se réalise._

 **Aérosmith - Dream On**

 **Chapitre 13 : Rêveries**

Chapitre 13 : Rêveries

Il y avait eu un premier rêve puis un second, un troisième et encore un. Encore et encore. Toujours des songes qui finalement étaient tous différents à une exception près. Une variante qui revenait dans chacune des images qui faisait vivre les nuits d'une jeune fille et cette constante c'était une femme brune avec les yeux d'un vert exceptionnellement éclatant.

Cette magnifique inconnue n'était pas toujours humaine et pourtant la jeune fille avait toujours su la reconnaître. Plus les années passaient et plus les rêves étaient détaillés. Le moindre détail de ceux-ci restait gravé dans la mémoire au point que la petite fille n'était plus certaine que les images provenaient de son imagination.

* * *

Mes paupières s'ouvrent avec les premiers rayons de soleil. Mes cils papillonnent quelques secondes. Mon esprit s'accommode doucement à la réalité. Encore un rêve. Je sens mes lèvres commencer à sourire sans réelle raison. Ou alors peut-être qu'il y en a une. Parce que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, tout prend enfin un sens.

Lexa…

C'est étrange mais à l'instant même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, j'ai su. Une seule seconde a suffit pour que je la reconnaisse. C'est d'elle que je rêve depuis toujours. Je n'avais jamais réussi à bien distinguer son visage et pourtant, je n'ai eu aucun doute. Ce qui a fini de me persuader que je n'étais pas devenue folle, c'est lorsqu'elle a affirmé que le tableau que j'avais peins lui ressemblait. J'ai su lire entre les ligne et surtout reconnaître la surprise chez Anya. C'était bien elle.

Je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison toutes mes nuits ont été hantées par l'Alpha des Trikru depuis que je suis enfant mais je compte bien le découvrir. Et puis… Malgré tout ce qu'a pu me dire mon père sur les métamorphes, que c'était des bête avides de chaires et de sang, ça ne semble vraiment pas correspondre à ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que je vis au sein de la meute.

\- Clarke chérie, viens manger ton petit déjeuné !

\- Oui maman j'arrive !

Je me redresse enfile un sweat noir à capuche et un vieux jean qui traîne sur le sol depuis hier. Je prends mon portable et les affaires qui vont me servir pour les cours à domicile avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. J'attrape les deux toasts grillés et les glisse dans mon assiette. Je m'installe en face de ma mère qui lit déjà le journal avec sa tasse de café en main.

Elle déteste être là d'autant que, pour le moment, elle ne travaille plus. J'ai entendu Lexa lui proposer de passer à l'infirmerie si elle le souhaitait mais elle a refusé. Je crois qu'elle en veut à mon père d'avoir accepté l'échange.

Je soupire en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle évite toute conversation à part lorsque ça concerne les cours ou mes nombreuses interdictions.

Ne pas sortir seule. Ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Ne jamais rester seule avec Lexa. Ne pas engager la conversation avec un étranger. Ne faire confiance à personne. Et j'en passe.

Je croque dans mon premier toast à la gelée de mûre lorsque je sens comme un changement dans l'air. Je fronce les sourcils tout en mastiquant ma première bouchée. Je jette un rapide regard à ma mère qui est complètement obnubilée par sa lecture. Je ferme alors les yeux et essaye de trouver d'où provient cette soudaine noirceur.

C'est la première fois que je ressens une aura menaçante depuis que j'ai emménagé. Je me laisse guider par mon instinct pour trouver celui que je considère déjà comme un intrus. Bientôt, j'aperçois une ombre qui tend la main devant lui. La peau entre en contacte avec une sorte de magie qui la brule presque jusqu'à l'os. Je grimace alors que je sens presque la douleur dans ma propre paume. Le brouillard se dissipe et je peux maintenant distinguer son visage. C'est un jeune homme.

Je laisse mon pouvoir onduler autour de lui. Je suis trop loin pour l'attaquer si nécessaire mais bien assez près pour le sonder. Lentement, je laisse mes paupières s'ouvrirent. Je ne me suis jamais vu mais mon père m'a expliqué que lorsque j'utilise mes pouvoirs le bleu de mes iris devient presque fluorescent. Il dit que c'est une anomalie, la preuve ultime que je suis à moitié humaine. Il m'a assuré n'avoir jamais rencontré un démon dont la manifestations des pouvoirs se trouve être bleu.

J'aime bien l'idée de représenter une exception et puis, j'ai toujours su que j'étais différente. J'appartiens à deux mondes qui sont très différents l'un de l'autre mais je ne me suis jamais sentie déchirée pour autant. J'ai toujours trouvé ma place.

Je n'ai pas peur de ce que je suis, ni de ce que je pourrai être. Je sais que cette absence de prudence effraie mes parents, seulement c'est ma façon d'être.

J'arrive enfin à déterminer ce qu'est l'individu qui essaye d'entrer sur le territoire des Trikru. Je serre les dents en retenant un juron. Un vampire… Je me redresse en sentant que Lexa se dirige droit vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Et pourquoi je parviens à sentir aussi facilement sa présence ? Je n'essaye même pas de me concentrer sur elle. C'est… étrange.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais, voulu savoir ma mère.

\- Il y a…

Lexa, je peux percevoir son irritation mais il y a autre chose. Je secoue la tête pour m'extraire du ressentie de l'Alpha. J'échoue lamentablement alors que je sens presque son cœur se briser en deux alors qu'elle semble troubler par un souvenir alors qu'elle avance aux côtés de sa garde rapprochée vers le vampire.

Je… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. C'est insupportable cette sensation au creux de la poitrine. Je fixe ma mère en appuyant mes paumes sur la table.

\- Enferme toi, il y a un vampire.

\- Clarke, je t'interdis de…

J'attrape ma veste bleu, claque la porte avant de commencer a courir le plus vite possible dans la direction vers laquelle j'ai sentie la présence du suceur de sang. J'enfile ma veste assez maladroitement alors que mes foulées s'accélèrent. Plus je m'approche plus je semble sentir le mal qui ronge le cœur de Lexa. J'agrippe le tissu de mon sweat au niveau de ma poitrine.

Non mais c'est quoi cette douleur à la fin ?

Je me stoppe net en percevant des voix. Je cherche un moyen de me replier. Quelque chose me dit que les lycans ne me laisseront pas venir voir le vampire avec eux. Je me replie dans l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres qui m'entoure et je me fond dans sa noirceur. Je ne fais plus qu'un avec elle lorsque le groupe arrive à ma hauteur.

Je souris en les voyant passer sans remarquer ma présence. Je m'apprête à sortir de ma cachette lorsque je vois l'Alpha ralentir puis s'arrêter avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle fixe avec une précision incroyable l'endroit ou je me cache. Je retiens ma respiration pour éviter d'être repérée alors que je sais pertinemment que même aidé de ses sens animal, elle ne pourra jamais deviner où je me trouve.

Je profite de cette étrange lucidité de sa part pour la détailler. Elle ne semble pas souffrir. Et pourtant… pourtant… la douleur est de plus en plus foudroyante. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir de quel genre de peine il s'agit. C'est quelque chose qui la hante et ceci depuis des années. Ça s'apparente à de la culpabilité, mais c'est une autre sensation.

Ses iris semblent s'ancrer dans les miennes. J'en suis si étonnée que je manque une inspiration ou deux alors que mon cœur tambourine tellement dans ma cage thoracique que ça en est forcément anormal. Elle fait un pas vers moi et sans le contrôler je recule pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'ombre.

Comment… ?

\- Lexa, la voix d'une femme noir et qui semble quelque peu austère claque dans l'air, qu'attendons nous ? Le temps presse notre territoire est…

\- … en sécurité, assure l'alpha sans quitter ma position des yeux. J'ai senti la barrière de Raven repousser l'intrus.

\- Mais tout de même, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Ce suceur de sang doit comprendre que nous n'épargnons aucune âme vivante ou non qui essaye de violer notre territoire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire.

\- Dans ce cas, que faisons nous encore planter là ?

\- Indra, soupire Lexa. Nous attendons Anya, voilà ce que nous faisons.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi l'attendre dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'elle arrive et que je voudrai éviter qu'elle provoque ce vampire en duel ce qui serait fâcheux surtout s'il veut nous proposer son aide pour les combattre. N'est ce pas Anya ?

Je vois la blonde qui a accompagné Lexa le jour ou je l'ai rencontré apparaître juste à la fin de la phrase de l'alpha. Je distingue un sourire quelque peu… je ne sais pas, je dirai arrogant.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de provoquer qui que ce soit.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Sourit Lexa.

Son sourire… il est magnifique. Je suis subjuguée, complètement envoûtée. Elle est magnifique. Je me demande si tout les Alphas ont le même charisme ou si ce charme lui est propre.

\- Tu es venu avec Raven… Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ma barrière qui le tient à l'écart, répond d'elle-même la sorcière, si tu veux qu'il entre ou que je le repousse, mieux vaut que je sois présente.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, merci. À vous deux. Continuez à avancer, ordonne t-elle. Anya, il faut que je te parle.

\- Lexa, tente d'intervenir Indra.

\- Continue Indra, gronde l'Alpha ce qui me fait déglutir difficilement, c'est un ordre.

La femme incline poliment la tête tout en reculant. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant une pratique que j'ai souvent observé chez les loups. Indra se retire en exposant ses points faible. Ce n'est pas banale comme spectacle. Personne ne dit un mot et tout le monde reprend sa route.

Tous sauf la sorcière qui fixe Anya comme pour être certaine qu'elle peut la laisser seule. La blonde étire ses lèvres dans un sourire timide et confiant avant de hocher doucement la tête pour l'encourager à suivre les autres. Je peux déterminer sans mal l'hésitation chez Raven. Elle ne souhaite pas laisser la blonde seule ou alors être elle-même seule. Je me demande quel lien il y a entre elles.

\- Tout va bien Raven, reste près d'Indra tant que je suis avec Lexa.

\- Très bien.

\- Et n'ouvre pas le portail tant que nous ne sommes pas présentes.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Les vampires sont… ils me font froid dans le dos.

\- J'imagine oui puisque ton espèce a presque entièrement été décimé par les vampires.

\- Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie jusque là. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à faire n'importe quoi. Bref, je vais, elle fait un geste circulaire avec son indexe, y aller.

Raven exécute quelque pas en marche arrière avant de se retourner et de marcher dans la même direction que le groupe de lycans non sans un soupire. Anya ne la quitte pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à gauche alors que le sentier se termine. La blonde inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seules, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce… truc avec la sorcière.

\- Il faudrait d'abord que je me l'explique à moi-même. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais juste discuter avec toi, sourit Lexa.

\- Mais bien sûre. Prends moi pour une idiote aussi. Tu n'aurais jamais parler à Indra sur ce ton si se n'était pas important. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ?

\- Tu… tu as parlé de moi à Raven.

\- Evidemment que oui, quand elle pose des questions, j'y réponds.

\- Et de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai pris le pouvoir, quand je suis devenu alpha, la première fois qu'ils nous ont attaqués ?

\- Oui, une fois avant de t'annoncer qu'ils était à la limite du territoire. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle… Raven a eu une vision.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ? Tu ne comptais pas m'en parler ? Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Anya semble réellement choquée par la dernière partie de l'intervention de Lexa. C'est vrai que moi aussi je suis étonnée. Pour les avoir déjà vu interagir ensemble, il y a quelque chose qui cloche au milieu de cette discussion. Il y a trop de "non dit".

C'est alors que je le sens encore plus cette pression au niveau de mon cœur ou plutôt du cœur de Lexa. Je fais un pas en avant tout en faisant bien attention à rester dans l'ombre. Je voudrai… soulager cette peine. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette envie, presque ce besoin mais il est bien présent.

Je vois ensuite Anya secouer la tête avant de s'avancer. Elle semble vérifier qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours avant de déposer délicatement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Lexa. Elle semble chercher son regard puis prononce doucement :

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul sujet qui soit capable de te mettre dans un tel état. Il faut que tu te calme d'accord ?

\- Je t'interdis de me demander de me calmer. Tu es très mal placée pour ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Lexa…

\- Tu as tué tellement de personne ce jour là, explose t-elle d'une voix désespérée, pourquoi pas elle ? Pour quelle raison tu as épargné Echo ?

Anya retire sa main brusquement comme si subtilement le contacte avec Lexa la brûlait. Je crois voir des larmes sur le visage de la blonde mais elle passe très vite sa main sur ses joues donc je n'en suis pas certaine. Je peux en revanche parfaitement déterminer la culpabilité sur le visage de l'alpha.

\- Anya, je suis…

\- … désolée. Ouais, pas autant que moi.

\- Anya je…

\- Arrête, ce qui est dit est dit Lexa. Je sais que tu souffres énormément mais ne t'en prends pas à moi. J'aimais aussi Lily. Je ne suis pas un punching-ball.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais… elle a dit… la vision de Raven me pousse à sauver Echo et je ne… je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Apparemment, d'après Raven, Echo serait prête à tourner le dos au harem.

\- Si Raven pense que c'est le cas alors tu devrais l'écouter. C'est une sorcière de sang.

\- Une… je croyais qu'elles avaient été décimées.

\- Je le croyais aussi, soupire Anya, et dire que je m'attache à elle, c'est le comble.

\- C'est une héritière de Morgane ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Morgane, comme la meilleure amie de mon père ? Raven est sa fille si je ne me trompe pas. Est-ce que Lexa l'ignorait ? J'imagine que oui, sinon pourquoi poser une telle question ?

\- En quelque sorte oui, répond énigmatiquement la blonde. Une chose est certaine, si elle a vu que la fille de Nia peut nous aider, nous devrions l'écouter même si c'est Echo qui a, Anya laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens prenant une forte inspiration, assassiné Lily. Quand à savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée ce jour là, Lexa j'avais complètement perdu le contrôle. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, ami ou ennemi, ça n'avait plus d'importance, j'ai juste tué parce que je… non, il avait besoin de ce massacre.

\- Et depuis, tu refuses de te transformer, souffle Lexa tristement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

\- "Il" comme tu l'appelles, fait partie de toi et ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu le contrôle une fois que…

\- Lexa, Anya l'arrête en déposant délicatement sa main sur son épaule, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y a une violence qui m'effraie en lui et si le garder enfermer dans mon corps est la seule solution pour l'empêcher de se déchaîner et bien soit.

Lexa acquiesce doucement de la tête et semble réfléchir. C'est minime mais je sens la pointe dans son cœur se tarifier. J'observe avec une plus grande attention les deux sœurs de cœur. Elles sont vraiment très proche. J'ai beaucoup observé Lexa depuis que je suis arrivée dans sa meute. Je ne l'espionne pas, pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'elle m'intrigue tellement. Tout ça pour dire que je ne l'ai vu agir de cette façon avec personne d'autre qu'Anya.

C'est comme si Lexa cherchait les conseils et l'approbation d'Anya.

Je ne suis pas une experte en lycanthropes, je ne connais que ce que mon père a bien voulu me dire ou quelques légendes que j'ai pu découvrir dans les livres, mais je suis presque certaine que ce n'est pas le comportement habituel d'une Alpha.

J'ai bien remarqué certains regards presque hostiles sur la blonde ou encore les murmures qui suivent son passage. Beaucoup sont contre l'idée qu'elle puisse vivre sur leur territoire alors qu'elle n'a pas prêté allégeance à leur Alpha.

D'autre reproche, le trop grand respect et la confiance qu'il existe entre Lexa et Anya.

Et enfin la plupart souhaite régler le problème dans le sang mais il n'y a qu'une chose qui les en empêche, la chef de meute, leur a interdit de toucher à un seule cheveux de la louve solitaire sous peine de mort.

Tuer un loup de sa propre meute pour en sauver un autre qui en est étranger semble vraiment extrême, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans cette relation, même moi je le sais.

\- Merci Anya de toujours m'aider à garder les pieds sur terre.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, sourit Anya. Tu as parlé avec Clarke ?

\- Quoi ? Non, évidemment que non.

J'avance un peu plus en percevant mon prénom. Elles parlent de moi, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi Lexa pourrait avoir envie de me parler ? C'est étrange.

\- Tu devrais le faire.

\- Mais bien sûre c'est un sujet tellement facile à aborder.

\- Je suis certaine que tu t'en sortirais très bien.

\- Parce que ça t'es déjà arrivée peut-être.

\- Non…

\- Alors évite de dire des sottises !

\- Très bien… Pour l'instant rejoignons les autres, après nous parlerons d'Echo et ensuite, tu devrais vraiment aborder le sujet avec Clarke.

\- Je valide les deux premiers points, pour le dernier, nous verrons.

\- Tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet éternellement.

\- Nous verrons bien, sourit Lexa. Alors dis m'en plus sur ce vampire, reprend-elle en avançant sur le sentier qu'a suivie sa garde un peu plus tôt, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de lui ?

\- Il m'a énervé mais je pense qu'il est sincère au moins sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Maya.

Je ne perçois plus leurs voix alors seulement je sors de l'ombre, je laisse les ténèbres quitter mon corps et me révéler. Je soupire de soulagement, pendant un instant j'ai cru que Lexa parvenait à me voir malgré les ténèbres qui m'entourait. Je baisse les yeux pour voir les traces des énergies des sœurs de cœur les suivre à la trace. Je souris. Il est temps de savoir ce que ce vampire fait ici. Je pourrai peut-être apporter mon aide.

Je me planque de nouveau lorsque j'entends des murmures. J'avance lentement comme lorsque mon père m'emmène à la chasse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pour quelle raison il s'acharne à m'apprendre à traquer, à me cacher et à fuir. Il veut que je survive, je ne comprends juste pas à quoi. Je trouve notre monde plutôt paisible, même lorsqu'il me parle de cette guerre, je peine à y croire. Et pourtant, je sais que certaines espèces comme les vampires, ne sont pas des gens bien. Évidemment, ils ne sont pas pire que les démons mais nous sommes… comment dire, juste perturbés par toute cette noirceur qui oppresse notre cœur.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai senti les ténèbres s'emparer de tout mon être, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais trouver un moyen de me sortir de toute cette haine. J'aurai pu tuer, déverser ma colère sur n'importe qui juste pour essayer d'apaiser tout ce mal que je ressentais. Je n'entendais plus la voix de mon père. Il n'y avait plus que ce sentiment d'aversion. J'étais hostile à tout et tout le monde. Mon père a même pensé à abandonner, me confier à Jaha. Et puis il y a eu mon premier rêve.

Je ne me souviens d'aucune manière de ce qui c'est déroulé dans ce rêve, pas même d'un bribe, rien. Il y a juste eu cet apaisement presque irréel quand je me suis réveillée. Toute ma rancœur a été effacé par ce songe, ne laissant au fil du temps et des autres rêves derrière eux qu'une image très flou d'une jeune fille magnifique. C'est à partir ce jour là que j'ai commencé à dessiner. Il fallait que je retranscrive ce que je voyais, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est les loups qui sont revenu le plus souvent, ça et des yeux d'un vert si pure que les plaines d'Écosse m'ont paru bien fades en comparaison.

Je sursaute en percevant un bruit très étrange. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Je réalise très vite que ça ne va pas suffire. J'observe alors les alentours pour trouver de nouvelles ombres, heureusement que nous sommes dans une forêt. Je baisse les yeux, il y a tout de même plusieurs endroit où je ne pourrai pas me cacher avant d'être au plus près de l'action. Je souris en me disant que ça en vaut la peine même si Lexa semble avoir un instinct à toute épreuve, je sais que je peux le faire. Alors comme une enfant je saute sur les ombres évitant la lumière à tout prix comme si celle-ci pouvait me brûler. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas mais durant les courtes seconde où la clarté se reflète sur ma peau, je suis visible aux yeux de tous donc c'est presque pire que si le sol illuminé était de la lave. Enfin… presque.

Je m'accroche à un tronc alors que j'ai tenté un saut plus périlleux et que j'ai bien faillit m'étaler de tout mon long. Je jure entre mes dents alors que le vacarme que je viens de faire raisonne encore dans mes oreilles. Je suis à l'abri des regards et de rien d'autre. Je me fige alors que sous mes yeux se trouve un loup aussi noir que la nuit. Il est gigantesque. Si je me mettais à côté, il devrait m'arriver au niveau de la poitrine. Il est bien plus impressionnant que tous les loups que j'ai pu observer jusque là. Je déglutit difficilement alors qu'il y a encore quelque feuilles qui tombent après mon accrochage avec l'arbre. L'animal semble observer le phénomène avec méfiance et hume l'air, effrayée je ferme les yeux et je conjure les ténèbres de bien vouloir me protéger.

J'ouvre un première œil avec méfiance. Je découvre des crocs acérés et que je trouve plutôt hostile à quelque centimètre de ma jambe. Je me dissimule un peu plus dans l'ombre en resserrant un peu plus mes doigts sur l'écorce, je tremble et mon palpitant s'emballe dans un rythme effréné bercer par un shoot d'adrénaline. Surtout, ne pas faire de bruit. Je crois que c'est ma seule option si je ne veux pas finir déchiqueter, ne pas faire un seul bruit.

\- Indra, la voix de Lexa claque dans l'air me faisant sursauter, c'est bon, je crois que le périmètre est assez sécuriser.

Le soupire avant de se tourner vers son alpha toujours humaine avec un air qui semble presque blasé, enfin je crois. Toujours est-il que c'est beaucoup trop humain comme réaction. Puis lentement la chef de la garde rapprochée de Lexa s'éloigne. Je me sens instantanément infiniment mieux. Je sens même mes lèvres s'étirer de satisfaction, mouvement qui se stoppe net alors que les iris émeraudes semble une nouvelle fois s'arrêter net sur moi, comme s'ils étaient capables de me voir à travers les ténèbres ce que je sais impossible. Je fais un pas en arrière comme pour me protéger de ce constat malheureusement, je marche sur une branche sec qui craque aussitôt. Affolée je relève la tête et fixe l'alpha qui fronce les sourcils avant de fixer avec plus d'intensité ma position puis d'appeler :

\- Anya, Raven !

Je suis surprise en voyant Anya arriver sous sa forme humaine, je pensais que comme Indra, elle aurait recouvert sa peau de loup. Raven arrive moins rapidement et semble surprise que Lexa requiert sa présence. La blonde jauge l'alpha qui me fixe toujours elle aborde un sourire amusé quand elle prononce un :

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

\- L'odeur nauséabonde du vampire, oui, comme tout le monde, s'amuse t-elle.

\- Non, juste là, précise t-elle en me pointant parfaitement du doigt.

Anya semble reprendre son sérieux en une poignée de seconde. Elle penche la tête sur la droite pour mieux observer l'endroit où je me cache. À son tour, je la vois froncer des sourcils avant de prendre une forte inspiration et de fermer les yeux. Lorsque ses cils se dresse de nouveau, les iris de la blonde ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir sur-excitée en me disant que ce sont ceux de son loup avant de me rappeler que si l'humaine est incapable de me voir, peut-être que lui oui. Après tout mon père a passé des heures à me briffer sur elle et surtout sur sa puissance supposée.

\- Je ne vois rien, finit-elle par conclure. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée sentir au juste ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, souffle Lexa, j'ai juste un… pressentiment. Et toi Raven, ta magie sens quelque chose ?

Je grimace malgré moi pendant que j'étais concentrer sur l'amie de Lexa, j'avais oublier la sorcière. Je dévie immédiatement mon regard sur la brune. Je découvre un amas écarlate des plus étrange tournoyer autour de son bras droit. Je la vois ensuite hausse les épaules avant d'affirmer :

\- Rien du tout. Mais si tu me disais ce que je suis censée chercher, je pourrai être plus précise.

\- C'est vrai que tu es une bonne chasseuse, confirme Lexa.

\- Les sorcières ne chassent pas, bougonne Raven.

\- Elles traquent, précise Anya avec un sourire gigantesque et un clin d'œil pour la sorcière. Je n'ai pas oublié, s'amuse t-elle. Lexa, tu devrais être plus attentive, la sermonne t-elle gentiment.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous, insiste une nouvelle fois l'alpha en me fixant avec insistance.

\- Sans précision, je ne peux pas faire mieux, lui assure Raven.

Je suis prête à crier victoire avant de réaliser qu'Anya n'a pas confirmé sa certitude. Je la fixe alors avec appréhension. Je suis surprise en découvrant qu'elle n'analyse pas ma position mais le profile de Lexa. Elle a une façon de la détailler… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… ça me dérange. J'ai déjà ressentie ça auparavant mais je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. La blonde soupire avant de se déplacer, les mains toujours plongées dans les poches de sa veste et de se positionner pile dans le champ de vision que Lexa a créé avec moi enfin plutôt avec l'ombre qui me cache. Je suis obligée de me pencher sur le côté pour continuer à l'observer. Elle papillonne des paupières quelques secondes avant qu'Anya demande d'une voix très douce :

\- Mieux ?

\- Euh…

\- Plus de pressentiment ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Bien.

\- Mais il y avait vraiment…

\- Je sais, la coupe Anya avant de se racler la gorge, Clarke, hurle t-elle.

Je me fige en réalisant qu'elle vient de prononcer mon nom. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Comment elle a deviner ? Parce que c'est bien de cela qui s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? D'instinct. Je sais qu'elle ne peut ni me voir, ni me sentir. Alors comment a t-elle fait ? Je suis… perplexe. Et pendant que je me pose mille et une question sur la situation, elle continu :

\- Je ne sais pas où ni comment tu te cacher mais montre toi tout de suite, tu perturbes Lexa et elle a besoin d'être à 100 % !

\- Quoi, bégaie Lexa, Clarke n'est pas… commence t-elle avant de se stopper net en me voyant apparaître.

Je fais une grimace d'excuse avant de baisser les yeux. Je suis certaine qu'elle va m'obliger à rentrer chez moi, enfin dans la maison qu'elle nous a prêté le temps de l'échange et je n'en ai pas envie. Je réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière pour trouver des contres arguments pour l'empêcher de me renvoyer. Je me redresse prête à l'affronter et gonfler à bloc. Je remarque tout de suite qu'elle semble toujours surprise voir même interdite par ma présence. Son regard ne semble pas réussir à faire un choix entre se poser sur moi ou sur sa meilleure amie et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à un rythme si régulier que je pourrais la comparer à un poisson hors de l'eau si à cet instant, du moins, si je ne la trouvais pas aussi adorable.

C'est normale que je trouve une fille de sa trempe, un vrai loup, une Alpha, adorable ? J'en sais rien mais toujours est-il que c'est ce que je ressens.

\- Je suis impressionnée, affirme Raven.

Je la dévisage sans aucune discrétion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Moi, je l'impressionne, vraiment ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Pas seulement par toi Clarke, précise t-elle. Bien que je crois me souvenir que ton père lui même n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser l'abscondam. Le fait que toi, tu aies réussi c'est très impressionnant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, s'amuse Anya avec un sourire en coin. Elle aurait pu se mettre en danger, précise t-elle en me fixant avec une inquiétude à mon égard qui me surprend.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec des encouragements, soupire la sorcière, mais tout de même, Clarke est très jeune, seulement à moitié démon et elle arrive à utiliser une technique qui tenait plus du fictif que du réel jusque là, j'ai le droit d'être impressionnée. Jack a tout de même demandé l'aide de ma mère à plusieurs reprise pour essayer d'utiliser l'abscondam. D'ailleurs, j'imagine qu'il y arrive maintenant.

\- Non, je souris fière, toujours pas. J'ai dépassé toutes ses attentes la première fois que j'ai su me fondre dans les ombres.

\- C'est pour cette raison que Jaha te veut absolument dans son clan, comprend Raven.

J'acquiesce presque douloureusement alors que je baisse les yeux. Je sens une certaine mélancolie me prendre dans ses bras. Je ressens toujours une profonde tristesse à la simple idée de rejoindre les miens dans ce clan. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon éducation mais je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place avec les miens. En réalité, à part pour mon père, les démons ont tendance à me faire peur. C'est à cause de cette noirceur que nous sommes pour la plupart incapable de contenir. Et étrangement les semi-démons semblent sur certain point bien pire que les sang pure. Je me souviens encore de ma rencontre douloureuse avec Wells, le fils de Jaha.

\- Et toi Lexa, d'où t'es venu ce pressentiment ? Voulu savoir Raven avec une sorte de malice dans le regard.

Je me reprends très vite. Je dois bien avouer que la réponse que va donner l'alpha m'intéresse au plus haut point. Si j'ai fait une erreur, je veux savoir laquelle.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passer, grogne Lexa. Et, je ne veux pas en parler ici, pas avec…

\- Calme toi Lexa, essaye de l'apaiser Anya avec un sourire. Il n'y a rien de grave. Allez vient Clarke, je vais moi-même veiller sur toi.

\- Quoi, explose l'alpha, hors de question que Clarke reste, c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Oh, souffle la blonde, tu préfères qu'elle se balade seule dans la forêt ?

\- Non ! Encore pire, tu as raison. Je… je vais…

\- Tout va bien se passer Lexa. Tu te concentre sur le vampire et moi je veille sur elle. D'accord, demande t-elle en tendant son bras vers la brune, Lexa ?

\- Très bien, soupire t-elle en attrapant le bas d'Anya jusqu'à la pliure de son coude un geste que je sais très respectueux et empli de confiance. Mais qui va s'occuper de Raven ?

\- Je t'en pris, ricane la blonde, je peux gérer les deux. D'autant que je te rappelle que le vampire est derrière une barrière et non sur notre territoire grâce à Raven. Je pense qu'elle peut s'occuper d'elle le temps de notre conversation avec ce Jasper.

\- Oui, je devrais survivre, assure Raven.

\- Par toutes les lunes, soupire Lexa. Je vais finir par devenir folle. Indra, Costia, Gustus, Niko, Titus, aboie-t-elle subitement.

Je vois alors cinq loups apparaître dont le géant noir que je sais maintenant être Indra. Les bêtes me toisent avec une certaine animosité. Je crois que certain sont surpris de me voir. Les trois mâles montrent leurs crocs, ils semblent vraiment hostile à ma présence. Pendant un instant, je suis si impressionnée que je veux de nouveau faire un pas en arrière je sens alors une main sur mon épaule droite et je sens une énergie très puissante avant d'entendre en un murmure la voix d'Anya :

\- Ne plis pas devant eux, jamais.

Je tourne lentement mon regard vers la blonde. Je commence à ressentir un certain apaisement à son contacte. Est-ce que c'est ce que ressent Lexa quand elle est proche d'Anya ? Un discret sourire apprêt sur ses lèvres et elle précise toujours à voix basse :

\- Montre leurs que tu as peur une fois et c'est foutue. Tiens bon.

Je trouve assez de courage pour de nouveau affronter la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Les trois colosses sont toujours toutes dents dehors, les griffes enfoncées dans le sol au possible. Je fixe leurs babines retroussées et frissonne. C'est alors que je réalise qu'il semble se jouer une conversation inaudible entre les cinq loups et leurs alpha. Je regarde alors plus en détail le dos de Lexa et je le sens, son pouvoir, cette force, toute sa puissance. Elle n'est pas seule quand elle s'adresse à eux.

Indra semble avoir accepter la situation et incline doucement la tête avant de s'approcher de moi. Je sens un peu plus la pression de la paume d'Anya sur mon omoplate. Elle me murmure de lui tendre la main ce que je fais immédiatement. Le loup noir géant vient alors me renifler avant de tourner la tête vers Lexa comme pour assurer quelque chose à son alpha, ce qui fait sourire cette dernière puis elle s'éloigne. L'autre femelle que j'imagine donc être Costia en fait de même avant de s'allonger tranquillement au pied d'Indra toujours solidement ancrée sur ses pattes à observer les trois mâle qui semble en opposition avec la chef de meute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent, je demande tout bas à Anya.

\- Je n'en sais rien, me répond-elle toujours aussi bas et d'un air amuser.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Anya n'appartient pas à la meute, elle ne peut donc pas les entendre, précise Raven.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était elle aussi campée dans mon dos à la gauche d'Anya comme pour protéger son flanc vulnérable. La relation entre ces deux là est assez étrange. Je ne me l'explique pas. Au-delà de ça, elles sont toutes les deux très atypiques, le fait que je n'arrive pas à lire leurs énergies ne fait qu'ajouter une sacré dose aux mystères qu'elles représentent. D'une certaine manière, c'est comme si elles n'étaient pas censées exister.

Ce que je ressens vis-à-vis d'elle, c'est que leurs présence est forcé. Pour Raven, j'ai compris, mon père m'a expliqué la malédiction. Mais qu'en est-il d'Anya ? Pourquoi son existence semble a ce point anormal ?

\- C'est pas genre une langue universel que parle tous les loups, je demande véritablement curieuse.

\- En quelque sorte si, m'explique avec patience Anya, c'est juste que lorsque nous n'appartenons pas à la même meute, nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre. Sauf entre alpha.

\- Oh… donc tu n'entends jamais personne ?

-Si. Lexa quand elle le veut, d'alpha à alpha.

J'ignorai qu'Anya était alpha, son choix de n'appartenir à aucune meute me semble alors encore plus étrange. Il me semblait qu'appartenir à une meute était vitale pour eux. Ils ont besoin de sentir ce pouvoir unique et invisible, de puiser dedans, d'évoluer avec les siens. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire sur le sujet.

Je sursaute lorsque je vois deux loups s'avancer vers moi. Ils ont le poile marron. Ils avancent d'un même pas en ce collant. On croirait voir des siamois. Ils sont tellement synchronisés que j'ai presque la sensation de me trouver en face à face avec un ours. C'est très impressionnant. Ils viennent à leurs tour me renifler la main, un des deux grogne une dernière fois avant de partir et ils se postent près d'Indra qui semble les fusiller du regard. Je n'aimerai pas être à leurs place.

Maintenant en face de Lexa, il ne reste plus qu'un loup gris et blanc, son poile ne semble plus très jeune. C'est à vrai dire le moins impressionnant, si j'oublie le fait qu'il semble tenir tête à son alpha. Je le fixe mais pas seulement avec mes yeux, je laisse ma part d'ombre l'observer a sa manière. C'est alors que je l'entends cette voix presque irréelle :

"Je devrais bondir et t'arracher la trachée."

Lexa est en danger ! Très vite, je déglutis alors que mon cœur tressaute. L'âme du résistant est aussi noir que la nuit. Je plisse le nez de dégoût alors que je sens mon pouvoir se révolter contre cette noirceur. Mes ténèbres sont pires que les siennes mais je ne les ait pas choisi, je suis née avec eux. Je n'ai pas eu le choix alors que lui… il a décidé de devenir un être répugnant.

Alors que l'obscurité en moi semble bouillonner de rage, je sens tous les regards de ceux qui m'entoure me fixer. Cet homme-loup n'a rien d'autre que la barbarie qui l'habite. Je grince des dents alors que mon pouvoir remplit mes iris d'une opacité d'un bleu fluorescent unique. Je pourrai le tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je ne ressentirai rien, ni bien, ni mal, juste de la satisfaction. Comment peut-on crée de soi-même une telle noirceur ?

\- Clarke.

Je perçois la voix inquiète et surprise de Lexa au-delà des ténèbres dans lesquels je me perds. Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois pas plonger et risquer de me perdre. Je ferme les yeux et rappelle les bides de mon pouvoir qui mon échapper. Je serre la mâchoire et les poing en laissant une longue expiration quitter mes poumons. Je me concentre cette cette voix et sur la main d'Anya toujours présente sur mon épaule bien que devenu un peu moins appuyer. Puis il y a un étirement mauvais qui étire mes lèvres.

Anya ne m'a t-elle pas dit de ne pas plier devant eux ? De tenir bon ? Je peux faire ça et bien plus encore ! Après tout, je suis la fille de mon père. Et, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à moitié humaine que je suis faible, loin de là.

J'ouvre presque brusquement mes paupières, je suis tout de suite ancrée dans le regard du loup résistant. Je ne l'aime pas, vraiment pas. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je pourrai vraiment le tuer, ça ne me dérangerai pas si seulement… si seulement Lexa ne me regardait pas avec cette inquiétude et ce dévouement. Et puis, je lui attirerais des ennuies donc je dois seulement ne pas plier et tenir bon, c'est bien ça ? Je souris un peu plus avec machiavélisme. La plupart du temps, je ne suis qu'une gamine de 17 ans un peu naïve mais parfois mes ténèbres grondent et ils ont besoin de s'exprimer.

\- Tu devrais vraiment rentrer dans le rang maintenant, ça devient agaçant, Titus.

Les pupilles du loup se rétractent au maximum. Il semble trembler de peur. Il jette un regard affoler vers son alpha qui me dévisage de nouveau comme lorsque je suis sortie de l'ombre un peu plus tôt. Il baisse les yeux avant de se traîner jusqu'à moi, presque le ventre à terre et la queue entre les jambes. Il a presque le museau dans l'herbe lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur. Il lève difficilement le nez vers ma main que je retire rapidement ne voulant pas lui accorder ce droit si facilement. Il couine comme si mon geste lui avait physiquement fait mal. Je souris satisfaite avant de reprendre :

\- Tu as peux peut-être réussi à cacher ta laideur et ton absence de cœur à tout le monde jusque là mais maintenant c'est fini. Je te vois Titus.

Ses couinements s'accentuent. Il lance des regards de détresse vers son alpha mais elle ne dit rien. Un sourire fier et impressionné marque ses lèvres. Elle acquiesce comme pour valider ma force de caractère. Je tends alors de nouveau la main. Il a à peine prit une première inspiration que je reprends :

\- La prochaine fois que tu souhaite sauter à la gorge de Lexa, il se fige mais je poursuis, fait en sorte que je ne sois pas là. Il se peut que je te tue "accidentellement". Tu sais, je soupire comme si ça m'embêtait, la perte de contrôle chez les démons peut être… quel est le bon mot ? Dévastatrice. Ouais… ça me semble adapté.

Il se redresse brusquement vers Lexa qui s'est approcher. Il semble se justifier. L'alpha croise les bras, me jette un regard étrange avant de hocher les épaules. Elle se penche pour être à la hauteur du museau du loup. Elle le fixe d'une étrange manière avant de préciser presque amuser :

\- Elle a raison tu sais Titus, tu devrais éviter de penser à me tuer devant elle.

Il grogne, semble menaçant. Lexa éclate de rire. Je fronce les sourcils devant cette réaction. Elle se redresse avant d'ajouter :

\- Si Clarke voulait te tuer à l'avenir, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour te sauver. Ai-je été assez claire ? Quand à toi, elle ancre ses billes d'un vert absolument envoûtant dans mes yeux, je vais reprendre les mots de Raven : je suis impressionnée, elle sourit et je me sens presque flancher. Bien, maintenant que les choses sont réglées allons voir ce vampire avant qu'il ne s'impatiente !

Sans plus attendre, Lexa fait volte face et avance sans vérifier que les cinq loups la suivent. Je ressens une pression énorme me quitte. Je souris satisfaite. J'ai tenu bon. La main d'Anya glisse loin de mon épaule, elle s'avance juste assez pour être à ma hauteur et dit amuser :

\- Note pour moi-même, ne jamais te provoquer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu semble peut-être… comment dire ça ? Tout juste sortie de l'œuf mais tu es terrifiante quand tu t'énerve.

\- Je suis un démon, je réponds en hochant les épaules.

\- Ouais et bien, tu es officiellement la première que je vois utiliser ses pouvoirs alors je suis légèrement effrayée, conclu-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as bien dû en rencontrer d'autre pendant la guerre.

\- Ne parle pas à Anya de la guerre, intervient Raven, elle n'y a jamais mit les pieds et prône encore et toujours la paix. Ceci dit pour avoir longtemps côtoyé ton père, laisse-moi te dire que ta maîtrise et ta puissance sont assez unique.

\- Merci, je souris. Allez, je veux voir ce vampire.

Je cours pour rejoindre Lexa le plus vite possible le sourire aux lèvres. Je croyais avoir mit trop de distance entre moi et les filles mais j'entends comme même Raven dire :

\- Nous serons mal quand elle rejoindra le Clan Skykru.

\- Elle ne le fera jamais.

Je me retourne choquée par la réponse d'Anya. Évidement, comme je ne regard plus devant moi, je bute sur une pierre et me retrouve très vite le nez dans la poussière. Je jure comme un charretier pendant une bonne minute, pestant contre ma maladresse ou plutôt mon inattention passagère. Je me frotte les mains avant de me relever avec un air boudeur. Je grogne en traînant des pieds jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Lexa et les loups devant un jeune homme au sourire franc, habillé comme un adolescent avec un truc bizarre dans ses cheveux. Et bien, si c'est ça un vampire, ce n'est pas très impressionnant.

Je sens Raven et Anya arriver. La sorcière reste près de moi alors que la louve s'avance assez pour être à la même hauteur que Lexa. Le vampire sourit avant de lever sa main droite et de l'avancer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se prenne une décharge et qui la retire vivement.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, affirme t-il.

\- La barrière ne vous était pas destinée, précise Lexa d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Mais comme vous voulez, de toute évidence, franchir mon territoire, je suis satisfaite qu'elle vous ait arrêtée.

\- Je voulais simplement discuter, soupire t-il. Elle, il pointe du doigt Anya, ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Évidemment qu'elle la fait. Et si je me souviens bien, elle vous avait donné mon numéro de téléphone. Elle ne vous a jamais proposé de venir sur mes terres.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue Mademoiselle Kane, voulu savoir le vampire. Dommage, j'avais bien aimé notre première conversation.

\- C'est Lucas, grogne Lexa, ici, c'est Lucas. Kane c'est seulement pour ce qui est officiel.

\- Lucas, sourit-il, j'imagine donc que mes suppositions à votre égard sont les bonnes Mademoiselle Lucas. L'alpha à vos côté connaît-elle votre identité ?

\- Tu as raison Lexa, soupire Anya, finalement, je vais peut-être faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, précise Lexa.

Le vampire éclate de rire ce qui attire les grognements des cinq loups. Les mâles semblent près à bondirent mais Lexa claque des doigts les stoppant net. Ils montrent encore les dents mais semblent bien plus docile. Je suis impressionnée par l'autorité qu'elle peut avoir sans dire un mot et je ne semble pas être la seule. L'homme, du moins la copie d'un homme, coincé derrière la barrière arrête brusquement son moment d'hilarité. Son regard redevient sérieux et il se présente :

\- Je m'appelle Jasper Jordan, comme vous le savez déjà, je suis un vampire. Je suis né en 580 avant notre ère, sur les rives de l'Halys. J'ai rencontré Maya, la personne pour qui je vous demande de l'aide quand j'avais cinq ans, le jour de l'éclipse solaire. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. Me plonger dans ses yeux c'était comme fondre l'armure. J'ai continué de grandir, je suis devenu un homme et j'ai demandé sa main. Elle m'a été refusée. C'est ce jour là qu'elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était une fée et que sa vie serait aussi longue que celle des éléments qui nous entourait, infini.

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, nous avons tous compris. Indra s'assoie alors qu'elle ne doit plus prendre Jasper comme une menace. Elle se tourne vers Lexa qui acquiesce. Je souris attendris par cette histoire. Une magnifique histoire d'amour.

\- Si je suis devenu un vampire, c'était par choix, pour elle. J'ai promis de toujours la protéger. Alors au nom de ma promesse, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi à la retrouver. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas sombrer, pas encore. S'il vous plaît.

\- Ce qui vous lie avec Maya, c'est une sorte d'empreinte ? Voulu savoir Lexa.

\- Les empreintes n'existaient pas encore, sourit tristement Jasper, il n'y avait pas encore de maudits, eux et les empreintes sont apparu vers -480. Avant… n'importe qui pouvait être touché de la sorte. Qu'importe l'espèce ou le sexe, des demi-âme, Misó psychí. Il y en a même encore parfois qui apparaisse mais c'est devenu excessivement rare, conclut-il avec un regard étrange pour Anya. J'ai eu la chance d'en rencontrer une il y a un demi siècle mais plus depuis.

\- Donc tout ce que vous voulez, reprend Lexa, c'est retrouver Maya.

\- Oui, affirme Jasper avec tristesse.

\- Et si nous échouons et qu'elle sombre ?

\- Alors, je foncerai tête baissée dans cet harem. Je tuerai Maya de mes propres mains avant d'attendre qu'un de ces dragons ne m'achève.

\- Supposons, reprend Lexa avant d'être couper.

\- Évidemment, nous sommes quatre. Il y a moi et Maya, comme vous le savez déjà. Monty qui est un shaman, vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui et Harper, c'est ça Maya à lui, sourit-il. Maya et moi, nous avons rencontré Monty, il y a près de deux millénaire, se n'était alors qu'un jeune homme un peu effronté et abîmé par la vie, un orphelin. Il a bien grandit depuis. Il a rencontré Harper au début des année 1900. C'est une métamorphe donc entre eux il s'agit bien d'une empreinte, mais Harper n'est pas une lycanthrope, c'est une lionne garou, une alpha, conclut-il fière de lui.

Une lionne garou alpha ? Je suis presque sûre que mon père m'a affirmer que les femme félin ne pouvait jamais être alpha. Je fronce les sourcils dérangée par cette information. Est-ce que Jasper nous mentirait ? Non, il n'a rien à gagner à le faire. Rien du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Lexa semble s'adresser à Indra ce qui me surprend, l'alpha n'est-elle pas censée prendre ses décisions seule ? Comme tout à l'heure, une conversation inaudible, se joue entre Lexa et la cheffe de sa garde rapprochée. Je vois Lexa qui acquiesce et sourire à plusieurs reprises avant de soupirer puis de reprendre :

\- Raven ?

\- Quoi, demande t-elle surprise.

\- Si je les laisse entrer, ça t'implique aussi. Tu as un passif avec les vampires donc, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'imagine que s'il essaye de me toucher Anya le tueras donc… je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer.

\- Aucune ? Répète Lexa comme pour s'en assurer.

\- Si tu me fais confiance sur la conversation que nous avons eu ce matin, je n'en vois vraiment aucune, assure Raven.

\- Très bien. Clarke ?

\- Moi ? Je demande surprise en me pointant moi-même du doigt.

\- Oui toi, sourit Lexa avec douceur.

\- Tant que personne ne s'approche de ma mère, je hoche les épaules, j'en ai rien à faire.

\- Vous l'avez entendu Jasper, reprends Lexa en fixant le vampire, personne ne s'approche de sa mère.

\- Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison je voudrais approcher sa mère, s'amuse t-il.

\- Elle est humaine, je précise en le fixant durement.

\- Oh, souffle t-il, vous avez des humains dans votre meute ?

Un rire sans joie s'échappe des lèvres de Lexa. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

\- Il y a 1372 personnes précisément qui vivent au sein de ma meute, sur mon territoire.

Le chiffre semble vraiment choquer Jasper. Il écarquille les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Il toussote difficilement avant d'acquiescer comme pour assurer qu'il a assimilé l'information. Alors seulement Lexa reprend :

\- Et parmis eux, oui il y a des humain, dont 212 enfants ou adolescents qui ne se sont pas encore transformés et qui ne le feront peut-être jamais, 500 latents qui préfèrent tout de même rester vivre avec nous pour le mode de vie ou parce qu'ils sont imprégnés, 36 autres métamorphes qui se sont imprégnés avec mes loups et qui ont choisi ma meute plutôt que la leurs, 66 humains qui sont imprégnés sauf pour deux, la mère de Clarke et le père d'Anya et bien sûre 555 lycanthropes, sans oublier, une sorcière, un démon et un semi-démon.

\- Vous avez choisie de garder les latent sans empreinte avec vous, s'étonne Jasper.

\- Qui je suis pour les chasser ? S'ils sont heureux avec nous, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais les envoyer dans le monde des humains.

\- Vous êtes intéressante comme alpha, concède t-il. Mais je peine à croire qu'Anya ait un père humain, finit-il avec de nouveau ce regard étrange pour la blonde.

\- J'ai été adopté, soupire t-elle.

\- Anya, reprend Lexa avec une fragilité étrange dans la voix, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'échange de regard entre les deux meilleure amies, les presque sœur, est étrangement long. Il est emplit d'une intensité telle que l'on pourrait presque couper l'air au couteau. Je m'apprête à demander à Raven qui est toujours placée à côté de moi ce qui se passe entre ses deux là en supposant qu'elle le sache lorsqu'un nouveau soupire s'échappe des lèvres d'Anya. Elle semble murmurer quelque chose de inaudible qui fait sourire Lexa avant de lever les yeux au ciel presque théâtralement.

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi. Se n'est pas ma décision.

\- Ce que tu pense est important pour moi, insiste Lexa.

\- Je pense qu'une attaque de dragons est de plus en plus inévitable et qu'on ne devrait pas cracher sur de l'aide quel qu'elle soit.

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais, si ce foutu suceur de sang entre avec son shaman et sa lionne de compagnie, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de ma maison, de Marcus, de Blue et de Raven, jamais !

\- Tu sais qu'il y aura des réunions et que…

\- Très bien, je suis intransigeante sur ma maison et Blue pour le reste, je peux faire un effort à la rigueur si je suis à moins de cent mètres.

\- Vous avez entendu, sourit Lexa en s'adressant à Jasper, pas de tueries, vous ne vous nourrissez pas sur mon territoire, vous ne vous approchez pas de la mère de Clarke, ni de la maison d'Anya et de Blue. Vous gardez vos distance avec Marcus le père d'Anya si elle n'est pas dans les parage tout comme Raven et je vous demanderais personnellement d'en faire de même avec Clarke, je suis surprise par cette précision, je ne veux pas vous voir vous approchez d'elle si JE, elle insiste sur ce mot, ne suis pas près d'elle. Qu'importe qu'un de mes loups soit là. Jamais. Je ne veux pas vous voir avec elle si je ne suis pas là. À la rigueur si c'est Anya vous pouvez vous approchez mais sous aucun autre prétexte, suis-je claire ? Les termes vous paraisse t-il juste ?

Je tremble presque à l'entente de ses revendication personnelle. Pourquoi insister à ce point sur ma sécurité ? Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu'elle avait compris que j'étais capable de me défendre. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Bien sûre je suis heureuse qu'elle veuille à ce point respecter les termes de l'accord qu'elle a conclu avec mon père. Mais cette insistance… Je n'arrive pas en cerner la cause.

\- Qui est Blue ?

\- Pardon ? Demande surprise Lexa.

\- J'ai compris tout les autre termes de l'accord mais pas ce point. Si je dois éviter ce Blue, il faut que je sache de qui il s'agit.

\- Tu lui dis, s'amuse Lexa en croisant le regard d'Anya.

\- Mon chat, c'est simple, il n'y en a qu'un seul ici et il reste dans ma maison donc, éviter ma maison comme la peste noir cumulée à la justiniène ou encore athénienne, au choléra, à la grippe espagnole et asiatique ainsi qu'à la variole et nous n'aurons pas de problème.

\- Vous avez un chat ?

\- T'as un chat ?

Mon questionnement et celui de Jasper claque dans l'air de la même manière. Je vois Raven retenir un rire en passant sa main devant sa bouche et Lexa lever les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai un chat et j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup. Si vous en douté, demandé à Lexa ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Je ne me, s'exclame Lexa, c'est petit ! Il m'a surpris, une fois ! Et… c'est pas vrai, ce stupide chat aura ma peau. Combien de fois, je vais encore devoir m'excuser ?

\- Une bonne centaine encore, s'amuse Anya, et Blue n'est pas stupide.

\- Bref… vous avez des terme de votre côté, reprend Lexa avec sérieux.

\- Juste retrouver Maya.

\- Très bien, Raven, tu peux les laisser entrer.

\- Pas sans voir les deux autres.

\- Vraiment ? L'interroge Lexa.

\- J'ai lancé le sort de protection, le plus puissant que je connaisse alors oui, vraiment.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, Jasper, donnons-nous rendez-vous demain, même heure avec tous le monde.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- À demain, souffle Lexa en hochant la tête respectueusement.

Jasper sourit avant de faire de même et de disparaître en un battement de cils. Elle demande ensuite aux cinq loups d'aller faire leurs rondes. Elle me demande de ne pas bouger avant de prendre Anya à part pour lui parler. Je les observe avec un froncement de sourcils. Ne sont-elles pas un peu trop proche ? C'est vrai, elles ont un comportement très étrange l'une envers l'autre et absolument inexplicable.

Je commence à faire les cent pas pour éviter de trop penser. Je remarque alors que Raven s'est adossée à une arbre. Elle ferme les yeux et semble se ressourcer. Ses respiration son calme et lente. Je me demande si elle puise sa magie dans les éléments. Je m'approche lentement d'elle avant de la détailler avec un peu plus d'intensité. Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère ?

Mon père m'a tellement parlé de Morgane que j'ai presque la sensation de la connaître. Avoir la chance de rencontre sa fille, c'est unique. Je me demande si je vais avoir la possibilité d'apprendre à savoir qui elle est vraiment. Mon père semblait attristé la dernière fois qu'il a vu Raven. Je n'ai pas cherché à en connaître la cause, je me suis dis que s'était trop indiscret.

\- Je peux te poser une question, je fini par demander.

\- Bien sûre, sourit-elle.

\- Tu sais qui est vraiment Anya ?

\- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question, demande t-elle vraiment surprise.

\- Bha… tu vois quand je fais mon truc de démon, je peux lire les âmes, les cœurs et les peurs mais il y a aussi comme une fiche d'identité. C'est assez étrange, j'ai genre toutes les informations qui concerne une personne qui sont imprimées sur mon œil et figées dans mon cerveau à tout jamais. Tout à l'heure c'était pas mon but, je voulais juste Titus et j'ai à peine regardé les autres, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir que Anya… elle n'en a pas, comme toi. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si vous n'existiez pas, je souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pour toi, je pointe un point un peu au-dessus de sa tête, j'arrive tout de même à voir quelques informations, mais c'est comme ces dossiers censurés, avec des rayures noires partout genre "secret défense".

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai compris que c'est parce que tu es maudite, mon père me l'a expliqué. Mais pour Anya, tout est censuré. Je ne peux même pas voir son nom, je conclus.

Raven jette un regard rapide vers Anya et Lexa en remarquant qu'elles discutent toujours, elle me fait un sourire minuscule. Elle baisse les yeux avant de s'avancer et d'ancrer son regard dans le miens.

\- Je me suis moi aussi posée beaucoup de questions sur elle.

\- Et ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai fini par apprendre, c'est qu'elle est née un peu près au même moment que moi.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Je demande de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Elle a été effacé de l'Histoire. Un sort tellement parfait que même elle, elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Et, devine qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Morgane…

\- Hum… pas étonnant qu'Anya déteste ma mère, poursuit-elle en fixant la blonde qui revient vers nous avec toujours ce sourire qui lui est propre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, reprend-elle immédiatement en s'adressant à Raven, d'aller rendre une petite visite à ton meilleur ami, je cite : Bellamy Blake ?

Raven soupire longuement avant de fixer Lexa qui suivait Anya. Elle sourit avant de soupirer de nouveau et de demander à l'alpha :

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Anya va leur proposer la protection de la meute en mon nom, le temps que nous nous débarrassons des dragons donc si Octavia accepte, tu dois…

\- Les laisser passer la barrière, grogne t-elle.

\- Voilà.

\- Je te déteste de m'obliger à faire ça, soupire de nouveau Raven. Mais tu as raison, ils pourraient s'en prendre à eux et j'ai vu que Bell pourrait être utile avec, elle fait une pause pour se plonger dans le regard d'Anya avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Lexa, tu sais avec Echo.

Je le sens de nouveau cette pointe dans le cœur de Lexa. Elle peine à déglutir et ne semble pas vouloir prendre la parole alors elle acquiesce pour faire comprendre qu'elle a bien entendu et assimilé l'information.

\- Ça va aller Lexa, lui assure Anya, je serai là.

\- Je sais, murmure t-elle en coinçant sa main derrière sa nuque. Assure toi que les Blake soient en sécurité même s'ils refusent de venir ici.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, sourit la blonde.

\- Toujours, confirme l'alpha.

\- Allez on y va Raven. À bientôt Clarke, elle me fait un signe de la main.

Je réponds bien volontiers avec un sourire en la voyant agripper le coude de Raven et en la tirant pour l'obliger à bouger. Je les regarde s'éloigner et sans que je m'en rende compte je demande pensive :

\- Anya et Raven, elles sont liées par une empreinte ?

\- Pas que je sache, répond tout aussi pensive Lexa. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, je peux me débrouiller.

\- J'insiste, sourit-elle. Il y a une chose dont nous devons parler.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, confirme t-elle en commençant à avancer.

\- J'ai le droit de te poser des questions sur ta condition de loup ?

\- J'imagine que oui, répond-elle amuser.

\- Comment tu te sens quand tu es transformer ?

\- Libre.

\- Et la transformation, c'est comment ?

\- Douloureux, très douloureux, prononce-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant. C'est un mal qui nous ronge la peau. On souffre tellement qu'on a envie de se l'arracher. Notre cage thoracique se remodèle alors on oublie comment respirer, elle rit. Puis il y a comme un espèce de flottement où on semble ni vivant, ni mort. C'est un état de lucidité assez étrange si tu veux mon avis, elle me regard comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qui soit sur terre. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps à peine le temps d'un battement de coeur. Ce qui me tire toujours personnellement de cet état de mi-conscience, mi-léthargie, elle lève les yeux au ciel, c'est inévitablement une douleur innommable. Parce que quoi que je fasses, la nature va gagner. Alors, ma peau me brûle un peu près partout. Mon cœur bat trop vite, si vite que si je pouvais bouger, j'essayerai de me l'arracher moi-même. C'est tellement horrible que je pense avoir souhaiter au moins une fois pouvoir disparaisse, souligne t-elle comme si s'était normal. On voudrait presque mourir tranquillement. Mais espérer est une pure perte de temps. On est plus qu'une boule d'énergie pure qui est prête à imploser. Parfois, on essaye d'ouvrir les paupières mais ça ne sert à rien. Pendant la transformation on est comme dans l'espace il n'y a ni lumière, ni bruit. En soit il n'y a que la douleur et le vide, conclut-elle avec fatalisme. On voudrait se recroqueviller pour atténuer la douleur mais en vérité ce serait pire, alors, on attend, elle rit de nouveau. Le mal progresse peu à peu dans tout le corps. Les sensations se propagent du bout des orteils jusqu'au haut du crâne. On se dit que ça sera bientôt fini. Et si on porte des vêtements, on entend le bruit distinctif du tissus qu'on déchire. Normalement c'est un bruit immonde qui nous fait grincer les dents mais pas pour nous. Parce que ça veut dire que c'est bientôt fini. Oui, bientôt. Nos perceptions s'intensifient alors qu'on l'impression qu'on étire notre peau dans tout les sens, comme un drap humide que l'on torture avant de l'essorer, elle mime le geste et je grimace. Le problème c'est que cette douleur ne fait que s'intensifier, encore et encore. Je déteste ce mot, douleur, pas toi ? Il est tellement insignifiant. Mais je ne trouve aucun autre mot pour décrire ce que nous vivons à chaque fois, même le mot "souffrance" me paraît bien fade. Parce qu'il nous arrive d'avoir l'horrible sensation d'être entre les mains d'un serial killer qui nous découperait au scalpel sauf que notre sang ne se libérait pas. Non se serait trop facile. Parce qu'à cet instant c'est de l'acide sulfurique qui coule dans nos veine et ça brûle de part en part. Vraiment, il y en a certain qui préférerait mourir que de revivre ça indéfiniment. Puis tout prend fin. Et, on peut enfin hurler, se libérer, exister, être tout simplement vivant.

\- Mais c'est horrible, je balbutie.

\- Non, souffle t-elle, ça en vaut la peine parce que je ne connais rien au monde qui soit plus exaltant que de courir à pleine vitesse en campant sur ses quatre pattes avec le vent qui se faufile dans nos poils.

\- Je pense pas que ça en vaille la peine, j'assure absolument sûre de moi.

\- Bien sûre que si, me contredit-elle.

\- Non. Je ne trouve.

\- Clarke, je vivrais ce supplice de quelque seconde en boucle encore et encore, infiniment sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu dois être folle alors !

\- Et pourtant, je le ferai.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens, j'explose les larmes aux yeux en pensant à toute cette douleur.

Lexa s'arrête. Je remarque alors que nous sommes à quelque pas de ma nouvelle maison. Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous avions continué à marcher alors qu'elle me parlait de cette douleur que je n'ose imaginer. Je me retourner parce que maintenant Lexa est dans mon dos. Je m'en fiche d'être en pleure. Je croise son regard. Je renifle d'une façon ridicule avant de demander à nouveau la gorge serrée :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour l'empreinte. Pour toi, Clarke.

Dire qu'à cette seconde je suis tombée de très mais alors très, très haut est un euphémisme et pourtant ses mots ont raisonnés dans mon cœur comme dans un écho. Je ne pas sais comment, mais j'ai su instinctivement qu'elle disait vrai. Elle et moi, nous étions liées de la plus belle des manières. Je n'avais pas à douter et je n'aurai jamais à le faire.

Et si pour une raison ou une autre, j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un infime doute alors il me suffirait de croiser ses iris d'un émeraude si parfait, qu'ils ne peuvent pas mentir. Ils m'accompagnent depuis que je suis enfant et continueront à le faire à tout jamais.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réaction face aux nouvelles révélations. Il y a la presque double personnalités de Clarke déchirer entre son humanité et son démon intérieur. Les nombreuses discutions sous le rideau entre Lexa et Anya. La présentation de la garde rapprocher de l'alpha en mode loups, la force de Clarke face à Titus ! Jasper… et toute son histoire. Encore plus de mystère sur l'identité d'Anya. Et… la fin ! )**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	15. Chapitre 14 : (Dés)unie

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Anya et Raven sont en route pour proposer l'aide de la meute aux Black.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **Let it take you right down to your knees** _Laisse-le te mettre à genoux_

 **Let is burn to the worst degree** _Laisse brûler au pire degré_

 **May not be what you want** _Ça n'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux_

 **But it's what you need** _Mais c'est ce dont tu as besoin_

 **Sometimes the only way around it** _Parfois la seule façon de le contourner_

 **Is to let love do its work** _Est de laisser l'amour faire son travail_

 **Rascal Flatts - Let It Hurt**

 **Chapitre 14 : (Dés)unie**

Les cris d'adulte raisonnent, volent et heurtent une enfant de pleins fouet. Elle plaque alors ses mains sur ses oreilles essayant d'atténuer cette énième dispute. Puis elle recule et elle recule encore jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur. Alors elle pria pour qu'il l'avale toute entière, qu'il l'aide à disparaître pour toujours.

Puis il y a ce geste tendre sur le haut de son crâne, terriblement rassurant. Grâce à lui, elle sait que c'est fini alors elle éloigne ses paumes et ouvre ses yeux pour observer un visage souriant et avenant. Un pouce glisse sur sa joue éloignant les larmes puis des bras s'étirent et l'enfant n'hésite pas, pas même une seconde. Elle serre ses petits bras dans le dos de celle qui la protège de tout et de tout le monde. Elle se sent en sécurité. Elle se fait bercer par une voix calme et des mots qui raconte une histoire, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la sienne.

* * *

 **\- Anya ?**

Je papillonne des yeux et réalise trop tard que le feu est passé au vert puisqu'il repasse immédiatement au rouge. Je soupire en passant mon pouce et mon indexe sur mes paupières. Je me sens tellement lasse. Je resserre mes doigts sur le volant en essayant de comprendre d'où provient cette fatigue. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours être si forte. Je pense à Lexa, ses reproches m'ont fait mal et m'ont complètement minés le morale, même si je sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Et puis… il y a Raven. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus comment réfléchir convenablement quand elle est à mes côtés. C'est la fille de Morgane. Je devrais la détester bordel de merde ! Mais non… non… non… je ne la déteste pas, pas même un peu. Je crois que j'en suis incapable. Il y a ce lien entre nous deux et bien qu'il soit inexplicable, il est pourtant bien réel.

J'ai cru mourir quand elle a disparu. Je me suis vu mourir dans une de ses visions. J'ai voulu la tuer quand j'ai sentie la magie de Morgane dans ma maison. Et je l'ai vu se faire tuer dans une de ses visions.

Je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête. C'est inacceptable. Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver. Je tiens trop à elle, peut-être même plus qu'à ma propre vie. J'ai cet instinct… Comme si je la connaissais avant tout ça et maintenant, il y a mes plaques militaires qu'elle porte, soit disant, depuis qu'elle est enfant alors que je n'ai pas quitté les miennes depuis que je les ai obtenue. C'est tellement incongrue.

 **\- Anya ! Ça fait deux fois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux que je prennes le volant ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Le feu,** explose Raven en tendant le bras vers ce dernier, **il est de nouveau passé au rouge.**

 **\- Ah… désolée.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? Si tu ne te sens pas de conduire, laisse-moi le volant,** bougonne-t-elle.

 **\- Ça va, je vais bien. Je vais bien,** je répète une seconde fois comme pour m'en convaincre. **Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas conduire, c'est ma voiture de fonction.**

 **\- Soit plus attentive alors !**

 **\- D'accord,** je laisse traîner ce mot, **tu es d'une humeur massacrante, c'est noté. J'ai fais quelque chose à part manquer le feu.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- C'est Bellamy alors,** j'essaye de deviner.

 **\- Non. C'est… c'est autre chose. J'ai… Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **\- Du genre nous allons très prochainement nous faire balayer par un harem de dragons ? Je crois que tu n'es pas loin du compte,** je souris en démarrant directement dès que le feu passe de nouveau au vert.

 **\- Non,** soupire t-elle, **c'est autre chose de plus… néfaste.**

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant quel genre de chose est capable d'effrayer une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle. Puis je me souviens qu'elle a plus d'un demi siècle et qu'elle a dû avoir son lot de menaces, d'ennemis et même de combats. Ses pressentiment doivent être pour la plupart fondés.

Je décroche mon regard de la route quelques secondes afin de détailler son visage. Elle ne semble pas effrayée, mais plutôt contrariée.

Combien Raven avait-elle perdu jusque là pour avoir ce genre de réaction ? Tout en moi me répond beaucoup trop et… cet instinct, cette réponse silencieuse me brise le cœur.

J'accélère alors que je me concentre de nouveau sur la route. Elle est la fille de Morgane. Mais qui est son père ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir posé la question. Est-ce qu'il était lui aussi sorcier ? Est-ce que ses pouvoirs descendent aussi de lui ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle abrite cet espèce de monstre dans son corps ? Est-ce à cause de tout cela qu'elle perd le contrôle, que ses pouvoirs la dévorent ?

Et puis… il y a ce prénom qui me hante depuis qu'elle la prononcer : Lyssa. Qui est-elle ?

Il y a encore autre chose… une question qui me terrifie. Un questionnement qui m'effraie tellement que je n'ose même pas l'énoncer en pensé. Je soupire en agrippant un peu plus le volant. Il faut que je saches. J'ai besoin de connaître la réponse. Je crois que de ne pas savoir pourrai me détruire.

 **\- C'est,** je commence hésitante avant de prendre une forte inspiration, **c'est à cause de cette menace plus néfaste que tu as disparu la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Rien à voir, même si ce qui c'est passé ce jour là continu à me… perturber. C'est… dès que nous avons quitter la meute, la barrière j'ai ressenti cette… chose. J'ai du mal à contenir ma magie mais pas comme dernièrement. Ces dernier temps, elle veut sortir parce qu'elle se sent à l'étroit mais là, elle semble vouloir attaquer.**

 **\- Et cette sensation, ça t'est déjà arrivé ?**

 **\- Oui,** souffle-t-elle, **il y a très longtemps.**

 **\- Tu avais raison ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Il y avait réellement un danger la dernière fois que tu as ressentie ça ?**

À la fin de ma question, je sens son regard sur moi presque me brûler la peau. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres subitement devenu sèche. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je me force à rester concentrer sur ma conduite alors que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est me perdre dans ses yeux. Il ne me reste plus que quelques rues avant d'arriver chez les Blake et j'espère que sa réponse va arriver à temps.

 **\- Oui Anya, j'avais raison.**

 **\- Alors, tu devrais peut-être essayer de trouver d'où te vient ce pressentiment.**

 **\- Ma magie n'est pas des plus coopérative en ce moment.**

 **\- La dernière fois, c'était quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai vécu avec cette sensation pendant très longtemps mais j'imagine que ça mène au massacre.**

 **\- Quel,** ma gorge se noue, **quel massacre ?**

 **\- Celui de la meute de Luna.**

Je pile brusquement, ne faisant pas attention à la voiture qui me suit et qui manque de me rentrer dedans. Je sens que ma respiration devient filante avant de devenir incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce que Raven vient de dire ? Je me crispe sur le volant. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je perds le contrôle et pourtant pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je ne sens pas sa présence. Il n'y a que moi qui panique.

Je me tourne vers la sorcière comme au ralenti. Elle me dévisage avec incompréhension. En même temps je comprends, je viens d'agir sans réfléchir. Mais je dois avoir mal entendu, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle… Raven a connu ma mère ? Elle vivait au milieu de la meute. Elle m'a sûrement déjà rencontré. Ça serait de là que me provient cette sensation de reconnaissance. Je la connais mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'elle comme de tout le reste. Est-ce que Raven contrairement à moi se souvient ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** Je demande tout de même pour en être certaine.

 **\- Que j'avais déjà eu ce mauvais pressentiment quand j'étais plus jeune et que tout ça avait mené au pire massacre qui soit.**

 **\- Tu faisais partie de la meute de Luna ?** Je demande la gorge serrée.

 **\- Pas moi mais ma mère oui.**

 **\- Mais tu l'as connu… Luna.**

 **\- Ouais,** elle hoche les épaules.

 **\- Comment elle était ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise en sa présence. Elle avait une énergie vraiment bizarre. Mais tu peux poser la question à Jack il était proche d'elle.**

 **\- Jack ? Jack le démon ? Jack le père de Clarke ? Je le savais ! Il porte la marque !**

 **\- Comment tu peux connaître l'existence de la marque ?**

Je m'apprête à répondre avant de me rendre compte que c'est une très bonne question. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connais pas la réponse. Je le sais c'est tout. Je ne cherche pas a savoir d'où cela vient mais j'ai des acquis qui m'ont toujours semblés innés.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai dû le lire quelque part ou peut-être que Lexa m'en a parlé.**

 **\- Personne ne sait ça Anya, c'était un des plus grands secrets de Luna. Tout comme l'existence des marques sur les poignets des descendantes directes. Bien sûr maintenant tout le monde sait ce que ça signifie mais quand elle en a eu l'idée, personne ne savait.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais toi ?**

 **\- Et bien pour réussir quelque chose comme ça, elle a eu besoin de magie. Elle a demandé à ma mère.**

 **\- Et elle t'en a parlé ? Morgane a outrepassé les ordres de Luna ?**

 **\- Ma mère partageait presque tout avec moi,** dit-elle avec tristesse, **et Luna le savait très bien. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?**

 **\- Et bien,** je baisse les yeux, **c'est Luna n'importe quel lycanthrope aimerait en savoir plus sur elle.**

C'est un mensonge. Évidemment, je veux en savoir plus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Mais je ne peux pas parler de ça. J'ai toujours su à partir du moment où j'ai découvert qu'elle était ma mère que je devais cacher cet élément.

Je ne mens pas sur mon nom, c'est le seul vestige de mon passé qu'il me reste. Lucas. Tout ce que Morgane m'a laissé. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autre famille loup garou qui le portent. Depuis qu'elle connaît mon nom de famille, Lexa s'amuse parfois à me comparer à ce qu'elle croit connaître de la première femme loup. Elle me dit que j'ai son sale caractère, trait qui a traversé les âges mais que j'ai aussi sa détermination, son respect ou encore sa bienveillance. Je pense qu'au fond elle a fini par deviner que je suis une héritière de Luna, sa dernière apparition chez les Griffin n'a pas arrangé les choses. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas imaginer, pas même une seconde, quel est véritablement notre lien.

Personne ne peut savoir, jamais. Pas même Raven.

D'autant que toutes les conversations que je peux avoir avec elle me semble terriblement dénuée de sens. Elle murmure à mon oreille depuis si longtemps que sa voix m'est familière et pourtant elle ne m'a jamais rassurée. J'ai plus l'habitude d'être sur mes gardes lorsqu'elle apparaît et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une mauvaise fille ? Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir de tels ressentiments envers elle ? Après tout, elle a choisi seule de me sauver, qu'importe le prix. Ce n'est pas juste.

Ce n'est pas pareil quand je vois Morgane. Elle a rendu de nombreuses visites à Marcus. Dès qu'il s'agit de la sorcière, il y a ce que je devrai ressentir : de la pure haine.

Et ce qui me foudroie à chaque fois : une accalmie des plus apaisante. Ça me rend folle de rage de ne pas pouvoir être en colère contre Morgane. J'essaye… j'essaye vraiment de la haïr. Je me force à la détester mais pourtant, il y a toujours quelque chose qui sonne faux dans mes ressentiments.

Je me méfie de celle que je devrais aimer, alors que je fais confiance à celle que je devrais détester. Ce n'est pas normal.

Et puis maintenant il y a Raven et je suis fascinée par sa magie, envoûtée par ses sourires un peu trop rare, obnubilée par sa sécurité. C'est comme si elle était mon monde.

J'ai cette sensation étrange qui me hante depuis notre première rencontre. Elle est tout ce qui me manque depuis toujours : la raison pour laquelle mon cœur a continué de battre. Elle est ma lumière.

Avant elle, c'est comme si j'existais à peine. Avant elle, je me souviens parfaitement m'être sentie morte. Avant elle, j'avais cette sensation d'être écrasée par ce monde si vaste. Et puis il y a eu ce regard et tout a semblé prendre sens.

C'est alors que je me souviens de notre dernière conversation. Raven a dit savoir que j'ai été arraché à mon propre temps. Je secoue la tête en passant la première. Je reprends la route dans un silence de mort. Je n'ose plus la regarder. Je souffle une grande partie de l'air qui réside dans mes poumons avant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis si longtemps :

 **\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?**

Seule le silence me répond et pendant un instant j'ai peur qu'elle ait pu me mentir tout ce temps. Alors qu'elle sait, elle sait vraiment qui je suis. Elle connaît mon identité et elle n'a rien fait pour m'aider. Combien de fois depuis la gare elle aurait pu dire ou faire quelque chose pour calmer les maux de mon cœur ? Combien de fois ?

 **\- Je crois que oui,** finit-elle par dire alors que je me gare devant chez les Blake, **enfin ma mère m'affirme que oui, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir.**

 **\- Comment ça aucun souvenir ?**

 **\- Je t'ai dis que j'ai toujours pensé que ma mère avait été tuée à cause de moi. Elle m'a jeté un maléfice qui empêche le temps d'avoir une quelconque influence sur moi. Elle m'a rendu immortelle mais elle m'a aussi prit une partie de mes souvenirs.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ça ?**

 **\- Pour que je** _ **la**_ **retrouve. J'ai toujours pensée que c'était Lyssa mais,** elle se tourne vers moi plonge ses yeux dans les miens avant de conclure, **peut-être que c'était toi.**

 **\- Moi ?** Je reprends incertaine.

 **\- Qui sait,** elle sourit, **après tout, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Anya Lucas.**

Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Anya Lucas. Cette phrase toute simple raisonne jusqu'à mon cœur d'une bien étrange manière. J'ai la sensation réelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ces mots de Raven. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de trouver une raison à cette presque réminiscence quand elle reprend :

 **\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de Morgane mais il faut vraiment que j'évoque un sujet avec toi. Quand tu seras prête, fais-moi signe.**

 **\- Ouais et bien pour le moment, nous allons commencer par parler aux Blake,** je bougonne.

 **\- Ils ont la visite d'un sorcelleur,** souffle Raven comme subitement happée par la magie.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Sûrement pour le petit Thomas.**

 **\- Hors de question !** Je hurle en sortant précipitamment de la voiture.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je suis déjà devant la porte pour tambouriner comme jamais sur le bois vernis. Je crois que je serai capable de faire de ma peau rien de plus que des lambeaux pour qu'on daigne m'ouvrir. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer sans permission, ça serait une violation de territoire et pourtant a cet instant, je suis prête à le faire !

Plutôt mourir que de savoir que quelqu'un torture un enfant entre ces murs pour rien. Et, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer ! Je le sais. Je sens parfaitement la magie. J'entends presque les cris d'agonis de Thomas. Alors je _**le**_ sens grogner et je pourrais parfaitement _**lui**_ laisser ma place pour qu' _ **il**_ trucide ce putain de boucher qui a pour couteau rien de moins dangereux que la magie.

Je serre la mâchoire alors que tout en moi a envie de hurler. Je suis en totale rébellion avec ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Ce n'est pas de la colère mais un sentiment encore bien plus néfaste. Je pourrai tuer. Je pourrai _**le**_ laisser faire et cette fois, je n'aurais aucun remord. Non, ça ne me pose aucun problème de perdre le contrôle, de _**le**_ laisser me dominer pas si je peux sauver Thomas !

Pour moi ça a toujours été plus facile d'être _**lui**_ qu'humaine. Vivre d'instinct animal n'a jamais été compliqué. C'est l'humanité qui est un vrai supplices à comprendre. Il y a tellement de règles. Si je n'avais pas si peur de me perdre, je _**le**_ laisserai prendre le contrôle chaque jour. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, pour Marcus, pour Blue, pour Lexa, pour Gaïa et maintenant… pour Raven.

 **\- Thomas,** j'entends hurler Octavia, **non revient et reste tranquille. C'est pour ton bien !**

Je me recule alors que des griffes s'acharnent sur la porte arrachant certainement la peinture. Mon sang, parce que j'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il jaillisse, dégouline jusqu'aux marches qui desservent l'entrée dans un rythme régulier. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort jusqu'à raisonner dans mes oreilles. Ma respiration siffle d'une étrange manière. Et la porte s'ouvre sur l'alpha dominante de la famille Black, son regard est marqué par l'incompréhension et ses sourcils sont froncés. Thomas est dans ses bras et se débat pour me rejoindre.

 **\- Anya** , souffle-t-elle d'une étrange manière en détaillant mes mains ensanglantées.

Je suis prête à imploser. Je pourrai l'encastrer dans le mur pour avoir oser faire subir ça a son fils. Je chercher un moyen, n'importe quoi, pour me contenir. J'échoue lamentablement et fait un pas en avant clairement menaçant. Je suis moi aussi une alpha. Je suis même plus puissante qu'elle. Je suis, à cet instant, certaine d'être capable de la casser en deux.

Puis quelque chose de complètement inattendu se produit. Un geste tellement invraisemblable que toute ma rancœur s'efface en un claquement de doigt. Je tremble en me tournant légèrement sur ma droite. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois. Je laisse tomber mon regard jusqu'à ma main et j'ai bel et bien la confirmation de ce que je sais déjà. Raven a glisser sa main jusqu'à mon poignet.

Troublée. Je suis troublée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'elle accepterait que je puisse de nouveau toucher ses mains. Ne les ais-je pas de nouveau "violées", i peine quelques heures ? En même temps, elle m'a tellement remercié pour ça, peut-être qu'elle le pensait vraiment… Mais tout de même, que la décision et le geste viennent d'elle même, me rend perplexe. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Je la vois soupirer alors que ses lèvres s'étirent en un micro sourire et cette réaction me semble tellement familière. Je subis comme un écho lointain de souvenirs oubliés. Je fixe Raven qui observe mes mains en secouant la tête. Je penche la tête alors que j'entends une voix lointaine murmurer ces mots : "C'est pas vrai, il faut toujours que tu fonces tête baissée… Tu as vu l'état de tes mains ?"

Je frissonne et cela semble être le déclencheur pour me coller de nouveau dans la réalité. Je tente d'éloigner mon bras de sa main mais ses doigts se resserre un peu plus. J'écarquille les yeux. De un, elle initie le geste et de deux, elle le prolonge. Est-ce qu'elle est devenu folle ? Je perçois un nouveau soupire puis elle dit avec une pointe d'agacement :

 **\- C'est pas vrai, il faut toujours que tu fonces tête baissée… Tu as vu l'état de tes mains ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** Je bégaie malgré moi.

 **\- Non mais regarde moi ça, ta peau n'est rien de plus que de la chaire à vif et du sang. C'est répugnant ! J'espère que tu souffres, ça t'apprendra à réfléchir avant d'agir !**

 **\- Vous faites toute une histoire pour rien,** intervient subitement Octavia, **laisse lui une heure et il n'y aura plus aucune trace de ses blessures. En revanche,** elle pointe sa porte de son indexe, **le sang sur la peinture ne va pas s'effacer tout seule lui. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Vous faisiez du mal a Thomas,** je réponds du tac au tac en grognant.

 **\- Et,** insiste Raven, **ses blessures ne vont pas disparaître en une heure !**

 **\- On est d'accord,** ajoute Octavia, **c'est superficiel, il n'y aura plus aucune trace dans quelques minutes.**

 **\- Mais non,** s'énerve Raven, **ça va rester ! Vous avez des bandages ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de bandages,** je soupire.

 **\- Elle n'a pas besoin de bandages,** me suit Octavia, **c'est un lycanthrope à la fin !**

 **\- Ça, je le sais parfaitement et je ne serai pas en train de faire toute une histoire si je n'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux qu'il lui a fallu plus de deux jours pour soigner une vulgaire entaille à la lèvre.**

 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien,** je souffle en essayant de nouveau de m'arracher à sa poigne sans succès.

 **\- Pour rien ?** Ses doigts se resserrent encore plus. **Tu l'as dis toi même, le processus de guérison est plus long depuis dieu seul sait quoi, parce que tu ne finis jamais tes phrases quand bon te semble ! Ce genre de blessures peuvent s'infecter et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver !**

Je dois bien avouer malgré moi que là, je suis à court d'argument. Je dévisage Raven lui accordant enfin un réel attention c'est alors que je réaliser qu'elle est vraiment inquiète pour moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que mon état puisse la préoccuper de la sorte et pourtant c'est en train d'arriver. Elle semble anormalement perturbée par le sang et les pires scénarios se déroulent certainement dans son esprit comme pour moi lorsqu'elle a disparu.

C'est alors qu'une idée des plus farfelu me traverse l'esprit. Oh, ça ne dure pas plus d'une seconde ou deux mais c'est bien assez. J'ai maintenant cette conviction qui me hante. Je me perds dans les iris d'un brun imparfait tacheté de magenta ici et là de Raven et je réalise que ce court laps de temps où cette idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit va certainement me hanter et même me définir pendant un très, oui très long moment.

Parce que j'ai voulu me transformer pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. J'ai souhaité pour un court instant qu' _ **il**_ prenne ma place et je n'ai pas eu peur. Cette décision semblait si… naturelle et c'est justement ça qui est effrayant. C'est la première fois en cinq ans que je n'ai pas peur à la simple idée qu' _ **il**_ puisse me dominer.

Je suis en train de changer. J'en prends conscience petit à petit mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Raven, des points qui me semblaient figer dans le marbre sont en train de se contrefaire. C'est par moment tellement incompréhensible, comme maintenant, que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle utilise sa magie sur moi. Évidemment, la réponse est non. Pourtant elle continue de tout bouleverser dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. C'est comme si elle essayait de corriger les choix que j'avais fait comme celui de ne plus jamais me transformer. Elle efface tout sur son passage.

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle en évitant son regard, **tu n'as qu'à soigner mes mains. Mais après que j'aurai remis les point sur les i avec ce sorceleur de malheur !**

J'initie un geste pour entrer oubliant momentanément que Raven tient toujours fermement mon poignet en otage et que je n'ai toujours pas l'autorisation d'entrer chez les Blake.

Je me retrouve donc à devoir faire front à une alpha dominante et à une pression incroyable sur mon bras. Je grimace un peu sous la douleur. Je ferme les yeux avant d'inspirer fortement pour éviter de manifester d'une autre façon l'élancement que vient de provoquer ce geste. J'expire et lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières, je sais que _**sa**_ présence se trouve au fond de mes iris.

Si je le voulais, je pourrai utiliser _**sa**_ force pour obliger Octavia à s'écarter. Je suis une putain d'alpha premium à la fin !

Mais je ne le fais pas parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je n'ai jamais cherché à acquérir le pouvoir, ça ne va pas changer maintenant. Pourtant l'alpha des Blake a dû ressentir une infime menace parce que les deux autres débarquent en un clin d'œil alors qu'ils semblaient ne pas s'inquiéter de la situation jusque là.

C'est alors que je vois aussi apparaître le sorceleur qui, en réalité, est une sorceleuse. Elle est grande, ses traits font ressortir ses origines indiennes et elle paraît anormalement jeune. Elle pourrait faire croire qu'elle a une trentaine d'année mais se n'est pas le cas. Je sens sa magie qui est plutôt puissante et je comprends alors sans mal qu'elle a dû être rétrogradée mais que ses pouvoirs sont en train de revenir ceux d'une sorcière.

Cette odeur… ce pouvoir… cette magie... je la connais. Les doigts de Raven glissent loin de ma peau alors qu'elle jure dans un murmure à peine audible même pour moi. C'est alors que je comprends. Je ne me souviens pas mais pour _**lui**_ se n'est pas _**son**_ cas et au vu de la réaction de Raven, je devine que mes conclusions sont les bonnes.

 **\- C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai à ce point sur-réagit ?** Je demande pour avoir la confirmation.

 **\- Anya, non…**

 **\- Je me trompe ?** J'espère presque alors qu'une colère monstre grandit dangereusement en moi.

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Raven ?**

 **\- Raven ?** interroge la sorceleuse en se plaçant à côté d'Octavia, **comme Raven Reyes ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai eu la chance et le privilège de rencontrer votre mère, c'est un grand honneur,** et elle tend sa main vers Raven.

Cette fois, je vois vraiment rouge. C'est quoi ça ? Elle affirme que c'est un honneur de rencontrer Raven et la seconde d'après, elle lui tend la main ? C'est du foutage de gueule !

 **\- Oh, j'oubliais.** Elle referme ses doigts avec un sourire provocateur. **Sorcière de sang. Vous,** elle détaille Raven comme si elle pouvait être son dîner, **et vos manières moyenâgeuses… pathétiques.**

Le coup part presque tout seule, je n'ai besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour resserrer mon poing, l'armer et l'envoyer vers le visage de cette garce. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est à ce que Raven m'arrête juste à temps, initiant pour la seconde fois un geste vers moi. De nouveau sa main enserre avec force mon bras m'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce d'un seule millimètre de plus. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas émettre la moindre force dans son geste.

Je fusille la sorceleuse du regard. De base, j'avais déjà envie de la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire au petit Thomas mais maintenant il ne s'agit plus d'un meurtre mais d'un massacre. Je m'imagine lui briser les os un à un. Et ce n'est même pas pour ce que je viens de comprendre. Je ne réclame pas vengeance pour ce que cette timbrée a osé me faire, _**nous**_ faire, dans le passé mais bien pour ce manque de respect inacceptable qu'elle vient d'avoir envers Raven.

 **\- Vous devriez mesurer vos mots,** sourit Raven avec une pointe d'amusement, **Anya est déjà énervée contre vous, alors si en plus vous vous en prenez à moi je ne donne pas chère de votre peau.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur des lycanthropes,** semble se moquer la sorceleuse, **je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oh… sc n'est pas un problème. Elle ne posera pas de problème,** assure-t-elle en croisant mon regard pendant une fraction de seconde. **Elle m'a promit que si elle vous retrouvait, elle ne vous tuerait pas. Tu as fais le deuil de tout ce que tu aurais pu être il y a bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas Anya ?**

Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle oserait un jour utiliser mes propre mots contre moi. C'est… c'est.. absolument injuste !

 **\- Et on ne brise pas facilement une promesse faite à sa** _ **Dionie.**_

Putain de merde ! Elle est entrain de jouer avec mes nerfs là ? Et bien si c'est le cas, ça fonctionne à merveille ! Si elle continue comme ça, je vais très vite recentrer ma colère sur elle et plus sur… non mais attends une seconde… elle se fout de moi, là ?

 **\- Arrête tout de suite de faire ça,** je gronde.

 **\- Faire quoi ?** Elle sourit.

 **\- Retourner** _ **ma**_ **colère contre** _ **toi**_ **!**

 **\- Je fais ça ?**

 **\- Je vais te… et lâche moi tout de suite, je ne vais pas la frapper !**

 **\- On dirait une gamine,** s'amuse t-elle.

 **\- Oh pardon, tout le monde n'a pas plus de cinq cent putain d'années.**

Elle éclate de rire en me lâchant mon humeur est adoucie par ce doux son, je me sens plus apaisée. Je la détaille quelque seconde avant d'observer Thomas toujours protéger dans les bras d'Octavia. Je soupire. Je dois me contrôler, si ce n'est pour moi, il faut au moins que ça soit pour ce petit garçon piégé dans un corps de louveteau.

Il faut que je me souvienne de quelque chose sur cette sorceleuse et de préférence maintenant. C'est alors que j'ai de nouveau cette image de dispute qui me hante. Des cris, de la colère, de la magie, de la rage et encore plus de cris. C'est un univers qui détonne complètement avec le rire de Raven qui raisonne encore dans mon cœur. J'ai presque envie de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles comme si j'étais véritablement en train de vivre cette scène.

Je perçois un sursaut de la part de Raven. Je me recentre immédiatement sur ce qu'il se déroule à cet instant. Je découvre alors Morgane qui observe calmement la scène qui semble complètement figée. Je fais tourner mes mains en fronçant les sourcils. Je me tourne vers Raven pour lui demander ce qui se passe mais elle semble tout aussi surprise par ma présence dans ce moment qui n'aurait dû se dérouler qu'entre la mère et la fille.

 _\- Je sais,_ s'amuse Morgane, _tu m'as demandé de ne plus faire ça._

 **\- Je déteste quand tu utilise le sort de sang,** confirme Raven. **Attends c'est bien un sort de sang ?**

 _\- Oui._

 **\- Alors comment Anya peut-être là ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'est pas de** _ **notre**_ **sang, enfin je crois, j'espère… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Pourquoi elle est là ?** Demande-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb en me pointant du doigt.

 **-** _Parce que je devais vous parler à toutes les deux._

 **\- Mais c'est un sort de sang,** insiste de nouveau Raven.

Le sourire de Morgane a cet instant est des plus étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir ce genre d'apparition. Je peux y lire un amour infini pour sa fille. C'est terriblement beau à voir.

 _\- Et toi Anya, tu as quelque chose à dire ? Je te trouve bien calme._

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie ta fille que je ne te déteste plus,** je dis avec détachement.

Cette fois, c'est Morgane qui éclate de rire. Cette manifestation est tellement similaire à celle de Raven. C'est naturel et d'aucune manière faussé. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, c'est la première fois que je vois Morgane. D'habitude, elle garde une certaine distance avec moi. C'est elle qui initie les "contrôles" comme elle les appelle. Mais c'est comme si elle n'était pas vraiment présente, elle me parle de ce monde, jamais des raisons qui l'ont poussés à me sauver. Oui, pour la première fois depuis que je suis redevenue humain, je vois Morgane.

 _\- Bref… je suis venue vous parler de votre nouvelle amie Lorelei Tsing._

 **\- Attends, cette sorceleuse est le Docteur Tsing ?** S'égosille presque Raven.

 _\- En chaire et en os,_ confirme Morgane.

 **\- Et tu as confié Anya à cette folle ?**

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareil ?_

 **\- C'est la magie de cette folle qui a… et n'essaye pas de me mentir, je sais que c'est cette magie qui a fait,** elle m'entoure d'un geste assez brouillon avant de conclure tristement, **ça.**

 _\- Je ne conteste pas le fait que Tsing est essayé de ramener Anya quand elle était piégée dans le corps d'un loup, ni que c'est elle qui est essayé de stopper les brûlures sur son corps._

Alors que Morgane continue ses explications, je suis de nouveau happée dans ce qui ressemble à des souvenirs très flous. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de chasser les images qui semblent implantées dans mon esprit. Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Je semble revivre des moments passer qui pour moi n'ont aucun sens.

 **\- Tout ce qu'elle dit,** je souffle alors que mon esprit est encore bloqué par des pseudos souvenirs, **c'est qu'elle n'était pas là.**

 **\- Comment ça elle n'était pas là, bien sûre qu'elle était là. Tu étais là ?!**

Seule le silence de Morgane nous indique que j'ai vu juste. Raven semble outrée quand elle demande avec une pincée de colère :

 **\- Pour quelle raison tu n'étais pas avec Anya ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu as voulu me faire croire que c'était toi qui m'avait fait subir ça ?**

La mère de Raven semble regarder derrière son épaule avant de faire une moue contrariée. Elle fronce les sourcils et semble prêter une oreille attentive à quelqu'un d'autre que nous avant que son attention ne revienne vers nous. Elle sourit à Raven avec cet amour que je ne peux pas renier et qu'admirer avant de nous annoncer :

 _\- Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard, je dois y aller. Personne ne tue Tsing même si l'envie ne manque à aucune d'entre nous. Je vais essayer de revenir ce soir._

 **\- Attends une seconde,** l'arrête Raven, **la dernière fois que tu as voulu tuer quelqu'un c'était…**

 _\- Je sais Rae_ , elle sourit puis disparaît.

Tout reprend subtilement vie et je me sens étourdie par ce changement de temporalité. Je cligne rapidement des paupières. J'ai la sensation de devoir rester stable debout sur un matelas à eau et je crois… oui, je crois bien que j'ai la nausée.

Pourtant, je ne manque pas le geste du Docteur Tsing, elle avance, passe devant moi afin de s'éloigner de la demeure des Blake. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je vois le nez de Raven se plisser, signe qu'elle est contrariée. Je serre la mâchoire. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui est en train de se dire mais il est impensable que je puisse laisser passer ça.

La sorceleuse fait un nouveau pas vers la sortie, j'en fais de même, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Raven écarquille les yeux avant de me faire des signes pour m'empêcher de dire ou faire quelque chose que je pourrai regretter. Je lui souris pour essayer de la rassurer. Si elle refuse que je la protège elle, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour le garçon.

 **\- Que les choses soient claires,** ma voix résonne étrangement alors que mes oreilles bourdonnent encore plus, **si vous vous approchez encore une fois de Thomas je vous réserve un sort bien pire que la mort.**

 **\- Ce sont ses parents qui m'ont demandé cette intervention,** réponde-t-elle narquoisement.

 **\- Et bien s'ils le font de nouveau, vous refuserez.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, je veux les aider contrairement à vous.**

 **\- Vous refuserez,** j'insiste en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. **Il serait dommage de perdre vos mains alors que vous êtes si prête de retrouver votre magie.**

 **\- Comment… vous n'oseriez pas. Ce serait une déclaration de guerre !**

 **\- Avec qui ?**

 **\- Toute votre meute bien sûre !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de meute, je prends mes propres décisions et puis… j'ai de très bonne raison de vous tuer, je ne suis absolument pas certaine que votre communauté engagerait de quelconques représailles contre moi.**

 **\- On peut savoir pour quelle stupide raison vous croyez ça ?**

 **\- Elle ne sait pas,** intervient Raven, **elle ne t'a pas reconnu. Je pense que tu devrais garder ça pour toi.**

 **\- Garder la raison qui fait de moi une arme chargée, pointée sur sa tempe pour moi,** je souris, **j'adore l'idée. Je vais dire à Marcus de faire le pleins de poudre de rhénium, il va adorer savoir que le Docteur est en ville. Il a encore plus de compte à régler avec elle que moi.**

 **\- En plus,** semble approuver Raven, **il ne risque pas d'avoir de problème avec un quelconque Conseil, pas de représailles.**

 **\- Il y aura des représailles,** s'égosille Tsing.

 **\- Non,** je la contre amuser.

 **\- Marcus est humain,** précise Raven.

 **\- Un humain avec un coffre remplie de poudre de rhénium,** je complète comme une menace.

 **\- Attends,** déglutis Raven, **un coffre t'es sérieuse là ?**

 **\- Ouais il a de quoi te tuer au moins une trentaine de fois.**

 **\- Et il stock ça où exactement ? Pas chez toi, rassure moi.**

 **\- Il en a à la maison,** je réponds honnêtement en hochant les épaules, **tout comme une tonne d'argent, de quoi me tuer une bonne centaine de fois,** j'assure amuser.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle et c'est super dangereux.**

 **\- Je m'y suis faite, tu y arriveras.**

 **\- Non, je ne crois pas.**

 **\- Et bien,** s'amuse Bellamy, **si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais de mes propres yeux Raven Reyes se crêper le chignon avec une lycanthrope, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.**

 **\- La ferme Blake,** ma voix se mélange parfaitement avec celle de la sorcière.

 **\- Tu vois, elles sont encore d'accord sur une chose,** sourit Octavia. **Je pense que vous pouvez disposer Tsing.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Pas si vite,** je l'arrête, **une arme chargée sur votre tempe, c'est ce que je suis pour vous à jamais, ne l'oubliez pas.**

Je peux voir que cette fois le message est bien passé. Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres. Parfait. Je réglerais son insubordination envers Raven une autre fois. Je me décale donc pour la laisser passer sans plus de menace. Je serre tout de même mon poing pour _**nous**_ retenir de la fracasser en deux, après tout, c'est à cause de cette femme que _**nous**_ souffrons le martyre, à cause d'elle que _**notre**_ peau est marqué par des cicatrices.

 **\- Si vous deviez de nouveau nous rendre visite à l'improviste,** reprend Octavia alors que Tsing entre dans sa voiture, **j'apprécierais que vous n'essayez pas de tuer mes invitées.**

 **\- Si** _ **je**_ **devais de nouveau vous rendre visite à l'improviste,** je répète avec désinvolture, **j'apprécierai que vous n'essayez pas de tuer votre fils.**

 **\- Nous ne faisions rien de tel,** s'indigne Lincoln.

 **\- Croyez ce que vous voulez si ça peut vous rassurer,** je soupire.

 **\- Au moins, nous essayons d'aider mon neveu,** grogne Bellamy.

 **\- Vous faites exactement le contraire, vous le poussé bien trop alors que tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est de temps.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Anya,** intervient calmement Octavia, **plus nous le laissons avoir cette forme longtemps, moins il a de chance de redevenir humain.**

 **\- Trois ans,** je fini par dire à contre cœur, **tant qu'il ne passe pas la barre des trois ans, rien n'est perdu.**

 **\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir,** demande avec scepticisme Lincoln.

Je baisse les yeux encore hésitante. Je me gratte nerveusement le haut de la nuque avant d'échanger un regard avec Raven. Je me ressource d'une manière unique en me perdant presque dans ses iris. Un sourire discret étire mes lèvres. Elle a vraiment un pouvoir apaisant sur moi.

 **\- Parce que Lexa vous a menti en vous disant qu'elle ne connaissait personne qui puisse vous aider,** je révèle sans quitter mon point d'ancrage.

 **\- Je vais la tuer,** explose Lincoln.

 **\- Tu devrais éviter de dire ça devant Anya,** s'amuse Raven.

 **\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de garder cette information pour elle,** explose t-il.

 **\- Nous lui avons demandé son aide,** souligne Bellamy.

Mais la seule qui comprends c'est Octavia et je le sais avec cette phrase :

 **\- Comment pensait-elle te protéger en gardant cette information pour elle ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'Octavia commence à comprendre ce lien très étrange qui existe entre toi et Lexa,** sourit Raven.

 **\- Je crois aussi,** je confirme avec un signe de tête vers l'alpha des Blake.

 **\- Lexa nous a parler de ce que tu avais fait pour elle,** poursuit Octavia, **que tu l'avais aidé à repousser le** _ **Canis**_ **. Nous aurions dû nous douter que tu avais des connaissances. Mais un adulte et un enfant, c'est différent.**

 **\- Tu veux que je leurs dise,** me demande Raven avec une douceur infini.

Malgré le fait que ça serait infiniment plus facile de la laisser dire ces mots à ma place, je secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour lui assurer que je vais bien et que je vais parvenir à faire ce qu'il faut. Je ne parle jamais vraiment de ça, c'est trop douloureux. J'ai tendance à éviter le sujet avec Marcus. J'ai fini par l'évoquer avec Lexa parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire alors qu'elle perdait confiance en elle. Pour Raven, c'est différent, elle l'a deviné seule alors j'ai juste répondu plus ou moins volontairement à ses questions.

Mais ces trois là, les Blake se sont des inconnus. Pour quelle raison je devrais leurs confier un de mes plus grands secrets. Presque avec douleur, je quitte les iris si rassurants de Raven pour détailler Thomas. J'inspire profondément. Pour lui, pour ce petit garçon piéger dans la peau d'un loup comme je l'ai été. Je le fais pour lui.

 **\- Si Lexa n'a rien dit c'est parce que j'ai été dans la même situation que Thomas.**

Je peux voir le choque et l'étonnement se peindre sur les trois visages alphas. J'esquisse un micro sourire avant de hocher la tête comme pour confirmer mes mots. Je m'approche de Thomas, tends la main pour qui puisse la sentir et il me lèche les bouts des doigts. Je souris en lui assurant :

 **\- Je sais que tu souffres petit bonhomme mais ça ira mieux.**

 **\- Tu es capable d'entendre sa voix,** demande Octavia avec surprise.

 **\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai accouru de la sorte ? Ses cris d'agonis m'ont fait disjoncter.**

 **\- Mais…** Essaye de contrer Lincoln.

 **\- Plus de magie,** je refuse avec véhémence, **ça lui fait bien plus de mal qu'autre chose.**

 **\- Tu le savais Reyes ?** Interroge Bellamy avec colère.

 **\- J'ai fini par deviner et elle a raison, la magie fait plus de mal que de bien.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû me le dire,** explose l'aîné des Black.

 **\- Ne lui cris pas dessus,** j'exige.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles,** voulu savoir Octavia.

 **\- La patience. Luna ne nous appelait pas les Orphelins de la Limbes pour rien. C'est à nous de choisir d'en sortir et à personne d'autre de le faire à notre place. J'ai réussi alors que mon monde se résumait à un quatre-vingt mètre carré, un humain et une sorcière qui venait de temps en temps me raconter des histoires qui pour moi n'avaient ni queue, ni tête. Je pense que Thomas va s'en sortir, il est bien entouré.**

 **\- Mais pourra-t-il compter sur toi Anya ?** Insiste Octavia.

Je baisse les yeux. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point il doit être frustrant de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec son fils alors qu'elle est une alpha. Mais les seuls à pouvoir entendre les voix des enfants piégés dans le corps de leur loup c'est ceux qui ont eux-même vécu ce supplice. Est-ce que je me sens capable d'aider Thomas ?

 **\- Plus de magie,** j'insiste une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Si tu pense que c'est déconseillé alors je suis prête à t'écouter.**

 **\- Octavia,** grogne Lincoln.

 **\- Nous avons parcouru des kilomètres pour trouver des témoignages, nous n'obtiendrons jamais rien de mieux que ça !**

 **\- Je ne lui fait pas confiance,** explose le frère de Lexa.

 **\- Bellamy, tu ne dis rien c'est inhabituel.**

 **\- Même si elle me déteste, j'ai confiance en Raven qui elle-même à confiance en Anya alors je me penche de ton côté O. Nous devrions l'écouter. Après tout, elle est humaine.**

 **\- Tu vois,** sourit Raven, **quand il veut, il est capable de prendre de bonne décisions.**

 **\- Bon,** reprends Octavia, **c'est réglé. Nous t'accordons la confiance de notre meute pour tout ce qui concerne Thomas.**

 **\- Merci,** je réponds aimablement.

 **\- J'imagine que tu n'étais pas venue chez nous seulement pour tapisser notre porte de sang,** reprends Octavia.

 **\- Oh,** explose Raven, **tes mains ! Et voilà, elles sont toujours blessées ! Je le savais ! Je suis sûre que ça va se finir en infection,** soupire t-elle.

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux,** je souris en énonçant cette phrase.

Raven me pointe du doigt avec une certaine colère. Je sais qu'elle adore me détester dès que je prononce cette phrase et moi, j'apprécie vraiment jouer avec ça. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur les trois Blake.

Je fixe avec plus d'intensité le frère de Lexa. Bizarrement, je suis certaine que c'est lui qui va être le plus difficile à convaincre. J'inspire profondément et j'explique la situation de la meute avec le harem de dragons. Je fais part de l'intervention du vampire, de la présence d'une fée dans les rangs de ceux qui nous menace. Et, je fini par l'inquiétude de Lexa ainsi que sa proposition de les accueillir sans aucune obligation de soumission sur son territoire afin de les protéger.

 **\- Je ne retournerai pas sur le territoire des Triku,** s'énerve Lincoln. **Je suis certain que tout ça fait partie d'un plan de Lexa, elle veut nous obliger à ployer devant elle et bien ça n'arrivera pas ! Les dragons ne sont pas une menace pour nous, seulement pour elle et sa meute. Elle aurait pu nous parler de toi et de ta similitude avec notre fils la première fois mais elle ne l'a pas fait, je ne lui ferai jamais confiance.**

 **\- C'est justement le fait qu'elle ne nous en ai pas parlé qui me pousse à lui faire confiance,** le contre Octavia.

 **\- Tu es devenue folle,** réplique t-il avec colère.

 **\- Lexa n'est pas Gordon,** je ne peux m'empêcher de la défendre.

 **\- Elle a été élevé par cet homme, ce monstre,** me crache-t-il presque à la figure.

 **\- Tout comme toi,** je lui réponds calmement.

Il fait un pas en arrière comme si mes mots l'avait frappé en plein visage. Il écarquille les yeux et semble avoir du mal à assimiler ma dernière phrase. Je lui souris avec patience. Je sais qu'il a souffert. Gordon a peut-être même été pire avec lui qu'avec ses sœurs ou sa mère, il avait beaucoup plus d'attente envers lui.

Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de son grand frère. Elle l'idéalisait. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait revenir de la guerre et sauver la meute. Elle l'a attendu longtemps, peut-être trop longtemps. En réalité, je crois qu'elle l'attends toujours d'une certaine façon. Elle a toujours vu quelque chose d'infiniment protecteur en lui et même si je ne partage pas encore son avis, je me doute que ça doit bien être là quelque part alors je vais m'efforcer d'être patiente avec lui, pour Lexa.

Quand elle m'a retrouver quelque mois après qu'elle soit devenu alpha après la mort de Lily et le massacre des dragons. Elle m'a longuement parler. Elle m'a presque supplié pour que je revienne avec elle. J'ai refusé de nombreuses fois avant qu'elle éclate en sanglot. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle me considérait comme sa sœur et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de me perdre, tout comme elle avait dû regarder partir Lincoln et se faire tuer Lily.

 **\- Il y a cinq ans,** je reprends en douceur, **quand Lexa a prit la tête de la meute, elle était complètement paumée. Qui peut lui en vouloir ? Elle n'avait que seize ans. La plupart des partisans de Gordon sont parti avec lui, d'autre comme Indra ont décidé de lui laisser quelques mois pour faire ses preuves afin de prendre la meilleur décision et il y a ceux qui sont restés pour essayer de la tuer mais elle a toujours tenu tête parce qu'elle a trouvé du soutien chez les plus faibles et ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était les protéger, pas les dominer. Une des première chose qu'elle a fait, c'est rappeler les latents, pendant un moment, il y avait plus d'humains que de loups dans la meute. Votre père avait négocié une grande partie de la paix avec le Cercle de Lumières, Lexa a su les fortifier avec les échanges. Ta sœur, ma sœur,** je précise en touchant mon cœur, **est forte parce qu'elle sait exactement où se trouve la limite entre le bien et le mal. L'effectif de la meute a doublé depuis qu'elle est devenu l'alpha des Trikru mais elle n'a jamais exigé de qui que ce soit une soumission quel qu'elle soit. Tu crois qu'une alpha comme moi serait resté si elle était comme votre père ?**

 **\- Attends,** m'arrête Octavia, **tu veux dire que tu n'es pas la seule à vivre sur le territoire de Lexa et à ne pas avoir rejoint la meute ?**

 **\- Ouais,** confirme Raven, **moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me faire à ce détail. Comment elle appelle ça déjà ?**

 **\- Une limite de neutralité,** je souffle.

 **\- Ouais, une limite de neutralité ! Sérieusement je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Pour toi, je comprends, tu es une alpha, sa sœur mais les autres… non, j'arrive pas à comprendre.**

 **\- Ils ne sont que dix-sept et s'ils posent un problème, ils ne feront pas long feu.**

 **\- Sauf pour toi.**

 **\- Je ne fais pas partie des dix-sept,** je souligne.

 **\- Comment ça tu ne fais pas partie des dix-sept ?**

 **\- J'ai un statut spécial. Ce qui sera aussi votre cas,** je reprends en souriant aux Blake, **vous êtes une meute après tout. Elle comptait vous laisser le manoir Brooks, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était important pour toi Lincoln et il est assez éloigné du point central de la meute.**

Le frère de Lexa semble une nouvelle fois surpris. Je ne sais rien de ce Manoir à part que Lexa en prend vraiment soin, sans ne jamais entrer dedans. Elle demande à Costia de l'entretenir une fois par semaine et même d'approvisionner le frigo alors qu'il n'y a jamais personne qui y met les pieds. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. Je me suis dis que si elle voulait un jour m'en parler, elle le ferait.

 **\- Ces dragons sont une réelle menace,** demande Octavia.

 **\- Nia est une vraie psychopathe,** réponds Lincoln avant moi.

 **\- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux,** je confirme.

 **\- Nia a déjà essayé de reprendre le territoire à Lexa depuis qu'elle est alpha j'imagine.**

 **\- Oui, quatre mois après son ascension.**

 **\- Comment elle s'en est sortie ? Comme tu l'as dis, elle était paumée et il n'y avait que les plus faibles de son côté.**

Je souris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher parce que Lexa a été parfaite. Je n'ai jamais connu aucun autre combat surnaturelle mais sa façon de gérer cette crise à été incroyablement lucide. Elle m'a beaucoup impressionné par ses stratégies et pourtant je suis militaire. Elle a utilisé des alliance presque improbable et elle a su gagner la confiance des plus sceptiques comme Indra, Titus, Gustus et Niko qui se sont très vite ralliés à elle.

Les dragons étaient dans une impasse depuis plus de deux mois quand ils ont fini par trouver le point faible de Lexa : moi et Lily. Je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute qu'ils ont obtenu cette information grâce à un médium et cette personne et même certainement plus coupable que ces monstres de la mort de Lily et du massacre qui a suivit.

 **\- Elle s'en est sortie,** je réponds évasivement, **la preuve ils ont attendu très longtemps avant de revenir.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle ne fait pas pareil, ça serait vite réglé,** le scepticisme de Lincoln va finir par me tuer.

 **\- Parce que personne ne laissera de nouveau une telle chose se reproduire.**

 **\- Quoi ? Gagner un combat ?**

 **\- Non plutôt de la mort de Lily qui a mi Lexa dans une rage telle qu'elle a foncé tête baissée avec toute la meute et moi, surtout moi… Bref… ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Et pour revenir à la proposition de Lexa, bien sûre vous avez le temps pour y réfléchir. Vous n'aurez qu'à… l'appeler quand vous aurez prit une décision. Oh ! Et Raven va dresser une barrière autour de votre maison pour vous protéger.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** intervient Raven, **vous avez aussi le droit de refuser la barrière mais ça serait stupide, je suis super forte pour ça.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas oublié,** sourit Black, **été 93 une vraie tuerie sans toi, nous serions tous mort. Tu devrais accepter O'.**

Il n'en faut pas plus à la jeune alpha pour laisser Raven construire un bouclier autour de leurs maison. Je suis adossée contre la portière côté passager et suis une nouvelle fois en totale admiration devant ses pouvoirs. La magie semble si facile à utiliser pour elle. Même dans mes souvenirs, Morgane ne semblait pas avoir une telle aisance et pourtant, elle est bien connue pour être la sorcière la plus puissante que le monde ait un jour vu naître.

La jolie brune semble admirer son œuvre avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire satisfait. Elle lève un pouce en l'air et je comprends que tout est bon. Elle parle encore quelque minute avec Octavia qui à libérer Thomas. Son museau est collé sur le genoux de Raven quand il s'assoit en penchant légèrement la tête avant de dévier son regard vers moi. Je souris en me disant qu'il a terriblement raison, l'odeur de la sorcière est divine et j'en suis de plus en plus accro.

Je penche la tête en arrière pour profiter des rayons de soleil qui commence à se faire rare. Je ferme les yeux et je ressens un étrange sentiment de bien-être. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi bien. J'ai vécu une journée d'enfer, entre Morgane, Jasper, Tsing, encore Morgane, les Blake et pourtant je suis portée par une accalmie unique.

Je me redresse alors que Raven se retourne pour me rejoindre. C'est elle. Oui, j'en suis certaine, c'est grâce à elle que je me sens si bien. Elle m'apporte une certaine quiétude qui est vraiment agréable. Depuis que je la connais, je me sens de plus en plus à ma place dans ce monde et je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà ressentie une seule fois cette appartenance avant de la rencontrer.

 **\- Je propose,** sourit-elle une fois à ma hauteur, **que nous rentrions et que nous nous effondrions dans nos lit.**

 **\- J'adorai,** j'assure, **mais une sorcière vit dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Je t'ai proposé de prendre le canapé.**

 **\- Il est absolument hors de question que tu prennes le canapé !**

 **\- Exactement ! C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois alors ne vient pas te plaindre !**

Je hausse un sourcil avant de sourire amusée qu'elle ose me provoquer de la sort. J'aime le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas de gants avec moi, qu'elle souligne toutes mes imperfections et qu'elle soit à ce point inquiète pour tout ce qui lui semble anormal à mon sujet.

 **\- Tu aimes vraiment retourner mes propres mots contre moi,** je soupire. **Allez, rentrons !**

Je conduis de façon plus fluide qu'à l'aller mais je suis encore une fois gênée par ces images de dispute. Je franchis tout juste le territoire de Lexa quand je commence à me demande si une des personne dans mes pseudo souvenirs n'est pas la mère de Raven. Et encore plus, pour quelle foutu raison je ne semble plus parvenir à être en colère contre cette sorcière de malheur ?!

Je déteste Morgane, je la déteste… !

 **\- Je peux te poser une question sur ta mère ?**

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis folle ?

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler d'elle.**

 **\- J'ai été assez violente dans ma réaction tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Un peu mais je n'aurai pas dû insister.**

 **\- Tu sais, ce qui m'énerve le plus chez Morgane c'est que parfois… même toujours, j'ai la sensation que mes sentiments négatifs à son égard sont… irréels.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je sais que je devrais être en colère contre elle, crois-moi je m'en persuade tous les jours mais c'est… je ne sais pas, ça sonne faux.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'une partie de toi lui est reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvé la vie.**

 **\- Non c'est autre chose. Parfois, je me sens manipulée comme tout à l'heure quand tu as cherché à rediriger ma colère contre toi. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ?**

 **\- Oh oui,** répond Raven sans aucune hésitation.

 **\- Elle aurait pu faire ça ?** Je demande à nouveau interloquer.

 **\- Sans la moindre hésitation.**

 **\- Mais… pourquoi ?**

Raven hoche les épaules pour me montrer qu'elle n'en sait rien. Je me gare devant ma maison et mets quelques secondes avant de couper le moteur. Je réfléchis encore quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis des heures, le cœur battant :

 **\- Est-ce qu'il arrivait à Morgane de se disputer avec Luna ?**

 **\- Pas que je saches, c'est quoi cette question.**

 **\- Rien. Oublie. C'est juste que parfois j'ai ces images…**

Je relève la tête brusquement avant de finir ma phrase. Je souris oubliant immédiatement mon trouble émotionnelle et sors rapidement de la voiture. J'entends Raven en faire de même avant de hurler :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter !**

 **\- Marcus est rentrer !**

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée avec aplomb et court jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me sens déçu en ne le voyant pas. Je me repli alors sur le salon et sourit un peu plus en voyant mon père. Il se retourne à ce même moment et m'ouvre ses bras. Je fonce sans réfléchir et je retrouve enfin la quiétude qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'offrir.

 **\- Ne pars plus jamais aussi longtemps,** je le rouspète gentiment.

 **\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Bonjour Raven.**

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Kane,** répond-elle avec un signe de la main.

 **\- C'est Marcus, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois.**

 **\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais,** je demande en ignorant la réprimande de mon père.

Je lis dans son sourire qu'il a en effet trouvé ce pourquoi il est partit pendant presque un moi. Il sert mon épaule avant de se tourner et de récupérer un énorme bouclier qui reposait sur le mur. Je souris en demandant :

 **\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il a fallut que tu en garde un pour toi.**

 **\- Lexa pouvait bien me laissez un petit bouclier.**

 **\- Petit ? Ce truc fait presque ta taille !**

 **\- C'est du titane,** demande Raven.

 **\- Oui,** répond Marcus, **le seul élément chimique capable de transpercer les écailles de dragons et de résister à leur feu.**

 **\- Marcus est obsédé par les armes capable de tuer les êtres surnaturels,** je précise.

 **\- Ce qu'elle oublie de préciser,** bougonne Marcus en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule, **c'est que j'ai longtemps été le seule à pouvoir protéger cette gamine ingrate,** conclut-il fièrement en remontant les manche de sa chemise, **et j'ai toujours su bien gérer une armurerie.**

 **\- Mais comment vous avez acquis toutes ces connaissances ?**

 **\- Grâce à ta mère Raven,** sourit-il.

 **\- Ma… quoi ?**

 **\- Morgane,** reprend-il. **Ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris.**

 **\- Attends, tu savais que Morgane était sa mère,** je demande estomaquer.

 **\- Bien sûre que oui. Depuis décembre 98, nous avons décidé de nous faire confiance et de jamais se mentir. Elle m'a toujours beaucoup parler de toi Raven.**

 **\- Et pourquoi je n'étais pas dans la confidence,** je suis choquée qu'il ait pu avoir un tel secret.

 **\- Parce qu'il était très important que tu me déteste,** résonne une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne comme au ralentit en même temps que Raven. Je cligne à plusieurs reprises des paupière. Morgane semble plus réel que jamais. Quel genre de sort est capable de faire une telle chose ?

 **\- Je suis heureux de ne pas devoir te hurler dessus aujourd'hui,** assure Marcus.

 **\- Je trouve que tu y prenais tout de même un certain plaisir,** soupire Morgane.

 **\- Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe,** je demande plonger dans l'incompréhension.

 **\- Putain de voyage dans le temps,** soupire à la même seconde Raven

Je me tourne brusquement vers Raven en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle vient bien de parler de voyage dans le temps ? Mais alors tout les soupçon sur mon identité se révèle certainement vrais. Je serai véritablement la fille de Luna ? Je serai née il y a plus de cinq cent année de cela ? Et, j'aurai bel et bien déjà rencontré Raven ?

Me sauver… qu'importe le prix. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Quel prix a dû payer Morgane pour ça ? Quel prix je vais devoir payer ? Tout ça, c'est… anormal.

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant ?**

Je pose cette question en réalisant que si Morgane est là c'est pour enfin me donner les réponses que j'attends depuis ce qui me semble être un éternité !

 **\- Parce que le mal contre lequel je vous protège toute les deux depuis un demi-siècle est de nouveau tapi dans l'ombre et qu'importe le nombre de vision que j'ai pu avoir, il n'a qu'une seule faiblesse : votre lien aussi étrange soit-il. Il a tout fait pour vous séparer et j'ai tout fait pour vous réunir.**

Le mal… un bien faible mot pour décrire celui qu'elle allait nous présenter.

Une ombre… c'est bien ce qu'il semblait être, un être invisible, intouchable et invincible.

Une seule faiblesse… _nous_ , Raven et moi enfin réuni après tout ce temps sans le moindre stratagème pour nous séparer du moins rien d'aussi perfide que ce qui avait été fait à l'époque.

Alors, je me souviens des disputes, de leurs contenu alors je pleure toutes les larmes que je n'ai pas pu libérer ces dernières année. Je comprends enfin pour quelle raison Morgane a fait tout ces sacrifices pour me sauver. Je connais enfin la vérité. Tous les masques tombent, celui de ma mère qui n'était pas si parfaite que cela et surtout… oui, surtout celui de Lyssa !

 _ **\- Dis-moi Lyssa jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis prête à tout.**_

 _ **\- Dans ce cas, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est rentrer chez toi et t'assurer que l'enfant ne survive pas. Je pourrai ensuite agir et faire ce que je fais de mieux : manipuler. Je ferai croire à tous que tu es elle.**_

Je n'avais peut-être que quelque mois mais je me souviens parfaitement du jour où ma sœur a essayé de me tuer. Ce jour et tous les suivants, ceux ou j'ai dû rester cacher parce que Morgane m'a effacer de toutes les mémoires sauf de celle de ma mère. Ceux où j'ai grandi seul derrière une barrière infranchissable. Ceux où j'ai dû écouter ma mère hurler sur Morgane. Ceux où j'ai dû l'entendre dire que Lyssa n'avait rien fait de mal. Ceux où j'ai vu ma mère sombrer petit à petit dans les ténèbres irrémédiablement attirer par sa fille qui nageait déjà dedans. Ceux où j'ai dû rester loin de Raven alors qu'elle était elle aussi prise au piège d'un lien qui n'aurait jamais dû exister avec ce monstre qui partage mon sang.

Une main douce, forte et tendre en même temps se place sur le haut de son crâne. C'est terriblement rassurant. Je relève les yeux et découvre le regard franc de Morgane et son sourire. Grâce à eux, je sais que c'est fini, il n'y a plus de mensonge. Tout m'est révélé. Son pouce glisse sur sa joue éloignant les larmes puis elle s'installe près de moi et je dépose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle caresse mon dos. Morgane m'a toujours protégé de tout et de tout le monde. Je me sens en sécurité, pas autant qu'auprès de Raven mais ça fait un bien fou.

Je me fais alors bercer par sa voix calme. Raven s'installe près de moi et écoute elle aussi les mots de Morgane qui nous raconte notre histoire dans le moindre détail.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réaction face aux nouveaux personnage et aux nouvelles révélations. Du docteur Tsing, à la discutions avec les Blake, à la révélation de fin entre Marcus, Morgane, Raven et Anya.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Oppression

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre ****: Gros changement d'ambiance, à part ça… pas un mot de plus !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **Tears frozen on my cheek** _Des larmes gelées sur ma joue_

 **While roaming through the time,** _Alors que je vagabonde à travers le temps_

 **And the whispers calling** _Et les murmures appelant_

 **For my harvest through the night,** _Pour ma récolte à travers la nuit._

 **I'm crying with the wind…** _Je pleure avec le vent..._

 **I'm crying for my life…** _Je pleure pour ma vie..._

 **I'll die alone** _Je mourrai seul_

 **Eternal Tears Of Sorrow - Sea Of Whispers**

 **Chapitre 15 : Oppression**

L'obscurité. Les grognements effrayants. Une angoisse oppressante. Le sang. Une dépendance totale à ces murmures et surtout à cette voix. Cette voix… elle est omniprésente, ne laissant aucune répit, même un corps qui se balance transit de terreur n'y fait rien, tout comme de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et de hurler jusqu'à en perdre ses cordes vocales. Rien ne l'a fait taire. Il n'y a que la nuit et ces chuchotements qui vous garde éveillé, qui vous guide inexorablement chaque jour vers la folie. Et il y a encore plus de sang. Des pleures et des supplications n'y peuvent rien, tout se rapporte toujours à elle… cette voix ! Ce marmonnement incessant qui fait naître un peu plus les ténèbres dans votre cœur. C'est un poison qui vous plonge dans un anonymat unique, une inexistence totale. Et, le sang ne veut plus s'effacer de vos mains alors votre plus grande anxiété qui vous faisait encore vous battre et crier votre révolte hier se réalise. Vous êtes rongé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de votre âme. Alors vous arrêtez tout. Vous vous effacez dans un confusion occultée par cette voix. Toujours… cette voix.

La clarté. Une illumination tellement aveuglante qu'elle vous paralyse presque. Le silence. Une anomalie étrange et encore plus intimidante que ces susurrements qui vous empêchaient d'exister jusque là. Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus ignorer le sang et vos méfaits, vous voyez les cadavres s'entasser, vous trébuchez et la connaissance qui vous terrasse vous épouvante. Ce calme ne vous offre pas la paix que vous attendiez parce que vous êtes seul. Vous ne dépendez plus de cette voix et pourtant vous continuez de la chercher après tout c'est tout ce que vous connaissez, tel un junkie vous essayer de la retrouver par tout les moyen. Mais elle a disparu et vous êtes foudroyé par une toute autre terreur parce que ne plus l'entendre est une condamnation à mort. Bientôt ça sera votre sang qui se répandra sur d'autres mains, votre cadavre qui jonchera le sol. Parce que cette voix… cette voix a disparu pour toujours…

* * *

L'air et le déplacement. Les muscles qui partent du bout de mes ailes et qui se propage jusqu'à mes omoplate se tendent pour me propulser en avant. Des gestes rapide et fluide. Je trouve un courant ascendant et je plane. Je ferme les yeux et je profite de cet instant de liberté. J'aime voler.

C'est le genre de chose que je n'aurai jamais remarqué avant, c'est un sentiment qui m'appartient, un ressenti qui n'est qu'à moi. Je fais mon maximum pour être le plus souvent dans les airs. C'est mes seuls moments de bonheur bien sûr, mais c'est aussi les seuls où je suis en sécurité. Lorsque je m'échappe même pour quelques heures du harem, je ne suis plus consentement avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant.

Je replis mes ailes au plus près de mon corps, fends l'air, plonge, traverse les nuages à toute vitesse. L'air fouette mon visage pourtant bien protégé par mes écailles. Je peux voir la ville. Tout semble tellement petit et insignifiant. J'aime les couleurs.

Encore quelque chose qui m'appartient. J'ai appris à apprécier toute ces différentes nuances. Certaine sont lumineuses et d'autre plus sombres. Il y a les couleurs primaire que j'ai dû apprendre à reconnaître. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs avant, elles étaient toutes inexistantes, toute sauf le rouge. La couleur du sang tellement effrayante. Au début, j'évitais tout ce qui avait cette teinte, c'était pour moi insupportable de devoir associer chacun de ces objets à ce qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Du sang et encore du sang, toujours du sang…

Et puis finalement, je me suis rendue compte que le rouge était certainement la couleur la plus fascinante et la plus ambiguë qui soit. Elle est à elle toute seule un magnifique paradoxe.

Elle reflète des sentiment passionnels, assurément contradictoires, comme l'amour ou la colère. Je l'ai associé moi-même au sang, ce n'était pas difficile mais je l'ai aussi assimilé à l'enfer que j'ai vécu toutes ces années et puis au feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Mais j'ai su apprendre qu'elle était aussi chaleureuse et d'une certaine manière rassurante. J'aime le rouge.

J'arrive à une distance où les mortels pourrait me voir mais je ne ralentit pas. Les humains ont tendance à garder les yeux rivés sur leurs nombrils ou si ce n'est pas le cas, sur leurs écrans auxquels ils semblent complètement accro. Je me demande si ce petit objet qui semble si insignifiant est semblable à la voix… Sont-ils incapable de vivre sans eux ? Se rendraient-ils compte de la magnificence du monde s'ils ne l'avaient plus en mains ?

Je repère un arbre un peu plus grand et plus solide. Je m'embrase et reprends forme humaine. Je ne suis pas une métamorphe, mes habits ne se déchirent pas lorsque je me transforme. Tout nos vêtement sont fabriqués dans un tissu capable de résister à la combustion d'un volcan en éruption.

Je plaque mes bras contre mon corps accélérant encore plus ma chute. L'air fouette mes joues et mes cheveux volent n'importe comment. Une fois à une distance raisonnable de mon point d'atterrissage, je lève mes bras et agrippe une branche un peu plus solide, mon corps est inexorablement attiré par le sol. La gravité est toujours notre pire ennemie. Ma peau s'égratigne sur l'écorce mais je force tout de même sur mes paumes pour me tracter jusqu'à la branche. Je m'installe en tailleur et appuie mon dos contre le tronc tout en observant la maison où vit une meute de trois loups à l'écart de la meute. Nia veut savoir si une attaque sur ce groupe est envisageable.

Personnellement, je m'en contre fiche mais les observer me procure quelques heures de liberté loin du harem et ça, c'est non négligeable. C'est la troisième fois que j'ai le droit à cette sortie en six mois. Je fais un rapport basique tout en faisant attention à ne pas mettre cette famille en danger. Je ne voudrais pas être la responsable de leurs morts. Il y a déjà bien assez de fantômes pour me hanter, je ne souhaite pas en ajouter pour perturber un peu plus mon âme. Je ferme donc les yeux et me laisse bercer par les petits sons environnant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'aime le bruit.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que je remarque quelque chose d'anormal. C'est beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Je me redresse en ouvrant mes paupière. J'observe avec plus d'attention la maison des Blake. Rien ne semble avoir changer et pourtant… pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose d'anormal. Je me relève, chasse quelque branche qui me tombe sous les yeux et les plisse. Je fais un pas, puis un autre et encore un quand la branche craque et se brise. L'adrénaline court dans mes veines en une fraction de seconde, elle fait exploser les battements de mon cœur et fait s'embraser une partie de mon corps, me gardant ainsi en lévitation comme si j'avais toujours un point solide sous mes pieds.

Je secoue la tête et me reprends vite. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je vais finir par attirer l'attention. Je laisse mon pouvoir me quitter et cette fois, je tombe. Je me positionne pour atterrir sans problème sur mes deux pieds. Je suis maintenant dressée devant la maison des loups garous complètement à découvert, sans parler du fait qu'ils ont dû sentir ma présence. Je grimace. Si Nia l'apprend, elle va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. La porte d'entrée en face de moi s'ouvre brusquement, j'ai à peine le temps de me cacher derrière le tronc. Mon dos est tellement collé à l'écorce que s'il fusionnait avec ce dernier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça.

 **\- Bellamy, que se passe-t-il ?**

La voix féminine qui pose cette question me fait sursauter. Je ferme un peu plus les yeux et comme une enfant, j'espère pouvoir disparaître. Je ne dois sous aucun prétexte me faire repérer. Il n'est jamais bon d'être à l'origine d'une des nombreuses crises de colère de Nia. Encore plus pour moi… depuis que je n'entends plus sa voix, je fais tout pour me faire le plus discrète possible. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'elle me ferait subir si elle venait à apprendre que je me suis libérée de son emprise. J'inspire profondément. J'entends des pas qui se rapproche. J'expire lentement. Je crois percevoir un grognement.

 **\- Bellamy !**

Je sursaute de nouveau. Il y a trop d'autorité dans cette voix, ça me rend mal à l'aise, voir même craintive. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui est en train de se passer. Malheureusement, je n'arrive à rien voir de plus que deux silhouettes. Mon cœur bat trop vite, ils vont finir par l'entendre. Je pose ma main droite sur ma poitrine, je soulève mon haut et grimace avant même de m'exécuter. Je gonfle mes joues avant de tout expirer puis de plonger ma main à travers ma peau. Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de hurler face à la douleur, je progresse rapidement et je finis par trouver mon organe, palpitant, que je maintiens pour qu'il cesse de battre. Un dragon est capable de vivre sans cœur. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux. Une larme m'échappe, j'ai de nouveau l'impression de me perdre. De perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste.

En général, notre chef de harem nous l'arrache lorsque que nous sommes enfant. Je me souviens encore parfaitement du jour où Nia m'a volé mon cœur. J'ai cru mourir. J'aurai voulu mourir. D'autant qu'aussitôt elle est apparu cette voix qui ne m'a plus quitté après ça. Mon cœur… C'est la première chose que j'ai cherché à récupérer une fois qu'elle s'est estompée. J'ai eu un mal fou à le retrouver et encore plus à me le réimplanter mais sans lui, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Alors que moi, je veux exister. C'est le plus gros risque que j'ai pris depuis que je me suis réveillée. Nia aurait pu s'en rendre compte et m'exécuter sans la moindre hésitation mais elle est bien trop occuper à ruminer sa vengeance. Son obsession me permet de goûter un peu plus à la liberté avant qu'elle ne me tue. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais que c'est le seul dénouement possible. Je me suis faite à cette idée et je suis en paix avec elle.

Mais bon, le plus tard sera le mieux !

Les pas se rapprochent encore plus. Je perçois les gravillons se frotter les uns aux autres alors qu'un pas de velours avance un peu plus vers moi. J'entends l'air se courber sous un corps qui doit faire dans les 1,80 mètre. J'imagine que c'est le fameux Bellamy. J'aurai peut-être dû un peu mieux les observer finalement. Qu'est-ce que je sais sur ce gars ? Déjà, est-ce que c'est le chauve ou l'autre avec des cheveux noir ? Je crois que l'un et plus impulsif que l'autre. En fait non, ils sont tous les deux dangereux ! Je suis mal, vraiment mal !

Quels sont mes options ? Me transformer ? Non, je serai obligée de révéler à Nia que j'ai échouer, plutôt mourir ! À bien y réfléchir… je mourrai de toute façon. Agir comme une humaine ? Avec une main à travers ma poitrine mais bien sûr, moins crédible je meurs ! Ouais, je crois définitivement que cette fois, je suis morte. Me coucher par terre et faire croire que je suis tomber à cause de la branche ? Ça pourrait être crédible, il devinerait que je ne suis pas humaine mais il ne pourrait pas savoir que je suis un dragon. Du moins pas si j'écourte le plus possible notre contacte.

Je secoue la tête, je crois que c'est ma meilleur solution. D'une main tremblante, je lâche doucement mon cœur. Je grimace de nouveau sous le coup de la douleur. Je regarde mes pieds et me demande pendant une seconde comment je vais expliquer que je ne porte pas de chaussures. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est qu'un détail. Il se peut même qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je m'allonge donc discrètement près de la branche cassée, ferme les yeux, calme ma respiration et fait semblant d'être dans les vapes.

Je me concentre sur les paroles d'une chanson que j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours. Je me force à rester calme. La voix aiguë de la chanteuse raisonne presque dans mes oreilles. Je peux le faire. Je mens à un chef de harem psychopathe depuis presque de cinq ans, je peux bien en faire de même avec un loup.

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

 _He holds the gun against my head_

 _I close my eyes and bang I am dead_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

Un main se dépose sur mon épaule. Je fais mon possible pour rester parfaitement immobile. Il me secoue légèrement et je ne bouge toujours pas.

 **\- Hey ! Vous m'entendez ?**

Sa voix est sépulcrale. Sa voix est claire. Sa voix grave. Sa voix légèrement graveleuse. Sa voix est douce. Sa voix semble fragilisée par l'inquiétude. Sa voix révèle une très légère timidité. J'aime bien sa voix.

Je porte ma main droite vers ma tête en mimant la douleur, je me redresse doucement et faisant semblant d'être étourdie. Je garde les yeux rivés au sol et ma main devant mes yeux pour éviter tout contacte visuelle avec lui. Il pourrait y voir les flammes danser dans mes iris. Je remarque alors que ses doigts enserre toujours mon épaule. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'il fait. Pour quelle raison ne me lâche t-il pas ?

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Il attrape ma main et je panique pendant une longue seconde surtout quand il s'approche. Son visage est si près que je suis obligée de reculer. Je suis maintenant sur mes coude et lui est presque allongé sur moi. Il vient d'entrer dans mon espace personnelle et ne semble pas du tout s'en inquiéter. Il avance ses doigts vers mon front et je me recule encore plus. Il arrête son geste en souriant. Je cligne de nombreuses fois des yeux. J'aime bien son sourire.

 **\- Il ne semble pas y avoir de bosse ou de sang.**

 **\- Bellamy, que se passe t-il à la fin ?**

Je me sens de nouveau effrayée par toute cette souveraineté dans la voix. Elle est vraiment arbitraire et marquée par une supériorité qui me mets très mal à l'aise. Mon cœur s'emballe automatiquement. Je suis angoissée. Je serre mon poing pour essayer de me calmer. Je dois me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je ne dois pas paniquer, surtout pas maintenant. Si j'arrive à tenir devant Nia, il est hors de question que je plie devant la voix d'une inconnue.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils et m'observe d'une très étrange manière. Il sourit un peu plus avant de déposer sa main sur le haut de mon crâne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abrutit ?

 **\- Vous avez définitivement l'air d'aller bien,** murmure-t-il. **Rien de grave O',** dit-il d'une voix forte, **juste une fille qui a eu un accident avec une branche tombée.**

 **\- Par toute les lunes,** la voix n'est plus du tout la même, **elle va bien ?** Questionne t-elle en apparaissant dans le dos de Bellamy. **Pourquoi as-tu ta main sur la tête de cette pauvre fille ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle était en train de paniquer.**

 **\- Et tu penses vraiment que le contacte d'un inconnu va l'aider à se calmer ?**

 **\- Bha… j'ai pas réfléchis.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Retire ta main tout de suite ! Désolée mademoiselle, mon frère est un imbécile ! Vous allez bien ?**

De nouveau je hoche la tête pour souligner une réponse positive. Bellamy éloigne ses doigts de ma tête et c'est quand ils me quittent que je réalise qu'en effet le contact m'avait rassuré. Il se redresse et tend sa main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je trouve le geste très galant mais je ne sais pas si je peux l'accepter. Il va forcément remarquer que ma peau est plus chaude que la sienne. En même temps, il vient juste de me toucher… donc… il a déjà dû le remarquer. Je me décide donc à accepter son geste et il me relève aussi facilement que si j'étais une plume. Il sourit de nouveau.

 **\- Pas d'étourdissement ?**

J'aime sa voix et son sourire quand ils sont mélangés.

Cette fois, je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour signaler que je vais bien. Je me penche pour épousseter mon pantalon. Lorsque je me redresse je tombe sur deux regards inquiets. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Je ne suis pas habituée à subir ce genre d'attention.

 **\- Vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien ?** Semble vouloir s'assurer Bellamy.

J'opine du chef.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle a une commotion cérébrale ?** Demande-t-il à sa sœur.

 **\- A cause d'une branche ?**

 **\- C'était une grosse branche.**

 **\- Oh ! Je sais ! Vous pouvez nous dire votre nom ? La date ?**

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'ils me demande. Je prends de nouveau peur. Je fais un pas de plus en arrière. Parler, ils veulent que j'utilise _ma_ voix. C'est absolument inenvisageable. Ça serait le point de non retour. Si je devais de nouveau le faire, Nia se rendrait forcément compte que je fais semblant. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Jamais. Je secoue la tête comme pour montrer mon refus catégorique et je part en courant.

Ce n'est pas très courageux de ma part mais ils voulaient que j'use de _ma_ voix et ça… ça… c'est encore plus terrifiant que de devoir dire à Nia que j'ai été repéré !

 **\- Hey,** hurle Bellamy, **attends !**

Il me poursuit non mais pourquoi il fait ça ? J'accélère ! Je sais qu'en théorie c'est stupide, on ne sème pas un lycanthrope aussi facilement, entre leur endurance et leur odorat c'est presque mission impossible ! Mais j'ai un avantage non négligeable : je sais voler ! Et comme je suis un dragon de première catégorie, je ne suis pas obligée d'utiliser mes ailes, de montrer ma vrai nature.

Je jette un regard en arrière. Il ne semble pas décider à me lâcher. Je soupire avant de m'enfoncer dans une rue plus sombre. Je ne compte pas utiliser mes pouvoirs à la vue de tous. Je suis obligée de ralentir en voyant une voiture de police. Bellamy n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres mais en face de moi se trouve cette blonde étrange qui est amie avec l'alpha des Trikru. Je cherche une échappatoire. Il n'y en a pas vraiment et encore moins lorsque Bellamy crie :

 **\- Anya ! Bloque la route de cette fille !**

La lycanthrope qui ne m'avait pas remarqué jusque là me fixe. Elle se redresse et décroise les bras. Cette fois, je suis vraiment foutue. Je suis de plus en plus proche d'elle. Il va falloir que je prenne une décision. Sans le contrôler, mon regard se fige dans le sien pas plus d'une seconde. Et pourtant, je manque un battement. Quelque chose s'éveille en moi. Ce regard… cette fois, mon cœur semble imploser. Ce regard… je prends appuie sur mes pieds. Ce regard… je m'élance. Ce regard… je décolle aisément du sol et me retrouver en un battement de cils au milieu des nuages. Ce regard…

 **\- Putain Anya, tu déconne, t'as même pas bouger ! Hey ! Toi ! L'inconnue ! Comment tu t'appelles !**

Après ça, je n'entends plus rien et je m'en sens soulager. Je laisse un long soupire s'échapper de mes lèvres. J'ai eu chaud sur ce coup là. Je me doute bien qu'ils vont essayer de savoir quel genre de créature est capable de s'envoler de la sorte mais il y a peu de chance que leur conclusion soit la bonne. Il y a trop peu de dragon capable de voler de la sorte.

Je commence à me calmer alors que le regarde de cette fille vient de nouveau me hanter. Bellamy l'a appeler Anya. Je vais tâcher de me souvenir de ce prénom. Il est important. Parce que, ce regard me hante. Ce regard me garde éveillé la nuit. Ce regard, c'est celui qui m'a libéré il y a cinq ans !

Anya… Elle s'appelle Anya.

Je suis déjà au-dessus du campement du harem. Je soupire. J'aurai aimé avoir un peu plus de temps. Je rejoins le sol avec douceur la seule trace qui reste de mon passage c'est la petite brûlure en forme de voûte plantaire. J'observe le manoir gigantesque qui se trouve devant moi qui était encore abandonné il y a quelque mois. Il est austère et sombre. Si j'avais le choix, je n'y entrerais pas, mais il est temps. Je dois de nouveau jouer le rôle du parfait petit soldat.

Je m'avance et le sol brûle sur mon passage. Je garde la tête haute devant les gardes qui surveillent l'entrée. Je ne leurs accorde pas un seul regard. Je fais tout pour qu'ils se croient insignifiants, c'est ce qu'ils sont sensé être à mes yeux. Je suis arrivée dans le vestibule et il me faut un temps d'adaptation pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. La lumière, les couleurs me manque déjà.

Je monte au deuxième et dernier étage, plus on vit haut plus on est important au sein du harem. Il n'y a que Nia qui réside à cet étage, nous sommes sept au premier, une petite trentaine des nôtres on le droit de rester au rez de chaussée et tous les autres s'entassent comme des animaux au sous-sol. Et, encore plus bas, il y a les prisonniers. Je déteste aller au-delà du rez-de-chaussée, c'est emplit de grognements, de cris, de sang, de colère et de peur. Je me tiens devant la porte qui desserre la plus grande pièce, j'inspire à fond et je frappe avec fermeté.

J'entends quelqu'un approcher, ce n'est pas Nia et pourtant, je baisse déjà les yeux. J'entre immédiatement dans mon rôle. Je me voûte un peu plus. Je clos mes paupières pour me concentrer. Je dois porter un masque et tout faire pour qui ne se brise pas. Il faut qu'il reste intacte le plus longtemps possible. Personne ne doit savoir que je n'appartiens plus à la voix. La porte s'ouvre et je suis prête. Je relève très légèrement les yeux afin de reconnaître celui qui se dresse devant moi : Roan, mon frère aîné.

Il se décale légèrement m'autorisant ainsi à entrer. Il me frôle et claque violemment la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Il me faut un contrôle parfait pour ne pas sursauter. Je ne dois laisser transparaître aucune émotion, sous aucun prétexte. Si je veux survivre, il faut que je ne sois qu'une coquille vide. Il faut que je paraisse être comme tout le monde.

 **\- Approche ma fille, vient plus près mon enfant, ne reste pas dans l'ombre Echo.**

Sa voix… Elle oppresse mon cœur encore plus douloureusement que ma main tout à l'heure. Sa voix… elle me terrifie. Sa voix… elle me met en colère et fait naître des larmes dans mes yeux que je retiens de justesse. Sa voix… c'est mon pire cauchemar sauf qu'il n'y a pas de réveil possible parce qu'elle est bien réel. Sa voix… c'est celle qui m'a manipulé toute ces année. Sa voix… c'est celle qui a fait de moi sa main armée. Sa voix… je souffle et ferme mon poing droit. Sa voix… ne peut plus m'atteindre. Sa voix…

J'avance lentement, toujours les yeux rivés au sol et comme si je portais une lourde charge sur mon dos. Je me place juste devant elle. Je fais bien attention à ne surtout pas croiser son regard. Nia se redresse et s'avance vers moi, sa main vient caresser ma joue et tout me répugne dans ce geste. Je serre un peu plus mon poing mais pas trop, il ne faut pas qu'elle remarque mon geste. Je fais tout pour contrôler ma respiration, pour éteindre mon cœur et quand elle relève ma tête je fais en sorte que mon regard soit vide de toute vie, je ne fixe aucun point de tel façon à que tout ce qui m'entoure reste bel et bien dans un monde parfaitement flou.

 **\- Vous voyez mes amis, cette petite merveille,** elle caresse mes lèvres de son pouce, **est l'accomplissement de ma vie, mon sang coule dans ces veines, à ma mort, elle sera reine à son tour.**

Elle conclut sa phrase en m'embrassant sur les lèvres afin de récupérer mes souvenirs, tous ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai quitter le harem. Ce geste mes répugne. Je voudrais me reculer, hurler qu'elle n'a pas le droit mais je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je reste figée comme si j'étais un meuble, une statue dénuée de vie. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai appris très vite à falsifier ma mémoire alors je lui fait croire que je suis restée sur cette foutue branche qui a cédé sans le moindre incident mais je lui transmets tout de même mes conclusions avant que je ne tombe. Les Blake sont maintenant protégés par une barrière magique. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment les autres ont pu le manquer, elle semble être installée là depuis des mois.

Un hurlement de rage retentit et je serre encore plus mes doigts, mes ongles s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma peau. Elle balance tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Le dossier d'une chaise vient se fracasser contre mon tibia. Il me faut une concentration parfaite pour rester immobile alors que la douleur envahit mon membre inférieur. Elle continue de détruire tout ce qui lui passe sous la main pendant ce qui me semble être des heures alors qu'en réalité il ne doit pas s'écouler plus de quelques minutes. Je perçois ses "amis", s'éloigner pour ne pas être des victimes collatérales de la manifestation colérique de Nia. Elle arrache des rideaux qui étaient déjà en piteux état. Je ne la vois pas faire mais j'entends le tissus se déchirer. Je serre la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de grimacer, ce son est très désagréable. Puis, j'aperçois les flammes alors, je sais que c'est terminé, la rage est passée, elle a été consumée par les flammes.

 **\- Foutue sorcière de malheur,** explose-t-elle, **un rappel : pourquoi je ne dois pas la tuer ?**

 **\- Parce que Raven est à moi,** répond une inconnue avec une prestance qui me ferait presque trembler. **Si quelqu'un doit la tuer, ça sera moi et personne d'autre mais je ne pense pas devoir en arriver là. Nous avions un accord Nia.**

 **\- Elle vient de m'empêcher d'exercer ma vengeance ! J'aurai pu tuer le frère de cette alpha de malheur !**

 **\- La patience est de mise,** lui assure cette fois une voix masculine, **bientôt le piège se refermera sur la meute et tu pourras tuer autant de petits loups que tu voudras.**

 **\- Cette alpha en particulier,** précise une troisième voix que je n'arrive pas à identifier, elle est trop modifier, je suis tentée de me tourner pour savoir à quoi ressemble cette personne.

 **\- Vous avez raison,** conçoit Nia en passant sa main sur mon épaule en caressant mon bras comme si j'étais un foutu animal domestique, **où en sommes nous avec le retournement de cette Maya.**

 **\- Elle est résistante,** la contrariété se perçoit parfaitement dans la voix de l'homme, **mais je vais la briser. Bientôt, elle me rejoindra dans les ténèbres. Je vous l'assure.**

 **\- Bien. Parfait. Vous m'avez tous montré votre plus grande arme à moi de vous présenter la mienne,** elle enserre violemment mon visage en niveau de mon menton, elle m'oblige à tourner la tête vers la droite, vers eux, me tordant presque le cou sous la violence du geste, **elle s'appelle Echo.**

 **\- Qu'à t-elle d'exceptionnelle,** voulu savoir la femme à la voix prestigieuse.

Un éclat de rire me fait frissonner imperceptiblement. Ça n'a rien d'humain. Enfin… je sais qu'aucune de ces personne n'est humain mais là… c'est dénué de vie. C'est vraiment effrayant. Je sens quelque chose qui s'approche de moi mais je ne vois rien. Je ne dois pas répondre à mes instinct. Je dois rester immobile.

 **\- Je vous avais prévenu que j'avais moi aussi mes atouts,** précise Nia avec fierté.

 **\- Un dragon de première catégorie,** souffle cette voix indescriptible qui me donne presque la nausée, **je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Je suis impressionné. Elle vous est entièrement fidèle.**

Pour toute réponse, Nia me frappe violemment en plein visage, propulsant cette fois mon visage vers la gauche. Je sens le sang s'échapper de mon nez et de ma bouche. Je suis folle de rage. Je pourrai facilement lui rendre son coup et la tuer. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Le sang glisse sur ma peau, jusqu'à mon menton et une goutte tombe, tombe, tombe, avant de s'écraser contre le sol. J'ai envie de passer ma main sur mon visage pour chasser ce goût amer et cette porosité sur ma peau. Mais je ne fais rien. Je hais Nia ! Je me redresse et remet mon cou d'en un axe parfaitement droit. Je la déteste ! Je baisse de nouveau les yeux et je fais comme si de rien n'était alors que j'ai envie de hurler !

 **\- C'est bien ma fille,** sourit Nia en caressant ma joue meurtrit étalant un peu plus le sang, **elle est à moi, mon autorité est totale sur elle,** elle agrippe mes cheveux et éponge le sang avec, **il m'a fallu du temps mais comme vous arriverez à le faire pour Maya, j'ai fini par la briser,** je vais la tuer.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est plus puissante que vous,** demande l'homme.

 **\- Aucune chance que ça arrive,** se vante Nia, **elle appartient à la voix, ma voix. Elle est soumise, dépendante comme tout autre dans mon harem.**

 **\- Un dragon de catégorie trois qui a le dessus sur un dragon de première catégorie, je suis impressionnée,** conçoit la femme, **comment avez-vous fait ?**

 **\- Je l'en doctrine depuis son plus jeune âge comme tous les autres mais elle a été plus difficile à atteindre, normalement, ils succombent à l'âge de six ans quand je leurs arrache le cœur mais elle…** _ **elle…**_ **elle m'a résisté encore quelques années de plus, elle a sombré le jour de ses quinze ans. Je vous l'ai dis, elle est ma fiertée, ma pièce maîtresse et mon bras armé.**

 **\- Vous en avez d'autre comme elle ?** Demande la voix déformée.

 **\- Malheureusement non. J'ai eu six autre enfants, tous des fils, aucun comme elle,** elle caresse le bout de mon nez. **Maintenant, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle se reproduise,** _ **elle**_ **. Je lui envoie mes plus farouche guerrier une fois par mois mais pour le moment,** elle écrase sa main avec brutalité sur mon ventre, _**elle**_ **refuse de porter un enfant.**

Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer !

De nouveau ce rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mon masque en place. J'ai de plus en plus envie de m'affirmer, de hurler, de briser Nia. Si je ne contrôlais pas parfaitement ma respiration, je sais que je serai en train d'inspirer et d'expirer bruyamment pour faire naître le feu dans mes poumons. Je pourrai tous les brûler jusqu'au dernier et j'arracherai la tête de Nia.

 **\- J'espère que vous parviendrez à vos fins Nia,** dit cette voix toujours en riant. **Une comme elle c'est bien mais deux… c'est mieux.**

 **\- Mon harem serait invincible.**

 **\- C'est certain.**

 **\- Vous devriez l'envoyer voir Maya,** propose la femme, **peut-être que quelqu'un comme elle serait assez effrayer notre petite fée pour qu'elle rejoigne enfin les ténèbres.**

 **\- C'est une très bonne idée.**

Quoi ? Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas torturer cette Maya ! Et au-delà de ça, je ne veux plus jamais retourner au deuxième sous-sol.

 **\- Va voir Maya, mon enfant.**

Non, non, non, non !

 **\- Tu la trouveras facilement, elle est dans ton ancienne cellule.**

Serrer le poing et la mâchoire ne suffit pas cette fois, quelque chose se brise en moi. Je ne doute pas une seconde que ça doit se lire dans mon regard. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je baisse les yeux et j'acquiesce. Je me tourne vers la porte et je fais tout pour que personne ne remarque mon trouble. Je referme la porte et je manque de m'effondrer.

Je dois fuir. Cette fois, c'est trop. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois partir et espérer qu'aucun rafleur ne me rattraperait. Je tremble. Je n'aurai pas le temps de faire deux mètre que Nia saurait que je suis partie. Les gardes font des rapports instantané dès qu'ils voient un des héritiers quitter le harem.

Merde ! Comme toujours, je suis piégée. Je me suis peut-être libérée de sa voix mais Nia est toujours là. Elle manipule parfaitement ma vie. Elle me frappe, me détruit émotionnellement, me fait violer par ses homme. Je ne suis pas libre. Je n'en ai qu'un avant-goût terriblement insatisfaisant.

Je tremble en descendant les escaliers. Je trébuche presque la dernière marche. Je relève la tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ici et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je tourne la tête vers le salon, vers mes frères. Ils seraient les premiers à me tomber dessus si je fuyais, sans essayer de comprendre, ils m'écartèleraient sur place et rapporterait ma tête à Nia sur un plateau d'argent. Ce ne sont que des coquilles vides comme tous les autres, ils n'ont aucune émotion hormis bien sûre celle de Nia, soit : la colère, la haine et la rage.

Je secoue la tête avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé. Ici et maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je reste planté devant la porte du sous-sol, j'entends déjà le vacarme incessant qui y règne. Je déteste cet endroit mais je le rejoins tout de même. Je me crée un chemin à travers l'armée de Nia. La plupart s'écarte d'eux même sous mon passage. Ils sont stupides, au bord de la folie mais ils savent tout de même qui je suis : la fille de Nia, son sang et leurs futur reine.

J'essaye de ne pas être répugnée par l'apparence de certain parce qu'il y en a de plus en plus qui ne parviennent pas à reprendre totalement forme humaine. Je repère des écailles dans des cou, des ailes qui semblent briser par leurs lourdeur coller à des dos fatigué de les porter, des griffes à la place de doigts et d'autres tout au fond, dans la pénombre de la pièce ne sont tout simplement plus capable de reprendre forme humaine. Leur respiration est lourde, bruyante et suffocante. L'air que je respire dans cette pièce est brûlante, je crois que si je restais trop longtemps, mes poumons humain finiraient par se consumer.

Je foule le sol du dernier sous-sol, et l'ambiance est radicalement différente. Il fait tout aussi sombre mais le silence est angoissant voir oppressant. Je fais un premier pas et sursaute alors qu'une goûte d'eau s'écrase dans une flaque. Je déteste ce bruit.

Je souffle un bon coup et en reprenant un inspiration, l'odeur du renfermé et du sang me chatouille les narines. Il faut que je continue à avancer. J'entends des soupires et quelques supplications murmurer, des appels à l'aide qui resteront sourd, personne ne viendra à leur aide, jamais. L'humidité rend la poussière à mes pieds lourde et pourtant je sais qu'elle vole et tâche mes vêtement. Quand je vais sortir de là, il y aura une poudre roussâtre sur tous mes habits. Je m'arrête devant une porte en béton armé. Je tends la main et la retire tout de suite, le métal et recouvert de titane. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bel et bien ma cellule, l'endroit où je suis restée prisonnière jusqu'à mes quinze ans. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'est peut-être pas la pire prison que j'ai connu.

Je prends encore quelques secondes pour moi et je me décide à ouvrir cette foutue porte que je referme immédiatement après l'avoir ouverte. Je glisse la clef dans la poche de mon pantalon et remarque tout de suite une jeune femme au fond de la pièce calée dans un coin du mur. Il y a quelque chose qui brille à ses poignets.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit à un deuxième round aussi vite. Je vous l'ai dit, vous perdez votre temps, je continuerai à me battre pour rester dans la lumière,** affirme t-elle avec détermination en se redressant.

Son visage est tuméfié, à bien y regarder son coude n'est pas dans le bon axe, ses cheveux sont nappés de sang et de poussière. Ils l'ont bien amoché et pourtant, elle leur tient toujours tête. Je suis impressionnée. Elle semble forte.

 **\- Attendez,** elle fronce les sourcils, **vous êtes un dragon ? Que faites vous là ? Vous allez me brûler la peau jusqu'à l'os et attendre que je me régénère ? Vous perdriez un temps fou, il me faudrait au moins deux longues semaines pour m'en remettre.**

Je soupire avant de reculer assez pour m'adosser contre le mur. Maya semble surprise par mon comportement alors je lève les yeux et la fixe. Elle semble véritablement choqué par l'intensité de mon regard. Elle fait même un pas presque invisible en arrière. Je me laisse glisser et replie mes jambes avant de m'accouder sur mes genoux et de plonger ma tête au milieu. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe dans un des pires endroit qui soit. Juste assez de temps pour faire croire à Nia que j'ai fait ce qu'elle souhaitait que j'accomplisse.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur tout ce que j'ai découvert ces cinq dernières années. J'aime voler. J'aime les couleurs. J'aime le rouge. J'aime le bruit. J'aime la voix de Bellamy Black. J'aime aussi son sourire.

Bellamy Blake… pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui maintenant ? Je fronce les sourcils en relevant la tête. Je cligne des yeux. C'est étrange. Je revois ses iris noir, ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire et l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pour quelle raison est-ce que je semble avoir une image du lycanthrope implantée dans mon esprit ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce souvenir semble me rassurer ?

 **\- Que faites tu là ?**

La voix de Maya me fait sursauter. Je hoche les épaules avant d'appuyer ma tête contre le mur et de fixer le plafond. Je ne peux pas le voir parce qu'il fait trop sombre mais je sais qu'il porte des fissures. J'ai à plusieurs reprises essayer de me transformer pour sortir d'ici, mes ailes ont alors déchirées le béton. Des stigmates qui s'effaceront certainement jamais.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir connaître mon prénom aujourd'hui ? C'est agaçant à la fin. Surtout de la part de Maya, elle a tout de suite découvert que j'étais un dragon. Elle devrait savoir que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma voix, de parler.

 **\- Moi, c'est Maya.**

Mais je m'en fiche et je le sais déjà de toute façon ! Pourquoi elle continue à parler ? Elle ne peut pas juste m'ignorer ? Faire en sorte que le temps plus vite en se murant dans le silence ? Pour quelle raison continue t-elle à poser des questions ?

 **\- Si tu n'es pas ici pour me torturer, que fais-tu dans cette cellule ?**

La ferme ! Par pitié, tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui sorte de sa bouche. Faite qu'elle se taise. Je ferai n'importe quoi si elle arrête de parler, maintenant.

 **\- Tu es libre n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'entends plus la voix. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi une fois, c'est très rare. Tu pourrais m'aider à me libérer aussi,** elle tends ses poignets, **m'enlever ces menotte pour que je puisse me défendre.**

Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant ? Ah oui, bien sûr : je ne veux pas mourir ! Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir risquer ma vie pour cette fille. Je ne la risque déjà pas pour moi-même.

 **\- Si tu m'aides je pourrai t'aider à mon tour. Je suis une fée, je peux effacer la marque qui te rattache à ton harem. Les rafleurs ne pourront jamais te retrouver, jamais. Si tu le veux, tu peux même vivre avec ma famille pour un temps, nous te protégerons.**

Bien sûr, il est certain qu'elle semble parfaitement en sécurité en ce moment. Je suis à ça de vouloir la rejoindre. Je souris devant l'absurdité de sa demande. Comme si j'étais capable de vivre normalement, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je suis un dragon, quelqu'un finirait bien par s'en rendre compte et par vouloir me tuer. Non. Je déteste vivre ici, avec Nia mais au moins, je suis protégée. Enfin… personne à part ceux qui vive ici n'oserait s'en prendre à moi.

Je croise mes bras et les cale sur le haut de ma tête en fermant les yeux. J'inspire profondément. Je ne peux pas partir, jamais. C'est inenvisageable. Parce que même si cette fée est capable d'effacer la marque, les dragons finiraient par me retrouver. Si Nia venait à mourir, ils accouraient tous vers moi, vers leur reine. Je suis l'héritière et tant que je suis en vie, personne d'autre ne peut prétendre à ce titre. Donc, je ne serait véritablement jamais libre. Je n'ai aucune chance.

Fuir, j'y pense depuis cinq ans mais à chaque fois, je me résout à ne rien faire. Se serait stupide de vouloir essayer. Je peux y penser mais c'est ma seule liberté. Je n'ai aucune chance d'être un jour dehors maître de mon destin, de mon cœur et de mon âme. C'est une très belle illusion que de pouvoir le croire mais ce n'est rien plus que cela : une illusion.

 **\- Hey,** m'appelle de nouveau Maya, **tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ta reine va finir par s'en rendre compte et elle va te tuer.**

Elle croit vraiment que je peux ignorer ce fait ? Je vis depuis de très longues années avec cette terrible angoisse. Je suis fatiguée de toujours faire semblant. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Après tout, rien ne me dit que ma vie serait meilleure dehors. Je sais ce que je pourrais quitter : un véritable enfer. Mais qu'est-ce qui me garantie que ça ne serait pas pire dehors ? Rien du tout !

Je n'ai aucune raison de prendre ce risque. Non. Je vais juste attendre ma mort. Je vais essayer de la retarder le plus possible mais c'est inévitable, tout ça ne peut se finir que d'une façon : avec mon corps sans vie qui jonche le sol.

J'ai de nouveau l'image de Bellamy Blake qui vient tourmenter mon esprit… c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

 **\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner,** explose t-elle. **Il faut que tu te sortes d'ici. Il a trop peu de personne comme toi.**

Mais qui se soucie de ce genre de chose ? C'est ma vie. J'en fais ce que je veux. Si je veux rester et mourir, c'est mon problème, pas le siens.

 **\- Écoute, nous sommes à l'aube d'une terrible bataille, un mal terrible menace notre monde.**

Je m'en fiche !

 **\- Il y a 500 ans, il est déjà apparu mais une sorcière, Morgane, tu dois la connaître au moins de nom, elle a su le repousser. Je pense qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas apparaître avant ce jour parce que maintenant, nous devons être capable de l'affronter. Peut-être que nous avons une arme ou peut-être que se sont juste des personnes comme ma famille, comme cette meute, les Trikru, sa fille Raven qui semble détentrice d'un pouvoir incommensurable et cette lycanthrope qui même lorsque l'on a sous les yeux reste invisible : Anya ou encore toi, un dragon voué à l'obscurité, guidé par une voix mais qui a su se libérer. Tu fais peut-être partie de ceux qui vont repousser cette entité maléfique.**

Anya… celle qui m'a libérée. Elle ferait partie de tout ça ?

 **\- Tu t'es déjà battue contre la mal et tu as gagné. Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en faire plus ?**

Parce que je ne suis pas courageuse. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai déjà tuer Nia et prit sa place. Mais j'en suis incapable.

 **\- Es-tu certaine de vouloir être du côté de l'obscurité si une nouvelle guerre éclate ?**

C'est le premier argument qui parvient à avoir un véritable impacte sur mon cœur. Je me redresse presque furieusement avant de me diriger rapidement vers elle. Je suis satisfaite en la voyant reculer. Je lui lance un regard noir et serre de nouveau mon poing et la mâchoire comme si j'étais en face à face avec Nia.

Je ne suis plus… je ne tuerai plus pour l'obscurité, jamais ! Je ne me souviens que trop de la douleur qui a suivit ma dernière exécution. Une petite fille… elle était si jeune, si fragile, si innocente… je ne pourrais plus faire ça !

Je plonge mon regard dans ceux de la fée. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de son foutu monologue, j'essaye d'évaluer mes chances si je devais m'enfuir avec elle. Qu'est-ce que je suis capable de faire ici et maintenant ?

Je tends la main vers elle. Je ne tremble pas. Je n'ai pas peur. J'en ai fini d'être écraser par la terreur. Je vais me battre pour mériter ma liberté. Je la vois sourire avant de déposer sa main dans la mienne. Je fixe le mécanisme des menottes en diamant et je sors la clef. Je me dépêche de la libérer avant de changer d'avis.

 **\- Tu as fais le bon choix,** elle agrippe mes deux avant bras, sa peau est glacée, **maintenant, je nous sors d'ici,** elle ferme les yeux, **Jasper,** souffle t-elle, **conduis-moi à Jasper.**

J'ai la sensation de tomber dans le vide sans ailes, que mon corps est étiré dans tous les sens, que le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre glisse sur ma peau. Je suis presque sûre que cela devrait être désagréable mais je sens comme un sentiment étrange de bien être.

Puis, je suis propulsée violemment. Je m'écrase contre trois objets incroyablement dense qui se brise sous mon poids et ma force. Je reste au sol quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et oublier la douleur puis je me redresse. Je suis surprise en découvrant que je suis bel et bien loin du manoir. Je suis au milieu d'une forêt. Merde, Maya !

Je me précipite pour essayer de retrouver la fée qui est déjà debout. Je me place à ses côtés quand elle remarque ma présence, elle s'excuse bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Puis, elle tend la main et celle-ci et violemment repousser par une barrière magique. Je comprends alors que sans ça, nous serions sûrement avec ce Jasper.

J'analyse rapidement les lieux et je ne suis pas certaine de me sentir en sécurité lorsque je reconnais les limites du territoire des Triku. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je sursaute en voyant un jeune homme apparaître sous mes yeux, franchir aisément la barrière en hurlant le prénom de Maya et en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué,** souffle t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je vais bien,** lui assure t-elle, **j'ai reçu une aide inattendue,** précise t-elle en avançant vers moi.

Je me tourne vers le nord en percevant le hurlement de rage d'un dragon. Nia sait déjà. Je tremble. Elle va me tuer, cette fois, c'est fini mais au moins, j'aurai fait une bonne action avant de mourir.

 **\- Hey,** m'appelle Maya, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça voulait dire quoi ce cri ?**

Ça… c'est l'ordre de tuer, une attaque massive, sans pitié. Et, rien de ce que les "amis" de Nia pourront dire ne la fera changer d'avis.

 **\- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors,** demande une voix paniquée que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

 **\- C'est Maya, elle a réussi à s'enfuir.**

Les battements d'ails fendent l'air, les cris raisonnent et le feu colore le ciel d'un orange presque irréel. Je devrais être terrifiée mais je me sens plutôt calme. Je suis enfin libre. Qu'importe que ça se révèle aussi court, c'est un sentiment mille fois plus agréable que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Libre, véritablement, entièrement.

 **\- Lexa, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Nous nous faisons attaquer ?**

Je le savais. Je savais que cette voix était celle de Lexa. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier sa voix, ses cris, ses pleures alors que j'ai tuer sa petite sœur. Jamais.

 **\- Fais entrer Maya tout de suite,** demande Lexa.

 **\- Vous devez aussi la faire entrer, elle m'a aidé,** précise Maya.

Un silence naît entre les personnes qui se trouve dans mon dos alors que le vacarme de l'armé de Nia est de plus en plus proche. Ça va aller. Je ne me sens pas triste ou effrayée. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis prête.

C'est alors que je sens deux mains d'une poigne anormalement forte sur mes épaule. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux surprise. Mais ce n'est rien face à mon ressentie en découvrant Lexa. Ma mâchoire tombe légèrement. Je ne pensais pas que se serait elle qui me tuerait. Mais finalement c'est du pareil au même, une mort, reste une mort qu'importe qui la provoque.

Je me perds quelque instant dans ses iris d'un vert particulier. Je peux y lire toute sa haine à mon égard. C'est une tempête émotionnelle tel que je n'en ai jamais vu dans son regard. Je crois entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom. Je vois dans son dos deux de mes frères arriver alors je quitte son regard pour les fixer.

Il faut que Lexa retourne derrière la barrière, maintenant. Je ne serais pas responsable de sa mort. Alors, j'attrape son poignet et je l'oblige à me lâcher. J'esquisse un sourire timide. Mon cœur bat bien vite à cet instant, si vite que Lexa fini par le remarquer et par fixer ma poitrine. Une dernière liberté avant de mourir. Une dernière…

 **\- Je vais ralentir mes frères, cours Lexa.**

Je me détache complètement d'elle et je cours vers le danger, sans peur. Je sens que mon corps commence à s'embraser. Je souris. Au moins, je vais pouvoir voler une dernière fois et j'aime voler. Je fixe mes frère et bondit alors que mes ailes poussent au niveau de mes omoplate je prends feu et me transforme.

Je me prends un coup de mâchoire, ma peau se déchire aussi facilement que du papier. Je grogne mais attaque à mon tour. Le feu fait reculer mes frères, je prends plus de hauteur et je laisse le feu s'échapper de mes poumons. Je me prends un dard empoisonné près de mon cœur alors que Roan que je n'avais pas repéré me tomber dessus. Nous tombons vite, trop vite. La chute va être violente.

 **\- RAVEN,** j'entends Lexa hurler, **NON !**

Subitement mon frère est propulsé loin de moi par des espèces de substrat informe écarlate. Roan semble vouloir revenir à l'attaque mais il est continuellement repousser par cette chose étrange. J'essaye de me redresser pour reprendre mon vol mais je suis incapable de bouge. Je pourrai me croire entrain de me battre dans des sables mouvants. C'est alors que je remarque que l'espèce de fumer compacte m'entoure complètement.

Je suis alors plongée dans le noir total bizarrement, je ne suis pas effrayée. Je me sens même en sécurité. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je reprends forme humaine. Je me sens apaisée. Et puis, plus rien c'est le vide.

Je voulais mourir mais quelqu'un venait de se battre pour moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour moi mais mon cœur continue de battre. Mes poumons s'entêtent à prendre et rejeter l'air. Je vis et je suis libre. Non… cette idée est trop incongrue, c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis éblouis par la lumière. Je tente de me relever mais mon bras est complètement amocher. Je vois des formes qui semblent se disputer. Je cligne des yeux pour réussir à faire l'ajustement et je fini par reconnaître Lexa et Raven que j'avais pu apercevoir chez les Black. Puis, il y a la blonde de toute à l'heure. Anya… et son regard est toujours le même. Ses lèvres bougent mais je ne perçois aucun son et soudain, je ressens une terrible douleur. Je hurle et même ça, je ne l'entends pas. Je respire plus fortement alors que je découvre le dard dans la main de la louve qui me sourit.

 **\- Je crois bien que cette chose aurait pu te tuer.**

Elle le balance loin de moi et je perçois enfin la dispute entre la sorcière et l'alpha. Alors que j'aurai cru que je saurai au centre de celle-ci, je découvre que Lexa a juste eu peur de perdre Raven. Elle ne semble pas du tout énervée par le fait qu'elle m'ait sauvé. Je fronce les sourcils. S'il y a bien une personne qui devrait vouloir me voir morte c'est bien elle, non.

Je sursaute en découvrant cinq loups sur ma gauche. Trois d'entre eux ont les crocs sortis et semblent très menaçant. C'est alors qu'une blonde que je n'ai jamais vu s'accroupit devant moi. Elle a un sourire magnifique. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas un lycanthrope.

 **\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je m'appelle Clarke et toi, c'est Echo, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'acquiesce doucement. Elle sourit un peu plus avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui semble avoir remarqué que j'ai repris conscience. Elle s'approche lentement, Raven sur ses talons. Clarke se dresse et glisse sa main dans celle de l'alpha qui sourit à son tour en m'annonçant :

 **\- Bienvenue dans ma meute Echo.**

Pendant un temps, j'allais me battre contre l'idée que je puisse avoir le droit de vivre parmi les lycanthropes, au sein même de la meute de celle à qui j'avais brutalement arraché sa petite sœur en l'assassinant sous ses yeux. Mais j'allais vite apprendre que j'étais véritablement la bienvenue.

Pour la première fois, j'allais trouver ma place, des amis, une famille. Et, je n'allais plus jamais avoir peur ce qui était un comble lorsque nous savions contre quoi nous nous apprêtions à nous battre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réactions face à cette immersion chez les dragons. Echo a su tout au long de ce chapitre trouver sa liberté et est maintenant membre de la meute de Lexa.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	17. Chapitre 16 : (In)justice

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis contente que l'immersion de la semaine dernière chez les dragons vous aient conquis et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Quels événements se sont produits avant l'apparition d'Echo ? Que s'est-il passé depuis les révélations de Morgane ? Comment les filles vivent-elles avec ça ? Les dragons vont-ils réussir à s'en prendre à la meute ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **I see you in my memory** _Je te vois dans ma mémoire_

 **As vivid as today** _Aussi vif qu'aujourd'hui_

 **And I wonder do you see me** _Et je me demande si tu me vois_

 **In that same familiar way** _De cette même manière familière_

 **Oh Another place, another time** _Oh Dans un autre endroit, à un autre moment_

 **We'll meet again and you'll be mine** _Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau et tu seras à moi_

 **Oh 'Cause nothing can compare to you and I** _Oh Car rien ne peut être comparé à toi et moi_

 **The Corrs - Remember**

 **Chapitre 16 : (In)justice**

Une immersion brutale. L'organisme réagit au froid environnant par des mécanismes incontrôlables et désagréables. Le sang afflux rapidement vers le cœur faisant exploser les battements. La respiration devient incontrôlable. Puis le corps est épris par des spasmes qui empêchent toute nage. Le froid devient alors de plus en plus insupportable. L'eau s'avalent par litres, provoquant des nausées et bientôt, la tête ne peut plus rester hors de l'eau et la respiration devient impossible. Puis, il y a la perte de connaissance. Les derniers spasmes secoue le corps et c'est l'arrêt cardiaque. Une plongée funeste et infini dans les profondeurs.

Quelqu'un tire ce corps vers la surface, se succède alors massages cardiaques et bouches à bouches. Le cœur repart, les poumons sont emplit d'eau alors il faut tout recracher. Pendant une poignée de secondes le corps était mort, cela ne semble pas grand-chose, sauf peut-être pour la personne qui partage votre vie et qui vous croit maintenant six pieds sous terre.

* * *

J'arrête ma lecture alors que j'ai de nouveau cette sensation de mourir. Je secoue la tête pour m'en détacher. Il y a ce dont je me souviens et ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Dans les deux cas, je me suis effondrée en hurlant que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Tout autour de moi était en train de devenir flou alors que Luna et Morgane hurlaient que Lyssa devrait être en train de mourir. J'ai encore la sensation de la pression de l'eau sur mes cordes vocales et ce froid… ce froid qui ne m'a jamais quitté comme un rappel de ce que j'avais perdu. Sauf que ce n'est pas Lyssa que je sentais agoniser… non pas Lyssa. Ça avait toujours été Anya. Toujours.

Je referme lentement mon livre et étire mes jambes. J'observe le corps inerte en face de moi. Je me lève et rapproche un peu plus ma chaise en déposant mon ouvrage sur le meuble près du lit. Je soupire avant de vérifier les constantes de la jeune femme grâce à ma magie. Je suis inquiète. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aider. Il faut dire qu'avant aujourd'hui je ne me suis jamais demandée comment garder en vie un dragon. Le problème c'était plutôt de réussir à les tuer.

Je claque des doigts pour retirer ses bandages. Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant que la plaie est toujours infectée. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Je laisse ma magie pénétrer son bras pour essayer de comprendre le mal qui la ronge. C'est une sorte de poison que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je dois bien avouer que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi impuissante.

Et si je n'arrive pas à la soigner elle, qu'est-ce qui peut me garantir que je serai capable de le faire si un membre de la meute de Lexa est mordu par un de ces foutus dragon ?

J'ai demandé à Jack si sa femme voulait bien venir voir Echo et essayer de poser un autre diagnostique. Peut-être que je chercher de la magie alors que le problème est autre part. Par moment, il peut être utile d'avoir un regard extérieur et j'aimerai éviter que cette situation s'éternise. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'elle est dans cet état, j'ai peur que si nous ne parvenons pas à la réveiller elle reste dans ce coma bien trop longtemps.

Je dois bien avouer que je ressens aussi un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais agit plus vite, Echo ne serait pas dans cet état. Ou alors peut-être que finalement ma magie à empirer les choses. Elle semblait aller bien les premières heures, jusqu'au moment où elle s'est effondrée subitement alors que Maya nous racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois.

J'entends quelqu'un toquer. Je cesse donc d'observer la plaie. Je claque de nouveau des doigts pour qu'un nouveau pansement propre se place sur la blessure. Je me tourne une fois certaine que tout est bien en place et découvre Anya adossée contre la chambranle de la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'avance vers elle en soufflant son prénom et en demandant :

 **\- Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?**

 **\- Je viens juste d'arriver. Comment va Echo ?**

 **\- Toujours pareil,** je réponds tristement avec un regard pour elle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute,** m'assure Anya, **tu as fais de ton mieux. Tu t'es même mise en danger pour elle, ce qui d'ailleurs me reste encore en travers de la gorge.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Te demander une autorisation écrite pour savoir si je pouvais sauver cette fille ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… C'est juste que…**

 **\- Je sais, c'est la même chose pour moi,** je souris.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis que nous avons eu cette "conversation",** déclare t-elle pensive en mimant les guillemets sur le dernier mot **.**

 **\- Oh… Tu parles de ce "truc" ou nous avons appris qu'une grande partie de notre vie était un mensonge ? Cette "conversation" là ?**

 **\- Ouais,** souffle-t-elle, **celle-là même.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de la dévisager. Je m'avance un peu plus. Je serre mes doigts alors que j'ai de nouveau cette envie de la toucher qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je l'interroge avec une douceur dans la voix que je n'adresse qu'à elle :

 **\- Tu veux vraiment en parler ?**

Elle acquiesce avec lenteur alors que je la vois éviter mon regard. Je la vois frotter ses mains sur son jeans de façon nerveuse et il y a tout un tas d'autres signes qui montrent qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec la situation alors je précise pour qu'elle puisse avoir une échappatoire, si elle le souhaite :

 **\- C'était il y a plus de deux mois et tu n'as jamais semblé vouloir en parler alors je me suis dis que… je ne sais pas, que tu préférais ignorer tout ça.**

 **\- Okay,** elle baisse un peu plus les yeux et se frotte maintenant le front, **il faut que je te dises quelque chose sur moi. Quand,** elle reprend une inspiration un peu plus forte, **lorsque j'ai la sensation qu'une situation m'échappe, j'ai tendance à fuir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté toutes ces missions. Et,** elle se force à croiser mon regard, mordille sa lèvre inférieur avant de conclure, **je ne veux plus être comme ça.**

 **\- C'est pas si grave de fuir si…**

 **\- … si tu me rattrapes ?** Demande-t-elle avec une fragilité que je n'avais jamais entendu dans sa voix et en me tendant la main.

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'agiter lentement la tête de haut en bas. J'adore cette solution. Je souris un peu plus. C'est absolument le genre de promesse que je me sens capable de lui faire. Je ne veux plus la perdre, jamais. Je crois que si ça devait arriver de nouveau, cette fois ça me serait vraiment fatale. Mes yeux tombent sur sa main tendue. Je remarque qu'elle tremble légèrement. Anya est terrifiée. Elle me montre son côté le plus fragile. Elle se dresse devant moi sans aucune armure et m'expose une partie de son cœur. Je me plonge corps et âme dans ses iris si parfaits et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Je ferme mes paupières une fraction de seconde pour apprécier ce sentiment étrange qui m'envahit de plus en plus lorsque je suis près d'elle. Je me sens entière, en sécurité et je l'aime un peu plus à chaques minutes qui passent. Je lui assure alors avec assurance :

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas me fuir, promis.**

 **\- Bien,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Anya.**

Je murmure son prénom alors que ma seconde main se glisse sur sa joue. Elle sursaute légèrement comme à chaque fois que j'initie un geste vers elle, pour elle. Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent depuis deux mois, depuis les révélations de ma mère. Il lui faut un petit moment pour, semble-t-il, s'habituer au geste puis pour que ses yeux retrouvent les miens alors seulement, je poursuis :

 **\- Je te pourchasserai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Tu m'entends,** j'accentue le contacte peau contre peau, **le bout du monde.**

Je vois des larmes s'accumuler rapidement dans ses yeux. Elle pince un peu plus ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux avant de sourire et d'opiner du chef. Je suis envahie par un sentiment de bien être, la savoir heureuse me remplit d'une joie telle que je n'en ai jamais connu auparavant. Si j'écoutais mon instinct, là, à cet instant je briserai le peu de distance qu'il existe encore entre nous et je l'embrasserai. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Anya a encore besoin de temps et après l'avoir perdu si longtemps, je peux parfaitement lui accorder.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?** Demande t-elle de nouveau avec cette fragilité.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Anya,** je réponds honnêtement.

 **\- J'ai,** elle vient frapper doucement ses tempes, **de plus en plus de souvenirs qui reviennent chaques jours. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça, c'est comme si… comme si…**

Elle secoue doucement sa tête alors j'éloigne ma main de son visage mais en contre partie, je serre un peu plus mes doigts toujours glissés entre les siens. Elle murmure :

 **\- … comme si j'avais eu deux vies complètement différentes.**

Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'elle veut dire. Il y a un enchevêtrement entre mes souvenirs réels et ceux que Morgane a fabriqué qui est assez perturbant. Certaines images étaient déjà venu perturber mon esprit en rêve, la seule différence c'est que maintenant je suis capable de déterminer ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Et, il y a certain souvenir que j'aimerai garder alors que je sais qu'ils ont été fabriqués de toute pièce, c'est assez perturbant.

 **\- Si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'en parler,** je lui assure avec douceur.

 **\- Je n'avais que six ans,** dit-elle. **Personne n'a de souvenir très élaboré à cet âge là.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trouble. Dis-moi.**

 **\- C'est,** elle semble hésiter, **c'est toi. Tu étais tellement effrayée, perpétuellement importunée par cette peur gargantuesque. C'est insupportable. Ce sentiment était tellement imposant que je le ressens encore,** elle fermer les yeux comme pour parvenir à contrôler toute cette terreur. **Cette torpeur elle ne s'est pas adoucie avec le temps, non, elle a progressée encore et encore comme une tumeur et… je me sentais tellement impuissante. J'étais incapable de te protéger ! Ça me rend malade de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi.**

 **\- Tu n'avais que six ans.**

 **\- Arrête ne… c'est pas ce que… ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que… et si, si ça t'arrive de nouveau ? Comment je fais moi, pour te protéger d'un tel sentiment d'insécurité ?**

J'ai un moment de latence, comme si tout autour de moi cessait de se mouvoir et d'exister pendant une courte seconde. Tout se fige pour que je puisse avoir le temps d'assimiler ce que ce questionnement révèle. Anya semble beaucoup plus tenir à moi que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je sais que l'instinct de protection est très développé chez les loups garou mais il y a autre chose. Elle semble vraiment paniquer voir même être paralysée à l'idée de pouvoir être impuissante face à un ennemi qu'elle ne peut pas combattre : mes angoisses les plus profondes.

 **\- Je ne ressentirai plus ce genres de choses.**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien,** répond-elle du tac-au-tac.

 **\- C'était Lyssa.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- L'existence de cette tumeur de peur, le déclencheur… c'était Lyssa.**

 **\- Mais… tu n'avais pas une empreinte avec elle ?** Demande-t-elle encore avec cette fragilité dans la voix qui me brise un plus en plus le cœur à chaque fois que je l'entends.

 **\- Nous… de ce que je suis en train de parvenir à me souvenir, Lyssa et moi, nous étions perpétuellement en conflit. Elle utilisait notre lien de façon oppressante. Je ne me suis jamais sentie en sécurité avec elle. Elle voulait contrôler ma magie. Je me suis battue autant que possible mais elle est parvenue à convaincre la majorité que j'étais dangereuse. Elle a imposé elle-même le premier sceau de confinement sur ma peau. Je me souviens que c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec notre lien. Elle souriait alors qu'elle m'infligeait une des pires choses que j'ai pu connaître. Je hurlais, pleurais, suppliais et elle… elle souriait. Tu penses vraiment que ça ressemble à une empreinte ?**

Anya n'a pas besoin de répondre. C'est évident. Non, bien sûr que non. Normalement, l'idée même de vouloir faire du mal à la personne avec qui nous partageons l'empreinte est impossible. Oh… J'imagine que nous pouvons avoir envie de la tuer pendant une seconde mais jamais, en venir à le faire réellement souffrir. Car les maux sont censés ricochet de l'un à l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que ce jour là, quand je me suis écroulée, lorsque mon corps se tordait de spasmes, que j'avais la sensation de mourir, aussi bien Morgane que Luna ont pensées que c'était Lyssa qui mourrait.

J'en suis maintenant certaine, mon lien avec Lyssa était factice. Je ne me l'explique pas et pourtant, je suis absolument certaine que toute cette histoire d'empreinte était une mascarade. Rien de plus que de la poudre aux yeux. Je n'en connais pas encore la raison mais je vais le découvrir et aussi essayer de comprendre comment un lien qui est censé être inviolable à pu être manipuler de la sorte.

Je tourne la tête vers le couloir en sentant l'énergie de Lexa. Elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Je desserre alors mes doigts et les glissent loin de ceux d'Anya. Elle aussi a sentie l'alpha arriver. Son regard est triste et marqué par l'inquiétude alors que j'imagine qu'elle voit la jeune femme apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser de question pour savoir. La jolie blonde se décale et s'appuie contre la porte ouverte. La brune s'arrête en face de sa sœur de cœur, elle me salue poliment mais rapidement avant de confirmer ce que j'avais deviné :

 **\- Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouver les Blake.**

 **\- Ça va faire trois jours,** soupire Anya. **C'est trop long.**

 **\- J'aurai dû les obliger à venir vivre sur mon territoire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute,** contre aussitôt Anya. **Tu m'entends Lexa, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Tu les as prévenu du danger, tu les as protégé en demandant à Raven de construire une barrière autour de leur maison. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.**

 **\- Si ils leur arrivent quelque chose, je…**

Lexa est sur le point de s'effondrer. Nous sommes peu à le voir mais c'est le cas. Les deux derniers mois ont été difficiles pour elle aussi. Comme elle l'avait pré-senti, contenir la meute au sein du territoire, empêchant ses loups de vagabonder en toute liberté est très difficile à gérer. Alors que son autorité n'avait pas été contesté depuis la fin de la première attaque des dragons, elle a été contrainte d'accepter une quarantaine de duels au cours de ces soixante derniers jours. Certains se plaignent des nombreuses restrictions, d'autres de son incapacité à les protéger, et il y a ceux qui ne supportent pas l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir contracter une empreinte avec Clarke, un semi-démon. Pour ces derniers un tel lien avec un ennemi est impensable pour une personne qui est censé être leur alpha. Sans oublier les nombreux conflits qui gonflent un peu plus chaques jours, ça peut paraître bénin mais comme elle est la chef de meute, ils viennent tous la voir pour des petites choses qu'elle n'a ni le temps, ni l'envie de gérer.

Je vois Anya froncer les sourcils avant de s'approcher. Elle entre un peu trop dans l'espace personnelle de Lexa qui semble répondre à cet affront par un grognement. Comme je viens de le dire, elle est sur les nerfs et perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Elle en oublie même de se sentir en sécurité avec sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage,** demande Anya durement.

 **\- Rien de plus qu'une égratignure,** balaye t-elle d'un geste de la main.

Anya saisit rapidement le menton de Lexa et l'oblige à tourner la tête vers moi. Elle semble analyser une blessure qui m'est invisible. Sa lèvre supérieur tressaute. Oh-oh… ce n'est jamais bon ce genre de micro-expression. J'essaye de voir les yeux d'Anya et j'y lis alors une rage folle.

 **\- Une égratignure,** répète t-elle avec colère. **Tu crois que je ne vois pas que, malgré la cicatrisation, presque toute ta peau au niveau du cou a été arrachée ? À quel point c'était proche de la jugulaire ? C'est pas vrai, je t'avais demandé de me prévenir pour que je sois présente à tous tes duels, sans exception. Qui t'a fait ça ?**

 **\- Anya,** soupire Lexa en essayant de repousser sa main, **je peux parfaitement gérer ce genre de chose seule,** conclu t-elle alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à l'éloigner.

 **\- Tu peux en effet, mais tu n'as pas à le faire.**

 **\- Écoute, je te préviens pour tous les duels comme tu me l'as demandé. Là… j'ai été prise par surprise mais je vais bien.**

 **\- Quel fils de p… quel putain de couard a osé t'attaquer de dos ? Je vais le tuer !**

 **\- C'est précisément pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Personne ne va tuer personne. Je viens déjà de me disputer avec Clarke, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer avec toi.**

La mâchoire serrée, Anya acquiesce doucement avant de lâcher le menton de Lexa. Elle semble toujours furax mais mieux contrôler sa colère. Elle soupire avant de reprendre :

 **\- Dis-moi au moins de qui il s'agit pour que je le garde à l'œil.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ? Comment ça non ? Ne m'oblige pas à le demander à Clarke !**

 **\- Très bien,** soupire-t-elle, **c'est Titus.**

 **\- Titus,** s'étrangle t-elle. **Ce gars est censé te protéger, pas essayer de te tuer. C'est la sixième fois,** s'énerver t-elle. **Je vais le…**

 **\- Non ! Je suis sérieuse Anya, personne ne sera tué.**

 **\- Personne sauf peut-être toi,** lance t-elle avec colère.

 **\- Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai été bien entraînée, par une espèce de psychorigide du contrôle.**

 **\- C'est moi la psychorigide du contrôle ?**

 **\- Je crois bien que oui.**

 **\- Tu fais chier Lexa.**

C'est infime mais la brune sourit doucement. Finalement Anya a réussit à l'apaiser un peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma vision. Si la situation continue d'empirer de la sorte, Lexa aura bientôt la sensation d'être complètement seule.

Ma vision ! Je me tourne brusquement vers Echo mon geste n'échappe ni à Anya, ni à Lexa. Cette dernière demande immédiatement si quelque chose ne va pas alors que la blonde me demande si son état empire. Je m'appuie sur le matelas et me penche sur le visage de la jeune femme. Je la fixe de longues minutes et lorsque je parviens de nouveau aux mêmes conclusions, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment j'ai pu manquer ça. J'ai cru qu'elle n'était apparu qu'une fois dans ma vision mais maintenant, je suis certaine qu'elle était présente à deux moments. Pour la partie qui concernait Lexa mais aussi celle des Blake. C'était elle la jeune femme dont le visage me reste inconnu, celle qui tenait la main de Bellamy.

 **\- Je suis tellement stupide.**

 **\- Raven dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe,** exige Lexa.

 **\- J'ai manqué quelque chose d'énorme,** je souffle alors que je peine encore à réaliser.

 **\- Énorme comment ?** Demande Anya plus calmement.

 **\- Énorme comme, ce n'est pas Echo qui est en train de lutter pour sa vie. Si je ne peux pas atteindre le poison, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas dans ses veines.**

 **\- Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?** Interroge Lexa à l'intention d'Anya.

 **\- Pas vraiment.**

Je me retourne avec un sourire gigantesque en assurant :

 **\- Je sais comment retrouver les Blake !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Je peux entendre tout l'espoir que vient de procurer mon annonce dans la voix de Lexa. **Je t'écoute, comment ?**

 **\- Il faut que je sorte.**

 **\- Hors de question,** explosent-t-elles d'une même voix.

 **\- Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu il y a trois jours,** se justifie Lexa, **dès que tu es sortie, pour aider Echo, un dragon t'as foncé dessus. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il ne voulait pas te tuer mais te faire prisonnière. Tu restes ici.**

 **\- C'est trop dangereux dehors,** la soutiens sans surprise Anya.

 **\- Juste le temps de lancer un sort, c'est une question de minutes,** j'assure.

 **\- Non,** s'entête Lexa.

 **\- Les dragons sont toujours collés à la barrière, nous avons déjà du mal à sortir furtivement pour essayer de retrouver les Blake alors le faire avec toi… autant, se trimballer avec un panneaux lumineux gigantesque en leurs demandant gentiment de venir nous tuer et de te capturer.**

 **\- Il y a sûrement une autre solution…** Essaye de se convaincre Lexa.

 **\- Ça va faire trois jours que je suis enfermée dans cette infirmerie avec une fille dans les vapes.**

 **\- L'infirmerie est sécurisé,** m'assure l'alpha.

 **\- Et tu resteras là le temps que je dois m'absenter,** complète Anya.

 **\- En plus, Clarke vient te voir au moins deux fois par jour.**

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes infernales quand vous vous y mettez toutes les deux. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Et, je vous dis que je dois sortir pour vous aider à retrouver les Blake. Vous avez conscience que si je demande l'autorisation, c'est par simple politesse ?**

Elles semblent toutes les deux vouloir contrer mes derniers arguments mais se rétractent au dernier moment en se lançant mutuellement un regard disant un truc comme : "très bien laissons lui au moins le temps de s'expliquer". La blonde plonge ensuite ses iris dans les miens. Je peux sentir son inquiétude mais elle me pousse d'un signe de tête à exposer mon plan.

 **\- C'est très simple, je sors, je lance un sort de localisation pour…**

 **\- … je croyais,** me coupe Lexa, **qu'il fallait oublier les sors de localisations, que les dragons avaient pour habitude de cacher leurs prisonniers dans une ombres que même toi tu ne peux pas atteindre.**

 **\- Lexa,** je soupire, **si tu me coupes avant même que je finisse ma phrase, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir. Je disais donc : je sors, je lance un sort de localisation pour retrouver Echo, je fais en sorte que vous puissiez la suivre à la trace et je rentre.**

 **\- Euh,** Anya fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre mon raisonnement.

 **\- Tu as conscience que Echo est… juste là, n'est-ce pas ?** M'interroge l'alpha.

 **\- Okay, je m'explique. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment mais Echo semble avoir été en contacte avec les Blake et plus particulièrement Bellamy. Et, de toute évidence sa vie dépend de celle de cet imbécile heureux.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas,** souligne Lexa.

 **\- Une empreinte,** comprend la blonde. **Tu ne peux pas atteindre le poison parce qu'il n'est pas dans ses veines. Mais comment tu pourrais retrouver les Blake de la sorte ?**

 **\- Parce que si je n'arrive pas à ramener Echo malgré la magie, c'est parce qu'elle n'est plus vraiment dans son corps. Elle s'évertue de protéger celui de Bellamy. Donc, elle est avec eux ou son énergie du moins, et personne ne peut cacher ce genre de chose. C'est censé être indétectable mais j'ai déjà,** je me stoppe net en fixant Anya, **j'ai déjà réussi à le faire, à retrouver quelqu'un grâce à ce lien si particulier. Si tu veux nous pouvons faire un teste avec toi et Clarke mais ça serait un perte de temps. Ça va faire trois jours, combien de temps encore les Blake vont-ils résister aux tortures que leurs inflige certainement Nia qui doit-être plus dingue qu'avant depuis la trahison d'Echo.**

 **\- Je suis pour,** souffle Anya contre toute attente, **mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, je sors avec toi et je rentre avec toi. Lexa il faut que tu demandes à d'autre personne de t'accompagner, des personnes en qui tu as** _ **vraiment**_ **confiance, pas Titus et j'insiste sur ce point.**

 **\- Indra, Costia et Niko vont venir avec moi. Je te laisse Gustus pour protéger Raven. Je,** elle fait une courte pause, **je vais demander à Clarke si elle souhaite nous accompagner, ses pouvoirs pourraient nous être utiles.**

 **\- Clarke ?** Souligne Anya avec étonnement.

 **\- Ne dis rien sinon je t'encastre dans un mur porteur et je laisse le bâtiment s'effondrer sur toi.**

 **\- Okay, je n'ai rien dis.**

 **\- Arrête aussi de sourire, c'est agaçant.**

 **\- Je suis juste contente que tu puisses compter sur une autre personne que moi en dehors de la meute et que tu acceptes de demander de l'aide.**

 **\- Le mur Anya, pense au mur.**

 **\- Très bien, je ne dis rien de plus.**

 **\- Laissez-moi vingt minutes, nous nous retrouvons au point de rendez-vous nord-est.**

Lexa sort de l'infirmerie sans se retourner. J'imagine qu'elle appelle mentalement sa garde rapprochée et leurs donne les mêmes indications que les notre avant d'aller demander de l'aide à Clarke. Je sens que Jack va adorer ça. J'en rirai presque.

Alors que je pensais que nous allions directement nous mettre en route, Anya sort son portable et écrit un rapide sms avant de s'adosser contre un mur et de s'asseoir. Elle est pensive et surtout inquiète. J'ai aussi remarqué lors de ces rares visites éclaires de ses derniers mois qu'elle semble plus fatiguée, fragile. Je me demande si c'est à cause de sa décision de ne plus se transformer.

Je peine encore à croire qu'elle ait pu tenir cinq ans sans laisser son loup sortir. Elle devrait être au bord de la folie ou pire en train de dépérir. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera le jour où elle ne parviendra plus à le contenir. Il y a des chance qu'il rejette sa rage de ne pas avoir pu jouir de liberté sur tout ce qui l'entoure, n'être rien de plus qu'une bête sauvage.

Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison elle pense que je ne pourrai jamais voir son loup. Elle croit, et moi aussi, que si elle doit de nouveau le laisser prendre sa place, elle s'effacera alors complètement. Mais je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, ni le fait qu'elle puisse mourir à force de le contenir, ni qu'elle puisse lui succomber en lui laissant entièrement sa place. Je trouverai une solution pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau être lui sans peur.

J'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir mais je ne reconnais pas l'énergie de la personne qui vient d'entrer. Je quitte alors Anya des yeux et découvre une jeune femme que j'ai souvent aperçu sans jamais vraiment savoir de qui il s'agit. Je suis surprise de la voir là. Il faut dire que Lexa a restreint au maximum les personnes pouvant entrer dans cette pièce. Elle a usé de son pouvoir d'alpha, même sur sa garde rapprochée, pour infliger des maux insurmontables à celui ou celle qui voudrait s'en approcher. Je me demande en quoi cette fille peut-être plus digne de confiance que Indra en qui Lexa à une grande confiance ou Costia à qui elle confie certaine chose que même Anya ignore.

 **\- Salut Gaïa,** prononce Anya en se redressant.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je sois la personne la plus adaptée pour surveiller cette fille,** prononce-t-elle timidement.

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi Gaïa, tout comme Lexa et ta mère.**

 **\- Mais… je commence à peine à réussir à me transformer volontairement. Je ne suis pas encore parvenue à résister à l'ascendant de la lune bleu et je pense encore échouer pour les lunes sang et dorée.**

 **\- Est-ce que nous sommes en décembre ou en avril ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Et bien, il n'y a pas de problème alors,** sourit Anya.

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu imagine Gaïa. Ce n'était que ta quatrième lune, personne n'arrive à se maîtriser aussi rapidement. Tu es la meilleure élève d'Indra et pourtant, nous savons tous qu'elle est bien plus dure avec toi que n'importe qui d'autre. Je le répète, j'ai confiance en toi. Et puis,** Anya sourit de nouveau, **tu es peut-être une des seules à avoir qualifié Echo de fille et non de monstre.**

 **\- Je sais reconnaître un monstre et,** elle détourne le regard pour fixer Echo, **ça n'en est pas un.**

 **\- J'espère que d'autres le verront bientôt. Je te la confie.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tout va bien se passer. Je reviens très vite, promis. Mais si elle se réveille avant, parle lui comme tu le ferais avec n'importe qui d'autre mais n'attends pas de réponse.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Elle ne parle pas ?**

 **\- Elle peut le faire mais elle n'en a pas eu le droit pendante presque toute sa vie. Je pense que ça va lui prendre du temps avant d'utiliser de nouveau sa voix.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Sois forte Gaïa.**

Anya tend son bras vers la jeune femme dans ce geste de confiance absolu que je ne l'ai vu avoir avec personne d'autre qu'avec Lexa. Gaïa écarquille les yeux, secoue sa tête avant qu'un magnifique sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle s'approche un peu plus et glisse ses doigts jusqu'à la pliure du coude de la blonde qui fait un signe de tête pour lui assurer silencieusement une dernière fois qu'elle a toute sa confiance. Le geste ne dure pas excessivement longtemps mais de par l'importance du geste, j'ai presque la sensation que tout se déroule au ralenti.

Lorsque la pression est relâchée, Anya se tourne vers moi et je peux voir son regard pétiller de fierté. Elle me sourit et je comprends qu'il existe un lien plus fort que l'amitié entre elle et cette jeune fille, plus grand que la confiance qu'elle vient de lui accorder. Elle me fait signe et nous nous mettons en route. Je réfléchis à ce que je viens d'être témoin. Gaïa a agit comme si…

Non, je dois me tromper. Si cette relation est vraiment celle que je crois Lexa l'aurait remarqué et elle en aurait parler à Anya. Enfin, je suppose. Je fixe le profile de la belle blonde, elle sourit toujours. Je demande :

 **\- Quel âge à Gaïa ?**

 **\- Bientôt 20 ans.**

 **\- 20 ans ? Mais tu as dis qu'elle n'avait vécu que quatre lunes.**

 **\- Sa transformation a été très tardive, ça arrive de temps en temps.**

 **\- Par toute la magie, dis-moi qu'elle était ici quand s'est arrivé et pas dehors.**

 **\- Gaïa est restée après son seizième anniversaire. Elle n'a jamais souhaité quitter la meute mais elle faisait des études, hors de Polis. Elle revenait toujours pendant les périodes de lune pour aider sa mère à organiser le confinement. Elle était dehors quand c'est arrivé.**

 **\- Dis-moi que Lexa est arrivée à temps.**

 **\- Non. Personne n'a senti sa transformation, il y en a eu trop ce jour là, une vague énorme une trentaine le même jour. Lexa était complètement débordée.**

 **\- Elle s'est fait,** je déglutis, **violée ?**

 **\- Non. Je suis arrivée à temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que je vis ici Gaïa a toujours eu tendance à traîner par chez moi. Sa présence était normal mais pas celle des sept mâles qui ont surgi subitement, je me suis inquiétée pour notre sécurité alors je suis sortie voir. Elle se battait comme une cheffe avant même que je n'arrive, j'ai fini le travail pour elle. J'ai appelé Marcus pour qu'il se cache avec Blue dans le grenier et je l'ai ramené chez moi en prévenant Lexa. Elle a détruit mon salon. J'ai dû attendre qu'elle se calme et redevienne humaine pour soigner ses quelques blessures. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut vingt minutes après m'être endormie par une Indra qui tambourinait à ma porte. Elle était tellement inquiète, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. La plupart des parents qui enfante un latent les rejettes, mais Indra a toujours eu un amour inconditionnel pour sa fille. Elle a continué à l'aimer et la protéger même après la dernière lune de sa seizième année.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que Gaïa était la fille d'Indra.**

 **\- Elles arrivent parfaitement à le cacher sauf si l'une d'elles est en danger. Indra était tellement démunie ce jour là. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à pire que les quelques égratignures sur le corps de sa fille et la morsure un peu plus grave sur son flanc. Gaïa porte encore la cicatrice de cette attaque. Indra aussi a pensé qu'elle s'était fait violée, elle était effondrée. Elle a eu du mal à croire sa fille quand elle lui a dit ce que j'avais fait pour elle. J'avais encore plus tendance à me tenir à l'écart de la meute à ce moment là et Indra avait une méfiance énorme envers moi.**

 **\- Que sont devenu les sept mâles qui s'en sont prit à Gaïa ?**

 **\- Indra les a presque tués, bien que j'avais déjà pas mal mâché le travail mais Lexa est intervenue. Elle ne tolère aucun meurtre au sein de sa meute pas même de la part de la cheffe de sa garde rapprochée. Elle l'a arrête et les a bannis en faisant d'eux des omégas.**

 **\- Elle les a bannis… ils ne faisaient plus partie de la meutes alors Indra a pu… les tuer ?**

 **\- Elle n'en a rien fait, ne voulant pas avoir de ce sang répugnant sur les mains, se sont ses mots, pas les miens. Honnêtement,** elle sourit de nouveau, **je plains le pauvre fou qui voudrait de nouveau s'en prendre à Gaïa, Indra le réduirait en miette enfin si Gaïa n'en a pas déjà fait son affaire, elle est en train de devenir une très grande guerrière, peut-être même plus puissante que sa mère.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'elle a quelqu'un à protéger,** je comprends.

Anya fronce les sourcils sous l'incompréhension de ma dernière phrase. Je secoue la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ai rien remarqué. Je suis maintenant sûre de moi, il ne s'agit plus d'une supposition mais d'une certitude. Gaïa a fait son choix, je me demande juste pour quelle raison Lexa n'a pas cherché à en parler à Anya.

Je vois que la blonde est prête à me poser une question lorsqu'elle se retourne. Imperceptiblement, elle soupire avant de forcer un sourire alors que les deux colos Gustus et Niko apparaissent sous leurs forme animal. Par instinct, elle se met un peu plus en avant comme pour faire une barrière entre eux et moi. Je trouve ça vraiment touchant tous les petits gestes qu'elle peut avoir afin de parvenir à me protéger.

Je cligne des yeux alors que ma propre voix semble raisonner dans ma tête. Un nouveau souvenir est en train de refaire surface. Sans maîtriser mon geste, j'agrippe la veste d'Anya. Je me doute que mon geste doit l'alerter parce qu'elle pivote rapidement sa tête sur le côté pour essayer de m'apercevoir. J'imagine qu'elle comprend que c'est simplement ma mémoire qui me joue des tours et semble se calmer immédiatement. Mais les choses ne s'améliore pas vraiment de mon côté, je suis presque fragmentée entre des images tellement floues et rapides que ça paraît irréelle et cette promesse qui semble maintenant que je la revis marquée au fer rouge dans mon âme.

 _Je te fais le serment par ces mots de te protéger toi et aucun autre envers et contre tout. Au-delà de ma propre vie, tu es mon tout, mon sang même et ma magie. Ton âme, ton cœur, ton corps et ton loup sont maintenant sous bonne garde, la mienne. Je jure d'apporter la lumière au milieu de tes ténèbres et l'espoir quand tu en auras le plus besoin. Je suis ta gardienne, pour toujours et à jamais._

L'accalmie. Des larmes de joies et un baiser sur le front. Les douceur des mots résonnent en moi comme un chant éternel. Une main minuscule se glisse dans la mienne. Anya a fait le serment de me protéger en devenant ma gardienne, on dirait bien que j'en ai fais de même, il y a très, très longtemps. Je souris alors que je finis par lâcher le vêtement de la blonde en me disant que nous étions vraiment faites pour nous rencontrer. Et ça continuera encore et encore, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même cette entité dont ma mère semble avoir si peur. Je me battrais pour garder Anya près de moi, à jamais. La perdre une fois m'a presque fait sombrer dans la folie, je ne peux pas permettre que ça se reproduise.

Si elle devait de encore m'être hors d'atteinte, je n'aurai de répit que le jour où je pourrais de nouveau la voir sourire ou encore… la toucher. Ma magie, mes mains semblent tellement à leurs place alors qu'un contacte peau contre peau qui m'effrayait dans le passé me semble maintenant indispensable.

 **\- C'est bon,** la voix de Lexa me fait sursauter, **nous sommes tous là. Anya, si ça tourne mal, je me fiche de comment tu dois t'y prendre mais tu ramènes Raven du bon côté de la barrière.**

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi Lexa.**

 **\- Bon,** l'alpha semble encore hésitante, **faites attention.**

 **\- Attends,** l'arrête Anya, **où est Clarke ?**

 **\- Déjà en position,** bougonne-t-elle, **elle n'a pas voulu "attendre"…**

 **\- Et tu l'as déteste pour ça,** s'amuse la blonde.

 **\- Tellement… Allez, Indra reste humaine, nous pourrions avoir besoin de bras. Costia part devant, Niko tu assures mes arrière et Gustus celle d'Anya, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit sous ta garde je…**

 **\- C'est bon Lexa, il a comprit. Pars. Maintenant.**

 **\- Okay. Raven…**

 **\- … tout va bien se passer,** je lui assure.

Alors que Lexa part en courant avec sur les talons Indra, Niko attend quelque minutes avant de les suivre comme la ordonner son alpha. Le temps s'écoule encore, c'est presque oppressant. Dès que j'observe Anya c'est pour la voir fixer un point devant elle avec une concentration qui semble à toute épreuve. Puis soudain, Gustus s'approche. Il tourne autour de nous, il semble nous flairer puis il bondit hors de la barrière, se cachant rapidement dans les bois. Si je n'avais pas ma magie, je serai incapable de dire où il se trouve en ce moment.

Anya semble acquiescer, elle fait un pas en avant. Elle lève sa main pile à l'endroit où la barrière commence. Son contacte éveille ma magie. Le geste se reflète presque en moi, pendant un instant c'est comme si elle me touchait, pas un endroit précis, non c'est bien plus vague mais cela me rassure. Je n'en avais pas besoin, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais qu'Anya veille sur moi. Et pourtant, je suis de nouveau troublée par ce sentiment d'appartenance. Je ne peux plus avoir de doute, elle et moi, nous sommes liées depuis toujours et à jamais.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demande-t-elle sans me regarder. **Les souvenirs… quand ils reviennent ça peut parfois être… troublant.**

 **\- Je vais bien,** je lui assure.

 **\- Tu crois que ça va durer encore combien de temps ? Cette sensation d'avoir eu deux vies bien différente.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

Elle se voûte légèrement, observe ses pieds avec une attention trop grande puis lentement elle se tourne vers moi. Et si j'ai pu l'entendre dans sa voix tout à l'heure, je le vois maintenant dans ses yeux. Sa fragilité. J'ai aussitôt l'envie presque irrépressible de la prendre dans mes bras pour éradiquer cette vulnérabilité. Mais je me retiens parce que c'est encore trop étrange d'avoir ce genre d'envie, que ça me trouble alors que plus je suis proche d'elle plus je semble accro à sa présence.

 **\- Sois prudente dehors,** murmure-t-elle, **j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **\- Seulement si tu l'es aussi,** je souffle en réponse.

 **\- Deal,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Je suis sérieuse, ne fais rien de irréfléchis.**

 **\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.**

Elle conclut en me faisant un clin d'œil et traverse la barrière. Je secoue la tête amusée mais aussi inquiète, elle semble vraiment vivre comme dans un ascenseur émotionnel en ce moment. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la rassurer.

J'attends qu'elle me fasse signe et je la rejoins, elle vient immédiatement se placer à côté de moi. J'observe les alentours. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort auquel me rattacher sans trop m'éloigner de la barrière. Pour un tel sort, j'aurai tendance à me rapprocher d'un plan d'eau mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y en ait dans le coin. La terre est trop enracinée, pas assez volatile. Je ferme les yeux, il n'y a pas assez de vent, le sort mettrait trop de temps à retrouver Lexa puis les Blake. Ne reste plus que le feu.

 **\- Tu n'as pas un briquet sur toi par hasard ?**

 **\- Un quoi ? Tu ne peux pas… créer du feu ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si mais les dragons repèrent plus vite ma magie et j'aurai moins de temps pour le sort.**

Anya fouille dans toutes ses poches mais semble faire chou blanc. Je m'apprête donc à appeler le feu mais elle m'arrête en récupérant un bout d'écorce, des feuilles morte et deux pierres. Je la regarde s'installer avec étonnement avant qu'elle ne se fasse s'entrechoquer la surface des pierres. Sans que je ne lui demande, Anya répond à ma question silencieuse :

 **\- J'ai fais l'armée, tu te souviens ? Et avant ça j'avais un père qui était obsédé par ma survie. S'il n'avait pas eu peur que je me transforme au milieu des enfants, j'aurai appris tout ça avec les scouts, j'imagine.**

 **\- En parlant de Marcus, j'ai remarqué,** j'hésite avant de reprendre, **son bras.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet que nous abordons souvent, c'est douloureux pour lui. Il a perdu toute sa famille.**

 **\- Tu es sa famille.**

 **\- Aujourd'hui oui, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Avant, il avait un grand-père qu'il adorait, des parent, trois frères aîné et une nièce qu'il vénérait. Ils sont tous morts, à cause d'une guerre,** souligne t-elle avec tristesse.

 **\- Les humains peuvent être cruels.**

 **\- Nous le sommes tout autant Raven, prétexter le contraire est stupide. Nous sommes peut-être même pire qu'eux, juste parce que certain d'entre nous se prennent pour des dieux vivants.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de guerre ?**

 **\- Entre autre.**

 **\- Mais tu as été soldat.**

 **\- Pour sauvegarder la paix. Je voulais essayer d'apporter un peu d'espoir, c'est difficile à trouver ou même à reconnaître alors que tout semble perdu et pourtant c'est vitale. Certain on besoin de cette conviction.**

 **\- Quelle conviction ?**

 **\- Que des jours meilleurs arriveront,** conclu-t-elle alors qu'une étincelle s'embrasse. **Voilà, tu as ton feu,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Merci.**

Elle se redresse alors que je m'installe près des flammes. Je place mes mains à bonne distance pour qu'elles ressentent la chaleur sans que la sensation soit pour autant désagréable. J'appelle ma magie. Je l'appelle lui. Je nous lie au feu pour le temps du sort en murmurant lentement la formule. Alors les filets écarlates semblable à de la fumée opaque, se lie avec l'élément. Mes psaumes s'accélèrent, ma voix s'éteint bientôt pour continuer à murmurer intérieurement. C'est enivrant. Je me perds presque dans cette sensation, c'est tellement bon d'utiliser la magie.

Je perçois un début d'agitation. J'entends parfaitement les grognements de Gustus. Les feuilles qui se lèvent, s'envolent puis s'écrasent de nouveau au sol, sous les pas stressés d'Anya. Des battements d'ailes lourdes, la voix inquiète de la blonde qui appelle mon prénom. Alors je le laisse sortir entièrement, Gustus se retourne brusquement vers lui toutes dents dehors près à attaquer. Je le sens presque sourire sous cette menace vide de sens. Je lui ordonne de nous protéger. Il fonce dans les airs, traverse rapidement les nuages pour finalement trouver trois dragons, il se divise pour mieux les attaquer.

J'ouvre mes paupières. Je remarque alors qu'Anya est accroupie devant moi le regard rivé dans son dos, vers le ciel. Elle est prête à bondir pour me ramener en sécurité derrière la barrière. Une bulle de feu se forme, je l'attrape entre mes deux paumes que j'attire vers ma bouche. Je murmure doucement des mots dans ma langue natale et puis lentement, je lui demande de retrouver Echo et d'indiquer la chemin à suivre à l'alpha des Trikru. Je libère la magie qui implose en un feu d'artifice ocre et carmin.

J'observe la manifestation se propager rapidement elle semble indiquer toutes les directions. C'est impossible à lire, même pour moi. La seule qui puisse en comprendre les signes, c'est Lexa. Je me redresse et alors que je m'apprête à le rappeler dans mon corps, je sens comme une pression au niveau des muscles de mon cou. Je passe mes doigts dessus alors que compression s'accentue. Anya éteint le feu mais en remarquant ma détresse silencieuse me rejoint rapidement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour signaler que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Personne ne pourrait le blesser, nous blesser, en passant par lui. Personne. Il n'y a que…

J'écarquille les yeux subitement paniquer. Non !

 **\- Raven,** Anya semble hurler.

Non ! Ce… ce n'est pas possible. Je dois me tromper. Il faut que mes conclusions soient mauvaises. Parce que sinon, sinon…

Je fixe l'horizon. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. Je sais. Je le sens. Il n'y a que… Je secoue la tête, j'ai promis à Anya de ne pas me mettre en danger. Il faut que j'agisse et vite. Je le rappelle et il fonce vers moi, aussitôt la sensation d'étranglement me quitte.

 **\- Les dragons sont là,** affirme Anya en saisissant mon poignet, **cours !**

Mes pieds décollent sans que je ne le contrôle vraiment mais ce n'est pas un problème parce que je ne souhaite qu'une chose : fuir. Je ne veux pas encore comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler un impossible que j'aurai préféré reste enterrée à jamais. En fait non, je ne veux même pas l'assimiler, je crois… non, je suis certaine de préférer le déni.

Anya me tire tellement que je peine à la suivre, elle est beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Je suis obnubilée par ses cheveux qui, détachés, volent dans un mouvement totalement fascinant.  
Encore une fois, je me dis que son loup doit être sublime. Je fixe son dos et j'oublie de me retourner pour avoir la confirmation de la seule menace que je puisse prendre au sérieux.

Anya. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'elle semble encore accélérer. Anya. Penser à elle me calme. Anya. Alors que je suis à bout de souffle, je semble trouver un second souffle. Anya. Elle saura me protéger, je le sais. Anya. C'est la seule qui compte, qu'importe le danger tant que je suis près d'elle tout ira bien. Anya. Je me sens vivante. Anya. Je souris parce je sens au plus profond de mon être que tout ira bien.

Je ferme les yeux me laissant guider sans la moindre peur. Je suis en sécurité alors même que nous n'avons pas encore franchis la barrière. Je me concentre sur ce qui a vraiment de l'importance : elle. Tout le reste est futile, sans le moindre intérêt. À mes yeux, il n'y a qu'Anya qui compte !

Je sais que comme ça, cette révélation qui n'en est pas vraiment une, semble manquer d'intérêt, mais pour moi, à cet instant, alors que je ressens encore sa présence, ça me procure une sentiment de délivrance unique.

Le moment où nous franchissons la barrière est définitivement libérateur. Nous aurions pu nous arrêter à la seconde même où nous l'avons passée mais Anya continue de courir alors je la suis, encore et je le ferai toujours. C'est terrible d'avoir conscience de la présence de cette menace alors que je viens juste de la retrouver. Ça me semble tellement injuste. Mais en même temps, j'ai cette confiance démesurée comme si cette fois, rien ne pourrait nous séparer. De toute façon, je ne le permettrait pas. J'ai… Oui, j'ai besoin d'elle. Anya est mon monde.

Je sens quelque chose entrer en collision avec mon dos. Anya desserre subitement ses doigts de mon poignet. Je sens plus que je ne vois ses mains se plaquer près de mon visage. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre mon support alors que je cherche à retrouver une respiration normal. Je n'entends pas Anya en faire de même. Alors j'ouvre les yeux pour la découvrir qu'en effet, elle n'est pas essoufflée le moins du monde. En revanche, elle est toujours sur ses gardes en regardant un coup à droit, un coup à gauche mais rien pour moi. Elle semble se sentir, nous sentir en danger alors que rien ni personne ne pourrait franchir cette barrière sans que je l'autorise.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres alors que j'ai de nouveau cette envie folle de l'embrasser. Elle est tellement proche et si belle. Dès que je la regarde, je me sens un peu plus tomber amoureuse d'elle. Je l'aime. C'est une certitude et encore une fois, je suis rassurée par ce constat. Rien n'a changé, je suis toujours profondément éprise d'Anya. Je la choisirais elle entre tous.

Alors, je glisse ma main sous son menton, mon geste n'est pas tremblant, mes mains aiment la retrouver. Son regard plonge enfin dans mes yeux et je m'y perds tout en me trouvant. Rien que pour ça, ce simple échange silencieux, je sais que je vais me démener. Je me dresserai et me battrai contre tous les pauvre fous qui voudraient nous séparer. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Juste de ses yeux ancrés dans les miens pour avoir une raison d'exister.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était,** souffle-t-elle, **là dehors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **\- Rien d'important.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça,** m'ordonne t-elle la voix tremblante, **tu étais terrifié, paralysée complètement apeurée et la dernière fois que tu as ressenti ça c'était,** elle ne fini pas sa phrase écarquillant les yeux sous la compréhension, **c'est… c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que je me trompe.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas important,** je répète. **Tout ce qui l'est, c'est** _ **toi**_ **.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **-** _ **Toi**_ **, Anya. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir. J'ai besoin de** _ **toi**_ **, de personne d'autre.**

Sans vraiment le contrôler, je me glisse dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi en fermant les yeux en priant pour qu'elle soit assez forte pour se battre contre cette nouvelle menace. Je ne veux pas la perdre, jamais. Je me sens infiniment rassurée en sentant, qu'à son tour, elle glisse ses mains dans mon dos. J'ai les larmes aux yeux quand elle commence à faire glisser ses doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale. J'inspire et je répète d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'émotions :

 **\- Personne d'autre.**

 **\- Tu vois,** je perçois un sourire dans sa voix, **je ne fuis pas.**

 **\- Tu peux toujours essayer, je te rattraperai.**

 **\- C'est une menace ?** S'amuse-t-elle.

 **\- Une promesse.**

Anya me serre à son tour un peu plus fort comme pour m'empêcher de disparaître puis elle s'éloigne. Je laisse alors mes mains glisser loin de son corps. Elle fait un pas en arrière alors je baisse les yeux et je sens son pouce sur ma joue. Je comprends que je n'ai pas su retenir mes larmes. Avec une douceur infini, elle vient embrasser mon front. Son geste fait gonfler mon cœur. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison au dérèglement qu'il allait subir après ces mots :

 **\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je pense que j'en mourrai si ça arrivait.**

 **\- Ça n'arrivera pas,** je lui assure, **je suis là.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me faire cette promesse et tu le sais,** répond-elle tristement.

 **\- Je suis là,** je répète, **et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller quelque part.**

 **\- Je…**

Elle commence avant de détourner le regard. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur un peu trop à mon goût, j'ai peur qu'elle puisse se blesser. Elle glisse sa main gauche dans ses cheveux en prenant une forte inspiration. Le geste fait remonter la manche de sa veste et je remarque à mon plus grand étonnement que ses cicatrices semble moins marquées. J'ai subitement envie de les toucher pour m'en assurer mais son regard revient subitement s'accrocher au mien et elle est de nouveau présente… cette… fragilité. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est à la fin ? Comment je fais pour éradiquer ce mal qui semble la ronger de l'intérieur ? Comment ?

 **\- Je crois, oui, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.**

J'écarquille les yeux alors que j'ai la sensation de perdre l'équilibre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Je sens mon estomac se retourner, imploser sous la nouvelle. Est-ce qu'elle le pense vraiment ? Je sens les battements de mon cœur doubler d'intensité. Anya pense tomber amoureuse de moi ? Je me sens sourire. Vraiment ?

Je m'approche. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. J'ai presque la sensation d'être démunie de toute magie. À cet instant, il n'y a qu'elle et moi, rien d'autre. Je fais de nouveau le choix de glisser ma main dans la sienne. C'est donc ça ? C'est simplement ça qui la rend si fragile ? Je ferme les yeux rien qu'une seconde quand j'ouvre les paupières, je ne vois qu'elle. De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse avoir le moindre importance.

 **\- Et bien tombe,** je souffle, **tombe Anya,** j'embrasse chastement sa joue, **je te rattraperai, jusqu'à ce que tu sois certaine de dégringoler,** je souris, **et là, tu réaliseras peut-être que nous avons toujours été deux à tomber.**

Je crois que c'est avec cette promesse sur notre avenir que j'ai réellement su que rien, pas même la mort, ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Qu'importe que le monde s'effondre ou se consume. Qu'importe les injustices. Le plus important était là, sous mes yeux. Un amour naissant pour elle et grandissant pour moi. Un sentiment sur lequel nous pouvions compter, nous appuyer, nous perdre sans peur. L'amour le plus parfait dans un monde qui ne l'est pas. Un amour respectueux, libre et surtout réel.

Rien. Je dis bien rien ne pourrait nous séparer, jamais. Rien. Je le répète et s'il le faut, je le criai jusqu'à en perdre mes cordes vocales. Rien. Pas même le retour incompréhensible et inacceptable de Lyssa. Non, rien.

Anya et moi, révèle un amour infini qui sera éternel.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réactions face aux différentes discussions du Ranya et la révélation final : Anya croit tomber amoureuse. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, n'est-ce pas ? Bref… à part ça, Echo et Bellamy ont bien une empreinte comme certain l'avait deviné au chapitre dernier, Lexa doit se battre pour maintenir sa meute à flot et se dresser comme il se doit face à la menace que représente les dragons. Vous en savez aussi un peu plus sur Gaïa et sur le lien si spécial qu'il existe avec Anya.  
Et… Lyssa… ouais, (pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas deviner) elle n'est pas vraiment morte… oups ? XD**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Pulsions

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Maintenant que Raven a jeté son sort, Lexa va pouvoir sauver les Blake. Mais rien n'est jamais facile, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **And all things I didn't do** _Et toutes les choses que je n'ai pas faites_

 **The dreams I had or have today** _Les rêves que j'ai eu ou que j'ai aujourd'hui_

 **And pain I feared and faced** _Et la douleur que j'ai crains et affronté_

 **They went astray** _Ils se sont égarés_

 **The words I said** _Les mots que j'ai dit_

 **The smiles I faked** _Les sourires que j'ai simulé_

 **This is who I am and always be** _C'est ce que je suis et serais toujours_

 **ReVamp – I Lost Myself**

 **Chapitre 17 : Pulsions**

Le sang. Il représente aussi bien la vie que la mort. Il est notre faiblesse que nous soyons un être exceptionnel ou un simple humain. Qu'il soit rouge, vert, doré ou même noir. C'est notre seule point commun. La constance qui nous rappelle qu'avant nous n'étions qu'une seule et même espèce qui s'est ensuite divisée avec le temps. De notre première insufflation à notre dernier souffle, ce qui nous guide toujours, c'est le sang.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.

* * *

Je déteste cette situation. Je la déteste. Je fais mon possible pour garder mon calme mais il n'y a rien à faire, je suis sur les nerfs. Je répugne le fait que Raven ait pu se mettre en danger pour lancer un sort. Je suis angoissée alors que j'ignore la position de Clarke. Et, le pire de tout, je suis tiraillée par les émotions tout aussi incontrôlables de ceux qui m'accompagnent, ma meute.

D'habitude, j'arrive à m'extraire du ressenti du plus grand nombre, j'arrive à me trouver au milieu de ce tumulte mais en ce moment, c'est trop. Juste trop… Je suis en train de sombrer et ça m'effraie tellement. J'ai conscience que sans Anya je me serai déjà effondrée.

Je dois me concentrer. Je me dois de protéger les miens. Je sursaute en découvrant une lumière écarlate jaillir et colorer le ciel. Je fronce les sourcils alors que les illuminations ne semble avoir aucun sens avant que je ne remarque une ligne plus épaisse qui semble m'appeler. Imperceptiblement, je tends la mains vers ce fil rouge avant d'arrêter brusquement mon geste. Personne ne doit savoir quel chemin je vais prendre. J'ordonne silencieusement à Costia d'aller vers le nord et de courir à une distance raisonnable de ma position. J'en fais de même avec Niko mais je l'envoie à l'ouest. Je me tourne vers Indra pour qu'elle me talonne et j'espère que Clarke ne vas pas manquer le départ et qu'elle va réussir à suivre.

J'essaye d'imaginer le parcours que je vais devoir franchir avant d'atteindre les Blake. J'aurai préféré me transformer. J'aurai été plus à l'aise et surtout plus rapide. Mais je sais au plus profond de moi que de rester dans ma forme humaine est la bonne décision et mon instinct me trompe rarement.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes afin de me concentrer un peu plus. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je cherche Anya pour m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. Lorsque je suis certaine qu'elle est de nouveau sur mon territoire, je souris. Il est temps de courir.

Même en prenant le parti de ne pas être loup, je reste bien plus rapide qu'une humaine. Il me faut à peine une poignée de secondes pour franchir une cinquantaine de mètres sur un chemin des moins stables. Il y a des racines, des trous cachés par des amas de feuilles, des branches sèches qu'il faut éviter, le sentier n'est pas fait pour la course furtive et pourtant ni moi, ni Indra ne faisons le moindre bruit. Il n'y a que le bruit de nos souffles et nos cœurs qui battent un peu plus vite que la normale, mais sans mon ouïe plus développée, je ne le percevrai pas.

J'essaye de trouver la présence de Clarke au milieu de ce silence apaisant. Je la cherche dans les ombres, je sais qu'elle est là quelque part mais je suis incapable de la sentir. Je grimace. Je n'aime pas être dans l'incapacité de savoir avec précision où elle se trouve. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose sans que je m'en rendes compte, je m'en voudrais tellement que je pourrai en mourir. Et si la culpabilité ne m'achevait pas, son père s'en chargerait. Je dois dire qu'à ses heures, Jack peut vraiment être effrayant.

J'accélère encore ma course alors que je pense à toutes ces fois où le père de Clarke a disparu. Je sais qu'il a des obligations envers le clamps Skaikru mais je ressens à chaque fois les angoisses de sa fille. Elle m'a d'ailleurs avoué à demi-mot qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi absent. Il y a quelques jours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes à ce sujet. Jack n'a pas répondu immédiatement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai même cru qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Je ne peux pas l'y obliger après tout, je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui. Puis, il s'est avancé, a saisit mes épaules et m'a assuré que j'allais bientôt être confronté à de grands changements. Comme si je n'avais pas assez à gérer en ce moment. Évidemment, je me suis mise à imaginer pire que les dragons, pire que le soulèvement de certain de mes loups, pire que de perdre Lily, pire… qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire que tout ça ? Je suis déjà submergée.

Je ralentis le pas alors que je perçois les bruissements de bavardages. Je fais un signe vers Indra qui m'indique qu'elle aussi a perçu du bruit. J'avance donc plus lentement en prenant encore plus de soin à me cacher et bientôt, je découvre les Blake étendus de tout leurs long en train de se tordre de douleur sans émettre le moindre cris. Je sens mon loup se révolter contre ce spectacle. Il gronde, il est prêt pour l'attaque mais je dois le contenir encore un peu. Je dois d'abord évaluer la situation dans son ensemble.

 **\- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.**

La voix d'Indra me fait sursauter bien qu'elle soit à peine murmurée. Je détourne les yeux de la scène de torture des Blake pour les poser sur elle. Je la détaille avec attention en essayant de comprendre ce qui peut l'inquiéter. Un léger soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je lui assure :

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?**

Je fronce les sourcils incertaine de bien saisir sa question.

Il me semblait avoir été clair. Il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage, rien de plus simple.

Enfin, je crois. Indra réalise que sa question a dû être trop vague puisqu'elle reprend :

 **\- Je sais que nous sommes là pour sauver les Blake. Je… je n'arrive juste pas à en comprendre la raison. Ils ne font pas partie de la meute. J'ai menti pour toi ces derniers jours. J'ai fais croire à tout le monde que c'était pour sauver ton frère. Lincoln est une très bonne raison pour expliquer notre présence, elle serait même la meilleure mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu n'est pas là pour lui. J'essaye de,** elle me fixe d'une étrange façon, **j'ai compris à la seconde même où tu es revenue il y a cinq ans que tu étais différente, peut-être même que je l'avais vu avant ça mais tout ça,** elle me désigne d'un geste vague, **je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre. Alors, je te le redemande : pourquoi sommes-nous là ?**

 **\- Pour maintenir la paix,** je réponds sans la moindre hésitation.

 **\- La paix,** répète-t-elle perplexe. **Je vais risquer ma vie, tu risques la tienne, la survie même de la meute pour un concept imaginaire ?**

 **\- Pas imaginaire,** je la corrige avec un sourire, **idéal. J'avais six ans la première fois que mon père m'a ordonné de tuer,** sous le regard choqué d'Indra, je précise, **Gordon avait une façon bien à lui de nous préparer à affronter ce monde. Je sais que tu as fais ton possible pour protéger Gaïa de son influence et tu as bien fait, tu sais qu'il obligeait les enfants à lui prêter allégeance avant même qu'ils ne se transforment et s'ils ne devenaient pas loup, il les tuaient de sang froid en invoquant une trahison. Si tu ne t'étais pas dressée devant lui pour la protéger, elle aurait vécu la même expérience que moi et peut-être qu'elle serait morte après son seizième anniversaire… peut-être que dans certaines meutes cette pratique existe encore parce que dans ce monde, le sang appel le sang mais je ne serai pas ce genre d'alpha. Jamais.**

 **\- Alors nous sommes là pour la paix.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Tu es tellement différente,** souffle t-elle encore plus bas. **Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?**

Je souris un peu plus, détache mon regard de la cheffe de ma garde rapprochée. Aucune des réponses que je peux lui donner ne pourrait la convaincre. Je sais que pour beaucoup, mes raisons sont être absurdes mais pas pour moi. Elles sont ma raison d'être, celles pour qui je me bats chaque jour. Je vis pour elles et Clarke même si c'est plus récent.

 **\- Le jour où je parviendrai à l'exprimer avec des mots, tu seras une des premières à le savoir.**

 **\- La paix,** répète-t-elle à nouveau avec moquerie.

 **\- Aucun autre combat ne mérite que l'on ne meurt pour lui.**

Je prononce ces mots en me plongeant de nouveau dans les iris ébènes d'Indra. Elle semble surprise par ma répartie. Je l'ai été aussi la première fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase. Je sais que ça paraît insensé mais depuis que je l'ai entendu de la bouche d'Anya, j'y crois dur comme fer.

Son combat est devenu le mien. La paix est la seule pour qui je suis prête à mourir. Enfin… la paix et puis Clarke, évidemment.

J'observe de nouveau la scène de torture qui se trouve devant moi. Je me mordille la lèvre. Il faut que je me concentre. J'aurai bien eu besoin de l'expertise d'Anya. Chacun pense ce qu'il veut mais elle est une des meilleures stratèges que je connaisse. Il y a trois dragons déjà transformé, ils sont impressionnants mais ils sont loin d'être la plus grande menace. Je repère deux hommes un peu plus loin en train d'affuter des armes.

L'absence totale d'émotion sur leurs visages prouve qu'il s'agit aussi de dragons, je dirais des niveau deux ou trois et eux, sont un véritable problème. Je fixe celui qui semble le plus âgé et je finis par reconnaître son odeur, c'est celui qui s'est acharné sur Echo, celui qui l'a blessé. Je ressens aussitôt une aversion incontrôlable pour cet être méprisable.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti en me trouvant de nouveau en face à face avec Echo. J'aurai juré que ma haine à son égard aurait prit le dessus. Seulement, elle semblait tellement perdue, effrayée et en même temps si calme. J'ai compris en une fraction de secondes qu'elle s'était elle-même condamnée à mort. Elle a prit son envole pour affronter celle-ci la tête haute et m'offrir une chance de m'en sortir, une chance de vivre. Je n'ai pas pu l'accepter. Je n'accepterais jamais que qui que ce soit se sacrifie de la sorte. Et maintenant ma meute accueille et protège un dragon, qui l'aurait cru ? J'ai choisie d'offrir l'asile à celle qui à assassiner ma petite sœur.

Si je n'étais pas aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, i peine une heure, je peinerai encore à y croire. J'ai sauvé Echo. Je lui apporte ma protection. Je me bats même pour elle. J'ai été défié une dizaine de fois depuis qu'elle a posé un pied sur mes terres. Je ne permettrais pas que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais mon loup semble fou à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal ou plutôt lui faire encore plus de mal. Elle a tellement souffert… ça me blesse.

Après qu'elle se soit effondrée, Raven l'a examiné. Elle a parlé de violence physique, de côtes cassées, d'hématomes multiples, de brûlures en tout genre, de cicatrices encore visibles et… je serre le poing, de violes. La sorcière a même ajouté que Echo avait interrompu au moins une grossesse. Ça me répugne que quelqu'un ait pu traiter une gamine de la sorte ! Parce que c'est une gamine, elle a à peine 18 ans. Je pensais… j'ai toujours préféré penser que c'était une adulte responsable de ses actes qui avait ainsi si sauvagement tué ma sœur. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était à peine plus âgée que Lily lorsqu'elle lui a porté le coup fatale. Et… surtout, même si elle avait été plus âgée, ce n'est pas elle qui était aux commandes. Celle qui a assassiné ma sœur, ce n'est pas Echo, ça n'a jamais été Echo, c'était Nia.

 **\- Je ne vois pas comment approcher sans nous faire repérer,** je grogne contrariée.

 **\- Peut-être qu'il te faudrait une diversion,** suggère Indra.

 **\- Quel genre ?** Je demande pensive.

 **\- Pas la moindre idée,** soupire-t-elle. **J'ai tendance à fuir les dragons, pas à les confronter.**

 **\- J'ai une idée,** explose Clarke en apparaissant comme par magie.

Sans réfléchir, je plaque ma main sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de parler aussi fort ? À croire, qu'elle n'a jamais été en planque. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle n'a certainement, jamais fait ce genre de choses. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je la laisse tomber dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt du dragon, sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée.

 **\- Ne parle pas aussi fort,** je la sermonne. **Ils pourraient nous repérer.**

Clarke retire ma main lentement de sa bouche. J'ai pu sentir son sourire se former sous ma paume mais le voir me fait frissonner, il est presque diabolique. Elle a parfois ce genre de réactions tellement peu conventionnelles… dans ces moments là, je ne peux pas douter, pas même une seconde, qu'elle est à moitié démon. Plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus je suis bien obligée de constater qu'elle a deux faces presque opposées, celui d'une gamine de 17 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et… l'autre, je préfère ne pas vraiment y penser.

 **\- En fait…** commence-t-elle avec un sourire de plus en plus flippant.

Je ne le sens pas mais alors pas du tout. J'inspire profondément. Je sais que je m'apprête à entendre quelque chose de complètement loufoque et d'absolument démoniaque. Moi, je commence à m'y habituer mais que va penser Indra ?

 **\- Le but, c'est justement qu'ils vous repèrent,** complète-t-elle avec un petit rire.

 **\- Pardon,** grogne Indra d'un air menaçant.

Je soupire contrariée par cette situation. Je prends une bonne inspiration avant de fixer Clarke. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne me mettrait pas volontairement en danger mais là… tout de même. J'ai beau essayer, je ne vois pas du tout où elle veut en venir mais alors pas du tout. Alors, c'est partie, j'entre dans son jeu.

 **\- Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu voudrais que je me fasse repérer par des psychopathes qui veulent me tuer ?**

 **\- Je ne les laisserai pas te tuer,** élude-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

 **\- Ça reste dangereux,** je contre.

 **\- Mais,** bougonne-t-elle, **c'est toi qui a dit qu'il te fallait une diversion.**

 **\- Oui. En effet.**

J'essaye toujours de comprendre où elle veut en venir mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à comprendre où elle veut en venir avec son plan. Je m'approche donc pour lui prendre la main. Je la regarde dans les yeux, je me plonge dans cet azur si parfait et je précise :

 **\- Je préférerai tout de même que cette diversion ne me tue pas.**

 **\- Je ne te mettrais jamais en danger,** s'offusque-t-elle. **Ils ne peuvent pas t'attaquer alors qu'ils ont encerclé ton territoire si tu invoques les pourparler d'** _ **Ilias**_ **.**

 **\- C'est du génie,** souffle Indra sûrement malgré elle.

 **\- Merci,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- C'est tout de même très dangereux,** se renfrogne la cheffe de ma garde rapprochée. **Tu ne dois pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide Lexa. Et, je ne vois pas en quoi exposer mon alpha nous aiderait à récupérer les Blake. Ils ne font pas partie de la meute.**

Il est de nouveau là, ce sourire énigmatique et presque flippant. Ses yeux brillent comme ceux d'une enfant alors que si à cet instant elle m'avouait avoir massacré tout un peuple la seconde d'avant, je la croirais. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour vivre avec une telle noirceur, moi, ça me rendrait folle. Pour Clarke, son humanité prend toujours le dessus même si pendant un instant quand je l'observe bien, je suis capable de voir les ténèbres torturer son âme de la pire des manières. J'espère un jour réussir à tamiser cette noirceur.

 **\- C'est simple, je vais utiliser l'** _ **abscondam**_ **.**

 **\- Tu peux les emmener dans les ombres avec toi ?** Je demande impressionnée.

 **\- Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois avec ma mère pour la protéger.**

 **\- Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule personne,** ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Indra.

 **\- Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je compte énormément sur l'éloquence de Lexa. Je vais les extraire un par un et te les amener. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas des moyens de transport mais peut-être que Niko ou Costia pourrait les rapatrier.**

 **\- C'est un très mauvais plan, ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Commence par Thomas,** je coupe Indra, **fais attention à toi, ne te mets pas inutilement en danger, Indra tu supervises l'opération.**

 **\- Mais enfin,** explose cette dernière.

 **\- J'ai confiance en Clarke. Si tu as besoin, tu peux appeler nos meilleurs sprinteurs en renfort et aussi d'autres combattants pour entourer leur campement. Ne dis rien à Anya, sous aucun prétexte. Bon,** je souffle, **j'y vais.**

 **\- Lexa,** m'arrête Indra inquiète.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer. J'ai confiance en Clarke, elle fait partie de moi.**

Indra s'apprête à contre argumenter avant de soupirer. Elle fixe Clarke en plissant le nez avant de conclure :

 **\- Très bien… mais soit prudente.**

 **\- Toujours.**

 **\- Anya va te tuer,** précise Indra **.**

 **\- Il y a des chances oui,** je souris.

Je m'avance alors sans faire attention au bruit que je peux faire. J'attire tous les regards. Je défie tout ceux que je croise. Un premier dragon fonce sur moi. Je lève alors légèrement les bras pour montrer que je ne suis pas armée et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me transformer et je déclare haut et fort :

 **\- J'invoque les pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias**_ **.**

Une lumière mauve illumine le ciel, le dragon pile juste à quelques centimètres de moi. La bête énorme recule non sans faire serpenter sa langue gigantesque. Une sorte d'arabesque se forme à mes pieds et sous ceux de l'homme plus âgé que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure. Celui qui a déchiré le cou de Echo aussi facilement que si c'était du papier journal. Ses yeux sans vie se posent sur moi, il se lève avant de s'avancer et de s'arrêter à la distance exacte que lui impose les pourparlers d' _Ilias_.

 **\- Je suis Roan, le fils aîné de Nia la reine du harem. Je parlerai en son nom en l'attendant.**

 **\- Je suis Lexa Woods, alpha de la meute Trikru. Je parlerai en mon propre nom.**

Je remarque sans mal que les trois dragons entourent le fils de Nia. De toute évidence, ils décident de ne pas respecter la règle de non-intimidation. Le second jeune homme qui est rester sous sa forme humaine range son arme dans son fourreau avant de se lever. Je l'entends ordonner sans que ses lèvres ne bougent :

 **-** _ **Reculez.**_

Les trois bêtes ailées crachent vers lui un feu qui semble aussi chaud que de la lave. Je perçois un rire que je classifie immédiatement dans les plus flippants. Je vois subitement surgir le jeune homme au-delà des flammes. Je suis impressionnée par sa vitesse et sa dextérité. Il abat son poing sur le dragon le plus impressionnant qui s'écrase au sol dans un fracas qui me fait grincer des dents. Les deux autres obéissent, la queue entre les jambes. Celui à terre ne se relève pas et je comprends bien vite qu'il n'a plus aucun souffle de vie.

Je suis horrifiée. Sous mes yeux se trouve un garçon. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans et il vient de terrasser un dragon gigantesque en un seul coup et à main nue. Je serre mon poing pour m'empêcher de reculer. Je ne suis pas en sécurité, j'en ai conscience mais pour rien au monde je ne montrerais que j'ai peur.

 **\- Mère ne va pas être contente Théo,** déclare Roan sans la moindre émotion.

Le dénommé Théo se contente de hocher les épaules comme si les paroles de son frère n'avaient aucune importance. Il se recule légèrement et en une fraction de secondes, je ne le considère plus du tout comme une menace ce qui est assez très étrange. Je viens pourtant de voir ce dont il était capable.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir engagé des pourparlers. Vous savez déjà ce que nous voulons : vos terres. Partez et nous vous laisserons tranquille… peut-être…**

Je fixe Roan avec toute la détermination que je possède. Je ne partirais jamais et ça, il le sait très bien. Polis est mon territoire, celui de la meute depuis huit générations. Je ne suis pas là pour négocier mais pour gagner du temps. Sans la voir, je sais que Clarke s'approche de Thomas. J'essaye de trouver quelque chose dans les yeux du frère aîné d'Echo mais il n'y a rien pas même une étincelle. C'est vraiment horrible de savoir que leurs reine leurs arrache la moindre parcelle d'âme.

 **\- C'est pour cette raison,** intervient une voix qui me fait frissonner, **que je ne laisse personne parler à ma place, pas même mon fils.**

Nia. Je serre un peu plus mon poing, certainement avec plus de force que nécessaire puisque très vite, je sens un liquide visqueux se répandre jusqu'à mes jointure. Nia. Celle qui a fait tuer ma petite sœur. Nia. Le monstre qui hantera Echo éternellement. Nia. Mon pire cauchemar, celle qui a faillit me faire perdre Anya.

La reine de glace, comme Lily aimait l'appeler, saisit son fils brutalement par la nuque. Je suis indignée par une telle violence. Pourtant, je ne lis aucune douleur sur le visage de Roan. Elle serre un peu plus ses doigts sur les cervicales du jeune homme et je suis obligée de retenir un haut le cœur en les entendant craquer sous la pression. J'ai une envie presque insurmontable de bondir pour le libérer de l'entrave que représente sa mère mais je sais que c'est inutile. Il serait le premier à s'interposer entre elle et moi. Foutu instinct de protection.

Roan s'effondre à genoux et il n'y a toujours aucune émotion qui transparaît sur son visage. Nia passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal. Elle sourit de satisfaction et mon loup bouillonne en moi.

 **\- T'ai-je autorisé à utiliser ta voix ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée mère.**

 **\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Si tu prononces de nouveau un seul mot, je t'arrache la langue.**

Cette fois, il acquiesce pour montrer qu'il a comprit. Un rire diabolique s'échappe des lèvres de Nia. Elle lâche alors la tête de son fils qui s'écrase misérablement dans les feuilles et la boue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre le corps des yeux. Il a la bouche et le nez plongé dans une flaque. Il pourrait se noyer, mais à part moi cela ne semble pas déranger qui que ce soit d'autre.

 **\- Je suis Nia Queen, Reine du harem de l'Occident. Je parlerai en mon propre nom.**

Je hoche la tête pour faire comprendre que j'ai assimilé les dernières informations. Je me permets un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos pour évaluer la progression de Clarke. Je suis surprise en ne voyant plus Thomas, Octavia et Bellamy. Il ne reste plus que mon frère. Je vais bientôt pouvoir me tirer de cette situation pourrie.

 **\- J'imagine donc,** je reprendre en me plongeant dans les yeux de Nia, **que vous ne désirez pas seulement mon territoire.**

 **\- Tu es bien une enfant Lexa Woods, crier haut et fort que tout ceci t'appartient, il n'y a qu'une enfant pour agir de la sorte, ce territoire est le mien.**

 **\- Il n'a jamais été le votre,** je souffle.

 **\- Faux,** explose-t-elle de rage en faisant un pas menaçant vers moi.

 **\- Attention Nia, si vous me touchez pendant les pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias,**_ **vous et votre harem disparaîtra en un claquement de doigts. Vous serez exilés dans les prisons du multiversum pour une durée indéterminée. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous souhaitez ?**

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** répond-elle avec animosité. **C'est vil même de la part d'une enfant d'utiliser un tel stratagème. Vous voulez mes conditions pour partir, pour vous laissez en paix les voilà : rendez-moi ma fille.**

Je suis surprise par cette demande. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je me demande si elle serait vraiment prête à nous laissez en paix si je lui livrais sa fille. Je secoue la tête, horrifiée par le fait que j'ai pu penser, même furtivement, à laisser de nouveau Echo entre les griffes de ce monstre. Je soutiens de nouveau son regard la poussant à développer sa demande :

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prise pour la retourner contre moi mais vous allez me la rendre. Malgré le fait que je ne la sente plus, que la marque ait disparu, je la sais toujours en vie et je la veux. Si vous me la rendez saine et sauve, je partirais.**

Putain ! C'est tellement tentant ! Ça serait tellement plus facile ! Je suis en colère, contre moi-même. Comment ? Oui, comment, je peux penser même une seconde à accepter sa demande ? Je serre encore plus mon poing en me répétant encore et encore que je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter. Il aurait accepté cette demande. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la vie d'un dragon, contre toutes celles de ma meute ?

Non ! Bordel ! Je ne dois pas réfléchir comme ça, jamais ! Echo est tout aussi importante que n'importe qui d'autre. Je lui ai offert la protection de la meute, ma protection. Quel genre de personne cela ferait de moi si je manquais à ma parole si facilement. Il est hors de question que j'accepte ces termes, jamais. Jamais.

 **\- J'aurai du me douter que tu essayerais de me doubler Nia.**

La nouvelle voix me fait presque sursauter. Pour quelle raison je n'ai pas sentie la présence de cette personne plus tôt. Je regarde de nouveau derrière l'épaule de Nia et découvre une femme qui a une prestance incroyable. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que certain de ses traits sont semblables à ceux d'Anya mais ce n'est pas ça qui me gène le plus, non… c'est son énergie. C'est… une lycanthrope, une alpha.

 **\- C'est donc vous,** demande-t-elle en me fixant comme si j'allais être son quatre heure, **la jeune alpha dont tout le monde parle. Je ne suis pas impressionnée. Vous êtes tellement… faible,** conclut-elle avec un sourire qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

 **\- Je n'essayais pas de te doubler,** soupire Nia, **mais de récupérer ma fille.**

 **\- Ta fille t'a trahis, fais-toi à cette idée une bonne fois pour toute.**

 **\- Jamais ! Ma fille ne me ferai jamais ça ! Elle est à moi ! C'est ma chose, mon arme ! Elle ne peux pas me trahir, je suis sa voix ! Elle est à moi ! Echo est leur prisonnière et je la récupérerai même si je dois pour cela renoncer à mon territoire.**

 **\- Et,** reprend la louve avec cette prestance qui me fige presque, **que fais-tu de notre entente ? Dois-je comprendre que nous n'avons plus d'accord ? Dois-je** _ **lui**_ **demander de se joindre à nous ?**

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** balaye Nia d'un geste de la main, **fais lui tes demandes, je t'en prie.**

 **\- Je peux aussi bien la provoquer en duel, une fois morte, sa meute m'appartiendras. Ça serait tellement plus facile,** susurre-t-elle avec un machiavélisme qu'elle n'essaye même pas de cacher.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rencontré une alpha avec autant de noirceur et pourtant… j'ai rencontré plusieurs psychopathes, dont mon propre père. C'est comme si elle était née pour l'obscurité, qu'elle avait été façonné par les ténèbres et qu'elle vivait pour servir ces ombres malsaines. Elle ressemble peut-être physiquement à ma sœur mais elles n'ont rien en commun. Rien.

 **\- Voilà donc ce que nous voulons, Echo, de toute évidence même si je pense cela inutile, tout ce que va gagner Nia pour ce retour c'est l'organisation d'une exécution, la fée que vous nous avez dérobé, nous en avons besoin et le plus important :** _ **je**_ **veux Raven.**

Un petit rire m'échappe sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je secoue la tête comme pour me battre contre l'idée même de me séparer de la sorcière. Je sens une rage presque incontrôlable grandir en moi. Je fixe plus durement la louve et pendant un instant, elle semble surprise. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'impressionner. Elle l'a dit elle même, je suis bien plus faible qu'elle et pourtant je suis prête à me battre. Personne, je dis bien personne ne touchera à Raven. Dernièrement, j'ai appris à me reposer sur elle et un lien se tisse entre nous. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec l'échange mais qui à tout à voir avec Anya. Nous l'aimons toutes les deux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la fait rire,** demande l'alpha à Nia.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, c'est une enfant, voilà tout.**

 **\- Il y a une force en elle que je n'avais pas vue au premier abord. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Cette fois, il n'y a pas de réponse. Je fixe de nouveau cette alpha. Cette énergie… je relâche toute la pression, mes doigts se délient et mon sang s'écoule cette fois jusqu'au sol. Il tombe dans un clapotis presque hypnotique. Je continue de fixer la blonde qui ressemble à Anya et puis lentement mon regard dévie sur sa gauche. Je ne sais pas d'où me provient cet instinct mais… je pourrai mettre ma main à couper qu'il y a quelqu'un, juste là.

Je fixe un point invisible et ça me rappelle ce qu'il c'est passé la fois où Clarke nous a suivi alors que Jasper abordait mon territoire. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un démon ? Forte de cette idée, je fixe de nouveau la louve. Elle fronce étrangement les sourcils. Je décide de faire confiance à mon instinct. Je suis capable de battre Indra les yeux bandés si je le souhaite. Je me dois d'avoir foi en mon instinct. Je soupire avant de reprendre avec une assurance que je n'ai pas vraiment :

 **\- Vous devriez dire à votre ami de se rendre visible. Les terme des pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias**_ **sont très clair, personne ne doit rester dans l'ombre.**

 **\- Comment,** commence-t-elle estomaquée, **comment pouvez vous le voir ? Ce n'est pas votre privilège,** s'énerve t-elle, **vous ne possédez pas la marque !**

Elle s'avance dangereusement vers moi et cette fois, mon instinct me crie de fuir. J'ai à peine le temps de penser à ne serait-ce faire un pas en arrière qu'elle franchit les limites de l'arabesque au sol qui est censée nous séparer. Sa main se dirige dangereusement vers ma gorge. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer m'arracher la trachée. Elle est diablement rapide. Je sens la panique de Clarke mais elle ne peut rien faire, elle est trop loin. C'est trop tard. Je ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'accepter la fatalité mais là, je suis foutue.

J'ai le temps de sentir ma peau au niveau de ma jugulaire se déchirer comme du papier. Le sang s'écoule rapidement, tâchant mon haut et mes cheveux. Et alors que sa main va pour enserrer mon cou un flash écarlate la repousse avec une violence hallucinante. Ma vue est brouillée et pourtant, je la vois percuter plusieurs arbres avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se stabiliser. Elle est accroupie lorsque je la vois se transformer avec une aisance incroyable. Je plaque ma main contre ma plaie pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Mes doigts tremblent. Je peine à prendre certaine inspiration. Le loup est gigantesque, bien plus grand que moi en tant qu'humaine. Il doit facilement faire deux mètres.

Je sens Clarke apparaître près de moi. Ses deux mains enserrent mon bras gauche. Sa peau me semble si chaude alors que d'habitude, c'est l'inverse. Elle semble crier pourtant, je ne perçois aucune phrase. Je crois que je suis en train de mourir et je n'arrive pas à quitter le loup des yeux. Je déglutie alors que d'autre mains viennent saisir mon épaule et me poussent aussi à reculer. La mâchoire du monstre en face de moi claque, la bave s'écoule comme s'il avait la rage et il fonce de nouveau vers moi.

 **\- Il faut partir Lexa !**

Tout n'est plus qu'un écho désagréable. Je secoue la tête comme pour me débarrasser de ces parasites. Je ne dois pas sombrer, je ne dois pas mourir ! J'envoie toute l'énergie de mon loup vers la plaie. C'est une technique qu'Anya m'a apprise, normalement j'évite de le faire parce que si la cicatrisation est plus efficace, la transformation, elle devient bien plus difficile. Le loup géant saute et s'envole presque. Je le fixe avec une force et une confiance que je ne possède pas vraiment. Tout à l'heure… ce qui l'a repoussé… c'était la magie de Raven. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Lentement, je retire ma main de mon cou. Je perçois des hurlements, des supplications pour que je ne relâche pas la plaie. Mais très vite tout s'arrête quand les deux personnes autour de moi comprennent qu'il n'y a plus de sang. Comme je l'avais supposé, le loup est de nouveau repoussé par une apparition lumineuse d'une couleur écarlate reconnaissable. C'est bien la magie de Raven. Mais… Comment ?

Cette fois, l'alpha se redresse plus difficilement, elle secoue la tête avant de nouveau montrer ses crocs. La menace et le défis sont claires. Je ne comprends pas très bien pour quelle raison elle est encore là. Les terme des pourparlers viennent d'être rompu. Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans une des prisons du multiversum ? Pourquoi me menace-t-elle encore ?

C'est alors qu'elle reprend forme humaine aussi facilement qu'elle a pu devenir loup. Je suis surprise en découvrant qu'elle n'est pas nu. Elle porte comme une combinaison short noir taillé dans un tissus étrange. Il épouse parfaitement sa peau. Je cherche un peu plus loin, là où elle s'est transformée un peu plus tôt. Il y a bien un amas de tissu déchirés. Comment peut-elle être habillée ? De la magie ? Ça ressemble à de la magie.

 **\- Tu devrais être en train d'agoniser,** m'accuse-t-elle presque.

 **\- Désolée,** je réponds avec une certaine arrogance.

 **\- Je connais cette magie,** souffle-t-elle d'une étrange manière. **Tu utilises** _ **ma sorcière**_ **.**

 **\- Raven n'est pas ta sorcière,** s'interpose une voix essoufflée dans mon dos que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Anya et pourtant je le fais. Je pensais qu'elle serait en colère mais ce n'est pas le cas. D'habitude lorsque je suis blessée, elle est prête à s'en prendre au monde entier. Mais là… dans ses yeux, je ne lis rien d'autre qu'une sorte de mélancolie infinie. Je sens que les mains sur mon épaule s'éloignent et Anya se glisse en face de moi. Elle me sourit et alors, je me sens infiniment mieux, je n'ai plus la sensation de mourir et surtout je ne me sens plus du tout en danger alors que la menace est toujours présente dans son dos.

 **\- Tu as réussi. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant.**

Anya n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de vérifier. Je sais qu'elle vient de dire la vérité, les Blake sont en sécurité sur mon territoire, derrière la barrière que Raven a dressé et je me sens soulagée. J'ai réussi.

D'un geste lent, elle soulève mes cheveux là où j'ai été blessé il y a peu. Elle analyse mon cou avec une attention un peu trop prolonger. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres et pourtant elle m'assure :

 **\- Tu as encore progresser.**

 **\- Il faut croire que ta manie de toujours vouloir tout contrôler porte ses fruits,** je souris.

 **\- J'oubliais que je suis une maniaque du contrôle,** sourit-elle véritablement à son tour.

 **\- Raven va bien ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Oui. Elle a utilisé** _ **notre lien**_ **pour te protéger en restant à l'infirmerie.**

 **\- À l'infirmerie ?** je répète avec inquiétude.

 **\- L'infirmerie,** confirme Anya. **Ton invitée s'est réveillée, elle avait besoin de soins.**

Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter. Anya glisse aussitôt sa main gauche sur ma joue avant de sourire un peu plus. Ses yeux se plongent plus que de raison dans les miens et je le vois, je le sens : son loup. Elle est tellement puissante. J'avais presque oublié. Je me sens tellement en sécurité à ses côtés. Elle ne rompt pas notre échange silencieux quand elle affirme :

 **\- Les pourparlers sont finis, nous rentrons.**

 **\- Ça ne sera pas terminé tant que** _ **je**_ **ne l'aurai pas décidé,** aboie l'alpha.

 **\- Anya, ne fait rien de stupide,** je la supplie presque. **Tu n'as pas vu son loup. Elle était… J'aurai cru être en face d'un Canis.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** me rassure-t-elle. **Nous allons juste rentrer. Indra, demande aux deux autres de retourner derrière la barrière. Je vais rester près de Lexa.**

 **\- Très bien,** accepte un peu trop facilement la chef de ma garde.

 **\- Clarke,** reprend Anya.

 **\- Je reste,** la coupe immédiatement cette dernière.

 **\- Je n'allais pas te demande de partir,** ris doucement ma sœur. **Il faut que tu la soutiennes. Elle a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie.**

À la fin de sa phrase, je remarque que ses iris sont toujours ceux de son loup. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle lui ai laissé autant de place ces cinq dernières années. Clarke m'éloigne d'elle et je sens sa main glisser loin de ma joue. J'ai envie de me battre contre cette idée. Je ne peux pas laisser Anya seule, jamais. Je ne peux pas…

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle se met elle aussi à avance. Je suis tellement soulagée par le fait qu'elle ne décide pas de rester pour se battre. J'entends un fracas monstre et je la lâche des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je découvre alors de nouveau la louve et je suis de nouveau éprise par cette sensation : celle de mourir. Elle abat violemment et à plusieurs reprises son poing contre la barrière improviser de Raven en hurlant :

 **\- Je ne vous permet pas de partir.**

Anya ralenti et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Non. Non et non ! Elle tourne sa tête vers la gauche mais elle est toujours dos à l'alpha. Malgré son geste elle ne doit pas être capable de la voir. Elle doit tout juste apercevoir une ombre. Et puis lentement elle fait un peu plus pivoter son corps. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Non. Non et non ! Elle ne doit pas se mettre en danger. Elle m'a promis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente aussi démunie que moi. Jamais. Je sens les larmes lasserer mes joues. Non. Non et non !

L'autre semble étonnée en découvrant le visage de ma sœur. J'ai envie de la rejoindre mais Clarke m'oblige à la suivre. Je ne veux pas la laisser. Je refuse de le faire. L'alpha retire sa main de la barrière comme si celle-ci l'avait subitement brûlée avant qu'elle ne murmure un simple :

 **\- Impossible.**

Cette fois, je ne vais plus le retenir. Je vais me transformer. Il le faut. Je dois aider Anya. Elle est en danger. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. Mais je la vois faire un geste vers moi alors que la présence de son loup se fait encore plus ressentir. J'ai presque la sensation qu'il écrase celui de l'inconnue et pourtant je pourrais jurer qu'il était bien plus puissant que celui de ma sœur.

 **\- Tout va bien Lexa. Je ne risque rien.**

 **\- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai tué il y a très longtemps,** assure l'alpha.

 **\- Je sais,** assure ma sœur.

Oh mon dieu ! Par toutes les lunes ! Je… Cette alpha… Ça serait elle qui aurait décimé la meute d'Anya ?

 **\- Tu ne peux pas être** _ **elle**_ **,** fulmine-t-elle.

 **\- Et qui serai-je ?**

 **\- Je vais te tuer.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas.**

Pourquoi Anya semble si calme ? Elle devrait hurler, perdre le contrôle. Je sais que je lui ai demandé de ne rien faire de stupide mais on vient de la menacer d'une mort imminente. Pour quelle raison elle n'explose pas dans une rage folle.

 **-** _ **Lyssa**_ **,** souffle Anya en se retournant et en avançant à nouveau vers moi.

Un nouveau hurlement de rage me fait frissonner. Clarke tire sur mon bras mais je refuse d'avancer. Anya arrive à ma hauteur, avec force, elle m'oblige à me tourner et pose sa main entre mes omoplates pour me pousser à avancer. De nouveau, la sensation de mourir s'envole loin de mon corps.

 **\- Quoi qu'il se passe, ne te retourne pas Lexa. Ce que tu as fait était incroyablement stupide. Courageux mais stupide.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Continue d'avancer Lexa,** murmure Anya. **Elle a un fort pouvoir de persuasion. Elle a semé le doute dans ton esprit. Il faut que tu te concentres sur ce qui est important pour toi. Commence avec Clarke,** me suggère-t-elle.

Jusque là, j'avais presque oublié la présence de Clarke. Enfin, je savais qu'elle était présente mais je n'en avais pas vraiment conscience. Comment cette Lyssa a-t-elle réussie à faire ça ? C'était comme si mon empreinte avec la blonde n'avait plus d'existence. C'est alors que je me rends compte d'à quel point je me suis sentie démunie, comme si j'étais seule au monde et agonisante. Sans Anya je crois que… je crois… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passer à la fin ?

 **\- Elle va bien ?** Demande Clarke inquiète. **Je la sens à peine.**

 **\- Ça ira mieux une fois qu'elle sentira à nouveau le pouvoir de la meute.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille lui a fait ?**

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un seul genre d'alpha capable d'imposer sa volonté de la sorte,** ma voix tremble.

 **\- Elle ne t'a rien imposé Lexa,** me contre Anya. **Tu t'es battue contre** _ **elle**_ **. Mieux que personne avant toi. Je suis fière de toi.**

 **\- Je me sentais tellement démunie.**

 **\- Mais elle ne t'a rien imposé et ce sentiment, il va passer. Ça va passer. Je te le promets.**

Je nous sens passer la barrière que Raven a dressé tout au long de mon territoire et c'est comme une première inspiration après une longue période sans oxygène. Je cligne un nombre incalculable de fois des paupières. C'était vraiment étrange comme sentiment. J'étais comme… perdue. Morte.

Je me tourne vers Anya avec milles et une question c'est alors que je remarque que son loup est toujours présent. C'est étrange qu'elle ne l'ai pas déjà réprimé. Sa main quitte mon dos rapidement alors que ma garde rapprochée se précipite vers moi. Costia se jette à mon cou en pleurant.

 **\- Je t'ai cru morte ! Pendant un instant… je t'ai cru morte…**

 **\- Je vais bien,** je souffle surprise par son geste.

 **\- J'étais présente,** assure Indra, **je te touchais et pourtant j'étais moi aussi persuadée que tu étais… que c'est-il passé ?**

Sans le contrôler, je laisse mes doigts glisser sur mon cou. Je me tourne presque brusquement vers Anya. Sans son apprentissage, je serai morte. J'allais mourir. Je n'ai qu'à regarder mes vêtement imbibés de sang pour le savoir. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang.

 **\- Anya,** je souffle.

 **\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, juste au cas où. Je pense que ça rassurera tout le monde.**

 **\- Je suis morte ?** Je demande terrifiée.

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** contre ma sœur.

 **\- J'aurai pourtant juré,** assure douloureusement Niko.

 **\- Lexa, nous l'avons tous senti,** dit tristement Costia, **tu n'es peut-être pas morte mais… tu étais mourante, c'est certain,** conclut-elle en me relâchant les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Anya,** je souffle de nouveau comme si elle était la seule chose qui me rattachait à la réalité.

 **\- Infirmerie,** répète t-elle. **Maintenant.**

 **\- Et garde la tête haute,** me conseil Indra, **ne laisse voir à personne ta faiblesse.**

Après ce dernier conseil, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose. Je suis arriver à l'infirmerie. Raven a surgi, elle m'a tout de suite allongé. J'ai eu le temps d'être surprise par la présence d'Abby puis, j'ai sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve.

C'est le bruit du monitoring qui a troublé mon repos. Le petit son aigu régulier semblait m'agresser mais je luttais pour me rendormir, refusant d'ouvrir les paupières. J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Je me sens si lasse en ce moment. Mais ce qui me décide à faire un effort c'est de sentir des doigts glisser dans mes cheveux, un pouce caresse doucement mon front et une voix si familière :

 **\- Lexa.**

 **\- Salut Clarke,** je murmure en dirigeant ma main droite vers mon cou.

Mes doigts ne rencontrent qu'une surface lisse, aucun trace d'une plaie ou d'une cicatrice. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais été blessé pourtant, je sens comme une douleur fantôme. Je grimace en me décidant à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de la blonde est juste au-dessus du miens. Ses iris azurs sont noyés dans un océan de larmes.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée,** sanglote-t-elle. **Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger… Je suis…**

 **\- Shhh,** je murmure en déposant délicatement ma main libre sur sa joue essuyant les larmes qui se sont échappées. **Je vais bien.**

 **\- Je t'ai sentie… je me suis sentie…**

 **\- Ça va aller,** je lui assure en l'attirant vers moi pour que son visage repose sur mon épaule. **Tout va bien maintenant.**

La sentir contre moi de la sorte me ressource. Je me sens même sourire. Je me nourris de sa force et j'essaye de chasser ses remords en caressant doucement son dos. Ses larmes maculent mon cou là où le sang s'écoulait il y a encore peu et bientôt la douleur disparaît totalement. Ma main arrête de bouger sur son haut mais j'accroche le tissus comme si c'était la seule chose capable de me rattacher à elle. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras. Je suis entière.

 **\- Je t'aime,** je murmure.

C'est la première fois que je prononce ces mots. Nous nous sommes à peine rapprocher. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'embrasser. En vérité, quand nous sommes ensemble, elle passe le plus clair de son temps à s'énerver contre moi parce que je suis constamment en danger. Elle semble souvent chercher mon approbation et elle m'observe toujours de loin comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Mais le lien est là. Il y a une empreinte entre nous. Et, je l'aime.

Je la sens secouer la tête comme pour se battre contre mes mots alors je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Pendant une seconde, je me souviens qu'elle est plus jeune que moi et que je ne devrais peut-être pas lui dire de telles choses. Mais j'en ai assez de me battre contre ce que je ressens. J'ai besoin d'elle. Clarke est mon monde, une partie de moi, ma demi-âme… si elle partait, je ne serai plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

 **\- Ne dis pas de telle chose,** souffle t-elle.

 **\- Je le pense Clarke.**

 **\- Je le sais,** m'assure-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de mes bras. **C'est justement ce qui me fait si peur,** dit-elle le visage baigné de larmes. **Je… je suis un démon. Je vais causer ta perte.**

 **\- Un semi-démon,** je précise amusée. **Donc, si tu dois causer ma perte seulement à cause de ce fait, j'ai une chance sur deux de m'en sortir.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lexa !**

 **\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la seconde même où je t'ai rencontré ?**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- J'ai commencé à exister. Tu es ma vie maintenant Clarke. Je ne peux rien contre ça. Mon loup et mon cœur t'appartiennent à tout jamais.**

 **\- Mais je suis tellement… différente.**

 **\- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde.**

 **\- Ma vie est dirigée par les ténèbres et la tiennes par la lumière tout ceci… ce lien, il n'a aucun sens. Je refuse d'être celle qui t'attire vers l'obscurité.**

 **-Et si c'était moi qui te tirais vers la lumière ?**

Ses iris d'un bleus parfaits se noient un peu plus dans les larmes. Elle détourne le regard. Alors lentement, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et elle ne cherche plus à retenir cet océan dans ses yeux. Les larmes s'écoulent toutes, baignant ses joues de perles salée que je ne cherche pas à effacer. Elles sont importante. C'est la résilience de Clarke. Elle abandonne…

 **\- Je n'avais jamais,** elle déglutit difficilement, **senti notre lien.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Et maintenant,** elle glisse ses doigts libres sur son cou en parfait miroir, là où j'ai été blessé, **je perçois chacun de tes battements de cœur, toute tes respirations, ta peur, ton… tes sentiments,** elle plonge son regard dans le miens, **pour moi. C'est comme si,** elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en reniflant, **tu ressens tout toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'acquiesce doucement, elle fronce les sourcils et je sens qu'elle est effrayée. Je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne comme si j'avais peur qu'elle puisse fuir. Je ne veux plus qu'elle s'éloigne. Jamais.

 **\- Comment tu fais pour accepter la noirceur dans mon cœur ?**

 **\- Il m'arrive d'avoir peur de toi,** je révèle honnêtement, **mais tu ne laisses jamais les ténèbres gagner. Je vois la lumière dans chacun de tes sourires, dans ta façon de me regarder, dans ta passion pour l'art, dans ton amour pour tes parents. Tu ne veux pas sombrer Clarke, comme nous tous.**

 **\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu sombres,** m'assure t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Je dois me battre tous les jours contre un instinct animal, contre ma colère. Si tu savais, je suis toujours en colère. Mais j'ai trouvé un garde fou.**

 **\- Anya,** souffle doucement Clarke.

 **\- Oui, Anya,** je touche instinctivement mon cœur. **Elle m'a sauvé de toute les manières possibles et inimaginables.**

 **\- Je me sens étrangement en sécurité quand elle est près de moi.**

 **\- Je sais,** je souris. **Anya a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Elle est ma grande sœur. Si tu m'avais connu avant que je la rencontre… tu n'aurais pas eu peur d'éteindre la lumière en moi parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Et maintenant, il y a toi. Crois-moi, tu ne seras jamais celle qui me poussera vers la noirceur, au contraire, tu attires un peu plus la lumière. Tu me permets d'aimer.**

 **\- Et si m'aimer causait ta perte ?**

 **\- Une empreinte ne se trompe jamais Clarke.**

 **\- Aucun loup n'a jamais choisi un démon.**

 **\- Aucun que je ne connaisse en effet.**

 **\- Mon père m'a dit que ça n'était jamais arriver. Jamais. C'est un archiviste, il sait ce qu'il dit.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne supporterais pas de,** elle se coupe brusquement, **de te perdre.**

 **\- Il en est de même pour moi.**

 **\- Mais c'est moi qui n'est pas pu te protéger !**

Elle détourne de nouveau les yeux. Je souris un peu malgré moi. Il faut dire que je suis attendrie. Elle ne m'aime peut-être pas encore mais elle se fait tout de même du soucis pour moi. Je crois… oui, je crois que je peux me contenter de ça même si j'aimerai plus, tellement plus.

 **\- Cette louve…**

 **\- Lyssa,** me corrige t-elle.

 **\- Lyssa, si tu veux. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre elle, tout comme moi. Elle est tellement puissante… Et si tu t'étais interposée, c'est moi qui n'aurai rien pu faire pour t'aider.**

 **\- Raven a réussi, elle,** bougonne Clarke.

 **\- Raven est une sorcière qui est tellement puissante, sans oublier qu'elle a plus de 500 ans et qu'elle est la fille de Morgane.**

Je vois que Clarke s'apprête à répondre mais ses mots meurent sur ses lèvres alors qu'un poing s'abat sur la porte de ma chambre. Ma chambre ? Je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie ? Depuis combien de temps j'étais inconsciente ?

Clarke s'éloigne, elle quitte ma main et s'installe au bout de mon lit. Je la regarde effacer les dernière trace de larmes sur ses joues. Je me redresse un peu plus. Je grimace, tout mon corps est endolorie. Je m'assoie en tailleur et pose ma main sur celle de la blonde. Ses yeux tombent sur moi et je lui révèle avec un sourire confiant :

 **\- À partir de maintenant, c'est toi et moi contre le monde entier. Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît.**

J'attends qu'elle acquiesce. Je retire ma main parce que j'ai compris qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça. Je me tourne vers la porte. C'est Indra. Je l'autorise à entrer. Elle franchit la porte et je peux lire son soulagement de me voir éveiller. Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Pour quelle raison était-elle si inquiète ?

 **\- Bonjour Lexa, je suis heureuse de te revoir,** m'assure t-elle en baissant la tête et en abattant son poing sur son cœur.

 **\- Évite moi toutes ces formalités Indra,** je souris. **Ce n'est pas dans ta nature.**

 **\- J'ai cru vous perdre,** révèle t-elle tristement en gardant son poing sur son cœur. **Au cours de ma vie, j'ai perdu douze alphas mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi démunie.**

Je suis plus que surprise par cette révélation. Un léger sourire aborde les lèvres de la chef de ma garde rapprochée. Elle avance en laissant tomber son poing loin de sa poitrine. Elle me fixe comme jamais auparavant et murmure :

 **\- Ne soit pas si surprise Lexa, tu es une très grande alpha. La plus digne qui soit. Je suis plus que honorée de faire partie de ta meute,** m'assure t-elle en tendant respectueusement son bras vers moi.

 **\- L'honneur est partagé,** je lui assure en acceptant son geste.

 **\- Je me suis permise d'accepter des duels à ta place durant ta convalescence.**

 **\- Ma… convalescence ?**

 **\- Tu es restée inconsciente dix jours durant.**

 **\- Merde,** je souffle entre mes dents. **Je dois,** je commence en m'apprêtant à sortir du lit.

 **\- Tu dois rester là,** me coupe Clarke, **ni Raven, ni ma mère ne sont encore venues te voir.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Clarke a raison Lexa,** m'assure Indra ce qui me surprend. **Tu devrais l'écouter. Elle est la mieux placée pour savoir ce que tu es en train de vivre.**

 **\- Combien de duels ?**

 **\- Trop,** _ **beaucoup trop**_ **. Je n'ai tué personne,** précise t-elle. **En revanche, je me suis permise d'en enfermer certain, dont Titus.**

 **\- Combien Indra,** j'insiste.

 **\- De duel ou d'emprisonnement ?**

 **\- Les deux.**

 **\- Trente deux duels et neuf emprisonnements.**

Je serre la mâchoire jusqu'à en faire grincer mes dents. Indra a raison, c'est beaucoup trop. J'inspire profondément pour ne pas me perdre dans une colère incontrôlable. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Subitement le fait qu'Anya ne soit pas à mes côtés m'inquiète, je demande un peu précipitamment :

 **\- Où se trouve Anya ?**

 **\- Elle est chez elle, avec ma fille, la sorcière et le dragon. Elle protège Echo à ta place depuis que tu es revenu des pourparlers.**

 **\- Bien,** je soupire soulager. **Qu'en est-il des Blake ?**

 **\- Bellamy a été le premier à se réveiller. Il était à peine arrivé sur nos terres qu'il a repris conscience, ses blessures ont disparues presque aussi vite. Ton frère et Octavia ont mi deux jours à s'en remettre.**

 **\- Et pour Thomas ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les dragons ne lui ont rien fait.**

 **\- C'est étrange en effet.**

 **\- Raven nous a assuré qu'il allait parfaitement bien.**

 **\- Je suis rassurée.**

Le silence qui grandit après ma dernière phrase est étrange. Il est presque oppressant. Je fixe Indra qui aborde une posture presque trop droite et parfaite pour que se soit naturel. Je demande alors avec une boule dans la gorge :

 **\- Il y a autre chose ?**

 **\- Mon père,** je suis surprise par l'intervention de Clarke, **a renoncé à son lien avec le clan Skaikru. Il est resté en dehors de ton territoire depuis, en attendant ta décision à son égard.**

 **\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Sans son affiliation au clamp Skaikru, il n'y a plus d'échange.**

 **\- Jaha,** commence Clarke en évitant mon regard, **a choisit de rejoindre Nia. Mon père a refusé de le suivre. Il n'y a plus d'échange. Les Skaikru te déclarent la guerre,** conclu-t-elle en se plongeant dans mes yeux. **Je suis désolée Lexa.**

 **\- Tu avais raison de te méfier de ce clan de démons,** m'assure Indra.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es encore là,** je demande à Clarke en ignorant Indra.

 **\- Parce que je n'appartiens pas au clan.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es encore là,** je répète.

 **\- Tu le sais parfaitement.**

 **\- Tu devrais être avec ton père, ça fait dix jours, Jaha pourrait te revendiquer.**

 **\- Aucune chance.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Aucune chance,** hurle presque Clarke, **parce que si je dois appartenir à quelqu'un c'est à** _ **toi**_ **, à** _ **ta**_ **meute.**

Je fixe Clarke. Je suis bouche bée. Je sais que ce n'est pas une déclaration mais pour moi ça y ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Ses iris sont presque fluorescents. Elle est agacée que j'ai pu penser qu'elle puisse m'abandonner.

Par toutes les lunes, je crois que je l'aime encore plus ! Je sursaute en percevant ma porte claquer. Est-ce que Indra vient de partir sans mon autorisation ?

La main de Clarke glisse sur ma joue. Elle m'oblige à quitter la porte des yeux. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais cessé de la regarder. Je me plonge corps et âme dans ses iris si parfaits. Le temps semble s'arrêter alors que son visage se rapproche du mien. Les battements de mon cœur semblent s'affoler dans une douce musique qui s'accorde parfaitement à celle de Clarke. D'abord son nez frôle le mien puis se sont ses lèvres. La plus merveilleuse caresse que j'ai pu un jour sentir sur ma peau.

 **\- Je suis à** _ **toi**_ **Lexa.**

Je pourrai pleurer tellement cette phrase me touche. Mais c'était avant… qu'elle ne m'embrasse. Avant que je ne sentes l'univers imploser dans le creux de mon estomac. Avant que je ne sente ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher. Avant que je ne sente sa langue glisser doucement sur mes lèvres. Avant que l'énergie de mon loup se mêle à ses ombres. Avant que je ne me perde alors que nos langues se mêlaient dans un ballet fou. Avant que je ne réalise que si je ne devais plus jamais reprendre ma respiration ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas. Avant que notre empreinte implose, se révèle enfin dans son entièreté et nous marque au fer rouge sur nos peaux, dans nos âmes, nos cœurs. Avant le baiser qui me donne une identité même. Avant…

Comment retenir ses larmes alors que notre existence prends enfin un sens ?

Je suis née pour vivre ce baiser. Celui-ci et tous ceux qui vont suivre. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Je me perds dans ce sentiment. Je n'existe que pour elle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez et de connaître vos réactions face au premier baiser Clexa, beaucoup plus rapide que le Ranya ! XD Lexa en a subit des choses dans ce chapitre mais le principal c'est que même lorsqu'elle sombre, Clarke est là pour la rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? Son lien avec Anya l'a aussi tiré d'affaire… Comment cette dernière va révéler à Lexa l'identité de Lyssa selon vous ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Similitude

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable, mais je m'excuse pour le double poste. Nous avons eu un peu de retard cette semaine.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Je vais la perdre. Comment Anya va t-elle gérer sa dernière journée avec Raven ? Va t-elle craquer ou parvenir à garder un masque jusqu'au bout ? Le fatal destin de la sorcière va t-elle se réaliser ou Anya va trouver un moyen de la sauver malgré que Morgane semble avoir déjà tout prévu ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne me regarde pas**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **And I, I won't let you go** Et je, je ne te lâcherai pas

 **No I won't let you go** Non, je ne te lâcherai pas

 **Cause when you're all alone** Parce que quand tu seras seul

 **And it's cold and there's no one to hold** Qu'il fera froid et qu'il n'y aura personne pour résister

 **When you're feeling lost** Quand tu te sentiras perdu

 **And there's nowhere, there's nowhere to go** Et qu'il n'y aura nulle part, nulle part où aller

 **When you're feeling sad** Quand tu te sentiras triste

 **Don't forget you can reach for my hand** N'oublie pas que tu pourras m'attraper la main

 **Avril Lavigne – I Won't Let You Go**

 **Chapitre 19 : Faiblesse**

Il y a certaine chose contre lesquels personne ne peut se battre. C'est un fait. Il nous faut alors les accepter, quel qu'elle soit. Sans quoi la folie s'empare très vite de nous. L'inacceptable fait partie du monde, du temps, il est partout. Se battre est parfois inutile, il faut juste laisser faire et espérer que le destin ait pitié de nous.

Foutue fatalité !

* * *

 **\- Anya,** chuchote Raven, **qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sembles… troubler.**

 **\- Ta mère était là,** je décide d'être honnête au moins sur ce point.

 **\- Je vois, elle a utilisé une de ses fameuses Bulles Noss. Inspire profondément, la sensation d'être sur un sol savonneux va passer. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. De quoi elle t'a parlé ?**

 **\- C'est pour détruire la meute de Lexa que Lyssa est là.**

 **\- Pourquoi la meute Trikru en particulier ? Il y en a des bien plus puissante, bien que celle de Lexa est très impressionnante.**

 **\- À cause de ce qu'elle est en train de devenir sans que Lexa s'en aperçoive.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Une meute inter-espèce,** je dis un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde m'entende.

Lexa arrête son discours brusquement. Elle me dévisage et subitement c'est les regards de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce qui me fixent avec insistance. Ma sœur serre un peu plus la main de Clarke avant de me demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **\- Nous sommes une meute inter-espèce,** je répète sans peur.

- **Non,** souffle Lexa, **non** , répète t-elle plus fermement. **Je ne… je ne suis l'alpha de personne dans cette pièce et je ne cherche pas à l'être.**

 **\- C'est pourtant ce que nous sommes,** confirme Jack. **Et c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander Lexa. Je combattrais les dragons pour la meute.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas…** essaye de se défendre à nouveau ma sœur.

- **Je le ferai aussi,** s'exclame plusieurs lycanthropes qui ne sont pas sous l'autorité de Lexa.

 **\- Nous te suivons Lexa** , assurent quelques autres.

 **\- Ma famille et moi-même seront à tes côtés,** sourit Maya. **Tu n'as pas besoin de convaincre qui que ce soit. Je pense que ta sœur a raison,** elle fait un geste vers moi, nous sommes une meute.

- **Il est évident que ma meute se joindra à la tienne,** affirme Octavia. **Je n'aime pas avoir de dette et nous avons tous les trois des compte à régler avec ces dragons.**

 **\- Je vous assure que** , essaye de nouveau Lexa.

 **\- Je combattrais pour toi,** Lexa, je lui assure en ancrant mon regard dans le siens. **Je ne pars pas. Je restes pour toi, pour la meute.**

Je sais que je viens de lui donner le coup de grâce. Ce qui la retient encore c'est la peur de me voir partir. Mais je ne ferai pas ça. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Si je suis obligée d'accepter de laisser mourir Raven c'est pour affaiblir Lyssa et une fois fait, je la tuerai. C'est la seule raison qui me pousse à abandonner la paix. Je veux tuer ce monstre qui me sert de sœur et ce, de mes propre mains. Pour ce qu'elle a fait endurer à Lexa et ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire à ma Raven.

Je me tourne vers la sorcière, c'est la seule avec Echo à n'avoir rien dit. Elle m'observe d'une étrange manière. Pour une fois son regard ne m'effraie pas, il y a une touche de fierté, mélangé à un dévouement pour moi dont je ne peux plus douter.

 **\- Nous allons entrer en guerre,** dit-elle à mon intention, **tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu souhaite. Si c'est le cas, il va nous falloir des plans de replis.**

 **\- Je ne quitterai pas mon territoire** , contre Lexa.

 **\- Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix,** répond Raven du tac-au-tac, **derrière la barrière, ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous.**

 **\- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où nous pourrons aller, soit nous parvenons à les repousser et gagnons, soit nous mourrons en essayant,** assure Lexa.

- **Il y a un endroit,** dit timidement la voix presque effacer d'Echo. **Un endroit qu'aucun dragon n'a jamais su atteindre.**

 **\- C'est une très mauvais idée Echo,** répond immédiatement Raven en la pointant du doigt.

 **\- Je sais,** murmure t-elle.

Raven semble mesurer le pour et le contre d'une idée à peine suggérée qu'elle semble la seule à comprendre. J'essaye d'attirer son attention pour en faire de même et essayer de l'aider à prendre une décision lorsque Jack déclare haut et fort :

 **\- Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas Raven. La dernière fois…**

 **\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois.**

 **\- Peut-être que je peux aider à trancher,** propose Lexa. **J'ignorais même qu'il y avait un endroit que les dragons ne pouvaient pas atteindre.**

 **\- Il n'y en a pas,** se manifeste de nouveau le père de Clarke.

 **\- Raven** , prononce doucement Lexa. **Echo,** essaye t-elle alors qu'elle n'obtient pas de réponse.

 **\- Il s'agit,** reprend Raven avec une distance étrange dans la voix, **des Terres consacrées de mes Ancêtres, les Sorcière de Sang.**

Les bavardages de ceux qui ignoraient encore ce qu'elle était raisonne dès qu'elle ponctue sa phrase. Je vois ses doigts s'accrocher à la manche de ma veste. Elle semble terrorisée et j'en ignore la raison.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas y retourner,** s'exclame de nouveau Jack. **Ta mère m'a dit…**

 **\- Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit,** le coupe t-elle de nouveau. **Je sais** , répète t-elle avec véhémence.

- **Donc tu sais que tu ne peux pas y retourner,** s'acharne t-il.

Raven ne dit plus rien, ses yeux sont rivés sur Lexa. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur la manche de ma veste. Je perçois les battement de son cœur faire des embardées presque incontrôlables. Puis lentement ses iris se dépigmentent pour devenir écarlates, sa magie se manifeste sans qu'elle ne semble en avoir donné l'ordre. Il ne faut pas que son pouvoir la domine, la barrière pourrait céder.

Je m'apprête à intervenir pour essayer de la calmer, l'atteindre avec des mots mais je remarque alors le sceau de son bras s'étendre bien plus vite qu'à la normal. Je me souviens avoir ressentie une fois Raven se perdre comme si elle était une maudite et non une sorcière. À cet instant, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de se passer. La marque rouge s'étend jusqu'au dos de sa main, dans son cou le trait lèche son oreille. Soudain, je me sens démunie. Je ne sais pas du tout quel genre de mots peuvent être utilisés pour la calmer.

Et je me perds de nouveau. Je réalise un peu plus ce que je m'apprête à vivre. Je vais perdre Raven. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai pas la retenir ce soir. Elle va partir.

 **\- Toutes les sorcières de sang ont été tuées. Il ne reste plus personne donc les Terres sont devenues miennes. Je vais y retourner Jack d'autant plus si c'est la seule solution pour sauver tous le monde sur le territoire de Lexa.**

 **\- Ta mère,** essaye de nouveau Jack.

Il s'arrête subitement et au premier abord je n'en comprends pas la raison. C'était avant de voir le regard de Raven. Elle fixe le meilleur ami de sa mère avec une telle animosité que j'en frisonne. Je ne me suis jamais sentie en danger à ses côtés mais là, Jack l'est. J'ai conscience que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait le tuer et personne ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver, pas même moi.

Je commence à avoir du mal à calculer sa puissance, c'est comme si chaque seconde qui passait agrandissait sa magie. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce qui est en train de se passer, elle est si faible depuis quelque temps. Comment peut-elle avoir de telle réserve ? Et pour quelles raisons ne les a t-elles pas utiliser avant ?

C'est à ce moment, que je le sens pointer son nez. La créature que cache Raven, celle qui vit dans son corps. Si elle continue sur cette voie, bientôt elle ne pourra plus cacher son Tandem Towfold et je sais que plus d'une créature dans cette pièce sera effrayé par cette apparition. Je l'ai moi-même été et je continue de l'être. Cette chose informe, surpuissante et écarlate réveille mes instincts primitif, mieux vaut éviter que cela arrive ici et maintenant.

J'aperçois la fumée lourde et roussâtre se former autour des mains de Raven. La chose ondule autour des poignets de la brune. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je lâche brusquement sa manche et saisis sa main. Instantanément elle arrête de fusiller le père de Clarke du regard. Elle semble surprise en découvrant mon geste et très vite sa magie semble se calmer. Les amas rouges semblent toujours serpenter sur sa peau mais ils ne menacent plus le démon.

 **-Je ne sais pas quel est votre différent mais laisse-moi te rappeler que tu adores Jack.**

Raven fronce les sourcils comme si elle avait du mal à saisir mes propos. Je serre un peu plus sa main en espérant que ce simple contacte suffira à la calmer définitivement. Je me déplace pour me tenir entre la sorcière et le démon. Je fais de mon corps une barrière pour protéger le meilleur ami de Morgane. Je grimace en sentant l'apparition comme lécher ma main, ça brûle, c'est irritant, désagréable et subitement je n'ai qu'une envie : lâcher Raven. Mais je n'en fais rien.

 **-Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Jack.**

La sorcière penche doucement la tête sur le côté comme si elle commençait lentement à assimiler mes mots. Il est de plus en plus difficile de garder sa main dans la mienne. La douleur est presque insupportable, c'est comme si ma peau se faisait éplucher avant que des micro-coupures ne viennent agrémenter la douleur. À cet instant, je pourrai hurler mais je ne vais pas quitter sa main, pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouver Raven dans ce regard qui ne lui appartient pas vraiment.

 **\- Raven,** je souffle.

Et cette fois, je n'ai pas de doute, elle me voit enfin. Je lui souris malgré la douleur. Elle cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle me reconnaît mais semble avoir du mal à assimiler ses derniers actes. Je crois entendre Jack murmurer un simple et claire : impossible. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus à cet instant, tout tourne autour de Raven. Je veux qu'elle me revienne entièrement. Je ne la laisserai pas se perdre dans les tumultes d'une magie trop puissante à contenir.

Je lui tiendrai la main aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

 **\- Anya,** la voix de Lexa raisonne et reflète son inquiétude.

 **\- Tout va bien Lexa,** j'assure sans lui accorder un regard, restant concentrer sur Raven, **tout va bien,** je répète. **Raven se contrôle.**

Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'apprendre que Jack allait mourir que je peux concevoir que ça sera ma Raven qui lui arrachera son dernier souffle de vie. La douleur au niveau de ma main commence doucement à se calmer. J'imagine que Raven parvient à rappeler l'espèce de fumer écarlate dans son corps, que le Tandem Towfold ne sera pas libéré. Je souris. J'ai réussie. Je suis parvenu à ramener Raven malgré qu'elle se perdait au milieu de toute cette magie bien trop puissante pour une seule personne.

Lentement ses iris redeviennent couleur chocolat. Je souris un peu plus en la retrouvant entièrement dans sa façon de me regarder. Dans ses yeux, j'ai toujours la sensation d'être belle et aimé. Pendant une seconde qui se déforme pour en paraître beaucoup plus il ne semble n'y avoir plus que nous deux.

Puis, je vois de la condensation s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le froid se propage si rapidement qu'il semble presque réel. Elle frissonne, même sa main encore glissée dans la mienne est gelée. Je ressens de nouveau cette faiblesse dans sa magie, la barrière semble vampiriser toutes ses forces. Mes yeux quittent à regret les siennes pour se figer sur sa jambes. Je demande sans m'en rendre compte :

 **\- Tu vas tenir ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui. Lexa, prononce t-elle alors que ses lèvres deviennent bleu, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps la barrière autour de ton territoire.**

 **\- Il te reste pourtant encore beaucoup de magie,** souligne Maya, **nous venons tous de le voir.**

 **\- Ça serait trop dangereux d'utiliser cette magie là,** assure Jack. **J'ai bien cru que tu allais me tuer une seconde fois, sourit-il. Mais cela prouve que j'ai raison, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.**

 **\- Hélys est notre seule chance,** contre aussitôt Raven. **Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux y retourner. Lexa, l'île est très bien protégée. Elle n'apparaît sur aucune carte, elle a été créé par la magie, pour la magie. Elle se situe au milieu de la mer de Norvège entre l'île Féroé, L'Islande et l'île Jan Mayen. Je suis la dernière sorcière de sang et j'autorise ta meute dans son entièreté à s'établir là-bas.**

 **\- Je ne pourrai jamais déplacer toute la meute là-bas. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni la force armée, ni l'argent pour ça.**

 **\- Mais je peux vous y emmener, j'aurai encore assez de magie pour ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi encore,** voulu savoir Jasper.

Je baisse les yeux en laissant glisser ma main loin dans la sienne. Je sens le regard de Raven sur moi. Elle ne comprend pas mon geste. Je suis la seule à savoir ce qu'elle va dire. Je peine encore à croire que tout ce que Morgane est venu m'annoncer va se réaliser.

 **\- Il faut d'abord que j'aille récupérer Aiden. Je crains pour sa vie.**

Et voilà, tous se met en place. C'est exactement comme sa mère l'avait prédit. Raven va partir ce soir et je ne vais rien pouvoir y faire. Rien. Je le sens de nouveau s'agit à cette idée. Je vais être obliger de perdre Raven. Je vais devoir la laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je ne vais jamais parvenir à le contenir. Il va devenir fou si Lyssa porte la main sur elle. Je vais perdre la raison.

 **\- Et comment ferons nous pour rejoindre Hélis si tu retournes dans ton Cercle pour secourir ce garçon,** demande à juste raison Bellamy. **Non, quelqu'un d'autre devrait y aller.**

 **\- Personne d'autre que moi ne peut y aller.**

 **\- Il a raison,** soutiens Lexa, **si je récupère Aiden, nous te perdons.**

 **\- Je vais revenir.**

Non. Tu ne vas pas revenir. Du moins pas avant que ton cœur ne s'arrête, que la barrière ne tombe. J'ai envie de hurler. Je serre mon poing aussi fortement que je le peux. Cette mission de sauvetage va peut-être nous ramener Aiden mais Lexa a raison, nous allons perdre Raven. Elle va mourir. Même si ce n'est que pour un instant, elle va mourir.

J'essaye. J'essaye vraiment d'assimiler le fait que ça ne sera pas définitif. Je sais pertinemment que Morgane ne mettrait pas sa fille volontairement en danger et pourtant ça me rend folle de rage. Je vais laisser Raven se faire tuer par Lyssa. Je suis totalement impuissante. Je suis de nouveau cette enfant incapable de la protéger.

 **\- Quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner** , suggère Octavia.

Pas moi. Par pitié, pas moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la regarder se faire tuer. J'ai déjà du mal a concevoir que je vais devoir rester à ne rien faire. Je serai incapable de rester impassible si tout ça se déroule sous mes yeux. Je ne pourrai pas le contenir. Je tuerai Lyssa avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher Raven. Et si je fais ça, ça sera pire parce que ma belle sorcière est toujours enchaîner à ce monstre par une empreinte. Elle pourrait véritablement mourir. Je supplie les lunes, la nuit, tous les Dieux anciens. Pas moi. Ayez pitié, pas moi...

 **\- Non,** la voix de Raven tonne comme des canons dans mes oreilles, **je dois être seule. Si je viens accompagner, Alie se méfiera et je ne pourrai pas extraire Aiden.**

 **\- Anya devrait t'accompagner,** insiste Lexa. **Elle est ta gardienne.**

Un silence de mort s'abat sur l'assembler. Je sens tous les regards sur moi. Je sais que je devrais être celle qui se bat le plus pour être aux côtés de Raven mais j'en suis incapable pas en sachant que je serai inutile. Morgane m'empêchera de la protéger. Je veux croire que si j'étais à ses côtés, son destin changerait mais c'est impossible. Tout est parfaitement synchronisé. La mère de Raven s'est assurée que tout soit réglé comme sur du papier à musique. Et, je la déteste pour ça !

Je parviens enfin à regarder Raven. Elle me sourit et je comprends en ce simple geste qu'elle est confiante. Pour quelle raison ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle n'a aucune raison de douter. Le Cercle de Lumière ne lui fait pas peur. À elle toute seule, elle est plus puissante que tous ces membres réunis. Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu dans son super plan c'est que Lyssa l'attendra.

 **\- Fais-moi confiance,** souffle t-elle à mon attention, i **l est plus prudent que je sois seule. Je serai bien plus en sécurité. Ta présence attirait trop de méfiance.**

 **\- Je préférerai qu'Anya t'accompagne.**

L'insistance de Lexa me donne la sensation de me prendre deux balles en pleine poitrine. Je détache difficilement mon regard de Raven pour fixer ma sœur de cœur. Il faut qu'elle arrête. C'est la seule ici qui soit capable de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas accompagner Raven mais si Lexa continue de me le demander, je vais finir par accepter et qu'importe la souffrance que je pourrai ressentir en voyant Raven se faire tuer, pour Lexa je le ferais.

Il faut que je choisisse bien mes prochains mots. J'ai la sensation de trahir les deux personnes les plus importante pour moi. C'est horrible, un vrais écartèlement du cœur.

- **Si Raven pense que ma présence la mettra plus en danger, nous devrions l'écouter,** je parviens à énoncer cette phrase malgré tout ce qu'il m'en coûte. **Elle sait mieux que nous comment peut réagir Alie à la présence de l'un des notre.**

 **\- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui,** répond aussitôt ma sœur, **tu es sa gardienne.**

Lexa, je t'en supplie. Arrête. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je ne veux… non, je ne peux pas être là quand elle mourra. Alors par pitié arrête… arrête de me le demander.

 **\- S'il arrive quelque chose à Raven, la barrière tombe et nous ne serons plus en sécurité. La magie de Raven c'est tout ce qui nous sépare d'un affrontement directe avec ceux qui sont replier derrière son bouclier. Alors, je suis désolée Raven, au nom de la meute, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule.**

 **\- Lexa, je continue de penser que,** essaye Raven.

 **\- Anya ira avec toi.**

C'est un ordre, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Alors même que Lexa n'a aucune influence sur moi, je le sens aussi clairement que si j'appartenais à la meute. Sa voix a claqué dans l'air comme une mâchoire pourrait le faire sur un cou. Elle vient de donner un ordre à Raven… à moi ?

Cette fois, je chercher à ancrer mon regard dans les iris émeraudes de Lexa. Je suis en colère qu'elle puisse à ce point insister. Je suis anéantie par le fait que je ne puisse pas lui refuser. Je suis résigner car que je le veuille ou non, le destin semble vouloir que je sois au première loge pour regarder Raven mourir.

Je pourrai me transformer, là tout de suite. J'ai tellement envie de le libérer, subitement mon humanité semble lourde, tellement lourde à porter. J'ai envie de hurler, de me défouler, de briser, de le laisser se déchaîner. J'ai la terrible sensation que mon cœur meurt… il meurt d'amour.

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il va se passer. Raven va se résigner devant Lexa, elle va me laisser l'accompagner puis elle va sûrement me proposer d'attendre le lendemain pour rejoindre le Cercle et elle va attendre que je m'endorme pour partir. Cette situation est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer depuis que Morgane m'a révéler que Raven devait mourir.

Mon cœur saigne, saigne, saigne… il pleure.

 **\- Anya,** prononce Lexa avec un malaise qu'elle peine à cacher, **il y a un problème ?**

Oui. Tu me demande d'accomplir l'inacceptable : regarder Raven mourir.

 **\- Aucun,** j'assure pourtant, **j'accompagnerai Raven.**

Le déroulement du reste de la réunion semble se passer dans un flou et une incompréhension totale. Je suis perdue. Je ne parviens pas à écouter qui que ce soit à me concentrer sur la moindre chose aussi insignifiante soit elle. Je suis soulagée que personne n'ait cherché à me consulter pour quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrive plus à respirer convenablement. Je suis en train de me faire dévorer par ma peur. Elle me ronge les entrailles et me gangrène le cœur.

Pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté.

Je suis perdue au milieu d'un amas d'ombre et de lumière bruyant. Chaque respiration semble être une insulte. Je meurs de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi démunie. Par moment, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de contrôler mes émotions qui débordent tel un volcan en éruption mais alors les larmes se forment. Je ne peux pas laisser voir à qui que ce soit ma détresse et surtout pas à Raven. Je serai incapable de lui mentir.

Mes doigts se serrent sur mon tee-shirt au niveau de mon estomac. Il y a un mal étrange qui grandit à cet endroit. Je tire sur le tissus comme si mon geste pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tous ça s'arrête. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde semble toujours s'acharner à faire de ma vie un enfer ? N'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert ?

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je suis entrain d'étouffer. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai besoin d'air. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y en a plus une seule molécule dans cette pièce. Je dois sortir d'ici !

Je suis comme habitée par cette nécessiter. Je me dirige vers la porte comme en pilote automatique. Je crois que je bouscule une personne ou deux mais qu'importe. Tout ce qui importe c'est de quitter cette pièce et vite. Dès qu'elle est à ma portée, je saisis la poignée. Je pourrais arracher cette foutue porte mais je prends le temps de l'ouvrir convenablement. Dès que je pose un pied dehors, j'inspire profondément et je laisse la porte m'échapper, un courant d'air la fait claquer.

Inspirer, expirer. Je cale mes mains tremblante au milieu de mes cheveux. Inspirer, expirer. Je me laisse presque tomber contre le mur. Inspirer, expirer. Je n'ai plus la force de rester debout. Inspirer, expirer. Je m'écoule. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Inspirer, expirer.

 **\- ET MERDE,** j'explose en abattant mon poing sur le sol qui se fissure autour de l'impacte.

Inspirer, expirer. Je dois me reprendre. Inspirer, expirer. J'ai l'horrible sensation que plus j'essaye de me contrôler, plus j'empire les choses. Inspirer, expirer. Je suis terrifiée. Inspirer, expirer. Je suis terrifiée en réalisant ce dont j'ai besoin. Inspirer, expirer. J'ai besoin de lui. Inspirer, expirer. Je veux qu'il m'aide à oublier. Inspirer, expirer. Je veux… m'effacer.

 **\- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de _toi_ !**

Inspirer, expirer. Je ne dois pas céder. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne dois sous aucun prétexte perdre le contrôle. Inspirer, expirer. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Inspirer, expirer. Je n'arrive plus a contrôler ma crise de larmes. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir. Inspirer, expirer. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Inspirer, expirer. Tout ce qu'il me reste…

Inspirer, expirer. Comment ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je vais pouvoir regarder ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je peux rester sans rien faire. Inspirer, expirer. Comment ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je vous le demande ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment puis-je assister à ça ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment rester impassible et laisser la femme que l'on aime mourir ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment ?

Je l'aime. J'avais peur qu'en lui disant elle disparaisse. Je réalise que finalement c'est pire…

Et si… si Morgane se trompait ? Si Raven ne survivait pas à Lyssa ? Si elle mourrait vraiment ? Si… si elle ne savait jamais que je l'aime ? Si elle pensait que je la laisse mourir ?

Je l'aime. Je n'ai qu'une envie avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard, c'est qu'elle le sache.

J'entends la porte par laquelle je suis sortie s'ouvre. J'efface aussitôt les larmes sur mes joues. Je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse. Je sais que si on me le demande, je ne pourrai pas mentir. Je serai obligée de révéler qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Raven. Je me redresse, plisse des plis invisible sur mon pantalon de fonction et cale rapidement mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Je suis surprise en découvrant Lexa. J'imaginais que ce serait mon père qui débarquait le premier.

Lexa m'observe quelques secondes puis sans dire un mot, elle me rejoint. Elle se place sur ma gauche. Je remarque très vite qu'elle évite mon regard. Elle soupire avant de s'adosser contre le mur. Je la détaille alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle coince l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son indexe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle soupire de nouveau. Puis elle dit :

 **\- J'aurai dû mourir.**

 **\- Lexa,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Il y a dix jours, j'aurai dû mourir,** elle insiste.

- **Ne dis pas ça.**

 **\- Cette alpha, elle a visé la carotide. Je me vidais de mon sang. Je le répète, j'aurai dû mourir.**

 **\- Tu veux bien arrêter de dire ça, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- J'arrête.**

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Je m'apprête à l'interroger sur la véritable raison de sa venu quand elle me prend par surprise en saisissant mes épaules. Pendant un instant, mes instinct me pousse à m'opposer à ce geste. Heureusement, je me souviens à temps que c'est simplement Lexa. Elle glisse sa tête pour la poser sur mon épaule droite et ses bras semble me serrer plus que de raison. Elle souffle :

 **\- J'ai eu si peur.**

Je suis attendrie par son geste. Je sais parfaitement que même si nous nous faisons confiance au-delà de ce qui est dit ce genre de choses ne devrait pas arriver entre nous. Lexa me considère comme sa grand sœur et elle a raison de le faire. Elle se permet de me montrer ses points faibles ce qu'elle ne ferait avec personne d'autre. Je suis toucher par une telle confiance. Je glisse ma main droite dans ses cheveux dans un geste que j'espère rassurant, je souffle avec douceur :

- **C'est normal d'avoir peur Lexa.**

 **\- Mais je ne peux le montrer à personne, je me dois d'être forte. Si quiconque découvre que je suis terrifiée à la simple idée de revoir cette alpha...**

 **\- Shhh... Lexa, calme toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule à l'affronter.**

Je me rends bien compte qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son seul point d'ancrage à la réalité. A contre cœur, je l'oblige à lâcher prise. je lui souris en encadrant son visage de mes deux mains.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais été seule. Tu as ta meute, Clarke et moi.**

 **\- Tu devrais t'enfuir loin de tout ça avec Raven. Pars Anya.**

Je suis choquée par ces mots. Je fronce les sourcils pour essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire. Lentement, je secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour me battre contre l'idée qu'elle vient à peine d'énoncer. Elle me demande réellement de fuir ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça !

- **Lexa,** je tente.

 **\- Je sais très bien que si tu restes, c'est pour ta promesse. Et bien, je t'en libère. Pars et ne te retourne pas.**

 **\- Je ne ferai jamais ça Lexa.**

 **\- Et pourtant, il le faut. Je serai incapable de le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Je préfère te savoir loin de moi mais en vie. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas te battre,** insiste t-elle. T **u répugnes plus que tout au monde la guerre et bien j'ai tapé dans le mille, nous sommes en guerre à cause de moi. Alors...**

 **\- Lexa, ça suffit !**

Elle semble surprise que je hausse la voix, je crois que je le suis moi-même je ne crie jamais sur elle. Mais elle va trop loin et il faut qu'elle le sache. J'inspire profondément. Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison elle souhaite à ce point que j'accompagne Raven jusqu'à son Cercle. Si elle savait...

 **\- Tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta meute, tout ce qui fait de toi une des plus grande alpha de ce monde pour me sauver. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir alors... il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais partir avec Raven comme tu me le demandes mais je vais revenir. Je serai à tes côtés.**

 **\- Anya, tu...**

 **\- Tu es ma sœur Lexa, me demander de t'abandonner, ce n'est pas seulement trahir une promesse c'est... mourir un peu à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin d'être à tes côtés.**

 **\- Je voulais… je veux… oui, je veux juste essayer de te sauver.**

 **\- Je sais Lexa. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis bien plus forte que ce que je laisse croire.**

 **\- Je le sais parfaitement !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à ce point. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer.**

 **\- Mais parce que je te sens paniquer ! Je t'offre une porte de sortie, pourquoi… pourquoi tu…**

 **\- Parce que c'est aussi ma responsabilité,** je murmure.

 **\- Comment ça le pourrait ? Tu es mon invitée et tu peux… c'est à cause de cette alpha** , comprend-elle, tu l'as connais.

 **\- Je la connais** , je confirme.

 **\- Comment** , veut savoir Lexa.

Je soupire en m'éloignant légèrement d'elle. Je passe une main nerveuse sur ma nuque. Je fixe un point au loin. Je sais que Lyssa est là quelque part derrière la barrière et qu'elle doit-être folle à l'idée que je sois toujours en vie. Si elle est toujours comme je me souviens d'elle, la simple idée qu'elle ne contrôle pas parfaitement une situation doit la rendre folle de rage.

Pour elle, mon existence est et restera toujours un sacrilège.

- **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si elle parvient à passer, elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi.**

 **\- Je ne trouve pas cela rassurant, pas du tout.**

 **\- Lyssa a toujours eu une dent contre moi. La première fois qu'elle a essayer de me tuer, je n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Elle pense que je la draine d'une façon où d'une autre de son pouvoir. J'imagine que sous un certain angle, elle avait raison. Elle…**

J'essaye d'assimiler mes souvenirs avec les histoires que Morgane a pu me raconter. Les images qui renaissent tel un phénix de ma mémoire et de les rattachées aux propos de Raven. Je ne me base que sur des flashs et des dires… et pourtant une part de moi sait que tout ceci est réel. D'une certaine manière cela rend la situation encore pire et Lyssa encore plus machiavélique.

Ce constat me ramène encore à la mort de Raven. Je ne peux dans aucun cas rester impassible. Il faut que j'essaye… je dois tout tenté pour la sauver même si elle doit garder cette empreinte. Je ne supporterais pas de la laisser seule face à son pire cauchemar.

 **\- C'est elle,** je reprend difficilement, **qui a massacrer ma meute, notre meute.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Elle voulait récupérer le pouvoir de la meute. Elle ne vit que pour ça, accroître sa puissance. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'est pas contenter de défier l'alpha, de l'aligner. Elle a tuer tous le monde, tous les loups sans exception.**

 **\- Mais… j'ai déjà sentie… le pouvoir de la meute, il est en toi.**

 **\- Oui,** je souffle, **j'imagine que jusqu'à il y a dix jours, elle pensait que sa tuerie pour récupérer l'essence de la meute avait échoué mais j'ai survécu à tout ça et pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, les esprits ne l'ont pas choisis. Elle aurait pourtant été le choix le plus logique. Elle avait vingt ans quand j'en avais six. Elle était… est toujours une alpha des plus impressionnantes alors que moi...** je me stoppe net.

Je ne peux pas continuer. J'ai une boule énorme dans le fond de ma gorge, telle une pierre, elle m'empêche de fournir plus d'explication. Lexa frôle mon bras ce qui attire mon regard.

- **Moi, je comprends,** assure t-elle. L **es esprits de ta meute ont choisie celle qui leurs apporteraient l'espoir.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment ? Je refuse de prendre part à un combat, de rejoindre une meute.**

 **\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De toute évidence, quoi que je dise, tu vas te battre à mes côtés et… tu appartiens à ma meute inter-espèce ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu as raison.**

 **\- Quoi que je dise, tu ne partiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Aucune chance.**

 **\- Une meute inter-espèce… tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? C'est excessivement dangereux.**

 **\- Le pire,** je souris, **c'est que tu ne te sois pas rendue compte de le faire au cours de ces cinq dernières années.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Un calme étrange m'envahit. Je me suis toujours sentie à ma place aux côtés de Lexa. Elle ne m'a jamais presser ou obliger à être ce que je ne veux pas être. Je suis un peu près certaine qu'elle voit bien plus en moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

 **\- Nous allons vraiment le faire,** demande t-elle soudain.

Elle parle du fait de se battre l'une à côté de l'autre. Je sais qu'elle pense à juste titre que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. J'inspire profondément avant de lui confirmer que oui, c'est entrain d'arriver. Un petit rire lui échappe avant qu'elle ne reprenne avec douceur :

- **Est-ce que maintenant tu veux me parler de ce qui te faisait pleurer ?**

Évidemment… elle a remarqué les larmes. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Je détourne les yeux de l'horizon pour fixer son profile. Je ne peux pas lui révéler la vérité. Je ne peux en aucun cas lui parler de Raven. Elle serait comme moi, elle voudrait la sauver. Mais c'est à moi de le faire.

- **Je suppose que j'ai paniqué.**

 **\- Paniqué,** répète Lexa, j **e ne vois pas pour quelle raison. Nous allons juste essayer de nous dresser devant le plus grand harem de dragons qui soit, contre le Clamp Skaikru et une alpha psychopathe. Tout va bien se passer.**

 **\- Une dernière chose, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être effrayée par Lyssa mais tu ne dois pas lui montrer, jamais. Et… si tu devais de nouveau l'affronter, je veux que tu fasse quelque chose.**

 **\- Ne pas mourir, oui, j'essayerai.**

 **\- Non. Enfin oui, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je t'interdis de mourir. Mais… si tu te retrouves de nouveau en face à face avec elle, que tu sens ton esprit perdre la raison, qu'elle arrive à atteindre ta conscience, je veux que tu te renforce dans notre lien.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Je sais que ça sera difficile mais essaye.**

 **\- Promis.**

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je souris en voyant apparaître Clarke. Je suppose qu'elle était inquiète en ne voyant plus Lexa dans le hall. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune est tellement sincère et emplit de sentiment qu'il parvient à me révéler que leurs lien s'est encore accru entre elles. Lexa lui tend la main et sans la moindre hésitation la blonde la saisit.

 **\- Tout le monde se demandaient où vous étiez passé toutes les deux.**

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée Clarke. J'avais besoin de parler à Anya.**

 **\- Je vois,** sourit-elle. **Elle a refusé de partir.**

Je suis surprise par le fait que Lexa ait mit Clarke dans la confidence à ce sujet. La brune m'accorde un regard avant de confirmer mon refus de fuir. La blonde sourit en affirmant :

- **Je te l'avais dis qu'elle refuserait de t'abandonner.**

 **\- Il fallait que j'essaye.**

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il était évident que je refuserai de partir parce que c'est faux. À un certain moment, je l'aurai fait et sans même un regard en arrière. Mais les choses ont changées. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple guerre mais de mener un combat pour la survie de la meute de Lexa. Et, je suis prête à me battre pour ce qu'elle est en train de construire.

L'idée même d'une meute inter-espèces est particulièrement dangereuse, le peu d'alpha qui ont tenté l'expérience en sont mort. Certainement décimé par Lyssa qui ne supporte pas ce concept. Mais je ne laisserai pas cela arriver à Lexa.  
Je me redresse en calant de nouveau mes mains dans les poches de ma veste.

 **\- Pendant mon absence, essaye de prendre le temps de parler à Echo, elle a beaucoup à t'apprendre.**

 **\- J'ai bien l'intention de passer un peu de temps avec elle,** m'assure Lexa.

 **\- Bien. N'hésite pas à impliquer Gaïa. Echo parle plus facilement quand elle est dans le coin.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Clarke, prend garde à ce que Lexa ne perde pas les pédales.**

 **\- Je ferai de mon mieux,** sourit la blonde.

 **\- Nous nous revoyons bientôt,** j'assure en tendant mon bras vers Lexa.

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire timide en saisissant mon bras jusqu'à la pliure de mon coude. Le geste s'accentue un peu plus que l'accoutumée. Je crois que c'est ma dernière façon de lui dire que je vais revenir. Pourtant, elle trouve le moyen de me confier :

- **Si tu décide de partir, assure toi d'être heureuse.**

 **\- Tu es une vrais plaie quand tu t'y mets,** je soupire.

Je m'éloigne. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sens pourtant le regard de Lexa dans mon dos. Je perçois presque sa supplication pour que je fasse un geste vers elle. Je n'en fais rien, pour une raison toute simple. Je veux la convaincre de mon retour.

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas l'abandonner. J'en serai incapable. Lexa n'est peut-être pas mon sang mais elle est ma famille. Et si, que les lune m'en garde, s'il arrive malheur à Raven, Lexa sera tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je prends le temps de retourner dans le hall. Je ne cherche pas la sorcière. Je sais qu'elle est déjà partie. Je m'approche de Bellamy pour lui faire promettre de garder un œil sur Echo en mon absence. Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire et pourtant, je suis rassurée à l'idée qu'il le fera bien. Je me dirige ensuite vers Echo. Elle observe la pièce comme si elle était truffée de pièges mortels.

- **Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis pendant mon absence.**

Echo hausse un sourcil. Je joue encore avec mes clefs dans le fond de ma poche. Je soupire avant de les sortir et de décrocher le double qui permet d'entrer et sortir de chez moi. Je la tends vers la brune qui me dévisage avec incompréhension.

- **Crois-moi, je préférai que tu restes ici avec Lexa mais je sais que tu te sens en sécurité chez moi alors tu peux y aller quand bon te semble. Cette clef est à toi, définitivement. Fais juste attention à ce que Blue ne s'échappe pas et si tu dors dans la bibliothèque, essaye d'utiliser le lit.**

Je souris avec patience alors que Echo ne fait pas un geste pour prendre la clef. J'attends. Je sais qu'elle va finir par la saisir. Elle semble tellement surprise dès que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de désintéressé pour elle. J'imagine que de tel acte n'existe pas chez les dragons.

 **\- Merci** , murmure-t-elle.

Ses doigts tremblent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se referment sur la clef. Elle l'observe ensuite comme si s'était l'objet le plus précieux qu'elle possède. Je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas mais Echo a pourtant en elle une telle innocence dans ses actes que ça me touche en plein cœur.

 **\- Et n'oublie pas, garde toujours la tête haute.**

Elle acquiesce doucement, je la salue et je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais parvenir à affronter Raven. Je ne sais pas comment la regarder sans qu'elle ne perçoive ce que je sais. Je vais tout faire pour empêcher ce que Morgane pense inévitable mais je dois faire semblant jusqu'au dernier moment.

Je passe la porte avant de me diriger immédiatement vers le salon. Je me rapproche sans faire de bruit vers le canapé. Blue est installer sur la table basse. Je le caresse en me posant à côté de lui. Il se redresse et commence à ronronner. Raven s'est assoupie.

Je me penche en tendant ma main jusqu'à son visage. J'arrête mon geste à quelque centimètre de sa peau. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses yeux, ils frôlent ses lèvres et sont coincés sous son cou. Elle est magnifique. Je referme mes doigts en m'éloignant. Je soupire. Je ne peux définitivement pas la perdre.

Je mordille l'ongle de mon pouce alors que mon regard tombe sur ses arceaux. Je suis surprise qu'elle les ai retirés pour un si petit laps de temps. Sa magie est-elle à ce point affaibli ?

Non. Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de savoir. Si quelque chose ne va pas, elle doit m'en faire part. Je me racle doucement la gorge avant de secouer en douceur son épaule. Je murmure son prénom. Il lui faut un petit moment mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. La fatigue se reflète jusque dans ses iris. Je n'aime pas la savoir aussi faible.

 **\- Comment tu te sens,** je demande d'une petite voix.

 **\- Épuiser,** répond-elle.

 **\- Tu es certaine que tu peux aller chercher Aiden ?**

 **\- N'exagère pas la situation, je ne suis pas aussi démunie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anya,** me demande t-elle en se redressant, **tu semble inquiète.**

 **\- Juste un mauvais pressentiment.**

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire, rien de plus. Je ne peux clairement pas lui parler de ma discutions avec sa mère. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Moi-même, je me bat encore contre l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir. Je n'accepte pas cette éventualité. Il ne me semble n'y avoir qu'une seule solution pour la sauver et c'est la garder près de moi.

- **Ne pars pas,** je demande avec une certaine fragilité.

 **\- Je suis touchée par ton inquiétude Anya mais je ne risque rien. Je serai revenue avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Et puis… Lexa a décidé que tu devais m'accompagner alors…**

 **\- Alors rien du tout. Je sais que tu vas me demander de rester en arrière.**

 **\- Seulement parce que ce serait bien plus dangereux que tu vienne avec moi au sein du Cercle. Mais je te promets de te faire attendre à la limite de leurs terres. Rassurée ?**

Non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée ! D'autant que je sais qu'elle va choisir pour une raison ou une autre de partir sans moi. J'ai conscience au plus profond de moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un manque de confiance, c'est autre chose. Peut-être même que si Lexa avait désigner une autre personne elle aurait accepté de l'exposer au Cercle mais pas moi…

Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. En quoi suis-je si différente à ses yeux ? Est-ce à cause de lui ? Non. Elle n'en a jamais eu peur. Ou alors… évidement, elle ne veut pas que Alie ou qui que se soit d'autre découvre qu'elle va quitter le Cercle. J'imagine que s'ils nous voyaient interagir, ils comprendraient. Ils seraient spectateurs de notre complicité, de nos sourires, nos regards… et elle aurait envie de me toucher. Ils sauraient peut-être avec un simple regard que nous sommes liées qu'importe que nous ignorons nous-même de quelle façon. Le Cercle prendrait cela comme une menace. Alie pourrait donner l'ordre de me tuer pour garder Raven.

La sorcière est exactement comme moi, à cet instant, elle cherche juste à me protéger. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir dans les prochaines heures contrairement à elle !

 **\- Ne partons pas,** j'essaye une nouvelle fois. **J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. C'est une mission de sauvetage tous ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Je nous y emmène, je te laisse dans la maison des Warlox, j'entre dans le Cercle, je me coltine toute les banalités d'usage et Alie, je trouve Aiden et je nous ramène. Dans moins de quelques heures, nous sommes de retour.**

Je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'arriverai pas à la faire changer d'avis. Après tout, c'est normal, je ne peux lui donner aucun argument qui l'empêcherai de s'y rendre. Je ne peux clairement pas lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle va mourir. Soit elle ne me croirait pas, soit elle voudrait encore plus m'éloigner et se n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je la détail quelque seconde de plus.

- **Très bien,** je souffle, **tu as gagné. Mais repose toi encore un peu.**

Je me redresse avec une idée terrible en tête. Et si elle savait… si son lien avec Lyssa lui permettait de savoir que cette dernière allait lui faire du mal ? Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu que ma sœur avait trouver le Cercle alors peut-être que ce monstre est là-bas et que Raven s'y rend en toute connaissance de cause. J'aimerai croire qu'elle m'en parlerai mais… en vérité, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ferait. Je suppose que nous sommes toutes les deux un peu trop déterminées à protéger l'autre.

 **\- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, je ne suis pas si faible que ça. Et, j'ai hâte de te présenter les Warlox. Tu vas adorer Agathe, elle fait des tartes à tomber par terre et Louis à une bibliothèque plus grande que ta pièce à vivre.**

 **\- Des sorciers qui ont décidé de s'établir près du Cercle sans y être affilié ?**

 **\- Des humains,** sourit-elle.

J'ai rarement vu Raven parler d'humains avec un tel respect. Je suis si surprise que j'en oublie de la questionner. Elle attrape ses arceaux qu'elle met en place, pudiquement, je détourne le regard alors qu'elle récite les premiers psaumes de sa formule.

Je frissonne en les percevant se resserrer plus que de raison. Je fais tout pour ne pas regarder, la voir souffrir n'est pas envisageable. Je grimace en sentant presque la douleur. Je frictionne mon jean au niveau de ma cuisse gauche comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait à cet endroit précis. L'étrange sensation semble serpenter jusqu'au dessus de mon genoux. Je fixe ce dernier interdite avant de détourner le regard vers Raven. Elle vient de poser la seconde partie de sa prothèse magique.

Qu'est-ce que…

Suis-je entrain de ressentir des sensations qui appartiennent à Raven ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

J'oblige ma main à quitter ma cuisse et détaille avec un peu plus d'attention la sorcière. Avant cet instant, je n'avais pas compris l'utilité des arceaux. Se n'est pas dans sa jambe qu'elle insuffle de la magie mais dans les quatre parties ovale de sa conception. J'ancre mon regard dans le premier qu'elle a installer alors qu'elle fini son incantation pour le dernier près de la cheville. Vu de l'extérieur, ça ne semble être que des bouts de métal sans le moindre intérêt sauf qu'une fois gorger de magie, il permet de stimuler les muscles et les tendons atrophier comme des influx nerveux. Sans cela, elle serait véritablement incapable de marcher ou ne serait-ce de bouger un seul orteil. Sa jambe gauche est complètement morte. Se sont les subterfuge, l'intelligence et le génie d'une sorcière des plus puissante qui lui permette de se mouvoir normalement.

- **Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour créer les arceaux ?**

 **\- Presque deux ans.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre ce que tu peux faire avec ta magie mais ça semble très complexe.**

 **\- Ça l'est,** me confirme t-elle. **J'ai été blesser au milieu de la seconde guerre mondial pour les humains. Autant dire que je n'étais pas plus en sécurité ici que dans le Multi.**

 **\- Comment tu as fais ?**

 **\- Bellamy,** répond-elle évasivement. **C'est lui qui a trouver le clocher, il est devenu mon sanctuaire. Je ne l'ai pas quitté avant de pouvoir marcher convenablement. Il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour courir ou même me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce… aussi… douloureux ?**

 **\- Les terminaisons nerveuse,** dit-elle en se levant, **elles sont HS mais je les réactive sans vraiment le vouloir. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour ça. C'est pour cette raison que je boite légèrement. Tu veux que je t'en dise plus sur Agathe et Louis ?**

Je suis étonnée par ce changement de sujet radicale. Je hoche les épaules en m'appuyant dos contre le mur. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je tiens à garder cette distance entre Raven et moi. Ça me semble presque vital, un de mes derniers rempart pour me protéger de ce qui va lui arriver.

Seulement la sorcière semble en avoir décidé autrement puisqu'elle avance lentement vers moi. Je souris bien malgré moi alors qu'elle s'arrête juste en face de moi. J'aimerai croire que je maîtrise parfaitement la situation mais c'est faux. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'elle est un peu trop près. Mon esprit s'égare dans diverse pensées comme le fait que j'aimerai de plus en plus savoir ce que cela me procurerait de l'embrasser.

Je crois que je serai prête à vendre mon âme au diable pour connaître cette sensation, juste ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une damnation éternelle me semble bien moins cruelle que de savoir que sa vie m'échappe. Je suis définitivement en train de la perdre. Je baisse les yeux avant de demander :

- **Les humains ? Pourquoi pas, moi je ne les déteste pas.**

C'est juste logique de continuer à agrémenter cette discutions, plus elle dure, plus je retarde notre départ. J'aimerai pouvoir la garder près de moi mais je sais cela impossible alors la moindre petite minute voler pourrait sembler dérisoire, mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

- **Ce n'est pas une question de ressentiment. Ils sont juste beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. S'ils se rendent compte de notre existence, toutes les communautés humaines se trouveraient un ennemie commun, pour la première fois de l'histoire, ils auraient une raison de se battre les uns à côté des autre et non les uns contre les autres.**

 **\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas tord.**

 **\- Les Warlox épaule ma famille depuis le début des année 1300. Ils nous ont protégés durant les grandes chasses aux sorcières. Se sont des gens simples, avides de connaissances. Sur certain point, ils sont peut-être même plus informé que certain archiviste. Tu vas les adorer.**

 **\- Combien de Warlox tu as vu naître,** je demande amusée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Anya mais… beaucoup.**

 **\- Je suis certaine que tu connais le chiffre exacte.**

 **\- Non,** répond-elle trop vite.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Tu es insupportable ! La première Warlox que j'ai rencontré s'appelait Claude. Elle a quitté Hélys en même temps que ma mère et moi pour nous protéger. Quatre ans plus tard, elle a eu une fille qui s'appelait Callie et deux ans après Damien est né. Après que Claude soit morte, c'est Damien qui est resté près de nous, Callie a choisie de vivre une vie normal. Après ça il a eu deux enfants qui ont eu eux même deux enfants… j'ai assisté à une cinquantaine de naissances. Agathe et Louis sont les derniers nés, des jumeaux. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec Robyne, leurs grand-mère, elle ne leurs à même jamais parlé de moi, à eux ou même à ses propres enfants et pourtant les jumeaux m'ont trouvé il y a huit ans et depuis, ils me suivent partout. Ils voulaient venir à Polis mais je leurs ai demandé de garder un œil sur le Cercle.**

 **\- Tu comptes les ramener en même temps que Aiden ?** Je comprends.

\- **Peut-être pas les ramener. Je vais leur laisser le choix comme toujours. Mais ils ont le droit de savoir que je retourne sur Hélys c'est leurs terres à eux aussi.**

 **\- Pourquoi Jack semblait inquiet que tu puisses y retourner ?**

À la seconde même où je finis de poser ma question, son regard se vide de toute émotion avant qu'un éclat de tristesse immense se reflète dans ses iris devenu instantanément plus écarlate qu'à la normal. Elle passe ensuite nerveusement sa main sur son bras droit. Je suis obliger de regarder le miens alors que je sens une sensation étrange parcourir ma peau.

Est-ce que… non, impossible ! Je ne peux pas être capable de sentir son seaux de confinement sur ma peau. Et même si s'était une possibilité, pourquoi maintenant ?

 **\- Ma mère nous a fait fuir après que mon frère soit mort.**

L'absence de sentiments alors qu'elle prononce cette phrase me laisse interdite. Je reste alors figer sur place. Jamais avant aujourd'hui elle ne m'a parler d'un frère. Je la détail pour essayer de comprendre cette distance qu'elle met entre ses mots et ses émotions. C'est alors que je distingue un faible éclat de culpabilité.

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais…**

 **\- Je sais,** se précipite t-elle à dire, **et je ne veux pas en parler ! Nous y allons,** me demande t-elle en me tendant la main.

- **Je devrais peut-être** , je commence en pointant ma chambre du doigt.

 **\- Tu n'as besoin de rien.**

Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'aurai. Il est impossible que je puisse avoir plus de sursis, n'est-ce pas ? Je peine à déglutir alors que je semble avoir une pierre coincée dans ma trachée. Elle se rapproche plus que de raison de moi. Pour la première fois, les rôles sont inversés parce que c'est moi qui rechigne à accepter la main qu'elle me tend. C'est elle qui entre dans mon espace personnelle sans y être invitée. Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres et sans m'en détacher, je lui demande :

 **\- Ne sommes nous pas assez près pour que tu nous fasse transplaner ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre** , sourit-elle.

 **\- Oh,** je souris avant de relever les yeux brusquement, **attend, tu veux dire que… quand tu m'as emmené dans le Multi tu aurais pu…**

 **\- Arrête de marmonner et prends moi la main.**

 **\- Et dire que j'ai dû te supplier pendant des mois pour que tu acceptes ma main tendue.**

 **\- Anya,** siffle t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle tend un peu plus sa main vers la mienne. En vérité, elle frôle mes doigts des siens mais ne fait pas un mouvement pour finir son geste. Mon regard trouve un point d'ancrage parfait au milieu de ses iris chocolat, troublés ici et là par des taches rougeâtres.

Très bien. J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas obtenir plus de temps. Je n'ai plus le choix, que je le veuille où non, le destin de Raven va s'accomplir. Je ne la retiendrai pas mais cela ne veut pas dire que Morgane va réussir à en faire de même avec moi. Il me reste encore un mince espoir.

C'est avec la sensation désagréable d'être piégé dans un nœud de fatalité que je saisis doucement la main de Raven. Elle sourit et par toutes les lunes, je pourrais me condamner moi-même à l'enfer éternel pour que ce sourire habite ses lèvres, chaque seconde de sa vie. Je veux la garder loin de tout danger. Savoir que je vais certainement bientôt échouer me remplit d'une mélancolie telle que je n'en ai jamais connue.

 **\- A quel point ton loup vit-il dans tes yeux ?**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas bien le fondement même de son questionnement. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. C'est impossible. En ce moment même, il est parfaitement endormie. Il est toujours si calme lorsque je suis proche de Raven.

- **Nous le saurons bientôt, je suppose. Je parie qu'il ne faudra qu'un regard d'Agathe pour comprendre que tu es une vraie Lucas.**

 **\- Comment pourrait-elle…**

Comme la fois où elle m'a emmener dans le Multi, elle saisir mon pull de sorte que la pointe de mes pieds touche les siens. Je perds mes mots et mon cœur cogne, cogne et cogne bien trop vite dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Inspire profondément** , murmure-t-elle.

Raven ferme les paupières et moi… moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Si j'avais assez d'audace, je comblerais le peu de distance qui nous séparer et je ferais de ses lèvres un sanctuaire pour les miennes. Je suis obligée de mordre plus que de raison l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de faire une folie.

Elle commence à murmurer une formule et des étincelles fugace écarlate jaillisse autour de nous. La lumière jaillit en des milliers de couleurs de part en part, elle provient du corps de la sorcière et transperce le miens. Nous sommes ensuite aspirer en une fraction de seconde avant de nous rematérialiser devant une maison pittoresque au toit en tuiles rouge.

Raven semble sur le point de s'effondrer alors j'agis avant même de m'en apercevoir. Je lâche rapidement sa main pour la placer dans son dos et la plaquer contre moi. Ses cheveux glisse sur ma joue et sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Son souffle caresse mon oreille. Je resserre un peu plus mes bras sur elle et j'attends patiemment qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Pas si faible que ça, elle a dit… Je lève les yeux au ciel. Serait-il possible qu'elle ignore où se trouve ses limites ?

La porte d'entrée blanche de la maison s'ouvre. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que nous sommes menacées par une arbalète. Sans quitter la menace des yeux, je plie mes genoux pour placer mon bras gauche au niveau des cuisses de Raven. Je la soulève alors facilement. Sa tête tombe un peu plus sur mon épaule. Au moins, si je dois fuir, maintenant j'en suis capable.

Je fixe l'homme qui me tient en joue. Il ne tremble pas. Il a l'habitude de tenir une arme en main. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tombent légèrement sur ses yeux bleus presque transparents. Il porte une cicatrice assez impressionnante qui commence au niveau de sa pommette gauche pour descendre jusqu'à son menton.

 **\- Je suppose,** je commence alors que je perçois une seconde présence dans mon dos, **que tu es Louis.**

Je me retourne pour découvrir une jeune femme rousse avec des iris d'un gris claire très impressionnant. Des lunettes sont coincées dans ses cheveux tressés en quatre épis. Elle tient un katana dans sa main gauche, les doigts de sa main droite sont serrés au plus près du koiguchi. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de poursuivre :

- **Et tu dois être Agathe ?**

 **\- Nous ne te connaissons pas,** aboie celui que je suppose être Louis.

Je me tourne plus vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Raven a peut-être dit que j'allais apprécier ces deux là mais pour l'instant, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Celui-là semble être un abruti fini !

Je perçois le bruit d'un objet qui s'écrase au sol avant les pas de course. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à vérifier dans mon dos pour découvrir ce que fait la sœur de l'abruti avant de l'entendre hurler :

 **\- Raven ! Que lui est-il arriver ?**

Agathe saisit son visage et j'écarquille les yeux. Comment est-elle arrivé jusqu'à moi si vite ? Aucun humain n'est aussi rapide. Elle replace ses lunettes à leurs place et semble analyser Raven dans son ensemble avant de lâcher ce qui ressemble à un soupire de soulagement.

- **Elle va bien,** murmure t-elle.

 **\- Salut A,** souffle Raven.

Ce que je peux être soulagée d'entendre sa voix. J'en ai plus que marre qu'elle me fasse vivre les pires peurs de ma vie. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il va y avoir pire, tellement pire !

 **\- Est-ce que tu me portes Anya ?** Me demande t-elle avec moquerie.

- **Seulement parce que tu te serais effondrée et qu'on nous menaçait.**

 **\- Je vois. Tu peux me reposer maintenant.**

 **\- Ouais, bien sûr mais si celui-là, je pointe Louis, me tire dessus, je serai obligée de riposter.**

 **\- Il n'en fera rien,** m'assure Raven alors qu'elle repose pied à terre.

Il faut à peine une seconde à Agathe pour la prendre dans ses bras et clamer comme elle est heureuse de la revoir. Louis arrive lentement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il pose son arbalète au dernier moment avant d'appliquer sa main sur le haut des cheveux de sa sœur.

Raven s'extirpe assez difficilement de l'étreinte mais quand elle y parvient, je remarque un immense respect dans son regard pour ces deux humains. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir cela. Ils échangent quelques banalités auxquels je ne fais pas vraiment attention. J'observe les alentours. Il n'y a rien d'autre que cette maison à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mon odorat et mon ouïe sont à peine perturbés par la présence humaine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous a ramener là,** demande Louis. **Ce n'est certainement pas une sorcière.**

 **\- Je suis une lycanthrope,** je réponds en fixant un arbre gigantesque qui pourrait bien avoir l'âge de Raven.

- **Quelque mois à vivre dans une meute et tu nous ramènes un chien ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire,** j'interroge avec colère.

Louis éclate de rire, sa sœur lève les yeux au ciel alors que Raven soupire en coinçant sa main derrière sa nuque.

 **\- Tu te rends compte,** reprend-elle, **que si elle veut t'arracher la tête, je serai impuissante.**

 **\- Excusez cet imbécile,** précise Agathe en frappant le haut de son crâne. **Il a un humour très particulier. Les amis de Raven sont toujours les bienvenue.**

 **\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait des amis** , taquine Louis.

 **\- Je suis sa gardienne,** je précise.

 **\- Je voudrais,** reprend Raven, **qu'Anya reste avec vous le temps que je règle deux ou trois choses avec Alie.**

 **\- Bien entendu,** assure Louis.

 **\- Tu pars quand ?** Demande Agathe.

 **\- Maintenant.**

Je ressens un terrible haut le cœur à l'entente de cette réponse. Maintenant. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne peux pas affronter le regard de Raven, pas à cet instant. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il faut que je parvienne à la suivre. Je ressens de nouveau cette angoisse monstrueuse qui semble comprimer mon cœur comme une main gigantesque qui pourrait enserrer mon organe vitale. Ma respiration se bloque me faisant presque suffoquer et je pourrai presque croire que mon corps tangue alors qu'il est parfaitement stable.

Cette fois, tout se met véritablement en place. C'est exactement comme Morgane l'avait prédit.

Raven part alors que le soleil commence à décliner. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir, pour la garder près de moi. Rien. Je le sens se réveiller, s'agiter à l'idée destructrice que j'ai pu échouer. Je vais être obligée de perdre Raven. Parce que Morgane l'a dit, je vais devoir la laisser mourir. Je ne semble plus capable de le contenir. Il est en train de devenir fou.

Je serre mon poing plus que de raison alors que je sens la présence de Lyssa. Elle est ici, quelque part dans ces bois. Je regarde un peu partout comme si elle pouvait être dans mon dos. Je suis certain qu'elle est tapie dans l'ombre. Je vais perdre la raison. Je ne peux pas laisser Raven partir dans ses conditions. C'est impossible.

\- **Anya,** les mains de Raven se plaque sur mes joues, **qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

- **Je te l'ai dis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

Quitte ou double, c'est ma dernière chance de la garder près de moi. La dernière…

- **Arrête de t'en faire. Je ne risque rien.**

 **\- Je devrai…**

 **\- Tu vas rester ici Anya.**

Avant même que je ne puisse protester, sa main droite glisse loin de ma peau comme une caresse. Je manque de reculer alors que son visage se rapproche du miens. Je sens mon cœur bondir alors que ses lèvres frôlent ma joue mais il explose tel un feu d'artifice alors qu'elle les applique sur ma peau pour m'embrasser de la façon la plus chaste et douce qui soit.

 **\- Tu vas rester,** murmure t-elle. _**Magicace vos nunc.**_

Je me sens tomber. J'ai le temps de regarder Raven avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ? Elle me retient avant que je ne m'écrase au sol. Sa main tremble. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis figée dans le temps. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons Raven a utilisé la magie sur moi, contre moi. Ça me blesse bien plus que ce que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de pire timing ! J'ai envie de hurler qu'elle fait une horrible bêtise mais même ça, j'en suis incapable. Alors… je me sens de nouveau paniquer. Ma poitrine me compresse, mes yeux s'humidifient, ma respiration est filante. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de doute, je fais une crise d'angoisse.

 **\- Je suis désolée Anya,** murmure Raven, j **e dois être certaine que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Louis et Agathe vont veiller sur toi. Je reviens vite. Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je suis partie. _Somnum_.**

Et cette fois, je sombre complètement.

C'est le noir totale.

Un sommeil sans rêve.

Il n'y a plus rien pas même ma propre conscience.

C'est presque un calme apaisant.

Puis… le réveil !

Violent.

Déchirant.

Oppressant.

Je bondis en hurlant de douleur. Quand mon cris s'arrête, je semble ravaler mon propre air et m'étouffer avec. Je plaque violemment ma main contre ma poitrine au niveau de mon larynx. Mes os sont comme brisés et semblent éclater dans ma cage thoracique. Je souffre. Je tousse alors comme si mon sang s'accumulait dans ma gorge et que j'essayais de m'en débarrasser. Je pleure. Je suis complètement démunie. J'ai tellement mal.

Une nouveau coup semble m'être porté dans le ventre. Il me coupe la respiration. Je ressens presque instantanément une violente souffrance dans mon crâne ainsi que le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je gémis alors que tout mon corps semble meurtrit. D'un geste tremblant je mène ma main gauche jusqu'à mon cœur. Il est navrant de l'entendre battre si faiblement.

Et puis… tout s'arrête.

Je sens les larmes noyer mes joues comme jamais. Je peine à prendre une inspiration. Je ressens encore le fantôme des douleurs qui n'était pas les miennes. Mes muscles semblent même encore endolorie. Je suis tremblante alors que je me redresse difficilement. Je me mets debout même si je suis complètement étourdie. Je ressens encore la violence des que je semble avoir subis.

Je panique complètement en rassemblant mes derniers souvenirs.

Raven ! Je la cherche près de moi mais elle n'est nul part. D'ailleurs, où je suis ? Mes angoisses reprennent de plus belle.

Il faut que je retrouver Raven ! Je dois… Je fais un pas mais manque de m'effondrer. Je me rattrape de justesse au mur près de moi. C'est alors que je remarque que je suis enfermée dans une pièce sombre sans le moindre meuble et particulièrement petite.

Je me traîne jusqu'à ce qu'il me semble être la porte. J'appuie de toute mes forces mais elle ne daigne pas bouger d'un millimètre. De rage, j'abats mon poing contre le bois en hurlant faisant vibrer mes cordes vocales comme jamais.

Je veux sortir, je dois sortir d'ici.

Raven est… Mon regard semble soudainement se voiler. Je ressens une violente nausée que je n'arrive pas à retenir et je vomis sur mes chaussures. Non, non et non ! Je refuse de croire que si je ne ressens plus de douleur c'est parce que… c'est parce que… NON !

Je m'acharne avec plus de violence et de colère sur cette porte. Elle n'est même pas scellée par la magie ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que mes forces m'ont complètement quittées. Je suis terriblement faible. Après de longues, très longues minutes, je m'effondre. Je cherche à reprendre une respiration normale mais il n'y a rien à faire, je suis foudroyée par des crises de larmes encore et encore. Je suis incapable de me calmer. Je ne veux pas me calmer. Ce que je veux c'est tuer.

 **\- Très bien,** ma voix tremble, **j'ai besoin de _toi_.**

Il ne se passe rien. Je ne le sens nul part. C'est comme s'il avait disparu, exactement comme Raven. Il n'est plus là. Soudainement je me mets encore plus à paniquer. Il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre la poudre d'escampette, pas maintenant, pas alors que j'ai besoin de lui.

 **\- Où est-ce que _tu_ es bordel ? Vas-y ! Prends mon humanité, déchaîne _toi_ , fais ce que _tu_ veux de moi ! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ attends ?**

J'ai beau hurler, il reste aux abonnés absent. C'est pas possible, c'est forcément une mauvaise blague ! Depuis le temps qu'il cherche à sortir de sa prison, pour quelle raison il refuse de le faire aujourd'hui ? C'est… inacceptable !

Je me souviens alors de ce que Morgane a dit… elle voulait m'empêcher d'intervenir, de sauver Raven… elle a endormi mon loup.

 **\- Allez,** je m'égosille, **réveille _toi_ !**

Cette fois, cela semble suffire, je sens presque mes iris glisser pour devenir les siennes. Mais c'est tout, je ressens à peine sa présence. Aller, un peu plus, juste un peu plus. Il faut que ça soit lui, parce que moi je ne suis pas assez forte. Je sens mon corps trembler mais je ne parviens pas à me transformer. Nous sommes une équipe et nous sommes tous les deux affaiblit.

De frustration, je hurle de nouveau avant d'abattre violemment mon poing contre le mur. Je prends une forte inspiration. Il faut que je me calme. Je dois avoir les idées claire. Je dégage ma main difficilement. Je réalise à retardement que mon coup à provoquer une énorme crevasse. Je me rapproche de cette entaille caresse la pierre abîmée. Je resserre mes doigts plus que de raison. Je chercher alors dans notre force, pas la miens, pas la sienne, la notre et je cogne, je cogne et cogne encore jusqu'à ce que se forme un passage assez grand pour que je puisse me faufiler hors de la pièce.

Je me retrouve directement à l'extérieur. Je lève la main devant mes yeux alors que le ciel est déjà ocre. Le soleil se lève, c'est déjà le matin. J'ai manqué toute la nuit parce que Raven m'a jeté un sort. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver parce que Morgane a mit mon loup en sommeil.

Non ! Non, non et non ! Je refuse d'abandonner, de l'abandonner ! Je vais retrouver Raven qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte !

J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes sens mais ils semble tout aussi inutile que ceux des humains. Je jure entre mes dents. Allez ! J'ai besoin de lui, de ses capacités exceptionnelle. Je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de me concentrer plus d'une poignée de seconde sur mes instincts de chasseur mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tout, absolument tout me ramène encore et toujours à Raven.

 **\- S'il te plaît, Raven a besoin de _nous_.**

Portée par mon instinct, je me tourne vers le nord. Je fronce les sourcils et avant même de comprendre réellement ce que toutes ces sensations signifient, je me mets à courir. C'est difficile, jamais courir ne m'a semble si insurmontable. C'est comme se précipiter pieds nus sur des débris de verres, comme avoir de l'acide qui coule dans mes veines, comme avaler des cailloux à la place de molécule d'air, comme… être morte.

Je suis rapide, je l'ai toujours été mais aujourd'hui malgré la torture que me procure l'exercice, je le suis encore plus. Il ne m'aide peut-être pas pourtant mes sens restent à l'affût. Je cherche le moindre indice qui pourrait me conduire le plus vite possible à Raven. Je ralentis alors que je semble sentir une effluve de sang et de magie. Un peu plus à gauche, j'accélère encore et je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis absolument certaine d'être à quelque mètre d'un corps inanimé.

Je suis figée sur place. Je n'ose plus faire un geste. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de vivre ça. De là où je me trouve, tout ce que je suis capable de voir c'est une longue chevelure ébène nicher dans un lit de feuilles morte et joncher par de la terre. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur avant de trouver le courage d'avancer. Je garde la tête haute, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Je fais tout pour retarder le moment fatal, celui où je vais découvrir que c'est Raven.

Une inspiration, une explication et mon regard tombe au sol. Je m'effondre alors à ses côtés en larmes, ma main tremblante se dirige vers son visage mais je n'arrive pas à concrétiser mon geste. Il y a du sang qui macule ses oreilles mais aussi qui s'est écoulé de son nez et encore qui maquille ses lèvres. Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir sa cage thoracique écrasée, je peux presque voir l'empreinte de la main de Lyssa. Je glisse ma main gauche dans la sienne, elle est glacée comme toujours. La différence, c'est que ses doigts ne se resserrent pas et je ne sens pas sa magie.

Sa magie s'est éteinte… tout comme sa vie.

 **\- Raven… je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas être morte, je t'aime.**

Je me laisse tomber sur son corps inanimé. Mes doigts libres s'accrochent à sa veste et je pleure, je pleure, je pleure encore et encore. Je supplie pour qu'elle revienne. Je lui demande qu'il m'avale toute entière. À quoi bon être humaine si Raven n'est plus là ? À quoi bon même vivre ? Je veux qu'il m'efface. J'attends qu'il reprenne assez de force pour qu'il me libère de cette douleur intolérable. Je me sens morte. Alors autant qu'il prenne ma vie.

Il se passe de longue, très longue minute avant que je ne sente qu'il s'est assez renforcer. Alors, je l'appelle. Je ne me battrai pas contre lui. Je vais le laisser m'emporter. Le temps s'arrête mais alors que sa force grandit, il semble ignorer ma voix. Il continue de creuser un peu plus pour avoir bien plus de puissance. Mais à quoi bon puisque je lui laisse le champ libre ?

 **\- Arrête de jouer avec moi et reprends _ta_ place, **je demande la voix baignée de larme.

Mais il continue de refuser de m'écouter. Il me rend encore plus folle que d'ordinaire. Je veux juste oublier cette peine immense, enterrer mon cœur briser dans sa rage folle. Je veux qu'il prenne le contrôle. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis exténuer.

J'ai déjà trop perdu et me demander de vivre sans Raven, c'est trop… beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est impossible.

Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi fort. Sa puissance m'écrase totalement. Et pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, il reste toujours cloîtrer dans mon corps.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ attends bordel ? Une invitation écrite peut-être ? Sors ! Maintenant !**

Toujours rien. Il semble s'acharner à jouer avec moi. À croire que jusqu'au bout, il veut faire de ma vie un enfer. Je m'accroche un peu plus à Raven. Je colle mon oreille contre sa poitrine. Je voudrais tellement entendre son cœur battre, sentir la présence si étrange de sa magie. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps, on ne m'en a pas laissé assez.

Je crois que je n'ai même pas la force de vouloir me venger. Je suis plus bas que terre. Je ne désire plus rien, plus rien d'autre que de retrouver les sourires de Raven, son rire si rare, sa force de caractère ou encore la voir taquiner un peu plus mon père. Je veux avoir l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais encore une fois, quelqu'un d'autre a décidé pour moi, m'empêchant de la protéger.

Et Morgane avait tort… Raven est véritablement morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Personne ne revient après si longtemps, pas même une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle. Je suis dévastée à cette idée mais c'est la vérité. J'ai échoué. J'ai été incapable de sauver Raven.

Évidemment, si cette idiote ne m'avait pas envoûté et si sa mère n'avait pas retenu mon loup en otage, nous n'en serions pas là. J'aurai pu la sauver mais personne ne m'en a laissé l'occasion.

Je sens une sensation étrange dans ma main gauche. Je me redresse légèrement pour découvrir comme une aura étrange illuminer la main que je tiens dans la mienne. La paume de Raven semble aspirer ma chaleur parce que bientôt tout mon bras est transi de froid. La lueure étrange se diffuse lentement sur et sous la peau de la sorcière. Je suis son avancée quelque peu interdite.

Avec incompréhension je remarque rapidement que tout le corps de Raven est entouré par ce phénomène étrange. C'est comme si un halo transparent la protégeait. Sans en comprendre les origines, je le sens peu à peu s'affaiblir. Je remarque alors quelque chose de plus étrange encore se produire dans les iris de Raven. Le marron s'efface complètement pour laisser la place à des yeux canin d'un vert imparfait avec des nuances de marron et d'argent. À droite de sa pupille, je remarque une petite tâche presque rectiligne qui semble aussi écarlate que la manifestation de la magie de Raven.

Bellamy avait dit avoir vu mon loup dans les yeux de Raven…

J'entends un craquement effrayant et quelque peu rebutant. Je quitte les yeux de Raven pour voir ses côtes se redresser une à une. Lentement, chacun de ses os se remet en place et bientôt, je vois sa peau reprendre des couleurs, à commencer par ses joues rosirent. Je sers un peu plus sa main. Je sens qu'il me quitte entièrement. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible et honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout, ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il semble être en train de la sauver.

Inévitablement, je perçois son premier battement de cœur et j'éclate de nouveau en sanglot. Je quitte rapidement mon point d'ancrage et vient appliquer mes mains sur les joues de Raven. Je l'appelle encore et encore. J'espère que ma voix la guidera plus vite vers la conscience. Sa respiration est filante et difficile mais le principale est qu'elle soit capable de respirer. Ses paupières papillonnent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à les garder ouverte. Presque aussitôt, elle trouve mon regard et je le sens revenir en moi.

 **\- Tu m'as fais tellement peur,** je sanglote en appuyant mon front contre le siens. **Tu étais morte,** je l'accuse.

- _L'empreinte entre Lyssa et ma fille n'est plus,_ bourdonne la voix de Morgane dans ma tête. _Je te l'avais dis, un seul cœur pour deux est amplement suffisant. De véritables Sálbrot,_ un lien normalement accordé seulement aux Anciens Dieux.

- **Ne me fais plus jamais ça !**

Et là, je m'adresse aussi bien à Raven qu'à Morgane !

Bordel, je ne pourrai jamais survivre si je devais de nouveau être confrontée à cette horrible expérience.

Raven vient appliquer sa main droite sur la mienne. Je suis étonnement surprise en sentant sa chaleur. Sa main gauche se referme sur ma veste et elle me rapproche un peu trop pour que cela passe inaperçu. Je suis obligée de quitter sa joue de pour me retenir de tomber sur elle.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ce dont j'ai envie,** affirme t-elle avec détermination.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand elle se redresse, certes difficilement, mais assez rapidement, pour m'empêcher d'agir. Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, elle me prend totalement au dépourvu en m'embrassant mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un baiser chaste resté sur la joue. Non, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Le baiser reste infiniment timide et hésitant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à répondre à son geste qu'elle se retire.

 **\- Voilà ce dont j'ai envie Anya,** précise-t-elle en caressant mes lèvres de son pouce.

- **Ne meurs plus jamais et tu pourras en avoir tous les jours si c'est ce que tu souhaites.**

 **\- Deal,** murmure-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Je me redresse difficilement avant de lui proposer mon aide. Je lui tends la main qu'elle saisit sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Je souris un peu malgré moi. J'aime qu'elle puisse avoir une confiance absolu envers moi en ce qui concerne ses mains. Une fois qu'elle est stable sur ses jambes, je la guide pour qu'elle repose dans mes bras. Je sens son cœur battre, je l'entends et c'est la plus belle mélodie qui soit.

Je sais qu'il faut que nous rejoignons Lexa. Je me doute que la situation a dû empirer pour eux. Raven avait précisé que la barrière tiendrait tant que son cœur battrait mais il a cessé de battre. Alors j'imagine que comme le sortilège qui me gardait inerte, la magie a dû quitter le territoire Trikru. Je veux juste un peu plus de temps. Juste un peu plus...

Je vais aller me battre comme j'ai pu le promettre à Lexa mais je veux quelque seconde de plus pour m'assurer que Raven va bien, qu'elle est bien vivante. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mon dos, ses cheveux chatouillent mon cou, son souffle me faire frissonner et son cœur… son cœur continue de raisonner dans sa poitrine. Je l'éloigne un peu de mes bras, juste assez pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Un cœur qui bat et encore de nombreux baisers, voilà tout ce que je demande.

Rien de plus. Rien.

Juste Raven.

oOoOo

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plus ! Ce chapitre à été assez horrible à écrire mais j'espère que le rendu est bien pour la lecture. Bref, ce n'était pas facile mais Raven est morte, vous en saurez plus sur ce qui c'est passé avec Lyssa prochainement. Le principal c'est que Morgane avait raison : un cœur pour deux suffit. Et maintenant, Raven est débarrassée de l'empreinte.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Faiblesse

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable, mais je m'excuse pour le double poste. Nous avons eu un peu de retard cette semaine.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Je vais la perdre. Comment Anya va t-elle gérer sa dernière journée avec Raven ? Va t-elle craquer ou parvenir à garder un masque jusqu'au bout ? Le fatal destin de la sorcière va t-elle se réaliser ou Anya va trouver un moyen de la sauver malgré que Morgane semble avoir déjà tout prévu ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne me regarde pas**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

And I, I won't let you go Et je, je ne te lâcherai pas

No I won't let you go Non, je ne te lâcherai pas

Cause when you're all alone Parce que quand tu seras seul

And it's cold and there's no one to hold Qu'il fera froid et qu'il n'y aura personne pour résister

When you're feeling lost Quand tu te sentiras perdu

And there's nowhere, there's nowhere to go Et qu'il n'y aura nulle part, nulle part où aller

When you're feeling sad Quand tu te sentiras triste

Don't forget you can reach for my hand N'oublie pas que tu pourras m'attraper la main

Avril Lavigne – I Won't Let You Go

Chapitre 19 : Faiblesse

Il y a certaine chose contre lesquels personne ne peut se battre. C'est un fait. Il nous faut alors les accepter, quel qu'elle soit. Sans quoi la folie s'empare très vite de nous. L'inacceptable fait partie du monde, du temps, il est partout. Se battre est parfois inutile, il faut juste laisser faire et espérer que le destin ait pitié de nous.

Foutue fatalité !

* * *

\- Anya, chuchote Raven, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sembles… troubler.

\- Ta mère était là, je décide d'être honnête au moins sur ce point.

\- Je vois, elle a utilisé une de ses fameuses Bulles Noss. Inspire profondément, la sensation d'être sur un sol savonneux va passer. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. De quoi elle t'a parlé ?

\- C'est pour détruire la meute de Lexa que Lyssa est là.

\- Pourquoi la meute Trikru en particulier ? Il y en a des bien plus puissante, bien que celle de Lexa est très impressionnante.

\- À cause de ce qu'elle est en train de devenir sans que Lexa s'en aperçoive.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Une meute inter-espèce, je dis un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde m'entende.

Lexa arrête son discours brusquement. Elle me dévisage et subitement c'est les regards de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce qui me fixent avec insistance. Ma sœur serre un peu plus la main de Clarke avant de me demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Nous sommes une meute inter-espèce, je répète sans peur.

\- Non, souffle Lexa, non, répète t-elle plus fermement. Je ne… je ne suis l'alpha de personne dans cette pièce et je ne cherche pas à l'être.

\- C'est pourtant ce que nous sommes, confirme Jack. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander Lexa. Je combattrais les dragons pour la meute.

\- Ce n'est pas… essaye de se défendre à nouveau ma sœur.

\- Je le ferai aussi, s'exclame plusieurs lycanthropes qui ne sont pas sous l'autorité de Lexa.

\- Nous te suivons Lexa, assurent quelques autres.

\- Ma famille et moi-même seront à tes côtés, sourit Maya. Tu n'as pas besoin de convaincre qui que ce soit. Je pense que ta sœur a raison, elle fait un geste vers moi, nous sommes une meute.

\- Il est évident que ma meute se joindra à la tienne, affirme Octavia. Je n'aime pas avoir de dette et nous avons tous les trois des compte à régler avec ces dragons.

\- Je vous assure que, essaye de nouveau Lexa.

\- Je combattrais pour toi, Lexa, je lui assure en ancrant mon regard dans le siens. Je ne pars pas. Je restes pour toi, pour la meute.

Je sais que je viens de lui donner le coup de grâce. Ce qui la retient encore c'est la peur de me voir partir. Mais je ne ferai pas ça. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Si je suis obligée d'accepter de laisser mourir Raven c'est pour affaiblir Lyssa et une fois fait, je la tuerai. C'est la seule raison qui me pousse à abandonner la paix. Je veux tuer ce monstre qui me sert de sœur et ce, de mes propre mains. Pour ce qu'elle a fait endurer à Lexa et ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire à ma Raven.

Je me tourne vers la sorcière, c'est la seule avec Echo à n'avoir rien dit. Elle m'observe d'une étrange manière. Pour une fois son regard ne m'effraie pas, il y a une touche de fierté, mélangé à un dévouement pour moi dont je ne peux plus douter.

\- Nous allons entrer en guerre, dit-elle à mon intention, tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu souhaite. Si c'est le cas, il va nous falloir des plans de replis.

\- Je ne quitterai pas mon territoire, contre Lexa.

\- Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix, répond Raven du tac-au-tac, derrière la barrière, ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où nous pourrons aller, soit nous parvenons à les repousser et gagnons, soit nous mourrons en essayant, assure Lexa.

\- Il y a un endroit, dit timidement la voix presque effacer d'Echo. Un endroit qu'aucun dragon n'a jamais su atteindre.

\- C'est une très mauvais idée Echo, répond immédiatement Raven en la pointant du doigt.

\- Je sais, murmure t-elle.

Raven semble mesurer le pour et le contre d'une idée à peine suggérée qu'elle semble la seule à comprendre. J'essaye d'attirer son attention pour en faire de même et essayer de l'aider à prendre une décision lorsque Jack déclare haut et fort :

\- Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas Raven. La dernière fois…

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois.

\- Peut-être que je peux aider à trancher, propose Lexa. J'ignorais même qu'il y avait un endroit que les dragons ne pouvaient pas atteindre.

\- Il n'y en a pas, se manifeste de nouveau le père de Clarke.

\- Raven, prononce doucement Lexa. Echo, essaye t-elle alors qu'elle n'obtient pas de réponse.

\- Il s'agit, reprend Raven avec une distance étrange dans la voix, des Terres consacrées de mes Ancêtres, les Sorcière de Sang.

Les bavardages de ceux qui ignoraient encore ce qu'elle était raisonne dès qu'elle ponctue sa phrase. Je vois ses doigts s'accrocher à la manche de ma veste. Elle semble terrorisée et j'en ignore la raison.

\- Tu ne peux pas y retourner, s'exclame de nouveau Jack. Ta mère m'a dit…

\- Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit, le coupe t-elle de nouveau. Je sais, répète t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Donc tu sais que tu ne peux pas y retourner, s'acharne t-il.

Raven ne dit plus rien, ses yeux sont rivés sur Lexa. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur la manche de ma veste. Je perçois les battement de son cœur faire des embardées presque incontrôlables. Puis lentement ses iris se dépigmentent pour devenir écarlates, sa magie se manifeste sans qu'elle ne semble en avoir donné l'ordre. Il ne faut pas que son pouvoir la domine, la barrière pourrait céder.

Je m'apprête à intervenir pour essayer de la calmer, l'atteindre avec des mots mais je remarque alors le sceau de son bras s'étendre bien plus vite qu'à la normal. Je me souviens avoir ressentie une fois Raven se perdre comme si elle était une maudite et non une sorcière. À cet instant, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de se passer. La marque rouge s'étend jusqu'au dos de sa main, dans son cou le trait lèche son oreille. Soudain, je me sens démunie. Je ne sais pas du tout quel genre de mots peuvent être utilisés pour la calmer.

Et je me perds de nouveau. Je réalise un peu plus ce que je m'apprête à vivre. Je vais perdre Raven. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai pas la retenir ce soir. Elle va partir.

\- Toutes les sorcières de sang ont été tuées. Il ne reste plus personne donc les Terres sont devenues miennes. Je vais y retourner Jack d'autant plus si c'est la seule solution pour sauver tous le monde sur le territoire de Lexa.

\- Ta mère, essaye de nouveau Jack.

Il s'arrête subitement et au premier abord je n'en comprends pas la raison. C'était avant de voir le regard de Raven. Elle fixe le meilleur ami de sa mère avec une telle animosité que j'en frisonne. Je ne me suis jamais sentie en danger à ses côtés mais là, Jack l'est. J'ai conscience que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait le tuer et personne ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver, pas même moi.

Je commence à avoir du mal à calculer sa puissance, c'est comme si chaque seconde qui passait agrandissait sa magie. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce qui est en train de se passer, elle est si faible depuis quelque temps. Comment peut-elle avoir de telle réserve ? Et pour quelles raisons ne les a t-elles pas utiliser avant ?

C'est à ce moment, que je le sens pointer son nez. La créature que cache Raven, celle qui vit dans son corps. Si elle continue sur cette voie, bientôt elle ne pourra plus cacher son Tandem Towfold et je sais que plus d'une créature dans cette pièce sera effrayé par cette apparition. Je l'ai moi-même été et je continue de l'être. Cette chose informe, surpuissante et écarlate réveille mes instincts primitif, mieux vaut éviter que cela arrive ici et maintenant.

J'aperçois la fumée lourde et roussâtre se former autour des mains de Raven. La chose ondule autour des poignets de la brune. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je lâche brusquement sa manche et saisis sa main. Instantanément elle arrête de fusiller le père de Clarke du regard. Elle semble surprise en découvrant mon geste et très vite sa magie semble se calmer. Les amas rouges semblent toujours serpenter sur sa peau mais ils ne menacent plus le démon.

-Je ne sais pas quel est votre différent mais laisse-moi te rappeler que tu adores Jack.

Raven fronce les sourcils comme si elle avait du mal à saisir mes propos. Je serre un peu plus sa main en espérant que ce simple contacte suffira à la calmer définitivement. Je me déplace pour me tenir entre la sorcière et le démon. Je fais de mon corps une barrière pour protéger le meilleur ami de Morgane. Je grimace en sentant l'apparition comme lécher ma main, ça brûle, c'est irritant, désagréable et subitement je n'ai qu'une envie : lâcher Raven. Mais je n'en fais rien.

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Jack.

La sorcière penche doucement la tête sur le côté comme si elle commençait lentement à assimiler mes mots. Il est de plus en plus difficile de garder sa main dans la mienne. La douleur est presque insupportable, c'est comme si ma peau se faisait éplucher avant que des micro-coupures ne viennent agrémenter la douleur. À cet instant, je pourrai hurler mais je ne vais pas quitter sa main, pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouver Raven dans ce regard qui ne lui appartient pas vraiment.

\- Raven, je souffle.

Et cette fois, je n'ai pas de doute, elle me voit enfin. Je lui souris malgré la douleur. Elle cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle me reconnaît mais semble avoir du mal à assimiler ses derniers actes. Je crois entendre Jack murmurer un simple et claire : impossible. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus à cet instant, tout tourne autour de Raven. Je veux qu'elle me revienne entièrement. Je ne la laisserai pas se perdre dans les tumultes d'une magie trop puissante à contenir.

Je lui tiendrai la main aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

\- Anya, la voix de Lexa raisonne et reflète son inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien Lexa, j'assure sans lui accorder un regard, restant concentrer sur Raven, tout va bien, je répète. Raven se contrôle.

Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'apprendre que Jack allait mourir que je peux concevoir que ça sera ma Raven qui lui arrachera son dernier souffle de vie. La douleur au niveau de ma main commence doucement à se calmer. J'imagine que Raven parvient à rappeler l'espèce de fumer écarlate dans son corps, que le Tandem Towfold ne sera pas libéré. Je souris. J'ai réussie. Je suis parvenu à ramener Raven malgré qu'elle se perdait au milieu de toute cette magie bien trop puissante pour une seule personne.

Lentement ses iris redeviennent couleur chocolat. Je souris un peu plus en la retrouvant entièrement dans sa façon de me regarder. Dans ses yeux, j'ai toujours la sensation d'être belle et aimé. Pendant une seconde qui se déforme pour en paraître beaucoup plus il ne semble n'y avoir plus que nous deux.

Puis, je vois de la condensation s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le froid se propage si rapidement qu'il semble presque réel. Elle frissonne, même sa main encore glissée dans la mienne est gelée. Je ressens de nouveau cette faiblesse dans sa magie, la barrière semble vampiriser toutes ses forces. Mes yeux quittent à regret les siennes pour se figer sur sa jambes. Je demande sans m'en rendre compte :

\- Tu vas tenir ?

\- Je pense que oui. Lexa, prononce t-elle alors que ses lèvres deviennent bleu, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps la barrière autour de ton territoire.

\- Il te reste pourtant encore beaucoup de magie, souligne Maya, nous venons tous de le voir.

\- Ça serait trop dangereux d'utiliser cette magie là, assure Jack. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me tuer une seconde fois, sourit-il. Mais cela prouve que j'ai raison, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

\- Hélys est notre seule chance, contre aussitôt Raven. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux y retourner. Lexa, l'île est très bien protégée. Elle n'apparaît sur aucune carte, elle a été créé par la magie, pour la magie. Elle se situe au milieu de la mer de Norvège entre l'île Féroé, L'Islande et l'île Jan Mayen. Je suis la dernière sorcière de sang et j'autorise ta meute dans son entièreté à s'établir là-bas.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais déplacer toute la meute là-bas. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni la force armée, ni l'argent pour ça.

\- Mais je peux vous y emmener, j'aurai encore assez de magie pour ça.

\- Pourquoi encore, voulu savoir Jasper.

Je baisse les yeux en laissant glisser ma main loin dans la sienne. Je sens le regard de Raven sur moi. Elle ne comprend pas mon geste. Je suis la seule à savoir ce qu'elle va dire. Je peine encore à croire que tout ce que Morgane est venu m'annoncer va se réaliser.

\- Il faut d'abord que j'aille récupérer Aiden. Je crains pour sa vie.

Et voilà, tous se met en place. C'est exactement comme sa mère l'avait prédit. Raven va partir ce soir et je ne vais rien pouvoir y faire. Rien. Je le sens de nouveau s'agit à cette idée. Je vais être obliger de perdre Raven. Je vais devoir la laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je ne vais jamais parvenir à le contenir. Il va devenir fou si Lyssa porte la main sur elle. Je vais perdre la raison.

\- Et comment ferons nous pour rejoindre Hélis si tu retournes dans ton Cercle pour secourir ce garçon, demande à juste raison Bellamy. Non, quelqu'un d'autre devrait y aller.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne peut y aller.

\- Il a raison, soutiens Lexa, si je récupère Aiden, nous te perdons.

\- Je vais revenir.

Non. Tu ne vas pas revenir. Du moins pas avant que ton cœur ne s'arrête, que la barrière ne tombe. J'ai envie de hurler. Je serre mon poing aussi fortement que je le peux. Cette mission de sauvetage va peut-être nous ramener Aiden mais Lexa a raison, nous allons perdre Raven. Elle va mourir. Même si ce n'est que pour un instant, elle va mourir.

J'essaye. J'essaye vraiment d'assimiler le fait que ça ne sera pas définitif. Je sais pertinemment que Morgane ne mettrait pas sa fille volontairement en danger et pourtant ça me rend folle de rage. Je vais laisser Raven se faire tuer par Lyssa. Je suis totalement impuissante. Je suis de nouveau cette enfant incapable de la protéger.

\- Quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner, suggère Octavia.

Pas moi. Par pitié, pas moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la regarder se faire tuer. J'ai déjà du mal a concevoir que je vais devoir rester à ne rien faire. Je serai incapable de rester impassible si tout ça se déroule sous mes yeux. Je ne pourrai pas le contenir. Je tuerai Lyssa avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher Raven. Et si je fais ça, ça sera pire parce que ma belle sorcière est toujours enchaîner à ce monstre par une empreinte. Elle pourrait véritablement mourir. Je supplie les lunes, la nuit, tous les Dieux anciens. Pas moi. Ayez pitié, pas moi...

\- Non, la voix de Raven tonne comme des canons dans mes oreilles, je dois être seule. Si je viens accompagner, Alie se méfiera et je ne pourrai pas extraire Aiden.

\- Anya devrait t'accompagner, insiste Lexa. Elle est ta gardienne.

Un silence de mort s'abat sur l'assembler. Je sens tous les regards sur moi. Je sais que je devrais être celle qui se bat le plus pour être aux côtés de Raven mais j'en suis incapable pas en sachant que je serai inutile. Morgane m'empêchera de la protéger. Je veux croire que si j'étais à ses côtés, son destin changerait mais c'est impossible. Tout est parfaitement synchronisé. La mère de Raven s'est assurée que tout soit réglé comme sur du papier à musique. Et, je la déteste pour ça !

Je parviens enfin à regarder Raven. Elle me sourit et je comprends en ce simple geste qu'elle est confiante. Pour quelle raison ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle n'a aucune raison de douter. Le Cercle de Lumière ne lui fait pas peur. À elle toute seule, elle est plus puissante que tous ces membres réunis. Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu dans son super plan c'est que Lyssa l'attendra.

\- Fais-moi confiance, souffle t-elle à mon attention, il est plus prudent que je sois seule. Je serai bien plus en sécurité. Ta présence attirait trop de méfiance.

\- Je préférerai qu'Anya t'accompagne.

L'insistance de Lexa me donne la sensation de me prendre deux balles en pleine poitrine. Je détache difficilement mon regard de Raven pour fixer ma sœur de cœur. Il faut qu'elle arrête. C'est la seule ici qui soit capable de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas accompagner Raven mais si Lexa continue de me le demander, je vais finir par accepter et qu'importe la souffrance que je pourrai ressentir en voyant Raven se faire tuer, pour Lexa je le ferais.

Il faut que je choisisse bien mes prochains mots. J'ai la sensation de trahir les deux personnes les plus importante pour moi. C'est horrible, un vrais écartèlement du cœur.

\- Si Raven pense que ma présence la mettra plus en danger, nous devrions l'écouter, je parviens à énoncer cette phrase malgré tout ce qu'il m'en coûte. Elle sait mieux que nous comment peut réagir Alie à la présence de l'un des notre.

\- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, répond aussitôt ma sœur, tu es sa gardienne.

Lexa, je t'en supplie. Arrête. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je ne veux… non, je ne peux pas être là quand elle mourra. Alors par pitié arrête… arrête de me le demander.

\- S'il arrive quelque chose à Raven, la barrière tombe et nous ne serons plus en sécurité. La magie de Raven c'est tout ce qui nous sépare d'un affrontement directe avec ceux qui sont replier derrière son bouclier. Alors, je suis désolée Raven, au nom de la meute, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule.

\- Lexa, je continue de penser que, essaye Raven.

\- Anya ira avec toi.

C'est un ordre, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Alors même que Lexa n'a aucune influence sur moi, je le sens aussi clairement que si j'appartenais à la meute. Sa voix a claqué dans l'air comme une mâchoire pourrait le faire sur un cou. Elle vient de donner un ordre à Raven… à moi ?

Cette fois, je chercher à ancrer mon regard dans les iris émeraudes de Lexa. Je suis en colère qu'elle puisse à ce point insister. Je suis anéantie par le fait que je ne puisse pas lui refuser. Je suis résigner car que je le veuille ou non, le destin semble vouloir que je sois au première loge pour regarder Raven mourir.

Je pourrai me transformer, là tout de suite. J'ai tellement envie de le libérer, subitement mon humanité semble lourde, tellement lourde à porter. J'ai envie de hurler, de me défouler, de briser, de le laisser se déchaîner. J'ai la terrible sensation que mon cœur meurt… il meurt d'amour.

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il va se passer. Raven va se résigner devant Lexa, elle va me laisser l'accompagner puis elle va sûrement me proposer d'attendre le lendemain pour rejoindre le Cercle et elle va attendre que je m'endorme pour partir. Cette situation est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer depuis que Morgane m'a révéler que Raven devait mourir.

Mon cœur saigne, saigne, saigne… il pleure.

\- Anya, prononce Lexa avec un malaise qu'elle peine à cacher, il y a un problème ?

Oui. Tu me demande d'accomplir l'inacceptable : regarder Raven mourir.

\- Aucun, j'assure pourtant, j'accompagnerai Raven.

Le déroulement du reste de la réunion semble se passer dans un flou et une incompréhension totale. Je suis perdue. Je ne parviens pas à écouter qui que ce soit à me concentrer sur la moindre chose aussi insignifiante soit elle. Je suis soulagée que personne n'ait cherché à me consulter pour quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrive plus à respirer convenablement. Je suis en train de me faire dévorer par ma peur. Elle me ronge les entrailles et me gangrène le cœur.

Pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté.

Je suis perdue au milieu d'un amas d'ombre et de lumière bruyant. Chaque respiration semble être une insulte. Je meurs de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi démunie. Par moment, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de contrôler mes émotions qui débordent tel un volcan en éruption mais alors les larmes se forment. Je ne peux pas laisser voir à qui que ce soit ma détresse et surtout pas à Raven. Je serai incapable de lui mentir.

Mes doigts se serrent sur mon tee-shirt au niveau de mon estomac. Il y a un mal étrange qui grandit à cet endroit. Je tire sur le tissus comme si mon geste pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tous ça s'arrête. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde semble toujours s'acharner à faire de ma vie un enfer ? N'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert ?

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je suis entrain d'étouffer. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai besoin d'air. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y en a plus une seule molécule dans cette pièce. Je dois sortir d'ici !

Je suis comme habitée par cette nécessiter. Je me dirige vers la porte comme en pilote automatique. Je crois que je bouscule une personne ou deux mais qu'importe. Tout ce qui importe c'est de quitter cette pièce et vite. Dès qu'elle est à ma portée, je saisis la poignée. Je pourrais arracher cette foutue porte mais je prends le temps de l'ouvrir convenablement. Dès que je pose un pied dehors, j'inspire profondément et je laisse la porte m'échapper, un courant d'air la fait claquer.

Inspirer, expirer. Je cale mes mains tremblante au milieu de mes cheveux. Inspirer, expirer. Je me laisse presque tomber contre le mur. Inspirer, expirer. Je n'ai plus la force de rester debout. Inspirer, expirer. Je m'écoule. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Inspirer, expirer.

\- ET MERDE, j'explose en abattant mon poing sur le sol qui se fissure autour de l'impacte.

Inspirer, expirer. Je dois me reprendre. Inspirer, expirer. J'ai l'horrible sensation que plus j'essaye de me contrôler, plus j'empire les choses. Inspirer, expirer. Je suis terrifiée. Inspirer, expirer. Je suis terrifiée en réalisant ce dont j'ai besoin. Inspirer, expirer. J'ai besoin de lui. Inspirer, expirer. Je veux qu'il m'aide à oublier. Inspirer, expirer. Je veux… m'effacer.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Inspirer, expirer. Je ne dois pas céder. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne dois sous aucun prétexte perdre le contrôle. Inspirer, expirer. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Inspirer, expirer. Je n'arrive plus a contrôler ma crise de larmes. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir. Inspirer, expirer. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Inspirer, expirer. Tout ce qu'il me reste…

Inspirer, expirer. Comment ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je vais pouvoir regarder ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je peux rester sans rien faire. Inspirer, expirer. Comment ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment je vous le demande ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment puis-je assister à ça ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment rester impassible et laisser la femme que l'on aime mourir ? Inspirer, expirer. Comment ?

Je l'aime. J'avais peur qu'en lui disant elle disparaisse. Je réalise que finalement c'est pire…

Et si… si Morgane se trompait ? Si Raven ne survivait pas à Lyssa ? Si elle mourrait vraiment ? Si… si elle ne savait jamais que je l'aime ? Si elle pensait que je la laisse mourir ?

Je l'aime. Je n'ai qu'une envie avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard, c'est qu'elle le sache.

J'entends la porte par laquelle je suis sortie s'ouvre. J'efface aussitôt les larmes sur mes joues. Je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse. Je sais que si on me le demande, je ne pourrai pas mentir. Je serai obligée de révéler qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Raven. Je me redresse, plisse des plis invisible sur mon pantalon de fonction et cale rapidement mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Je suis surprise en découvrant Lexa. J'imaginais que ce serait mon père qui débarquait le premier.

Lexa m'observe quelques secondes puis sans dire un mot, elle me rejoint. Elle se place sur ma gauche. Je remarque très vite qu'elle évite mon regard. Elle soupire avant de s'adosser contre le mur. Je la détaille alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle coince l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son indexe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle soupire de nouveau. Puis elle dit :

\- J'aurai dû mourir.

\- Lexa, je m'offusque.

\- Il y a dix jours, j'aurai dû mourir, elle insiste.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Cette alpha, elle a visé la carotide. Je me vidais de mon sang. Je le répète, j'aurai dû mourir.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de dire ça, s'il te plaît.

\- J'arrête.

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Je m'apprête à l'interroger sur la véritable raison de sa venu quand elle me prend par surprise en saisissant mes épaules. Pendant un instant, mes instinct me pousse à m'opposer à ce geste. Heureusement, je me souviens à temps que c'est simplement Lexa. Elle glisse sa tête pour la poser sur mon épaule droite et ses bras semble me serrer plus que de raison. Elle souffle :

\- J'ai eu si peur.

Je suis attendrie par son geste. Je sais parfaitement que même si nous nous faisons confiance au-delà de ce qui est dit ce genre de choses ne devrait pas arriver entre nous. Lexa me considère comme sa grand sœur et elle a raison de le faire. Elle se permet de me montrer ses points faibles ce qu'elle ne ferait avec personne d'autre. Je suis toucher par une telle confiance. Je glisse ma main droite dans ses cheveux dans un geste que j'espère rassurant, je souffle avec douceur :

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur Lexa.

\- Mais je ne peux le montrer à personne, je me dois d'être forte. Si quiconque découvre que je suis terrifiée à la simple idée de revoir cette alpha...

\- Shhh... Lexa, calme toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule à l'affronter.

Je me rends bien compte qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son seul point d'ancrage à la réalité. A contre cœur, je l'oblige à lâcher prise. je lui souris en encadrant son visage de mes deux mains.

\- Tu n'as jamais été seule. Tu as ta meute, Clarke et moi.

\- Tu devrais t'enfuir loin de tout ça avec Raven. Pars Anya.

Je suis choquée par ces mots. Je fronce les sourcils pour essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire. Lentement, je secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour me battre contre l'idée qu'elle vient à peine d'énoncer. Elle me demande réellement de fuir ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça !

\- Lexa, je tente.

\- Je sais très bien que si tu restes, c'est pour ta promesse. Et bien, je t'en libère. Pars et ne te retourne pas.

\- Je ne ferai jamais ça Lexa.

\- Et pourtant, il le faut. Je serai incapable de le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Je préfère te savoir loin de moi mais en vie. S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas te battre, insiste t-elle. Tu répugnes plus que tout au monde la guerre et bien j'ai tapé dans le mille, nous sommes en guerre à cause de moi. Alors...

\- Lexa, ça suffit !

Elle semble surprise que je hausse la voix, je crois que je le suis moi-même je ne crie jamais sur elle. Mais elle va trop loin et il faut qu'elle le sache. J'inspire profondément. Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison elle souhaite à ce point que j'accompagne Raven jusqu'à son Cercle. Si elle savait...

\- Tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta meute, tout ce qui fait de toi une des plus grande alpha de ce monde pour me sauver. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir alors... il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais partir avec Raven comme tu me le demandes mais je vais revenir. Je serai à tes côtés.

\- Anya, tu...

\- Tu es ma sœur Lexa, me demander de t'abandonner, ce n'est pas seulement trahir une promesse c'est... mourir un peu à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin d'être à tes côtés.

\- Je voulais… je veux… oui, je veux juste essayer de te sauver.

\- Je sais Lexa. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis bien plus forte que ce que je laisse croire.

\- Je le sais parfaitement !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à ce point. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais parce que je te sens paniquer ! Je t'offre une porte de sortie, pourquoi… pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que c'est aussi ma responsabilité, je murmure.

\- Comment ça le pourrait ? Tu es mon invitée et tu peux… c'est à cause de cette alpha, comprend-elle, tu l'as connais.

\- Je la connais, je confirme.

\- Comment, veut savoir Lexa.

Je soupire en m'éloignant légèrement d'elle. Je passe une main nerveuse sur ma nuque. Je fixe un point au loin. Je sais que Lyssa est là quelque part derrière la barrière et qu'elle doit-être folle à l'idée que je sois toujours en vie. Si elle est toujours comme je me souviens d'elle, la simple idée qu'elle ne contrôle pas parfaitement une situation doit la rendre folle de rage.

Pour elle, mon existence est et restera toujours un sacrilège.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si elle parvient à passer, elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela rassurant, pas du tout.

\- Lyssa a toujours eu une dent contre moi. La première fois qu'elle a essayer de me tuer, je n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Elle pense que je la draine d'une façon où d'une autre de son pouvoir. J'imagine que sous un certain angle, elle avait raison. Elle…

J'essaye d'assimiler mes souvenirs avec les histoires que Morgane a pu me raconter. Les images qui renaissent tel un phénix de ma mémoire et de les rattachées aux propos de Raven. Je ne me base que sur des flashs et des dires… et pourtant une part de moi sait que tout ceci est réel. D'une certaine manière cela rend la situation encore pire et Lyssa encore plus machiavélique.

Ce constat me ramène encore à la mort de Raven. Je ne peux dans aucun cas rester impassible. Il faut que j'essaye… je dois tout tenté pour la sauver même si elle doit garder cette empreinte. Je ne supporterais pas de la laisser seule face à son pire cauchemar.

\- C'est elle, je reprend difficilement, qui a massacrer ma meute, notre meute.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle voulait récupérer le pouvoir de la meute. Elle ne vit que pour ça, accroître sa puissance. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'est pas contenter de défier l'alpha, de l'aligner. Elle a tuer tous le monde, tous les loups sans exception.

\- Mais… j'ai déjà sentie… le pouvoir de la meute, il est en toi.

\- Oui, je souffle, j'imagine que jusqu'à il y a dix jours, elle pensait que sa tuerie pour récupérer l'essence de la meute avait échoué mais j'ai survécu à tout ça et pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, les esprits ne l'ont pas choisis. Elle aurait pourtant été le choix le plus logique. Elle avait vingt ans quand j'en avais six. Elle était… est toujours une alpha des plus impressionnantes alors que moi... je me stoppe net.

Je ne peux pas continuer. J'ai une boule énorme dans le fond de ma gorge, telle une pierre, elle m'empêche de fournir plus d'explication. Lexa frôle mon bras ce qui attire mon regard.

\- Moi, je comprends, assure t-elle. Les esprits de ta meute ont choisie celle qui leurs apporteraient l'espoir.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Je refuse de prendre part à un combat, de rejoindre une meute.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De toute évidence, quoi que je dise, tu vas te battre à mes côtés et… tu appartiens à ma meute inter-espèce ?

\- Oui. Tu as raison.

\- Quoi que je dise, tu ne partiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucune chance.

\- Une meute inter-espèce… tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? C'est excessivement dangereux.

\- Le pire, je souris, c'est que tu ne te sois pas rendue compte de le faire au cours de ces cinq dernières années.

\- Tu as raison.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Un calme étrange m'envahit. Je me suis toujours sentie à ma place aux côtés de Lexa. Elle ne m'a jamais presser ou obliger à être ce que je ne veux pas être. Je suis un peu près certaine qu'elle voit bien plus en moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Nous allons vraiment le faire, demande t-elle soudain.

Elle parle du fait de se battre l'une à côté de l'autre. Je sais qu'elle pense à juste titre que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. J'inspire profondément avant de lui confirmer que oui, c'est entrain d'arriver. Un petit rire lui échappe avant qu'elle ne reprenne avec douceur :

\- Est-ce que maintenant tu veux me parler de ce qui te faisait pleurer ?

Évidemment… elle a remarqué les larmes. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Je détourne les yeux de l'horizon pour fixer son profile. Je ne peux pas lui révéler la vérité. Je ne peux en aucun cas lui parler de Raven. Elle serait comme moi, elle voudrait la sauver. Mais c'est à moi de le faire.

\- Je suppose que j'ai paniqué.

\- Paniqué, répète Lexa, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison. Nous allons juste essayer de nous dresser devant le plus grand harem de dragons qui soit, contre le Clamp Skaikru et une alpha psychopathe. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Une dernière chose, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être effrayée par Lyssa mais tu ne dois pas lui montrer, jamais. Et… si tu devais de nouveau l'affronter, je veux que tu fasse quelque chose.

\- Ne pas mourir, oui, j'essayerai.

\- Non. Enfin oui, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je t'interdis de mourir. Mais… si tu te retrouves de nouveau en face à face avec elle, que tu sens ton esprit perdre la raison, qu'elle arrive à atteindre ta conscience, je veux que tu te renforce dans notre lien.

\- Je…

\- Je sais que ça sera difficile mais essaye.

\- Promis.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je souris en voyant apparaître Clarke. Je suppose qu'elle était inquiète en ne voyant plus Lexa dans le hall. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune est tellement sincère et emplit de sentiment qu'il parvient à me révéler que leurs lien s'est encore accru entre elles. Lexa lui tend la main et sans la moindre hésitation la blonde la saisit.

\- Tout le monde se demandaient où vous étiez passé toutes les deux.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée Clarke. J'avais besoin de parler à Anya.

\- Je vois, sourit-elle. Elle a refusé de partir.

Je suis surprise par le fait que Lexa ait mit Clarke dans la confidence à ce sujet. La brune m'accorde un regard avant de confirmer mon refus de fuir. La blonde sourit en affirmant :

\- Je te l'avais dis qu'elle refuserait de t'abandonner.

\- Il fallait que j'essaye.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il était évident que je refuserai de partir parce que c'est faux. À un certain moment, je l'aurai fait et sans même un regard en arrière. Mais les choses ont changées. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple guerre mais de mener un combat pour la survie de la meute de Lexa. Et, je suis prête à me battre pour ce qu'elle est en train de construire.

L'idée même d'une meute inter-espèces est particulièrement dangereuse, le peu d'alpha qui ont tenté l'expérience en sont mort. Certainement décimé par Lyssa qui ne supporte pas ce concept. Mais je ne laisserai pas cela arriver à Lexa.  
Je me redresse en calant de nouveau mes mains dans les poches de ma veste.

\- Pendant mon absence, essaye de prendre le temps de parler à Echo, elle a beaucoup à t'apprendre.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de passer un peu de temps avec elle, m'assure Lexa.

\- Bien. N'hésite pas à impliquer Gaïa. Echo parle plus facilement quand elle est dans le coin.

\- Très bien.

\- Clarke, prend garde à ce que Lexa ne perde pas les pédales.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, sourit la blonde.

\- Nous nous revoyons bientôt, j'assure en tendant mon bras vers Lexa.

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire timide en saisissant mon bras jusqu'à la pliure de mon coude. Le geste s'accentue un peu plus que l'accoutumée. Je crois que c'est ma dernière façon de lui dire que je vais revenir. Pourtant, elle trouve le moyen de me confier :

\- Si tu décide de partir, assure toi d'être heureuse.

\- Tu es une vrais plaie quand tu t'y mets, je soupire.

Je m'éloigne. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sens pourtant le regard de Lexa dans mon dos. Je perçois presque sa supplication pour que je fasse un geste vers elle. Je n'en fais rien, pour une raison toute simple. Je veux la convaincre de mon retour.

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas l'abandonner. J'en serai incapable. Lexa n'est peut-être pas mon sang mais elle est ma famille. Et si, que les lune m'en garde, s'il arrive malheur à Raven, Lexa sera tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je prends le temps de retourner dans le hall. Je ne cherche pas la sorcière. Je sais qu'elle est déjà partie. Je m'approche de Bellamy pour lui faire promettre de garder un œil sur Echo en mon absence. Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire et pourtant, je suis rassurée à l'idée qu'il le fera bien. Je me dirige ensuite vers Echo. Elle observe la pièce comme si elle était truffée de pièges mortels.

\- Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis pendant mon absence.

Echo hausse un sourcil. Je joue encore avec mes clefs dans le fond de ma poche. Je soupire avant de les sortir et de décrocher le double qui permet d'entrer et sortir de chez moi. Je la tends vers la brune qui me dévisage avec incompréhension.

\- Crois-moi, je préférai que tu restes ici avec Lexa mais je sais que tu te sens en sécurité chez moi alors tu peux y aller quand bon te semble. Cette clef est à toi, définitivement. Fais juste attention à ce que Blue ne s'échappe pas et si tu dors dans la bibliothèque, essaye d'utiliser le lit.

Je souris avec patience alors que Echo ne fait pas un geste pour prendre la clef. J'attends. Je sais qu'elle va finir par la saisir. Elle semble tellement surprise dès que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de désintéressé pour elle. J'imagine que de tel acte n'existe pas chez les dragons.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Ses doigts tremblent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se referment sur la clef. Elle l'observe ensuite comme si s'était l'objet le plus précieux qu'elle possède. Je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas mais Echo a pourtant en elle une telle innocence dans ses actes que ça me touche en plein cœur.

\- Et n'oublie pas, garde toujours la tête haute.

Elle acquiesce doucement, je la salue et je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais parvenir à affronter Raven. Je ne sais pas comment la regarder sans qu'elle ne perçoive ce que je sais. Je vais tout faire pour empêcher ce que Morgane pense inévitable mais je dois faire semblant jusqu'au dernier moment.

Je passe la porte avant de me diriger immédiatement vers le salon. Je me rapproche sans faire de bruit vers le canapé. Blue est installer sur la table basse. Je le caresse en me posant à côté de lui. Il se redresse et commence à ronronner. Raven s'est assoupie.

Je me penche en tendant ma main jusqu'à son visage. J'arrête mon geste à quelque centimètre de sa peau. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses yeux, ils frôlent ses lèvres et sont coincés sous son cou. Elle est magnifique. Je referme mes doigts en m'éloignant. Je soupire. Je ne peux définitivement pas la perdre.

Je mordille l'ongle de mon pouce alors que mon regard tombe sur ses arceaux. Je suis surprise qu'elle les ai retirés pour un si petit laps de temps. Sa magie est-elle à ce point affaibli ?

Non. Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de savoir. Si quelque chose ne va pas, elle doit m'en faire part. Je me racle doucement la gorge avant de secouer en douceur son épaule. Je murmure son prénom. Il lui faut un petit moment mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. La fatigue se reflète jusque dans ses iris. Je n'aime pas la savoir aussi faible.

\- Comment tu te sens, je demande d'une petite voix.

\- Épuiser, répond-elle.

\- Tu es certaine que tu peux aller chercher Aiden ?

\- N'exagère pas la situation, je ne suis pas aussi démunie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anya, me demande t-elle en se redressant, tu semble inquiète.

\- Juste un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire, rien de plus. Je ne peux clairement pas lui parler de ma discutions avec sa mère. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Moi-même, je me bat encore contre l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir. Je n'accepte pas cette éventualité. Il ne me semble n'y avoir qu'une seule solution pour la sauver et c'est la garder près de moi.

\- Ne pars pas, je demande avec une certaine fragilité.

\- Je suis touchée par ton inquiétude Anya mais je ne risque rien. Je serai revenue avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Et puis… Lexa a décidé que tu devais m'accompagner alors…

\- Alors rien du tout. Je sais que tu vas me demander de rester en arrière.

\- Seulement parce que ce serait bien plus dangereux que tu vienne avec moi au sein du Cercle. Mais je te promets de te faire attendre à la limite de leurs terres. Rassurée ?

Non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée ! D'autant que je sais qu'elle va choisir pour une raison ou une autre de partir sans moi. J'ai conscience au plus profond de moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un manque de confiance, c'est autre chose. Peut-être même que si Lexa avait désigner une autre personne elle aurait accepté de l'exposer au Cercle mais pas moi…

Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. En quoi suis-je si différente à ses yeux ? Est-ce à cause de lui ? Non. Elle n'en a jamais eu peur. Ou alors… évidement, elle ne veut pas que Alie ou qui que se soit d'autre découvre qu'elle va quitter le Cercle. J'imagine que s'ils nous voyaient interagir, ils comprendraient. Ils seraient spectateurs de notre complicité, de nos sourires, nos regards… et elle aurait envie de me toucher. Ils sauraient peut-être avec un simple regard que nous sommes liées qu'importe que nous ignorons nous-même de quelle façon. Le Cercle prendrait cela comme une menace. Alie pourrait donner l'ordre de me tuer pour garder Raven.

La sorcière est exactement comme moi, à cet instant, elle cherche juste à me protéger. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir dans les prochaines heures contrairement à elle !

\- Ne partons pas, j'essaye une nouvelle fois. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. C'est une mission de sauvetage tous ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Je nous y emmène, je te laisse dans la maison des Warlox, j'entre dans le Cercle, je me coltine toute les banalités d'usage et Alie, je trouve Aiden et je nous ramène. Dans moins de quelques heures, nous sommes de retour.

Je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'arriverai pas à la faire changer d'avis. Après tout, c'est normal, je ne peux lui donner aucun argument qui l'empêcherai de s'y rendre. Je ne peux clairement pas lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle va mourir. Soit elle ne me croirait pas, soit elle voudrait encore plus m'éloigner et se n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je la détail quelque seconde de plus.

\- Très bien, je souffle, tu as gagné. Mais repose toi encore un peu.

Je me redresse avec une idée terrible en tête. Et si elle savait… si son lien avec Lyssa lui permettait de savoir que cette dernière allait lui faire du mal ? Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu que ma sœur avait trouver le Cercle alors peut-être que ce monstre est là-bas et que Raven s'y rend en toute connaissance de cause. J'aimerai croire qu'elle m'en parlerai mais… en vérité, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ferait. Je suppose que nous sommes toutes les deux un peu trop déterminées à protéger l'autre.

\- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, je ne suis pas si faible que ça. Et, j'ai hâte de te présenter les Warlox. Tu vas adorer Agathe, elle fait des tartes à tomber par terre et Louis à une bibliothèque plus grande que ta pièce à vivre.

\- Des sorciers qui ont décidé de s'établir près du Cercle sans y être affilié ?

\- Des humains, sourit-elle.

J'ai rarement vu Raven parler d'humains avec un tel respect. Je suis si surprise que j'en oublie de la questionner. Elle attrape ses arceaux qu'elle met en place, pudiquement, je détourne le regard alors qu'elle récite les premiers psaumes de sa formule.

Je frissonne en les percevant se resserrer plus que de raison. Je fais tout pour ne pas regarder, la voir souffrir n'est pas envisageable. Je grimace en sentant presque la douleur. Je frictionne mon jean au niveau de ma cuisse gauche comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait à cet endroit précis. L'étrange sensation semble serpenter jusqu'au dessus de mon genoux. Je fixe ce dernier interdite avant de détourner le regard vers Raven. Elle vient de poser la seconde partie de sa prothèse magique.

Qu'est-ce que…

Suis-je entrain de ressentir des sensations qui appartiennent à Raven ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

J'oblige ma main à quitter ma cuisse et détaille avec un peu plus d'attention la sorcière. Avant cet instant, je n'avais pas compris l'utilité des arceaux. Se n'est pas dans sa jambe qu'elle insuffle de la magie mais dans les quatre parties ovale de sa conception. J'ancre mon regard dans le premier qu'elle a installer alors qu'elle fini son incantation pour le dernier près de la cheville. Vu de l'extérieur, ça ne semble être que des bouts de métal sans le moindre intérêt sauf qu'une fois gorger de magie, il permet de stimuler les muscles et les tendons atrophier comme des influx nerveux. Sans cela, elle serait véritablement incapable de marcher ou ne serait-ce de bouger un seul orteil. Sa jambe gauche est complètement morte. Se sont les subterfuge, l'intelligence et le génie d'une sorcière des plus puissante qui lui permette de se mouvoir normalement.

\- Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour créer les arceaux ?

\- Presque deux ans.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre ce que tu peux faire avec ta magie mais ça semble très complexe.

\- Ça l'est, me confirme t-elle. J'ai été blesser au milieu de la seconde guerre mondial pour les humains. Autant dire que je n'étais pas plus en sécurité ici que dans le Multi.

\- Comment tu as fais ?

\- Bellamy, répond-elle évasivement. C'est lui qui a trouver le clocher, il est devenu mon sanctuaire. Je ne l'ai pas quitté avant de pouvoir marcher convenablement. Il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour courir ou même me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Pourquoi est-ce… aussi… douloureux ?

\- Les terminaisons nerveuse, dit-elle en se levant, elles sont HS mais je les réactive sans vraiment le vouloir. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour ça. C'est pour cette raison que je boite légèrement. Tu veux que je t'en dise plus sur Agathe et Louis ?

Je suis étonnée par ce changement de sujet radicale. Je hoche les épaules en m'appuyant dos contre le mur. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je tiens à garder cette distance entre Raven et moi. Ça me semble presque vital, un de mes derniers rempart pour me protéger de ce qui va lui arriver.

Seulement la sorcière semble en avoir décidé autrement puisqu'elle avance lentement vers moi. Je souris bien malgré moi alors qu'elle s'arrête juste en face de moi. J'aimerai croire que je maîtrise parfaitement la situation mais c'est faux. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'elle est un peu trop près. Mon esprit s'égare dans diverse pensées comme le fait que j'aimerai de plus en plus savoir ce que cela me procurerait de l'embrasser.

Je crois que je serai prête à vendre mon âme au diable pour connaître cette sensation, juste ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une damnation éternelle me semble bien moins cruelle que de savoir que sa vie m'échappe. Je suis définitivement en train de la perdre. Je baisse les yeux avant de demander :

\- Les humains ? Pourquoi pas, moi je ne les déteste pas.

C'est juste logique de continuer à agrémenter cette discutions, plus elle dure, plus je retarde notre départ. J'aimerai pouvoir la garder près de moi mais je sais cela impossible alors la moindre petite minute voler pourrait sembler dérisoire, mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de ressentiment. Ils sont juste beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. S'ils se rendent compte de notre existence, toutes les communautés humaines se trouveraient un ennemie commun, pour la première fois de l'histoire, ils auraient une raison de se battre les uns à côté des autre et non les uns contre les autres.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas tord.

\- Les Warlox épaule ma famille depuis le début des année 1300. Ils nous ont protégés durant les grandes chasses aux sorcières. Se sont des gens simples, avides de connaissances. Sur certain point, ils sont peut-être même plus informé que certain archiviste. Tu vas les adorer.

\- Combien de Warlox tu as vu naître, je demande amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Anya mais… beaucoup.

\- Je suis certaine que tu connais le chiffre exacte.

\- Non, répond-elle trop vite.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu es insupportable ! La première Warlox que j'ai rencontré s'appelait Claude. Elle a quitté Hélys en même temps que ma mère et moi pour nous protéger. Quatre ans plus tard, elle a eu une fille qui s'appelait Callie et deux ans après Damien est né. Après que Claude soit morte, c'est Damien qui est resté près de nous, Callie a choisie de vivre une vie normal. Après ça il a eu deux enfants qui ont eu eux même deux enfants… j'ai assisté à une cinquantaine de naissances. Agathe et Louis sont les derniers nés, des jumeaux. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec Robyne, leurs grand-mère, elle ne leurs à même jamais parlé de moi, à eux ou même à ses propres enfants et pourtant les jumeaux m'ont trouvé il y a huit ans et depuis, ils me suivent partout. Ils voulaient venir à Polis mais je leurs ai demandé de garder un œil sur le Cercle.

\- Tu comptes les ramener en même temps que Aiden ? Je comprends.

\- Peut-être pas les ramener. Je vais leur laisser le choix comme toujours. Mais ils ont le droit de savoir que je retourne sur Hélys c'est leurs terres à eux aussi.

\- Pourquoi Jack semblait inquiet que tu puisses y retourner ?

À la seconde même où je finis de poser ma question, son regard se vide de toute émotion avant qu'un éclat de tristesse immense se reflète dans ses iris devenu instantanément plus écarlate qu'à la normal. Elle passe ensuite nerveusement sa main sur son bras droit. Je suis obliger de regarder le miens alors que je sens une sensation étrange parcourir ma peau.

Est-ce que… non, impossible ! Je ne peux pas être capable de sentir son seaux de confinement sur ma peau. Et même si s'était une possibilité, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ma mère nous a fait fuir après que mon frère soit mort.

L'absence de sentiments alors qu'elle prononce cette phrase me laisse interdite. Je reste alors figer sur place. Jamais avant aujourd'hui elle ne m'a parler d'un frère. Je la détail pour essayer de comprendre cette distance qu'elle met entre ses mots et ses émotions. C'est alors que je distingue un faible éclat de culpabilité.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais…

\- Je sais, se précipite t-elle à dire, et je ne veux pas en parler ! Nous y allons, me demande t-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Je devrais peut-être, je commence en pointant ma chambre du doigt.

\- Tu n'as besoin de rien.

Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'aurai. Il est impossible que je puisse avoir plus de sursis, n'est-ce pas ? Je peine à déglutir alors que je semble avoir une pierre coincée dans ma trachée. Elle se rapproche plus que de raison de moi. Pour la première fois, les rôles sont inversés parce que c'est moi qui rechigne à accepter la main qu'elle me tend. C'est elle qui entre dans mon espace personnelle sans y être invitée. Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres et sans m'en détacher, je lui demande :

\- Ne sommes nous pas assez près pour que tu nous fasse transplaner ?

\- Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, sourit-elle.

\- Oh, je souris avant de relever les yeux brusquement, attend, tu veux dire que… quand tu m'as emmené dans le Multi tu aurais pu…

\- Arrête de marmonner et prends moi la main.

\- Et dire que j'ai dû te supplier pendant des mois pour que tu acceptes ma main tendue.

\- Anya, siffle t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle tend un peu plus sa main vers la mienne. En vérité, elle frôle mes doigts des siens mais ne fait pas un mouvement pour finir son geste. Mon regard trouve un point d'ancrage parfait au milieu de ses iris chocolat, troublés ici et là par des taches rougeâtres.

Très bien. J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas obtenir plus de temps. Je n'ai plus le choix, que je le veuille où non, le destin de Raven va s'accomplir. Je ne la retiendrai pas mais cela ne veut pas dire que Morgane va réussir à en faire de même avec moi. Il me reste encore un mince espoir.

C'est avec la sensation désagréable d'être piégé dans un nœud de fatalité que je saisis doucement la main de Raven. Elle sourit et par toutes les lunes, je pourrais me condamner moi-même à l'enfer éternel pour que ce sourire habite ses lèvres, chaque seconde de sa vie. Je veux la garder loin de tout danger. Savoir que je vais certainement bientôt échouer me remplit d'une mélancolie telle que je n'en ai jamais connue.

\- A quel point ton loup vit-il dans tes yeux ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas bien le fondement même de son questionnement. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. C'est impossible. En ce moment même, il est parfaitement endormie. Il est toujours si calme lorsque je suis proche de Raven.

\- Nous le saurons bientôt, je suppose. Je parie qu'il ne faudra qu'un regard d'Agathe pour comprendre que tu es une vraie Lucas.

\- Comment pourrait-elle…

Comme la fois où elle m'a emmener dans le Multi, elle saisir mon pull de sorte que la pointe de mes pieds touche les siens. Je perds mes mots et mon cœur cogne, cogne et cogne bien trop vite dans ma poitrine.

\- Inspire profondément, murmure-t-elle.

Raven ferme les paupières et moi… moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Si j'avais assez d'audace, je comblerais le peu de distance qui nous séparer et je ferais de ses lèvres un sanctuaire pour les miennes. Je suis obligée de mordre plus que de raison l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de faire une folie.

Elle commence à murmurer une formule et des étincelles fugace écarlate jaillisse autour de nous. La lumière jaillit en des milliers de couleurs de part en part, elle provient du corps de la sorcière et transperce le miens. Nous sommes ensuite aspirer en une fraction de seconde avant de nous rematérialiser devant une maison pittoresque au toit en tuiles rouge.

Raven semble sur le point de s'effondrer alors j'agis avant même de m'en apercevoir. Je lâche rapidement sa main pour la placer dans son dos et la plaquer contre moi. Ses cheveux glisse sur ma joue et sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Son souffle caresse mon oreille. Je resserre un peu plus mes bras sur elle et j'attends patiemment qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Pas si faible que ça, elle a dit… Je lève les yeux au ciel. Serait-il possible qu'elle ignore où se trouve ses limites ?

La porte d'entrée blanche de la maison s'ouvre. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que nous sommes menacées par une arbalète. Sans quitter la menace des yeux, je plie mes genoux pour placer mon bras gauche au niveau des cuisses de Raven. Je la soulève alors facilement. Sa tête tombe un peu plus sur mon épaule. Au moins, si je dois fuir, maintenant j'en suis capable.

Je fixe l'homme qui me tient en joue. Il ne tremble pas. Il a l'habitude de tenir une arme en main. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tombent légèrement sur ses yeux bleus presque transparents. Il porte une cicatrice assez impressionnante qui commence au niveau de sa pommette gauche pour descendre jusqu'à son menton.

\- Je suppose, je commence alors que je perçois une seconde présence dans mon dos, que tu es Louis.

Je me retourne pour découvrir une jeune femme rousse avec des iris d'un gris claire très impressionnant. Des lunettes sont coincées dans ses cheveux tressés en quatre épis. Elle tient un katana dans sa main gauche, les doigts de sa main droite sont serrés au plus près du koiguchi. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de poursuivre :

\- Et tu dois être Agathe ?

\- Nous ne te connaissons pas, aboie celui que je suppose être Louis.

Je me tourne plus vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Raven a peut-être dit que j'allais apprécier ces deux là mais pour l'instant, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Celui-là semble être un abruti fini !

Je perçois le bruit d'un objet qui s'écrase au sol avant les pas de course. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à vérifier dans mon dos pour découvrir ce que fait la sœur de l'abruti avant de l'entendre hurler :

\- Raven ! Que lui est-il arriver ?

Agathe saisit son visage et j'écarquille les yeux. Comment est-elle arrivé jusqu'à moi si vite ? Aucun humain n'est aussi rapide. Elle replace ses lunettes à leurs place et semble analyser Raven dans son ensemble avant de lâcher ce qui ressemble à un soupire de soulagement.

\- Elle va bien, murmure t-elle.

\- Salut A, souffle Raven.

Ce que je peux être soulagée d'entendre sa voix. J'en ai plus que marre qu'elle me fasse vivre les pires peurs de ma vie. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il va y avoir pire, tellement pire !

\- Est-ce que tu me portes Anya ? Me demande t-elle avec moquerie.

\- Seulement parce que tu te serais effondrée et qu'on nous menaçait.

\- Je vois. Tu peux me reposer maintenant.

\- Ouais, bien sûr mais si celui-là, je pointe Louis, me tire dessus, je serai obligée de riposter.

\- Il n'en fera rien, m'assure Raven alors qu'elle repose pied à terre.

Il faut à peine une seconde à Agathe pour la prendre dans ses bras et clamer comme elle est heureuse de la revoir. Louis arrive lentement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il pose son arbalète au dernier moment avant d'appliquer sa main sur le haut des cheveux de sa sœur.

Raven s'extirpe assez difficilement de l'étreinte mais quand elle y parvient, je remarque un immense respect dans son regard pour ces deux humains. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir cela. Ils échangent quelques banalités auxquels je ne fais pas vraiment attention. J'observe les alentours. Il n'y a rien d'autre que cette maison à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mon odorat et mon ouïe sont à peine perturbés par la présence humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous a ramener là, demande Louis. Ce n'est certainement pas une sorcière.

\- Je suis une lycanthrope, je réponds en fixant un arbre gigantesque qui pourrait bien avoir l'âge de Raven.

\- Quelque mois à vivre dans une meute et tu nous ramènes un chien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, j'interroge avec colère.

Louis éclate de rire, sa sœur lève les yeux au ciel alors que Raven soupire en coinçant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Tu te rends compte, reprend-elle, que si elle veut t'arracher la tête, je serai impuissante.

\- Excusez cet imbécile, précise Agathe en frappant le haut de son crâne. Il a un humour très particulier. Les amis de Raven sont toujours les bienvenue.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait des amis, taquine Louis.

\- Je suis sa gardienne, je précise.

\- Je voudrais, reprend Raven, qu'Anya reste avec vous le temps que je règle deux ou trois choses avec Alie.

\- Bien entendu, assure Louis.

\- Tu pars quand ? Demande Agathe.

\- Maintenant.

Je ressens un terrible haut le cœur à l'entente de cette réponse. Maintenant. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne peux pas affronter le regard de Raven, pas à cet instant. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il faut que je parvienne à la suivre. Je ressens de nouveau cette angoisse monstrueuse qui semble comprimer mon cœur comme une main gigantesque qui pourrait enserrer mon organe vitale. Ma respiration se bloque me faisant presque suffoquer et je pourrai presque croire que mon corps tangue alors qu'il est parfaitement stable.

Cette fois, tout se met véritablement en place. C'est exactement comme Morgane l'avait prédit.

Raven part alors que le soleil commence à décliner. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir, pour la garder près de moi. Rien. Je le sens se réveiller, s'agiter à l'idée destructrice que j'ai pu échouer. Je vais être obligée de perdre Raven. Parce que Morgane l'a dit, je vais devoir la laisser mourir. Je ne semble plus capable de le contenir. Il est en train de devenir fou.

Je serre mon poing plus que de raison alors que je sens la présence de Lyssa. Elle est ici, quelque part dans ces bois. Je regarde un peu partout comme si elle pouvait être dans mon dos. Je suis certain qu'elle est tapie dans l'ombre. Je vais perdre la raison. Je ne peux pas laisser Raven partir dans ses conditions. C'est impossible.

\- Anya, les mains de Raven se plaque sur mes joues, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je te l'ai dis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Quitte ou double, c'est ma dernière chance de la garder près de moi. La dernière…

\- Arrête de t'en faire. Je ne risque rien.

\- Je devrai…

\- Tu vas rester ici Anya.

Avant même que je ne puisse protester, sa main droite glisse loin de ma peau comme une caresse. Je manque de reculer alors que son visage se rapproche du miens. Je sens mon cœur bondir alors que ses lèvres frôlent ma joue mais il explose tel un feu d'artifice alors qu'elle les applique sur ma peau pour m'embrasser de la façon la plus chaste et douce qui soit.

\- Tu vas rester, murmure t-elle. Magicace vos nunc.

Je me sens tomber. J'ai le temps de regarder Raven avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ? Elle me retient avant que je ne m'écrase au sol. Sa main tremble. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis figée dans le temps. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons Raven a utilisé la magie sur moi, contre moi. Ça me blesse bien plus que ce que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de pire timing ! J'ai envie de hurler qu'elle fait une horrible bêtise mais même ça, j'en suis incapable. Alors… je me sens de nouveau paniquer. Ma poitrine me compresse, mes yeux s'humidifient, ma respiration est filante. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de doute, je fais une crise d'angoisse.

\- Je suis désolée Anya, murmure Raven, je dois être certaine que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Louis et Agathe vont veiller sur toi. Je reviens vite. Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je suis partie. Somnum.

Et cette fois, je sombre complètement.

C'est le noir totale.

Un sommeil sans rêve.

Il n'y a plus rien pas même ma propre conscience.

C'est presque un calme apaisant.

Puis… le réveil !

Violent.

Déchirant.

Oppressant.

Je bondis en hurlant de douleur. Quand mon cris s'arrête, je semble ravaler mon propre air et m'étouffer avec. Je plaque violemment ma main contre ma poitrine au niveau de mon larynx. Mes os sont comme brisés et semblent éclater dans ma cage thoracique. Je souffre. Je tousse alors comme si mon sang s'accumulait dans ma gorge et que j'essayais de m'en débarrasser. Je pleure. Je suis complètement démunie. J'ai tellement mal.

Une nouveau coup semble m'être porté dans le ventre. Il me coupe la respiration. Je ressens presque instantanément une violente souffrance dans mon crâne ainsi que le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je gémis alors que tout mon corps semble meurtrit. D'un geste tremblant je mène ma main gauche jusqu'à mon cœur. Il est navrant de l'entendre battre si faiblement.

Et puis… tout s'arrête.

Je sens les larmes noyer mes joues comme jamais. Je peine à prendre une inspiration. Je ressens encore le fantôme des douleurs qui n'était pas les miennes. Mes muscles semblent même encore endolorie. Je suis tremblante alors que je me redresse difficilement. Je me mets debout même si je suis complètement étourdie. Je ressens encore la violence des que je semble avoir subis.

Je panique complètement en rassemblant mes derniers souvenirs.

Raven ! Je la cherche près de moi mais elle n'est nul part. D'ailleurs, où je suis ? Mes angoisses reprennent de plus belle.

Il faut que je retrouver Raven ! Je dois… Je fais un pas mais manque de m'effondrer. Je me rattrape de justesse au mur près de moi. C'est alors que je remarque que je suis enfermée dans une pièce sombre sans le moindre meuble et particulièrement petite.

Je me traîne jusqu'à ce qu'il me semble être la porte. J'appuie de toute mes forces mais elle ne daigne pas bouger d'un millimètre. De rage, j'abats mon poing contre le bois en hurlant faisant vibrer mes cordes vocales comme jamais.

Je veux sortir, je dois sortir d'ici.

Raven est… Mon regard semble soudainement se voiler. Je ressens une violente nausée que je n'arrive pas à retenir et je vomis sur mes chaussures. Non, non et non ! Je refuse de croire que si je ne ressens plus de douleur c'est parce que… c'est parce que… NON !

Je m'acharne avec plus de violence et de colère sur cette porte. Elle n'est même pas scellée par la magie ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que mes forces m'ont complètement quittées. Je suis terriblement faible. Après de longues, très longues minutes, je m'effondre. Je cherche à reprendre une respiration normale mais il n'y a rien à faire, je suis foudroyée par des crises de larmes encore et encore. Je suis incapable de me calmer. Je ne veux pas me calmer. Ce que je veux c'est tuer.

\- Très bien, ma voix tremble, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il ne se passe rien. Je ne le sens nul part. C'est comme s'il avait disparu, exactement comme Raven. Il n'est plus là. Soudainement je me mets encore plus à paniquer. Il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre la poudre d'escampette, pas maintenant, pas alors que j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu es bordel ? Vas-y ! Prends mon humanité, déchaîne toi, fais ce que tu veux de moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

J'ai beau hurler, il reste aux abonnés absent. C'est pas possible, c'est forcément une mauvaise blague ! Depuis le temps qu'il cherche à sortir de sa prison, pour quelle raison il refuse de le faire aujourd'hui ? C'est… inacceptable !

Je me souviens alors de ce que Morgane a dit… elle voulait m'empêcher d'intervenir, de sauver Raven… elle a endormi mon loup.

\- Allez, je m'égosille, réveille toi !

Cette fois, cela semble suffire, je sens presque mes iris glisser pour devenir les siennes. Mais c'est tout, je ressens à peine sa présence. Aller, un peu plus, juste un peu plus. Il faut que ça soit lui, parce que moi je ne suis pas assez forte. Je sens mon corps trembler mais je ne parviens pas à me transformer. Nous sommes une équipe et nous sommes tous les deux affaiblit.

De frustration, je hurle de nouveau avant d'abattre violemment mon poing contre le mur. Je prends une forte inspiration. Il faut que je me calme. Je dois avoir les idées claire. Je dégage ma main difficilement. Je réalise à retardement que mon coup à provoquer une énorme crevasse. Je me rapproche de cette entaille caresse la pierre abîmée. Je resserre mes doigts plus que de raison. Je chercher alors dans notre force, pas la miens, pas la sienne, la notre et je cogne, je cogne et cogne encore jusqu'à ce que se forme un passage assez grand pour que je puisse me faufiler hors de la pièce.

Je me retrouve directement à l'extérieur. Je lève la main devant mes yeux alors que le ciel est déjà ocre. Le soleil se lève, c'est déjà le matin. J'ai manqué toute la nuit parce que Raven m'a jeté un sort. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver parce que Morgane a mit mon loup en sommeil.

Non ! Non, non et non ! Je refuse d'abandonner, de l'abandonner ! Je vais retrouver Raven qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte !

J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes sens mais ils semble tout aussi inutile que ceux des humains. Je jure entre mes dents. Allez ! J'ai besoin de lui, de ses capacités exceptionnelle. Je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de me concentrer plus d'une poignée de seconde sur mes instincts de chasseur mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tout, absolument tout me ramène encore et toujours à Raven.

\- S'il te plaît, Raven a besoin de nous.

Portée par mon instinct, je me tourne vers le nord. Je fronce les sourcils et avant même de comprendre réellement ce que toutes ces sensations signifient, je me mets à courir. C'est difficile, jamais courir ne m'a semble si insurmontable. C'est comme se précipiter pieds nus sur des débris de verres, comme avoir de l'acide qui coule dans mes veines, comme avaler des cailloux à la place de molécule d'air, comme… être morte.

Je suis rapide, je l'ai toujours été mais aujourd'hui malgré la torture que me procure l'exercice, je le suis encore plus. Il ne m'aide peut-être pas pourtant mes sens restent à l'affût. Je cherche le moindre indice qui pourrait me conduire le plus vite possible à Raven. Je ralentis alors que je semble sentir une effluve de sang et de magie. Un peu plus à gauche, j'accélère encore et je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis absolument certaine d'être à quelque mètre d'un corps inanimé.

Je suis figée sur place. Je n'ose plus faire un geste. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de vivre ça. De là où je me trouve, tout ce que je suis capable de voir c'est une longue chevelure ébène nicher dans un lit de feuilles morte et joncher par de la terre. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur avant de trouver le courage d'avancer. Je garde la tête haute, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Je fais tout pour retarder le moment fatal, celui où je vais découvrir que c'est Raven.

Une inspiration, une explication et mon regard tombe au sol. Je m'effondre alors à ses côtés en larmes, ma main tremblante se dirige vers son visage mais je n'arrive pas à concrétiser mon geste. Il y a du sang qui macule ses oreilles mais aussi qui s'est écoulé de son nez et encore qui maquille ses lèvres. Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir sa cage thoracique écrasée, je peux presque voir l'empreinte de la main de Lyssa. Je glisse ma main gauche dans la sienne, elle est glacée comme toujours. La différence, c'est que ses doigts ne se resserrent pas et je ne sens pas sa magie.

Sa magie s'est éteinte… tout comme sa vie.

\- Raven… je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas être morte, je t'aime.

Je me laisse tomber sur son corps inanimé. Mes doigts libres s'accrochent à sa veste et je pleure, je pleure, je pleure encore et encore. Je supplie pour qu'elle revienne. Je lui demande qu'il m'avale toute entière. À quoi bon être humaine si Raven n'est plus là ? À quoi bon même vivre ? Je veux qu'il m'efface. J'attends qu'il reprenne assez de force pour qu'il me libère de cette douleur intolérable. Je me sens morte. Alors autant qu'il prenne ma vie.

Il se passe de longue, très longue minute avant que je ne sente qu'il s'est assez renforcer. Alors, je l'appelle. Je ne me battrai pas contre lui. Je vais le laisser m'emporter. Le temps s'arrête mais alors que sa force grandit, il semble ignorer ma voix. Il continue de creuser un peu plus pour avoir bien plus de puissance. Mais à quoi bon puisque je lui laisse le champ libre ?

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi et reprends ta place, je demande la voix baignée de larme.

Mais il continue de refuser de m'écouter. Il me rend encore plus folle que d'ordinaire. Je veux juste oublier cette peine immense, enterrer mon cœur briser dans sa rage folle. Je veux qu'il prenne le contrôle. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis exténuer.

J'ai déjà trop perdu et me demander de vivre sans Raven, c'est trop… beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est impossible.

Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi fort. Sa puissance m'écrase totalement. Et pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, il reste toujours cloîtrer dans mon corps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends bordel ? Une invitation écrite peut-être ? Sors ! Maintenant !

Toujours rien. Il semble s'acharner à jouer avec moi. À croire que jusqu'au bout, il veut faire de ma vie un enfer. Je m'accroche un peu plus à Raven. Je colle mon oreille contre sa poitrine. Je voudrais tellement entendre son cœur battre, sentir la présence si étrange de sa magie. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps, on ne m'en a pas laissé assez.

Je crois que je n'ai même pas la force de vouloir me venger. Je suis plus bas que terre. Je ne désire plus rien, plus rien d'autre que de retrouver les sourires de Raven, son rire si rare, sa force de caractère ou encore la voir taquiner un peu plus mon père. Je veux avoir l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais encore une fois, quelqu'un d'autre a décidé pour moi, m'empêchant de la protéger.

Et Morgane avait tort… Raven est véritablement morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Personne ne revient après si longtemps, pas même une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle. Je suis dévastée à cette idée mais c'est la vérité. J'ai échoué. J'ai été incapable de sauver Raven.

Évidemment, si cette idiote ne m'avait pas envoûté et si sa mère n'avait pas retenu mon loup en otage, nous n'en serions pas là. J'aurai pu la sauver mais personne ne m'en a laissé l'occasion.

Je sens une sensation étrange dans ma main gauche. Je me redresse légèrement pour découvrir comme une aura étrange illuminer la main que je tiens dans la mienne. La paume de Raven semble aspirer ma chaleur parce que bientôt tout mon bras est transi de froid. La lueure étrange se diffuse lentement sur et sous la peau de la sorcière. Je suis son avancée quelque peu interdite.

Avec incompréhension je remarque rapidement que tout le corps de Raven est entouré par ce phénomène étrange. C'est comme si un halo transparent la protégeait. Sans en comprendre les origines, je le sens peu à peu s'affaiblir. Je remarque alors quelque chose de plus étrange encore se produire dans les iris de Raven. Le marron s'efface complètement pour laisser la place à des yeux canin d'un vert imparfait avec des nuances de marron et d'argent. À droite de sa pupille, je remarque une petite tâche presque rectiligne qui semble aussi écarlate que la manifestation de la magie de Raven.

Bellamy avait dit avoir vu mon loup dans les yeux de Raven…

J'entends un craquement effrayant et quelque peu rebutant. Je quitte les yeux de Raven pour voir ses côtes se redresser une à une. Lentement, chacun de ses os se remet en place et bientôt, je vois sa peau reprendre des couleurs, à commencer par ses joues rosirent. Je sers un peu plus sa main. Je sens qu'il me quitte entièrement. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible et honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout, ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il semble être en train de la sauver.

Inévitablement, je perçois son premier battement de cœur et j'éclate de nouveau en sanglot. Je quitte rapidement mon point d'ancrage et vient appliquer mes mains sur les joues de Raven. Je l'appelle encore et encore. J'espère que ma voix la guidera plus vite vers la conscience. Sa respiration est filante et difficile mais le principale est qu'elle soit capable de respirer. Ses paupières papillonnent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à les garder ouverte. Presque aussitôt, elle trouve mon regard et je le sens revenir en moi.

\- Tu m'as fais tellement peur, je sanglote en appuyant mon front contre le siens. Tu étais morte, je l'accuse.

\- L'empreinte entre Lyssa et ma fille n'est plus, bourdonne la voix de Morgane dans ma tête. Je te l'avais dis, un seul cœur pour deux est amplement suffisant. De véritables Sálbrot, un lien normalement accordé seulement aux Anciens Dieux.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Et là, je m'adresse aussi bien à Raven qu'à Morgane !

Bordel, je ne pourrai jamais survivre si je devais de nouveau être confrontée à cette horrible expérience.

Raven vient appliquer sa main droite sur la mienne. Je suis étonnement surprise en sentant sa chaleur. Sa main gauche se referme sur ma veste et elle me rapproche un peu trop pour que cela passe inaperçu. Je suis obligée de quitter sa joue de pour me retenir de tomber sur elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce dont j'ai envie, affirme t-elle avec détermination.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand elle se redresse, certes difficilement, mais assez rapidement, pour m'empêcher d'agir. Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, elle me prend totalement au dépourvu en m'embrassant mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un baiser chaste resté sur la joue. Non, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Le baiser reste infiniment timide et hésitant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à répondre à son geste qu'elle se retire.

\- Voilà ce dont j'ai envie Anya, précise-t-elle en caressant mes lèvres de son pouce.

\- Ne meurs plus jamais et tu pourras en avoir tous les jours si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Deal, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Je me redresse difficilement avant de lui proposer mon aide. Je lui tends la main qu'elle saisit sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Je souris un peu malgré moi. J'aime qu'elle puisse avoir une confiance absolu envers moi en ce qui concerne ses mains. Une fois qu'elle est stable sur ses jambes, je la guide pour qu'elle repose dans mes bras. Je sens son cœur battre, je l'entends et c'est la plus belle mélodie qui soit.

Je sais qu'il faut que nous rejoignons Lexa. Je me doute que la situation a dû empirer pour eux. Raven avait précisé que la barrière tiendrait tant que son cœur battrait mais il a cessé de battre. Alors j'imagine que comme le sortilège qui me gardait inerte, la magie a dû quitter le territoire Trikru. Je veux juste un peu plus de temps. Juste un peu plus...

Je vais aller me battre comme j'ai pu le promettre à Lexa mais je veux quelque seconde de plus pour m'assurer que Raven va bien, qu'elle est bien vivante. Je sens ses mains glisser sur mon dos, ses cheveux chatouillent mon cou, son souffle me faire frissonner et son cœur… son cœur continue de raisonner dans sa poitrine. Je l'éloigne un peu de mes bras, juste assez pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Un cœur qui bat et encore de nombreux baisers, voilà tout ce que je demande.

Rien de plus. Rien.

Juste Raven.

oOoOo

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plus ! Ce chapitre à été assez horrible à écrire mais j'espère que le rendu est bien pour la lecture. Bref, ce n'était pas facile mais Raven est morte, vous en saurez plus sur ce qui c'est passé avec Lyssa prochainement. Le principal c'est que Morgane avait raison : un cœur pour deux suffit. Et maintenant, Raven est débarrassée de l'empreinte.

Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.

En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !

GeekGirlG.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Résilience

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Quels ont été les conséquences de la mort de Raven ? La barrière tiendra aussi longtemps que son cœur battra alors… que pensez vous qu'il s'est passer pour Lexa et sa meute ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 1 : La Carte Du temps**

 **And if be feeling heavry** _Et si j'ai le cœur lourd_

 **You take me from the dark** _Tu m'entraînes loin du noir_

 **Your arms they keep me steady** _Tes bras me gardent en équilibre_

 **So nothing could fall apart** _Ainsi rien ne peut s'écrouler_

 **Ella Henderson – Yours**

 **Chapitre 20 : Résilience**

Nous attendons tous un signe. Qu'importe ce que nous pouvons en dire. En tout temps, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait. Nous fixons le ciel en attendant des réponses. Nous prions pour nous donner de la force. Nous cherchons au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus le regard si rassurant d'un ami ou d'un amant. Nous attendons une main tendue pour nous relever. Nous espérons trouver un éclat d'amour dans les yeux de ceux que nous aimons.

Nous apprenons à attendre pourtant ce n'est pas toujours la solution. Parfois il faut simplement avancer, même si c'est seul. C'est alors que nous nous apercevons de la valeur de notre propre force.

* * *

Un goût métallique dans la bouche. Mes quatre pattes ancrées profondément dans la terre, redevenue humide après l'embrasement. Je peine à reprendre une respiration normale. Mes yeux parcourent le corps sans vie devant moi, un mélange de fascination et de dégoût m'habite alors que je réalise pour la énième fois être en face à face avec un dragon. Je viens de tuer un de ces monstres. J'inspire profondément, un nombre incalculables d'odeurs me parviennent. Il n'y a pas seulement un de ces géant ailés qui est trépassé, mais une dizaine.

Je fais un pas vers la barrière magique, je gémis de douleur. Mon corps de loup est endolori. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas le moment de me montrer faible, la meute a besoin de savoir que je suis forte parce que c'est ce que je suis. Nous venons de garder la tête haute face à une attaque incroyablement violente de l'ennemis mais nous avons gagner. Nous sommes encore debout contrairement à eux.

Je perçois un pas de course se diriger vers moi. Je ne fais même pas mine de me retourner. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis dans mes rangs. Alors, je continue d'avancer vers la barrière. J'évite précautionneusement le cadavre du dragon en me posant pour la millième fois la même question : pour quelle raison le bouclier de Raven a-t-il cédé ?

Je suis capable de trouver une réponse seule mais je ne veux pas y croire. La sorcière m'a assurée que rien ne pourrait ébranler sa magie et que tant que son cœur battrait, la barrière continuerait de se dresser entre ma meute et les dragons. La seule explication logique serait que Raven soit morte, or la magie nous protège de nouveau, les lunes en soient louées. Sans se retournement de situation les choses auraient été bien différentes. J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, je ne parviens pas à faire une conclusion définitive sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

L'armée entière de Nia et Jaha est collée derrière le mur de magie. La reine dragon semble folle de rage. Elle me pointe du doigt et hurle mais je ne parviens à rien saisir. Je m'approche un peu plus jusqu'à frôler la barrière et c'est là que je vois apparaître l'alpha, celle qui m'a presque tué, Lyssa.

Elle n'est pas aussi imposante que dans mes souvenirs. Ses traits sont tirés, presque livides. La pâleur de sa peau révèle un mal intérieur. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour cette créature faible. À sa manière, elle a toujours une prestance mais je vois parfaitement qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Je la détaille avec un peu plus d'attention. Son ami invisible est bien présent. Je suis capable de sentir son aura terrifiante. C'est donc autre chose, mais quoi ?

Une dispute entre la reine, le chef de clan et l'alpha éclate. Je suis toujours incapable de distinguer le moindre son. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, après le déclin totale de la magie de Raven faisant céder la barrière, le bouclier semble désormais plus puissant que jamais. Lyssa remarque ma présence et ne prête plus aucune importance aux mots de deux autres préférant me dévisager.

Je me redresse un peu plus malgré mes muscles endoloris. Je ne la menace pas, se serait une pure perte de temps même a cet instant, je reste inférieur à elle. Même si elle semble avoir perdu quelque chose, il reste en elle une grande force qui émane sans nul doute des ténèbres. Je ferme les yeux à peine une seconde pour revivre le conseil d'Anya : puiser dans notre lien. Je vais chercher au plus profond de mon cœur ma sœur et j'affronte de nouveau ce regard terrifiant.

C'est infime mais elle semble surprise. Ce sentiment s'efface vite laissant place à la colère. Une rancœur telle que je n'en ai jamais vu. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir cette femme loup est le mal incarné.

Avec véhémence, elle se jette sur le bouclier pour essayer de m'atteindre mais elle est violemment repoussée avec une force inimaginable. Je me mets en garde, baisse les oreilles et montre les crocs. J'ai presque la sensation que la protection de Raven est devenu vivante. Je ne suis pas absolument certaine d'être en sécurité alors même que je sais que la sorcière ne me ferait jamais de mal.

 **\- Lexa !**

Je me tourne vivement vers Clarke. Je bondis rapidement vers elle pour la protéger. Je perçois un hoquet de surprise de sa part. Pendant une seconde, j'ai oublié que jamais encore elle ne m'avait vu sous ma forme de loup.

 **\- La magie de Raven s'est renforcée,** souffle t-elle.

Le fait que Clarke puisse confirmer mes doutes est étrange parce que j'arrive de moins en moins à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer pour la faire faiblir. Le dôme c'est tout simplement effondré en une seconde et pendant de longues, très longues minutes il n'y avait plus aucune magie pour nous protéger. Elle s'était totalement évaporée. Je suis rassurée qu'elle soit maintenant plus forte mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en chercher la raison.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me contenter de me questionner sans obtenir de réponse.

 **\- Indra m'a demandé de te ramener. Il y a des blessés et elle a dit qu'ils avaient besoin du pouvoir de la meute.**

Je quitte la barrière des yeux pour fixer Clarke. Son regard est surprit. J'aimerai lui sourire mais c'est un exercice impossible lorsque je suis dans la peau d'un loup. Je lui fais donc passer le message en ancrant mes iris plus que de raison dans les siennes.

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** murmure-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête alors que si j'étais humaine, je sais que j'aurai rougis à cette remarque. Je m'apprête à la suivre lorsque je perçois Indra arriver en courant. Je me remets immédiatement sur mes gardes. Il reste peut-être un de ces monstres en vie. Je me replace devant Clarke pour la protéger avant de voir la chef de ma garde.

Je me détends en remarquant qu'elle porte mes vêtements. Elle ne chercherait pas à me pousser à redevenir humaine s'il y avait toujours un danger. Je hoche la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle s'arrête a bout de souffle. Elle a énormément puisé dans ses réserves comme nous tous. Je m'approche et elle dépose respectueusement une cape rouge sur mes omoplates. Elle me fait un signe de tête et je quitte a regret ma condition animal.

Il est toujours difficile de se redresser sur ses deux pieds. Le sol devient terriblement bancale. Je resserre le tissu sur mon corps pour cacher ma nudité. Je ferme les yeux comme pour accepter ma nouvelle condition. Parfois Anya a terriblement raison, il est tellement plus contraignant de rester humaine.

 **\- Lexa,** intervint un peu trop vite Indra a mon goût.

 **\- Laisse moi encore une seconde,** je demande en passant ma main sous ma bouche pour effacer les traces de sang. **Combien de blessés ?**

 **\- Beaucoup, un peu près trois cent mais aucun enfants.**

 **\- C'est bien. Des morts ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ta fille ?**

 **\- Elle va bien, elle sait se défendre.**

 **\- Il faudrait que tu commences à préparer les bûchers pour les morts et demande à des volontaires de réunir les dépouilles de l'ennemi. Je vais rendre ses morts a Nia.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je sais que les dragons ont des rituels très important au moment de la mort.**

 **\- Très bien, je vais dépêcher des volontaires.**

 **\- Autre chose ?**

 **\- Aiden est revenu.**

Je souris malgré moi, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de courir pour le rejoindre ou plutôt les rejoindre. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour Anya mais aussi pour Raven.

 **\- Seulement Aiden,** précise Indra ce qui me laisse muette, **ni Anya, ni Raven ne sont revenues.**

Je suis comme bloquée dans le déni de cette phrase. Je peine à déglutir en fixant Indra. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle m'annonce que cette dernière information n'a rien de véridique pourtant rien ne vient. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter alors qu'une angoisse monstre ronge mon estomac. Je ressens une violente nausée. Si il est arrivé malheur à Anya, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner.

 **\- Qu'a dit Aiden ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose, il est sonner.**

 **\- Où est-il ?**

 **\- Chez toi, comme tout les autres. L'infirmerie est loin de suffire.**

 **\- Très bien,** je me frotte les paupières, **qu'en est-il de nos invités ?**

 **\- Les Blake s'en sont parfaitement bien sorti, ce n'est pas étonnant. Maya aide les blessés, Jasper et Monty ont tué un dragons a eux deux et la fille… Harper a protégé les enfants. Le père de Clarke s'est battu a**

 **à ses côtés, je…**

 **\- Nous savons nous battre,** poursuit fièrement Clarke, **nous nous sommes occupés des trois démons qui étaient passés.**

 **\- Et Echo ?** Je demande avec une angoisse étrange.

 **\- Personne ne la vue.**

 **\- Il faut la trouver ! Clarke va m'accompagner et toi…**

 **\- Je fais un dernier tour de périmètre. Je m'occuperai ensuite des morts.**

 **\- Merci Indra.**

Elle me fait un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Je m'habille rapidement avant d'avancer vers ma maison non sans une grimace ma jambe gauche semble être en feu. La douleur part du genoux, sûrement une entorse. Je boitille misérablement et secoue la tête en me rappellent que dans moins d'une heure, je ne sentirai plus rien. Je sens le regard inquiet de Clarke sur moi, elle ne dit rien d'une certaine façon, c'est peut-être encore pire. Je me stoppe net avant de rappeler Indra :

 **\- Assure toi qu'Echo va bien, elle fait partie de la meute. Et si quelqu'un a profité de la confusion pour s'en prendre à elle, je veux le savoir. Ce comportement ne sera pas sans conséquence.**

 **\- Très bien Lexa.**

Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'insister et qu'Indra s'est déjà éclipsée. J'observe alors le profil de Clarke qui fait semblant. Elle veut me faire croire que son regard ne me dévorait pas il y a encore quelques secondes. J'attrape en douceur son poignet ce qui la stoppe net. Ses magnifique iris azur se figent enfin dans les miens, je lui souris avant de m'avancer pour l'embrasser.

Le geste est doux et rapide, c'est un moyen pour moi de lui assurer que je vais bien, que je ne vais en aucun cas m'effondrer.

 **\- La douleur va disparaître, comme toujours,** je dis encore tout contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la douleur qui m'inquiète.**

 **\- Anya,** je comprends très vite.

 **\- S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, tu vas t'effondrer et je ne suis pas certaine d'être assez forte pour… te rattraper.**

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de retenir mes larmes. D'une certaine façon, je sais qu'elle a raison. Il est absolument inconcevable que je puisse perdre ma sœur. Quelque chose se brise en moi à cette simple idée. Mais… Clarke a tord, elle serait alors ma seule lumière.

Je place mes deux mains sur ses joues en laissant mes paupière s'ouvrir et mes larmes couler. Je ne peux pas me montrer faible, jamais. Sauf si je suis avec Clarke ou Anya. Je ne me le suis pas encore permis avec celle qui va partager ma vie, pas de cette façon. Mon cœur se sent plus léger, je me repose sur elle entièrement. J'oublie qu'elle est à moitié démon, encore une enfant ou que je la connais si peu. Je la laisse me voir avec toutes mes incertitudes, mes faiblesse et mon âme en morceaux.

C'est à ce moment même que je sens comme une étincelle qui s'embrase bien vite : la conviction que pour Anya tout va bien. Je peux le vivre à travers de mon loup.

 **\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, pas aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Mais,** essaye de nouveau Clarke.

 **\- Je suis certaine que tout va bien pour Anya. Elle va revenir et je vais me sentir stupide de m'être inquiétée pour rien.**

 **\- Je ne suis… il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de très étrange avec la magie de Raven.**

J'acquiesce parce que même moi je l'ai senti. C'est comme si ses pouvoirs s'étaient entièrement dissous, envolés. Je ralentis en remarquant que nous nous rapprochons de chez moi, c'est involontaire. Un moyen de me protéger encore un bref instant des conséquences de l'attaque de Nia.

Clarke tire légèrement sur mon bras afin de m'inciter à reprendre notre avancée. Je fais quelque pas avant de sentir une odeur reconnaissable entre toute, celle de la cendre encore chaude. Un dragon.

Je me retourne rapidement vers la provenance de la menace avant de sourire en reconnaissant Echo. Sans réfléchir, je tire sur mon bras pour m'éloigner de Clarke et retrouver ma nouvelle protégée. Je cours sur les quelques mètres qui me sépare d'Echo. Je suis tellement effrayée à la simple idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver malheur. À mon humble avis, elle a déjà bien assez souffert. Elle ne devrait plus être blessée de quelque façon que ce soit.

Je suis soulagée en la voyant apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Elle semble aller bien. Cependant, je fronce les sourcils en découvrant qu'elle porte un grand carton dans ses bras avec toute les précautions du monde.

 **\- Echo,** je l'appelle en élevant la voix.

Elle a un mouvement de recule et protège un peu plus la boîte avant de me reconnaître et d'esquisser un sourire timide.

 **\- Tu vas bien,** je demande une fois en face d'elle. **Quelqu'un s'en est prit à toi ?**

Elle secoue la tête pour répondre négativement. Un soupire que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir retenu m'échappe. Je me sens terriblement soulagée. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si un dragon lui avait mit la main dessus.

 **\- La maison d'Anya est détruite,** souffle t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Je croyais que personne ne s'était attaqué à elle ! Je scanne immédiatement les alentours à la recherche d'une éventuelle menace.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** Je la questionne inquiète.

 **\- Tout va bien,** sourit-elle, **j'ai protégé Blue et je l'ai emmené avec moi. Il ne risque rien.**

 **\- Tu as… quoi ? C'est Blue dans cette boîte ?**

Cette fois, elle acquiesce. Je plisse les yeux en réalisant qu'en effet, il y a un être vivant dans ce carton. Je peine à croire qu'Anya soit parvenue à faire accepter aussi facilement son stupide chat à un dragon. Après tout, c'est juste… un chat. Et, ce n'est certainement pas pour lui que je suis inquiète à cet instant.

Blue n'a absolument rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne comprends toujours pas l'importance qu'il peut avoir aux yeux de ma sœur alors à ceux d'Echo, c'est un mystère.

 **\- Le principale, c'est que** _ **tu**_ **n'es rien.**

 **\- Moi et Blue,** sourit-elle de nouveau.

 **\- Lexa,** hurle Clarke en se précipitant vers moi, **ne disparaît plus comme ça ! Ah… salut, Echo, tu vas bien,** demande t-elle rapidement. **Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose,** reprend-elle tout aussi vite en s'adressant à moi.

Echo nous dévisage avant de serrer un peu plus le carton contre elle comme si elle cherchait à protéger Blue de nous. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, c'est définitivement la patte de ma sœur, Echo a passé bien trop de temps avec Anya.

Clarke continue à me submerger de questions que je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Il faut dire, qu'elle me crie plus dessus qu'autre chose. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment mais je comprends son inquiétude bien que mon attention soit encore centrée sur la fille de Nia. Je n'arrive pas à contenir mes craintes à son sujet. Le fait qu'un de ces monstre ait pu s'en prendre à elle me tourmente.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a détruit la maison d'Anya ?**

 **\- La maison d'Anya à été détruite ?!** Explose Clarke. **Comment ?**

 **\- C'est ce que je viens de demander à Echo. Calme-toi et laisse lui le temps de répondre.**

 **\- Mon frère a voulu me ramener,** murmure Echo, **j'ai refusé,** conclu t-elle en hochant les épaules.

Alors que Clarke implose avec une nouvelle salve de questions, je prends lentement conscience des conséquences de cette révélation. Nia avait déjà inhabituellement insisté sur l'importance du retour d'Echo dans ses rangs et maintenant, elle envoi son fils pour qu'il la lui ramène. Elle ne lui a pas demandé de la tuer. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pris moins de risque.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pour quelles raisons Echo est si importante aux yeux de Nia. À moins que… non ! Je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'est pas l'aînée de la fratrie. Elle ne pourrait pas être… et pourtant cela me semble être la seule explication.

Je commence lentement à saisir l'insistance d'Anya pour que je prenne le temps de discuter avec Echo. Évidemment, j'avais prévu de le faire. Mais c'était avant que les dragons nous tombent littéralement sur la tête.

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?** Hurle un peu plus fort Clarke.

 **\- J'intériorise,** je réponds avec moquerie.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle,** bougonne-t-elle.

 **\- Très bien,** je souris. **S'il ne doit y avoir qu'une chose que j'ai appris aux côtés d'Anya c'est à prendre du recule face à une situation, quel qu'elle soit, et à l'analyser.**

 **\- Pour quoi faire ? C'est ridicule.**

 **\- Comprendre,** je réponds mystérieusement en fixant Echo. **Tu es l'héritière de Nia,** je dis sans le moindre doute.

En un geste rapide de la tête, elle m'assure que mes conclusions sont les bonnes. Cette révélation change bien des choses. Pour commencer, maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul dragon à abattre et c'est Nia. Si la Reine meurt, tous chercherons l'approbation de l'héritière. Ils vont courber l'échine devant Echo.

Il n'y aura plus de guerre.

Instantanément, je me remémore le nombre de fois incalculables où Raven a insisté sur l'importance d'Echo. Elle a même risqué sa vie pour elle alors que je lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Elle s'est mise en danger contre l'avis d'Anya.

Tout prend subitement un sens. Un rire moqueur m'échappe et je souffle :

 **\- Rien ne reste jamais bien longtemps impossible.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Tout le monde ne possède pas une super ouïe,** grogne Clarke.

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit d'important,** j'élude. **Tu t'es débarrassée de ton frère ?**

Echo me dévisage de longues, très longues secondes avant de se mordiller la lèvre puis comme un louveteau, elle penche innocemment la tête sur le côté avant de répéter avec une pointe d'interrogation :

 **\- Débarrassé ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?**

 **\- Je l'ai pétrifier pendant qu'il se transformait…**

 **\- Il est toujours chez Anya,** je comprends.

 **\- Il est surtout toujours en vie,** souligne Clarke. **Je vais me le faire !**

Avant même que je ne puisse la sommer de ne rien en faire, je suis obliger de la regarder disparaître sous mes yeux impuissant. Clarke ne laisse derrière elle qu'un amas de ténèbres très étrange qui épouse ses formes durant quelques secondes avant de s'évaporer à leurs tour. Quelle tête de mule !

Je cligne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois avant de jurer comme un charretier. Non mais sérieusement, quelle idiote ! Une magnifique idiote mais une idiote tout de même. Je soupire en pesant le pour et le contre. Dois-je la rejoindre ? Avoir retrouver Echo m'a déjà détourné de mes obligations envers ma meute. Je suis censé la faire passer avant toutes choses, toujours. Les besoins de la meute avant les miens.

 **\- Est-elle en danger ?** Je demande en soupirant à Echo.

 **\- Comment le pourrait-elle ? Mon frère est pétrifié.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que "pétrifié" peut bien pouvoir signifier mais je te fais confiance. Tu viens avec moi. Il faut que je rejoigne la meute, les blessés,** j'hésite avant de poursuivre, **reste près de moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un idiot dopé à l'adrénaline s'en prenne à toi.**

Je n'attends pas sa réponse pour me remettre en route. Je sais qu'elle va suivre mon conseil. Il m'a fallu peu de temps pour réaliser qu'elle était assez craintive mais aussi qu'elle cherche toujours quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. J'ignore si c'est un comportement normal pour un dragon mais d'une certaine façon cela me rassure. Elle ne se met pas inutilement en danger comme une certaine personne.

La première personne que j'aperçois en arrivant aux abords de ma demeure, c'est Aiden. Je n'avais pas pris conscience d'à quel point il m'avait manqué avant cet instant. Le revoir est un soulagement. Il a tellement grandit, littéralement. Il a du facilement prendre dix bons centimètres. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, ils tombent devant ses yeux. Je souris en le voyant approcher. Je suis véritablement heureuse de le compter de nouveau parmi nous.

 **\- Salut gamin !**

 **\- Lexa,** souffle t-il. **Je croyais que nous avions un accord !**

 **\- Un accord ? Quel accord ? Je ne me souviens d'aucun accord…**

 **\- Je ne suis plus un gamin,** grogne-t-il.

 **\- Vraiment,** je souris en avançant.

Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois à sa hauteur. Je passe doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux fin et blonds. J'essaye de les dompter quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que c'est inutile. Il lève les yeux au ciel pour me montrer son agacement face à mon geste mais il ne fait pas un geste pour l'éviter.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué Lexa,** murmure t-il.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as été bien traité ? Tu sembles… fatigué.**

 **\- Je le suis,** m'avoue t-il, **mais pas à cause du Cercle de Lumière. C'est cette sorcière que tu as envoyé pour me chercher. Elle… elle m'a fait quelque chose. J'ai été comme… je ne sais pas propulsé.**

 **\- Raven t'a téléporté ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se nomme mais c'était très désagréable.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle te l'a dit ?**

 **\- Non. Elle s'est excusée, et puis je me suis retrouvé ici, incapable de bouger. J'étais piégé dans mon propre corps. Lexa, j'ai tout vu de l'attaque mais j'étais figé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider. J'en suis désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Aiden. Mais…** je commence sans parvenir à finir ma phrase.

J'ai de plus en plus un mauvais pré-sentiment vis-à-vis de la situation. Il est forcément arrivé quelque chose à Raven, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais fait subir cela à Aiden. Sans oublier, ses excuses. L'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver malheur m'est presque insupportable. Car, si la sorcière souffre, c'est aussi le cas d'Anya.

Je ne comprends pas très bien le lien qu'il y a entre elles mais il existe bien. Je ne peux pas le nier. Ce n'est pas une empreinte. Raven m'a confié en avoir déjà vécu une et c'est quelque chose que l'on ne vit qu'une fois. Et Anya… je suppose qu'elle m'en aurait parlé. Enfin, j'imagine. C'est le genre de chose que l'on confie à sa sœur, non ? Mais si ce n'est pas une empreinte, qu'est-ce qui peut la rendre à ce point heureuse ? Je ne vois pas.

 **\- Mais quoi ?** Me demande Aiden ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter.

 **\- Ce n'est pas normal que Raven ait agit de cette manière.**

 **\- C'est une sorcière,** se moque gentiment Aiden, **chez elles, bizarre c'est plutôt normal.**

 **\- Et qu'à fait Anya ?**

 **\- Anya ? Anya n'était pas là, juste la sorcière.**

 **\- Comment ça Anya n'était pas là ?**

Je suis au bord de l'implosion. Je me tourne vers Echo qui semble tout aussi paniquée. Je peux même voir des flammes danser au milieu de ses iris. Elle ne va tout de même pas se transformer maintenant. Ça serait une catastrophe. Il faut qu'elle se maîtrise. Je ne pourrai pas la protéger convenablement si les membres de ma meute la pense instable.

 **\- Je suis rapide,** dit-elle subitement. **Je sais où se trouve le Cercle. Je peux m'y rendre et m'assurer qu'Anya et Raven vont bien et je peux même les ramener.**

 **\- Tu es nouvelle,** demande Aiden. **Tu es forcément nouvelle,** sourit-il. **Sinon, tu saurais qu'Anya ne fais pas partie de la meute. Personne n'ira la chercher.**

 **\- Je ne fais partie de la meute,** contre à mon plus grand étonnement Echo.

 **\- Combien de nouveau "errant" as-tu accepté durant mon absence ?** M'interroge-t-il avec un certain reproche.

 **\- Je suis l'alpha je te rappelle. Je ne te permets pas de contester mes décisions. De plus, Echo n'est pas un loup.**

 **\- Comment ça pas un loup ? Le démon du Clan Skaikru ? Merde, c'est flippant ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu tout de suite ?**

 **\- Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais comme alpha si tu portes de tels jugements sans apprendre à connaître une personne. Echo n'est pas un démon.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle est là alors ? Une nouvelle empreinte de l'un des notre avec un métamorphe.**

 **\- Une empreinte, oui. Mais pas avec quelqu'un de la meute. Tu as eu le temps de rencontrer les Blake ?**

 **\- J'ai aperçu Lincoln,** me confirme t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je lui souris attendrie, parfois il est tellement puissant que j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant. Un petit bout d'homme qui a été façonné par mon père. Il reste effrayé par son fantôme. Il en fait encore des cauchemars. Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule en croisant son regard. J'attends qu'il n'évite plus mon regard pour le rassurer :

 **\- Link est un peu brute de décoffrage, il ne me fait pas confiance mais il n'est pas Gordon.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Bien. Tu veux bien garder un œil sur Echo le temps que je passe voir les blessés et… les morts.**

 **\- Je veux bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Anya et cette sorcière ?**

 **\- Attendre. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire malheureusement.**

 **\- Mais je,** commence Echo.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas sortir Echo,** je lui avoue tristement. **Je voudrai que tu puisses me ramener ma sœur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ta mère est là, juste derrière la barrière. Elle ne te laisserai pas faire un pas dehors que tu serais de nouveau entre ses mains et je ne le permettrai pas. Du moins pas tant que tu es sous ma protection.**

 **\- Très bien,** souffle t-elle.

 **\- Si Clarke à fini de jouer avec ce dragon pétrifié et me demande, vous me l'envoyez.**

J'attends que Echo acquiesce avant de partir. Je ne réalise qu'après un moment que Aiden ne connaît pas encore Clarke.

Je pousse enfin la porte de chez moi et la première chose qui me choque c'est l'odeur du sang. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà sentie dans une telle proportion. Mes yeux ne sont pas en reste, il y a de l'hémoglobine partout du sol en passant par les murs et même jusqu'au plafond. Certain hurle leurs douleurs. Instinctivement, j'ai un mouvement de recule. Toute cette peine… je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir gérer ça, d'être assez forte.

J'ai toujours douté de ma légitimité. Je ne suis en rien la leader idéal. Je sais que je suis une alpha assez puissante et juste. Mais… forte ?

Depuis mon affrontement avec Lyssa, je doute. Cette incertitude se propage rapidement en moi, comme un poison. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si Raven et Anya n'étaient pas intervenues, à ce jour, ma meute appartiendrait à ce monstre qui m'aurait assassiné avec une facilité déconcertante.

J'ai survécu mais maintenant, il y a tellement de cris, de larmes, de sang et de morts. Il faut bien que je me l'avoue. J'ai échoué. Je suis donc, par conséquence, pas assez forte.

Peut-être que Titus avait raison de vouloir me destituer. Je suis à peine capable de prendre soin de moi alors garantir la sécurité de tout ceux qui comptent sur moi… comment ? Comment je pourrai accomplir un tel miracle ? Je revis tous les reproches que l'on a pu me faire ces derniers mois et je commence à y croire.

Oui, je suis une femme. Oui, je suis une "enfant", trop jeune pour diriger. Oui, je suis parfois trop laxiste. Oui, j'aime croire qu'une cohabitation avec d'autres espèces soit possible. Oui, je suis idéaliste. Oui… ils ont tous raison.

Je ne suis peut-être pas l'alpha qu'ils méritent mais à cet instant, ils n'ont que moi. Et, je me dois d'être assez forte pour eux. Pour ceux que j'ai promis de protéger de ma vie.

J'avance donc la tête haute et je suis surprise de découvrir des regards emplit de fierté et de reconnaissance. Je vois des signes de respect, des hochements de tête en guise de remerciements et ceux qui me font une guerre ouverte depuis un certain temps n'osent pas soutenir mon regard. Je tombe de haut en percevant les premiers hurlement d'acclamations. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils me soient destinés avant d'entendre distinctement mon prénom être clamer à plusieurs reprise et une appellation étrange : Heda.

Je continue d'avancer quelque peu hébétée pour trouver une personne qui a toute ma confiance pour que l'on m'explique la situation. Serait-il possible que je me sois trompée ? Suis-je réellement assez forte pour être leur alpha ? Je mériterais véritablement mon titre ?

 **\- Tu es devenu leur héro,** m'explique subitement Maya dans mon dos.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Tu crois que personne ne t'as vu t'en prendre à un dragon adulte seule ? C'était stupide d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis. Qui est assez fou pour tenter ce genre de chose ?**

 **\- Anya le fait,** je souris. **C'est elle qui m'a appris à avoir le dessus sur eux.**

 **\- Je peine à croire cela.**

 **\- Crois-le. Je ne serai pas la moitié de celle que je suis sans Anya.**

 **\- Je sais que tu tiens énormément à elle mais je pense que tu exagères. C'est ta victoire, pas la sienne.**

 **\- Absolument pas,** je m'énerve. **Tu ne connais pas Anya. Sans elle, je ne serai plus humaine.**

 **\- Je,** elle a un mouvement de recule, **je l'ignorais.**

Je prends une forte inspiration. J'observe les blessés qui sont installer à même le sol. Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais devenu une sorte de divinité. Je lis dans leurs yeux que je ne suis plus de ceux que l'on doute. J'ai mérité ma place. Je ne suis plus et ne serai plus jamais une usurpatrice.

 **\- Ils l'ignorent tous,** je reprends en fixant une gamine près de son père avec une jambe en lambeaux. **Ils ignorent que sans Anya, se serait encore Gordon leur alpha. Ce monstre… Où crois-tu que tu serais Maya si cette emmerdeuse ne me pourrissait pas la vie avec ses idée de paix depuis que je la connais ? Anya "déteste" tout le monde et pourtant, elle bassine qui veut bien l'écouter avec des : "crois-tu qu'ils pensent la même chose que nous ?" Ou encore avec des : "qui est le plus monstrueux, celui qui tue parce qu'il y est obligé ou celui qui aime le goût du sang comme un animal ?". Alors oui, j'ai construis ma propre meute. Mais demande à n'importe qui,** je croise le regard de Costia qui porte un bandage sur toute la longueur de son bras, **ce n'est certainement pas Gordon qui m'a donné mes valeurs, ni Link,** je précise en l'apercevant dans un coin sombre, **ma loyauté. Tout ce qui fait de moi une alpha respectée, du moins, je l'espère, c'est les années que j'ai partagé avec ma sœur alors qu'elle m'apprenait ce que voulait dire être humaine, rien d'autre.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- … nous insulter,** je demande avec véhémence, **c'est raté.**

 **\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que cette fois, tout le mérite te reviens,** Maya fait une pause avant de prononcer très respectueusement, **Heda.**

Je suis une nouvelle fois surprise par cette appellation. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle peut bien signifier. Je fixe Maya avec insistance comme si la dévisager allait m'apporter la réponse que j'attends. Évidemment, je n'obtiens rien de plus qu'un regard insistant donc je répète ce terme :

 **\- Heda ?**

 **\- Parfois j'oublie à quel point vous êtes jeune… je suppose que Raven, elle, aurait su et aurait été d'accord pour t'accorder ce privilège.**

Non mais je rêve ! Elle ne va rien me dire de plus ? Je n'ai pas le droit à une explication ? C'est vile !

En une fraction de secondes Jasper apparaît aux côtés de Maya. Il la prend dans ses bras en calant son menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Il me sourit avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Même Raven est trop jeune pour connaître cette histoire.**

 **\- Elle, peut-être, mais certainement pas sa mère.**

Je m'apprête à insister de nouveau avant de remarquer le calme qui nous entoure. Il n'y a plus de cris de douleur ou d'appels à l'aide, ni même d'acclamations, juste le silence. Je croise le regard de certains membres de ma meute. Ils ne souffrent plus, beaucoup de plaies se referment. Ils règnent en eux une impatience certaine.

 **\- Le pouvoir de la meute fonctionne,** remarque Jasper. **Ils sont tous en train de se remettre. Je suis impressionné,** sourit-il. **Ton loup est véritablement unique, imposant et puissant.**

 **\- Merci,** je dis en faisant un pas en arrière, **enfin je crois.**

 **\- Le temps que tu reviennes, je me suis permise d'apprendre le mot Heda aux membres de ta meute. Veux-tu en savoir plus ?**

Je perçois un signe de tête de Costia, elle m'encourage à écouter ce que le vampire a à me dire. Je cherche les autres membres de ma garde rapprochée mais je n'en trouve aucun. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je me dis qu'après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. Tant que je reste au plus proche de ceux qui en ont besoin, ils se rétablissent plus vite. En même temps, j'ai des obligations envers les morts et leurs famille.

 **\- J'ai encore beaucoup à faire.**

 **\- Je vais m'occuper de préparer les bûchées,** intervient Lincoln ce qui me surprend. **Tu dois entendre ça,** _ **petite sœur**_ **.**

J'ai un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il utilise ces deux mots pour me désigner pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Il n'y a pas de méfiance dans sa voix, ni d'animosité, ce à quoi je me suis habituée depuis quelque temps. Il se méfiait tout le temps de moi et défiait. Même Octavia son alpha pour me tenter parfois maladroitement de me remettre à ma place. C'est une toute nouvelle forme de respect entre nous deux et cela me touche plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

 **\- D'accord,** je dis les larmes au bord des yeux. **Si certain d'entre vous sont volontaires pour l'aider.**

Une vingtaine de personnes se lèvent immédiatement. Je reconnais certain d'entre eux immédiatement alors qu'il me faut un peu plus de temps pour d'autre. La plupart sont jeunes et ne m'ont pas encore prêtés allégeance. Je suis surprise qu'entre eux tous ce soit eux qui choisissent d'aider mon frère. Ils sont libres. Évidemment, je n'ai donné aucun ordre mais cela reste étrange. C'est alors que je vois Niko sortir de l'infirmerie, ses vêtements sont tachés de sang. Son visage est baigné de larmes pourtant il garde la tête haute. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Il baisse les yeux quelque seconde avant qu'il ne me confirme :

 **\- Gustus est mort.**

Il se rapproche un peu plus et ne s'arrête qu'une fois à ma hauteur. Il glisse sa main sous mon menton et me force à relever la tête. Il me sourit avant de souffler :

 **\- Ses derniers mots étaient pour toi. Il m'a dit que servir un véritable alpha avait été un grand honneur. Il te demande de ne pas t'effondrer Lexa, il te rappelle que nous avons besoin de toi. Je confirme, ta meute a besoin que tu sois cette alpha qui a rendu mon frère si fière de te servir. Si nous te protégeons depuis cinq ans c'est parce que tu ne te brises pas. Tu es la résilience même.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer,** j'assure.

 **\- Bien,** sourit-il tristement, **moi non plus, aucun d'entre nous ne va le faire,** précise t-il en faisant un geste vers l'assemblée. **Nous sommes fort parce que tu l'es. Tu es notre essence.**

Un échange de regard emplit de respect aussi bien de son côté que du miens s'enclenche. Il durant pendant une longue seconde qui se déforme jusqu'à l'indécence jusqu'à ce que je vois dans ses yeux cette fameuse fierté.

 **\- Je… Mon frère et moi, n'étions pas comme Indra. Avant toi, nous n'avions connu que Gordon comme alpha. Nous étions présent le jour de ta naissance, nous t'avons vu grandir et nous sommes restés spectateur le jour où ton père a assassiné ta mère. Nous avons même été chargé de te retrouver pour finir le travail. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux d'avoir échoué. Je me souviens du jour où tu es revenue défier Gordon. Avant même que tu ne commences à combattre, je savais que tu gagnerais. Mon loup t'avais choisi.**

 **\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis,** je murmure.

 **\- C'est parce que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre le choix de mon loup. J'avais tellement d'à priori sur toi mais tu as su effacer toutes mes craintes dont la dernière aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point tu as grandis en cinq ans. Ecoute cette histoire,** me demande t-il avec un sourire, **je vais aider ton frère.**

 **\- Je vais l'aider aussi,** intervient Indra dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour lui demander si le périmètre est bien sécurisé mais je suis surprise en la voyant empoigner fermement le bras de Clarke qui aborde une moue boudeuse. Je manque d'éclater de rire, ma belle blonde est véritablement adorable à cet instant. Je me retiens tout de même en raclant la gorge. J'interroge Indra :

 **\- Clarke a posé des problèmes ?**

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** répond immédiatement la concerner.

 **\- Pas vraiment mais sa place est à tes côtés. Il faudrait tout de même que nous parlions de… l'état de la maison d'Anya.**

 **\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la maison d'Anya,** demande Gaïa en sortant de l'infirmerie avec un air terrifié. **Où est Echo ? Blue ?**

Indra dévisage sa fille qui vient certainement de montrer ses craintes pour la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque. Comme elle aime le préciser elle-même, sa fille est forte. Mais Gaïa devrait faire plus attention, son choix commence à se voir. Je l'ai remarqué il y a bien longtemps mais je n'ai préféré ne rien dire en partie parce que mes conseillers voudrait certainement que je me débarrasse d'elle. Un bien joli mot pour dire que je devrais soit la soumettre soit la tuer et je ne ferai jamais ça. La soumettre serait contre tout mes principes quant à la seconde option, elle est complètement hors de propos. Je ne tue pas pour si peu.

Le loup de Gaïa a choisit un autre alpha. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je ne me sens pas menacée pour autant, encore moins en sachant que c'est Anya qui a obtenu cette allégeance. Le pire dans cette histoire je crois que c'est que de nous trois la seule qui ne s'en soit pas rendue compte, c'est ma sœur. Elle est vraiment aveugle quand elle le souhaite.

 **\- Echo est dehors avec Blue,** je rassure Gaïa.

 **\- Génial,** soupire t-elle, **c'est génial… je vais retourner aider Abby.**

 **\- Merci pour ce que tu fais Gaïa.**

 **\- C'est normal Lexa,** m'assure t-elle avec un signe de tête respectueux.

 **\- Je vais aussi aider ma mère,** me préviens Clarke en suivant Gaïa.

Je suis l'avancée de ma belle blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Je souris alors qu'elle se retourne pour me faire un petit signe de la main. Ses lèvres bougent sans provoquer le moindre son pour former un : je t'aime. C'est avec ces mots que je suis certaine qu'il n'y a plus de ténèbres en elle. Elle a retrouvé le contrôle. J'imagine donc qu'elle est beaucoup moins grognon et moins… tête de mule.

Lorsque je ne peux plus la contempler, je remarque que tous les volontaires pour préparer les bûchers sont sortis. Il ne reste plus que Indra. Je jette un œil vers Jasper qui ne quitte pas son sourire en me fixant. J'imagine que je ne vais pas échapper à cette histoire qu'il veut me conter. Je soupire avant de retourner mon attention à la chef de ma garde.

 **\- Tu peux y aller. Tu me parleras de ce qui est arriver chez Anya plus tard. Je dois écouter un vampire.**

 **\- Ça va te plaire,** me sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

C'est pas vrai… est-il possible que je sois la seule à ne pas connaître la signification de ce mot ? C'est forcément une mauvaise blague. Je me retourne donc avec un air blasé vers Jasper et Maya. Je fais un geste de la main en disant :

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Pour faire simple, Heda veut dire charmeur de dragon. Si je me souviens bien, le premier lycanthrope a avoir être nommé ainsi était lui aussi jeune mais pas autant que toi. Rapidement le mot a progressé, il est devenu plus respectueux que toutes les autres désignation. Heda signifie alpha mais en plus définitif. Tu n'es pas juste un chef de meute, tu es la mère de ceux qui sont orphelins, la sœur de tous ceux qui t'entourent, la fille des aînés, la commandante de leur vie, la gardienne de la paix. Tu es** _ **Heda**_ **.**

À la fin de sa phrase, tout le monde se met à murmurer ce mot. Mes yeux se baladent dans la pièce alors que l'intensité des voix s'accentue encore. Je fronce les sourcils même les lycanthropes qui ne m'ont pas prêter allégeance et les métamorphes me nomme avec ce surnom étrange. Une mère, une sœur et une fille. J'imagine que oui, c'est ce que je suis. Mon frère et Indra ont raison, ça me plaît. J'aime cette idée.

Costia me rejoint en maintenant son bras blessé. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que je suis revenue, c'est inhabituel. À cet instant, elle a cette façon de me regarder… c'est vraiment étrange. Lentement, sa main droite quitte son bras. Elle grimace sans me quitter des yeux puis elle tend sa paume vers moi. Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur cette dernière avec étonnement. Mais je n'ai pas fini d'être stupéfait puisqu'elle prononce d'une voix claire et forte :

 **\- Je te prête allégeance** _ **Heda**_ **, ma vie, mon âme et mon cœur t'appartiennent aussi longtemps que mon loup vivra en moi, aussi longtemps que ton loup fortifia le pouvoir de la meute.**

 **\- Mais enfin… je suis déjà ton alpha Costia.**

 **\- Je te prête allégeance** _ **Heda**_ **,** me répond en écho toute la salle, **ma vie, mon âme et mon cœur t'appartiennent aussi longtemps que mon loup vivra en moi, aussi longtemps que ton loup fortifia le pouvoir de la meute.**

Mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Je me sens instantanément beaucoup plus forte. Je perçois la fierté de Clarke qui, je le sais, souris alors qu'elle est dans l'autre pièce. Elle prononce ces mêmes mots en même temps que les blessés plus graves. Et bientôt, je ne peux rien entendre d'autre que ces serments encore et encore. Je sens des larmes m'échapper. Je ferme les yeux et je suis capable de voir toute les personne qui me prête allégeance en cet instant, pas en temps que alpha mais en temps que Heda.

Je suis Heda. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que cela signifie mais c'est un lien encore plus grand et puissant que celui d'un alpha qui est rattaché à sa meute. C'est aussi quelque chose de plus doux et vrai. Je suis même capable de percevoir des étrangers qui prononcent cette même servilité dans des langues qui me sont inconnues, des visages tous plus réels et précis dans mon esprit qui pourtant, sont des inconnus. Je suis devenue comme un épicentre qui est lié à des millier d'autre vies.

J'ouvre difficilement mes paupières, Costia est toujours là, la main tendue mais elle ne me regarde plus. Son attention se trouve dans mon dos. C'est alors que je remarque que la puissance de la meute est anormalement puissante. J'ai du libérer plus de puissance que nécessaire pour aider les blessés mais cela n'explique pas la réaction de Costia. Elle semble être en face à face avec un fantôme.

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas trompé Jasper,** dit avec émerveillement Maya.

 **\- Dans ma longue vie, j'ai eu la chance et le privilège de rencontrer deux autres Heda. Je ne l'oublierai jamais et je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un.**

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière et découvre un éclat de lumière plus qu'étrange. Je me retourne complètement et je manque de m'effondrer devant ce spectacle. Je n'ai vu ce genre de phénomène que dans le multi, le jour des morts. Soudain, des apparitions sortent de cette bulle de lumière. Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne. Les battements de mon cœur se calme instantanément alors je sais que c'est Clarke qui est près de moi. La première silhouette à se stabiliser est celle de ma sœur. Je semble ne plus pouvoir respirer alors que je prononce difficilement :

 **\- Lily…**

 _ **\- Lexa,**_ sourit-elle.

En moins d'une seconde tout ceux autour de moi prononce des prénoms que je connais, ceux qui sont mort. Je quitte ma petite sœur des yeux pour remarquer qu'il y a des apparitions un peu partout. C'est d'eux que la meute tire sa force. Je sens un froid glacial se propager sur mon avant bras alors je me recentre sur Lily et je remarque qu'elle me touche.

 **\- Lily,** je prononce de nouveau maladroitement.

 _ **\- Je l'ai toujours dis que tu étais exceptionnelle. Heda.**_

C'est alors que tout ceux qui ont franchis la barrière de la mort se mettent aussi à prononcer ces mots, ceux qui me renforcent encore plus. Je commence alors à réaliser ce que signifie être Heda. Je ne puise plus simplement ma force dans ma meute mais dans chaque être qui vient de me prêter allégeance, qu'ils soit dans cette pièce ou à des milliers de kilomètre, vivant ou mort. Je me nourris de leurs personnalités, de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs déterminations. Je ne suis plus seulement l'alpha des Trikru mais aussi, et surtout, Heda et c'est un rôle bien plus important.

Alors que j'aurai pu certainement bien plus profiter de ce calme apaisant et fortifiant, un fracas terrifiant raisonne. Indra débarque à nouveau avec sur les talons Echo qui porte toujours son carton avec Blue dedans et Aiden. Son regard est bien trop inquiet pour que je sois sereine. J'ai un mouvement de recule, pendant une seconde je m'imagine le pire à propos d'Anya. C'est étrange que je ne l'ai pas ressentie. J'aurai du la percevoir, elle plus que tout autre.

 **\- Ils attaquent de nouveau,** me révèle Indra.

 **\- La barrière ne va pas tenir,** ajoute Aiden, **ils… Alie est avec eux, ils ont maintenant des sorcières avec eux.**

Un vent de panique s'empare de ceux qui viennent à peine de se remettre. Je dois me résoudre à quitter mes terres. Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'accepte le plan B. Le seul problème c'est que pour ça, j'ai besoin de Raven qui est aux abonnées absents.

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrait une solution pour rejoindre Hélys ?**

 **\- Clarke et moi,** intervient Jack, **nous pourrions y conduire mais pas plus d'une dizaine à la fois.**

 **\- Une dizaine,** s'égosille presque Clarke, **tu plaisantes j'espère ? Si je peux en emmener deux, ça sera un exploit.**

 **\- C'est toujours mieux que personne,** je la rassure en lui caressant la joue. **Commencez par les enfants.**

 **\- Mais,** tente Clarke.

 **\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi, s'il te plaît,** je conclu avec un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Si certaine personnes sont assez rattachés aux éléments, je peux aussi en emmener certain,** propose Maya.

 **\- Ça reste insuffisant,** souligne Indra. **Nous avons besoin d'une sorcière.**

 **\- Je le sais mais nous n'en avons pas. Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **\- Moi,** intervient à mon plus grand étonnement Echo.

 **\- Nous en avons déjà parlé,** je lui réponds avec douceur. **Tu ne peux pas sortir, ta mère s'en prendrais immédiatement à toi.**

 **\- Je suis rapide,** souligne t-elle de nouveau.

 **\- C'est toi qui a fait cette "chose" chez Anya,** demande Indra.

Echo me jette un regard presque paniquer avant de baisser les yeux de faire une moue coupable. Elle dépose la boîte en carton à ses pieds avant d'affronter courageusement l'air inquisiteur d'Indra. Elle serre son poing si fort que j'ai peur qu'elle puisse se faire mal. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stoïque depuis qu'elle vit parmi nous. À cet instant, c'est comme si elle n'éprouvait plus aucune émotion. Pour la première fois, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être en face à face avec un dragon.

 **\- Oui,** répond-elle pourtant haut et fort, **j'ai pétrifier mon frère.**

 **\- Comment tu as fais ?**

 **\- Quand,** elle sert encore plus son poing, si fort que tout son bras tremble, **quand nous nous transformons en dragon notre corps devient aussi chaud que du magmas en fusion. Que se passe t-il quand le magma refroidit trop vite ?**

 **\- Il devient de la lave,** suggère Indra.

 **\- Et quand la lave refroidit ?**

 **\- Les roches volcanique,** murmure Clarke en resserrant sa main dans la mienne. **C'est ce que tu as fais à ton frère ? Tu l'as transformer en roche ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte.**

 **\- Et… il peut redevenir "normal", vivant,** demande t-elle avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

 **\- Seulement si je décide de faire naître à nouveau le feu en lui.**

 **\- Il ne souffre pas,** interroge encore Clarke.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais été pétrifié.**

 **\- Et tu pourrais le refaire à grande échelle,** intervient de nouveau Indra.

Echo secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche alors que je perçois de nouveau l'odeur du sang frais chatouiller mes narines. Je m'apprête à intervenir pour que cet interrogatoire qui semble être une véritable torture pour elle s'arrêter mais une personne est bien plus rapide que moi.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre Echo,** révèle avec douceur Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle.

Il porte un vieux jean troué qui révèle encore quelques blessures et une t-shirt blanc qui est tellement recouvert de sang que je fais une grimace. Je croyais qu'il s'en était bien sortit durant la bataille. À moins que toute cette hémoglobine ne soit pas à lui et je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit mieux.

Bellamy garde une distance poli avec Echo alors qu'il doit mourir d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de devoir s'éloigner pour laisser à l'autre le temps d'accepter l'empreinte. Il a fallut du temps à Clarke pour accepter qu'un tel lien puisse exister entre nous et quelque chose me dit que pour Echo se sera encore plus long.

Pourtant, elle a déjà une façon tout à fait unique de le regarder qui est très attendrissante. D'un geste lent Bellamy frôle le poing serrer d'Echo. C'est quasi imperceptible mais elle relâche lentement la pression de ses doigts tout en évident le regard de l'alpha qui sourit sans la moindre retenu. Ils sont beau à voir, encore très timide mais je vois déjà qu'ils vont faire une très belle équipe.

 **\- Je ne peux pas le faire à grande échelle,** finit-elle par répondre timidement.

 **\- Voilà, tu as ta réponse Indra.**

 **\- C'est dommage, ça aurait pu nous être utile.**

 **\- Allez viens Echo, prends Blue et je t'emmène prendre l'air,** propose Bellamy en tendant la main.

Elle acquiesce doucement, s'accroupit pour récupérer le carton et accepte la main tendue du jeune alpha. Bellamy sourit un peu plus si c'est possible avant de la conduire habilement loin des regards indiscret. J'entends Echo pousser un profond soupire de soulagement quand elle retrouve l'air frais et son cœur semble aussi prendre un rythme plus normal. Bien qu'avec le cœur d'Echo, je ne sais jamais ce qui l'est ou non.

Je m'apprête à envoyer Clarke, Jake et Maya commencer l'évacuation lorsque la porte principale s'ouvre avec fracas sur une inconnue. Tous ceux qui en sont encore capable se mettent en garde. Je détaille la pauvre créature qui vient de débarquer dans ma maison sans la moindre invitation. Devant nous se dresse une jeune femme rousse avec des iris d'un gris claire assez étrange. Elle est essoufflée et semble quelque peu perdue. Elle scanne rapidement la pièce avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur moi, un micro sourire habite ses lèvres. Elle fait glisser une paire de lunette de ses cheveux à son nez et son sourire devient plus franc quand elle dit :

 **\- Tu es Lexa Woods.**

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, plusieurs grognement lui répondent. Je claque des doigts. Je ne pense pas que cette fille soit une menace. D'autant que si je me fie à mon flaire, elle est humaine. Elle ne fait pas un pas en arrière malgré la menace, elle reste impassible. La seule indication qui montre qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter un minimum de la situation c'est qu'elle a laisser glisser sa main sur la poignée de son arme, un sabre ou peut-être un katana.

 **\- Je m'appelle Agathe Warlox.**

 **\- Warlox,** interroge Jack d'une étrange manière. **Il est arrivé quelque chose à Raven ?**

 **\- Si tu es le démon dont Rae m'a parlé tu dois être Jack Griffin,** sourit-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur le sommet de sa tête, **un archiviste. Il serait intéressant de comparer nos travaux.**

 **\- Je t'ai poser une question,** s'énerve t-il. **Les Warlox servent les sorcière de sang depuis la nuit des temps, ta présence ici est-elle une demande de Raven ?**

 **\- Je suis venu parler à Lexa Woods et Lexa Woods seulement. Sa sœur est… affaiblie.**

 **\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Anya,** je demande paniquer.

 **\- Ça,** elle me pointe de l'index avec une grimace, **nous n'en savons rien. Elle allait bien malgré que… enfin… ce qu'elle a fait était… c'était stupide même si c'était pour sauver Raven. Toujours est-il que je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait du survivre à ça mais elle a survécu et Raven aussi donc tout allait bien. Et puis, Rae a voulu recréer la barrière pour ta meute et boum ! Anya est tombée, nous n'arrivons plus à la réveiller depuis. Nous nous sommes dit qu'une alpha comme toi pourrait certainement l'aider.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste,** interroge Clarke alors que j'ai encore du mal à saisir tous les propos de cette fille.

 **\- Euh,** Agathe gonfle ses joues avant d'expirer l'air en surplus, **c'est compliqué. Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas assisté à la scène, je n'y aurai pas cru.**

 **\- Où est Anya en ce moment ?**

J'exige de savoir où elle se trouve. J'ai besoin de la voir. Si elle est en danger, il est de mon devoir de lui venir en aide. Je lui dois bien ça et plus encore.

 **\- Chez elle. Enfin… devant chez elle avec Raven et mon frère.**

 **\- Très bien, Costia avec moi. Je veux que vous vous réunissez tous. En mon absence, vous suivez les ordres d'Indra pour préparer l'évacuation. Gaïa,** je cris un peu plus fort.

Je dois attendre quelques secondes alors que tout ce que je souhaite c'est foncer tête baissée pour rejoindre ma sœur. Je vois la fille de la chef de ma garde rapprochée apparaître depuis la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle retire lentement des gants en latex et m'interroge du regard avant de me demander :

 **\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Lexa ?**

 **\- Essaye de trouver Marcus et rejoins-nous chez Anya.**

 **\- Elle est revenue,** s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Okay, je m'occupe de trouver Marcus tout de suite,** sourit-elle.

Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire qu'Anya est dans une mauvaise situation. Je me contente de rejoindre l'humaine avec Costia sur les talons. Je croise Echo et Bellamy sur le perron de la porte. Je leurs fais un signe de tête pour les invités à me suivre. La première est très attachée à ma sœur et le second est l'ami de Raven. Ils pourront être utile, sans oublier ce stupide chat dans les bras du dragon.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis à Gaïa qu'Anya était inconsciente,** m'interroge Costia.

 **\- Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien.**

 **\- Gaïa n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on protège de ce genre d'information. Elle vient d'accompagner plusieurs des nôtres dans leurs derniers instants, elle est peut-être amie avec Anya mais…**

 **\- Gaïa,** je coupe Costia un peu trop brusquement, **est forte oui mais le problème c'est que ça touche Anya.**

 **\- Parce qu'Anya est l'alpha de Gaïa,** devine l'humaine en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 **\- Quoi,** explose Costia. **Ça va causer des problèmes, beaucoup de problèmes ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Lexa ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question que je me débarrasse de l'une ou de l'autre.**

 **\- Il ne peut pas y avoir deux alpha dominant sur le même territoire,** contre Costia.

 **\- C'est exactement pour ça, que je ne voulais pas en parler,** je m'énerve. **Et puis, Anya a toujours été une alpha dominante et il n'y a jamais eu de problème.**

 **\- C'était avant qu'elle ne te vole** _ **tes**_ **loups.**

 **\- Mais Anya ne s'est rendue compte de rien,** cette fois je hurle.

Je serre mon poing en prenant une forte inspiration. Je ferme les yeux car je sais que se ne sont plus mes iris mais celle de mon loup. J'expire et je le chasse le plus loin possible en fixant Costia dans les yeux.

 **\- Ne parle plus jamais d'Anya comme si elle pouvait me trahir.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect Lexa, juste te mettre en garde.**

 **\- Je n'aurai jamais à me méfier d'Anya. Nous sommes comme les surfaces opposées d'une même pièce, indissociables. Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre pour exister. Elle, elle me pousse à être plus humaine et moi, j'essaye de lui faire accepter son loup.**

Je sursaute alors qu'une nouvelle attaque contre le bouclier de Raven implose dans un bruit sourd et une lumière orangée irréel. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Je vois presque les résidus de magie s'effriter autour du point d'impact. Je serre la mâchoire. Je suis vraiment en train de faire un contre la montre.

Je commence à apercevoir la maison d'Anya et je reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Un dragon gigantesque sort du toit, gueule grande ouverte, les ailes éventre les murs dans un statisme totale. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait mit pause au moment même de la transformation du frère d'Echo. Je jette un regard vers elle et elle baisse les yeux.

Très bien… note pour plus tard, ne jamais la sous-estimer.

Plus je m'approche, plus je saisis le sens du mot pétrifier. Le dragon est en effet changé en pierre. Par endroit, ses écailles semblent fissurées et à d'autre il y a de profond creux. C'est comme ce que l'on peut voir dans les livres de géologie. Le frère d'Echo est devenu une pierre volcanique géante. Je comprends pour quelle raison Clarke s'inquiétait de savoir s'il souffrait. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas mais ça ne semble pas être une position enviable.

Un homme aux cheveux blond vénitien s'approche de nous. Il semble communiquer silencieusement avec l'humaine qui nous accompagne. Je suppose donc qu'il s'agit de son frère. Il porte un carquois fixé sur sa hanche. Il se tourne entièrement vers moi et je découvre une cicatrice énorme qui commence au niveau de sa pommette gauche et qui descendre jusqu'à son menton.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à me présenter que Raven déboule vers moi. Elle me saisit le bras ce qui fait tiquer Costia bien qu'elle ne dit rien. La sorcière me tire rapidement vers l'entrée de la maison d'Anya et je découvre bientôt ma sœur étendue de tout son long sur le plancher. Elle est d'une pâleur à faire peur, son cœur bat d'une étrange façon et ses lèvres son bleu.

 **\- J'ai tout essayé,** me révèle Raven d'une voix inquiète, **je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.**

J'acquiesce avant de m'accroupir près d'elle. Je sens mon estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur avant de saisir son visage. Je ferme les yeux pour chercher son loup. Je sais que ça va être un exercice difficile, elle le cache si bien que par moment même moi je peux douter de son existence mais je dois le trouver. Il est le seule à pouvoir l'aider.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palet alors qu'un espèce d'écho m'empêche de me concentrer. C'est comme si… je lâche brusquement le visage de ma sœur pour me tourner rapidement vers Raven. Cette dernière fais un pas en arrière en levant ses mains devant elle pour se protéger. Je ne comprends pas très bien pour quelle raison elle se sent en danger. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, jamais. Je sais qu'elle est importante pour Anya. Mais il y a cet écho qui me dérange et… il semble venir d'elle.

C'est comme le son régulier d'un métronome un battement de cœur pour Anya, puis celui de Raven. Comme si… non, ça serait stupide. Pourtant, c'est tellement fluide encore un battement de cœur pour Anya, puis celui de Raven. C'est vraiment comme s'il n'y avait qu'un cœur pour deux.

Je fixe avec un peu plus d'attention Raven. Non, ça c'est vraiment impossible ! Je laisse ensuite mes yeux tomber sur Anya. Tout autour de moi semble s'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel et c'est…

Je me redresse et dévisage Raven qui ne semble pas en mener large. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je le sens en elle. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est bien le loup d'Anya, surpuissant et dominant comme personne. Une partie de lui vit en Raven comme une partie de la magie de la sorcière semble avoir été transférer dans le corps d'Anya. Et… ces battements de cœurs qui devraient être deux mélodies distincte qui forme maintenant une seule et même voix.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?**

 **\- Je,** commence Raven hésitante, **je crois… en fait non, je suis sûre que… je suis** _ **morte**_ **.**

 **\- Comment ça tu es morte ?** L'interroge Bellamy.

 **\- Lyssa m'a tué,** confirme t-elle.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais elle aurait dû mourir aussi, tu partages une empreinte avec ce monstre,** explose l'aîné des Black.

 **\- Tu partages quoi,** je m'égosille presque.

 **\- Je n'ai pas choisit de subir cette empreinte avec l'être le plus vile qui m'est été donné de rencontrer,** me rappelle t-elle gentiment. **Et puis, de toute façon depuis qu'Anya m'a ramené, je ne sens plus aucun lien avec elle. L'empreinte est brisée.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle semblait affaibli,** je réalise. **Mais ton cœur… je l'entends.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible,** m'avoue t-elle en appliquant sa main sur sa poitrine. **Je… je sais que je suis morte. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et puis… il y a quelque chose qui m'a arraché de cet état. Je crois que c'est le loup d'Anya. C'est… Il était en moi. Anya allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'utilise la magie.**

Je fixe de nouveau ma sœur. Je cherche de nouveau son loup. Il est toujours en elle mais comme coupé en deux, comme pour la magie de Raven. Je suis soudain habitée par un étrange instinct. Je relève les manches de sa veste et il n'y a plus aucune cicatrice. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elles commençaient à disparaître aux contacts de la sorcière mais là, il n'y a plus aucune trace.

 **\- Je crois… que son corps s'habitue juste a avoir de magie en lui.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Anya a toujours été dans le contrôle, elle réprime son loup alors de la magie… elle doit juste s'y habituer.**

 **\- Je pourrais peut-être essayer de la récupérer,** propose Raven.

 **\- Et risquer que votre seul cœur s'arrête ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée,** je grimace. **Mais comment c'est possible ? Un cœur pour deux…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible,** confirme Raven. **Ah moins bien sûre d'être un des dix Anciens Dieux, ce qui n'est évidement pas notre cas.**

Je suis surprise par son moment d'absence à la fin de sa phrase. Pour quelle raison elle semble douter de ses propre propos ? Un éclat de terreur naît dans ses iris avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête comme si elle chassait cette idée bien loin de son esprit.

 **\- Ce n'est pas notre cas,** répète t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Il faut,** me coupe t-elle, **que je t'avoue quelque chose sur Anya et sur Lyssa.**

 **\- Anya m'a déjà avoué la connaître. Ça serait elle qui a massacré sa meute.**

 **\- Pas seulement… elles… elles sont sœurs de sang. Des Lucas, toutes les deux, de** _ **vraies**_ **Lucas. Elles sont les filles de Luna.**

L'information me tombe dessus comme une chape de plomb. J'en reste bouche bée. Comment Anya pourrait être… pourquoi ne m'en aurait-elle pas parler ? C'est… pourquoi ?

 **\- Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, elle l'ignorait. C'est ma mère. Elle a sauvé Anya et lui a effacé la mémoire.**

 **\- Raven,** hurle Marcus. **Tu ne devais révéler cette information à personne !**

 **\- Lexa a le droit de savoir,** s'interpose t-elle. **Lyssa est là dehors et nous savons tous que maintenant qu'elle me croit morte il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qu'elle veut éliminer.**

 **\- Anya,** je souffle.

 **\- Anya,** confirme Raven.

C'est le moment que choisit ma sœur pour ouvrir difficilement les paupières. Aussitôt, Raven et moi, nous l'entourons. Elle grimace, semble éblouie. Elle cherche la main de Raven à tâtons et sourit en la trouvant.

 **\- Il fallait pas que tu inquiètes Lexa,** marmonne t-elle.

 **\- J'étais un peu paniquée moi-même,** se renfrogne Raven.

 **\- Chacune son tour,** se moque gentiment ma sœur. **Lexa,** m'appelle t-elle, **je suis revenue.**

 **\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.**

 **\- Ne me demande plus jamais de partir.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Tu es une part de mon éternité,** _ **Heda**_ **.**

Ce mot ne m'a jamais semble aussi juste que murmurer par Anya. Je peux avec lui revoir chacun de nos souvenirs, de notre première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis capable d'avoir accès à sa mémoire qui semble bien abîmée. J'y vois Raven, Lyssa mais aussi bel et bien Luna. Il y a tellement d'incohérence que j'en perds presque pied et en même temps, tout prend un sens.

 **\- Je me souviens que tu m'as déjà appeler comme ça,** je murmure.

 **\- Le jour de notre rencontre,** me confirme t-elle.

 **\- Et tu m'as dit cette phrase à l'identique.**

 **\- Je peux le redire une fois encore si tu veux. Tu es une part de mon éternité.**

Elle se redresse en grimaçant de nouveau. Elle sourit à Raven avant de se relever maladroitement. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de fixer le ciel qui a tout sauf une couleur normal à cause des nombreuse attaques de nos ennemis.

 **\- Nous allons perdre cette bataille,** dit-elle tristement.

 **\- Seulement cette bataille,** je précise. **Nous allons gagner la guerre.**

 **\- Une meute inter-espèce contre tous, ça sent le réchauffé,** se moque t-elle.

 **\- Heureusement pour nous,** essaye de nous rassurer Raven, **Lexa ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que Luna.**

J'espérais qu'elle disait vrai, que je serai bien assez forte et à la hauteur de toutes les attentes.

Je me tiens bien droite pour observer le mur magique s'effondrer pour la seconde fois.

Cette fois, la guerre commence réellement.

Et rien, rien ne pouvait nous préparer à ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Voilà cette fois, la guerre commence vraiment. Je vous laisse imaginer le pire ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre ! Je rappelle que le prochain chapitre sera publier dans DEUX semaines, je vous retrouve donc le vendredi 30 novembre. Je vais essayer de partager la vidéo teaser de la seconde partie de cette fiction sur Youtube le week-end prochain. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à réagir avec vos super reviews et/ou sur FB! ^^**

 **A bientôt !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Évadés

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : C'est le début de cette seconde partie, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus. ^^ Mise à part qu'il va se passer plein de choses…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Love, I have wounds** _Mon amour, j'ai des blessures_

 **Only you can mend** _Que toi seule peut guérir_

 **You can mend** _Tu peux les guérir_

 **I guess that's love** _J'imagine que c'est de l'amour_

 **I can't pretend** _Je ne peux pas faire semblant_

 **I can't pretend** _Je ne peux pas faire semblant_

 **Tom Odell - I Can't Pretend**

 **Chapitre 21 : Évadés**

Ouvrir les yeux et ne plus rien reconnaître. Avoir la sensation de hurler comme si l'on venait juste de naître. Trembler et même agoniser alors que l'on vient de nous arracher notre bien le plus précieux. La blessure est profonde, gangrenée au possible. Malheureusement personne ne peut amputer un cœur qui meurt d'amour.

Personne…

* * *

Une sensation de froid glaciale me ramène lentement à moi. Mon corps semble être ballotté dans tous les sens ce qui me donne la nausée et me pousse à retarder ma prise de conscience. De plus j'ai une sensation de douleur aiguë et très désagréable au niveau de la tête qui ne présage rien de bon. Je tente de bouger mon bras pour atteindre la partie meurtrie de mon crâne mais j'échoue lamentablement. Mes paupières sont tellement lourdes qu'il est absolument impensable que je puisse les ouvrir.

Du moins… c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne hurler mon prénom dans mes oreilles. Je grogne en prenant une forte inspiration qui me brûle les poumons. Je tousse et crache ce qui me semble être de l'eau salée. Des bras fort m'aide à me redresser et je frissonne encore plus. C'est alors que je sens la violence des vagues qui s'écrasent sur mon corps. Je parviens à me mouvoir assez pour frotter mes paupières et enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je suis aussitôt éblouie par une luminosité un peu trop rosée pour qu'elle soit réelle.

 **\- C'est ça,** murmure une voix que je peine à reconnaître, **reprends ton souffle, doucement.**

Je grimace. Chaque inspiration me semble insupportable et terriblement douloureuse. Et puis il y a… quelque chose d'étrange au niveau de ma poitrine. Je viens agripper mon haut au niveau de mon cœur. Je tousse encore et j'écarquille les yeux de terreur en voyant le sang s'échapper de mes lèvres pour s'écraser au milieu de l'écume. J'ai mal. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer d'où vient toute cette douleur mais les faits sont là, je souffre.

Une main rassurante passe doucement sur mon dos. Je commence à distinguer plus qu'un flou constant et des formes irréelles. Je suis alors subjuguée par les plaines qui s'étendent sur des kilomètres, leurs couleurs écarlates ne me permettent pas de douter. Je suis de retour à Helys. Je plonge mes doigts dans le sable carmin et abaisse mon regard pour détailler l'océan cuivré qui m'entoure. Je plonge un peu plus mon bras dans cette eau si particulière. Je sens les larmes dévaler mon visage et un sourire timide étirer mes lèvres. Je suis chez moi, de retour sur l'île qui m'a vu naître. La terre de ma magie.

 **\- Tu te sens mieux ?**

 **\- Gaïa,** je prononce difficilement.

 **\- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs,** soupire t-elle. **J'ai bien cru que la chute t'avais tuée. Tu… tu as mal quelque part ?**

 **\- Partout,** je souris. **Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

L'inquiétude dans sa voix m'indique que j'ai dû manquer quelque chose d'assez important. Je la dévisage quelques secondes. Je remarque une douleur infinie dans son regard. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre cette manifestation. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, chaque chose en son temps. Il faut d'abord que je m'extrais de cette eau qui plus le temps passe, plus elle me semble glaciale.

Je tente de me redresser mais j'échoue lamentablement. Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais. Je suis agacée. Je dévisage alors la coupable : ma jambe gauche. Je repère tout de suite le problème. Ma jambe est nue, sans les arceaux je ne peux pas même envisager de me mouvoir.

 **\- Et merde,** je souffle.

 **\- Quoi ? Un panique,** panique Gaïa.

 **\- Je ne peux pas me relever.**

 **\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'ai promis à Anya de veiller sur toi.**

Je cligne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois en essayant d'assimiler la dernière phrase de Gaïa. Anya lui a demandé de veiller sur moi, pourquoi ? Je cherche dans ma mémoire un détail qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre. Je sais au plus profond de moi qu'Anya ne me laisserai pas seule, pas après que je sois morte. Il a dû se passer quelque chose et ne pas savoir quoi me perturbe. Je dirai même que ça m'angoisse profondément.

 **\- Où est Anya,** je demande le plus calmement possible.

 **\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois,** je m'énerve, **que j'aime paniquer sans raison ? Où est Anya ?**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ne me cris pas dessus,** murmure t-elle avec fragilité.

 **\- Je… désolée. Je suis juste…**

Je ne ressens pas la présence d'Anya. Elle n'est nulle part. Ou en tout cas, pas à proximité. Mon cœur s'emballe. Elle devrait être à Helys avec moi. Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? Merde ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ma mémoire de faillir.

 **\- … paniquer,** je murmure. **Je suis complètement paniquée.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** m'avoue Gaïa. **Allez, je vais te sortir de là. Accroche toi à mon cou.**

Je m'exécute et en un geste fluide et rapide, Gaïa se redresse en me portant à bout de bras. L'eau s'écoule et je sens un poids me quitter. Nous nous éloignons de l'océan que je fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance. Plus je me rapproche du bord de plage, plus mon cœur semble se briser. Je m'éloigne d'Anya et ça me fait terriblement mal. C'est insupportable ! J'ai cette sensation troublante d'être déchirée en deux.

Pendant une seconde sa voix semble murmurer à mon oreille.

Gaïa me dépose délicatement sur un muret en pierre. Elle reste silencieuse. Ses yeux parcourt les environs. Je sais que pour elle, le paysage doit sembler bien étrange. Alors que pour moi, je me sens enfin en milieu familier.

À l'ouest se trouve les falaises à la roche aussi noire que la nuit et à la poussière rouge. L'océan lèche chaque bout de terre donnant des nuances magenta aux environs. Au milieu de l'île se trouve un volcan majestueux. L'hiver il se glace et les environs deviennent encore plus féerique. C'est de lui dont descend ma magie.

 **\- Le village principale ne se trouve pas très loin d'ici.**

 **\- Je ne te laisse pas seule. Si comme je le suppose, nous avons tous été éparpillés. Lexa va organiser des recherches. Nous allons l'attendre.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je ferme les yeux en m'étirant pour essayer de délasser mon corps. Je sens que ma magie est particulièrement faible, presque épuisée. L'avantage d'avoir retrouver mes terres c'est que je devrais retrouver mes capacités plus vite. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que je sois à ce point affaiblie. Je n'avais jamais de toute ma vie lancer un sort d'une telle importance.

Je soupire et cette fois, je perçois distinctement les paroles d'Anya : "Ne me regarde pas".

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux mais l'image d'Anya qui s'éloigne de moi reste imprégnée. Je l'ai vu franchir ce qu'il restait de la barrière pour aller se battre sans se retourner. Elle voulait me faire gagner du temps. Je n'ai rien pu faire ou dire pour la retenir. Toute mon énergie était centrée sur le sort pour nous permettre d'évacuer.

Je revis parfaitement les hurlements de Lexa qui la supplie de rester près d'elle. Je revois le sourire confiant d'Anya alors qu'elle est sortie la tête haute pour se trouver pile dans la ligne de mire de Nia. Je ressens de nouveau mon impuissance mélangée à mon étonnement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la Reine sans la moindre peur, avec la tête de l'un de ses dragons entre ses doigts. Elle ne ressentait aucune appréhension, simplement de l'excitation, son esprit était grisé par la situation et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle a balancé les reste du guerrier aux pieds de Nia avant de commenter un arrogant : "Trop facile. Et maintenant, on danse ?".

Mon sort se finissait, il était parfait malgré que j'étais perturbée par l'absence d'Anya à mes côtés. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pour quelle raison elle avait choisit volontairement de s'éloigner de moi. Je ressentais parfaitement sa puissance. Elle écrasait toutes les autres énergies qui pouvaient l'entourer. Pour une raison absolument inexplicable, une part de moi parvenait à ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui me perturbait véritablement. Qu'importe ma volonté de m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'elle allait bien, je ne parvenais pas à l'apercevoir. Je n'arrivais absolument pas à détourner mon attention de ma magie alors que son : "Ne me regarde pas", continuait à raisonner dans mon esprit.

C'est après que les choses ont commencées à dégénérer. J'ai d'abord entendu Clarke hurler. C'était déchirant, d'une puissance t'elle que j'ai presque ressenti quelque chose se briser en moi. Puis avec un infime temps de retard, je l'ai senti. Jack…

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche en secouant la tête comme pour rejeter ce souvenir, me protéger un peu plus longtemps. Je détaille l'horizon qui semble infini, au loin le ciel semble rejoindre l'océan. Mes larmes s'écoulent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas croire que Jack soit mort, définitivement. C'est impensable.

Il y a tellement peu de choses capable de tuer un démon. Malheureusement, l' _animalis_ d'une fée en fait partie. Je serre le poing plus que de raison en revoyant ce reptile nauséabond glisser sur le corps de Jack après l'avoir mordu à la base du cou.

J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, pas de ma magie bien heureusement. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas voir Anya mais je n'ai rien manqué de l'horrible spectacle du trépas de Jack. Une rapide et terrible agonie. Il est d'abord devenu aussi blanc que du plâtre et lentement sa peau à commencer à se craqueler ici et là. Les cris de Clarke étaient insupportables. Elle se débattait pour le rejoindre. Elle voulait venger son père. Lexa la gardait près d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Sa volonté de la garder en sécurité, lui a fait décupler ses forces. Elle est parvenue à ne pas la lâcher alors que Clarke la frappait aussi bien de ses poings qu'avec ses pouvoirs.

Jack s'est tourné vers nous. Il a sourit une dernière fois à sa fille avant que tout son corps ne s'effrite pour n'être que poussière.

À la seconde où son père s'est éteint, Clarke s'est effondrée et a perdu le peu de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs qu'il lui restait. Les ténèbres se sont échappés de son corps avec violence. Tous ceux qui étaient parvenus à franchir la barrière pour s'en prendre à nous se sont effondrés au contact des ses bras d'obscurité. Jamais avant cet instant, je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'elle se contenait à ce point. Elle est tellement puissante, plus que son père. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire d'autant qu'elle est à moitié humaine.

J'ai été percuté par un des fils d'obscurité. Je n'ai pas été propulsée violemment, blessée ou tuée comme nos ennemis mais pendant un court instant, qui m'a pourtant paru durer une éternité, j'ai revécu mon pire souvenir. C'était exactement comme si j'y étais de nouveau. J'ai perdu pied. Ma magie s'est dissipée, pas plus d'une seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour inquiéter et déstabiliser Anya, pour la mettre en danger.

Elle a détourné son attention du combat pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Et, c'est ce moment précis qu'à choisie Nia pour l'attaquer. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. Je le sais juste… C'est comme si c'était moi qui l'avait vécu, comme si j'avais été dans la peau d'Anya.

La Reine s'est transformée sans qu'Anya n'y prête attention et elle lui a foncé dessus. Je me sens nauséeuse à la simple idée qu'elle aurait pu y passer si dans un élan de courage mixé avec une légère folie, Echo n'avait pas contré sa mère.

J'ai sentie la blessure d'Anya aussi sûrement que si c'était ma peau qui avait été lacérée sous les griffe acérées du dragon.

Anya s'est écroulée. J'ai parfaitement senti le choc du sol contre son dos, sa respiration être coupée sous la violence du coup. Sa vision est devenue trouble alors qu'elle se redressait difficilement en maintenant son épaule meurtrie. Toute son attention était maintenant sur Echo qui défiait la Reine. Elle cherchait comment lui venir en aide. Les échanges entre mère et fille étaient violents, sanglants et surtout éprouvants aussi bien pour l'une que l'autre. Alors qu'Anya était prête à aller aider Echo, Lyssa lui a bondit dessus sans qu'elle ne la voit venir.

À cet instant, j'ai cru mourir à nouveau.

Mais c'était avant que Bellamy ne s'interpose. Je ne l'avais même pas vu sortir du territoire de Lexa. Octavia lui ordonnait de revenir à ses côtés immédiatement mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Lyssa pour s'en débarrasser mais son intervention a permis à Anya de se reprendre. Lyssa avait perdu son effet de surprise. Et, elle n'avait plus son un contre un tant attendu pour affronter sa sœur, Bellamy était bien présent lui aussi pour assurer aussi bien les arrière d'Anya que d'Echo.

Anya prit une seconde, peut-être deux, pour se retourner vers moi. C'était terriblement imprudent mais nous en avions toutes les deux besoin. Elle m'a sourit comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux avant de bondir pour échapper à un coup de mâchoire de Lyssa.

Je me suis reprise et alors que je récitais mes psaumes plus rapidement, que ma magie était à son paroxysme, j'adressais une prière silencieuse aux Anciens Dieux pour qu'Anya cesse d'être aussi buté et qu'elle se décide à devenir loup. Évidemment, elle n'en a rien fait. Je l'aurai sentie si elle s'était transformée.

J'ai vécu les dernières minutes de mon sort comme des heures terriblement longues. Lorsque j'ai su que j'étais prête, j'ai fais un signe de tête à Lexa qui maintenait toujours Clarke effondrée au sol et en pleure dans ses bras. L'Alpha en elle a reprit le dessus et elle a rappelé tous ceux qui combattaient à l'extérieur du territoire. Ceux qui le pouvaient se sont repliés instantanément. J'attendais patiemment que tout le monde revienne pour déployer entièrement ma magie.

Puis, il y a eu un énorme fracas. Le bruit se trouve être produit par le corps gigantesque d'un dragon qui s'écrase à terre. Je me souviens avoir ressentie une panique énorme en supposant qu'il s'agissait d'Echo mais elle est alors apparue, complètement essoufflée et blessée à plusieurs endroits. Un calme angoissant s'est alors installé. Un long silence où tout a semble s'être arrêté.

J'ai hurlé pour que Echo revienne vers nous mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle n'arrivait pas a quitter le corps de sa mère inerte de ses yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'Anya est apparue comme de nul part. Bellamy était sur ses talons. Elle a saisit le poignet d'Echo et a couru vers nous.

Et… la fée est apparue.

 **\- Mon sort a ricoché avec la magie de la fée,** je dis la gorge nouée.

Anya, Echo et Bellamy n'ont pas réussis à nous atteindre à temps. Ma magie nous a emportée loin de la bataille, sans eux. Je les ai laissé derrière. Je revois les pouvoirs de la fée noire, s'entrechoquer avec la mienne. Les retombés ont été terribles. Une lumière éclatante de toute les nuances possible et inimaginable est apparue. Tous ceux présent sur le territoire des Trikru ont été projetés en arrière et j'ai vu Anya en faire de même mais à notre opposé.

C'est comme deux mains qui essayent de se rattraper mais qui ne font que se frôler. J'ai laissé tomber Anya.

Je clos mes paupières pour garder mes larmes prisonnières de mes cils. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je ne dois, sous aucun prétexte perdre pieds. Des certitudes, je dois commencer avec des certitudes pour calmer mon esprit. Comme… pourquoi rien ne me vient ? Parce que je ne sais rien de la situation. Je ne sais même pas si Anya est encore en vie. Je ne suis plus capable de ressentir son énergie et ça… que je le veuille ou non, c'est très mauvais signe.

Je me concentre un peu plus sur ma magie. Je veux… je dois la retrouver à tout prix. J'ai besoin d'elle. Malheureusement je suis trop faible. Je suis tellement en colère de ne pas parvenir à ressentir Anya. Je sais parfaitement que j'en suis capable mais voilà, je suis épuisée donc… c'est bien parce que je suis exténuée que je ne parviens pas à savoir où elle est en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous sommes bien d'accord, il est absolument impossible qu'Anya soit morte. Anya ne peut pas être morte… c'est impossible parce qu'alors, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre.

 **\- Raven,** prononce subitement Gaïa ce qui me fait sursauter, **quelqu'un approche.**

Je me redresse et suit du regard la direction que m'indique la fille d'Indra de son indexe. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître la forme qui s'approche de nous mais il n'y a rien à faire. Se n'est qu'une ombre et je suis dans l'incapacité de sonder une quelconque énergie. J'attends donc de pouvoir distinguer avec certitude Octavia qui trottine vers nous. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste… d'où elle peut encore avoir assez de force pour courir ?

 **\- Je le savais que j'avais vu une nouvelle onde de choc,** dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant nous **. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Je vais bien,** confirme Gaïa. **Mais Raven ne peut pas marcher.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'en théorie, je ne peux jamais marcher,** je soupire.

 **\- Oui mais là, tu n'y arrives pas. Sa magie est très affaiblie,** souligne Gaïa. **Je la sens à peine. Tu crois que c'est normale,** interroge t-elle Octavia.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas à moi ?**

Les deux lycanthropes me dévisage pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. J'attends une réponse qui ne semble pas vouloir venir. Je soupire. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver toute ma magie et après avoir jeté un sort aussi puissant, oui, c'est tout à fait normal que ma magie soit momentanément aux abonnés absents !

 **\- Tu as les yeux d'un loup,** me signale Octavia.

 **\- Et… tu as des dessins qui bougent sur presque toute ta peau,** ajoute Gaïa.

Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Je l'aurai remarqué si le sceau de confinement c'était… je stoppe net mon geste alors que mes mains sont en face à face avec mes yeux. Et merde ! Par tous les dieux ! Comment il a pu s'étendre à ce point ? Ne me dites pas que j'en ai sur le visage… si j'en ai sur le visage, c'est un gros problème !

 **\- Où ça s'arrête,** je demande la gorge nouée.

 **\- À la base du cou,** me signale Octavia.

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe. Je retrousse ensuite mon haut jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux, double merde ! Les sigles semble se déplacer jusqu'à mes jambes. Ce n'est pas bon !

Comment, j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? J'aurai dû le sentir…

 **\- Tu dis que mes yeux sont…**

 **\- On dirait ceux d'Anya,** me coupe Gaïa. **Tu as la même tâche rectiligne à côté de ta pupille.**

 **\- Et comment bat mon cœur ?**

 **\- C'est quoi cette question,** s'amuse Octavia qui n'est pas au courant de la situation.

 **\- Gaïa, tu sais exactement pourquoi je pose cette question. Comment bat mon cœur ?**

 **\- C'est… étrange. Il a des ratés, comme… je ne sais pas moi, comme le tressautement de l'aiguille des secondes qui est cassée.**

 **\- Merveilleux,** je grogne.

 **\- Quelque chose dont je devrai être au courant ?** Nous interroge Octavia.

 **\- Rien de grave,** je la rassure, **j'espère. Je pense que… ce n'est rien de grave,** je soupire en massant mes paupières. **Tu as dis une nouvelle onde de choc,** je me souviens. **Nous sommes arriver en plusieurs groupes ?**

 **\- Sept, jusque là,** me confirme la sœur de Bellamy. **Nous sommes presque au complet.**

 **\- Ton frère ?**

Une tristesse qu'elle ne peut pas cacher naît dans ses yeux. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant d'éviter mon regard. Elle prend une forte inspiration avant de me dire, son attention fixée bien loin de Gaïa et moi :

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'il est survécu. Je…**

 **\- Il a rejoint le pouvoir de la meute,** je la coupe inquiète.

 **\- Non,** dit-elle tristement, **mais je ne ressens plus sa présence. Il n'est… nul part.**

Comme pour Anya… c'est étrange. Je comprends que mon lien avec Anya puisse être affaibli par ma condition actuel mais Octavia ne devrait pas "perdre" Bellamy. Elle est son alpha. Il fait partie de sa meute. Même s'il était mort, elle devrait être capable de le savoir mais là, rien.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort,** je révèle. **Tu l'aurais sentie si ça avait été le cas.**

 **\- Sauf qu'une des dernières choses qu'il ait fait, c'est défier mon autorité. Je ne suis peut-être plus son alpha. C'est… je savais que ça risquait d'arriver, une meute familiale composée d'alphas, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Je savais que mon frère partirai un jour.**

 **\- Est-il possible que tu connaisses aussi mal ton frère,** je demande sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Le regard interrogateur que je reçois à la fin de ma question me rappelle sournoisement qu'il faudrait toujours réfléchir avant de parler. Je détaille mes mains pour éviter d'affronter les conséquences de mon manque de discernement. Les lignes du sceau courent jusqu'au bout de mes ongles. Il faut que j'arrive à contenir cette manifestation avant qu'elle ne recouvre tous mon corps, ce qui serait problématique.

Je ressers mes doigts pour former un poing et tente de canaliser mon énergie. Je sens mon cœur comme s'arrêter pendant une longue, très longue seconde. Je relâche toute la pression en reprenant une forte inspiration et en agrippant ma poitrine. La douleur est insoutenable.

 **\- Raven,** Gaïa hurle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?**

 **\- Raven !**

Et puis c'est le noir total.

Il y a des songes qui parfois nous semblent plus vrais que la réalité même. Et c'était un de ceux là que je venais de vivre. Je plisse le nez en ouvrant lentement les paupières. La luminosité quelque peu rougit m'indique que je suis toujours sur Hélys ce qui est un bon point. Je me redresse difficilement, je l'avoue. Mon corps semble en revanche toujours meurtri si ce n'est plus encore. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je remarque non sans soulagement que les marques ne marque plus ma peau. Je redresse rapidement les manches de mon pull et sourit en réalisant que tout semble revenu à la normale.

Je tente de bouge ma jambe gauche mais de ce côté là, il n'y a pas de progrès. Où sont passer mes stupide arceaux ? J'ai un temps d'absence en réalisant que c'est loin d'être la pire chose que j'ai perdu aujourd'hui. Anya…

J'ai les larmes au yeux alors que je revis mon rêve, c'était si doux. Anya était assise, adossée à un arbre, ses belles boucles blondes étaient un peu plus courte que dans mes souvenirs ou alors elles étaient peut-être juste plus ondulées. Elle souriait. Ses iris brillaient de cette fascination qu'elle a tendance à avoir lorsqu'elle me regarde. Elle me tendait la main pour que je la rejoigne. J'avançais lentement, en partie parce que j'apprécie avoir le temps de la détailler, puis je me suis penchée, j'ai caressé ses joues, glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'ai embrassé. Je n'ai pas pu garder les yeux ouverts comme si les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé hantait jusqu'à mes rêves.

Ne me regarde pas…

Par tous les dieux ! Je sens presque la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je les touche du bout de mon pouce en fermant les yeux. C'est à cet instant que je le ressens le plus depuis que je suis revenue chez moi. Son absence est un vrai supplice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à Anya. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais pas si elle est en danger. Je ne sais pas si elle est blessée. Je ne sais pas… oui, je ne sais pas et c'est bien ça le pire.

Je sens les larmes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes joues. Je n'essaie pas de les retenir, c'est inutile. J'ai trop vécu de traumatismes en peu de temps. Je me suis fait tuer par mon pire cauchemar. Je suis absolument certaine d'être morte et d'avoir atteint les limbes avant que le loup d'Anya ne vienne me chercher. J'ai vu Jack mourir. Et maintenant, maintenant… Anya, ma belle Anya a disparu.

 **\- Hey,** souffle Lexa que je n'avais pas entendu entrer, **tu es réveillée.**

L'Alpha des Trikru s'installe au bord de mon lit. Elle a les traits tirés et les yeux rougit. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu aussi faible depuis que je la connais. Ses mains exécutent des gestes nerveux qui échappe certainement à son contrôle. Lexa plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je sens au plus profond de moi qu'elle est au bord du gouffre.

Clarke. C'est la première personne qui me vient à l'esprit. La seule qui puisse la mettre dans un tel état. Je comprends, son âme sœur souffre plus qu'il n'est permis. Elle a vu son père se faire tuer devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse agir.

 **\- Gaïa va s'en vouloir d'avoir manquer ton réveille. Elle a veillé sur toi ces derniers jours.**

 **\- Der… derniers jours ?** Je répète outrée.

 **\- Seulement deux,** me rassure-t-elle en me montrant son indexe et son majeur dressés pour illustrer ses propos. **Tu étais épuisée, c'est normal. Je… avant que tu ne me poses la question,** elle fait une pause, **après ton groupe, personne d'autre n'est apparu.**

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je serre un peu plus mon poing. Merde ! Je prends une forte inspiration pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je ne dois pas paniquer. Je suis loin de contrôler la situation. Il y a un nombre de part d'ombre importante. Je suis dans l'inconnu totale mais il y a au moins une chose dont je suis certaine. Anya est en vie. Elle l'est forcément. Après tout… nous n'avons plus qu'un cœur pour deux. Donc si elle n'était plus de ce monde, je n'en ferai plu partie non plus.

 **\- Je n'avais jamais vu ma magie ricocher de la sorte… il manque combien de personnes ?**

 **\- Cinq.**

 **\- Anya et Bellamy,** je devine sans mal.

 **\- Ainsi que Echo,** dit-elle tristement. **J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas de nouveau dans son harem. Nous avons appris que Nia n'était pas morte, très gravement blessée mais toujours en vie. Ton,** elle se racle la gorge, **ton amie humaine Agathe Warlox manque aussi à l'appel. Et… Costia. Je suis incapable de savoir où elle est et ça me terrifie. Elle… Costia, elle n'est pas morte. Elle aurait… je l'aurai senti.**

 **\- Je l'aurai aussi senti si A' était morte, je l'aurai aussi sentie. C'est une Warlox.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Raven ? Tous le monde est sur l'île, ceux qui étaient sur mon territoire et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, les vivants et les morts, même ceux qui étaient prisonniers mais pas ces cinq là. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Honnêtement,** je grimace, **je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Et pour Anya ?** Demande t-elle avec angoisse.

 **\- Elle est en vie,** j'assure sans la moindre hésitation.

 **\- Je ne peux pas la perdre.**

 **\- Moi non plus Lexa. Moi non plus…**

Lexa passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque avant de se lever. Je m'apprête à lui assurer qu'elle n'est pas obligée de me laisser seule. C'est alors que je me souviens qu'elle a des responsabilités. Elle doit maintenir tle monde à flot, rester forte quoi qu'il advienne.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi,** m'assure t-elle en ouvrant le tiroir d'une belle commode, **je… je les ai trouvé le lendemain de mon arriver sur l'île,** elle sort mes arceaux et me les tends.

 **\- Par tous les Anciens Dieux, merci !**

Je les saisis et jure de ne plus jamais les insulter même s'ils me font un mal de chien à chaque fois que je les mets en place. C'est décidé, je ne dirai plus jamais de mal d'eux. Je les aime trop.

 **\- Fais tout de même attention,** me conseille t-elle, **ta magie,** elle secoue la tête comme pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ? N'ai pas peur de me bousculer.**

 **\- C'est rien. Je… je me dis juste que…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Elle fait un geste de la main vers ses yeux avant de le tourner vers moi. Elle se rapproche jusqu'à ce que son visage soit si près du miens que c'est presque gênant. Elle semble chercher ou peut-être se battre contre quelque chose. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur avant de me répondre :

 **\- Je me dis juste que si une part du loup d'Anya vit en toi, ça doit-être la même chose pour ta magie.**

 **\- Mes yeux sont toujours… les siens ?**

 **\- Pas tout à fait,** sourit-elle en appuyant son index sur ma pommette, juste sous mon œil gauche, **mais je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule personne qui ait cette tâche rectiligne écarlate près de sa pupille et… je le sens en toi,** elle s'éloigne. **Il n'y a pas de doute son loup vit en toi, c'est comme être en face d'un latent qui a ses sens de prédateur développer mais qui est incapable de se transformer. Alors, je me dis juste que peut-être… ta magie est comme déchirée en deux. Tu devrais faire attention en l'utilisant.**

 **\- Euh… d'accord.**

 **\- Je suppose que où qu'elle soit, ça doit-être plus facile pour Anya. Elle a l'habitude de tout intérioriser. C'est… comme pour Costia, tu n'arrives pas à la sentir ?**

J'acquiesce doucement. Un sourire triste étire les lèves de Lexa. Je m'apprête à lui assurer que je suis confiante et absolument certaine que nous allons retrouver les cinq disparus mais elle se retourne brusquement vers la porte. Je la vois perdre des couleurs à vue d'œil et son air abattu se dessine un peu plus. Ses mains tremblent légèrement et elle est obligée de les serrer en un poing fort pour contrôler de nouveau son corps. Sans un mot de plus, elle court presque vers la sortie. Sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'observe avec étonnement la porte qui se referme à une lenteur ridicule. Je secoue la tête. Je devrais la rejoindre et m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je sais que c'est ce qu'Anya ferait si elle était à ma place.

J'attrape mon premier arceau et je stoppe net mon geste en sentant l'énergie négative qui nous entoure. Mon regard tombe sur le sol où je vois une masse informe gagner du terrain sur le plancher. Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie, vu une telle manifestation de ténèbres. L'obscurité s'immisce partout, comme un flux d'eau incontrôlable pendant une inondation. La seule explication à cette situation serait que Clarke ait complètement perdu le contrôle. Je suis obligée de me réfugier jusqu'au bord du mur afin d'éviter que les fils d'obscurité ne puissent me toucher. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à revivre une nouvelle fois mon pire souvenir, encore moins maintenant que je suis de retour sur Hélys.

L'amas de ténèbres est sur le point de me frôler lorsque tout disparaît en un battement de cils. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe. Je saisi mes arceaux et cette fois, ni une, ni deux, je les mets en place. Je les regarde interloqué lorsque j'échoue la première fois à les installer. Je commence à m'énerver la seconde fois où je fais chou blanc. Je jure de toute les façons possible et inimaginable. Avant de me reprendre. Lexa avait peut-être raison. Une part de ma magie doit être avec Anya, ou qu'elle soit. Je me force donc à mieux contenir et répartir mon pouvoir et cette fois, je parviens à mes fins.

Je me change rapidement avant de m'arrêter devant un sac à dos poser sur un bureau. Je m'approche et ouvre la fermeture en douceur. J'ai un moment de latence avant de tendre le bras pour récupérer un cadre qui contient un photographie représentant Anya, son père et Blue. Je souris en caressant le visage de la blonde et je fouille un peu plus pour trouver un sweat rouge. Je retire mon pull que je venais d'enfiler pour porter quelque chose qui appartient à l'amour de ma vie. D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si j'étais maintenant plus proche d'elle.

Je sors rapidement de la chambre et je suis surprise de ne trouver personne aux alentours. J'ai supposé que Lexa vivait aussi sous ce toit. Les membres de sa meute devraient chercher à se rapprocher d'elle après une telle épreuve. Je m'attendais à devoir me faufiler au milieu d'une foule inquiète et envahie par un brouhaha incessant mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Je me dirige donc avec une once d'hésitation dans le couloir sombre. Je passe ma main sur les murs et un éclaire de magie se faufile sous mes doigts. Je ramène rapidement mon bras contre mon corps. Je sais exactement dans quelle maison Lexa m'a installé. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise. J'aurai aimé qu'Anya soit là.

Je m'arrête devant une porte derrière laquelle je peux lire une grande puissance. Un sentiment angoissant s'empare de moi. Tous ces ténèbres c'est… je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie ressentie une telle chose, c'est particulièrement déstabilisant.

Je peine à distinguer avec certitude d'où provient toute cette obscurité. Je me doute qu'il s'agit de Clarke mais tout… ça, quoi que ce soit semble bien trop imposant pour seulement un semi-démon. Comment peut-être survivre à une telle noirceur ? Comment a-t-elle pu ne jamais y succomber ? Et… comment Jack a pu cacher la supériorité de sa fille toutes ses années ?

Je sais de sources sure qu'il s'est opposé à Lexa la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré. Il ne souhaitait pas que sa fille intègre la meute. Et pourtant, depuis le premier jour, il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui contre balançait son comportement initiale. Je sais que Jack se bat avant tout pour le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime mais une part de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus hostile au lien qui venait de naître entre sa fille et Lexa. À moins bien sûr, s'il avait un coup d'avance.

Se pourrait-il que ma mère ait évoqué avec lui sa Carte du Temps ? Serait-il possible qu'il sache depuis la naissance de sa fille que sa vie serait entremêlée avec celle d'une alpha ? J'aurai tellement de question à lui poser. Malheureusement, je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui ces derniers mois. Je sais qu'il aurait aimé que nous puissions passer plus de temps ensemble. Et son dernier sourire… c'est étrange. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Je frappe doucement contre la porte, la vague d'obscurité s'intensifie, sans le contrôler, je fais un pas en arrière. Encore cette puissance, c'est écrasant. Les ampoules qui habillent le couloir tressautent, la lumière vacille, grésille avant de céder aux ténèbres. Je sens une présence se rapprocher, tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je sens de nouveau les fils poisseux d'obscurité me toucher, ils se fraye un chemin sur ma peau. J'en ai la nausée. J'essaye de m'éloigner de se contacte, je trébuche et je me retrouver une nouvelle fois prise au piège de mon pire souvenir.

Les larmes viennent sans que je ne puisse le contrôler puis se sont les premières image. Un regard confiant, pétillant de vie, des iris d'un gris orageux semble m'observer de nouveau. J'en ai le souffle couper. Je secoue la tête pour me détacher de cette vision. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je n'en suis pas capable. Jack avait raison, je ne suis pas prête. Je n'aurai jamais dû revenir à Hélys.

Je ferme brusquement mes paupières pour essayer de chasser cette image mais il continu de me regarder. Je le vois bouger les lèvres alors je plaque mes mains sur mes oreille. Je ne peux pas entendre ça à nouveau. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Je ne l'étais pas à l'époque et je ne le suis certainement pas aujourd'hui. Sans les assimiler, il dit exactement les mêmes mots que ce jour là. Alors je hurle pour essayer de ne pas l'entendre. Je cris pour chasser cette phrase qui me hante depuis mon enfance. Je bascule en arrière et j'entre en contacte avec le murs alors des milliers de chuchotements viennent murmurer à mon oreille. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête.

Une main terriblement forte me saisit le bras et m'oblige à me redresser. Je m'accroche à ce corps comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je laisse mes larmes couler sans la moindre entrave. Je tremble et je ne peux que murmurer un seul prénom :

 **\- Anya.**

Je la supplie de revenir. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Je ne peux pas faire ça seule. Je ne suis en aucun cas capable d'affronter mon passé sans qu'elle me tienne la main. Je n'ai pas peur de dire que sans elle, je me sens faible.

Des doigts glissent dans mon dos. Je trouve le geste rassurant mais ce n'est pas assez, ce n'est pas Anya. Je perçois des murmures qui parviennent à adoucir mon cœur mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas assez. Je ferme un peu plus les yeux. Je peux peut-être faire semblant, juste une seconde. Peut-être que dans ce laps de temps très court, je peux imaginer que c'est Anya. Juste assez longtemps pour calmer mes angoisses.

Mais il n'y a rien a faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas elle et mon cœur refuse de me mentir. Je la cherche à nouveau à l'aide de ma magie. J'envoie des échos se balader au fil du vent, traverser chaque recoin de cette planète, chaque parcelle du Multi mais Anya n'est nul part et certainement pas dans mes bras.

 **\- Raven, reprends toi,** souffle Gaïa. **Je sais à quel point c'est effrayant d'être touché par une de ces choses. Elles ont semé le doute en moi à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne peux pas sombrer. Je… j'ai besoin de toi. Sans Anya, tu es tout ce que j'ai.**

Je suis d'abord surprise par ces mots puis je comprends toute leur importance. Je suis en effet tout ce qu'il lui reste d'Anya celle que son loup à choisi comme alpha. Si elle perd ce lien si précieux, si elle me perd moi, elle pourrait sombrer dans la folie, devenir un Canis.

C'est alors que je réalise que si je suis ce qui la rapproche d'Anya. Il en est de même pour elle. En gardant Gaïa prêt de moi, c'est comme d'avoir une part de ma belle blonde. C'est pour cette raison que même si ce n'est pas assez, je me sens tout de même rassurée dans ses bras, parce qu'une part d'Anya vit en elle, comme en moi.

 **\- Gaïa,** je perçois la voix effrayée de Lexa.

 **\- Elle va bien, Raven va bien. Elle a juste… elle va bien. Comment va Clarke ?**

 **\- Je… honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je suis incapable de l'aider.**

Doucement, Gaïa relâche la pression et m'éloigne. Elle garde un contacte avec moi en saisissant fermement mes épaules. Une part de moi, la remercie pour cette attention. Je me sens si faible que je crois que je pourrai m'effondrer. Ses yeux viennent chercher les miens puis elle sourit avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui est sur sa gauche et de lui assurer :

 **\- Tu fais de ton mieux.**

 **\- Et malheureusement, il n'existe pas de manuel pour les nuls afin d'aider un démon à gérer le deuil,** dit-elle avec un rire jaune.

 **\- Semi-démon,** je précise d'une voix tremblante qui me surprend.

Je fais un geste vers mes cordes vocales d'une main tremblante. Je sens tellement faible que même ma voix me trahit. Et puis, pourquoi j'insiste sur cette différence ? Qui se soucis de savoir que Clarke est à moitié humaine en ce moment ? Personne.

 **\- Cette situation dure depuis combien de temps ?** Je demande tout de même.

 **\- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Hélys.**

 **\- Et qu'en pense Abby ? Jack m'a dit qu'il l'avait rencontré d'une façon peu conventionnel. Il était blessé et elle a su le soigner malgré le fait que son organisme soit très différent de celui d'un être humain.**

 **\- Clarke refuse de la voir,** murmure tristement Lexa, **en fait, elle refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Elle… elle me rejette la plupart du temps. Heureusement que je cicatrise vite,** précise t-elle en relevant la manche de sa chemise révélant les lambeaux que sont devenu sa peau.

 **\- Par tous les Dieux ! Lexa…**

Je me détache lentement de Gaïa pour me rapprocher de l'alpha. Je commence un geste de la main pour atteindre le membre blessé avant de m'arrêter net. Je jette un regard en arrière, pour observer la fille d'Indra qui sourit discrètement. Je cligne un nombre incalculable de fois des paupières avant de réaliser que je n'aurai jamais agit de la sorte. Ce qui vient de me pousser à agir, c'est l'instinct de protection sur-développé d'Anya envers sa sœur de cœur.

Je serre mes doigts en poing pour empêcher un nouveau geste impulsif de vouloir toucher Lexa. J'analyse la blessure, c'est particulièrement profond. Je vois déjà quelque tissus cicatriciel ce qui prouve que c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'elle subit ce genre de traitement. Je plisse le nez avant de lui demander :

 **\- A quel fréquence Clarke subit ce genre de crises ?**

 **\- C'est variable,** répond Lexa de manière évasive.

 **\- Toutes les trois heures,** précise en même temps Gaïa.

 **\- Gaïa,** s'offusque Lexa. **Je t'interdis de… enfin non, se n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est… juste ne fais pas ça. Je gère la situation.**

 **\- Tu ne cicatrises pas assez vite,** je constate.

 **\- Je vais très bien,** soupire Lexa. **C'est pour Clarke que nous devons nous inquiéter, pas pour moi.**

 **\- Et dans quel état d'esprit penses-tu qu'elle va se trouver quand elle retrouvera ses esprits et qu'elle réalisera qu'elle t'a bless".**

 **\- Il n'y aura rien à constater.**

 **\- Si tu continues à ce rythme…**

 **\- Ça suffit,** hurla-t-elle. **Je ne vais pas l'abandonner !**

Le loup de Lexa prend sa place sous le coup de la colère d'abord au travers de ses yeux. Je fais un pas en arrière en sentant qu'elle perd totalement le contrôle. Il est plus fort que dans mes souvenirs. En une fraction de seconde, je suis face à un monstre, cette fois, j'en suis certaine, Lexa n'était pas aussi imposante durant les entraînements auxquels j'ai pu assister. Sa carrure est telle que sa masse peine à s'adapter au couloir qui est assez restreint.

Gaïa agrippe fermement mon bras et me tire en arrière. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve plaquée au sol. Ma respiration se coupe sous le choc. Je n'aurai pas imaginer que Gaïa puisse être aussi forte. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour assister à une scène des plus improbable, Lexa sous sa forme animal essaye de m'atteindre, toute dents dehors. Alors que la fille d'Indra la retient par l'encolure toujours sous sa forme humaine. Des grognements s'échappe des deux côtés, l'un de rage et l'autre d'effort.

L'animal est bien évidemment plus fort que la jeune femme en face d'elle. Gaïa ne tient pas sa position, ses pieds glissent sur le parquet trop lisse pour avoir de bons appuie. Au moment où la mâchoire du loup manque de m'arracher le visage, la jeune métisse semble s'enraciner dans le sol et la bête est subitement maîtriser. Elle hurle alors :

 **\- Arrête Lexa ! Si tu t'en prends à Raven autant assembler tout de suite le bûcher pour Anya !**

À ces mots un éclat de compréhension mélangé à une profonde tristesse marque le regard qui redevient lentement plus humain. Je suis capable de lire dans ses iris comme une interrogation. Je comprends alors que Lexa n'a pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle. Elle peut bien parler de sa sœur sur sa maîtrise constance de son loup mais je pense que d'une certaine façon, elle est pareille.

Avec précaution, Gaïa relâche la pression et je me relève en observant Lexa avec méfiance. La fille d'Indra reste sur ses gardes, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne s'éloigne. Il secoue la tête comme s'il était étourdie avant que des craquements nauséabond ne se fasse entendre. C'est bien trop rapide. Je fronce les sourcils. Lexa ne devrait pas être capable de redevenir humaine aussi facilement. La seule autre personne que je connais capable d'un tel contrôle sur sa transformation, c'est Lyssa.

Lexa maintient sa tête, elle semble souffrir. Je tente de m'approcher mais Gaïa tend rapidement le bras ce qui m'empêche d'avancer plus. L'alpha marmonne quelque chose qui est incompréhensible avant de serrer ses poing sur son front et de jurer haut et fort et d'abattre avec rage ses deux poings sur le mur le plus proche d'elle. La fissure provoquer par le geste m'étonne, non, à ce stade là, ce n'est pas une fissure mais un cratère. Lexa tente de maîtriser sa respiration et entre deux inspiration murmure d'une voix pas encore toute à fait humaine :

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Tant que Clarke sera instable, tu le seras aussi,** assure avec justesse et compréhension Gaïa.

 **-Tu as la même force qu'elle,** larmoie Lexa.

Elle se redresse en essuyant ses joues maculées de larmes. Elle fixe Gaïa d'une étrange façon, un mélange de respect, de tristesse, d'acceptation et… de jalousie ? Elle mordille ensuite sa lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre :

 **\- Tu as très bien choisie ton alpha.**

 **\- Ma mère n'est pas de cet avis,** réponds tristement Gaïa.

Je détaille avec un peu plus d'attention le profile de Gaïa en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait qu'elle discute aussi librement de ce sujet avec Lexa est étrange. De plus, elle vient de suggérer que sa mère était au courant du choix de son loup, ce qui au dernière nouvelle n'était pas le cas. J'ai dû manquer quelque chose de plutôt important durant ces deux jours.

 **\- Je vais te chercher des vêtements,** dit la jeune louve pour changer de sujet, **essaie de ne tuer personne.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** répète Lexa.

Gaïa lui sourit avant de se retourner pour accomplir sa tâche. En passant près de moi, elle me sourit ce qui comme ses bras tout à l'heure à le don de me rassurer même si c'est infiniment moins puissant que la présence d'Anya. Je n'ose plus vraiment regarder Lexa. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse aussi facilement perdre le contrôle et raison de plus d'éviter de la contempler, elle est complètement nu.

 **\- Je suis** _ **vraiment**_ **désolée Raven. Je…**

 **\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal,** je la rassure.

 **\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver,** _ **jamais**_ **.**

 **\- Gaïa a raison, tant que Clarke sera instable, tu le seras aussi. Vous êtes liées.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas la perdre,** sanglote t-elle. **Je ne peux pas** _ **les**_ **perdre. Sans Anya… je…**

 **\- Nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de nous même,** je complète.

Lexa ne répond pas mais je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose. Je l'entends s'appuyer contre le mur en soupirant de lassitude. Je relève les yeux et pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, c'est l'image innocente, faible et triste d'une enfant qui se reflète d'elle.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu Anya. Je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir de son absence. Je ne suis pas la seule à me reposer sur elle. Je ne suis pas la seule à la chercher de toute les façon possible et inimaginable.

 **\- Nous allons la retrouver Lexa. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Elle et tous les autres.**

 **\- Nous allons la retrouver,** confirme t-elle.

 **\- Mais avant ça, nous devons aider Clarke. Nous allons avoir besoin d'elle. Tu as besoin d'elle.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Et moi… je… vais affronter mes propres démons.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Jack avait raison, je n'étais clairement pas prête à revenir ici.**

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je…**

 **\- Je sais Lexa.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Arrête de dire ça, tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu crois.**

 **\- Anya aurait pu dire ce genre de chose,** sourit-elle. **Elle adorait me rappeler que j'étais bien plus forte que ce que je montrais.**

 **\- Alors c'est que tu l'es.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De rien. Je… si tu continues de te transformer de la sorte, je pourrai t'aider pour le problème de nudité.**

 **\- M'aider ?**

 **\- Un sort, très simple,** je précise. **Ma mère l'a utilisé sur la meute de Luna et moi sur Lyssa.**

 **\- Le vêtement étrange qu'elle portait,** comprend Lexa.

 **\- Hum… je peux, enfin si tu le souhaites, faire en sorte que tu sois vêtue après tes transformation, surtout si tu t'exécutes aussi rapidement. Je me souviens que durant les combat, Luna passait d'un état à l'autre avec une aisance déconcertante. C'était beau à voir.**

 **\- Tu m'aiderais à m'entraîner ? Sans Anya… je ne sais pas à qui demander.**

 **\- A Indra,** je propose avec amusement, **non sérieusement dès que j'aurai retrouvé mes capacités, ça sera avec plaisir.**

 **\- Merci.**

Gaïa revient en trottinant avec sous le bras un jogging, un tee-shirt un rouge un peu trop grand et des sous-vêtements. Lexa la remercie et se rhabille rapidement. Il faut dire que les lycanthropes ne sont pas des plus pudiques. Sauf peut-être Anya mais comme tout chez elle, c'est exceptionnel.

Je perçois des gémissements de l'autre côté de la porte. Je jette un regard à Lexa qui me fait comprendre en un regard que nous risquons rien. Clarke doit simplement faire un cauchemar. Je m'approche alors mais Lexa me retient.

 **\- Ne fais pas ça,** me dit-elle affoler.

 **\- Je vais juste voir si je peux l'apaiser.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Lexa, que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé quand Jack a perdu ma mère, c'était sa** _ **Dionie**_ **. Je connais deux ou trois sorts qui pourront au moins l'aider à dormir le temps que tu puisses reprendre des forces.**

Lexa se décide à me laisser passer et en franchissant la porte, je comprends mieux pour quelle raison, elle a essayer de me retenir. Les fils d'obscurité court dans toute la pièce sans le moindre contrôle. Je détaille Clarke qui semble être à des milliers de kilomètres. Je soupire, la rejoindre ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je fais un premier pas et tous les formes qui jusque là serpentait sur le sol se redresse. Elles semblent m'observer. Je fais un geste sur la droite et ils me suivent tous dans mon mouvement. Génial !

J'invoque ma magie, c'est faible mais je parviens à provoquer de la lumière pure dans mes mains. J'éclaire alors mon chemin et les ténèbres s'éloignent pour ne pas être toucher par la clarté. J'avance calmement et sans geste brusque avant de m'installer sur le bord du lit. Clarke est en sueur et semble se débattre dans son sommeille. Les apparitions hors de son corps siffle leurs mécontentement, ils la protège.

Mon regard passe de mes doigts au front de Clarke. Je soupire en réalisant que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Je vais être obligée de la toucher. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis encore trop faible pour espérer utiliser ce sort sans contacte physique. Je prend une forte inspiration avant de m'exécuter. Je grimace avant de prononcer :

 _ **\- Magicace vos nunc. Somnum.**_

À la seconde même où je retire ma main du front de Clarke, ses traits se détendent et toute l'obscurité qui s'était accumulé dans la pièce disparaît. Je me relève en fermant les poings pour éteindre ce qu'il reste de lumière sous ma peau. Je me retourne vers Lexa qui sans surprise m'a suivi. Je ne remarque qu'après coup que je pleure. J'efface mes larmes en expliquant à Lexa :

 **\- J'ai utilisé ce sort sur Anya avant que… que je ne me fasse tuer.**

Lexa s'apprête à me poser des questions pour comprendre la situation mais je l'arrête d'un geste en lui demandant :

 **\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est… douloureux.**

 **\- Très bien. Combien de temps ça va durer ?**

 **\- Une dizaine d'heures.**

Elle acquiesce avant de s'approcher du lit. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se penche pour embrasser avec amour son front. Elle murmure quelques mots à son oreille et je me sens alors de trop. Je sors rapidement de la pièce et je ne suis pas étonnée en voyant que Gaïa m'attendait.

Elle est assise contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle m'observe sans dire un mot. Je sais qu'elle est inquiète, je le suis aussi, tous le monde à des raison de l'être. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de demander :

 **\- Pourquoi vous avez choisie cette maison ?**

 **\- Elle était assez éloignée des autres pour ne pas mettre la meute en danger, avec la situation de Clarke et j'ai sentie une magie similaire à la tienne.**

 **\- Ma grand-mère vivait ici,** je révèle.

 **\- J'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. J'aurai dû essayer de trouver un endroit plus neutre ?**

 **\- Pour moi,** je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de Gaïa en soupirant, **il n'y a aucun endroit neutre sur cette île.**

 **\- Je me souviens que Jack était contre le fait que tu puisses revenir.**

 **\- Je m'étais dis qu'avec Anya j'y arriverai. Mais… elle n'est pas là alors je dois affronter mon passé seule.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas seule,** me contre t-elle presque immédiatement. **Enfin ce que je veux c'est,** elle déglutit difficilement, **toi et moi, nous faisons partie de la meute d'Anya, non ?**

Il y a tellement de douleur dans son questionnement. Je suis désolée pour elle qu'elle puisse douter à ce point. J'aimerai trouver les mots pour la rassurer mais la vérité c'est que je ne peux pas parler au nom d'Anya. Je n'en ai pas le droit. D'autant plus qu'au dernière nouvelle, elle n'était pas prête à devenir une alpha à la tête d'une meute.

 **\- Tu sais,** reprend Gaïa du voix faible, **elle… Anya m'a dit quelque chose avant qu'elle ne sorte du territoire. Je ne me souviens pas de tout avec exactitude, comme si elle avait semé des indices pour que je puisse m'en sortir sans elle mais il y a cette phrase qui résonne dans ma tête.**

J'écarquille les yeux. Je vois exactement de quoi elle parle. J'ai ressentie exactement la même chose au moment où elle a prononcer son : "Ne me regarde pas". Mais en même temps, maintenant que Gaïa en parle, j'ai la sensation qu'elle m'a dit tellement plus avant de partir. Ses lèvres ont bouger tellement longtemps après ces quatre mots mais c'est comme si j'étais devenue sourde au pire moment qu'il soit.

 **\- Elle a dit : "protège Raven jusqu'à mon retour". Alors s'il te plaît ne m'empêche pas de le faire.**

Je souris à Gaïa avant de me lever. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre elle. J'ai conscience qu'avec Marcus et Blue, elle est le lien qui ma rattache à Anya et je ne compte perdre aucun de ces trois là.

 **\- Il y a un endroit où je dois aller. Tu m'accompagnes ?**

Elle acquiesce à une rapidité inimaginable. Elle sourit tellement que je suis touchée au plus profond de mon cœur. Elle se redresse avec aisance avant de me faire comprendre par sa gestuel qu'elle me suivrait jusqu'aux Enfers si je lui demandais.

Je regard en arrière pour m'assurer que Lexa va bien et je suis satisfaite en remarquant qu'elle s'est endormie près de Clarke. La blonde n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de calme. Je sors de la maison non sans jeter un petit sort de protection. Je m'inquiète pour Lexa, elle n'est pas au top de sa forme et j'ai conscience que si on venait l'attaquer, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un, acte qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas.

Gaïa et moi passons par le village principale. Je suis surprise en remarquant qu'aucun des lycanthropes ne semblent être hostile envers moi. Certain ont même des gestes très respectueux à mon égard. Je crois apercevoir la famille étrange de Maya et ils semblent aller bien. Il y a un calme apaisant qui entoure les environs et qui est très agréable.

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt et remarque rapidement qu'un petit groupe s'est installé à l'abri des arbres. Malgré le fait que ma magie soit encore affaibli, je perçois plusieurs loups dans les environs qui doivent chasser. J'arrive aux abords du volcan et je lève les yeux vers le sommet. C'est une longue ascension qui m'attends et avec ma jambes qui me fait un mal de chien, je sens que cette montée va être joyeuse.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, Gaïa ne dit pas un mot alors que je jure comme un chartrier, que ce soit la fois où je bute contre une pierre ou celle où je trébuche ou encore celle où un de ces foutue aigles à bien faillit me refaire le portrait. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver aussi facilement mais je crois que c'est un moyen de me protéger de la réalité. Je suis de retour à Hélys. Sans Anya. Je vais être obligé d'affronter ce qui se trouve au sommet, sans la personne qui me garde la tête hors de l'eau. Sa main glisse dans la mienne me manque, comme son sourire et cette confiance à toute épreuve qu'elle peut avoir en moi.

Je m'arrête devant un portillon gris qui doit facilement être aussi grand que moi. Le fer forgé est travaillé et représente les cinq mondes tels que les sorcières le voit, les enfers avec ses démons, les océans hantés par les sirènes, la terre là où magie est infinie, les cieux qui représentent les limites du pouvoir. Personne n'a été au-delà et le monde qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a jamais atteint, celui d'En-Haut la demeure des Dieux. En apparence, il n'y a rien derrière cette porte. Si je regardais à cet instant derrière, il n'y aurait que la continuité du volcan.

Je m'accroupis et forme un double pentacle de feu. Je place ma main droite au-dessus en fermant les yeux. Il me faut du temps pour accepter de prononcer les bons mots. J'aurai tellement aimer qu'Anya soit à mes côtés. J'aurai voulu qu'elle me soutienne dans cette épreuve. Pendant un instant, je fais comme si c'était elle et non Gaïa qui m'accompagne et je récite :

\- _**Mors non est finis.**_

Les flammes viennent lécher mes doigts sans pour autant me brûler. Je me redresse en contournant le pentacle. Je prends une forte inspiration avant d'appliquer ma main au milieu du portail qui s'ouvre d'en un grincement à nous faire froid dans le dos. À son entrée j'aperçois déjà les couleurs féerique qui font de ce lieu l'épicentre de la magie des sorcières de sang. J'ouvre un peu plus l'accès et je perçois la surprise chez Gaïa alors qu'elle découvre pour la première fois le lieu de culte des sorcières de ma famille, l'endroit le plus sacré de cette île.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas entrer,** je l'informe. **Je vais rester ici et attendre qu'ils viennent me voir.**

 **\- Ce sont des feux follets ?**

 **\- Oui. Les grands esprits de sorcières choisissent cette forme à leur mort, c'est une pratique qui n'existe plus depuis presque un millénaire mais nous sommes des sorcières de sang.**

 **\- C'est,** hésite Gaïa, **un mémorial comme ceux qui existent dans le Multi.**

 **\- C'est ça.**

 **\- Tu ne vas donc jamais te recueillir dans le Multi ?**

 **\- Toute ma famille se trouve ici, sur cette île. Je ne me suis pas recueillis depuis plus de cinq cent ans.**

Gaïa ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise. Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit. Avec patience, je réponds à sa question silencieuse :

 **\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière ordinaire. Je ne nourris pas ma magie comme la plupart des sorcières. Je n'ai pas de Cercle. Je suis ma magie.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule.**

Un feux follet s'arrête devant moi. Je ressers mes doigts contre le portail. Je fais tout pour être forte et ne pas fuir. J'observe le petit être lumineux, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais certaine qu'il serait le premier a venir me voir. Il s'étire et bondit avant de passer le portail et dès qu'il franchit le seuil, il reprends une apparence humaine.

 _ **\- Rae !**_

Sa voix est toujours la même. Mon cœur saigne alors que je ne peux plus me retenir de pleurer. Il bondit et me prend dans ses bras. Il me lâche rapidement parce que le contacte ne peut pas durer, ce serait douloureux, pour tous les deux. Il me fixe avec ce sourire si beau, doux, merveilleux et magnifique. Ce qu'il a pu me manquer !

Il glisse sa main sur ma joue et je frissonne. La tristesse dans ses yeux me fait chavirer. Il déteste quand je pleure. Je souris pour essayer d'atténuer sa peine et il retire sa main vivement alors que nous avons tous les deux la sensation que notre peau est attaquée par mille aiguilles là où il y avait le contacte.

Son regard tombe sur mon bras gauche. J'acquiesce avant de retirer le sweet d'Anya. Je le plis délicatement et le dépose sur mon avant-bras gauche alors qu'il observe les traits vivant sur ma peau. Il suit les lignes des yeux avant de faire bouger son indexe dans les airs. Il sourit un peu plus avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _ **\- Après tout ce temps, tu ne vas rien dire Systir ?**_

 **\- Je suis désolée Raphaël.**

Il me lance le même regard que ce jour là, déterminé avant de plisser les yeux en soupirant par le nez. Il sourit en coin avant d'assurer :

 _ **\- Tellement têtue… les années ne t'ont pas changées. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu veux te faire pardonner mais rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. Je suis mort mais tu n'en es d'aucune manière que se soit responsable.**_

 _ **\- Ton frère a raison**_ , m'assure une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

 **\- Maman,** je souffle.

Morgane avance doucement, elle garde ses distances avec moi avant de saisir les épaules de mon frère. Elle me sourit avec prudence. J'imagine qu'elle doit appréhender ma réaction face à sa malédiction à mon en contrer et à sa Carte du Temps.

 _ **\- Son cœur bat bizarrement,**_ souligne Raphaël.

 _ **\- Anya n'est pas avec toi,**_ demande ma mère avec un réel étonnement.

 **\- Anya,** j'ai la gorge nouée, **Anya,** je répète, **Anya,** je me sens vaciller.

 **\- Anya a disparu,** complète Gaïa.

La réaction de ma mère est immédiate et si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, j'aurai pu la manquer. Mais son inquiétude est tellement palpable que j'en frissonne. Je savais qu'elle tenait énormément à Anya mais je n'aurai jamais imaginer la profondeur de ce sentiment. C'est bien au-delà de sa volonté que je puisse atteindre le bonheur. Il y a autre chose qui m'échappe.

Elle passe devant mon frère et murmure à son oreille. Il acquiesce avant de se transformer en feux follets. Je fais un geste pour le retenir. J'aurai voulu plus de temps, discuter avec lui mais je stoppe mon geste en remarquant qu'il n'entre pas au sein du mémorial. Je fronce les sourcils en interrogeant ma mère.

Une douleur tel que j'en avais jamais vu tire ses trait, elle semble être fatiguée. La mort ne semble pas avoir apaiser ses crainte sur le futur. Je me souviens alors sur ses mises en garde sur le monstre dont elle nous a protéger Anya et moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez puissante pour l'affronter. Et si c'était lui qui retenait Anya ?

Ma mère s'approche et presse mon épaule, elle ne la quitte pas quand la douleur apparaît et ne bronche pas lorsque cette peine devient une vrais torture. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et me certifie que Raphaël va retrouver Anya et la protéger jusqu'à ce que je puisse la retrouver.

Puis elle se penche jusqu'à mon oreille pour y murmurer des informations que je ne peux pas croire. Parce que si c'est la vérité, il est possible que je ne revoie plus jamais Anya et c'est inacceptable !

Cependant, je finis par me rappeler que dans ce monde, rien ne reste bien longtemps impossible…

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, que se soit les brides de la bataille, d'Hélys, de la situation de Lexa et Clarke, l'absence d'Anya et des quatre autres… à votre avis où se trouve Anya ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Annonce :** **Parlons un peu de noël. Je suis entrain de vous confectionner un petit quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire.** **Donc il reste exactement 4 lundi avant noël, les 3, 10, 17 et 24 décembre. Chacun de ces lundi sera marquer pour vous comme pour moi par la publication d'un OS Spécial Noël avec différents ships. J** **'ai bien envie d'essayer de vous faire devinez les couples que j'ai choisie! ^^**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	23. Chapitre 22 : (In)sensible

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Bon… après le choc du premier chapitre de la seconde partie avec la disparition d'Anya, je vous propose de découvrir comment les choses s'organise sur l'île. Lexa arrive t-elle à tout gérer selon vous ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **You said that we would always be** _Tu as dit que nous serions ensemble pour toujours_

 **Without you I feel lost at sea** _Sans toi, je me sens perdu au milieu de la mer_

 **Through the darkness you'd hide with me** _A travers les ténèbres que tu cachais avec moi_

 **Like the wind we'd be wild and free** _Comme le vent, nous étions sauvages et libres_

 **You said you'd follow me anywhere** _Tu as dis que tu étais prête à me suivre n'importe où_

 **But your eyes tell me you won't be there** _Mais tes yeux semblaient me dire que tu ne serais pas là_

 **Avicii ft Sandro Cavazza – Without You**

 **Chapitre 22 : (In)sensible**

Certaines choses nous semblent durer un temps insurmontable. La perte d'un être cher est définitivement un de ceux là. Il faut réapprendre beaucoup de choses en, ce qui semble, n'être qu'une fraction seconde, passer par les sept terribles phases du deuil et… sourire de nouveau à la vie.

Une vie que nous nous devons de vivre pour ceux qui ne sont plus près de nous.

* * *

Il y a ces moments où notre esprit se trouve pile entre le sommeil et l'éveil et c'était un de ceux là. Je me sens sourire en prenant une inspiration un peu plus forte et en reconnaissant l'odeur de Clarke. Je suis tentée de laisser mon esprit s'égarer encore un peu, d'échapper à la réalité et de garder un peu plus longtemps ce sentiment de bien être.

Ce qui me tire définitivement de cet état de transition c'est un mouvement à mes côtés. Je ressers mes bras avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un corps. J'ouvre brusquement mes paupières et réalise que je me suis endormie sur l'épaule de Clarke. Je l'observe, elle dort et semble toujours plus ou moins paisible. Mes doigts frôlent son visage pour éloigner quelques mèches de cheveux et les placer derrière son oreille.

 **\- Lexa,** murmure-t-elle alors que je suis absolument certaine qu'elle dort encore.

 **\- Je suis là Clarke, je ne vais nulle part.**

Je me redresse légèrement et embrasse avec amour son front. Je souris alors que mes lèvres quittent sa peau. C'est à ce moment exacte que je remarque le chargement. C'est infime et pourtant les ténèbres semblent moins omniprésents.

 **\- Je savais que tu étais assez forte.**

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas à côté d'elle. C'est une bonne nouvelle, la première depuis notre arrivée sur Helys. Je cale ma tête derrière mes bras et fixe le plafond, très vite je réalise qu'il semble se mouvoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette sensation, par moment, je pourrais vraiment croire que cette maison est vivant. La réaction de Raven lorsqu'elle a touché les murs m'encourage dans cette théorie même si cela semble absurde.

Je me redresse vivement en pillant mes jambes en tailleur et en appuyant mes paumes contre mes genoux. Je plisse le nez en humant de nouveau l'air. Étrange. Je fronce les sourcils. Raven n'est pas entre ses murs, Gaïa non plus. Je me demande où elles peuvent être. Je secoue la tête en me rappellent que je ne devrais pas autant m'en faire pour elles après tout, elles ne font pas partie de ma meute. Du moins pas de façon conventionnelle…

Bien malgré moi un soupire m'échapper. Je sais parfaitement pour quelle raison, je suis à ce point protectrice avec elles : Anya. Et dire que j'ai bien failli blesser Raven en perdant totalement le contrôle… si j'étais parvenue à mes fins, je ne me le saurai jamais pardonné. S'en prendre à la sorcière, c'est s'attaquer à ma sœur.

Je sursaute alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre que j'occupe avec Clarke. Je sors de lit pour ouvrir rapidement la porte. Je suis surprise en découvrant Indra. Elle n'a pas mit les pieds dans cette maison depuis que je m'y suis installée. Elle a un air renfrogné mais semble plus ouverte que ces derniers jours. Je vérifie que Clarke est toujours paisible avant de me faufiler dans le couloir en demandant :

 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

C'est terrible de savoir que la première idée qui me vienne à l'esprit soit celle-là mais pour être honnête, les derniers jours, voir même mois, n'ont pas été tendres. Je perçois un soupire de la part d'Indra et sourit en réalisant que quelque part, elle doit penser exactement la même chose que moi. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de m'assurer :

 **\- Tout va bien et je t'ai promis de gérer la situation le temps que… comment va Clarke ?**

 **\- C'est un peu mieux, Raven a aidé.**

 **\- Bien… En vérité, je cherchais ma fille.**

 **\- Gaïa n'est pas là, tout comme Raven. Je suppose qu'elles sont ensembles.**

 **\- Tu… je peux savoir ce qui a provoqué de tels dégâts,** me demande t-elle en se décalant pour me laisser voir le couloir.

Jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais provoqué un tel désordre. Les murs semblent avoir été poussé vers l'extérieur et le plafond s'est effondré par endroit. Je grimace. Puis, à retardement, je m'interroge. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne suis pas si imposante sous ma forme animal. J'ai une taille tout à fait normale. Je n'aurai pas pu créer un tel bazar.

 **\- Je croyais que Clarke allait mieux. Je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir ma fille dans cette maison. Je m'inquiète pour elle.**

 **\- En fait,** je commence avant de tiquer, **tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?**

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lexa. J'étais folle de rage mais la colère est passée. Je… j'ai toujours cru que nous passerions notre éternité l'une à côté de l'autre.**

 **\- Je ne chasse pas Gaïa.**

 **\- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un alpha dominant dans une meute.**

 **\- Anya a toujours été une alpha dominante.**

 **\- Impossible.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le sentais pas que ce n'était pas le cas. Moi, je l'ai toujours su.**

 **\- Mais comment tu as pu accepter ça ?**

Je m'apprête à répondre au tac-au-tac mais je ravale mes mots. J'observe Indra en comprenant le fondement de son interrogation. Il est vrai que d'une certaine façon, garder Anya près de moi était un risque terrible. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu me renverser à tout moment, prendre le pouvoir. Je frotte mes paupières avec mon pouce et mon index avant de soupirer.

Je me reprends bien vite et relève la tête pour affronter le regarde d'Indra. Je jette un regard rapide vers la chambre de Clarke et me décide. Je fais un geste de la tête pour inviter Indra à me suivre. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois à l'extérieur. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de m'installer sur les marches qui desservent l'entrée.

 **\- À la seconde même où j'ai rencontré Anya j'ai su que… j'ai su qu'elle était la seule survivante. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cet instinct mais elle avait un tel pouvoir, un tel fardeau à porter sur ses épaules et pourtant elle me souriait. Elle a été tellement patiente avec moi. J'étais blessée, perdue et très sincèrement j'aurai dû mourir. Anya a été la première personne pour qui j'ai eu envie de me battre mais elle… elle est brisée.**

 **\- Tu viens d'utiliser le présent.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fais d'erreur. Anya est brisée. Qui peut lui en vouloir ? Elle a vu toute sa meute être décimée, elle a sentit chacun de ces membres être assassinés et le pouvoir de chacun des lycans est venu jusqu'à elle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce genre d'histoire. La guerre est cruelle.**

 **\- Indra… elle n'avait que six ans.**

La chef de ma garde rapprochée à un hoquet de surprise. Je détaille son visage avant d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle me demande silencieusement si elle a bien comprit.

 **\- Je n'ai pas été étonnée quand elle m'a avoué ne jamais vouloir faire partie d'une meute. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien pour Gaïa.**

 **\- Comment c'est possible ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis Anya est brisée.**

 **\- Elle va rejeter ma fille,** s'inquiète t-elle.

 **\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas accepter ça !**

 **\- Indra…**

 **\- N'essaye même pas de me sermonner, c'est ma fille !**

 **\- Tu ne connais pas le pire de l'histoire. Je n'en savais rien non plus mais Raven me l'a dit. C'est… ce massacre, il a été orchestré par la sœur aînée d'Anya.**

 **\- Quel genre de monstre est capable d'une telle chose ? C'est impensable !**

 **\- Le genre de monstre que nous avons rencontré, Lyssa.**

Je sens que Indra accuse difficilement le coup. Je la comprends, j'ai moi-même eu du mal a assimiler cette information. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui en parler mais j'en avais besoin et sans Anya et Costia, elle est la meilleur oreille que je connaisse. J'avais besoin de vider mon sac. J'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre ce que l'implication de Lyssa signifiait, au début, elle ne se battait pas pour finir le travail avec sa sœur, elle voulait tuer Raven pour s'en débarrasser et décimer ma meute comme elle la fait avec la sienne.

 **\- Ce n'est pas tout…**

 **\- Vraiment, parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup.**

 **\- Je sais et c'est pour cette raison que je comprends bien mieux pour quelles raison, elle ne supporte pas l'idée même d'appartenir à une meute ou cette façon qu'elle a de rejeter son loup.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?**

 **\- Anya est une** _ **vraie**_ **Lucas, la seconde fille de Luna.**

 **\- C'est impossible.**

 **\- Morgane a propulsé Anya 500 ans dans le futur pour la sauver du massacre.**

 **\- Je… non, je ne peux pas le croire, c'est… impossible.**

 **\- Rien ne reste bien longtemps impossible.**

 **\- Mais enfin Lexa, je sais que nous vivons dans un monde complètement fou mais… le voyage dans le temps c'est… je ne peux pas le croire.**

 **\- Marcus,** je souffle.

 **\- Le père d'Anya.**

 **\- Il est la preuve vivante que les voyages dans le temps existent. J'en ai parlé avec lui.**

 **\- Comment ça la preuve ?**

 **\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Morgane a fait un raté. Elle voulait envoyer Anya au début des années 1990 mais elle est arriver en plein milieu de la seconde guerre mondial.**

 **\- Par toutes les lunes, Marcus est juif.**

 **\- Marcus est juif,** je confirme. **Son bras le prouve.**

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- Par pitié, ne dit pas impossible. Honnêtement, j'ai toujours su que ce monde ne tournait pas rond mais là c'est juste… trop.**

Un silence étrange entre Indra et moi. Durant ce laps de temps, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je cherche Costia que ce soit dans le pouvoir de la meute ou chez chaque être qui m'a promis allégeance comme Heda. Mais mon appel reste sans réponse alors, je me concentre sur Anya.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin d'elle qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'elle puisse être en danger. Depuis que Raven est arrivée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vérifier encore et encore que son cœur bat de cette façon étrange. Je me dis que tant qu'il y a cette mélodie où qu'elle soit, Anya est en vie. J'ai besoin de cette confirmation.

Sans ma sœur, je suis complètement perdue…

Je ne parle même pas de l'état de Clarke qui m'inquiète au plus haut point. Elle m'a confié avoir peur de n'être pas assez pour m'aider à me relever s'il arrivait quelque chose à Anya. Maintenant c'est moi qui m'interroge et si je n'étais pas assez forte pour l'aider à se relever après la mort de son père.

Je serre le poing en sentant les larmes naître dans mes yeux. Je suis obséder par les derniers instants de Jack. Je me suis sentie si impuissante. J'arrivais à peine à retenir Clarke. Je crois que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un problème bien avant qui que ce soit. J'avais déjà repéré _l'animalis_ , je le suivais des yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'approche d'aucun d'entre nous. J'étais prête à bondir pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à un membre de ma meute. Je l'ai perdu de vue à peine une seconde…

C'était suffisant pour qu'il rampe jusqu'à Jack. Les ténèbres du père de Clarke nous offrait un sacré avantage, il leurs donnait vit sous la forme de monstres tout aussi imposant que nos ennemis. Je n'avais jamais vu un maître des Ombres agir de la sorte, même les démons du Clan Skaikru n'osaient pas l'approcher mais _l'animalis_ est plus discret, il n'a pas de sentiment ou d'appréhension, il se contente d'obéir aux ordres de la fée à qui il a prêté allégeance. Alors quelque part au milieu du chaos, il devait y avoir des lèvres qui scellaient le destin de Jack.

J'ai ressenti la première morsure aussi sûrement que si c'était mon cou qui était transpercé par les crocs emplis de poison de l' _animalis_. Clarke a tangué avant que son pouvoir ne s'éveille en un clin d'œil. Je l'ai sentie s'éloigner de moi. C'était comme si j'essayai de la rattraper sans y parvenir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de toute ma vie un tel désarrois. Elle m'échappait mais pas seulement elle, sa vie, notre empreinte. Clarke hurlait, je crois qu'elle invoquait quelque chose et j'ai su que si elle arrivait à ses fins, je la perdrais. Pour autant, je ne parvenais pas à l'atteindre.

Clarke m'abandonnait pour les ténèbres. Elle était en train de choisir la noirceur plutôt que notre amour. Elle invoquait les ombres et plus elle y parvenait, plus je me sentais mourir de l'intérieur. Elle était en train de briser notre empreinte pour sauver son père. Jamais… je ne me suis jamais sentie à ce point anéantie.

Deuxième morsure sous la dernière côte, j'ai presque senti le poison se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur. Je me suis effondrée. J'ai cherché un nouveau souffle mais mes poumons étaient comme pétrifiés. Le pire, c'est que je voyais Clarke courir pour rejoindre son père sans un regard pour moi. Plus elle avançait, plus elle devenait puissante, plus elle s'éloignait, plus je la perdais.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu la force, j'ai d'abord sentie ma paume droite s'enfoncer plus que de raison dans le sol. Le bruit des pierres qui se brisent a été comme un électrochoc, je me suis relevée et j'ai couru, couru, couru… je ne me suis arrêtée qu'une fois Clarke entre mes bras. Tous mes instincts me poussaient à la lâcher, elle était en train de me tuer. J'aurai dû l'abandonner mais quelque chose de plus grand que moi m'en a empêché. Je ne peux plus concevoir de vivre sans elle. Qu'importe si elle doit me détester pour l'avoir empêcher de sauver son père. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sombrer, il était impensable qu'elle laisse son humanité s'éteindre. D'autant que Jack était déjà perdu, elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus sauf se perdre elle-même alors j'ai tenue bon.

Troisième morsure et un calme angoissant c'est insinué en elle. Je tremblait mais je n'osais pas relâcher ma prise. J'étais terrifiée qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'éloigner. Sous nos yeux, la peau de Jack est devenu aussi blanche que la neige. Il s'est tourné vers nous et a sourit. J'ai été complètement prise au dépourvu par son regard. Il semblait attristé mais surtout en paix. Avant que son corps ne commence à s'effriter, j'ai perçu sa voix d'une façon étrange. Mais ça ne l'était pas plus que ces mots, j'ai encore du mal à en saisir le sens.

Je sens la main d'Indra presser mon épaule et je me recentre sur l'instant présent. Elle se redresse avec un sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire de la sorte avant aujourd'hui. Je fronce les sourcils au moment où elle reprend la parole :

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de mon choix. Je n'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux comme alpha.**

 **\- Pourquoi parce que j'ai conscience que ce monde ne tourne pas rond ?**

 **\- Entre autre,** répond-elle mystérieusement.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Je crois que qui que nous soyons pour toi dans cette meute étrange que tu as construite, nous avons tous découvert quelque chose chez toi ces derniers jours ou même mois.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi ?**

 **\- Je te le dirais un jour, quand tu seras prête. Mais en attendant,** elle sourit de nouveau, **merci.**

 **\- Merci ? De quoi au juste ?**

 **\- De m'avoir parlé Lexa, le pouvoir peut-être quelque chose qui nous détruit si on n'y fait pas attention. Alors continue à te confier, ne laisse jamais une situation t'engloutir que se soit avec la meute, Anya ou même Clarke. Tu n'es pas seule, continue de t'appuyer sur ceux qui t'entourent.**

Indra commence à s'éloigner c'est alors que je commence moi aussi à sourire. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis devenue alpha, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule alors même que j'ai toujours été entourée. Ces cinq dernière années, j'ai eu la sensation de ne pouvoir m'appuyer que sur Anya alors même que j'aurai pu avoir tellement d'autre personne a qui faire confiance.

 **-Une dernière chose,** reprend Indra, **si tu vois ma fille, dit lui que je me suis comporter comme une idiote et que j'aimerai m'excuser.**

 **-Je lui dirai,** je souris.

 **-Et fais en sorte que cette maison ne s'écroule pas.**

Je ris doucement à cette dernière remarque. Je sens que mon cœur s'allège. C'est terriblement agréable. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis que le bouclier de Raven s'est effondré la première fois.

J'aimerai croire que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sceptique. J'ai conscience que la marque de mal s'imprègne une nouvelle fois dans nos vies. Il n'y a pas de place pour la paix et tous les pactes du monde n'y changeront rien. La vérité c'est que tant qu'il existera des monstres comme Nia ou Lyssa, personne ne pourra prétendre éloigner la guerre.

Huit ans… nous avons seulement tenu huit ans avant qu'un conflit n'arrive à nouveau. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas certaine que ceux qui ont écrit l'armistice s'opposent à ce retour primitif. Je crois que même ces personnes ne croyaient pas à leur paix et je ne sais pas, non je ne sais pas comment parvenir à ne pas échouer comme eux.

Je frissonne et en un claquement de doigts, je sens que Clarke s'éveille. Je me redresse rapidement et je dois bien l'avouer un peu maladroitement. Je me précipite pour la rejoindre. Je franchis chaques couloirs comme si ma propre vie en dépendait avant d'enfin l'atteindre. En ouvrant la porte, je découvre Clarke assise au bord de son lit, son visage enfouit dans ses mains et je perçois ses larmes mais aucune trace de ténèbres.

Je m'approche d'un pas hésitant, son instabilité des derniers jours m'oblige à être plus méfiante envers elle. Je n'avais jamais véritablement connaissance des pouvoirs que pouvaient posséder les démons et je dois bien avouer que Clarke a su me procurer quelques sueurs froides. Mais pour notre empreinte, je me suis battue et je continuerai de le faire. Elle est trop importante pour que je ne puisse seulement penser à la perdre. Je la protégerai coûte que coûte même contre elle-même s'il le faut.

Je m'arrête en face d'elle avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Je m'accroupis et glisse ma main sur son genoux droit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que pour la première fois depuis ses crises, elle ne rejette pas mon geste. Elle sanglote plus bruyamment et renifle sans élégance ce qui m'arrache un petit rire quelque peu coupable. Lentement, ses mains s'abaissent et je retrouver ses magnifique iris azur sans la moindre trace d'obscurité. Je m'appuie légèrement sur son genoux pour me redresser assez afin de glisser mes doigts en douceur sur sa joue que je caresse tendrement.

Je vois dans son regard une sorte de surprise mais aussi quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à de la reconnaissance. Je ne cherche pas à prendre la parole que se soit pour la rassurer ou m'assurer qu'elle se sent aussi bien que possible au vu de la situation. Je sais que c'est trop tôt. J'ai vécu cette terrible épreuve, celle de perdre un parent et j'ai conscience que de vouloir précipité les choses n'arrange absolument rien.

Je manque de tomber à la renverse quand elle tombe presque sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les pleurs redoublent. Je reste un moment figée, incapable d'exécuter le moindre geste avant de serrer à mon tour mes bras tout contre elle. J'en déduis qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ou du moins pas assez pour me rejeter. Je l'aurai compris si elle l'avait fait, je lui aurai laissé du temps même si cette situation m'aurait certainement déchirée le cœur.

Je prends appuie sur mes pieds et nous redresse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie quand ses bras se serrent un peu plus au niveau de mon cou alors qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Sans jamais la quitter, je m'assoie sur le lit, sa tête calée sur mon épaule gauche, je caresse avec amour et patience ses cheveux et son dos. Après quelque temps, je ne perçois plus ses pleurs mais son corps tremble toujours et elle s'accroche à mon haut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si il le fallait, si c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, je resterai dans cette position à la consoler pour l'éternité.

Puis avec une lenteur attendrissante, elle se détache avant de saisir mon visage entre ses mains. Il y a de nouveau cette étincelle étrange dans son regard. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à déterminer quel sentiment prend le dessus. Et alors que je détaille avec toute l'attention du monde ses magnifiques iris, elle vient m'embrasser avec une douceur infinie. Ses lèvres frôlent à peine les miennes, je peux sentir son hésitation et les larmes reviennent de plus belle. Je cherche à m'éloigner, cette fois il faut que je dise quelque chose seulement elle est plus rapide puisqu'elle me fait taire avec un simple :

 **\- Merci.**

Je m'interroge silencieusement du regard parce que je peine à comprendre la cause de ses remerciements. Un sourire timide étire ses lèvres avant qu'elle acquiesce presque imperceptiblement et sans que je ne la vois venir, elle m'embrasse de nouveau avec plus de conviction mais toujours une tendresse tout à fait unique. Je confirme, elle ne m'a jamais donné de tel baiser. Je ferme les yeux afin de ressentir chacune des sensations que me procure ce geste d'amour véritable.

 **\- Merci,** répète t-elle tout contre mes lèvres.

 **\- Clarke,** je murmure.

 **\- Merci,** sanglote t-elle à nouveau.

Les larmes se propagent comme des flots interminables et elle s'accroche encore à mon cou comme si être près de moi lui était devenu vitale. Je suis loin de m'en plaindre. J'aime la sentir aussi proche. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Pour quelle raison continue t-elle de me remercier de la sorte ? Dois-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je suis perdue en partie parce que je ne parviens pas à ressentir avec certitude ses sentiments.

 **\- Clarke,** je l'appelle en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, **essaye de reprendre ton souffle.**

 **\- Je suis une idiote,** chouine t-elle.

 **\- Hey ! Je ne te laisserai pas dire une telle chose. Tu m'entends, jamais !**

 **\- C'est facile pour toi,** commence t-elle en s'éloignant et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, **ce n'est pas toi qui a bien failli tout gâcher.**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Pendant un instant, j'étais prête à renoncer à toi,** explose t-elle.

Je mets un certain temps à assimiler ces mots. C'est comme de se recevoir un coup violent en plein dans l'estomac. J'en ai presque la nausée et pourtant je le savais. Ce n'est juste pas la même chose de l'entendre de sa bouche. Je suis tellement attristée qu'elle ait été consciente de son état et qu'elle n'est rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Mais en même temps, je comprends. Son père venait de se faire tuer sous ses yeux, se sont ses instincts primitifs qui ont repris le dessus.

 **\- Je sais,** je dis les dents serrer.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **\- Je comprends Clarke.**

 **\- Mais tu ne devrais pas à avoir à comprendre,** s'énerver t-elle, **je suis un monstre !**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça…**

 **\- C'est allé tellement vite,** me coupe t-elle, **mon père,** elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur, **mon père était… et j'ai cru…**

 **\- Shhhh,** je souffle, **calme toi.**

 **\- Il y avait tellement de ténèbres. J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru me perdre.**

 **\- Je ne permettrais jamais que tu puisses sombrer. Jamais.**

 **\- Je t'ai trahis,** éclate t-elle en sanglot, **j'ai trahis notre empreinte. Je ne suis pas… je ne te mérite pas ! Tu devrais… tu aurais dû m'abandonner.**

 **\- Clarke,** je sermonne, **je t'interdis de dire ça !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Jamais,** je gronde. **Ne dis plus jamais ça !**

Je saisis ses lèvres des miennes avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Je fais d'elles mes prisonnières jusqu'à ce qu'elles cessent d'énumérer des bêtises. Je me perds au milieu de ce baiser improviser jusqu'au bord de l'asphyxie. Je me décolle à peine des sa bouche pour reprendre un peu d'air avant que se soit elle qui engage à nouveau les hostilités. Très vite, le baiser devient incontrôlable, fiévreux et vitale. Mon dos fini par rencontrer le matelas et les lèvres de Clarke se baladent bientôt sur toute ma peau laissée à découvert. Je me perds presque dans un désir qui me consume tout entière. À cet instant, j'ai tellement envie d'elle que je reconnais bien la patte de la bête qui est en moi.

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle avant de serrer mes poings aussi forts que possible. Et merde ! Je dois l'arrêter avant que la situation ne dégénère, que nous allions trop loin. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle est émotionnellement instable et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la laisser faire. Une petite voix en moi, me souffle que ça serai profiter d'elle. Je grogne alors qu'elle commence à découvrir mon épaule gauche de ses lèvres.

 **\- Clarke,** je peine à prononcer son prénom, **arrête.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Clarke, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.**

 **\- J'en ai envie,** souffle t-elle alors que ses baisers se rapprochent de la naissance de mes seins.

 **\- Clarke,** je réitère en saisissant son visage, **stop.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi,** je souris. **Et nous avons l'éternité pour être ensemble.**

 **\- Ce que je veux, c'est toi.**

 **\- Non. Enfin… je ne prétends pas tout connaître de tes désirs mais tu as besoin de temps. Crois-moi, j'en meurs d'envie, peut-être même plus que toi mais,** je caresse ses joues de mes pouces, **je refuse de faire ça alors que tu es autant à fleur de peau. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me supplies pour arrêter,** demande t-elle de nouveau les yeux baignés de larmes.

 **\- Parce que,** je déglutis, **la plus grande partie de moi est et restera un animal sauvage avec des instincts parfois incontrôlables.**

 **\- Donc,** sourit-elle avec diabolisme, **si je continuais tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter une nouvelle fois.**

 **\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.**

 **\- Très bien, pour cette fois, je vais me contenter de tes bras.**

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur moi. Elle est complètement allongée sur mon corps et je ne suis pas certaine que cela calme mon désir mais je lui suis reconnaissante de ne plus rien faire pour attiser mes envies très peu chastes envers elle. Je ferme les yeux et écoute avec une certaine fascination les battements de son cœur se calmer avant de se synchroniser parfaitement avec le miens.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** murmure t-elle.

 **\- Ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Pas pour ce que je viens de faire, j'en avais envie mais pour ce que j'ai fait là-bas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je… c'est tellement compliqué le contrôle. Tout,** elle fait un signe vers sa tête, **tous ces ténèbres… parfois je n'arrive pas à les contrôler.**

 **\- Je sais ce que c'est,** je lui assure en caressant son bras.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle encore une fois.

 **\- De quoi au juste ?**

 **\- De ne pas m'avoir laissé t'échapper.**

 **\- Tu es à moi. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper même si tu le voulais.**

 **\- Tellement possessive… mais merci quand même. Je…**

Un long silence s'installe entre nous et pendant un instant, je suis persuadée qu'elle s'est rendormit. Je sais qu'après cette épreuve et la perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle doit-être exténuée. Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas elle reprend :

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Je me sens sourire avec stupidité à l'entente de ses mots. J'aime les entendre de sa bouche. C'est la plus belle sensation qui soit. D'autant que c'est la première fois qu'elle me les dit.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** _ **infiniment**_ **.**

Elle embrasse ma joue avec une telle délicatesse que je peine à croire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, elle était prête à me déshabiller. Elle se laisse glisser à côté de moi mais saisis rapidement ma main comme si un contacte physique lui était indispensable.

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien après… après que mon père soit… je ne me souviens de rien.**

 **\- Personne de notre côté,** j'essaye de la rassurer.

 **\- Et la douleur dans tes bras, c'est à cause de moi ?**

Comme prit en flagrant délit, j'esquisse une mine coupable. Raven m'avait pourtant prévenue. Je m'assieds sans quitter sa main. Je ne veux pas lui mentir et en même temps, j'aimerai la protéger de la vérité. Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Mon regard se vide avant que je ne me tourne lentement vers elle. Son visage est marqué par la culpabilité et son regard m'évite.

De ma main libre, je viens caresser sa joue et par mon geste attire son regard. Je me plonge corps et âme dans ce bleu si parfait qui m'a tellement manqué ces derniers jours. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de prendre une décision et de m'y tenir.

 **\- Tu as eu plusieurs crises. Tu perdais complètement le contrôle et j'étais la seule à pouvoir t'approcher pour te calmer quelques heures. Je ne suis pas certaine que tes ténèbres soient mes plus grands fans.**

 **\- Je t'ai blessé,** comprend t-elle avec horreur.

 **\- Rien de grave, ni d'insurmontable. Je,** je soupire avant de tirer sur son bras avant de lâcher sa main, **je suis forte et je ne t'aurai abandonné pour rien au monde.**

Je défais les boutons des manches de ma chemise et les relève assez pour qu'elle puisse voir les cicatrices. Raven avait pour changer bel et bien raison. Les quelques heures de sommeil sans aucune crise chez Clarke ont été bénéfiques. D'un geste hésitant les doigts de ma belle blonde vient frôler ma peau abîmer. Je retiens de justesse une grimace de douleur avant d'arrêter son avancée en déposant délicatement ma main sur la sienne.

C'est presque au ralentis que les yeux de Clarke retrouvent leurs ancrage dans les miens. Je découvre de nouveau ses iris azur profondément noyer dans les larmes. Je peux lire en elle facilement, elle se fait tellement de reproches.

 **\- Ce n'est rien de grave,** je lui assure, **d'ici quelques heures ou au pire quelques jours il n'y aura plus aucune trace.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être en colère contre moi.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de place pour la colère, juste l'amour.**

 **\- Et l'inquiétude,** dit-elle avec une certaine hésitation, **je te sens tellement inquiète.**

 **\- Je le suis,** je confirme.

 **\- Et tu ne comptes rien me dire de plus.**

 **\- Pas tout de suite.**

 **\- Comment je suis censée me sentir mieux si tu n'es pas entièrement honnête avec moi. C'est ce que je préfère chez toi. Tu me dis toujours la vérité,** elle resserre sa main sur mon bras, **même si elle n'est pas facile à entendre.**

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Je préférerai qu'elle se concentre sur elle-même afin d'aller de mieux en mieux même s'il n'y a pas de miracle face à la perte d'un parent. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas réussit à dire une seule fois que son père était mort. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur avant de lui sourire.

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle. **Je vais te le dire.**

 **\- Nous sommes arriver sur Hélys,** devine t-elle, **les couleurs sont aussi bizarres que ce que j'avais imaginé.**

 **\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu,** je ris, **la nuit est magnifique complètement magique. Pardon,** je murmure, **oui nous sommes arriver à Hélys assez violemment et en plusieurs groupes. Tous les membres de la meute qu'ils soient vivants ou morts sont sur l'île. Mais…**

Je sens mon estomac se nouer et ma gorge se serrer. Je me la racle pour essayer de reprendre mon explication rapidement mais je suis subitement oppressée par cette vérité. J'ai essayer de ne pas trop y penser pour éviter de m'effondrer seulement plus le temps passe plus l'absence d'Anya me tourmente. Je suis tellement perdue sans elle.

 **\- C'est Anya,** comprend Clarke sans que je ne puisse dire un mot de plus.

J'acquiesce doucement, douloureusement avant de sentir à mon tour les larmes se former dans mes yeux. Je secoue la tête pour les chasser. Je ne peux pas craquer, pas maintenant et peut-être jamais. J'inspire profondément pour rejeter cette angoisse omniprésente le plus loin possible avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

 **\- Elle a disparu, elle et quatre autres personnes.**

 **\- Lexa… je suis tellement désolée.**

 **\- Je… elle va bien, du moins, elle n'est pas morte.**

 **\- Lexa,** souffle t-elle en saisissant à son tour mon visage entre ses mains, **tu n'es pas obligée d'être forte pas au sujet d'Anya. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point elle est importante.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer,** je lui assure la gorge nouée.

 **\- Nul part ailleurs qu'ici,** sourit-elle, **tu m'as vu au plus mal et tu es toujours aussi alors tu as le droit de te laisser aller même un peu, tant que tu es ici avec moi. C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Toi et moi contre le reste du monde,** je répète avec une larme qui m'échappe.

C'est au tour de Clarke de me prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de me rassurer. Jamais, je n'aurai cru que cela fonctionnerait à ce point. Je me sens bel et bien à ma place et mon cœur est bien plus léger. C'est alors que je me laisse complètement aller, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je ne me soucis pas de ce que l'on pourrait penser de moi. Je me contrefiche de devoir être forte.

C'est alors qu'une des première phrase que m'a dit Anya raisonne dans mon esprit : "ce n'est pas important de tomber, ce qui l'est c'est de toujours se relever, apprendre à être plus fort en domptant ses faiblesses".

Je souris a ce souvenir en serrant mes bras dans le dos de Clarke. Anya est définitivement une emmerdeuse même quand elle n'est pas là, elle se débrouille pour me donner des leçons.

 **\- Je sais que nous allons la retrouver, le contraire est inenvisageable.**

 **-** _ **Nous**_ , je murmure avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

 **\- Toi et moi, Lexa. Toi et moi.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je suis celle qui doit te remercier parce que depuis le début tu avais raison. Tu es capable de repousser les ténèbres et d'emmener la lumière dans ma vie.**

 **\- Je ne brise jamais mes promesse.**

Nous restons l'une dans les bras de l'autre pendant un temps indéfinie. Je me sens un peu mieux même si l'absence d'Anya pèse lourd dans la balance. J'ai au moins retrouver un de mes piliers. Il se trouve que Clarke est bien plus forte que ce que j'avais imaginer. Du moins, elle a les épaule assez large pour que je puisse m'effondrer de temps en temps et il en est de même pour moi.

Je sursaute en percevant la porte d'entrée claquer, je remarque qu'il en est de même pour Clarke et je réalise que nous nous sommes de nouveau endormie. Je me frotte les yeux avant de me redresser. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en humant l'air. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant l'odeur de Gaïa, seulement la sienne. Je sors rapidement du lit, inquiète de l'absence de Raven et rejoint le couloir.

 **\- Lexa,** m'interpelle cette dernière dès qu'elle me voit.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

Encore cette question… ça me rend folle de rage mais c'est encore la première qui me vient à l'esprit.

C'est alors que je découvre son sourire gigantesque alors je comprends que non, il n'y a rien de grave. J'entends alors la démarche boiteuse de Raven et je me sens immédiatement soulagée. Clarke se glisse hors de la chambre mais reste à bonne distance. Je sens son inquiétude comme si elle avait peur qu'on lui reproche ses pertes de contrôle.

 **\- Arrête de sourire comme ça Gaïa,** soupire Raven, **je t'ai déjà dit que se n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Ta mère t'a donné une piste pour retrouver Anya, c'est une bonne nouvelle !**

 **\- Une piste… autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin,** grogne t-elle.

 **\- C'est mieux que ce que nous avions avant c'est à dire : rien.**

 **\- Tu es,** commence à répliquer Raven avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Gaïa se retourne vivement vers elle. Je remarque instantanément ce qui l'inquiète et je m'avance à mon tour vers la sorcière. Raven glisse son indexe sous son nez et y étale le sang qui s'écoulait. Elle fronce les sourcils comme si elle n'avait jamais vu ce liquide vitale s'échapper de son corps de la sorte.

 **\- Tu va bien Raven ?** Je demande doucement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas normal,** souligne Gaïa.

Un éclat de terreur prend vit dans le regard de Raven avant qu'un hurlement de douleur franchisse ses lèvres. Je me précipite vers elle. Je la rattrape juste à temps par son bras gauche ce qui lui arrache plusieurs nom d'oiseaux avant que je ne découvre avec horreur que ses habits sont tâchés de sang au niveau de son épaule, de son abdomen et de de ses genoux.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je saisis le haut de son tee-shirt et arrache presque le tissu pour découvrir une plaie des plus inquiétante courir de la naissance de son épaule jusqu'à la base de son cou en déchirant une bonne partie de sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule et qui descends sur cette longueur de manière irrégulière sur au moins dix centimètre. La respiration de Raven devient difficile. Je ne comprends pas… il est impossible que cette blessure soit arrivée comme par magie ! C'est juste impo…

Je me stoppe net dans mon analyse en écarquillant les yeux. Rien ne reste bien longtemps impossible. Rien. La blessure, ressemble fortement à des traces de griffes. Et, je ne connais qu'une personne qui se soit fait lacérer la peau à cet endroit par un dragon : Anya.

Je dévisage Raven qui peine de plus en plus à respirer. Non, non et non. Je commence à paniquer. Si ce sont bien les plaies de ma sœur qui apparaissent sur le corps de la sorcière alors si je la soigne est-ce que ça soulagera Anya ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand un lien peut-il provoquer ce genre de chose ?

J'ordonne à Gaïa d'aller chercher Abby pour aider Raven mais la fille d'Indra reste complètement figée sur place. Elle semble pétrifiée par la peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être paralysée de la sorte. Je ne peux pas lâcher Raven pas alors qu'elle est mon seule lien avec Anya. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution mais avant que je ne puisse en trouver une, la mère de Clarke apparaît comme par magie dans mon dos.

Je me retourne presque brusquement vers Clarke qui me sourit timidement. Elle a été chercher sa mère en utilisant ses pouvoirs. J'ignorai qu'elle était assez stable pour ça. En fait, je crois qu'elle ne l'est définitivement pas mais elle a choisi de prendre le risque pour moi.

Avec l'aide d'Abby je transporte Raven dans sa chambre, commence alors un long combat pour arrêter les différente hémorragie. Après quelques minutes, Marcus arrive avec deux soigneurs et je me fais jeter dehors. Je m'apprête à hurler qu'ils n'ont aucun droit de m'éloigner quand Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne en me poussant à reculer un peu plus.

Je m'effondre en sentant le mur dans mon dos. Je m'oblige à reprendre le contrôle. Je remarque alors que le lien avec Costia s'est rétabli, je fronce les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, bien sûr je suis rassurée de la savoir en vie, blesser mais en vie. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à savoir où elle se trouve. Et, c'est perturbant ! C'est comme la chercher dans une grotte sombre. Elle est introuvable.

Le chemin que nous allions devoir parcourir pour les retrouver allait être semé d'embuche et terriblement long mais ne dit-on pas que la fin en vaut les moyens ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Les choses vont un peu mieux pour Clarke donc pour Lexa aussi. La situation est sur le point de s'arranger entre Indra et Gaïa. Et… pour Raven… que dire… je suis désolée ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Traque

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Après que Raven se soit effondrée, le corps parsemé de plaies en tout genre, les choses se sont-elles arrangées ou ont-elles empirées selon vous ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Here's the bloody, bloody truth,** _Voici la foutue, putain de vérité_

 **You will hurt and you loose** _Tu seras blessée et tu perdras_

 **I've got scars you won't believe** _J'ai tant de cicatrices tu ne me croirais pas_

 **Wear them proudly on my sleeve** _Je les porte fièrement à mes manches_

 **I hope you have the sense to know** _J'espère que tu as le sens de savoir_

 **Wish the happiness comes** _Souhaiter que le bonheur vienne_

 **And sadness goes** _Et que la tristesse parte_

 **Love so hard and play out loud** _Aime le plus fort et joue à haute voix_

 **It's the only thing to give a damn about** _C'est la seule chose qui compte_

 **Pink - Run**

 **Chapitre 23 : Traque**

Parfois certaine situation nous semble insurmontable. Elle nous oppresse le cœur jusqu'à ce que nous perdions pied. Les choses peuvent même s'envenimer très vite. Alors deux choix s'offrent à nous, soit nous nous laissons engloutir, nous acceptons de nous effondrer, soit et c'est bien plus difficile, nous acceptons que parfois nos faiblesses nous rattrapent alors nous pleurons un bon coup, nous cherchons une endroit pour crier à gorge déployée et nous reprenons le dessus.

La vie est toujours faite de choix, le tout c'est de ne pas se tromper ou de se rendre rapidement compte de son erreur avant d'oublier ce que c'est que de vivre.

* * *

L'océan est à perte de vue. Je vis depuis un certain temps et pourtant, j'ai peu eu l'occasion d'apprécier ce spectacle. La mer est, pour moi, et restera un véritable mystère. Je ne comprendrais certainement jamais comment certaine personne peuvent se sentir en sécurité au bord de l'eau. C'est magnifique je suis bien d'accord, mais ce qui est dangereux l'est bien souvent. D'autant que les profondeurs sont habitées par des créatures que je trouve bien plus terrifiante que celles qui vivent sur terre.

Je me tiens bien droite alors que les vagues en colère s'écrasent avec force et rage contre la falaise sur laquelle je me tiens. Je crois que si je m'approche trop, je pourrai facilement être emportée pourtant je ne vacille pas. Les mains croisées dans mon dos, je reste impassible. Je profite de ce moment pour pleurer et honorer les morts.

Les derniers jours sont passés comme un éclair et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me recueillir comme il se doit. Je ne suis pas fautive. J'ai été très occupée. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de prendre ce temps pour moi, c'est important si je veux être en paix avec moi-même et rester concentrer sur ma mission.

Je perçois des pas de course venir vers moi, je sais déjà que mon moment d'introspection est fini. Je relâche mes bras en prenant une forte inspiration et me retourne. Je ne suis pas encore capable de savoir qui vient à moi mais je dirais qu'il est jeune. Il ou elle a une foulée rapide, de bonnes respirations et un très bon contrôle cardiaque. Je commence à m'avancer mais m'arrête brusquement en découvrant Aiden.

 **\- Que se passe t-il ?** Je l'interroge immédiatement une fois qu'il est à ma hauteur.

Son regard peine à se stabiliser, il n'arrête pas de regarder derrière lui comme s'il était poursuivi. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Je fais quelque pas et saisit ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtent enfin sur moi et je peux deviner sa terreur.

 **\- Reprend toi mon garçon et dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

 **\- C'est,** il déglutit, **Lexa.**

J'écarquille les yeux. Je sens une panique unique me foudroyer, elle grandit vite et fait trembler tout mon corps. Je resserre ma prise sur le blondinet. J'essaye d'attendre patiemment qu'il se reprenne pour qu'il me donne plus d'informations. Je garde mon calme pour éviter de lui crier dessus, il ne faudrait pas plus l'effrayer. Je m'apprête à l'interroger plus soigneusement lorsque je le sens.

Une fragilité dans la force de la meute comme si son pouvoir vacillait. Je suis alors horrifiée. Lexa aurait été attaquée, elle serait mourante ? Clarke a peut-être perdu le contrôle et lancé sur elle ses terribles fils d'Obscurité ? Ou… je me stoppe net dans mes suppositions. Je ressens une profonde tristesse qui fait saigner mon cœur et mon âme. Je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues alors que je n'ai pas pleuré depuis près de vingt ans. Je remarque sans mal qu'Aiden à lui aussi le visage dévasté par des perles salé.

Je comprends alors. C'est comme une évidence. Lexa n'est pas à proprement en danger, elle est en train de s'effondrer. Je ne pensais pas cela possible, jusque là, malgré son très jeune âge elle m'a toujours semblé insubmersible. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui a pu la faire craquer, lors de notre dernière discussion elle semblait tenir le coup.

Je me reprends le plus rapidement possible bien que se soit difficile de garder la tête haute alors que mon alpha n'en est plus capable. Je me concentre sur mes propres sentiments, sur des souvenirs heureux, mon esprit se perd entre deux visages bien familier et lorsque je me sens assez forte, je pars en courant. Je m'éloigne de la plage à une vitesse folle, je passe à travers la forêt et remarque plusieurs membres de la meute qui semblent émotionnellement au plus mal. J'arrive aux abords du village et je perçois des loup hurler de désespoir. Je jure entre mes dent. Plus rapide, je dois accélérer le pas, arriver près de Lexa plus vite. J'aperçois la maison dans laquelle Lexa vit depuis notre arriver sur Hélys.  
Plus vite, je dois arriver plus vite.

Je franchis enfin la porte que je fais claquer sans le moindre remord. Je balaye rapidement les environs et si je ne le voit pas encore, l'odeur du sang me retourne l'estomac. Je me précipite vers ces relents nauséabonds. Je me suis peut-être trompée dans mes conclusions, finalement Lexa est peut-être blessée. J'arrive dans un couloir ou l'hémoglobine est tellement présente que j'en ai des hauts le cœur. Je ne suis pas prête à perdre une personne de plus.

 **\- Maman,** me surprend Gaïa en débarquant de nul part et en me prenant dans ses bras. **C'est… c'est Raven. Le lien avec Anya s'est restauré et… maintenant Raven est mourante.**

Évidemment la seule personne au monde à part Clarke à pouvoir mettre mon alpha dans un tel état émotionnel c'est Anya, sa sœur de cœur. Je me détache en douceur de ma fille. Je dépose délicatement mes mains sur ses joues. Son regard me brise le cœur. Je n'ai jamais pensé, pas même lorsque j'ai cru qu'elle était une latente que ma fille était faible et pourtant à cet instant, je peux lire toute sa fragilité dans ses yeux. Comme je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux à lui.

 **\- Je ne peux pas la perdre,** sanglote Gaïa. **Anya est...**

 **\- Je le sais** _ **Osso**_ **. J'ai déjà perdu des alphas et c'est une douleur insurmontable mais Anya… Anya n'est définitivement pas quelqu'un qui pourrait se faire tuer facilement. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle est attendue ici.**

 **\- Tu as raison, elle est forte. Mais…**

 **\- Shhhh, reprends toi** _ **Osso.**_

 **\- Tu ne m'appelle plus de cette manière depuis que j'ai huit ans.**

 **\- C'est parce que tu n'est plus un louveteau,** je dis doucement en embrassant son front. **Où est Lexa ?** Je lui demande toujours inquiète pour mon alpha.

 **\- Clarke essaye de la convaincre de laisser Abby soigner Raven mais…**

 **\- Message reçu,** je souris tristement, **je m'en occupe Gaïa. Mais je veux m'assurer que ça va aller pour toi.**

 **\- Tant que le cœur de Raven bat… je… ça va aller.**

 **\- Bien. Tu es courageuse** _ **Osso**_ **, tu l'as toujours été. J'aurai dû te le dire avant mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Ton loup a choisit une grande alpha, Anya est certainement le meilleur choix après Lexa,** je souris, **je suis simplement attristée… l'entente entre deux membres d'une meute différente peut-être compliquée. J'ai peur de te perdre.**

 **\- Tu ne me perdras jamais maman.**

 **\- Je commence simplement à en prendre conscience.**

Je pose de nouveau mes lèvres sur son front. Je prends le temps d'échanger un regard fort avec ma fille et je la quitte en laissant glisser mes doigts sur ses long cheveux. Je dois retrouver mon alpha, c'est mon devoir en temps que cheffe de sa garde. J'aimerai pourtant accorder plus de temps à Gaïa. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'elle a besoin de soutiens, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Mais j'ai conscience qu'elle est forte, une vraie guerrière, tant qu'elle est capable de voir une infime part d'espoir, elle saura garder la tête haute. Tout va dépendre, des faibles battements de cœur de la sorcière de sang.

Je m'approche de la pièce où les effluves métallique du sang est la plus présente. Je m'arrête devant la porte et perçois des éclats de voix. Je baisse les yeux. J'ai besoin de toute ma force de persuasion pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je dois trouver un moyen de me détacher des émotions instables de Lexa pour être plus forte qu'elle, lui tenir tête. Je n'ai jamais été destiné à être une alpha et même si j'en ai eu de très mauvais, je leurs ait toujours voué un respect frôlant le culte. Avec Lexa, c'est encore autre chose. Il y a vraiment quelque chose chez elle qui diffère de tous les alphas que j'ai pu avoir ou même rencontré.

Je vais devoir m'opposer à elle, à ce qu'elle désir et se ne sera d'aucune manière facile. Pourtant, je sais que je dois le faire, pour son bien et celui de la meute. Il faut absolument qu'elle se reprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les plus envieux pourraient la défier pour accéder au pouvoir et dans cet état, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit une piètre adversaire.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre l'affection qu'il existe entre les deux sœurs de cœur. Une telle relation ne devrait pas exister entre deux alphas dominants. Et pourtant Lexa a un immense respect pour Anya et vice-versa. Elles ont l'une pour l'autre un amour fraternel qui semble à toute épreuve, sauf peut-être la perte de l'autre. Au-delà du respect, il y a une confiance presque aveugle, l'une envers l'autre. Je sais qu'Anya est la confidente de mon alpha et j'ai conscience que si elle devait la perdre, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais du moins, pas complètement.

Je prends encore une forte inspiration en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'elle accepte de lâcher prise, qu'elle reprenne le dessus. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir les épaules pour cela. Et pourtant, d'un geste franc, j'ouvre la porte pour découvrir un spectacle tel que je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer.

Clarke peine à retenir Lexa qui fait des pieds et des mains pour rejoindre Raven qui en effet semble au plus mal. Abby s'affaire à arrêter les hémorragies les plus importantes avec l'aide de deux de nos soigneurs. Marcus que j'ai toujours considéré comme une force de la nature, malgré qu'il soit un simple humain, est replié sur lui même dans un coin de la pièce et je perçois sans mal ses sanglots. Je ne peux que comprendre sa détresse, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à ma petite fille, moi aussi, je m'effondrerais. C'est certain. Gaïa est devenue mon monde à la seconde où elle a vu le jour.

Je m'avance en essayant d'éviter de marcher dans le sang. Je trouverai cela trop irrespectueux. Nous devons notre survie à Raven et elle est en train de devenir un pilier de notre communauté. Je ne me suis pas une seule fois fier aux sorcières, c'est une question d'orgueil. Sans elles, notre malédiction n'aurait jamais existé. Sans elles, la douleur et la perte ne ferait pas partie de ma vie. Sans elles, je n'aurai pas connu une vie remplie de guerres et de morts. Sans elles, la magie leurs serait restée propre, il n'y aurait eu aucun maudit dans ce monde. Sans elles, le monde serait un peu plus en paix. Mais Raven est différente.

Je l'ai su à la seconde où elle a posé un pied au sein de la meute. Contrairement à beaucoup, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa puissance démesurée. Non, c'était autre chose et j'ai mis un temps conséquent à comprendre. Ce qui la rend plus proche de nous, qui lui permettait de nous comprendre, nous les maudits, qui l'aidait à nous procurer de précieux conseils c'est qu'elle sait au plus profond de son être ce que subir une malédiction peut détruire dans nos cœurs et notre âme.

J'atteins enfin Lexa et je dépose délicatement ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne vivement vers moi. Je serre la mâchoire, ses yeux ne sont déjà plus les siens. Je peux ressentir son hostilité à ma présence. Je ne pensais pas un jour voir Lexa perdre le contrôle, c'était avant cet instant. J'étais là quand elle a avoué à tous que sans Anya, elle serait devenu un _Canis_. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire et pourtant je le vois de mes yeux. Elle est au bord de la folie qui habite ces monstres.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Si une seule autre personne me demande de sortir,** explose t-elle, **je l'étripe sur place !**

 **\- Très bien, nous ne sortirons pas mais tu dois laisser Abby travailler.**

 **\- Et si elle ne pouvait rien faire,** hurle t-elle.

 **\- Elle est médecin et a passé une grande partie de sa vie à étudier les différences entre l'organisme humain et non humain. Si elle ne peut rien faire, malheureusement, personne ne le peut.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre !**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été là pour te dire ce que tu voulais entendre Lexa, j'ai toujours préféré la vérité même si elle doit te blesser. Aller viens,** je propose en lui tendant la main, **éloignons nous juste un peu.**

Lexa commence par secouer la tête de droite à gauche refusant de me suivre. Je garde ma main bien en évidence et mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Je ne dois pas faiblir. Je sais que se sera certainement la seule fois mais rien qu'aujourd'hui, je me dois d'être plus forte qu'elle. Je dois la soutenir. Les iris de son loup semblent glisser pour re-devenir plus humains, l'émeraude est vite noyé dans des larmes.

Je souris bien avant qu'elle ne finisse par saisir ma main. Je m'y accroche comme jamais. J'acquiesce doucement sans dire un mot, c'est ma manière de lui dire qu'à cet instant, elle peut entièrement s'appuyer sur moi. J'effectue quelque pas en arrière et elle me suit sans broncher. Pendant un instant, j'ai la sensation de retrouver la petite fille que j'ai connu avant qu'elle ne devienne mon alpha. Lexa était une enfant triste, courageuse mais étouffée par l'autorité de son père. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propre yeux, je n'aurai pas parié sur elle pour prendre la tête des Trikru. Elle était tellement… vulnérable.

Je m'arrête en sentant le mur dans mon dos. Je la quitte un instant des yeux pour évaluer la situation. Je pense que nous sommes assez loin. En revanche, je suis surprise en ne découvrant pas Clarke dans son dos. Elle devrait être à ses côtés, après tout le temps que Lexa a passé près d'elle alors qu'elle était incontrôlable, elle devrait être là. Le contraire est inacceptable !

Je la chercher des yeux, prête à en découdre avec elle. Je suis prête à accepter le fait que mon alpha partage une empreinte aussi étrange avec un démon mais cette dévotion que j'ai pu lire chez Lexa ne doit pas être à sens unique. Pas maintenant, elle a besoin de stabilité et de cet amour que seule un lien comme celui de l'empreinte peut nous apporter. Je tombe donc de haut quand je vois Clarke enfiler une blouse et des gants de chirurgie et lorsqu'elle demande :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maman ?**

 **\- Essaye de t'occuper de son épaule qui perd aussi beaucoup de sang, l'estomac est un vrai foutoir,** répond immédiatement la mère de Clarke.

La blonde s'apprête à intervenir mais quelque chose la retient. Je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers nous et que son regard perçant scrute le dos de Lexa. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur avant me demandant en croisant mon regard :

 **\- Ça va aller pour elle ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui,** je bégaie presque.

 **\- Parfait,** sourit-elle, **je vais donc me concentrer entièrement sur cette épaule.**

Le temps est long terriblement long. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il a pu se passer depuis mon arrivé. Les compresses de sang s'empilent les unes sur les autres, les perfusions se relayent, les coups de scalpel se suivent et les sutures s'enchaînent. Par moment mes yeux se perdent sur le moniteurs qui indique les constantes de Raven, malgré le fait que je puisse entendre son cœur battre, avoir une confirmation visuelle de son état est rassurant.

Un calme étrange survient et j'ai rarement trouvé un silence aussi angoissant. Je me tourne vers Lexa, elle aussi semble paniquer par cette accalmie. Je remarque qu'elle est prête à bondir pour demander, ou plutôt exiger, des nouvelles mais je l'en empêche en appuyant ma main sur son épaule. Je me redresse lentement, mon corps est engourdi par les nombreuses heures passées dans une position inconfortable.

Alors que je m'apprête à poser la question qui nous brûle les lèvres à toutes les deux, Clarke se retourne. Elle retire le masque et les gants avant d'adresser un sourire vers nous. Je prends ce signe comme la bonne nouvelle que nous attendions depuis une éternité : Raven est sortie d'affaire. La blonde court presque vers le lavabo pour se laver frénétiquement les mains, elle défait sa blouse, détache ses cheveux avant de revenir vers nous. Elle ne fait pas mine de s'arrêter à ma hauteur et s'accroupit devant Lexa.

Clarke saisit les mains de la brune et embrasse leurs dos. Le sourire s'agrandit à chaque seconde qui passe. L'échange de regard entre les deux âme-sœur est prenant, envoûtant, peut-être même vivant. Je me sens coupable d'avoir pu douter de la loyauté du semi-démon. Ma méfiance envers elle ne m'a pas permis de voir qu'elle aussi est éperdument amoureuse de mon alpha, complètement dépendante du lien qui les unis toutes les deux.

 **\- Raven va s'en sortir,** murmure t-elle.

Lexa ne répond pas mais laisse les larmes qu'elle était parvenue à retenir jusque là lui échapper. Clarke les essuie dans un geste tendre avant de lui voler un baiser timide. Ce geste intime me fait détourner le regard. Il ne m'appartient pas de voler ce moment.

 **\- Et puis,** reprend la blonde avec une note d'amusement dans la voix, **si elle doit avoir des cicatrices elles seront parfaites, magnifiques, à en faire pâlir de jalousie plus d'un. Je suis super douée, dès qu'il s'agit de sutures.**

Toujours pas de réponse de Lexa. Je tente un nouveau coup d'œil rapide vers le couple. Le regard azur est inquiet, même s'il voulait le cacher, il ne le pourrait pas. C'est d'une limpidité incroyable.

 **\- Lexa… pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- Et si nous avions fait que retarder l'inévitable ? Anya ne reçoit peut-être pas de soin… si les plaies apparaissent de nouveau sans raison ?**

 **\- Hey… Lexa…**

 **\- Je sais. Je ne devrais pas… il faut que je sois forte,** sanglote t-elle.

 **\- Non,** assure avec douceur Clarke, **tu n'as pas à l'être, pas maintenant. Pas alors que ta sœur est peut-être en grand danger. Mais je crois que si Raven est stabilisée, Anya l'est aussi. Cette histoire d'un cœur pour deux ce n'est pas à sens unique.**

 **\- Tu as sûrement raison.**

 **\- Évidemment que j'ai raison,** sourit Clarke.

La porte s'ouvre nous détachant tous de cette discussion. Je remarque tout de suite la présence de ma fille qui aborde une mine soulagée en voyant que Raven ne perd plus des litres de sang. Derrière elle se trouve l'alpha des Blake. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant une certaine hostilité dans son regard. Je me mets en garde, je ne risquerais pas la vie de mon alpha parce que celle des Blake nous a été utile jusque là. En même temps, je me rassure en me disant que si elle avait été hostile, Gaïa ne l'aurait pas laisser entrer.

Octavia secoue la tête avant de s'avancer vers le corps inerte de la sorcière de sang. Un soupire qui s'apparente à du soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle dépose délicatement sa main sur la joue droite de Raven avant de murmurer quelque mot à son oreille que malgré mon ouïe développer je n'arrive pas a saisir. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux elle demande :

 **\- Tu as retrouvé ton lien avec Costia ?**

 **\- En effet,** répond faiblement Lexa.

 **\- Elle va bien ?**

Lexa acquiesce sans prononcer un mot malgré qu'Octavia lui tourne toujours le dos. Je suppose qu'elle continue de communiquer d'alpha à alpha. Je n'aime pas cette situation, ne pas savoir ce qui est dit me rend nerveuse. Tout mon corps se crispe alors que je serre mes poings plus que de raison. Je suis prête à bondir en cas de problème.

 **\- Comment ça Echo est au plus mal,** explose subitement Lexa en se redressant un peu trop rapidement.

 **\- Je te dis ce que j'ai ressenti. Mon frère va bien, c'est certain mais… il y a quelque chose qui semble tuer Echo a petit feu. Bell est dévasté.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** grogne Lexa, **je lui ai promis de la protéger.**

 **\- Tu es là et elle non. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus.**

 **\- Au moins nous sommes certains qu'elle n'est pas retombée entre les griffes de sa mère. Quand à savoir ce que nous pouvons faire de plus, trouver un moyen de communiquer avec eux, ça serai déjà un début.**

 **\- Raven s'en est chargée.**

L'intervention de Gaïa surprend tout le monde, moi la première. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'elle ait pu choisir de ne pas nous parler de quelque chose de si important. Elle ne semble pas remarquer que les deux alphas sont devenu hostile envers elle. Ma fille se contente de prendre doucement le poignet de la sorcière et de laisser un sourire emplit de soulagement étirer ses lèvres.

 **\- Et tu comptais nous transmettre cette information quand exactement ?!** S'énerve Octavia.

 **\- Gaïa, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?** Demande plus doucement Lexa.

 **\- Sans Raven, ça ne me paraissait pas important.**

 **\- Tu as conscience que cette sorcière est loin d'être la seule qu'il existe,** poursuit l'alpha des Blake, **si elle peut faire quelque chose, il doit en être de même pour une autre.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Gaïa mais je suis d'accord avec Octavia. Tu aurais dû nous en parler même avec Raven au plus mal, retrouver les disparus est notre priorité.**

 **\- Elle a raison,** je soutiens Lexa.

 **\- Je ne vois pas comment avoir l'information aurait pu vous aider…**

 **\- Tu ne vois pas,** je la relance, **mais enfin Gaïa !**

Le reproche semble la toucher puisqu'elle quitte enfin Raven des yeux. Elle me dévisage un long très long moment avant de lentement froncer les sourcils. Je n'aime pas quand elle me regarde de cette manière. Elle semble de nouveau fragile et elle me fait terriblement penser à son père, pas de la bonne manière.

 **\- Tu es en colère contre moi,** m'interroge t-elle avec surprise.

Cette question c'est comme de recevoir un poing dans l'estomac sans y être préparer. Je n'élève jamais la voix contre ma fille. Si nous devons être en froid c'est un silence lourd de sens qui nous entour. Il n'y a pas de cris. Il n'y en a jamais eu et je ferai toujours en sorte que cela reste ainsi.

Ma fille est et restera ma plus grande fierté. J'ai une foi inébranlable en elle. Je me fis à ses choix donc cette surprise dans son regard et son incompréhension qui émane d'elle me pousse à croire qu'il nous manque une bride d'information.

 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère,** je reprend doucement comme pour éviter de l'effrayer, **j'ai juste du mal à comprendre pour quelle raison tu ne nous as rien dit. Je sais que tu as conscience que c'est important alors, explique nous.**

 **\- Raven a été demandé de l'aide à ses morts. Vous saviez que les feux follets existaient ? Parce que personnellement, j'étais persuadée que c'était une légende.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes arrivées en disant avoir un indice, Raven a parlé aux esprits,** semble comprendre Lexa.

 **\- Oui,** confirme ma fille, **Raven a passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Morgane.**

 **\- De quoi exactement,** veut savoir Octavia.

Gaïa hoche négligemment les épaules ce qui veut certainement dire qu'elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. Elle lance un nouveau regard à Raven en disant :

 **\- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander.**

 **\- Les sorcières et leurs secrets,** soupire Octavia. **Nous allons effectuer un roulement pour la garder à l'œil et l'interroger à son réveil.**

 **\- Depuis quand donnez vous des ordres,** je réponds du tac au tac énervée qu'elle puisse croire avoir ce droit.

 **\- Indra,** souffle Lexa, **tout va bien. Je suis d'accord c'est une bonne idée mais en duo et qui se relaient toutes les quatre heures.**

 **\- Nous prenons le premier tour de garde,** intervient Clarke.

 **\- Nous prenons le premier tour de garde,** répète mon alpha étonnée de cette décision.

 **\- C'est ce que nous allons faire,** confirme la blonde, **il faut particulièrement faire attention les premières heures après une telle intervention. Je saurais reconnaître les signes si quelque chose ne va pas. Ma mère doit se reposer.**

 **\- Clarke à raison il lui faut une surveillance médicale,** confirme Abby. **Je suis exténuée, je vais dormir un peu et raccompagner Marcus**

 **\- Très bien,** conçoit l'alpha des Blake, **je vous laisse les quatre premières heures. Je prends les suivantes avec Lincoln.**

 **\- Je peux prendre celui d'après avec ma fille,** je propose.

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser.**

De nouveau l'intervention de ma fille me surprend. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui prendre ? Lexa passe à côté de moi en pressant doucement mon épaule tout en s'avancent vers Gaïa. Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois en face à face avec ma fille. Un sourire timide mélangé à de la compréhension étire les lèvres de mon alpha quand elle assure :

 **\- Tu peux rester, il n'y a pas de problème.**

 **\- Mais enfin,** essaye de s'opposer Octavia.

 **\- Gaïa reste,** dit plus durement Lexa avec un ton mauvais.

Je m'attendais à ce que l'autre alpha réplique mais étrangement, il n'en est rien. Je fixe la jeune Blake et découvre avec surprise qu'elle baisse les yeux comme si elle venait de recevoir un ordre de son alpha. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens… à moins que… ça serait cette histoire de Heda ?

Est-ce que le statut quasiment inédit que vient d'obtenir Lexa lui offre un avantage sur les alphas ? Ça serait la seule explication logique à mon sens. Lexa a une grande assurance mais pas assez pour faire plier d'autres alphas. Du moins… c'est ce que je crois. Après tout, je suppose qu'elle n'aura jamais fini de me surprendre.

 **\- Très bien, j'y vais,** signale la plus jeune des Blake avant de claquer la porte.

 **\- Je vais y aller aussi,** j'annonce avec un sourire poli en saluant respectueusement mon alpha.

 **\- Indra, attend,** m'arrête t-elle. **J'ai à te parler.**

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle sort de la pièce avant moi et m'attend. Je la rejoint en fermant doucement la porte. Je fixe ensuite Lexa qui m'observe avec attention sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Avec une lenteur infinie, elle baisse le regard en calant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Elle semble nerveuse, hésitante voir même peu sûre d'elle. C'est inhabituel. Elle soupire par le nez en fermant fortement ses paupières. Lorsque ses cils se relèvent je me perds au milieu de ses iris émeraudes. Je sens que la force de son loup est revenue. Sa puissance domine la peur qui l'affaiblissait il y a encore peu. Elle a su reprendre le dessus, faire le bon choix.

 **\- Merci,** commence t-elle. **Je perds rarement le contrôle comme aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir été présente pour m'aider à me reprendre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé cela mais… merci,** _ **vraiment.**_

 **\- Rarement,** je répète avec le sourire, **jamais serait plus exacte. Tu es mon alpha Lexa. Je sais que tu nous guides de la bonne manière en partie parce que tu as tes faiblesses.**

 **\- Rarement était le bon mot,** m'avoue t-elle, **mais normalement quand je perds pieds, je me réfugie auprès d'Anya.**

 **\- Je l'ignorais.**

 **\- Anya est mon pilier. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… je ne suis pas certaine…**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien,** je la coupe. **Maintenant, tu n'as plus à te reposer seulement sur elle. Tu as Clarke. Et, tu m'as moi. Lexa, je sais que je peux paraître austère, froide et même dénuée d'émotion mais je sais pertinemment ce que perdre quelqu'un veut dire.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as su surmonter une telle perte,** m'avoue t-elle.

 **\- Il le fallait, pour Gaïa.**

 **\- Une fois, elle m'a confié que tu ne lui avait jamais parler de** _ **lui**_ **. Tu devrais le faire. Du peu que je me souvienne, elle** _ **lui**_ **ressemble.**

Je sens un sourire triste étirer mes lèvres. J'acquiesce doucement. J'ai conscience de n'avoir pas une seule fois parler de son père avec Gaïa c'est juste trop difficile, même après tout ce temps. Parler de lui, ce serait comme le perdre à nouveau.

Il a été et sera à jamais ma plus grande faiblesse. Je fais mon possible pour que ma fille ne lui ressemble pas mais la triste vérité c'est qu'elle a toujours été son portait craché. Elle a ses yeux, son sourire, ses mimiques, même certaines de ses expressions sans ne jamais les avoir entendu et le pire de tout elle a choisit tout comme lui un autre alpha que moi.

 **\- Savais-tu,** je reprends difficilement alors que les souvenirs prennent vie dans ma mémoire, **que ton père a voulu m'exécuter quand il a su pour nous ?**

 **\- Je… je l'ignorais,** dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de t'avoir choisie que lorsque tu as accepté d'accueillir le premier couple inter-meute sans demander l'absolution des deux.**

 **\- L'empreinte ne se trompe jamais,** argumente t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. **Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours su que ma situation serait atypique.**

 **\- Ou peut-être,** je reprends doucement, **qu'encore une fois tu as laissé Anya t'aider à prendre la bonne décision.**

Le regard que m'accorde Lexa à cet instant me prouve que j'ai raison. Je suppose que lorsque ce couple est venu à elle pour avoir son accord de vivre au sein de sa meute, elle a paniqué. Elle venait tout juste d'accéder au pouvoir, Lily venait de mourir et pourtant elle s'est absentée de longues semaines, sans aucune escorte. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait prit sa décision, la bonne selon moi et sa sœur de cœur était de nouveau à ses côtés.

 **\- J'ai toujours pu me fier à elle. Anya a le chic pour prendre facilement les bonnes décisions et la plupart du temps elle parvient à me convaincre que c'est la bonne chose à faire.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que les choix qu'elle a prit tout au long de ces années à tes côtés étaient faciles.**

 **\- En tout cas, ce qui est bien, lui a toujours semblé plus naturel qu'à moi.**

 **\- Il y a très peu de grand leader et encore moins d'alpha qui soient capables de réellement écouter les conseils des autres. Je pense qu'elle a toujours été là ta force Lexa, tu prête attention aux autres et tu te contrefiches que cette décision puisse être mal perçu par tes paires. Ce qui t'importe c'est le bien du plus grand nombre. Et, c'est pour cela que je suis à ce point fière de t'avoir comme alpha.**

 **\- Merci Indra, tu es une de celle dont je suis la plus fière d'obtenir l'approbation.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas difficile, tu es bien meilleure que tous les alphas que j'ai pu connaître. La compassion n'est pas une faible contrairement à ce que croyait Gordon.**

 **\- Je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'il ne l'ai pas fait mais… pour quelle raison ne t'a t-il pas exécuter quand il en a eu l'occasion ?**

 **\- Gaïa,** je souffle, **j'étais enceinte. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre un possible nouveau membre de la meute.**

 **\- Il aurait pu retarder l'exécution, attendre que Gaïa n'ai plus besoin de toi, ses trois ans et récupérer sa garder.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, en effet.**

L'horreur se dessine facilement dans les yeux de Lexa à cet aveu. Elle sert tellement les poings que tout le haut de son corps en tremble. Je pense que plus le temps passe, plus elle déteste son père. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse être sa fille doit lui donner la nausée. Depuis qu'elle est enfant, elle a toujours tout fait pour être son exacte opposée. Je pense que c'était avant Anya, l'influence de sa mère qui la guidait loin de chemin de Gordon malheureusement la voix de Félicie n'était pas assez forte pour détacher Lexa de la prestance de ce monstre. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a rencontré sa sœur de cœur qu'elle a su se détacher de lui.

J'ai été bien aveugle sur le rôle d'Anya. Je me suis pendant longtemps méfier d'elle. Sa présence était tellement anormal. J'aurai préféré qu'elle n'interfère pas avec Lexa et encore moins avec la meute et pourtant sans elle, les choses serait bien différente aujourd'hui.

Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas aussi brisée que ce que Lexa croit, qu'elle puisse être assez forte pour prendre la tête d'une meute et prendre soin de ma fille. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours sur que Gaïa finirait par choisir la blonde plutôt que Lexa. Dès son arriver alors même qu'elle ne s'était jamais transformer, ma fille a été fasciné par Anya. Certains liens sont inévitables, prédestinés et quoi que l'on fasse ils existeront que nous le voulions ou non.

 **\- Au nom de mon père, je suis désolée,** dit tristement Lexa.

 **\- Ne t'excuse jamais en son nom, tu es bien trop différente de lui.**

 **\- Tout de même,** souffle t-elle, **ce qu'il a fait…**

 **\- Lexa, je suis sérieuse, ne prends pas ses fautes sur tes épaules. Jamais.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Ça serait comme t'excuser d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.**

 **\- Très bien,** sourit-elle.

J'apprécie partager ce genre de moment avec Lexa. Ils me rappellent à quel point elle peut être différente de tout ce que j'ai connu. Elle est la première que je protège avec une telle détermination. Elle mérite que nous nous battions pieds et poings liés s'il le faut. Je ne pense pas à avoir à lui dire un jour. Je crois qu'au fond d'elle, elle le sait et pourtant elle ne joue pas avec cette influence qu'elle peut avoir sur moi ou sur un grand nombre d'entre nous.

Seul Lincoln est né alpha et je sais que d'une certaine manière les épreuves de la vie l'ont brisées et qu'il n'est jamais revenu pour prendre la tête des Trikru. Une part de moi remercie le destin qui a pu l'éloigner de cette vie. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été à la hauteur. Sa relation avec les Blake semble lui convenir et le représente bien. Il a trouvé sa place même si depuis qu'il est revenu dans sa meute originel, il ne semble plus savoir sur quel pied danser. J'ai la conviction qu'il finira par donner son approbation à sa petite sœur, chose que Lexa attend pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement.

Lily n'aurait jamais eu les épaules pour prendre la tête de la meute. J'ai conscience que je parle d'une petite fille et qu'elle aurait pu me surprendre comme il en a été pour Lexa mais au fond, je sais. Je suis absolument certaine que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Lexa a toujours été le bon choix. J'ai été aveuglé par sa candeur quand elle était plus jeune. Il m'est arrivé de mépriser ses sourires. Et j'ai renié la relation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Anya et pourtant c'est toutes ces petites choses qui fait qu'elle est certainement une des plus grandes alphas de ce monde, peut-être même plus grande que Luna elle-même.

 **\- Raven,** explose Gaïa de l'autre côté de la porte ce qui me tire de mes pensées, **tu vas bien !**

Sans perdre la moindre seconde, Lexa et moi-même rejoignons rapidement la pièce où nous avons laisser la sorcière de sang, ma fille et Clarke, il y a peu. La première image que je vois en franchissant la porte c'est ma fille en pleure. Je ne doute pas une seconde, ce sont des larmes de joie. Raven a à peine les yeux ouvert mais c'est un détail que je ne suis pas prête de manquer. L'âme sœur de mon alpha se dirige lentement vers elle avec un sourire timide. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle lui caresse la joue en lui rappelant :

 **\- Je te l'avais dis, tout est sur le point de s'arranger.**

Lexa acquiesce avec les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris avant de m'avancer vers ma fille. Je glisse ma main sur son épaule et elle quitte Raven des yeux pour se jeter à mon cou et me serrer fort de ses bras. Je caresse avec douceur ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, il n'est jamais bon de se laisser contrôler par ses émotions de la sorte.

 **\- Elles vont bien toute les deux,** souffle t-elle à mon oreille.

 **\- Il semblerait, en effet,** je souris. **Heureuse de te compter de nouveau parmi nous Raven.**

La sorcière de sang lève difficilement son bras pour dresser son pouce non sans une grimace. Lexa s'approche à son tour et elle semble chercher quelque chose en silence. Les secondes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun son ne survienne. Gaïa me relâche doucement mais en calant sa main dans la mienne. Le geste me surprend, nous n'avons jamais été habitué à ce genre de chose. Elle échange un regard avec la brune qui dis doucement :

 **\- Ton cœur bat parfaitement normalement.**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai remarqué,** souffle faiblement Raven, **je suis en vie.**

 **\- Et… Anya ?** Ose demander Gaïa.

Raven avait fermer les yeux en prenant la parole, ses cils semblent s'élever comme au ralentis. Je n'arrive pas à lire la palette d'émotion qui passe dans ses iris à cet instant. Je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Son silence est terriblement angoissant.

Les doigts de Gaïa s'agrippent plus fortement aux miens alors que les sentiments de Lexa semblent une nouvelle fois mis à rude épreuve. Je m'apprête à prendre la parole pour essayer de la relancer, pour la pousser gentiment à reprendre le dessus, quand elle se met doucement à pleurer.

 **\- Je… je n'en sais rien du tout. Elle est en vie, je crois.**

 **\- Tu ne l'as sens plus,** interroge Lexa avec panique.

 **\- Si,** souffle Raven, **mais c'est étrange,** elle ferme les yeux, **je la sens à peine.**

Lexa glisse sa main sur le bras de Raven. Elle évite précautionneusement ses mains. Un sourire bien plus triste étire ses lèvres quand elle reprend :

 **\- Nous allons la retrouver. Je sais que nous allons la retrouver.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui compte,** nous surprends la voix d'Octavia.

 **\- J'ai demandé à Clarke d'aller la chercher,** nous explique Lexa. **Gaïa nous a dit que tu as essayer de communiquer avec eux.**

Raven acquiesce alors qu'une douleur telle que j'en ai rarement vu implose dans son regard. Elle détourne les yeux et cette fois, c'est la culpabilité qui semble la gagner. Elle pince l'arrête de son nez de sa main gauche en soupirant. Je remarque immédiatement que les arabesques sur sa peau semblent danser d'une étrange manière. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'est cette chose et je dois bien avouer que sa présence est inquiétante. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise quand je vois ses traits écarlates prendre presque vie. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si je suis en sécurité.

C'est après quelques secondes qu'elle relâche la pression. Elle laisse de nouveau son bras tomber près de son corps. Ses yeux fixent le plafond et elle semble y voir quelque chose qui nous est invisible. Une grimace aborde son visage quand elle dit avec un certain dédain :

 **\- Je déteste cette maison.**

 **\- Tu pourrais te concentrer cinq minutes,** lui demande Octavia, **mon frère…**

 **\- Ton frère va bien,** la coupe t-elle avec une force dans la voix que je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse avoir.

 **\- Tu n'en sais strictement rien,** lui répond tout de même l'alpha des Black.

 **\- En fait, je le sais,** répond mystérieusement Raven.

 **\- Comment,** reprend Lexa.

 **\- Costia va bien aussi, tout comme Agathe et Echo bien qu'elle soit très faible.**

 **\- Comment tu peux savoir pour eux et pas pour Anya,** veut savoir ma fille. **Il les a trouver ?**

J'observe le profile de ma fille en me demander qui peut bien être ce il. Raven secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour répondre de façon négative ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Gaïa. Elle lui laisse quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

 **\- Dans ce cas, comment ?**

 **\- C'est compliqué.**

 **\- Et bien explique nous,** suggère Octavia.

 **\- Je vais d'abord demander à ma mère pour quelle foutue raison, elle m'a encore menti,** murmure t-elle alors qu'elle semble de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Octavia s'avance dangereusement. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir, elle est vraiment rapide. Je pense que rien ni personne de pourra l'arrête quand contre toute attente, c'est Clarke qui saisit son bras en lui rappelant :

 **\- Elle a bien failli mourir. Tu peux lui laisser quelques heures pour s'en remettre où c'est trop te demander ?**

 **\- Elle a des réponses au sujet de mon frère,** explose Octavia.

 **\- Je comprends,** lui assure Clarke, **mais la harceler maintenant ne va pas le ramener plus vite.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !**

 **\- Calme toi Octavia,** demande Lexa. **Tu n'arranges pas les choses. Je vais la porter dans sa chambre et nous allons attendre qu'elle se sente mieux. Il ne sert a rien de lui tirer les informations maintenant si elle divague à cause de la fièvre.**

Sans attendre de réponse, Lexa s'exécute. Tout le monde la suit des yeux avant que je ne me convaincs de suivre ses pas. Je reste à une distance acceptable mais assez proche pour la protéger en cas de nécessité. Je me demande si elle agirait aussi de la sorte avec Anya si elle était elle aussi blessée.

Je reste sur le pas de la porte quand Lexa entre dans la chambre. Elle dépose Raven avec douceur et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, la sorcière prend de nouveau la parole :

 **\- Je déteste cette maison.**

 **\- Tu nous l'as déjà dis Raven,** répond avec patience Lexa.

 **\- Je déteste cette île.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Je déteste tout ce qui peut me rattacher de près ou de loin à mon héritage familial.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, les sorcières ont besoin de l'essence du pouvoir de leur Cercle et pour toi c'est cette île et ta famille.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas,** commence t-elle avant de s'arrêter de longue seconde ce qui me fait croire qu'elle s'est de nouveau endormie, **j'avais cinq ans la première fois qu'on a essayé de me tuer, c'était dans cette maison.**

 **\- C'est de ça dont parlait Jack, la raison pour laquelle tu ne devais pas revenir.**

 **\- Rien a voir. Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité à Hélys. Je ressemblais trop à mon père pour l'être. Ma mère voulait partir bien plus tôt mais ma grand-mère l'a retenue encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Raphaël ne meurt.**

 **\- Raven,** Lexa essaye de nouveau de l'arrêter.

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu dire à Anya que si je revenais sur cette île j'affronterais mon pire cauchemar, pire que Lyssa…**

De nouveau un silence et cette fois Raven ne reprend pas la parole. Je m'avance un peu plus et frappe doucement. Lexa se retourne, je découvre alors une once de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle me sourit tout de même avant de remonter la couverture sur le corps de Raven.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'éterniser mais elle s'installe au bord du lit et sans dire un mot fixe la sorcière. Après quelques minutes, elle lève les yeux au plafond. Elle le détaille pendant de longues, très longue secondes avant de reprendre :

 **\- Tu as déjà entendu parler des biens de sorcières qui prennent vie ?**

 **\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je pense que cette maison est vivant et qu'elle est hostile à la présence de Raven. Ce matin, elle s'est presque fait avaler par le mur.**

 **\- Cela paraît très peu probable…**

 **\- Raven semble différente depuis qu'elle est ici. J'ai du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait pu la blesser plus encore que Lyssa.**

 **\- Nous avons tous un passé Lexa.**

 **\- J'en ai bien conscience.**

 **\- Je vais te laisser, appelle-moi au besoin.**

 **\- Bien sûr, encore merci Indra.**

Je penche légèrement la tête en guise de salut avant de m'extraire de la pièce. Je ferme délicatement la porte tout en reculant. Sans vraiment le contrôler, j'analyse le mur sur ma droite. Non, c'est bien trop tirer par les cheveux, la maison ne peut en aucun cas avoir une âme ou quelque chose qui s'y apparente.

Je m'éloigne sans plus y penser, en arrivant près de la sortie, je remarque ma fille assise au milieu des escaliers. Je l'approche, elle semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je remarque un peu à retardement que quelques marches au-dessus d'elle se trouvent trois cages renfermant de grands oiseaux blanc, des corbeaux je crois, bien qu'ils sont censés être noirs. Je dois fixer les volatiles avec un peu trop d'attention puisque Gaïa m'informe :

 **\- Raven pourrait en avoir besoin. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais elle a évoqué leurs possible utilité avant d'être blesser. Elle avait ajouté quelque chose comme : "ces stupides piafs sont une vrais plaie à attraper". Je me suis dis que je me rendais utile.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?**

 **\- Quelque chose comme quoi elle en avait assez de vivre dans un mensonge construit à coup de sortilèges mesquins et inutiles.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire selon toi ?**

 **\- Que sa mère lui a donné une information qui l'a énervée.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment est-elle entrer en communications avec ses morts sans quitter l'île ?**

 **\- Il y a un mémorial, un endroit complètement fou, c'était incroyable. Je n'avais rien vu de tels et maman, il y avait des feux follets.**

 **\- J'avais entendu la première fois,** je souris. **Mais les feux follets n'existent plus depuis très longtemps.**

 **\- Et pourtant, j'en ai vu et plus d'un. La mère de Raven et son frère.**

 **\- J'ignorais que Raven avait eu un frère.**

 **\- Il lui ressemble beaucoup, j'ai été surprise.**

 **\- Quand tu as demandé à Raven s'il les avait trouvé tu parlais de son frère.**

Gaïa acquiesce doucement. Je me demande comment il est possible qu'un mort puisse chercher ou même trouver nos disparus. Mais en même temps, je préfère croire que Raven sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est certainement la plus grande sorcière que ce monde ait connu après sa mère.

Sans que je n'en comprenne la raison ma fille se penche en arrière pour saisir une des cages. Elle observe l'oiseau. Le plumage blanc semble irréel, par endroit il scintille comme une pierre précieuse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, c'est anormal. Les yeux du volatile sont d'un noir si profond que je n'arrive pas à déterminer où commence la pupille d'où elle s'arrête. Le bec semble habillé de trait grisé assez fin pour être quasi invisible et nous faire croire que toute sa surface est argenté sans le moindre intérêt mais je reconnais pourtant le même genre de dessin que porte Raven sur son bras droit.

 **\- Que compte faire Raven avec ces oiseaux,** je demande de nouveau sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Traquer,** répond cette fois Gaïa sans la moindre hésitation. **Raven va traquer.**

 **\- Gaïa…**

 **\- Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, c'est juste instinctif.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir des réserves sur ce point de vue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de douter de ma fille mais utiliser des oiseaux pour traquer me semble un peu sur-réaliste. J'ai dû attendre que Raven se remette assez pour le voir de mes yeux. La sorcière a prit chaque oiseau un à un, elle a murmuré quelques mots avant de les laisser s'envoler dans la chambre qu'elle ne quitte pas encore.

J'ai vu de mes yeux les oiseaux voler entre les murs en poussant des cris à faire grincer les dents avant que des sortes de portails minuscule ne s'ouvrent pour les laisser passer. J'en ai entendu un croasser au-dehors mais j'ai été incapable de localiser les deux autres. Raven a ensuite regarder sa main fermer en poing en grimaçant. Elle l'a tendu vers Lexa avant de dire :

 **\- Tu es la plus proche d'Anya. Il me faut un point d'attache pour éviter de me perdre.**

Lexa a d'abord refusé. Elle ne sait que trop bien à quel point les mains des sorcières sont importantes. Elle ne veut pas manquer de respect à Raven mais cette dernière a insisté. C'est donc à contre cœur que mon alpha a fini par accepter.

 **\- Si tu sens que tu te perds, raccroche toi à ton lien avec Clarke.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Est-ce dangereux ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Terriblement,** a répondu la sorcière avec un grand sourire.

Je serrer les poings pour éviter d'intervenir. Raven récite des incantations qui me semblent avoir ni queue, ni tête. Les arabesques sur son bras glissent lentement jusqu'à celui de Lexa. Cette dernière émet un gémissement de douleur en essayant de retirer sa main de celle de la sorcière, Clarke a immédiatement réagi en saisissant ses épaules et en murmurant quelque mot à son oreille pour qu'elle tienne le coup.

Les dessins se sont stabilisés à la fin de l'incantation. Lexa est maintenant livide. Elle a quelques spasmes et des haut le cœur semblent agiter son corps. Elle tremble, comme si elle avait froid ce qui ne peut pas arriver à un lycanthrope. De la condensation s'échappe des lèvres de Raven et Lexa. Je suis comme figé devant ce spectacle mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes découvertes puisque les yeux de la sorcière s'ouvrent lentement. Je découvre alors comme tout ceux présent dans la pièce que les iris ne sont plus les siennes. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus d'iris. La pupille semble avoir pris toute la place comme les yeux étranges des oiseaux.

Un premier flash comme un éclaire implose dans la chambre. J'ai un mouvement de recule, tout le monde en fait de même. Octavia s'accroche au bras de Lincoln, Gaïa se rapproche de moi et Clarke serre un peu plus ses doigts sur les épaules de Lexa. Un nouvel éclat de lumière survient de nul part. Je m'attendrais presque à entendre le tonnerre exploser mais rien de sonore ne vient.

Plusieurs autre jets de lumière blanche surviennent à interval irrégulier avant que des images dans un désordre monstre surgissent de nul part. C'est au tour de Raven de manifester sa douleur en réprimant un cri en gémissant. Étrangement, sa main se resserre un peu plus sur celle de Lexa avant qu'une seule image ne se stabilise.

On y voit nos cinq disparus, Costia et Agathe sont légèrement blessées mais rien ne semble grave. Elles sont étendues l'une à côté de l'autre et paraissent incapables pour le moment d'ouvrir les yeux. Bellamy est étrangement intacte, aucune trace du combat qu'il a pu mener contre Lyssa ou la Reine des dragons. Deux corps de ces monstres gisent au sol. Nous percevons une respiration rapide, panique, absolument hors de contrôle. Puis nous entendons une voix que dans cette pièce nous sommes tous capable de reconnaître, c'est celle d'Anya.

Je reconnais le vol de l'oiseau alors que nous nous approchons de la provenance de cette voix. Même moi, je me sens infiniment rassurée de l'entendre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait de pouvoir voir la sœur de cœur de Lexa. Echo est dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui demande de se reprendre. Avec le temps, la jeune dragonne fini par réussir reprendre le dessus et Anya se relève en lui tendant la main. Nous découvrons alors l'ampleur de ses blessures qui sont exactement les mêmes que celles qui ont surgi de nul part sur le corps de Raven. Un bruit de pas indiscret qui fait craquer des branches détourne l'attention de la blonde. Quelqu'un arrive. Le corbeau s'agite et l'image devient brouillon, lorsqu'il parvient à ce calmer, Anya n'est plus là.

Il y a maintenant un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes qui entoure les quatre disparus restant. Je cherche partout dans les alentours une trace d'Anya mais elle semble tout bonnement avoir disparu. J'ai comme presque tout ceux présent dans la chambre un mouvement de recule lorsqu'une femme à la peau noir qui semble gigantesque fixe le corbeau. Son regard est si perçant qu'il semble nous atteindre. Un sourire étrange se dessine sur les lèvres de l'inconnue et elle fait un geste du bras pour éloigner le volatile.

Plusieurs piailleries et battements d'ailes plus tard tout redevient calme autour de nous et normal. Raven s'effondre sur le matelas alors que sa respiration s'affole. Lexa manque elle aussi de tomber mais Clarke agit une nouvelle fois assez rapidement pour la retenir. Elle glisse sa main dans les cheveux de mon alpha qui est en sueur comme après une séance intensive d'entraînement. Les dessins écarlates sur sa peau serpentent jusqu'au bout de ses doigts où ils se rassemblent pour tomber dans un goutte à goutte des plus étrange.

Gaïa se positionne au plus près de Raven. Ma fille semble réellement inquiète alors que chaque inspiration paraît lui coûter un effort insurmontable. La sorcière passe sa main droite sur ses paupières, le geste emmène avec lui une substance noir des plus étrange. Une couleur charbon réside maintenant sur le visage de Raven et sur ses doigts.

 **\- Tu vas bien Raven ?** Demande Lexa d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Anya était là,** murmure t-elle.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés que ça,** souligne Lincoln. **Nous les avons peut-être vu mais nous ignorons toujours où ils se trouvent.**

 **\- Je suis bien obligée de te rejoindre,** conçoit Lexa, **nous n'avons rien vu qui puisse nous indiquer où ils sont.**

 **\- Faux,** souffle Raven en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **terriblement faux. Je sais exactement où ils sont.**

Elle appuie un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller alors que nous attendons tous plus d'informations. Son regard se perd dans la contemplation du plafond alors qu'elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit.

 **\- Je déteste quand ma mère à raison.**

Et se sont les derniers mots censés qui vont sortir de sa bouche avant la fin de son explication. Je suis restée interdite durant tout son récit. Je n'ai pas posé une seule question contrairement à ceux qui m'entourent. Ils doutent tous de son histoire et à juste titre. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que tout est vrai. Une petite voix souffle à mon oreille pour m'inciter à croire toutes ses invraisemblances.

Je crois plutôt bien m'y connaître en ce qui concerne les extravagances de ce Monde. Il joue perpétuellement avec nous et il continuera de le faire certainement bien après notre mort. Il aime les excentricités mais cette fois, je dois bien avouer qu'il a créé une chimère digne de toute l'absurdité qu'il soit.

Un pénible _inconcevable_ qu'il va nous falloir accepter. Un terrible _insurmontable_ avec qui nous devrons vivre. Une insoutenable _bizarrerie_ que nous allons essayer de comprendre et combattre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et de connaitre vos théories si vous en avez sur la destination de nos quatre (plus un ?) disparus ! En tout cas, maintenant qu'elle commence à se remettre, Raven est prête à traquer Anya jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Libre

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont… okay, je chercher a gagner du temps parce que je ne compte absolument rien vous dire sur ce**

 **chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **You can stand beside the madness like a falling piece** _Tu peux te tenir au bord de la folie comme une pièce brisée_

 **You can hold onto the sadness like a souvenir** _Tu peux t'accrocher à la tristesse comme un souvenir_

 **Just close your eyes and see your life** _Ferme juste les yeux et vois ta vie_

 **Like the air** _Comme l'air_

 **You can tap into the strength you never knew you had** _Tu peux puiser dans la force que tu ne pensais pas avoir_

 **You can breathe into your faith no matter where you're at** _Tu peux te plonger dans ta foi peu importe où tu es_

 **Just close your eyes and change your life** _Ferme juste tes yeux et change ta vie_

 **Like the air** _Comme l'air_

 **Like the air you can** _Comme l'air tu le peux_

 **Rise from the rubble with your mind, you can hover** _Relève-toi des décombres avec ton esprit, tu peux flotter_

 **You can rise like the tide, like the heat it in the summer** _Tu peux t'élever comme une marée, comme la chaleur de l'été_

 **Selena Gomez – Rise**

 **Chapitre 24 : Libre**

C'est cette même sensation que lorsque l'on reprend une inspiration après une trop grande immersion, vitale mais terriblement douloureux. Notre corps aime nous rappeler à l'ordre quand nous avons la mauvaise idée de le maltraiter même lorsque c'est involontaire, il nous fait souffrir. Parfois les cris et les larmes se mélangent pour essayer d'accepter cette lente agonie qu'est la vie elle-même. Il y a des jours où tout n'est que souffrance. Il n'y a alors pas d'autre choix que de tenter de continuer d'avancer.

Et enfin, trouver l'aurore.

* * *

Je tousse et j'ai la sensation de devoir cracher de la cendre. Je me racle la gorge en essayant de me redresser. Le sol est poussiéreux. Je m'installe en tailleur avant d'analyser mon environnement. Il fait noir. Je dirai que la nuit est tombée il y a peu, à moins que je ne sois dans une pièce complètement hermétique.

J'ai une nouvelle quinte de toux très désagréable ce qui attire des bruits de mouvements ainsi que des soupirs d'exaspération. Je me redresse un peu maladroitement pour mieux assimiler la douleur, plus vite je l'affronte, plus vite mon corps endoloris va s'y accoutumer. Je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti une telle souffrance dernièrement et pourtant, je suis habituée à être torturer.

Je passe ma main gauche sur ma nuque et découvre sous mes doigts une plaie qui commence à la naissance de mes cheveux et qui semble courir de façon aléatoire sur mon cou jusqu'à mon sternum. Le sang est séché et mes vêtements en sont imprégnés, les rendant collants et poisseux. J'observe ensuite mon avant-bras gauche. Je grimace en découvrant malgré la pénombre sa couleur plus sombre. Je touche avec précaution l'endroit le plus douloureux. Je suis presque sûre d'avoir une fracture.

Ce qui m'étonne c'est que mes blessures ne semblent pas se soigner, le processus de régénération est comme en veille, voir en attente. Je m'avance prudemment pour comprendre où je me trouve et c'est là que je découvre les barreaux. J'ai été faite prisonnière.

Pendant un temps qui me semble durer une éternité, j'ai cru avoir été capturée par ma mère mais je retrouve mon calme en réalisant que je ne suis pas dans ma cellule. Je m'accroche aux barreaux et malgré la douleur dans mon bras, je tire pour tenter de les déplacer. Je grimace en relâchant la pression. Rien n'a bougé, pas même d'un millimètre. Tout ce que je suis parvenue à faire, c'est du bruit.

Ma force tout comme ma capacité de régénération semble m'avoir totalement abandonner. J'ai la sensation étrange et particulièrement désagréable d'avoir perdu ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle : mon dragon.

 **\- Echo ?**

Je m'éloigne brusquement des barreaux en reculant le plus possible. Mon cœur a bien failli me lâcher. Je prends de nouveau une grande inspiration et me force à reprendre le contrôle de mes sensations. J'ignore le goût de cendre qui semble s'installer dans ma bouche et réalise que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Je connais cette voix et sa présence m'offre une étrange sensation de sécurité.

 **\- Bellamy,** je murmure.

 **\- Je suis tellement rassuré,** soupire t-il. **Tu vas bien ?**

J'acquiesce doucement avant de réaliser qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Je ferme les yeux. Ma voix, il faut que je l'utilise. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais je reste mal à l'aise à cette idée. Ma mère m'a empêcher de l'utiliser durant toute ma vie et pour moi, c'est juste quelque chose de tout sauf naturel. Pourtant, j'ai envie de le rassurer. Bellamy ne mérite pas de se morfondre à mon sujet.

C'est alors que les barreaux de la cage, dans laquelle je suis, s'ouvrent dans un grincement à réveiller un mort. Je m'éloigne rapidement mais en grimaçant, j'avais oublier mon corps endolorie. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos trouve le mur le plus éloigné de l'ouverture.

Je devine la présence d'une femme encore cacher dans la pénombre. Elle s'avance et je ressens une angoisse terriblement familière grignoter mes entrailles. Je ne suis pas en sécurité. Elle va me faire du mal. Mon cœur s'emballe et l'adrénaline monte en flèche sous le coup de l'appréhension. Cette inconnue est forcément là pour s'en prendre à moi. Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle dans cette cage sinon celle-là ?

J'inspire profondément, relève la tête comme Anya me l'a appris et je me souviens qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle puisse m'infliger pire que ce que j'ai déjà connu.

 **\- Attendez !**

Entendre la voix de Bellamy me fait subir comme un électrochoc. Soudainement, je ne m'inquiète plus seulement pour moi mais aussi pour lui. Est-ce que quelqu'un est aussi entré dans sa cellule ? Est-on en train de lui faire du mal ? Tout en moi se révolte contre cette idée. J'ai même envie de hurler mais comme souvent, depuis que je me suis enfuis du harem, je sens comme des graviers compresser mes cordes vocale.

 **\- Approchez-vous,** m'ordonne l'inconnue.

Je refuse d'un signe de tête en m'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur, comme si j'étais capable de le traverser.

 **\- Je vous ai demandé d'attendre,** hurle une nouvelle fois Bellamy.

L'intruse fait un pas vers moi et je suis pétrifiée. Je me sens même trembler. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne peux plus subir ce genre de chose. Je ne pense pas en être capable. C'est trop douloureux d'encaisser les coups en faisant semblant qu'ils ne nous atteignent pas.

 **\- Hey,** intervient Bellamy en apparaissant complètement essoufflé à côté de l'inconnue, **je vous ais dis d'attendre.**

Son regard est sévère presque animal. Il fusille la femme à la peau couleur chocolat comme s'il était capable de la tuer sur place. Peut-être qu'il en a vraiment la capacité, en vérité, je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il tue pour moi. Je suis absolument certaine que ce geste ne lui apporterait rien d'autre d'un terrible sentiment de culpabilité et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse ressentir ce genre de chose. Se sentir à ce point coupable, en faute, n'est vraiment pas enviable.

 **\- Echo, regarde moi,** me demande t-il d'une voix bien plus douce.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais je n'arrive pas à quitter l'autre personne présente des yeux. Je continue de fixer celle qui s'est introduite dans ma cellule. Elle est grande, autant que Bellamy. Ses mains sont parsemées de traits boursouflés et plus clairs, des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices. Son crâne est complètement rasé et elle semble porter à la place de ses cheveux des tatouage à l'encre noir plus que élaborés. Ses vêtements sont étranges. Ils paraissent venir d'une autre époque, d'un autre siècle. Le tissu qu'elle porte est d'un rouge flamboyant et très ample sauf au niveau de sa cage thoracique où un laçage travaillé entour sa taille.

Les dragons n'ont pas ce genre d'aptitude et pourtant, plus je la regarde, plus j'ai la certitude d'être en face à face avec une sorcière. Une très étrange, peut-être même plus que Raven ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

 **\- Echo,** m'appelle de nouveau Bellamy, **il faut que tu me regardes.**

Cette fois, je m'exécute et je suis surprise par l'apaisement immédiat qui s'empare de moi. Je me sens idiote de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus tôt. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux, rien d'autre. Je me sens esquisser un sourire alors que le sien est franc, beau et réconfortant.

Par toutes les flammes des enfers que je peux aimer son sourire. C'est ce que je préfère chez lui. Ce petit étirement anodin embaume mon cœur de douceur et peut-être même d'amour.

 **\- C'est bien mieux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Elle est aussi effrayée qu'un oisillon tombé de son nid,** remarque la disons presque certainement sorcière.

 **\- Echo a été entravée et maltraitée toute sa vie durant. Vous venez de la rencontrer, vous la mettez en cage et vous lui aboyez dessus, évidemment qu'elle est apeurée** souligne Bellamy avec une certaine animosité. **Tu vas bien Echo ?** Me demande t-il de nouveau avec un ton bien plus avenant. **Ils vont te libérer comme moi mais avant, ils veulent te mettre ce bracelet super bizarre mais pas dangereux,** m'explique t-il en me montrant son poignet. **Tu ne risques rien. Je te le promets.**

Depuis que je le connais, j'ai au moins une certitude : je peux avoir confiance en lui. C'est assez étrange parce que je ne me suis jamais fier à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même pour me protéger. Et pourtant, je suis certaine que tant que je suis à ses côtés, je suis en sécurité. Alors si en plus il me certifie qu'il n'y a aucun danger, je ne peux que le croire, même si cette femme est plus que intimidante et que je n'ose pas bouger.

 **\- Donnez le moi,** soupire Bellamy en tendant la main, **je vais lui mettre.**

 **\- C'est hors de question, il y a un protocole.**

 **\- Echo ne vous laissera pas la toucher et je ne la laisserai pas dans cette cage. Donc soit vous me le donnez pour que je lui mette, soit je la sors d'ici sans.**

 **\- Et vous croyez que je vous laisserai faire,** commence à s'énerver la femme.

 **\- Peut-être pas mais je suis certain que j'aurai le temps de causer quelques dégâts. Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas apprécié ces cinq jours d'enfermements. Écoutez, je ne veux pas causer de problèmes, juste la sortir de là. Alors laissez-moi faire, s'il vous plaît.**

Je vois bien que c'est à contre cœur que la sorcière finit par céder mais elle lui confie finalement le bracelet. Bellamy le fait tournoyer entre ses doigts tout en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Il semble prendre quelques secondes avant de sourire timidement ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Cependant, je pense que j'apprécie cette petite fragilité. Ses iris d'un noir profond se plongent dans les miennes avant qu'il ne me demande doucement :

 **\- Tu serais d'accord pour que je m'approche ?**

 **\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous lui demandez la permission, c'est n'importe quoi !**

Pour la sorcière, je peux comprendre que cela paraisse étrange et pourtant que Bellamy prenne cette peine me touche. Je réalise alors que, hormis le jour de notre rencontre, je ne l'ai jamais laissé m'approcher.

Je dois bien avouer que d'une certaine manière, il me fait peur. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que notre lien, cette empreinte est une erreure. Sérieusement, cela ressemble fortement à une mauvaise blague. Je sais qu'il finira par le voir. Les dragons ne sont pas façonnés pour aimer, ce qui les tire du lot, c'est leurs capacité à détruire tous ce qu'ils touchent. Inévitablement, Bellamy finira par s'en rendre compte et me tournera le dos. Je regretterai alors toutes les fois où je l'ai laissé entrer dans mon cœur, toutes les fois où j'ai aimé son sourire plus que de raison.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre le risque et j'acquiesce. Le sourire que je reçois en échange à ce simple mouvement de tête est le plus magnifique de tous. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir dépendante des sourires de Bellamy. C'est encore plus addictif que la voix, la différence c'est que ce n'est en rien néfaste.

 **\- Génial !**

Il se retrouve en face de moi en un éclair. Il tend doucement sa main vers moi et je me surprends à lui rendre son sourire. Cette petite chose est vraiment contagieuse mais je ne suis pas certaine que c'est dérangeant.

Sans crier garde, son sourire disparaît alors que ses yeux me détaillent pour s'arrêter sur chacune de mes blessures. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsque ses iris s'arrêtent sur mon bras gauche. Son nez se plisse d'une bien étrange manière avant que sa mâchoire ne se crispe. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ses réactions. Pourquoi semble t-il à ce point en colère ? Il n'y a rien qui soit grave, douloureux oui, mais vitale certainement pas.

 **\- Donne moi ta main gauche,** me demande t-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

Je tends lentement mon bras vers lui et retiens une grimace de justesse quand la douleur se réveille. Il saisit mon poignet avec délicatesse. Je me sens frissonner à ce simple geste. Je cherche ses yeux pour me détacher de cette sensation étrange mais son regard est toujours hypnotisé par ma blessure. Il y a comme une tristesse au fond de ses iris et la main qui touche ma peau semble trembler.

 **\- Tu as mal ? Je crois que c'est cassé. Le reste semble impressionnant mais moins grave.**

De toute ma vie, personne à part lui ne m'a jamais demandé si je ressentais de la douleur. Les dragons s'accommodent à ce genre de chose, ils vivent avec sans s'en soucier. Être l'un des nôtres, c'est vivre jour après jour avec la torture de l'âme, la violence et les coups que nous infligeons à notre corps.

Je hoche les épaules pour lui répondre, parce que oui, j'ai mal, mais c'est surmontable. J'ai eu bien pire qu'un pauvre os brisé.

 **\- Si tu le veux bien, dès que nous sortons d'ici, je vais m'occuper de ce bras et le soigner. Ta mère ne t'a pas ratée.**

 **\- Elle m'a raté,** je souffle. **Elle voulait me tuer.**

 **\- Et elle a presque réussi,** constate t-il en soulevant mes cheveux pour analyser la plaie sur mon cou, **c'était stupide de t'en prendre à elle seule. Courageux, je te l'accorde mais tu aurais pu y rester.**

 **\- C'était stupide, d'essayer de contrer Lyssa,** j'enchéris toujours en murmurant.

 **\- J'ai tendance à faire des choses stupides, je ne le nie pas. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas blessé.**

C'est avec un nouveau sourire qu'il place le bracelet en argent sur mon poignet. Il se recule immédiatement. Il semble s'imposer une sorte de limite à ne pas franchir. Il cale une main derrière sa nuque avant d'oser de nouveau croiser mon regard.

 **\- Voilà qui est fait, tu peux sortir maintenant. Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour la fille flippante, elle ne te fera rien.**

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable,** souligne t-elle.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Mina mais tout le monde la surnomme Okoye, j'ai réussis à lui tirer cette information le troisième jours. Et, notre autre joaillière, qui est aussi sa sœur, s'appelle Anita mais là encore, elle se fait appeler autrement : Okafor.**

 **\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?** Demande donc Mina.

 **\- J'essaye de la mettre en confiance.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous aviez une empreinte avec elle.**

 **\- C'est le cas,** assure t-il d'une manière étrange.

 **\- Donc votre seul présence devrait la mettre en confiance,** argumente t-elle.

 **\- J'en ai bien conscience mais Echo est… différente. Et puis, sa fragilité est attachante.**

 **\- Par tous les dieux !**

Mina lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la cage en marmonnant des mots inaudibles, je ne suis pas même certaine qu'ils soient dans une langue que je connaisse. En tout cas, elle semble en colère et je ne comprends pas ce que Bellamy a pu dire ou faire pour la mettre dans un tel état.

C'est alors qu'une des plus belle chose et des plus inattendue se produit. Bellamy éclate de rire. J'ai un moment de latence où je vis cette mélodie, cette pure merveille comme une perfection que je n'ai jamais connue. J'ai la sensation que mon cœur bat bien plus fort à l'écoute de ce simple son. Je suis comme dans une bulle et pour peut-être la première fois de ma vie, je me sens à ma place, là, à ses côtés.

Il est beau. Je veux dire, je l'ai toujours trouvé agréable à regarder mais à cet instant, il y a quelque chose de plus. Je le détaille avec bien plus d'attention, je remarque qu'il y a des petits plis qui se sont formés au coins de ses yeux et des fossettes au bord des ses lèvres. Il se tourne vers moi et ses iris brillent de joie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'irréel, tout chez lui est toujours vrai et c'est ce qui me touche le plus. Il ne fait jamais semblant. Il reste honnête envers lui-même et les autres.

 **\- Elle ressemble a Rae,** s'amuse t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils à cette remarque. Je me fais une image mentale de notre nouvelle connaissance et la pose à côté de celle de Raven. Il n'y a absolument aucune ressemblance ! C'est le jour et la nuit ces deux là ! L'une est gentille, souriante, avenante ou encore agréable alors que l'autre est tout son contraire. Mina est définitivement une personne intimidante et je préférerai rester loin d'elle.

 **\- Aller viens Echo,** il me tend la main, **sortons d'ici.**

Je glisse lentement ma main non blessée dans la sienne. De nouveau je ressens cette sensation étrange qui semble électriser tous mon corps. Je ne parviens pas a quitter nos mains des yeux. Je suis fascinée par cette sensation étrange qui m'habite dès que je touche Bellamy.

Je réalise après coup que pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, je lui accorde ma confiance. Je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds. Je crois que je n'en ai pas besoin. Il me guide à la perfection et je pense que si je venais à trébucher, il me rattraperait. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Je me fis à lui. C'est de cette manière que se ficelle une relation ? Par des petits moments de perte de contrôle et de confiance ?

Je suis éblouie par la lumière. Je cligne des paupières pour m'habituer à cette intensité. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée, nous ne sommes pas en plein milieu de la nuit. J'inspire à pleins poumons. Malheureusement je ressens de nouveau cette gêne dans ma gorge, comme de la cendre que j'aurai avalé. Une quinte de toux s'empare de mon corps et je lâche la main de Bellamy pour appuyer mes deux paumes sur ma cage thoracique. J'ai la sensation de suffoquer c'est quelque chose que je connais bien ma mère a souvent essayé de m'étouffer pour me démontrer qu'elle avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur moi.

Le feu… il est comme absent. Je décale mes doigts jusqu'à mon cou. Ce que je ressens sous mes doigts n'est pas pour me rassurer. La crise s'aggrave. Une main forte et réconfortante s'applique sur mon épaule. Je relève les yeux et découvre sans surprise Bellamy. Il semble être paniqué, je le lis dans ses yeux et pourtant il me demande calmement :

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Évidemment, je n'arrive pas à répondre, même si je l'avais voulu c'est en ce moment impossible. Je connais cette sensation. J'ai déjà ressentir ce genre de chose auparavant. C'était le jour de mes dix ans, celui où ma mère a réussis à me briser, celui où je me suis laissée glisser vers la voix. Mes poumons brûle de l'intérieur, le feu qui irradie dans mon corps est en train de s'éteindre. Je suis entrain de devenir humaine.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur la main qui tient fermement mon épaule. Je veux passer outre la douleur. Je suis terrifiée. Je me sens dépouiller, ce qui fait de moi un dragon est en train de m'être arraché. Je tremble. Je ne veux pas m'effondrer et pourtant c'est exactement les mêmes maux qui m'ont fait sombrer dans les ténèbres. J'arrête de tousser lorsque la cendre parviens a franchir mes lèvres. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai la désagréable sensation de mourir de l'intérieur.

 **\- Echo !**

Je frissonne. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la voix de Bellamy, sur mon prénom prononcer. Les battement de mon cœur ralentissent. Il est affaiblie par l'absence de ce qu'il a toujours connu. Il se met presque en hibernation.

 **\- Et bien,** intervient Mina, **c'est la première fois que je vois une telle réaction. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ?** Hurle Bellamy.

 **\- Le bracelet est en train de supprimer mes capacités,** je murmure en comprenant.

 **\- Seulement celle qui peuvent mettre en danger la communauté.**

Ouais autrement dit absolument tous ce que je suis. Je sens que je vais passer un très mauvais moment. Et dire que c'est justement cette terrible expérience qui m'avait fait rejoindre les pantins de ma mère. Elle m'avait même réimplanter mon cœur pour l'occasion.

Au milieu de toute cette souffrance, je parviens à ressentir autre chose. Une forme de rancœur folle. Le genre de colère qui pourrait provoquer des morts. Je n'aime pas la haine, c'est un sentiment qui m'effraie. C'est pour elle que le monde tourne si mal. Pour elle que j'ai souffert toute ma vie. Je retiens de justesse la main de Bellamy qui glissait de mon épaule. Je me redresse difficilement et accroche mon regard au siens. Je le savais. Cette perdition lui appartient. Cet éclat dans ses yeux, je ne l'aime pas. Je sens qu'il va attirer le rouge, le mauvais, celui qui m'effraie, celui du sang.

 **\- Ne fais rien de stupide,** je demande d'une voix à peine audible même pour moi.

Sa mâchoire se crispe alors que ses iris semblent s'enflammer. Je peux presque le sentir, son loup. Il est prêt à bondir, à faire un véritable carnage, à emmener l'enfer sur terre. Et tous ses ressentiments, pour quoi ? Essayer de me préserver de la souffrance… est-ce vraiment possible ?

 **\- Bellamy, s'il te plaît,** je reprends plus fort.

 **\- Tu souffres,** grogne t-il. **Et c'est à cause de moi. Je t'ai mis ce bracelet.**

Cette horreur dans ses yeux… il ne blâme pas Mina mais lui-même. J'ai une nouvelle crise de toux, ce qui n'arrange pas son humeur. Sa main tente de glisser loin de la mienne mais j'accroche mes doigts à son poignet. J'expulse la cendre plus rapidement. J'essuie ma bouche pour essayer de faire passer ce goût détestable et je remarque qu'au milieu du noir, il y a un peu de rouge. Je grimace. Il ne faut pas que Bellamy le voit.

 **\- La dernière fois que ça m'est arriver, j'ai eu la sensation…**

 **\- La dernière fois,** me coupe t-il de plus en plus les nerfs a vif.

 **\- Ma mère.**

 **\- Retirez lui le bracelet immédiatement,** exige t-il en se tournant vers Mina.

 **\- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas le faire, pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas été évaluée. Mais tout de même cette réaction… je n'ai jamais vu ça.**

 **\- Et si ce que vous estimez être une menace lui était vitale ? Elle pourrait… mourir,** sa voix s'étrangle sur ce mot.

 **\- C'est très peu probable.**

 **\- Mais c'est possible.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, elle ne serait définitivement plus une menace pour qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Je vais vous…**

 **\- Bellamy,** je hurle.

Je suis surprise moi-même par mon intervention. J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'ai encore jamais utilisé ma voix de la sorte. J'en reste interdite quand il se tourne vers moi avec un air tout aussi étonner.

 **\- Calme toi, s'il te plaît,** je reprends plus normalement. **Je… je vais bien. J'ai vécu pire.**

Il baisse les yeux et pendant un temps infinie, je pense qu'il ne va rien dire de plus. Et pourtant, il reprend avec calme :

 **\- Je vais soigner ton bras.**

J'acquiesce c'est une bonne idée, une fois son esprit occupé, il ravalera peut-être sa colère. Il s'approche tout en demandant du matériel de soin à Mina qui de nouveau lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les réactions de cette femme et pourtant elle semble partie pour chercher ce qu'il faut pour Bellamy.

 **\- Ne t'avise pas de mourir,** me prévient t-il en chuchotant.

Je souris avant de lui assurer d'un geste de la tête que je ne ferai rien de tel. Du moins, je vais essayer. Je ressens de nouveau le goût de cendre dans ma bouche. Je me recule en sentant mes poumons me brûler. Je tousse à nouveau. Je crois que si je le pouvais, je me séparerai de ces deux organes en les arrachant.

Bellamy passe sa main sur mon dos. Il fait des gestes circulaires qui calme un peu ma nouvelle crise. Elle se finit encore de la même manière, par de la cendre qui macule mes mains. Mon corps tremble c'est… éreintant.

 **\- Tu sais pour quelle raison ces crises surviennent ?**

J'imagine que le feu dragon doit être perçu comme une menace ce qui est compréhensible. Mais lorsqu'il s'éteint, la cendre s'accumule dans les poumons. Beaucoup de membres de mon espèce meurt de cette horrible façon à la fin de leur cycle. La suffocation c'est la fin la plus répandu chez les dragons, soit le feu s'éteint et embrume la voie respiratoire, soit il devient trop puissant, indomptable et consume tout sur son passage.

 **\- Echo ?**

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne peux pas lui dire que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucune trace de feu en moi, il y a de forte chance pour que je meurs. Nous sommes peu à pouvoir vivre sans lui. A côté une hémorragie massive semble bien moins dangereuse.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas ? Je… je respecte ça, vraiment. C'est juste que c'est troublant.**

 **\- C'est,** je reprend la gorge nouée, **c'était interdit.**

 **\- Comment ça interdit ? Tu ne… parlais… jamais ?**

Je répond négativement de la tête ce qui attire un air surpris sur le visage de Bellamy. Je le détaille avec un peu plus d'attention avant de m'avancer. Je serre mes deux poings presque aussi fortement que lorsque je devais affronter ma reine. La douleur se réveille dans mon bras blessé mais je m'en contre fiche. Je fais un pas puis deux avant d'être assez près. J'inspire profondément sans ne jamais le lâcher des yeux. Je me noie dans cette nuit que représente ses iris. J'y cherche une genre de rédemption, une liberté, mon futur et tout le courage qu'il me manque.

J'expire sur la longueur avant de relâcher la pression de mes doigts. Je lève doucement les mains, mon geste est légèrement tremblant et peut-être un peu trop lent et pourtant Bellamy ne bouge pas. Je m'arrête avant de frôler son visage de mes mains. Je ressens de l'hésitation. Je baisse les yeux juste une seconde avant de me reprendre et d'appliquer mes paumes sur ses joues avec délicatesse. J'ai cette horrible sensation que si je ne fais pas attention, je pourrai le briser.

Je laisse mes paupières tomber et je me concentre. Je cherche l'essence de son loup, l'alpha qui est en lui. C'est un exercice difficile. Il est différent des autres alphas que j'ai pu rencontrer. Il ne se définit pas par sa place dans la meute. Il ne cherche pas à diriger. Il réprime ce qui devrait faire de lui un leader. Pourtant, il faut que je le trouve. J'ai envie de lui montrer. Je me sens sourire alors que je finis par dénicher cette part de lui enfouit au plus profond de son âme derrière une dévotion absolument indestructible pour sa sœur. Je laisse mes cils se relever et je retrouve ses iris d'un noir profond. Je n'avais pas idée qu'un tel amour puisse exister. C'est quelque chose de beau et d'unique.

Je sens des larmes se former au bord des mes yeux. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur pour tenter de les retenir. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que l'amour puisse ressembler à ça. Je sens de nouveau mon cœur battre d'une étrange façon. J'ai une envie impulsive de m'éloigner pour me protéger de cette découverte. Parce que cette fois, j'en suis certaine, Bellamy est trop bien pour moi. Je finirai forcément par le décevoir et la seule issue possible est que nous nous déchirons. Je suis du mauvais côté de la ligne, le mal absolu, c'est dans mon sang alors que lui… lui il aime d'une manière inconditionnelle.

Et pourtant… une fois de plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre le risque…

 _\- C'est de cette manière que nous parlons,_ je répercute ma voix dragon jusqu'à l'alpha en lui en resserrant mes mains sur ses joues, _quand nous y sommes autorisés. Nous ne devons écouter qu'une seule voix, celle de la Reine. Toutes les autres sont proscrites. Toutes les autres sont des distractions. Toutes les autres sont des abominations. Toutes les autres sont interdites. Même celle qui nous est propre. Notre… ma voix, celle de mes frères, de chaque membre du harem est proscrite. C'est ainsi. Une seule voix compte. Celle de la Reine._

Je vois des larmes dévaler des yeux de Bellamy pour glisser sur mes doigts. Pendant un instant, je pense avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Mon cœur s'emballe d'une étrange manière. Je m'apprête à reculer quand il retient mes mains avec les siennes. Il a cette façon de me regarder. Pour la première fois, j'ai véritablement la sensation qu'il est capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais que l'empreinte peut lui offrir cet avantage mais c'est étrange de le vivre.

 **\- C'est des conneries et j'espère que tu en as conscience. S'il ne doit y avoir qu'une seule voix qui doit compter c'est la tienne et aucune autre.**

Je me revois lorsque j'étais enfant. Je me suis battue si longtemps contre la voix de ma mère. Elle m'a enfermé, battu, torturé, affamé pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais au final c'est toujours cette voix qui finissait par me rendre folle. J'avais beau plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles, elle continuait d'exister, elle s'intensifiait même. Je hurlais pour essayer de couvrir ses murmures mais ça n'a jamais suffi parce que même si j'avais pu finir par être plus forte, ma mère est parvenue à me briser. Elle a soufflé des mots jusqu'à mon âme, elle m'a retourné et obligé à faire des choses inimaginables. Tout ceci pour la voix.

Bellamy a tort. La voix qui compte le plus ce n'est pas la mienne, ça ne sera jamais la mienne parce qu'elle ne sera d'aucune manière aussi forte que celle de ma mère. J'en ai eu la preuve en me battant contre elle. J'ai été incapable de la tuer malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me faire subir. Aussi infime soit-elle, elle a encore de l'influence sur moi. Alors que j'allais la tuer, elle m'a ordonné de lui accorder grâce et je me suis exécutée arrêtant mon geste avant l'instant fatidique. Elle s'est écrasée au sol. J'étais incapable de bouger. Elle semblait tellement faible. J'ai rêvé si souvent de l'achever mais j'en ai été incapable parce que sa voix me l'a interdit.

Je ne suis pas libre. Je ne l'ai jamais été tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Tant que la voix existe, je suis sa prisonnière. Et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais, jamais m'en libérer.

 _\- La seule voix qui compte c'est celle de la Reine._

 **\- Non.**

 _\- Je veux croire que je me suis libérée mais elle… ma mère a toujours cette influence sur moi._

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas de la voix mais de ta mère. Ce qui te retient, c'est l'idée même de tuer alors que tu n'y es plus obligée par sa voix. Tu n'as jamais fais ça par toi-même n'est pas ? Et ça t'effraie de devoir le faire… ne pas vouloir devenir une meurtrière ce n'est pas mal. Echo,** il sourit, **tu n'es pas obligée de tuer, tu ne le sauras jamais.**

 _\- Ma mère doit pourtant mourir._

 **\- Et qui t'as demandé d'assumer cette responsabilité seule ?**

Je suis tellement surprise par cette répartie que je ne sais plus du tout quoi dire. Ma surprise doit se lire jusque dans mes yeux puisque Bellamy sourit encore plus. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et j'ai un mouvement de recule mais il sert un peu plus mes mains sur mes joues.

 **\- Tu n'es pas seule Echo, tu ne le sauras plus jamais.**

J'ai très bien entendu ses mots et pourtant, je peine à y croire. C'est tout simplement impossible. J'ai toujours été seule. Celle qui n'entendait pas la voix de la même manière que les autres quand j'étais enfant. Celle qu'on a dû briser pour être contrôlée. Celle qui regardait les corps à ses pieds avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Celle qui ressentait la souffrance. Celle qui suppliait intérieurement pour que tout s'arrête. Celle qui a essayé de se tuer pour se libérer de la voix, de ce mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Celle qui après avoir croisé des yeux vert tacheté d'un loup aussi grand que les arbres centenaire d'un pelage aussi blanc que la neige à su retrouver son libre arbitre. Celle qui se cachait pour que personne ne découvre qu'elle n'entendait plus la voix de la même manière. Celle qui a su dire non. Celle qui contre toute attente a survécu après avoir quitter le harem. Celle qui s'est libérée.

 **\- S'il le faut, je passerai le reste de mon existence à te le prouver,** m'assure Bellamy en relâchant mes mains.

Je recule de quelque pas sous son regard qui semble me défier de vouloir le contredire. Je me racle la gorge quand le goût de cendre revient titiller mes papilles. Je sens qu'une nouvelle crise va survenir d'ici peu. Je me sens nauséeuse à cette simple idée. Je sais que j'ai vécu pire. Mais je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Je suis juste fatiguée de toute cette torture perpétuelle. Je passe ma main sur ma bouche comme si cela pouvait éloigner la douleur qui compresse ma cage thoracique alors que j'ai la sensation de ne plus pouvoir prendre une seule inspiration. Je sens mes jambes flancher et… c'est le noir total.

Lorsque la douleur devient insupportable, notre corps préfère nous attirer vers l'inconscient. Parfois c'est une pénombre angoissante qui nous accueille jusqu'à ce que nous ouvrons à nouveau les yeux. D'autre fois, notre esprit semble délirer et nous offrir des images toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que cette perdition m'est arrivée. Des iris d'un vert profond, et pourtant imparfait, soulignés ici et là par du brun et cette tâche rectiligne écarlate au bord de la pupille m'ont hantés pendant des jours avant que je ne m'éveille, blessée, mais vivante. J'ai été la seule survivante. Ma Reine me l'a longtemps reproché. Après ça à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je re-vivais encore et encore ce regard. Il m'obnubilait, m'obsédait jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il m'avait fait. A chaque fois que ma mère utilisait la voix, il y avait cette image implantée dans mon esprit qui me permettait de refuser d'exécuter chacun de ses caprices.

Cette fois, c'est différent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai conscience que je suis dans les vapes. Je me souviens que mon corps souffrait à cause du bracelet. Je mourrais. Je meurs peut-être encore. Mon esprit divague entre Bellamy, la bataille et Anya. Je revis parfaitement le moment où la blonde a saisit mon poignet pour m'éloigner de ma Reine alors que j'étais complètement perdue dans des méandres sans nom. Je savais que je devais la tuer mais j'en était incapable. Anya m'a poussé à courir, fuir, rejoindre la meute de Lexa. Je la suivais sans broncher malgré que j'avais cette sensation que l'on venait de m'arracher quelque chose. Je n'ai pas su me venger. C'est après que des jeux de lumières incandescents ont semblé survenir de nul part. Il y a eu une explosion, les déflagrations nous ont violemment propulsées en arrière et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

J'ai été rassuré en découvrant le visage d'Anya au-dessus du mien. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais j'étais incapable de l'entendre. Il y avait se sifflement dans mes oreilles qui m'empêchait de percevoir un autre son. Portant elle continuait de parler, elle a apposé sa main au-dessus de ma poitrine et j'ai réussis à prendre une première inspiration, je me suis redressée dans un même geste c'est alors que j'ai sentis les nombreuse douleurs de mon corps. Je crois que j'ai tellement hurlé que mes cordes vocales ont bien failli rompre.

Anya m'appelait encore et encore, elle me demandait de me calmer mais je n'y parvenais pas. Elle m'a alors prise dans ses bras et je n'en connais pas la raison mais je me suis instinctivement apaisée. Les maux de mon corps se sont presque envolés. Et, j'ai de nouveau eu cette image dans mon esprit, celle d'iris d'un loup majestueux, tel que je n'en reverrais peut-être jamais.

 **\- C'est bien,** a murmuré Anya, **respire, doucement, calmement.**

Je me laissais bercer par cette voix et inconsciemment, je me suis rendue compte que je l'entendais depuis cinq années. J'avais déjà cette sensation de familiarité lorsque j'ai rencontré Anya mais à cet instant c'était bien plus puissant. Cette voix… ce n'est pas celle qui m'a libéré, non ça c'était son regard mais la voix… la voix… c'est celle qui m'a guidé chaque jour depuis que je n'entends plus ma reine, celle qui m'a consolé quand la douleur était intolérable, pousser à me cacher, à refuser d'obéir, à libérer Maya…

 **\- Aller, reprends-toi Echo,** a t-elle sourit en s'éloignant.

Anya s'est redressée en étirant son corps tellement abîmé que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Il y avait tellement de sang, son sang. Et pourtant, elle a tendu la main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. J'ai alors aperçu une petite lumière bleu au-dessus d'elle. La forme semblait vivante, étrange. J'ai à peine eu le temps de saisir sa main qu'elle s'est en quelque sorte évaporée. Paniquée, j'ai relevé les yeux pour voir son corps être comme dissout au gré du vent et en un claquement de doigts, elle n'était plus là. La petite lumière bleu a disparu à son tour alors qu'un oiseau blanc voletait au-dessus de ma tête.

 **\- Anya,** je hurle en haletant, **où est Anya ?**

 **\- Hey… Echo, calme toi,** me demande Bellamy.

 **\- Où est Anya,** je demande de nouveau en plongeant mon regard paniqué dans le siens. **Elle devrait être avec nous.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Elle était là. Je sais qu'elle était là.**

 **\- Non Mina m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait que nous quatre.**

Nous quatre ? Je m'apprête à le questionner à nouveau pour en savoir plus en me redressant mais dès que je tente de prendre appuie sur mes bras, je m'effondrer.

 **\- Doucement,** murmure Bellamy en essuyant le coin de mes lèvres de son pouce, **tu as vécu un moment difficile. C'est la première fois que tu sembles toi-même durant une prise de conscience.**

J'ai du mal à saisir ses propos. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre comment je suis arriver dans cette pièce étrange. C'est en baladant mon regard aux alentours que je remarque que je suis dans un lit assez austère, que je ne porte plus les mêmes vêtements et que mon bras est bandé.

Pendant combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente au juste ? Mes yeux tombent sur le pouce de Bellamy et j'y découvre une infime trace de cendre. Je porte aussitôt mes doigts sur mon cou, là où la chaleur du feu dragon est la plus incandescente. Ma peau est si froide, elle semble humaine. Je laisse tomber ma main sur mon cœur et remarque tout de suite qu'il semble battre beaucoup plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu m'as fait peur…**

J'essuie mes lèvres du dos de ma main droite comme pour chasser les dernière trace de cendre. J'ai toujours un goût désagréable dans la bouche et je me sens si faible. Je me souviens alors de la souffrance, des crises de toux de plus en plus violentes, de la fièvre, de mes délires quand je m'éveillais et de Bellamy qui était toujours là pour me tenir la main, me faire boire ou de me retenir lorsque je griffais ma peau pour essayer d'arracher de mes mains les organes qui me faisaient à ce point souffrir.

Pourquoi Bellamy est-il resté ?

Je ferme les yeux quand des larmes s'échappent. Je sens encore l'air autour de moi, les courant chaud et froid, sa lourdeur. Je fais glisser ma main dessus. Si je n'ai plus de feu, je ne peux plus voler.

De nouveau le pouce de Bellamy glisse sur ma peau, cette fois il chasse les larmes. Je papillonne des yeux avant d'essayer de nouveau de me redresser. Je me sens si faible. Quel genre de personne est capable d'accepter de vivre dans un corps comme celui là. Je suis vulnérable. Je saisis le bracelet entre mon pouce et mon indexe, je joue avec alors que j'ai cette envie folle de me l'arracher. Je ne veux pas vivre de cette manière. Je ne supporterai pas de me sentir faible de la sorte.

 **\- Je vais pouvoir l'enlever ?**

Le silence de Bellamy me confirme ce que je craignais. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal a supporter cette situation. Je ne sais pas comment je suis sensé vivre sans le feu dragon, sans une part de moi si importante. Je détestais ma condition mais pas au point de vouloir me séparer de cette part de moi qui construis mon identité. Et… comment je ferai si ma mère me retrouve ? Je serai inoffensive et elle pourra me tuer d'un revers de main.

 **\- D'après les informations que j'ai pu avoir,** reprend Bellamy, **la sorcière qui est censée nous évaluer devrait arriver d'ici peu. J'ai cru comprendre que les bracelet se réglaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si elle estime que tu n'es pas dangereuse, elle pourra te rendre ce que tu as perdu et moi aussi. Mon… mon loup il est… parti.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je prononce difficilement.

 **\- C'est pareil pour Costia. Nous avons gardé nos instincts, notre force physique mais nous sommes tous les deux incapables de nous transformer. Je ne pensais pas que… qu'il pourrait me manquer à ce point. Courir me manque.**

 **\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir voler,** je dis tristement.

D'un geste rapide, Bellamy me prend dans ses bras. Mon cœur tressaute alors que mon oreille collée contre sa poitrine me révèle que le sien en fait de même. Je ferme les yeux au moment où il embrasse mes cheveux. Je me ressource dans cette étreinte aussi inattendue soit-elle.

 **\- J'ai eu terriblement peur. J'ai cru…**

La suite de sa phrase meurt et il me serre un peu plus fort sans pour autant que je ne me sentes oppressée. J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire de mes bras. J'hésite à lui rendre son étreinte. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit et pourtant, j'en meurs d'envie. D'un geste hésitant, je fini par placer ma main droite au milieu de son dos. C'est infime mais je sens son corps se détendre, sans le voir je perçois même son sourire.

 **\- Oh… la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ?**

Comme prise en faute, je retire ma main et m'éloigne de Bellamy. J'observe ensuite de manière interrogative la nouvelle venue. Je la reconnais sans mal, ses cheveux roux et ses yeux gris sont assez unique. C'est Agathe Warlox, l'amie humaine de Raven. Elle me sourit avant de tendre une assiette vers nous c'est alors que je remarque qu'elle porte aussi un bracelet argenté. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas être considérée comme une menace, elle n'est pas un être surnaturel.

 **\- J'étais venue nourrir de force, cet** _ **imbécile**_ **. Je suppose qu'il faut une seconde portion. Tu as faim Echo ?**

 **\- Je peux aller me chercher à manger,** souligne Bellamy en se levant. **Tu veux bien rester avec elle le temps que je revienne.**

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'elle préférerait rester avec toi. Je ne suis pas d'une excellente compagnie.**

 **\- Echo est importante pour Anya qui elle-même est très importante pour Raven donc l'aider elle, c'est ce qui te rapproche le plus de ton serment.**

 **\- Rae a raison, t'es un vrai** _ **emmerdeur**_ **.**

Et, sans que je ne puisse le retenir, il sort sans même se retourner. Je ressens aussitôt comme un vide en moi. Je sursaute lorsque la porte claque et je la fixe sans parvenir à la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Agathe me ramène à la réalité.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. C'est un** _ **idiot**_ **mais il tient à toi. Il s'est énormément inquiété ces derniers jours. Il doit avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions.**

Son regard est emplit de compassion. Elle dépose l'assiette sur un meuble près du lit et fait glisser une chaise juste à côté. Elle fait un geste vers le repas et je fini par le saisir et grignoter les première boucher. J'ai d'abord la nausée. Mon estomac ne semble pas vouloir accepter toute forme de nourriture que ce soit avant que je ne me rends compte que c'était juste de la faim. Je fini par engloutir le reste de l'assiette à une rapidité folle.

 **\- Il ne te l'a peut-être pas dit mais tu es resté entre la vie et la mort durant 17 jours. C'est très long pour une personne qui ressent exactement la même chose que toi sans pouvoir t'aider. Je sais que la plupart du temps, c'est un** _ **abruti**_ **mais il a besoin de toi, que tu sois en vie. C'est un alpha né qu'il l'accepte ou non, et c'est lui qui va nous maintenir tous les quatre à flot le temps que Rae et les autre nous retrouvent. La seule condition c'est que tu restes en vie. Si par malheur il t'arrivait quelque chose, il s'effondrerait.**

Je comprends. Je sais comment fonctionne les empreintes. Il y a des chance pour que la notre ne soit rien d'autre qu'une erreur et pourtant, elle reste important parce qu'elle a le pouvoir de détruire Bellamy. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. J'aimerai qu'il continue de sourire et de rire.

 **\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi,** reprend Agathe, **et ce que j'ai pu lire était très incomplet. Personne n'a essayé d'aider ou de sauver quelqu'un de ton espèce. Je suis désolée, s'il y avait eu quelque chose je t'aurai aider, je… je suis** _ **vraiment**_ **désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas Bellamy ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?** S'amuse t-elle.

 **\- Imbécile, emmerdeur, idiot et abrutit,** j'énumère.

 **\- Oh ça… c'est rien, juste une habitude avec Rae. Elle adore le détester formellement et elle m'a un peu contaminé. En vérité, c'est plutôt affectueux. Je sais que c'est bizarre, pas besoin de me le dire.**

Agathe dépose sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me surprend et me fait sursauter. Elle retire alors rapidement ses doigts avant d'effectuer un geste d'apaisement en s'excusant :

 **\- Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu es du genre craintive. Je veux juste… je sais que ce n'est pas pareil mais mon père était autoritaire, mauvaise. Tu as remarqué la cicatrice sur le visage de mon frère ? Un jour il est partit dans une colère folle, il a reversé tous les meubles à sa portée, briser ses doigts sur les murs, rouer de coups ma mère et il a saisi un couteau. Louis s'est interposé de justesse. Ce jour là,** elle fait glisser le col de son haut pour que je puisse découvrir un cicatrice assez impressionnante entre ses seins, **je suis morte, pas plus que quelques minutes mais ça a suffit pour que quelque chose d'ancestrale s'éveille en moi, un serment avec les sorcières de sang ne peut pas s'oublier. À cette époque, je n'avais pas même conscience que ce monde pouvait être aussi tordu, remplit de magie. Je me suis réveillée après une intervention de dix-huit heure et un coma de quelques semaines avec des souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas, des connaissances de votre monde et ce besoin presque irrépressible de trouver Rae.**

Elle s'arrête brusquement. Son regard semble chercher quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Elle se lève avant d'effectuer les cent pas. Après un petit moment, elle sort un carnet de la poche de son jean qui est boueux. Elle me le montre avant de reprendre :

 **\- Tu sais, à l'origine, c'est les Warlox qui sont censés protéger les sorcières de sang mais avec nous, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit du moins au début. Maintenant j'aime croire que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. J'ai fais le serment de protéger Rae et tous ceux à qui elle tient. Je sais que je ne suis qu'humaine mais j'ai appris très vite et je suis devenue une des meilleurs archivistes qui soit. C'est pour cette raison que c'est aussi difficile pour moi de ne pas être capable de t'aider. Je suis** _ **vraiment**_ **désolée.**

 **\- Quand,** j'inspire profondément, **quand je serai plus à l'aise avec… ma voix,** je souffle ces mots, **si tu veux je répondrai à tes questions sur mon espèce.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** sourit-elle, **ce serait génial !**

 **\- Mais avant tout ça… il faut retrouver Anya.**

 **\- Anya ?**

J'acquiesce doucement. Je repose l'assiette que j'avais garder en main. Je me racle la gorge avant de m'asseoir au bord du lit. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de pouvoir tenir debout mais je me redresse le plus possible quand je dis :

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'elle était avec nous.**

 **\- Comment tu peux l'être ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle était avec moi. Elle m'a aidé à me calmer.**

 **\- Étrange Mina et Anita m'ont assurées qu'il n'y avait que nous quatre.**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour réfuter cette argument. Je sais qu'Anya est quelque part dans les parages. Elle ne peut pas être loin. Et, nous devons la retrouver.

 **\- Merde… je ne pense pas qu'ici on s'amuserait à nous mentir. C'est une communauté étrange mais ils semblent véritablement sincère. Je suis assez douée pour détecter les mensonges.**

 **\- De quoi est-ce vous parlez ?** Demande Bellamy en revenant.

 **\- D'Anya,** lui répond Agathe.

 **\- J'ai déjà dis à Echo qu'il n'y avait que nous quatre.**

 **\- Oui mais si elle a raison et qu'Anya est dans les parages, nous devons la trouver.**

 **\- La trouver,** répète t-il avec un rire amer, **comment ? Ils ne nous laissent pas faire un pas sans nous épier.**

 **\- Il va falloir attendre que cette mystérieuse sorcière nous "examine". Ils ne peuvent pas nous retenir éternellement.**

 **\- Qui ne peut pas nous retenir éternellement,** interroge Costia en arrivant subitement, **oh… elle s'est réveillée.**

Je sens de l'hostilité dans son ton et je baisse les yeux. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était très proche de la sœur de Lexa. J'admets donc parfaitement qu'elle puisse me détester.

 **\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que le** _ **monstre**_ **était réveillé ?**

 **\- Costia,** s'offusque Agathe.

 **\- Echo n'est pas un monstre,** grogne dangereusement Bellamy.

 **\- Je pense ce que je veux et c'est un** _ **monstre**_ **.**

Le poing de Bellamy se serre si rapidement que je pense ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Je bondis hors du lit. Je tangue avant de parvenir à saisir son poignet alors qu'il se dirigeait dangereusement vers le visage de Costia. Je soupire de soulagement en remarquant que mon geste est suffisant.

 **\- Ne dis plus jamais ça,** explose Bellamy. **Lâche-moi Echo.**

 **\- Non,** ma voix tonne comme une menace, **je ne te laisserai pas devenir un monstre en mon nom.**

Son regard qui était jusque là fou de rage semble irradier par l'horreur, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ancre ses iris dans les mienne avec un éclat de culpabilité.

 **\- Je suis désolé,** murmure t-il.

 **\- Comment tu as fait pour l'arrêter ? Tu tiens à peine debout,** remarque Agathe avec justesse.

 **\- Elle n'avait surtout aucune raison de le faire,** souligne avec dédain Costia, **je sais me défendre.**

 **\- Peut-être contre des lycanthropes lambdas,** confirme l'amie de Raven, **mais certainement pas contre un alpha né.**

 **\- J'ai déjà battu Aiden en combat singulier et c'est un alpha né !**

 **\- Mais pas un héritier,** s'amuse la rousse, **crois-moi Echo vient de tirer d'un très mauvais pas.**

 **\- Je ne la remercierai pas. Lexa nous a peut-être demandé de l'accepter dans la meute mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce choix encore plus en sachant que ni Lexa, ni la meute n'est ici. Il est hors de question que je copine avec la meurtrière de ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que Lexa sera heureuse d'apprendre ton comportement quand nous la retrouverons,** demande durement Bellamy.

 **\- Ça c'est mon problème, pas le tient Blake ! Elle a eut une chance de se racheter,** explose t-elle en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur, **elle aurait pu, dû tuer Nia mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, je ne lui ferai jamais confiance.**

 **\- Donc en résumé,** reprend avec colère Bellamy, **tu lui reproches de ne pas être ce que sa mère a fait d'elle le jour où Lily t'a été arrachée : une meurtrière.**

Costia a un mouvement de recule comme si on venait physiquement de s'en prendre à elle. Ses yeux passent de Bellamy à Agathe avant de s'arrêter sur moi. J'avais conscience qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais son amertume à mon égard semble beaucoup plus ancrée que ce que je pensais. Tout dans ses expression fait ressortir ses ressentiments.

 **\- C'est trop facile de se cacher derrière le fait que les dragons n'ont, soit disant, aucune conscience. Tout le monde à un libre arbitre. C'était juste un gentil petit soldat qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à sa** _ **maman**_ **.**

 **\- Costia, ça suffit,** tonne la voix de Bellamy.

 **\- Je comprends ta rancune,** je murmure, **mais être un dragon c'est comme être un** _ **Canis Latrans**_ **la voix de la Reine agit sur nous comme l'appel du sang quand vous êtes sous votre pire forme. Nous n'avons pas d'âme et notre cœur nous est arraché. Mais tu as raison, j'étais différente, j'avais une infime perception du bien et du mal pourtant je n'avais pas assez de force pour me détacher de la voix. Je suis désolée pour Lily mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir à tuer, pas même ma mère.**

Ma dernière déclaration semble profondément choquer Costia, même Agathe semble surprise. Bellamy se contente de baisser les yeux avant de glisser sa main dans mon dos, geste qui m'apaise. Je réalise alors que c'est exactement ce que je veux, ne plus jamais faire couler le sang. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus le supporter.

Je voudrai pouvoir les débarrasser de ma mère, je pense que je leurs dois bien ça mais j'en suis incapable. Et, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle m'ait ordonné de ne pas la tuer. En réalité, c'était mon choix. Je ne voulais pas… pouvais pas la tuer. Je ne souhaite pas devenir une meurtrière.

Au finale, elle est là ma liberté.

Nous sursautons tous alors que quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte de la pièce que nous semblons partager tous les quatre. Bellamy et Costia semblent renifler l'air avant qu'un air agacé ne vienne marquer leurs traits.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore,** soupire Costia, **me voler mon loup ne lui a pas suffit,** dit-elle plus fort pour que la personne derrière la porte puisse l'entendre, **sérieusement cette situation est ridicule. Ils ne veulent pas que nous puissions faire de mal à leur communauté, ils n'ont qu'à nous jeter dehors !**

 **\- Costia,** la réprimande un peu plus gentiment Bellamy, **calme toi. Viens Echo, assieds toi,** il me guide jusqu'à la chaise avant d'embrasser mes cheveux, **ne t'inquiète pas, Mina n'est pas méchante, juste impressionnante.**

Il file ensuite ouvrir la porte avec le sourire le plus faux que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage. Je trouve cela dérangeant que cette petite chose que j'aime plus que tout puisse aussi facilement être forcer.

 **\- Bonjour Okoye.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça,** s'offusque Costia, **c'est une marque de respect ! Là on s'en contre fiche du respect !**

 **\- Costia,** grogne t-il de nouveau. **Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Lexa s'y prend, tu es insupportable.**

 **\- Ne parle pas de** _ **mon**_ **alpha comme si tu l'as connaissais, ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Je constate que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas entre-tués,** intervient Mina, **ce qui est une bonne chose.**

 **\- C'est un corbeau blanc que je vois dans votre dos,** interroge Agathe.

 **\- En effet,** répond surprise la sorcière.

 **\- La sorcière qui doit nous évaluer a donné des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous,** reprend Mina avant de s'arrêter en secouant la tête, **peu importe. Votre évaluation a été avancée à demain. La sorcière vient d'arriver ?**

 **\- Pourquoi elle ne nous évalue pas maintenant que nous puissions nous barrer d'ici ?**

 **\- Costia,** s'offusque cette Bellamy et Agathe en même temps.

 **\- Elle doit d'abord s'entretenir avec les membres du Conseil des Huit et elle a fait un long voyage, elle va avoir besoin de se reposer avant de vous évaluer.**

 **\- Nous comprenons, merci de nous avoir informer Okoye.**

Bellamy sourit de façon plus convaincante. Mina effectue de son côté un geste de la tête assez respectueux avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur moi. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de constater à voix haute :

 **\- Echo s'est réveillée.**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- C'est bien, je suis navrée que le bracelet vous ait fait vivre un tel enfer. Je n'ai jamais souhaité vous faire souffrir. Quand j'ai compris que cela pouvait véritablement vous tuer, j'ai voulu vous le retirez mais ce n'est pas de mon fait.**

 **\- Nous avons parfaitement compris que c'était les ordres du Conseil des Huit,** assure Bellamy. **Et nous comprenons que vous cherchiez à protéger votre communauté.**

 **\- Aucun de ces mots ne sonnent vrai,** s'amuse presque Mina.

 **\- J'essaye de bien me comporter,** lui répond sur le même ton Bellamy. **C'est ce qu'on appelle faire de la politique. Sourire et énumérer des mensonge auxquels nous même ne croyons pas.**

 **\- Vous êtes bien étrange Bellamy Blake.**

 **\- Pas plus que vous Mina Okoye.**

J'étais tellement obnubilée par la conversation que je n'ai pas vu Agathe sortir de la pièce. Je ne le remarque qu'en même temps que tous le monde lorsqu'elle explose dans un :

 **\- Par tous les dieux !**

L'oiseau blanc, qui ressemble étrangement à celui que j'ai vu après la disparition d'Anya, s'envole sûrement effrayé par cette éclat de voix. Mina se précipite pour découvrir ce qui semble l'avoir mit dans cet état. Elle ne semble rien constater d'anormal. Bellamy la rejoint plus calmement en glissant un regard vers moi avant que ses yeux ne cherchent à leurs tour ce qui semble perturber Agathe qui semble toujours figer devant l'anomalie qu'elle vient de découvrir.

 **\- Par toute les lunes,** souffle plus doucement Bellamy, **c'est… impossible.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe,** interroge Costia en arrivant à côté de l'humaine, **et bah merde.**

 **\- Il y a un problème,** essaye de s'informer Mina.

Je me lève à mon tour pour comprendre ce qui les met tous les trois dans cet état. J'y vais lentement, j'ai encore du mal à faire confiance à mon corps qui semble si faible. Je glisse ma main sur le dos de Bellamy pour qu'il se décale et que je découvre ce qui semble les perturber.

Mon regard se balade quelques instants avant de s'arrêter sur un groupe de six personne. Je reconnais immédiatement la sœur de Mina, près d'elle se trouve trois hommes d'âges mûres encapuchonnés dans des capes noir et rouge et dos à nous deux brune, une femme et une enfant. Je ne comprends pas, les yeux de Bellamy semble fixer sur ce groupe. Qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état de surprise mélangé à de l'incompréhension ?

Et puis, comme au ralentit, la plus jeune des deux brunes se retourne et je me retrouve bouche bée. C'est… non, je dois me tromper. Je cligne à plusieurs reprise des paupières avant de secouer la tête comme pour me reprendre mais lorsque je fixe de nouveau la jeune fille le constat est le même.

C'est Raven.

Le seul problème c'est son âge. Il ne colle pas du tout, elle semble n'avoir qu'une douzaine d'année. Elle est vraiment beaucoup trop jeune. Près d'elle, est-ce que se serait… la grande Morgane ? La plus puissante sorcière de tout les temps ? Serait-ce elle qui est censée nous évaluer dans la journée de demain ? Non c'est bien trop absurde.

Morgane est morte il y a des siècles et Raven… Raven…

Comment se pourrait-il que ce soit-elle ? C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Rien ne reste bien longtemps impossible,** murmure Bellamy.

 **\- Je déteste cette phrase,** souffle Agathe.

Seulement, nous allions apprendre à nos dépends qu'il n'y avait pas plus vrai que ces quelques mots. Rien. Non, rien ne restait bien longtemps impossible. Nous étions en plein dedans, dans un "impossible", complètement incompréhensible. Un "impossible" qui allait nous sembler bien insurmontable dont il serait très délicat de se tirer, voir insurmontable.

C'est en voyant le visage enfantin de la meilleure amie de Bellamy que nous avons tous compris que nous étions coincés à la mauvaise époque, le mauvais siècle et que de rentrer à la maison sans provoquer des paradoxes ou changer notre propre histoire allait être bien plus compliqué que ce que nous avions pu imaginer jusque là.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Vous en savez enfin un peu plus sur la disparition de Echo, Bellamy, Costia et Agathe. En revanche, toujours rien sur Anya… enfin presque rien, après tout Echo semble l'avoir vu avant qu'ils ne se fassent capturer par cette étrange communauté dont vous ne connaissez que Mina pour le moment.**

 **Alors qui avait deviné ce que je préparais avant la fin ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : (Im)possible

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Alors à votre avis où allez vous vous retrouvez ? Avec Lexa et Raven sur l'île ou avec nos quatre naufragés du temps ?**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **I never waited on a miracle** _Je n'ai jamais espéré de miracle_

 **There ain't no miracles round here** _Il n'y a aucun miracle ici_

 **There ain't no miracles** _Il n'y a pas de miracle_

 **I'm not afraid of the impossible** _Je n'ai jamais eu peur de l'impossible._

 **There ain't impossible round here** _Car rien n'est impossible sur cette terre_

 **There ain't impossible, no** _Rien n'est impossible_

 **I ain't afraid, knowing shit's gotta change** _J'ai pas peur, je sais que tout doit changer_

 **One day it'll never be the same** _Un jour plus rien ne sera jamais pareil_

 **Just look into my heart you** _Regarde au fond de mon cœur_

 **Can see the grind** _Tu verra ma détermination_

 **Look into my eyes you can see the pain** _Regarde au fond de mes yeux tu verras ma souffrance._

Kid Inf (ft Elle Varner & Machine Gun Kelly) – No Miracle

 **Chapitre 25 : (Im)possible**

Le temps a toujours été notre pire ennemi. Il se joue de nous. Il défile, sans se soucier de personne, et s'amuse à nous glisser entre les mains. Rien ni personne ne peut arrêter sa course, pas même les dieux. Le défier, c'est accepter qu'il s'amuse à nos dépens. Il nous enferme dans une boucle que nous aimons appeler "destiné", mais ce n'est certainement rien d'autre que la fatalité. Bon nombre d'entre nous ont essayé de le contrer, malheureusement c'est comme d'entrer dans une danse infinie, un tango ou encore une fois il n'y a qu'un seule gagnant et ce n'est pas nous. Chercher à dévier sa parfaite rotation, c'est comparable à vouloir toucher une flamme sans se brûler. Ridicule et peut-être aussi un peu inutile.

Rien, ni personne n'arrête le temps. Il est insaisissable, incompréhensif et capricieux. C'est le seul véritable immortel que connaisse ce monde. Et pourtant une personne est parvenue à le battre à son propre jeu, à le surpasser mais un tel exploit entraîne des conséquences. Il y a un prix à payer pour l'avoir distancé, le dominé ne peut pas être sans récupération. C'est comme un écho lointain, il vient demander réparation.

* * *

Il court vers moi en hurlant pourtant je ne perçois aucun son. Je suis comme sonner et les forme de son corps sont flouté par endroit, irréel. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être réel. Il est partit. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix malgré tout j'ai toujours le cœur brisé en pensant à lui. Il me manque tellement. Je profite donc de ce mirage, il est pieds nu et ce détail me fait sourire, il n'a pas changer. Ses longues et imposantes ailes noires traînent sur le sol poussiéreux laissant de grands sillage derrière lui. Quelque plumes s'envolent et je les suis jusqu'à son visage. Il semble si inquiet. Ses iris couleur nuit ne me regardent pas, ils sont fixés sur quelque chose derrière mon dos. Je me retourne et remarque tout de suite ce qui l'inquiète.

Une masse informe d'un bleu azur inconséquent détruit tout sur son passage, son avancer avale le monde et elle arrive droit sur moi. Et alors que j'allais être la prochaine cible de cette chose, deux bras musclés me saisissent avec force puis je perçois ce bruit que j'avais presque oublié, celui des ailes qui se déploie, le vent pli sous leurs poids et il m'emmène loin du danger.

 **\- Morgane** , murmure t-il à mon oreille.

Je sens les larmes dévaler sur mes joues. Cette voix... sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. Tout, absolument tout ce qui peut venir de lui me manque terriblement, c'est la pire des tortures.

 **\- Tu dois faire plus attention,** me sermonne t-il gentiment. **Tu ne devrais pas être là,** continue t-il cette fois inquiet.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Il y a un problème ? Raven...**

 **\- Notre fille va bien, du moins aussi bien que peut aller une enfant après la mort de son frère.**

 **\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Je suis anéantie.**

 **\- Je suis désolé,** il me serre plus fort.

 **\- Mais je ne devrais pas être là.**

 **\- C'est dangereux.**

 **\- Tu le sais pourtant que c'est un aspect de mes pouvoirs que je ne maîtrise pas.**

 **\- Tu viens à moi quand tu te sens menacer,** confirme t-il. **Que se passe t-il?**

 **\- Justement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste cette horrible pressentiment. Comme si... comme s'** _ **il**_ **était revenu.**

 **\- Si c'est vrai, je vais… Morgane ! MORGANE !**

 **\- MAMAN ! RÉVEILLE TOI !**

Je sursaute avant de dévisager Raven qui semble inquiète. Je secoue la tête pour éloigner les images de son père encore imprégnées dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne m'étais pas égarée de la sorte depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Simplement parce que durant un instant, je l'ai revu. Il me manque tellement. C'est déchirant.

 **\- J'ai cru que c'était une prophétie de sang,** panique Rae.

 **\- Tout va pour le mieux Raven, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Les prophéties de sang sont dangereuses,** souligne t-elle. **Quelqu'un aurait pu…**

Ma fille se redresse vivement et semble chercher avec ses yeux quelque chose ou quelqu'un que sa magie a déjà dû repérer. Elle plisse les yeux vers le nord. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle ressent une menace approcher, je suis incapable de déterminer quoi que ce soit. Je me lève à mon tour. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de chercher de l'aide au milieu des cieux avant de me mettre en avant cherchant à faire barrière entre ma fille et ce qui semble arriver.

 **\- Nous avons été repéré.**

 **\- Je ne vois rien Raven.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est une sorcière mais,** elle semble hésiter avant de reprendre, **sa magie est étrange.**

J'acquiesce avant de fermer mes paupières et d'invoquer un rapide sort de protection qui forme un cercle autour de ma fille et moi. Je peine à contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Et si mon pressentiment était le bon ? S' _ **il**_ est véritablement revenu ? Je suis certaine qu' _ **il**_ me réserverait un sort bien pire que la mort.

 _ **Il**_ doit ruminer sa vengeance depuis que je _**l**_ 'ai entravé. Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas réitérer un tel exploit, je ne parviendrai plus à _**le**_ surpasser, jamais. Ma magie était alors à son paroxysme et renforcer par l'amour que j'éprouvais pour le père de Rae. Il était en danger. Il aurait pu mourir alors je me suis déchaînée. Je me suis perdu dans les méandres d'un pouvoir qui me surpassait de loin. J'aimerais croire que j'ai absolument tout contrôler ce jour là, mais c'est faux.

De plus, je ne suis plus la même personne. Depuis, qu'il est partit, j'ai perdu une part de moi-même. Et cette déchirure n'a fait que grandir lorsque j'ai vu mon fils se faire tuer. Mon âme et mon cœur sont de plus en plus attirer par les ténèbres. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour qui je continue de me battre pour ne pas sombrer et c'est ma fille.

Je secoue la tête, je dois me concentrer. C'est alors qu'une autre enfant me vient à l'esprit, une magnifique petite fille blonde au sourire malicieux. Qui s'occuperait d'elle s'il m'arrivait malheur ? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour la protéger. Le terrible secret que je garde avec Luna depuis bientôt trois ans serait révéler au grand jour et je n'ose imaginer ce qui se produirait alors.

 **\- Maman,** souffle Raven.

Je vois deux femmes à la peau chocolat s'avancer vers nous. Elles ont exactement le même visage mais nous pouvons les différencier facilement puisque l'une à les cheveux si long qu'ils touchent presque le sol alors que l'autre à le crâne rasé avec des motif très travaillé de tatouer à la placer de ses cheveux. Elles portent toutes les deux des tuniques très étrange, taillées dans un tissus que je ne reconnais pas. L'une est vêtue tout de bleu et l'autre de rouge.

 **\- Tu es Morgane,** prononce celle aux cheveux long ce qui me dé n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. **Alyose t'attend.**

 **\- Je croyais que je devais rencontrer le Conseil.**

 **\- Tu le rencontreras,** intervient le frère de Luna en apparaissant dans le dos des deux femmes, **mais j'aimerai d'abord te parler, si tu es d'accord.**

 **\- Alyose,** reprend toujours celle aux cheveux long, **tu devais attendre de l'autre côté de la barrière. La sorcière n'est pas venu seule comme nous lui avions pourtant expressément demandé.**

 **\- Je savais pertinemment que Morgane ne viendrait jamais sans sa fille,** sourit-il. **C'est Raven, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informé ?**

Alyose se met à rire et en remarquant les regards des jumelles, je devine que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel. Au cours des ces dernières années, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le frère de Luna à plusieurs reprises mais je ne peux pourtant pas affirmer le connaître. Je pense même que c'est un inconnu pour sa propre sœur. Il est très mystérieux et encore plus secret. Pourtant, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer bien plus intriguant que lui. J'en suis même tombée amoureuse.

Il s'approche et s'arrête juste devant mon cercle. Ma magie s'agite à sa présence. Son rire s'arrête mais son sourire est toujours présent. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'agace ! Je perçois Rae reculer avant même qu'il ne franchisse la barrière qui était censée nous protéger sans la moindre difficulté. Évidemment, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu le repousser mais je sais que je ne risque rien. Il a besoin de moi et il ne risquerait pas de provoquer sa sœur.

 **\- Je ne vous ai pas prévenu Okafort parce qu'il a déjà été difficile de faire accepter sa présence alors que nous avons besoin d'elle donc, alors suggérer celle d'une jeune sorcière inconnue et inutile à notre communauté aurait été impensable. Je ne t'avais jamais rencontré Raven,** change t-il subitement de sujet, **je suis Alyose.**

Ma fille recule un peu plus et je sens sa magie se réveiller d'une manière que même moi je trouve menaçante. Je me tourne vers elle et sans les voir, je sais que les marques sur son bras doivent être en train de s'étendre. Elle ne se sent pas en sécurité. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, pas après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé dans sa jeune vie. Ses dernières années ont été particulièrement difficiles pour elle, si ce n'est traumatisante. Je lui souris avec cet amour que je n'ai que pour elle pour la rassurer puis lentement je me concentre de nouveau sur le frère de Luna.

 **\- Maintenant que je suis arrivée, puis-je savoir en quoi je peux aider ?**

 **\- Bien entendu,** sourit Alyose qui sourit d'une manière qui me met quelque peu mal à l'aise. **Commencez par sortir de ce Cercle.**

 **\- Très bien,** je commence à avancer.

 **\- Maman,** Rae panique et me retient par le poignet.

Je me retourne comme au ralenti vers ma fille en fronçant les sourcils. Raven ne touche jamais personne. Sa magie étant unique au monde, je ne me suis pas étonnée de cette réaction et ne me suis pas plus questionnée sur ce choix. Aucune sorcière n'apprécie que l'on se saisisse de ses mains, mais pour ma fille, c'est différent, c'est encore plus insupportable. Je sens d'ailleurs presque la douleur provoquer par son geste. Alors qu'elle me retienne de la sorte est complètement anormal, insensé.

 **\- Raven, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

 **\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** murmure t-elle, **comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.**

Je fixe un long moment ma fille avant de me tourner vers Alyose. Il a toujours été secret. Il a même essayer de me faire quitter la meute inter-espèce de Luna. Et pourtant, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais au plus profond de mon être que c'est quelqu'un d'infiniment bon et c'est certainement ce qui me met à ce point mal à l'aise. Cette bienveillance est tellement rare. Et, je suis comme effrayée qu'il puisse voir la noirceur en moi.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, pas après tout ce que j'ai pu faire, pas après ce que je _**lui**_ ai fait subir. Mais je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de mauvais. Je suis à la limite, celle très fine entre l'ombre et la lumière.

 **\- Quelque chose de terrible va arriver Alyose,** je demande sans le quitter des yeux.

 **\- Il se pourrait que nous ayons des problèmes avec le harem.**

 **\- Avec les dragons,** j'interroge surprise. **Je croyais que votre Communauté avait une sorte d'accord avec eux, comme une entente de non confrontation.**

 **\- C'est le cas,** me confirme t-il.

 **\- Les dragons ont bien des défauts mais ils respectent leurs accords.**

 **\- En effet, mais je suppose que les accords ont été rompus quand nous avons trouvé sept cadavres de dragons sur notre territoire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…**

Je me stoppe net dans mes réflexions. Je n'ai pas besoin de le demander. La Communauté n'est pas responsable de ces morts et pourtant tout indiquerait le contraire. En même temps, qui Diable serait assez puissant et fou pour exécuter sept de ces créatures ? _**Lui**_ , il le pourrait, je le sais mais ce serait un risque démesuré. De plus, il n'aurait aucune raison de s'en prendre à un peuple qui tend vers les ténèbres.

 **\- J'ai besoin de tout savoir,** j'exige, **tout.**

 **\- Nous avons quatre invités que tu dois rencontrer.**

 **\- Par invités, il parle de prisonniers,** précise la nommer Okafort.

 **\- Quel genre de prisonniers ?**

 **\- Apparemment,** sourit le frère de Luna, **le genre à pouvoir tuer sept dragons.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?**

 **\- Nous les avons privé de leurs aptitudes,** m'explique la femme, **en attendant de savoir s'ils sont dangereux. Le Conseil veut que vous les évaluer.**

 **\- Le Conseil,** je comprends la nuance, **et que veux-tu Alyose ?**

 **\- Comprendre comment quatre individus ont pu assassiner sept dragons et pourquoi aussi. Je veux savoir qui ils sont, s'ils sont une menace ou une aide. Tu aurais vu le portail qui les a emmenés sur notre territoire… je… je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. J'ai cru que c'était toi,** souligne t-il avec une étincelle étrange dans son regard, **mais la magie était beaucoup… vraiment beaucoup plus puissante que la tienne. En fait,** il fait une pause et fixe Raven dans mon dos, **elle ressemblait à celle de ta fille.**

 **\- Raven ne sait pas ouvrir de portail,** je la défends immédiatement.

 **\- Pas encore,** répond-il mystérieusement. **Vient, je vais te présenter au Conseil avant de t'emmener aux prisonniers.**

J'acquiesce et malgré les avertissements de ma fille, je claque des doigts et fait disparaître le Cercle de protection. La jeune femme au crâne rasé me fixe alors étrangement. J'ai la sensation qu'elle peut lire en moi, le moindre petit détail de ma vie semble lui appartenir jusqu'à mon plus noir secret. Je crois que c'est une des personne des plus puissante que je n'ai jamais rencontrer. Malgré qu'elles soient jumelle, ces deux là n'ont rien en commun. Elles ne semblent même pas appartenir à la même espèce ce qui est impossible. Je m'apprête à l'interroger sur cette étrangeté quand elle me tourne subitement le dos pour repartir d'où elle est venue. Elle franchit une porte invisible et disparaît complètement.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Mina,** m'assure Alyose, **elle n'est pas très bavarde.**

Il me fait un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à le suivre ce que je fais sans la moindre hésitation. Raven me colle tellement que je ne peux que trouver cela étrange. Je l'ai élevée pour qu'elle soit forte et indépendante. Son mauvais pressentiment doit-être particulièrement puissant pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. Je vais rester sur mes gardes.

Je me retrouve contre mon gré au milieu de conversations toutes plus in-intéressantes les unes que les autres. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez vigilante et je vais peut-être mourir d'ennui. Les membres du Conseil de la Communauté sont tellement soporifiques que j'en viens à ne les écouter que d'une oreille et à faire un signe de tête de temps en temps.

Puis soudainement, je sens de nouveau se tendre alors que rien ne semble avoir changer. Aurait-elle détecter une nouvelle menace ? Je sonde alors la magie qui nous entoure. Je me retourne vivement en sentant la puissance phénoménal d'un mâle alpha. Mon cœur manque un battement. Alyose semble à peine à côté de cette énergie. Je serres mon poing et des bride de mon pouvoir s'y accumule en prévention. Je trouve facilement la provenance de cette puissance colossale.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux iris couleur nuit s'approche d'un pas hésitant. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Raven. Mon pouvoir s'accentue me faisant desserrer lentement mes doigts et laisse voir, à qui est attentif, la manifestation de ma magie. Je repère tout de suite le bracelet en argent à son poignet. Un sort de confinement. Comment peut-il en imposer autant alors qu'il n'a pas accès à la force de son loup ? C'est insensé !

Les membres du Conseil grognent et montrent leurs mécontentement d'avoir perdu mon attention. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne semble s'en préoccuper. Il ne me voit pas alors que je peine à contenir ma magie, je devrais être une menace pour lui. Mais non, toute son attention est centrée sur ma fille.

Il semble fasciner par sa présence et en même temps terriblement hésitant. Il prononce doucement et avec un fragilité certaine son prénom et j'en reste bouche bée. Comment peut-il connaître ma fille ?

Trois jeunes femmes arrivent à ses côtés et semblent vraiment déconcertées par la présence de Raven. À croire qu'elles se trouvent devant un fantôme ou un spectre pour la première fois. Celle qui se nomme Mina arrive à son tour quelque peu essoufflée et pour la première fois, j'entends sa voix :

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit ? Vous êtes complètement inconscient ?**

 **\- Désolé Mina,** prononce lentement le jeune homme, **mais il fallait que je m'assure que ce soit bien elle.**

 **\- Et oui, c'est la grande et puissante Morgane,** semble t-elle s'énerver. **Maintenant que vous l'avez vu, retournez dans votre cabane !**

 **\- Pas Morgan,** souffle t-il, _**Rae**_.

Là, s'en est trop ! Personne n'appelle ma fille « Rae » hormis Jack et moi. Je me fiche que ce mâle alpha soit anormalement puissant, je vais le pulvériser !

 **\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés,** affirme Raven avec un certain recule, **vous m'êtes familier.**

 **\- Raven,** je prononce avec méfiance.

 **\- Tu,** ma fille fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser ce manque de politesse, **vous vous appelez Bellamy. C'est bien votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est exacte,** confirme t-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- C'est comme une souvenir,** prononce t-il doucement, **un souvenir de…**

 **\- … de demain,** complète t-elle.

 **\- J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe,** je m'énerve. **Comment connaissez vous ma fille ?**

 **\- Je suis son meilleur ami,** répond-il comme si s'était vraiment possible.

 **-** **Du moins, les jours où elle n'essaye pas de te tuer,** s'amuse une rousse.

 **\- Raven a essayé de te tuer,** demande avec effroi la brune aux cheveux ondulés.

 **\- Un nombre incalculable de fois,** répond-il blaser, **à croire que c'est un jeu pour elle. Elle aime me briser les os,** se lamente t-il, **et je la cite : "ce n'est pas si grave, ils se consolident en moins de trois heures". N'empêche, ça fait un mal de chien !**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel,** contre Raven.

 **\- On se contrefiche de cette histoire,** explose la blonde, **je suis la seule que ça dérange qu'elle soit aussi jeune et aussi peu… sérieusement, il lui est arrivé quoi à sa magie ? C'est presque ridicule !**

 **\- Costia,** soupire Bellamy avant de fixer avec plus d'attention Raven, **elle va se souvenir de nous et venir nous chercher.**

 **\- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?**

Bellamy semble enfin disposé à m'accorder son attention. Son regard sur moi est différent de ce que je connais, lorsque l'on me rencontre pour la première fois. En général, soit on me respecte pour ma puissance soit on me jalouse. Il n'y a rien de tout cela dans les yeux du jeune homme. C'est plus comme une sorte de joie inexplicable.

 **\- Je crois que nous devrions parler,** dit-il calmement.

 **\- Vous pensez vraiment ?**

 **\- Maintenant je sais de qui Rae tient son tempérament de feu,** s'amuse t-il. **Je vais raccompagner Echo qui doit se reposer et je reviens,** m'assure t-il.

Il se retourne sans même que je ne puisse dire un mot. Son sourire qui était déjà resplendissant s'agrandit un peu plus quand il dépose délicatement sa main sur le bras de la brune. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Echo. Une discussion silencieuse semble se jouer entre ses deux là. Je frissonne alors que je reconnais le lien qui unit ces deux être. Je souris malgré moi, une empreinte.

Bellamy tourne la tête pour fixer une nouvelle fois Raven. Il fronce les sourcils avant de dire quelque chose de complètement insensé :

 **\- Tu as raison, son cœur bat de nouveau normalement.**

Par toute la magie ! Pour quelle raison le cœur de ma fille ne battrait-il pas normalement ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

 **\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer,** dit-il pensif. **Rae, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Anya par hasard ?**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- J'aurai dû m'en douter,** assure t-il tristement. **Ne t'en fais pas,** parvient-il à sourire, **nous allons la retrouver et te la ramener.**

 **\- Me la ramener,** répète Rae avec incompréhension.

 **\- Je te le promets,** acquiesce t-il. **Tu ne perdras pas Anya, jamais.**

 **\- Anya,** murmure à son tour ma fille comme si le prénom lui était familier.

Cette fois, c'est un vrai sourire qui étire les lèvres du jeune homme et alors que Raven semble chercher où elle déjà pu entendre ce prénom quelque chose semble se fortifier en elle. Un apaisement étrange au sein même de sa magie. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi apaisée. Elle frotte ses mains alors que des résidus de son pouvoir semble vouloir sortir.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, cette apparition ne semble pas néfaste. Elle n'est d'aucune manière négative. Je ne ressens aucune peur. Sa magie n'est pas dirigée par cette colère sourde qui a pris toute la place dans la vie de Raven depuis la mort de Raphaël. J'ai la sensation de retrouver ma petite fille avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur notre famille, bien avant que son frère nous soit aussi violemment arraché. Je ne comprends pas, même avoir rencontré Lyssa ne l'a pas apaisé de la sorte, loin de là.

Alors comment… comment un simple prénom peut-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle. Qui est cette Anya ? J'exige d'obtenir des réponses ! Mais lorsque je relève les yeux, Bellamy et les trois jeunes femmes ont disparues. Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement ! Je vais découvrir qui il est véritablement et surtout qui est cette mystérieuse Anya.

Le croassement d'un corbeau me fait sursauter. Je l'observe son plumage est aussi blanc que la neige. Cet oiseau est censé être un des miens et pourtant, je ne le reconnais pas, ni lui, ni la magie qui l'habite bien qu'elle ressemble à celle de Raven en bien plus puissante. Le volatile me regarde un peu trop fixement avant de crier à nouveau avant de s'envoler.

Je suis ses battements d'ailes avec incompréhension. Personne, je dis bien personne, hormis Raven et moi ne peut prétendre prendre possession d'un de ces corbeaux. Ils nous appartiennent, pour toujours et à jamais.

 **\- Maman,** m'appelle Rae, **tu sembles soucieuse.**

 **\- Il faut croire que ton mauvais pressentiment était justifié.**

 **\- J'ai confiance en Bellamy même si j'ignore pour quelle raison. C'est un fait : j'ai confiance en lui.**

 **\- Un souvenir de demain,** je dis songeuse.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai entendu parler du voyage dans le temps. À ce moment là cette idée était insensée et elle l'est toujours et pourtant une part de moi arrive quoi qu'il arrive à cette conclusion. Ces quatre étranges individus viendraient-ils du futur ? Comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Jouer avec le temps me semble être la limite à ne pas franchir et pourtant, les dieux m'en soient témoin j'ai déjà franchis plus d'un interdit.

Le temps… je suppose que d'une certaine manière, nous ne pouvons pas le déplacer mais peut-être que le courber serait envisageable. Oui, j'imagine que c'est possible avec une carte précise et très bien dessinée. Se serait alors comme ouvrir un portail pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre en moins d'une seconde sauf que dans cette situation, nous nous déplacerions à travers les années. C'est tricher avec une notion normalement intouchable. Tricher avec le temps… que j'aime cette idée.

Le temps est circulaire comme les cadrans ou un serpent qui se mord la queue. Alors comment le rendre linéaire ? Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas empêcher une roue d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un obstacle qui la brise. Elle se retrouve alors aplanie au sol, avec un fissure dans son sillage. Je souris. C'est forcément la solution. Il faut courber le temps pour s'y déplacer, du moins… en théorie.

Cependant, appliquer une telle chose semble impossible. Impossible… j'aurai presque envie de me réprimander moi-même. Rien. Je dis bien rien ne reste bien longtemps impossible. Je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir.

 **\- Maman,** murmure Raven, **je me sens bizarre.**

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je focalise toute mon attention sur elle. J'oublie instantanément mes théories sur le voyage dans le temps. Il n'y a rien de plus important que Raven. Rien.

Je ne le vois pas et pourtant, je devine que le problème vient de son bras. Il a dû profiter de son moment de perdition pour essayer de prendre un peu plus de place. J'ai essayé de lui dire que ce Tandem n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant, le reste de sa vie sera habité par la souffrance.

Pourtant, à ma plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas son bras qu'elle vient frictionner pour essayer de chasser sa douleur en vain mais sa clavicule gauche. Un des membres du Conseil essaye d'attirer mon attention mais je l'ignore complètement. J'avance vers Raven qui pour une raison obscure semble souffrir. Je parviens même à ressentir sa douleur alors que je suis catégorique, elle n'a pas été blessé récemment. Et, même si cela avait été le cas, sa magie aurai arrangée les choses comme toujours.

 **\- Rae qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle ne me répond pas, elle n'essaye même pas de le faire. J'assiste alors à un phénomène auquel je ne croyais plus pouvoir profiter. Les iris marron de ma fille prennent vie avant de se dissoudre pour laisser une autre couleur prendre sa place. L'écarlate prend bientôt toute la place ne pouvant plus laisser penser à qui que ce soit que se sont des yeux humains. Son regard se pose que moi mais elle ne semble pas me voir.

Toute son attention semble être fixée sur quelque chose dans mon dos. Je me retourne et découvre pour la seconde fois cet étrange corbeaux blanc. Il s'agite avant de foncer vers Raven en croassant comme si la mort elle-même le poursuivait. Il vole dans tout les sens, les personnes autour de nous commence à s'agiter et Alyose débarque de nul part en me sommant de contrôler l'oiseau.

Je suis bien obligée d'admettre que je n'ai pas de contrôle sur cet animal. Je m'inquiète pour Raven. Est-ce un contre coup de son état étrange ? D'autant que la douleur dans sa clavicule semble encore prendre de l'ampleur. Son regard observe d'une façon neutre le folie du volatile. Elle ne sourcille pas quand il s'approche un peu trop près de son visage. Puis après un certain temps, je la vois froncer les sourcils et toute son attention s'ancre sur un point bien précis. Cet endroit… c'est celui de la brèche de la porte pour franchir le territoire de la Communauté. Le corbeau semble enfin se calmer.

 **\- Des dragons,** murmure t-elle.

 **\- Les dragons ne sont pas sensé arriver avant trois jours,** nous signale Alyose inquiet.

 **\- Pourtant, ils sont là,** assure Raven en grimaçant et passant de nouveau sa main sur sa clavicule.

 **\- Comment le sait-elle ?** Me demande le frère de Luna.

 **\- Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que je la vois agir de la sorte.**

 **\- Serait-elle plus puissante que toi Morgane ?**

La question me surprend. D'autant qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse. Raven n'est pas plus ou moins puissante que moi. Elle est juste… différente. Il n'y a personne d'autre comme elle, sa magie est bien trop singulière à cause de son père et de ce fait je ne peux d'aucune manière comparer son potentiel au mien.

Je réalise que mon silence peut être interprété comme une réponse positive. Je fixe Alyose et lui mens sans sourciller, pour protéger Raven. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce qu'elle est et encore moins l'identité de son père. Jamais. Ou plutôt… plus jamais !

 **\- Absolument pas, je suis plus puissante. Mais il est vrai que sa magie est différente de la mienne. Elle a plus de son père de ce côté là.**

 **\- Ah oui… le père mystérieux, même ma sœur n'est pas parvenue à te faire dire qui il était. Et moi qui était persuadé que les Sorcière de Sang étaient incapable d'aimer.**

 _ **\- Je ne l'aime pas,**_ gronde une voix dans ma tête qui me fait frissonner. _**Que sait-il de l'Amour au juste ? Rien. Il n'a jamais aimé à en perdre la raison. Jamais.**_

Aussitôt, je lève les yeux vers les cieux. Je peine à le croire. Il est là. Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne comprends pas. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne peut pas revenir.

Il amorce sa descente rapide et son corps s'écrase presque devant moi, le sol se fissure sous son poids, d'énorme crevasse se sont formées sous ses pieds nus. Je fais un pas en arrière. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il puisse être devant moi. Il s'avance. Instinctivement, ma magie s'éveille au creux de mes mains. Il s'arrête. Je l'ai blessé. Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser approcher. Se serait bien trop douloureux. Il va repartir.

Il ne reste jamais, il ne le peut pas.

 _ **\- Morgane**_ , souffle t-il.

 **\- Je déteste quand tu utilises les bulle de Noss.**

 _ **\- Il fallait que je te parle, c'est important. J'ai parlé de tes craintes aux autres et nous pensons à l'unanimité que tu as raison : il est revenu.**_

 **\- Non,** je supplie les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **\- Morgane…**_

 **\- NON,** je hurle cette fois.

 _ **\- Je sais à quel point cette situation doit-être difficile. Je suis désolé.**_

 **\- Non, tu ne sais pas,** j'assure avec fragilité. **Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai perdu à cause de** _ **lui**_ **.**

 _ **\- Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter que tu nous aides.**_

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demander la permission,** je réplique du tac-au-tac agacer, **je te rappelle que mon arrogance et moi-même étions persuadés de pouvoir tout affronter, même** _ **lui**_ **. Surtout** _ **lui…**_

 _ **\- Je connais bien ton arrogance,**_ sourit-il, _**mais ce jour là, ce n'est pas ton arrogance qui t'a permis de prendre le dessus.**_

 **\- Arrête s'il te plaît.**

 **-** _ **Très bien.**_

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Avant j'appréciais ces moments où il me contemplait comme la plus belle créature qui soit mais maintenant, je suis mal à l'aise. Parce que je l'aime à m'en arracher le cœur et je ne peux pas, ou plutôt je ne peux plus, l'avoir. Il est et restera inaccessible. Il est mon interdit. Il représente un impossible que mon arrogance ne peut pas résoudre.

Il soupire et fait battre ses ailes. Il est nerveux ce qui ne se produit pour ainsi dire jamais. Il détourne enfin le regard et c'est lorsque ses iris carmins sont le plus loin possible de ma personne qu'il m'avoue à demi-mot :

 _ **\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Avant que tu ne refuses,**_ reprend-il très vite, _**il faut que tu saches qu'il s'est immiscé dans la vie de notre fille.**_

Une colère folle s'empare de moi. Comment a-t- _ **il**_ osé s'approcher de Raven ? Je ravale ma rage alors que mon cœur s'emballe. Je pourrai _**le**_ tuer. S' _ **il**_ était devant moi, je serai capable de rayer _**son**_ existence de ce monde.

 _ **\- Tu as toujours suivi ton instinct,**_ poursuit-il, _**et tu as raison de te méfier de Lyssa.**_

 **\- Lyssa,** je prononce avec rancœur, **je vais la tuer cette…**

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.**_

 **\- Je ne perdrai pas Raven,** j'explose. **Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste !**

 _ **\- Tu auras besoin de Luna.**_

 **\- Je ne fais plus confiance à Luna.**

 _ **\- Je le sais. C'est à cause de ce secret. Ce secret que tu as si bien caché que même nous tu as failli nous tromper. En réalité, il est plus juste de dire que tu y es parvenue,**_ sourit-il avec fierté, _**toi et ta magie, vous me surprendrez toujours.**_

 **\- Si j'ai réussis à vous le cacher même à vous, comment peux-tu m'en parler ?**

 _ **\- A cause d'eux… les naufragés.**_

 **\- Les naufragés ?**

 _ **\- Tu viens d'en rencontrer quatre.**_

Je comprends tout de suite qu'il parle de ce Bellamy et des trois inconnues. Instinctivement, je me tourne pour essayer de les trouver. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas dans mon champ de vision. Je décide donc de me plonge de nouveau dans ses yeux et de demander :

 **\- En quoi sont-ils important ?**

 _ **\- Ils t'aideront à garder ton secret aussi longtemps que nécessaire.**_

 **\- Pourquoi voudraient-ils m'aider ? Ce que j'ai fais avec Luna… c'est horrible.**

 _ **\- Ils le feront pour la cinquième naufragée, pour Raven.**_

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 _ **\- Ça viendra. Je te promets qu'un jour, tu comprendras.**_

 **\- En quoi les aider eux pourrait aider Raven ?**

 _ **\- Tu comprendras en rencontrant la cinquième.**_

 **\- Mais ils ne sont que quatre,** j'insiste.

Je cherche une excuse, n'importe quoi pour ne pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale. La dernière fois que j'ai choisie de _les_ aider… ma décision ne m'a apporté que du malheur et un amour impossible.

 _ **\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps,**_ m'annonce t-il les yeux rivés vers les Cieux. _**Protège les naufragés des dragons, en particulier celle qui se nomme Echo.**_

 **\- Pourquoi je devrai faire ça ?**

 _ **\- Parce que Raven a donné sa parole. Elle a fait le serment que plus rien de mal n'arriverait à cette jeune fille. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens. Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, ni pour moi, fais le au moins pour Raven.**_

 **\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire pour ma fille. Je sacrifierai tout pour elle, jusqu'à ma vie.**

 _ **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien,**_ dit-il avec une douleur dans le regard qui me surprend. _**Je peux te jurer sur mon honneur que tu ne regretteras pas de leurs venir en aide. Les naufragés sont importants pour Raven. En particulier elle… tu comprendras en la rencontrant.**_

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il disparaît en un battement d'ailes. Je suis son ascension vers les cieux les larmes aux yeux. Je sens de nouveau mon cœur se fissurer. Quoi que je fasse, il me sera toujours arraché. Et avant qu'il ne disparaisse, j'entends une dernière fois sa voix dans ma tête :

 _ **\- Je t'aime Morgane.**_

La bulle de Noss éclate et je me sens tanguer. Je suis obligée de me retenir pour ne pas m'accrocher à quelqu'un. Une violente nausée me tord l'estomac. J'ai toujours les larmes aux yeux, le revoir a été plus douloureux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et, ces derniers mots…

Je ressens un terrible pincement au cœur. Je ne dois pas m'effondrer, jamais. Pour Raven.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre le contrôle des mes émotions que la porte du portail implose, la magie se brise et les dragons entrent. Je saisis rapidement ma fille par le bras et la pousse à rester en arrière. J'invoque rapidement le pouvoir de la Terre et celui du Feu pour créer un barrière et protéger la Communauté. Une cinquantaine de monstres s'agglutinent autour de mon bouclier. Ils nous encerclent. J'entends mon cœur raisonner dans mon crâne.

Je suis peut-être la sorcière la plus puissante que ce monde ait connu mais je n'ai jamais aimé me battre. Je grimace, c'est un mensonge. J'adorais les altercations dans le passé. J'étais une vraie tête brûlée et un jour, je _**l'**_ ai affronté, _**lui**_. Tout a changé ce jour là.

Je clos mes paupières, ouvre mes paumes en face de la porte qui vient de céder. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire ne va pas plaire à celui ou celle qui a bâtit ce portail. J'essaye de réunir les fragment d'une magie qui n'est pas la mienne. Je relève lentement les bras. La terre tremble. Le vent se stoppe net. J'ouvre mes yeux et sourit avant de resserrer mes doigts. La porte se referme et j'inverse le bouclier pour piéger les dragons. Les murmures grandissent autour de moi. C'est une chose de savoir que je suis puissante, ça en est une autre de me voir à l'œuvre.

Les intrus commencent à paniquer. Certain amorcent leurs transformation mais même sous leurs formes d'origine, ils resteront mes prisonniers. Mes barrières ne sont pas de celles qui s'effondrent pour la simple et bonne raison que je les rattache à ma propre vie. Tant que mon cœur bat, personne ne passera à moins que je n'en décide autrement.

 **\- Morgane,** prononce difficilement Alyose.

 **\- Les pourparlers peuvent commencer,** j'annonce sans la moindre émotion.

 **\- Mais comment tu as fais ça ?** Demande t-il effrayé.

 **\- Je n'allais pas les laisser faire du mal à qui que ce soit.**

Et surtout pas à Raven ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de ne serait-ce l'égratigner !

 **\- Vous avez manipuler une magie qui ne vous appartenait pas,** m'accuse Okafort.

 **\- Ma mère vient de tous vous sauver, un peu de reconnaissance ne vous ferai pas de mal,** souligne Raven énervée.

La dispute aurait pu durer un moment si Bellamy n'était pas subitement apparu. Il est complètement essoufflé et toise nos invités involontaires avec une haine si ancrée en lui que j'en suis ébranlée. Ses deux poings sont tellement serrés que j'en viens à en craindre qu'il puisse se faire du mal. Puis lentement comme un _animalis_ qui se faufilerait sournoisement jusqu'à vos point vitaux, son loup surgit.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il ne s'est pas transformé, mais c'est tout comme. Je vérifie un nombre incalculable de fois que son bracelet inhibiteur est toujours en place.

 **\- Je veux voir votre Reine,** exige t-il d'une voix forte et puissante.

Un silence de mort s'impose au milieu des dragons. Il n'y a plus aucun grognement, juste des œillades intimidé. La voix de Bellamy a eu une emprise sur eux que je n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Pour quelle raison ces monstres semblent-ils lui obéir ? Ils se regardent tous étrangement avant de tous se tourner plus ou moins lentement et avec hésitation vers une femme d'un âge avancé.

Elle a le regard sévère pour ne pas dire meurtrier. Toute personne avec un minimum d'instinct de survie baisserait la tête et passerait son chemin pourtant Bellamy affronte son regard sans sourciller et lui offre son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Comment osez-vous exiger quoi que ce soit de moi,** tonne la voix de la Reine d'une manière étrange.

Je dévisage le jeune alpha qui aborde un sourire plus discret mais qui reste étrangement impassible devant la prestance de cette Reine. Je suis moi-même intimidée. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de croiser le chemin d'un leader de harem. Le regard de Bellamy ne cherche aucune échappatoire, ses iris restent fermement ancrés dans ceux de ce monstre. Les dragons sont des créatures d'obscurité, ils ne connaissent que la douleur et la mort. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison il n'est pas effrayé.

Puis subitement, il se retourne et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque que les trois autres sont comme lui revenu. La rousse est un peu plus en arrière. La blonde essaye nerveusement d'enlever son bracelet. Alors que la brune est tout aussi étrangement calme que le jeune alpha.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Echo ?**

Une conversation inaudible semble se dérouler entre ces deux là avant que le bracelet de confinement de Bellamy ne se fissure une peu plus en même temps qu'il acquiesce.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bellamy,** explose une voix que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite.

L'alpha retrouve son sourire qui je dois bien l'avouer est quelque peu arrogant. Mais je suis mal placée pour juger ce trait de caractère. Je sens le sort de confinement se briser aussi facilement qu'une brindille alors que je dois bien avouer que c'est un sortilège particulièrement bien écrit. Pour le coup, ce n'est pas la puissance qui est important mais bien son exécution. Le bracelet en argent tombe aux pieds de Bellamy et toute la puissance de son loup s'exprime enfin.

C'est complètement fou et démesuré !

Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie rencontré un maudit avec un tel potentiel. Et pourtant, je vis aux côté de Luna depuis plusieurs années. Il reste chez les métamorphes une grande faiblesse, ils peinent à contrôler l'animal en eux et parfois celui-ci les domine. Mais Bellamy semble complètement contrôler son loup. Sa force vient de cet aspect, il ne se laisse pas influencer par cet animal qui grandit en lui.

 **\- Je t'avais prévenu Mina,** dit-il sans quitter la Reine des yeux, **plus personne ne peut m'entraver. Je voulais bien jouer le jeu pour éviter les problème mais je ne laisserai personne et surtout pas cette Reine de pacotille s'en prendre à Echo.**

 **\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle s'en prendre à Echo en particulier ? Vous étiez tous les quatre près des cadavres. Je t'apprécie Bellamy Blake, ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais,** prévient Mina **.**

 **\- Tu devrais enlever le miens aussi,** suggère la toute petite voix fragile de la brune.

 **\- Hors de question ! Vous n'avez pas été évalué !**

 **\- Avec tout le respect que je dois à Morgane, elle ne peut pas évaluer Echo. Elle n'a jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle.**

 **\- Quelqu'un comme elle,** répète Mina perplexe.

 **\- Ils sont là pour elle, ils pensent qu'elle leur appartient mais je ne les laisserai pas la toucher.**

 **\- Tu es un dragon,** je fini par deviner en fixant Echo.

Mina a un hoquet de surprise en faisant un pas en arrière. En réalité à bien y regarder tout le monde s'éloigne de la jeune femme aux cheveux brun. Son regard se voile d'une certaine tristesse. Ses doigts se tordent dans un geste nerveux alors qu'elle murmure pour elle-même :

 **\- Garder la tête haute,** elle souffle un bon coup avant de reprendre, **ne fais pas attention à eux. Tu as le droit d'être là. Ne doute pas de toi.**

 **\- Echo,** prononce Bellamy avec inquiétude.

 **\- Je vais bien,** assure t-elle plus fort, **je garde la tête haute,** sourit-elle.

 **\- De qui te viens ce conseil, Raven ou Anya ?**

 **\- Anya. Il faut vraiment que tu me l'enlèves Mina,** insiste t-elle en tendant son poignet, **vous ne pouvez pas affronter cinquante dragons.**

 **\- Et, tu le peux ?** Demande t-elle toujours effrayer.

 **\- J'ai quelques arguments à partager,** sourit-elle avec une innocence qui me touche en plein cœur.

 **\- Je vais le faire.**

L'intervention de ma fille surprend tout le monde, moi la première d'autant plus qu'elle tend sa main vers Echo. Une reconnaissance qui semble sans limite parcourt le regard de Bellamy. Je m'apprête à intervenir, à rappeler à ma fille qu'elle n'a en aucune manière le droit d'interférer dans les affaires de la Communauté mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Raven claque des doigts et le bracelet tombe. Echo sourit un peu plus en prenant une forte inspiration. Une lumière oranger étrange illumine sa poitrine et elle pulse comme un cœur en faite, je crois vraiment que c'est son organe vitale qui reprend vie. Le rythme s'accélère et elle ferme les yeux en plaçant doucement sa main sur le jet couleur feu et souffle :

 **\- Tu m'as manqué mon vieille ami.**

 **\- Qui est Nia ?** Interroge Raven avec un petite voix. **Pourquoi j'ai la sensation de devoir te protéger de cette personne ?**

 **\- Nia,** répond à sa place Bellamy, **c'est cette petite fille derrière la Reine,** assure t-il en pointant une enfant aux cheveux flamboyant pas beaucoup plus âgée que Raven du doigt.

 **\- Ce lien,** murmure Echo à ma fille, **ce lien entre toi et Anya, il est très étrange. Tu sembles t'acquitter d'une de ses promesse.**

 **\- Anya t'a promis de te protéger de Nia,** Bellamy semble surpris.

 **\- Sur sa vie,** confirme Echo.

Les dragons s'agitent de plus en plus, nous faisant tous sursauter. Les grognements, les claquements de dents et le feu me font frissonner. J'attrape le poignet de Raven et la force à se mettre derrière moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. La Reine semble encore plus puissante, folle de rage, elle s'approche et frappe de toute ses force la barrière de son poing. Le bouclier se fissure et je pousse un gémissement en me repliant sur moi-même. Qu'est-ce que…

 **\- Maman,** hurle Raven alors que je reprends difficilement mon souffle.

 **\- Tu es à moi,** la voix de la Reine tonne comme un ordre, **tu es à moi** _ **petite,**_ susurre t-elle.

Echo s'approche doucement de Bellamy, elle glisse sa main dans la sienne avant de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Le lien entre ces deux là, il est vraiment unique et particulièrement grand. Ils se renforcent l'un, l'autre. Cette empreinte, n'a absolument rien à voir avec celle que j'ai pu rencontrer par le passé. Et, elle n'a certainement aucun point de comparaison avec celle qui existe entre Raven et Lyssa.

Lyssa… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce monstre. J'en ai un autre à affronter en ce moment. Comment mon bouclier a-t-il pu se fissurer ? Je cherche une solution pour renforcer ma magie. Je pourrai le faire dans la terre mais se ne serait pas assez, je ne suis pas assez attachée à elle. Les cieux… non, ils me rappelle trop mon amour perdu ce qui me rend faible. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de source d'eau ? Puis, je sens la magie de Raven réagir avec la mienne. C'est… inattendu.

Nous n'avons jamais mélangé nos magies, en partie parce que je m'y oppose. J'ai trop peur que quelqu'un puisse se rende compte qu'elle est trop différente de moi. Ou pire encore que la seule conclusion que puisse faire une personne en nous voyant agir en parfaite symbiose soit que ce genre de magie soit déjà survenu une fois et une seule et unique fois, celle ou je _**l**_ 'ai entravé, celle où je _**l**_ 'ai affronté, celle où _**il**_ a disparu.

Je ne peux pas la laisser faire, quelqu'un pourrai découvrir qui est Raven ou plus précisément qui est son père. C'est impensable ! Je m'apprête à lui faire lâcher prise, je me plonge dans ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'est trop dangereux. C'est alors que je vois dans ses iris une petite tâche rectiligne près de sa pupille. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est… impossible. Enfin non, pas impossible plutôt invraisemblable. Ses yeux… je ne connais que trop bien ses yeux. Mais pourquoi…

 _Tu comprendras en rencontrant la cinquième._ Cette phrase en particulier raisonne de nouveau dans mon esprit au moment même où la Reine assène un nouveau coup contre ma barrière mais cette fois, elle ne flanche pas. Je tremble. J'ai déjà rencontré la cinquième naufragée, je la connais même très bien. Elle est mon plus grand secret, la fille de Luna, celle que j'ai fais passer pour morte. Pourquoi ses yeux sont dans ceux de Raven ?

 **\- Quoi que tu fasses,** je murmure à ma fille, **n'arrête pas.**

 **\- Elle a mal maman,** sanglote Raven, **elle a tellement mal.**

 **\- De qui est-ce que tu parles Rae ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas mais elle a mal.**

Je jure que si Luna a fait du mal à sa fille durant mon absence, je vais lui faire payer. En attendant, je vais rediriger ma rancœur contre les dragons. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Je me tourne vers le couple des naufragés. Ils sont tellement puissants, rien ne semble pouvoir les atteindre mais le regard de Mina me dit que s'ils osent se transformer, elle le fera payer.

 **\- Ne faites rien.**

 **\- Morgane,** essaye de me contrer Bellamy.

 **\- Je vais m'en occuper.**

 **\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas t'en prendre à une cinquantaine de dragons,** s'inquiète Alyose.

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec lui maman, c'est trop dangereux. Elle a réussit à te blesser à travers la barrière.**

Mon regard s'accroche à nouveau au corbeau qui semble échapper à mon contrôle. Mon instinct me dicte que c'est Raven, enfin pas _ma_ Raven qui est près de moi mais celle du futur. En supposant que toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps est véritablement possible.  
Non. Je sais que c'est elle, je le sens à travers ma magie. Elle est là pour les naufragées. Très bien Raven… montre leurs de quoi tu es capable et tu n'auras pas besoin de te retenir puisque personne ne soupçonnera celle à côté de moi. Tu es libre d'utiliser ta magie comme bon te semble.

Je joins mon indexe et mon majeur et forme un cercle de feu devant l'oiseau. Je fais simplement une prière silencieuse en espérant ne pas me tromper. Je ferme les yeux, le corbeau traverse le portail minuscule. Je fais un geste vif en pointant la Reine et le cercle de feu se dessine cette fois devant la femme aigri. Elle essaye de chasser ma magie en balayant l'air de sa main. Aller, s'il te plaît Raven, j'espère vraiment que tu es là. Le volatile fonce sur le visage de la Reine qui hurle pour essayer de s'en débarrasser.

Puis contre toute attente, ce n'est pas la magie de Raven, ni celle du tandem qui apparaît mais un feux follet. Je manque de m'effondrer en reconnaissant instantanément Raphaël. Raven en a le souffle coupé et ses jambes flanche. Je la rattrape in-extremis.

La petite boule de lumière azur s'étire jusqu'à donner forme à la silhouette de mon fils. Je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues et quand il se tourne vers nous mon cœur se serre.

La Reine essaye alors de frapper Raphaël, mais sa main traverse son corps sans l'atteindre. Les yeux de mon fils deviennent carmins comme ceux de son père. La magie grésille en lui. Je ne comprends pas. C'est comme des centaines d'étincelles qui crépite avant que l'incendie ne ravage tout. Comment peut-il utiliser la magie ? Comment ? Il est… mort.

Et alors qu'il sourit et que la magie semble de plus en plus omniprésente je me perds dans mes souvenirs. Je cligne des paupières pour essayer de me rattacher à l'instant présent mais tout me pousse à entendre sa voix :

 _ **\- Raphaël et Raven,**_ avait-il à mon oreille en plaçant ma fils et ma fille dans mes bras, _**il s'appelle Raphaël et elle Raven. Enfants des cieux, de magie et de la terre. Ils sont magnifiques. Ils sont tout.**_

Il avait caresser doucement la joue de la petite fille et pour la première fois je l'ai vu pleurer. Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser et à souffle qu'il m'aimait pourtant il m'avait assuré que jamais il ne pourrait ressentir de l'amour pour moi. Il s'est éloigné et je pu lire dans ses yeux que c'était la vérité : il m'aimait, véritablement, entièrement et infiniment.

Il a murmuré aux nourrissons quelques mots dans une langue éteinte depuis si longtemps que même moi, je n'ai pu en saisir le sens. Ses paupière étaient tombées et le plus beau, le plus franc sourire qui puisse exister avait étiré ses lèvres. Je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer sourire et pourtant je l'ai bien vu de mes yeux, j'ai alors découvert pour la première fois des fossettes creuser sa joue gauche.

J'ai tendu la main et glissé mes doigts sur cette apparition. Il était tellement beau et je ne parle pas seulement de son physique. Malgré le fait que j'ai pu longtemps en douter, il avait bien une âme qui rayonnait et un cœur qui aimait, qui m'aimait. Ses cils se sont relevés et ses yeux n'étaient plus du tout humain, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'iris, il n'y avait que l'obscurité, seulement la nuit et ses larmes étaient devenu aussi noir que ses yeux.

Il a chuchoté à nouveau quelques mots dans cette même langue et il a embrassé le front de Raven, ma fille, sa fille, notre fille. Les larmes s'étaient écrasées doucement sur le visage poupon et elle se mit à rire véritablement. C'est alors qu'avait surgi dans la pièces des corbeaux blancs qui semblaient aussi minuscules que l'enfant.

 **\- Des animaliers,** j'ai murmuré.

 _ **\- Non,**_ m'a t-il assurer, _**les animaliers sont gorgée de magie, ils s'en nourrissent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils peuvent trahir une sorcière. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je protégerai ma fille. Ce sont des familiers.**_

 **\- Des familiers mais il n'y en a plus eu depuis...**

 _ **\- ... la nuit des temps,**_ confirma t-il.

 **\- Et pour lui ?**

 _ **\- Il n'en aura pas besoin, il pourra voler avec ses propres ailes,**_ avait-il sourit.

Et comme en écho avec ce souvenir les ailes noir de Raphaël se sont déployées, elles sont tout aussi imposantes que celle de son père. Il les fait battre comme pour se réhabituer à les sentir dans son dos. Il détourne son regard non sans un dernier regard pour nous et se concentrer entièrement sur la Reine qui a fait quelque pas en arrière en voyant les magnifiques ailes de mon fils fendre ses omoplates.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?** Demande t-elle avec une certaine terreur dans la voix.

 _ **\- Un gardien,**_ dit-il d'une voix forte.

 **\- Raphaël,** essaye de le retenir Raven mais je la retiens.

 _ **\- Tout va bien se passer Systir !**_

 **\- Raphaël,** tente une nouvelle fois ma fille.

 _ **\- Je l'ai retrouvé Rae,**_ sourit-il, _**j'ai retrouvé Anya.**_

Comme lorsque Bellamy a prononcé ce prénom un peu plus tôt, Raven se calme instantanément. Elle cligne des yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Raphaël sourit et ses beau cheveux ébène semble s'animer, ils volent sans que le vent ne les frôle. Ses iris deviennent d'un rouge encore plus éclatant, si pur qu'il me fait penser à la couleur du sang.

Je prends une forte inspiration. Penser à ce liquide vitale en association avec mon fils n'est pas une bonne idée. Si je me laisse aller aux souvenir je vais… trop tard je le revois au pied de cette falaise, les ailes brisées, sans le moindre souffle de vie. Raven hurlant et pleurant sa douleur alors que son frère lui était arraché de la plus cruelle des manières. L'éloigner de Raphaël a été le plus difficile, elle refusait de bouger, elle ne voulait pas quitter le corps inerte et alors que j'avais pensé avoir enfin réussi à la détacher de son frère elle s'est liée aux dernières bribes de son existence.

Je l'ai supplié pour qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose d'aussi radicale mais rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Raven était tellement certain d'avoir perdu le plus belle partie de son âme, son humanité même. Elle avait besoin que Raphaël reste avec elle pour toujours alors elle s'est liée à lui de la pire et en même temps de la plus belle des manières. Elle a créé le _tandem Towfold_ le plus parfait qui soit avec son frère jumeaux.

L'atmosphère devient lourd et les environs se tamisent d'une couleur carmin. Le sol se tapit d'une nuance pourpre. Je lève les yeux vers les cieux et des éclaires de feu les déchirent avant qu'une masse informe ne prenne vie près de mon fils.

 **\- Raphaël,** Raven hurle d'une façon aussi déchirante que ce jour là.

Je n'ai vu cette manifestation qu'une seule fois et j'étais bien trop éloigné pour vraiment en déterminer la forme. C'est cette chose visqueuse, informe, qui semble aussi translucide que l'eau, aussi dense que la terre, aussi flamboyante que le feu et aussi insaisissable que l'air qui a prit la vie de mon fils. Du moins… c'est ce que je croyais avant ce jour puisque cette manifestation semble venir de lui.

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas Systir,**_ sourit-il tristement, _**cette fois il n'y aura pas de perdition.**_

 **\- Raphaël,** supplie-elle, **non !**

 _ **\- Tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable, rien de ce qui n'est arrivé ce jour là n'est de ta faute. Tu m'as sauvé.**_

 **\- Raphaël…**

 _ **\- Je t'aime Systir.**_

Un mélange entre le rouge cerise, le safran et le corail nous éblouit complètement. Je suis obligée de placer mes mains devant mes yeux. Je n'aperçois alors plus que des formes, à peine des ombres. Un monstre rougeoyant semble se battre contre les dragons, le titan est partout sur terre et dans les airs. Je ferme les paupières mais des éclaires me parviennent toujours teinté d'un cuivré incandescent. C'est comme de regarder un combat à travers la brume. La chimère acidulée à largement le dessus. Il n'y a plus que des images floues et incendiaires, le monde est devenu bordeaux peut-être purpurin. Je ne vois plus mon fils mais une manifestation médisante qui idolâtre le grenat et les ténèbres de son père. Au milieu de ce déchaînement roussâtre, je ne vois qu'une chose, la perdition. Raphaël a sombré. Il a laissé l'obscurité l'emporter dans des merveilles empourpré dans un mélange de fraise, de groseille et d'orange sanguine. Il n'y a plus que le rouge, l'écarlate et le sang. Seul règne le chaos.

Je cherche alors Raven du regard et contrairement à moi, elle parvient à ne pas détourner les yeux. Ses iris sont tellement noyés dans les larmes que je serai incapable de dire de quelle couleur elles sont en ce moment. Elle tremble et semble complètement terrorisée. Non, ce n'est pas le bon terme, elle est plutôt horrifiée comme si… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assiste, impuissante, à ce trépas drapé de pourpre.

 **\- Raphaël, je t'en prie,** crie t-elle à s'en briser la voix, **ne m'oblige pas à regarder un ballet mortuaire à nouveau ! Je t'en prie,** sa voix tremble noyer de larmes.

 _ **\- Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui Systir,**_ dit-il en apparaissant à nouveau devant elle, _**je te le promets personne n'est mort. Je me sens enfin apaisé,**_ sourit-il, _**et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as sauvé mon âme, grâce à ton sacrifice,**_ précise t-il en frôlant son bras, _**tu as sauvé mon âme Systir,**_ assure t-il de nouveau alors que ses iris re-deviennent grises. _**C'est à mon tour de te venir en aide.**_

Il s'approche de Raven, il ne lâche pas son bras alors que je sais qu'il doit souffrir le martyre. Avoir un contacte entre un être vivant et un mort, n'est vraiment pas agréable. Il murmure à son oreille des mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre puis il se recule en lâchant sa prise. Il lui sourit. Qui aurait pu croire avec une telle candeur qu'il sombrerait ? J'ai toujours cru que ce serai Raven qui serait le plus attirée par les tendances de son père. Je me suis terriblement trompée et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas vu que Raphaël s'était perdu.

 _ **\- Je t'en fais le serment.**_

 **\- Raphaël, non.**

 _ **\- Tu l'as retrouveras bientôt Systir.**_

De nouveau son corps s'étire pour redevenir un feux follet avant même que je ne puisses penser à le retenir, il fusionne avec le corbeau et s'envole. C'est seulement après de longue minute dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de ma fille que je remarque que tous les membres de la Communauté ainsi que les quatre naufragés sont étendus par terre, leurs respirations est calme et paisible. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils dans cet état ? Pour quelle raison seule Rae et moi sommes restées éveillées ?

Je me redresse et détaille les cieux avec un peu plus d'attention que d'habitude. Je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues. J'ai la nausée. Je tremble. Je jette un regard vers Raven et vois que les arabesques ont prit place sur son cou. Je croyais que c'était le tandem qui la rongeait de l'intérieur mais depuis le début, c'est la noirceur naturel de son frère qui la pousse à lâcher prise pour qu'elle aussi rejoigne les ténèbres.

 **\- Qu'avons nous fait Misael ?**

C'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom depuis qu'il est partit. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que nos enfants pourraient un jour être à point en danger mais surtout, je n'aurai pu imaginer que ce serait eux qui deviendraient une telle menace. C'est _**lui**_ , c'est forcément _**lui**_.

Je vois une plume, couleur nuit, tomber depuis les Cieux. Je prends une forte inspiration. _**Il**_ s'est immiscé dans la vie de Raphaël, _**il**_ a murmuré à son oreille jusqu'à ce que mon fils succombe mais je ne laisserai pas cela arriver à Raven. Je la protégerai même si pour cela je dois de nouveau _**l**_ 'affronter. Comment j'ai fais pour ignorer qu'avant ma fille, _**il**_ s'en était prit à mon fils ? Comment il a pu me le cacher, pourquoi ?

 **\- Je te déteste,** je prononce à son attention, **je te déteste tellement.**

 **\- Maman,** prononce Raven méfiante, **à qui tu parle ?**

À ton père…

J'ai besoin des naufragés pour sauver Raven, protéger mon secret et bien soit. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne s'en prendre à la seule famille qui me reste. Qu'importe ce que je dois faire, je ferai en sorte que ma fille ne sombre jamais, qu'elle ne choisisse d'aucune façon l'obscurité, je ne la laisserai pas tomber dans la désolation et le chaos, jamais.

 **\- Il faut que nous trouvions cette Anya.**

De nouveau ma fille semble dans un état étrange, je la vois même sourire discrètement. Un prénom, une simple évocation et elle semble heureuse. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais les faits sont là alors je vais tout faire pour trouver cette femme. Tout.

Qu'importe le temps. Qu'importe les moyens. Qu'importe le chemin. Qu'importe les actes. Qu'importe… Raven sera heureuse.

Et si ce bonheur doit passer par cette mystérieuse cinquième naufragée, cette Anya, et bien soit. Je vais la trouver et elle va m'apporter le bien-être de ma fille sur un plateau d'argent. Je détaille les iris de Raven, elle n'est plus là cette petite tâche rectiligne près de la pupille. Pourtant, je choisis de me fier à cet indice.

Je sais exactement où commencer mes recherches.

Je m'approche de Raven et sans la prévenir pour éviter qu'elle y échappe, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se tend immédiatement mais je la serre un peu plus. Raven est tout ce qui me reste, elle est mon monde. Je me battrais pour elle, pour toujours et à jamais. J'inspire profondément et me sens sourire cette odeur, c'est celle qui plane les jours de tempête avant que la foudre déchire les cieux.

Qu'importe le temps… même si je dois la dessiner moi-même cette Carte du Temps hypothétique ! Qu'importe le temps…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai tellement aimé écrire ce point de vue de Morgane. Il m'a permis vous faire quelque révélation sur l'identité controversée de Raven et… vous avez un début de réponse à la raison de sa puissance démesuré. Que pensez vous de son père ? Et de la seconde apparition de Raphaël ? Peut-être qu'Anya va bientôt réapparaître maintenant que la plus puissante sorcière de tout le temps se met à sa recherche ! )**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	27. Chapitre 26 : Entraide

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard mais comme je vous ai prévenu sur Fb, je suis en pleine organisation pour mon déménagement et mon nouveau boulot, je déménage vendredi prochain donc il y aura peut-être à nouveau du retard, je vous tiens au courant! :)**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Alors à votre avis où allez vous vous retrouvez ? Avec Lexa et Raven sur l'île ou nos quatre naufragés du temps ? ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 ** _Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir_**

 **You are the strength** _Tu es la force_

 **That keeps me walking** _Qui me fait avancer_

 **You are the hope** _Tu es l'espoir_

 **That keeps me trusting** _Qui continue à me faire croire_

 **You are the light to my soul** _Tu es la lumière de mon âme_

 **You are my purpose** _Tu es mon but_

 **You're everything** _Tu es tout_

 **Lifehouse - Everything**

 **Chapitre 26 : Entraide**

Les abysses sont souvent représentés comme un tourbillon infini dans un monde obscur qui devient de plus en plus effrayant, alors que l'on descends plus bas, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas. C'est une métaphore assez explicite pour chacun de nous. Nous semblons nous perdre. Comme si la vie elle même nous privait de tout ce qui pouvait nous rendre heureux. Elles prennent toute la place dans notre vie, ne nous offrant aucune lumière même plus une once d'espoir aussi infime soit-il. Vouloir s'en prendre à elles est une véritable perdre de temps, c'est comparable à vouloir tenter de faire saigner l'océan.

Tout nous semble dénué de sens et inutile. Que faire alors ?

* * *

Je m'approche lentement de la pièce que tout le monde, même Lexa, semblent éviter depuis peu. Je prends une forte inspiration en me rappelant pour quelle raison j'ai pris la décision de venir la voir. Elle m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises, elle a soutenu Lexa encore plus souvent et je suis persuadée que sans elle, nous serions, pour le plus grand nombre d'entre nous, morts. Je dois faire quelque chose pour elle. J'ai ce besoin presque viscérale de lui rendre la pareille.

Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant que la porte est ouverte. J'avance plus discrètement pour éviter de me faire repérer. Je préfère évaluer la situation avant toute chose. Je m'arrête au seuil de la porte. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'entrer sans y être invité pourrai avoir des conséquences terribles. Elle est loin d'être dans son état normale. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis là, je me dois d'essayer de l'atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre, de la ramener.

Je laisse mes yeux parcourir la pièce c'est un véritable foutoir et encore le mot est faible… Les murs sont recouverts de papiers pour la plupart jaunit par le temps avec des inscriptions qui, à mon sens, ne veulent rien dire ou des dessins plus ou moins variés. Un pentacle à huit branches dans un double cercle est représenté à plusieurs reprise comme une représentation d'un homme, ou plutôt d'une ombre, qui semble hostile.

Sur l'une de ces représentation se trouve une punaise qui étire un fil jusqu'à un autre papier où est inscrit Lyssa en grosses lettres. Autour de ce prénom semble se tenir un schéma particulièrement complex. C'est comme si l'ancienne âme sœur de la sorcière de sang était l'épicentre de tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Je laisse mon regard parcourir les photographies, les prénoms ou les représentations. Je suis les fils en reconnaissant certaine personne, comme Raven, Morgane ou Luna, mais la plupart sont des inconnus. Je manque d'oublier que je ne devais pas entrer sans autorisation en découvrant celui de mon père qui est placé à côté de celui de Mina Okoye. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui est cette femme d'autant que son nom et prénom sont entourés à plusieurs reprises au marqueur rouge.

Je perçois un grognement suivit rapidement par des injures. Je détache avec regret mon regard des murs qui semblent raconter une histoire pour la seule qui en comprend le sens et l'organisation. Je sursaute alors qu'un manuscrit des plus ancien est balancé à travers la pièce.

 **\- C'est vraiment des conneries ! Inutile,** hurle t-elle en lançant un nouveau livre, **inutile,** cette fois c'est des parchemins qui volent, **inutile,** explose t-elle une dernière fois en essayant de soulever un grimoire sans arriver à ses fins. **C'est pas vrai,** soupire t-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Je m'apprête à signaler ma présence quand des doigts se resserent sur mon poignet et m'oblige à m'éloigner. J'aurai pu m'énerver. J'essaye de lui parler depuis plusieurs jours et que l'on puisse retarder un peu plus l'échéance m'agace mais comme c'est Lexa, je me contiens. Elle me plaque avec force contre le mur le plus loin possible de la porte. Elle s'agite pour s'assurer que personne ne nous a suivit avant de vérifier que je n'ai rien. Je souris malgré moi, si qui que ce soit d'autre m'infantilisait de la sorte, je le prendrai très mal. Mais encore une fois il s'agit de Lexa.

Ses iris d'un vert frôlant la perfection s'arrêtent enfin sur mon visage. Je souris un peu plus. Je me sens tellement bien quand elle est aussi proche. Je tends la main pour glisser mes doigts dans ses long cheveux brun. Il est si rare de les voir détacher. Elle me sourit et se détend puis m'embrasse doucement. J'aime tellement l'embrasser à chaque fois, je me rappelle que c'est pour cette raison que je dois continuer à vivre et me battre pour ne pas sombrer. Si je le fais c'est pour Lexa, Lexa et ses baisers, Lexa et ses yeux vert, Lexa et son magnifique loup, tout absolument tout ce qui fait Lexa.

Nos lèvres s'éloignent et je sens de nouveau l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Sans que je ne puisse expliquer le déroulement de sa pensée, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle comme si je pouvais disparaître. Je reste surprise quelques secondes avant de placer doucement mes mains dans son dos. J'effectue des petits mouvements que j'espère apaisant et elle laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Son souffle chatouille mon cou. Je frissonne. Je ne fais rien pour l'éloigner, plutôt mourir. J'aime tellement qu'elle puisse se reposer sur moi.

Par moment, les quatre ans qui nous sépare en âge me semble un fossé énorme. Elle est tellement plus adulte que moi. Elle a dû grandir plus vite, elle n'a pas eut le choix. J'ai appris doucement à la connaître au-delà de son masque d'alpha, celui qu'elle doit porter en toute circonstance au nom de la meute. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse véritablement la connaître parce qu'elle ne laisse voir à personne ses faiblesses. Personne… sauf moi et… Anya.

Six mois… voilà six mois que la sœur de cœur de Lexa a disparu et cette dernière à de plus en plus de mal à vivre avec. Elle ne le montre pas mais cette absence est en train de la tuer à petit feu. Je peux le sentir, son cœur se déchire un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe. Le fait que Raven s'enferme toute la journée dans cette pièce, adresse à peine la parole à qui que ce soit se contentant de hurler sur des livres n'arrange pas la situation. Si Lexa est de plus en plus triste, c'est la colère et la rancœur qui est en train de gagner Raven, même Gaïa met de la distance avec elle, s'entraînant plus et l'aidant à ses risques et périls quand elle a du temps libre.

Personne ne peut reprocher son comportement à Raven. Personne. Personnellement, je sais que si je devais perdre Lexa je détruirais tout sur mon passage. Au moins la sorcière essaye de trouver une solution au problème alors que continuer à me lever tout les matins comme elle le fait me semblerait insurmontable. Raven est forte.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?** Souffle Lexa à mon oreille.

 **\- Il faut que je lui parle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais. Elle n'est plus la même.**

 **\- Lexa,** je la repousse doucement et ancre mes yeux dans les siens, **je dois le faire.**

 **\- Comment… pourquoi tu "devrais" le faire ?**

 **\- C'est,** je réfléchis, **quelque chose que je sens, là,** je précise en touchant mon cœur. **Je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis quelques jours.**

 **\- J'ai remarqué oui,** sourit-elle en caressant ma joue.

 **\- Mais j'ai fais des rêves étranges et je crois,** je tourne mon regard vers la pièce où se cache Raven, **je crois qu'ils sont liés à ce qu'il se passe.**

Lexa passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner. Son regard passe de ma personne à cette porte entrouverte. Je la vois secouer la tête de gauche à droite alors que ses lèvres bougent sans émettre le moindre son. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa voix. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Je suis passée par cette étape moi aussi. J'ai conscience que c'est certainement une mauvaise idée et pourtant je me dois d'essayer.

 **\- Lexa,** je prends doucement sa main dans la mienne, **je crois que je peux l'aider.**

 **\- Nous avons tous essayé de l'aider.**

 **\- Pas moi, pas encore.**

 **\- Mais tu es…**

 **\- Je sais,** je la coupe, **peut-être que nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement.**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Tu sais pour quelle raison il est si difficile pour quelqu'un comme moi de ne pas sombrer après la mort d'une personne de ton sang ?**

 **\- Tu veux dire un démon ? Non. Je… je ne connais pas assez les démons pour ça.**

 **\- Les souvenirs,** je dis en serrant un peu plus mes doigts, **les souvenirs de celui ou celle qui est partit nous reviennent. C'est très déstabilisant. Du coup, maintenant à chaque fois que je pense à Raven, il y a cet amour qui me consume. Alors moi au milieu de tout ces souvenirs, je suis bien obligée de,** je secoue la tête pour retenir mes larmes avant de reprendre doucement, **dans le cœur de… de… de mon père Raven et moi étions sœur. Je dois essaye. Je dois croire que je peux l'aider.**

 **\- Très bien mais…**

 **\- … si je me sens en danger je hurle.**

Lexa haussa un sourcil ce qui me fait éclater de rire. Elle me fait de gros yeux comme pour me sermonner silencieusement. Je ris de plus belle. Elle finit par détourner le regard et je la vois esquisser un sourire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je suis heureuse. Ses sourires sont rares depuis la disparition d'Anya.

 **\- Je sais très bien que lorsque tu es inquiète, tu laisse tes oreilles traîner.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** murmure t-elle, **je sais que tu détestes qu'on te surprotège mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave Lexa.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, au contraire c'est juste que… je ne peux pas te perdre,** elle se racle la gorge, **pas toi. Je vais essayer de ne plus m'immiscer de la sorte.**

 **\- Hey,** je souffle en quittant sa main pour glisser mes doigts sous son menton, **quand ça vient de toi, je trouve que c'est plutôt attendrissant et puis,** je reprends toujours en douceur, **je sais que les loups sont très protecteurs alors tu ne peux pas aller contre ta nature.**

 **\- Très bien,** elle vient embrasser mon front, **fait tout de même attention. Je vais m'entraîner pour ne pas penser que tu vas être seule dans une pièce avec une sorcière qui ne se maîtrise plus et s'énerve d'un rien.**

 **\- Je crois vraiment que je peux l'aider.**

 **\- J'espère,** sourit-elle tristement.

 **\- Tu vas la revoir,** je murmure.

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis certaine.**

 **\- Tu es parfaite,** m'assure t-elle en m'embrassant.

Elle quitte mes lèvres et s'éloigne immédiatement certainement pour éviter de me retenir plus longtemps. Je peux voir tout les signes du stress, son dos est légèrement voûté, ses poings serrés et je suis certaine qu'elle est en train de marmonner. Je ferme les yeux en prenant une forte inspiration. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne change de couloir :

 **\- Lexa !**

 **\- Hum ?** dit-elle en se retournant lentement.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Cette fois, c'est un vrai sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Au début même ces trois mots ne suffisait pas puis c'est devenu la seule chose capable de lui rendre ce si beau sourire. Alors dès que je le peux, je les dis. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis complètement accro à ses sourires. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. J'ai besoin d'eux.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** _ **infiniment**_ **.**

 **\- Il faut toujours que tu surenchérit,** je dis amuser. **Fais attention pendant ton entraînement.**

 **\- Que je fasse attention… ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule alpha à être sur les nerfs.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sur les nerfs !**

 **\- Tout ce que je dis c'est que O' a tendance à se défouler durant les entraînements donc… ne te laisse pas faire.**

 **\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas hurler si je me sens en danger,** s'amuse t-elle avant de partir définitivement.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur avant de secouer la tête pour me concentrer sur mon objectif. Je m'approche de nouveau de la pièce où s'est repliée Raven. Cette fois, je frappe directement et m'appuie sur la porte en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine. J'attends qu'elle relève les yeux de son ouvrage dans le silence. Elle inscrit quelques annotations avant d'affirmer sans détacher son regard du grimoire dont elle tourne la page :

 **\- Je n'ai besoin de rien.**

 **\- Peut-être que c'est de quelqu'un dont tu as besoin.**

 **\- Clarke,** dit-elle surprise en laissant son crayon sur sa feuille avant de relever la tête et de la tourner dans tout les sens certainement à la recherche de Lexa, **qu'est-ce que… pourquoi es-tu là ?**

 **\- Je pense que je peux t'aider.**

À la fin de cette phrase, je m'avance en faisant attention à ne marcher sur aucun livre magique, aucune feuille ou encore bout de verre ou taché de café. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois en face de son bureau. Je retire quelque manuscrit en tout genre, les empiles pour avoir la place de m'appuyer et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais les retrouver.**

 **\- Tu les as déjà retrouver.**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai réussis à les voir mais je ne sais toujours pas où ils sont.**

 **\- Tu les as déjà retrouvé,** je répète.

Raven s'apprête à me répondre de façon virulente mais elle se stoppe net. Elle m'observe avec une certaine intensité avant de froncer les sourcils. J'imagine qu'elle peut lire dans mes yeux que j'ai découvert moi aussi où ils sont ou plutôt quand ils sont. Je comprends très bien pour quelle raison elle n'en a parlé à personne, pas même à Lexa. Les voyages dans le temps… jusqu'alors, je pensais que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une théorie un peu folle.

 **\- Comment tu peux…**

 **\- Les souvenirs,** je dis en attrapant une boule qui semble contenir un nuage remplit d'éclaire, **je me rappelle les avoir rencontré enfin… pas moi mais mon…**

 **\- Jack,** finit-elle à ma place avec douceur. **J'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir accès à ses souvenirs.**

 **\- C'est un truc de démon,** je précise.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à voir Anya.**

La tristesse qui émane de cette phrase est tellement grande que je sens un pincement au niveau de mon cœur. Je suis subitement mal à l'aise parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire pour parvenir à la rassurer. Je ferme alors les yeux et j'essaye de me concentrer sur la sœur de cœur de Lexa. Je revois la même scène qui se joue en boucle dans mon esprit depuis quelques jours.

Mon père entraînant des jeunes qui s'arrêtent subitement dans ses explications, il se retourne et sans la voir sait déjà que Morgane est enfin rentrée. Elle lui a terriblement manqué. Il se met à courir. Ces deux mois sans la voir ont été un véritable supplice. Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois la sorcière dans ses bras. Elle rit doucement alors qu'il lui assure qu'elle lui a manqué. Il s'approche alors de Raven qui semble si jeune et il embrasse ses cheveux. C'est alors qu'il remarque qu'elles ne sont pas seules, derrière elles se trouve un petit groupe d'inconnus, cinq personnes. Pour lui se sont des visages sans noms mais pas pour moi parce que je reconnais parfaitement Bellamy, Echo, Costia et Agathe. Sans connaître l'identité du dernier visage, je sais que je l'ai déjà vu. C'était lors de cette vision avec les corbeaux, je me souviendrais toujours de ce regard qui nous avait ramené à la réalité, sans savoir qui elle est, je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est la même personne.

Je ne vois pas non plus Anya…

 **\- Pourtant,** reprend-elle difficilement, **il m'a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé, que j'allais la revoir bientôt.**

 **\- Tu parles de ton… frère ?**

Raven acquiesce doucement. Elle laisse tomber ses paupières pour cacher ses iris, certainement pour ne pas me laisser voir ses larmes. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Raphaël. Morgane en a rarement parlé avec mon… elle en a rarement parlé. Pourtant, je sais au moins une chose, d'une façon ou d'une autre Raven a été responsable de ce qui s'est passé quand il est mort.

Une culpabilité qui la ronge de l'intérieur depuis.

 **\- Raphaël ne te mentirai pas,** je souris pour essayer de la rassurer.

 **\- Comment tu peux connaître son pré… Jack,** souffle t-elle. **J'ai oublié pendant une seconde.**

 **\- Bon… et si tu m'expliquais un peu tout ça,** je fais un signe de la main vers le mur. **Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose,** j'affirme en m'avançant. **Sauf pour lui,** je dis en pointant l'ombre du doigt, **il m'est familié. Qui est-il ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Il semble être partout mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est.**

 **\- Tu penses que c'est un démon ? Je pourrai essayer de l'invoquer.**

 **\- Non mais tu es devenu folle,** explose Raven ce qui me surprend.

Je me retourne pour la dévisager. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle me crie dessus. Je crois que découvrir qui est cette ombre est une bonne idée. Ce serait une avancée, enfin je crois. Plus elle me fixe, plus je doute de moi. Je me racle la gorge avant de demander :

 **\- Où est le problème ?**

 **\- Mais enfin ! Tu ne vois pas où est le problème, sérieusement ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Et le fait que ça puisse être dangereux ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Ne réponds pas tout de suite ! Que penserait Lexa de ce que tu viens de me proposer ?**

 **\- Que c'est irréfléchis,** je réponds en haussant les épaules, **mais elle commence à avoir l'habitude.**

 **\- Par tous les dieux !**

 **\- Et elle,** je demande sans me préoccuper de ses cris, **c'est qui cette Mina Okoye et pourquoi elle se trouve à côté du prénom de mon… père ?**

 **\- Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ma mère. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je croyais que c'était une sorcière mais en fait, je crois que c'est un démon.**

 **\- Comment tu as pu te tromper ? Une sorcière et un démon c'est comme le jour et la nuit.**

 **\- Je le sais merci,** se renfrogne Raven, **mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez elle et puis, elle semblait proche de Bellamy.**

 **\- Si elle est toujours en vie, elle pourrait nous aider. Tu as trouvé des informations sur elle ?**

 **\- Non, seulement sur sa sœur qui aurait été tué par un harem de dragon en même temps que tous les membre de la Communauté à laquelle elle appartenait. C'est,** elle semble chercher dans des papiers avant d'en tirer un du lot et de me le tendre, **juste ici.**

 **\- Anita Okafor,** je lis. **Jamais entendu parlé d'elle.**

 **\- C'était le bras droit d'Alyose,** me dit-elle en me montrant ce prénom.

 **\- Lucas,** je lis son nom de famille, **un rapport avec Luna ?**

 **\- C'est son frère,** me confirme Raven, **son frère jumeaux.**

 **\- J'ignorai que Luna avait un frère…**

 **\- … jumeaux,** prononça Raven pensive avant de s'approcher d'un autre nom, **jumeaux,** dit-elle à nouveau, **ils sont tous…**

 **\- Raven, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Il faut que je parle à Jasper !**

Avant même que je ne puisse penser à la retenir Raven disparaît. Elle disparaît littéralement ne laissant derrière elle rien de plus qu'une espèce de fumer rouge étrange. Je soupire en éloignant les derniers résidus d'un geste de la main. Je fixe de nouveau le mur en essayant de comprendre les informations qu'elle vient d'associer. Tout me semble toujours avoir ni queue, ni tête.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Grogne la voix de Jasper dans mon dos.

 **\- Je te l'ai dis j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- Salut Jasper,** je dis avec un signe de main sans quitter le mur des yeux.

 **\- Tiens écris-les.**

 **\- Il y en a tellement,** bougonne t-il.

 **\- S'il te plaît, c'est important.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je ne me retourne toujours pas. Je n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux cette ombre. J'ai la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne parviens pas à associer cette image avec un souvenir précis. Je frissonne. C'est comme s'il m'avait déjà fais du mal.

Oui, plus je le regarde, plus j'ai la conviction de le connaître… plus je le regarde, plus j'ai la certitude que cette reconnaissance ne vient pas de mon père.

 **\- Lexa,** je murmure.

 **\- Tout va bien,** me demande Raven.

 **\- Je sais pourquoi il me semble si familier.**

 **\- L'ombre ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Et…**

 **\- Quand je le regarde, j'ai cette même sensation que lorsque Lexa a été blessée pas Lyssa. Elle a vu quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un dans son dos. Et Lyssa était terriblement en colère que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir. C'est lui, j'en suis certaine.**

 **\- J'ai fini,** me coupe Jasper en me faisant sursauter. **Tiens,** dit-il en tendant une liste de noms à Raven.

Je fronce les sourcils en la lisant aucune de ces personnes ne m'est familié. Raven acquiesce à plusieurs reprises avant de rendre le bloc au vampire en demandant :

 **\- Maintenant dis-moi, combien d'entre eux n'ont pas perdu un frère ou une sœur.**

Jasper baisse de nouveau les yeux sur sa liste. Il soupire. J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que Raven le prend à partie de la sorte. Puis soudainement, ses yeux semblent passer de noms en noms bien plus vite. L'incompréhension se lit parfaitement sur son visage avant qu'il ne relève les yeux et réponde à Raven d'une voix blanche :

 **\- Aucun. Comment est-ce,** reprend-il avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, **tu crois que quelqu'un cible les jumeaux ?**

 **\- Il est de notoriété publique que les jumeaux ont tendance à être plus puissant. Alyose à perdu Luna,** dit-elle en pointant leurs noms. **D'une certaine façon Anita à perdu Mina. Et…**

 **\- Et ?** Voulu savoir Jasper.

 **\- J'ai perdu Raphaël.**

 **\- Il n'y aurait donc plus aucune fratrie de jumeaux encore entière.**

 **\- Raven,** je souffle, **qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas,** ajoute Jasper, **s'en prendre aux jumeaux est très dangereux. Qui prendrait ce risque ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reste aucune fratrie de jumeaux entière.**

 **\- Il en reste une,** souffle Raven. **Il faut que je parle à ma mère,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

Je crois déceler de la colère dans ses propos. Depuis qu'Anya a disparu, Raven a de plus en plus de ressentiments envers Morgane. J'observe son profile et remarque que ce n'est pas des sentiments négatifs qui l'anime mais plutôt une sorte de tristesse.

 **\- Raven,** je l'appelle doucement, **en quoi parler à Morgane pourrait nous aider ?**

Elle ne me donne aucune réponse mais serre ses poings avec une telle force que tout le haut de son corps en tremble. Je m'approche doucement. J'appelle les ténèbres juste au cas où la sorcière ne se maîtriserait pas.  
Je dépose doucement ma main sur son épaule et prononce à nouveau son prénom :

 **\- Raven que t'arrive t-il ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas lui demander ça…**

 **\- Et bien ne le fais pas, nous trouverons une autre solution.**

 **\- Et si c'était le seul moyen de retrouver Anya ?** Me demande t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Espérons juste que tu sois un peu plus comme Morgane et que tu trouveras une solution pour le contourner. Il me semble qu'elle ne laissait personne lui dire que quelque chose était impossible.**

 **\- Tu as raison, je vais trouver une autre solution.**

 **\- Quel serait la seule paire de jumeaux qui n'a pas été séparée ?** Voulu savoir Jasper.

Raven se tourne vers le vampire avec cet air accablé et triste qui finalement ne l'a pas quitté. Son regard ne semble pas parvenir à se fixer où que ce soit avant qu'elle ne s'avance sans répondre vers le prénom de Mina. Elle décroche le bout de papier en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle chiffonne la feuille et me l'envoie. Je l'attrape au vol et fronçant les sourcils en voyant une autre inscription. Je la défroisse pour y découvrir deux mot : « Clan Zumurna ».

Je relève les yeux vers Raven qui acquiesce doucement. Je relis de nouveau le nom du clan auquel cette femme semble appartenir. Et bien, ça ne va pas être facile. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de me pincer l'arrête du nez. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Et dire qu'elle me sermonnait il y a quelques minutes sur les prises de risques inutiles…

 **\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…**

 **\- Clarke ce n'est pas une obligation.**

 **\- Tu crois que lui parler pourrait nous aider ?**

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'elle a rencontré Bellamy.**

 **\- Très bien,** je lis de nouveau le mot Zumurna, **je vais aller voir Lexa. Je pourrai avoir besoin d'elle, ne fais rien de stupide pendant mon absence.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est toi qui t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de stupide. Jack ne t'aurait jamais laissé faire ça.**

 **\- Ouais… je préfère rester optimiste là tout de suite. Tu aurais un réceptacle assez puissant qui pourrait contenir mes ténèbres en cas de problème ?**

 **\- Attends… qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire au juste ?**

 **\- L'avantage d'être à moitié humaine c'est que si ça devient trop dangereux, en gros si elle me voit alors que je suis censée être la seule à pouvoir le faire, je vais pouvoir enfermer mes ténèbres pour éviter qu'elle me suive. D'autant que je ne suis pas certaine que Lexa apprécie qu'un autre démon puisse s'immiscer au milieu de sa meute. Alors ? Tu as quelque chose dans lequel je pourrai renfermer mes ténèbres un jour ou deux ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'un tel objet puisse exister,** sourit Jasper, **mais c'était une bonne idée. Raven… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

J'avoue que moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse posséder un tel objet. Elle semble chercher au milieu de sa bibliothèque avant que sa main s'arrête sur un ouvrage en particulier. Elle le tire vers elle et j'entends un mécanisme se mettre en route. La pièce se met alors à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'un escalier apparaisse juste devant la sorcière.

 **\- Je reviens.**

Jasper se tourne vers moi et me fait de gros yeux. Je hausse les épaules. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme nous pouvons être impressionnés par ça. Les sorcières ont toujours plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Je tente de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour découvrir ce qu'il peut bien y avoir en bas mais je ne découvre rien d'autre que des marches, des marches et encore des marches.

Il s'est bien écoulé une dizaine de minutes lorsque je perçois des pas revenir vers nous. Raven tient entre ses main une bouteille en verre. Celui-ci devait être il y a bien longtemps transparent mais il semble avoir été oxydé par le temps, le rendant opaque. Pourtant avant même qu'elle ne me le tende, je peux voir une tache noir à l'intérieur.

 **\- Je crois que ça devrait faire l'affaire, fait attention.**

Je prends avec précaution la bouteille, elle semble si fragile. Je ne suis pas certaine que cet objet puisse véritablement convenir. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant de sentir une forme d'obscurité très puissante. De surprise, je manque de laisser tomber la bouteille. Mes mains tremblent encore un peu et j'essaye de percevoir ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur.

Je plisse les yeux et découvre une simple plume noir. _Simple_ … c'est loin d'être le bon terme.

Je relève mon regard et observe Raven avec mille et une question. Elle se pince la lèvre et détourne ses iris marron avant de m'assurer une nouvelle fois :

 **\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Clarke… ne pose pas de question.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- D'accord, je rejoins Lexa.**

Je sors de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte. Je fais quelque pas sans quitter la plume des yeux. Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, rencontré quelque chose qui soit à ce point rempli de ténèbres. C'est comme si c'était une part même de la personnification de l'obscurité avec un grand O.

Je m'oblige à me reprendre rapidement. Si cette Mina peut nous aider, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je dois trouver un moyen de la contacter. Et ne plus penser à cette plume bien que je me demande tout de même ce que fait une sorcière de sang avec ça. C'est tout de même pas rien, après tout si on oublie leur pacte pour ne plus rien ressentir, elles sont du bon côté de la ligne, non ?

Concentration ! Je sors rapidement de la maison et je rejoins le village principale. Depuis quelque temps les lycanthropes de Lexa sont de plus en plus avenants avec moi. J'ai le droit a des sourires polis et même des saluts respectueux. J'ai la sensation que plus le temps passe, plus ils oublient que je suis un démon. Il ne reste plus que le lien que je partage avec leur alpha et ils sont bien obligés de constater qu'elle est tout pour moi et inversement.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans la forêt quand un petit louveteau me retiens par le pans de mon pantalon. J'essaye de lever la jambe mais sa mâchoire se contracte un peu plus. Je suis amusée par le comportement de Thomas contre toute attente il m'aime bien enfin… il apprécie plus que de raison s'attaquer à mes jean et basket. Je me baisse pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Il grogne doucement alors je le laisse à son jeu en continuant d'avancer avec un petit loup collé à ma jambe.

Je perçois des grognements menaçant, des coups de crocs ainsi que des couinements. Je ne dois plus être très loin. Je ferme les yeux afin de me concentrer sur Lexa. C'est ce que je préfère dans notre lien. Je serai toujours capable de dire avec précision où elle se trouve. Je dois bien avouer que c'est terriblement rassurant.

Je ralentis en voyant un premier loup passer devant moi. Thomas lâche mon jean et se cache derrière ma jambe en baissant les oreilles. Je m'accroupis et le rassure avec quelques mots bien choisis. Je n'essaye pas de le caresser, je sais que c'est un animal sauvage et je pourrai avoir des problème avec ses parents ce qui n'est vraiment pas enviable.

Un pas de velours s'approche de moi. En fait, si se n'était pas Lexa et que je n'avais pas de lien avec elle je ne l'aurais jamais entendu. Je quitte Thomas des yeux et me relève, même une fois sur mes pieds elle est encore légèrement plus grande que moi. Plus son pouvoir d'alpha se renforce plus son loup en impose. Je détaille ce magnifique loup avec un grand sourire. Elle est si belle. Ses yeux courent sur moi avec inquiétude, je tends la main vers elle doucement pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer elle-même que je vais bien.

Son museau bouge doucement. Elle m'a dit un jour que mon odeur la rassurait. Elle s'approche et son nez tape doucement dans ma main. Je ris doucement en la sermonne gentiment. Elle ne doit pas être aussi sentimental sous sa forme de loup, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit mais bien elle. Je tourne tout de même ma main pour que ma paume se retrouve en face d'elle et elle vient déposer son front. Pendant quelque seconde elle ne bouge plus, appréciant le contact. Je la vois même fermer les yeux.

Avant qu'elle ne me fixe avec plus d'intensité. Je souris et me recule avant même d'entendre le premier craquement de ses os. Elle revient humain en un claquement de doigts. Personne ne sait expliquer sa rapidité d'exécution, pas même elle-même. Je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie fortement le sort de Raven qui la garde habiller. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que n'importe qui puisse la relooker.

 **\- Tout va bien,** me demande t-elle. **Et Raven ?**

 **\- Tout va bien.**

 **\- Tant mieux.**

 **\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose de très dangereux !**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment…**

Je commence à partir, Thomas toujours dans mes jambes quand Lexa hurle :

 **\- CLARKE !**

 **\- Plutôt que de hurler viens avec moi,** je souris sans me retourner.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me dire quelque chose comme ça et de partir,** s'énerve t-elle, **tu veux ma mort ? Non mais… Clarke arrête toi tout de suite ! Clarke ! C'est pas vrai…**

J'entends des pas précipités. Le petit louveteau change de victime et s'attaque maintenant à ma chaussure gauche. La seconde d'après Lexa m'attrape fermement le poignet. Je m'arrête. Je suis presque certaine que si je continuais d'avancer mon épaule ne suivrait pas le mouvement. Je me retourne doucement et fixe Lexa dans les yeux. Je me perds presque dans ses magnifique iris émeraudes.

J'en oublie presque ce que j'ai à faire. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre :

 **\- N'essaye pas de m'arrêter Lexa, je dois le faire.**

 **\- Comme tu devais absolument parler à Raven si c'est elle qui t'a mit cette idée dans la tête, je vais…**

 **\- Lexa, elle sait où ils sont depuis le début.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Je vais aller lui dire ce que je pense.**

 **\- Lexa,** je l'arrête, **tu ne l'as croiras pas. Alors même que je me balade avec une preuve dans la tête depuis quelques jours, j'ai du mal à le croire alors…**

 **\- Tu… quoi ? Comment ça tu te balades avec une preuve dans la tête ? Les souvenirs de Jack,** comprend t-elle seule, **qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Tu as tout son savoir d'archiviste ?**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec son travail d'archiviste. C'est ses propres souvenirs qui sont concernés.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Il les a rencontré, Costia, Echo, Bellamy et Agathe. Il les a rencontré dans le passé. Et si tu te demandes ce que Raven essaye de faire depuis des mois c'est trouver un sens à tout ça parce qu'elle s'en souvient elle aussi. Et puis… je crois qu'elle essaye de les rejoindre, de voyager dans le temps.**

 **\- C'est bien au-delà du possible…**

 **\- Crois-moi j'en ai bien conscience. C'est pour cette raison que je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec cette personne,** j'explique en lui montrant le prénom de Mina.

Lexa me prend la feuille des mains avant de froncer les sourcils et de me demander :

 **\- En quoi est-ce dangereux ?**

 **\- Regarde au verso.**

Elle prend le temps de retourner le papier. Le regard qu'elle me lance a la fin de sa lecture me fait frissonner. J'ai envie de reculer pour m'en protéger mais je tiens bon.

 **\- Hors de question !**

 **\- Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire.**

 **\- Clarke, c'est non !**

 **\- Si cette Mina est aussi puissante que ce que j'imagine, Morgane n'a pas pu toucher à sa mémoire,** j'explique calmement. **Elle pourra peut-être nous dire… elle sait certainement où est Anya.**

 **\- N'utilise pas Anya contre moi maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- J'ai dis non !**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation,** je cris à mon tour.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installe entre nous. Je sens que mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Mes ténèbres se sont éveillés, ils ont profité de mon moment de colère pour se faufiler loin du confinement que j'ai créé depuis la perte de mon… mon… et merde ! Mon père ! Mon père est mort ! Ça va faire six mois pourquoi je ne parviens pas à l'accepter ?

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux pas affronter le regard de Lexa. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur en réalisant que je n'avais jamais élevé la voix contre elle avant aujourd'hui. Je sais pertinemment ce qui s'est passé. Au-delà du fait que je répugne le fait que l'on puisse me dire ce que je peux ou non faire, c'est Anya.

J'ai ce même besoin que Lexa de la retrouver. J'ai ce même besoin de savoir si elle va bien. J'ai ce même besoin de pouvoir me confier à elle. J'ai ce même besoin de retrouver ses bras et ses paroles réconfortante. J'ai ce même besoin d'Anya tout simplement.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je souffle, **je ne voulais pas hurler. Mais je dois le faire et je vais le faire avec ou sans toi, même si je préférerai que tu sois là.**

 **\- C'est trop dangereux,** répond t-elle tout bas.

 **\- Honnêtement, je me fiche du danger.**

 **\- Clarke,** s'offusque Lexa.

 **\- Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui te disais pouvoir avancer sur la situation, tu le laisserais faire.**

 **\- Oui mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça… ce clan,** je peux lire dans ses yeux la profondeur de son inquiétude, **je ne savais même pas qu'il existait avant que tu m'en parles. C'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était les seuls avec les Skaikru qui pourrait t'obliger à les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

 **\- Je ne laisserai rien ni personne nous séparer.**

 **\- Mais** _ **eux**_ **le peuvent.**

 **\- Lexa, regarde moi,** j'attends que ses yeux s'enracinent dans les miens, **je n'irai nul part. Je n'ai pas besoin de clan ou de chef de clan, si c'était le cas, j'aurai déjà perdu la raison et tu le sais. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai parlé des Zumurna, pour que tu puisses m'emmener autre part que chez les Skaikru si les choses ne se passaient pas bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te perdre.**

 **\- Je le sais,** j'assure doucement en caressant sa joue, **et tu n'auras pas à le faire.**

 **\- Tu es tellement…**

 **\- Ne dis pas irréfléchi,** je la préviens, **parce que cette fois, je suis venue te chercher avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** soupire t-elle en pinçant l'arrête de son nez, **il y a vraiment des moments où tu m'exaspères.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Clarke, pas drôle du tout ! Enlève-moi ce sourire satisfait de tes lèvres tout de suite ! Ne,** elle soupire à nouveau, **ne bouge pas, je vais prévenir les autres que j'écourte l'entraînement et toi,** elle saisit Thomas à la base du cou, **tu ne peux pas nous suivre,** lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, **va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.**

Elle le repose à terre mais au lieu de partir en courant, il s'assoie en penchant la tête sur le côté et en remuant la queue. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant en se retournant. Je vois un loup noir assez grand s'approcher de Lexa. Je fais un signe de la tête polie en reconnaissant Indra. Le loup me répond en faisant de même. Il n'y a aucun mot prononcé, mais je sais qu'une discussion existe. Je trouve toujours cela particulièrement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qui est dit.

Lexa se tourne vers moi, me sourit, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Indra. Je vois, Madame a encore deviné mes pensées. Je déteste ça ! C'est tout aussi frustrant, par moment, l'empreinte semble beaucoup plus puissante pour elle que pour moi. C'est pas juste ! Comme je me tue à lui dire, il faut toujours qu'elle surenchérit.

Thomas tire un peu plus sur mon lacet alors je quitte ma jolie brune des yeux. Je vois tout de suite qu'il est agité. Il se met en position de défense et commence à grogner. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état. Je l'ai déjà vu agir de la sorte plusieurs fois sans ne jamais voir ou même sentir une menace. Je m'avance pour le protéger juste au cas où pourtant encore une fois je ne remarque rien d'anormal.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le rassurer. Je vois comme une ombre rapide s'approcher de moi. Une masse de ténèbres qui fonce à toute vitesse sur ma personne. Je recule alors que Thomas s'était réfugié derrière mes jambes. Je tombe sur les fesses, grimace avant de me souvenir que je viens d'être attaquer.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre un homme très grand, aux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, penché sur moi. Ses cheveux, tout aussi sombre, semblent se mouvoir alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent. Il me sourit avec une infinie tristesse qui provoque comme une fissure dans mon cœur. Il me tend la main mais je me recule un peu plus. Tout cette obscurité. J'en tremble presque.

 **\- Clarke,** Lexa m'appelle paniquer.

Je détourne les yeux, pas plus d'une seconde et lorsque je regarde de nouveau devant moi, l'homme a disparu. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Je ne me souviens pas avoir ressentie une peur aussi grande depuis un certain temps. Toute cette obscurité… c'était…

 **\- Clarke,** répète Lexa en arrivant devant moi. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

C'était comme la plume dans la bouteille…

 **\- Rien,** je secoue la tête, **je suis juste tombée.**

 **\- Tu avais l'air terrifiée.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas,** je souris, **juste un mauvais souvenir. Je n'ai pas fais mal à Thomas ?**

 **\- Il va bien, c'est solide un louveteau,** m'assure t-elle. **Mais…**

 **\- … je vais bien aussi je t'assure.**

 **\- Très bien dans ce cas, nous y allons. Où veux-tu aller ?**

 **\- Un endroit sombre,** je réponds en époussetant mon jean, **une idée ?**

 **\- La forêt côté nord-est les arbres y sont imposant.**

 **\- Et nous serons assez loin de la meute ?**

 **\- Aussi.**

Je lui prends la main pour qu'elle me montre l'endroit idéal pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je la suis en observant les alentours, c'est vrai que nous sommes très loin de toute forme de vie. Je n'étais jamais aller aussi loin sur l'île. Pour un mois de février les arbres sont beaucoup trop recouvert de feuilles mais je me rappelle que tout est habité par la magie.

Je me retourne en entendant un couinement dans mon dos. Je découvre que Thomas est tombé certainement en s'emmêlant les pattes dans une racine. Il se relève et secoue son petit corps pour éloigner les saleté de son pelage. J'aurai aimé qu'il écoute Lexa et qu'il ne nous suive pas, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver sa présence apaisante.

 **\- A ton avis, pourquoi Thomas me suit partout ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il en a envie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ? Après tout je suis un être de ténèbres.**

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…**

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, c'est tout.**

 **\- Malheureusement le mal est fait. Il ne retrouvera peut-être jamais sa forme humaine.**

 **\- Marcus a dit qu'Anya était revenu après trois ans.**

 **\- Oui mais Anya c'est… Anya.**

 **\- Et pourquoi Lincoln et Octavia le laisse me suivre. Enfin… ils ne me portent pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs tous les deux.**

 **\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu de l'intérêt dans les yeux de leurs fils depuis qu'il est coincé sous cette forme. En plus je crois que Marcus leurs a dit quelque chose pour les inciter à lui donner plus de liberté.**

 **\- Je n'ai vu aucun louveteau coincé comme lui dans ta meute, tu as déjà dû subir cette épreuve ?**

 **\- Malheureusement oui, après la première attaque de dragons. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux. Un jour leurs voix se sont effacées, ils ont perdu leur humanité et sont devenus entièrement loup.**

 **\- C'est triste.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que nous appelons notre condition une malédiction Clarke.**

 **\- Sans les sorcières, vous n'existeriez pas,** je confirme. **Mais les empreintes non plus alors c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, non ?**

 **\- Tu es adorable,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- J'aime ta vision du monde, c'est agréable.**

Lexa s'arrête et je dois bien avouer que c'est l'endroit parfait. L'ombre est reine dans cette partie de la forêt. Je m'avance lentement quand je sens que Lexa et Thomas en font de même. Je me retourne pour indiquer à la brune de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

 **\- Il faut que tu restes dans la lumière.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de lumière.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Très bien,** soupire t-elle.

Elle bondit et atterrit sur une grosse branche verticale, elle tends le bras pour en casser plusieurs et créer un puit de lumière. Elle revient au sol et oblige Thomas à venir avec elle.

 **\- Donc je me contente de rester là à ne rien faire ?**

 **\- En gros c'est ça.**

 **\- Et si ça se passe mal ?**

 **\- Tout de suite tu penses au pire.**

 **\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que je fais si ça se passe mal ?**

 **\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai ça,** je lui montre la bouteille, **et je t'ai toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je le sais mais reste dans la lumière, d'accord ?**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je dépose l'artefact que m'a confié Raven en face de moi. Je prends une forte inspiration en évitant de penser à l'obscurité que renferme déjà la plume ainsi qu'à l'apparition qui a foncé sur moi tout à l'heure. Je ferme les yeux en expirant sur la longueur. J'espère simplement une dernière fois que cette Mina Okoye n'est pas dangereuse parce que si c'est le cas Lexa va croire que je lui ai mentis et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Je sens mon cœur battre un peu trop vite. Je me force à me calmer en pensant à des images rassurantes. En fait, la plupart concernent une jolie alpha aux yeux vert… Je souris aux souvenirs et prononce sans la moindre peur :

 **\- Mina Okoye du clan Zumurna, je t'invite à venir sur ce territoire.**

Je peux presque entendre Lexa grogner sur ces termes ce qui me fait sourire. Non, je ne dois pas la laisser me distraire. Je dois rester concentrer. Je dirige une part de mes ténèbres dans mes yeux. L'exécution de l'appel d'un autre démon est plus difficile que ce que je croyais. Je me sens trembler. Je n'ai jamais utilisé cette technique mais j'ai vu mon père le faire. Je commence à me sentir affaiblie alors que mon pouvoir s'amenuise. Je crois que je pourrai m'effondrer mais encore une fois je me replis dans mes liens les plus fort.

Tout mon être se focalise sur Lexa, je peux presque sentir sa meute courir dans mon être. C'est enivrant et puissant. Je parviens même à me renforcer en cherchant le pouvoir de mon père sans que ce ne soit trop douloureux. Je repense au premier loup que j'ai pu apercevoir dans un zoo, à la fascination que j'ai ressentie. C'est comme si toute dans ma vie m'avait conduit à Lexa et à cet instant. Je ne dois pas échouer, d'abord pour moi, mais aussi pour celle qui fait partie à part entière de ma vie. S'il y a une chance même infime que Mina puisse nous en dire plus sur Anya, je dois faire mon possible pour l'atteindre, qu'importe les conséquences pour moi.

Anya est bien trop importante pour Lexa donc par extension, elle l'est pour moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je saisi la bouteille et de manière instinctive, je l'ouvre. Encore une fois, je sens l'obscurité écrasante de la plume mais contre toute attente cette puissance ne semble pas néfaste. Je dirais même qu'elle est bienveillante. Je revois dans mon esprit cette main tendue. J'arrive même à revoir ce regard couleur nuit. Qui est-il ?

J'attrape la plume entre mon pouce et mon indexe. J'ouvre les paupières et pourtant je ne la vois pas. Mon monde n'est plus l'obscurité et il le restera tant que je n'aurai pas trouver celle que je cherche. Je suis surprise alors qu'un nouveau flux d'énergie me fait frissonner. Je sais avec certitude d'où elle provient et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser de question.

Je me sens comme enveloppée dans une bulle protectrice. Je me suis rarement sentie autant en sécurité. C'est comme la fois où Lexa a suivi un fil rouge jusqu'au Blake avec une foi aveugle. Je me sens guidée et renforcée. Et je la vois enfin, Mina.

Son regard est exactement le même que le jour où je l'ai vu dans la vision de Raven. J'en frissonne. Elle en impose vraiment pourtant je commence à avoir l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes puissantes. Lexa en tête de ligne même si je dois bien avouer que je ne menais pas large la première fois où j'ai rencontré Anya ou Raven.

 **\- La fille de Jack Griffin,** prononce la femme à la peau couleur chocolat calmement, **que me veux-tu ?**

 **\- De simples réponses.**

 **\- Les réponses sont simples seulement si le questionnement l'est.**

 **\- C'est Raven Reyes qui m'envoie.**

 **\- La petite sorcière,** prononce t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. **Je vais répondre à ton appel mais veux tu t'assurer que l'alpha à tes côtés ne pose pas de problème.**

 **\- Lexa ne posera pas de problème,** j'assure, **tant que vous respectez les règles.**

 **-** _ **Ses**_ **règles tu veux dire.**

 **\- Je vis dans cette meute depuis bientôt une année et je n'ai jamais eu de problème à** _ **les**_ **suivre.**

 **\- Un démon au milieu des maudits,** s'amuse t-elle, **tu es bien la fille de Jack Griffin.**

Elle avance et je recule. Son corps semble se consumer alors que des partie de son être s'envolent au gré du vent. Je me redresse en refermant rapidement la plume dans la bouteille, je range le tout dans ma poche et attend. Je sens que Lexa est prête à me rejoindre mais je l'arrête d'un geste. Je ne suis pas encore certaine qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Je lève les yeux en voyant comme de la cendre voler sous mes yeux. Je fais quelque pas en arrière alors qu'un amas de cette texture noir étrange se rassemble pour former un corps. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Quand chaque partie semble à sa place, tout se fige et je pourrai croire être en face à face avec une statue puis un éclaire jaune surgit au niveau de son cœur. La manifestation lumineuse se répète à plusieurs reprises réaniment petit à petit le corps devant moi. Des arabesques très travaillées se dessinent sur la femme qui semble encore calcinée, ça ne ressemble en rien au pouvoir d'un démon mais bel et bien a de la magie.

Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison Raven a pu hésiter sur l'apparence de Mina Okafor. Cette perspective semble folle pourtant elle ne paraît appartenir ni aux démons, ni aux sorcière. Elle pourrait presque me faire penser à ma condition, un semi. Sauf qu'aucun sorcier et démon sont parvenus à concevoir un héritier ensemble, leur magie et leur pouvoir sont incompatibles.

Je vois ses mains apparaître et me sens frissonner en voyant l'état de ses mains, elles sont recouverte de cicatrices. Je dois retenir un haut le cœur. Si s'était une sorcière, elles serait dans l'incapacité d'utiliser sa magie, pas après une telle boucherie sur l'instrument principal de son pouvoir. Le reste de sa forme humaine suit rapidement et je reconnais rapidement la femme à la peau chocolat que j'avais sous les yeux un peu plus tôt. Je n'avais juste pas idée de sa puissance, c'est certainement une des personnes les plus impressionnante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Étrangement comme pour la plus cette force colossal ne semble pas néfaste comme si l'obscurité de cette femme était voué au bien. Je la détaille et tombe fatalement sur son regard si intimidant. Je déglutis officiellement. J'ai envie de m'éloigner. Je n'ai jamais été aussi impressionnée par un simple regard ou peut-être que si mais je n'avais pas envie de fuir de la sorte. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre Lexa dans la lumière et pour mieux fuir ses prunelles intimidantes, je sens comme le fantôme de la main d'Anya sur mon épaule.

Je sursaute presque. J'ai véritablement la sensation de sentir sa main comme si elle était vraiment présente à mes côtés. Je la sens aussi sûrement que si elle était dans mon dos s'approcher et murmurer à mon oreiller les mêmes mots que ceux qu'elle a prononcé le jour où j'ai rencontré la garde rapprochée de Lexa :

 _ **\- Ne plie pas, jamais. Montre que tu as peur une fois et c'est foutu. Tiens bon.**_

Exactement comme cette fois là, je trouve assez de courage pour affronter de nouveau Mina. Et puis, il y a cet apaisement qui m'entoure. Il n'y a vraiment que la présence d'Anya pour agir ainsi sur moi. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque je suis avec Lexa, avec ma jolie alpha, je ne doute jamais de ma sécurité, avec Anya c'est comme le rappel d'une présence rassurante, forte et aimante. Une grande sœur. Je sais pertinemment que ce lien me vient entièrement de ma belle aux yeux émeraudes, pourtant mon cœur est comme entouré dans une bulle de protection.

J'affronte le regard intimidant de Mina non sans peur mais avec courage. Je me sens même sourire doucement alors qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté, elle fronce même les sourcils avant d'assurer :

 **\- Tu es très différente de ton père jeune Griffin.**

 **\- Clarke,** intervient Lexa en faisant un pas dans l'ombre.

Je me retourne vivement et ma rapidité suffit à l'arrêter net mais je lui demande tout de même avec fermeté :

 **\- Reste dans la lumière !**

Je la vois hésiter, son regard ne cesse de se plonger dans mes yeux avant de fixer notre invité avec animosité. D'ailleurs, je sens que son loup est sur le point de pointer son nez. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la rassurer avant qu'elle n'agisse sur un coup de tête ce qui arrive bien plus souvent que ce que l'on pourrait croire lorsque je suis concernée :

 **\- Tout va bien, je t'assure.**

Son nez se plisse et son regard sur Mina ne devient pas plus doux loin de là. Je sais que si elle n'avait pas Thomas dans les bras, elle serrait ses poings au possible. Je peux sentir son envie de me protéger. Son loup a besoin de me protéger et je sais que lui demander de rester en arrière doit-être un supplice et pourtant après un temps, elle se mordille la lèvre et fait quelques pas en arrière pour retourner bien en sécurité dans la lumière. Elle fusille une encore une fois notre invité du regard avant de l'adoucir pour se plonger dans mes yeux et de me confier ce que j'avais déjà deviné :

 **\- Je n'aime pas du tout cette situation.**

Je me sens sourir malgré moi avant d'affronter de nouveau Mina. Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où elle me fait mourir d'angoisse durant les entraînements ou pire pendant les terribles affrontements qu'elle a dû accepter alors que beaucoup doutaient de son autorité avant l'attaque des dragons. C'était les pires moments de ma vie !

 **\- Et bien… et bien,** souffle Mina, **c'est… comment dire cela ? Inattendu.**

Je pensais qu'elle parlait de mon empreinte avec Lexa et je m'apprêtais à nous défendre mais je remarque rapidement que son regard n'est pas sur nos personne mais sur les alentours. Un sourire discret se forme sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prononce plus doucement :

 **\- Hélys… je ne pensais pas un jour mettre les pieds sur cette île.**

 **\- C'est notre refuge.**

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Heureusement que les aïeuls de la petite sorcière sont tous morts sans quoi elle aurait de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter pour sa vie. D'ailleurs où se trouve t-elle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous faire confiance,** je précise.

 **\- Je comprends,** sourit-elle, **mais il y a très longtemps j'ai fais une promesse à un ami et je ne compte pas manquer à ma parole. Je vais vous aider à retrouver les** _ **naufragés**_ **.**

 **\- Les quoi ?** Voulu savoir Lexa.

 **\- C'est comme cela que Morgane les appelait, Bellamy, Echo, Costia, Agathe et… Anya.**

Je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine en entendant le dernier prénom. Un profond soulagement s'empare alors de tout mon être et pour une fois, je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est mon ressentie ou celui de Lexa. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'avoir des nouvelles de la blonde me fasse un tel effet, nous sommes maintenant certaine qu'elle va bien ou du moins qu'elle a rencontrer Mina.

 **\- Pourquoi les naufragés ?** Voulu savoir Lexa la voix noyée de larmes.

 **\- Parce qu'ils sont perdus dans le temps,** je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

 **\- Elle est clairvoyante la petite,** s'amuse Mina. **Perdu dans le temps en effet, à une époque où aucun mâle alpha était aussi puissant que Bellamy Blake, où aucun dragon n'avait jamais échappé à son harem, où une jeune bêta n'oserait jamais parler à un alpha comme elle le faisait, où une humaine ne pourrait en aucun cas pointer une arme sur un des notre sans trembler et où personne comme Anya Lucas ne peut exister.**

 **\- Ma sœur est en danger,** panique Lexa.

 **\- Elle l'est,** confirme Mina, **elle plus que les autres mais ils le sont tous. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour les récupérer alors je le redemande : où se trouve la petite sorcière ?**

Je me retourne vers Lexa. Je ne sais pas de danger de plus nous semblons avoir irrémédiablement besoin d'elle. La jolie brune semble aussi en train de peser le pour et le contre. C'est bien plus difficile pour elle. Je sais qu'elle n'a qu'une envie : accepter. Sauf qu'il y a une constante qu'elle ne doit pas oublier, sa meute.

 **\- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule.**

 **\- Depuis quand les alphas se concertent ils ?**

 **\- Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus les seuls à vivre sur un bout de terre ridiculement petite,** intervient Octavia en apparaissant dans le dos de Lexa avec derrière elle Lincoln.

 **\- Octavia,** prononce Mina avec une douceur incroyable.

 **\- Avons-nous été présenté ?**

 **\- Pas officiellement,** confirme notre invitée, **je me nomme Mina Okoye et votre frère à été un de mes plus grand ami. J'ai pour lui un respect sans nom.**

 **\- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas,** assure Raven en arrivant à son tour, Gaïa sur ses talons, **je suis heureuse de te revoir Okoye.**

 **\- Moi aussi petite sorcière.**

 **\- Tu as conscience que je ne suis plus une enfant ?**

 **\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu n'avais pas plus de dix-huit ans et tu maîtrisais à peine ta magie, tu seras toujours une petite sorcière pour moi.**

 **\- Je devrais vraiment m'habituer à ce que les amis de ma mère me traitent comme une gamine.**

 **\- Je n'étais pas amie avec Morgane,** s'indigne t-elle.

 **\- Si ça te plaît de le croire,** s'amuse Raven.

Je crois que nous sommes tous choqués de la voir sourire aussi naturellement, Gaïa la première qui semble vraiment heureuse de voir ce petit étirement sur les lèvres de Raven. Je capte aussi le froncement de sourcils de notre invité alors que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le cœur de la sorcière de sang.

 **\- Toujours aussi étrange,** murmure t-elle si bas que je suis certainement la seule à l'entendre.

 **\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait appeler,** demande Maya en arrivant à la hauteur de Lexa. **Par tous les éléments ! Que fait un démon sur Hélys ? Les Skaikru nous ont retrouvés ?**

 **\- Calme-toi Maya,** dit doucement Jasper, **je crois que c'est Clarke qui l'a appelé.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas le croire, elle est restée en contact avec les démons qui ont essayés de nous tuer, je le rappelle durant tout ce temps !**

 **\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Maya,** menace Lexa.

 **\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé,** intervient Raven.

Absolument tous les regards se tournent d'un même geste vers la sorcière qui ne fait pas mine de les regarder, toute son attention est sur moi enfin plus exactement sur ma poche. Je me rappelle subitement que j'ai un objet qui lui appartient, je fais un geste pour lui rendre mais elle m'arrête :

 **\- Non, garde le. Tu pourrais de nouveau en avoir besoin. Je suis heureuse qu'il est décidé de t'aider.**

 **\- On peut savoir,** tonne la voix de Lincoln, **pour quelle raison tu as demandé à un démon de convoquer un autre démon ?**

 **\- C'est simple, Mina est la seule personne encore vivante à savoir avec exactitude où se trouve nos cinq disparus. Je me trompe ?**

 **\- Et je sais même où est ta belle Anya,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Comment ?** Essaye Octavia.

 **\- Et tu le sais aussi,** continue Mina sans faire attention à l'alpha des Blake.

 **\- Non,** répond tristement Raven, **je n'arrive pas à la voir dans aucun de mes souvenirs. Je vois tous les autres mais pas Anya,** conclu t-elle avec douleur.

 **\- Vraiment ? Serait-il possible que tu sois devenue aussi aveugle petite sorcière ?**

 **\- Parce que tu sais où se trouve mon frère depuis le début et tu ne me l'as pas dis,** interroge Octavia avec virulence.

 **\- Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle a échoué.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas échoué !**

 **\- Vraiment petite sorcière ? Alors pourquoi suis-je ici et eux non ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas** _ **les**_ **atteindre. Tout ça est… merde à la fin c'est impossible !**

 **\- Un jour,** Mina sourit, **ta mère et moi avons longuement discuté des anciens dieux. Morgane avait sa façon bien à elle de parler d'eux, c'était comme si elle les connaissait véritablement mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle parlait surtout de ces deux là en particulier.**

 **\- Mina,** prononce Raven avec méfiance.

 **\- L'amour est une forme de chaos n'est-ce pas petite sorcière ?**

 **\- C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?** J'interroge.

 **\- Elles essayent de gagner du temps,** s'énerve Octavia, **où est mon frère ?**

 **\- O', calme-toi,** essaye de la tempérer Lexa.

 **\- Que le monde est complexe,** sourit Mina en nous ignorant tous. **Tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins Raven. Qu'importe que tu sois la fille de la sorcière la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre. Tu vas échouer.**

Raven serre ses deux poings tellement fort que ses bras en tremblent. Je sens la magie se réveiller en elle. Sa colère suit bientôt et d'une certaine manière c'est alors qu'elle perd le contrôle pendant une fraction de seconde que je parviens à mesurer sa puissance. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui qu'elle se contenait à ce point.

La magie s'écoule de son corps comme pourrait le faire mes ténèbres. Une lumière écarlate se réveille sur son bras et s'étend anormalement. Des milliers de croassements à faire pâlir un mort se font entendre sur toute l'île. Les éléments se déchaînent, tout commence par une bourrasque de vent, puis même de là où l'on se trouve nous entendons les vagues s'écraser violemment contre les falaises, la terre tremble et soudainement le volcan au milieu de l'île s'éveille en recrachant du magma en fusion.

Cette fois, plus rien ne retient Lexa et elle me rejoint. Elle tente de calmer Raven mais ses mots restent inaudibles pour la sorcière. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Mina quand elle répond avec véhémence :

 **\- Je ne vais pas échouer !**

 **\- Tu échoueras tant que tu n'auras pas accepté qui tu es vraiment ! Tu ne me trompes pas petite, tu n'es en rien une sorcière ordinaire. Alors pour quelqu'un qui est tout sauf une sorcière de sang, voyager dans le temps devrait être un jeu d'enfant.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle vient de parler de voyage dans le temps,** me demande Lexa.

 **\- En effet,** je réponds toujours en suivant la conversation.

 **\- Je suis une sorcière de sang,** s'énerve Raven.

 **\- Je me suis toujours posée une question : dis-moi Raven pourquoi se serait t-elle laisser tuer ? Pour quelle raison Morgane aurait-elle laissé qui que se soit décidé du jour de sa mort ? J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et après mur réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que c'était évident pour que personne ne découvre qui est ton père.**

Raven semble avoir un mouvement de recule. Elle secoue la tête comme pour refuser cette hypothèse. Et alors que je ne croyais pas cela possible, je vois la sorcière avoir un mouvement de recule. Très honnêtement à cet instant, elle me fait penser à une petite fille effrayée.

 **\- Nous y voilà,** prononce avec une certaine nostalgie Mina, **le père mystérieux… et qui est ton père Raven Reyes ? Qui est-il ? Dis-le moi.**

 **\- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père,** contre Raven les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Au contraire tout à avoir avec** _ **lui**_ **. C'est parce que tu es** _ **sa**_ **fille que tu vas réussir où tous les autre ont échoués, sauf ta mère, mais elle, c'est une autre histoire. C'est parce que tu es** _ **sa**_ **fille que tu vas réussir à voyager dans le temps. Je le répète,** dit-elle en s'avançant, **tu échoueras tant que tu n'auras pas accepté qui tu es vraiment.**

La main de Mina glisse jusqu'au cou de Raven pour saisir une chaîne en argent que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant cet instant. Des médailles militaires apparaissent. Les yeux noirs parcourent cet objet qu'elle semble bien connaître avant que toute son attention ne revienne sur la sorcière.

 **\- Si tu as besoin de plus d'encouragement et bien soit. Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois où je l'ai vu. Tu avais complètement perdu le contrôle de ta magie petite sorcière, personne n'arrivait à t'approcher, pas même Morgane. Lyssa hurlait pour qu'on te contienne et impose enfin les sorts de confinement. Luna était sur le point d'ordonner à Morgane de s'exécuter quand il y a eu une forte explosion suivie d'une lumière éclatante qui a semblé déchirer la terre et le ciel. Ta mère a hurlé avant de s'effondrer comme si elle était blessée. Son nez et ses oreilles étaient en sang c'est comme cela que j'ai deviné qu'un sort très puissant venait d'échapper à son contrôle.**

 **\- Par tous les dieux,** murmure Raven en serrant un peu plus ses doigts contre son médaillon.

 **\- Et, elle est arrivée en courant, elle n'a même pas ralenti en voyant ta magie complètement hors de contrôle. Elle a foncé tête baissée.** **Très honnêtement j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir. Bellamy et Echo ont hurler son nom et je m'en souviendrai toujours : Anya.**

 **\- Mon frère était là ? Il n'a jamais rencontre Morgane.**

 **\- Ils ont essayé de l'arrêter,** continue Mina sans se sentir perturber par l'intervention d'Octavia, **en fait ils criaient à en perdre leurs cordes vocales pour qu'elle s'arrête. Mais elle ne les a pas écouté pas même une seconde. Et alors que personne n'y croyait elle a franchi ta magie sans même une éraflure.** **Elle agissait vraiment comme si t'atteindre lui était vitale.** **Luna et Lyssa étaient hors d'elles. C'était un scandale que quelqu'un puisse franchir leur territoire sans leurs autorisations sans oublier que** _ **tu**_ **appartenais encore à Lyssa. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Morgane sans voix, la première et la dernière.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire,** sanglote Raven.

 **\- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu sais où se trouve Anya depuis le début même si tu ne peux pas la voir.**

 **\- Le sort de ma mère pour la protéger…**

 **\- C'est pas trop tôt,** s'amuse Mina.

 **\- Mais c'est… enfin c'est… j'ai vu la Carte du Temps de ma mère et ça n'a ni queue, ni tête.**

 **\- J'espère que tu vas y trouver un sens petite sorcière parce que c'est toi qui a donné cette Carte du Temps à Morgane. Et je le répète à nouveau, si tu as échoué jusque là c'est parce que tu réfléchis comme une simple sorcière ce que tu n'es pas, il est temps de te réveiller !**

Je m'approche doucement de Raven en glissant ma main dans ma poche. Je ressers mes doigts sur la bouteille. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet instinct mais au milieu de ce pouvoir colossale qui est venu m'aider, j'ai reconnu une part de la sorcière.

Quelque chose me dit que cette plume appartenait à son père. Et je crois bien qu'elle va avoir besoin de toute l'aide que l'on puisse lui apporter.

Alors une fois à sa hauteur, je lui tend ce qui lui appartient. Elle refuse d'un signe de tête. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne vais pas la lâcher. Je me dis que s'il y a bien une personne sur terre capable de voyager dans le temps pour nous permettre de retrouver nos cinq disparus, c'est forcément Raven Reyes.

Un temps infinie semble s'écouler alors que Thomas mordille mon lacet mais ni elle, ni moi ne semblons vouloir lâcher prise. Puis finalement alors que ses doigts tremblent sur le médaillon, elle le relâche pour prendre la bouteille qui renferme la plume. Je lui souris en lui assurant que nous serons tous là pour l'aider.

Le regard qu'elle porte sur la plume n'a rien à voir avec la fascination ou la peur que j'attendais c'est simplement une profonde nostalgie.

Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait alors savoir que son histoire avec son père était aussi difficile…

Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu deviner sa véritable identité…

Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvions savoir que tous les maux du monde avaient commencé avec une décision prise par ses parents il y a longtemps…

Aucun d'entre nous n'aurions pu imaginer qu'en essayant de retrouver nos cinq disparus, nous pourrions perdre Raven…

Aucun d'entre nous… non aucun d'entre nous n'avions une chance de la sauver…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Petit POV de Clarke, ça faisait longtemps… pas trop perturbé par le fait que six mois se sont écoulés ?** **Clarke et Lexa sont toujours parfaites ensemble, Raven est de plus en plus perdue sans Anya et Octavia est agacée par son manque d'information flagrant.** **Mina a apporté beaucoup de réponses… et oui, Anya va bien ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Respirer

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Alors à votre avis où allez-vous vous retrouvez ? Avec Lexa et Raven sur l'île ou nos quatre naufragés du temps ? ;)**

 **Mara n'a pas encore corriger ce chapitre mais je vous l'envoie avant de dormir et le reuploderai quand il sera corriger. Donc ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 _ **I can't breathe**_ _Je_ _ne_ _peux pas respirer_

 _ **My lungs are burning**_ _Mes poumons brûlent_

 _ **But I can feel**_ _Mais je peux sentir_

 _ **The air around me**_ _L'air autour de moi_

 _ **Pressing in**_ _S'appuyer_

 _ **Overwhelming**_ _Écrasant_

 _ **Everything**_ _Tout_

 _ **It's just a dream**_ _C'est juste un rêve_

 _ **I'm drowning**_ _Je me noie_

 _ **Wake me up, wake me up**_ _Réveille-moi, réveille-moi_

 _ **I'm dreaming**_ _Je rêve_

 _ **I can't swim**_ _Je ne sais pas nager_

 _ **Wake me up, wake me up**_ _Réveille-moi, réveille-moi_

 _ **Again**_ _Encore_

 **Noah Gundersen - Wake Me Up, I'm Drowning**

* * *

 **Chapitre n°27 : Respirer**

Un pas lourd qui se fait une place au milieu de la cendre. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il apprécie avec joie cette désolation. Le sang macule jusqu'à la moindre partie de sa peau. Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez il ne sera pas en paix tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu de ses propres yeux. Il ne pourra apprécier ces ravages qu'une fois qu'il aura pu découvrir de lui-même son corps sans vie. Il attend depuis si longtemps. Il veut la voir tel une poupée désarticuler joncher le sol sans aucun souffle de vie, juste le sang qui s'écoule encore de son corps et sa magie qui s'éteint. C'est son seul souhait, son seul désir, que la dernière part d'humanité de Morgane s'éteigne. Il veut voir sa fille morte. Il a tellement hâte de la voir s'effondrer. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ce jour arrive celui où Raven Rayes allait mourir de ses mains. S'était encore plus grisant que la fois où il avait achevé le garçon, Raphaël avait été une proie facile, trop peut-être. Il était presque attristé de perdre son jouet. Mais il était temps que les réjouissances s'achèvent. Oui, il était temps.

Une fois que Morgane sombrerait, les entraves s'affaiblirait jusqu'à disparaître et il retrouverait sa place, celle qui lui avait été si violemment arracher. Il se débarrasserait de toutes ses marionnettes et pourrait se déchaîner sur le monde à nouveau. Plus personne ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. Il se délecterait des ravages qu'il allait causer, provoquerait ruine, mal et tourment comme bon lui semblerait. Il retrouverait avec plaisir les lamentations du monde et rirait à nouveau de la détresse de tous. Il serait libre enfin. Plus aucune magie ne le retiendrait et la souffrance régnera, tout ce qui lui fallait c'est trouver cette enfant, morte de préférence.

* * *

 **-Raven,** je hurle en haletant, **Raven,** je répète à bout de souffle en pleurant.

Je sens une main minuscule se glisser dans la mienne. J'apprécie d'abord le contacte avant qu'une énorme décharge électrique nous oblige à lâcher prise. Je gémis. Je ne parviens pas à ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières sont comme coller et j'ai si mal. La douleur est insupportable. Dès que j'essaye de prendre une inspiration, tout mon corps se tend et tremble.

J'aimerai bouger, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais tout mouvement me semble interdit. Je suis comme piéger dans du ciment. Par moment des spasmes oblige mes bras ou mes jambes à bouger alors je hurle. Je suis piégée dans un monde bâtit de peine et de ténèbres. J'ai froid, j'ai tellement froid… à croire que je suis entrain de mourir.

 _Je sens la neige avant de la voir. Beaucoup pense qu'il n'y a aucune odeur qui puisse signaler cette arriver et pourtant ils se trompent lourdement. Je me redresse et colle mon museau contre la fenêtre. Je clapit pour attirer l'attention de Marcus. Je veux sortir. Je veux courir. Je veux… je me recule brusquement et cours me cacher derrière un meuble en apercevant une boule de poile noir s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Je couine effrayer et une main rassurante se pose délicatement entre mes oreilles avant de me caresser en douceur._

 _Marcus s'éloigne, j'aimerai le retenir mais il ne s'arrête qu'une fois devant l'intrus. Il s'assoie en tailleur devant la fenêtre et observe cette étrange créature. Je tente un premier pas mais le petit monstre me regarde alors je m'enfuis dans la pièce d'à côté. Je suis tellement effrayée. Je fini par sortir mon museau au bord de la porte, il est toujours là. J'approche ventre contre terre. Je me cache derrière Marcus et observe ce bleu foncé avec fascination en penchant la tête sur le côté._

Un linge humide est placer sur mon front, c'est apaisant. Je perçois comme des murmures sans parvenir à saisit le moindre mot. C'est tellement frustrant. Je suis tellement faible. Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà sentit aussi insignifiante de toute ma vie. Je dois être entrain de vivre mes derniers instants, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explication. Je meurs.

Une main se pose doucement au niveau de mon cœur, elle s'y attarde et semble vérifier les battements. Je me demande s'il y a un problème avec cet organe si important. Je ne serai pas étonner que se soit le cas, je suis si démunie. Mon sens du toucher semble en revanche incroyablement intacte puisque que je sens que la peau de cette main est sèche, presque rêche, particulièrement froide ce qui n'arrange pas mes frissons. Je perçois aussi deux boursouflure au milieu de la paume, certainement des cicatrices. La première fend toute la longueur en partant de l'annulaire et semble continu sa course jusqu'au poignet, peut-être même plus loin. La seconde est plus discrète et se trouve entre le pouce et l'indexe.

Au milieu de mes respirations chaotique, je reconnais cette odeur qui m'est si familière, celle de l'air oxydée par l'air marin. Raven… ces effluves me ramène au près de Raven. J'ai toujours trouver que ses cheveux renfermaient les senteur de l'océan. C'est inexplicable mais c'est une sorcière, il y aura toujours du mystère autour de sa personne.

La main s'éloigne doucement, j'ai la sensation d'être en porcelaine et que le moindre mouvement brusque pourrai me briser. Il y a de nouveau du bruit, des paroles prononcer. Je reste incapable de saisir quoi que se soit. Puis, je sombre. L'inconscience semble bien plus accueillant que la réalité.

 _La traque à commencer. Je hume l'air en trottinant gentiment. J'économise mes forces. Je ne sais que trop bien que ma proie est plus entraîner et plus endurante que moi. Je dois donc être plus maline. Je trouve une flaque d'eau gadouilleuse ou baigne des feuilles automnales qui commence tout juste à tomber. Je plisse le museau, l'odeur est abominable. Je m'approche lentement, j'approche ma patte avant de renoncer. Non, je ne peux pas me plonger là-dedans, mes poiles vont empester pendant des mois, si ce n'est des années. Je perçois un bruit sur ma droite, je me mets tout de suite en position de défense et plonge mes deux pattes arrière dans ce bouillon d'immondice mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, tous mes sens sont aux aguets. Je laisse mes cils se rabattre sur mes yeux. Je sais pertinemment que se fier seulement à la vue est une erreur de débutante et je suis loin d'en être une, plus maintenant._

 _J'enfonce mes coussinets dans la terre humidifier par ce début octobre. Je sens mon cœur ralentir. Mes oreilles bougent en fonction des bruissements qu'elles entendent. Je n'ouvre les yeux qu'une fois certaine de l'avoir trouver. Si je le pouvais, je serais entrain de sourire mais c'est un exercice impossible lorsque je suis sous la forme d'un loup. Je suis pourtant si fière de moi. C'est la première fois que je la trouve aussi rapidement. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à l'attraper ! Une fois fait, je pourrai rentrer chez moi. Elle me laissera retourner au sein de ma meute, là où est ma place._

 _Je fonce. En moins d'une seconde, je franchis les cinquante kilomètre par heure. Je slalome entre les arbres sans perdre de vitesse. J'analyse chaque botte de terre, chaque trou, chaque tas de feuille, chaque brindille. Rien ne m'échappe, je suis attentive à tous les petits détails que je croise et je me promets de ne plus me faire surprendre. Cette fois… oui, cette fois c'est la bonne, je vais enfin parvenir à attraper Anya._

 _Je peux entendre son souffle alors qu'elle commence à courir. Je sens son adrénaline monter en flèche mais aucune hormone de peur. Il y a aussi l'odeur de son shampoing et je suis blesser dans mon égaux par ce détail. Jamais, je dis bien jamais nous ne nous sommes retrouvées à arme égale pour ces entraînements. Elle reste humaine, toujours. Et, je dois bien avouer que d'être battu encore et encore par une simple humaine est assez frustrant alors aujourd'hui se sera différent, oui aujourd'hui, je vais gagner._

 _Nous courons maintenant l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle est rapide, presque plus que moi mais je ne vais pas la laisser me distancer. Elle n'a que deux jambes alors que j'ai quatre pattes. Je prends encore plus d'appui sur mes coussinets. Je commence à sentir la fatigue me gagner mais je n'abandonnerai pas, non je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je prends un virage un peu plus serrer sans même déraper, j'en suis la première surprise. Je vois le sourire d'Anya. C'est ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir avec ces courses poursuite quotidienne que je renforce ma dextérité, ma force et ma rapidité. Je bondis et à mon plus grand étonnement, je parviens à plaquer violemment ma sœur au sol._

Une douleur sans nom me tire de mon état entre rêverie et souvenir. Je hurle. Je sais que je le fais, je sens mes cordes vocale vibrer dans ma gorge mais encore une fois, je n'entends rien. Je me plis en deux. Je ne sais pas comment je parviens à bouger chaque petit mouvement provoque un nouveau mal qui me pousse à crier encore plus. Deux mains forte m'obligent à me rallonger alors que ma peau semblent être charcuter de part en part, elles m'empêche de bouger.

Le mal grandit encore et encore. Je perçois des petites lumières blanches scintiller sous mes paupière. C'est semblable à des étoiles. La peine que je ressens est trop grand, insupportable. La dernière fois que j'ai souffert de la sorte, je me noyais. Non… la dernière fois Raven mourait. Je sens des larmes dévaler sur mes joues. Raven… c'est en pensant à ma belle sorcière qu'encore une fois, je me détache de la réalité et sombre dans un monde où je ne souffre pas.

 _Je cours en laissant ma main glisser sur l'air et cet élément semble me répondre. J'accélère. Je souris en sentant la terre renforcer la plante de mes pieds nu. J'arrive au bord de la falaise. Je m'arrête pile au bord de celle-ci._

 _La tempête gronde au loin. J'observe le spectacle avec fascination puis je ferme les yeux. Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Et, je hurle à le seconde même où une vague gigantesque s'écrase sur les parois rocheuses. C'est tellement violent que l'écume, monte, monte et monte encore jusqu'à me dépasser entièrement. J'ouvre les yeux et tends la main au moment où les particules d'eau sont de nouveau attirer par le sol, elles m'éclaboussent au passage. Si je m'approchais trop, elles pourraient très bien m'emporter. Puis tout s'arrête et j'éclate de rire en me laissant tomber sur le sol._

 _Je détaille alors le ciel noircit et moutonner de nuage gris. Il gronde. J'inspire profondément. Je connais cette odeur par cœur. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens comme un manque, juste là au niveau de mon cœur. Ma main se dirige seule jusqu'à cet endroit qui semble de plus en plus vide. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le tissu l'arrachant presque. J'aimerai tellement ne plus ressentir ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je laisse mes paupières s'ouvrirent et une lumière blanche éclaire tout ce ciel pourtant nappée de ténèbres. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder alors que le tonner explose dans un retentissement qui pourrait faire saigner mes tympan._

 _Ce qui me manque, c'est eux, les Cieux, c'est lui, mon père._

 **-Raven,** je souffle doucement, **Raven,** je répète en sentant à nouveau mes larmes dévaler mes joues.

Je perçois enfin quelque chose qui ressemble à de la lumière. Je crois… oui, je crois que c'est la lueur faible d'une bougie. Pourtant, même cette toute petite flamme semble d'une trop forte intensité. Je lève ma main droite pour m'en protéger. Je suis surprise en réalisant que j'ai réussis à exécuter un geste. Je ne tiens pas longtemps puisque ma main s'écrase presque aussitôt sur mon abdomen. J'en ai le souffle couper et je tousse pour essayer de chasser cette sensation. Je déglutis à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de chasser ce goût métallique dans ma bouche.

J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête en arrière en sentant un élancement plus violent dans mon épaule gauche. Non… se n'est pas l'épaule mais plutôt la clavicule. Je perçois des petits pas et je suis tente d'affronter de nouveau cette lumière pour découvrir qui est à mes côtés. Je soulève vraiment difficilement mes paupière. Je ne distingue alors que des formes floue. Je tourne lentement la tête vers la droite sans faire le moindre geste brusque. Je crois que c'est une enfant, avec de long cheveux blond mais je ne suis pas capable d'en savoir plus.

C'est alors qu'une lumière bleu encore plus aveuglante apparaît de nul part. Je ronchonne contre cette agression. Je ne comprends pas d'où provient cette lueur bleuté. Puis subitement la main à la cicatrice se dépose délicatement sur ma joue puis sur mon front avant de retirer ce qui doit-être un pansement de ma clavicule. Je tente de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux mais cette intensité azur n'a toujours pas disparu.

 **-Repose toi Anya,** murmure une voix masculine que je ne reconnais pas et pourtant elle me semble si familière, tellement rassurante.

Je veux à mon tour utiliser ma voix pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur mon état seulement ma gorge est sèche et comme entravé. Je ne pense pas que le moindre son voudra en sortir.

 **-Encore quelque jour et tu pourras de nouveau faire appel à ton loup, tout ira beaucoup mieux alors.**

 _ **Mon loup**_ _…_ mais de quoi parle t-il ? _**Mon loup**_ est là. _**Il**_ est toujours là.

C'est sur cette pensée que je sens ma tête tomber sur le côté. J'essaye de lutter mais je suis de nouveau happée dans un autre monde. Je tente de m'en détacher. Je veux des réponses mais il n'y a rien à faire.

 _J'observe cet homme de loin. Il est torse nu, me laissant voir avec plus de précision l'étendu des blessures qu'il a subi. Son dos est complètement ruiné. Il ne semble plus y avoir la moindre parcelle de peau intacte. Il ne reste plus que de la chaire à vif et du sang. Je m'approche lentement. Je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer. Ses mains sont accrochées si fortement à la rambarde du balcon en bois que ses jointures sont devenu blanche, je vois même un léger enfoncement sous ses doigts. Il semble avoir une force phénoménale mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est son regard. Ses iris d'un noir aussi profond que la nuit la plus sombre semble complètement prisonnier du ciel. Il le regarde comme si à force de le fixer, celui-ci viendrait à lui._

 _ **-Pourquoi regarder vous le ciel avec une telle mélancolie ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas le ciel,**_ _dit-il sans que son regard ne s'en éloigne avec un sourire triste,_ _ **mais les Cieux. Ils m'appellent. Perpétuellement. Il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent calmer mes tourments mais je suis cloué au sol.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes décidément bien étrange.**_

 _ **-Pas plus que vous, Morgane.**_

 _ **-Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.**_

 _ **-Je doute que vous puissiez un jour le prononcer sorcière. Je suis Misik'ilik'ili mais puisse que vous semblez destiné à me venir en aider, je vous autorise à m'appeler Misael.**_

 _ **-Oh je vois si j'y suis autoriser,**_ _je souris en m'accoudant contre la rambarde,_ _ **je vous appellerais Misael et je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez pas à vous lamentez de l'absence des Cieux trop longtemps.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes tellement arrogante.**_

 _ **-Pas plus que vous.**_

 _ **-Contrairement à vous j'ai raison de l'être,**_ _il soupire._ _ **Je ne serai jamais venu quémander votre aide sans l'intervention de Jeda.**_

 _Je secoue la tête amuser. Je me laisse à mon tour emporter par la beauté du ciel -oh pardon, les cieux-, je dois bien avouer que c'est magnifique mais l'océan est bien plus attirant. Je détourne le regard pour fixer son visage. Il est magnifique dommage que ces traits soit enlaidit par un caractère aussi exécrable. Je vais rapidement le soigné et m'en débarrasser. Si se n'était pas pour Jeda, je n'aurais jamais accepter de l'aider. Jamais._

Cette fois mon réveille est plus doux. Je parviens même à ouvrir parfaitement les yeux. Je semble être dans une pièce entièrement construite en bois. Avec précaution, je me redresse. Je grimace et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un son trahir ma douleur. Je tourne lentement la tête sur mon bras gauche. Je ressens toujours des élancements très désagréable mais c'est devenu supportable. J'avance ma main vers le cataplasme mais j'arrête mon geste à quelque centimètre de celui-ci. Ma peau est collante, voir même poisseuse. Je remarque que le sang semble imprégner sur ma peau bien plus haut. Je remonte alors mes doigts à la base de mon cou et frôle les quatre lacérations et suit son avancer jusqu'au pansement que je décolle doucement.

Je soupire en voyant les points de suture. Il y en a tellement. Nia ne m'a pas raté. Je replace doucement le cataplasme et descends ma main vers mon flanc gauche. Je ne peux pas constater les dégâts puisque d'imposant bandage de tissus s'enroule de mes hanches jusqu'à ma poitrine. C'est donc cette chose qui me comprimait les côtés et m'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Merveilleux ! Je ressemble vraiment à une petite chose chétive.

Je me réinstalle dans le lit, je me sens tout de même plus à l'aise allonger. Je frotte mes paupières en me demandant depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état. Je perçois un bruit sur ma droite. Je tourne alors la tête et découvre une petite fille blonde qui doit avoir à peine trois ans. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle me semble si familière.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'approche, elle semble se méfier de moi. Elle baisse les yeux avant de laisser son bras glisser de derrière son dos. Sa main enserre un verre en terre remplit d'eau. Elle me le tend en tremblant légèrement. Je m'apprête à le récupérer, je dois bien avouer que j'ai super soif mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, elle dit d'une voix minuscule et avec un léger cheveux sur la langue :

 **-'tention 'faut pas s'toucher.**

J'acquisse doucement avant de prendre le verre avec beaucoup de précaution en évitant soigneusement les doigts de la petite. Mon premier instinct est de me dire que c'est une sorcière et qu'elle a peur pour ses mains sauf que tout en moi me pousse à croire le contraire.

Je la connais. Cette petite fille, je la connais. Elle me sourit avant de placer son indexe sur ses lèvres.

 **-Pas de bruit,** chuchote t-elle, **maman arri've.**

 **-Ta maman,** je parviens à prononcer très difficilement.

 **-Chuuu',** souffle t-elle alors que son doigts est toujours sur ses lèvres. **'pas savoir que t'es là.**

Puis, elle recule et semble traverser une sorte de bouclier invisible. L'air se déforme sous son petit corps, il vacille avant de se replacer comme si de rien n'était. Je tends doucement la main vers ce phénomène pour le comprendre et alors que j'allais l'atteindre la main à la cicatrice apparaît de nul part et me stop net. Ma surprise manque de se manifester par un cri mais la personne qui vient d'arriver plaque sa seconde main sur ma bouche.

Son visage est alors si près de moi que je peux déterminer chaque détail de ses traits. C'est un garçon, il ne doit pas encore avoir quinze ans. Je suis quelque peu fasciner par ses cheveux ébène qui semble se mouvoir d'eux-même alors que son corps lui ne bouge pas. D'un regard, il me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas faire de bruit et retire doucement sa prise. J'ai presque envie de le retenir. Ses yeux… j'ai besoin de… d'un geste maladroit je tente de saisir son poignet mais sa peau semble se disloquer comme si je tentais de saisir de l'eau.

Il se retourne lentement en me souriant. Par toutes les lunes… ses yeux… sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres il avance son indexe et m'intime une nouvelle fois de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, il croise ses bras avant de me tourner de nouveau le dos, observant ce qui doit-être entrain de se passer avec la petite blonde. Personnellement, je ne parvient pas à détacher mon regard de sa personne. Se sont… ses yeux… je secoue la tête. C'est stupide mais j'ai vraiment cru que s'était Raven.

D'ailleurs, je me demande où elle se trouve. Elle doit m'en vouloir d'avoir été blesser ou pire pour mes derniers mots. J'ai conscience que je n'aurais jamais dû l'influencer seulement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'elle était entrain de jeter un sort lourd de conséquence. Je suis tellement certaine qu'elle va me reprocher de lui avoir demander ou plutôt ordonner de ne pas me regarder.

Je me redresse à nouveau dans le lit en réalisant que je peine à sentir sa présence. Je fronce les sourcils. Raven semble tellement loin, hors d'atteinte. Je sens une panique folle s'emparer de moi. Et si elle aussi avait été blesser ? Je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez bien protéger. Se serait terrible, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir blesser. J'ai encore cette image dans la tête, celle de son corps sans vie. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je suis entrain de perdre le contrôle. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis vraiment entrain de paniquer ?

La main du garçon se pose sur mon épaule droite. Je me sens trembler. Son regard est soucieux. Je me plonge dans son regard. Par toutes les lunes… se sont vraiment ses yeux. Le contacte prolonger parvient à m'apaiser légèrement mais se n'est pas assez. Je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout. La dernière fois que je me suis réveiller sans Raven à mes côtés, elle était morte.

 _ **-Calme-toi,**_ me demande la voix étrange du garçon _._ _ **Rae va bien, je te l'assure.**_

Quoi ? Comment ça il me l'assure ? Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire, je ne peux pas le croire. Je dois m'en assurer, le voir de mes yeux, le sentir avec **mon loup** , avec notre lien.

 **Mon loup**! J'ai besoin de **lui**! Je **l** 'appelle mais il ne se passe rien du tout. Je déglutis difficilement, c'est exactement comme la fois où Raven est mort, **il** n'est pas là. Non, non, non, je ne peux pas revivre cette situation à nouveau, **il** se doit d'être là ! J'ai vraiment besoin de **lui**. **Il** n'a pas le droit de disparaître à chaque fois que le destin de Raven est incertain.

 _ **-Calme toi,**_ me demande de nouveau le jeune homme.

Je secoue la tête, je ne peux pas… je ne veux plus jamais revivre cette situation. Je ne peux pas… je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je suffoque. Je tremble.

 _ **-C'est pas vrais, Anya, reprends-toi. Regarde-moi,**_ exige t-il en saisissant mon visage m'obligeant à plonger mes yeux dans les siens _,_ _ **regarde-moi,**_ souffle t-il plus doucement _,_ _ **cale ta respiration sur la mienne. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Raven va bien, je te le promets.**_

Ses yeux… pourquoi sont-ils aussi semblable à ceux de ma belle sorcière ? Se n'est même pas la couleur des iris qui est chez lui bien plus foncer. Non c'est autre chose, c'est dans la profondeur du regard, cette déchirure qui est sans nul doute infiniment profonde et qui semble être dû à un manque terrible. Plus je me plonge dans la noirceur de ces orbes plus j'ai cette sensation de reconnaissance. Il m'est tellement familier, je me sens en sécurité et pourtant je jurerai ne l'avoir jamais rencontrer.

Ma respiration se calme doucement, je copie chacune des inspirations et des expirations de mon vis-à-vis. J'ai la sensation d'être aussi faible que le jour où je suis redevenu humaine après qu _'_ _ **il**_ ait bien faillit m'effacer. Je suis blesser, je l'ai bien compris mais ce qui me rend aussi démunie c'est bel et bien l'absence inexplicable de Raven.

Elle va bien, je veux bien le croire mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est bien au-dessus de mes forces que de me fier seulement aux paroles d'un inconnu, qu'importe que ses prunelle couleur nuit me fasse penser à celle de Raven. Elle va bien, elle va bien, elle va bien… elle va bien… peut-être que si je me le répète assez, je finirai pas m'en convaincre, elle va bien.

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis autant sur les nerfs ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je reprends de forteS inspirations en m'obligeant à reprendre le dessus. Je tremble comme une feuille et j'ai tellement froid. Je ferme les yeux alors que la douleur se réveille. Je croyais qu _'_ _ **il**_ allait s'occuper de ce désagrément comme toujours ou qu' _ **il**_ prendrait ma place, étant donner mon état se serait un jeu d'enfant pour _**lui**_ de m'évincer ? Où est _-_ _ **il**_ _?_

 _ **-**_ **Ma'an est pa'ti,** s'exclame la petite en courant vers nous.

Le regard du garçon s'attendrit alors que la blondinette court vers lui. Il sourit et je note que ce dernier son comme ses yeux, très ressemblant à ceux de Raven. Il s'accroupit et l'enfant fini accrocher à son cou. Je fronce les sourcils, pour quelle raison arrive t-elle à le toucher contrairement à moi.

 **-Tu es revenu,** souffle t-elle.

 _ **-Toujours**_ **,** murmure t-il.

Le petit étirement que je peux lire sur les lèvres de l'enfant m'attendit et je me surprend à sourire à mon tour. Je me sens beaucoup plus apaiser depuis qu'elle est revenu. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, c'est un fait.

Subitement, elle relâche ses petit bras pour les mettre contre ses hanches, comme si elle était en colère. Elle fait une moue boudeuse et le jeune homme semble déjà amuser alors qu'elle n'a pas encore prononcer un seul mot. Un duel de regard début et je suis surprise par l'intensité de celui de la fillette quand elle demande :

 **-Et Morgane ? C'est quand qu'elle revient ? Elle me manque.**

 _ **-Je le sais,**_ assure t-il en se redressant. _**Ne t'inquiète pas,**_ dit-il en déposant sa main sur le haut de sa tête _,_ _ **elle va bientôt arriver.**_

 **-Toujours bientôt,** bougonne t-elle.

 _ **-Tu sais qu'elle devait faire un long voyage, elle te l'a expliquer avant de partir.**_

 _ **-**_ **Oui,** répond-elle tristement.

 _J_ e ressens un pincement au cœur et dirige instinctivement ma main gauche vers cet organe qui semble déchirer par un accablement que je ne sais expliquer. J'ai comme un étrange sentiment d'abandon. C'est très déstabilisant. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux et j'ai bien du mal à les retenir. Lorsque je fixe la petite fille blonde, je remarque tout de suite ses joues humide. Comment… ?

D'instinct, je tends ma main libre vers elle pour essayer de la rassurer. Je suis tellement perdu mélancolie inexplicable que je n'entends pas la voix du jeune homme. Les sons semble de nouveau hors d'atteinte. J'ai seulement envie d'effacer ces larmes, de prendre cet enfant dans mes bras et d'essayer de la rassurer.

Puis subitement, mon poignet est saisit avec vitesse et force. Je sursaute en sentant la douleur. Le regard du garçon est devenu clairement menaçant et je frissonne. J'entends les pas de la petite reculer, s'éloigner de ma main. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fais de mal. Je voulais juste tenté de l'apaiser, elle semblait si triste.

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas la toucher Anya,**_ me sermonne t-il avec un regard si noir que je frissonne. _**Tu lui ferais du mal**_ _ **,**_ _ajoute t-il,_ _ **tu te ferais du mal.**_

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 _ **-Tu veux aller t'amuser dehors,**_ demande t-il à la petite, _**il faut que je parle à Anya.**_

 _E_ lle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse. Elle baisse les yeux alors que je sais qu'elle ressent une sorte d'oppression qui comprime son cœur. Elle est terrifier. Si elle sortait, elle pourrait suffoquer, elle ne s'y sent pas en sécurité pas depuis… depuis… depuis que Morgane est partit.

Comment je peux connaître le ressentie de cette petite fille ? Et pourquoi j'ai la sensation que la mère de Raven m'est a ce point indispensable ? Qui est-elle ? D'où me vient cet instinct ? Et pour quelle raison elle me semble si familière ?

Je me reconnais en elle. Elle me ressemble mais je ne m'explique pas que je puisse lire en elle aussi facilement. Et puis pourquoi ces deux-là parlent de Morgane comme si elle était toujours en vie ? Le jeune homme se met à la hauteur de la blondinette et je me redresse pour observer la scène. Je grimace et un gémissement m'échappe alors que la douleur se réveille une nouvelle fois. Le regard paniquer de la petite se plonge dans le miens et j'écarquille les yeux. Ses iris… je ne peux que les reconnaître, se sont les miennes, enfin se sont celle que je vois dans mon miroir tout les jours. Cette nuance de chocolat mélanger avec un vert foncé quelque peu oxydée.

J'en mettrait ma main à couper, se sont mes yeux !

J'aurai presque envie qu'elle puisse se transformer pour en avoir la confirmation mais elle est beaucoup trop jeune. Et pourtant, j'aimerai voir son loup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette certitude que si elle se transformait, je découvrirait cette même tâche rectiligne étrange près de sa pupille, tout comme moi. Je secoue la tête. Comment puis-je subitement être certaine que c'est une lycanthrope ?

J'observe les lieux avec beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'attention. Je fronce les sourcils dès qu'un objet me semble familier. Je sens de nouveau une angoisse monstre oppresser mon cœur. Tout. Absolument tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce me parle, comme si j'avais vécu ici. Mon regard s'empresse de retomber sur la blondinette. Mon cœur manque un battement ou deux alors qu'elle refuse encore de sortir.

C'est moi… cette petite fille blonde et moi-même ne formons qu'une seule et même personne.

Subitement, tous les événements qui m'ont conduit à cet instant me revienne en mémoire. L'attaque des dragons, le bouclier de Raven qui vacillait, sa magie qui semblait se consumer bien trop vite, ma décision d'aller au combat. Je ferme violemment mes paupière et retient de justesse un juron. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je suis aller me battre ? C'est évident… Raven avait besoin de plus de temps et je lui en ai donner. C'était stupide de ma part, sans qu' **il** ne prenne part aux hostilités, j'allais forcément m'en prendre plein la figure. La preuve, je me suis fait lacérer par les griffes pleine de poison d'un dragon. Je suis vraiment stupide !

Mais après… que s'est-il passer après ? Comment je me suis retrouver ici ? De toute évidence, je suis dans le passer, mon passer, c'est vraiment possible ? Très bien, je sais que les voyages dans le temps sont possible, j'en suis la preuve vivante, mais Raven est-elle capable de provoquer un tel merdier ?

Non, pas Raven. Se n'est pas sa magie qui a provoquer cet incident, du moins pas entièrement. Il y a eu une collision entre son pouvoir et celui d'une fée noir. Je me souviens parfaitement avoir été projeter en arrière. Je me suis cogner la tête et quand je me suis réveiller, il n'y avait plus de bataille, seulement des corps de dragons inanimée et Echo… merde, Echo !

 **-Où est Echo,** j'interroge légèrement paniquer.

Le garçon se retourne vers moi, il semble surprit par ma question, peut-être même contrarier. Je jure que s'il m'annonce qu'il est arriver malheur à ma protéger, je fais un scandale ! Je lui ai promis… je ne supporterais pas d'avoir faillit à l'une de mes promesse ! Je lui ai assurer qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur, que je la protégerai.

 _ **-Qui est Echo ?**_

 **-Comment ça qui est Echo ? Elle était avec moi et elle était blesser. Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

 _ **-Tu as été séparer des quatre autres. Mais je te le redemande qui est Echo ? Et pourquoi tu semble aussi inquiète pour elle ?**_

 **-Je m'inquiète pour elle parce qu'elle est importante.**

 _ **-Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de ma sœur.**_

Je fronce les sourcils. Sa… sœur ? J'imagine que ce lien pourrait expliquer la ressemblance et ces yeux si similaire. Je me maintiens la clavicule alors que la douleur est de plus en plus forte. Je prends une forte inspiration et je me lève. Mes jambes semblent n'être faite que de coton pourtant je parviens à m'avancer pour combler l'espace qu'il existe entre moi et ce garçon.

Je me plonge une nouvelle fois au fond de ses iris. J'en pleurai presque. Je serre mes poings en m'intiment de ne pas craquer. J'ai la gorge sèche. Je peine à déglutir. Je sais exactement où je l'ai déjà rencontrer. Je reconnais sa prestance ou tout au plus son animosité. C'est lui… c'est lui, le monstre que Raven cache dans son corps. Jamais, je n'aurai pu croire que s'était son frère.

 **-Je n'aime pas Raven,** j'affirme en soutenant son regard qui semble s'embraser à cette déclaration, **c'est bien au-delà de l'amour,** je poursuis, **bien au-delà. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrai faire pour elle.**

 _ **-Dans ce cas, qui est Echo ?**_

 **-Quelqu'un qu'il faut protéger, si elle est ici, elle est en danger.**

 _ **-Que je me souviennes,**_ murmure t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de la blondinette, _**il y avait une blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler pour un oui ou pour un non, une rousse mais elle était humaine et… une fille très discrète aux cheveux bruns et bouclées.**_

 **-C'est Echo,** j'explose, **où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?**

 _ **-Avec ma mère et Rae, elles arriveront bientôt. Morgane va les protéger tous les quatre parce que père lui a demander de le faire et… elle te cherche.**_

 **-Morgane me cherche ? Moi,** je me montre de l'indexe, **ou elle,** je retourne mon doigt vers l'enfant.

 _ **-Tu as compris… c'est bien, Rae avait raison tu es très réfléchis. Du coup, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pour quelle raison j'ai emprisonné ton loup.**_

 **-Tu as fais quoi ?**

 _ **-Personne ne doit savoir qui tu es,**_ _insiste-t-il en souriant à la petite blonde._ _ **Je te rappelle qu'aux yeux de tous, tu es morte. Tu ne pourras pas te balader dans la meute de ta mère avec un loup alpha plus puissant que le sienne et que celui de ta sœur sans que sa passe inaperçu.**_

 **-Il va vraiment falloir que les Reyes arrête d'endormir** **mon loup** **, ça devient une très mauvaise habitude.** **Il** **est à moi et c'est à moi de décider si je** **l'** **enferme ou non.**

 _ **-Je ne suis pas un Reyes,**_ affirme-t-il en hochant les épaules, _**Rae porte le nom de notre père et moi celui de ma mère.**_

 **-Se n'était pas le plus important, je veux que tu me** **le** **rende !**

 _ **-Je ne peux pas faire ça.**_

 **-Tu as pu me** **l'** **enlever alors tu peux parfaitement me** **le** **rendre !**

 _ **-Non, je ne peux pas.**_

 **-C'est pas vrais,** je m'énerve, **j'en ai besoin !**

 _ **-Et bien tu devras t'en passer jusqu'à ce que Rae arrive à te rejoindre.**_

 **-C'est un blague j'espère parce que là, je pourrai mourir ! Je me suis fait lacérer la peau par un dragon, sans** **lui** **je vais certainement succomber au poison.**

 _ **-Si tu avais dû mourir se serai déjà arriver,**_ soupire t-il, _**crois-moi en sept semaines, si le poison avait dû t'achever, il l'aurait fait. Il faut croire que tu es coriace même en simple humaine.**_

Sept semaines… ? Non, c'est impossible, j'ai forcément mal entendu. Je ne peux pas être blesser depuis sept putain de semaines, même pour une humaine, c'est anormalement long pour une convalescence. Et puis… pour quelle raison Raven n'est pas à mes côté après sept longue semaines ?

Je me sens de nouveau paniquer. C'est pire que la première fois que je suis redevenu humaine. C'est comme si les murs se rapprochaient de ma personne. Je suis entrain de suffoquer. Je vais mourir.

Je n'en peux plus, je suis vraiment à bout. A croire que je suis incapable de vivre normalement. C'est comme si plus je m'approchait du bonheur plus j'étais vouer à souffrir. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je me sens tomber en arrière, heureusement il y a toujours le lit. Non, non, non. Je sens les larmes noyer mes yeux alors je ferme fortement mes paupières pour essayer de les retenir.

Et alors que je suis entrain de perdre le contrôle de la situation, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune raison de me retenir. J'ai le droit d'être en colère et je peux la laisser exploser. _**Il**_ n'est pas là _,_ _ **il**_ ne guette pas chacun de mes points faible. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être constamment forte, je peux parfaitement m'effondrer, hurler, pleurer et frapper un mur sans prendre le risque qu _'_ _ **il**_ puisse se frayer un chemin et qu _ **'il**_ avale mon humanité pour la détruire _._

Alors, je me repli sur moi-même, je glisse mes mains sur mon visage et je hurle. Je laisse toute ma frustration, ma douleur et mon manque imploser en un cri qui s'étend jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus assez d'air. Je bascule d'avant en arrière alors que les larmes dévalent mes joues sans contrôle. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai laisser mes émotions me contrôler de la sorte, certainement jamais. Je ne peux pas les laisser s'exprimer, si je le faisais, **il** me dévorait, **il** m'effacerait.

Je veux rester humaine pour des raisons évidente. Il y a d'abord Marcus et je n'imagine pas une seule seconde devoir le laisser seul. Il a besoin de moi. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste, sa seule famille. Je veux pouvoir continuer à prendre Blue dans mes bras, le caresser et le remercier quand il veille sur moi. Évidemment, il y a Lexa, ma petite sœur… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui lui passerait par la tête si je devais disparaître. Elle deviendrait certainement folle. Pour Echo, c'est différent, elle est différente, de plusieurs manières je me reconnais en elle et j'espère sincèrement que je vais pouvoir l'aider. Et… Raven… par toutes les lunes Raven ! Je ne supporterais pas qu' **il** me l'arrache, plutôt mourir.

Je sens quelqu'un approcher et je recule, je ne veux qu'on me touche, pas maintenant. Je suis si fragile à cet instant, n'importe qui pourrait me briser. J'ai la sensation qu'un simple effleurement pourrait me fissurer définitivement. La douleur semble prend un peu plus de place alors que je me libère de ces émotions hors de contrôle. J'ai tellement mal mais se n'est pas seulement physique. Si on m'annonçait que mon cœur était déchirer comme du papier se ne serait pas étonnant, je n'aurai aucun mal à le croire.

La peine ne cesse de grandir encore et encore, tout ce que j'ai pu retenir jusqu'à ce jour implose et je n'ai plus la force de les retenir. Rien ni personne ne peut m'apaiser. Enfin si… il y aurait Raven mais elle n'est pas là. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour me réfugier dans ses bras, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Seulement je ne peux pas car encore une fois, elle m'a été violemment arracher. Je souhaite juste que tout ce cercle vicieux autour de notre relation s'arrête une bonne fois pour tout. Tout ce que je désir c'est enfin l'aimer sans me demander quel sera le prochain coup bas de cette foutue fatalité.

Tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je désir…

Je suis obliger de secouer la tête alors que des images étrange me revienne en mémoire. C'est flou comme si ces événements était piéger dans un brouillard épais. Mes larmes redouble alors que je revois cet homme, s'avancer au milieu des cadavres, les yeux brillant d'une joie immense et son sourire tout aussi ravi. J'en ai la nausée. Je sais ce qu'il cherche ou plutôt qui il a envie de trouver. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre son rire satisfait. Je presse un peu plus mes paupières pour chasser cet homme de mon esprit. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je me remets à hurler en espérant enfin l'éloigner.

Et alors que c'est tout à fait impossible puisque je suis dans une sorte de souvenir étrange, il est attirer par ma voix, se retourne et semble me voir. Il penche la tête sur le côté et je jurai voir une sorte de contrariété. Je fais mon possible pour éviter d'affronter son regard mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, mes yeux sont déjà fermer dans la réalité. Je jure que cette fois, je vais véritablement vomir. Ses iris… je pleure un peu plus, il n'y a aucune vie. C'est très déstabilisant. Je suis encore plus égarer, il est comme ce montre tapit dans la nuit, il ne semble représenter rien d'autre que la mort, le chaos et la guerre.

Il s'approche, je dois fuir, c'est une question de survie d'autant plus sans **lui**. Plus il s'avance plus son visage semble changer. C'est comme le fond d'écran d'un portable qui bugge et qui passe de la photo d'accueil à un blanc éblouissant. Sauf que les flashs s'accélère et que ses traits ne sont jamais les même. Je me plonge de nouveau dans ses iris, je frissonne, bleu, rouge, noir, violet, marron, jaune, vert, blanc, toutes les couleurs y passe mais il y a toujours ce mal infini qui se lit sans le moindre mal. Il faut que je m'échappe !

Et alors qu'il allait m'atteindre, un éclaire de lumière écarlate foudroie le ciel et vient s'écraser entre nous. Je cligne des yeux une bonne centaine de fois mais je suis incapable de distinguer quoi que se soit. À ce stade là, je suis certaine qu'une grenade aveuglante aurait fait moins de dégâts. Je réalise que je ne suis plus du tout en sécurité quand deux mains terriblement rassurante sert mes épaules. Je parierais que cette personne me parle seulement je ne distingue aucun son. Je semble être piéger entre deux mondes.

Je suis subitement projeter en arrière. Ou peut-être que c'est en avant ? Sur la droite ? À gauche ? Je suis complètement perdu, mes sens m'ont abandonner et **il** ne peut pas m'aider puisse qu' **il** est endormi. Je suis complètement perdu comme prise dans un tourbillon. Et puis, tout s'arrête subitement.

Je me relève, de toute évidence, j'étais tomber. Je tangue, le sol semble se mouvoir sous mes pieds. Je plisse les yeux alors que la luminosité me brûle la rétine. Je recule alors que je sens que je vais m'effondrer. Je crois reconnaître les strie de l'écorce d'un arbre qui pourrait bien être centenaire. Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux puis comme un levé de soleil, j'aperçois une silhouette apparaître au milieu d'une lumière oranger pastelle. Je me sens sourire alors que je reconnais sans mal ma belle sorcière.

Si je le pouvais, je me serais redresser vivement pour la rejoindre mais quelque chose me dit que je serait incapable de tenir debout alors je lui tends la main. Je me sens sourire alors qu'elle me rejoint sans la moindre hésitation. Elle s'approche doucement mais je sais qu'elle va arriver à ma hauteur. Elle se penche quand elle arrive à ma hauteur. Ses doigts glissent sur ma joue avant qu'ils ne se dirigent dans mes boucles blonde. Je suis incapable de la quitter des yeux. Elle est si belle. Puis avec une lenteur indécente, elle vient m'embrasser. Qu'il est bon de retrouver ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigne mais nos fronts restent coller l'un à l'autre. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle va bientôt s'effacer. J'ai conscience que rien de tout ceci n'est réel, du moins pas totalement. Je me perds dans ses yeux. Je pourrai rester ici pour toujours quand elle murmure :

 **-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.**

 **-Le temps semble être le fond du problème,** je soupire.

 **-Je vais parvenir à t'atteindre, je sais que je vais y arriver.**

Je détourne les yeux, je crois que je n'arrive plus a soutenir sont regard. J'observe les alentours. C'est plutôt jolie. Je penche la tête en arrière et l'arbre dans mon dos semble finalement bien plus que centenaire.

La main de Raven prend un peu plus appui sur ma joue et je me force à affronter son regard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit aussi peu sûre de moi. Je suis si fragile. Je pourrai me briser. Je le sais et elle aussi doit le savoir.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bulle de Noss ?**

 **-Non,** elle secoue la tête, **rien à voir. S'était dangereux de t'attirer ici mais j'avais besoin que tu sache que je vais bien et je fais mon possible pour te rejoindre.**

 **-Je ne peux pas le faire,** je souffle avec dépit.

 **-Bien sûre que si, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.**

 **-Non, je ne peux pas…**

Ses lèvres viennent s'appuyer sur mon front avec une douceur infini. Ce simple geste semble réanimer mon cœur. Je la sens sourire avant qu'elle ne murmure tout bas :

 **-Crois ce que tu veux.**

Je fronce les sourcils en me plongeant un peu plus dans ses iris. Un sourire étire mes lèvre alors que des larmes se forment dans mes yeux. Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palet alors qu'un petit rire amuser m'échappe quand je demande :

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de me voler ma répartie ?**

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-Tu n'as pas le droite de faire ça,** je bougonne.

 **-Je fais ce que je veux,** sourit-elle. **Je sais que tu peux surmonter cette épreuve, que tu peux m'attendre. Tout va bien se passer.**

 **-Je me sens tellement… démunie.**

 **-C'est à cause de** **son** **absence,** me confirme t-elle.

 **-Comment tu peux…**

 **-Raphaël ne ferait rien d'aussi lourd de conséquences sans m'en parler avant.**

 **-Tu es d'accord avec ça,** je l'interroge en sentant une larme m'échapper.

 **-Pas vraiment,** dit-elle en essuyant ma joue de son pouce, **mais tu te trouve au sein de ton ancienne meute, c'est pour te protéger. Tu vas t'habituer à** **son** **absence. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de** **lui** **. Tout va bien se passer,** répète t-elle alors qu'elle commence à disparaître. **Les corbeaux,** prononce t-elle très vite, **tu peux faire confiance aux corbeaux, surtout les blanc. Et… je… enfin la moi du passer, elle… je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je vais te retrouver,** me promet-elle en scellant de nouveau nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant s'évaporer dans le vent.

Je laisse ma tête tomber contre le tronc. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de garder l'image de Raven dans mon esprit le plus longtemps possible. Puis en une fraction de seconde, je suis de nouveau bousculer dans tout les sens. Mon corps tangue d'un endroit à un autre sans la moindre logique avant qu'il ne s'écrase violemment. Je me redresse rapidement, je suis à bout de souffle et je remarque immédiatement la petite blonde entrain de me fixer.

 **-Je vais bien,** je dis une première fois, **je vais bien,** je répète, **je vais bien,** je murmure comme pour m'en convaincre, **je vais bien.**

 **-** **Mince** **,** soupire la voix de Raphaël, **j'ai cru que cette fois, tu n'allais pas te réveiller.**

 **-Je vais bien,** je continue ma ritournelle.

 **-** **Anya** **,** prononce t-il avec inquiétude.

 **-Je vais bien,** ma voix tremble de plus en plus.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Rae m'a assurer que tu étais la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaisse ! Et ce que j'ai sous les yeux, c'est… c'est…**

 **-Quelqu'un de briser,** je demande en croisant son regard. **Je suis typiquement le genre de personnes qui deviennent forte pour affronter les événements, je me démène pour ceux que j'aime mais si je me retrouve seule, je suis capable de m'effondre sans jamais me relever.**

 **-Et c'est toi que ma sœur à choisie ?**

Je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de croire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Raven. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais finir par lui prouver que je suis le seul choix pour sa sœur. Et puis, il n'a pas son mot à dire, Raven est mon monde et je sais qu'il en est de même pour elle. Nous n'avons pas besoin de son consentement.

Je soupire en plaçant ma main derrière ma nuque. Je jette un œil à mes blessures, je ne porte plus de cataplasme, ni de bandage. Je place mes doigts sur la cicatrice qui s'est former sur ma peau. Et dire que je venais tout juste de me débarrasser des marques sur mes bras. À croire que je suis condamner à porter des cicatrices.

 **-Combien de temps,** je demande, **combien de temps il s'est écouler cette fois ?**

 **-Ma mère est arriver si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

 **-Combien de temps depuis que je suis arrivée,** j'insiste.

 **-** **Un peu plus de quatre mois en tout, dix semaines depuis la dernière fois que tu t'es réveiller.**

 **-Merde,** je soupire. **Morgane m'a vu ?**

 **-Non. Mais elle te cherche toujours tout comme les quatre autres et avant que tu me le demande, Echo se porte bien.**

 **-C'est bien, je suis rassurée,** je souffle de soulagement en apprenant que la jeune héritière va bien.

Je me relève lentement, mes jambes ne sont pas des plus stable mais je crois que je vais réussir à ne pas m'effondrer. La petite blonde se recule alors que j'effectue quelque pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe lorsque nous nous touchons mais à la vue de sa réaction, j'imagine que se n'est pas des plus agréable. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois en face de la fenêtre, je vois le soleil se lever. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et par instinct, je **le** cherche, évidemment **il** n'est pas là. Je peine à croire que Raven puisse être d'accord avec cette situation mais je suis bien obliger de l'accepter.

Je me dois de lui faire confiance, de l'attendre et de croire qu'elle va finir par m'atteindre, même si être loin d'elle me fait un mal de chien.

Je prends une forte inspiration. Je revis mon moment avec Raven. Je souris en sentant encore le fantôme de ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'expire en refermant mes paupières, elle m'a assuré qu'elle allait avoir besoin de moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, rester aux aguets et rester attentive à la moindre menace, même si je dois bien avoir une idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Si je me fis à l'âge de la petite blonde qui est mon alter égo, Lyssa doit-être dans les parages.

Je grimace en me souvenant que c'est à cet époque que Raven à le plus souffert. Elle est entrain de vivre les pires moments de sa vie. Je serre les poings avec tellement de force que la douleur se réveille dans tout mon corps. Je sais que lorsque je tomberai sur ma sœur ainée, je ne devrais en aucun cas, sur-réagir. Il va falloir que je porte un masque et pas un petit. Je vais même devoir faire semblant de l'apprécier, cet exercice me semble impossible. D'autant plus en sachant ce qu'elle a fait subir à ma belle sorcière. Merde ! C'est ce monstre qui a tué Raven !

 **-Anya, tu te sens prête pour rencontrer ma mère.**

 **-J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Morgane.**

 **-Pour elle se sera la première fois.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, je déteste cette situation. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'en suis arriver là. Cette situation me semble complètement folle. Je suis revenu à la case départ, à un moment, un endroit où je n'ai jamais été en sécurité. Je me demande si l'ombre dont nous a parler Morgane est ici en ce moment. Je dois être prudente. **Son** absence ne suffira peut-être pas. Si je devais le rencontrer, il serait certainement capable de me reconnaître sans mal.

Sans oublier que même si elle n'est pas ma Raven, je serai incapable de rester insensible. Après tout, elle est l'amour de ma vie et je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle n'est pas encore dix-huit ans. Si quelqu'un ose lui faire du mal, je ne réponds plus de rien, même si c'est Lyssa. Enfaite, surtout si c'est Lyssa. Je meurs d'envie de me venger depuis ce qu'elle lui a fait.

 **-Tu peux aller chercher Morgane.**

 **-Tu en es certaine ?**

 **-Je vais bien me comporter, parole de scoute.**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire. Qu'est-ce que s'est un scout ?**

 **-Tuer-moi,** je murmure tout bas, **rien, ce n'est rien,** je soupire. **J'imagine qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je puisse avoir un smoothie à la fraise.**

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.**

 **-Ça craint !**

 **-Mais si tu as faim, ta mère a ramenée de la viande pour la mini-toi tout à l'heure, elle doit encore être chaude.**

J'ai un haut le cœur à l'idée de manger une viande qui a été chasser par Luna. Oui… je crois que je vais vomir. Lexa a raison, je suis complètement végétarienne. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me résoudre à croquer dans un pauvre animal. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un plat préparer, un bol de céréales ou même une pomme !

 **-Il n'y a pas des fruits plutôt ?**

 **-Des fruits** , répète-t-il avec une certaine hésitation, **mais tu es… carnivore.**

 **-Tu as emprisonné** **mon loup** **, je te rappelle.**

 **-Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'influence sur tes habitudes alimentaire,** souligne-t-il.

Et merde ! Cette situation commence sérieusement à me courir ! Sérieusement pour quelle raison tout le monde me regarde comme un monstre de foire dès que je mange normalement. C'est fatiguant de toujours devoir se justifier. Je m'apprête tout de même à le faire pour la simple et bonne raison que je tuerai pour pouvoir manger. Mais alors que je me tourne vers Raphaël, une détonation des plus assourdissante éclate. Il y a une onde de choc et je me retrouve à terre. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles en percevant des acouphènes.

Dès que les petits bruits aigus se calme, je m'appuie sur mes paumes pour me redresse. Je grogne en sentent encore cette douleur qui semble se diffuser dans toute mon épaule gauche. Je passe mon indexe son mes narines, un liquide chaud glisse et je n'ai pas besoin de laisser mes yeux glisser jusqu'à ma peau pour savoir que je saigne. Foutue condition d'humanité !

Je place ensuite ma main gauche au niveau de mes cervicale et fait bouger ma tête un peu dans tout les sens pour m'assurer que je n'ai aucune douleur. Je ne vois Raphaël nulle part mais je me redresse rapidement bien que le sol semble tanguer lorsque je vois la mini-moi inconsciente. Je m'approche lentement et me souviens que je ne dois pas la toucher. Je tends tout de même la main vers elle, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. J'arrête subitement mon geste alors que alors que je suis qu'à quelque centimètre de sa peau en sentant un violente décharge électrique. Je rabats ma main vers moi et la secoue pour faire passer la sensation désagréable.

Je me recule en me disant qu'il n'a rien pu lui arriver de grave. Si c'était le cas, je serai impactée moi-aussi. Je me dirige donc de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour comprendre ce qui s'est passer. J'espère juste que se n'est pas une attaque. Je ne suis pas vraiment capable de me défendre, pas sans **lui**. C'était bien plus facile lorsque j'avais le choix, je pouvais **le** faire apparaitre quand bon me semblait. Je n'arrive toujours à croire que Raven puisse être d'accord avec cette situation.

Je stop net toutes mes réflexions en découvrant ce qui a provoqué l'explosion. J'en reste bouche bée. Je me suis déjà retrouvée devant ce genre de spectacle. Je déglutis en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je fais quelque pas à l'extérieur et je ne peux plus avoir aucun doute, c'est bel et bien la magie de Raven. Elle semble hors de contrôle, comme toute ces fois où elle a détruit ma maison. Sauf que là… la puissance est encore plus grande. Je peine à mesurer sa puissance, c'est pourtant une magie que je commence à bien connaître mais je ne parviens tout de même pas à savoir où elle commence et où elle s'arrête. Raven a complètement perdu le contrôle.

Je m'avance un peu plus quand des doigts se referme sur mon poignet. Je n'arrive pas à quitter la manifestation des yeux. Le ciel n'a plus rien de naturel, ni bleu, ni gris, c'est la couleur du sang qui a prit place. L'écarlate est partout.

 **-Tu ne peux pas y aller,** me prévient Raphaël.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je comprends et que je vais rester ici bien sagement, même si ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais s'était avant… bien avant que je ne perçoive la détresse infinie de Raven. Son sentiment d'insécurité m'envahie et je réalise que je n'ai d'autre choix qu'agir. Elle est tellement effrayée. Je dois trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Je force sur mon poignet et oblige son frère à me lâcher. Je crois qu'il hurle mon prénom pour m'incite à ne rien faire de stupide. Pourtant, il devrait le savoir que je suis incapable de rester impassible devant la souffrance de sa sœur. J'avance jusqu'au bord de la barrière. Je tends la main et laisse mes doigts rebondir sur la magie. Le tout maintenant c'est de trouver un moyen de passer.

Je laisse glisser mon indexe sur le bouclier, la magie réagit aussitôt en essayant de me repousser. Morgane a créé cette barrière, rien que pour moi. J'imagine que le seul moyen de la passer c'est qu'elle m'autorise à la franchir. Mais je ne peux pas attendre. Je dois sortir, maintenant.

Cette fois, j'écrase ma paume avec force et des filets qui pourrait ressembler à des reptiles se forment. Les bras magiques, se dirige vers moi. D'instinct, je sais qu'ils ne doivent sous aucun prétexte me toucher. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces choses mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles n'ont qu'un seul but : m'éloignée de Raven.

C'est hors de question, hors de question, hors de question !

 **-Ça suffit Anya, arrête de jouer à l'enfant.**

 **-D'après toi, je joue à l'enfant ?**

 **-Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses.**

 **-Raven a besoin de moi alors je vais passer cette foutue barrière, qu'importe ce qui m'en coûte.**

 **-Ma mère te fera sortir après, Rae va se calmer comme toujours. Se n'est ni la première, ni la dernière crise qu'elle va affronter dans sa vie.**

 **-Je n'en ai rien à foutre,** je grogne en lançant un regard noir à Raphaël, **je ne la laisse pas dans cet état, plutôt mourir !**

Je crois qu'il me sermonne encore une fois mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je dois passer et le plus vite sera le mieux. Je me précipite vers le bouclier en évitent les serpentins de magie. Je m'écrase une nouvelle fois contre la barrière qui me projette violement en arrière. J'atterris sur le dos, ça fait un mal de chien. Je grogne avant de me relever rapidement. Je ne vais pas abandonner pour si peu. Je recommence encore et encore.

Je rejoins une nouvelle fois le sol. Je soupire en me redressant sur les coudes. Je jure en serrant les poings. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Raphaël s'approcher. Non ! Je refuse d'abandonner ! Je ferme les yeux comme lorsque je cherche à **l'** atteindre. Je sais pertinemment qu' **il** n'est pas là et pourtant, je me sens tout de même fortifier. Je me relève pour la énième fois, mes paupières sont toujours clause. Je me concentre. **Il** n'est pas le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Toute mon attention se dirige alors sur ce qui est le plus important : Raven. Je me fortifie dans notre lien. Lentement, je laisse mes paupières se relever et sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, je vois Raphaël avoir un mouvement de recul. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus. A cet instant, il est insignifiant. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de pouvoir atteindre Raven, qu'importe les conséquences pour moi.

J'observe avec attention les manifestations de magie qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse aux pieds de la barrière. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Oui, cette fois, je vais passer. Je fonce. Je ne réfléchis pas. Les bras magiques se ruent sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et cette fois, je ne me sens pas valser en arrière. J'ose ouvrir un œil et les manifestations écarlate semble implose en des minuscules feux d'artifice avant de m'atteindre, c'est magnifique. En face de moi, le bouclier semble se fortifier. Je ne dois pas réfléchir et continuer de courir, ne m'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. Je ne vais pas échouer, non, je vais passer !

Alors que mon corps aurait du encore une fois entrer dans une violente collision avec la magie, je sens que la texture de la barrière est passée de la densité de la brique, à celle de la toile de sucre. Tout se brise incroyablement facilement et je passe sans encombre. Le bruit que provoque la fissure me fait grincer des dents. Le tonner raisonne et un éclaire qui n'a rien de naturel semble foncer sur ma personne. J'accélère pour l'éviter. Le monde semble se teindre en écarlate et je frissonne en percevant un hurlement déchirant, c'est Morgane. Je ralentis avant de faire une rencontre désagréable avec un arbre.

Je reprends ma respiration. Le cri déchirant de la mère de Raven raisonne encore dans ma tête. Serait-il possible que je l'ai blessé en passant sa magie ? J'en serai désolée mais Raven passe avant, toujours.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait,** me demande Raphaël horrifier.

Je prends à peine le temps de lui accorder un regard. Ce qui m'intéresse est juste devant moi, la magie de Raven est de plus en plus instable. Elle semble sur le point de tout détruire. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette situation pourtant, je dois essayer de l'atteindre. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je connais ma belle sorcière, si elle devait faire du mal à qui que se soit, même si cette personne devait être Lyssa, elle trouverait un moyen de s'en vouloir. Je pense à la première fois que j'ai entendu Bellamy parler du « trépas carmin ». Je ne peux pas laisser ce surnom lui coller à la peau trop tôt.

J'inspire profondément avant de souffler sur la longueur. Je peux l'aider. Je sais que je le peux. Je serre mes poings. Je n'ai pas besoin de **lui** pour y arriver. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de **son** intervention pour atteindre Raven. J'ai simplement besoin d'être moi-même. Je me remets à courir alors que Raphaël hurle dans mon dos :

 **-Anya non ! Tu ne peux pas y aller !**

J'accélère, je ne l'écoute pas, pas même une seconde. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'atteindre Raven.

 **-Non mais tu te fiche de moi, Anya !**

Je n'ai aucune raison de prendre en considération ses propos. Ma raison est ailleurs, rien n'est plus important que de la rejoindre, rien !

 **-C'est dangereux !**

Cette fois, je me retourne. Je suis obligée de décélérer un peu. Je le fusille du regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Je croyais que comme moi, la personne la plus important dans l'existence de Raphaël, c'était Raven. J'ai dû me tromper.

 **-Ce qui est dangereux, c'est de laisser ta sœur dans cet état !**

 **-Raven veut que je te protège,** souligne-t-il, **et je ne peux pas le faire si tu agis comme une enfant.**

 **-Mais je suis une enfant,** je souris. **C'est un comportement qui agace ta sœur bien comme il faut d'ailleurs. A plus mini Reyes !**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un Reyes,** s'offusque-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

Je souris devant sa réaction, tout aussi susceptible que sa sœur, bon à savoir. Je me sens sourire. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et reprend ma course folle sans que cette fois, il ne tente de m'arrêter. Je voudrai aller plus vite. Les sentiments de Raven sont de plus en plus incontrôlables. Elle souffre tellement et ça me fait mal, tellement mal. J'en oublie même mes propres douleurs.

Je commence à distinguer un groupe de personnes agglutiner au plus près de la manifestation de magie hors de contrôle de ma sorcière. Je suis bien obligée de ralentir en remarquant que c'est bien plus impressionnant que ce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire au juste ? Que lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle à mon époque, elle avait tout de même un minimum de maîtrise ? C'est insensé ! Et pourtant, ce que j'ai sous les yeux n'a strictement rien à voir avec toutes les fois où elle a détruit ma maison, avec ce que j'ai vu à l'horloge ou encore avec la prophétie de sang quand je suis revenu de chez les Griffin.

Bien malgré moi, j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Et si comme tout les autres, j'étais rejeter par la magie de Raven ? Et si elle me faisait du mal ? Et si je ne parvenais pas à passer ?

Non, non et non ! Je ne dois pas hésiter, pas même une seconde. Tout ce qui compte c'est de la rejoindre au plus vite avant que quelqu'un décide de lui faire du mal. Je ne permettrais pas que ça arrive, jamais. Je vais la rejoindre, qu'importe ce qui m'en coûte.

Je reprends de la vitesse. Je n'ai plus peur de ce mur de magie. Je fonce dessus tête baisser, sans réfléchir. Le plus important, c'est de la rejoindre, qu'importe les conséquences. Elle a besoin de mon aide et elle va l'obtenir !

Certaine personne remarque ma présence et commence à s'agiter. Le prénom de ma mère et de ma sœur commence à raisonner autour de moi. J'essaye de ne pas y faire attention mais bien malgré moi, je fini par croiser le regard de Luna. Je sais qu' **il** n'est plus là et que je n'ai aucune chance de l'intimidé. J'imagine que si elle décide de m'empêcher de passer, je ne pourrai pas passer… non, c'est inenvisageable !

Lyssa se place devant moi et merde ! Je cherche mes options. Comment je peux la contourner ?

 **-ANYA !**

Cette voix, je la connais. Je quitte ma sœur des yeux pour tourner mon regard vers la gauche. C'est Bellamy, il avance rapidement vers moi alors qu'une femme à la peau chocolat que je ne connais pas tente de le retenir. A ses côtés se tient Echo plus discrète qui essaye elle-aussi de se frayer un chemin vers moi. Je suis tellement rassurée de constater de mes propres yeux qu'ils se portent bien tout les deux. Pourtant, je secoue la tête pour les inciter à arrêter de me rejoindre et je leurs intime :

 **-Pas maintenant !**

J'ai à peine le temps de rediriger mon attention droit devant moi que je réalise que je ne suis plus qu'à quelque enjamber de Lyssa. Je cherche une solution. Il y en a forcément une. Je ferme les yeux, pas plus d'une seconde, juste le temps de retrouver ce lien si particulier entre Raven et moi. En **son** absence, c'est ce qui me fortifie le plus. D'autant plus que je suis humaine.

C'est alors que je sens une sensation étrange dans mes mains que je comprends ce qui a brisé le bouclier de Morgane. De la magie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai accès à la magie de Raven.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je dirige mon regard vers ma paume et je découvre comme des étincelles. La magie essaye vraiment de sortir de mon corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander comment tout ceci est possible. Ma sœur essaye de m'arrêter en balançant son poing vers ma figure. Je pile net et me baisse pour éviter son attaque. J'évite plusieurs de ces coups avec agilité. Mon entraînement semble porter ses fruits, je ne suis pas obligée de passer par **lui** pour me défendre. Raven avait raison, je suis forte.

 **-Anya,** j'entends de nouveau la voix inquiète de Bellamy.

Il faut que je me débarrasse de Lyssa avant qu'elle ne se transforme. J'ai une chance de pouvoir expliquer comment je me suis débarrassée d'elle sous sa forme humaine mais certainement pas sous sa forme animale. La magie dans mes mains est de plus en plus puissante. Cette fois, j'évite un coup de pieds et je me retrouve accroupit. Je soupire. Elle commence à me courir ! Je lui lance un regard noir, elle fonce sur moi, je me redresse, passe ma main droite sur mes lèvres en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je suis plus rapide qu'elle ou tout du moins plus endurante. Et je ne puise pas dans l'énergie de **mon loup** , moi ! Je suis plus forte que Lyssa. Je ne dois pas douter de mes capacités. Et surtout, je dois rejoindre Raven au plus vite !

J'évite une nouvelle attaque, son poing frôle ma joue gauche. Elle avance vers moi en armant un nouveau coup. Je me décale un peu trop sur la droite, du moins c'est ce que je veux lui faire croire. Je fais semblant d'avoir perdu l'équilibre et quand elle se penche vers moi, je tends mon bras gauche jusqu'à ce que ma paume entre en collision avec son abdomen. J'ai à peine besoin de la frôler et pourtant, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir percuter de plein fouet. C'est la magie. Son corps vol. J'écarquille les yeux et grimace en réalisant que son corps va s'écraser contre un arbre. Je secoue la tête, se n'est pas important. Je me désintéresse de la situation avec Lyssa et me précipite à nouveau vers la manifestation de magie hors de contrôle de Raven.

 **-Anya,** cette fois c'est la voix d'Echo, **je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Elle va te tuer !**

Mon bras commence à traverser la magie de Raven. C'est comme de plonger dans une eau tumultueuse. Je me souviens de la première fois où elle a utilisé sa magie sur moi. Elle m'a demander d'inspirer profondément, comme si je m'apprêtais à être submerger par une eau agiter.

Je me tourne vers Echo, juste le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je ne suis pas inquiète et je veux qu'elle soit rassurée. Je ne risque rien. La magie de Raven ne me blessera jamais.

Je passe sans mal et je suis surprise par le calme qui m'entoure. Je me retourne et distingue parfaitement la masse de personne qui s'accumule aux pieds de la manifestation. J'en distingue même entrain de hurler mais aucun son ne m'atteint. Raven semble avoir construit une bulle complètement hermétique autour d'elle. Je suis prête à la rejoindre quand mon regard tombe sur Morgane. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire rassurant de franchir mes lèvres. J'aimerai lui dire que sa fille n'a plus rien à craindre, que je m'occupe de la lui ramener dans les plus brefs délais.

Cependant aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis complètement bousculée par le regard qu'elle me lancer. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à le soutenir. Je me racle la gorge pour me reprendre avant de me forcer à me retourner. Je lève les yeux et remarque une cabane en bois tout en haut d'un arbre, évident elle à choisit un endroit surélever.

J'ai l'impression de mettre une éternité à la rejoindre. Je suis déstabilisé en découvrant une jeune fille complétement recroqueviller sur elle-même en pleure. Je voudrais m'assoir près d'elle mais quelque chose me dit que je ne serai pas la bienvenue. Je fais donc un peu plus de bruit pour signaler ma présence et sans même lever les yeux vers moi elle sanglote :

 **-Je ne veux pas en parler maman.**

 **-Je ne suis pas Morgane,** je lui réponds en douceur.

 **-Je ne veux voir personne,** hurle-t-elle en se redressant.

Je sens immédiatement sa magie se fortifier. Son visage ravager par les larmes me donne envie de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et tenter de l'apaiser. Pourtant, je me contente de lever les mains en lui assurant :

 **-Je ne m'approcherai pas plus.**

 **-Je ne veux voir personne,** répète-t-elle avec colère en serrant les poings.

Je m'adosse contre le mur en bois en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je me dois de trouver les bons mots, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. Sa magie est de plus en plus menaçante. Je baisse les yeux en me laissant glisser jusqu'à ce que je sois assise, je croise mes jambes en tailleur avant d'oser de nouveau affronter son regard. Je prononce avec douceur :

 **-Je ne suis pas une menace. Je m'appelle Anya.**

 **-Anya,** souffle-t-elle comme si elle connaissait déjà mon prénom.

 **-C'est bien ça,** je lui souris, **Anya.**

Elle recule de quelque pas mais ne me menace plus. Son regard sur moi est bien étrange. Il n'y a encore aucune fascination et je dois bien avouer que ce petit détail me manque légèrement. Je remarque alors que ses mains tremblent et que sa magie semble prête à bondir si quiconque l'approche. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passer pour qu'elle perde le contrôle.

Tout compte fait, j'aurai dû être bien plus violente avec Lyssa… je serre mes poings en sentant la colère grandir. Je vais la tuer. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas quand mais je vais la tuer !

Merde ! Je savais que ma sœur l'avait fait énormément souffrir mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ce serait à ce point. J'ai conscience que le lien est à sens unique, que je suis la seule à avoir accès à ses émotions. Je sais déjà tout ce qui vient de se passer. Raven semble tellement… détruite.

 **-Elle a voulu toucher tes mains,** je prononce en essayant de maintenir ma colère à distance. **Lyssa,** cette fois le dégoût doit s'entendre dans ma voix, **elle a voulu t'obliger a…**

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase alors qu'un flash-back prend vie dans l'esprit de Raven. C'est encore pire d'avoir la confirmation de mes soupçons avec des images. Bordel ! Je vais vraiment tuer ma sœur !

 **-Pourquoi elle ne veut pas comprendre que c'est une torture pour moi,** sanglote Raven.

 **-Crois-moi, elle va comprendre,** je dis avec véhémence. **Se sont tes mains, personne n'a le droit de les toucher sans ton accord, sauf si elles deviennent bleu, là c'est un cas d'extrême urgence !**

 **-Elle ne comprend pas,** répète-t-elle. **Je n'en peux plus. Elle me fait tellement de mal. Je voudrai être capable de la détruire comme elle me détruit.**

 **-Raven…**

 **-Je sais,** cri-t-elle, **je ne devrais pas dire ça de la personne avec qui je partage une empreinte. Mais… je la déteste,** murmure-t-elle. **Je n'en peux plus.**

 **-Raven,** je prononce doucement en me relevant.

 **-N'approche pas,** hurle-t-elle.

 **-Très bien, je ne bouge pas, je reste là. La souffrance,** je reprends avec douceur, **elle va s'estomper, c'est une promesse.**

 **-Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?**

 **-Je viens du futur.**

 **-Se n'est pas drôle,** m'assure-t-elle.

 **-C'est vrai. Je peux te le prouver,** sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je retire ma chaîne militaire et la lance vers elle, **regarde ma date de naissance. Je suis née en 1993.**

Je suis surprise en ressentant un profond apaisement entourer Raven à la seconde même ou elle réceptionne mon médaillon. Sa magie semble elle-aussi se calmer. Je poursuis alors en espérant continuer à endormir sa souffrance.

 **-Là d'où je viens tu es heureuse. Lyssa ne fait plus partie de ta vie.**

 **-Tu dis ces mots simplement pour que je tente de maîtriser ma magie mais je n'en ai plus envie, j'en ai assez de toujours devoir me contrôler.**

 **-Je ne te mentirais jamais Raven.**

 **-Je ne peux pas te croire,** elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser mes mots.

 **-Regarde-moi Raven.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Raven, s'il te plaît.**

Ma propre fragilité dans ma voix me surprend. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ma Raven pourtant savoir qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance est une douleur infinie. Je pourrai en mourir. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où elle ne m'aimerait pas. C'est impensable.

C'est comme au ralentit que son regard s'accroche au mien, je laisse un soupire m'échapper. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'ai retenu ma respiration jusque-là. Je me sens sourire alors que j'ajoute :

 **-Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ta gardienne.**

Raven ne répond pas mais elle m'observe de longues, très longues secondes. Elle penche la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux assimiler mes mots. Sa magie grandit mais cette fois elle n'est pas menaçante. Je lui souris en espérant que se soit assez qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en moi.

 **-Etrangement,** souffle-t-elle, **je veux bien te croire.**

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas, tu te sens prête à affronter le monde à nouveau.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Non,** je répète amuser.

 **-Absolument, c'est un non ferme et définitif.**

Je me mordille la lèvre en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus fort, se n'est pas grand-chose mais cette réaction ressemble tellement à ce que je connais que pendant une fraction de seconde, j'oublie qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma Raven. Je me mets doucement à rire avant de lui assurer :

 **-Crois ce que tu veux.**

Je lui tends ensuite la main même si je sais déjà qu'elle va refuser de glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Elle ronchonne et se pleins dans sa barbe avant de se décider à sortir de sa cachette. Il passe près de moi en me frôlant, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier son odeur. Elle sent l'océan et la magie, évidemment. Par inadvertance, son épaule se cogne dans la mienne.

Elle a un léger mouvement de recule avant de plonger son regard dans le miens. Je pourrai me noyer dans ses yeux. Je glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en toile. Je suis tentée de lui tendre une nouvelle fois la main mais je ne dois pas la brusquer. Jamais ou plutôt plus jamais, elle n'est pas prête.

Sa magie commence à s'estomper, je n'ai pas besoin de mes sens surdévelopper pour savoir que plusieurs personne accourt vers nous. Elle joue avec la médaille de ma chaîne militaire, c'est à contre cœur qu'elle me tend le collier. L'objet pend entre nouveau sans que je ne fasse un geste pour le récupérer. De toute façon, je ne compte pas le reprendre. Après tout, je sais que ma Raven possède cet objet.

Je recule en lui souriant. Elle cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Je commence à descendre et je me force à ne pas me retourner. C'est donc sans la regarder que je lui dis :

 **-Il est à toi.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Raven,** explose Morgane en me bousculant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

C'est difficile pourtant, je continue d'avancer sans accorder un regard à la jolie brune. Je sens pourtant presque une brûlure dans mon dos dû a son insistance. Je sais que ses yeux sont fixés sur moi et qu'il ne me lâche pas.

Je me tiens maintenant en face de Luna qui me fusille du regard. Je soupire et ne peut empêcher un rire moqueur de m'échapper en remarquant que Lyssa ne s'est toujours pas relever. La battre en combat singulier n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. D'autant que malgré que je semble lui avoir fait bien mal comme il faut, Raven est rester indemne. Leur empreinte n'est peut-être pas aussi forte que ce que j'imaginais.

La première femme alpha s'avance vers moi. Je pense qu'elle veut régler ses comptes. J'imagine que si une inconnue débarquait au milieu de ma meute et battait facilement ma meilleure guerrière, moi aussi je voudrais en découdre. Sauf qu'elle va devoir repousser cette entrevue, j'ai mieux à faire. Je me tourne sur la droite et voit Echo se précipiter vers moi. Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois accrocher à mon cou. Je suis soulagée, elle semble bien se porter.

Bellamy arrive plus lentement et garde une certaine distance. Je suis surprise en le voyant lancer un regard meurtrier à Luna, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'a jamais défié Lexa de la sorte. Pourquoi se permettrait-il un tel affront aujourd'hui ?

Nous allons devoir parler.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspirer et qu'il vous a plus ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Anya is BACK ! Et oui, pour ceux qui on reconnu la chanson, je savais qu'elle serait associer à ce chapitre depuis la vidéo teaser ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez de ce grand retour ? Vous comprenez mieux pour quelle raison Mina a assurer qu'Anya était en danger ? Et oui… pour la ʺminiʺ Raven, Anya a un peu beaucoup défier Luna et… dégommer Lyssa à coup de poing ! Oups…**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Sublimer

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Alors à votre avis où allez-vous vous retrouvez ? Avec Lexa et Raven sur l'île ou nos quatre naufragés du temps ? ;) Il faut savoir que j'ai trop galérer pour ce chapitre... j'ai écris 8 fins différentes, j'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui était le mieux pour la suite de l'histoire et après les avoir relu toutes les version, j'ai choisie de garder la numéro 5, j'espère que ça vous plaira, voilà, voilà!**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **So tell me, when will it be over now, how soon ?** _Alors dites-moi, quand cela cessera t-il, quand ?_

 **How far must they go, to prove to you ?** _Jusqu'où doivent-ils aller pour vous mettre à l'épreuve ?_

 **We wait and we wonder how this happened** _Nous attendons et nous nous demandons comment c'est arrivé._

 **Killing the old, the innocent, the young** _Tuant le vieux, l'innocent, le jeune_

 **While sons follow in fathers footsteps** _Tandis que les fils suivent les traces de leurs père_

 **Not understanding that what they do could** _Sans comprendre que ce qu'ils font pourrait_

 **Somehow be so wrong** _D'une manière ou d'une autre être tellement mauvais_

 **So tell me, when will it be over now, how soon ?** _Alors dites-moi, quand cela cessera t-il, quand ?_

 **How far must they go, to prove to you ?** _Jusqu'où doivent-ils aller pour vous mettre à l'épreuve ?_

 **So we will wait and we'll wonder** _Alors nous attendrons et nous nous demanderons_

 **No regrets, no forgiveness, no compassion** _Pas de regrets, pas de pardon, pas de compassion_

 **These brave heroes only know to hit and run** _Ces grands héros ne savent que frapper et courir_

 **Slowly, my sadness turns to rage and we wonder** _Lentement, ma tristesse se change en rage et nous nous demandons_

 **How can these scars ever heal ?** _Comment ces cicatrices se soignent ?_

 **When all is said and done ?** _Quand tout est dit et fait ?_

 **So tell me, when will it be over now, how soon ?** _Alors dites-moi, quand cela cessera t-il, quand ?_

 **How many tears must fall to prove to you ?** _Combien de larmes doivent être versées pour vous mettre à l'épreuve ?_

 **Please tell me, when will it be over now, how soon ?** _S'il vous plaît dites-moi quand cela cessera t-il, quand ?_

 **How far must they go, to prove to you ?** _Jusqu'où doivent-ils aller pour vous mettre à l'épreuve ?_

 **Phil Collins – We Wait And We Wonder**

 **Chapitre 28 : Sublimer**

Les rires. Les sourires. L'amour. Les regards. Les attentions. L'espoir. Les caresses. Les promesses. La liberté.

La balance, penche, penche et penche encore et cette fois, la lumière irradiera peut-être le monde pour enfin absorber les ténèbres.

* * *

Le dos contre un arbre, assise en tailleur, mes coudes appuyés sur mes genoux, mon pouce et mon indexe gauche pinçant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure j'observe Raven. Je suis complètement fascinée par sa personne. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle vit les pires moments de sa vie. Je suis même capable de sentir la profonde déchirure de son cœur et pourtant, elle sourit perpétuellement. D'ailleurs, je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu si heureuse.

Son bonheur se reflète jusque dans ses yeux alors qu'elle agite ses mains pour créer un mirage des plus complexe. Sa magie s'anime en créant une histoire comme un petit court métrage sous le regard fière de Morgane. Au début, je croyais que c'était la simple et douce présence de sa mère qui était la source de tous ses sourires mais j'ai vite compris que la différence était dans sa façon d'utiliser la magie.

Dans le futur, Raven passe tout son temps à contenir son pouvoir. Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différentes. Je _**le**_ garde emprisonné dans mon corps et elle bride sa propre magie. Je n'arrive simplement pas à en comprendre la raison.

Elle est si belle à cet instant… je pourrai rester là, à la regarder, infiniment.

Raven ferme le poing et l'illusion disparaît. Elle sourit tellement que j'en reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas comment mais d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsque je retrouverai _ma_ Raven, je veux la voir sourire aussi naturellement. Elle se tourne vers sa mère qui lui fait un signe de tête pour la féliciter puis elle lève lentement les yeux vers le ciel en accrochant sa main droite au tissu qui l'habille, juste au niveau de son cœur. J'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent ce geste quand elle observait l'horizon. Je me demande pour quelle raison elle ne le fait plus.

Sans quitter ma position, je passe ma main libre sur ma clavicule. La boursouflure de la cicatrice court sous mes doigts. Je grimace. Je me demande quand la douleur va s'estomper. Je fais des allers-retours sur ma peau pour essayer de faire passer le mal.

 **\- Tu souffre toujours ?** M'interroge subitement Bellamy en s'installant à côté de moi.

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- C'est encore la même réponse.**

 **\- C'est peut-être parce que je vais bien.**

 **\- Hum…**

Il ne dit plus un mot et je sais que comme moi qu'il détaille la nouvelle création illusoire de Raven. A dire vrai, mon attention est plus attirée par la sorcière que par le spectacle qu'elle donne mais qui s'en soucie ?

Je me suis habituée à la présence de Bellamy et je dois bien avouer que la plupart du temps savoir qu'il est près de moi m'apaise. Sans réfléchir et surtout emporter par ce sentiment de sécurité, je pose doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Comme à chaque fois que je fais un geste vers lui, il reste silencieux. Il ne fait rien pour me repousser ou à l'inverse me rapprocher un peu plus. Je crois qu'il sait que d'une certaine manière être proche de lui me fait du bien même si je ne sais pas en expliquer la raison.

 **\- Il va falloir que tu fasses plus attention,** murmure-t-il. **Morgane t'a prévenue que Lyssa rentrait aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je suis très sérieux. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de regarder Raven de cette façon avec l'autre terroriste dans les parages.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Anya,** me réprimande-t-il.

A contre cœur, je me force à fermer les yeux. Alors même que mes paupières m'empêchent de la voir, l'image de Raven semble imprimer sur ma rétine. Elle me manque tellement et puis, je ne fais rien de mal. Depuis l'incident avec sa magie et mon apparition controversée, je me suis battue contre tout mes instincts et j'ai gardé mes distances avec la sorcière. C'est un vrai supplice !

Je ne supporte pas d'être aussi proche d'elle sans pouvoir lui parler. J'aimerai tellement… je ne sais pas simplement la saluer mais je ne peux pas. Je pourrai m'attirer trop d'ennuis ou pire, j'aggraverai les choses pour Raven.

Je crois que ça a été une des décisions les plus difficiles à prendre de toute ma vie mais pour le bien de Raven, je me suis éloignée. Je veille sur elle, comme promis sauf que je le fais de loin. Je me rassure en me disant que si je n'avais pas pris mes distances, je n'aurais jamais pu garder mon calme et j'aurai à un moment ou un autre tué Lyssa de mes propres mains. Le seul problème c'est que, comme s'acharne à me le répéter Bellamy, je ne peux en aucun cas mettre fin à ses jours.

Oh bien sûre, lui aussi ça le démange de régler ses comptes avec elle mais aucun de nous ne pouvons réclamer justice pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait ou va faire à Raven, pas encore, pas dans le passé, pas avant qu'elle ne libère Raven de leur empreinte dans le futur. Je déteste cette situation !

 **\- Je ferai attention,** j'assure en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

 **\- C'est une promesse ?**

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement en partie parce que je capte le regard de Raven qui c'est complètement désintéressé de sa magie pour me fixer. Les images continuent de se mouvoir alors que toute son attention est dirigée vers moi. Par moment, je pourrai croire que lorsque j'éloigne mes yeux d'elle, Raven le sens et ce constat la déstabilise assez pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qui l'entoure. Cet instant ne dure jamais longtemps mais durant ce très court laps de temps, j'ai la délicieuse impression de déjà être son monde, près de cinq cent ans en avance.

Je lui souris avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Raven secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de se retourner vivement pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son sort. A chaque fois c'est toujours aussi douloureux…

 **\- C'est une promesse,** je confirme avec un début de cœur briser.

 **\- C'est bien mieux, crois-moi. Cette façon que tu as de la regarder n'a rien de sain.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon,** j'explose en me détachant de son épaule.

 **\- Je ne dis que la vérité.**

 **\- Je vais te tuer Blake,** j'assure en frappant son épaule de toutes mes forces.

 **\- Non mais vraiment, c'est répugnant,** souligne-t-il avec un sourire amusé, **elle n'a que 15 ans je te rappelle !**

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de commencer à courir Black !**

 **\- Je comprends mieux tout cet amalgame sur le conte du chaperon rouge, avec une perverse comme toi dans l'histoire, ça ne m'étonne pas.**

 **\- Hey !**

Bellamy se met à rire, c'est un vrai rire. J'ai appris à les reconnaître, il a ce genre de manifestations seulement avec Echo et parfois avec moi. Il est beau quand il rit, j'en oublierai presque à quel point il est agacent !

 **\- Plus sérieusement,** reprend-il, **essaye de ne pas oublier que ton amour pour Raven se voit comme le nez au milieu de visage.**

 **\- Elle est tout pour moi.**

 **\- Je le sais bien,** murmure-t-il en embrassant le haut de mes cheveux. **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter cette situation. A ta place, je serai devenu fou. Je n'arrive pas m'imaginer être loin d'Echo.**

 **\- Cette situation merdique aura au moins eu un avantage,** je souris, **Echo te fait enfin confiance.**

 **\- Oui,** sourit-il.

 **\- Tout se passe bien en ce moment entre vous ?**

 **\- Tu le saurai si tu daignais venir dormir à la maison.**

 **\- Oh non Blake, je t'interdis d'appeler cette cabane en bois à l'architecture très incertaine une maison.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Je vais essayer de rentrer ce soir.**

 **\- Bien. Tu manques à Echo, elle s'inquiète pour toi.**

 **\- Tu lui diras que je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu lui diras toi-même,** _ **ce soir**_ **.**

 **\- Tu es un emmerdeur.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas rester en bas de la maison de Morgane et Raven pour surveiller cette dernière ce soir, pas avec le retour de Lyssa. Et avant que tu ne rechignes, je te rappelle que tu m'as promis d'être prudente.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Bellamy se relève en s'étirant. Il fait quelque pas avant de se tourner vers moi. Il m'observe avec une telle insistance que j'en suis presque mal à l'aise. Il plisse les yeux et fixe ma poitrine, juste au niveau de mon cœur. J'ai remarqué qu'il faisait souvent cette vérification pour s'assurer qu'il battait toujours aussi étrangement que depuis le jour où _**il**_ a ramené Raven du monde des morts.

Il sourit et je devine que tout va bien pour mon palpitant. Je suis prête à le chasser avec une remarque cinglante. Je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste sans Lyssa pour être proche de Raven. Mais Bellamy tend sa main vers moi en me proposant :

 **\- Tu veux t'entrainer ?**

 **\- Que moi,** je pointe ma personne de mon indexe, **je vienne m'entraîner avec,** je l'entoure d'un geste vague du même indexe, **toi ?**

 **\- Bah ouais,** sourit-il.

 **\- Hors de question ! Je te rappelle que je suis humaine, je tiens à ma vie.**

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps Bellamy éclate de rire. Je l'observe avec un sourire en attendant qu'il se reprenne. Quand il n'y a plus que ses yeux brillants pour prouver son hilarité, il arque un sourcil en reprenant :

 **\- Toi et moi savons que s'il y en a un qui risque de finir avec des os brisés, c'est moi.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Anya, plus sérieusement tu dois continuer de t'entraîner avec ou sans** _ **lui**_ **. C'est Marcus qui t'a appris à te battre ?**

Je baisse les yeux. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à mon père. C'est douloureux de l'imaginer seul. Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse passer ses journées à s'inquiéter pour moi.

 **\- Marcus oui, et l'armée américaine.**

 **\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que** _ **ton loup**_ **ai accepté de recevoir des ordres humains.**

 **\- Je ne** _ **lui**_ **ai pas laissé le choix. Et puis l'entraînement militaire m'a beaucoup aidé dans la maîtrise de** _ **mon loup**_ **, grâce à ça, j'ai pu aider Lexa.**

 **\- Je me demande comment se porte Thomas,** murmure-t-il tristement.

 **\- Ton neveu s'en sortira si vous éloigner le Docteur de la mort.**

 **\- Parfois, je repense à notre première rencontre,** m'avoue-t-il, **j'étais alors tellement en colère à cause de la situation de Thomas. J'ai vraiment été un sale con. Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Ouais… si tu promets de ne plus jamais vouloir te trimballer nu devant moi, je pense que nous devrions réussir à continuer de bien nous entendre.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment unique Anya. Pour rappel, les lycanthropes sont à l'aise avec la nudité.**

 **\- Mon père est humain,** j'élude.

 **\- Mais bien sûre… donc, cet entraînement ?**

 **\- Hors de question, j'ai encore mal partout depuis la dernière fois. Être humaine, c'est vraiment un supplice.**

 **\- Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir me tenir tête.**

 **\- Demande à Costia,** j'insiste.

 **\- Costia,** s'égosille-t-il presque. **Elle est insupportable je te rappelle !**

 **\- Soit plus gentil avec elle, c'est plus difficile d'être un bêta sans meute qu'un alpha.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour expliquer son comportement hostile. Je ne sais pas comment Lexa peut la supporter…**

 **\- Elle a vécu des moments difficiles.**

 **\- Comme nous tous,** me rappelle-t-il tristement.

C'est à mon tour de le fixer. Je soupire. Ce gars est vraiment un emmerdeur ! J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi agacent que Bellamy Blake ! Le pire, c'est qu'au fond, je l'aime bien. Je confirme, c'est bien ce qui m'exaspère le plus. Je l'apprécie. Un peu comme un frère horripilant.

Très bien, j'ai compris. Il ne va pas me lâcher, quoi que je dise, il va rester planter devant moi à attendre que j'accepte de m'entraîner avec lui. Il est tellement désagréable.

 **\- Très bien,** je soupire.

Je me lève en épousant mon pantalon en toile, ce que mes jeans peuvent me manquer ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour des vêtements modernes, une veste, un tee-shirt même des foutus chaussures à talons, tout sauf ces choses informes que Morgane nous oblige à porter. Je frotte ensuite mes paumes entre elles avant de reprendre avec un ton que j'espère montre à quel point c'est crispant de devoir accepter :

 **\- Je vais m'entraîner avec toi.**

 **\- Génial ! Combat ou course ?**

 **\- Comme tu veux Black…**

Avant même que je ne puisse lui lancer une réplique cinglante, je me retrouve à éviter de justesse son poing qui se dirige à toute vitesse vers mon visage. Je le repousse sans mal avant de bloquer son poignet avec force en hurlant :

 **\- Mais à quoi tu joues bon sang ?**

 **\- Je me suis dit que pour une fois, j'arriverais peut-être à te toucher si je te prenais par surprise.**

 **\- Et bien c'est un échec cuisant,** _ **triple idiot**_ **!**

 **\- J'avais remarqué,** s'amuse-t-il.

 **\- Tu es une vraie plaie !**

 **\- Je suis un Blake,** précise-t-il. **Un petit conseil, ne t'entraîne jamais avec O'.**

 **\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.**

 **\- Avec moi non plus je te rappelle.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant d'armer sa jambe pour envoyer son tibia vers mes côtes. Je le lâche pour éviter la collision qui serait terrible, je tiens à ce que mes organes restent intacte. Les coups s'enchaînent avec une rapidité incroyable, il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Bellamy a toujours eu un loup très fort. Il ne s'était donc pas vraiment préoccupé de ses capacités humaine. La première fois qu'il m'a demandé de l'entraîner, j'ai cru à une blague mais il est très sérieux. Par moment, il me rappelle Lexa.

D'autant plus que j'ai très vite compris la raison de sa demande : Echo. Il veut la protéger.

Depuis que nous sommes réunis tous les cinq, les naufragés comme nous appelle Morgane, nous devons suivre des règles pour éviter que qui que ce soit devine que nous venons du futur. Bellamy doit éviter de se transformer et de manière générale faire appel à son loup. Il est trop puissant pour cette époque. Déjà dans notre temps c'est un alpha impressionnant même si je suis capable de le défier quand je le souhaite. Echo ne doit révéler à personne qu'elle est un dragon et nous sommes étrangement tous d'accord avec cette règle, moi la première. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Costia doit être plus docile, autant dire que ça ne lui a pas plu, elle doit respecter l'alpha dominante, ça non plus elle n'était pas d'accord et surtout, elle doit faire profil bas, ce n'est définitivement pas dans ses cordes. Je crois qu'elle va finir par rendre Morgane complètement folle. Agathe doit simplement agir plus comme une humaine. Je ne la vois pas souvent, elle passe le plus claire de son temps avec son arrière, arrière, arrière, je ne sais plus combien de fois arrière-grand-mère. Et moi… il y a tellement de règles me concernant que j'ai oublié la plupart. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi, il y en a simplement beaucoup, beaucoup trop !

Je me retrouve coincée entre un arbre et le poing de Bellamy, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant ses phalanges s'approcher bien trop rapidement de mon visage. Je jure entre mes dents en réalisant que cette situation résulte entièrement de mon incapacité à rester concentrer plus de cinq minutes depuis que je suis dans le passé. Et qu'importe ce qu'on en dit, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je suis simplement beaucoup trop inquiète pour Raven. Ce n'est pas humain d'être séparé d'une personne que nous aimons de cette façon. Si je n'avais pas la certitude que d'une façon ou d'une autre nous allions nous retrouver, je me foutrais en l'air.

Je m'accroupis en perdant légèrement l'équilibre alors que le coup de Bellamy fini sa course dans le tronc. Je me relève maladroitement en voyant que son poing est complètement enfoncé dans l'arbre. Il peine même à le sortir. Non mais il est sérieux là ? Il veut me tuer ? Comment ça se passe ?

 **\- Désolé, je me suis un peu importé,** souligne-t-il d'une petite voix quand il parvient à récupérer sa main.

 **\- Un peu,** je m'égosille presque.

 **\- Il arrive que les émotions d'Echo me submerge,** se justifie-il.

 **\- J'ignorai qu'Echo était du genre à se mettre en colère.**

 **\- Elle ne l'est pas et il est bien là le fond du problème. Elle accumule tout et parfois… en fait souvent depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés, je suis celui qui explose pour nous deux.**

 **\- Tu en as parlé avec elle ?**

 **\- Pas de** _ **ça**_ **, non. Elle n'est pas prête.**

 **\- Et bien la prochaine fois, évite d'utiliser mon visage comme défouloir.**

 **\- Je suis désolé. Mais pour ma défense, je savais que tu tiendrais le choc.**

Je souris un peu malgré moi. Je trouve que c'est touchant de savoir que Bellamy me considère à ma juste valeur. Je secoue la tête. Je me suis vraiment trop attachée à lui !

Je prends une forte inspiration avant de m'approcher de lui. Il est complètement essoufflé, c'est seulement en remarquant qu'il peine à se reprendre que je réalise qu'il s'est vraiment défoulé sur moi. Je me demande ce qui peut le perturber à ce point, ou plutôt ce que peut renfermer Echo. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Elle semble aller parfaitement bien, comme toujours depuis qu'elle a quitté son harem.

A croire que cet idiot de Blake avait raison… je suis trop absente en ce moment. Je passe tout mon temps à observer Raven de loin pour m'assurer qu'elle se porte bien. Mais j'en ai oublié notre promesse à tous les cinq, celle de nous protéger les uns et les autres envers et contre tout en attendant que nous retrouvions notre place, dans notre présent.

 **\- Et toi,** je reprends avec une légère hésitation, **tu veux en parler ?**

Immédiatement, il secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour refuser ma proposition. Je vois sans mal son regard se voiler. Il hésite. Il ferme les yeux et semble s'ordonner de rester sur sa première décision.

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ce qui ne va pas avec Echo mais… je ne sais pas… de ce que tu ressens.**

 **\- Je me sens impuissant. Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'aider pour la simple et bonne raison que ce qui la détruit, c'est le passé.**

 **\- Je me souviens de ce que ça fait.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis aussi attentive avec Raven. Elle m'a confié que c'était ces années dans la meute inter-espèce de Luna qui ont été les pires de sa vie. Elle était constamment terrifiée.**

Bellamy fronce les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la petite sorcière qui exécute un nouveau tour de magie. Le sort semble être rattaché à la terre puisque celle-ci s'illumine sous ses pieds. Sérieusement, j'ignorai qu'elle pouvait faire tout ça. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse pousser ses capacités de la sorte. Elle me parait plus puissante que dans le futur alors que concrètement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Encore une fois, cette sensation me vient de sa façon d'utiliser sa magie qui est bien plus décomplexer qu'à mon époque. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui a pu la changer. Je me retrouve par moment prise comme dans un étau en pensant que c'est certainement ma noyade qui est à l'origine de sa remise en question.

 **\- Elle ne semble pas terrifiée,** murmure Bellamy d'un air pensif.

 **\- Pourtant, elle l'est mais elle veut le cacher à Morgane.**

 **\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire ça ? Sa mère est du genre hyper protectrice, un mot et elles s'en iraient toutes les deux d'ici pour toujours.**

 **\- Il est justement là le problème. Depuis qu'elles vivent dans la meute, Raven n'a jamais vu sa mère si heureuse alors, elle prend sur elle. Je crois… elle se sent coupable de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.**

 **\- Je trouve ça incroyable que tu puisses déjà ressentir ton lien avec elle.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'il a toujours existé mais que Lyssa me l'a volé.**

 **\- Je sais que c'est plus difficile pour toi que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais tu sais que tu ne peux rien lui faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien et pourtant, je sais que même en étant humaine, je pourrai lui régler son compte.**

 **\- C'est certain,** sourit Bellamy.

Un fracas terrible me fait sursauter. Je me retourne vers la provenance du bruit, priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Raven. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe lorsque je découvre qu'elle est indemne. Morgane s'est placée en avant pour la protéger et je dois bien avouer que ça me démange de la rejoindre. Luna accourt et se place près de la sorcière de sang, lui demandant certainement des explications mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Le regard Morgane semble figé vers le ciel.

Lentement, je détache mon regard de Raven pour essayer de comprendre ce qui inquiète sa mère. C'est alors que je découvre comme une craquelure dans le ciel. C'est semblable à un impacte dans une vitre. Je fais quelque pas pour mieux voir ce phénomène étrange, les doigts de Bellamy se referme sur mon poignet m'empêchant d'avancer plus. Je ne m'en offusque pas, je sais qu'il le fait pour me protéger.

Je sens Costia arriver et sans me retourner, je sais qu'Agathe nous a rejoint. Je me force à quitter ce spectacle étranger des yeux pour demander :

 **\- Où est Echo ?**

 **\- Dans** _ **ta**_ **cage,** murmure Bellamy.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?**

 **\- Elle veut** _ **te**_ **protéger et par** _ **te**_ **protéger, je veux dire…**

 **\- J'ai très bien compris,** je le coupe. **Mais elle… c'est dangereux d'y aller. Et si elle ne pouvait plus en sortir ?**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, inquiète-toi plutôt pour ce ciel qui semble se déchirer en deux.**

J'essaye donc d'oublier que la jeune héritière des dragons se met inutilement en danger et lève les yeux vers ce spectacle digne d'un film apocalyptique. Si tout à l'heure l'horizon semblait seulement avoir pris un impact, tout s'agrandit et maintenant, il semble vraiment briser, comme un miroir qui s'effrite après une chute.

Je tente une nouvelle fois de m'avancer pour mieux analyser cette anomalie, j'avais oublié que Bellamy me retenait. Sa main tremble légèrement. Il est effrayé, n'importe qui le serait. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel pourtant, étrangement je ne ressens aucune angoisse, rien de plus que de la fascination. C'est avec ce constat que je comprends.

 **\- C'est Raven,** je souffle.

 **\- La petite sorcière ne fait rien,** me répond Agathe quelque peu effrayée.

 **\- Et elle semble aussi hébétée que nous,** ajoute Bellamy.

 **\- Ce n'est définitivement pas elle qui brise le ciel en mille morceaux,** conclu Costia.

 **\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est** _ **ma**_ **Raven. Je crois qu'elle essaye de nous atteindre.**

 **\- En faisant s'effondrer le ciel,** demande la blonde septique.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire mais ce n'est pas une menace.**

 **\- Le problème c'est que tu es la seule à le penser. Luna semble sur le point d'attaquer et Morgane ne dit rien.**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de fixer la sorcière de sang. Est-il vraiment possible qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas la magie de sa propre fille ? En même temps, je dois bien avouer qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, de plus puissant, de plus… qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est comme si Raven avait… non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

La main de Morgane se ressert un peu plus chaque seconde sur l'épaule de sa fille. Elle semble vouloir la protéger mais il est impossible de la protéger de son futur. Je crois que quelque chose se brise en moi à ce geste pour la simple et bonne raison que mes conclusions sont bonnes mais je ne veux, je ne peux pas y croire. Raven n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais fait ça !

Pas après sa promesse…

Une deuxième détonation assourdissante retentit, Bellamy me tire légèrement vers lui. Il se met en avant pour me protéger. Je lèverai bien les yeux au ciel devant ce comportement stupide de mâle alpha et je le ferai si à cet instant, je n'étais pas humain mais pour le moment je le suis alors je le remercie silencieusement de prendre le risque d'être blesser même si c'est Raven.

Raven qui semble… non ! Je dois avoir confiance en elle, toujours !

J'inspire profondément au moment où le ciel prend une teinte écarlate. Le rouge est si profond que l'on pourrait croire que l'horizon saigne, d'ailleurs une pluie brumeuse commence à tomber. J'essuie mon visage qui commence à être humide et lorsque je jette un œil à mes mains, je suis horrifiée en découvrant qu'elles sont marquées de cette même couleur carmin. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je sens alors la présence terriblement angoissante et malsaine du _tandem Towfold_ de Raven. Et s'il y a quelque seconde, j'étais apaiser par la présence de sa magie, je ne le suis plus du tout. Cette chose, ou devrais-je dire son frère, aurait prit le dessus sur elle ? Si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois que je vois Raphaël, je le tue ! Et je n'en ai rien à faire que théoriquement il soit déjà mort !

Respirer. Je dois respirer normalement et croire en Raven. Elle ne se laisserait jamais sombrer. Elle contrôle parfaitement sa magie. Elle connait ses limites. Elle ne se laisserait pas tenter par les ténèbres, jamais. Elle ne choisirait pas l'obscurité, pas même pour me retrouver. Enfin… je crois. J'espère… ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Si elle avait choisi les ténèbres, je l'aurai sentie, mon comportement aurait changé. Je serai à mon tour attirée par l'obscurité. J'aurai des envies de meurtre encore plus prononcé, peut-être même que ni Raphaël, ni Morgane ne pourrait _**le**_ retenir. Oui, parce qu'ils ont besoin de s'y mettre à deux pour _**le**_ confiner loin de mon corps. C'est bien une preuve qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormale chez _**lui**_ , même la sorcière la plus puissante de tout les temps peine à _**le**_ retenir. J'ai même remarqué que Morgane avait tendance à beaucoup moins utiliser la magie depuis qu'elle _**le**_ gardait loin de moi.

La pluie devient plus puissante et tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la garde rapprochée de Luna ou de ses plus braves combattants, partent se réfugier chez eux. Je sens que Raven voudrait elle aussi prendre la fuite mais la pression de la main de sa mère est de plus en plus forte. Je la vois glisser sa main droite sous son haut au niveau de son épaule et commencer à faire un geste répétitif quelque peu nerveux. Elle semble souffrir, je n'aime pas ça. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises en réalisant que toute cette tension à réveiller la douleur de ma clavicule. Je fixe avec plus d'attention la jeune Raven. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle ne peut pas déjà ressentir les maux de mon corps, c'est insensé.

Je fais un pas en arrière comme pour me protéger de ce constat et les doigts de Bellamy glisse loin de mon poignet. Mon cœur bat un peu trop vite alors que Raven exécute ce geste encore et encore, un peu plus rapidement. Non, non et non. Elle ne peut rien ressentir, notre lien n'existe pas encore ou alors il agit sur elle à cause de la magie de _ma_ Raven qui grandit un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Je ne sais plus où regarder. Mon attention doit-elle s'arrêter sur Raven ou sur le ciel ? Mon cœur est comme déchiré entre le passé et le futur. Quelle Raven a le plus besoin de moi ? C'est horrible, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdue.

 **\- Morgane,** hurle Luna, **dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe !**

 **\- Je…**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pour quelle raison elle ne répond pas ? Elle devrait trouver un joli mensonge pour protéger sa fille. J'ai découvert que malgré sa profonde admiration pour Luna, Morgane faisait toujours passer Raven avant tout et il y a autre chose… une méfiance presque invisible existe entre les deux femmes. Je me demande si c'est à cause de moi. Enfin… par moi, je parle de cette petite fille qu'elles ont condamné à l'isolement.

Contre toute attente, Morgane se retourne vers nous, ou plus précisément vers moi. Elle est terrifiée, son regard est rempli d'interrogations ou peut-être est-ce une supplication silencieuse.

 **\- Elle va bien ?** Me demande-t-elle avec une voix brisée.

Elle sait. Elle a fait les mêmes conclusions que moi. Elle a compris que Raven semble avoir sombré. Et comme moi, elle espère se tromper.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de hocher les épaules. Je suis incapable de trouver des mots pour exprimer mon ressenti. La puissance de Raven semble à son paroxysme. Elle parait heureuse. Pourtant il y a cette obscurité qui entache ce tableau et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressent avec précision, d'autant plus qu'avec toutes ces années qui nous sépare le lien entre nous n'en ressort que affaiblit. J'accroche ma main gauche au vêtement que je porte, juste au niveau de mon cœur en fermant les yeux.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, ses ténèbres ne me paraissent pas néfastes mais j'aurai besoin de _**lui**_ pour en être certaine.

Une troisième détonation se fait entendre, plus forte, plus déstabilisante et pourtant je garde les yeux fermés, je suis à la recherche de notre lien. Je veux cette réponse, pas forcément pour la donner à sa mère mais aussi pour moi.  
C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant m'éloigne de mon objectif. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? J'essaye de rester concentrer mais ce raffut est très vite rejoint par des exclamations en tout genre. Je jure entre mes dents avant de me décider à ouvrir les yeux.

Je reste complètement bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Le rouge à complètement disparu. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Il n'y a plus que ce trou béant dans le ciel qui ressemble de plus en plus à un trou noir et de celui-ci ressortent des centaines et des centaines de corbeaux blanc qui croassent tellement que je pourrai me croire dans un de ces foutus films d'horreur.

 **\- Morgane,** s'égosille presque Luna, **arrête ça tout de suite !**

 **\- Je n'y suis pour rien,** répond la concernée tout aussi impressionnée par ce spectacle. **Je n'y suis pour rien,** répète-t-elle. **Je n'en avais jamais vu autant,** poursuit-elle, **pas même ce jour-là.**

 **\- Ces oiseaux de malheur sont ta propriété alors arrête les,** exige l'alpha.

 **\- Les corbeaux,** intervient contre toute attente Bellamy en observant la descente des oiseaux blanc, **beaucoup sont impressionner par la maîtrise de Morgane de la possession chez ces animaux, elle peut même voler grâce à eux. Mais ils ne lui appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Raven.**

 **\- Blake,** je lui fais de gros yeux, **tu aggrave les choses là !**

 **\- Elle m'a très peu parlé de lui. Pourtant un jour, elle m'a confié qu'ils étaient un cadeau de son père.**

 **\- Raven ne parlerait jamais de son père,** assure Morgane avec une sorte de terreur dans la voix, **jamais !**

 **\- Raven est ma meilleure amie,** sourit-il. **Elle déteste ce fait et pourtant, jusqu'à peu, j'étais la première personne qu'elle venait voir quand elle avait besoin de se confier. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est,** il me fixe, **peut-être que ce n'est ni Morgane, ni Raven mais lui qui fait ça.**

Évidemment… Bellamy cherche à protéger Raven. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'inquiéter de la sorte. Je me sens stupide. Luna n'aurait pas démordu que ces apparitions venaient de Morgane, elle aurait ensuite accusé Raven et Bellamy lui offre un autre coupable, il est parfait ! Enfin, pour cette fois.

En revanche, la tête que fait Morgane à cet instant m'incite à croire que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des plans. J'ai presque envie de battre en retraite et trahir Raven. Cette sorcière est vraiment intimidante quand elle le veut et elle _**le**_ détient donc, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre elle. Mais Bellamy soutient son regard sans la moindre peur. Il se permet même de lui distribuer son sourire arrogant. Putain mais c'est facile pour lui aussi, il a des arguments pour se défendre si Morgane décide de s'en prendre à lui alors que moi, concrètement, qu'est-ce que je vaux sans _**lui**_?

Et alors que je ne pensais pas que la situation pourrait empirer, c'est le moment que choisi Lyssa pour apparaître. Je manque de perdre patience et de foncer tête baissée vers elle lorsque je la vois séparer la mère et la fille. Raven tente de s'accrocher à Morgane sans succès alors son geste nerveux sur sa clavicule s'accentue et puis comme au ralentit son regard se tourne vers moi. Il semble suppliant. Il me demande : ne me laisse pas avec elle.

Et merde ! Qu'importe toute mes bonnes résolutions ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser Raven entre les griffes de ce monstre, qu'importe qu'elle ne soit pas encore _ma_ Raven !

Je m'apprête à la rejoindre et à provoquer un nouveau scandale quand un éclaire tout sauf naturel s'écrase entre le groupe de Luna et le notre. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant un pentacle à l'endroit où cette manifestation a fini sa course. Je penche la tête sur le côté, les huit branches prenne subitement vit et tournent sur elles-mêmes à la vitesse qu'une trotteuse d'une horloge alors que trois cercles apparaissent et suivent le mouvement.  
Tout s'accélère faisant s'affaisser et s'élever le sol à la manière des vagues. Le tonnerre gronde. Je frissonne et je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues avant même de la voir apparaître, Raven, _ma_ Raven.

Je suis complètement figée sur place comme si un simple mouvement de ma part pouvait la faire disparaître. Elle porte un pantalon noir, un débardeur de la même couleur, ses cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon plus que approximatif avec des mèches qui virevoltent dans tous les sens. Ses paupières sont toujours fermées, je devine que le sort ne doit pas être tout à fait fini. Une lumière sanguine l'entoure comme un halo, c'est son tatouage qui lui donne ces reflets carmin. D'ailleurs ce dernier se détache de son bras sur dix bons centimètres, les arabesques survolent sa peau se déplaçant au gré du vent. Sa main gauche tient fermement un sweat que je reconnais immédiatement, il m'appartient. Entre son indexe et son pouce droit, se trouve une plume à la couleur si noir qu'aucune lumière s'y reflète. En fait, elle semble même créée l'obscurité autour d'elle.

Puis avec une lenteur qui frôle l'indécence elle ouvre ses paupières, alors même qu'elle est assez éloignée de moi, je suis capable de déterminer que la couleur de ses iris ne sont pas tel que je les connais. Je fais un pas en avant pour mieux découvrir cette petite anomalie. Je suis subjugué par la noirceur de ses yeux. Sa pupille semble avoir pris toute la place et pourtant je remarque un détail et pas des moindre, une petite tâche rectiligne d'un rouge incendiaire. Elle cligne des paupières rapidement et à chaque battement de cils, ses yeux changent de couleurs et de formes puis l'iris se stabilise dans cette nuance de chocolat dans laquelle j'aime tant me perdre. Elle perd l'équilibre et avant même que je ne puisse être certaine qu'elle ne pourra se rattraper, je fonce vers elle en hurlant son prénom.

Cette fois, Bellamy n'a pas le temps de me rattraper. Raven s'effondre. Je jure entre mes dents, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je ralentis avant de m'accroupir devant elle. Elle masse ses tempes en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles puis en éloignant sa main de son front, elle me voit. Je sais qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ma présence grâce à sa réaction comme moi un peu plus tôt, les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux sans contrôle.

 **\- Anya,** murmure-t-elle.

 **\- Je suis là,** je souffle en acquissent.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin trouvé le bon endroit…**

 **\- Je suis là,** je répète.

Elle tend sa main vers moi et son geste fait naître des exclamations et de la surprise de la part de tous ceux qui nous entoure. Je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir, tout le monde sait qu'elle a en horreur que l'on puisse toucher ses mains. Elle fait ce geste comme s'il était naturel. Comme s'il était naturel… cette fois, je souris vraiment. Je suis heureuse. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ce geste viendrait d'elle ?

Mais je perds vite ce sentiment de bien être quand je vois la douleur se dessiner sur son visage. Elle serre les dents certainement pour retenir un cri avant de secouer la tête. Un grognement lui échappe. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Je n'aime pas du tout la voir dans cet état.

 **\- Je suis proche, je vais y arriver.**

Son regard est brillant, noyé de larmes qu'elle ne parvient pas à retenir, elles dévalent ses joues. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus entre les miens alors que du sang commence à s'écouler de son nez et de ses oreilles.

 **\- Mais pas aujourd'hui… j'ai encore besoin de temps.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Je vais y arriver Anya,** assure-t-elle, déterminer.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Protège-moi,** chuchote Raven à mon oreille en s'approchant de moi, **en attendant que je vienne avec les autres. Emmène-moi dans le seul endroit où Lyssa ne peut pas m'atteindre.**

De quel endroit parle-t-elle ? Je me plonge dans ses yeux pour essayer de deviner ses pensées. Elle me sourit avant de laisser glisser ses doigts loin des miens. Elle commence à s'effacer. Je voudrais être capable de la retenir mais tout son être s'envole au gré du vent.

 **\- La gare n'était pas notre première rencontre,** souffle-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

 **\- Quoi ?**

Non, non et non ! Il ne reste plus rien d'elle. Et merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Je crois que je vais m'effondrer et alors que je me recroqueville sur moi-même, agrippant ma poitrine pour chasser cette douleur insoutenable qu'est de la perdre encore une fois, la main forte de Bellamy se referme sur mon épaule.

 **\- Le seul endroit où Lyssa ne peut pas l'atteindre c'est** _ **ta**_ **cage,** murmure-t-il.

 **\- Et comment je vais convaincre Morgane de laisser sa fille aller là-bas.**

 **\- Crois-moi, après avoir vu sa fille te donner volontairement accès à ses mains, elle aura confiance en toi. Je crois que tout ça faisait parti d'un plan.**

 **\- Il est foireu son plan, je peux sentir tous les regards assassins sur ma personne.**

 **\- Qui a dit que Rae était un génie ?**

 **\- Je suis tellement certaine que ça vient de Clarke,** je secoue la tête en repensant à toutes les situations impossibles dans lesquels elle nous a déjà entraînées en si peu de temps, **ça ne peut-être que Clarke.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas censée aimer Clarke après tout c'est l'amour, avec un grand A, de ta petite sœur chérie.**

 **\- Fait attention Blake,** je souris malgré moi.

 **\- Mission réussie ! Tu as souris ! Comment va ton cœur ?**

J'accentue la pression de mes doigts sur le tissu avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais que tout n'est qu'une question de temps. Raven n'a jamais été aussi proche et je sais qu'elle va trouver une solution pour que nous soyons réunis.

 **\- Il va bien.**

 **\- Fait en sorte qu'il continu de battre pour vous deux.**

Il prononce cette phrase en déposant sa main sur le haut de ma tête avec un sourire confiant. Il agite ses doigts, non mais je rêve ! Il me caresse ce con ! Je jure que si j'en étais capable, je lui broierai la main !

 **\- Moi, je m'occupe du reste.**

Quel reste ? Je ne comprends pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui et découvre qu'il fixe quelque chose ou quelqu'un droit devant lui. Il a le même regard qu'avant la bataille avant les dragons, sérieux et déterminé. Je tourne alors légèrement la tête pour découvrir avec horreur Lyssa foncer sur nous à toute vitesse.

 **\- Relève toi Anya et reste en arrière.**

 **\- Quoi mais…**

 **\- Ne discute pas,** me prévient-il, **je ne suis pas capable de me battre contre elle en gardant ma forme humaine si je dois m'inquiéter pour toi. Promets-moi de rester en arrière.**

 **\- Putain,** je grogne.

 **\- Anya ?**

 **\- Très bien, je te le promets !**

Il me tend la main que je saisis sans la moindre hésitation, m'aide à me relever avant de me pousser avec force vers Costia qui me place sous sa protection dans son dos. C'est tellement humiliant ! Je roule des yeux, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'accepte cette situation, c'est vraiment parce que je suis humaine sans quoi, j'en aurai fait qu'une bouchée de ce monstre qu'est Lyssa !

Le reste de la scène se déroule comme au ralenti. Luna ordonne à sa fille d'arrêter ses bêtises sur le champ et sans surprise, cette dernière n'obéit pas. Elle veut me faire du mal. Je pourrai presque comprendre, elle vient de me voir tenir la main à Raven, un geste qu'elle répugne faire. Je crois que même moi, cette situation aurait pu me mettre hors de moi. Sauf que contrairement à elle, je ne suis pas une psychopathe et il est temps qu'elle comprenne que Raven n'est pas sa propriété.

Bellamy garde ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Il s'assure une toute dernière fois que je ne vais rien faire de stupide. Je lui ai déjà promis que je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchis, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire de plus qui le rassurait. De plus, il devrait se concentrer sur le danger qui arriver et non sur ma personne.

Lyssa bondit et se transforme avant même de finir son saut et d'atteindre Bellamy. D'instinct, j'essaye de me rapprocher de lui pour le protéger mais Costia me retient. Blake me sourit avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Mais à quoi il joue ce con ? Les crocs de Lyssa sont presque plantés dans la clavicule de Bellamy et je frôle la crise cardiaque lorsque j'entends sa mâchoire claquer en se refermant violemment. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas découvrir mon ami ensanglanté. Mon ami ? N'importe quoi !

J'ouvre lentement un œil et découvre le loup de ma sœur tourner sur lui-même à la recherche de Blake. J'en fais de même n'ayant pas assisté à sa disparition. Sans _**ses**_ sens, je mets un certain temps à le découvrir perché sur une des plus haute branche de l'arbre qui se tenait sur sa gauche. Il observe le comportement de Lyssa, amusé. Il perd vite son air serein quand cette dernière se souvient qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait mettre en charpie, non, cette personne, c'est moi. Elle reprend de nouveau sa course vers moi alors que Luna lui ordonne une nouvelle fois de s'arrêter.

Costia se crispe et je sens son loup grandir en elle. Je la retiens par le poignet. Elle ne doit pas se battre contre Lyssa, jamais. Elle n'est pas assez forte. Elle ne fera jamais le poids contre une alpha comme ma sœur. A dire vrai, peu de personne sont capables de lui tenir tête, même Luna n'ose plus s'interposer. Je tire un peu plus Costia vers moi, elle ne doit pas intervenir, sous aucun prétexte, s'il lui arrivait malheur, Lexa me tuerait.

C'est alors que je pense que tout est perdu pour nous quand Bellamy s'écrase, littéralement sur le dos de ma sœur. Sa mâchoire claque pour essayer de l'atteindre alors qu'elle se débat comme un taureau de rodéo pour qu'il lâche prise. Mon cœur manque plusieurs battements alors que l'odeur du sang se faufile jusqu'à mes narines. Je ne peux décemment pas regarder ce spectacle sans rien faire, qu'importe ma promesse. Je fais un pas, Costia est trop concentrer sur le combat pour m'en empêcher.

 _ **Mon loup**_ me serait enlevé jusqu'à ce que Raven me retrouve, c'était bien les conditions de Raphaël, non ? En théorie, sa sœur vient de me retrouver, non ? Je ferme donc les yeux pour _**le**_ chercher. Allez, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de _**lui**_ pour aider Bellamy. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous…

 **\- Ça suffit,** hurla Raven.

Et contre toute attente, Lyssa se stoppe net. Bellamy descend doucement de son dos et recule en restant sur ses gardes. Je grimace en voyant ses avant-bras complètement ensanglantés. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait pu se transformer ! Je suis tellement en colère !

Le loup de Lyssa est complètement essoufflé, je suis fière de Blake, il lui a donné du fil à retordre, même sans son loup. Il faut croire que nos entraînements portent leurs fruits finalement. Raven soutient le regard de celle avec qui elle partage une empreinte, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la haine et du dégoût. C'est alors que je remarque le changement dans ses iris, se ne sont pas du tout les siennes, ni celles qu'elle peut avoir quand elle utilise la magie, se sont des yeux de loup, mes yeux, _**ses**_ yeux.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ses mots ont eu un impacte sur Lyssa, les mêmes yeux, une seule voix, celle d'une alpha, l'alpha de la meute de Luna. Je suis l'alpha de Lyssa. Pour quelle raison je n'en avais pas pris conscience avant aujourd'hui ? C'est pourtant évident ! Si je le souhaite, je peux avoir de l'influence sur ce monstre, du moins, en théorie…

Lyssa reprend forme humaine, elle sert tellement les poings que très vite du sang s'écoule entre ses phalanges. Bellamy doit sentir que je suis prête à piquer un sprint pour rejoindre Raven puisqu'il tend non sans une grimace son bras entre moi et la sorcière pour créer une barrière entre nous. Et merde !

 **\- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres,** hurle Lyssa.

 **\- Tu ne te gènes pas pour m'en donner,** _ **toi**_ **.**

 **\- Raven, je t'en prie,** essaye de l'arrêter Morgane.

 **\- Je ne peux plus faire ça,** assure Raven en faisant glisser un objet métallique entre ses doigts, **je n'en peux plus d'avoir peur de toi. Tu es un monstre. Le pire c'est que personne d'autre ne s'en rends compte mais moi je sais, j'ai conscience de… je vois ta noirceur Lyssa. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches.**

 **\- Tu m'appartiens,** s'égosille la principale concernée.

 **\- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter comme ta** _ **propriété**_ **.**

 **\- Tu es à** _ **moi**_ **,** s'énerve de plus en plus Lyssa.

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** murmure Raven en relevant les yeux pour croiser mon regard.

Je vois Lyssa armer sa main et rapidement diriger sa paume pour gifler Raven. Je veux une nouvelle fois me précipiter pour l'arrêter mais Bellamy m'en empêche. Le geste se finit donc inévitablement sur la joue de la sorcière et il se répercute jusqu'à moi. Nos deux têtes son propulser violemment vers la droite, nos deux pommettes se fendent sous le coup et nos deux voix se mélange dans un gémissement de douleur.

 **\- Anya !**

 **\- Raven !**

Les voix de Bellamy et Morgane raisonnent en parfaite concordance. Je reste complètement interdite devant ce qui vient de se passer et je ne semble pas la seule. Hormis ces deux interventions, un silence de mort vient de tomber sur la meute toute entière.

Blake examine ma blessure, il semble perdu et se tourne vers les deux sorcières pour, j'imagine, découvrir exactement la même blessure chez Raven. Mais c'est impossible, notre lien n'existe pas encore. Jusqu'ici, j'étais capable de ressentir ses émotions seulement parce que j'étais attentive mais cette situation dépasse tout. Je n'aurai pas dû avoir cette réaction.

 **\- Par toutes les lunes,** souffle Bellamy.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Je demande paniquée.

 **\- Rae, vient avec nous, maintenant,** exige-t-il sans me répondre.

 **\- Elle reste là,** le menace Lyssa.

 **\- C'est ton choix Rae,** assure Bellamy en lui tendant la main, **c'est elle ou nous, c'est elle ou Anya.**

Raven semble en proie à de grandes réflexions, elle est tiraillée entre les choix qui s'imposent à elle. Bellamy continue d'essayer de la convaincre et moi, je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis totalement perdue. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est complètement insensé !

Alors que la petite sorcière, fait un pas vers nous une ombre étrange naît aux pieds de Lyssa. Je ressens tout de suite le danger. J'ai déjà rencontré cette puissance, dans un de mes rêves. C'est l'entité effrayant sans visage qui ne veut qu'une chose : la mort de Raven. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet instinct mais je hurle :

 **\- Morgane,** _ **il**_ **est là !**

En une fraction de seconde, elle se saisit de sa fille et disparaît ne laissant derrière elle qu'une légère fumée épaisse noire qui semble terriblement lourde. L'ombre continue de grandir et bientôt elle prend forme humaine. Pourquoi personne à part moi ne semble le voir ? Bellamy chercher une menace alors que je fixe cette chose prendre vie. Je recule avant que Lyssa ne crache :

 **\- Comment…** **comment peux-tu le voir ? Ce n'est pas ton privilège,** s'énerve-t-elle, **tu n'es rien de plus qu'une vulgaire humaine !**

 _ **\- EEEEeeelle sssssss, elle,**_ souffle la voix me faisant frissonner. _**CCCCcccc'est dans sssson ssssang !**_

 **\- C'est une humaine,** s'acharne Lyssa.

Ce n'est plus de la terreur qui m'anime, c'est bien au-delà. Je m'accroche à Bellamy pour essayer de revenir à la réalité mais il est toujours là. J'aurai préféré me trouver dans un cauchemar. Je peux me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve mais tout ceci est bien réel.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose mais elle me pétrifie.

 **\- Anya ?** M'interroge Bellamy.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.**

 **\- Mais il n'y a rien.**

 **\- Bellamy, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas rester.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- RRRRrrrretient là ! MMMMmmmmorte ! IIIIiiiil faut qu'elle ssssoit morte !**

 **\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour avoir envie de la tuer,** assure ma sœur.

 **\- Lyssa ça suffit,** intervient une nouvelle fois Luna, **je t'interdis de t'en prendre à une humaine.**

 **\- Tu ne m'interdis rien mère. Je fais ce que je veux. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de m'arrêter, comme il y a trois ans… quel fiasco !**

Il y a trois ans… ? Je fronce les sourcils. La seule personne que Lyssa aurait voulu tuer sans l'accord de Luna c'est moi. Alors ma mère aurait essayé de me sauver ? Et moi qui croyait que je n'étais rien pour elle. La tristesse et la douleur dans son regard m'indique que je me trompais. Mais alors pourquoi toute cette indifférence quand elle rend visite à la mini-moi ?

Je n'ai jamais pu penser, pas même une seconde qu'elle m'avait aimée. Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour ce monstre de Lyssa… je me serai trompée ?

 **\- Je suis mon propre alpha.**

 **\- OOOOooooui tuer !**

Avant même que Lyssa ne puisse faire un pas de plus vers nous un mur de feu apparaît entre nous. Je m'entends crier alors que le sol m'aspire. Le reste ressemble à des montagnes russes et je m'arrête violemment en percutant le sol. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que je relève la tête du sol, toussotant légèrement pour recracher la poussière que j'ai avalé par mégarde.

J'étire lentement mon corps avant de me relever. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? À croire que je suis passée dans une machine à laver, non pas que j'ai déjà tenté l'expérience. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant et quand je relève les yeux je découvre Morgane les bras croisés bien droite devant moi avec un air sévère.

Je recule d'instinct quand elle s'approche un peu trop de moi. Son visage est si près que son nez touche presque le miens. Jamais un regard ne m'a mis autant mal à l'aise. Elle penche la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions toi et moi.**

 **\- De quoi exactement,** je demande méfiante.

 **\- De la personne que tu es réellement,** me répond-elle en touchant ma pommette encore douloureuse, **A-n-y-a,** elle détache chacune des lettres de mon prénom pour le prononcer ce qui me fait frissonner, **à commencer par qui es-tu vraiment pour Raven.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai des questions Morgane.**

 **\- Dans cet endroit, je suis la seule à poser des questions.**

 **\- Une bulle de Noss.**

 **\- Je sais que tu viens du futur mais je n'utilise pas ce sort en vain, il a des conséquences. Tu ne devrais pas connaître les bulles de Noss.**

 **\- Et pourtant…**

 **\- Qui es-tu Anya ?**

 **\- Tu le sais mieux que moi. Tu m'as effacé la mémoire en m'envoyant dans le futur ! Je ne me souviens même pas de mon prénom et crois-moi c'est très difficile de ne pas le demander à la mini-moi !**

 **\- Qui es-tu pour Raven ?**

 **\- Sa gardienne.**

 **\- Une gardienne n'a pas ce genre de réaction,** dit-elle en appuyant sur ma pommette.

 **\- Aïe !**

 **\- Qui es-tu pour Raven ?**

Je soutiens le regard de Morgane. Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle. Je comprends pour quelle raison elle me fait cet interrogatoire. Je suis prête à lui répondre mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle, elle puisse entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

 **\- Moi aussi, je peux jouer,** j'assure. **Qui est Misael ?**

Morgane a un mouvement de recul, elle manque même de trébucher. Je ne pensais pas que cette simple question allait la déstabiliser à ce point. Je me relève lentement alors que mon corps est habité par la douleur, foutue condition humaine.

 **\- Je ne peux pas parler au nom de Rave,** je reprends doucement. **Qui je suis pour elle ? Importante, c'est certain. Elle m'aime, je le sais, je le sens. C'est un sentiment qui est plus grand que nous. Mais je peux te dire qui est Raven pour moi. Elle est tout. Je sais que toi, tu mourrais pour elle. Moi, c'est tout l'inverse, je vivrais pour elle,** j'assure en lui montrant mon cœur, **c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais tous les jours. Je m'assure que mon cœur soit assez fort pour toutes les deux.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- "Un cœur pour deux, c'est amplement suffisant" et se sont tes mots pas les miens.**

 _ **\- Des Sálbrot**_ , murmure Morgane.

J'acquiesce doucement en m'avançant au bord de la bulle de Noss. Je l'effleure et elle se déforme légèrement. Je sens la magie de Raven chatouiller mes mains. Je passe à travers la bulle sans le moindre mal.

Je me retrouve sans grand surprise au milieu de _ma_ cage. Echo me saute dans les bras en clamant toute son inquiétude, pour une fois Bellamy reste légèrement en retrait. Son attitude est assez étrange, il est distant et évite mon regard. Qu'est-ce que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que j'aperçois la petite sorcière assise en tailleur devant la mini-moi en pleine admiration. La gare n'était pas notre première rencontre… je comprends mieux maintenant.

Morgane sort à son tour de la bulle de Noss. Je crois que toutes les personnes présentes savent pertinemment que les choses sont loin de s'arranger. Nous allons devoir tenir le plus longtemps possible en attendant que Raven puisse nous rejoindre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Les choses se compliquent pour les cinq naufragés du temps, Raven et les autres arriveront-ils à temps pour les sauver de Lyssa et de sa folie meurtrière sans oublier de cette ombre qui pétrifie Anya.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Assombrit

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Alors à votre avis où allez-vous vous retrouvez ? Avec Lexa et Raven sur l'île ou avec nos quatre naufragés du temps ? ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **All the obstacles in my way, now** _Tous ces obstacles sur mon chemin, maintenant_

 **Are disappearing every day, now** _Disparaissent tous les jours, maintenant_

 **I'm getting closer** _Je me rapproche_

 **U2 – Are You Gonna Wait Forever ?**

 **Chapitre 29 : Assombrit**

Le regard d'un père sur son enfant en dit long. Pour lui, c'était différent. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour avoir ce privilège, ce bonheur aurait dû lui être interdit à tout jamais. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais il savait que malgré sa noirceur, il était capable d'aimer. Qu'importe qui il était, ou plutôt ce qu'il était. Il connaissait et reconnaissait l'amour mais ce sentiment qui l'avait habité la première fois qu'il avait vu sa fille était bien au-delà de ce sentiment qu'il avait cru commencer à appréhender.

Le regard d'un père sur son enfant en dit long… celui qui était porté chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde sur Raven Reyes en était la preuve, c'était un mélange parfait entre la fierté, l'amour, la douleur de devoir rester hors d'atteinte et enfin la tristesse de la voir se perdre dans cette bataille qui avait longtemps été la sienne. L'obscurité l'attirait de plus en plus, c'était indéniable et tout l'amour du monde ne pourrait rien y faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que sa fille croise le chemin d'Anya. C'est avec cette simple rencontre qu'il avait comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son regard si attentif avait été flouté.

* * *

Je me redresse en appuyant ma main au niveau de ma cage thoracique, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Qu'importe mes efforts, l'air ne se fraie plus un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. J'ouvre grand la bouche pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il me manque pourtant mes efforts son vain. En réalité, cette action aggrave la situation puisqu'entre mes lèvres semble se glisser un liquide qui comprime un peu plus l'accès de l'air.

 **\- RAVEN !**

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières et inspire à fond retrouvant ce qui m'a semblé me manquer pendant une éternité. Une main forte m'oblige à me mettre assise. Je tousse, me débarrassant de ce liquide qui a bien failli me tuer. Des doigts glissent sur mon dos pour calmer la douleur que provoque ce rejet. Ma trachée me brûle tellement, ma respiration est chaotique et les battements de mon cœur sont filants.

Je penche la tête en arrière. Je suis aussi essoufflée que si j'avais couru un marathon. Mes yeux retrouvent les cieux, je serre un peu plus entre mes doigts la plume et je sens les premières larmes m'échapper. Sans le contrôler, un fou rire m'échappe ce qui étonne plus que de raison les deux personnes qui m'entoure.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle est en train de devenir folle,** souffle Clarke.

Lexa ne répond pas, je sais qu'elle est bien trop inquiète pour le faire. Je sens son regard sur moi. Elle m'en veut de me mettre un peu plus en danger chaque jour. Je le sais. Avant qu'elle ne puisse me faire un nouveau reproche que j'aurai totalement mérité d'autant plus que j'ai fais ce nouvel essaie sans qu'elle ne soit mise au courant, j'annonce :

 **\- Je l'ai vu.**

Je détourne le regard pour me plonger dans ses yeux. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils alors je souris en précisant :

 **\- J'ai vu Anya.**

L'étonnement se lit sans mal dans ses iris émeraudes. Je crois qu'elle prend une certaine distance avec cette information, comme si elle refusait d'y croire. Elle ne peut plus se permettre d'espérer pour être déçue encore et encore. Je ne sais que trop bien que de garder espoir pour sa sœur est en train de la détruire à petit feu, elle ne veut plus de faux espoir.

 **\- Je les ai trouvés Lexa, cette fois je les ai trouvés.**

 **\- Et tu peux y retourner ?** Me demande Clarke en se plaçant à côté de Lexa.

Je souris en repensant au peu de temps que j'ai pu rester dans le passé. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux appréhender le souvenir d'Anya. Son regard sur moi est toujours le même, rempli d'amour. J'étais déchirée entre profiter de cet instant volé ou créer un paradoxe, quelque chose d'assez énorme pour que je m'en souvienne, quelque chose qui marquerait la jeune moi éternellement. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai glissé ma main dans celle de ma merveilleuse blonde, enfin… pas seulement, ses mains me manquent, elles me complètent comme toute sa personne.

 **\- Je peux même faire mieux, arriver quelque heure ou même jour avant.**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?**

 **\- C'est simple Clarke,** je souris en me relevant, **parce que j'ai réfléchi comme toi.**

 **\- Tu veux dire sans penser aux conséquences,** s'amuse-t-elle ce qui fait tiquer Lexa.

 **\- Oui, du moins c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire croire.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Elle a fait quelque chose d'assez énorme pour que son alter egaux plus jeune s'en souvienne,** comprend Lexa.

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- Et tu ne pense pas que c'est dangereux ?**

 **\- Ça l'est Lexa mais quelle importance puisqu'une fois que j'y serai retournée avant même ma première intervention, rien de tout ce que j'aurai pu faire n'aura jamais existé.**

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse, du moins aucune verbale mais son regard suffit. Elle m'en veut vraiment d'avoir foncé vers le danger sans la prévenir. Il faut dire que mes derniers essaies n'aient pas été un franc succès et que j'ai une certaine tendance à toujours revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans l'océan. J'ai bien failli me noyer un nombre incalculable de fois. À croire que la première noyade d'Anya a véritablement eu des conséquences sur nous.

 **\- Il y a juste une chose. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de renfort.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu as été attaqué,** panique Lexa en vérifiant pour la énième fois si j'ai été blessé.

 **\- Non, je vais bien. Anya a été la plus rapide à réagir. Mais mon passage en force dans le passé ne semble pas passer inaperçu.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ne pas passer inaperçu,** demande Clarke.

 **\- Il y avait un joli comité d'accueil qui m'attendait, Luna et sa garde rapprochée, entre autres.**

 **\- Donc ta mère,** suppose Lexa.

 **\- Et mon père,** souffle la blonde avec tristesse.

 **\- En effet.**

Clarke baisse les yeux avant d'accrocher sa main à celle de Lexa. Elle se rapproche méthodiquement jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de l'alpha des Trikru. Cette dernière esquisse un léger sourire avant de placer sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde et de commencer des petits gestes circulaires pour la rassurer.

J'évite de les regarder trop longtemps, les voir si proche l'une de l'autre et constater leur amour me fait un mal de chien. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Anya me manque le plus.

 **\- Je me disais que pour avoir plus d'impact, vous devriez m'accompagner toutes les deux ainsi qu'Octavia.**

 **\- Octavia n'acceptera jamais, pas sans Lincoln,** me rappelle Lexa.

 **\- En fait, je crois que Raven compte sur ça, n'est-ce pas ? Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons d'arguments.**

 **\- Nous n'allons pas entrer en guerre contre la meute de Luna,** assure catégoriquement la sœur d'Anya.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le but,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- En effet, je veux juste pouvoir le faire croire.**

 **\- Quel intérêt ?**

 **\- Réfléchis un peu Lexa, il n'y a que trois véritables menaces : Luna, ma mère et Jack. Ose me dire que nous ne ferions pas le poids contre eux. Rien qu'à nous trois, nous pouvons les battre.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas combattre mon père,** dit Clarke d'une toute petite voix.

 **\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire,** j'assure, **le tout c'est de faire croire que tu pourrais le faire. D'autant qu'à part moi, tu es la seule à pouvoir franchir la barrière de ma mère sans mal.**

 **\- Et si je peux entrer, Lexa le peut aussi,** comprend-elle.

 **\- Donc ma meute ou du moins une partie peut aussi le faire,** continue Lexa. **Quand est-il des Blake ?**

 **\- Bellamy,** je souffle, **il pourra faire entrer sa sœur, elle est son alpha.**

 **\- Très bien,** soupire Lexa, **ça ressemble à un plan. Il y a juste un infime détail qui n'est pas encore réglé,** me rappelle-t-elle.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas encore à voyager dans le temps ?**

 **\- Oui et ça me semble tout de même assez important.**

 **\- Je vais régler ça,** j'assure en levant les yeux vers le ciel en serrant un peu plus la plume entre mes doigts, **je vais régler ça.**

Je crois qu'il est temps que je parle avec mon père. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire, en partie parce que je sais à quel point cette simple discussion pourrait être dangereuse pour moi. Sans quitter les cieux des yeux, je laisse le sweat d'Anya aux bons soins de Lexa.

 **\- Attends,** m'arrête-t-elle, **je croyais que tu avais besoin de quelque chose qui lui appartenait pour ne pas sombrer. Les ténèbres se tapissent autour de toi dès que tu essaye de traverser le temps. Tu as dit que si tu ne te raccrochais pas à ton amour pour Anya l'Obscurité gagnerait.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'arrête d'essayer de ne pas sombrer…**

 **\- Raven,** s'égosille presque Clarke.

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'est,** je lui demande en lui montrant la plume.

Je ne la vois pas et pourtant, je sais qu'elle a un mouvement de recul. Elle déteste cette plume. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pour un démon qui se bat constamment contre ses ténèbres, être en face à face avec quelque chose qui en renferme autant doit vraiment être déstabilisant.

 **\- Non,** souffle-t-elle, **mais c'est quelque chose de mauvais…**

 **\- Pas tout à fait,** je réponds vaguement en faisant tourner la plume sur mon indexe. **Je crois que depuis le début, j'aurai dû écouter Mina. Si je veux réussir, il est temps que j'accepte véritablement qui je suis. Et… je ne suis certainement pas une sorcière de sang lambda. Ce qui m'attriste c'est de savoir que si je prends cette décision, je vais trahir ma mère, elle s'est toujours battue pour que personne ne découvre jamais ce que je suis. Elle est même morte pour ça…**

 **\- Alors ne le fait pas,** essaye de m'arrêter Lexa.

 **\- Si je ne le fais pas, je perds Anya.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que si tu sombres, tu ne la perdras pas ?!** M'interroge avec une certaine colère Clarke.

Je finis par me retourner pour les fixer silencieusement. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. Je baisse les yeux quelque seconde avant de clore mes paupière. J'inspire profondément et les croassements raisonnent autour de moi.

 **\- Le truc tu vois,** je réponds sans ouvrir les yeux, **c'est que ce n'est pas une question de sombrer ou non, pas pour moi. Je sais que tu as déjà senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez moi.**

Je laisse mes cils se lever alors que je sais que mes iris se sont effacés, qu'il n'y a plus que le noir, rien d'autre. Les corbeaux hurlent de plus en plus alors que Clarke force Lexa à reculer.

 **\- Tout mon être est rempli d'Obscurité, pas de ténèbres comme un démon mais bien d'Obscurité pure. J'ai toujours refusé de l'utiliser alors même qu'elle grandit un peu plus chaque jour, elle prend un peu plus de place.**

 **\- Tu refuses de l'utiliser et pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait,** devine Clarke en forçant Lexa à prendre encore plus de distance avec moi.

 **\- C'est exact. Une fois. Je me suis résolu à utiliser cette Obscurité qui dort en moi, une fois, une seule et unique fois.**

 **\- Raven,** souffle Lexa sans comprendre.

Les yeux bleus de Clarke passent sans cesse de ma personne à la plume. Elle est en train de comprendre. Elle parvient à arrêter son regard sur l'objet qu'elle évite depuis que je l'ai sorti de la bouteille. Je ne sais que trop bien que le réceptacle allait diminiuer sa puissance et qu'elle a toute les raisons du monde d'en avoir peur. Plus le fait qu'elle voulait éviter tout contacte visuelle avec elle, m'a permi de garder un peu plus longtemps secret ce que je suis ou plutôt de qui je suis la fille.

 **\- C'est impossible,** murmure-t-elle.

 **\- Rien ne reste bien longtemps impossible dans ce monde, ma mère était très bien placée pour le savoir.**

 **\- Tu es une sorcière,** essaye-t-elle de se convaincre.

 **\- Je suis une sorcière mais pas seulement.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas un semi-démon, c'est imp…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un semi-démon.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ?**

 **\- Un paradoxe.**

 **\- Ça ne veut rien dire !**

 **\- Un paradoxe,** je répète plus pour moi-même.

\- **Ça ne veut toujours rien dire !**

 **\- Clarke,** tente de la calmer Lexa.

 **\- Par tous les dieux, comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?!**

Je retire les médailles militaires d'Anya de mon cou. Je les fixe en me reprochant mille fois de les avoir oubliées. Elle se trouve ici la réponse. Trois paradoxes réunis, moi, ce collier et la plume. Que disais la Carte du Temps déjà ? Cinq. Il m'en faut cinq. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, mon frère ou du moins le feu follet ou encore le tandem pourrait être le quatrième. Il ne m'en manque plus qu'un. Mes yeux se posent alors sur Lexa et Clarke, cinq… une empreinte qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Non, c'est trop dangereux, je pourrai mettre Lexa en danger… je soupire intérieurement, foutue instinct de protection ! Sérieusement, c'est une vraie plaie. Je ne sais pas comment Anya peut vivre avec.

Blue… un chat qui devient ami-ami avec un lycanthrope, si ça ce n'est pas un paradoxe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Mais c'est encore pire niveau instinct de protection… s'il arrive quelque chose à ce chat, autant oublier le voyage dans le temps, Anya trouvera elle-même un moyen de me rejoindre pour me tuer de ses propres mains.

Marcus aussi pourrait faire l'affaire, c'est un paradoxe temporel. Il n'est pas dans la bonne époque. Si le temps avait filé sur lui normalement, il aurait aujourd'hui quelque chose comme cent ans.

C'est pas vrai, Anya est un paradoxe à elle toute seule !

Anya est un paradoxe à elle toute seule… toutes les personnes à qui elle s'attache sont devenues des paradoxes. Je fixe Lexa bouche bée par ma découverte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Raven ?**

Anya est un paradoxe à elle toute seule… je dépose doucement ma main sur mon cœur.

 **\- Il y a un problème avec ton cœur,** panique Lexa.

Anya est un paradoxe à elle toute seule… comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ? Il est là mon cinquième élément.

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Je vais bien,** je murmure. **Je viens de comprendre comment voyager dans le temps. J'avais tout sous les yeux depuis le début…**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Je voulais forcer la magie à faire quelque chose de fou alors que j'avais déjà toute les cartes en mains. Depuis le début, j'essaye d'aller dans le passé comme un passage en force alors que…**

Je secoue la tête avant de me mettre à rire. Clarke reste sur ses gardes et j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas m'arracher le bras quand je m'approche d'elle. Je saisis leurs épaules avant de fermer les yeux en me concentrant sur un moment précis que nous avons vécu il y a peu alors même que ça me semble s'être pasé il y a une éternité. Je me sens comme flotter, portée par le vent, je crois que c'est cette sensation de bien être que devait ressentir mon frère en volant. Je me sens euphorique. Je relâche ma prise sur la brune et la blonde avant de réaliser que j'ai réussie.

 **\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je te laisserai y aller si tu arrives à me battre,** raisonne la voix d'Anya.

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** grogne celle de Lexa, **nous en sommes encore là ?**

 **\- Toujours !**

Je tourne sur moi-même pour trouver la provenance des voix. Je trouve alors les deux sœurs de cœur l'une en face de l'autre. Lexa avec un air renfrogné alors qu'Anya semble simplement amusée. Clarke se trouve quelques mètres plus loin sur le côté gauche de la brune, elle n'arrive pas à savoir si elle doit intervenir ou non.

 **\- Je me souviens de ce jour,** souffle Lexa dans mon dos, **Anya refusait que j'accepte un duel de plus.**

 **\- Et elle avait parfaitement raison,** souligne Clarke, **tu tenais à peine debout.**

 **\- Nous sommes dans le passé,** réalise Lexa.

 **\- J'ai réussis.**

 **\- Et sans te noyer dans l'Obscurité,** je sens des reproches dans les propos de la blonde.

 **\- Si…**

 **\- Ne dis pas que tu l'aurais fait si c'était la seule solution,** me coupe-t-elle, **les ténèbres et l'Obscurité ne sont jamais la solution. Comment est-ce que tu aurais expliquer ton choix à Anya ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Si tu sombres, elle sombre,** ajoute-elle. **Penses-y la prochaine fois.**

 **\- Outch,** murmure Lexa en fermant un œil, **même de là, je sens que ça fait mal. Elle ne m'a pas loupé,** grimace-t-elle, **elle a dû me briser six côtes…**

 **\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle arrive toujours à te battre,** demande Clarke. **Anya est peut-être une alpha mais elle n'a pas de meute. Elle devrait être moins forte que toi, non ?**

 **\- Anya a une meute,** je réponds en même temps que Lexa.

 **\- Je ne comprends plus rien…**

 **\- Anya a une meute mais tout ces membres sont morts,** explique Lexa **. Quand Luna c'est fait assassiner, la meute à choisi un nouvel alpha. Ils avaient le choix entre elle et Lyssa.**

 **\- Ils ont choisit celle qui avait un cœur, sans même connaître son existence,** je précise. **Sans connaître son existence,** je répète lentement.

 **\- À quoi tu penses ?** Me demande Lexa.

 **\- Et si en vérité ils connaissaient Anya ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Réfléchis un peu, Anya est dans le passé, son passé, celui où elle était constamment enfermée ou elle n'avait aucune existence propre. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Raphaël d'enfermer son loup mais si certain membre de la meute avait tout de même compris qui elle était.**

 **\- Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ?**

 **\- Non tu as raison, c'est stupide. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle se transforme.**

 **\- Et même moi,** intervient Clarke, **je sais que ce n'est pas près d'arriver.**

Après cette intervention, le regard et le sourire de Lexa est étrange. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais elle semble croire que sa sœur puisse se transformer. C'est vraiment insensé.

 **\- Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'Indra ne brûle tout Helys pour me retrouver.**

 **\- Tu peux nous ramener Raven, n'est-ce pas,** semble s'inquiéter Clarke.

 **\- Bien sûr,** je réponds pensive.

Comment Lexa peut-elle croire qu'Anya se transformerait un jour ? Pour moi, c'est plutôt clair, elle a complètement abandonné son loup. Elle ne laissera plus jamais personne le voir, pas même moi. Je me sens attristée quand je pense que je ne le verrais jamais, comme s'il y avait une part de moi-même à laquelle je n'aurais jamais accès.

Subitement je réalise qu'Anya ressent peut-être la même chose quand elle sent que je bride ma propre magie. Est-ce qu'elle ressent comme un manque de ce qu'elle ne connaît pas ? C'est assez étrange comme sensation.

Nous sommes de retour sur Helys et Lexa arrête Indra de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à moi. Je crois avoir entendu les mots ʺinconscienceʺ, ʺstupide sorcièreʺ ou encore ʺsi elle recommence, je la tueʺ. Mais je n'y fais pas trop attention. Je n'arrive pas a me détacher de cette question : Anya se transformera-t-elle un jour ?

Je m'approche de Gaïa avec un sourire en ignorant complètement sa mère. Elle fonce les sourcils. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour l'invité à nous éloigner de tout ce boucan. Elle me suit sans la moindre hésitation avant de m'assurer :

 **\- C'est petit de fuir alors que c'est toi qui as provoqué tout ce bazar.**

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, si tu me dis où tu es partie avec Lexa.**

 **\- Dans le passé, j'étais dans le passé. J'ai réussi à voyager dans le temps.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Quand allons-nous chercher Anya ?**

 **\- Bientôt, nous devons décider qui nous accompagne et convaincre Octavia de venir avec nous.**

 **\- Je viens aussi !**

 **\- Ta mère ne sera jamais d'accord,** je souligne.

 **\- J'en ai rien à faire, je viens aussi !**

 **\- Gaïa…**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que c'est trop dangereux ! Qui veillerait sur toi ?**

 **\- Tu pourrais prendre soin de Marcus et Blue,** je lui rappelle.

 **\- Je… je veux juste…**

 **\- Je sais,** j'assure. **Si tu arrive à convaincre ta mère, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que tu viennes.**

 **\- Génial,** explose-t-elle. **C'était quoi ta question ?**

 **\- Tu pense que…**

Je dirige mon regard vers le ciel en me répétant que c'est insensé. Je soupire en reprenant :

 **\- Tu penses qu'Anya se transformera à nouveau ?**

 **\- Non,** répond-elle tristement, **pourquoi ?**

 **\- Lexa semble croire à cette possibilité.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- En tout cas, j'aimerai bien la revoir en loup.**

Je ressens un pincement au cœur à cette réponse. J'avais presque oublié que Gaïa avait déjà eu la chance de voir Anya sous sa forme animal, tout comme la plupart des membres de la meute de Lexa, même Echo l'a déjà vu en loup ! Ce n'est pas juste !

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.**

 **\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Que fais Mina devant chez nous,** je demande.

 **\- Pas la moindre idée. Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bonjour petite sorcière,** sourit Mina quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

 **\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?**

 **\- Jamais,** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Venir avec vous dans le passé. J'ai quelqu'un à aider.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, c'est trop dangereux.**

 **\- Je ne parle pas de ma sœur si c'est ce que tu crois.**

 **\- C'est ce que je crois en effet.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour elle.**

 **\- Je doute que tu puisses penser ça alors que tu t'es charcutée les mains pour la sauver.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à faire puisqu'elle est en vie.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai lu…**

 **\- Je sais ce que tu as lu,** me coupe-t-elle, **et nous parlerons de ça une autre fois. Non, celui que je veux aider c'est Bellamy Blake. Il a une importante décision à prendre et je crois que je peux l'aider, bien mieux que la première fois.**

 **\- Tu pourras aussi bien l'aider quand il reviendra parmi nous.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Mina, je ne crois…**

 **\- Mon conseil pourrait aussi aider ta belle lycanthrope.**

 **\- C'est petit ça,** grimace Gaïa.

 **\- Mais vrai. Il faut que je parle à Bellamy Blake avant que tu n'arrives avec tout le monde devant la barrière qui protège la meute de Luna pour la menacer.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas…**

 **\- … la menacer ? Vraiment ? Je me souviens de chacun de tes mots petite sorcière, je te rappelle que j'étais présente.**

 **\- Je suis certaine que Bellamy peut…**

 **\- Il n'a pas arrêter de dire que tu étais sa meilleure amie. Que lui dirais tu s'il hésitait entre trahir son alpha ou son cœur ?**

 **\- Bellamy ne trahirait jamais sa sœur, il est loyal.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis et c'était un très mauvais conseil.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses propos. J'ai tellement pensé à la situation d'Anya que j'en ai presque oublié que celle de mon ami était semblable. Il a pu lui arriver tellement de chose durant ces derniers mois dans le passé. Mais qu'il puisse trahir Octavia me semble hautement improbable. Il ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

 **\- Qu'importe ce que tu pourrais lui dire, il choisira toujours O.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu ne prends pas beaucoup de risque à me laisser lui parler.**

 **\- Très bien mais prends garde à ne pas te croiser toi-même.**

 **\- Je ferais attention. Tu peux m'y envoyer maintenant ?**

 **\- Maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui. De cette manière, tu sauras quand arriver avec les autres.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Mais cette fois, interdiction d'approcher Anya. Tu devras attendre un peu.**

 **\- C'est cruel,** souligne Gaïa.

 **\- En effet, ça l'est et pourtant je sais que je ne dois pas aller la voir.**

 **\- C'est bien petite sorcière.**

 **\- Raven, elle t'utilise, c'est un démon.**

 **\- Mina n'est pas vraiment un démon et j'ai toujours su que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Très bien,** je soupire. **Tu savais que ce moment arriverait, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Nous sommes dans une boucle petite sorcière. Personne ne joue avec le temps sans s'attendre à des représailles.**

Une boucle… dans ce cas, toutes les actions que je mène depuis la disparition d'Anya seraient dû à la fatalité. Je n'aurai pas de libre arbitre. Non, je refuse de le croire. Je ne peux pas être ce que je suis et n'avoir aucune influence sur mon propre destin, c'est hautement improbable.

Une boucle… ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce terme. Je ferme les yeux pour parvenir à mieux cerner le souvenir. Une boucle… c'était après que ma mère m'ait maudite, au milieu de son discourt délirant. Elle m'a assuré que nous étions coincées dans une boucle temporelle ou quelque chose comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? Que j'étais vouée à la perdre, encore et encore tant que rien n'aura changé, tant que nous ne serions pas prêtes à sacrifier une part de nous pour s'arracher de cette boucle. Comment empêche-t-on un serpent de se mordre la queue ? C'est évident, on lui coupe la tête… le tout maintenant, c'est de savoir comment couper la tête du temps.

Du changement. Il faut faire certaine chose qui nous paraisse complètement folle. Je place ma main droite devant mes yeux avant de bouger lentement mes doigts. J'arrête de les mouvoir pour les former en un poing très serré. J'inspire profondément avant d'informer Mina :

 **\- Je ne viens pas avec toi.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ?**

 **\- Je ne viens pas avec toi. Si je vois Anya, je serai incapable de rester en arrière. Comme l'a dit Gaïa, c'est trop cruel de me demander de ne pas l'approcher alors, je reste ici.**

 **\- Je suis presque certaine que tu ne peux pas…**

 **\- Je peux tout faire, je suis Raven Reyes !**

Avant même que Mina ne puisse protester, je lance le sort. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse appeler ce que je fais un sort. Maintenant que j'ai compris comment ça fonctionne, tout est plus naturel. C'est comme si j'avais toujours eu cette capacité en moi.

Je me sens sourire alors que la magie coule dans mes veines à une vitesse folle. Je reconnais parfaitement la provenance de cette dernière, ce n'est pas mon héritage de sorcière. Non, tout ce que je suis capable de faire à cet instant, ce qui va me rendre Anya, je le dois à mon père !

J'ai la sensation de n'avoir jamais repoussé autant mes limites et pourtant tout cette exécution me semble si facile. C'est comme si cette capacité à voyager dans le temps était inscrite dans mon ADN. À bien y réfléchir, c'est peut-être le cas…

Alors que mon pouvoir semble à son paroxysme, les battements de mon cœur ralentissent à un point tel que je ne suis plus certaine qu'il continue de pomper mon sang. Ce bruit insérant dans ma poitrine est remplacé par celui d'un battement d'ailes lourd et puissant. Je me sens euphorique, à ma place, en parfaite harmonie. Il ne me manque qu'une chose : Anya.

J'ouvre doucement les paupières sans surprise, Mina n'est plus en face de moi. J'observe mes bras en les faisant pivoter, les arabesques danse au-dessus de ma peau comme un prolongement de ma magie. Je pourrais croire que des flammes se reflète sur mes bras en pleine nuit. C'est magnifique. Je quitte ce spectacle des yeux et je découvre Gaïa qui me dévisage avec la mâchoire qui tombe légèrement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu utiliser ta magie comme tu viens de le faire…**

 **\- C'est normal, c'était une première,** je souris.

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu avais l'air…**

 **\- … puissante,** je demande amuser.

 **\- Non, heureuse,** souffle-t-elle. **Les seules fois où je t'ai vu avec cette expression c'est quand tu es avec Anya.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Etrange, je n'ai rien fais de di…**

 **\- Raven ?**

Je lève brusquement les yeux vers le ciel en cherchant une réponse. Non… cette sensation de bien être alors que mon cœur semblait s'arrêter. Il ne peut pas s'agir de lui… enfin, je crois. Je fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir à mon tour la bouche sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Une plume noire qui est bien trop grande pour appartenir à un oiseau virevolte vers le sol pour s'y déposer.

Il était là… mon père à trouver un moyen pour être à mes côtés. Je sens des larmes de joie dévaler mes joues. Il était vraiment là. Il a bravé tous les interdits pour être à mes côtés. Vraiment ? Il l'a vraiment fait ? Pour moi ?

Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour que se soit pour ma mère, mon frère ou moi. J'ai toujours su qu'il gardait un œil attentif sur nous. Mais il n'est jamais intervenu dans nos vies depuis qu'il a dû se résoudre à partir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je laisse de nouveau mes paupières tomber pour essayer de le voir, non pas avec les yeux mais avec mon cœur. Je sursaute alors que je perçois sa voix, son intonation unique murmurée à mon oreille. C'est encore cette langue incompréhensible qu'il affectionne tant. Les mots glissent sur ma personne et m'emplissent d'espoir. Ce n'est pas le mien mais le sien alors je ne peux qu'y croire, quelqu'un comme lui qui est certain que tout va finir par s'arranger, je suis obligée d'y croire. Obligée…

Je le sens presque me prendre dans ses bras, embrasser le haut de ma tête en me soufflant tout bas en Islandais, ma langue natale :

 _ **\- Je t'aime petite étoile.**_

C'est en croyant percevoir ces quelques mots que je me souviens avec une perfection incroyable de ce qui c'est passé quand Lyssa m'a tué. Je revis chacun des coups qu'elle m'a infligés. Je suis de nouveau incapable de prendre uns simple inspiration alors que mes côtes compriment mes poumons. Je me noyais dans mon propre sang. J'étais entravée par la douleur. Et alors qu'elle a saisi avec force mon cou pour m'étrangler, j'aurai pu l'arrêter en déchaînant tout ce pouvoir qu'il y a en moi, j'aurai pu laisser l'Obscurité se déchaîner et tout avaler sur son passage en me contre fichant des conséquences.

Seulement, il y avait une personne pour qui les conséquences m'inquiétaient : Anya.

Que lui arriverait-il si je laissais l'Obscurité gagner, si le chaos que je garde confiné en moi se déchaînait sur le monde ? Elle serait forcément affectée, non ? Alors j'ai laissé mon pire cauchemar m'arracher mon dernier souffle de vie, sans pensée une seule seconde que mon choix serait pour Anya bien pire encore.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je n'ai pas été dans un Memoriam mais bien dans les limbes. Qu'importe où je regardais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une surface lisse qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Je me suis penchée pour toucher ce sol étrange, j'avais alors sur les doigts une substance visqueuse, qui aurait pu faire penser à de l'eau mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il y avait une odeur étrange que je n'ai pas su reconnaître avant que deux pieds nus apparaissent de nul part devant moi.

Ce jour-là, j'ai revu mon père pour la première fois depuis un sacré bout de temps. J'en suis restée bouche bée. Il était exactement le même que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'osais pas bouger. Il s'est alors approché, mit à ma hauteur avant de déposer délicatement son front contre le miens. Je me suis perdu dans la noirceur de ses yeux, j'y ai reconnu tout son amour et aussi une infime douleur. Puis il a murmuré :

 _ **\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Je suis morte, je crois que c'est plutôt définitif.**_

 _ **\- Non. Elle va venir te chercher.**_

 _ **\- Venir me chercher ?**_

 _ **\- Même si cet acte doit lui coûter une part de son humanité, elle va venir te chercher.**_

 _ **\- Je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **\- Elle t'aime. Jeda,**_ a-t-il souffler en me caressant la joue, _**m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrer un amour aussi infini que celui qu'elle te porte.**_

Avant même que je ne puisse poser plus de question, un bruit effroyable s'est fait entendre. J'ai tenté de me retourner pour découvrir d'où il provenait mais mon père m'en a empêché. J'ai senti un souffle dans mon cou qui m'a fait frissonner. Puis une ombre à commencer à se dessiner sur ma gauche, une tête, celle d'un animal. Un loup, c'était un loup.

 _ **\- Ne la regarde pas,**_ m'avait conseillé mon père.

J'ai alors fermé les yeux. J'ai senti ses mains glisser loin de mes joues. J'ai de nouveau eu ce vide immense dans mon cœur, cette douleur profonde que seul mon père semble être capable de combler. Lui et les cieux, bien entendu, sauf qu'ils me sont interdits. Je ressentais toujours ce vide incommensurable en moi. Il me manquera toujours quelque chose, quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais complète.

Puis alors que les ailes de mon père se déployaient, j'ai senti les poils du loup sur ma joue me caresser. Son souffle est calme quand je sens son museau froid se déposer avec douceur sur mon front. Il semblait si grand. J'ai été tentée de le toucher, de glisser mes doigts dans son pelage. Je tendis la main et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je me suis exécutée. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et tout a disparu, tout… hormis Anya en larmes.

 **\- Raven,** la voix de Gaïa est si lointaine, **Raven !**

 **\- Ah,** je grogne, **pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?**

 **\- Ça fait au moins dix bonnes minutes que tu ne réagissais plus du tout ! Je m'inquiétais !**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu pleurais.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je me suis seulement perdue dans un souvenir.**

 **\- Un souvenir,** répète Gaïa.

 **\- Un souvenir,** je confirme en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

À ma plus grande surprise, je découvre mon père à la limite des cieux. Je ne suis pas capable de le distinguer avec une grande précision pourtant, je suis certaine qu'il sourit. Il me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Gaïa se retourne pour découvrir à qui j'adresse ce signe et elle explose :

 **\- Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand il existe des créatures ailées ? C'est quoi ? Une menace ? Je dois avertir Lexa ? Oui… je… je vais avertir Lexa !**

Avant que Gaïa ne puisse aller chercher l'alpha des Trikru et toute sa garde rapprochée, je la retiens par le poignet.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Ah ouais, vraiment parce que ce truc à l'air super menaçant !**

 **\- Nous ne risquons rien.**

 **\- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Même à cette distance, je sens que cette créature est remplie de ténèbres.**

 **\- Hélys ne le laisserait pas entrer s'il était néfaste.**

 **\- Mais enfin Raven…**

Des pas de courses s'approchent de nous, j'imagine que Gaïa n'est pas la seule à avoir remarqué la menace. Je perçois les hurlements de loups et les grognements avant de les voir arriver. Un loup gris démesurément grand aux yeux verts se place à ma droite et fixe le ciel avec une certaine appréhension.

Il ne viendra pas plus près pas parce qu'il ne le veut pas mais bien parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Je souris en secouant la tête. Je m'avance mais Lexa grogne pour m'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Je me tourne et lui lance un regard noir en lui assurant :

 **\- Je ne risque rien.**

Je me place au bord de la falaise, l'endroit le plus haut que je puisse atteindre à cet instant. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. La dernière fois que j'ai pu le détailler c'était il y a une éternité.

 **\- Je vais y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?**

La seule réponse que j'obtiens c'est un coup de tonner assourdissant. Je grimace en frottant mes oreilles pour éloigner le bourdonnement que ce bruit strident vient de provoquer.

 **\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui,** je ris.

 **\- C'est vraiment,** commence Maya en s'immisçant dans mon dos ce qui me fait sursauter, **ce dieu là à qui tu as décidé de demander de l'aide.**

 **\- Un dieu ?** Répète Gaïa d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Je reconnais cette Obscurité,** assure Clarke, **c'est la même que celle de la plume.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que Raven Reyes était du genre à demander de l'aide au Chaos,** assure Jasper.

 **\- De tout les Anciens Dieux, c'est celui-là que tu as choisi,** insiste Maya, **vraiment ?**

 **\- Comment ça un dieu,** s'étonne Lexa qui semble avoir repris forme humaine, **cette chose est…**

 **\- … la personnification du chaos,** complète Maya, **d'où mon étonnement. Je savais que les sorcières de sang avaient des liens assez spéciaux avec les Anciens Dieux, particulièrement Jeda mais que Raven ait choisit un de ceux qui…**

 **\- Jasper,** je coupe Maya, **tu te souviens quand j'ai découvert que tous les jumeaux se faisaient assassiner ?**

 **\- Oui, tu as dit qu'il restait à ta connaissance qu'une seule fratrie encore indemne mais tu n'as pas voulu me dire laquelle.**

 **-** _ **Misik'ilik'ili**_ **est le frère jumeau de Jeda et il est peut-être la personnification même du chaos mais il ne vit que pour une chose : aimer.**

 **\- C'est n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Maya, tu es la personne la plus âgée que je connaisse. Tu ne sais donc pas que les Anciens Dieux ne peuvent pas s'adonner à leurs vices. Ils sont dix, pour maintenir le monde en équilibre. Si le Dieu du Chaos, se déchaînait, alors la balance pencherait du côté du bien dans des proportions irrationnelles. Si la Déesse de l'amour, devait aimer alors le constat sera encore pire. C'est triste quand on y pense, non ?**

 **\- C'est un de tes dieux ?** Me demande une nouvelle fois Lexa.

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Et il ne va pas nous faire de mal ?**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- C'est le Chaos,** insiste Maya.

 **\- Je crois surtout que c'est le p…**

 **\- Clarke,** je la coupe rapidement, **pas maintenant !**

 **\- Mais enfin,** s'indigne-t-elle, **c'est énorme ! Je ne peux pas garder cette information pour moi !**

 **\- J'ai dit pas maintenant !**

 **\- Ne parle pas à Clarke sur ce ton,** me sermonne Lexa en prenant la main de la blonde. **Il s'en va…**

Je relève les yeux pour le voir partir en quelque battement d'ailes. Et merde… le regarder s'éloigner me fait bien plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

 _ **\- Retrouve-la et ne la laisse plus jamais s'échapper,**_ sa voix tonne dans ma tête avant qu'il ne se fasse avaler par les yeux.

 **\- Plus jamais,** je souris, **je peux te le promettre.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais demandé de l'aide au chaos,** souffle encore une fois Maya d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu restes bloquée sur ce détail,** je soupire.

 **\- C'est le mal incarné,** accuse-t-elle.

 **\- C'est faux. Se sont** _ **mes**_ **dieux, je crois savoir à qui je peux ou ne peux pas demander de l'aide.**

 **\- Mais enfin…**

 **\- Maya, ça suffit,** la voix de Lexa tonne comme une menace. **Si Raven lui fait confiance, c'est aussi mon cas. Et puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que je me rende dans le passé avec Raven.**

 **\- Mais enfin Lexa,** explose Indra.

 **\- Hors de question que tu y ailles sans Lincoln et moi,** intervient immédiatement Octavia.

 **\- En fait, Raven et moi comptons sur ta présence O'. Indra, je vais te confier la meute durant mon absence, je prendrais douze des plus grands guerriers avec moi pour nous protéger.**

 **\- Je viens,** propose Jasper.

 **\- Vraiment ?** J'interroge.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui-même Maya qui ne semble pas avoir vu le coup venir. Elle se dirige vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard. Il lui fait un sourire timide avant de reprendre :

 **\- Je dois y aller. Tu sais quel vampire se trouve au sein de la meute de Luna. Je suis le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.**

 **\- Je t'entends bien mais cette fois, tu n'auras pas gains de cause. Lexa est Heda.**

Le silence de Maya à la fin de ce rappel me fait presque frissonner. Je n'avais jamais remarqué aucune hostilité au sein de ce couple et pour la première fois il semble y avoir un conflit. Même Monty et Harper ne semblent plus savoir où se mettre. Ils se balancent tous les deux d'un pied à l'autre en évitant le regard de Maya avant que le shaman ne souffle d'une voix hésitante :

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper.**

 **\- Les voyages dans le temps sont une aberration,** contre Maya.

 **\- Beaucoup de choses sont une aberration dans ce monde,** lui rappelle doucement Harper. **Je pense que la famille devrait y aller.**

 **\- Il est absolument hors de question que mon chemin recroise celui de Luna !**

 **\- Tu as déjà rencontré Luna ?** Je demande étonnée.

 **\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Partez avec Lexa si ça vous chante mais je ne mettrais pas les pieds dans le passé.**

 **\- Personne ne t'y oblige Maya,** sourit tristement Jasper.

 **\- Très bien !**

La fée fait volte-face avant de retourner vers le village comme une furie. J'imagine que j'ai sous les yeux notre équipe d'assaut pour aller récupérer nos cinq disparus, pour retrouver Anya. Je souris, à un détail près. Je m'accroupis devant Clarke pour découvrir le petit Thomas caché derrière ta jambe.

 **\- Il ne te lâche toujours pas ?**

 **\- Non mais sa présence ne me dérange pas, tant que c'est bon pour Octavia et Lincoln.**

 **\- Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi humain que depuis qu'il te suit partout,** sourit tristement l'alpha des Blake.

 **\- Lexa, qui pourrait s'occuper de mon fils pendant notre absence. J'imagine que Clarke vient avec nous.**

 **\- En effet,** confirme la principale intéressée, **je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce point. J'en suis désolée. J'aurai dû penser à une solution.**

 **\- Je peux rester,** propose Lincoln à ma plus grande surprise. **Je sais que Lexa ne laissera rien t'arriver et tu trouveras bien vite ton frère.**

 **\- Non,** refuse aussitôt Octavia, **j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- Tout comme Thomas,** insiste-t-il. **Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, jamais. Mais,** il fixe l'alpha des Triku, **j'ai confiance en ma sœur, elle veillera sur toi.**

 **\- Je le ferai, c'est certain. Mais Lincoln, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution.**

 **\- Marcus,** je propose.

Tous les lycanthropes se retournent vers moi avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut les déranger. Nous savons tous que Marcus est capable de prendre soin d'un louveteau. Il l'a prouvé en prenant soin d'Anya. Il l'a élevé à la perfection. Je sais qu'il est le mieux placé pour s'occuper de Thomas durant notre absence.

 **\- Je ne vais pas laisser mon fils à un humain,** assure Octavia d'une voix blanche.

 **\- En même temps,** reprend Lexa.

 **\- Hors de question,** grogne Lincoln.

 **\- Vous préfèreriez les confiez à moi qu'à Marcus,** s'étonne Clarke. **Vous avez tous pris un coup sur la tête ?**

Lexa se met à rire, un de ses vrais rires que l'on est peu à connaître. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Clarke pour parvenir à la laisser se perdre dans un moment comme celui-là. Plusieurs des membres de sa meute, l'observe avec étonnement alors qu'un sourire discret étire les lèvres d'Indra. Quant à moi, je suis certaine que mon regard est rempli de tendresse, un sentiment qui ne m'appartient pas entièrement. J'ai conscience que j'apprécie énormément la jeune alpha mais la plupart de mes réactions sont amplifiées depuis que mon cœur ne fait plus qu'un avec celui d'Anya.

 **\- Je crois que c'est le meilleur choix,** finit-elle par dire une fois calmer.

 **\- Tu crois ?** Demande surprit son père.

 **\- Il a réussi à redonner foi en l'humanité à Anya. Et, Indra veillera sur lui.**

 **\- C'est beaucoup de responsabilités,** s'inquiète la principale concernée.

 **\- Je sais que tu peux le faire,** assure Lexa. **J'ai confiance en toi.**

 **\- Bon,** la voix de Gaïa me fait sursauter, elle sait être vraiment discrète quand elle le souhaite, **je comptais aller avec Raven pour la protéger et revoir Anya mais j'ai déjà veillé sur Thomas à plusieurs reprises. Je pourrai, m'assurer que tout se passe bien avec Marcus.**

 **\- Non,** répond immédiatement Octavia ce qui me surprend, **je ne peux pas te demander ça.**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons définitivement pas lui demander,** assure à son tour Lincoln.

 **\- Tu dois y aller,** _ **Osso**_ **.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Je souris un peu malgré moi. Je suis heureuse que la plupart des personnes présentes aient comprit l'importance d'Anya pour Gaïa, encore plus sa mère. Je le savais depuis le début qu'Indra était quelqu'un de bien malgré son comportement austère mais ce que j'ai pu apprendre d'elle ces derniers mois ne me font que plus l'apprécier.

Gaïa se mordille l'ongle de son pouce et semble subitement nerveuse. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et me penche légèrement pour trouver son regard. Elle semble surprise de me voir apparaître dans son champ de vision et recule de quelque pas.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu fasses partie de voyage Gaïa.**

 **\- Mais je croyais que…**

 **\- Qui veillerait sur moi si tu ne le fais pas ?**

L'étonnement dans son regard est foudroyant mais il n'est rien comparé au bonheur qui le remplace bien vite. Son sourire illumine tout son visage, elle est aussi euphorique qu'un enfant le matin de noël.

 **\- Je vais préparer mes affaires avant que l'un d'entre vous ne change d'avis.**

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle.

 **\- Nous nous rejoignons tous devant chez moi dans deux heures,** ordonne Lexa.

Tout le monde s'éloigne et je les observe partir les uns après les autres. Quand Lexa s'éloigne à son tour, je m'approche de nouveau de la falaise. Je m'assoie au bord et balance mes pieds dans le vide. Je ferme les yeux et prend un grand bouffé d'air en penchant la tête en arrière.

J'arrive. Où que tu sois en ce moment Anya, sache que j'arrive.

Je dépose mes mains à plat dans la terre carmin à côté de moi. J'ancre ma magie dans ces pierres, ce lieu, ce temps. Je ne veux pas me perdre et être certaine de retrouver mon chemin. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître après mon retour à Hélys, je ne veux plus quitter cette île. Je m'y sens maintenant en sécurité et c'est principalement grâce à ceux qui m'entoure depuis le début.

Tout ce qui me manque c'est elle, ma belle Anya. Après… tout, absolument tout sera enfin parfait.

 **\- Je peux te parler ?**

 **\- Merde, Clarke ! Tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de te surprendre, tu es toujours sur tes gardes.**

 **\- J'appréciais le moment,** j'élude.

 **\- Parce que tu vas retrouver Anya ou parce que tu as pu voir ton père.**

Elle est bien trop intuitive pour son propre bien… j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu deviner qu'il était mon père aussi rapidement. Est-ce que je me suis trahit d'une manière ou d'une autre ? J'en doute fort, si c'était le cas, Clarke n'aurait pas été la seule à le remarquer.

Sans que je l'y invite, elle s'installe à mes côtés. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en fixant l'horizon. Elle a la bougeotte ce qui a le don de m'énerver mais je ne dis rien. Puis, elle s'arrête une fois en tailleur avant de fixer mon profil en disant :

 **\- Je crois que j'avais deviné il y a quelque temps déjà mais le voir… il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne parles de lui à personne ? C'est ton père…**

 **\- Il y a une raison,** je confirme.

 **\- Anya sait ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu devrais lui en parler,** assure-t-elle.

Je lui réponds par un regard noir, qu'elle évite en faisant divagué ses yeux océan un peu partout. Elle place sa main dans ses cheveux et semble hésitante avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

 **\- Si tu ne peux pas en parler avec Anya, avec qui le pourrais-tu ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas en parler.**

 **\- Tu devrais le faire,** insiste-t-elle en retrouvant finalement mes iris, **toute cette Obscurité… ce n'était pas pour retrouver Anya. Tu étais entrain de te perdre. Comme… comme s'il te manquait quelque chose de plus important qu'elle.**

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rien n'est plus important qu'Anya !**

Clarke fronce les sourcils avant qu'un sourire flippant ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? C'est pas vrai ! Juste une fois… est-ce que c'est trop demandé qu'elle puisse avoir une réaction normale, juste une fois ?!

Je ne sais pas comment Lexa supporte ce comportement au quotidien, c'est un vrai supplice !

 **\- Vraiment,** murmure-t-elle, **rien,** continua-t-elle en se relevant, **pas même les Cieux ?**

J'en reste bouche bée. Sérieusement ? Comment est-ce qu'elle ait pu deviner une telle chose ? C'est complètement invraisemblable ?

Avant même que je ne puisse penser à la retenir pour l'interroger, elle disparaît. Alors inévitablement, je me pose cette question à laquelle je n'osais pas penser jusque-là : "est-ce que je dois parler de mon identité quelque peu controversée avec Anya ?".

Tout me pousse vers une seule et même réponse : oui. Tout, oui tout. Sauf un petit détail, insignifiant : Raphaël. Je n'arriverai jamais à parler de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Je ne pourrai encore moins me le pardonner et si je dois parler de mes origines, je serai obligée d'évoquer cette tragédie et je n'en suis pas capable. C'est ma plus grande faiblesse.

Mon comportement, les choix et les actes que j'ai pu avoir le jour de la mort de mon frère me répugne. Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait. Personne ne peut comprendre la décision que j'ai prise, même moi je me répugne et Anya… Anya…

Non, je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est inenvisageable. Elle me verrait comme un monstre et je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, littéralement.

Je serre mes doigts autour de mon débardeur, au niveau de mon cœur. Son absence est de plus en plus douloureuse. Clarke se trompe. C'est bien plus destructeur que celle des Cieux que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre. Anya est tout ce que je possède. Je l'aime tellement que je pourrai mourir pour elle. Elle est mon humanité. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je ne me vois plus comme un monstre, bien que sur de nombreux point, j'en sois toujours un.

Mais pas pour elle. Non, pas pour elle. Pour Anya, je suis seulement, _sa belle sorcière_ comme elle aime bien m'appeler.

Par moment, j'arrive à me souvenir des regards qu'elle me lançait alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant et elle une inconnue dans ce passé que je cherche à rejoindre depuis si longtemps. Je crois n'avoir jamais vraiment fait attention à cette façon bien à elle qu'elle a de me détailler. Je suis son monde pourtant, elle ne cherche pas à me posséder. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait… non… je ne sais vraiment pas. Je n'aurais jamais sa force pour rester à bonne distance.

La première chose que je vais faire en la revoyant c'est l'embrasser et je me contrefiche des conséquences !

Le soleil commence à se coucher, les deux heures de Lexa doivent prendre fin. Je me lève et pour la première fois depuis que je suis revenu à Hélys, je ne lève pas les yeux vers le ciel. Ils ne sont pas ce que je désir, ni ce dont j'ai besoin. En vérité, ils ne sont rien de plus que l'idée que je m'en suis fait. Anya est bien réelle.

Il n'y a qu'Anya, le reste est sans importance. Le monde pourrait bien s'embraser que je ne le verrais pas, pas si j'ai la chance de la revoir.

Tout ceux qui nous accompagne dans le passé sont déjà présents. Je suis surprise d'être la dernière arrivée. J'avance lentement en commençant à faire courir la magie dans mes veines. Plus je m'approche et plus je réalise qu'Anya en sait peut-être bien plus sur moi que ce que je pense. Elle est encore plus intuitive que Clarke et sait beaucoup de chose sur le fonctionnement de notre monde aussi fou soit-il. Elle aime me le rappeler avec son incessant : "Crois ce que tu veux".

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, presque jusqu'à l'arrêt. J'entends les battements d'ailes à la place. Je souris et en un battement de cils, nous ne sommes plus à Hélys, nous ne sommes plus dans notre temps. Il n'y a plus le bruit des vagues pour nous bercer mais une forêt à perte de vue. Et si je suis parvenue à mes fin, juste à ma droite se trouve…

Je tends la main qui entre en légère collision avec une barrière magique que je reconnais immédiatement. C'est la magie de ma mère qui la construite. C'est celle que j'ai regardé avec envie durant des années, songeant à m'enfuir chaque jour que j'ai pu passer dans cette meute.

Il a fallu beaucoup moins de temps à Luna pour apparaître. Elle s'approche telle une reine accompagner de sa garde rapprochée au grand complet, Jack, Lyssa et ma mère en tête. Bien que cette dernière semble avoir gardé une certaine distance. Elle me dévisageant d'ailleurs sans la moindre gêne. Elle devait pourtant se douter que ce jour arriverait mais comme toujours, savoir quelque chose et le vivre est bien différent.

 **\- Raven,** prononce avec une certaine méfiance la cheffe de meute.

 **\- Luna,** j'énonce de la même manière.

 **\- Mais comment,** reprend elle en se tournant pour me voir en version plus jeune près de Morgane, **qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

 **\- Je suis venu réclamer Bellamy Blake, Echo, Agathe Warlox, Costia Briam et Anya Kane, et tu ferais mieux de nous les restituer dès maintenant si tu veux éviter une guerre inutile avec deux meutes,** je désigne Lexa et Octavia avant d'ajouter : **et… moi.**

 **\- Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ?**

 **\- Evidement et je ne m'en cache pas.**

 **\- Raven,** me sermonne Lexa.

 **\- Lexa,** je m'amuse.

 **\- Je ne te permets pas de menacer ma mère,** déclare Lyssa en traînant derrière la jeune moi par le poignet.

 **\- Et moi, je ne te permets pas de me traiter comme ta** _ **propriété**_ **.**

 **\- Tu es à moi,** s'énerve Lyssa.

Je serre les poings plus que de raison en me sommant de garder mon calme. Je ne dois pas la tuer, je ne dois pas la tuer, je n'ai pas le droit de la tuer…

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** je réponds le plus calmement possible. **Comme je le disais,** je reprends en essayant d'ignorer Lyssa, **je parle au nom de la meute des Trikru et de celle des Blake. Et si Luna ne nous rend pas nos cinq membres, ce sera la guerre.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison, j'accepterai de recevoir une telle menace, j'ai la meute la plus puissante qui soit.**

 **\- Ouais… là d'où je viens ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.**

 **\- Raven,** essaye de m'arrêter une nouvelle fois Lexa

 **\- Et puis,** je l'ignore, **je crois en vérité que c'est Lexa qui possède la meute la plus puissante qui soit.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te croire,** s'égosille Luna.

 **\- Euh… Raven,** tente encore Lexa.

 **\- Raven arrête ! Tu vas mettre Lexa en danger,** grogne Clarke entre ses dents.

 **\- Lexa est bien plus que tout ce que tu ne seras jamais,** je m'acharne.

 **\- Raven,** tente cette fois Gaïa.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une simple alpha, elle est** _ **Heda**_ **.**

Luna a un mouvement de recule alors qu'elle dévisage avec appréhension la brune à ma gauche. Voilà, c'est cette réaction que j'attendais. Je savais qu'à force de la provoquer, elle finirait par montrer son vrai visage. Rien de plus qu'une femme apeurée. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner quand on l'a vu mainte et mainte fois s'écraser devant sa fille.

 **\- Vous arrêter tous les trois,** je pointe Luna, puis Jack et enfin ma mère du doigts, **c'est ce qui fait peur à tous les autres mais pas à nous. Je peux te battre maman. J'y arriverai s'il le faut. Je sais parfaitement qui mettre en face de toi Luna. Et Jack… ça lui brisrait le cœur mais il y a aussi quelqu'un pour te tenir tête.**

Je sens Clarke se crisper mais du coin de l'œil, je la vois acquiscer. Je n'ai jamais douté du fait qu'elle se dresserait contre son père en cas de besoin.

 **\- Je crois que tu m'as oublié,** grogne Lyssa.

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** je prononce avec dédain. **Jolie cicatrice,** je constate en montrant ma pommette immaculée alors que celle de Lyssa a été marqué par une légère cicatrice.

Lyssa a à son tour un mouvement de recul et elle lâche même le poignet de la jeune moi. Je souris. Voilà, toutes mes cartes sont jetées. J'inspire profondément en espérant que rien ne vienne contrecarrer mon plan d'intimidation parce qu'en vérité, je n'ai aucune envie de les affronter. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est retrouver Anya.

 **\- Je ne vois pas qui serait assez fort pour me battre,** intervient à son tour Jack. **Tu n'as pas pensé à tout Rae. Les cinq restent avec nous.**

 **\- Non, ils ne restent pas,** répond à ma plus grande surprise Clarke en s'avançant au plus près de la barrière.

 **\- Clarke,** souffle Lexa en voulant la retenir.

 **\- Vous n'êtes que des enfants,** constate ma mère.

 **\- J'étais une enfant quand je suis devenue une alpha à l'âge de seize ans,** réponds du tac-au-tac Lexa ce qui fait avoir des hoquets de surprises à tout le monde, **mais je suis loin d'en être une maintenant. J'étais une enfant quand mon père a assassiné ma mère devant mes yeux. J'étais une enfant quand il a essayé de m'arracher le cœur à main nu. J'étais une enfant quand j'ai manqué de devenir une** _ **Canis**_ **. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, je ne suis certainement pas une enfant. Je suis l'alpha des Trikru,** _ **Heda**_ **et je vous assure que si vous ne me rendez pas Costia, Echo et ma sœur, je ferai de votre vie un véritable enfer !**

 **\- Je croyais que nous devions essayer de nous calmer,** je dis amuser.

 **\- Ils m'ont énervé,** s'agace Lexa alors que ses yeux deviennent ceux de son loup. **Et cette barrière ne peut pas nous retenir, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Morgane vous tiendra éloignée,** assure Luna.

 **\- Je suis déjà à l'intérieur,** je rappelle en avançant.

 **\- Par tous les dieux,** souffle ma mère.

 **\- Je peux entrer aussi,** constata Clarke.

 **\- Tu m'as suivie sans savoir que tu allais réussir,** je l'interroge inquiète.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Ça a marché, non ?**

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai…**

 **\- Tu es de ma lignée,** constate Jack avec un certain recule.

 **\- De ton sang,** précise ta fille. **Et si Morgane veut me faire sortir, elle devra t'exclure,** _ **définitivement.**_ **Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne peut pas le faire, elle trahirait sa promesse de gardien à** _ **dionie**_ **. Et puisque je suis là… Lexa, tu ne veux pas entrer ?**

 **\- Avec grand plaisir,** grogne-t-elle alors que son loup grandit de plus en plus.

Sans qu'elle n'ait rien à demander, les loups de sa meute la suivent, les Blake échange un regard et finisse par en faire de même. Ils ne sont pas membre de sa meute mais comme je l'avais prédit, ils peuvent aussi entrer puisqu'ils reconnaissent tous les deux son autorité autant que _Heda_.

 **\- Alors,** reprend Lexa passablement énervée, **allez-vous vous soumettre à notre requête ou allons-nous devoir nous battre ?**

 **\- Anya m'avait prévenu que tu étais différente,** assure ma mère en dévisageant Lexa, **je n'ai pas voulu la croire.**

 **\- Il faut toujours croire Anya, maman.**

 **\- Cette humaine, n'est rien,** s'énerve de nouveau Lyssa.

 **\- Mais enfin,** je m'amuse de la situation, **Anya n'a jamais été humaine. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui rendre son loup, maman.**

 **\- Je ne ferais jamais ça.**

 **\- Crois-moi ton secret est bien gardé. Tu ne l'as pas reconnue, n'est-ce pas Luna ?**

Le regard de Luna est un mélange parfait entre la détresse et la colère. Elle me foudroie du regard avant de tourner ses yeux vers ma mère pour l'interroger silencieusement. Puis, c'est la compréhension qui marque chacun de ses traits. Et bien… après six mois, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je m'apprête à répliquer, lancer encore plus d'huile sur le feu pour qu'ils acceptent enfin notre requête mais je me stoppe net en sentant la présence d'Anya. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, pour la trouver avant d'arrêter mon regard dans le dos de ma mère. Anya et Bellamy se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres pour ma belle blonde et un regard inquiet pour mon meilleur ami. Je suis surprise par l'essoufflement d'Anya et je fronce les sourcils en sentant une profonde douleur en niveau de ma clavicule.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette question alors que je ne pouvant me retenir de manifester mon mal. Je touche ensuite l'endroit douloureux ce qui ne semble pas échapper à ma mère qui se tourne certainement pour découvrir à son tour Anya et Bellamy.

Je resterai certainement stupéfaite pour le reste de ma vie de ce qui allait suivre.

Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que ces négociations allaient tourner de la sorte.

Jamais…

Pour ce faire, j'aurai dû avant tout ceci accepter qui j'étais, qui je suis et surtout qui nous sommes.

Mais comme pourrait bientôt me le rappeler Anya, je pouvais bien croire ce que je voulais, rien de ce que j'avais sous les yeux n'étaient réel tant que je ne l'avais pas retrouvé. Et cette fois, je n'allais pas l'écouter et la regarder tout du long qu'importe ce qu'elle pourrait bien en dire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière, il sert plus de transition pour le reste des événements qui vont survenir dans cette seconde partie qu'autre chose… bien qu'il y ait tout de même une grande révélation : l'identité du père de Raven. Mais bon, la suite promet bien des retournements, promis ! Et puis… si je ne suis pas trop « sadique » comme aime me le rappeler certain.e d'entre vous, le Ranya devrait être réunie dans le prochain chapitre. Le sera-t-il ? Suis-je vraiment sadique ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	31. Chapitre 30 : (In)humain

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Alors suis-je sadique ? Le Ranya va-t-il être réuni dans ce chapitre ou bien est-ce que je vais vous faire mariner encore un peu ?** **Merci pour les suggestion de musique, j'ai fini par trouver grâce à vous ! :)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Ne me regarde pas**_

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Hey would take me from your hand** _Ils m'éloigneraient de ta main_  
 **Or they would try, they would try** _Ou ils essaieraient, ils essaieraient_

 **This is the murmur of the land** _C'est le murmure de la plaine_

 **This is the sound of love's marching band** _C'est le sons de la fanfare de l'amour_

 **Chapitre 30 : (In)humain**

Nous nous souvenons toujours de la première fois où nous avons vu du sang. Nous nous souvenons aussi de celui où nous avons compris que le monde n'était pas seulement rempli de personne bienveillante comme notre mère aimante. Nous nous souvenons de notre première confrontation avec un monstre. Nous nous souvenons de ce jour où nos rêves et nos espoirs se sont brisés. Et nous nous souvenons surtout de celui où nous avons découvert avec effroi que les oiseaux n'étaient pas des être immortels, qu'ils ne volent pas pour toujours…

Non, eux aussi, ils tombent.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur et avec une respiration chaotique. Encore un cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser les images qui m'ont mis dans cet état, j'oblige mon esprit à se concentrer sur ce qui est réel, sur le moment présent pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant. Cette situation est de plus en plus difficile. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être la proie de ce genre de divagation de l'esprit.

Je serre les poings et chercher la force de chasser les brides d'images qui continue à me hanter d'une autre manière. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je ne pense qu'à elle. Je me sens sourire et mes doigts se desserre lentement. Lors de ces reveils violents, j'oublie pendant un court instant que je ne suis plus seul, je ne le serai plus jamais. Cette simple idée apaise mon cœur de la plus belle des manières.

Je me rallonge en me sentant plus détendu. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je suis en sécurité. Je suis avec elle.

Je tends le bras en tournant mon corps pour la trouver dans le lit sur ma droite mais je ne trouve rien d'autre qu'un matelas froid. Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, je me redresse rapidement. Cette fois, je suis encore plus paniqué. Je la cherche dans la chambre, il n'y a rien d'autre que les ombres de la nuit. Je me lève, enfile rapidement un pantalon pour éviter tout malentendu avec la troisième personne qui vit sous ce toit et sors rapidement de la chambre. Mes yeux parcourent chaque centimètre carré de notre maison encore une fois, elle n'est nulle part. Mon cœur s'emballe et je cours vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre rapidement mais sans faire de bruit. Je me stoppe net en la découvrant, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, assise sur une branche solide d'un arbre centenaire à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Je m'adosse contre le mur en bois de la maison en lâchant un soupire de soulagement. Tout va bien, elle va bien. Je ferme de nouveau les paupières en me concentrant sur ma respiration et le fait qu'elle se porte parfaitement bien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison je m'inquiète à ce point pour elle. Je sais parfaitement que nous partageons une empreinte pourtant je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur ou qui que soit d'autre agir de façon aussi extrême. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui cloche chez moi.

Je croise les bras sur mon tors nu en ouvrant les yeux. Je me sens plus calme. Je la détaille et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante que je me sens enfin totalement apaisé. Je souris. Elle est tellement belle. Je me concentre sur chaque petit détail qui fait d'elle la personne la plus merveilleuse et la plus importante de ma vie. Ce que je préfère ce sont ses battements de cœur, au début, je trouvais cela effrayant, il bat très différemment de celui de n'importe qui d'autre, il est terriblement lent. Maintenant, je ne trouve rien de plus apaisant que cette mélodie, savoir que son cœur bat est d'une perfection à toute épreuve.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose de différente. Un détail… je n'arrive pas à cerner avec précision ce dont il s'agit. Je me décolle du mur sur lequel j'étais appuyer et j'avance de quelque pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je m'avance encore en me concentrant un peu plus sur mes sens. Je fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit comme si ce je ne sais quoi qui m'alerte allait disparaître.

 **\- Blake,** murmure Anya dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et perd le fil de ce petit changement que je croyais avoir enfin cerné. Je me retourne lentement vers la blonde. Je remarque immédiatement son inquiétude alors que son regard est à son tour vissé sur Echo. J'aime ne pas être le seul à m'en faire pour elle. Je sais parfaitement que si d'autre découvrait ce qu'elle était elle serait en danger. Et savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné qu'Anya, puisse avoir à cœur de la protéger est terriblement rassurant.

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** je tente de la rassurer, **un simple cauchemar.**

 **\- C'est de plus en plus fréquent,** remarque-t-elle.

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi que les mauvais souvenirs viennent hanter.**

 **\- Bellamy,** soupire-t-elle, **est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Lentement, je me force à plonger mes yeux dans ceux d'Anya avant même que je ne puisse penser à formuler une réponse, je sens ma tête se secouer de gauche à droite. C'est trop stupide. Je serre de nouveau les poings. Je me sens si faible. Je laisse mes paupières tomber. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, alors qu'un sentiment d'oppression s'empare de tout mon être. Je sens les larmes se former dans mes yeux, je passe rapidement mon poing droit sur mes pommettes pour tenter de les chasser. Je ne pleurais pas. Je suis un homme, un alpha, une force de la nature. Je ne pleurais pas.

 **\- Non,** je souffle comme toute réponse en serrant les dents.

 **\- Bellamy,** murmure Anya en s'approchant en tendant sa main gauche vers moi.

 **\- Ne me touche pas,** je la chasse en me reculant.

Je secoue un peu plus la tête. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui va arriver si elle me touche. Je ne vais pas parvenir à les retenir. Je vais pleurer. Et, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas faible. Je suis un homme ! Merde…

 **\- Bellamy…**

 **\- Ne me touche pas Anya.**

 **\- Très bien, je… je reste là. Mais…**

 **\- Ne dis plus rien, je retire. Je vais bien.**

Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Je suis surpris. D'habitude, elle insiste plus. Je laisse de nouveau toutes mes pensées aller vers Echo mais cette fois, ça ne suffit pas. Je me sens trembler. Je suis tellement inquiet pour elle. Tous ses cauchemars, ses mauvais souvenir, ses tortures… c'est un supplice. Je n'en peux plus, elle souffre quotidiennement et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aide. Rien.

 **\- C'est faux.**

 **\- Je vais bien Anya,** je grogne.

 **\- C'est aussi un mensonge,** sourit-elle. **Mais je voulais parler du fait que tu penses ne pas pouvoir aider Echo. Tu l'aides, tous les jours. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de la manière dont tu la rends heureuse ?**

 **\- Arrête…**

 **\- Bellamy, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas effacer son passé.**

 **\- Non, ça je sais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : arrête d'entrer dans ma tête.**

 **\- Alors arrête de penser à des choses stupides Blake,** me sermonne-t-elle gentiment en me tapant la tête.

 **\- Aïe,** je souffle.

 **\- Chochotte.**

 **\- Brute.**

 **\- Femmelette.**

 **\- Emmerdeuse.**

 **\- Plus sérieusement,** sourit-elle, **tu es bon pour elle,** elle parvient à me saisir l'épaule de sa main gauche, **tu es certainement la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Tu sais l'aimer comme il faut, avec patience et… une certaine dévotion que j'ignorais qu'un** _ **stupide**_ **mâle alpha comme toi pouvait avoir.**

 **\- Merci,** je souffle en sentant de nouveau les larmes dans mes yeux, _**idiote**_ **.**

Je me perds de nouveau dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas… non, je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait mais Anya trouve toujours les bons mots. C'est frustrant pas moment de savoir qu'elle a cette capacité incroyable de me comprendre sans faire le moindre effort mais en même temps c'est terriblement rassurant. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur elle. Je n'aurai jamais pu le croire il y a encore six mois.

Je m'étais persuadé qu'Anya détestait tout le monde hormis son père, son chat, Lexa et bien sûr Raven. Depuis ces quelques mois, j'ai découvert qu'en réalité elle aimait trop. Elle s'implique tellement dans ses relations qu'elle a tendance à se placer elle-même au second plan. Et en même temps, elle a cette façon de détailler ceux qui compte pour elle, c'est assez fulgurant, unique. C'est comme si… oui, comme si elle continuait à vivre uniquement pour ces personnes. Je suis particulièrement fière et quelque peu angoissé aussi de savoir que j'ai la chance avec Echo de faire parti des rares individus qui sont parvenus à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

 **\- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça à notre première rencontre, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Bellamy. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire.**

 **\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte,** je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander, **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- De quoi Blake ?** Sourit-elle.

 **\- Non rien,** j'élude, **rien du tout,** je continue alors qu'un rire moqueur lui échappe.

 **\- Je retourne me coucher, c'est épuisant d'être humaine. Dis à Echo que** _ **nous**_ **sommes là pour elle.**

 **\- Je lui dirai, bonne nuit Anya.**

 **\- Ouais,** la porte se referme.

 **\- Elle ne s'en rends vraiment pas compte,** je souffle en secouant la tête, **vraiment pas,** je poursuis en laissant finalement une larme m'échapper.

Je m'avance lentement vers l'arbre dans lequel Echo s'est perchée. Je pourrai facilement bondir et la rejoindre mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer. Son regard est toujours rivé vers le ciel. Je suis même étonné que ma discussion avec Anya ne l'ai pas tiré de sa contemplation.

Je lève à mon tour les yeux vers cette étendue noir étoilé. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent, ce qui lui manque… en ce moment, je suis dans le même état si on peut dire. Elle ne peut plus voler et je ne peux plus courir. C'est déchirant aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

 **\- Echo,** je souffle en tendant la main vers elle.

Ses paupières papillonnent avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi. Je ne suis pas surpris de découvrir ses iris quelque peu enflammé.

Être un dragon est vraiment différent d'être un lycanthrope. Pour nous c'est comme le syndrome du Docteur Jekyll et de Monsieur Hyde, deux identités bien différentes coexistent dans le même corps. Il y a l'homme et le loup. Et bien souvent, l'animal est plus fort notre humanité peut nous échapper à tout moment si nous ne faisons pas attention. C'est pour cette raison que nous appelons la lycanthropie une malédiction. Pour eux, il n'y a que le dragon. Ils sont le dragon, il n'y a aucune dualité entre l'humain et la bête. Je l'ai compris quand Echo a dû renoncer à ce qu'elle était. Je sais que si elle avait dû porter ce bracelet plus longtemps, elle aurait fini par mourir.

 **\- Bellamy,** elle semble surprise de me voir.

 **\- Allez, viens avec moi.**

Je vois l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Je ne lui en veux pas. Comment le pourrai-je ? Elle quitte mon regard pour s'imprégner encore plus du ciel et de cette sensation qui lui manque tellement. Elle semble si triste. Je me sens alors aussi serré que dans un étau quand je l'appelle de nouveau :

 **\- Echo.**

 **\- Je veux voler.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Non,** elle ferme les yeux, **tu ne sais pas. Il n'y a qu'en volant que j'arrive à calmer mes pensée,** ses larmes coulent. **Je n'y arrive plus Bellamy. J'ai besoin de voler.**

 **\- Echo…**

 **\- J'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité.**

Je sais qu'elle ne cherche pas à me faire du mal et pourtant ces quelques mots me brisent le cœur. Je ne suis pas assez… elle ne se sent pas en sécurité avec moi. Je ferme les yeux, prends une forte inspiration avant de bondir pour le rejoindre sur la branche. Cette dernière vacille légèrement sous mon poids.

Echo se replie au plus près du tronc. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux et elle essaye de me cacher son visage. Je souris, vaine tentative. Je n'essaye pas de m'approcher plus. La branche est si grande que je m'allonge dessus. Je regarde à mon tour le ciel. Je ne ressens pas la même chose qu'elle en le détaillant, il est comme un ennemi.

Quelque part, je sais que c'est le seul capable de me l'arracher, si elle volait de nouveau, elle pourrait m'oublier…

 **\- Je me sens aussi en sécurité quand je me transforme. Mon loup me manque.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ou égoïste simplement parce que tu as envie de voler. C'est normal, c'est une part de toi.**

 **\- Bellamy…**

 **\- Mais je n'aime pas savoir que tu pourrais juste,** je tends la main vers le ciel, j'essaye de l'effacer, mon cœur me fait mal, **partir.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas… juste… partir.**

 **\- Tu pourrais Echo,** j'assure en me redressant, **regarde autour de toi, regarde le ciel. Il n'y a rien qui te retienne. Tu pourrais voler éternellement,** je souris tristement, **personne ne te rattraperait jamais.**

Étrangement en laissant mon regard retomber sur elle alors que j'imaginais le ciel me voler l'amour de ma vie, je remarque que Echo n'a plus les yeux rivés vers lui. Ils sont ancrés sur moi. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de se laisser glisser doucement jusqu'à moi. Ses iris sont encore plus habités par les flammes, je suis fasciné par cette manifestation. Je suis prisonnier de son regard, hermétique à tout le reste. Il n'y a plus que ses yeux dans les miens, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Je la laisserai partir. Si c'est tout ce qui peut la rendre heureuse. Je la laisserai partir même si ça doit me briser le cœur, même si mon loup prendrait finalement le dessus, même si je dois perdre mon humanité, je la laisserai partir.

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas juste partir,** répète-t-elle avec une détermination dans la voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

 **\- Tu pourrais,** je souffle à nouveau avec encore ses stupides larmes dans les yeux.

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mes arguments. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle ne le soit pas. C'est vrai quand j'y réfléchis, elle pourrait partir sans se retourner, elle serait en sécurité. Personne ne lui a encore fait de mal dans le passé, sa mère n'est encore qu'une enfant, ses cauchemars n'existent pas encore. Elle pourrait être heureuse. Voler.

 **\- Tu,** je murmure douloureusement.

 **\- Tu te trompes,** prononce-t-elle avec colère. **Je ne pourrais pas juste partir,** insiste-t-elle.

 **\- Echo…**

 **\- Tu es ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Plus,** souffle-t-elle, **bien plus,** poursuit-elle alors que son nez frôle le mien, **bien plus que de voler.**

Puis, elle m'embrasse. Pour la première fois que c'est elle qui m'embrasse. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un baiser de sa part. Je voulais la laisser partir et elle… elle m'offre son premier baiser. Cette fois, il n'y a rien a faire, je laisse mes larmes s'écouler sans même chercher à les retenir.

 **\- Tu es ce que j'aime le plus au monde,** répète-t-elle à bout de souffle à la fin de notre baiser en déposant son front contre le mien. **Je t'aime Bellamy. Je ne pourrais pas juste partir. Jamais.**

 **\- Echo…**

 **\- Je croyais que c'était évident.**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'à ma manière je suis aussi aveugle qu'Anya ?**

 **\- C'est peut-être un truc de loups,** suppose-t-elle en hochant les épaules. **Je ne veux pas partir, juste voler…**

 **\- Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas le faire.**

 **\- Je le sais. Comment tu fais pour accepter de ne pas te transformer ?**

 **\- Je ne l'accepte pas mais quand c'est trop difficile, je me concentre sur** _ **toi**_ **.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais essayé… et comment Anya fait ?**

 **\- Anya ? Je n'en sais rien du tout,** je ris doucement. **Anya est… différente,** je passe une main dans ses cheveux en baissant les yeux, **brisée.**

 **\- Brisée ?**

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, elle semble heureuse.**

 **\- Elle ne l'est pas, pas entièrement. Crois-moi, ce combat qu'elle mène contre son loup, se n'est pas bien. Si elle continue de le rejeter, elle pourrait… elle pourrait… mourir. Comment était son loup,** je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, **il était si effrayant que ça ?**

 **\- Non,** murmure Echo, **en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Son regard était,** elle ferme les yeux comme si elle tentait de reconstruire le souvenir, **si calme. Tous les autres loups autour d'elle étaient habités par la rage, ils tuaient de manières tellement,** elle secoue la tête, **sanglante. J'étais,** elle déglutit, **terrifiée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'étais pétrifiée par autre chose que ma mère, sa voix a commencé à lentement s'éloigner et j'étais de plus en plus affolée c'est à ce moment que ce loup s'est approchée de moi.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Oui,** elle acquiesce, **tu as vu comment Luna et Lyssa peuvent avoir un loup gigantesque ? Et bien celui d'Anya est beaucoup plus… imposant.**

 **\- Plus grand tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle est aussi grande que toi quand tu es humain mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle mais de ce… tu sais ce… ce,** elle fait des gestes extravagants avec ses mains, **je ne sais pas trop…** **cette… prestance.**

J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire en parlant de prestance. Je me mordille l'ongle. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ni la mère, ni la sœur d'Anya impressionnante. Pour moi, ce ne sont toutes les deux que des monstres, surtout Lyssa. Bien que Luna provoque en moi un profond dégoût comment peut-elle être si proche de sa fille et ne pas se rendre compte de qui elle est ? Il n'y en a que pour Lyssa, Lyssa et encore Lyssa !

Mon père était pareil avec moi, il ne voyait jamais O' et ce comportement avait le don de me mettre en rogne.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?** M'interroge Echo.

 **\- J'essaye de comprendre pour quelle raison Anya rejète son loup. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider.**

 **\- Elle en a peur.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non Anya n'a peur de rien. Tu as vu comment elle gère cette situation ? C'est la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontré, même Rae ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.**

 **\- Et pourtant, elle a peur de son loup.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas…**

 **\- C'est comme quand tu penses que mes instincts de dragons sont plus forts que mon amour pour toi. Tu as peur, Anya a peur aussi.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est brisée,** je comprends enfin.

J'ai peur que le ciel m'arrache Echo, mon amour pour elle et mon humanité. Anya penserait vraiment la même chose pour son loup ? Pour quelle raison le ferait-elle ? Elle est aimée, entourée et respectée. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui manquer maintenant qu'elle a Raven ?

Brisée. Je fermer les yeux. Depuis combien de temps exactement est-ce que je me suis rendu compte de ce détail ? Plus important encore, pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble aussi important ? Plus d'un mois de réflexion et j'en suis toujours au même point. Je ne trouve pas de réponses et de ce fait, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment aider Anya. Heureusement, j'ai finalement réussi à apaiser les démons de Echo même si certains sont plus ancrés que d'autres. Maintenant, elle vient me voir quand les émotions la submergent, elle ne se laisse plus couler dans un flot de sentiments qu'elle ne contrôle pas.

J'observe les enfants jouer avec une certaine mélancolie. Ils se poursuivent en riant, inventent des règles au fur et à mesure sans se soucier de ce qui les entourent : le monde réel. Ils n'ont pas encore conscience de la chance qu'ils ont, mais un jour ils se retrouveront à ma place et regretteront leurs insouciances de jadis.

J'ai fait tellement d'erreur dans ma vie… que j'ai la sensation de ne plus pouvoir prendre une seule bonne décision.

Je soupire en m'adossant un peu plus contre un arbre sur lequel je suis appuyé. Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et je lève les yeux vers le ciel. J'ai une décision importante à prendre, j'en ai terriblement conscience pourtant je repousse l'échéance encore et encore. Je laisse mes paupières se fermer quand une personne se place à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, pas maintenant. Je dois sérieusement réfléchir.

 **\- A quoi penses-tu petit loup ?**

Mina… je ne sais pas pour quelle raison cette femme s'accroche autant à moi. Je semble avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui a forgé un profond respect pour moi. Je n'arrive juste pas à savoir quoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de réussir la première impression. A dire vrai, je suis même très mauvais à cet exercice.

 **\- Je ne suis pas petit,** je tique.

 **\- Mais tu es un loup,** s'amuse-t-elle. **Il n'y a que deux personnes que je traite avec autant de respect, toi et la petite sorcière.**

 **\- Rae, elle, elle est petite.**

 **\- Comment as-tu deviné que je parlais de Raven Reyes,** m'interroge-t-elle.

 **\- Il n'y a ici que deux sorcières qui peuvent être digne de ton respect et tu détestes Morgane.**

 **\- Je ne l'as déteste pas… vraiment. Donc,** reprend-elle, **à quoi penses-tu ?**

 **\- Aux conséquences que vont avoir certain de mes actes.**

 **\- Quels actes ? Tu es le mâle alpha le plus réfléchis que je connais et crois mois, j'en connais beaucoup. Depuis que j'ai choisi de te suivre, je t'ai parfaitement vu prendre bonne décision sur bonne décision.**

 **\- C'est gentil mais… ce n'est qu'une façade.**

 **\- Je n'en crois pas un mot Bellamy Blake.**

 **\- Et pourtant… pourtant…**

Je soupire en pensant une nouvelle fois à la décision que j'ai à prendre. Je crois sans mentir que c'est la plus difficile que je puisse un jour avoir à faire. C'est un choix impossible. Rien que d'y penser ça me met le morale à zéro.

 **\- Je vais peut-être devoir quitter ma meute,** je reprends sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Ta meute,** Mina regarde à droite et à gauche avant de reprendre en un murmure, **celle qui vient du futur ?**

 **\- Je n'ai qu'une seule meute,** je souris amuser.

 **\- Et pour quelles raisons penses-tu** _ **devoir**_ **quitter ta meute, ta famille ?**

Mes yeux parcourent l'horizon et s'arrêtent sur Echo, elle est avec un groupe d'enfants plus calmes et leurs raconter des histoires, des légendes qui appartiennent à son peuple. Ils adorent l'écouter, je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir, sa voix est merveilleuse. Pourtant, je sens aussi le regard hostile de Luna sur elle. Je sais que Echo n'y fais pas attention et pourtant si je ne prends pas de décision, ce genre de méfiance sera son quotidien. Octavia ne l'acceptera jamais dans la meute.

 **\- Je crois comprendre,** souffle Mina, **pour un amour plus grand que celui de la famille.**

 **\- Il reste la loyauté.**

 **\- Puis-je te parler sans barrière petit loup ?**

J'acquiesce sans prononcer de réponse. J'aperçois Anya s'installer près des enfants et écouter à son tour Echo. Je vais véritablement pouvoir me concentrer sur ma décision. Je sais que Echo n'a rien à craindre quand Anya est dans les parages.

 **\- Quitte ta meute.**

 **\- Pardon,** j'explose.

 **\- Quitte ta meute,** répète-t-elle calmement.

 **\- Mais enfin… je ne peux… pas. O' est ma sœur.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu réfléchis à cette possibilité depuis que tu as mis ce bracelet sur le poignet de Echo. Je suis même presque sûre que tu as pensé à rester dans le passé.**

 **\- Si je décide de quitter ma meute, O' pourrait s'en prendre à Echo.**

 **\- Et que se passera-t-il si tu ne la quittes pas ?**

 **\- Echo sera seule,** je souffle, **c'est encore pire que de l'imaginer blessée.**

 **\- Tu as raison, aucun alpha digne de ce nom ne voudrait d'un dragon dans sa meute.**

 **\- Tu te trompes Mina… Lexa l'a accepté.**

 **\- Lexa, l'alpha de cette bêta outrageusement arrogante. Et bien si un alpha peut l'accepter, ta sœur le pourra peut-être.**

 **\- Tu ne connais pas O'… elle ne pourra pas, jamais. Encore moins maintenant.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

 **\- Rien du tout.**

 **\- Serais-tu en train de me mentir petit loup ?**

Oui… mais pour la sécurité de celle que j'aime, je ne dois parler de ce détail à personne. La seule qui soit au courant en dehors d'Echo et moi, c'est Anya. J'ai été obligé de l'impliquer, je n'arrivais pas à calmer Echo. Rien de ce que je disais n'arrivais à l'atteindre. Comme toujours Anya a su trouver les mots et même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit.

Mais depuis, Anya est encore plus protective envers Echo et je ne croyais pas cela possible.

 **\- Je suis désolé Mina, je ne peux pas te parler de ce qui a changé.**

 **\- Comme tu veux petit loup… as-tu penser à créer ta propre meute, tu es un mâle alpha après tout.**

 **\- Non. Je ne peux pas. Je n'arriverais pas à protéger Echo seule. Et… je suis peut-être un mâle alpha mais… je n'ai jamais été un mâle alpha dominant. J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise à l'idée de donner des ordres.**

 **\- Tu le fais pourtant depuis que je te connais, c'est toi qui guides les autres.**

 **\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix et depuis que nous avons retrouvé Anya, nous prenons toutes les décisions importantes ensemble.**

 **\- Et cette Lexa, tu ne pourrais pas la rejoindre ?**

Un rire nerveux m'échappe, évidement que j'ai réfléchis à cette option. Ça serait tellement facile. Je sais que Lexa m'accepterait dans sa meute, comme elle a pu le faire avec tant d'autres. Mais si je le faisais un conflit énorme naîtrait entre ma meute et la sienne et la relation qui est en train de se reconstruire entre l'alpha et Lincoln se dégraderait à nouveau.

Je ne veux pas être celui qui détruit une fratrie. Je ne veux pas être celui qui quitte sa meute. Je ne veux pas être celui qui trahit les siens. Je ne veux pas de tout ça… mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est un non.**

 **\- C'est un non.**

 **\- Je croyais que ta meute vivait en paix et sur le même territoire que celle des Triku.**

 **\- Justement, je ne serai pas celui qui… aargh !**

Je serre mes poings si fort que mes bras en tremble. Quelque soit ma décision, quelqu'un en souffrira. Ça serait plus facile de choisir des personnes à qui je ne tiens pas ou à qui je tiens moins comme Lexa et Lincoln. Sauf que… je ne peux pas. Lexa compte énormément pour Anya et la faire souffrir serait une erreur que je paierais de mon amitié avec la blonde et je ne peux pas envisager cette option. Quant à Lincoln… il est l'amour avec un grand A de ma petite sœur, celle que j'ai toujours protégée, lui faire du mal est tout aussi inenvisageable.

 **\- Et que fais-tu de ta dernière option petit loup ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'autre option, quitter O', la ferait trop souffrir, ne pas la quitter me fera trop souffrir.**

 **\- Tu sous-estimes peut-être ta sœur sur ce coup-là.**

 **\- Elle a besoin de moi.**

 **\- Quand est-il de Echo ?**

 **\- Elle a encore plus besoin de moi.**

 **\- Et donc, quand est-il de ta dernière option ?**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autre option,** je réponds tristement. **J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement mais ce n'est pas le cas…**

 **\- Tu en es vraiment certain ?**

 **\- Ne joue pas avec moi Mina,** je supplie presque. **Toute ma vie, j'ai pris des mauvaises décisions. J'ai trahi ma meute une fois, je ne serai pas de nouveau cette personne-là. J'ai fait du mal à une personne que j'aimais, elle a été blessé à cause de moi, je ne veux plus non plus être cette personne. J'ai essayé d'ignorer mes sentiments et je suis devenu un connard vaniteux et imbu de sa personne complètement égoïste, et c'est surtout ce mec là que je ne veux plus être. Qu'importe la décision que je vais prendre, je serai un de ceux-là. Echo,** je me frotte les paupières fatigué, **est tout. Je sens que ma sœur se rapproche et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne peux pas les perdre, ni l'une, ni l'autre.**

 **\- Blake,** prononce la voix d'Anya inquiète, **Mina** reprend-elle presque aussitôt avec une certaine menace, **tout va bien ?**

 **\- Le petit loup réfléchis aux conséquences que vont avoir certains de ses actes,** répond du tac-au-tac Mina.

Je me tourne avec effrois vers Mina qu'est-ce qui lui prend de parler d'une conversation privée de la sorte ? Et si je voulais éviter d'avoir cette conversation avec Anya ? En fait, je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec Anya !

Le sourire de Mina ne me dise rien qui vaille et son regard est encore pire. Je le suis pour découvrir qu'Anya me fixe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avec un air qui paraît triste. Elle n'a tout de même pas deviné ce qui me travaillait. Je veux bien qu'elle soit intuitive mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas être agressif envers elle, elle ne mérite pas que je la traite de la sorte mais c'est plus fort que moi. Une sorte de dernière barrière. Son regard devient de plus en plus affligé. Et merde… je l'ai blessé. Il faut que je m'excuse. La dernière chose que je veux c'est faire du mal à Anya.

 **\- Je suis…**

 **\- … ne dis pas que tu es désolée.**

 **\- Anya,** je souffle, **s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère Bellamy. Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça,** me sourit-elle.

Je baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard. Je veux qu'elle arrête de tout comprendre aussi facilement. Si elle continue, bientôt elle saura… elle saura que c'est elle ma dernière option.

Je ferme les paupières en serrant encore plus mes doigts. Je sens mes ongles se frailler un chemin sous ma peau et le sang commence à s'écouler. Je tremble. Jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais demander ce service à Anya, j'en ai bien conscience.

Pourtant, elle est bel et bien ma dernière option, celle qui fera le moins de mal. Si elle acceptait de devenir mon alpha et celle d'Echo, d'avoir une meute… Je sais que c'est impossible, que ça n'arrivera jamais et pourtant Lexa laisserait Echo partir. Sans oublier que c'est bel et bien le seul scénario qui pourrait blesser le moins Octavia. Après ces mois loin d'elle, elle pourrait comprendre que mon loup ait choisi un autre alpha, en fait c'est ce qu'il a fait. Depuis que nous sommes prisonniers du passé, mon loup a changé d'affiliation. Je le sens, ce n'est plus O' mon alpha. Heureusement que je suis aussi un alpha, grâce à ce statut, j'ai pu le cacher à Anya ce qui n'est pas difficile, elle est complètement aveugle mais je pourrai aussi le cacher à ma sœur.

Si Anya acceptait d'avoir une meute, il n'y aurait pas de conflit. Mais une personne serait blessée, d'une manière peut-être bien plus violente que toutes les autres : Anya. Alors cette dernière option, n'en est pas une !

 **\- Bellamy, je…**

 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Anya, tout va bien.**

 **\- J'ai pris le temps d'en parler avec Echo,** insiste-t-elle, **mais je ne suis pas revenu vers toi. Est-ce que tu…**

Je secoue la tête de façon négative avant la fin de sa question. Elle n'insiste pas en lançant un énième regard menaçant à Mina qui lui sourit comme si de rien n'était. Puis, elle se tourne vers Echo et les enfants et son regard change instantanément. Pendant de longues, très longues secondes, elle la regarde de manière pensive.

 **\- Tu es absolument certain que tu ne veux pas en parler,** me demande-t-elle sans quitter Echo des yeux. **Tu as pensé à ce que tu allais dire à ta sœur ?**

 **\- De quoi devrait-il parler avec son alpha ?**

 **\- Anya, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Comme tu veux Blake,** sourit-elle avec une certaine tristesse. **Tu sais où me trouver si tu change d'avis. Mina,** ponctue-t-elle toujours avec cette sous menace.

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Je ne comprends pas la raison de son inquiétude. Je soupire. Il y a peu de choses que je suis capable de comprendre chez cette fille. À croire qu'elle regroupe toutes les aberrations possibles et inimaginables dans son corps et sa personnalité.

 **\- Et bien,** reprend Mina, **elle est intéressante ta dernière option.**

 **\- Quoi,** je souffle surpris, **non. Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas… Anya ne sera jamais… c'est… ça n'arrivera pas.**

Mina se redresse en plaçant sa main dans mes cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis subjugué. Quelque chose semble avoir changer dans son regard mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Elle semble, je ne sais pas… plus âgée ?

 **\- Comme le dirait une certaine louve blonde : Crois ce que tu veux petit loup. Tu as une décision importante à prendre. J'ai été dans ta position une fois,** elle laisse glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, **tu vois mes mains ? Regarde bien petit loup. Tu connais l'importance des mains pour les sorcières, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière,** je rappelle.

 **\- Je me suis volontairement infliger cette boucherie par loyauté.**

J'en reste bouche bée, une boule gigantesque c'est former dans ma gorge. Ce n'est pas… possible. J'en tremble presque. C'est…

 **\- Ne fait pas ces yeux là, petit loup. Je savais exactement ce que je faisais. C'était mes mains ou la vie de ma sœur. Si je peux me permettre un conseil,** elle fait une pause avant de reprendre avec une certaine fragilité dans la voix, **ne choisit pas la loyauté. Dis-toi, qu'aujourd'hui, juste cette fois, tu as le droit d'être égoïste.**

 **\- Mais ma sœur…**

 **\- Non Bellamy Blake, qu'est-ce que** _ **tu**_ **veux ? Tu te crois égoïste mais la vérité c'est que tu ne t'aies jamais demandé ce que tu souhaitais vraiment. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Alors que veux-tu petit loup ?**

 **\- Echo,** je réponds sans la moindre hésitation.

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu l'as ta réponse. À partir de maintenant, toutes les décisions que tu vas prendre doivent obligatoirement t'emmener à elle, à Echo. Tu te débrouille comme tu le veux mais tu n'as qu'un objectif : Echo. Qu'importe ta sœur, Lexa ou son frère, même Anya n'a pas d'importance, pas à cet instant. Tu demanderas pardon après parce que** _ **toi**_ **petit loup, je ne veux pas que tu te réveille un jour en regrettant d'avoir charcuter tes mains, ça ne m'est jamais arriver, et toi ?**

 **\- Mina,** je souffle.

 **\- Un jour, j'espère que tu me remercieras pour mon conseil Bellamy Blake. Tu te fiches des conséquences que vont avoir tes décisions tant qu'elles te mènent à Echo. D'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Bien, je dois y aller.**

 **\- Prends soins de toi Bellamy Blake, nous nous reverrons bientôt.**

 **\- Mina,** je l'appelle mais elle disparaît sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

Et merde… cette conversation ne m'a pas du tout aidée. J'ai encore plus la sensation d'être obligé de faire du mal au peu de personne à qui je tiens réellement. Je me fiche des conséquences de mes actes tant que ça me mène à Echo. Je soupire et la seconde d'après mon regard tomber sur Anya.

Si seulement c'était si facile…

Je prends une forte inspiration. Je dois lui parler. Je ne dois pas me contenter de supposition. Je dois savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Je m'avance lentement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de toute ma vie et pourtant, j'ai vécu des moments bien pire que celui-là, enfin je crois. Je ne veux pas affronter Anya, je ne souhaite pas me disputer avec elle et encore moins lui faire du mal et pourtant, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une chance, même infime, qu'elle puisse accepter de devenir un jour l'alpha d'une meute ? Une meute dont Echo et moi pourrions faire partie ? J'ai fait tellement de supposition sur la raison qui la pousse à rester solitaire que je pense connaitre toutes les réponses. Mais peut-être… oui, peut-être que je me suis trompé.

 **\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse,** je dis dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur, **mais je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.**

 **\- Tout va bien Bellamy.**

 **\- Tu as raison,** je soupire, **j'ai besoin de parler de tout ça.**

 **\- C'est à mon tour d'être désolée. J'aurai dû voir que tu en avais besoin.**

 **\- Tu as beaucoup d'autre chose à gérer Anya.**

 **\- Comme le fait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'indifférence de la mini-Raven ?**

 **\- Tu souffres et c'est normal. Je ne sais pas comment… je… Anya, je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre Echo.**

Le silence qui suit ma déclaration m'inquiète. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'est rien à répondre à ce que je viens de dire. Une boule d'angoisse gigantesque se forme dans mon estomac. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi exposer. Son manque de réaction est terriblement douloureux.

C'est dans c'est moment là que je ne peux pas nier le choix de mon loup. C'est dans ceux-là que je remarque une certaine dépendance à ces décisions. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible, son loup n'est même pas présent. Il est endormi alors comment le miens peut-il le reconnaître comme son alpha, ça n'a aucun sens ?

 **\- Anya ?**

Toujours aucune réaction, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je déglutis difficilement et malgré que je sois rongé par la peur, je tourne lentement les yeux vers elle et à ma plus grande surprise, je la découvre en larmes.

 **\- Anya,** je souffle inquiet en saisissant son épaule.

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** murmure-t-elle en passant ses deux mains sur son visage, **je suis simplement épuisée.**

 **\- Je… je te parlerai d'Echo une autre fois. Ce n'est pas important… enfin… bien sûr que c'est important mais je ne veux pas abuser de ton temps.**

Je me retourner. Je souris à Echo qui me fait un signe de la main. Je fixe quelques secondes le dos d'Anya avant de commencer à partir quand elle me retient :

 **\- Bellamy, ne part pas.**

 **\- Je ne pars pas. Tu… tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer avant et pourtant, je t'ai brisé trois côtes durant un entraînement. D'ailleurs pour la 3072 fois, je suis désolé.**

 **\- Les os brisés se soignent vite,** élude-t-elle.

 **\- Pour un lycanthrope peut-être mais tu es humaine. J'aurai dû faire plus attention.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** se lamente-t-elle en se laissant tomber au sol.

 **\- Anya !**

 **\- Je suis épuisée,** répète-t-elle.

 **\- Hey,** je souffle, **ça va aller,** je poursuis en guidant sa tête jusqu'à mon épaule, **ça va aller, je te le promets.**

 **\- Ne fais pas des promesses tu ne peux pas tenir Blake.**

 **\- Promis,** j'assure en lui faisant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Bellamy,** me rouspète-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur intolérable que ça doit-être de regarder Raven sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher. Je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui aurait cette force. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas pareil mais tu peux te reposer sur moi. Je suis là pour toi, nous nous sommes fait une promesse.**

 **\- En ce moment, tu as tes propres problèmes,** me rappelle-t-elle.

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Je laisse mes doigts caresser son dos alors que sa tête semble peser de plus en plus lourd sur mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux et comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, je vérifie que les battements de son cœur soit aussi normal que possible pour elle. Sauf que cette fois je tique, c'est beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude.

 **\- Anya, il lui arrive quoi à ton cœur.**

 **\- Raven utilise de la magie,** souffle-t-elle faiblement, **beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de magie. Je t'ai dit que j'étais épuisée ?**

 **\- Okay, je vais chercher Morgane, tu as besoin de ton loup !**

 **\- Elle ne me le rendra pas et tu le sais. Reste… ta présence m'apaise.**

 **\- Je crois que tu commences à délirer.**

 **\- Non, c'est vrai… je me sens mieux quand tu es là. C'est presque comme être avec Lexa.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

 **\- Continue de me parler, je suis presque sûre qu'il ne faut pas que je m'endorme.**

 **\- Très bien. Je peux continuer de parler. Je vais quitter Octavia.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- C'est la bonne décision. Elle serait un danger pour Echo.**

 **\- C'est la bonne décision, vraiment ?**

 **\- Hum-hum.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? J'ai besoin d'avoir une meute.**

 **\- Tu pourrais faire comme moi et rester dans celle de Lexa.**

 **\- Non, j'ai besoin d'un alpha. Je… pourquoi tu ne veux pas de meute ?**

 **\- J'ai déjà une meute,** grogne-t-elle.

 **\- Je suis désolé Anya, mais Marcus et Blue ne sont pas ta meute, c'est ta famille.**

 **\- J'ai déjà une meute,** dit-elle tristement, **mais elle est morte. Regarde autour de toi, chaque personne que tu vois dans cette meute est morte. Ils sont tous mort, du moins une très grande partie d'entre eux, plus important encore ma mère est morte et quand elle a passé l'arme à gauche, ces idiots m'ont choisi moi, une gamine de six agonisante comme alpha. Sérieusement,** soupire-t-elle en passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, **ils ne pouvaient pas choisir Lyssa ? Je… ce que l'on ressent quand un membre de la meute se fait tuer c'est… je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Jamais…**

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Il est vrai que cette expérience doit être terrible. D'autant plus quand on sait qu'au même moment, Anya aussi était à l'agonie. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas rester un _Canis_ tient de plus en plus du miracle. Son humanité aurait dû sombrer et ne jamais se réveiller.

 **\- Donc, tu renonces définitivement à avoir une meute.**

 **\- De toute façon, qui voudrait d'une alpha qui ne se transforme pas ?**

C'est une très bonne question ! Si seulement je pouvais y répondre… je n'arrive pas à comprendre le choix de mon loup. Du moins pas tout à fait…

Anya est une force de la nature, elle prend soin de ceux qu'elle aime, elle est particulièrement réfléchie et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle croit que ce monde pourra un jour vivre en paix. Ce sont des points qui la rendent particulièrement respectable, sans oublier que même sans se transformer, elle a une force incroyable. À cet instant, alors qu'elle n'est qu'humaine, je peux le sentir, elle est plus que tout ce que je ne saurais jamais.

 **\- Tu crois que Lexa n'a jamais pensé une seule fois que tu puisses devenir son alpha ?**

 **\- Lexa voulait devenir l'alpha des Trikru, elle voulait sauver sa meute.**

Autrement dit, elle ne s'est jamais posée la question, pas une seule fois. Mais certain regard ne trompe pas. Par moment, bien que Lexa soit une des alphas les plus puissante que je connaisse, elle détaille Anya comme si c'était la seule à avoir les réponses qu'elle attend, elle l'observe comme si sa sœur de cœur pouvait pendant un court instant être son alpha.

Et je sais parfaitement que je regarde de plus en plus Anya de la même manière…

 **\- Que feras-tu si un jour un loup te choisit comme alpha.**

 **\- Ça n'arrivera pas.**

 **\- Anya… tu n'as réellement pensé que ça n'arriverait jamais.**

 **\- Je fais en sorte de m'investir le moins possible, ça n'arrivera pas.**

Très bien… elle n'est définitivement pas prête à entendre que mon loup l'a choisie comme alpha et encore moins à ce que je lui demande si elle nous accepterait Echo et moi.

Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Je peux attendre. Je vais quitter Octavia, il le faut pour Echo et ensuite, j'attendrai qu'Anya soit prête pour fonder une meute et nous la rejoindrons. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle est ma seule option.

Peut-être même que je n'arriverai pas à le cacher à ma sœur… je pense réellement que la seule qui est incapable de voir le changement c'est cette _idiote_ dans mes bras.

 **\- Comment va Raven ?**

 **\- Lyssa est revenue, elle ne va pas bien.**

 **\- Je parle de** _ **notre**_ **Raven.**

 **\- Si elle continue à utiliser autant de magie, elle va me tuer… sérieusement… qu'est-ce qui peut pomper autant d'énergie ?**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de nous rejoindre.**

 **\- Tu crois ?** Me demande Anya surexcité en se redressant.

Son sourire est magnifique, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureuse depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer à leurs tours, il faut dire que cette manifestation est quelque peu contagieuse. Puis sans la moindre raison, son bonheur s'efface en une fraction de seconde, ses cils papillonnent avant qu'elle ne me fixe encore avec ce regard quelque peu triste, elle baisse la tête avant de chercher Echo des yeux et de murmurer :

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi mais pour toi…**

 **\- Je vais bien Anya, je suis heureux de pouvoir revoir ma sœur.**

Elle me fixe sans dire un mot et je peux deviner son inquiétude, ce n'est pas difficile, je ressens exactement la même chose. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'Octavia va certainement péter un câble en voyant Echo. Le pire c'est que je ne pourrai pas lui tenir tête tant que je serais toujours sous son autorité. Je serai dans l'incapacité de la protéger. Je suis complètement flippé à cette idée. Ou peut-être que je parviendrais à défier son autorité… grâce à Anya.

 **\- Ecoute, je…**

Anya est coupée par un bruit sourd, suivi d'un vacillement du bouclier de Morgane. Nous échangeons un regard alors que nous savons tous les deux exactement qui a provoqué ce trouble. Costia apparaît subitement dans notre dos en hurlant :

 **\- Lexa est là !**

 **\- Costia,** l'arrête immédiatement Anya, **moins fort.**

 **\- Mais Lexa est là,** insiste-t-elle, **je veux la voir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** nous interroge Echo, **pourquoi cette agitation ?**

 **\- Apparemment,** Agathe arrive complètement essoufflée, **nous serions attaqués ! Morgane est venue nous prévenir avant de rejoindre Luna ! Que faisons-nous Bellamy ? Anya ?**

Nous sommes tous les deux sans voix ? Que devons-nous faire ? Lexa n'est pas la seule à être arrivée, je sens la présence de ma sœur et à la vue de la réaction d'Anya, Raven aussi doit-être présente.

 **\- Moi,** intervient Costia, **je sais exactement ce que nous devons faire. Nous y allons !**

La jeune bêta passe devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire ou dire pour la retenir. Sans que cela ne m'étonne plus que ça, c'est Anya qui reprend le dessus le plus vite. Elle saisit le poignet de Costia, et l'arrête net.

 **\- Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Tu vas aller te mettre à l'abri, dans ma cage avec Agathe et Echo. J'attends de toi que tu les protéger si les choses s'enveniment.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mon alpha.**

 **\- Costia, s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis.**

 **\- Non ! Si les choses dégénèrent c'est mon alpha que je dois protéger pas cette** _ **stupide**_ **humaine et encore moins ce** _ **monstre**_ **!**

La main droite d'Anya part en un éclair. La gifle est si forte que la lèvre de Costia se fend et le sang apparaît très vite. J'en reste bouche bée et la blonde qui vient de subir cette violence écarquille les yeux au possible, prise aussi de court. Sa main tremble pour atteindre sa joue certainement endolorie.

 **\- Maintenant ça suffit,** s'énerve Anya, **tu es insupportable depuis que nous sommes ici. Je comprends que cela puisse être difficile d'être loin de son alpha. Mais Echo fait partie de ta meute, il est temps que tu la traites avec le même égard que n'importe quels autres membres ! À ton avis, que va dire Lexa quand elle saura que tu as refusé de la protéger ? Alors maintenant, tu t'exécutes !**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Tu es une des meilleures combattantes que je connaisse et je te demande de protéger Agathe et Echo parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne sommes encore que tous les cinq et nous avons promis de nous protéger les uns, les autres.**

 **\- Très bien,** accepte Costia en baissant les yeux.

Echo s'avance vers moi, elle prend doucement ma main. Je lis son inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je lui souris avant d'embrasser doucement son front. Je lui assure que nous ne risquons rien. Elle ne croit pas à mon mensonge et pourtant, elle fait semblant et scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser doux et passionné avant de suivre les deux autres.

 **\- Et Costia,** la retient Anya. **Echo n'est pas un monstre.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Echo,** souffle la blonde.

Un sourire étirer les lèvres de ma belle avant qu'elle ne hoche les épaules en assurant que ses propos ne l'on pas blesser. C'est faux. Elle est terrifiée par le fait que cela puisse être vrai… Elle ne supporte pas l'idée de redevenir un dragon sanguinaire, sans foi, ni loi avec un seul objectif obéir à cette voix.

Très vite, elle disparaît…

Alors autour de moi, l'agitation et les exclamations m'angoissent. J'attends ce jour depuis le début de notre mésaventure. Mais pour la première fois, je ne souhaite pas qu'on nous sauve. Je sais que c'est particulièrement égoïste, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

La boule que j'ai dans le ventre depuis que je sens la présence de ma sœur ne fait que grandir. Elle est pareil à une tumeur. Si je ne fais pas attention, elle pourrait véritablement me tuer.

Chaque pas que je fais pour la rejoindre est marqué par une hésitation. Et si je ne le faisais pas ? Si je restais là ? Si Octavia ne me retrouvait pas ? Si je disparaissais avec Echo ? Si je partais sans ne jamais me retourner ?

Elle n'aurait alors pas à savoir. Je pourrai garder ce qui s'est déroulé durant ces six derniers mois secret. Elle n'a pas à savoir… pourtant, avec son retour, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui cacher. Un seul regard et elle comprendra.

Une tape sur l'épaule me ramène à la réalité. Je souris en voyant le regard mi-heureux mi-inquiet d'Anya. Elle se soucie de moi, des conséquences que pourraient avoir les choix que j'ai pu faire dernièrement.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Black. Je protégerai Echo et l'enfant contre ta sœur s'il le faut.**

 **\- Merci Anya.**

La barrière vacille de nouveau comme si l'entré avait été forcée. Nous échangeons un regard avant de courir droit vers ma sœur et les autres. Anya est rapide, beaucoup trop pour une humaine. J'ai même du mal à la suivre. Ses pieds sont toujours stables, elle parcourt des chemins de terre rempli de trous ou de racines sans trébucher une seule fois. Sa respiration est calme bien qu'elle fasse un effort considérable, je remarque tout de même un léger sifflement, certainement provoquer par cette douleur qu'elle ressent toujours au niveau de sa clavicule. Les battements de son cœur raisonnent comme un écho, un près de moi, l'autre un peu plus loin.

Nous arrivons en haut d'une colline, c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Anya montre les premiers signe de fatigue. Elle est quelque peu essoufflée et passe sa main sur son épaule en espérant certainement calmer la douleur. Je l'observe avec une certaine inquiétude. Mais son regard à elle est remplit de bonheur. Je tourne alors la tête et fixe Octavia et Lincoln avec appréhension. Les choses vont forcément mal tourner quand ils vont apprendre qu'Echo attend un enfant.

 **\- Anya,** appelle Raven alors que toute son attention est rivée sur la blonde à mes côtés.

Je souris, heureux qu'elles aient enfin pu se retrouver. Elles méritent toute les deux de connaitre le bonheur et de profiter enfin de leur amour. C'est certainement parce que je suis entièrement satisfait par ses retrouvailles que je ne remarque pas les petits détails. Je ne vois pas la fureur de Lyssa, je ne remarque pas que Raven avance d'un pas vers Anya sans faire attention à tout les reste et entrevois certainement pas la terroriste de service commencer à se transformer. Tout ce que je constate, c'est un hurlement à m'en déchirer le cœur :

 **\- RAVEN !**

Ensuite, tout se passe à une vitesse folle, alors même qu'Anya montre encore des signes de fatigue, elle se précipite vers l'amour de sa vie. Je suis complètement figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour l'aider. C'est comme si absolument tout ce qui se déroulait maintenant se passait au ralenti. À chaque battement de cœur, Lyssa sous sa forme de loup se rapproche de Raven sans que la sorcière ne s'en rende compte.

Anya ne sera jamais assez rapide. Un autre battement de cœur. Et cette fois, c'est comme si toute la scène se mettait sur pause. Lyssa est sur le point de planter ses crocs dans le cou de Raven et Anya est trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Je ferme les yeux, refusant d'assister à cette scène. C'est un cauchemar ! Je refuse que ce soit réel.

J'aurai pu m'effondrer mais quelque chose de vraiment inattendu est arrivé. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, depuis six longs mois pour être précis. Celle d'appartenance, c'est comme de retrouver un feu de cheminer en plein hiver, le sourire de l'être aimé, les rires de nos amis, une sensation de bien être plus grande que tout, l'appartenance à une meute, à un alpha.

C'est… j'ouvre brusquement les paupière… c'est… impossible !

Alors que je me répète encore et encore que rien de ce que je ne vois n'est réel, Anya bondit et en un battement de cils, elle se transforme, un battement de cils plus tard, elle est redevenue humaine l'encolure du loup de Lyssa fermement saisit dans sa main gauche. Si elle était essoufflée tout à l'heure, cette fois elle est vraiment à bout de souffle.

 **\- Tu ne la touches pas,** menace-t-elle entre deux respiration chaotique.

Personne ne semble avoir remarqué la transformation d'Anya, personne… pas même Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Est-ce que j'ai tout imaginé ? Le sentiment d'appartenance à complètement disparu. Elle est redevenue complètement humaine… de nouveau, il n'y a plus aucune trace de son loup.

Anya se retourne vers moi, elle m'observe étrangement. Je m'avance alors que ses lèvres miment des remerciements. Donc… ça serait réel ?

 **\- Bellamy,** explose ma sœur en me sautant dans les bras, **tu vas bien !**

Personne n'a rien remarque… personne…

Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens, ce n'est pas possible…

C'est alors que mon regard tombe par inadvertance sur Morgane, elle semble à peine tenir debout. Elle fixe Anya avec incompréhension, elle semble choquée voire même horrifiée. Anya aurait réussie a passé sa magie pour récupérer son loup à peine une fraction de seconde pour sauver Raven, non… c'est insensé, même pour elle.

Raven laisse glisser sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya, ce qui fait naître un nombre incalculable de rumeurs autour de nous. La tête de Lyssa tombe sur le côté, elle a fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Encore une fois, la retenue d'Anya m'impressionne, à sa place, j'aurai tué ce monstre.  
Ma meilleure amie tend sa seconde main que saisit immédiatement Anya pour se relever.

Sous nos regards, elles s'embrassent, enfin.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire ce chapitre du POV de Bellamy. Sa relation avec Anya, se complique puisque son loup l'a choisi comme alpha. Il va quitter Octavia pour protéger celle qu'il aime et son futur enfant. J'oublie quelque chose ? Ah oui… Ranya is BACK ! Oh et… Lyssa est KO ! A votre avis, que s'est-il passé ? Anya s'est transformée ou non ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Affiliation

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Bon… maintenant que tout le monde s'est retrouvé ou presque, comment croyez-vous que les choses vont se dérouler ? Vont-elles s'améliorer ou au contraire, empirer ?**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 **Ne me regarde pas**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **I'm following your voice** _Je suis ta voix_

 **I'll travel** Je voyagerai

 **Throught the night** _A travers la nuit_

 **I'll follow firefies** _Je suiverai les lucioles_

 **Your voice will guide me throught it all** _Ta voix me guidera à travers tous ça_

 **Bonnie McKee - To Find You**

 **Chapitre 31 : Affiliation**

Parfois certaines sensations nous hantent sans aucune raison. Elles enserrent notre cœur et nous paralyse sur place. Elles nous suivent où que nous allions, comme une ombre. Elles deviennent notre plus grande peur, nos pires cauchemars. Pour la simple raison que nous n'avons aucun moyen de les atteindre, de les exorciser, elles ne sont rien d'autre que des fantômes qui jouent avec notre raison jusqu'à nous amener au bord de la folie.

Et puis, un jour, elles se révèlent telles qu'elles avaient toujours été. C'est à ce moment précis que nous devons décider de nous laisser engloutir ou des les affronter.

* * *

 **\- Je t'aime,** le murmure de Raven me ramène à l'instant présent.

Avec une certaine hésitation, j'ose détacher mon regard de Luna et de sa garde rapprochée au grand complet. Ils semblent tous sous le choc après l'exploit d'Anya. Je détaille avec attention le corps inerte du loup qui gît pratiquement à mes pieds. Lyssa est encore en vie. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut encore vivre, si j'avais été à la place de ma sœur, elle n'aurait plus aucun souffle de vie, c'est pourtant le cas.

Je ferme les paupières, pas plus d'une seconde ou deux afin de me recentrer. Et lorsque mes cils se relèvent, cette sensation de mal-être s'empare à nouveau de moi. Il y a une présence des plus malfaisante près de moi et je n'aime pas cette situation. D'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où elle provient. J'étais persuadée que c'était Lyssa…

 **\- Lexa,** m'appelle doucement Clarke, **tout va bien ? Tu sembles inquiète.**

 **\- Plutôt méfiante…**

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Luna s'agiter. Elle fait à peine un pas vers nous que je saisis le poignet de Clarke pour la mettre en arrière et la protéger de mon corps. Je n'ai besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour faire appelle au pouvoir de ma meute. Je ne veux pas me battre contre elle mais si j'y suis obligée, je le ferai et je gagnerai. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

 **\- Laissez-moi m'assurer que ma fille se porte bien,** grogne-t-elle.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** répond Anya avec un calme qui me fait frissonner, j'avais oublié combien sa voix pouvais me rassurer, **elle va parfaitement bien. Je l'ai à peine effleuré.**

 **\- J'exige des pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias.**_

Un rire nerveux m'échappe bien malgré moi. Clarke grimace alors qu'elle se remémore certainement le même souvenir que moi. Cette fois, c'est Anya qui se met plus en avant. J'aimerai la retenir, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle puisse se mettre en danger. Je refuse l'idée que je puisse de nouveau la perdre alors que je n'ai pas encore pu lui parler.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Clarke qui me sourit avant de faire un signe de la tête. Je lâche alors son poignet non sans un pincement au cœur et retient Anya avant qu'elle ne soit trop exposée. Cette dernière se retourne un peu comme au ralentit, je n'ai pas encore croisé son regard et pourtant, je sais déjà que quelque chose a changé chez elle.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et son iris si particulier s'ancre dans les miens. Cet instant est comme arraché au temps lui-même, la seconde et mise en suspens pour me faire apprécier le moment. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur !

 **\- Tu es plus forte que dans mes souvenirs,** sourit-elle fièrement.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi aussi,** je constate.

 **\- Je sais,** assure-t-elle, _**petite soeur,**_ murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre. **Nous n'acceptons pas les pourparlers Luna,** poursuit-elle bien plus fort, **nous partons et c'est tout.**

Anya continue d'expliquer les raisons qui la pousse à refuser les pourparlers mais je n'écoute plus. Je suis subjuguée. Elle m'a appelé petite sœur… je n'arrive pas à le croire… je pourrai en pleurer. En réalité, je crois que je pleure d'une certaine manière. Je souris malgré moi, Clarke est beaucoup moins endurcie, elle ne parvient pas à contenir ses émotions. Elle pleure de joie pour moi.

J'aimerai tant la remercier. Je tâcherai de le faire plus tard. Je dois rester concentrée et attentive. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. D'autant plus que cette présence angoissante ne fait que grandir autour de nous.

 **\- Vous êtes obligés d'accepter les pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias,**_ nous rappelle Jack.

 **\- La dernière fois que j'ai participé à des pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias,**_ **j'ai été gravement blessée. Je ne reproduirais pas les erreurs de mon passé. Si vous voulez négocier, ce sera avec nous tous. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à négocier, nous repartons avec Costia, Echo, ma sœur, Bellamy et Agathe, un point c'est tout.**

 **\- Quelle arrogance,** peste Luna, **vous croyez pouvoir entrer et sortir de mon territoire sans qu'il n'y ait des conséquences.**

 **\- Ce territoire n'est plus le votre dans notre monde,** je rappelle avec un regard discret pour Anya.

C'est presque imperceptible mais je la vois se tendre à la fin de ma phrase. Elle ferme doucement les paupières avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et de me tourner un peu plus le dos. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ses épaules sont comme affaissées sous un poids énorme, ce n'est pas normal. Je me tourne alors vers Bellamy qui porte sur elle un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je cherche alors le regard de Raven mais elle ne semble ne rien avoir remarqué. Je me fais peut-être des idées. Du moins, j'aurais pu le croire plus de cinq secondes, si je ne voyais pas Anya reculer de quelque pas en baissant la tête. Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois légèrement derrière moi alors seulement, elle relève les yeux. Ce n'est pas les yeux de Luna qu'elle cherche mais ceux de Morgane.

C'est en interceptant cet échange que je remarque que le comportement de la sorcière est plus qu'étrange, elle semble à peine tenir debout. Elle est affaiblie, son pouvoir est comme aspiré loin de son corps. Et plus, sa magie s'échappe, plus cette présence malsaine et dérangeante prend de l'importance.

Je cherche activement la personne de qui découle cette noirceur. Mon cœur manque plusieurs battements et je crois que j'ai même la nausée. Pour quelle raison je suis la seule à ressentir ce malaise ? Je retiens un haut le cœur. C'est vraiment dérangeant. J'ai la sensation que le mal en personne se tient quelque part parmi nous.

 **\- Lexa,** souffle doucement Clarke à mon oreille, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à formuler une réponse que Jack s'avance vers nous sans peur. Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Il sait parfaitement que sa puissance et son pouvoir lui suffise. Il n'a peur de personne.

 **\- Je le dis et je le répète, vous êtes obligés d'accepter les pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias.**_

 **\- Lexa,** murmure Clarke, **tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit de ne jamais entrer dans l'ombre si je devais utiliser mon pouvoir à proximité ?**

 **\- J'en ai un vague souvenir, oui.**

Comment oublier la seule et unique fois où Clarke a élevé la voix contre moi. J'en ai encore des frissons. J'ai détesté ce moment. Je me suis sentie complètement inutile alors qu'elle semblait en danger. Elle risquait sa vie et pourtant, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. C'est clairement une des pires épreuves que j'ai dû affronter. Surmonter mon instinct de protection, accepter que Clarke puisse se débrouiller seule, ce n'est définitivement pas dans ma nature.

 **\- Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis,** m'assure-t-elle toujours à voix basse.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je le connais plutôt bien,** me rappelle-t-elle en désignant son père, **il s'apprête à nous attaquer. Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à ce qu'il ne voit pas.**

 **\- Tu veux utiliser l'** _ **abscondam**_ **? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais y emmener qu'une personne.**

 **\- C'était le cas,** confirme-t-elle, **mais je me suis entraînée et je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il s'en prend à toi, à ta meute, à** _ **nous**_ **. Va dans l'ombre, fais-moi confiance.**

Je souris bien plus que je ne le devrais alors que ma vie et celle de plusieurs de mes loups est en danger. J'aimerai pouvoir embrasser Clarke, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je fais quelque pas en arrière sans que mon regard ne lâche le siens. Je lui fais confiance. Je sais qu'elle nous protégera de son père alors même que cette idée lui brise le cœur. Elle est déterminée à me protéger, à _nous_ protéger.

Je laisse ma voix d'alpha et plus particulièrement celle d'Heda se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui m'entourent pour les invités à se placer dans l'ombre. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que les seuls à ne pas bouger sont Anya et Bellamy. Octavia agrippe le bras de son frère et le tire avec force vers elle, son geste ne passe pas inaperçu et Jack semble légèrement plus méfiant.

Des ombres informent s'amassent à ses pieds. La dernière fois que j'ai vu un tel spectacle, il se battait pour la meute. Lentement de grands loups se dessine pour prendre forme près de lui. Ils semblent plus s'agir de Canis que de lycanthropes, leur comportement est complètement anarchique. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demande si je ne dois pas agir, Clarke ne sera peut-être pas assez forte… je déteste douter d'elle mais il s'agit de son père. Un démon agamen, un archiviste, bien qu'il fasse partie d'une espèce des plus meurtrière, il n'est pas connu pour ses méfaits bien au contraire. C'est son intelligence et son génie qui sont reconnus.

Et très franchement, j'en comprends la raison.

Je ferme les paupière quelques secondes. Je sais que je peux avoir foi en Clarke. Elle est forte, bien plus qu'elle ne laisse le voir. Je sais qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut. Elle ne me mettrait jamais en danger, moi et tous les autres. J'ai remarqué d'infime changement depuis que son père a été assassiné mais en vérité, ils sont colossaux. À commencer par sa capacité à parler de ses sentiments, les entraînements qu'elle s'impose, ses recherches avec Raven, les déclarations qu'elle a pu me faire ou encore sa relation étrange mais absolument adorable avec Thomas. Elle ne fera jamais partie d'un clan, c'est impossible pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est un membre de ma meute. Je souris un peu plus en réalisant, qu'elle agit comme un loup. Mon instinct de protection a peut-être un peu déteint sur elle, juste un peu.

Je glisse ma main dans celle d'Anya et malgré la douceur de mon geste, elle sursaute. Elle manque même de me faire lâcher prise avant de croiser mon regard. Ses yeux… il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Elle semble perdue, à mille lieux d'ici. Pourtant, elle vient de retrouver Raven, toute son attention devrait être centrée sur sa sorcière. Je la tire doucement vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses deux pieds franchissent l'ombre.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que nous sommes en train de suivre un des plans foireux de Clarke,** grimace Raven.

C'est étrange, elle ne semble pas remarquer le comportement étrange de ma sœur. En revanche, l'aîné des Blake se fraye un chemin jusqu'à Anya. Il passe devant sa meilleure amie sans même la saluer mais se contente de lui assurer :

 **\- Je suis certain que le plan de Clarke est parfait. Anya,** appelle-t-il ma sœur en posant sa main sur son épaule, **comment va Raven ?**

En une fraction de seconde, les yeux d'Anya se noient de larmes. Un sourire triste étire les lèvres de Bellamy avant qu'il n'ajoute :

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour elle, ta belle sorcière est juste là,** _ **idiote**_ **.**

 **\- Je fais ce que je peux,** dit-elle en détournant le regard, _**emmerdeur.**_

 **\- Je vais parfaitement bien,** assure Raven en se rapprochant.

 **\- Oh moi je le sais,** sourit Bellamy, **mais Anya est trop** _ **stupide**_ **pour le voir.**

 **\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'insulter ma sœur Blake,** je menace entre mes dents.

 **\- Elle est terrifiée,** souffle Anya en baissant les yeux.

C'est à cet instant même que je comprends enfin où se trouve le problème. Je me tourne vivement vers Luna et sa garde rapprochée. Hormis Lyssa toujours inconsciente et Jack qui s'est approché pour faire naître les ombres, ils sont tous restés dans le rang. Et parmi eux, dans le dos de Morgane, je repère Raven. Elle est bien plus jeune que la sorcière à nos côtés et si je l'avais remarquée plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu besoin qu'Anya signale quoi que ce soit pour deviner qu'elle se noyait dans une peur incontrôlable.

Je tente un regard vers _notre_ Raven qui semble aussi avoir compris d'où venait le problème. Comment ce détail a pu nous échapper ? D'autant plus que pour Bellamy la raison des réactions étrange d'Anya lui semble étrangement logique.

Raven chasse Bellamy qui esquisse un petit sourire en s'éloignant. Elle glisse ses mains sur les joues d'Anya et plante son regard dans celui de ma sœur. Elle murmure quelques mots pour la rassurer et je détourne le regard, rassurée, pour me concentrer entièrement sur Clarke.

Un amas de ténèbres à prit place dans sa paume. Quelques filaments tentent de s'échapper. Clarke semble essayer de retenir du sable ou de l'eau. Pourtant, elle ne cherche pas à resserrer ses doigts. C'est comme une fumée aussi noir que la nuit mais qui semble plus dense, d'ailleurs ses bras tremblent légèrement. Je vois ses doigts se détendre alors toute l'obscurité qu'elle a créée s'écrase à ses pieds. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite quand je reconnais cette manifestation, c'est exactement la même qui me repoussait après ces cauchemars quand elle revivait inlassablement le meurtre de Jack.

Je m'apprête à la rejoindre. Je refuse qu'elle sombre. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas même si elle faisait une telle folie pour _nous_ sauver. Je me stoppe net en remarquant un détail qui change absolument tout. La masse noire autour d'elle se déplace dans ce même mouvement reposant que les vagues d'une mer calme. Clarke se tourne vers moi en souriant, je sais alors qu'elle s'est replongée dans un de nos souvenir. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi fière d'elle. Elle maîtrise parfaitement les ténèbres en elle, elle ne leurs succombera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à cet instant, son esprit est habité par un de _nos_ plus beaux moments.

 **\- J'ai appris des erreurs de Raven,** m'assure-t-elle avec un de ses plus beau sourire.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et quand ses cils se relèvent, ses iris deviennent fluorescentes, tout comme les manifestations autour d'elle. Elle glisse ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les attacher dans un chignon des plus approximatif. Chacun de ses gestes me donne envie de la rejoindre pour l'embrasser et lui assurer encore et encore de tout l'amour que je lui porte. Ses lèvres bougent lentement pour former un parfait : _je t'aime_ avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour affronter son père. Je n'ai pas le temps de jauger la réaction de Jack mais je suis certaine qu'il est tout aussi impressionné par la maîtrise de Clarke.

Non je n'ai pas le temps…

Du moins mes yeux refusent de quitter ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort si c'est possible. Je pense même qu'il va finir par sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est… Niko se place à côté de moi et je le vois esquisser un sourire, un des premiers depuis que Gustus est mort.

 **\- Et bien,** souffle-t-il, **Clarke est vraiment pleine de surprises.**

Je suis incapable de lui répondre pourtant, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. C'est incroyable, correction, elle est incroyable.

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'affronter,** demande ma belle blonde à son père.

J'attends la réponse de Jack avec impatience mais pendant toute ce laps de temps, quelque peu insoutenable, je suis incapable de détourner les yeux de la nuque de Clarke. Là, sur sa peau, exactement au même endroit que moi, le signe de l'infinie flotte. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas de l'encre mais bien une manifestation des ténèbres de ma belle. Pourtant, le signe distinctif qu'elle appartient à ma meute se trouve bien sous mes yeux. Et, plus les secondes passent, plus la marque semble devenir définitive.

 **\- Je suis impressionné, tu es très puissante,** conçoit Jack. **Mais pas assez,** conclut-il en lâchant les ténèbres sur sa fille.

J'ai envie de hurler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Je suis terrifiée à la simple idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur. Je sais qu'elle est puissante et qu'elle ne laissera rien lui arriver. Je serai détruite si c'était le cas. Je me force à rester sur place. Je me répète encore et encore que je peux lui faire confiance. J'ai la certitude qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait.

Dès que les ombres transformées en loups monstrueux entre dans le périmètre de Clarke, ils s'évaporent. Ils ont à peine le temps de poser une patte sur la manifestation bleu turquoise aux pieds de ma belle qu'ils disparaissent. Jack les rappelle avant qu'ils s'évanouissent tous. Il semble complètement déstabilisé.

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'affronter,** répète Clarke en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, **je t'en prie, ne m'y oblige pas.**

 **\- Rien ne t'y oblige,** rappelle Jack.

 **\- Tu te trompes…**

 **\- Vous détenez Lyssa.**

 **\- Nous ne souhaitons pas la garder, qui voudrait rester près d'un monstre pareil ?**

 **\- Comment osez-vous parler de ma fille ainsi,** s'offusque Luna.

 **\- Sérieusement,** s'indigne Clarke, **regarde-la,** demande-t-elle à son père en la pointant du doigt, **comment peux-tu ignorer les ténèbres qui grandissent en elle ?**

 **\- Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.**

 **\- En effet,** confirme ma belle en levant ses mains à la hauteur de son visage, **il y a un tas de nuance de gris,** les manifestations à ses pieds s'agitent comme un océan en colère, **mais il n'y a rien de gris chez Lyssa, son âme est pourrie.**

D'un geste parfaitement calculé, elle ressert tous ses doigts pour former deux poings. Je vois l'air vaciller autour de nous, se flouter. Je tends la main en avant et la repasse dans la lumière, ma peau franchis un voile brumeux et humide. C'est une sensation étrange. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure lorsque je sens le sourire de Clarke m'envahir et peu à peu se dessiner sur les miennes.

C'est peut-être la première fois que je la sens à ce point heureuse alors qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs.

 **\- Comment,** souffle Jack, **qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Un démon agamen,** dit-elle en levant son indexe droit, **une humaine,** poursuit-elle en libérant son majeur.

 **\- Les semi-démon ont tendance à être plus puissant que** _ **nous**_ **mais ils s'épuisent vite. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.**

 **\- Mais je suis surtout,** elle fait bouger ses deux doigts, **ta fille. Clarke Griffin, première du nom et tu te trompes, je ne vais pas m'épuiser pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas faible, je ne nourris pas mon pouvoir de ténèbres.**

 **\- Jack,** souffle Morgane.

 **\- Tu sauras peut-être ma fille dans le futur mais à cet instant, tu n'es rien.**

Comment ose-t-il parler à Clarke de cette façon, je vais le tuer ! J'avance d'un pas, les poings serrés mais je suis immédiatement retenue. Je me retourne pour aboyer sur l'imbécile qui m'empêche de retrouver ma belle mais je me retiens de justesse quand je réalise qu'il s'agit d'Anya.

 **\- Nous savons tous que tu pourrais lui refaire le portrait. Calme-toi.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer,** je grogne. **Il s'agit de Clarke.**

 **\- Si j'ai pu rester spectatrice plus de six mois de la condition de vie de Raven alors que Lyssa faisait partie de sa vie, tu peux te retenir plus de cinq minutes,** assure-t-elle sans même me regarder, **Clarke assure.**

 **\- Anya,** l'appelle Bellamy, **tu sembles plus soucieuse que d'habitude. Un problème ?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas encore sûre.**

 **\- Evidemment qu'il y a un problème,** souligne Raven, **nous sommes bloqués dans le passé tant que nous n'avons pas récupérer Agathe, Costia et Echo. D'ailleurs pour quelle raison ne sont-ils pas avec vous ?**

Sans prendre le temps de nous répondre Anya et Bellamy échange un regard qui semble lourd de sens. Je les observe un à un. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange entre eux. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, ils se toléraient, rien de plus et là, ils semblent amis… non, c'est trop étrange. Même six mois éloignés de tout, les chances que ma sœur soit devenue proche d'un mâle alpha comme Blake avoisine zéro.

 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter,** sourit Anya, **tu m'empêches de me concentrer** _ **idiot**_ **.**

 **\- J'arrêterai de m'inquiéter quand tu arrêteras de le faire,** _ **emmerdeuse**_ **.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'inquiéter Blake,** le sermonne-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire de plus en plus grand et en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

 **\- Aïe,** souffle-t-il.

 **-** _ **Chochotte**_ **.**

 **-** _ **Brute**_ **.**

 **-** _ **Petit nature.**_

 **-** _ **Barbare.**_

 **-** _ **Femmelette**_ **.**

 **-** _ **Chieuse**_ **.**

 **\- Plus sérieusement,** sourit-elle, **reste concentré Blake.**

 **\- Très bien,** s'amuse-t-il. **Je suis concentré,** assure-t-il plus sérieusement.

J'en reste bouche bée. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? Et, je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise, Raven aussi les observe bizarrement ! La sorcière observe ma sœur puis Blake sans savoir où doit s'arrêter son regard.

 **\- Dites-moi vous deux, comment est-il possible que vous ne vous soyez pas entretuer ?**

 **\- Anya est** _ **cool**_ **, bien qu'elle puisse aussi être un vrai** _ **danger public,**_ sourit Bellamy.

 **\- Bellamy est** _ **supportable**_ **alors que c'est typiquement le genre que je** _ **déteste**_ **.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas choisi de naître mâle.**

 **\- Et moi, de t'** _ **exécrer**_ **dès le jour de ta naissance.**

 **\- Hey ! Sois plus gentille.**

 **\- Je suis à mon maximum,** s'amuse Anya.

 **\- Trop bizarre,** je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter.

 **\- Lexa, il te faudrait combien de temps pour atteindre Clarke en cas de problème ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il y a un problème ?**

Je panique, je panique complètement ! J'ignore de nouveau tout ce qui m'entoure pour me concentrer uniquement sur ma belle blonde. Non… je ne dois pas faire ça, ma meute à besoin de moi, non… c'est Clarke qui est en danger. En fait, c'est…

Et merde ! Clarke, la meute. La meute, Clarke. C'est exactement la même chose pour moi, c'est un choix impossible !

De plus, je ne vois aucun danger, elle semble parfaitement gérer la situation. Pourquoi Anya m'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

 **\- J'ai dis en cas de problème,** souligne ma sœur. **Je commence à connaître Luna. Elle est trop calme.**

 **\- Luna est du genre à avoir des plan C dans c'est plan B,** nous explique Bellamy.

 **\- Vous avez eu des problèmes avec elle,** demande Raven.

 **\- Des problème,** répète Anya comme s'il s'agissait de l'euphémisme du siècle.

 **\- Disons que sans la protection de Morgane, la situation aurait été bien plus cocasse.**

 **\- Ma mère vous a protégé ?**

 **\- Depuis le premier jour,** confirme Bellamy. **Nous avons eu de la chance de tomber sur elle avant Luna.**

 **\- Par toutes les lunes, non.**

Nous avons à peine le temps d'assimiler les mots d'Anya qu'elle sort de l'ombre. Raven et moi essayons tant bien que mal de la rattraper mais nous échouons lamentablement. Ma sœur s'approche de Clarke qui semble surprise de la voir à ses côtés.

 **\- Anya, tu ne devrais pas être ici.**

Ma sœur se penche à son oreille pour murmurer des mots qui me restent hors de portée. Jack profite de cette inattention pour attaquer une nouvelle fois. Morgane hurle le prénom de son meilleur ami en lui rappelant qu'il ne peut pas s'en prendre à sa propre lignée. Il ne l'écoute pas et ses ténèbres foncent sur ma belle.

Non, cette fois ça en est trop, j'y vais !

Du moins, je m'apprêtais à le faire avant d'entendre Raven hurler. Je me tourne vers elle mais elle semble parfaitement aller bien. En revanche ses yeux sont tellement écarquillés qu'ils pourraient sortir des ses orbes. Je suis alors son regard, je m'attendais à trouver la mini elle en cris mais c'est sa mère que je trouve. Morgane a sa tête serrée entre ses mains et elle hurle de douleur.

 **\- Par tous les dieux,** souffle Raven.

 **\- Luna,** s'égosille Morgane, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ce qui doit être fait,** assure cette dernière. **J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.**

Luna a à peine le temps de finir cette phrase que je la sens de nouveau, cette noirceur. Mes mains en tremblent. Je cherche à nouveau sa provenance mais il n'y a rien à faire c'est comme si le détenteur de cette obscurité se trouvait invisible.

Comme l'air, invisible, omniprésent et intouchable…

Mon cœur s'accélère, plus Morgane semble s'affaiblir puis sa puissance grandit. Et plus sa puissance en impose, plus je commence à le reconnaître. J'encre bien mes deux pieds au sol, je ne dois pas reculer, sous aucun prétexte. Je déglutis difficilement.

Au même moment, Lyssa qui était restée au plus près de Clarke se relève. Le loup secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Anya tourne son regard vers nous. Je me fige sur place, ses yeux ne sont plus les siens mais ceux de son loup. Je croyais que Raven le retenait pour que personne ne découvre son identité. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers la sorcière qui essuie son nez en sang.

 **\- Libère-le maintenant,** lui demande ma sœur avec une prestance dans la voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Lyssa semble stable sur ses pattes, elle retrousse les babines, montre ses crocs et fonce sur les deux blondes. Non, non et non ! J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'une ombre passe devant moi, comme un courant d'air qui fonce vers Clarke et Anya.

Je suis incapable de voir ou même de comprendre de quoi il s'agit avant d'entendre, Octavia hurler le prénom de son frère. Cet appel est déchirant. J'en ai presque le cœur brisé et pourtant, je suis incapable de quitter Lyssa des yeux.

À chaque fois que ses pattes s'écrasent sur la terre, le bruit fait écho jusque dans mon esprit. À chaque nouvelle inspiration, j'ai la sensation de suffoquer. À chaque battement de cœur, le mien est comme éteint. À chaque prise de vitesse, je sens mon corps se figer un peu plus.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fois, je vois cette noirceur sans le moindre filtre. Des filament brumeux entourent tout le loup de Lyssa. Une forme humanoïde court près d'elle avec un sourire des plus malsain alors qu'il susurre à l'oreille du loup :

 **\- MMMMmmmmorte ! IIIIIIILLLLL faut qu'elle ssssoit morte !**

 **\- ANYA,** je hurle à m'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas pour quelle raison c'est son prénom et non celui de Clarke que j'appelle. J'ai simplement la certitude que seulement ma sœur est en danger en ce moment. Une fraction de seconde après mon cri, le pouvoir du loup de ma sœur semble avoir doublé. Son regard se tourne vers moi et elle me sourit. Non, non, non ! Je refuse qu'elle sauve Clarke en se sacrifiant.

Et pourtant… elle pose sa main au-dessus de la poitrine de Clarke et la pousse avec force hors de portée de Lyssa. Les manifestations de ma belle la suive, éloignant la seule protection qui aurait pu arrêter Lyssa. Quelle idiote ! Si Anya ne meurt pas après ça, je la tue de mes propres mains ! Le loup bondit, Anya ne sera jamais assez rapide pour l'éviter, c'est foutu.

Je hurle de nouveau son prénom au moment même où son corps est plaqué au sol. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas, je ne peux définitivement pas voir ça. Il y a comme un flottement qui m'entoure, un bruit sourd qui me fait grincer des dents. J'attends avec appréhension que l'odeur du sang soit en train de chatouiller mes narines mais ça n'arrive pas. Alors j'ouvre un œil puis l'autre en découvrant Bellamy se redresser en tendant sa main à Anya intacte.

Le loup de Lyssa est un peu plus loin, il s'est fracassé contre un arbre qui n'a pas tenu le choc contre l'impact. La sœur d'Anya semble de plus en plus énervée et la manifestation près d'elle prend encore plus de place. Ses bras d'obscurités s'étendent pour atteindre d'autre personne, presque toute la garde rapprochée de Luna. Les seuls à ne pas être touchés sont Jack et Morgane. Je fronce les sourcils, où est passer la mini-Raven ?

 **\- Lexa,** Clarke saisit mon bras complètement essoufflée, **il faut que nous allions chercher les autres maintenant.**

 **\- Mais Anya…**

 **\- Anya va faire diversion. Il faut que nous y allions maintenant !**

 **\- Nous ne savons pas où ils sont,** rappelle Raven avec faiblesse.

 **\- Tu vas bien Raven ?** S'inquiète Clarke. **T'as une sale tête.**

 **\- Merci Clarke, ça fait plaisir. Anya ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir de libérer son loup, elle a forcé le passage… je ne sais pas comment elle a fait… mais c'était… violent.**

 **\- Anya t'a dit où se trouvait les autres,** je comprends.

 **\- Oui, nous devons aller les chercher,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Très bien, Octavia tu…**

 **\- Pas Octavia,** panique Clarke, **Octavia reste là, avec son frère,** précise-t-elle plus calme.

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger,** sourit la concerner, **mon frère a décidé de jouer les héros, je vais lui remettre les pieds sur terre.**

 **\- Et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire de venir avec nous,** je précise.

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne dois pas venir ?**

 **\- Non !**

Par toutes les lunes ! Clarke est la pire menteuse que je connaisse… c'est une vraie calamité !

 **\- Octavia, je te confie ma meute, protège-la comme si c'était la tienne.**

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi.**

 **\- Lexa,** essaye de m'arrêter Niko, **c'est une mauvaise idée.**

 **\- Moins nous serons nombreux, plus nous serons discrets.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- J'ai confiance en Octavia et Lincoln,** j'assure en agrippant les épaules de Niko.

 **\- J'aurai compris si tu avais choisi Anya,** bougonne-t-il.

 **\- Anya n'aurait jamais accepté. Raven,** je tourne le regard vers elle, **reste dans l'ombre tant que tu te sens faible.**

 **\- T'es sérieuse,** s'amuse-t-elle. **Ah merde… t'es sérieuse. Je ne compte pas rester ici alors qu'Anya est…**

 **\- Je vais m'assurer qu'elle reste,** me rassure Harper.

 **\- Bien, merci.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter,** s'énerve Raven.

Un fracas attire mon regard vers le combat. Anya est à terre. Elle jure entre ses dents avant d'expirer sur la longueur avant de se relever. Elle ferme doucement les paupières, pas plus d'une seconde avant de foncer une nouvelle fois vers Lyssa. Luna fait un geste de la main et plusieurs membres de sa garde rapprochée viennent prendre part au combat.

Je fronce les sourcils pour quelle raison ils ne se transforme pas ? Enfin pour ma sœur, c'est évident mais Bellamy… pourquoi reste-t-il humain ? J'ai eu l'occasion de l'affronter lors d'entraînement, c'est une montagne de muscles, un colosse, il pourrait facilement tenir tête à Lyssa alors je ne comprends pas la raison qui le pousse à garder son enveloppe humaine.

 **\- Monty et moi venons avec Clarke et toi,** intervient Jasper.

 **\- Un vampire, un démon, un shaman et un lycanthrope,** sourit Clarke, **je suis tellement certaine qu'une blague pourrait commencer de cette manière.**

 **\- Ajoute un bar et tu tiens peut-être quelque chose,** sourit Monty.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, n'est-ce pas Lexa ? Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Nous y allons,** précise Jasper.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr, nous y allons.**

 **\- Tout va bien aller pour Anya,** m'assure Clarke, **elle a un plan. Jasper a raison, nous devons y aller, la mini-Raven est juste là,** nous indique-t-elle avec un signe de tête. **Anya a dit que nous devons la suivre.**

Je me retourne pour découvrir en effet la petite sorcière qui tente de s'éloigner sans se faire repérer. Clarke nous rappelle d'essayer de rester dans l'ombre et nous avançons vers Raven. J'effectue chaque pas en rivant mon regard droit devant moi alors que je n'ai qu'une envie m'assurer que ma meute et Anya vont bien.

Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne en me rappelant que tout va bien se passer puisque nous suivions le plan de ma sœur. Je souris. Elle a raison, je ne connais personne de plus réfléchis qu'Anya. Elle a dû tourner les événements maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait.

Je me demande tout de même pour quelle raison, elle veut éloigner Octavia…

Cette fois, je ne peux pas retenir mon élan et je jette un regard en arrière. La première chose que je vois c'est Gaïa qui soutient _notre_ Raven qui semble pourtant aller mieux. La magie étincelle entre les doigts de la sorcière, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire mais je mettrais ma main au feu que se sera énorme, du grand Raven Reyes, encore et toujours dans la démesure. Je trouve ensuite facilement le cœur du combat, l'environnement est rempli de coups de crocs, de babines retroussées, de grognements, de sang, d'animaux sauvages en pleine lutte pour leurs vies et au milieu de ces loups, se trouve Anya et Bellamy.

 **\- Lexa !**

Je me recentre sur Clarke et ce qui se passe devant moi juste à temps pour voir la mini-Raven disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Je ralentis alors que Jasper éclate de rire. Je lui lance un regard noir et il se justifie :

 **\- Je ne me demande seulement comment personne n'a jamais pu comprendre à quel point Raven est puissante. Elle vient de créer un portail, juste comme ça en un claquement de doigts. C'est fou.**

 **\- J'y ai veillé,** nous surprend la voix de Morgane.

D'instinct, je place Clarke légèrement en arrière. Elle utilise beaucoup de son énergie pour maintenir l' _abscondam_ , je ne suis pas absolument certaine qu'en cas de besoin, elle serait capable de se défendre. Et plus important, à cet instant, je ne sais pas si je peux ou non faire confiance à Morgane.

La sorcière prend une forte inspiration en penchant la tête en arrière. Elle ferme les paupières avant de les rouvrir pour observer le ciel. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

 **\- Je ferais tout, absolument tout pour protéger ma fille.**

 **\- Raven est une amie à qui je tiens énormément et elle est sous ma protection.**

 **\- Elle est comme ma sœur,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- Quand elle n'essaye pas de me frapper avec un livre de plus de 1700 pages, elle est charmante.**

 **\- Jasper,** je le sermonne.

 **\- Quoi j'étais un des seul qui osait aller la voir quand elle s'enfermait dans cette pièce pour tenter de retrouver Anya.**

 **\- Tu n'as aucun mérite,** assure Monty, **tu es immortel.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

 **\- Il n'y a que toi qui ne le voit pas,** répond le shaman amusé. **Nous devrions nous dépêcher.**

 **\- Il y a juste un problème,** rappelle Clarke, **nous venons de perdre la mini-Raven.**

 **\- C'est une chance que je sache exactement où elle se rend.**

 **\- Morgane, j'apprécie ton aide mais… tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec Luna.**

La sorcière me sourit avant de claquer des doigts pour créer un portail comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus facile au monde.

 **\- Anya avait raison, tu es spéciale.**

 **\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.**

 **\- Ça en est un,** confirme-t-elle. **Entrez dans ce portail, Jack me cherche.**

 **\- Je devrais peut-être…** commence Clarke.

 **\- Hors de question que tu restes, tu viens avec moi.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Jack ne me fera pas de mal,** _ **jamais**_ **.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas** _ **entièrement**_ **vrai,** répond Clarke ce qui me surprend.

Morgane penche la tête sur le côté avant de s'approcher de ma belle blonde. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour et l'éloigner. Je dois respirer et agir plus normalement. Voilà… respirer. La sorcière plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke qui sont toujours fluorescent. Elle semble analyser chaque petit détail de ses iris. Clarke resserre sa main dans la mienne alors que Morgane s'approche un peu plus.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Pour ta perte, ton père est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis désolée qu'il soit mort.**

Mais comment elle a vu ça ? C'est incroyable ! Je me plonge à mon tour dans les yeux de Clarke mais je ne vois rien d'anormal.

 **\- Partez maintenant.**

 **\- Oui. Merci Morgane.**

 **\- De rien Lexa, je crois que si l'une d'entre nous à une dette envers l'autre, c'est moi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

Elle me répond par un simple sourire avant de nous faire un signe de la tête pour entrer dans le portail, ce que nous faisons un à un. Je ressens un petit pincement au cœur quand les doigts de Clarke glissent loin des miens. Alors que mon tour venait d'arriver, le ciel change de couleur, le bleu s'évanouit pour devenir aussi rouge que le sang. Des nuages écarlates se forme avant que plusieurs éclaires s'écrasent entre les deux camps.

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Raven ne sait pas faire petit. Lyssa reprend forme humaine quand la sorcière sort de l'ombre. Gaïa détaille la scène avant de se transformer avec une grande facilité quand on connaît son histoire. Elle se place devant Raven mais ne menace personne, elle se contente de la protéger, rien de plus.

Comme si elle sentait mon regard sur elle, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi, elle fait un signe de tête pour me pousser à poursuivre mon chemin. Et merde ! Je devrais être avec tous les autres, me battre. Je secoue la tête en resserrant mes poings. Je cherche Anya des yeux. Elle bondit, court encaisse les coups, esquive, se faufile et frappe comme personne. Je souris, la regarder se battre est vraiment un beau spectacle, elle est faite pour ça. Très bien, je sais que je dois me fier à elle alors je cherche une dernière fois le regard de Raven et lui murmure d'être prudente. Elle acquiesce et je franchis le portail.

Il y a des moments où je déteste la magie et c'est un de ceux-là. J'ai à peine franchi le portail que mon estomac s'est retourné. J'ai posé le pied hors de cette manifestation et je me suis sentie complètement désorientée. Je me force à prendre une forte inspiration pour ne pas rendre mon déjeuner, se serait fâcheux. J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser pour me mettre bien droite que j'entends mon prénom être hurler par une voix que je connais par cœur, une voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis terriblement longtemps.

J'entends ses pas avant même de la voir arriver. Je me sens sourire alors que Clarke s'éloigne légèrement sur ma gauche. J'aperçois ses cheveux blonds flottés autour de son visage. Je souris un peu plus si possible et écarte les bras quand elle bondit pour accrocher les siens à mon cou.

 **\- Costia,** je souffle, **tu m'as terriblement manqué.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** pleure-t-elle.

 **\- Cette situation n'est en rien de ta faute.**

 **\- Non de… mon comportement… j'ai été horrible.**

 **\- Tu m'en diras tant,** je reprends en l'éloignant pour essuyer ses larmes, **et qu'à tu fais d'horrible,** je demande plus fermement.

Elle évite mon regard et je fronce les sourcils en découvrant un bleu sur sa joue gauche ainsi que sa lèvre fendue. La blessure est récente.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Mes yeux papillonnent légèrement, ils s'éloignent de Costia pour trouver Echo. Je viens d'entendre sa voix ? Près d'elle se trouve l'amie humaine de Raven. Je lâche doucement Costia pour faire un signe de la main aux deux autre. La blonde vénitienne se précipite en assurant qu'elle est trop heureuse de nous voir et qu'elle a hâte de rentrer mais Echo reste à l'écart. Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle a toujours mis une distance entre elle et les autres.

Pourtant… elle vient de parler.

 **\- Bon ça suffit,** s'agace Clarke, **elle** _ **nous**_ **a trop manqué ! Je veux un câlin !**

Par toutes les lunes, ce que je peux aimer Clarke ! Elle fait tout ce dont elle a envie, tout ce dont _nous_ avons envie. Et si tout à l'heure, elle pleurait pour nous deux, à cet instant, elle s'apprête encore une fois à faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire devant témoin.

Surtout pas Costia… Costia. Je fixe son profile, elle baisse un peu plus les yeux, évite mon regard. Je devine alors sans qu'elle n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter que c'est avec Echo qu'elle a été horrible. Je soupire. Nous allons devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet.

En revanche, j'ai du mal à imaginer Echo frapper Costia… c'est sûrement Bellamy qui en est venu aux mains mais je ne lui en veut pas, pas vraiment. Il partage une empreinte avec l'héritière des dragons. Si quelqu'un devait être mauvais avec Clarke, simplement parce qu'elle est un semi-démon, je lui ferais aussi le portrait.

Ma belle blonde fait un premier pas vers Echo mais cette dernière recule. Elle lance un regard dans notre dos avant de faire de nouveau quelque pas en arrière. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche et semble un peu paniquer.

 **\- Où sont Bellamy et Anya ?**

Elle vient de nouveau de parler ! C'est incroyable ! Quand elle est partie, elle disait à peine quelques mots et elle n'aurait jamais prononcé cette question en étant effrayée Ces quelques mois l'ont changés même si elle semble toujours craintive.

 **\- Anya nous a envoyé, nous rentrons à la maison.**

 **\- Enfin,** sourit Costia.

Echo semble de nouveau chercher le duo improbable dans notre dos. Elle joue avec ses mains. Son regard refuse de croiser le miens. Il y a un problème. Du moins c'est la conclusion la plus logique qui me traverse l'esprit.

 **\- Echo,** l'appelle une petite voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourne aussitôt nous laissant voir une petite fille blonde qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans. Echo se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras alors que la mini-Raven arrive complètement essoufflée mais soulagée.

 **\- J'ai eu peur, elle avait encore disparu,** dit-elle une fois à la hauteur d'Echo.

 **\- Elle est effrayée quand ta mère et ton frère sont absents.**

 **\- Je sais. Vous m'avez suivi,** nous demande-t-elle ensuite, **c'est que vous n'êtes pas une menace pour elle.**

 **\- Lexa est tout sauf une menace,** assure Costia.

 **\- Si tu le dis,** répond Raven avec une certaine indifférence.

 **\- Lexa est une des personnes les plus importante de la vie d'Anya,** précise Echo, **c'est sa** _ **sœur**_ **,** ajout-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- A… c'est Anya,** je demande interdite.

Ni Raven, ni Echo ne me répondent mais leurs regards en est à eux seule. Je cherche une confirmation chez Costia qui se contente de hocher les épaules alors c'est les iris si rassurants de Clarke dans lesquelles je cherche à me plonger. J'y lis parfaitement son sourire.

Ma sœur est une toute petite fille…

C'est à mon tour d'avoir envie d'approcher, elle est si petite. Elle paraît encore innocente, la vie ne l'a pas encore abîmée, pas vraiment. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'elle n'a pas été épargnée, la preuve en est, je sais qu'elle est enfermée ici parce que Luna lui préfère Lyssa qui a tenté de la tuer et pourtant, elle a encore toute cette innocence dans ses yeux. C'est son loup, elle n'est pas encore hantée par sa présence chaque instant de sa vie.

J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas vers elle que Echo recule de nouveau. Elle semble tout aussi surprise que moi par sa réaction. Elle baisse les yeux, dépose Anya à ses pieds mais la jolie petite blonde se cache immédiatement derrière sa jambe.

 **\- Si nous partons qui va la protéger,** me demande-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Anya. **Nous devrions attendre Morgane.**

 **\- Echo,** je souffle son prénom, **il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Elle est encore plus étrange que d'habitude depuis quelque temps** , m'informe Costia. **Elle et les deux autres nous cachent quelque chose. Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ?**

 **\- En effet,** confirme Agathe.

Je détaille de nouveau Echo sans comprendre, elle semble toujours la même. Bien que je n'aurai jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi à l'aise avec un enfant. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'Anya mais cette situation reste assez adorable.

Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je vois toujours Echo comme un monstre. Je sais ce qu'elle est et par-dessus tout, je sais ce qu'elle pourrait être. Un dragon. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point mon choix de l'accepter dans ma meute peut-être controversé. Je ne sais aussi que trop bien que j'ai subi bien des problèmes depuis qu'elle vit parmi nous mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour Anya.

Dès que je l'ai vu au pied du bouclier de Raven près de Maya, j'ai su. J'aurai pu la tuer, que toutes les lunes m'en soient témoin, j'aurai pu la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Lily. En fait, j'aurai dû la tuer et je l'aurai fait sans hésiter si je n'avais pas reconnu une part d'Anya en elle. Et le fait que Raven soit sortie pour lui venir en aide n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Anya… ma sœur vivait en Echo d'une manière bien étrange. La jeune héritière avait dans les yeux exactement la même chose que ce qu'aurait n'importe quel membre de ma meute en me voyant, la reconnaissance et l'appartenance. J'ai revu ce phénomène quelques mois plus tard avec Gaïa mais j'avais déjà compris à ce moment et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai accepté dans ma meute. Echo fait partie de la meute d'Anya.

Je ne sais pas comme ça a pu arriver mais c'était une certitude. Echo faisait partie de la meute d'Anya à l'instant même où elle a franchi mon territoire, elle en faisait certainement partie bien avant et encore aujourd'hui, je reconnais les signes. Je ne sais que trop bien que ma sœur n'est pas prête pour gérer cette situation, je protégerai donc Echo et Gaïa jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit.

J'ai soudainement une révélation. Je détache mon regard de la jeune dragonne pour fixer le profil de Costia et plus particulièrement son visage tuméfier. Non… ça ne peut pas être… non… je fronce les sourcils en repensant à ce comportement étrange qu'Anya a pu avoir avec Bellamy, cette façon qu'ils ont de se parler, de se battre côte à côte.

 **\- Costia…**

 **\- Oui Lexa,** me sourit-elle.

 **\- C'est Anya qui t'a frappée au visage.**

Elle baisse immédiatement les yeux et rougit. Elle se mord la lèvre si fort que si le sang apparaissait, je n'en serais pas surprise.

 **\- Ne soit pas en colère contre elle,** me demande-t-elle, **j'avais dépassé les bornes.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère,** je murmure plus pour moi-même en fixant de nouveau Echo.

Je ne suis pas en colère du tout. En fait mes émotions sont actuellement aux antipodes de la colère. Est-ce que… Anya serait-elle prête ? A-t-elle défendu Echo parce qu'elle fait partie de sa meute ? Parce qu'elle _sait_ que Echo fait partie de sa meute ? Parce qu'elle l'accepte enfin ? Est-ce pour cette raison que je trouve son comportement étrange ?

 **\- Anya m'a parlé de ton** _ **secret**_ , intervient Clarke doucement avec une certaine hésitation, **je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur de la réaction de certain d'entre nous mais… là il s'agit de Lexa et moi. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal. Tu fais partie de la famille,** sourit-elle.

La famille… pas la meute ? Clarke aurait-elle aussi compris les raisons qui m'ont poussé à protéger Echo, à l'intégrer dans ma meute ?

Et puis, de quel secret parle-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je croyais que nous nous disons tout…

Octavia. Il y a un rapport avec Octavia. Pour quelle raison Anya voudrait-elle éloigner la sœur de Bellamy ? Je sais que cette dernière a du mal à accepter la relation entre Echo et son frère mais elle ne peut rien y faire, personne ne peut renoncer à une empreinte. Elle ne souhaite pas que son frère partage sa vie avec un dragon mais elle ne veut pas non plus qu'il devienne fou à cause de la séparation qu'elle pourrait lui imposer.

Alors de quoi peut-il s'agir ? Je dois me concentrer, me concentrer… Anya m'a appris à être aussi réfléchis qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? Quel est la donnée qu'il me manque ? Je dois me concentrer, me concentrer…

J'ouvre brutalement mes paupières, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je les avais fermés. Je fixe Echo d'une tout autre manière. Elle semble mal à l'aise, prise en faute. Non… je me trompe. C'est… pourtant, il est bien là. Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum, mes yeux descendent jusqu'au ventre d'Echo et les battements de cœur se clarifient encore, boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum.

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche en relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Echo. Elle cherche un moyen d'éviter le contacte visuel, c'est de cette manière que je suis certaine de mes conclusions. Elle est enceinte. Je dirai, un ou deux mois, pas plus. Bellamy est le père. Comment Bellamy peut-être le père ?

Je sens des larmes m'échapper, je ne devrais pas pleurer mais ce n'est pas un secret mais une très bonne nouvelle. Je les essuie rapidement pour éviter que Costia, en particulier, me voit dans cet état. Je souris un peu plus et en même temps, je comprends la raison que pousse Anya à éloigner Octavia. Je m'approche d'Echo et cette fois, elle ne cherche pas à m'éviter. Je me fiche de savoir comment c'est possible. Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps, ce qui doit se produire, arrive et puis c'est tout.

La petite fille blonde, change de cachette en me voyant approcher, elle choisit Raven comme rempart. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et elle se replie un peu plus derrière la sorcière. Je suis en train de craquer complètement sur ma grande sœur. Si ça, ce n'est pas encore plus étrange qu'une grossesse qui se produit entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Une fois à la hauteur d'Echo, je glisse doucement, sans mouvement brusque, ma main sur son bras. Je lui souris un peu plus avant de murmurer aussi bas que possible pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

 **\- Félicitations.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas effrayer ?**

 **\- Surprise mais pas effrayée. Clarke a raison,** je me tourne vers ma belle blonde, **tu fais partie de la** _ **famille**_ **.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas qu'Anya frappe Costia,** assure-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Sais-tu pourquoi elle l'a fait ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Sait-** _ **elle**_ **pourquoi elle l'a fait ?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.**

 **\- Ça viendra, en attendant, sache que tu seras toujours en sécurité à mes côtés.**

 **\- Tu veux toujours de moi dans ta meute ?**

 **\- Évidemment,** je souris.

 **\- Merci Lexa.**

Un flottement naît entre nous et je peux deviner toute la culpabilité qui existe encore en elle. Echo s'en veut encore énormément pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à ma petite sœur et toutes les autres personnes qu'elle a été obligé de tuer ou torturer pour sa mère.

 **\- J'ai le droit à mon câlin maintenant ?**

Je ne peux retenir un rire face au comportement de Clarke. C'est fou, elle m'apaise tellement. Maintenant qu'elle partage chaque instant de ma vie, je me rends compte à quel point elle me manquait avant que je ne la rencontre.

J'ai à peine le temps de me décaler qu'elle s'accroche au cou d'Echo qui ne sait clairement pas quoi faire de ses bras. Ses yeux cherchent une réponse en croisant mon regard. Je lui souris et lui mime le geste qu'elle doit effectuer. Lentement elle rapproche ses bras et serre doucement le dos de Clarke.

 **\- Ce n'est pas que ces retrouvailles m'ennuis,** signale Jasper, **mais je rappelle que les autres sont en train de se battre.**

 **\- Nous devrions y aller,** confirme Monty, **ils sont de plus en plus nombreux.**

 **\- Qui va s'occuper de la sécurité d'Anya,** demande Echo quand Clarke relâche son étreinte.

 **\- Je suis là,** rappelle Raven.

 **\- Tu es certaine,** veut s'assurer Echo.

 **\- Certaine, je sais où aller si quelqu'un arrive à passer la magie de ma mère ce qui n'arrivera pas.**

 **\- Très bien,** sourit Echo, **prend soin de toi, petite sorcière.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Au revoir,** prononce-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de la jeune Anya.

 **\- J'aurai vo'lu te voir voler.**

 **\- Tu me verras, promis.**

Echo tend son auriculaire gauche vers la petite qui s'empresse de coincer le siens avec la brune. Le sourire d'Anya monte jusque dans ses yeux.

 **\- Je suis très beaucoup pressé ! Me'ci pour les histoires.**

 **\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt,** _ **Anya**_ **.**

 **\- Je p'éfère Anya à mon v'ais p'énom,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Echo fait un signe de la main en reculant jusqu'à nous. Raven emmène la petite loin de nous et je me sens sourire quand la blondinette se retourne pour faire un dernier signe à la brune à côté de moi.

 **\- Elle t'adore.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- Tu connais le vrai prénom d'Anya ?** Relève Clarke.

 **\- Oui mais elle ne veut pas s'en rappeler.**

Je ne suis pas étonnée, Anya rejette presque tout ce qui appartient à son passé. J'espère qu'un jour elle sera prête à l'entendre de cette façon, je pourrai moi aussi le connaître. Nous sortons de la bulle magique dans laquelle nous étions entrée. La première chose qui me choque c'est le bruit de la bataille, tout avait disparu jusque-là.

Le ciel est toujours aussi ensanglanté, il semble prendre des couleurs de plus claire à plus sombre chaque seconde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma meute est en train de se battre contre celle de Luna. Je peine tout autant à croire à sa cruauté. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer, pas même avec le tableau que m'en a fait Anya.

Mais il y avait cette obscurité qui sortait de Lyssa et affectait tous les autres, Luna peut certainement être sauvée. J'espère, je ne supporterais pas d'avoir idolâtré toutes ces années un tel monstre.

 **\- Ils sont ici ! Tuez-les tous sauf le dragon !**

 **\- Retournons dans l'ombre maintenant,** me demande Clarke en agrippant mon poignet.

Je laisse passer Echo devant nous. La raison pour laquelle ils veulent, ou plutôt Luna veut, la garder en vie ne m'échappe pas, elle veut l'utiliser pour contrôler les dragons. C'est répugnant.

 **\- Ils ont disparu !**

 **\- Trouvez les !**

 **\- Lexa,** souffle Clarke, **demande à tout le monde de retourner dans l'ombre.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je fais passer le message avec ma voix d'Heda en espérant que cette fois Anya et Bellamy pourront l'entendre. Nous nous mettons à courir pour rejoindre les autres au plus vite. Nous restons le plus longtemps possible dans l'ombre et ne franchissons la lumière que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Je me demande si nous sommes encore loin, ce territoire est interminable double d'un vrai labyrinthe quand je vois Echo accélérer et me dépasser. Elle se fraye un chemin avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis je vois apparaître des silhouettes familières. Le ciel reprend sa teinte normale au moment même où j'entends Echo :

 **\- Bellamy !**

La seconde d'après je découvre le couple réunis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. J'esquisse un sourire discret alors qu'Echo vérifie que Bellamy n'est pas blessé ou du moins qu'aucune d'elle n'est grave. Je souris un peu plus à Raven qui est assise près d'Anya étendu au sol, le bras gauche coincé sur ses yeux et grimaçant à chacune de ses respirations.

 **\- Tu as manqué le meilleur de la fête,** me reproche Raven avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Ne dis pas ça,** souffle Anya en se redressant soutenant son épaule qui semble douloureuse, **ce qu'elle avait à faire était important. Tu comprends pourquoi je vous ai envoyé, Clarke et toi ?**

 **\- Je comprends,** je lui assure en m'installant près d'elle.

La question est : est-ce qu'elle comprend _vraiment_ pour quelle raison c'est moi qu'elle a envoyé.

 **\- Génial,** prononce-t-elle en se rallongeant.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

Elle me fait un signe du pouce comme toute réponse, je hausse un sourcil avant de demander à Raven :

 **\- Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Ouais, elle est juste fatiguée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est aussi exténuée.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas,** s'égosille-t-elle en se redressant, **tu ne sais vraiment pas ? C'est quoi cette façon d'utiliser ta magie ? Tu n'as donc pas de limite ? Mes batteries sont à plats ! Tu ne sais donc pas te contenir ?**

 **\- Désolée ?**

 **\- Oh non… je refuse, ne me "désole" pas, pas maintenant. Sérieusement comment tu peux être aussi puissante, avoir autant de magie et te foutre des conséquences sur ton corps ?**

 **\- Oh… je vois que vous vous êtes bien retrouvées,** je dis amuser. **Vous vous êtes disputez tout du long ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** répond un peu trop vite Raven.

 **\- Devine ! Cette sorcière,** Anya désigne Raven du doigt, **est la pire emmerdeuse que je connaisse,** soupire-t-elle.

 **\- Vous voulez que je vous sépare à nouveau ?**

 **\- N'essaye même pas,** me menace ma sœur.

Je ris doucement en détaillant le visage de ma sœur. Je me perds quelque peu dans ma contemplation avant de souffler :

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Anya.**

 **\- Tu m'as manqué aussi,** _ **terriblement**_ **.**

Elle se redresse de nouveau non sans une grimace, sans surprise son regard s'arrête sur Echo. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut ne pas voir qu'elle fait partie de sa meute. Tout les signes sont là, elle devrait en être consciente. Ou alors… elle l'est mais elle ne veut pas encore l'accepter.

 **\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **\- J'ai promis de la protéger,** j'élude.

 **\- Moi aussi,** souffle-t-elle. **Nous allons devoir surveiller Octavia.**

 **\- Pourquoi,** demande Raven a juste titre, **son comportement est plus que exemplaire. Il n'y a eu aucun conflit depuis que nous sommes sur Hélys.**

 **\- Parce que,** Anya baisse les yeux et semble pensive, **Bellamy,** un sourire discret étire ses lèvres, **va la quitter.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, impossible ! Bellamy a toujours été loyale envers sa sœur avant même que… merde, c'est à cause de Mina.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Okoyé,** la coupe immédiatement Anya, **ça a tout à voir avec son amour pour Echo.**

 **\- Il ne quitterait pas sa sœur par amour. Il y a forcément autre chose. Je le connais depuis super longtemps et j'assure que sa loyauté…**

 **\- Echo est enceinte,** révèle Anya tout bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende, **sa loyauté n'est plus pour sa sœur mais pour la femme qu'il aime et son enfant.**

 **\- Echo est… quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai été aussi surprise que toi,** je souligne, **mais il y a bien deux battements de cœur.**

 **\- Mais enfin c'est imp… okay, je n'ai rien dis mais c'est… comment c'est possible ?**

 **\- Honnêtement,** reprend Anya en étirant ses bras, **je n'en sais rien mais c'est plutôt bien que le monde déconne dans le bon sens pour une fois. Tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Dis-moi,** reprend Anya immédiatement, **combien de temps Clarke va pouvoir maintenir l'** _ **abscondam**_ **?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait quelque chose d'aussi énorme.**

 **\- Et bien j'espère que ça peut durer, parce que** _ **Madame**_ **,** elle désigne de nouveau Raven, **est incapable d'utiliser la magie pour le moment.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Je préfèrerai juste éviter de le faire pour le moment.**

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas l'éviter si tu n'avais pas abusé de ta magie de la sorte.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'en veux pour si peu,** bougonne Raven.

 **\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Anya est une maniaque du contrôle,** je rappelle amusée par cette nouvelle dispute.

 **\- Je ne suis pas une maniaque du contrôle !**

 **\- Naaan… à peine.**

Je me mets à rire sous le regard choqué d'Anya, rapidement Raven me rejoint dans mon hilarité. C'est le moment que choisit Clarke pour nous rejoindre. Elle s'assoie en face de moi avant de dire :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

 **\- Rien,** je réponds, **Anya n'a pas changée.**

 **\- Tu en doutais ?** Me demande-t-elle véritablement surprise.

 **\- Pas vraiment.**

 **\- Bon… Raven nous devons discuter sérieusement. Dans combien de temps tu penses pouvoir nous faire repartir ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Luna essaye de forcer le passage,** annonce-t-elle en hochant les épaules de la même manière que si elle commandait une pizza.

 **\- Clarke,** je soupire, **pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous le dire avant ?**

 **\- Parce que tu souriais,** répond-elle du tac-au-tac.

 **\- Ta petite amie est la meilleure,** sourit Anya en se relevant. **Montre-moi ça Clarke.**

 **\- Okay !**

Ouais… je suis bien d'accord, Clarke est la meilleure et je l'aime plus que de raison. Je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Je tombe pour elle à chaque minute que je partage avec elle depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Anya et Clarke avance vers la menace Luna en discutant tranquillement, l'insouciance de ma blonde va finir par me tuer et le pire c'est que ma sœur entre dans son jeu. Comme si la situation n'était pas une urgence. Sérieusement…

Je me lève à mon tour, je suis peut-être la seule avec encore assez de force pour tenir tête à Luna. J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'une flèche en argent frôle mon visage faisant virevolter mes cheveux au passage, elle continue sa course et passe entre Clarke et Anya, elle traverse notre groupe en effleurant plusieurs d'entre nous avant de se figer dans l'épaule de Luna un peu plus loin qui s'écoule sous le choc. Très vite la réaction avec l'argent se fait et ses veines deviennent noir.

J'écarquille les yeux sous ce spectacle alors que Jack et Morgane court vers Luna. Une seconde flèche est tirée et se plante cette fois dans la jambe de Jack. Il se tord de douleur je devine donc qu'il doit s'agir d'un projectile forger avec les pierres des _Enfers_. Morgane se fige, reste sur ses gardes mais aucune autre flèche n'est décochée. Je me tourne pour découvrir s'il reste une menace. J'ai simplement le temps de distinguer une chevelure rousse disparaître dans les bois hors du territoire de Luna.

La seconde d'après trois personnes apparaissent devant nous, une blonde aux yeux aussi bleu que ceux de Clarke, une petite brune qui ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans et le dernier inconnu est habillé tout de noir et porte un masque qui couvre entièrement son visage. Méthodiquement, nous les entourons, restons sur nos gardes, les cris de Luna et Jack m'empêchent de rester concentrer.

 **\- Trop tôt,** raisonne la voix de l'homme masqué.

 **\- En effet,** sourit la brunette en détaillant Clarke dans mon dos.

Un battement de cil et ils disparaissent à nouveau, ne laissant derrière eux rien de plus que le chaos causé par leur attaque et une multitude de questions.

À commencer par : "Qui sont-ils ?"

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! Un nouveau POV de Lexa que j'ai adoré écrire, elle devient un peu plus comme Anya, elle réfléchit de plus en plus. Alors qui avait deviné qu'elle avait accepté Echo parce qu'elle fait partie de la meute de sa sœur sans que celle-ci s'en soit rendu compte comme pour Gaïa ? Sa relation avec Clarke évolue de plus en plus. Raven et Anya recommence déjà à se titiller, ça promet ! Et pour la fin… des suggestions ? Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vu, je ne peux que vous conseiller de regarder la vidéo que j'ai faite pour teaser la suite de cette seconde partie, il y a quelques indices…**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Acceptation

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Les évenements se succède directement après que Luna et Jack aient été blesser... quels vont être les conséquence de cette attaque ?**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **It's getting dark in this heart of mine** _Ça devient sombre dans mon cœur_

 **It's getting dark in this heart of mine** _Ça devient sombre dans mon cœur_

 **We're born with millions** _Nous naissons avec des millions_

 **Of little lights shining in the dark** _De petites lueurs brillante dans l'obscurité_

 **And they show us the way** _Et elles nous montrent le chemin_

 **One lights up every time** _Une s'allume à chaque fois que_

 **You feel love in your heart** _Tu ressens l'amour dans ton cœur_

 **One dies when it moves away** _Une meurt quand il s'en va_

 **Passenger – All The Little Lights**

 **Chapitre 32 : Acceptation**

Le premier cri d'un enfant qui résonne est une bénédiction, toujours. Du moins c'est ce que nous espérons parce qu'il y a toujours des exceptions, de terribles et d'horribles exceptions. Il y a cet enfant désavoué par sa propre mère pour l'amour de son aîné, il y a celui ou celle que nous craignons parce que nous voyons déjà qu'il ou elle sera plus que tous ce que nous sommes déjà.

Et il y a un autre scénario, le pire de tous. L'enfant aimé. L'enfant désiré. L'enfant tant attendu. L'enfant inespéré. Celui qui est vu par le plus grand nombre comme une anomalie, une erreur à effacer.

* * *

Je cours. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux sans me retourner. Je ne ralentis pas, pas même une seconde, ceux qui me poursuivent ne le font pas eux. Ils ont un rythme effréné. Ils sont capables de me traquer pendant des heures, c'est dans leurs natures, ce sont des chasseurs. Ma respiration devient chaotique, mon sang commence à me brûler de l'intérieur, mon cœur bat à toute allure et mes muscles me font vivre un véritable enfer. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je les fuis mais une chose est certaine, je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter.

J'ai tenté de brouiller les pistes à plusieurs reprises mais ils ne se laissent pas berner facilement. J'ai tout au plus gagner quelque mètre d'avance, hormis ce léger avantage, je suis dans la merde.

Une merde profonde et bien noir !

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'agir sur un coup de tête de la sorte ? A croire que je suis devenue stupide ! Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Enfin… je crois. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? J'aurais dû savoir que de réagir au quart de tour de la sorte n'allait apporter rien d'autre que des ennuis.

Le point positif c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été pris en chasse. Non je ne suis pas la seule. La personne qui a tiré sur Luna et Jack est juste devant moi. Je ne suis pas parvenue à déterminer grand-chose à son sujet, c'est une personne rousse et un archer qui n'a rien à envier à Robin des bois. Oh et j'oubliais, il ou elle sait couvrir ses traces et est rapide, j'ai vraiment du mal à le ou la suivre.

Pourquoi je poursuis cette personne ? Excellente question ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'était purement instinctif. Je ne sais… non je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pendant une seconde, j'étais près de Clarke bouche bée devant la situation, la seconde d'après je courais vers cet inconnu. J'ai même cru que la seconde flèche était pour moi mais après avoir atteint Jack, l'archer a rengainé et est partit en courant, depuis je le suis et je me serais arrêtée depuis longtemps si je n'étais pas moi-même prit en chasse par les loups de Luna.

Sérieusement j'ai la sensation que cet inconnu aux beaux cheveux roux et bouclés a toujours un coup d'avance. Il ou elle anticipe chacun de mes pas, chacune de mes accélérations mais aussi mes trajectoires. Ça en est presque frustrant !

Et puis, si je l'avais attrapé, je lui aurais dit quoi ? "Merci d'avoir tiré sur le tyran qui me sert de mère" ? Ouais… pas génial. Mais pourquoi je lui cours après ? Je viens juste de retrouver Raven et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je cours sans réfléchir vers le danger ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Pourquoi…

Ce foutu instinct, encore et toujours ce foutu instinct qui me fait vivre de plus en plus de situation impossible. Je n'en peux plus sérieusement, tout ce que j'étais parvenue à repousser depuis des années est en train de me retomber dessus. J'ai la sensation que de _**l'**_ avoir perdu à aggraver les choses. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais _**son**_ absence a bel et bien empiré les choses. Pour survivre j'ai dû re-développer mon instinct et avec lui certains points se sont révélés de façon inattendue.

Je me retourne et manque de lever mes yeux au ciel alors que je suis toujours poursuivie. Il faut qu'ils me lâchent maintenant ! C'est quoi leur problème, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'abandonner ? Je tourne mon regard sur ce qu'il se passe devant moi, ce n'est pas le moment de trébucher, il est hors de question que je me fasse attraper.  
À la seconde même où j'ai cette pensée, des doigts saisissent mon bras et me tirent sur la droite, de surprise je manque de hurler mais une autre main se plaque sur ma bouche. Mon corps est ensuite projeté en arrière et s'écrase contre une surface rugueuse. Je grimace. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, mon corps est déjà particulièrement endolori.

Une personne se trouve juste en face de moi, je devrais voir son visage mais la pénombre m'en empêche. Je ne comprends pas, je devrais au moins distinguer quelque trait mais rien. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre la situation. Lentement la main sur ma bouche s'éloigne alors qu'une voix que je n'arrive ni a distinguée comme masculine, ni féminine me demande :

 **\- Ne fais pas de bruit Anya.**

Un bruissement fait sursauter la personne en face de moi, le geste fait légèrement bouger ses cheveux. C'est alors que je devine qu'il s'agit de la personne que je poursuivais. Les mèches ondulées et rousses en sont la preuve. Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir de la sorte ? Heureusement que cet inconnu ne cherche pas à me tuer. Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleu ? Et puis d'abord, comment c'est arriver ? J'étais très en retard, non ? Elle était si loin de moi…

 **\- La magie me protège et si tu ne dis pas un mot, je crois qu'elle le fera pour toi aussi.**

De la magie ? Je ne sens aucune forme de magie…

Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de deviner où pourrai commencer la magie à condition qu'il y en ait vraiment. Mais je ne trouve rien, pas même une infime étincelle du pouvoir d'une sorcière. Et encore moins qui proviennent de la personne qui se trouve en face de moi pourtant, je n'arrive pas à la distinguer. Du moins, je ne constate rien qui puisse me permette de le ou la décrire hormis ces cheveux roux. Il y a forcément un sort très puissant derrière ce phénomène qui m'empêche de décrire cette personne que ce soit par la vue, l'odorat ou encore l'ouïe.

 **\- Les autres vont croire que je l'ai fait exprès,** se lamente-t-elle.

Un premier loup passe à quelques centimètres de nous comme si de rien n'était, pas même un mouvement vers nous, rien. Il file, continue de me poursuivre, alors que je me trouve juste à côté. Il aurait pu me traverser qu'à ce stade là, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée.

Il y a forcément de la magie…

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de lèvres de mon ou ma vis-à-vis. Il ou elle semble se redresser et il ou elle retire sa capuche. Je ne découvre toujours pas son visage mais je peux désormais admirer des iris à couper le souffle. Une grande majorité est bleu grise et plus on s'éloigne de la pupille plus la couleur s'éclaircit. Cet azur à couper le souffle est tacheté surtout vers l'extérieur d'un ocre, presque solaire et le contour de la pupille irradie d'un orange sanguin tous sauf naturel qui me rappelle un peu le regard flamboyant d'Echo quand elle perd le contrôle.

Tous les autres loups nous frôlent à une vitesse folle et même les rabatteurs nous manquent. Je peine vraiment à croire que leurs échapper ait été si facile. Mon cœur bat la chamade alors qu'un rire échappe à mon inconnu.

 **\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle,** je souffle.

 **\- Je suis certainement une des seules personnes au monde capable d'échapper à ce genre de traqueurs. Je trouve toujours cela amusant de les voir tourner en rond.**

 **\- L'amusement n'est pas de rigueur dans ce genre de situation.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** rit toujours l'inconnu. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais une leçon de moral.**

 **\- Je ne fais rien de tel,** je réponds du tac-au-tac.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu m'as suivie, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?**

 **\- Les autres vont vraiment m'en vouloir… tu n'es pas encore la moitié du quart de ce que tu sauras Anya. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Désolée ?**

 **\- D'être arrivée trop tôt, c'était trop tentant… et ne t'en fais pas pour Luna et Jack, je n'ai rien touché de vital. Quoi que… Luna n'aurait pas été une grande perte. J'ai tout de même une question. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu donnerais pour avoir son nom ?**

 **\- Son nom ? À qui ?**

 **\- Le seul nom qui est de l'importance.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de…**

 **\- Pas à moi Anya. Après Raven, je suis la personne qui te connais le plus. Je parle de celui qui a décimé ta meute, celui qui hante tes nuits, celui à cause de qui tu ne te transformes plus.**

Je déglutis difficilement. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour rejeter ces propos. Je ne suis plus cette personne. J'ai arrêté de le traquer. J'ai arrêté avant de me perdre et je ne retournerais jamais en arrière. Il fait partie de mon passé. Je dois l'oublier. Je m'efforce de le faire chaque jour depuis que mon humanité m'a été rendue. Je le laisse derrière moi alors même qu'il vient me hanter toutes les nuits. Je ne me retourne pas, pas même depuis que je l'ai revu alors que mon esprit vacillait entre la vie et la mort quand je suis arrivée dans le passé, blessée. Je sens une larme s'échapper malgré moi.

 **\- Bonne réponse Anya.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas répondu.**

 **\- Rien. La réponse est : rien. La vengeance te détruirait.**

 **\- Mais qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Scarlet.**

 **\- Je ne vous connais pas.**

 **\- Pas encore. Il faut que j'y aille avant que les autres ne soient vraiment en colère contre moi. À bientôt, Anya !**

Elle – bien supposée de déduire qu'il s'agit d'un elle avec ce prénom – prend appuie sur ses pieds et part en trombe à l'opposé de ma personne. J'en reste bouche bée. Elle est si rapide. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle revient sur ses pas, embrasse ma joue en murmurant :

 **\- Trahir c'est sortir du rang et partir dans l'inconnu, mais essaye de ne pas oublier que je t'aime. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je dois au moins essayer. Je sais qu'un jour tu comprendras.**

Elle s'éloigne de nouveau et pendant une fraction de seconde, je vois son visage souriant. Je ne sais pas comment mais ce laps de temps très court me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je la reconnais. Ses yeux pétillants plein de malice, ce sourire respectueux, ses traits, son allure et sa gestuelle… je n'ai aucun doute. C'est la fille de Bellamy et Echo.

Je tente de l'appeler pour en avoir la certitude mais avant même que je n'ai le temps de faire un geste vers elle, elle disparaît. Elle s'évapore à travers le vent de façon totalement anormale. Il y avait peut-être de la magie finalement. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi j'en doute ? Il y avait forcément de la magie ! Je n'arrive simplement pas à m'expliquer pour quelle raison je ne parviens pas à la percevoir.

Je reviens sur mes pas, la tête pleine de pensées. J'approche du territoire de Luna quand je commence à me demander si ce que je viens de vivre était réel. Je ne suis pas du genre à douter de moi, c'est étrange comme sensations et même déstabilisant. Je tente de me concentrer, l'attaque est bel et bien arrivée, la course poursuite aussi mais ma rencontre avec Scarlet… je n'en suis plus certaine. D'ailleurs est-ce que Scarlet est véritablement le nom qu'elle m'a donné ? Je ne sais plus. Et puis, c'était vraiment une fille ? L'ais-je seulement rencontrée ou mon esprit me joue-t-il un tour ? Il était impossible que je la rattrape… j'ai dû tout imaginer ou peut-être rêver pourtant tout ceci m'a semblé tellement réel.

Je suis capable de me souvenir de la couleur si étrange de ses yeux avec une facilité déconcertante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec des iris aussi incroyablement beaux et uniques. Pourtant ce n'est ni ses couleurs, ni leurs complexités qui a semblé me marquer comme au fer rouge mais bien la façon dont elle avait de me regarder. Je ne connais que deux autres personnes qui me détaillent de la sorte et c'est Echo et Bellamy. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je l'ai associé à eux.

Ce regard… je secoue la tête pour tenter de l'oublier. Ce regard… j'essaye de l'éviter depuis des mois mais quoi que je fasse il est toujours là. Ce regard… il est tout ce que j'essaye d'éviter depuis toujours. Ce regard… est un terrible rappelle de ce que je suis et surtout de ce que je fuis.

Je pourrai en pleurer. Je ne veux pas affronter cette vérité. J'ai essayé… j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu seulement je n'y arrive plus, je ne peux plus me mentir sans quoi les personnes à qui je tiens vont souffrir et je ne le souhaite pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais devoir me battre contre une personne que j'ai toujours fuit : moi-même.

 **\- Anya !**

Je relève les yeux et me sens sourire avant même d'avoir la chance de me perdre dans la contemplation du visage de Raven. Elle court vers moi comme elle l'a fait sans relâche ces derniers mois. Elle doit être exténuée. Ses bras se referment sur mon corps, je suis immédiatement submergée par le plus beau sentiment de bien-être qui soit. Je ferme doucement mes paupières pour mieux apprécier ce qui m'a tellement manqué depuis que nous étions séparées.

Avant elle, je me croyais indépendante et insubmersible mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas peur d'assurer qu'elle est mon monde. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai la certitude que je vais parvenir à faire ce qu'il faut. Je vais affronter une de mes plus grandes peurs parce que je sais que Raven sera à mes côtés à toute instant. Ses mains me rattraperaient si je devais m'effondrer. Il se peut même qu'elles le face avant que je ne tombe. Elles me tiendraient hors de l'eau, m'empêcherait de sombrer.

 **\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Tu veux ma mort ?**

 **\- Désolée.**

Je souris malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer… c'est fou mais par moment, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle arrivent encore à me surprendre. Toute ma vie, j'ai dû me battre pour arracher le minimum qui me permettrait de survivre et maintenant… maintenant, je l'ai elle. Raven. Je peine vraiment à croire à ce coup de chance, c'est trop anormal et pourtant, je ne connais rien de plus réel que de sentir sa magie entre nous, qu'entende son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ou le doux son de sa voix.

Non. Il n'y a rien de plus réel que Raven, pas même la malédiction de lycanthropie, pas même _**lui**_ , pas même mon enfance qui a été un vrai désastre, pas même ma perdition quand j'étais bloquée dans _**son**_ corps, pas même cette horrible étau qui semble se resserre de plus en plus autour de moi alors que _**le**_ retenir devient un vrais supplice, pas même alors qu' _ **il**_ était hors de mon corps et que je sentais tout de même _**sa**_ présence, pas même alors que je réalise que je vais devoir renoncer à une grande partie de moi-même pour enfin avancer. Rien. Rien de tout ceci n'est aussi réel que Raven à mes yeux. Rien.

 **\- Sérieusement,** grogne-t-elle, **ça te tuerait de ne pas disparaître sur un coup de tête ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Arrête de dire ça…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

 **\- C'est encore pire !**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **\- J'ai vraiment besoin de le répéter pour que tu le saches ?**

 **\- Tu viens de disparaître sans raison,** me rappelle-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

 **\- Je t'aime,** je répète doucement en scellant mes lèvres aux siennes.

J'approfondie le baiser bien plus longtemps que je ne devrais et lorsque je m'éloigne à regret, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis complètement essoufflée. Je pose mon front contre le siens et j'essaye de me persuader qu'il n'y a qu'elle, tout le reste est superflue, inexistant. Je ne suis pas terrifiée à la simple idée de ce qui va advenir dans très peu de temps. Quand je me sens assez forte, je recule de quelques pas mais elle me retient en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Anya,** souffle-t-elle, **de quoi il s'agit ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle soit plus claire. Je sais exactement de quoi elle parle. Pourtant j'essaye encore de fuir, juste un peu, j'ai besoin de plus de temps.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas,** je souris en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 **\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de… distance ?** Demande-t-elle tristement.

 **\- Quelle idée ? Bien sûre que non !**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose a changé.**

Je panique. Je ne suis pas prête à lui en parler, me reposer sur elle entièrement oui mais mettre des mots sur la situation, rendrait tout bien trop réel et je ne suis pas prête. Je voudrais l'être, je le serais, juste… pas maintenant.

Par inadvertance, mon regard s'arrête sur Echo et Bellamy. Il est presque aussi inquiet que Raven, je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle est plus distante mais seulement parce qu'une grande partie de son attention est cernée sur Octavia. Je sais ce qu'ils sont devenus tous les deux pour moi. Je l'ai compris. Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière. Je ne suis pas prête à assumer cette responsabilité alors que je sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas avoir le choix du moins pas tant que je me souciais de leurs sécurités et je crois que je n'arrêterai jamais de vouloir les protéger.

 **\- Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois,** je réponds de manière vague. **J'étais perdue sans toi,** j'ajoute. **Je veux simplement rentrer à la maison et ne plus jamais te quitter.**

 **\- Jamais, c'est terriblement long.**

 **\- Je prends le risque,** j'assure en venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

 **\- Bon,** nous interrompt Lexa avec un sourire en coin, **maintenant ça suffit toutes les deux. Nous devrions partir avant qu'on nous reproche** _ **vraiment**_ **l'attaque de Luna et Jack.**

L'attaque… Scarlet ! Je tourne de nouveau mon attention vers Bellamy et plus particulièrement Echo. Mon regard glisse discrètement vers le ventre de la futur mère et le cœur du fœtus raisonne autour de moi comme une merveilleuse mélodie. Un battement calme, à peine prononcé, très semblable à celui de sa mère mais bien réel et complètement calqué sur celui que j'ai entendu il y a quelques minutes en face à face avec cette rousse.

 _Trahir, c'est sortir du rang et partir dans l'inconnu._ Ces mots en particulier me reviennent… Qui aurait-elle pu trahir et pour quelle raison l'aurait-elle fait ? Et surtout pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé de ne pas oublier qu'elle m'aime ? Serais-je celle qui a été trahie ? J'ai du mal à le croire, pas avec la façon dont elle avait de me regarder. Exactement la même façon que ses parents. Il s'agit bien de ses parents, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Anya,** m'appelle doucement Raven, **tu recommences… qu'est-ce que tu re… Blake,** hurle-t-elle ce qui me fait sursauter, **viens ici tout de suite !**

 **\- Moi,** demande-t-il tout penaud, **qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien mais je compte bien le découvrir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux pendant ces derniers mois ?**

 **\- Entre Anya et moi ? Rien. Enfin, nous sommes devenus… amis ?**

 **\- Anya ne deviendrait jamais volontairement amie avec un mâle alpha,** accuse-t-elle. **Tu l'as menacé ?**

 **\- Raven,** je tente de l'arrêter.

 **\- Je suis tellement sûre que tu as été encore plus insupportable qu'avec moi ! Tu vas me le payer !**

 **\- Mais,** retoque Bellamy prit de court, **je n'ai rien fais.**

 **\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais comment tu es alors…**

 **\- Il m'a protégé,** je la coupe avant que Raven n'aille trop loin. **J'étais humaine, faible, démunie et blessée. Bellamy m'a protégé. Et, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Vraiment,** j'ajoute en souriant au principal concerné.

 **\- C'était normal après tout ce que tu as fais pour Echo,** répond-il en me souriant à son tour.

 **\- Quand tu veux,** j'assure avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Trop bizarre,** commente Lexa et Raven d'une même voix.

Je me tourne pour les dévisager. Je ne trouve pas mon comportement étrange. J'ai toujours été protectrice avec les personnes qui compte pour moi, elles sont le mieux placé pour le savoir. Je ne fais rien de bizarre en réalité, mon attitude n'a jamais été aussi normal.

C'est le rire joyeux et inimitable de Clarke qui me détache de mes pensées. Je lui fais de gros yeux alors qu'elle se place au plus près de Lexa. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elles étaient aussi proches. Les choses ont bien changées durant le temps qui m'a été arraché loin d'elles. Mon regard s'arrête ensuite sur Raven. Est-ce qu'elle aussi a évolué pendant mon absence ? La réponse est oui, je le sens bien. Sa magie n'est pas plus puissante, bien que je puisse le croire, mais elle est différente. C'est comme si une part d'elle, qu'elle essayait jusque là de cacher, se révélait et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est à cause de moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire** _ **blondie,**_ soupire Raven.

 **\- Vos têtes à toutes les deux, vous aviez l'air tellement prise de court. C'est si incroyable qu'Anya puisse être amie avec Bellamy ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondent-elles une nouvelle fois en même temps.

 **\- Je vais finir par me vexer,** s'amuse le principal concerné.

 **\- Moi aussi,** je le suis. **Je ne suis pas asociale.**

 **\- Juste un peu,** répond ma sœur de cœur en mimant un espace minuscule entre son pouce et son indexe.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai,** je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Je suis désolée mais je suis d'accord avec Lexa. Tu es…** _ **toi**_ **. Et…** _ **toi**_ **et Bellamy, ça ne colle pas, c'est tout.**

Je me tourne vers Bellamy qui hoche les épaules comme si ces mots ne le touchaient pas. Il peut faire semblant avec les autres mais moi, je sais. Il souffre de savoir que je pourrai ressentir pour lui rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Je ne veux pas le blesser, pas alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il me laisse assez de temps et d'espace pour accepter la situation.

D'une certaine manière, il est tout aussi parfait avec moi qu'il peut l'être avec Echo.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Ils se complètent. Ils se soutiennent. Ils sont la représentation même du grand amour qui traverse les pires épreuves. Pendant tout ce temps où j'étais loin de Raven, j'enviais ce lien si fort qui existe entre eux. Mais au milieu de cette empreinte, il y a autre chose et personne d'autre que moi n'est capable de le voir. Personne d'autre.

 **\- En vérité, je crois que tu te trompes Bellamy et moi étions fait pour nous entendre.**

 **\- Tu le pense vraiment ?** Me demande-t-il surpris.

 **\- Peut-être…**

 **\- Tu le penses vraiment,** réalise-t-il en souriant.

 **\- Évidemment qu'elle le pense,** confirme doucement Echo en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'alpha.

Le regard qu'elle m'accorde à la fin de sa phrase me déstabilise complètement. Je déglutis en réalisant que ça recommence encore. Avec Bellamy, j'arrive encore à faire semblant, juste un peu mais avec Echo… c'est tellement difficile. Dès qu'elle me regarde, je le vois parfaitement bien dans ses yeux, l'appartenance.

Echo m'appartient. Elle fait partie de ma meute. Non… je n'y arrive pas, rien que d'y penser, j'ai la sensation de suffoquer. Je préfère encore croire un peu à autre chose. Je ferme les paupières pour échapper à ce regard qui me rappelle la terrible vérité. Pour le moment, nous dirons qu'elle fait partie de ma famille, au même titre que Marcus, Blue ou encore Lexa. Pour Raven, c'est encore autre chose, un lien bien plus transcendant.

Je laisse mes cils se relever en humectant mes lèvres, mon cœur bat bien trop vite alors que je retrouve le regard d'Echo. Je lui souris doucement elle y répond immédiatement. Tout va bien se passer. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où je serai obligée de me le répéter, je dois y croire. Je ne veux pas d'une meute mais je suppose que je peux m'accoutumer à une famille quelque peu étrange et excentrique.

 **\- Nous ne devions pas rentrer chez nous ?** Je demande pour changer de sujet.

 **\- Oui,** confirme Lexa, **Raven tu te sens prête ?**

 **\- Absolument !**

 **\- Contrôle ta magie,** je la menace de mon indexe, **il est hors de question que je sois de nouveau sur les rotules.**

 **\- Quelles rotules, on se le demande ? Madame est exténuée mais trouve tout de même le moyen de disparaître et de gambader dans la forêt. Je crois au contraire que je vais un peu corser les choses pour être certaine que tu restes sur place.**

 **\- Si tu fais ça, je te jure que je…**

 **\- Des menaces,** se moque Raven, **tu ne pourrais jamais les tenir.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux,** je réponds du tac-au-tac ce qui la fait sourire.

Sa langue claque légèrement, elle essaye de me montrer qu'elle est agacée par ma réplique mais je sais qu'au fond elle adore quand j'use de ces mots. Peut-être qu'à un certain moment, elle répugnait quand je prononçais cette phrase en particulier mais plus maintenant. D'une certaine façon, je trouve cette petite suite de mots encore plus révélatrice qu'un simple et banal : je t'aime.

 **\- N'importe quoi,** souffle-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées avant de lever les yeux au ciel, **vraiment n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Un petit conseil,** s'introduit Lexa en éloignant légèrement Raven, **ne la provoque pas. Une fois elle m'a dit que si je m'obstinais à vouloir avancer sans réfléchir elle me casserait les deux jambes, je ne l'ai pas cru et devine la suite…**

 **\- Tu m'avais terriblement énervé ce jour-là,** je lui rappelle.

 **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, j'ai mis plus de douze heures à m'en remettre alors que les os se ressoude en trois. J'avais des fractures sur mes fractures…**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Anya ait fait ça,** intervient Clarke choquée.

 **\- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas,** grimace Bellamy.

 **\- Si je n'étais pas intervenue, elle serait morte,** je me justifie, **je ne regrette rien.**

 **\- Moi non plus,** m'assure ma sœur, **moi non plus… sauf la douleur, c'était terrible.**

 **\- Il fallait m'écouter,** je grogne.

 **\- Je l'ai appris à mes dépends et j'essaye d'épargner ce calvaire à Raven.**

 **\- Ouais, je doute qu'elle agisse avec moi comme avec toi. Et si ça devait arriver, je lui ferai payer au centuple !**

 **\- Mais oui,** je réponds amuser. **Arrête de t'imaginer que tu pourrais avoir le dessus et ramène-nous à la maison.**

Raven secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé. Je hausse un sourcil et elle peste entre ses dents. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Je ne veux pas encore retarder notre retour. Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Raven et Lexa mais je meurs d'envie de revoir mon père et Blue. Ils m'ont terriblement manqué tous les deux.

Je fixe donc les pieds de Raven attendant qu'un pentacle ou n'importe quelle manifestation de magie survienne mais rien ne se passe. C'est alors qu'une sorte de pouvoir terriblement puissant, que je n'arrive pas à identifier, apparaît. Je relève les yeux rapidement légèrement paniquée. Il y a dans cette magie une obscurité terrible. Je serre les poings en espérant de tout mon cœur que ma belle sorcière n'a pas sombré dans les ténèbres pour me retrouver. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Je repère immédiatement la provenance du mal, coincer dans la main de Raven. Une plume noire qui semble être bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Cette obscurité ne vient pas de Raven mais elle est liée à cette plume d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une connexion que je semble reconnaître… un battement de cils et je perds ma belle des yeux alors qu'ils cherchent la seule personne à avoir ce lien si particulier avec elle : Morgane.

Je trouve facilement la sorcière. Elle est figée au milieu du chaos qui l'entoure. Luna continue de hurler. Pour quelle raison ce détail m'avait-il échappé jusqu'alors ? Jack est plus calme mais semble souffrir le martyr. Les soigneurs se relaient et au milieu Morgane se dresse sans esquisser le moindre geste et fixe un point qui semble invisible devant elle sauf que ses yeux tracent à la perfection une ligne jusqu'à la plume que tient Raven.

C'est furtif mais une larme échappe à la sorcière, elle l'essuie aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue avant de sourire doucement. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure en détachant son regard de cet objet bien étrange en coinçant son regard au milieu des Cieux. Je suis le mouvement et à travers les nuages plus ou moins épais et grisonnants, je devine une silhouette ailée. Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de mieux la distinguer mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle est hors d'atteinte.

Un vent tiède caresse mes joue et fait voleter mes cheveux quand je sens les doigts de Raven glisser entre les miens. Elle les ressert tellement que je suis obligée de lui accorder toute mon attention. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers elle que j'ai la même sensation que lorsque que nous rêvons que nous tombons sans fin. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas de réveille en sursaut. Du moins pas pour le moment. Je déteste cette situation, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle et en réalité, je crois que c'est le cas. Je perds le contrôle.

Il n'y a pas de matelas rassurant pour amortir ma chute, ni un sol un peu trop dur. Non c'est pire, bien pire. Je sens mon dos se fracasser contre la surface onduleuse de l'eau. Je suis submergée et très vite mon corps coule. Je suis emportée par un courant terriblement fort. Je n'arrive pas à savoir où je me trouve et encore moins où peut être la surface. Je bats des pieds et des bras alors que je panique, incapable de respirer. Je sais que je dois me reprendre mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Alors même que je pensais à renoncer comme la première fois où j'ai failli me noyer une main agrippe fermement mon poignet et me tire hors de l'eau.

Je tousse à en perdre mes poumons en serrant entre mes doigts le sable humide. Je crache un peu d'eau et tousse encore. Une main passe dans mon dos, elle m'apaise. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des mois !

Respirer. Respirer. Je dois me calmer…

 **\- Merci Blake,** je souffle dès que je me sens capable d'aligner ces mots.

 **\- C'est rien.**

 **\- Echo ?**

 **\- Je suis là,** prononce cette dernière sur ma gauche.

 **\- Génial,** je lève mon pouce vers elle avant de m'écrouler sur le dos en essayant de calmer un peu plus ma respiration, **c'est génial…**

 **\- Nous sommes… où sommes-nous ?** Demande Bellamy.

 **\- Hélys,** je prononce difficilement.

 **\- Anya,** hurle Raven, **je suis tellement désolée ! Désolée,** répète-t-elle en s'écoulant près de moi, **désolée,** susurre-t-elle en m'embrassant, **désolée,** dit-elle une dernière fois tout contre mes lèvres.

 **\- Tu avais raison,** je souffle en caressant sa joue, **Hélys est magnifique.**

 **\- Elle a vu quelque chose d'autre que l'eau ?** Demande-t-elle aux deux autres.

 **\- Pas que je sache,** répond Bellamy. **Tu crois qu'elle est restée trop longtemps immergée ?**

 **\- Je vais bien,** je soupire en enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans le sable. **Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit,** je pointe Raven du doigts, **je vais aussi bien que possible au vu de la situation. Et… je suis vraiment heureuse d'être de retour à la maison, avec toi, loin de Luna et Lyssa.**

 **\- Je préfère tout de même t'emmener voir Abby…**

 **\- Hors de question !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Non !**

Je me redresse lentement en grimaçant. Je jette un regard noir à l'océan, je ne sais que trop bien que ce n'est pas sa faute mais il me faut bien quelqu'un à blâmer. Raven caresse mes joues et cherche mon regard quand ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens, elle dit :

 **\- Je ne pensais pas lâcher ta main, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,** j'assure. **Aide-moi à me relever,** je lui demande en tendant ma main.

J'ai à peine le temps de tendre ma main vers elle que mon prénom est de nouveau scandé mais cette fois par Marcus. Je souris avant même de le voir et je parviens sans réelle explication à me lever seule. Raven suit le mouvement et semble prête à me rattrapée si je devais tomber. Bellamy et Echo se décale légèrement pour me laisser voir mon père qui se précipite vers moi. Je frôle la mini crise cardiaque lorsque je le vois trébucher alors que ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable. Je fais quelques pas maladroits avant d'avoir la force de courir, je ne m'arrête qu'une fois mes bras serrés derrière sa nuque.

Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Il m'a tellement manqué. J'étais complètement perdu sans lui. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire sans oublier que j'ai terriblement besoin de ses conseils aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Je sais déjà qu'il trouvera les mots pour m'aider à accepter la situation qu'importe ce que je peux ressentir, il n'essaiera pas de me ménager, il me dira ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre même si ça doit me blesser.

Instinctivement, je colle mon oreille contre sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur et je me laisse bercer par cette mélodie qui m'apaise pour ainsi dire depuis toujours. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux comme lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille effrayée par ce monde. Quelque part, je suis toujours cette enfant apeurée et il sera toujours mon pilier.

J'ai passé ces derniers mois avec celle qui m'a mise au monde mais je ne me suis jamais sentie en sécurité ou en famille avec cette femme qui partage mon sang alors qu'à cet instant c'est tout le contraire.

 **\- Anya,** murmure-t-il, **j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours…**

 **\- Jamais,** j'assure.

 **\- J'étais tellement inquiet.**

 **\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que s'il l'avait fallu, j'aurai traversé ces cinq cents ans pour te retrouver. Je t'ai fait une promesse,** je lui rappelle en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

 **\- Je m'en souviens,** _ **mon ange**_ **.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Je le sens bouger légèrement et je ronchonne. Je ne veux pas quitter ses bras, pas encore. Je veux un peu plus de temps pour rester une petite fille dans les bras de son père. J'aimerai oublier encore un instant que la réalité me rattrape.

 **\- Merci Raven,** déclare-t-il avec un sourire que je ne peux qu'imaginer resplendissant.

 **\- Ouais… j'aurai peut-être dû la garder un peu plus longtemps pour moi.**

 **\- Jalouse,** s'amuse-t-il.

 **\- Absolument pas,** réfute Raven, **je n'aimerai pas que nous soyons comparées à de la stupide glue.**

Je souris alors qu'un rire moqueur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Raven est une idiote. Je desserre doucement mes bras, jusqu'à les laisser tomber le long de mon corps. Je baisse les yeux quelques secondes avant d'embrasser la joue de Marcus et de m'éloigner de quelques pas avant que la tentation de retrouver ses bras si réconfortants ne soit trop grande.

 **\- Comment va Blue ?**

 **\- J'espérai que tu le demanderai,** assure-t-il.

Il se retourne et je remarque seulement qu'il n'était pas seul à nous attendre. Indra se dresse avec une grande partie de la garde rapprochée de Lexa au bord d'une dune aux couleurs rougeâtre pas vraiment naturel. Près d'elle se trouve un petit louveteau que je devine être Thomas. Il a tellement grandi. Je fais un signe de tête emplie de respect vers Indra qui me le rend avec tout de même un regard que je trouverai presque menaçant. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Au milieu de tous ces loups se trouve Maya qui cherche activement le reste de sa famille du regard. En fait, à bien y regarder, il y a une très grande partie de la meute qu'ils soient affiliés à Lexa ou non, tout le monde est présent.

Entre toutes ces personnes, une femme essaye de se frayer un chemin, je reconnais assez facilement la mère de Clarke qui descend lentement la dune. Je fronce les sourcils en captant le sourire de Marcus alors que son regard est rivé sur elle. Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

Je suis tellement obnubilée par cet échange étrange entre ses deux là que je ne remarque même pas la boîte entre les mains d'Abby jusqu'à ce qu'elle la pose au sol. C'est alors que la petite tête noire aux yeux bleu de Blue en ressort. Je me mets à genoux alors qu'il miaule avant de sortir du carton. Je tends ma main et il approche mais s'arrête juste avant que je ne puisse le caresser. Son regard est rempli de reproche.

 **\- Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu.**

Il tourne la tête pour me snober. Je ris doucement en réalisant qu'il est en train de bouder. Je ne me suis jamais absentée aussi longtemps. Je tourne mon regard vers Raven qui se retient de rire et elle commente :

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est** _ **ton**_ **chat !**

 **\- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, oui, c'est** _ **mon**_ **chat.**

Alors que je ne m'y attendais plus, Blue vient se frotter contre mon genou en ronronnant. Je souris à Raven et reporte mon attention sur Blue. Je le caresse entre les oreilles avant de lui demander :

 **\- Tu as pris soins de Marcus et Raven pendant mon absence ?**

Ses yeux bleus viennent croiser les miens et je souris un peu plus. J'ai toujours cru qu'il comprenait ce que je disais, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Je n'ai pas besoin de confirmation, je sais déjà qu'il a passé ses journées avec mon père et quelques nuits avec Raven. Il a toujours veillé sur ceux que j'aime, sauf Lexa dont il a peur. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir, ma sœur est un loup très effrayant pour une petite boule de poile comme lui.

Il miaule à nouveau avant de trottiner loin de moi. J'arque un sourcil en me demandant ce qu'il fait. La mâchoire m'en tombe presque quand je le vois se pavaner devant Echo qui se cache de moitié derrière Bellamy. Ce dernier échange un regard avec moi avant de hocher les épaules, je lui souris et il murmure quelques mots à l'oreille de sa belle dragonne. Son visage se détend puis elle s'assoie dans le sable et Blue monte sur ses genoux réclament des caresses.

Okay… ce chat a peut-être un problème finalement… il a peur d'un loup mais pas d'un dragon… pourquoi pas après tout, ça fera du bien à Echo de ne pas être perçu comme un monstre pour une fois. Raven me rejoint et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je suis subjuguée par le naturel de son geste et je n'arrive plus à quitter nos mains liées du regard.

 **\- Ce chat n'a vraiment aucun instinct de survie,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- C'est faux. Et, tu le sais parfaitement.**

 **\- Je suis désolée d'avoir lâcher ta main…**

A mon plus grand regret, je détourne mes yeux de nos mains pour fixer le profil de Raven qui évite mon regard. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle est rongée par la culpabilité pourtant, ce n'est pas aussi simple, il semble y avoir plus. Je tends ma main libre jusqu'à son menton et attire doucement son visage vers la droite, vers moi. Ses yeux cherchent toujours un autre point d'ancrage que ma personne.

 **\- Je suis désolée d'être partie.**

 **\- Anya…**

Ses iris se plongent enfin dans les miens, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi vulnérables, humains. Je serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et je caresse sa joue en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser.

Je me sens sourire alors que je réalise que je n'ai aucune raison de me retenir. Je balaye le peu de distance qui nous sépare, me retrouve en face d'elle. Je m'approche lentement alors que ma main se détache de la sienne glissant sur son bras. Je sens sa magie s'éveiller pour suivre le mouvement de mes doigts, elle crépite sous sa peau. Elle murmure de nouveau mon prénom et je crois qu'elle allait poursuivre avec d'autre mot pour formuler une phrase plus ou moins importante mais je ne le saurais jamais puisque je scelle mes lèvres aux siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que soit d'autre.

Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Je me perds dans ce baiser bien plus que je ne devrais. Pour la première fois depuis infiniment longtemps, j'ai la sensation que mon coeur bat à nouveau normalement. Ma main trouve sa nuque et s'y agrippe pour garder un certain équilibre alors que mes jambes semblent avoir du mal à me porter mais aussi pour la rapprochant un peu plus alors que ma langue commence un ballet endiablé avec la sienne.

Je veux plus, tellement plus… tout ce que je n'ai pas encore eu d'elle.

Tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir…

 **\- Et voilà qu'elles s'embrassent encore comme si elles étaient seules au monde… j'ai un scoop pour vous les filles, vous n'êtes** _ **pas**_ **seule au monde !**

 **\- Clarke,** je soupire en détachant mes lèvres de celle de Raven.

Je me tourne vers la provenance de sa voix pour lui lancer un regard noir. Je soupire de nouveau en la voyant les mains sur les hanches avec un air contrarié alors que Lexa a placé sa main devant sa bouche certainement pour me cacher son sourire. Je secoue la tête alors que je _**le**_ sens déteindre sur mes yeux. _**Sa**_ présence est à peine déterminée mais _**il**_ est bien là. Ce n'est pas comme avant, je ne _**le**_ sens plus de la même manière. _**Il**_ est plus faible ou peut-être que je suis celle qui est devenu plus forte. Je ne me sens pas menacer par _**sa**_ présence. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que je me suis sentie en sécurité alors qu' _ **il**_ pointe son nez.

C'est Raven…

Ma première pensée est celle-ci, je suis plus forte grâce à la proximité de Raven. Bien vite, je me rends compte qu'en effet, sa présence joue bien un rôle mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi Marcus et Blue, ma famille. Lexa et son agaçante blondinette démonique, mon autre famille. Echo et Bellamy… ma… meu… ma meute…

 **\- Lexa,** raisonne la voix inquiète de Clarke, **est-ce que je devrais me sentir menacer ? Parce que là, les yeux d'Anya font peur !**

 **\- Ecoute** _ **mon amour**_ **, les rares fois où j'ai eu la bêtise d'énerver Anya assez pour qu'elle laisse entrevoir son loup, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure alors je serai tentée de dire oui. Tu devrais te sentir menacer.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça aussi calmement,** panique Clarke.

 **\- Parce qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment énervée mais plutôt agacer.**

 **\- C'est quoi la différence ?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certaine,** s'amuse Lexa en embrassant la joue de Clarke laissant la blonde sans défense pour rejoindre la cheffe de sa garde rapprochée.

 **\- Lexa,** hurle Clarke, **LEXA ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! Hey !**

Elle tente un mouvement pour rejoindre ma sœur mais je me détache complètement de Raven pour m'interposer entre elles. La blonde recule de quelque pas en agitant ses bras pour me montrer qu'elle veut seulement suivre Lexa. Je retiens un sourire alors qu'elle commence à être livide quand elle me demande :

 **\- Tu vas me casser les deux jambes ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ah ! Génial ! Donc, je peux passer ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

C'est au tour de Raven d'éclater de rire alors que je peine à garder tout mon sérieux. Clarke devient de plus en plus blanche. Je garde mon regard – ou plutôt _**son**_ regard – bien ancré sur elle alors qu'elle me demande avec une intonation de petite fille :

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi à ton avis ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée… vous avez le droit de faire comme si vous étiez seule au monde. Contente ?**

 **\- Très. Merci Clarke pour ton autorisation, je m'en passerai à l'avenir.**

 **\- Très bien,** bougonne-t-elle en s'avançant.

 **\- Clarke, une dernière chose.**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre ? S'il y a autre chose, je suis désolée. Je ne me rends pas toujours compte de ce qui est convenable de dire ou non.**

 **\- Rien à voir,** je lui souris de la même manière que je le ferai à Lexa. **Je suis désolée pour ce que Jack a dit tout à l'heure.**

 **\- C… ce n'est… rien,** dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Au contraire. Tu es restée forte, tu as gardé la tête haute, tu as protégé Lexa et la meute. Tu as le droit d'être fière de toi.**

 **\- J'étais terrifiée.**

 **\- Ça ne s'est pas vu, pas même une seconde. Continue à leurs montrer que tu as ta place aux côtés de Lexa.**

 **\- J'y compte bien,** sourit-elle de manière resplendissante.

 **\- Bien, maintenant tu peux la rejoindre.**

 **\- Yeah ! Super merci !**

Elle fonce sans demander son reste. Je suis son avancée avec amusement. Je savais que l'empreinte ne se trompait jamais mais pour Lexa et Clarke c'est une telle évidence que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ceux qui doutent encore de leur couple. Je ne les avais pas vu pendant plus de six mois et pourtant j'ai été témoin de leurs forces agrandie par leur complicité. Et si Clarke continue de se renforcer, de consacrer ses ténèbres à protéger la meute, bientôt plus personne ne doutera qu'elle est indispensable à Lexa.

 **\- Je n'ai pas tout compris,** souffle Raven à mon oreille. **Pourquoi tu lui as fait subir ce supplice ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle est** _ **exactement**_ **comme Lexa avant que je ne l'entraîne.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Elle effleure à peine son plein potentiel.**

 **\- Tu veux aider un semi-démon à atteindre son plein potentiel ? Tu es devenue folle ? Tu sais au moins à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux ?**

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un semi-démon mais de Clarke.**

 **\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.**

 **\- Est-il vraiment possible que tu n'es pas vu la même chose que moi ?**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée avoir vu ?**

Je continue d'observer Clarke qui commence à grimper la dune en ralentissant ses foulées. Ses cheveux se balancent de droite à gauche sur ses épaules, grâce à ce mouvement parfois je peux l'apercevoir : la marque de la meute de Lexa. Le signe de l'infinie est tatoué sur la peau de la blonde. Elle fait entièrement partie de la meute, elle l'a choisit.

 **\- Pourquoi les semi-démon sont plus dangereux que les démons ?**

 **\- Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune réelle attache, constamment déchiré entre deux mondes et rejeter par eux.**

 **\- Donc si je suis ta logique, Clarke serait constamment déchirée entre le monde des démons et celui des humains.**

 **\- Oui et aucun de ces deux mondes ne voudraient d'elle.**

 **\- Et si elle avait forcé la porte d'un autre monde.**

Raven s'apprête à me répondre avant que la compréhension ne se lise sur son visage. Elle fixe à son tour la blonde et sa mâchoire tombe légèrement alors qu'elle secoue la tête pour réfuter sa conclusion.

 **\- Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant mon départ mais les choses se sont accentuées quand elle a tenu tête à son père.**

 **\- Tu l'avais déjà remarqué…**

 **\- Comment ça se passe entre elle et Thomas ?**

Je pose cette question sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je souris en voyant le louveteau trépigner d'impatience alors que la blonde se rapproche de plus en plus. Il jette des regards vers son oncle pour s'assurer que son attention est ailleurs.

 **\- Thomas a commencé à coller Clarke seulement depuis Hélys.**

 **\- J'ai été dans sa situation. Crois-moi, elle a su susciter son intérêt bien avant.**

 **\- Le même intérêt que tu as pu avoir pour Blue ?**

Automatiquement, mes yeux bascule vers Echo qui a rejoint aussi le groupe de loups, toujours à moitié cachée derrière Bellamy. Elle tient fermement mais aussi précieusement ma petite boule de poile noir dans ses bras. Blue se sent tellement en sécurité qu'il a appuyé sa tête dans le creux du cou de la dragonne et à fermer les yeux. Je l'entends même ronronner doucement.

Je m'avance vers le groupe de plus en plus grand avec l'arrivée de la famille atypique de Maya. Abby s'active près des blessés alors que Marcus l'aide de son mieux. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Raven pour la pousser à me suivre.

 **\- Je crois que c'est le même intérêt oui.**

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que le prénom du louveteau est appelé par ses parents qui apparaissent de la forêt. Octavia court à toute vitesse vers son fils alors que Lincoln peine à suivre le rythme. Il a été blessé à la jambe lors de l'interaction avec la meute de Luna. Le petit fait un pas vers sa famille mais alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur un second, sa patte reste en l'air alors qu'il semble attirer par la voix de Clarke qui bougonne à l'intention de Lexa :

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seule ?**

Le petit museau de Thomas se retrousse, il hume l'air à plusieurs reprises avant de se tourner vers Clarke. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il semble perdu entre les deux choix qui s'offre à lui : sa mère ou la blonde. Je souris un peu plus en murmurant pour que seule Raven m'entende alors que nous arrivons près de Lexa :

 **\- Exactement le même intérêt.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…**

Raven n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thomas fait volte-face, ignorant ses parents pour courir vers Clarke. Par habitude, Bellamy essaye de le rattraper mais le petit réussi à lui échapper. Heureusement. Je me penche légèrement pour observer l'âme sœur de Lexa qui n'a rien remarquée. Je pousse ma belle sorcière à s'éloigner, je lâche sa main à contre cœur pour attraper de justesse ma sœur afin qu'elle éviter une violente collision.

Comme tout bon alpha, Lexa tente de me faire lâcher prise mais je ne la laisserai pas gagner, ce qui est en train de se passer est trop important. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle gâche tout. Je sais qu'elle s'en voudrait trop. Le louveteau passe devant elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte puisqu'elle se tourne vers moi, certainement le regard emplit d'incompréhension et aussi avec certainement une pointe de colère. Je vois Thomas bondir et le loup disparaît lentement.

 **\- Anya, enfin,** s'énerver Lexa.

 **\- Clarke,** la coupe la voix enrouée d'un petit garçon.

 **\- Thomas,** prononce la blonde estomaquer, **tu es… humain… tu es… Lexa, il est humain !**

Je relâche ma prise sur ma sœur qui se retrouve complètement estomaquée devant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Un petit garçon brun est accroché au cou de Clarke avec un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Il pleure, se sont des larmes de joie. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir.

 **\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais,** sanglote-t-il.

 **\- Thomas !**

Octavia se laisse tomber au plus près de Clarke et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils. Il détache doucement son visage du cou de la blonde pour regarder sa mère. Il esquisse un sourire timide.

 **\- Tu es humain,** pleure-t-elle en déposant son front sur celui de son fils, **tu es humain.**

 **\- Salut bonhomme,** prononce en douceur Bellamy.

Les yeux de Thomas se fixent sur son oncle et il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et semble chercher quelque chose dans son dos. Je comprends vite qu'il s'agit d'Echo en sentant sa présence dans le miens. Ses iris encore marqués par son loup la cherche un peu partout et je vois la panique s'emparer de lui quand il ne la trouve pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Thomas ?** S'inquiète Octavia.

 **-Elle est où ton amoureuse Bell ?** Demande le petit à son oncle.

 **\- Echo,** souffle-t-il en vérifiant qu'elle est bien près de moi, **tu veux voir Echo ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Non,** refuse Octavia, **Echo est dangereuse.**

Bellamy ne dit rien. Il encaisse le coup. Il serre les poings, crispe la mâchoire et baisse les yeux.

 **\- Mon fils,** intervient Lincoln en arrivant près de sa femme, Thomas et Clarke qu'il ne lâche toujours pas. **Je suis si heureux de te revoir.**

 **\- Où est Echo ?** Insiste-t-il.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas la voir,** insiste Octavia.

Je me tourne vers Echo qui baisse les yeux pile à ce moment pour que je ne découvre pas ses yeux noyés de larme. Elle serre un peu plus Blue dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si sa tristesse est la sienne ou celle de Bellamy. Leurs émotions doivent se mélanger étrangement à cet instant et osciller entre une profonde tristesse et une colère folle.

Echo doit de nouveau avoir envie de voler, elle veut se perdre à travers les nuages et oublier qu'elle est un monstre. Bellamy doit être terrifié avoir envie de hurler, il veut trouver un moyen de la retenir sans pour autant trahir sa sœur.

Je dois faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Je dois les protéger, tous les deux…

 **\- Elle fait partie de la famille,** insiste Thomas.

Un cri de rage échappe à l'alpha des Blake alors qu'elle se redresse. Je ne sais pas si c'est la frustration qui anime ses gestes mais elle fonce sur moi, enfin Echo qui se cache derrière moi, elle arme son poing pour la frapper en plein visage là où je ne la protège pas de mon corps, sur ma droite.

 **\- Cette chose ne fait pas partie de notre famille,** hurle-t-elle alors que son poing entre en collision contre une mâchoire.

 **\- Anya,** s'égosille presque Raven.

 **\- Aïe,** je souffle en foudroyant Octavia du regard en sentant ma lèvre en sang.

Octavia retire son poing de mon visage d'un geste tremblant. Je soupire de soulagement. J'ai été assez rapide pour protéger Echo. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver. Dans mon dos la jeune dragonne est pétrifiée par la peur. J'essuie lentement ma lèvre de mon pouce gauche sans quitter l'alpha des Blake du regard.

 **\- Essaye encore de porter la main sur elle et je te casse en deux,** je la menace en _**le**_ sentant une nouvelle fois pointer son nez dans un contrôle totale.

 **\- Ce n'est pas** _ **toi**_ **que je visais.**

 **\- J'ai compris ça fait beaucoup d'émotion pour une seule journée mais ne t'en prends plus jamais à Echo.**

 **\- C'est un m…**

 **\- Si tu dis monstre, je jure sur ma vie que je te tue,** j'explose alors qu' _ **il**_ grandit encore.

 **\- Anya,** m'appelle Lexa, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Anya, s'il te plaît arrête,** me demande Raven.

 **\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu,** essaye de se défendre Octavia.

 **\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu allais t'en prendre à la personne qui partage une empreinte avec ton frère. Tu as conscience que si tu la blesses** _ **elle,**_ **Bellamy le sera aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Cette empreinte n'existe pas !**

 **\- Maman,** sanglote Thomas terrifier.

 **\- Octavia, je l'aime.**

 **\- Cette empreinte n'existe pas,** s'acharne-t-elle. **Ce** _ **monstre**_ **ne fera jamais partie de ma famille !**

Je vois rouge et j'avance vers Octavia clairement de manière menaçante. Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas désigner ma protéger comme un monstre. Je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je vais peut-être même _**le**_ laisser s'amuser. Je _**l'**_ appelle. Je _**le**_ laisse grandir en moi, prendre place. Je souris alors que je sens toute _**sa**_ puissance. _**Il**_ m'a manqué. Il est temps qu' _ **il**_ revienne.

 **\- Hey !**

Raven arrive subitement dans mon champ visuel. Je tente de l'ignorer. Je veux m'en prendre à Octavia, _maintenant._ Je veux lui faire payer. Mais quoi que je fasse mes yeux ne trouvent rien d'autre que Raven, Raven et encore Raven.

 **\- Ecarte-toi,** je grogne.

 **\- Hors de question. Tu ne peux pas** _ **le**_ **laisser gagner.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire.**

 **\- Vraiment parce que là tu…**

 **\- Je vais bien Anya,** murmure la petite voix fragile d'Echo dans mon dos.

Je me tourne lentement vers elle en _**le**_ sentent s'apaiser puis s'éloigner. Je tente de m'assurer qu'elle me dit la vérité. Je ne sais que trop bien les souffrances qui s'empare d'elle quand l'incompréhension fait parler les ignorants comme Octavia.

 **\- Tu n'es pas un monstre,** j'assure.

 **\- Je le sais,** m'assure-t-elle, **grâce à toi et Bellamy, je le sais.**

 **\- Bien. Tu veux rencontrer Thomas ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que…**

 **\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser ça à un gamin qui vient de vivre l'enfer ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Viens Echo,** sourit Bellamy en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Bellamy, je t'interdis de la laisser s'approcher de mon fils !**

 **\- Tu es peut-être mon alpha O' mais tu sembles oublier que moi aussi j'en suis un.**

 **\- Thomas,** s'écrit Clarke en essayant de le retenir.

Le petit garçon se trouve ensuite entraver par la carrure de son père mais en un clin d'œil, il redevient loup pour l'éviter. J'en reste bouche bée. Il passe d'un état humain, à animal en un battement de cils comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Il slalome entre tout ceux qui essaye de l'arrêter avant de redevenir un petit garçon, juste devant moi et de se pencher pour essayer d'apercevoir Echo qui se cache de plus bel dans mon dos.

Son sourire est contagieux, réconfortant. Octavia tente de saisir son épaule mais il évite la main de sa mère facilement sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Son ouïe doit particulièrement être développée pour réussir un tel exploit. Il capte le regard d'Echo et sourit un peu plus si c'est possible.

Je retire mon haut informe qui pourrait ressembler un pull et m'a genoux devant lui en le plaçant sur ses épaules. Il renifle le tissu et plisse le nez. Il tente de le retirer mais j'arrête son geste.

 **\- Je sais que c'est désagréable mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer.**

 **\- Je veux voir Echo.**

 **\- Elle est juste là,** je la pointe du doigt, **tu vas pouvoir la voir, dès que tu seras habillé.**

 **\- Très bien,** se précipite-t-il.

Il enfile maladroitement mon vêtement qui lui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Je lui souris malgré la douleur aiguë dans ma lèvre. Je jette un regard vers Raven. Elle est tellement inquiète, j'arrive à lire toute son incompréhension dans ses yeux. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir perdu le contrôle pendant quelque seconde mais il s'agit d'Echo !

Je tente un regard vers mon père qui aborde un sourire qui me fait finalement chercher un autre point d'ancrage. Je panique légèrement. Il sait. Il a compris la situation infernale dans laquelle je suis sans que je n'aie besoin de lui expliquer. Je grimace et arrête mes yeux sur Lexa qui esquisse un sourire très étrange en me fixant. Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas savoir elle aussi. Enfin… après tout c'est moi qui lui ait apprit à être particulièrement attentive à son environnement, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle est comprit ma situation avec Echo. Peut-être, même bien avant moi.

Je me redresse en cherchant depuis combien de temps elle me protège de moi-même. Je me demande comment elle a pu résister à l'envie de m'en parler. Je l'ai toujours bousculé alors pourquoi elle n'en a pas fait de même avec moi. Je suis certaine que cette situation l'aurait fait jubiler mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, _vraiment_.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je m'écarte doucement pour que Thomas puisse atteindre Echo. Elle tressaillit à mon geste mais elle ne bouge pas d'un micromillimètre. J'imagine qu'elle cherche du réconfort et du courage en croisant le regard de Bellamy mais je ne peux pas en être certaine parce que le sourire quelque peu timide et compréhensif de Lexa m'en empêche. Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers Indra mais ses yeux ne s'arrêtent pas sur la cheffe de sa garde rapprochée. Non, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Gaïa. La seule pensée qui me vient alors que j'arrête à mon tour mon attention sur elle, c'est : Et merde !

C'est une malédiction ! Encore ce regard ! Encore cette appartenance ! Encore… c'est pas vrais ! Comment j'ai pu laisser ça arriver ?

Bien entendu, c'est beaucoup moins prononcé qu'avec Echo mais je reconnais parfaitement les signes, tout comme avec Bellamy. Ça craint ! Voilà qu'ils sont trois maintenant…

Comment je vais m'en sortir pour gérer cette situation ? Une meute ? Non ! Pas une meute… je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas avoir une meute ! Et pourtant… pourtant… pourtant, c'est bien ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Je remarque l'inquiétude sur les traits de Gaïa, je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour réagir. Je place de nouveau mon corps devant Echo comme une barrière, plaçant une entrave entre Octavia et son fils. Cette dernière me toise avec une animosité folle, comme pour la provoquer, je touche de nouveau ma lèvre meurtrit elle plisse son nez avant de me sommer de m'écarter. Evidemment, je ne fais pas un geste pour lui obéir. Elle se tourne alors vers Lexa et sa voix tonne :

 **\- Dis lui immédiatement de bouger où je me charge de le faire.**

 **\- O',** tente Bellamy.

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre,** hurle-t-elle à son frère.

 **\- Calme-toi Octavia,** reprend doucement Lexa. **Thomas n'est pas en danger.**

 **\- Tu me demandes vraiment de me calmer ? Faut-il vraiment que je te rappelle ce qu'** _ **elle**_ **a fait subir à ta petite sœur ?**

Je sens Echo tressaillir. Elle a de plus en plus envie de fuir. Je me tourne vers elle pour la retenir mais le petit garçon à été plus rapide que moi en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Je crois que Lexa répond à Octavia mais je suis trop obnubilée par le comportement de Thomas pour y faire vraiment attention. Il s'approche doucement d'Echo en fixant son ventre. Il a dû deviner qu'elle était enceinte. Je suis certaine de ma conclusion quand je le vois coller son oreille juste à l'endroit où je perçois moi-même le battement de cœur du fœtus. Il sourit encore plus que lorsqu'il a retrouvé forme humaine dans les bras de Clarke et assure :

 **\- J'ai hâte que tu naisses Scar.**

Scar… comment dans Scarlet ? Qu'est-ce que… comment peut-il savoir ?

 **\- Je vais te protéger,** chuchote-t-il, **comme tu m'as protégé.**

Je ne comprends pas…

Je détourne mon regard de la scène absolument adorable, mes yeux trouvent d'abord Octavia qui a pâlit à vue d'œil avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent sur Raven qui semble aussi perdue que n'importe qui.

Je vois. Nous sommes de nouveau face à l'impossible inexplicable et pourtant bien réel…

Alors que je ne pensais pas être plus surprise, un début d'explication à cet impossible vient chatouiller mes oreilles. Les battements de cœurs sont pour moi une des meilleures façons de me concentrer sur les personnes que j'aime. Je connais parfaitement la mélodie de toutes les personnes importantes pour moi, à commencer par celui de Raven, en passant par Marcus, Blue, Lexa, Clarke, Echo, Bellamy et plus récemment celui de ce petit être qui grandit dans le ventre de la dragonne.

C'est celui pour lequel je suis le plus attentive, j'ai tellement peur qu'il puisse arriver du mal à cet enfant. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant guider. Pas à cet enfant, à Scarlet. Cette petite musique provoquée par les palpitations de cette future rousse aux iris incroyablement beaux, je la connais par cœur.

Et en ce moment, elle raisonne de deux façons différentes, depuis deux endroits. Je me concentre un peu plus pour deviner d'où le second battement provient. Depuis le nord, la forêt par laquelle les Blake sont apparus. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre pour la seconde fois cette chevelure ondulée rousse à moitié cachée par une capuche. Scarlet.

Elle n'est pas seule, près d'elle se trouve un jeune homme peut-être d'une vingtaine d'année. Il me fait un signe de la main en me souriant. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce sourire…

J'ai à peine le temps de poser les yeux sur Thomas pour avoir la confirmation qu'il s'agit bien du même sourire que le deuxième battement de cœur du futur enfant de Bellamy et Echo disparaît. Je les cherche tout de même du regard mais ils ne sont nulle part.

 **\- Anya, il y a un problème ?** Me demande doucement Raven.

 **\- Je crois que le temps n'a pas fini de jouer avec nous.**

 **\- Il y a peu de chance qu'il en est fini en effet. Mais nous allons nous en sortir.**

 **-** _ **Ensemble.**_

 **-** _ **Toujours.**_

Toujours…

A jamais…

Si seulement c'était possible.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu !  
Le retour du POV d'Anya que j'aime me mettre dans sa tête même si ses pensées sont torturées en ce moment. Elle a beaucoup évolué dans ce chapitre. Elle a conscience que les chose changent et elle commence doucement, tout doucement à accepter ces changements. Que dire d'autre sur ce chapitre ? Il s'y passe tellement de choses ! Le Ranya se retrouve avec un POV qui nous permet d'en profiter. Quelques discussions intéressantes avec Lexa et/ou Clarke. Anya a retrouvé Marcus ET Blue ! Le p'tit bout de chat a boudé Anya… mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était coincée dans le passé… bouh. Le petit Thomas a retrouvé sa forme humaine (information que j'avais « donné » dans le teaser vidéo). Hum… Anya prend un coup à la place d'Echo. J'oublie quelque chose ? Evidemment ! Scarlet ! Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau personnage ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR** **: **

*** Certain l'on peut-être déjà remarquer mais j'ai changer le rating de l'histoire et je l'ai passer en M. Ce choix se justifiera dans l'avenir par des scènes oui plus "mature" mais aussi plus violente que se soit dans la psychologie et/ou dans les actes. Je préviens maintenant mais ne le ferai plus à l'avenir pour éviter de gâcher l'effet de surprise. Pour être honnête, j'avais déjà hésiter à le changer avec l'apparition du personnage d'Echo qui n'a pas vécu des chose facile... bref, mon choix est fait, la fic passe en M.**

 *** En ce qui concerne mes retards, j'en suis évidement désolée ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez. Je fais tout pour être dans les temps mais parfois la vie me rattrape et mes chapitres sont de plus en plus complexe et long. J'ai donc moins de temps mais j'en ai besoin de plus pour écrire. Si ça se n'est pas un paradoxe... XD**

 ***A Alpha petit(e) guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, j'espère que tu n'as pas attraper une tendinite à l'indexe à force de rafraîchir la page de NMRP pour découvrir un nouveau chapitre. Saches que si je dois avoir du retard il est très rare que je poste un autre jours que le vendredi.**

 ***J'en profite pour rappeler que je donne les informations sur d'éventuelle retard (et bien d'autre) sur ma page Facebook : Gaëllle Corbyn. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur messenger, je suis beaucoup plus facile d'accès via ce moyen de communication aussi facile que d'envoyer un sms sauf quand je suis dans le fin fond de l'atelier, lieu de désolation et d'absence de 4G, là je ne garantis aucune réponse... ;)**

 *** Vous l'aurez compris, la seconde partie de "Retour au noir" sera riche en nouveaux personnages que j'ai pour la plus part inventer de toute pièce. Je vais tenter de vous les présentez d'ici peu de temps sur Facebook et Tumblr mais pas sur Youtube, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire une nouvelle vidéo et la dernière est déjà bien fournis en information et quelque personnages y sont très bien représenter comme Scarlet.**

 ***Voila... je crois que c'est tout. Je n'ai rien oublier ? A si évidement un GRAND MERCI de me suivre dans cette fiction bien plus ambitieuse que les autres que j'ai pu publier. Et à ceux/celle qui m'ont demander combien de chapitre va contenir cette histoire, je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à ce stade de l'histoire MAIS une chose est certaine NMRP sera divisé en cinq grandes parties avec une vingtaine de chapitre dans chaque partie au minimum donc vous êtes coincer avec moi pour un bout de temps ! :p**

 **Encore merci ! :D**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	34. Chapitre 33 : (Re)tomber

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Bon alors… que dire ? Ranya ! Voilà, voilà : Ranya défini parfaitement bien ce chapitre.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Lost in time and space** _Perdu dans le temps et l'espace_

 **Aimless drifting intro a far off place** _Dériver sans but dans un endroit lointain_

 **Hurtling through the vast unknown** _Traversant l'immense inconnu_

 **Staring straight into the pure, black void** _Regardant droit dans le vide noir et pure_

 **Drowning in the sea of stars** _Noyer dans une mer d'étoiles_

 **Lost in a galaxy of cocktail bars** _Perdu dans une galaxie de bars à cocktails_

 **Blinded by the neon lights** _Aveuglé par les néons_

 **I lie awake and say your name intro the night** _Je suis réveillé et prononce ton nom dans la nuit._

 **Lord Huron – Lost in time and Space (Cover John Cusumano)**

 **Chapitre 33 : (Re)tomber**

La vitesse. Le vent. La pluie. Un corps qui se débat pour retrouver un équilibre. La chute. La douleur. Les cris. Les ailes brisées devenues inutiles et qui refusent de se déployer. Le corps tombe, tombe et tombe encore. Le sang s'écoule sur son dos nu quand il franchit la limite des Cieux. Un hurlement déchire le ciel, le foudroie, l'anime et le transperce. Le corps tombe, tombe et tombe encore. Le vent accélère la chute, la pluie se mélange au sang, les cris sont emplis de douleur. Le corps désarticulé s'effondre, les maux du corps emportent la conscience et les cils se referment, laissant espérer que rien de tout ceci n'est réel.

Que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

J'observe Anya en gardant une certaine distance. Elle discute avec Bellamy et Echo. Elle a vraiment un comportement étrange avec eux. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui a bien pu se passer durant ces six mois pour que leur relation ait évoluée à ce point. Je frotte ma lèvre inférieure à l'endroit même où Anya a été blessée, ce petit picotement commence à m'agacer sérieusement.

Je revois la scène comme au ralentit, Octavia qui perd le contrôle et fonce tête baissée vers Echo pour s'en prendre à elle. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me dire qu'il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour l'en empêcher que tout était déjà fini. C'est après que la douleur est apparue. C'est avec elle que j'ai su qu'Anya avait été assez rapide et qu'elle était blessée. Je n'arrive seulement pas à comprendre la raison qui a pu la pousser à prendre un poing en pleine mâchoire. Je ne saisis pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas défendue.

Je sais qu'elle apprécie tout particulièrement Echo mais de là à s'exposer à sa place c'est… incompréhensible. Je soupire. Il me manque des pièces du puzzles. Je n'aime pas cette situation. Je ne l'aime pas du tout !

Sans oublier ce qu'il s'est passé après…

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est véritablement passé ? Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie été à ce point effrayée. Il y avait tellement de colère et de ressentiment. J'ignorai même qu'Anya pouvait éprouver ce genre de chose. Il y a peu, Lexa m'a rappelée que sa sœur était perpétuellement dans le contrôle, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point avant aujourd'hui. A croire, qu'elle passe son temps à étouffer ses émotions.

C'est alors qu'un terrible questionnement est venu me perturber. Est-ce qu'avec moi aussi, elle se contrôle en permanence ? Est-ce qu'elle agit avec l'amour de la même manière qu'avec ses autres émotions ? S'empêche-t-elle de m'aimer entièrement ?

C'est terrible de ne pas savoir. Plus je la regarde, plus je me sens douter. Si elle ne se laisse jamais aller, pour quelle raison le ferait-elle avec moi ? Certainement aucune… pourtant, je voudrais qu'au moins avec moi elle puisse être elle-même. Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas ? Est-ce que je fais quelque chose de mal ? Ou encore une fois est-ce qu'il s'est produit un événement qui l'en empêche ?

 **\- Raven ?**

Je sursaute. Je me détache difficilement de mes pensées quelque peu tortueuses. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à éloigner mon regard d'Anya pour le poser sur Lexa qui s'est placée en face de moi. Mes paupières papillonnent pour assimiler l'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage. Instantanément, la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il y a un problème avec Anya et que sa sœur aussi l'a remarqué. Mon cœur manque un premier battement, puis un deuxième, avant qu'il ne s'emballe complètement.

 **\- Hey… Raven, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Anya ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Là,** je la pointe du doigt, **pour quelle raison est-elle avec** _ **eux**_ **? Il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Il se passe quelque chose,** confirme-t-elle, **mais je ne suis pas encore certaine qu'elle s'en rend compte. Ou alors peut-être qui si mais elle se bat encore contre cette idée. Je ne suis sûre de rien.**

 **\- Et à quoi tu penses ?**

Lexa secoue doucement la tête comme pour refuser de me parler plus de la situation. Je grimace. Si elle peut m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe, j'exige de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je… je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

 **\- Prends le temps de discuter avec elle. Si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, elle doit-être entrain de se torturer. Tu arrives à savoir comment elle se sent ?**

 **\- Non,** je réponds en baissant les yeux. **C'est comme si elle m'éloignait volontairement. J'ai même cru que,** je déglutis difficilement, **elle avait besoin de distance.**

 **\- Au contraire, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant besoin de toi.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi m'éloigne-t-elle ?**

Un silence des plus angoissant suit ma question. Lexa soupire avant de baisser les yeux. Un sourire timide presque triste étire ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers sa sœur. Elle l'observe pendant un temps avant de murmurer :

 **\- Elle est terrifiée… Si mon raisonnement est juste elle doit être morte de peur.**

Je serre mes deux poings. L'idée même qu'elle puisse choisir d'affronter ses peurs seule alors que nous sommes enfin réunies me contrarie. Ça en est presque inacceptable. Puis, je réalise lentement que nous n'avons pas encore eut un moment à nous. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter de quoi que se soit alors je sens mon cœur s'apaiser doucement. Je m'inquiète certainement pour rien, elle me parlera de tout une fois que nous serons seules.

 **\- Raven, ce qui s'est passer avec Octavia tout à l'heure…**

 **\- J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à arrêter Anya,** je la coupe. **J'ai été si soulagée d'arriver à temps.**

 **\- Raven…**

Ce ton ne me plaît pas du tout. Je détache de nouveau mes yeux du seul point d'ancrage qu'ils semblent trouver : Anya. Je me refuse intérieurement de ne plus être capable de la contempler, même pour quelque seconde et pourtant elle est bien de retour. Elle n'est plus perdue dans le temps. Je l'ai retrouvé. Je peux de nouveau respirer.

Je détaille donc Lexa et les traits de son visage associer à ton qu'elle a employé ne présage rien de bon. Je sens l'inquiétude grandir en moi quand je demande précipitamment et avec une inquiétude immense :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressentie toute à l'heure quand Anya se dressait entre Octavia et Echo qui ta pousser à agir mais si ça se reproduit à nouveau, n'intervient pas.**

 **\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?**

 **\- Oui,** _ **malheureusement**_ **.**

 **\- Explique-toi.**

 **\- Je suis peut-être la seule à m'en être rendu compte mais… Raven, tu as mis ta vie en danger.**

 **\- N'importe quoi, Anya n'aurait jamais…**

 **\- Anya était en train de se transformer,** me couper Lexa ce qui me laisse sans voix.

Anya était en train de quoi ? C'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, elle est très mauvaise ! Mais je ne lis aucune supercherie dans le regard de Lexa, mais une tristesse à peine marqué mélanger à une certaine culpabilité surplomber par une joie qu'elle ne peut pas cacher.

 **\- C'est…** _ **vraiment**_ **?**

Lexa acquiesce doucement. Je sens ma mâchoire tomber doucement. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je me suis privée du spectacle de voir Anya en loup… quelle idiote ! Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imposer entre elle et Octavia alors que je la sentais se perdre. C'était encore pire que ce que j'ai moi-même ressentie quand j'ai pris la décision de sombrer à l'obscurité pour la retrouver. C'est parce qu'au finale j'ai eu peur de la perdre en chemin que j'y ai renoncé.

Alors c'est _ça_ la lycanthropie ? Une perdition totale de son humanité ? Je n'avais jamais saisi le sens même de désignation : malédiction avant de le vivre. Je n'étais pas loin de la perdre complètement. Anya était en train de s'effacer au profit d'un monstre qui grandit en elle alors j'ai agi pour que cette terrible épreuve ne m'arrive pas. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre à nouveau, pas même une seconde, pas même pour que son loup revive.

 **\- Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressentie la première fois que je me suis transformée après que Clarke ait entièrement acceptée notre empreinte. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe entre Anya et toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu arrives à ressentir ou non. Vous êtes liées, pas par une empreinte mais vous êtes liées c'est certain. Alors si tu ressens ne serait-ce que la moitié que ce qu'a éprouver Clarke ce jour-là, je préfère te prévenir, ce sera terrible. J'ai été tellement pétrifiée par ses émotions que je suis redevenu humain quasi instantanément. Je… à chaque fois que je me transforme, c'est une épreuve pour nous et ça le sera aussi pour vous si un jour Anya laisse de nouveau son loup apparaître, ce sera peut-être même pire pour toi donc pour elle, parce qu'il a tendance à être plus fort qu'elle. Mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher, même Anya a besoin de lui succomber de temps en temps.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison elle a si peur de lui laisser** _ **sa**_ **place.**

 **\- C'est là qu'Anya a tendance à faire une erreur, ce n'est pas** _ **sa**_ **place. Elle a besoin de son loup, sans lui, elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais je comprends très bien pourquoi elle le rejette. Plus d'une fois, elle a bien failli se perdre.**

 **\- Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver,** je réponds la mâchoire serrée.

 **\- Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'elle se transforme. Soit aussi enthousiaste que toutes les fois où tu t'es demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler son loup.**

 **\- Mais si je la perds quand même ?**

 **\- Avant que tu n'arrives dans sa vie, je me serai posée exactement la même question mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne m'inquiète plus.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Évidemment, tu seras là pour la rattraper,** me sourit Lexa. **Hey,** reprend-elle aussitôt, **comment va Echo ?**

Je relève les yeux pour découvrir Anya en approche. Elle est bien trop loin pour participer à la conversation mais j'imagine que maintenant que son attention n'est plus ailleurs, elle peut très bien écouter notre conversation. Je la vois secouer la tête de droite à gauche avec un air abattu. Elle arrive à notre hauteur en répondant :

 **\- Elle est accablée.**

 **\- Je suis certaine, qu'elle remontera la pente. Echo est forte,** assure Lexa.

 **\- Elle ne l'est pas tant que ça,** répond Anya tristement.

 **\- Je vais la garder à la maison avec Clarke et moi. Elle sera en sécurité.**

 **\- Je croyais que Raven vivait aussi dans cette maison. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison ?** Semble-t-elle paniquer.

 **\- Si,** je réponds pour la rassurer, **mais il y a un endroit où j'aimerai t'emmener avant, si ça te va ?**

 **\- Oh… bien sûr.**

 **\- Et moi qui pensais que tu n'accepterais jamais de vivre dans la même maison que moi,** plaisante Lexa. **J'ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à te faire accepter de venir t'installer à vingt kilomètres de celle où je vivais…**

 **\- C'est différent.**

 **\- Je l'ai bien compris.**

Ces deux réponses me laissent quelque peu perplexe. Elles sont remplies de non-dit ce qui arrive pour ainsi dire jamais entre les deux sœurs de cœur. Elles semblent toutes les deux jauger ce que l'autre sait ou non. C'est très étrange d'être au milieu.

 **\- Je veillerai sur Echo,** reprend Lexa.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Bien alors arrête de t'inquiéter et profite de ce moment avec Raven. Je vous donne la permission de minuit,** dit-elle un peu plus fort alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?**

 **\- Qui sait Raven,** s'amuse-t-elle, **qui sait ?**

 **\- Elle plaisante,** me rassure Anya.

 **\- Rentrez à minuit et vous n'aurez pas à le savoir,** continue-t-elle.

 **\- Elle le fait exprès ?** J e demande hébétée.

 **\- Clarke déteint un peu trop sur elle…**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** s'offusque la principale concernée. **Je trouve simplement parfaitement injuste que vous puissiez vous amusez alors que je vais devoir superviser un nouveau Conseil. Alors minuit où je viens vous chercher,** conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se retourner.

 **\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette menace…**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne viendra pas. J'ignorais que tu voulais m'emmener à un endroit particulier.**

 **\- C'est un lieu que j'évite depuis que je suis revenue à Hélys,** je lui révèle en laissant mes doigts caresser les siens, **je ne voulais y retourner qu'avec toi,** je dis doucement en saisissant doucement sa main.

Que ses mains m'ont manquées… je sais que ça paraît fou quand on sait que je ne supporte pas l'idée que qui que ce soit puisse les toucher. Cependant quand il s'agit d'Anya, je n'ai pas la sensation qu'elle viole ma magie. C'est tout le contraire, elle la renforce. Elle fait presque partie de ce pouvoir si grand qui grandit en moi.

Nous avançons tranquillement entourées d'un silence apaisant. Il y a simplement la présence de l'autre et c'est amplement suffisant. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle m'échappe à nouveau. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir, si c'était le cas. A partir de maintenant, c'est elle et moi, pour toujours et à jamais.

Le reste n'a aucune importance. Nous nous sommes retrouvés depuis peu et déjà le mal qui me rongeait durant son absence disparaît. Je ne suis plus du tout attirée par les ténèbres ou le chaos. L'appel incessant de ces Cieux que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre s'éloigne doucement.

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'inquiète. Ce comportement étrange, presque distant, qu'elle peut avoir. C'est comme si un instant, j'étais son monde et que rien autour ne pouvait la perturber et la seconde d'après son esprit est attiré ailleurs. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle semble s'éloigner c'est pour se concentrer sur Bellamy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre ses deux là mais je compte bien le découvrir. J'ai le droit de savoir !

Ça et le comportement qu'elle a eut pour protéger Echo… encore une fois, pourquoi s'exposer de la sorte ? Comment l'idée de se transformer a-t-il pu lui venir la titiller ? Comment a-t-elle pu laisser le processus lui échapper ? Anya était tellement hors d'elle…

 **\- Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle sans aucune raison.

 **\- Tu es désolée,** je souris, **mais de quoi ?**

 **\- D'avoir disparu pour commencer, de t'avoir laissée seule, de t'avoir fait souffrir, de t'avoir obligé à utiliser la magie de façon peu orthodoxe et surtout… de t'avoir demandé de ne pas me regarder ce jour-là.**

 **\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, plus maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.**

 **\- Tu te trompes Raven. Ça a de l'importance. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes en chemin. J'ai senti toute cette noirceur autour de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse t'atteindre,** _ **nous**_ **atteindre.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas sombré. Je me suis simplement approchée assez près pour te ramener.**

 **\- Je le sais. Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m'intrigue.**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

Je n'obtiens pas immédiatement une réponse et quand je détourne le regard de l'horizon pour détailler Anya, elle semble plonger dans ses souvenirs. Imperceptiblement, elle sert un peu plus ma main dans la sienne avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Un sourire très fin se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle reprend avec une telle douceur dans la voix que mon cœur chavire :

 **\- J'adore te regarder utiliser la magie. Observer,** cette fois c'est un sourire triste qui anime ses lèvres, **c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire dans le passé. Tu étais là juste devant moi mais je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas… c'était horrible mais quand je te voyais pratiquer la magie c'était… pourquoi tu n'es plus aussi heureuse que lorsque tu étais enfant quand tu utilises la magie ?**

Je fronce doucement les sourcils. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point Anya peut être observatrice mais qu'elle ait pu remarquer une différence entre ma façon d'utiliser ma magie quand j'étais enfant et maintenant est insensé. Et, même si c'est la vérité, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut faire la différence.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… mais même si tu n'étais qu'une gamine qui n'éprouvait pour moi rien d'autre que de l'indifférence, tu étais si belle.**

 **\- C'est parce que je ne peux plus me permettre d'utiliser ma magie sans entrave,** je m'explique sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu es une sorcière tellement puissante. Tu devrais pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, non ?**

 **\- J'aimerai.**

 **\- Raven,** souffle-t-elle en tirant doucement sur ma main pour que nous nous arrêtions, **c'est de ta magie dont nous parlons.**

 **\- Très bien,** je soupire, **et bien je ne veux pas en parler. Pas** _ **aujourd'hui**_ **. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Évidemment.**

Anya penche légèrement la tête sur le côté gauche en me répondant. Son regard semble être attiré ailleurs. Son nez se plisse alors je me retourne pour découvrir ce qui semble la perturber mais comme depuis que nous nous sommes retrouver, ses réactions étranges ne semblent relier à rien.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?**

 **\- Morgane et toi… tu penses que vous êtes les seules à pouvoir voyager dans le temps ?**

 **\- J'espère bien, oui.**

 **\- Tu espères… tu n'en es pas certaine.**

 **\- Anya qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle soupire de nouveau, plisse les yeux avant de les plonger dans les miens. Elle est hésitante alors qu'elle ne l'est jamais avec moi. Elle a vraiment un comportement étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces six mois qui a pu aussi profondément la changer mais je compte bien le découvrir. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle se porte bien.

Et très franchement en ce moment elle ne semble pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Elle est absente, pensive, en colère et elle a bien failli être violente. Tout ces traits de caractère, se n'est pas Anya. Du moins pas celle que je connais.

 **\- Je… je crois que j'ai rencontré la fille de Bellamy et d'Echo.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai rencontré la fille de Bellamy et d'Echo,** répète-t-elle.

 **\- Tu es sérieuse ?**

 **\- Très.**

 **\- Attends, tu crois. Donc tu n'en es pas certaine.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certaine,** confirme-t-elle, **tout ce qu'il s'est passé est terriblement flou et plus j'essaye de m'en souvenir plus ma mémoire semble affectée. Il y avait de la magie autour d'elle. Enfin… je crois qu'il y en avait. Non,** elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, **je sais qu'il y en avait seulement… seulement je n'arrivais pas à la sentir.**

 **\- Anya,** je tente de l'arrêter, **ralentis.**

 **\- Je sais que c'était réel à cause de son regard,** reprend-elle la voix tremblante. **Son regard…**

Elle ferme les yeux certainement pour échapper au souvenir de ce fameux regard. A cet instant Anya est si fragile. Je ne pensais pas un jour la voir dans un tel état. C'est alors que je réalise qu'elle ne fait pas semblant. Elle est avec moi et laisse parler ses émotions sans entrave. Elle est vrai. Elle ne cherche pas à me cacher sa vulnérabilité. C'est peut-être égoïste après tout, je sens qu'elle se torture mais je suis heureuse parce que lorsqu'elle est avec moi, elle vit ses émotions intensément sans entrave.

Je me sens sourire mais il disparaît bien vite. Il s'efface aussitôt que je vois apparaître ses larmes.

 **\- Anya,** je panique.

La seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer c'est lorsque je suis morte. Qu'est-ce… comment ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je déglutis difficilement ma main libre tremble. Je ne suis pas douée pour gérer ce genre de situation contrairement à elle. Je suis bien consciente que je m'appuie bien plus sur elle qu'elle ne le fait sur moi et cette situation m'handicape à cet instant parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir.

Est-ce que je dois lui parler ? La toucher ? L'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment je dois réagir ? Quels seraient ses réactions ? Que me dirait-elle si les rôles étaient inversés ?

 **\- Ce regard,** souffle-t-elle à nouveau, **je ne peux plus le supporter. Je veux qu'il s'efface,** elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en éloignant ses yeux de ma personne, **qu'il arrête de me torturer. Je ne veux plus le voir et surtout… surtout… Raven,** elle semble si perdue en prononçant mon prénom, **je ne veux pas affronter ce qu'il implique. Je ne veux pas… je ne… p-veux pas.**

 **\- Anya,** j'avance ma main tremblante vers sa joue, **Anya,** je répète doucement en caressant sa peau, glissant mes doigts sur ses larmes, **regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.**

Il ne faut pas une seconde pour qu'elle s'exécute. Jamais avant cet instant je n'avais remarqué qu'elle était capable de transmettre autant d'émotion simplement en croisant mon regard. Est-ce que je ne le voyais pas par manque d'attention ou est-ce que c'est nouveau ? Je fais tout pour éviter de trembler. Elle ne doit pas voir que sa condition m'effraie, que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette peur qui la pétrifie.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu dans ce regard mais tu n'es pas obligée de l'affronter, pas** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Je fuis déjà depuis si longtemps…**

 **\- Quelques instants de plus ne tueront personne,** je lui souris. **Du moins, je pense. Alors… pour le moment, regarde-moi et oublie le reste.**

 **\- Oublier le reste,** murmure-t-elle, **te regarder,** poursuit-elle encore plus bas. **Je peux faire ça.**

Et avant même que je ne puisse penser à répondre quoi que ce soit, elle fond sur mes lèvres. Elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux me rapprochant pour accentuer le baiser, forçant le passage pour que sa langue retrouve la mienne dans un ballet endiablé. Mon souffle se perd et ma vie s'envole presque lorsqu'elle s'éloigne et cette fois, c'est à moi de ne pas la laisser s'éloigner. Je retrouve très vite ses lèvres et les baisers s'enchaînent, certain sont violents, pressés par le temps et d'autre sont doux et tranquilles.

Je grimace en sentant parfois des petits picotements dans ma lèvre inférieur révélateur de la douleur encore présente après le coup de poing d'Octavia. Dans ces moments-là, je la rapproche plus, la serre d'avantage dans mes bras. Je voudrais être capable de la protéger de tout et de tout le monde. J'aimerai que plus aucun malheur ne s'abatte sur elle. C'est simple, ce que je veux au plus profond de moi c'est que notre amour suffise. Je veux l'aimer sans entrave.

Ses mains commencent à glisser sous mes vêtements, ma magie suit chacun de ses gestes me faisant frissonner comme jamais auparavant. Je m'éloigne pour reprendre mon souffle et bien assimiler ce que je suis en train de faire. Les yeux d'Anya se plongent dans les miens, ils sont se sont tellement assombri que je suis obligée de me mordiller la joue pour ne pas me précipiter une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Je suis tout de même frappée par l'incertitude que j'ai fais naître chez ma belle louve en m'éloignant.

J'ai la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec Anya. C'est déjà arriver à plusieurs reprises depuis que je suis revenu d'entre les morts mais à cet instant c'est encore plus déconcertant que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusque-là. Je suis en plein milieu d'une sorte de perdition dans les émotions d'Anya. Et c'est des plus enivrant. Je sens mon cœur battre en écho avec celui de ma jolie blonde, ma respiration se confondre avec la sienne.

 **\- Anya…**

Je sens les larmes aussi distinctement que si c'étaient les miennes. Les larmes dévalent le visage d'Anya. Je tremble de nouveau incapable de faire le moindre geste pour les arrêter, ni de trouver les bons mots. Je secoue la tête pour me recentrer sur moi-même. Je pourrai jurer que je suis celle qui pleure et non Anya. Pourtant mon visage n'était pas humide alors que celui de ma belle est baigné de larmes.

Je cherche… je fais tout pour trouver les mots qui pourront effacer cette manifestation de tristesse mais il n'y a rien à faire. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'agisse de tristesse. Anya est comme perdue au milieu d'un tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlable. Subitement ses doigts se referme sur mon tee-shirt, juste au-dessus de mes seins et elle m'attire de nouveau vers elle. Alors que nos lèvres se frôle, elle souffle :

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi Raven,** puis elle m'embrasse.

Le baiser est bien plus fougueux. Le geste est rapide, comme désespéré. Il est donné avec une telle passion que mon corps se retrouve plaqué contre un arbre qui s'affaisse légèrement sous le choc. Anya ralentit son entrain et je réalise lentement ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

C'est une connerie. Une énorme connerie ! Mais Anya ne parvient plus à se raisonner et très franchement, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir qu'elle le fasse. J'ai tout aussi besoin d'Anya qu'elle semble avoir besoin de moi.

Anya mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de les quitter. Une de ses mains se balade sur la longueur de mon avant-bras faisant de nouveau réagir ma magie, l'autre est plaquer sur le tronc pour rester stable. Elle précise alors que nos souffles sont encore mélangés :

 **\- J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.**

Je sens une vague de désir se propager dans tout mon corps. Je ferme les paupières un instant pour tenter de contrôler la magie qui déborde de plus en plus. Je ne vais plus pouvoir la contenir si elle continue à m'agricher de la sorte. Je perds tout espoir de contrôle lorsqu'elle me demande :

 **\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, il faut que tu m'arrêtes… je ne vais pas y arriver seule.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Tu sais, je ne peux pas toujours le retenir. Il faut que tu m'arrêtes,** répète-t-elle.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'arrêter,** je murmure.

 **\- Pourtant, tu es dans la retenue,** dit-elle en venant embrasser chaque partie de mon visage. **Pourquoi ?**

Je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurent tous les recoins de ma peau me faisant frissonner. Je serre les poings retenant du mieux que je peux les manifestations de magie entre mes doigts. Certaines étincelles se fraient pourtant un passage entre mes phalanges m'électrisant encore plus alors qu'Anya s'attaque à mon cou, laissant des baisers papillons, des coups de langue et des petites morsures avant de me demander à nouveau :

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je penche la tête en arrière lui laissant un peu malgré moi un meilleur accès pour sa douce torture alors que son interrogation raisonne dans ma tête encore et encore. Lentement, je laisse mes doigts se délier. Je sens tout mon bras trembler alors qu'il se relève si doucement que ça frôle l'indécence. Mon geste est encore hésitant quand je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Mes cils s'abaissent. Je tente d'atténuer tout ce désir qui ne cesse de grandir en moi. Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, désirer quelque chose autant que je désire Anya à cet instant précis. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je lui réponds :

 **\- Parce que je n'ai,** ses dents mordillent mon lobe de l'oreille, **Anya,** je la repousse gentiment pour croiser son regard, **je n'ai jamais…**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais tu as plus de 500 ans.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je ne suis pas une nonne,** je soupire. **Je n'ai simplement,** je détourne les yeux, **jamais utilisé mes mains pour** _ **ça**_ **.**

Ses doigts glissent sous mon menton, le caressant avec une douceur infinie, son pouce effleure mes lèvres dans un geste si lent et sensuel. Je ferme de nouveau mes yeux alors que ma magie suit avec précaution chacun de ses mouvements, éveillant plus mon corps et le sien. Je sens parfaitement ce que chaque étincelle de magie qui échappe à mon contrôle éveille en elle.

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Tu vas me rendre folle,** je soupire en appuyant ma tête contre l'arbre derrière moi.

Mon pouvoir ne cesse de grandir, plus Anya me touche plus il devient hors de contrôle et elle n'arrête pas de m'effleurer, de me caresser ou de me frôler. Chacun de ses gestes m'ébranlent un peu plus. Je sais que si je lui offre un plus grand accès à mon corps. Je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de me contrôler. Si je ne l'arrête pas maintenant, elle n'aura de cesse que d'explorer chaque recoin, chaque bout de peau et je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de lui cacher ma magie, la véritable nature de ma magie.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit : si tu dois m'arrêter fais-le,** elle embrasse de nouveau mon cou. **Tu peux tout arrêter,** elle remonter un peu plus ses baisers, **moi j'en suis incapable,** elle relève doucement mes cheveux pour plaquer ses lèvres derrière mon oreille, **arrête-moi.**

 **\- Par tous les Dieux… Anya !**

 **\- Je t'aime,** murmure-t-elle en arrêtant ses lèvres à l'embrasure des miennes.

Nos regards se mélangent, nos souffles devient incontrôlable et nos cœurs… nos cœurs poussent sur nos cages thoraciques comme jamais. Nous le savons toutes les deux, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, pour échapper à ce qui est entrain de nous arriver. J'en prends lentement conscience alors que ma magie danse dans mon corps et qu'elle s'en échappe sans le moindre contrôle. Il est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Sans quitter Anya les yeux, je prends sa main et glisse mes doigts dans les siennes. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui indiquer silencieusement de me suivre. Mais elle ne fait pas un geste pour dégager mon corps du sien, bien au contraire. J'arque doucement un sourcil avant de sentir un sourire amusé se dessiner au coin de mes lèvres.

 **\- Je ne te laisse pas partir…**

 **\- Je ne vais nulle part.**

 **\- Mais tu ne veux pas rester.**

 **\- Il est hors de question que nous fassions** _ **ça**_ **ici,** je tranche avec détermination.

 **-** _ **Ça**_ **,** répète-t-elle en embrassant le bout de mon nez, **c'est la deuxième fois… qu'est-ce qui te dérange avec** _ **ça**_ **.**

 **\- Anya,** je soupire, **s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne bouge pas,** refuse-t-elle en secouant la tête, **je compte bien rester encore un moment,** assure-t-elle en relevant dangereusement mon t-shirt.

 **\- Anya,** je la sermonne.

 **\- Raven,** prononce-t-elle avec amusement alors que son geste révèle presque mon soutien-gorge.

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** je marmonne en saisissant ses épaules pour l'éloigner, **j'ai dit pas ici.**

 **\- Et moi j'ai dit que tu pouvais m'arrêter quand tu le voulais. Tu le** _ **peux**_ **.**

 **\- Je n'utiliserai pas ma magie sur toi.**

 **\- Tu ne l'utiliseras plus, tu veux dire,** sourit-elle en s'approchant encore de mon cou, **c'est une nuance assez importante,** précise-t-elle son souffle caressant ma peau.

Anya croit que je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie sur elle ? Elle s'en amuse ? Très bien, rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Je culpabilise peut-être énormément de l'avoir endormie pour qu'elle ne me suive pas au sein du Cercle de Lumière, ce qui a précipité ma mort, mais je reste une sorcière. Et, je ne compte pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot, pas cette fois.

Je serre un peu plus ses épaules entre mes doigts, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Je soupire. Anya m'oblige à le faire. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. La magie se renforce un peu plus dans mon corps alors que je commence à réciter une formule que je connais par cœur, une formule que je n'ai pas prononcée depuis que je suis partie d'Hélys avec ma mère il y a si longtemps.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** M'interroge Anya légèrement paniquer.

 **\- Comme tu refuse de bouger, je vais nous déplacer. Maintenant, plus un mot. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.**

 **\- Mais si…**

 **\- Anya ! Fait en sorte que tes jolies petites lèvres restent sceller,** je lui demande en l'embrassant rapidement, **simplement quelques secondes.**

Je reprends mon incantation en me concentrant le plus possible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit qu'elle est la seule à se perdre dans ces envies charnelles ? Et bien elle se trompe lourdement ! Je suis simplement plus réaliste. Nous sommes sur une terre de magie, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir et je refuse que se soit le cas. Je veux que ce moment ne soit qu'à nous.

 **\- Tu es tellement belle quand tu utilises la magie…**

Je ne pense même pas à lui répondre, je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir. Anya semble comprendre le message puisse qu'elle se morde la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de dire quoique soit d'autre. Quelle aguicheuse ! Je vais mourir d'une envie inassouvie avant de finir ce foutue sort !

Mon pouvoir nous encercle. Je prononce le dernier mot de l'incantation en ouvrant doucement les paupières pour me plonger dans le regard assombri par le désir d'Anya. Je secoue doucement la tête quelque peu amuser. Ma magie joue avec ses cheveux. Je la vois frissonner. Je saisis son visage en l'embrassant à pleine bouche au moment même où nos corps sont transportés, loin de la forêt et surtout loin de ce foutu tronc.

Le dos d'Anya s'écrase contre le sol et je m'étale de tout mon long sur elle. Un rire m'échappe alors qu'elle grogne et proteste contre cette nouvelle douleur. Je me redresse doucement sur les coudes en gardant son corps prisonnier du mien et j'ai un moment d'absence en réalisant que je me trouve réellement dans ma maison d'enfance. C'est ici que j'ai mes plus beaux souvenirs, ici que je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité, ici que j'ai aimée, ici que ma famille a vécu jusqu'au drame. Ici…

Je laisse mon regard tomber sur Anya qui grimace toujours après l'agression que vient de subir son dos. Je détaille tout son visage. Elle est si belle, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs. Six mois… c'est terriblement long. Je saisis une mèche de ses cheveux et la fait glisser entre mes doigts en soufflant :

 **\- Ils sont plus courts.**

Après mon intervention, Anya me fixe avec une intensité telle que j'en suis déstabilisée. Je sais qu'elle a la capacité de voir en moi bien plus que n'importe quelle personne et pourtant je suis toujours autant chamboulée par sa façon de me regarder. C'est comme si elle me connaissait déjà par cœur. J'ai la délicieuse sensation que quoi que je fasse, elle ne s'éloignera jamais de moi. Nous sommes une seule et même personne.

Indissociable, à jamais.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as jamais utilisé tes mains pour** _ **ça**_ **?**

Sa voix est si douce que je pourrais croire qu'elle me caresse avec. Je secoue la tête en fermant les yeux une dernière tentative de contrôle même si je sais que c'est inutile. Je viens lentement embrasser ses lèvres en frôlant son flanc et sa hanche de mes mains.

 **\- Parce que je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin.**

 **\- Comment tu faisais alors ?** Me demande-t-elle en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes.

 **\- Je suis une** _ **sorcière**_ **,** je lui rappelle.

Je remonte ma main droite et la pose doucement entre le pouce et l'indexe de sa main gauche. Je souris en appréciant le contact avant de mettre une distance presque intolérable entre sa peau et la mienne, je remonte ensuite lentement ma main sur la longueur de son bras sans la toucher mais en laissant ma magie se diffuser entre nous.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toucher qui que ce soit,** je souffle contre ses lèvres alors que ses yeux suivent l'avancée de ma main, **mais,** je saisis de nouveau ses cheveux jouant quelques secondes avec avant d'attirer son regard dans les miens, **avec toi, j'en ai envie.**

D'un geste doux je capture les lèvres de celle qui partage mon cœur. Je murmure un nombre incalculable de fois que je l'aime puis sans vraiment me contrôler, je lui retirer son haut. Les gestes s'accélèrent alors que nos vêtements s'envolent un à un. Nos soupires et nos baisers sont habités par le désir, la passion et certainement un peu de luxure.

Anya est par moment un peu trop pressée alors que je veux prendre mon temps. Je veux apprendre à connaître chaque bruit, chaque réaction que je suis capable de provoquer chez elle. Je me sens tellement bien. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Mon cœur s'accélérer ou peut-être que c'est celui d'Anya. Ils ont une certaine tendance à se confondre l'un l'autre. Je m'arrête un instant, essoufflée pour apprécier cette mélodie mais Anya reprend des gestes bien plus lent. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier chacune de ses caresses faisant s'embraser mon corps. Je la sens chercher mon regard. Je suis incapable de laisser mes cils se relever, je suis bien trop habitée par ce moment de perdition. Elle me demande ou peut-être m'ordonne, je n'en suis pas certaine :

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

J'ouvre les yeux et je détaille alors les iris d'Anya. Elles ne sont plus brunes. Elles ne sont même plus humaines. Dans ses yeux, il n'y a plus que son loup qui est vraisemblablement déchiré entre le désir et l'attente. Je réalise que c'est de ces yeux là dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Je souris et sans ne jamais la quitter des yeux, je fais de nouveau basculer Anya sur le dos. Elle fronce doucement les sourcils alors que je viens dégrafer son soutien gorge. Je glisse ensuite mes mains sur ses seins en embrassant ses lèvres et je laisse ma magie caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Nos cœurs sont au bord de l'implosion. Je laisse mes doigts glisser de son sein à son ventre, tourner autour de son nombril, je laisse la trace de mes caresses s'intensifier un peu plus longtemps avec ma magie alors que mes doigts s'avancent dangereusement vers l'intimité d'Anya.

J'ai alors comme un flash. Je revis notre premier regard, nos premiers mots, notre rencontre se rejouer dans mon esprit, confondant celle sous l'horloge au milieu de cette gare bondée et celle d'une jeune femme blonde me tendant un étrange collier. Lorsque je butte contre le tissu qui protégeait encore l'intimité d'Anya, je me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir de frustration en sentant toute l'humidité qui s'y est accumulée. Comment j'ai pu me passer du toucher en faisant _ça_ jusque-là ?

Maintenant que le moment d'euphorie est passé, je commence à réfléchir à mes prochains gestes. J'espère simplement que mes mains ne vont pas me rendre maladroite.  
Qu'il est enivrant d'avoir la sensation d'expérimenté _ça_ pour la première fois. D'être amoureuse pour la première fois. Encore plus d'être persuadée d'offrir son corps a cette personne comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché par aucun autre avant, caressé par aucune autre peau, effleuré par aucun autre souffler ou désirer par aucun autre amant. Tout semblait nouveau et terriblement transcendant.

Je dépose mon front délicatement contre celui d'Anya. Notre souffle meurt l'un contre l'autre ne faisant plus qu'un. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je me sens soudainement intimidé. Je ne parviens plus à quitter les yeux de ma magnifique blonde. Ce que j'y lis est bien trop beau. Si beau que ça ressemble à un rêve. J'hésite tellement…

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour Raven, je suis à toi.**

 **\- Tu es à moi,** je souris.

 **\- Entièrement.**

D'un geste rendu quelque peu tremblant par l'excitation, je plaque mes lèvres sur celle d'Anya. Mes doigts caressent rapidement son intimité arrachant un gémissement à la blonde qui me rapproche un peu plus d'elle si c'est possible. Je laisse ma magie parcourir ses lèvres intime et son clitoris avant même de les frôler de la pulpe de mes doigts. J'accentue le baiser en insérant ma langue dans la bouche d'Anya. Je laisse ma magie onduler entre nous sans aucune retenue, elle parcourt sa peau mais aussi la miens, provoquant un peu plus d'envie. Je glisse mes doigts sous l'élastique du boxer d'Anya et commença à le retirer. Pour éviter de nous éloigner afin de retirer ce dernier rempart, je fais un geste du poignet pour le faire disparaître.

Je sais que faire _ça_ avec une lycanthrope est un exercice particulièrement difficile presque incertain. Leurs cinq sens étant beaucoup plus développés que la moyenne. Un simple effleurement ou baiser pourraient amener Anya au septième ciel. Il faut donc que je choisisse avec une certaine attention chacune de mes caresses, que je contrôle mes gestes et ma magie.

Anya quémande un nouveau baiser que je lui offre sans la moindre hésitation alors que mes doigts entrent en contact avec l'humidité de son sexe. Je me dois de resserrer mes propres cuisses habitées par la même sensation qu'Anya. Je laisse ma magie se diffuser tout contre l'intimité de mon amante, je suis obligée de retenir plus d'un gémissement de bien-être alors que mon ressenti se mélange avec celui de ma belle blonde.

Je remonte ma main pour saisir le visage d'Anya et l'embrasser langoureusement, laissant ma magie continuer la douce torture de son intimité, évitant soigneusement la petite boule de nerf qui pourtant réclamait toute l'attention. La magie continue à faire des va et vient sur le sexe d'Anya, lécher ses lèvres et passer l'entrée de son intimité sans ne jamais la pénétrer. Ce privilège me revient à moi et à moi seule. Ma magie n'a pas le droit de me le voler. Anya gémit de plus en plus dans un mélange de mécontentement et de frustration devant ces actions inachevées.

 **\- Raven,** soupire-t-elle grognon en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête sur le parquet.

 **\- Tellement impatiente…**

J'éloigne mes lèvres des siennes les laissant parcourir tout le haut de son corps. Je m'arrête quelque instant sur ses seins. Je souffle dessus et la magie stagne pour qu'elle y sente une constante attention. J'arrête mes lèvres en-dessous de son nombril en écartant un peu plus ses jambes en douceur. Je laisse encore ma magie danser sur son intimité et continue mon exploration en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je pourrai la parcourir indéfiniment, l'entendre gémir d'impatience pour toujours mais je ne suis pas si cruelle.

Je chasse donc ma magie pour prendre sa place, alors que les dernières sensations de mon pouvoir s'envolent, j'embrasse son intimité avec douceur. Le cri qui me répond me fait sourire. Doucement, je dois y aller doucement. D'un geste je pénètre son entrée. Anya cherche immédiatement un nouveau souffle. Elle essaye vraiment de se contrôler. Je la vois fermer les yeux une seconde alors que je commence à effectuer de lent va et vient. Je prends garde à chacune de mes pénétrations, ne souhaitant pas écourter cet instant magique si vite. La jolie blonde inspire profondément avant de se laisser de nouveau envahir par le contacte que je lui inflige. Sa respiration devient incontrôlable alors que j'intensifie les va et vient en elle.

Ses ongles s'agrippent à mon dos, lassèrent légèrement ma peau, laissant de petites traces rouges quelques peu boursouflées. Avant que ses doigts ne se perdent dans ma chevelure brune.  
Je reviens l'embrasser, diminuant l'impact de ses gémissements de plaisir. Mon pouce trouve la boule de nerf qui demande une attention particulière. La réaction est immédiate. Nous stoppons immédiatement notre baiser, Anya soupire mon nom. Elle est au bord du point de rupture. Je me mordille l'intérieur de la joue, elle est si belle.

Au milieu de cette perdition, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au questionnement d'Anya. Pourquoi _ça_? Il y avait une énorme différence entre _ça_ , tout ce que j'ai connu avant : vouloir désirer et coucher avec une personne et faire l'amour. Anya est l'amour. Je ne peux pas le désigner avec un simple _ça_. Je ne suis pas entrain de faire _ça_ avec Anya. Non, je lui fais l'amour.

Nos respirations deviennent de plus en plus filantes. J'effectue encore ce mouvement répétitif qui ressemble de plus en plus à une douce torture. Je vis une première fois telle que je ne l'aurais jamais envisagé ou imaginé avant de connaître Anya. Nos prénoms s'élèvent, se murmurent et se cris entre deux respirations douloureuses. L'orgasme nous foudroie à la même seconde.

Au milieu de nos souffles qui se cherchent, je viens embrasser Anya passionnément. Le baiser est pressé fait dans l'urgence. Il est là comme pour prouver que tout ce que nous venons de vivre à cet instant est réel que rien de ce qui vient de tout ceci n'est un rêve qui va s'émietter une fois la pression retombée. Anya glisse ses mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle avant d'embrasser mon front.

 **\- Tu vas me rendre complètement folle,** je murmure.

Elle se redresse légèrement pour venir me voler un baiser avant de poser son front sur le mien et de fermer les yeux. Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau nue en dessinant des motifs qui n'ont ni queue, ni tête en soufflant un simple et enivrant :

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Ses cils se relèvent pour me laisser voir ses iris humains avec, près de sa pupille, cette petite tâche rouge et rectiligne. Son loup ne se dresse plus entre nous, ma magie s'est enfin calmée, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi. Elle repose sa tête entre mes seins, son oreille collée sur ma peau. Elle reste silencieuse et écoute mon cœur.

De longues secondes s'étirent durant lesquels je peux croire qu'elle s'est endormie. Sa respiration est devenue si calme. Elle ne remue pas. Je glisse alors mes doigts dans ses cheveux quelque peu décoiffés par notre ébats, je fais tourner mon indexe autour de ses belles boucles et je ne peux m'empêcher de constater à nouveau qu'ils sont plus court. Quand elle est partie, il lui arrivait presque au milieu du dos et maintenant, ils lèchent à peine ses épaules. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison qui a pu la pousser à les couper.

Elle est magnifique, peut-être bien plus qu'avant. Le blond se reflète d'une manière différente et ses boucles moins lourdes sont bien mieux dessiner. J'adore la longueur qu'elle leurs a donné mais quelque chose me gêne, un tout petit rien, les alphas portent les cheveux longs, aussi long que possible, c'est un signe de force. Ils ne sont coupés que lorsqu'ils perdent un combat, sous aucun autre prétexte. Anya avait déjà tendance à les attacher comme pour que personne ne sache qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu un combat.

 **\- Je t'aime** _ **tellement**_ _,_ souffle-t-elle subitement.

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Shhh,** elle se redresse et me fait taire en m'embrassant encore avec cette douceur qui me surprend, **ne dis rien,** ses lèvres se retrouvent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes, **laisse-moi te montrer.**

Elle a à peine fini sa phrase que ses lèvres sont partout sur mon visage, mon cou, mon buste, la naissance de mes seins, absolument partout. Je me surprends à très vite perdre pieds. Des soupires d'aises et d'encouragements m'échappent bien malgré moi. Je sens un brasier naître entre mes jambes alors même qu'elle me touche à peine, ses lèvres se jouent de moi mais ses mains sont toujours appuyées près de mon visage, fermement ancrées dans le parquet pour ne pas m'écraser de son corps.

Sa langue trace une ligne invisible de ma clavicule à mon cou avec une telle délicatesse que tout mon corps en frissonne, je prends alors conscience que ses actes sont bien différents qu'un peu plus tôt dans la forêt. Son comportement quasi bestial de tout à l'heure à complètement disparu, il ne reste plus qu'une modération qui me révèle toute sa sensibilité, son humanité et son amour.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu la rendre aussi docile ? Je pensais que lui faire l'amour, réveillerait un peu plus le loup en elle. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette onctuosité de saveur, la légèreté de ses baisers m'épate et me rend complètement folle. A chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontrent ma peau avec cette finesse qui semble l'habiter, je sens une tiédeur grandir sous ma peau, embraser tout mon corps et faire monter une impatience jusqu'alors inconnue en moi.

J'ai presque envie d'utiliser ma magie pour me soulager de toute cette pression alors même qu'Anya a à peine commencé à m'effleurer. Oui, j'en ai presque envie… seulement ce serait tricher et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux jamais à avoir à faire avec ma belle louve, c'est tricher.

Ma belle blonde se redresse subitement, arrêtant sans la moindre raison sa douce torture. Elle s'éloigne, son corps ne touche plus le mien. Je suis comme une toxicomane en manque de came, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Comme une sorcière sans magie ? Sans ses mains… je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne, jamais.

 **\- Anya,** je me redresse sur mes coudes, **qu'est-ce que tu…**

La fin de ma question meurt sur mes lèvres quand je la vois caresser méthodiquement mes genoux avant de m'écarter sensuellement les jambes. Je déglutis difficilement. Je crois que c'est la scène la plus érotique à laquelle je n'ai jamais assisté. Ma respiration se fait filante alors que son visage s'approche de mon intimité. Je garde les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible mais lorsqu'elle donne un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, je penche la tête en arrière en grognant son prénom et en laissant mes yeux se refermer.

Anya n'est pas seulement douce, elle est aussi gourmande, terriblement gourmande !

Les battements de mon cœur s'emballent à mesure que mon corps s'embrase. Je brûle littéralement de l'intérieur. J'ai beau essayer de vouloir atténuer ses réactions en invoquant ma magie, j'échoue lamentablement à chaque fois. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir naître mon pouvoir qu'il disparaît aussitôt. Je suis en pleine perdition. Il n'y a plus que mes souffles erratiques, la langue habile d'Anya tout contre mon intimité parfois en moi, des cris qui échappent à mon contrôle et ce désir qui grandit encore et encore. J'en veux plus tellement plus, beaucoup plus, la seconde d'après, je veux reprendre le contrôle et lorsque mes ongles s'agrippent au parquet je réalise que finalement la disparition de ma magie n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mon corps se tord de façon complètement improbable quand la main gauche d'Anya vient se poser au-dessus de mon pubis. Elle ne semble pas y mettre particulièrement de force pourtant, je me retrouve bien plus stable. Et alors que je croyais enfin pouvoir prendre le dessus, alors que je m'habituais légèrement à cette torture. Je la sens me pénétrer. Un seul geste à suffit pour que ma magie déborde de nouveau qu'elle vienne danser plus dans, mais hors de mon corps.

 **\- Anya,** j'essaye de l'arrêter.

Ses doigts commencent à se mouvoir en moi, un râle m'échappe et tous mes efforts pour garder mon pouvoir enfermé dans mon corps est réduit à néant. Ma raison disparaît à chaque coup de poignet qu'elle m'inflige. Les sceaux sur mon bras sautent un à un, tous mes sorts de protections se désintègrent.

 **\- Par… 'out les… ANYA !**

 **\- Je suis là,** souffle-t-elle alors que son visage est vraisemblablement revenue à la hauteur du mien, **je suis là,** répète-t-elle avant de m'embrasser. **Tu es à moi,** parvient-elle à dire entre deux respirations chaotiques, **tout ce qui est à toi m'appartiens,** poursuit-elle alors que mes paroi intime se referme dangereusement contre ses doigts, **même ta magie.**

C'est sur ses derniers mots que je suis fauchée par un orgasme foudroyant. Sur ses mots que ma magie implose hors de mon corps sans le moindre contrôle pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Sur ces mots que je me laisse retomber contre le parquet froid. Sur ses mots que j'ouvre les yeux pour revoir cette manifestation que j'ai chassé de ma vie depuis bien longtemps. Sur ses mots que des larmes de joie s'écoulent sur mes joues sans que je ne cherche à les retenir. Sur ses mots que je réalise que je suis un peu jalouse qu'elle puisse me voir sous mon vrai jour alors que j'ignore encore tout de son loup. Sur ses mots que je tombe encore plus amoureuse d'elle si c'est possible.

 **\- Tu es tellement belle quand tu utilise ta magie,** sa voix n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure, **tellement belle…**

Ses lèvres effleurent le bout de mon nez avant d'embrasser mon front durant un temps infinie. A travers ses mèches blondes, j'observe toujours ma magie libérer de toutes les entraves que je lui impose depuis si longtemps. Anya fait un geste pour se redresser mais bien vite, je glisse mes mains dans son dos et l'empêche de bouger plus.

 **\- Reste encore un peu.**

 **\- Pour toujours si c'est ce que tu souhaites.**

 **\- Alors reste pour toujours,** je lui demande en croisant son regard anormalement humain.

Elle me sourit avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés, plaçant sa main sur mon ventre effleurant ma peau avec encore cette douce délicatesse et sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me sens légèrement tremblante alors que tout ce qui m'entoure est devenu écarlate, tout sauf Anya. L'onde qui s'est échappée de mon corps a tout détruit dans la maison, les murs ne tienne plus que par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas. J'aurai pu la blesser…

Pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité, pas même une seconde à me faire perdre le contrôle, à laisser mes barrières s'effriter une à une, jusqu'à sceaux si puissant sur mon bras. Je tourne doucement la tête sur ma gauche, mes yeux sont de nouveau attirés par les boucles blondes d'Anya et parmi elle, je ne distingue plus aucun signe du sortilège qui gardait ma magie cacher de tout et de tout le monde.

J'aurai pu la blesser… je ferme les poings et je tente de chasser cette idée désagréable de mon esprit. Mais elle se cramponne, ne me laissant plus libre de penser tranquillement, ni de profiter de la présence si rassurante d'Anya. J'aurai pu la blesser… ou pire, la tuer.

 **\- Anya ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu… ma magie, pourquoi tu…**

 **\- C'est simple,** sourit-elle en venant embrasser ma joue, **je voulais de nouveau te voir utiliser la magie en souriant.**

 **\- C'était inconscient !**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Anya ! J'aurai pu… pu… c'était très dangereux !**

 **\- Qu'importe le danger,** m'assure-t-elle en croisant mon regard, **je voulais te voir utiliser ta magie sans la moindre entrave.**

 **\- J'aurai pu te,** je sanglote, **te tuer.**

 **\- Jamais,** elle pose sa main entre ma poitrine juste au niveau de mon cœur, **jamais,** répète-t-elle, **pas tant que je serai celle qui fait battre ton cœur. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre,** me sourit-elle.

 **\- Tu es tellement… tellement agaçante.**

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me faire envahir par le souvenir désagréable qui vient me hanter alors que ma magie continue de crépiter hors de mon corps.

 **\- Mais tu m'aimes,** souffle-t-elle tout contre mon oreille.

 **\- La plupart du temps,** j'élude.

 **\- Tu m'aimes,** s'acharne-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr,** je soupire.

 **\- Dis-le.**

J'ouvre les yeux pour la détailler. Il y a dans son regard une étincelle d'incertitude, qui la rend terriblement fragile. Je suis certainement la première et la seule à la constater. Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'être touchée par cette humanité qui rayonne en elle. C'est tellement touchant.

 **\- Je veux que tu comprennes une chose importante,** je prends une forte inspiration, **je suis une sorcière de sang. L'amour m'est normalement interdit. Mais j'ai toujours eu le privilège d'aimer, mon…** _ **père**_ **, mon frère et ma mère. Je les ais tous perdu sans jamais leurs dire parce que j'étais une sorcière de sang et que je ne pouvais… je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec toi, jamais. Oui. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à tel point que je pourrai m'oublier. Je t'aime assez pour… pour libérer ma magie. Je t'aime tellement que si je devais te perdre à nouveau, cette fois j'en crèverais. Tu m'entends Anya ? J'en mourrai… alors ne fais pas de moi un instrument qui pourrait causer ta perte, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ta magie n'est pas néfaste,** murmure-t-elle en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

 **\- Ma magie,** je me recule refusant qu'elle m'embrasse, **a tué Raphaël. Elle a tué mon propre frère. Ne m'oblige pas à… Anya, s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à revivre ça à nouveau. Je ne… je ne peux pas simplement libérer ma magie, elle est dangereuse, hors de contrôle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la vraie raison qui te pousse à cacher tes pouvoirs mais je suis désolée pour Raphaël.**

 **\- Je ne cache pas mes pouvoirs,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Si,** elle parvient à me voler un baiser, **tu te caches. Nous sommes** _ **pareil**_ **, nous voulons cacher notre véritable identité au monde entier, à nous-même.**

 **\- Anya,** je la menace presque.

 **\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire face à tes démons, se serait assez malvenu de ma part mais tu dois savoir que je suis là. Je serai toujours là,** m'assure-t-elle en me tendant sa main que j'accepte. **Tu n'es plus seule.**

 **\- Ce qui te perturbe depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées, c'est ton loup ?**

 **\- Non.**

Pas une once d'hésitation, aucune trace de mensonge. Le fait que son loup ne la perturbe pas est plutôt étrange. Elle se sent perpétuellement écraser par sa présence. Mais pas cette fois ?

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Il est calme. Enfin… il ne l'était pas tout à l'heure, j'avais… il avait terriblement envie de te faire sienne, mienne, notre.**

Je me sens rougir à ces mots. Je frotte doucement mes joues pour tenter de faire disparaître la chaleur. Je me racle la gorge en reprenant :

 **\- Donc il est calme ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Octavia ?**

 **\- Avec Octavia,** elle ancre son regard dans le miens, **c'était moi, seulement moi.**

 **\- Seulement toi,** je murmure en frôlant de l'indexe sa lèvre encore boursouffler, **vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment,** confirme-t-elle en acquissent.

 **\- Anya… je… j'ai sentie… si je suis intervenue c'est parce que j'ai senti… Lexa dit que tu allais te transformer.**

Un silence lourd de sens s'abat sur nous. Elle baisse légèrement les yeux. Ses doigts viennent effleurer mon avant-bras dans une douce et lente caresse. Elle évite toujours mon regard quand elle murmure très bas :

 **\- Je crois que Lexa a raison.**

 **\- Tu… crois ?**

J'en reste bouche bée. Je croyais qu'elle allait nier. Elle se redresse subitement, quittant mon épaule et arrête ses attentions sur mon corps. Elle fait tout pour m'éviter, elle me tourne délibérément le dos et ne fait pas un geste pour y remédier. Je l'appelle mais elle ne fait pas un geste vers moi. Elle attrape son haut et l'enfile rapidement avant de prendre appuie sur ses bras pour se lever, je suis à peine assez rapide pour l'en empêcher en agrippant son poignet.

 **\- Anya, je t'en prie, ne part pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'est leurs regards,** dit-elle sans se retourner. **A cause d'eux,** **je n'arrive plus à fuir.**

 **\- Fuir… Anya, qu'est-ce que… pourquoi tu crois devoir fuir ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne peux plus te regarder et simplement oublier… je ne peux plus même si je suis terrifiée.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas.**

Devoir l'avouer me fait un mal de chien, je crois même que d'une certaine façon mon cœur se déchire à cause de cette phrase. Mais c'est seulement après qu'Anya se tourne enfin vers moi. Son regard est de nouveau noyé dans un océan de larmes. Je sens mes doigts flancher légèrement à cette vue, trembler avant de serrer son poignet avec bien plus de force de peur que celle qu'Anya puisse vouloir fuir ce soit moi.

 **\- J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter,** une première larme dévale sa joue, **vraiment tout. Je suis devenu a…**

Nous nous tournons toute les deux vers la droite, moi en sentant la magie d'Hélys être violée par un inconnu et Anya certainement en sentant une odeur qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. De concert et sans nous concerter, nous nous levons et nous rhabillons entièrement. Je galère à trouver ma chaussure gauche et sourit en la voyant apparaître dans les mains d'Anya.

 **\- Merci,** je souffle.

Je l'enfile et fait volteface. Je me souviens alors qu'une partie de ma magie se balade toujours hors de mon corps. Je la rappelle avant de tendre la main vers la porte qui tient sur ses gonds par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas quand je me stoppe net alors qu'Anya me retient par le poignet :

 **\- Raven.**

 **\- Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard,** j'essaye de la rassurer en lui souriant, **quand tu seras prête,** je glisse ma main sur sa joue gauche, laissant mon pouce se balader sur ses lèvres, **et quand il n'y aura pas d'intrus sur mon île,** je lui fais un clin d'œil en me tournant.

 **\- Raven,** me rappelle-t-elle.

 **\- Nous devrions vraiment…**

 **\- Je suis devenu l'alpha d'Echo,** me révèle-t-elle la voix tremblante, **puis celle de Bellamy et de tout évidence aussi celle de Gaïa bien que je ne comprenne pas comment ça a pu arriver. Ce qui me perturbe autant, c'est :** _ **ça**_ **. Je ne peux pas être alpha. Et le pire,** ses larmes dévalent ses joues sans la moindre barrière, **le pire c'est qu'il y a cette fille du futur qui se baladait dans le passé et maintenant dans notre présent et je suis absolument certaine que… je… je suis aussi son alpha et,** sa voix est effacée par ses sanglots, **Raven…**

Anya semble si fragile. Sans plus y réfléchir, oubliant la menace dehors, je comble l'espace entre nous pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serre aussi fortement que possible. Toute cette insécurité qu'elle ressent c'était donc à cause de ça ? Je n'aurai jamais cru que le fait de devenir alpha la toucherait à se point. Je crois que d'une certaine manière elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de s'effondrer.

Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas lui dire que tout ira bien. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle surmontera cette épreuve. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle est assez forte. Non, je ne peux rien lui dire de tout ça parce que j'ignore si c'est vrai. Alors, je me contente d'un :

 **\- Je suis là.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas être alpha,** pleure-t-elle dans mon cou.

 **\- Tu l'es déjà,** je souffle en caressant doucement ses cheveux. **Tu l'as toujours été. Tu es née pour ça.**

 **\- Je ne peu… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas être alpha.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je ne… Raven, je ne sais pas… comment je vais surmonter ça ?**

 **\- C'est évident,** je l'éloigne en douceur en glissant mes mains en coupe sur ses joues, **tu t'appuies sur moi, à chaques secondes, chaques minutes, chaques heures, chaques jours qui vont suivre. Tu t'appuies sur moi,** je souffle en l'embrassant. **Comment tu as dit déjà ? Tu n'es plus seule. Ne t'effondres pas Anya, pas pour** _ **ça**_ **. Je serais là.** _ **Je te le promets**_ **.**

 **\- Epouse-moi.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Epouse-moi.**

 **\- Tu réalises,** je montre la porte de mon indexe sans me tourner, **que nous sommes peut-être en train de nous faire attaquer ?**

 **\- Epouse-moi,** répète-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux avec cette lueur dans le regard qui me fait frissonner.

 **\- Anya, je ne…**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas dis oui,** dit-elle avec une fragilité dans la voix qui m'atteint en plein cœur.

 **\- Je ne crois même pas au mariage,** je souligne.

 **\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, crois simplement en moi. Epouse-moi, s'il te plait.**

Je m'apprête à trouver un nouveau moyen de lui répondre quand je reste bouche bée, en la voyant se mettre à genoux devant moi. Je panique complètement alors qu'elle semble chercher quelque chose au sol. Je saisis ses épaules, elle est _vraiment_ en train de me faire sa demande ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Si elle me redemande une seule fois de l'épouser, je la tue dans son sommeil !

 **\- Anya, relève-toi tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de…**

 **\- Ta magie est d'accord avec moi.**

Elle sourit en me montrant un bout de bois imprégné de magie. Sous mes yeux, il se plis pour former un cercle. Je déglutis. Non, non et non.

 **\- Anya, je ne…**

 **\- Epouse-moi,** répète-t-elle toujours à genoux, en me tendant un anneau de bois parfaitement bien travaillé.

Je ne peux pas le croire, je suis trahie par ma propre magie ! C'est scandaleux ! Je ne me marierai pas, pas même avec Anya ! Plutôt mourir que d'être enchaînée à une autre personne tout le reste de ma vie !

Je tique subitement à ma propre sottise. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je suis déjà enchaînée à Anya, quoique j'en dise. L'amour que j'éprouve pour elle est si grand qu'il me semble infinie.

Je l'aime…

J'ouvre lentement les paupière, Anya n'a pas bougé. Elle est toujours à genoux devant moi, la bague en bois coincée entre son pouce et son indexe. Je retiens un soupire. Cette louve va vraiment finir par me rendre folle. Elle est terriblement agaçante, insupportable parfois même ingérable mais… je l'aime.

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle en m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, **redemande-le-moi.**

 **\- Epouse-moi,** dit-elle pour la foutue dernière fois avec un sourire si grand que mon cœur chavire un peu plus.

 **\- Je t'épouse seulement si tu m'épouses.**

Elle éclate de rire avant de saisir mon visage et malgré tout ce que nous venons de vivre en très peu de temps, elle m'offre le plus beau baiser depuis la première fois que j'ai eu la chance de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et elle embrasse mon visage un peu partout en riant doucement. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet et je l'arrête en saisissant son visage entre mes mains.

 **\- Je t'épouse mais nous devons vraiment y aller,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Une dernière chose.**

 **\- Lexa est peut-être en danger,** je tente le tout pour le tout.

 **\- La bague,** souffle-t-elle, **mets la bague.**

 **\- Très bien,** je la mets le plus rapidement possible avant de réaliser ce qu'elle signifie.

 **\- C'est parfait,** souffle Anya en embrassant l'embrasure de mes lèvres, **nous pouvons y aller maintenant.**

 **\- Nous pouvons y aller,** je répète en me levant comme un automate. **Anya ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Ma mère ne devra jamais l'apprendre, sous aucun prétexte.**

 **\- Morgane ?**

 **\- Je te préviens, si elle l'apprend, je te ferai vivre un véritable enfer, tout le reste de nos jours ensemble.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que et c'est non négociable !**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Très bien,** je soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Il y a une histoire derrière tout ça ?**

 **\- Absolument pas,** je mens sans le moindre scrupule. **Allons-y maintenant !**

Anya acquiesce et sort immédiatement des ruines qui reste de ma maison d'enfance. J'arrangerai ce désordre plus tard. Nous franchissons la barrière magique qui protège ce lieu et Anya hume immédiatement l'air. Son visage a repris un air sérieux. Elle se tourne vers l'est et me fait un signe de tête. Je suis d'accord, la faille vient bien de là.

Je vois qu'Anya est prête à se précipiter mais il est hors de question que je la perde de vue. Je saisis donc son poignet. Elle me dévisage en m'interrogeant silencieusement. J'appelle ma magie et nous transporte au plus près du danger tout en restant en sécurité. Nous sommes à la limite de la forêt et nous pouvons apercevoir Lyssa et Nia avec à leurs pieds deux prisonniers à genoux, les mains liées dans leurs dos. Je m'avance pour essayer de déterminer de qui il s'agit mais je ne parviens pas à les reconnaître.

 **\- La permission de minuit n'était pas valable en cas d'attaque,** me surprend la voix de Lexa.

 **\- Désolée,** je réponds sans y réfléchir, **je ne comprends pas comment elles sont entrées.**

 **\- Heureusement, il n'y a qu'elles qui est réussie à entrer,** souligne Lexa, **toute l'armée est à nos portes.**

 **\- C'est Aiden ?** Demande subitement Anya en désignant l'un des prisonniers.

 **\- Bien sûre que non, Aiden est resté en arrière pour protéger les plus jeunes en cas de débordement. Et,** Lexa se stoppe net, **c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble.**

 **\- C'est parce que c'est Aiden,** nous surprend une voix masculine inconnue.

Nous nous retournons toutes les trois pour affronter la menace. Je concentre ma magie dans mes mains. Je m'apprête à le frapper avec un de mes sort d'attaque des plus puissant quand Anya m'arrête en abaissant mes mains, elle se place ensuite rapidement devant Lexa pour lui faire barrage.

 **\- Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais Anya,** sourit le jeune homme brun.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, j'en suis certaine et pourtant, il m'est étrangement familier. C'est dans les traits de son visage, le contour de son nez, de ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux en bataille qui tombent plus ou moins négligemment sur son front. Je plisse les yeux en détaillant ses iris d'un noir profond. C'est à cet instant que je le reconnais. Au moment même où Anya prononce son prénom :

 **\- Thomas.**

 **\- Thomas,** répète Lexa, **comment ça Thomas ?**

 **\- Thomas Black,** il grimace légèrement en prononçant son nom de famille, **le fils d'Octavia et Lincoln, ton neveu,** précise-t-il. **Je sais comment Lyssa et Nia sont entrées. Elles ont utilisé Aiden et Jamie, qu'elles ont capturé il y a quelques jours, qui viennent comme moi du futur. Raven a autorisé tous les membres de la meute Trikru à entrer sur Hélys, même s'ils viennent du futur, Aiden et Jamie font partie des Trikru.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** grimace Anya. **Elle est là aussi ?**

 **\- De qui tu parles,** je l'interroge.

 **\- Scar,** sourit Thomas, **évidement qu'elle est là. Elle ne me laisserait pas perdre Jamie.**

 **\- Combien êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Aiden, Jamie, Scar, moi, Bastian, Madi et Melina. Nous sommes sept.**

 **\- Et combien font partit de la meute de Lexa ?**

 **\- Cinq. En ce qui concerne Scar, je crois que tu as ta petite idée,** sourit-il plus discrètement presque avec timidité, **et pour Melina c'est… compliqué.**

 **\- Tu fais partie de ma meute,** s'étonne Lexa, **pas celle de tes parents ?**

 **\- Ça aussi c'est compliqué.**

 **\- C'était vous dans le passé,** je demande, **ceux qui ont attaqué Luna et Jack ?**

 **\- Nous cherchions le bon moment,** confirme-t-il, **mais malheureusement, nous avons attiré l'attention de Lyssa.**

 **\- J'exige des pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias**_ **,** hurle la voix de Nia.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces foutus pourparlers d'** _ **Ilias**_ **,** grimace Lexa.

 **\- Je viens avec toi,** intervient Anya ce qui me surprend.

 **\- En fait, je ne comptais pas y aller.**

 **\- Nous devons y aller,** _ **toutes les deux**_ **.**

 **\- Je ne m'exposerai pas à nouveau. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne ferai pas ça à ma meute ou à Clarke.**

 **\- Tu dois y aller Lexa,** intervient une voix qui m'est familière.

Je reconnais tout de suite la gamine qui était apparue après l'attaque de Luna et Jack. C'est la brune qui fixait étrangement Clarke. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Nia et Lyssa, elles détiennent Aiden et la blonde qui était aussi apparue ce jour-là.

Je fais un pas en arrière alors que la troisième personne qui était avec les deux filles apparaît à son tour. Il est comme la première fois tout vêtue de noir et porte un masque qui cache entièrement son visage. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il est mais sa présence m'intimide. Je me sens quelque peu rassuré en me disant qu'il fait certainement partie de la meute de Lexa. J'imagine qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à nous. Enfin… en supposant qu'il s'agisse d'un il et que sous ce masque ne se cache pas cette Melina pour qui tout semble plus compliqué au dire de Thomas.

 **\- Lexa,** Clarke arrive en trombe, **qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

De nouveau le regard de la jeune fille brune se fixe sur Clarke. Elle a une façon bien étrange de la regarder, c'est quelque chose qui s'approche de l'admiration. Enfin… non, se n'est pas vraiment d'admiration qu'il s'agit mais d'autre chose. Quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement.

 **\- Nous y allons toutes les deux,** répète Anya avec détermination.

 **\- Parce que tu crois que je te laisserai y aller seule,** je tique. **Si tu y vas, je te suis.**

 **\- Et si Lexa y va, je,** Clarke s'arrête subitement, **ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ce regard de la mort qui tue, je viens.**

 **\- Je vous jure que si je me retrouve de nouveau avec la carotide tranchée, je vous tue toutes les trois.**

 **\- Je vais venir aussi,** déclare Thomas.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas,** intervient la petite brune.

 **\- Il ne faut pas que Jamie panique,** sourit-il. **J'y vais mais je resterai en retrait. Je serai là simplement pour calmer Jamie en cas de besoin.**

Plus personne ne semble vouloir protester. Je ne sais pas de quoi est capable cette Jamie mais le fait que tout le monde sauf Thomas semble en avoir peur n'est pas rassurant. Anya glisse doucement ses doigts entre les miens. Je la vois sourire quand elle but légèrement sur l'anneau en bois. Elle tient fermement ma main en soufflant :

 **-** _ **Ensemble.**_

J'acquiesce et je commence à avancer doucement. Lexa et Clarke nous suivent de près et Thomas est encore un peu plus loin. Je n'ai pas encore osé lever les yeux. Je ressers un peu plus mes doigts à ceux d'Anya avant d'affronter le regard choqué de Lyssa. C'est la première fois qu'elle me revoit depuis qu'elle m'a tué. Elle savait que j'avais survécu mais elle ne l'avait pas vu d'elle-même. Son regard tombe sur ma main liée à celle d'Anya et son loup envahie son regard ne laissant rien d'humain en elle.

J'inspire profondément. Ma magie tournoie autour de moi d'une façon étrange. Je jette alors un bref regard à mon bras et réalise que les sceaux de confinement sont toujours absents. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne suis pas certaine de parvenir à me maîtriser sans, surtout si Lyssa est en face.

D'une certaine manière, j'avais raison… Lyssa allait me faire perdre le contrôle mais pas de la manière que j'imaginais.

Après le chaos que j'allais causer, je ne pourrai plus mentir à personne sur ma véritable identité. A personne.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Après le retour du POV d'Anya, voilà celui de Raven ! ;) Alors… les filles se sont enfin retrouvées, bien comme il faut, satisfait ? Et puis… elles sont fiancées ! Qui l'avait deviné grâce à la vidéo ? Qui ? Qui ? Bon… à part la guimauve qui a entouré le Ranya dans ce chapitre, pas que de la guimauve, elles ont bien profité quand même… bref, à part le Ranya que pensez-vous de la fin ? Vous connaissez maintenant les prénoms de tout ceux qui ont voyagé depuis le futur. Mais pourquoi ce voyage ? Une idée ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Avenir

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre : Je vous emmène dans les pensées et le vécu d'un nouveau personnage ! :)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **They said there was no way** _Ils disaient, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen._

 **But they forgot the black hole in the sky** _Mais ils ont oubliés le trou noir dans le ciel._

 **Yesterday is nothing** _Hier n'est rien ._

 **I have half a life to rewrite** _J'ai une demi vie à réécrire._

 **Flying into this future** _Volant vers le futur._

 **I will let the science bring the change** _Je vais laisser la science amener le changement._

 **This will be the final cure** _Ce sera le dernier remède ._

 **I am gonna take the past away** _Je vais laisser le passé ailleurs._

 **With the full force** _Avec toute la force,_

 **Of a dying star** _D'une étoile mourante._

 **I will find you** _Je vais te trouver._

 **Starset - The Future Is Now**

 **Chapitre 34 : Avenir**

Les choses importantes ne se voient pas toujours avec les yeux mais parfois avec le cœur. C'est une vérité que l'on apprend dans un livre pour enfant. Parfois, nous doutons de celle-ci puis un événement nous force de nouveau à y croire.

C'était un de ceux-là.

* * *

J'observe Anya et les autres s'avancer vers Nia, les prisonniers et surtout Lyssa. Je prends une forte inspiration et je ralentis les battements de mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent imperceptibles. Je fixe ma cible en serrant un peu plus le bois de mon arc entre mes doigts. Lorsque je relâche la pression, j'attrape une flèche en argent dans mon carquois. Je la laisse glisser entre mon pouce et mon indexe en me disant qu'avec cette seule flèche, je pourrai tout arrêter avant même que ce monstre ne puisse nous faire tout ce mal.

Une seule flèche… mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je me place, reste en arrière toujours tapie à la lisière de la forêt et j'attends. Si Lyssa fait un seul geste pour s'en prendre à Anya, je lui ferai regrettée. J'accentue la pression de la pulpe de mes doigts sur la corde qui me coupe presque. Je relâche en fermant les yeux.

Calme… je dois rester calme.

Concentrée. Inébranlable. Attentive. Voilà, je suis prête. Si je sens la moindre menace venant de la sœur diabolique d'Anya je me charge de la stopper net, qu'importe que je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'intervenir. Il s'agit d'Anya. Je ne peux sous aucun prétexte la perdre et surtout pas à cause de cet idiot d'Aiden qui a trouvé le moyen de se faire capturer. S'il arrivait quelque chose, ce serait de _notre_ faute, de _ma_ faute et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

Jamais… c'est une certitude.

Je perçois un pas léger, casi inexistant, s'avancer vers ma position. Je lève les yeux au ciel avec deux pensées en tête : pas maintenant, pas encore. Je soupire alors que je réalise que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui échapper, pas si je veux couvrir Anya. Comme toujours, elle sait choisir ces moments pour venir m'importuner. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière elle s'y prend mais elle choisit toujours les pires moments. Elle m'agace tellement.

Tellement… oui, tellement que je pourrai en oublier la promesse que j'ai faite à Anya.

 **\- Scarlet,** prononce-t-elle alors qu'elle s'adosse à un arbre à quelque mètre de moi.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Ce serait une perte de temps et une distraction alors que je dois rester focalisée sur le déroulement des événements qui m'intéressent. Je ne la vois pas et pourtant, je sais qu'elle aborde son petit sourire en coin qui a le don de m'irriter au plus haut point. J'entends le frottement entre ses doigts alors qu'elle est certainement en train de les étirer et les plier comme elle le fait toujours. Son odeur si étrange virevolte autour de moi, je ne suis jamais parvenue à véritablement la décrire mais si je devais essayer, je dirais que c'est semblable à celle de la pluie d'été.  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je serre un peu plus la mâchoire, range ma flèche et me dresse sur mes jambes. Elle a réussi à me déconcentrer avec sa simple présence.

Elle m'exaspère… elle m'exaspère tellement que ça en est ridicule.

Je serre un peu plus mon arc dans ma main droite. Je ne dois pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle cherche simplement à me provoquer, comme toujours. Cette fois, elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle ne me mettra pas hors de moi, pas alors que des vies, dont celle d'Anya, sont en jeu. Lentement, je me tourne vers elle, je laisse un nouveau soupire m'échapper en retirant ma capuche de ma main gauche. Je la fixe sans le moindre détour. Ses cheveux nacrés comme la lune virevolte lentement sur son visage et lèchent ses épaules alors que ses iris, au mille et une couleurs pastels, encore quelque chose d'indescriptible chez elle, me détaille avec cette sorte de fascination qui me dérange de plus en plus chaque jour. Je pourrais croire qu'il y a une toile peinte dans ses yeux, peut-être une de Tarkhoff. Et il y a son sourire.

Son sourire… que les dieux m'en soit témoin, je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui faire ravaler son sourire !

Elle fait un signe avec son indexe, le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même certainement pour m'indiquer de me retourner avant de pointer ce qui se trouve dans mon dos. Elle sourit un peu plus, en miroir avec cet étirement de lèvres des plus déplaisant, mes doigts se resserrent encore et encore contre le bois de mon arc. Elle semble tellement amusée par la situation, c'est insupportable. Elle est insupportable ! Elle croise ses bras tout en reportant toute son attention sur moi, me détailler de nouveau, elle fait un signe de tête en déclarant :

 **\- Ce qui t'intéresse se trouve de l'autre côté,** _ **Éleusis**_ **.**

Je me renfrogne, l'assassine du regard. Je ne connais rien au monde de plus horripilant que de l'entendre m'appeler de la sorte. Son sourire en coin s'agrandit. C'est tellement insupportable, elle se joue constamment de moi, rendant sa présence à mes côtés absolument intolérable. L'atmosphère autour de nous en devient suffocant. J'enrage. Je trépigne. Je voudrais simplement qu'elle me laisse en paix mais elle n'en fera rien, la preuve en est : elle a trouvé un moyen de me suivre à travers le temps, si ça, il ne s'agit pas de harcèlement, je veux bien aller me brûler vive dans les feux éternels des enfers !

Mauvaise idée… elle serait capable de m'y poursuivre aussi !

 **\- Ne me déconcentre pas Melina,** je grogne.

 **\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais déplorable dans l'exercice qui consiste à te faire des amis ?**

 **\- Oui, tous les jours depuis que je te connais.**

 **\- Bien,** elle sourit encore, **donc peut-être qu'un jour tu arrêteras de m'assassiner du regard sans raison.**

 **\- J'ai une raison !**

 **\- Mais oui…**

 **\- Ne me déconcentre pas,** j'exige à nouveau.

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon attention, j'assure simplement tes arrières.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le fasses.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu en avais besoin,** conçoit-elle, **mais je reste tout de même.**

Elle conclut avec encore et toujours ce même sourire avant de saisir sa paire de lunettes sur le haut de sa tête pour la placer devant ses yeux pastels. Comme moi, c'est un être surnaturel et elle n'a nullement besoin de cet artifice pour voir mais elle m'a confiée sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit que ce petit rien l'aidait à contrôler ses pouvoirs. J'oublie parfois, souvent à vrai dire, à quel point elle cache un pouvoir puissant en elle. Le genre de don qui pourrait rendre fou n'importe qui mais pas elle, non pas elle.

Pas Melina… certainement pas Melina.

Alors que n'importe quelle autre personne saine d'esprit aurait accouru vers les sorcières pour quémander de l'aide et amoindrir cette capacité hors norme et destructrice, elle a toujours refusé cette facilité. Du moins, je crois qu'elle a refusé. J'espère. À moins bien sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une genre de pénitence. Elle se punit pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à tout ceux qui ont goûté à son terrible et meurtrier pouvoir. Ce serait terrible.

Personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement… pas même elle.

Je secoue la tête en me demandant pour quelles raisons je perds mon temps à m'inquiéter pour elle. Je fais volte face, m'accroupis de nouveau, reprend ma flèche la positionne et me concentre enfin sur ce qui a vraiment de l'importance et pas cette emmerdeuse dans mon dos. Mes bras sont relâchés, la flèche coincée entre mon indexe et mon majeur. Je suis prête. Je n'ai qu'un geste à faire pour arrêter cette entrevue en cas de dérapage.

Et ça va déraper… il y a toujours des dérapages quand Lyssa est dans le coin.

 **\- Je suis peut-être présente,** commence Lexa, **mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte les termes des pourparlers,** elle fusille Lyssa du regard. **Un seul geste néfaste de votre part et ma garde rapprochée ainsi que mes plus grands combattants interviennent.**

 **\- Serait-il possible que tu n'aies pas appréciée notre dernière rencontre,** s'amuse Lyssa, _**petite louve ?**_

 **\- Personne ne t'as jamais apprécié,** lui rappeler Raven. **Personne.**

A ma plus grande surprise Lyssa semble tressaillir à l'intervention de la sorcière. A dire vrai, son teint blanchi même très légèrement. C'est étrange Raven n'a jamais intimidé la louve, pas même un peu, alors que la sorcière de sang est un des êtres les plus puissant de sa génération. Certainement parce que l'aînée des Lucas originel a pu avoir la mainmise sur une enfant attristée par la mort de son frère et quelque peu effrayée par ses capacités quasi sans limite.

Sans limite… je ferme les yeux pour chasser le mauvais souvenir.

C'est alors que je remarque un changement dans la magie de Raven. Je me laisse bercer par cette sensation en gardant les paupières bien closent. Le pouvoir de la sorcière m'est si familière que je pourrai la reconnaître entre mille autre, c'est grâce à lui que je vis encore, que je respire ou que j'ai un cœur qui bat. Je cherche encore d'où peut me venir cette sensation étrange en ce qui concerne cette magie que je comprends pourtant si bien et qui vit en moi.

Elle est… Raven est plus puissante.

Après ce constat, j'ouvre brusquement les paupières pour fixer la sorcière de sang. Ma mâchoire en tombe quand mes yeux me confirment ce que je viens de deviner. Je n'arrive seulement pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. Elle ne peut pas être plus puissante que dans le futur. Mes yeux balayent sa personne à la recherche d'une explication quelconque. Serait-il possible que notre présence dans le passé ai déjà changé des choses ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas encore agi, pas vraiment.

Son bras… il est dépourvu de toute marque, sa peau ne porte plus de sceaux.

Je me redresse vivement. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine anormalement vite. Je plisse les yeux pour constater encore et encore l'absence des arabesques sur le bras de Raven. Je déglutis difficilement. Elle m'a toujours dit que sans eux, elle était incapable de contenir sa magie que si elle devait s'en séparer, son pouvoir déferlerait sur le monde sans limite et qu'il pourrait tout détruire sur son passage. Je la vois mal me mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important.

Et pourtant… les tatouages ont disparus.

Il y a autre chose, ce n'est pas seulement la magie. Un élément m'échappe. Un petit rien qui fait toute la différence, qui change énormément entre ce que je connais du futur et ce qui est entrain de se dérouler à cet instant. J'entends les pas de Melina se rapprocher. Est-ce qu'elle aurait elle aussi remarquer une quelconque anomalie ? Question stupide. Il s'agit de Melina, bien entendu qu'elle s'en est rendue compte. Elle a cette capacité des plus agaçante de toujours remarquer les petits détails insignifiants qui lui permettent de si bien évaluer les personnes avec qui elle interagit, combat ou tue évidemment.

Je ne dois jamais oublier… non, je n'oublierais jamais que cette fille n'est rien d'autre qu'une machine à tuer.

 **\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'Anya et Raven s'étaient engagées,** murmure Melina une fois à ma hauteur.

 **\- C'est parce qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été.**

 **\- Alors pour quelle raison Raven porte-t-elle une bague sur l'annulaire droit ?**

 **\- N'import…**

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, forcer de constater qu'il y a bien un anneau au doigts de la sorcière. Un flot d'insulte jaillit dans ma tête. Comment est-ce que ça a bien pu arriver ? Enfin… je me doute bien du comment, connaissant Anya avec un genoux à terre et certainement une déclaration, ou peut-être pas… une déclaration ? Non plutôt un choix qu'elle a imposé à Raven. Ou alors c'est la sorcière qui a fait sa demande ? Non. Bien trop improbable, pas après ce qu'elle m'a raconté à propos de ses parents. J'ai parfaitement compris que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne se mariait, pas même avec Anya.

Et puis… ce n'est plus comme si c'était encore possible.

Non. De nouveau, je laisse mes paupières s'abaisser sur mes yeux. Je chasse encore et encore ce souvenir le plus loin possible. Il me déchire un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier quelque soit mes efforts et je dois bien me résoudre à vivre avec. Du moins, je devais parce que maintenant que je suis dans le passé, je compte bien changer les choses, les améliorer et faire en sorte de ne plus jamais ressentir ce manque.

Quel qu'en soit le prix… quand je vais revenir dans mon temps, je ramènerai le bonheur avec moi.

 **\- Par les trois enfers et le Satan originel…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu…**

Et voilà, elle recommence à disparaître sans la moindre raison, encore. J'ai envie de hurler. J'inspire profondément en me somment pour ce qui me paraît être la millième fois aujourd'hui de ne pas me laisser atteindre par son comportement. Melina est simplement une emmerdeuse et elle le restera quoi qu'elle en dise. Je la déteste. J'ai juré de lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait et je compte bien y arriver un jour même si cette fille des Enfers croit pouvoir m'amadouer avec le temps et pense pouvoir devenir mon amie.

Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver… jamais.

Plutôt mourir ! Non, mauvaise idée, elle trouverait un moyen d'avoir encore la mainmise sur ma personne. Je suis persuadée que même dans la mort, je ne serais pas débarrassée d'elle. Comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est la mort avec un grand M. Enfin, j'exagère peut-être, juste un peu. Elle n'est pas vraiment LA mort, simplement sa fille, une de ses soixante-douze chiens bien dressés qui rapportent gentiment les âmes à son père sans la moindre discussion, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Une faucheuse… celle-là même qui m'a arraché ma famille.

Je me souviens parfaitement d'elle. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier son visage, son regard alors qu'elle a emporté avec elle l'âme de ma mère et de mon père. Ses yeux m'ont hanté toute ma vie durant jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre de nouveau la veille de mes seize ans alors que la meute des Trikru acceptait un nouveau membre très étrange : Bastian.  
Elle était là, juste à côté de lui. Personne ne semblait la voir sauf moi. Je l'ai observé durant deux longues journées, avec des pensées tellement meurtrières que je peinais à me reconnaître et puis j'ai commencé à apercevoir les failles. C'était des petits rien, des sursauts dès que quelqu'un s'approchait, parfois elle se plaquait contre un mur alors qu'un groupe s'avançait vers Bastian qu'elle ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle avait cette façon de respirer comme si chaque inspiration la faisait suffoquer. J'avais déjà vu ce genre de comportement, chez les personnes qui avait subi des violences quasi inavouables.

Et j'ai commencé à vouloir la connaître… comprendre son histoire. Après tout elle n'était peut-être pas dénuée d'âme, pas avec le genre de réactions qu'elle avait.

Grand mal m'en a pris ! C'était la pire erreur de ma vie ! Elle est devenue comme une obsession. Je devenais incapable de la quitter des yeux. J'ai très vite constaté que plus vite Bastian se reconstruisait plus elle semblait dépérir. Au fil des jours qui sont passés, j'ai fini par oublier ce qu'elle était. Et, _**il**_ est arrivé. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, _**il**_ était comme moi capable de la voir. _**Il**_ a eu le temps de tuer avant qu'Anya et Lexa n'intervienne. Toutes les âmes de ses pauvres gens se sont ruées sur elle. Elle hurlait pour qu'elles n'approchent pas, Bastian semblait complètement paniqué et accourait vers elle. _**Il**_ a souri. Alors que pour échapper aux âmes perdues, elle reculait vers _**lui**_. Personne n'a eut le temps de réagir alors que dans un nouveau délire, _**il**_ l'a poussé du haut d'une falaise en riant aux éclats, fière de sa dernière victime. _**Il**_ ne savait pas alors ce qu'elle était. D'une certaine manière, je l'ignorais aussi alors que je suis partie en trombe sous les exclamations d'Anya qui essayait de m'arrêter pour la rattraper.

Si seulement… oui, si seulement j'avais su.

 _ **Son**_ hurlement me déchire encore les tympans. Je ne me suis pas retournée, je n'avais pas le temps, pas si je voulais arriver à la sauver. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurai su qu'un simple effleurement avec elle était fatale. Un désuet contacte peau à peau apportait la mort. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de dernier souffle agréable, non, quiconque la touche se retrouve à se tordre de douleur. Pour _**lui**_ tout a commencé avec la paume de _**sa**_ main qui a commencé à s'assécher, vieillir à vue d'œil, se décomposer à une vitesse incroyable puis l'affection s'est étendue, chaque partie de sa peau est devenu fripée, ses cheveux ont blanchi alors que ses joues se sont creusées, les rides ont rendu _**son**_ visage méconnaissable et très vite sa trachée c'est resserrée sur elle-même rendant l'air irrespirable, insaisissable.

Mais je ne savais rien de tout ça… et je me suis jetée dans le vide.

Les supplications de Bastian pour que j'arrête cette folie alors même que j'ignorais qu'il en s'agissait d'une ne m'a pas arrêté. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la sauver. Que personne ne vienne me demander pour quelle raison. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et encore aujourd'hui, j'essaye de comprendre. Parfois certaine personne m'embête encore avec cette question des plus déplaisantes alors je serre les poings et je réponds avec une certaine hargne que c'est une question d'éducation. Ni Anya, ni Raven ne laisserai une personne se briser le cou après une chute vertigineuse, moi non plus.

Seulement… même à cet instant, je la détestais déjà, elle m'obsédait et pourtant je la haïssais du plus profond de mes entrailles.

Alors pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi j'ai voulu la sauver au péril de ma vie ? Je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle. Aucune. Je l'ai fait, un point c'est tout. Je l'ai suivie dans ce vide qui allait certainement se finir par une chute mortelle, j'ai plaqué mes bras contre mon corps plonger dans les bons courant et quand j'ai été assez près, j'ai saisi sa main. J'ai tout de suite perçu que quelque chose était anormal. Je n'ai pas senti ma vie s'échapper comme beaucoup le pense. C'était autre chose, une sensation nouvelle, inexplicable. Elle a eu le temps de me sommer de la lâcher avant que je ne saisisse une branche solide qui sortait de la pierre rouge d'Hélys pour nous stabiliser. La douleur a fait vibrer mes cordes vocales alors que mon épaule sous le choc c'est démis et mon poignet droit qui supportait son corps à suivi le mouvement mais je n'ai pas lâcher prise pour autant elle me hurlait de le faire, me suppliait presque. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. De toute façon, qui faisait ce genre de chose ? Ordonner qu'on la lâche dans le vide pour qu'elle meurt ? C'était stupide.

Bien sûr je ne savais pas qu'elle pensait être en train de me tuer… comment j'aurai pu savoir ?

Sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, Melina apparaît de nouveau au côté d'Anya et des autres, me ramenant subitement à la réalité. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire cette idiote ? A part Thomas, personne ne devait approcher. C'était ce qui était convenu mais comme toujours, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer !

Un de ces jours… je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais j'aurai sa peau !

C'est après mon coup de colère que je réalise sa proximité avec Lyssa. Je me sens écarquiller les yeux avant que la panique ne me gagne. Elle est devenue complètement folle ! Je fais un pas pour la rejoindre à la seconde même où le monstre qui sert de sœur à Anya ne se transforme. Je lâche mon arc et ma flèche qui se plante directement dans la terre encore légèrement humide d'automne. Le bois rebondit une fois avant que mon arme ne s'ancre dans le sol. La pression de la marque que je porte sur mon omoplate gauche se resserre, les battements de mon cœur s'emballent alors que j'ai de nouveau la sensation d'assister impuissante à la fin de vie d'un être qui m'est cher.

Un être qui m'est cher… n'importe quoi !

Pourtant, bien que j'essaye de le cacher à tout le monde, il y a un pétale pour elle. Et, je ne supporterai pas d'en perdre un nouveau. C'est ce qui explique mes prochaines actions. Il n'y a aucune autre raison qui me pousse à courir vers elle pour la protéger, encore une fois. Non aucune. Même si je me précipite vers elle avec la peur au ventre qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur, ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais mais bien pour moi. C'est simplement parce que je suis terrifiée de perdre un autre pétale, mais pas elle, je pourrai très bien vivre sans elle. Ce serait même un soulagement d'enfin me débarrasser d'elle. Néanmoins à cet instant, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire qu'en théorie elle ne court aucun danger, que le fait de vouloir tenter de tuer la mort est une énorme bêtise. Et, en même temps, je ne peux pas laisser Melina toucher Lyssa, ce serait terrible ! Bien entendu être débarrassée de cet être abjecte serait un soulagement, elle a causé la plupart des maux qui m'ont poussés à voyager dans le temps avec les autres, trahissant Anya. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Melina la conduire tout droit en enfer.

Ce serait une erreur… ça me rend malade mais ce serait bel et bien une erreur.

Certaines choses se doivent de se produire qu'importe le mal qu'elles peuvent apporter avec elles. D'une certaine manière, nous avons besoin de ce monstre, nous avons besoin qu'il continue à sévir, juste un peu. Nous avons besoin que certains de ces méfaits se produisent et perdure dans le temps. Mais Lyssa ne fera pas de mal à Melina, j'en fais le serment et Melina ne l'emportera pas dans une mort violente et si douloureuse que Lyssa supplierait pour que quelqu'un l'achève. Je ne serai pas de ceux qui lui accorderait cette dernière volonté. Je profiterai du spectacle le plus longtemps possible. Qu'importe ce qu'on penserait de moi.

Qu'importe… Anya n'est pas là, pas vraiment.

J'évite pourtant de croiser son regard alors que je m'apprête à faire ce qu'elle me déconseille d'accomplir depuis que j'en ai la capacité. Je retire ma cape, il est hors de question qu'elle soit abîmée, je la tiens de ma mère. J'accélère ensuite en retirant ensuite mon gilet et alors que Lyssa bondit de nouveau sur Melina qui ne tressaille même pas, je me transforme en ce loup géant et roux qui sommeil en moi. Je me jette sur la gorge de Lyssa qui pour m'éviter est bien obligée de s'éloigner de Melina. Je la menace sans l'attaquer de nouveau, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je capte le sourire en coin de ma protégée. Je suis tellement agacée que je reprends forme humaine sans me soucier que je ne suis plus qu'en jean et en soutien-gorge, exposant mes nombreuses cicatrices et le sceau que Raven a mis en place sur mon omoplate gauche et une grande partie de mon dos pour me permettre de vivre.

Si elle ne meurt pas aujourd'hui… si elle ne meurt pas, je la tue de mes propres mains !

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris,** je grogne énervée qu'elle ait pu se mettre en danger. **Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans, ouvrir les guillemets : nous restons en stand-by, fermer les guillemets ?**

 **\- J'avais un vieille** _ **ami**_ **à saluer,** me répond-elle sans une once de remord, **bonjour Bae,** poursuit-elle alors qu'elle ne semble fixer rien de plus que le vide.

 **\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un,** explose Raven, **tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter mais il y a quelqu'un juste là !**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que je sentais quelque chose,** soupire Anya.

 **\- Mais tu ne le voyais pas !**

 **\- Le voir n'est pas votre privilège,** s'énerve Lyssa redevenue humaine en faisant un pas vers nous.

 **\- Retiens ta** _ **marionnette**_ **,** demande Melina avec une menace dans la voix qui me fait frissonner, **retient-là sinon…**

 _ **\- SSSSssssinon, tu vas faire cccccce pourquoi tu es née ?**_

Je sursaute en voyant un être apparaître d'une sorte d'ombre nauséabonde. Une espèce de substance noirâtre coulent sur son visage, le faisant disparaitre et réapparaitre d'une manière différente. Je grimace en passant mes mains sur mes oreilles alors que des cris de douleur et d'horreur me parviennent, sans oublier les claquements d'épée, celle des bombes, des fusils qui se décharge et un nombre incalculable de dernier souffle.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

 **\- Pourquoi te laisses-tu voir ?** Panique Lyssa.

 _ **\- TTTTTtttttais-toi ! JJJJJJjjjjj'ai entendu dire que tu avais fui les Enfers après ce que tu m'avais fait subir, Melaina.**_

 **\- Comme tu peux le voir se ne sont pas des rumeurs, bien que je n'ai pas fuis, je suis partie. Et, c'est Melina.**

Son regard. Le regard que cet être à sur Melina est des plus effrayant, il l'observe comme si elle était un être inférieur qu'il pourrait écraser en moins d'une seconde mais en même temps, il a une sorte de respect pour elle qui me donne la nausée. Je me sens trembler et j'oublie jusqu'à la présence de Lyssa que je croyais être la plus grande menace jusque-là. Ne pas savoir qui il est me met très mal à l'aise.

Bae… je ne me souviens pas que Melina ait déjà parlé de lui.

 _ **\- TTTTTttttton père doit-être des plus affligé,**_ éclate-t-il de rire. _**TTTTTtttttu as toujours été sssssa préférée, j'aurai au moins eu le privilège de le voir sssss'effondrer,**_ sourit-il. _**LLLLLllllle ssssspectacle être magnifique. Je me dois de te remercier pour ççççça.**_

 **\- Tu me tiens responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

 _ **\- JJJJJJjjjjj'ai été banni sssssur terre par cette horrible sssssorcière à cause de toi.**_

 **\- Peut-être que tu n'étais pas si puissant que ce que tu croyais. Comment expliquer qu'une personne comme moi ait pu être à l'origine de ta chute ? Je dois bien avouer que** _ **Misik'ilik'ili**_ **et sa sorcière t'ont bien amoché,** sourit-elle à son tour.

 _ **\- RRRRRrrrrrien à voir,**_ s'énerve-t-il, _**tout était de ta faute, je me sssssouviens tu as choisie le pire moment pour arrêter de prendre le parti de ton père. QQQQQqqqqque sssssait-il passé Melaina ? PPPPPpppppour quelle raison as-tu risqué ta vie ?**_

Le silence de Melina est étrange, il ne lui ressemble pas. Je tourne doucement mon regard vers elle et fronce les sourcils en la voyant aborder un sourire des plus étrange, il n'est ni moqueur, ni hautain simplement nostalgique. C'est alors que la couleur pastelle de ses iris s'anime, comme si un coup de vent venait chasser les nuages. Elle penche la tête sur le côté alors que d'un geste lent, elle retire ses lunettes avant de les coincer dans ses cheveux nacrés.

Qu'est-ce que… que va-t-elle faire ?

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je choisie la vie.**

 _ **\- PPPPPpppppar ssssssimple curiosité. QQQQQqqqqque veux-tu ?**_

 **\- Non ne négocions pas,** intervient Nia, **nous sommes en position de force !**

 _ **\- SSSSSsssssilence ! Lyssssssssssa, revient immédiatement, sssssi elle décide de sssss'en prendre à toi, je ne pourrai pas te protéger. Je l'ai sssssous-estimée une fois, je ne recommencccccerai pas cette erreur.**_

 **\- Me protéger,** s'étonne et s'agace la principale concerner, **qui est cette fille ?**

 _ **\- QQQQQqqqqquelqu'un de très dangereux. QQQQQqqqqque veux-tu ?**_ Demande-t-il à nouveau.

 **\- C'est évident, que tu libères Aiden et Jamie.**

Il se met de nouveau à rire ce qui me fait frissonner. Son rire est comme un écho de tout le mal qui gangrène ce monde. Tout à l'heure Melina a parlé du père de Raven, se pourrait-il que cet être étrange et flippant soit lui aussi un dieu ? Alors que je me pose cette question, il se transforme de nouveau, mais ce n'est pas que son visage qui change. Il devient un monstre au sens propre du terme, un géant d'au moins quatre mètres de haut, il est terne, son corps est parsemé par des éclairs blancs et rouges nous faisant assister par des flashs à des actes de barbaries en tout genre.

La guerre… c'est le dieu de la guerre.

 **\- Melina,** je l'appelle inquiète en tendant la main vers elle par habitude.

Cette fois, elle se tourne vers moi. J'arrête mon geste dans le vide mes doigts à quelque centimètres de son poignet. Elle fronce les sourcils mais peut-être pour la première fois, elle ne fait pas un geste pour s'éloigner. Elle se contente de me sourire, celui-ci est très différent de ceux qu'elle aborde d'habitude, il atteint même ses yeux qui se sont stabilisés dans cette nuance de pastelle qui lui est propre. Je ferme rapidement mes doigts en poing et ramène mon bras contre mon corps avant de l'emprisonner avec mon autre main pour éviter qu'il tente une nouvelle folie. Sans dire un mot, elle retire son gilet vert pomme, alors qu'elle fait glisser la fermeture, je suis le geste des yeux pour éviter d'affronter son regard étrangement doux et calme. Je suis bien obligée de redresser la tête quand je vois le vêtement apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je remarque aussitôt que le monstre a disparu, il ne reste plus rien de lui. Je le cherche du regard quelque peu paniquée. Je sursaute en voyant Melina bien plus proche de moi qu'il y a un instant.

Je ne comprends pas… qu'est -ce qu'elle fait ?

 **\- Prépare-toi,** souffle-t-elle, **ils vont attaquer. Fait attention,** murmure-t-elle encore plus bas.

Je remonte la fermeture jusqu'en haut en acquissent pour lui montrer que j'ai bien entendu. Je fixe ensuite Anya qui s'est mis en avant pour protéger Raven qui invoque sa magie. Lexa semble prête à se changer en loup alors que les ténèbres de Clarke s'amassent d'une étrange façon dans ses mains et autour de ses bras. Je croise le regard de Melina. Je prends une forte inspiration et me retourne comme si de rien était. Je clos les paupières sur mes premiers pas pour chasser cette sensation étrange qui m'habite.

C'était… c'était quoi ce comportement ?

Je fais quelque pas de plus et sans me faire remarquer, je me positionne pour atteindre Aiden au plus vite. Je préviens Thomas de la situation en utilisant ma voix de loup et de façon très discrète, lui aussi se met en place pour récupérer Jamie. Un battement de cœur et je tourne discrètement mon regard sur le blond. Je serre la mâchoire, s'il n'avait pas joué les idiots nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Foutue mâle alpha incapable de contrôler ses pulsions ! Un nouveau battement de cœur et mes yeux se fixent sur Nia, l'affronter ne faisait pas partie de mes projets mais de toute évidence, je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Je serre les poings.

Comment… quelqu'un peu m'expliquer comment je suis censée me battre contre elle ?

Anya, Raven, Lexa et Clarke s'écartent doucement de la menace, certainement pour avoir plus de recule et mieux attaquer. Melina fait tout l'inverse, elle s'approche et s'approche encore. Je grimace. Cette situation ne me plaît pas du tout ! Je reconnais quelque geste qui révèle sa nervosité, surtout ceux de ses mains. Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle il y a encore quelques secondes. Pourquoi est-elle subitement inquiète ? Serait-elle en danger ? Si c'est le cas, je dois le savoir !

Non pas que je cherche à vouloir la sauver… pas vraiment.

Je sursaute en voyant Bastian et Madi approcher, très bien tout le monde a oublié le plan initial. C'est après coup que je remarque qu'une grande partie de la meute de Lexa c'est aussi approchée, sortant de la forêt. J'ai un léger moment d'absence en découvrant aussi Octavia et Lincoln, avec dans leurs dos mon père. Je le détaille avec une certaine fascination, il est si difficile de se souvenir de son visage après tout ce temps. Ses traits s'effacent lentement mais sûrement de ma mémoire. Je me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir aussi ma mère mais je me souviens qu'elle est en ce moment même enceinte de moi, pour me protéger elle doit rester éloignée du conflit.

Dommage… j'aurai aimé la revoir elle aussi.

 **\- Tu te souviens de ce compte pour enfant,** reprend Melina, **celui que tu me racontais à chaque fois que tu venais voir mon père ?**

C'est une blague ? À quoi elle joue ? Pourquoi elle se tape la discute avec celui qui veut clairement la tuer ? Je suis à bout de patience ! Je grogne son prénom pour qu'elle arrête ses sottises, elle m'arrête avec un geste de la main. Je me braquerais presque mais je remarque immédiatement qu'elle a retrouvé son calme. Alors qu'elle semble écouter une réponse qui m'est imperceptible, ses yeux cherchent les miens et j'y lis de nouveau son sourire. Je fronce les sourcils.

Depuis quand… sérieusement, depuis quand sourit-elle autant et surtout pour quelle raison semblent-ils aussi sincères ?

 **\- En fait, la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris le risque de désobéir à mon père ce jour-là, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai affronté aux côtés de ceux qui t'ont entravé sur terre, c'est parce que je l'ai trouvée.**

Melina fait une pause alors que Nia et Lyssa s'agitent de plus en plus. La première commence à se transformer, l'air devient plus aride, sec, quasi irrespirable. Je serre les poings pour me forcer à ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Je me suis déjà transformée en loup, je ne peux pas me retrouver dans la peau d'un dragon. Certains pourraient comprendre qui je suis, hormis Anya personne ne sait que je suis capable d'aboutir les deux transformations. Elle m'a poussé à en choisir un seul et à m'y tenir pour éviter les ennuis. Il était logique pour moi de choisir le loup même si je sens parfois cette envie de voler qui me serre les entrailles.

Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée en face d'une Reine… quelque chose me dis que j'ai de la chance de ne pas entendre sa voix.

 **\- J'ai trouvée** _ **Éleusis**_ **.**

Je papillonne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois, quitte Nia des yeux pour fixer le profil de Melina qui semble plus sereine que jamais.

 _Éleusis…_ elle parle de moi ?

C'est alors que je remarque que la mort se diffuse anormalement autour d'elle. L'herbe à ses pieds a complètement disparu et celle qui l'entoure dans un périmètre assez important jaunit à vue d'œil. La couleur de ses cheveux est encore plus nacrée. Elle brille d'une étrange manière, me faisant de plus en plus pensée à la lune. Comme les autres, même Lyssa et Nia, je recule pour éviter que ce mal étrange m'atteigne mais contrairement aux autres, ce qui tue la faune me contourne complètement laissant en vie l'herbe sous mes pieds. Je sens la terreur chez tout ceux qui m'entourent aussi bien dans notre camp que dans celui de l'ennemie.

J'ignorais… j'ignorais vraiment qu'elle pouvait causer de tels dégâts, je n'avais pas conscience de la maîtrise constante de son pouvoir bien plus destructeur que ce que j'imaginais.

 **\- Melina,** prononce Bastian avec une certaine méfiance dans la voix.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Bastian… tu sais que je ne renoncerais pas à ma promesse, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Quelqu'un a-t-il la moindre idée de ce qu'elle est entrain de faire,** demande Lexa paniquer.

 **\- Elle s'apprête à combattre un Dieu,** lui répond Raven.

 **\- Un de** _ **tes**_ **Dieux,** s'informe Anya.

 **\- Un de** _ **ses**_ **Dieux,** confirme à sa place Melina, **d'ailleurs, je ne serai pas contre un coup de main Raven Reyes.**

La sorcière de sang n'a pas l'opportunité de lui répondre que Melina est projetée avec une force colossale à mon opposer. Je hurle son prénom à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Avec adresse, elle parvient à se stabiliser en ancrant ses deux pieds dans le sol, provoquant encore plus la mort autour d'elle. Elle est accroupie et grimace certainement sur le coup de la douleur. Elle frappe violemment le sol de son poing avant de se relever avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se mouvoir avec agilité pour éviter ce qui ressemble à un nouvel assaut. Elle se bat contre un ennemi qui m'est invisible, je ne peux donc pas l'aider. Cette situation est à un cheveu de me rendre folle.

Je veux le voir… j'ai besoin de le voir.

Voir. J'ai besoin de mon arc. Je n'aurai jamais dû l'abandonner pour me changer en loup, c'était une bêtise. Un des nombreux choix irréfléchis que j'ai pu faire depuis que j'ai le malheur de connaître Melina. Je repère mon arme, elle se situe juste après une armée de crocs, de griffes et de loups sanguinaire qui règle leurs comptes avec un dragon encore plus bestiale.

Génial… je suis morte.

 **\- De quoi tu as besoin ?** La voix d'Anya me surprend.

 **\- De quoi j'ai… besoin ?**

 **\- Pour aller l'aider,** précise-t-elle, **de quoi tu as besoin ?**

 **\- De mon arc.**

 **\- C'est parfait,** prononce avec dépit Raven, **notre avenir dépend d'une gamine qui se la joue Robin des Bois. Si tu veux mon avis Anya, on aurait dû la prendre jusqu'au bout cette permission de minuit.**

 **\- Tu pourrais aussi aider Melina,** je l'accuse. **Tu es comme elle.**

 **\- Ah non, non, non,** elle pointe Melina de l'index, **je ne suis clairement pas comme cette fille.**

 **\- Tu vois la chose avec laquelle elle se bat oui ou non ?**

 **\- En effet mais…**

 **\- Alors, tu peux l'aider,** je la coupe. **Vous avez toutes les deux des pères disons** _ **atypiques**_ **.**

 **\- Tu devrais y aller Raven,** souffle Anya.

 **\- Vraiment,** la sorcière écarquille les yeux au possible, **tu as envie que j'ailles là-bas ?**

 **\- Bien sûre que non, je n'en ai pas envie mais si tu peux vraiment aider cette fille, tu dois le faire. Par contre, je t'interdis de mourir.**

 **\- Pourquoi un autre séjour dans les limbes ne te tente pas trop,** ironise-t-elle.

 **\- Non, en vérité, je me disais surtout que si tu mourrais, rien ne m'empêchera de parler d'une certaine promesse à Morgane.**

 **\- Tu n'oserai pas ?!**

 **\- Ne meurs pas et nous n'aurons plus jamais cette conversation !**

 **\- Nous ne l'aurons plus non plus si je meurs, c'est un non-sens !**

 **\- Ça m'avait manqué,** je ris doucement, **vos disputes me manquent.**

 **\- Nous ne nous disputons pas,** me contrent-elles d'une même voix.

 **\- Allons chercher cet arc,** poursuit Anya en grognant, **et toi,** elle saisit Raven par le col et l'embrasse avec fougue, je détourne immédiatement les yeux, **je t'interdis de passer l'arme à gauche, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Très.**

Raven soupire avant que la magie ne s'écoule en elle d'une étrange manière. Elle est vraiment plus puissante que dans le futur. Elle passe une main nerveuse sur son bras qui devrait contenir sa magie. Avant de jouer quelques secondes avec l'anneau à son annulaire droit. Il y a tellement de différence entre cette Raven et celle que j'ai connu. Elle commence une invocation qui raisonne dans ma tête d'une façon étrange, le sol s'illumine à ses pieds d'une lumière écarlate formant une étoile à huit branches, elle joint ses mains en fermant les yeux. Une condensation s'échappe de ses lèvres à chaque expiration comme si l'air s'était refroidit autour d'elle. Puis un amas de pouvoir s'agglutine autour d'elle sortant de part et d'autre de son corps. J'écarquille les yeux ne voulant pas croire ce que je vois. Anya attrape doucement mon poignet me forçant à m'éloignant de la sorcière.

Raphaël… elle invoque son frère.

Si Raven n'a jamais pu réellement accepter ce qu'elle était ou plutôt qui elle était, ce n'est pas le cas de son frère. La magie prend forme. Une magie dense, lourde et physiquement visible se dirige maintenant vers le dieu et Melina. L'apparition a presque gagner sa propre conscience, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Raphaël n'apparaisse. L'ama de magie ondule prenant parfois une forme presque humanoïde avant de disparaître à nouveau pour se fondre sous la terre meurtrie par le pouvoir de la faucheuse, se dissoudre et reprendre des traits irréels. L'espèce de fumé s'écrase de nouveau pour formant une flaque semblable à une mare de sang. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque ce qui ressemble à un jeune homme se forme sous mes yeux. Son visage disparaît par intermittence mais j'ai le temps de remarquer qu'il est jeune et qu'il ressemble énormément à Raven. Cette fois, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit bien de Raphaël. Une lumière rouge irréelle nous encercle de plus en plus. Elle fend l'air à une vitesse folle et se dirige droit sur la Guerre et le mort formant derrière elle des runes qui ressemble à cet arabesque que je ne connais que trop bien, celui qui vit normalement sur le bras de la sorcière.

Anya tire un peu plus sur mon bras… je suis incapable de bouger.

Melina est maintenue au-dessus du sol, ses pieds se battent pour tenter de se détacher de la prise que le Dieu semble avoir sur son cou. Ses mains doivent être en train de serrer celle de son agresseur qui veut écraser sa trachée pour lui arracher sa vie. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'au contacte de la peau de Melina, les traits de celui qu'elle a appelé "Bar" se dessine lentement, comme un flou artistique. Je plisse les yeux, serait-il possible que son pouvoir fonctionne sur un dieu ? Non, elle ne peut pas tuer une immortelle. Du moins, je suppose. Et pourtant, plus elle s'agrippe aux mains de son assaillant, plus son pouvoir grandit et plus il semble s'affaiblir. Je remarque alors que les cheveux de la faucheuse scintillent de plus en plus, je suis subjuguée par son pouvoir qui s'étend encore et encore, faisant mourir tout ce qu'il touche, les arbres perdent le peu de feuilles qu'ils leurs reste en cette fin octobre et dès qu'elles tombent au sol, elles se désintègrent. Un cri lui échappe alors qu'elle parvient à se détacher de la prise du Dieu, son dos s'écrase violemment au sol, elle plaque sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine et cherche une respiration plus normale quand un bras gigantesque, grisâtre, ridé, abîmer, qui semble en fin de vie se dirige de nouveau dangereusement vers elle.

Non… non, non et non !

Un éclair rouge s'écrase contre ce bras, le faisant reculer. L'apparition d'un jeune homme ailé se dresse alors entre Melina et cette apparition. Un soupire de soulagement échappe à la faucheuse alors qu'elle se redresse. Elle passe une main sur sa nuque alors que comme elle il y a quelque instant celui que je suppose être Raphaël se bat dans le vide. Raven accourt et s'arrête près de Melina, elles semblent discuter de la situation quand l'apparition du frère de la sorcière de sang est projetée au loin. Elles sont sans protection. Mon coeur rate plusieurs battement avant qu'un loup gris gigantesque avec un cicatrice sur son flanc gauche ne bondisse pour les protéger.

Lexa… qu'est-ce que ?

Subitement, je me retrouve avec mon arc dans les mains. J'écarquille les yeux et fixe le visage d'Anya plus que inquiète. Elle m'a tiré derrière elle en évitant que nous soyons blessées au milieu du carnage qu'il existe entre le dragon et les loups de Lexa alors que je ne parvenais pas à quitter le combat de Melina des yeux. Je suis vraiment inconsciente !

C'est pas vrai… cette fille a vraiment le chic pour me déconcentrer, je la déteste !

 **\- Lyssa approche, tu vas pouvoir gérer ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Il faut que tu te ressaisisses,** _ **maintenant**_ **. Qu'est-il arrivé à la fille pleine de confiance que j'ai rencontré dans le passé ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je sais ce que tu es pour moi, ce que je suis pour toi alors,** elle déglutit, **si ça peut aider, je suis prête à te donner un ordre.**

 **\- Tu,** je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, **tu ne m'as jamais donné d'ordre.**

 **\- Alors fait ce qui doit-être fait,** me commande-t-elle.

 **\- Tu te trompes,** je la retiens, **en disant que tu sais ce que tu es pour moi. Du moins,** je saisis une flèche que j'avais toujours laisser de côté, **si tu penses être seulement mon alpha, tu te trompes. Tu es,** je bande mon arc, **beaucoup plus,** je conclus en tirant sans vraiment regarder.

La flèche glisse sur l'air alors que je fixe toujours Anya. Sa course n'est pas encore finie quand je saisi un second projectile, en argent cette fois. Elle n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que je tire de nouveau. Anya écarquille les yeux alors que la flèche se dirige dangereusement vers elle, frôle son épaule, fait voleter ses cheveux pour se diriger droit sur Lyssa. Alors que cette flèche continue sa course, la première se fige dans le corps du dieu son cri de douleur me fait frissonner mais je ne détourne toujours pas mon regard de celui d'Anya.

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de mes yeux pour tirer… seulement de mon cœur et je ne rate jamais ma cible.

C'est le couinement d'un loup qui me détache de ses yeux. Lyssa boitille sur trois pattes alors que ma flèche à transpercer de bout-en-bout sa cuisse gauche. Anya se retourne, la surprise se lit sur son visage et marque encore plus ses traits lorsque sa sœur reprend forme humaine hurlant sa douleur. Ses veines deviennent noires, empoisonnées par l'argent. Elle tente de retirer mon projectile mais dès qu'elle essaye, ses cris déchirent un peu plus sa gorge. L'affection grandit en elle.

Elle pourrait mourir… à cet instant.

Je m'avance vers elle, la tête haute. Je passe devant Anya qui tente de me retenir en saisissant mon poignet. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et échappe à sa poigne de fer avant de reprendre mon avancée vers Lyssa. Je m'accroupie devant elle. Je la toise avec toute la haine que je porte en moi à cause d'elle. Je serre les poings si fort que mes bras en tremblent. Je grince des dents avant de saisir la flèche entre les doigts de ma main gauche. Je fais tourner la flèche sur elle-même ce qui fait hurler Lyssa de plus bel.

Elle pourrait mourir… à cet instant.

 **\- Par deux fois,** je grimace, **je t'ai sauvé la vie aujourd'hui,** j'arrache sans la moindre délicatesse la flèche de son corps la douleur fait de nouveau vibrer ses cordes vocales, **que ça ne devienne pas une habitude parce que crois-moi, il n'y a personne au monde qui ne désire plus ta mort que moi mais c'est trop tôt,** je me plonge dans ses yeux, **beaucoup trop tôt et tu ne souffrirais pas assez.**

 **\- Toi et cette Melina, vous êtes différentes.**

 **\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. A l'avenir, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'en prendre aux Trikru.**

 **\- Tu ne fais pas partie de la meute des Triku.**

 **\- En effet, c'est elle mon alpha,** je souris en me tournant vers Anya. **Est-ce que je dois arrêter Nia,** je demande en recentrant mon attention sur Lyssa, **où arriveras-tu à la convaincre de partir ?**

Le regard qu'elle me lance est rempli de haine, qu'importe, il n'est rien comparé à celui que je dois lui accorder. Elle me déteste depuis à peine cinq minutes alors que j'éprouve pour elle une rancœur depuis ma petite enfance. Je me remets debout pour la surplomber de toute ma hauteur, lui montrer que d'une certaine façon, je serai toujours plus puissante qu'elle.

J'attends… j'attends sa réponse.

 **\- Nous passerons les sortilèges d'Hélys un jour ou l'autre,** crache-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien.**

Un vent glacial travers mon corps, Lyssa disparaît sous mes yeux. Je cherche alors Nia des yeux qui est difficilement maintenue en respect par une trentaine de loups qui à son tour s'évapore. Je me retourne alors vivement pour découvrir en premier Lexa redevenue humain complètement à bout de souffle, épuisée mais sans la moindre blessure. Près d'elle Clarke est assise en tailleur et semble tout aussi à bout de force contrairement à l'alpha des Trikru, son front est couvert de sang, tout comme ses mains. Je doute d'abord qu'il s'agisse de son sang avant de voir Lexa se tourner vers la blonde afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Anya court vers Raven et ne s'arrête qu'une fois la sorcière dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'effondre sous le poids de la louve et je grimace en entendant le bruit si reconnaissable des arceaux qui quitte sa jambe. Elle a dû utilise une quantité de magie inimaginable pour ne plus parvenir à maintenir un sortilège aussi simple en place. D'ailleurs sa magie flotte toujours en dehors de son corps.

Melina… où est Melina ?

Je la cherche un peu partout. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Aiden toujours sous sa forme de loup, ensuite sur Bastian droit comme un I qui ne semble pas avoir été ébranlé le moins du monde par ce combat, puis sur Jamie et Thomas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Madi s'approche du couple qui se sépare avant de l'inviter dans l'étreinte. Je souris devant cette scène, ces trois-là sont toujours collés ensemble. Il a toujours existé un lien très fort entre Thomas et Madi alors quand il est tombé amoureux de Jamie, le début de la relation a été assez difficile mais ils ont trouvé un moyen d'être toujours présent les uns pour les autres. Je sens les yeux de Thomas me brûler la peau. Il me sourit. Je me sens immédiatement en sécurité. Il a toujours été mon protecteur. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me pousser à regarder derrière moi. Je suis son conseille et trouve enfin Melina, assise le dos collé contre un arbre, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et les paupières fermées. Son visage est tuméfié, sa lèvre inférieure complètement éclatée et son cou encore marqué par la pression des doigts qui a été exercé. Je n'ose imaginer l'état du reste de son corps.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour… cette idiote est en train de sourire !

 **\- Melina,** j'explose en fonçant vers elle.

 **\- Hey,** souffle-t-elle une fois que je suis arrivée à sa hauteur.

 **\- Hey ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?**

 **\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais déplorable dans l'exercice qui consiste à te faire des amis ?**

 **\- Je te jure que si je le pouvais, je te frapperai sur le champ !**

 **\- Soit plus gentille,** rit elle.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu son rire. Il est très beau. Il me révèle quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu en elle, une certaine douceur mélangée à une innocence très touchante. Cette manifestation étrangement mélodieuse s'arrête et elle me manque aussitôt. Son regard m'enveloppe alors avec cette dévotion qui semble pouvoir surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Depuis le premier jour, c'est toujours le même regard. Il n'a pas failli une seule fois.

Il m'agace tellement… parce qu'à cause de lui, j'arrive de moins en moins à la détester.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** prononce-t-elle avec une grimace alors qu'elle se redresse, **je vais bien.**

 **\- Pour ce que je m'en soucis…**

 **\- Soit plus gentille,** répète-t-elle en chuchotant à mon oreille, _**Éleusis.**_

Melina s'éloigne m'empêchant de répliquer. De toute façon, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'aurai pu répondre. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle y parvient mais cette fois, je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'a cloué le bec. Ce n'est pas forcément les mots mais plutôt la façon dont elle la prononcer.

 _Éleusis…_ qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ?

Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lui demander. Le simple fait qu'elle me surnom de la sorte, me rendait folle alors je lui faisais bien sentir. Mais cette façon dont elle en a parler un peu plus tôt, pour elle cette appellation d' _Éleusis_ paraît importante. Serait-il possible que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je le sois aussi ?

Pourtant… j'ai tout fait pour la repousser.

La vérité, c'est que plus je m'éloigne, plus elle semble s'accrocher. La preuve en est : j'ai décidé de trahir Anya, de voyager dans le temps avec les cinq autres et Madame a débarqué comme une fleur deux jours plus tard. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette fille. Elle est tout ce que je déteste pourtant, je me soucie constamment de son bien-être, je suis inquiète quand je remarque qu'elle est plus triste que d'accoutumée et je suis prête à me mettre inutilement en danger pour la garder loin du danger. C'est incompréhensible !

Cette situation pourrait bien me rendre folle… elle pourrait…

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que malgré toute la haine qui brûle en moi pour sa personne, il y a autre chose. Tout a commencé avec cette fascination, c'est dès les premiers jours que mon comportement a déconné. Très franchement, chercher à protéger une personne que l'on déteste n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Je me suis jetée dans le vide pour la sauver. Dans le vide ! Alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas voler. C'était complètement inconscient, stupide et irréfléchis. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure le prouve encore une fois. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir en danger.

C'est très étrange… oui, très étrange de détester et d'apprécier une même personne.

Non, c'est ridicule, je ne l'apprécie pas, pas même un peu. Elle m'agace continuellement ! Je ne sais pas, ça doit-être encore ce foutu instinct de protection de lycanthrope qui me joue des tours, sauf que ce manège dure depuis quatorze mois et c'est épuisant. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec elle, je suis perdue. Je ne suis même plus certaine de ce que je ressens : de l'inquiétude, de la colère ou de l'indifférence ? Dès que je me rends compte que je tiens à elle, je me force à repenser que c'est elle qui a emporté mes parents, ne leurs laissant aucune chance. Et même si j'ai remarqué que depuis que je la connais, je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher d'une âme, pas une seule fois je sais que chasser sa nature est dangereux.

Melina est une faucheuse… il faut que je m'ancre cette idée dans la tête, _définitivement_.

J'aimerai que mes convictions suffisent mais la vérité, c'est qu'elles s'effondrent de jour en jour. Je soupire alors que l'idée d'être plus gentille me vient à l'esprit mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ? Non, je préfère qu'elle pense encore que j'ai le contrôle de la situation, que je la déteste toujours autant et qu'elle n'aura jamais aucune chance d'être mon amie.

Jamais… ça me semble terriblement long.

 **\- Je crois que c'est ta mère qui vient d'arriver,** souffle-t-elle toujours aussi bas.

Je me retourne rapidement pour voir en effet ma mère courir vers mon père. Ce dernier l'attrape alors qu'elle a sauté pour le rejoindre plus vite. Il la fait tourner un instant avant de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras. C'est de cette manière que je force mon subconscient à se souvenir de mes parents : heureux et amoureux. Je sens les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux, je mordille ma lèvre pour retenir un sanglot. Je pourrais peut-être profiter de ce voyage dans le temps pour me rapprocher d'eux, apprendre à les connaître, me créer de nouveaux souvenirs et peut-être même voler. Anya a vraiment été géniale, elle m'a élevé comme sa propre fille mais clairement, elle n'avait aucun moyen pour m'expliquer comment utiliser mes ailes. Dès que j'essaye, j'ai tendance à me fracasser contre un objet quelconque.

J'ai une chance… j'ai vraiment une chance de savoir qui sont mes parents.

 **\- Va les voir** _ **Éleusis.**_

Je frissonne alors que Melina passe si près de moi que je pourrai croire que le dos de sa main m'effleure. Évidemment, j'ai tout imaginé. Si elle m'avait vraiment touché, je serais en train de me tordre de douleur, pas en train de tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Pourtant la sensation reste comme imprimée sur ma peau. Je fronce les sourcils pour fixer ma main avec incompréhension, avant de relever les yeux pour découvrir Melina avec Bastian.

Est-ce que… elle m'a touché ?

Ce questionnement allait me pourrir la vie, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusque-là. Comme si gérer les paradoxes et nos voyages dans le temps n'étaient pas suffisant. Il fallait en plus que je me pose des questions existentielles sur cette foutue faucheuse.

Elle allait avoir ma peau… oui, définitivement Melina allait me tuer à petite feu.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Le premier POV d'un des Voyageurs du Temps. Alors que pensez-vous de Scarlet ? De Melina ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Qui avait deviné que celui qui guidait Lyssa dans ses méfaits était un des dix dieux ? Les quelques petites révélations qu'à pu faire Scarlet sur le futur ne vous a pas trop fait peur ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	36. Chapitre 35 : (Re)naissance

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Alors, alors… que se passe-t-il maintenant que celui qui guide Lyssa depuis toujours est révélé ? Maintenant que le futur est là pour aider nos héroïnes ? Pensez-vous que cette aide va suffire ?**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **I got used to the darkness too** _Je me suis habitué à l'obscurité_

 **I got used to the darkness for you** _Je me suis habitué à l'obscurité pour toi_

 **I got used to the darkness too** _Je me suis habitué à l'obscurité_

 **Yes I did** _Oui, je l'ai fait_

 **Des Rocs – Used To The Darkness**

 **Chapitre 35 : (Re)naissance**

L'horreur fait partie du monde. Quoi que nous en disions, elle se cache dans les vies de chacun et apparaît toujours aux pires moments. Nous essayons alors de fermer les yeux pour la chasser mais bien souvent ce n'est pas suffisant. La réalité nous rattrape toujours. Personne ne court assez vite pour échapper à ses démons. Il faut alors se résoudre à les affronter, se dresser et avec le temps les vaincre, les terrasser. Ce sont bien souvent les pires moments de nos vie pourtant, mais ils sont nécessaire pour continuer à avancer.

Le pire moment d'une vie… c'était un de ceux-là.

* * *

Une couverture sur mes épaules, je regarde avec une certaine incompréhension mes mains. Il y a tellement de sang. Les bandages n'ont pas suffi à l'arrêter et le blanc est maintenant gorgé d'un rouge quelque peu angoissant. J'ai la sensation d'être complètement frigorifiée, tout mon corps tremble sans la moindre raison. Je ferme les yeux avant de rabattre mes genoux contre mon corps meurtrit et de poser doucement mon front dessus.

Clore les paupières n'était pas une bonne idée, je sens les larmes s'accumuler alors que je revis le combat qui m'a mis dans cet état lamentable. J'étais inutile. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de chasser le souvenir, j'échoue lamentablement et les larmes m'échappe. Je sanglote d'une manière absolument ridicule. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ce sentiment. C'est comme si j'y étais encore.

Je suis faible, tellement faible. J'ai mal, tellement mal. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Je suis brisée, tellement brisée.

Je peine à respirer alors que mes sanglots s'intensifient. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Il y a trop à gérer en peu de temps. Je veux revenir à ces quelques instants de bonheur que je semble avoir arraché pour avoir le droit de les vivres. Je veux que les images de ce monstre qui a bien failli me tuer s'efface de ma tête. Je veux une plage, ma main dans celle de Lexa et ses baisers.

 **\- Clarke !**

La voix paniquée de ma mère me fait sursauter. Je me redresse et efface tant bien que mal mes larmes. Je ressers la couverture sur mes épaules avant de me lever en gardant un appuie contre le mur. J'inspire profondément et lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je souris. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

 **\- Mon bébé,** elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre si fort que je grimace, **j'ai su que tu étais blessée, montre-moi,** exige-t-elle en s'éloignant.

 **\- Je vais bien maman,** je la rassure. **Il y a des personnes qui on bien plus besoin de toi. Je peux attendre.**

 **\- Clarke,** me menace-t-elle.

Je frissonne. Hormis Lexa, c'est la seule capable de m'impressionner en usant de ce ton. Je pourrais tenter de délibérer avec elle mais je sais que ça ne serait pas utile. Je lui montre donc mes mains en soupirant. Elle les saisit et je sursaute quand la douleur se réveille. Je cache tant bien que mal ma réaction mais elle n'échappe pas au regard avisé de ma mère qui vient de mettre son masque de médecin. Elle lâche ensuite mes mains pour saisir une mèche de cheveux coller dans le sang sur mon front et l'éloigner. La coupure qui s'y trouve ne semble pas l'inquiéter plus que ça, elle précise tout de même :

 **\- Tu vas avoir besoin de points. Autre chose ?**

 **\- J'ai du mal à respirer, Lexa a dit qu'il y avait une sorte de souffle, sûrement des côtes cassées. Je n'ai rien de grave maman.**

 **\- C'est à moi d'en décider ? Lexa pense que votre lien peut t'aider à guérir ? D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas être avec toi ?**

 **\- La meute a été attaquée maman.**

 **\- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Mon infirmerie précaire n'a jamais été aussi remplie.**

 **\- Elle a des obligations.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser seule. Je ne te laisse pas seule.**

 **\- Je veux bien rester avec elle,** se propose un Thomas adulte tout droit arriver du futur.

 **\- Et vous êtes,** demande ma mère en se tournant vers lui, **pour quelle raison je vous confierais ma fille ?**

 **\- Clarke a toujours prit soin de moi, il est temps que je lui rende la pareille.**

 **\- Je ne vous connais pas.**

 **\- Maman,** je grogne, **c'est Thomas.**

 **\- Bonjour Abby,** sourit-il. **Je vais prendre soin de Clarke.**

Ma mère le dévisage, j'imagine qu'elle a entendu parler des voyageurs du temps mais qu'elle n'imaginait pas croiser l'ancien petit louveteau. Elle se tourne vers moi, puis vers lui, semble indécise avant de concevoir :

 **\- Très bien mais si son état change…**

 **\- … je cours te chercher,** assure Thomas.

 **\- Bien. Clarke ?**

 **\- C'est bon vas-y maman.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle retourne soigner ceux qui on vraiment besoin d'elle. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur pour que tout ce qui m'entoure arrête de tourner. Une fois assise, je replie de nouveau mes genoux contre mon corps. Je suis légèrement surprise en voyant Thomas s'installer près de moi. Je tourne doucement les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je n'ai pas seulement dit ça pour amadouer Abby, je compte bien rester.**

 **\- Je croyais que Lexa et Anya discutaient avec vous sept.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé une excuse pour éviter cette réunion. Et puis, celui qui prend les décisions, c'est Aiden.**

Je m'apprête à lui répondre avant de remarquer son regard fixé sur Echo qui aide les blessés légers à s'installer pour attendre. Il jette aussi de fréquent regard inquiet vers Lincoln et Octavia qui sont tous les deux en processus de régénération.

 **\- Tes parents vont s'en sortir,** je souffle, **O' avait un éclat d'argent près de son cœur mais maintenant que ma mère lui a enlevé tout va bien. D'ici une heure ou deux, elle n'aura plus aucune trace de ses blessures.**

 **\- Ils peuvent bien mourir,** répond-il avec une colère sourde dans la voix, **pour ce que j'en ai à faire.**

 **\- Mais enfin… Thomas.**

 **\- Désolé,** souffle-t-il, **je suis un peu trop inquiet pour Scar.**

 **\- Tes parents t'aiment,** j'insiste.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un sentiment que je partage. Peut-être que nous allons réussir à changer les choses mais d'ici-là, il y a très peu de personnes que je haïs plus qu'eux.**

Je suis surprise pas la violence de ses mots d'autant plus alors que je peux voir de mes yeux le petit Thomas accrocher à la main d'Octavia mort d'inquiétude. Celui assis près de moi n'a dans les yeux rien de plus que du mépris quand il les regardes un peu plus longtemps. Cette inquiétude que j'ai lu un peu plus tôt, n'était pas pour eux, mais pour Scarlet donc Echo.

 **\- Tu crois que tes parents pourraient faire du mal à Echo,** je comprends.

 **\- Je ne crois pas. Je le sais.**

 **\- Ecoute, j'étais là quand Octavia s'en est prise à Echo, elle était simplement déstabilisée par des émotions un peu trop fortes. Elle ne lui ferait pas vraiment du mal.**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Se sont tes parents.**

 **\- Très bien,** souffle-t-il, **tu étais là quand ma mère,** il grimace en prononçant ce mot, **s'en est prise à Echo, la première fois, crois-moi c'était le début d'une très longue liste. Tu veux savoir quand** _ **moi**_ **j'étais là ?**

 **\- Clarke,** Lexa surgit de nul-part et s'accroupit devant moi, **tu vas bien ? Thomas,** prononce-t-elle ensuite surprise, **nous t'attendions.**

 **\- Aiden a dû te dire que je ne viendrai pas,** répond-il avec un air désolé.

 **\- En effet mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver près de Clarke. Il a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire.**

 **\- C'est la vérité,** dit-il en ancrant son regard sur Echo, **Bellamy était avec vous donc, je** _ **la**_ **protège. Il n'y a rien de plus important que de** _ **la**_ **protéger.**

 **\- Echo est en danger ?** Voulu savoir Lexa.

Thomas ne répond pas mais sa réaction suffit. Il sert les poings avant de se relever. Il expire sur la longueur avant de détendre ses doigts pour les caler dans ses poches. Il semble ébranler par une profonde tristesse avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête avant de prononcer un faible :

 **\- Pas encore.** _ **Normalement**_ **, nous avons encore du temps mais certaine** _ **choses**_ **ont déjà changées. Je ne prends pas le risque de** _ **la**_ **perdre.**

 **\- Thomas,** souffle Lexa, **Echo est sous ma protection. Personne ne s'en prendra à elle.**

 **\- Pourtant, pour moi et les autres, elle est,** il déglutit difficilement et ses yeux sont noyés de larmes, **déjà morte. Je… je dois y aller. Jamie est blessé.**

En le regardant partir, je frissonne en assistant à son regard noir pour ses parents. De moi-même je fais des conclusions sur ce qui a pu causer la mort d'Echo dans le futur. Thomas semble penser que Lincoln et Octavia sont impliqués mais c'est impossible. Il serait bien incapable de lui faire du mal. Ils n'ont pas la noirceur qu'il faut pour un tel acte.

Je me détache de mes pensées et mes interrogations alors que Lexa saisit en douceur mes mains. Son regard inquiet me fait culpabiliser. Lentement, elle retire les bandages de ma main droite, les plaies sont encore profondes, boursouflées et assez désagréable à regarder mais c'est moins horrible qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle relâche mon bras pour glisser sa main dans la poche de son manteau noir, je fronce les sourcils. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu porter un manteau depuis que je la connais. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit tout aussi frigorifiée que moi ?

 **\- Aïe,** je m'esclaffe par réflexe en sentant la morsure du désinfectant sur mes plaies.

 **\- Ne joue pas à l'enfant,** me reproche Lexa.

 **\- Qui joue à l'enfant ? J'ai super mal !**

 **\- Je sais,** murmure-t-elle avec une once de culpabilité dans la voix. **Je sais.**

 **\- Lexa, ce n'est pas ta faute.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour te protéger,** se reproche-t-elle.

 **\- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air.**

Le regard de Lexa me fige sur place. Je baisse les yeux pour l'éviter. Évidemment, elle sait que je lui mens. J'imagine que comme moi, elle a senti les ténèbres resté bloqué dans mon corps alors que ce monstre me bloquait les mains. Mon obscurité me détruisait de l'intérieur, brisant mes os, déchirant les veines une à une et écartelant ma peau pour trouver un moyen de sortir de mon corps. Je n'ai jamais connu une douleur physique si grande.

C'est innommable. Mais contrairement à ce que croit Lexa, elle est arrivée à temps pour faire lâcher prise au dieu. Mes mains et tout mes avant-bras étaient en lambeaux mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu survivre si l'accumulation et la propagation des ténèbres avait continué leur route. Mon cœur n'était plus très loin. Il ne se serait pas contenter de s'arrêter. Je crois plutôt qu'il aurait imploser.

 **\- Tu arrives à bouger tes doigts ?**

 **\- Pas encore mais je les sens de nouveau.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle,** assure-t-elle soulager, **j'ai cru que tes mains étaient foutues.**

 **\- Je ne suis peut-être pas une maudite mais j'ai aussi des capacités de régénérations.**

 **\- Beaucoup moins efficace.**

 **\- C'est vrai mais cumulé aux tiennes, c'est suffisant.**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Raven peut certainement t'aider pour la douleur,** dit-elle très vite en se levant, **je vais aller la…**

 **\- Lexa,** j'essaye de la retenir, **reste, s'il te plaît. La douleur est supportable, je t'assure. Reste. Je… je suis effrayée quand je suis seule. S'il te plaît…**

Le regard qu'elle porte alors sur moi me trouble bien plus que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. J'ai conscience que c'est certainement son côté loup qui ressort mais elle est tellement inquiète pour moi que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ou dire pour la rassurer. Je sais de toute façon que je ne trouverai pas les bons mots pour effacer sa culpabilité, elle a un trop fort instinct de protection pour que j'y parvienne.

 **\- Clarke, je…**

 **\- Reste.**

Un combat silencieux fait rage dans ses yeux. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle n'arrive pas à prendre la bonne décision, c'est si rare de sa part. Pourtant, je ne lui demande rien d'insurmontable. Simplement de rester près de moi. Si elle s'éloigne, je sens que mon esprit va de nouveau s'égarer, se perdre dans ces terribles souvenirs qui m'empêchent de respirer, d'avancer. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai _tellement_ besoin d'elle.

 **\- Lexa,** je prononce difficilement les larmes aux yeux, **s'il te plaît.**

J'écarquille les yeux et manque de suffoquer, sans parler de sentir mon cœur se briser quand je la vois faire volte-face. Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? J'ai besoin qu'elle reste. J'ai… mince, je ne pensais pas être capable de souffrir encore plus. Encore une fois, j'ai cette sensation terrible que la douleur est insoutenable, je ne me relèverais jamais après avoir connu de tels maux. Je suis foutue, plus bas que terre. Comment Lexa peut-elle ne pas le voir ?

Je croyais… j'étais persuadée qu'elle me connaissait même mieux que moi-même.

 **\- Anya,** appelle-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

 **\- Lexa,** prononce cette dernière un peu essoufflé, **tout va bien ? Clarke va bien ?**

 **\- Non. Je…**

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Il faut que je… tu restes et je…**

 **\- Il va falloir que tu sois légèrement plus claire,** insiste Anya.

 **\- Je dois m'éloigner de tout ça,** _ **nous**_ **en éloigner.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Indra est au plus mal et je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. Je t'interdis de refuser.**

 **\- Refuser ? Mais refuser qu… oh non, Lexa, ce n'est pas possible !**

 **\- Je t'en prie. Je dois partir.**

 **\- Il y a Aiden,** s'empresse de proposer Anya avec panique.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Tout va bien,** me répond immédiatement Lexa, **j'arrive,** me sourit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers moi, **je règle ça,** son regard devient noir en une seconde, **et j'arrive.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai Lexa… ce n'est pas… non. Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux. C'est moi qui t'ai appris ça et je t'interdis de l'utiliser contre moi.**

 **\- Tu es la** _ **seule**_ **à qui je peux le demander.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que non.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Aiden, pas après qu'il est voyagé dans le temps et se comporte avec ce qui est à l'évidence** _ **ma**_ **meute comme si elle était** _ **la sienne**_ **.**

Un silence angoissant naît entre les deux sœurs de coeur. Je relève les yeux et assiste à un échange de regard terriblement angoissant. Elles ne disent pas un mot mais continuent de se battre à coup d'un regard assassin. Puis Anya plisse le nez avant de soupirer. Elle ferme les yeux avant de tourner légèrement la tête sur la droite, son regard s'adoucit immédiatement. Je pourrai croire que ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur Raven mais la sorcière arrive dans son dos.

 **\- Très bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas** _ **vraiment**_ **le choix.**

 **\- Pas** _ **vraiment**_ **en effet.**

 **\- Tu me promets de ne pas fuir ?** Interroge-t-elle avec fragilité.

Fuir… Lexa, fuir ? C'est impossible ! Rien que l'idée est insensée. Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Lexa, fuir : n'importe quoi !

 **\- Pas plus de quelques heures,** sourit Lexa en reportant son regard sur moi, **promis.**

 **\- Lexa mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Je demande inquiète.

 **\- Tu te rends compte des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir si ça se sait,** s'assure Anya.

 **\- Evidemment, c'est pour cette raison que je te le demande à toi et non à Aiden.**

 **\- Tu es sûre de toi ?** S'acharne Anya.

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Évidemment que non !**

 **\- J'en aurai mis ma main à couper,** rit Lexa en la regardant à nouveau. **Viens me chercher si tu perds pieds. Je ne veux pas retrouver Clarke pour te perdre. D'accord ?**

 **\- Ouais,** soupire-t-elle.

 **\- Appuie-toi sur Raven et tout ira bien, je le sais.**

 **\- Allez, fais-le avant que je ne change d'avis.**

 **\- Autre chose à dire ?**

 **\- Tu es une vraie emmerdeuse.**

 **\- Je t'aime Anya,** prononce doucement Lexa ce qui me surprend apparemment autant que la principale concernée. **Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de bien vouloir faire ça pour moi.**

 **\- Tu es ma sœur,** élude Anya.

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas,** elle tend son bras vers Anya dans ce geste très respectueux que peuvent avoir certain lycanthropes entre eux, la blonde le saisis au niveau de la pliure du coude avant que Lexa ne reprennent, **je te confie ma meute durant mon absence Anya Lucas.**

Qu'est-ce que… j'écarquille les yeux au possible. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Anya ne fait pas partie de la meute, c'est dangereux. Elle pourrait décider de ne pas la rendre à Lexa et… je panique pour rien. C'est d'Anya dont on parle, elle sera plus qu'heureuse de se débarrasser de cette responsabilité. Ce qui en effet, n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas d'Aiden.

Mais pourquoi Lexa a-t-elle prit un tel risque ? Anya a dit vrai, si sa meute apprend ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle pourrait avoir des ennuis, de _grave_ s ennuis. Elle se tourne vers moi et esquisse un sourire timide avant de s'accroupir devant moi. Ses yeux scrutent mon visage avant que ses doigts frôlent ma plait sur mon front éloignant mes cheveux du sang qui les y a coller. Ses mains sont froides, elles ne sont _jamais_ froides.

 **\- Je ne serai pas loin,** assure-t-elle une dernière fois à Anya en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Sortons d'ici Clarke,** murmure-t-elle en me soulevant aussi facilement que si j'étais un poids plume, **sortons d'ici.**

Nous traversons plus ou moins facilement l'infirmerie de ma mère. Je finis par accrocher mes bras autour de son cou, plus par envie que besoin. Je colle mon visage contre sa poitrine et me laisse bercer par le doux son de son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine. J'en oublie tout le reste. Puis, je suis éblouie par la lumière du soleil alors je sers un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle, ferme les yeux et me concentre que sur elle.

Qu'importe où elle m'emmène. Je me sens en sécurité, loin de ces horrible souvenirs qui m'empêchent d'avancer. La douleur en devient presque supportable. Il n'y a que Lexa, rien d'autre. Juste Lexa.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle a marché quand elle finit par me poser en douceur. Ce n'est qu'une fois mon oreille loin de son cœur que j'entends le bruit des vagues. Elle embrasse doucement mon front et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir l'océan à perte de vue. Elle s'installe près de moi, sur un banc et je cale ma tête sur son épaule en respirant à plein poumons.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux,** sourit-elle.

Sa main caresse mon dos d'une façon si apaisante que je referme doucement les paupières. Je laisse cet étrange sentiment grandir en moi en l'associant au doux frémissement des vagues. Je suis tellement bien à cet instant. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Lexa embrasse doucement mes cheveux avant de les relever doucement au-dessus de ma nuque. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle sourit, je le sens au plus profond de mon être, je vis ce sourire comme s'il était le mien. Il me fait chavirer, retourne mes entrailles et me remplit d'un bonheur que je n'aurai jamais cru connaître.

Accéder à ce genre de sentiments en étant à moitié démon, c'est simplement impensable. Je peine à croire à ma chance, c'est inouï.

Ses lèvres se rapprochent de ma nuque, son souffle me fait frissonner. Puis elle trace des baisers à peine appuyer sur une ligne qui ressemble étrangement au signe de l'infini, la marque des Triku. Je force un peu plus la pression sur mes paupières alors qu'elle éloigne ses douces attentions.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas pris le temps d'en parler.**

 **\- Parler de quoi ?** Je demande en m'allongeant installant ma tête sur ses cuisses.

 **\- De la marque qui est apparue sur ta nuque,** souffle-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Elle va disparaître avec le temps.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certain Clarke.**

 **\- Dans ce cas,** je tourne mon visage vers son ventre pour avoir son odeur au plus près de moi, **je porterai ta marque avec fierté. Après tout, mon être, mon âme et mon cœur porte déjà ton empreinte.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **\- Si tu le dis,** je souris.

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil, Clarke,** insiste-t-elle.

 **\- En quoi c'est différent ?** Je demande en faisant frémir mon indexe ce qui me fait grimacer.

 **\- Tu fais partie de ma meute.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, pour moi et tous ceux qui n'étaient réfractaires à notre empreinte. Avec cette marque qui est apparue, tu pourrais être mon consort, mon égale dans la meute, le deuxième alpha dominant.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas alpha,** je souris. **Je suis un semi-démon.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** conçoit-elle, **mais je me renseigne depuis quelque temps pour que tu puisses devenir mon égal dans la meute. Ce n'est jamais arriver, pas avec un démon,** précise-t-elle, **avec des métamorphes oui, avec deux shamans, avec un vampire une fois et même avec un sorcier, un des couples les plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé, mais pas avec un démon. Très franchement, je ne savais pas comment t'imposer au Conseil comme mon consort et maintenant que cette marque est arrivée. Je n'ai plus peur. Si je fais la demande, ils seront obligés d'accepter sans broncher, même Titus qui rêve toujours de me planter un couteau dans le dos depuis que nous sommes ensemble.**

 **\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le libérer,** je grogne.

 **\- Peut-être mais** _ **si**_ **je fais la demande pour que tu deviennes mon consort, même lui ne pourra rien faire.**

 **-** _ **Si**_ … **pourquoi tu insistes sur ce** _ **si**_ **.**

 **\- C'est évident, je ne le ferai jamais sans ton accord. C'est un engagement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Tu auras les mêmes responsabilités que moi. Il est même possible que certains membres de la meute préfèrent venir te voir** _ **toi**_ **, plutôt que moi. Pour chaque membre de la meute, tu seras l'aïeule, la mère et la fille. L'alpha, au même titre que moi.**

 **\- Je suis moins forte que tu crois.**

 **\- En fait, c'est tout le contraire.**

 **\- Tu m'as bien regardé,** je m'énerve, **je suis brisée !**

 **\- Tu l'es,** confirme-t-elle, **comme moi, comme Anya, comme Raven, comme n'importe laquelle d'entre nous, le tout est de savoir est-ce que tu comptes te relever ?**

 **\- Évidement que oui !**

 **\- Alors tu es forte.**

Je réfléchis un instant. Je suis forte ? Moi… je suis forte ? Je me redresse lentement et malgré tout, je me sens voguer de gauche à droite emportée par un étourdissement. Je suis forte ? Je fixe mes mains. Elles tremblent légèrement ce qui me fait grimacer la douleur est insupportable. Je ne ressemble clairement pas à quelqu'un de fort. J'ai mal et je suis effrayée au moindre bruit qui me semble anormal. Non… Lexa se trompe. Elle se trompe peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie mais elle se trompe. Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne le deviendrai jamais. Je suis simplement et définitivement brisée.

Si je veux me relever, c'est pour elle. Je refuse d'être un poids qu'elle doit traîner difficilement. Si je dois être forte, c'est pour elle. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle s'effondre alors que je veux vouer ma vie à la soutenir. Si je résiste à l'appelle des ténèbres de plus en plus omniprésentes, c'est pour elle. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais perdue.

 **\- Clarke,** souffle-t-elle, **tu crois vraiment que je te ferais cette proposition si je ne t'en sentais pas capable ?**

 **\- Tu m'as bien regardé,** j'expose en tendant mes mains blessées vers elle.

Avec une infinie douceur, elle dépose ses mains sur les miennes et les abaisse dans un geste lent avant de perdre son regard dans le mien. Elle sourit avant d'acquiescer :

 **\- Je te vois.**

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle s'approche. Les traits de mon visage se détendent quand ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et un véritable sourire se forme quand elle décide de m'embrasser.

 **\- Je te vois parfaitement bien Clarke.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu fais exprès de ne pas voir ce que je vois,** je bougonne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je vois exactement ?**

 **\- Je suis la personne qu'il te faut pour t'aimer mais pas pour t'aider à diriger ta meute. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Trouver quelqu'un d'autre,** elle rit doucement. **Il n'y a personne d'autre.**

 **\- Choisie un loup ! Je ne sais pas, Anya.**

Cette fois, elle éclate de rire. Elle plaque sa main contre sa bouche pour l'arrêter après quelques secondes. Mais je vois toujours ses yeux joyeux et je sais qu'elle rit toujours mais silencieusement. Elle semble amusée encore quelques instants, puis ferme les paupières et secoue la tête avant de prendre une forte inspiration et de prononcer encore amusée :

 **\- Désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air désolée,** je me renfrogne.

 **\- Okay,** elle prend une grande respiration avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, **je ne peux pas choisir avec qui je partage ma meute. Le consort est forcément celui ou celle qui partage une empreinte avec l'alpha. Clarke, il y a très peu d'alpha qui prenne le risque de partager le lien de meute avec quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il s'agit d'un loup. Tout ceci n'a rien avoir avec une affiliation à une espèce ou à une autre, c'est une histoire d'amour et de confiance. Rien de plus.**

 **\- Tu voudrais vraiment partager quelque chose d'aussi important avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui,** _ **évidement**_ **. J'y pense depuis que j'ai été blessée par Lyssa pendant les pourparlers. Je n'ai que cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête. J'aurai pu t'en parler bien avant mais tu n'étais pas prête à l'entendre et très franchement, je crois que tu ne sauras jamais mais Clarke, je… j'ai besoin de toi. Bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. J'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- C'est stupide.**

 **\- Il m'arrive de l'être par moment,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Lexa !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une obligation mais s'il te plaît promets moi d'y réfléchir. Je me sentirai plus rassurer si ma meute pouvait autant s'appuyer sur toi que ce qu'elle le fait sur moi.**

 **\- Rassurée, vraiment ? Je suis un semi-démon,** j'insiste sur ma prononciation, **pour quelle raison tu sembles faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ?**

 **\- Parce que ça n'en a pas, pas pour moi.**

 **\- Ça devrait,** je grimace.

Lexa sourit avant de secouer la tête. Je suis certaine qu'elle est en train de se dire que je suis bornée et pourtant la plus butée des deux, c'est bien elle ! Elle prend de nouveau mes mains doucement dans les siennes. La douleur, s'envole un peu plus à chaque seconde. La présence de Lexa m'aide à guérir plus vite, j'en ai bien conscience. Son regard est encore inquiet mais un petit sourire étire ses lèvres quand elle me demande :

 **\- Tu veux savoir ce que je vois en regardant tes mains ?**

 **\- Que je suis incapable de t'aider pendant les moments importants ?**

 **\- Non,** son ton est ferme et définitif, **que tu es prête à te battre, pour moi, pour la meute.**

 **\- C'est évident ! Mais je ne suis pas assez forte, ça aussi, c'est évident.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu réalises que nous nous sommes battus contre un dieu ? Certes un dieu déchu mais un dieu tout de même ? Tu es forte Clarke, je le vois tous les jours. Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte de ton combat quotidien contre les ténèbres ? Tu es forte et s'il le faut, je te le répéterai chaque jour de ta vie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu es forte.**

 **\- Arrête,** je sanglote.

 **\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de combat que j'ai perdu avant d'être celle que je suis. Une fois Anya m'a dit que le changement commençait souvent par une chute et qu'il ne fallait pas la maudire, jamais. Parce que c'est au sol que tu peux trouver l'humilité. J'espère,** son pouce caresse la paume de ma main, **que tu ne garderas pas de marque mais il faut que tu saches une chose,** elle guide mes doigts au niveau de ses côtes gauche, **je suppose… je suppose que j'aime mes cicatrices. Elles me rappellent d'où je viens, ce que j'ai traversé. Je les aime parce qu'elles sont restées avec moi bien plus longtemps que la plupart des gens, même Anya est arrivée après celle-là. Tu te sens impuissante et faible ? Comment crois-tu que je me sentais après que mon père ait arraché le cœur de ma mère sous mes yeux, à l'instant même où ses doigts ont glissé entre mes côtes, les brisant pour me faire subir le même sort ?**

 **\- Lexa,** mes pleurs deviennent incontrôlables, **stop. Arrête,** je lui fais lâcher prise et plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles qu'importe la douleur, c'est moins insupportable que d'entendre ça, **arrête,** je supplie, **arrête.**

A ma plus grande surprise, elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Je fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Lexa paraît si calme, ses iris émeraudes sont posés sur moi comme si j'étais la plus belle personne que porte cette terre. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de me sourire. J'ose doucement retirer mes mains quand elle m'interroge :

 **\- Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment.**

 **\- Beaucoup l'oubli, moi aussi je dois bien l'avouer mais Clarke, tu n'as que 18 ans. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, cette faiblesse, ces doutes, cette douleur et cette peur, je l'ai ressentie aussi à ton âge.**

 **\- Tu étais déjà alpha à mon âge,** je contre.

 **\- Une alpha jeune et inexpérimentée. Je venais à peine de prendre le pouvoir à mon père que les dragons ont attaqués, j'ai perdu beaucoup de loups dont ma sœur et crois le ou non, j'étais dans un état bien plus lamentable que toi à cet instant. Ce sentiment d'insécurité,** elle glisse sa main dans mes cheveux, **il va passer, s'effacer même, je te le promets mais en attendant, je suis là.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas assez forte,** je m'acharne.

 **\- Pas assez, peut-être mais je suis certaine qu'avec le temps tu nous surprendras tous, moi y compris. On en reparle dans six ans ?**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas en démordre ?**

 **\- Non,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai le droit de me sentir encore un peu démuni.**

 **\- Bien entendu.**

 **\- Alors je veux rester là avec toi,** je murmure en m'allongeant de nouveau la tête sur ses cuisses, **regarder les étoiles et oublier juste un peu que nos vies sont des successions de galères, juste encore un peu.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux** _ **ma princesse**_ **.**

Je souris en tendant l'index vers le ciel pour parler des étoiles. Lexa m'écoute d'une oreille attentive en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Le temps passe sur nous sans que je ne m'en rende compte et bientôt, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur dans les mains. J'arrête alors de parler pour fixer un peu trop longtemps celles qui m'ont tant fait souffrir jusqu'ici.

D'une main tremblante, je retire les bandage et remarque immédiatement deux cicatrices au creux de mes paumes en forme d'étoile. J'inspire profondément avant d'expirer sur la longueur pour calmer mon angoisse. Elles vont rester comme ça, marquer à vie. Lexa embrasse doucement mon front, mes paupières papillonnent alors que mon regard embrumé de larmes se pose sur son visage.

Lexa saisis doucement ma main droite, elle la caresse en évitant précautionneusement les endroits encore douloureux. Elle embrasse le bout de mes doigts. Avant de glisser les siens autour de la marque indélébile sur ma peau.

 **\- Tu as un peu du ciel avec toi maintenant,** souffle-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur ma cicatrice.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment,** sourit-elle, _**ma princesse du Ciel,**_ **ça sonne bien je trouve.**

 **\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi,** soupire-t-elle, **simplement ce que je pense.**

Je me sens sourire pour la première fois depuis l'attaque. Elle est forte, très forte à cet exercice. Je me redresse un peu pour approcher son visage du mien et je l'embrasse. C'est un baiser qui veut dire : merci.

Merci de toujours être là pour moi. Merci de m'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Merci de croire en moi. Merci… merci d'être simplement toi.

 **\- Je t'aime Lexa,** je murmure tout contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** _ **ma princesse du Ciel.**_

Cette fois j'éclate de rire. Je me fiche des quelques douleurs qui s'éveillent dans mon corps. Je suis heureuse, elle me rend heureuse, bien plus que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer en la rencontrant. Elle m'apaise, me fait sourire et rire. Elle m'aime. Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, elle m'aime. Et je l'aime… je l'aime tellement que l'obscurité en moi en vient même à disparaître par moment.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je rêve de courir avec elle dans des pleines sous une forme animale, un loup. Une malédiction. Je ne crois pas. Ce qu'elle vit tous les jours, c'est beau. Je donnerai tout pour vivre comme elle. Mais alors, elle ne m'aimerait pas. Du moins, pas de la même manière.

Je le vois dans ses yeux, ce qu'elle aime le plus chez moi, ce sont mes fêlures et le fait que je n'essaye pas de les lui cacher. Au fond, elle a peut-être raison. Nous sommes tous brisés d'une certaine façon. Pourtant, quand je suis avec elle, je me sens entière et à ma place.

 **\- Calme-toi Clarke,** me demande-t-elle amusée, **tu** _ **nous**_ **fais mal.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- Même avec toutes ces choses horribles qui arrivent,** j'ajoute. **Je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Un jour… un jour, je ne sais pas quand mais un jour tout se calmera et il n'y aura plus que toi et moi.**

 **\- Un jour,** je répète.

 **\- Ouais, c'est une promesse.**

 **\- Que toi et moi…**

 **\- Hum hum, toi et moi, rien ni personne d'autre.**

 **\- Tu crois que nous aurons des enfants ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Nous pourrions en adoptés peut-être, ceux dont personne d'autre ne veut. Je veux des enfants. Je crois que nous avons assez d'amour pour le partager.**

 **\- Tu vas me tuer à petit feu Clarke Griffin…**

Je souris en sachant qu'elle aussi elle souhaite avoir des enfants dans le futur. C'est un loup. Par ce fait, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille pour elle. Je sais que je ne peux pas être sa seule famille. A un moment ou à un autre. Elle aura besoin de plus.

Lexa s'agite elle plisse les yeux alors qu'elle fixe l'horizon, son odorat ou son ouïe doit la prévenir que quelque chose ou quelqu'un est en approche. Elle ne me demande pas de bouger ou ne prend pas l'initiative de se mettre en garde. J'en déduis donc que ce qui approche n'est pas une menace. Elle embrasse doucement mon front et dit à regret :

 **\- Nous ne sommes plus seule.**

 **\- Tu vois, le toi et moi s'agrandit déjà,** je m'amuse.

 **\- Idiote,** soupire-t-elle.

 **\- Oh,** souffle une voix que je ne reconnais pas, **je… désolée… je ne voulais pas… désolée.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de soucis,** sourit Lexa, **c'est Madi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- La plage est à tout le monde,** assure Lexa.

 **\- En fait, je venais sur le banc. C'est un de mes refuges mais je vais… partir.**

 **\- Attends,** je l'arrête en me redressant **, viens.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas déranger.**

 **\- Il y a assez de place sur ce banc pour nous trois,** j'assure. **Allez, viens.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu… tu vas bien ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu être blesser avant aujourd'hui,** s'inquiète-t-elle en s'installant sur le banc.

 **\- Ça va,** je souris, **tout est rentré dans l'ordre,** j'assure en bougeant frénétiquement mes doigts.

 **\- N'en fais pas trop quand même,** me rouspète Lexa qui doit sentir la douleur.

 **\- Je vais bien,** j'élude, _**maintenant**_ **,** je précise très vite. **Donc tu t'appelles Madi ?**

 **\- Madi,** confirme-t-elle d'un air absent en fixant l'océan à l'horizon.

Je hausse un sourcil en me tournant vers Lexa. Elle me sourit discrètement et me pousse à continuer. Je fais le relationnelle et elle écoute. Je soupire. Je déteste quand elle fait ça et pourtant pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, les gens ont tendance à plus se confier à moi qu'à elle. Ces personnes doivent avoir un problème !

 **\- Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu avais besoin d'un refuge ?**

 **\- M… Clarke,** soupire-t-elle, **ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Si vous avez voyagé dans le temps, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien.**

La tristesse marque son visage avant que la douleur n'envahisse son regard. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir. Ses cils se rabattent sur ses yeux alors qu'elle prend une forte inspiration.

 **\- Si nous avons voyager dans le temps, c'est parce que nous n'avons plus rien à perdre,** finit-elle par avouer. **Jamie est une sorcière avec des pouvoirs incroyables mais elle n'est pas Raven Reyes alors il va nous falloir du temps avant d'arriver aux bons moments.**

 **\- Raven aurait peut-être pu vous aider,** je propose.

 **\- Impossible,** sourit-elle tristement, **Raven n'était pas une option. Et de toute façon, Anya était contre cette idée. Vous étiez tous contre cette idée, justement au cas où ce genre d'incident devait arriver. C'est une chance que nous soyons arrivés à un moment où nous sommes tous nés ou du moins conçu.**

 **\- Donc vous avez des points de chute,** je comprends.

 **\- Hum,** elle réfléchit, **par rapport à vous, dans trois et huit ans. En changeant ce qu'il s'y est passé nous devrions arrêter ce qui nous a poussé à faire ce voyage dans dix-sept ans.**

 **\- Trois et huit ans… il s'y passe des choses graves ?**

 **\- Clarke,** m'arrête Lexa, **je leurs ai déconseillé de nous parler du futur.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas** _ **grave**_ **,** répond tout de même Madi, **c'était des catastrophes sans nom.**

La façon dont elle dit ces mots. Il semble n'y avoir aucune émotion. Comme si elle s'était habituée à ces catastrophes, qu'elle s'était faite une raison. En même temps, c'est logique. Elle vit dans un monde où ce qui c'est passé dans 3, 8 et 17 ans est réel. Pourtant j'ai du mal à accepter ce manque de réaction comme si une part de moi savait que cette jeune fille est censée être pleine de vie.

Jeune fille… elle ne semble pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans pourtant elle a dit que tout le monde était né. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences mais elle paraît si jeune.

 **\- Est-ce que tu es en danger ?**

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette interrogation. Et, je comprends encore moins ce besoin viscéral de connaître la réponse. J'ai l'étrange intuition que si elle me répond qu'elle est bel et bien en danger, je serai obligée d'intervenir. J'en aurai le devoir.

C'est étrange de se sentir concernée par la sécurité d'une personne inconnue.

Ou peut-être qu'elle ne m'est pas inconnue, pas dans le futur en tout cas.

 **\- Non, m… Clarke, je ne suis pas en danger,** s'amuse-t-elle. **Tu n'es pas si différente de celle que je connais,** poursuit-elle avec un sourire. **C'est parce que j'ai l'air d'une gamine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as paniqué parce que tu t'ai dis que j'étais trop jeune ?**

 **\- Peut-être un peu…**

 **\- Clarke,** me reproche Lexa, **dans ce monde, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.**

 **\- C'est pas grave,** continue Madi toujours avec ce sourire qui me rassure, **c'est du m… Clarke tout craché !**

 **\- Tu vois,** je me tourne vers Lexa, **c'est du moi tout craché !**

 **\- Ne joue pas les idiotes,** me réponds-t-elle.

 **\- Je suis une polymorphe,** révèle-t-elle, **et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit : oui, je sais que vous croyez qu'il n'en existait plus. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me le rappelle et vous n'avez jamais insisté sur ce point, jamais. Je tiens à ce que ça continue.**

 **\- C'est… Lexa,** je chuchote, **c'est quoi une polymorphe ?**

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** soupire cette dernière, **Clarke !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis une métamorphe, plus précisément une lycanthrope, je ne me transforme qu'en un seul animal. Les polymorphes peuvent se transformer en tout ce qu'ils souhaitent, que se soit vivant ou non. Enfin, je crois. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré.**

 **\- C'est plutôt une bonne définition,** confirme Madi.

 **\- Alors tu as choisi de ressembler à une enfant ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, non.**

Le silence qui suit est des plus étrange. Madi se redresse subitement en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de plonger ses mains dans une veste noir, délavée et quelque peu abîmée ici et là.

 **\- J'essaye simplement de ne pas oublier qui je suis,** murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre. **En tout cas, elle avait raison, certaines choses ont commencées à changer. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Il fallait que je le vois de mes propres yeux,** précise-t-elle en se tournant vers nous, **forcer de constater que la** _ **little one**_ **a encore raison.**

 **-** _ **Little one**_ **,** je répète en un souffle en me demandant de laquelle des trois autres filles il peut s'agir.

 **\- M… Lexa, je sais que tu es l'alpha mais je peux me permettre un conseil ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Quand nous serons partis, si nous ne revenons pas d'ici trois ans…**

 **\- Ne parle pas du futur,** tente de l'arrêter Lexa.

 **\- … fais attention à ce qui pourrait arriver à Echo, Anya n'arrivera pas à la sauver seule.**

 **\- Il va arriver malheur à Echo ?**

 **\- Pas malheur Clarke. Elle va mourir,** corrige Madi, **sous les yeux de Thomas et de Scarlet. C'est cet événement qui est à l'origine de tout le reste.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas nous dire ça,** insiste Lexa.

 **\- Mais j'ai choisi de te le dire parce que je n'ai pas confiance en Aiden. Je l'ai suivi mais je n'ai pas confiance. A un moment ou à un autre, comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il va craquer, j'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas au pire moment. En tous les cas, quoi qu'il advienne, si nous ne sommes pas là, Echo ne doit pas mourir, pas dans trois ans.**

 **\- Trois ans,** je répète.

 **\- Evidemment, je ne vous ai rien dis.**

 **\- Si les choses changent,** reprend Lexa. **Si elles changent comme tu le dis, pourquoi prendre le risque de repartir ? Et si ce que vous pensez être le début de tout, la… la mort,** elle déglutit difficilement, **d'Echo avait changé aussi ? Si elle arrivait en avance ?**

 **\- Je n'y avais pas pensée…**

 **\- Vos souvenirs ne devraient pas changer ?** Je demande.

 **\- Jamie nous protège des paradoxes donc nos souvenirs resteront les mêmes quoi qu'il advienne sauf pour…**

Elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vivement vers l'épicentre de l'île, là où est concentré la plupart des habitations. Ses poings se serrent avec une telle force qu'une grande partie de son corps en tremble. La colère se dessine sur son visage alors qu'elle grogne :

 **\- Putain de Melina ! Je… je dois… je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de nous emmerder celle-là ? Je dois y aller !**

J'écarquille les yeux, quelque peu choquée par le changement de comportement. Il y a encore cinq minutes, elle paraissait si calme et souriante. Et maintenant, elle pourrait se transformer en Godzilla près en découdre avec King Kong que ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça !

Attendez une seconde… est-ce qu'elle pourrait se transformer en l'un ou l'autre de ces monstres ? Ça serait énorme ! Un peu flippant, mais énorme tout de même !

Elle se précipite vers le village, non sans se retourner très rapidement pour nous saluer et nous remercier pour la discussion. Je lui réponds par un signe de la main alors que Lexa essaye de dissimuler un petit rire moqueur.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?**

 **\- Son impulsivité.**

 **\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.**

 **\- Parce que tu n'as pas le même contexte que moi.**

 **\- Ah oui et c'est… ?**

 **\- On dirait toi.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça !**

 **\- Mais oui,** sourit Lexa, **mais oui.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Maintenant que je commence à m'habituer à cette impulsivité, je trouve ce comportement plutôt adorable enfin, hormis les secondes ou je frôle la crise cardiaque.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle !**

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord, tu as bien failli me faire passer l'arme à gauche plus d'une fois.**

 **\- Lexa !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme ça,** je bougonne.

Cette fois, elle ne retient pas son rire. Je rêve ou Madame est en train de se moquer de moi ? J'écarquille les yeux en réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière pour trouver un moyen de me venger de ce comportement inapproprié.

En plus, elle a tort ! Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir ! Enfin…

Je grimace. Peut-être qu'elle ne se trompe pas autant que ce que je le veux. Je soupire. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ce genre d'impulsivité pouvait rendre quelqu'un aussi inquiet. Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir. Du moins, je vais essayer. Parce que franchement, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour échapper à ma nature.

 **\- Tu crois que ces gamins du futur vont rester ?** Je demande sans y réfléchir.

 **\- Certains son plus âgés que toi.**

 **\- Certain portent encore des couches en ce moment ou sont à l'état de cellules inoffensive.**

 **\- Okay, j'ai compris. Je n'en sais rien. J'espère.**

 **\- Tu espères ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux ?**

 **\- Evidemment que c'est dangereux mais je me dis que nous pouvons nous entre-aider.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Ils peuvent nous aider à changer l'avenir et nous pouvons peut-être les aider à se reconstruire. J'ai vu quelque chose dans leurs yeux, douleur, perte, résiliation, peur… nous sommes leurs meutes, peut-être même leurs familles, ils sont notre responsabilité.**

 **\- Je me sens proche de Madi et de Thomas.**

 **\- Pour Thomas, ce n'est pas étonnant,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- C'est différent. Quand il était avec moi tout à l'heure. Il semblait perdu. Il avait cette façon de regarder ses parents,** je frissonne, **c'était effrayant.**

 **\- J'ai remarqué ce regard sur Octavia et Link chez d'autres.**

Je réfléchis à la suite de cette révélation. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le dit, ils sont plusieurs à sembler haïr le couple alpha des Blake. Ce regard, il vit chez Thomas mais aussi chez tout les autres. Mais celle qui à pour eux une profonde aversion dans les yeux à chaque fois que je croise le regard qu'elle leur lance c'est cette étrange Melina.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il y a une chance pour que ce soit eux qui ait tué Echo.**

 **\- Tu crois ? Non… c'est… tu crois ?**

 **\- Je ne sais plus ce que je crois. Ils n'ont pas la noirceur qu'il faut pour commettre un tel acte mais les Voyageurs semblent tous croire qu'ils vont faire du mal à Echo. Je ne sais pas… peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas ceux qui ont « appuyé sur la gâchette » mais qu'ils sont tout de même responsables.**

 **\- Ils n'ont pas la noirceur qu'il faut** _ **aujourd'hui**_ **mais qui nous dit qu'ils ne l'auront pas dans trois ans.**

 **\- Rien ni personne.**

 **\- Ils ne doivent pas partir,** décide Lexa, **nous devons nous entre-aider.**

 **\- Comment tu vas faire pour les convaincre ?**

 **\- Pas** _ **les**_ **convaincre, seulement Aiden. C'est lui qui donne les ordres.**

 **\- Et comment tu vas faire ça ?**

 **\- C'est simple. Je vais récupérer** _ **ma**_ **meute.**

 **\- Tu vas le provoquer en duel,** je comprends. **Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Il pourrait être plus fort que toi.**

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais toujours l'alpha dans le futur.**

 **\- Ne t'emballe pas et essaye de réfléchir d'une façon tordue.**

 **\- D'une façons tordue ?**

 **\- Oui, je m'explique, d'une certaine façon… il a dix-sept ans d'entraînement de plus que toi. Tu crois vraiment que tu as arrêté de le former dans le futur ?**

 **\- Merde. Tu as raison…**

Lexa semble pensive, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je me rapproche ne comprenant pas à quoi elle pense.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- J'étais entrain de me demander ce que je n'aurai jamais fait dans le futur.**

 **\- Pour ?**

 **\- Progresser plus vite. Mais j'imagine que tant qu'elle ne me dit rien…**

 **\- Oh-oh ! Non ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais si tu prévois de te mettre en danger, je refuse.**

 **\- Anya, ma seule chance de rattraper un retard de 17 ans, c'est Anya. Elle a encore beaucoup à m'apprendre.**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu semble croire que ce serait dangereux ?**

 **\- Pour rien.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me mentir ?** Je demande choquer.

 **\- Pour une fois, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas prête à assumer ses responsabilités semble être une bénédiction.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que tu parles pour ne rien dire. Arrête de tourner autour du pot !**

 **\- Très bien. Mais Clarke, tu dois en parler à personne d'autre, pas même à Raven. Personne.**

 **\- Tu m'inquiètes.**

 **\- Anya a une meute.**

 **\- Tu parles de Gaïa ?**

 **\- Non, d'une vraie meute. Et si quelqu'un du Conseil l'apprend, il pourrait exiger que je la chasse. Ou pire… ils pourraient nous obliger à nous battre en duel afin de déterminer laquelle de nous est l'alpha des Trikru.**

 **\- Anya refuserait de se battre.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** répond-elle du tac-au-tac.

 **\- Et que se passerait-il alors ?**

 **\- Dans le meilleur des cas ? Un soulèvement.**

 **\- Deux alphas, deux meutes… sur un même territoire, c'est vraiment impossible ?**

 **\- Pour le Conseil, ça l'est.**

 **\- Pour le Conseil. Pas pour toi.**

 **\- Cette fois, ma propre décision ne suffira pas Clarke. Il s'agit de mœurs quasi ancestrales. Je ne peux pas me battre contre** _ **nos coutumes**_ **.**

 **\- Vos coutumes ? Elles ne sont pas archaïques pour une meute comme les Trikru ? Tu veux que je deviennes ton consort, tu es prête à te battre pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il y a le Conseil et…**

 **\- Dissous-le.**

 **\- Je… je ne peux pas faire ça.**

 **\- Dissous-le,** je répète, **et reformes en un à ton image, pas celle de l'alpha de Trikru mais celle d'Heda.**

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- Trop impulsif ?**

 **\- … complètement fou. C'est complètement fou mais ça pourrait fonctionner.**

Je souris un peu malgré moi. Je ne sais que trop bien que Lexa serait détruite si elle devait se séparer d'Anya. Elle a besoin de la présence de sa sœur à ses côtés. Et ce qui est vrai pour Lexa l'est aussi pour Anya.

 **\- La meute pourrait s'agrandir,** dit-elle subitement, **je crois qu'il est temps que j'accepte entièrement ce que je suis devenue : Heda. Je ne suis et ne serai plus jamais une simple alpha. Quand je suis devenue Heda, j'ai senti des centaines et des centaines d'inconnus qui me reconnaissaient comme leur leader. Je pourrai… je ne sais pas, je pourrais les appeler à nous rejoindre sur Hélys.**

 **\- Nous rejoindre sur Hélys, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Avoir des arguments, pour la prochaine fois qu'on nous attaque, pour dissocier les Conseil, pour te garder, pour affronter Aiden, pour simplement devenir plus forte.**

 **\- Plus la meute est grande…**

 **\- … plus** _ **nous**_ **sommes fortes,** conclut-elle en m'embrassant.

Nous restons encore un temps sur ce banc à profiter de la présence de l'autre, du bruit des vagues et des senteurs de la mer. Puis quand je ne ressens plus aucune douleur et que la peur semble exorcisée, Lexa commence à s'agiter. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle prononce le moindre mot. Je sais qu'elle doit reprendre au plus vite ses responsabilités avant qu'on ne découvre qu'elle a confié sa meute à Anya ce qui serait des plus fâcheux.

En rentrant, nous croisons certains membres de la meute qui se sont remis de leurs blessures, ils nous sourient. Lexa se contente de leurs répondre avec un signe de tête très poli mais quelque peu distant, moi avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Elle a raison, ils se comportent différemment avec moi. Je suis en quelque sorte plus accessible bien qu'en théorie bien plus dangereuse.

Je sursaute en percevant des éclats de voix. D'instinct, Lexa se place en avant pour me protéger. Plus nous avançons et plus la conversation devint intelligible. J'attrape la main de Lexa en découvrant tous les voyageurs du temps hormis Scarlet agglutinés autour de Melina. Il la menace, lui hurle déçu, tous sauf celui qui est flippant avec son masque qui recouvre l'intégralité de son visage.

 **\- Nous ne te laisserons pas partir tant que tu ne nous donneras de réponse,** grogne Aiden. **Jamie dit qu'il est impossible que tu nous ais suivis alors comment tu as fait ?**

 **\- Oui mais j'ai ajouté que je ne pouvais pas être certaine,** le contre la sorcière.

 **\- Personne ne connaît l'étendu des pouvoir de Melina,** rappelle Thomas. **Et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle** _ **nous**_ **trahisse.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle,** crache Aiden.

 **\- Moi non plus,** suit Madi, **mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à elle de la sorte. Je t'ai parlé de mes soupçons simplement pour que nous restions méfiants. Si Scar apprend ce que…**

 **\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de Scar maintenant, tout de suite !**

 **\- Vraiment,** intervient pour la première fois Bastian, **tu pourrais lui dire en face ?**

 **\- Ça suffit ! Tout le monde sait que tu es du côté de Melina !**

 **\- En fait, je suis surtout là pour m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse de mal à aucun d'entre vous par** _ **accident**_ **. Comment maîtrises-tu tes pouvoirs Mel ?**

 **\- Si elle devait nous faire du mal, ce ne serait pas par** _ **accident**_ **, comme tu dis,** contre Madi.

 **\- Cette fille est un danger public,** renchérit Aiden.

 **\- Il est vrai qu'elle est très dangereuse,** conçoit Thomas.

 **\- Moi,** souffle Jamie, **j'ai étrangement confiance en elle. Je n'ai jamais vu personne contrôler ses pouvoirs avec une telle application.**

 **\- Elle reste dangereuse,** souligne Aiden. **Tu comptes dire quelque chose ? Elle compte dire quelque chose,** s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers Bastian. **Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- Hey,** je me surprends moi-même à les interrompre, **je crois que ça suffit maintenant,** et je continue en plus, **elle est blessée, je vous rappelle,** je poursuis en quittant la main si rassurante de Lexa, **vous ne seriez peut-être même pas là si elle ne s'était pas fait démolir par un dieu i peine quelques heures !**

J'étais en train de débouler vers eux mais je ralentis quand je les vois s'écarter et baisser les yeux comme des gamins pris sur le fait, la main dans la bonbonnière. Les excuses se chuchotent avant d'être un plus audible, ce sont les voix de Thomas et Madi que je perçois en premier, ils ont l'air tout penaud quand ils prononcent un faible :

 **\- Désolé 'ma.**

Comment ils viennent de m'appeler ? J'ai à peine le temps de m'interroger que les autres voix résonnent bien plus fort comme si elle essayait de cacher ce qui vient d'être prononcé.

 **\- Désolé Clarke.**

 **\- C'était stupide, je suis stupide.**

 **\- Je n'aurai jamais dû les suivre.**

Les arguments et les excuses s'enchaînent et bientôt un vrai brouhaha m'entoure. À croire qu'ils cherchent vraiment à embrouiller mon esprit. Je les fusille un à un du regard et ils s'arrêtent immédiatement de déblatérer des idioties. Les seules à tenter d'affronter de nouveau mon regard sont Thomas et Madi mais quand j'accentue le côté assassin et mécontent, ils grimacent tous les deux avant de baisser les yeux.

Une fois que je suis satisfaite de les avoir fait culpabiliser bien comme il faut, je me tourne vers Lexa et lève les pouces en l'air pour lui montrer que je gère la situation. Elle a son air amusé et je sais qu'elle se retient de rire ou peut-être de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas certaine. Je m'approche ensuite de Melina en lui demandant si elle se sent bien, de mon point de vue, elle a blêmi et pas qu'un peu.

Je tends la main vers elle et toutes les voix de ceux qui m'entourent explose pour ne former qu'une seule voix.

 **\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !**

J'ai beau essayer de ralentir mon geste après l'avertissement générale, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter à temps. Je ne comprends pas la raison qui les pousse à hurler de la sorte mais ça doit être grave. D'instinct, je ferme les yeux avant que ma main entre en contact avec son bras. Mon mouvement est subtilement arrêté en plein vol, une poigne ferme maintient mon poignet hors d'atteinte du, supposé, danger.

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre pour découvrir Scarlet complètement essoufflée qui s'est placée devant Melina qui elle-même s'était reculée pour éviter le contact. La jolie rousse relâche doucement la pression de ses doigts sur ma peau. J'ai rarement vu un tel soulagement marquer un visage quand elle m'assure :

 **\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas tenter cette expérience.**

 **\- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Melina allait bien.**

 **\- Elle se porte comme un charme,** sourit Scarlet. **Aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **\- Je voudrais** _ **vraiment**_ **m'en assurer,** j'insiste.

 **\- Comme tu veux Clarke mais ne la touche pas, sous aucun prétexte.**

 **\- Je vais bien,** intervient Melina.

 **\- Tu vas bien,** s'interroge la rousse. **Vraiment ? Alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? La seule raison qui aurait pu expliquer que tu sois dehors c'est les délires causés par la fièvre, c'est quoi ton excuse ? Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Retourne t'allonger tout de suite,** conclu-t-elle en pointant l'infirmerie du doigt.

 **\- J'y vais,** assure Melina avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Et efface moi ce sourire de tes lèvres !**

Tout ce que gagne Scarlet c'est un sourire un peu plus grand. Elle fulmine aussitôt. J'arque un sourcil quand je la vois faire volte-face vers les cinq autres. Aïe ! Je crois que sa colère va retomber sur eux.

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas Scar,** tente Thomas.

 **\- Je ne suis pas énervée.**

 **\- Tu as l'air énervée,** assure Madi.

 **\- Je ne suis pas énervée,** prononce-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

 **\- Nous ne tenons pas tous à ce** _ **monstre**_ **.**

 **\- Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu Aiden mais si tu utilises de nouveau ce mot, nous allons avoir un** _ **vrai**_ **problème.**

 **\- Comme tu veux, à partir de maintenant** _ **elle**_ **est ta responsabilité.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune envie de gérer ses caprices.**

Il se retourne sans dire un mot de plus. Scarlet fronce les sourcils avant d'avoir des propos plus ou moins élogieux sur les mâles alpha. Thomas s'approche alors, elle lui lance un regard noir et il sourit.

 **\- Je suis désolé, c'était stupide.**

 **\- Essaye de ne plus oublier ce qu'elle est.**

 **\- Je n'oublierai jamais.**

 **\- Tu viens de me prouver le contraire. Un simple dérapage, une émotion qui part en vrille, une douleur un peu trop forte et elle effaçait votre existence. C'est aussi simple que ça : cette fille, c'est la mort.**

 **\- Scarlet,** tente Thomas une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te perdre,** dit-elle fermement, **pas toi.**

 **\- C'est réciproque,** sourit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Un nouveau regard noir est lancé dans la direction de Thomas mais il garde la tête haute et les bras ouvert. Il sourit doucement avant d'exécuter un petit signe de tête. Scarlet semble marmonner encore quelques mots qui me restent incompris mais qui fait rire doucement le principal concerné ainsi que Madi avant qu'elle n'avance pour se glisser entre ses bras.

Thomas la serre tellement fort que si elle n'était un être surnaturel, je m'inquièterais pour le bien-être de ses os. Scarlet enfouie un peu plus son visage dans le cou du jeune homme brun quand Jamie s'approche doucement déposant une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami et l'autre dans les cheveux de la rousse, les ébouriffants légèrement.

 **\- Arrête ça tout de suite Jamie,** soupire-t-elle aussitôt.

 **\- Ne menace pas l'amour de ma vie,** lui répond Thomas.

 **\- Je ne la menace pas,** _ **pas encore**_ **.**

 **\- Je peux essayer aussi de m'amuser avec tes cheveux,** demande Madi avec moquerie.

 **\- Je préfère encore mourir !**

 **\- Madi,** Thomas prononce son prénom comme un reproche, **j'étais à ça de la calmer.**

 **\- C'est bon,** grogne Scarlet, **lâche-moi maintenant !**

 **\- Très bien,** s'exécute-t-il.

 **\- Je vais aller passer mes nerfs sur Melina !**

 **\- Quoi,** j'interviens, **non, attends !**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke,** essaye de me rassurer Jamie, **de nous six, il n'y a personne qui soit plus concerné par le sort et la sécurité de Melina que Scarlet. Elle a des principes.**

 **\- Ouais et elle a un certain** _ **attachement**_ **pour Melina,** ajoute Madi.

 **\- C'est compréhensible quand on y pense,** complète Thomas.

 **\- Espérons juste qu'elles ne vont pas complètement se détruire avec le temps.**

 **\- BASTIAN,** explose les trois autres.

 **\- Moi ce que j'en dis,** se dédouane-t-il, **ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas Melina depuis toujours.**

Je sens qu'une nouvelle discussion pimentée va avoir lieu. Je me recule lentement ne voulant pas être un dommage collatéral. Ils ont un comportement étrange les uns avec les autres. Une seconde, ils semblent indissociables et celle d'après ils pourraient s'entre-déchirer que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

J'arrive près de Lexa qui s'est adossée à un mur, les bras croisés, elle secoue la tête quand je m'arrête en face d'elle. Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers les voyageurs quand je dis :

 **\- Notre survie dépend vraiment de cette bande de gamins ?**

 **\- Elle va en dépendre, oui.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas renoncé au fait de les récupérer, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse, son seule sourire en est une. Je dois bien lui accorder qu'ils ont besoin d'un cadre pour être recentré. S'ils continuent de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, nous serons dans de beaux draps.

Lexa se cale dans mon dos en appuyant son menton sur mon épaule. Tout comme moi, elle observe la guéguerre entre les quatre voyageurs restants. Elle sert ses bras sur mon ventre comme si elle avait peur que je puisse m'envoler ou disparaître. Je la sens sourire avant qu'elle n'embrasse ma joue et s'éloigne sans la moindre explication.

La caresse des ses lèvres reste imprégnée sur ma peau et je guide mes doigts pour frôler et accentuer cette sensation. Je fronce les sourcils avant de fixer le dos de Lexa. Il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sentie aussi heureuse. Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel.

 **\- Lexa,** je l'appelle en me précipitant pour la rattraper. **Lexa ! Lexa,** je prononce une dernière fois, **c'était pourquoi ce baiser ?**

 **\- Parce que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu me dirais oui.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Je sais,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Lexa !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas important, pas** _ **encore**_ **,** assure-t-elle en me volant un baiser sur les lèvres, **en attendant sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, aujourd'hui et à jamais.**

Une nouvelle fois, elle me tourne le dos sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Non mais, je rêve, c'est quoi ce comportement ? Elle veut ma mort ? Et pourquoi diable elle semble si heureuse ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout… du moins, je crois. J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Je me renfrogne, serre les poings avant de lui courir après. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais je compte bien découvrir ce qui la remplie de bonheur.

Foi de Clarke Griffin, je vais savoir !

Je vais savoir, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette immersion dans les pensées de Clarke ? Elle continue sa constante évolution. Son personnage, n'arrête pas de grandir, d'évoluer, de (re)naître… à votre avis, sa relation avec Lexa va-t-elle encore évoluer ? Lexa va-t-elle réussir à regagner** _ **sa**_ **meute au grand complet ? Et les Voyageurs du temps vont-ils rester avant que les événements dans 3, 8 et 17 ans n'arrivent ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Carnage

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Allez, on continue gentiment sur la lancée des nombreuses révélations de la fin de cette seconde partie ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **I woke up in another life** _Je me suis réveillée dans une autre vie_

 **Where nothing's really dangerous** _Où rien n'est vraiment dangereux_

 **And everything is black and white** _Et tout est noir et blanc_

 **And no one even knows** _Et personne ne sait_

 **I woke up in a broken dream** _Je me suis réveillée dans un rêve brisé_

 **Miley Cyrus - Nightmare (cover Sebazti)**

 **Chapitre 36 : Carnage**

Il pleuvait tellement ce jour-là que l'on voyait à peine ses propres mains si on les tendait devant soi. La pluie était torrentielle et pourtant, il fallait se battre. Le sang se mélangeant avec cette eau diluvienne nappant la terre d'un rouge terriblement angoissant. Au milieu de ses fracas de corps, de ces cris, des os brisés un jeune homme se rassurait en se disant que tous ce qui ne le tuait pas, le rendait plus fort… sauf si ça le tuait évidemment.

Et ce fut le cas, d'une certaine façon et c'était de nouveau un jour comme celui-là.

* * *

Je me réveille en nage, la respiration désordonnée et les horribles images de mon cauchemar encore ancrées dans mon esprit. C'est toujours le même, encore et encore. Je sors du lit et me dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain, je trébuche sur mes premiers pas et me cogne violemment l'épaule contre la porte à moitié ouverte. Je grogne mais ne crie pas. C'est douloureux mais beaucoup moins que les scènes fantômes qui me suivent à chacun de mes pas. Je m'appuie contre le lavabo. Je tente encore de calmer ma respiration. Je fais couler l'eau. Le jet est si fort qu'il m'éclabousse. Je perds le contrôle, je sens que je me perds. Je hurle avant de lancer mon poing de toute mes forces dans le miroir. Mon sang marque la glace. J'observe mon reflet brisé. Je suis tellement en colère que je pourrai détruire tout et tout le monde. Je plonge mes mains sous l'eau en recueille entre mes paumes et asperge mon visage.

Je ne peux pas être l'esclave d'un tel ressentiment. C'est indigne de moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de continuer d'avancer, d'arrêter de me morfondre.

 **\- Aiden ?**

 **\- Va-t'en Madi !**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne m'en irai pas** , soupire-t-elle en s'approchant. **Fais-moi voir ta main.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Fais-moi voir ta main,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

Je m'accroche encore un peu au lavabo. Je tremble. Je fais tout pour ne pas croiser de nouveau mon propre regard. Je décide de suivre les gouttes d'eau piégées dans mes cheveux blonds des yeux. La terrible loi de la gravité m'apporte un certain apaisement. Je prends une forte inspiration ,encore saccadé par les émotions ingérables que je subis et je tends ma main droite à Madi.

Elle glisse doucement ses mains sur la mienne. Elle observe, la fait tourner avant de fixer ses yeux sur mon profil. Sa présence m'apaise. Elle est comme un sucre _candy_. Je serre la mâchoire avant de demander de manière agressive :

 **\- Autre chose ?**

 **\- Oui, il va falloir retirer les bouts de verre sinon tu ne cicatriseras pas.**

 **\- Laisse-moi** , je m'énerve en retirant ma main des siennes.

 **\- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger.**

 **\- Sérieusement Madi, dégage de là !**

 **\- Bien essayé Aiden mais tu peux faire semblant avec tout le monde, même toi-même si ça te chantes mais il y aura toujours une personne à qui tu n'arriveras jamais à mentir et c'est moi. Tu aboies comme un louveteau blessé mais toi et moi, nous savons que tu ne mords pas. Tu as peut-être réussi à convaincre les autres que tu étais devenu un vrai petit con, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi et tu sais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es une des seules personnes à qui j'ai montré mon véritable visage.**

 **\- Exactement, alors tu me donnes cette main pour que je la soigne ou est-ce que je dois t'assommer pour arriver à mes fins ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es bien la fille de Clarke.**

 **\- C'est bizarre comme tu peux oublier facilement que Lexa aussi est ma mère.**

 **\- C'est parce que tu n'as pris que ses bons côtés contrairement à Clarke.**

Elle sourit, si elle se laissait aller, elle pourrait presque rire. J'ai toujours cette capacité étrange de révéler sa vraie nature. Elle est sérieuse, studieuse, soucieuse… avec tout le monde sauf moi. Il n'y a personne au monde que je connaisse aussi bien que Madi et la réciproque est vrai. Et elle a une certaine tendance à toujours me brusquer, me pousser dans mes retranchements et ce comportement, elle ne le tient pas de Clarke, clairement pas, mais j'ai trop d'amour propre pour l'avouer.

Je ferme les paupières quelques secondes. Je ne m'explique toujours pas pour quelle raison nous sommes aussi proche. C'est ridicule. Plus d'une décennie nous sépare. Je devrais me foutre de sa personne mais la vérité c'est que je me soucie d'elle depuis qu'elle est apparue dans nos vies. J'ai toujours agi comme un grand frère protecteur envers elle. Pas de la même façon que Thomas. Il a toujours été doué pour se lier aux autres, ce n'est pas mon cas. Non, je suis plus comme une sentinelle qui veille sur Madi quand personne d'autre ne fait attention.

Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire et d'un geste tremblant, je tends ma main blessée vers Madi. Elle s'installe près de moi et sans un mot commence à retirer les plus gros bouts de verre. Je tressaille par moment mais je reste silencieux aucun cri ne m'échappera. Aucun.

 **\- Depuis quand tu fais des cauchemars ?** Demande-t-elle.

 **\- Quelque temps.**

 **\- Aiden…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas faible.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

 **\- Les autres pourraient le penser.**

 **\- Tu les sous-estime. Aiden,** elle glisse ses doigts sous mon menton, **regarde-moi** , je l'écoute et accroche mes yeux aux siens, **tu dois arrêter.**

 **\- Arrêter…**

 **\- De croire que tu es le seul à souffrir. Parle à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Personne ne peut comprendre.**

 **\- Chacun de nous connaît la souffrance.**

 **\- Pas celle-là,** j'insiste. **Arrête de me donner des leçons** , je détourne les yeux. **De toute façon, tu n'es pas crédible avec ce corps d'enfant.**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ai été trop loin et je le sais. Je n'aurai jamais dû prononcer cette phrase. Quel con !

 **\- Tu as de la chance que je puisse comprendre que tu sois bouleversée sans quoi je me serai déjà transformée en éléphant pour te piétiner** , me répond-elle d'un ton froid.

 **\- Madi, je suis…**

 **\- Si tu dis que tu es désolé, toi et moi, nous allons avoir un** _ **vrai**_ **problème.**

Je me tais. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix parce que je comptais en effet m'excuser. Je peux être si maladroit. J'essaye de ne plus l'être mais je souffre trop et je protège les débris de mon cœur du mieux que je le peux. Je protège tout ce qui reste de moi, tout ce qui reste de _lui_ , même contre Madi alors que je sais parfaitement que si je la laissais faire, elle pourrait recoller tous les morceaux. Certes, se ne serait pas pareil mais les choses finiraient par s'améliorer.

Elle dit souvent que chacun de nous peut vivre avec un cœur brisé, il ne tient qu'à nous de le vouloir. Mais elle ne sait pas à quel point ça fait mal. Elle ne réalise pas que c'est pareil à une catastrophe naturelle qui détruit tout sur son passage. Un cœur brisé c'est la fin. L'anéantissement de votre vie.

Madi se lève, ouvrant tiroir après tiroir. Chacun de ses gestes me montrent qu'elle est en colère contre moi. Je baisse les yeux. Je l'ai bien cherché. J'ai touché un point sensible. Non pas un point sensible… le point sensible. Peut-être même la seule raison qui l'a poussé à me suivre dans le passé. Clarke et Lexa ont été claires, elles étaient contre cette idée. Je ne me souviens pas que Madi leurs ait désobéi une seule fois. Pour qu'elle me choisisse plutôt qu'elles, c'est forcément important. Et il n'y a rien de plus important au monde pour elle que de se retrouver.

Une porte de placard se referme bien plus violemment me faisant sursauter. Elle se tourne vers moi, son regard est assombri par ses ressentiments à mon égard. J'ai du mal à déglutir. Quand elle a cette attitude, elle est bien plus impressionnante que Lexa. Elle a cette présence qui me rend complètement penaud devant elle, c'est encore une fois ridicule. Je suis un mâle alpha et elle n'est… rien.

Rien, à l'exception du fait qu'elle est la fille d'un des couples les plus puissants que ce monde n'est jamais connu. La seule autre personne qui m'intimide autant, c'est Scarlet. Mais encore une fois, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer !

 **\- Vas-y,** je soupire, **passe tes nerfs sur moi.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas envie Aiden. Mais tu sais quoi, Lexa a raison, tu n'es pas prêt à prendre la tête de la meute. Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'arrives déjà pas à prendre soin de toi,** elle saisit de nouveau ma main beaucoup plus violemment et commence à la bander. **Si tu lui fais du mal, à elle ou à Clarke pour arriver à tes fins, je ne te le pardonnerai** _ **jamais**_ **. Je suis claire ? Et si tu me perds, dis-moi : qui est-ce qu'il te restera ? Je suis sûre que tu es là avec tes grands airs à te persuader que si je suis venue, c'est pour moi, retrouver ce que j'ai perdu,** elle plisse le nez. **Tu te trompes, j'ai fini par accepter ce qui m'est arrivé qu'importe à quel point ça me fait souffrir, je m'accroche à ce que je possède encore. Tu imagines ce que tu es en train de** _ **nous**_ **demander, ce que** _ **nous**_ **risquons de perdre en réécrivant l'histoire ?** _ **Je**_ **suis celle dont les conséquences des actes que** _ **nous**_ **comptons changer aura le moins d'impact. Mais les autres… les autres… tu réalises que Thomas prend le risque de ne jamais rencontre Jamie ? Que Scarlet va certainement perdre Anya ? Que Bastian ne viendra peut-être jamais chez les Trikru ? Si** _ **je**_ **suis venue, c'est pour te protéger d'** _ **eux**_ **quand ils le réaliseront.**

 **\- La vie sera bien meilleure.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais à quel prix ?**

 **\- On se doit d'arrêter ce carnage.**

 **\- Il est temps que tu te demandes quelle est la vraie raison qui te pousse à vouloir l'arrêter.**

 **\- Comme tous les autres.**

 **-** _ **Nous**_ **avons apprit à être heureux malgré** _ **nos**_ **fêlures et** _ **nos**_ **passés. Pourquoi pas toi ?**

 **\- Vous êtes tous venus de votre plein gré.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** conçoit-elle.

Madi relâche ma main parfaitement bandée. J'observe son travail en me disant que c'est inutile. Dans à peine quelques minutes, ma peau n'aura plus aucune trace de cet accrochage avec le miroir. Puis sans prévenir, elle vient embrasser mon front, j'écarquille les yeux à son geste. Le loup alpha en moi n'a qu'une envie, la repousser violemment mais à la place, je ferme les yeux et laisse le mal qui me ronge être apaisé par ce chaste baiser.

 **\- Tu devrais parler à Lexa,** souffle-t-elle. **Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu te résoudre à le faire mais elle peut t'aider, je sais qu'elle le peut.**

 **\- Lexa n'est pas une option.**

 **\- Dans le futur,** précise-t-elle, **mais elle a changé, c'est infime et pourtant je le vois. Laisse-lui une chance.**

 **\- Je l'ai déjà fait.**

 **\- Menteur.**

Madi quitte la salle de bain sur ce dernier mot. Je saisis ma tête entre mes mains en fermant si fortement mes paupières qu'une lumière blanche irréelle se forme sur ma rétine. Je suis tellement fatigué. Je ne me souviens plus depuis quand j'ai réussi à dormir une nuit complète. Je suis tellement fatigué.

Je laisse des larmes m'échapper à l'abri des regards de tous. Je tremble. La colère reprend le dessus, elle engloutit tout sur son passage, détruisant celui que j'étais et celui que je pourrai être. C'est fini, qu'importe ce que je pourrai faire dans cette vie, elle est foutue. La seule chance qu'il me reste, qui _nous_ reste c'est de réécrire l'histoire. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. J'aimerai qu'il y en ait mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me redresse brusquement. J'ai besoin de courir. Je sors de la salle de bain, descends rapidement les escaliers, ralentis mes pas en approchant du salon. Je jette un regard vers le canapé et fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas Scarlet. Une terreur sourde se réveille en moi. Où est-elle ? Je me précipite sur la première fenêtre, ouvre rapidement les rideaux et la cherche dehors. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe quand je la découvre allongée sur la balancelle accrocher à un arbre. Les battements de mon cœur se calment. Je souffle un bon coup, tout va bien, _elle_ va bien.

C'est plus difficile pour moi de veiller sur _elle_ que sur les autres. Elle ne fait pas partie de la meute de Lexa et je ne sens pas sa présence. Quoi que je fasse, je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que la magie de Raven la protège mais c'est contraignant d'autant plus que Scarlet a une certaine tendance à disparaître. Je connais les raisons qui la pousse à prendre ses distances, à ne jamais dormir dans un lit, à se réveiller encore plus souvent que moi en nage et en proie à de terrible cauchemar. Elle est sans nul doute celle qui me ressemble le plus. Comme moi, elle a tout perdu mais pour une raison qui, en revanche, m'échappe elle a su se reconstruire, sourire ou encore réapprendre à aimer.

Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerai être comme elle. La seconde d'après, je me rappelle qu'elle a bien plus souffert que moi. C'est à Scarlet que je ressemble le plus pourtant et elle est tout ce que je ne saurai jamais et je ne sais pas m'en expliquer la raison.

Cette fois, je sors de la maison que Lexa nous a prêtée le temps que Melina se remette de ses blessures. Très honnêtement, je serai bien partie sans elle mais Scarlet a insisté pour que nous l'attendions. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que de toute façon cette fille finirait par nous suivre comme toujours, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, elle est bien aussi butée qu'Anya !

Je retire mon tee-shirt blanc, le pli précautionneusement avant de le déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'en fais de même avec mes autres vêtements. Une fois débarrasser de tout les bout de tissus qui recouvre mon corps humain, je me précipite pour me transformer. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que Lexa, ni aussi impressionnant mais je ne paye pas de mine non plus. J'ai évolué, beaucoup. Et, je sais qu'un jour, je serai le seul alpha digne de la meute Trikru. Il le faut. Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie pour gagner ce privilège.

Mais Lexa exige toujours plus. Toujours. C'est épuisant. Je suis prêt. Il est temps qu'elle arrête de me pousser dans mes retranchements. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fort et je compte bien lui prouver. Je mérite qu'elle me traite enfin comme son second et non plus comme un vulgaire gamin qu'elle entraîne pour qu'il devienne un simple loup. Je suis le futur alpha, pas un simple loup. Elle n'a pas le droit de me reprocher ma colère, pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Je grogne et prends un peu plus de vitesse. Lexa en demande trop comme toujours. Je bondis, dérape, cours toujours plus vite. Je m'épuise moi et mon loup, espérant enfin trouver un sommeil réparateur. Les arbres autour de moi ne ressemblent plus qu'à des ombres, j'accélère encore alors que ma respiration devient plus difficile. Je n'en ai rien à faire de l'endurance. Je veux seulement que mon corps arrête de résister et qu'il s'effondre une fois rentré.

Pourtant, je ralentis alors qu'au milieu des ombres que forme la vitesse, une en particulier me semble familière. Je secoue la tête pour lui échapper. La colère grandit à mesure que je prends de la vitesse. L'ombre me suit, apparaît entre les arbres, pour s'évaporer aussitôt. Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas penser à _lui_. C'est trop douloureux. Tout en gardant mon rythme fou, je ferme les yeux en couinant, trop douloureux, _beaucoup_ trop douloureux. Mon corps se fracasse contre un tronc d'au moins cinquante centimètre cube, pourtant, il cède sous la violence du choc. Je ne parviens pas à me stabiliser sur mes quatre pattes, et me retrouve à briser encore quelque écorce avant de m'arrêter net au bord d'une falaise.

Merde ! Je l'ai échappé bel ! La chute ne m'aurait pas tué mais elle aurait été violente, certainement sanglante, j'aurai pu mettre des jours à m'en remettre. Je me redresse sur mes pattes. Secoue tout mon corps légèrement endolorie, ma dignité en a prit un coup mais je semble aller bien. D'un coup un frisson désagréable secoue mon corps alors que l'ombre que j'essayais de fuir, est toujours là devant moi, ça n'a aucun sens. Je recule pour _le_ fuir, ma patte arrière gauche se retrouver dans le vide. _Il_ s'approche. Je me fige. Je n'ai aucun moyen de _lui_ échapper. _Son_ regard est triste et plein de reproche puis _il_ disparaît alors qu'une voix réelle explose :

 **\- Aiden, tu vas bien ?**

Je mets un certain temps à réaliser que cette voix s'adresse à moi, d'autant que je mets un certain temps à la reconnaître. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant son visage. D'instinct, je me mets en garde, abaisse les épaules, montre mes crocs et grogne. Octavia Blake.

En me voyant menaçant, elle s'arrête aussitôt. Elle garde ses distante et surprise par mon comportement. Je remarque qu'elle ne porte rien de plus qu'un très long tee-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock certainement éphémère puisque leurs noms ne me dit rien. Je comprends alors qu'elle devait elle aussi être sous sa forme de loup quand elle m'a vu trébucher. Ma dignité n'est peut-être pas sauve finalement.

 **\- Aiden,** prononce-t-elle doucement, **je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai cru que tu étais tombé et que tu avais besoin d'aide.**

Besoin d'aide ? Certainement pas de la sienne ! Je me détends tout de même comprenant qu'elle n'est pas encore celle que _nous_ détestons tous. Elle fait de nouveau un pas vers moi et je grogne immédiatement pour qu'elle n'approche pas. Elle recule de nouveau, en plaçant ses mains devant elle pour m'apaiser.

 **\- Doucement, tu saignes. Tu es blessé. Je veux simplement m'assurer que ce n'est rien de grave. Je vais m'approcher d'accord ?**

Je grogne pour toute réponse et quand je la vois tout de même faire quelque pas, je fais claquer ma mâchoire. Elle se recule avec précipitation en explosant :

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Je veux simplement t'aider !**

 **\- Il ne veut pas de ton aide,** la voix de Scarlet tonne dans l'air aussi sûrement que si elle avait tiré avec une arme à feu.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ?**

 **\- Rien,** conçoit-elle, **pour le moment,** ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

 **\- Et ce n'est pas un peu petit de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait ? J'ai remarqué cette façon que vous avez tous de me regarder. À croire que j'ai déchiqueter votre ours en peluche préféré.**

 **\- Tu nous prends pour des gamins,** réalise subitement Scarlet.

 **\- C'est exactement ce que vous êtes. Regarde-** _ **toi**_ **, tu n'es même pas encore née.**

 **\- Et tu me détestes déjà, je me trompe ? Tu veux que je te dises, c'est entre-autre à cause de ton incapacité à contrôler tes émotions à mon égard que les autres te détestent. Et peut-être aussi parce que contrairement à eux, je suis capable de faire la part de chose. Tout ce mal que tu as fait, que tu** _ **nous**_ **as fait, n'est pas encore arrivé. Je veux bien garder une certaine indulgence jusque-là, juste au cas où tu ne serais pas complètement pourri.**

 **\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton.**

 **\- Comme tu veux Octavia, je ne te parlerais plus du tout, ça sera bien plus simple. Allez viens Aiden,** elle fait un signe de tête.

Je reste hésitant de peur qu'un nouveau fantôme de mon passé n'apparaisse. Scarlet est patiente mais le temps que je perds à la rejoindre, elle l'use pour fusiller l'alpha des Blake du regard. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut être aussi civilisée en sa présence. Si je me retrouvais en face d'une personne qui a ne serait-ce fait la moitié de ce que lui à fait subir Octavia, je l'attraperais à la gorge et je serrerai la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle en crève.

Mais Scarlet est au-dessus de ce genre d'instinct primitif, je reconnais chez elle la patte d'Anya, la sœur de cœur de Lexa l'a sans nul doute très bien élevée. Je crois que c'est préférable qui sait de quoi elle est véritablement capable ? Elle est la première de son genre, mi-loup, mi-dragon, une hybride très atypique et même si je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes yeux, je sais au plus profond de moi qu'elle n'est pas simplement capable de se changer en loup. Elle regarde le ciel de la même manière que sa mère. Je sens qu'elle sait voler, peut-être qu'elle est même capable de devenir un dragon.

Je fais un premier pas vers elle, un couinement m'échappe alors qu'une douleur intense se propage dans toute la longueur de ma patte avant droite. J'imagine que mon coup de poing dans le miroir un peu plus tôt n'arrange pas les choses. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que ce soit Scarlet et non Madi qui soit venue. En même temps si la rousse à une grande capacité à maîtriser ses émotions, ce n'est absolument pas le cas de la polymorphe. Conclusion : je suis bien plus heureux que ce soit Scar qui soit intervenue.

 **\- Il est blessé,** intervient une nouvelle fois Octavia, **il devrait aller voir Lexa pour guérir plus vite grâce au pouvoir de la meute.**

Je souffle et me dirige vers la maison pour bien faire comprendre à Scarlet que je n'irai pas voir Lexa. Je vais me débrouiller seul. Un petit rire lui échappe quand elle trottine pour me rattraper. Je la vois se tourner à plusieurs reprises certainement pour s'assurer que sa tante ne nous suit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étire un peu plus ses lèvres et qu'elle n'assure :

 **\- Tu es tellement buté.**

Je grogne. Elle m'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toute à me faire la leçon ?

 **\- Je ne comprends rien,** s'amuse-t-elle, **nous ne faisons pas partie de la même meute. Tu comptes rester sous ta forme animal le temps de te soigner ?**

Elle a parfaitement raison, elle ne peut pas entendre mes pensées puisque nous ne faisons pas partie de la même meute. Alors pour quelle raison s'acharne-t-elle à me faire la conversation ? Sans même faire un geste vers elle pour la prévenir, je détale pour éviter qu'elle ou les autres me fasse des reproches. Je ne suis pas près à les entendre, pas après avoir cru _le_ revoir.

 **\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui,** hurle-t-elle, **fait attention au moins ! Et il est parti… t'es un abruti Aiden ! Un putain de mâle alpha sans aucune jugeote ! Tu m'entends ? Je rêve… il m'ignore… la prochaine fois, je te laisse te débrouiller !**

Je cours, bien trop vite, j'ai mal mais je prends encore de la vitesse. Je fuis. Ce n'est pas glorieux mais je ne me vois pas faire autre chose. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Vraiment. Fuir est devenu ma seule option depuis que je l'ai perdu _lui_ aussi. Depuis tout est trop difficile, je n'y arrive simplement plus, tout n'est que façade. Mais je vais faire en sorte de réparer cette erreur. Je vais _le_ ramener.

Madi a raison, nous avons tous perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un, nous sommes tous brisé mais je le suis plus. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même et j'en ai marre que Lexa me punisse à cause de ça. Je n'en peux plus. Je devais agir. Il est temps qu'elle se rend compte que je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour gagner la tête de sa meute. Je vais réussir, je le dois.

Je m'arrête les pattes dans l'eau agitée, les vagues s'écrasent contre mon corps. Foutue île ! Qu'importe combien de temps je cours, je ne pourrai jamais aller plus loin que ces plages. Encore et encore le sable. Encore et encore la mer. Je sens mon loup me quitter même lui ne parvient pas à contenir tout cette rage, c'est trop pour lui alors moi… moi, comment je fais pour vivre avec. La transformation est plus douloureuse que d'accoutumée, j'ai résisté trop longtemps et j'en paye le prix maintenant. Je tombe à genoux. Un hurlement déchirant fait vibrer mes cordes vocales, je me déchaîne avec mes poings contre les vagues avant de me laisser tomber sur le dos dans le sable.

Ma respiration est archaïque, le sable colle ma peau nue et les larmes embrume ma vision. Je les retiens encore. Je ne veux pas les libérer. J'ai cette horrible sensation que si je me laisse aller, jamais… non, jamais je ne pourrai m'arrêter. Je serre de nouveau mes poings et m'apprête à déverser ma rage en cognant le sable, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique remplace celle bien plus déchirante du psychique quand des vêtements tombent mollement près de moi.

 **\- Habille-toi,** la voix de Lexa raisonne comme un ordre et me fait tressaillir.

J'arrête mon geste violent et arrête ma main tremblante sur le sable, je glisse mes doigts entre les grains avant de m'asseoir. D'un air absent j'observe l'horizon, l'étendue d'eau qui m'empêche de fuir plus loin. Je déglutis difficilement avant d'assurer :

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la leçon, j'ai déjà eu mon quota aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Très bien,** soupire-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber près de moi.

Nos épaules se touchent, elle est présente mais elle ne dit rien. C'est si étrange. Elle est pourtant devenue maître dans l'exercice de me juger et me donner des leçons à tout bout de champ. À cet instant, elle se contente juste d'être à mes côtés, comme le ferai je suppose n'importe quel autre alpha. Lexa a toujours été trop dure avec moi alors qu'elle se contente simplement de s'assoir près de moi sans dire mot est étrangement apaisant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Je demande une fois que je m'en sens capable.

Toujours pas un mot. Elle reste silencieuse. Je tente un regard vers elle et remarque seulement qu'elle fixe mon profil certainement depuis le début. Ses iris sont si humains que j'en suis ébranlé. Depuis quand était-elle capable de détailler quelqu'un de cette façon ? Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'ai la sensation d'être important, de l'être aux yeux de Lexa. Cette attention gonfle mon cœur d'un bonheur que j'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps.

Lexa semble chercher les bons mots. Elle se mordille sa lèvre inférieure pendant une microseconde avant de laisser un soupire s'échapper. Elle joue quelque instant avec ses doigts. A croire qu'elle ne sait pas comment répondre à cette simple question. Elle penche la tête en arrière décrochant son regard de mon visage pour fixer le ciel nappé d'étoiles. Imperceptiblement, je sens qu'elle est bien plus calme. Comment un simple regard vers le firmament peut-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Et surtout pour quelle raison je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ça ?

 **\- J'ai senti ta souffrance,** souffle-t-elle sans décrocher son regard du ciel.

 **\- Ma souffrance ?** Je répète surpris.

 **\- J'ai d'abord cru que c'était mon,** elle mime des guillemets avec ses doigts, **Aiden mais j'ai très vite compris qu'il s'agissait de toi. Dresser des barrières mentales pour empêcher ton alpha de t'aider, ce n'est pas très malin.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre,** je m'énerve en la quittant des yeux.

 **\- Comment le pourrai-je ? Je ne te connais pas ou plus… je ne sais pas trop. Tu te caches de moi depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- De quoi exactement ?** Je ris nerveusement, **de quoi Lexa ?** Je m'agace de nouveau.

 **\- De toute évidence,** elle glisse sa main sur ma joue, **je n'ai pas été à la hauteur,** je suis tellement sous le choc de son comportement que je me recule, **j'en suis vraiment désolée.**

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens avec, je le sais, une grande hostilité. Je sens la colère faire trembler les muscles de mon visage. Mes narines se dilatent rendant ma respiration plus bruyante. Je sens le malaise que je créais mais je ne l'épargne pas. Pourquoi je le ferai ? Elle n'a jamais pris de gants avec moi.

 **\- Wow,** dit-elle tristement, **j'ai vraiment foiré.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus que m'excuser sauf si bien sur tu veux te défouler sur moi, dire tout ce que tu as à dire.**

 **\- Me défouler sur toi ?** Je répète pince sans rire. **Tu es mon alpha !**

 **\- Raison de plus, je peux encaisser.**

 **\- Et si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu entends ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me bannir de la meute ?**

 **\- Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose,** me répond-elle sous le choc.

 **\- Peut-être qu'en plus de ne pas me connaître, c'est de toi dont tu ignores tout,** je lâche avec colère en saisissant les habits qu'elle m'a apportée.

 **\- Aiden !**

Je ne l'écoute plus, enfilant la chemise parfaitement à ma taille, le pantalon et saisit les chaussures à la main. Je me retourne sans demander mon rester. Je suis presque choqué en ne la voyant pas me poursuivre. J'exécute encore quelque pas avant de laisser tomber les baskets dans le sable, faisant volte face et fonçant vers elle.

 **\- Tu n'as pas été là quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi,** je hurle.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé avoir de tels propos. Son regard m'effraie, elle semble impassible comme si ce que je venais de lui dire ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle se redresse passe ses mains sur son pantalon noir pour éliminer les grains de sables, se place en face de moi avant de sourire timidement en me poussant à continuer sur ma lancer :

 **\- Vas-y, je vais encaisser. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.**

 **\- J'ai suivie tous tes conseils à la lettre, tous sauf un et ça a détruit** _ **ma**_ **meute.**

 **\- Aiden, je…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini,** les larmes s'accumule de plus en plus. **Une fois, je ne t'ai pas écouté une fois mais tu me le reproches tous les jours, tous les putain de jours, comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile d'avoir perdu tout ce que j'avais construit, il faut que tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie chaque jours que fais ma putain de vie. Je suis le seul survivant, parce que tu… tu m'as appris à survivre à tout même au pire des carnage mais je suis mort,** j'explose, **je suis mort à l'intérieur ! Et tu n'arrêtes pas de me reprocher ce qui est arrivé ! Tu n'arrêtes pas… tu…**

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte dans le futur. J'avais peut-être de très bonnes raisons ou peut-être pas mais si tu veux m'en dire plus, je suis prête à t'écouter.**

 **\- T'en dire plus, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.**

 **\- Tes barrières mentale sont tombés,** me rappelle-t-elle doucement, **j'ai fait le même cauchemar que toi, j'ai vu cette même ombre, j'ai senti ta perdition, ta haine à mon égard et cette colère folle. Je ne suis pas stupide, ce à quoi tu as survécu, ce n'est pas seulement à la perte de ta meute. Je reconnaîtrais cette douleur entre mille,** assure-t-elle, **alors je te le redis : quand tu seras prêt,** et elle tend son bras vers moi dans ce geste si respectueux qu'elle n'a plus envers moi depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité.

 **\- Comment tu as pu changer à ce point ?** Je demande sans accepter son bras.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, le temps m'a peut-être abîmé.**

 **\- Il nous a tous abîmé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis alpha que je ne fais pas d'erreur Aiden.**

Je fixe son bras qu'elle tend toujours vers moi. Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas de sa compassion. Je grimace en réalisant que c'est un mensonge. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire, c'est tout ce que j'attendais. Pourquoi en est-elle capable maintenant et pas dans notre temps ? Aurait-elle à ce point changé en 17 ans ? Ou alors ce sont ces petites variations que Madi et Scar ont remarquées toutes les deux.

 **\- Quand je serai prêt,** je soupire en saisissant son bras jusqu'à la pliure de son coude.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu… tu me remercies.**

 **\- Pour ta confiance,** elle sourit. **J'espère pouvoir réparer mes erreurs même si je ne les ai pas encore commises.**

 **\- La lune sera bientôt pleine,** je lui dis.

 **\- Oui et alors ?**

 **\- Je me souviens que Madi est arrivée à la première pleine lune après que nous ayons récupéré Anya et les autres.**

 **\- Madi…**

 **\- J'étais en train de penser que je devais m'excuser même si elle ne le veut pas. J'ai été horrible avec elle.**

 **\- Aiden, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que toi et les autres vous devriez rester.**

 **\- Non, c'est dans trois ans que vous avez besoin de nous.**

 **\- Et si vous pouviez empêcher ce qui va se passer dans trois ans, en nous influençant dès maintenant ?**

 **\- Les sors de Jamie pour éviter les paradoxes ne sont pas aussi puissant. Nous partons dès que Melina peut voyager.**

 **\- Raven pourrait l'aider à les renforcer. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons nous entre-aider.**

 **\- Je vais en parler aux autres,** je me résigne pour qu'elle me laisse en paix, **mais je crois qu'ils se rangeront de mon côté.**

 **\- Et tu les écouterais si ce n'était pas le cas ?**

 **\- Je comprends… je ne suis pas leur alpha. Ils se tournent vers moi simplement parce que je suis le plus âgé. Je ne volerai jamais un membre de ta meute, pas même après ce que tu m'as fait subir. De toute façon, même si je le voulais Madi et Thomas ne te quitteraient jamais.**

 **\- Et les autres ?**

 **\- Jamie suit toujours Thomas, elle a rejoint la meute pour lui. Bastian… il est spécial c'est vrai mais de ce que je sais, tu l'as énormément aidé, il dit constamment qu'il a besoin de toi.**

 **\- Quand est-il de Scarlet et Melina ?**

 **\- Pour te donner une idée de qui est Scarlet, imagine-toi une deuxième Anya. Pour Melina c'est… compliqué.**

 **\- Thomas aussi à utiliser le mot "compliqué" pour la décrire.**

 **\- Personne ne la connait vraiment, pas même Bastian et pourtant ils ont grandi ensemble. Tout chez elle est compliqué. Son identité, ses pouvoirs… ses secrets.**

 **\- Tu lui fais confiance ?**

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas stupide.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi fait elle partie de l'équipe ?**

 **\- Elle n'en fait pas partie. Elle nous a suivi.**

 **\- Sans l'intervention de la magie ?**

 **\- Je vois, tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle était même en la voyant utilisée une partie de ses pouvoir. Ça va être amusant.**

Je souris très légèrement en voyant Lexa écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle réalise que je ne lui en dirai pas plus. Je fais quelque pas en arrière et mon sourire s'élargit. Cette discussion m'a fait un bien fou. Je ferme les yeux pour garder cette sensation le plus longtemps possible. C'est de cette présence dont j'avais besoin depuis le début. Je ne ressens même plus cette envie irrépressible de fuir.

Pourquoi Lexa ne m'a-t-elle pas apporté son aide dans le futur ? Est-ce que malgré nous nous aurions créé des paradoxes ? Lexa se souviendrait-elle que nous avons voyagé dans le temps ? Elle m'aurait poussé à bout pour que ma seule option soit d'aller contre sa volonté et de tenter le tout pour le tout en essayant de changer le passé ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.

J'aperçois la maison, Madi assise en tailleur sur la dernière marche qui dessert la terrasse devant l'entrée, Thomas adossé contre le mur, Jamie juste en face de lui, Bastian posté devant la porte les bras croisés et Scarlet assise sur la rambarde balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Le soleil commence à se lever dans mon dos. Plus j'avance plus je remarque les boîtes de jeux de société, la cafetière, les plaids ainsi que quelques livres éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux. Ils n'ont pas dû dormir depuis que je suis parti. Ils sont restés éveillés et ont tous attendu mon retour.

Je me sens sourire doucement. Je garder mes yeux sur Madi en particulier. Depuis que j'ai tout perdu, que je l'ai perdu _lui_ , ils ont toujours été présent contrairement à Lexa. Ils m'ont soutenu à chaque instant. J'étais simplement trop aveuglé par ma rancœur pour le voir. Il est plus facile de haïr quand on a un cœur brisé.

Je m'avance et c'est comme si le poids sur mes épaules s'évaporait. Je fixe mes pieds sur quelques pas, j'entends encore les cris d'agonies des miens raisonner dans ma tête. Mon cœur s'emballe, je revois le sang, le corps désarticulé, _son_ corps. Je serre mes poings en relevant la tête haute, j'expire sur la longueur. Je ne crois pas me remettre de la perte que j'ai subi mais je vais peut-être pouvoir recommencer à avancer sans que cette douleur intolérable ne me gâche l'existence. Je vais survivre, comme _il_ me l'a demandé avec un peu de chance, un de ces jours, j'apprendrais de nouveau à vivre.

Et si c'est le cas, ce sera grâce à ces cinq-là. Ma famille.

 **\- J'accuse le Colonel Moutarde dans la salle de bain avec le chandelier,** je déclare une fois assez près pour qu'il m'entende.

 **\- Aiden,** s'exclame Madi en se redressant avant de courir vers moi.

 **\- Mad',** j'ai le souffle coupé quand elle me percute de plein fouet avant de me serrer dans ses bras, **tu… tu m'étouffes.**

 **\- Nous étions morts d'inquiétude,** siffle-t-elle. **Et regarde ce que tu as fais à mon pauvre bandage !**

 **\- Euh,** je l'éloigne doucement en observant ma main presque guéri, **il ne reste plus rien, je me suis transformé.**

 **\- Exactement ! Je suis obligée de tout recommencer, espèce d'idiot !**

 **\- Madi,** l'arrête Thomas, **laisse-le respirer.**

 **\- Merci Thomas.**

 **\- Ne me remercie pas,** grogne-t-il, **tu as inquiété tout le monde, c'était irresponsable ! Nous t'avons complètement perdu après la falaise, la barrière mentale c'était pour éloigner les autres, pas** _ **nous**_ **.**

 **\- Désolé, j'étais avec Lexa et je…**

 **\- Tu étais avec ma mère,** explose Madi au bord de la syncope.

 **\- Qu'as-tu fais à ma'ms,** interroge Thomas avec une colère sourde dans la voix.

 **\- Rien du tout, nous avons simplement parlé.**

 **\- J'ai du mal à te croire,** reste méfiant Thomas.

 **\- Je jure que je n'ai rien fait à votre mère. De toute façon, j'ai bien trop peur de Clarke pour essayer de, ne serait-ce, penser à lui faire du mal.**

Scarlet éclate de rire. Je plisse le nez en claquant ma langue contre mon palet. Elle passe sa main dans ses long cheveux roux avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Je secoue doucement la tête en avouant :

 **\- Et d'Anya. Anya me terrifie.**

 **\- Je préfère,** s'amuse Scarlet. **Je me demande bien laquelle de Clarke ou d'Anya te tuerait en première si tu avais osé toucher un seul cheveu de Lexa.**

 **\- Elles n'auraient pas eu besoin de choisir,** lui répond Jamie. **Elles auraient demander à Raven de le coincer dans une boucle, comme ça, elles auraient pu le tuer chacune leurs tours, encore et encore.**

 **\- J'aime cette idée,** intervient Bastian.

 **\- Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est horrible ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondent-ils tous en cœur.

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Lexa,** je soupire.

 **\- J'espère bien,** déclare Madi d'un ton menaçant, **parce qu'alors ton plus gros problème, ça ne serait ni Clarke, ni Anya mais moi.**

Un rire nerveux m'échappe pour avoir déjà perdu un combat singulier contre elle, je ne sais que trop bien le genre de traitement qui pourrait m'attendre si elle devait devenir mon plus gros problème. Ce serait mauvais, très mauvais !

Ils se mettent tous à rire, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je pourrai m'énerver de leurs comportements, en vérité, je devrais m'énerver. Il est inacceptable qu'ils puissent croire qu'ils ont le droit de rire de moi aussi facilement mais la vérité c'est que ce moment me fait du bien. Leurs amusements sonores éloignent un peu mes démons intérieurs.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle apparition de _lui_ se manifeste. _Il_ est dans la maison, derrière la fenêtre, son visage à moitié caché derrière les rideaux. Je devine _son_ sourire. _Il_ ne semble plus m'en vouloir comme un peu plus tôt dans la forêt.

Je sais pourquoi.

 _Il_ m'a demandé de vivre et non de survivre.

J'ai promis.

Très bien. Je vais faire en sorte de tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je vais m'appuyer sur chacune des personnes qui m'entourent en ce moment et réapprendre à vivre, petit à petit, et je vais commencer à rire avec eux.

Ils s'arrêtent tous en percevant mon hilarité. Je sens leurs regards déstabiliser se poser sur moi. Je me calme après quelques minutes, leurs sourire son grands. Ils sont heureux pour moi. Madi s'approche doucement, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et efface doucement des traces de larmes.

Je pleure…

J'esquisse un timide sourire et je pleure encore plus. Madi me prend dans ses bras. Ma tête repose sur son épaule elle me serre un peu plus fort. La main de Thomas vient serrer fermement mon épaule gauche et je sens la présence des trois autre près de moi.

Je ne vais pas m'effondrer.

Je vais réussir à arrêter de pleurer mais pas tout de suite. Non, pas tout de suite…

Et tout ça parce que ma famille me soutient, elle me permet d'avancer, d'évoluer, d'accomplir enfin le début de mon deuil, d'oublier la colère, la laisser s'envoler pour qu'elle donne place à une douce tristesse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première immersion dans les pensées d'Aiden ? Il a beaucoup souffert le pauvre… il a beaucoup de reproches à faire, le chemin va être long avant qu'il ne redevienne ce petit garçon souriant qui aime la vie et les défie…**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	38. Chapitre 37 : Controverse

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Allez, on continue gentiment sur la lancée des nombreuses révélations de la fin de cette deuxième partie ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Remind me once again just who I am, because I need to know** _Rappelle-moi encore une fois juste qui je suis, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir_

 **You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing** _Tu dis que je suis aimée alors que je ne ressens rien_

 **You say I am strong when I think I am weak** _Tu dis que je suis forte quand je pense être faible_

 **You say I am held when I am falling short** _Tu dis que je suis soutenue quand je suis en manque_

 **When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours** _Quand je ne trouve pas ma place oh Tu dis que je suis tienne_

 **And I believe, oh I believe** _Et je crois, oh je crois_

 **What You say of me** _Ce que Tu me dis_

 **I believe** _Je crois_

 **The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me** _La seule chose qui importe à présent c'est tout ce que Tu penses de moi_

 **In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity** _En Toi je trouve ma valeur, en Toi je trouve mon identité_

 **Lauren Daigle - You Say (Cover Cimorelli)**

 **Chapitre 37 : Controverse**

Quand elle imaginait l'avenir, il y avait une constante qui revenait toujours : l'amour.  
Sous n'importe quelle forme, elle savait que l'amour ferait toujours partie de sa vie. Qu'importe les épreuves qu'elle devrait surmonter, l'amour serait là pour l'y aider. Que ce soit dans des regards, des sourires, des gestes ou encore des baisers, l'amour était inévitable. Et il faudrait être fou pour vouloir lui échapper.

L'amour faisait partie de la vie, de sa vie et ce jour ne faisait pas exception.

* * *

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que nous faisons là !**

 **\- Tu grognes parce que je t'ai réveillé aux aurores ou parce que tu en as marre de grimper ?**

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Très bien, je m'explique. C'est à cause d'une discussion qu'il y a eu entre cette Melina et ce taré de dieu.**

 **\- Ils ont dit quelque chose qui t'a intriguée ?**

 **\- Si par intriguée, tu veux dire obsédée jusqu'à me garder éveillée ces cinq derniers jours alors, oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais du mal à dormir ?**

 **\- Je pensais trop !**

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez réfléchie ?**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça,** je soupire. **Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas simplement parlé ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je pensais trop, beaucoup, beaucoup trop !**

Je dévisage Raven, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autre option. Elle a plutôt l'habitude de tout me confier depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées, jusqu'au plus insignifiant détail. Alors qu'elle n'est pas évoquée ses insomnies est assez étrange. Et, qu'elle me traîne hors du lit à six heures du matin l'est encore plus.

J'encre mon regard dans le sien, essayant de comprendre ce qui a pu la pousser à me garder éloigné de ses pensées. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils en me souvenant que Morgane a été évoquée pendant la joute verbale entre la jeune fille aux cheveux nacrés et ce dieu immonde.

 **\- Il y a un lien avec ta mère ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ? C'est ferme et définitif comme réponse ?**

 **\- Non enfin oui. C'est un non.**

 **\- Raven,** je prononce avec une pointe de menace.

 **\- Mon père, c'est mon père que ça concerne.**

 **\- Ton père,** je réfléchis, **je ne crois pas que tu es déjà réellement parlée de lui.**

 **\- Aucune chance !**

 **\- Je vois…**

 **\- Anya, non, ce n'est pas… je ne parle jamais de** _ **lui**_ **, jamais.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Quel genre de père il était ?**

 **\- Aimant. C'est un père aimant.**

 **\- Aimant… tu utilises le présent ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de famille.**

 **\- J'ai une famille,** sourit-elle, **je t'ai toi. Okay… épargne-moi ce regard s'il te plaît.** _ **Il**_ **est parti.** _ **Il**_ **a été obligé de partir, mais** _ **il**_ **a toujours veillé sur moi. D'une certaine façon encore plus que ma mère.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas en parler ?**

 **\- Parce que… c'est… c'est douloureux.**

Sa voix tremble alors qu'elle prononce le dernier mot. Je m'approche, glisse ma main sur sa joue jusqu'à son menton. J'attends que ses yeux se noient dans les miens, je balaye la distance qui nous sépare pour l'embrasser doucement. Je plonge mes doigts dans sa chevelure brune, je la rapproche. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres reprenant de l'oxygène et souffle :

 **\- Ta souffrance est** _ **ma**_ **souffrance.**

 **\- J'essaye de te protéger,** avoue-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur toute la longueur de mon dos, les arrêtant une fois dans les poches arrière de mon jean, **j'essaye.**

 **\- J'imagine que je peux comprendre mais ne m'éloigne pas trop. Que faisons-nous ici ?**

 **\- Il faut que je parle à ma mère…**

 **\- Donc,** je m'amuse, **ça concerne tout de même un peu ta mère.**

 **\- Par moment, tu peux vraiment être agaçante,** soupire-t-elle.

 **\- Tant que j'ai raison,** je réponds en hochant les épaules.

 **\- Je crois avoir découvert comment nous débarrasser de ta psychopathe de sœur ?**

 **\- Lyssa ?**

 **\- Tu as une autre sœur psychopathe dont je ne sais rien ?**

 **\- Pas que je sache… je n'espère pas en tout cas.**

 **\- Ouais et bah si par malheur j'apprends que c'est le cas, maintenant que je sais voyager dans le temps, je ferai en sorte que cet enfant ne soit jamais conçu !**

 **\- Si seulement nous pouvions en faire de même avec Lyssa,** je souris en caressant la joue de Raven.

 **\- Si seulement…**

Elle répète mes mots avant de s'approcher, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes mais ne m'embrassent pas, pas encore. Je me délecte de la sensation, qu'elle soit si proche de moi m'électrise. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en vie que cette semaine. Passer chaque instant près de Raven me comble de bonheur. Je ferme doucement les yeux alors que le goût sucré de ses lèvres enivre tout mon espace vitale, le baiser qu'elle m'offre fini par embraser tout mon corps, chacun de mes tissus, de mes muscles, même mon sang semble prendre feu et il pourrait faire flancher mon cœur.

C'est dans ces moment-là, ceux d'une perdition quasi-totale que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une infime peur. Et si mes instincts primitifs se réveillaient ? Et si un jour _**il**_ se réveillait… _**il**_ pourrait vouloir assouvir une toute autre soif que celle de l'aimer, l'aimer et l'aimer encore.

Pourtant chacun de ses baisers, toutes ses caresses et absolument tous ses "je t'aime", _**l**_ 'éloigne de la ligne qu' _ **il**_ voulait sans cesse franchir, celle de mon humanité. Et puis de toute façon avoir enfin le droit de l'aimer empêche tout autre raisonnement. Je me fiche du futur, tout ce qui compte est juste là sous mes yeux. Ce que demain pourrait apporter n'a que peu d'importance puisque je compte profiter de chaque instant que je peux passer avec Raven.

Chaque instant, même si je dois en voler certain au temps lui-même. J'ai décidé d'être heureuse, qu'importe les conséquences. Je vais me noyer dans ce bonheur si transcendant qui par moment, me semble irréel.

 **\- Je t'aime tellement,** je souffle encore tout contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Je sais,** sourit-elle victorieuse.

 **\- Raven,** je soupire, blasée.

 **\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier,** s'acharne-t-elle, **tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, encore et encore.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas le croire… tu es vraiment…**

 **\- … parfaite !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit là maintenant tout de suite, j'aurais plus utilisé le descriptif : emmerdeuse.**

 **\- Oh,** s'exclame-t-elle avec un air choqué, **comment oses-tu ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais.**

 **\- Je le croyais aussi,** j'affirme avec un petit rire.

 **\- Je ne peux pas le croire, tu es tellement susceptible en réalité… une vraie enfant !**

 **\- Mais je suis une enfant,** _ **grand-mère**_ **!**

 **\- Tu comptes vraiment me rapprocher d'être née il y a un demi-siècle ? Ce qui est aussi ton cas, je te signale et rappelle-moi qui faisait les yeux doux à une gamine de quinze ans il y a moins d'une semaine ?**

 **\- Touché ! Sauf que moi, je n'ai que 25 ans donc tu as quelque chose comme 20 fois mon âge.**

 **\- Foutue voyage dans le temps.**

 **\- Déjà de base, tu étais** _ **beaucoup**_ **plus âgée,** je m'amuse.

 **\- 12 années, ce n'est pas** _ **beaucoup**_ **.**

 **\- Si tu le dis,** je hausse les épaules en venant embrasser sa joue, **si ça peut te rassurer, le temps n'a en rien ravagée ta beauté.**

 **\- La flatterie, vraiment ? J'aime. Continue.**

 **\- Tu es tellement prévisible Raven Reyes !**

 **\- Je suis prévisible ? Moi ? C'est une blague ? Je rêve… ce n'est pas une blague… prévisible… n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas du tout prévisible,** s'acharne-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire. Une manifestation tellement libératrice. C'est comme si je m'étais retenue de vivre depuis tout ce temps, comme si je m'empêchais de respirer. Raven est sans nulle doute mon oxygène. Elle me révèle telle que j'aurai toujours dû être, insouciante, libérée et pleinement amoureuse.

Raven me repousse brutalement avec sa magie. En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve les fesses par terre. Son regard est noir, je pourrai croire que c'est de la colère mais je la connais trop bien. Elle est juste blessée dans son égaux. Sa réaction ne fait qu'accentuer mon rire. Elle soupire bruyamment avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Tu vas me dire que ça aussi c'était prévisible peut-être ?**

 **\- Non, je te l'accorde. Si je t'avais vu venir, je ne serais jamais tombée.**

 **\- Tu tomberas à chaque fois que je le voudrais,** bougonne-t-elle.

 **\- Amoureuse, certainement, à chaque seconde si c'est ce que tu veux.**

Je souris fière de ma répartie. Ses yeux font tout pour m'ignorer mais je sais que j'ai touché pile là où il fallait. Je le sens. Ses émotions sont complexes, même à mon égard, c'est comme si elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Par moment c'est comme si elle refusait d'aimer et c'est pour cette raison que je lui rappelle le plus souvent possible que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne et par moment, c'est comme si elle était prête à fuir.

Et puis, il y a d'autre moment, un comme celui-là, un qui ne pourrait jamais exister si elle ne m'aimait pas, c'est grâce à eux que je suis certaine de ses sentiments. C'est lorsqu'elle me tend la main d'une façon si naturelle que ce geste semble être tout à fait normal que je ne peux d'aucune manière douter. Je suis tout à ses yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- De m'avoir fait tomber ?**

 **\- Non, tu l'as clairement mérité ! Je ne peux pas non plus regretter que tu sois amoureuse de moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas être capable de te le dire aussi facilement que toi mais je t'aime Anya.**

 **\- Je sais,** je souris.

 **\- Cette réponse, c'est une vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Pas mon genre, je ne suis pas rancunière,** j'assure en saisissant sa main, **je t'aime,** je déclare doucement une fois de nouveau sur mes pieds. **Mais pour te faire pardonner, je veux que nous fixions une date.**

La réaction de Raven est à mourir de rire. Je suis obligée de me mordre la joue presque jusqu'au sang pour éviter une nouvelle hilarité. Sa mâchoire est tombée, sa bouche forme un O quasi parfait alors que ses yeux sont noyés dans une peur des plus attendrissantes. Malgré tout, je décide d'enfoncer une porte déjà ouverte quitte à me fracasser violemment contre un mur.

 **\- Et je suis très sérieuse.**

Son regard est de plus en plus paniqué. Cette fois c'est ma lèvre inférieure que je mordille pour ne pas sourire. Elle est tellement attendrissante. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'effraie à ce point à l'idée du mariage mais je ne vais pas la lâcher. Je veux qu'elle soit _mienne_ entièrement. Je vais y arriver. Je le sais.

Il y a pourtant une part de moi qui me pousse à _la_ vouloir le plus vite possible. C'est comme une voix qui me souffle que nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. _La_ perdre est inenvisageable, _la_ laisser m'échapper encore plus et _la_ laisser croire que je pourrais oublier la promesse que nous nous sommes faites est _vraiment_ inenvisageable.

 _Elle_ sera ma femme.

Parce que je le veux. Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle. Parce que je l'aime. Parce que je veux pouvoir promettre devant témoins qu'elle sera tout pour moi, à jamais. Parce qu'au fond, je ne suis rien ni personne sans elle.

 **\- Raven,** je reprends doucement, **je ne…**

 **\- Demain.**

 **\- Pa-pardon ?**

Cette fois, je suis prise de court, vraiment. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réponse. Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres quand elle reprend :

 **\- Quand tu veux,** précise-t-elle.

 **\- Demain,** je répète amusée, **tu as une bague pour moi ?**

 **\- N'en demande pas trop non plus,** bougonne-t-elle. **Nous en reparlerons une fois que je saurais si nous avons une chance d'évincer ta psychopathe de sœur.**

 **\- Lyssa,** je grogne, **je déteste quand Lyssa se dresse entre nous.**

 **\- Je t'épouse demain seulement si tu n'en parles pas avec ma mère, jamais.**

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises ce qui se cache derrière ce refus de parler à ta mère de** _ **notre**_ **mariage.**

 **\- Plutôt mourir,** s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant sans demander son reste en reprenant sa marche vers le sommet du volcan.

Mourir… tout ceci me semble légèrement extrême. Je l'observe quelques secondes, elle paraît vraiment fulminer, je parie même qu'elle marmonne et peut-être même qu'elle me maudis d'avoir réussi la prouesse de l'avoir fait flancher. Qu'importe… tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle ait dit oui.

Je crois pouvoir résister à en parler à Morgane. Oui, je crois le pouvoir si je veux obtenir tout ce que je désire : Raven.

Ma jolie sorcière s'arrête enfin devant un magnifique portail en fer forgé, représentant tous les Mondes tels que son peuple le voit. Je m'approche de l'ouvrage pour mieux l'observer. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur la représentation des Cieux, je ferme les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier ce que découvre mon indexe et mon majeur. Je retire doucement ma main avant de me tourner vers Raven qui sourit presque timidement. Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre sa réaction.

Devrais-je savoir quelque chose à propos des Cieux ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une explication à ses regards appuyés vers le ciel, sans parler de ses sourires ? Et pour cette sensation de manque que j'ai ressenti lors des souvenirs que j'ai vécu alors que je me battais pour vivre ? Serait-il réel ? Je n'aurai pas tout imaginé ?

 **\- Écarte-toi,** souffle-t-elle, **je ne voudrais pas que ma magie te percute.**

 **\- Comme si ça ne venait pas juste d'arriver,** je lui réponds amusée avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- C'était accidentel… ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas aussi agaçante.**

 **\- Moi,** je me pointe de mon indexe, **moi je suis agaçante ? Tu as déjà essayé de te supporter ?**

 **\- Oui, pendant plus de 500 ans et toi ?**

Okay, je m'incline. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle vient de me moucher en beauté. Je souris tout de même quelque peu amusée avant de m'éloigner du portail pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'ai à peine fait quelque pas qu'elle commence à réciter une invocation faisant naître la magie dans ses mains et apparaître un pentacle à ses pieds. C'est encore infime mais je peux voir qu'elle apprécie le moment. Elle n'est pas encore aussi heureuse que sa version plus jeune d'utiliser la magie mais je sais qu'elle finira par l'être. Je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas. Tout.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je ne fais plus vraiment attention à la magie elle-même mais bien aux expressions du visage de Raven. Je suis fascinée par sa personne. Il n'y a rien de plus important qu' _elle_ à mes yeux. Rien ni personne. Je suis tellement obsédée par chacune des ses micro-expressions que je ne vois même pas apparaître Morgane.

 _ **\- Bonjour Rae, Anya.**_

Mes paupières papillonnent un nombre incalculable de fois avant que mon regard ne s'arrête sur la mère de Raven. Je lui fais un sourire poli avant de me racler la gorge afin d'être certaine que ma voix soit normale.

 **\- Salut Morgane.**

 _ **\- Je ne peux que constater que tu apprécies ce que tu avais sous les yeux.**_

 **\- Maman,** explose Raven gênée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux,** je réponds avec un sourire timide.

 **\- Anya,** s'offusque aussitôt ma belle sorcière.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité,** je hoche les épaules. **Pourquoi je devrais m'en cacher ?**

 **\- Mais enfin, c'est ma mère !**

 _ **\- Marcus m'avait parlé de vos disputes continuelles, je constate qu'il n'avait pas exagéré.**_

 **\- Nous ne nous disputons pas,** répondons-nous d'une même voix.

 **\- Nous exposons nos points de vues de manière différente,** continue Raven, **ça n'a rien de disputes.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, entièrement d'accord.**

 _ **\- Je trouve cela plutôt attendrissant.**_

 **\- Maman !**

 **\- Oui Rae ?**

 **\- Mais tu m'embarrasses !**

 _ **\- Je crois que tu te débrouilles très bien pour t'embarrasser toute seule ma chérie.**_

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Anya ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Pas la moindre idée…**

 **\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me mentir,** me demande-t-elle avec suspicion. **Par tous les dieux,** panique-t-elle sans attendre ma réponse, **tu sais ?**

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que je devrai savoir ?**_

 **\- Tu ne sais pas,** soupire-t-elle soulagée. **Elle ne sait pas,** sourit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je l'observe avec intérêt, ce n'est pas son genre de réagir de la sorte. Je remarque alors qu'elle cache ses mains dans son dos et qu'elle fait en sorte de ne surtout pas dévoiler la bague qu'elle porte à son doigt. Je hausse un sourcil en réalisant que c'est encore à cause de notre mariage. Il va vraiment falloir que j'en sache plus sur la raison qui la pousse à cacher cet événement à sa mère. D'autant que je suis certaine que Morgane serait heureuse pour nous.

Ouais… elle risque même de nous en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence… est-ce que je suis certaine de vouloir prendre ce risque ? Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux, attirer les foudres de Raven ou de sa mère ?

Raven… clairement, c'est Raven.

 _ **\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas été convoqué pour assister à l'une de vos fameuses disputes.**_

 **\- Ce n'était pas une dispute,** tranche immédiatement Raven, **mais non en effet. Nous devons parler,** reprend-elle bien plus sérieusement, **nous devons parler de mon père et de ce que vous avez fait au dieu de la guerre.**

Un éclair de terreur foudroie le visage de Morgane, je crois même la voir reculer comme pour se protéger des mots de sa fille. Je ne croyais pas un jour avoir l'occasion de voir la sorcière la plus puissante dans un tel état de doute.

 **\- Donc, tout est vrai,** souffle Raven. **Tout est vrai ?**

 _ **\- Rae, je ne…**_

 **\- Comment vous avez fait ? Vous l'avez tellement affaibli que personne ne pourrait croire que c'est un dieu. Comment vous avez fait ?**

 _ **\- Tu as rencontré Baetan-ihm ?**_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche _,_ _ **il t'a fait du mal ?**_ Elle se rapproche et tâte les endroits stratégiques en finissant par saisir ses mains _,_ _ **il ne t'a pas touché,**_ finit-elle par dire soulagée.

 **\- Maman,** prononce Raven avec une certaine distance.

 _ **\- Il était ici, sur Hélys ?**_

 **-Avec Lyssa et la Reine dragon,** je réponds.

 _ **\- Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, vous devez partir. Je croyais avoir dressé des barrières assez puissantes pour l'éloigner à jamais d'Hélys. Après ce qu'il a fait… je croyais… il a dû se renforcer bien plus que je le pensais en côtoyant Lyssa.**_

 **\- Maman, il va falloir que tu me racontes tout depuis le début.**

 **-** _ **À quoi bon ressasser le passé ?**_

 **\- Parce que je crois pouvoir réaliser ce que vous avez échoué à faire. Tuer le dieu de la guerre et Lyssa par la même occasion.**

 _ **\- Tu ne réalises pas… sais-tu au moins combien nous étions, ce que nous avons fait, ce que j'ai fait… nous… malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons seulement réussi à le bannir, juste le bannir alors que… je… c'est la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un.**_

 **\- Je suis désolée maman, mais tu l'as raté et pas qu'un peu.**

 _ **\- Je ne parle pas de Baetan-ihm.**_

Morgane semble prisonnière de remords si grands qu'ils en sont inavouables. Je vois Raven prête à en savoir plus. Elle fonce sans se soucier des réactions de sa mère, elle ne voit pas la douleur. Elle n'a pas conscience du cœur abîmé qui se cache derrière ce passé. Je glisse doucement mes doigts sur son poignet, attirant son attention. Raven plonge son regard dans le mien, ses yeux sont plein d'incompréhension. Je lui souris doucement avant de demander :

 **\- A quel point ce combat a-t-il été horrible ?**

 _ **\- Plus que tous les autres, nous aurions dû tous y passer, tous sans la moindre exception. Il était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort.**_

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

 _ **\- Un sacrifice,**_ murmure Morgane les yeux embrumés de larmes, _**même après tout ce temps, je m'en veux encore. Je l'ai tué pour le bien de tous. Je l'ai tué seulement pour le bannir et non l'achever. Je l'ai tué parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je l'ai tué parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait… si je ne l'avais pas fait… je suis désolée Rae mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à Baetan-ihm. Jamais.**_

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé l'autorisation et puis si nous voulons en finir avec Lyssa, nous n'avons pas le choix.**

 _ **\- Personne ne peut arrêter la guerre Rae. Nous avons essayé. Nous avons échoué.**_

 **\- Personne n'arrête le chaos non plus.**

 _ **\- Raven,**_ je perçois la menace dans la prononciation du prénom de ma belle.

 **\- Okay,** je prononce sur la longueur, **je décrète que les sorcières de sang doivent se calmer,** _ **immédiatement**_ **.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas abandonner l'idée d'en finir avec Lyssa, simplement parce que c'est trop "dangereux" ! Elle nous en a trop fait baver !**

 **\- Tu en fais une histoire personnelle…**

 **\- Bien sûr que c'est personnel,** explose-t-elle, **cette garce m'a tué !**

 **\- Et elle m'a volé ma vie, mon empreinte avec toi. Pourtant j'essaye de garder les pieds sur terre. Si Morgane dit que c'est trop dangereux alors c'est trop dangereux.**

 **\- Nous avons le futur avec nous,** s'acharne Raven, **tous les sept… ils sont tellement puissants. Eux plus nous et tous ceux qui ont combattu le dieu dans le passé… nous allons y arriver.**

 _ **\- Tu veux voyager dans le temps,**_ comprends Morgane avant moi, _**tu veux retourner dans le passé et obtenir l'aide de ceux qui ont banni Baetan-ihm.**_

 **\- Exactement !**

 _ **\- C'est impossible.**_

Ce mot dans la bouche de Morgane est aussi destructeur qu'une bombe nucléaire, plus mortelle que la peste noire au Moyen-Âge et plus douloureuse que d'imaginer perdre Raven. Impossible… jamais je ne croyais entendre ce mot franchir les lèvres de la sorcière. Ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

 **\- Je croyais que dans ce monde, jamais rien n'était impossible.**

 _ **\- Cette fois, c'est impossible Anya. Je suis désolée.**_

 **\- Ce n'est pas impossible ! Nous irons tous vous chercher un peu après le premier combat et pour ceux qui sont morts, nous irons les chercher quelques jours avant. Ce n'est pas impossible,** s'acharne Raven.

 **\- C'est impossible,** lui répond une voix dans notre dos que je ne reconnais pas sur le coup, **c'est impossible,** répète Scarlet son arc à la main, **parce qu'une des personnes qui vous a aider, n'existait pas avant ce jour et n'existera plus après le combat. Je connais cette histoire par cœur.**

 **\- Quoi vous avez été aidé par un nouveau-né,** s'énerve Raven.

 **\- Là,** sourit Scarlet en déposant son arme, **je n'en sais pas plus. Simplement que Morgane se sent responsable de la mort de cette personne.**

 **\- Je croyais,** je reprends avec méfiance, **que vous ne connaissiez pas l'implication du dieu avant qu'il ne se révèle il y a cinq jours ?**

 **\- C'est exact, mais nous sommes parvenus à cartographier le temps, un peu comme Morgane, pour vous réunir toutes les deux et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que c'était ce jour là que le destin de Lyssa avait… comment dire ça poliment ? Complètement foiré ? Ouais… c'est bien ça, complètement foiré !**

 _ **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**_ Demande avec méfiance Morgane.

 **\- Scarlet.**

 _ **\- La magie qui est en toi, elle ne t'appartient pas, c'est celle de…**_

 **\- Raven,** la coupe-t-elle, **un sort très puissant qui me permet de vivre. Elle a tellement insufflé de magie en moi qu'elle a fini par grandir dans mon corps presque comme si j'étais une** _ **vraie**_ **sorcière. Raven avait l'habitude de dire que je pouvais avoir un niveau de potioneuse si j'y mettais un peu du mien mais… j'ai tendance à faire exploser tout ce que je touche. Je suppose que je ne mets pas assez du mien,** rit-elle.

De mon côté, je ne ris pas. Je ne ris pas du tout. "Raven avait…", ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un des voyageurs parle de Raven au passé et cette habitude ne me plaît pas du tout. Je fixe Scarlet avec plus d'intensité. J'essaye de lire en elle. En théorie, j'en suis capable, elle fait partie de ma meute dans le futur. Mais elle semble me garder à distance. Lexa m'a confié qu'Aiden, et sûrement les autres, utilisaient des barrières mentales. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour la rousse.

 **\- J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai fais quelque chose d'aussi énorme,** souffle Raven en suivant du doigt une sorte de ligne serpenter qui pourrait entourer le cœur de Scarlet. **C'est fou, je n'ai pas le niveau pour faire quelque chose d'aussi abouti.**

 _ **\- Clairement.**_

 **\- Hey !**

 _ **\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser ma chérie, tu t'es affaiblie depuis mon décès.**_

 **\- Je me suis affaiblie, moi ? Rappelle-moi qui est morte ?**

 _ **\- Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à essayer de contenir ton pouvoir et que tu t'entraînais plus…**_

 **\- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu as de la chance d'être déjà morte !**

 **\- Raven,** je soupire, **calme-toi.**

 **\- Elle insulte ma magie,** s'égosille-t-elle en pointant sa mère d'un indexe accusateur.

 **\- Non,** je la contre, **elle insulte seulement ton laisser-aller.**

 **\- Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es censée être de mon côté !**

 **\- Seulement quand la promesse de demain sera scellée,** je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

La mâchoire de Raven en tombe et elle devient aussi muette qu'une carpe. Je retiens un petit rire mais j'imagine que mon amusement se lit dans mes yeux. Je m'avance et embrasse sa joue en guise d'excuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Je voulais juste qu'elle se calme.

 **\- Je suis certaine que lorsque Scarlet en aura besoin, tu pourras la sauver. De toute façon, tu l'as déjà fait,** je souris.

 **\- Et tu le referas,** confirme la rousse.

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris qui vous êtes ?**_

 **\- Scarlet vient du futur, c'est la fille de Bellamy et d'Echo,** je réponds à sa place.

 _ **\- D'autres naufragés du temps…**_

 **\- Pas des naufragés,** la corrige Scarlet, **des voyageurs, nous sommes venus pour changer trois grands événements qui devraient faire en sorte que le désastre qui vient de se produire pour nous, dans dix-sept années pour vous, ne se produise jamais.**

 _ **\- Nous,**_ tique Morgane. _**Combien êtes-vous ?**_

 **\- Sept, cinq membres de la meute de Lexa, moi et l'autre emmerdeuse. D'ailleurs merci Morgane, dès que tu apparais l'autre chieuse s'évapore en un claquement de doigts. Je crois que tu es la seule personne au monde capable de la faire fuir. Même si je n'en connais pas la raison.**

 _ **\- Savez-vous à quel point c'est dangereux ?**_

 **\- Si tu avais vu le monde d'où l'on vient, tu ne nous reprocherais pas d'au moins vouloir essayer. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, du moins,** son regard s'arrête sur moi avec un voile de tristesse, **presque plus rien.**

 _ **\- Jouer avec le temps n'est jamais sans conséquence.**_

 **\- Je ne l'ignore pas, aucun de nous ne l'ignore. Si nous réussissons, je serai celle dont la vie sera la plus chamboulée, complètement réécrite. Je suis venue en connaissance de cause. D'autant plus qu'à cause du sort de Jamie, nous risquons d'avoir des brides de notre passé qui vont nous hanter quand le temps sera réécrit.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas parlé de ce détail avec Lexa,** je souligne inquiète.

 **\- Jamie aurait pu éviter ce genre d'inconvénients,** soupire Raven.

 _ **\- Quelle genre de sorcière est-ce là ?**_

 **\- Le genre virtuose, à la Mozart, elle a tout appris seule en un temps record. Jusqu'à ses 17 ans elle croyait être humaine. Et son sort est parfait, c'est le seul qui nous protège des paradoxes.**

Les deux sorcières de sang ne semblent rien avoir à répondre. C'est étrange. La mère et la fille semble en pleine réflexion. Raven lâche un juron avant de sortir un carnet et un crayon de sa poche et de commencer à griffonner dessus. Morgane s'approche, regarde par-dessus son épaule et acquiesce à plusieurs reprises. Leur petit manège dure un temps jusqu'à ce que le fantôme n'intervienne :

 _ **\- Si tu remplaces le cinquième élément par une propriété symbolique de mémoire, les conditions sont réunies mais…**_

 **\- … trop de magie, pas assez de confinement, mauvais pentacle…**

 _ **\- … mauvaise plante, essaye avec le lys, le thym et de l'essence de pin…**_

 **\- … non, le pin ferait tout imploser. Pourquoi pas du feu archaïque de phèmne ?**

 _ **\- Tu veux voyager dans le temps ou le détruire ? Non je dirais plus…**_

Je soupire en décidant de les ignorer, c'est comme d'essayer de comprendre deux mathématiciens en train de parler d'une nouvelle théorie : ennuyeux à mourir et incompréhensible. Parce que c'est Scarlet qui m'a mise dans cette situation, je la fusille du regard, juste pour la forme. Elle grimace en paraissant désolée avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer :

 **\- Je ne pensais pas lancer la machine aussi facilement…**

 **\- Le mal est fait !**

 **\- Raven ressemble plus à celle que je connais,** sourit Scarlet, **passionnée.**

 **\- Dans le futur, tu es très proche de Raven et moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je suis littéralement incapable de te mentir Anya, alors évite de me poser des questions sur le futur. Lexa a raison, il est dangereux d'en savoir trop. Mais la réponse est oui. Nous sommes très proches.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pas là dans le passé mais là, là ?**

 **\- Oh… facile ! Plus je suis proche de Morgane, moins j'ai de chance de tomber sur l'emmerdeuse.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? Je ne comprends pas, vous semblez tous la détester… avoir peur d'elle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait, c'est ce qu'elle est le problème,** répond-elle mystérieusement. **Je ne la déteste pas, je la hais. Elle m'insupporte plus que tout au monde.**

Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tout me porte à croire qu'elle pense chacun des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Pourtant c'est un mensonge.

Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet instinct mais Scarlet ne déteste certainement pas Melina. Je veux bien croire que leur relation est compliquée, semée d'embûches, mais il n'y a aucune haine. Aucune.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore plus, je décide de garder cette réflexion pour moi, de ne pas la partager avec la rousse. Elle se met à sourire avant de s'avancer. Je me retourne pour la retrouver en face des sorcières quand elle demande :

 **\- Alors ? Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?**

 **\- Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il est peu probable qu'un tel sort existe.**

 **\- Oui… sauf que ce sort sera écrit dans dix-sept ans.**

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.**_

Scarlet leurs subtilise le carnet. Elle commence à écrire à son tour. Elle s'arrête quelques secondes avant de tapoter le crayon sur le papier et de soupire. Son nez se plisse quand elle retourne les notes qu'elle a inscrite vers les sorcières :

 **\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est quelque chose qui ressemble à ce truc. Mais comme je l'ai dit dès que je touche à la magie ça fait : boum !**

 **\- Une légère variation du temps…**

 _ **\- … elle utilise le son.**_

 **\- C'est fou !**

 _ **\- Elle a trouvé un moyen de capter une constance qui ne change pas. C'est incroyable !**_

 **\- Je vous l'avais dit : une virtuose.**

 **\- Serait-il possible de changer de sujet de conversation que je puisse y participer ?**

 **\- Désolée Anya,** prononce Raven avec un sourire d'excuse. **Mais ce que cette Jamie a réussi à faire et tout bonnement incroyable.**

 **\- Je veux bien te croire. Mais si nous en revenions à la raison de notre visite, réunir tous ceux qui ont participé à la déchéance de ce dieu.**

 **\- Morgane vous l'a dit, c'est impossible,** prononce Scarlet en secouant la tête.

 **\- Nous pouvons peut-être nous passer de cette personne qui n'existait pas avant et qui n'existait plus après, nous avons, nous aussi des atouts.**

 **\- Comme Heda,** souligne Raven.

 **\- Clairement mettre Lexa inutilement en danger n'est pas une bonne idée, entre Clarke, Madi et Thomas, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vous expliquer.**

 _ **\- D'autant que sans cette personne, c'est impossible.**_

De nouveau ce mot. Raven tressaille légèrement. Instinctivement, je glisse ma main dans la sienne en me demandant quelle a pu être le rôle de cette personne pour qu'elle soit à ce point importante, irremplaçable. Je fixe Morgane, comme si détailler chaque parcelle de son visage pouvait m'apporter une réponse. Je fronce doucement les sourcils avant de poser la question qui vient de se former dans mon esprit et qui depuis me brûle les lèvres :

 **\- Tu aimais cette personne ?**

 _ **\- C'est la première que j'ai aimée, bien avant le père de Raven.**_

 **\- Tu n'as aimé personne avant mon père.**

En prononçant cette phrase, je pense que Raven tente de se convaincre elle-même. Un seul coup d'œil au regard de Morgane prouve qu'elle dit la vérité, la douleur dans ses iris est bien réelle. Les battements de cœur de Raven s'accélèrent, je ressers mes doigts entre les siens alors qu'elle demande avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette personne ?**

 _ **\- C'est… compliqué.**_

 **\- Tu l'aimais plus… plus que mon père ?**

 _ **\- D'une certaine manière oui, j'imagine. Mais ce n'était pas le même amour. C'était une amitié si forte que j'ai construit un lien fraternel avec… je considérais cette personne comme… au-delà du sang, Anya peut comprendre.**_

 **\- Un frère ou une sœur de cœur,** j'acquiesce doucement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne prononces pas le nom de cette personne,** voulu savoir Raven.

 **\- La culpabilité est trop lourde à porter,** répond à sa place Scarlet. **Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire dans le futur. Bien que tu ne m'ai jamais dit comment, le sort que tu as lancé sur le dieu de la guerre, le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais été jeté par une sorcière, celui-là même qui t'as projeté au sommet, qui a fait de toi la sorcière la plus respectée et la plus crainte de ta génération, il a ricoché. Il était destiné à tuer un dieu, mais malheureusement, il n'a pas été le seul à être touché.**

 **\- Par toutes les lunes,** je prononce la gorge nouée.

 **\- Maman…**

 _ **\- Ce jour-là, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Je l'ai tué pour l'atteindre lui. J'ai bien failli m'effondrer après ça. Je ne voulais pas croire à sa mort, je l'ai cherché pendant des mois avant que ton père ne me ramène sur Hélys quelques jours avant que ton frère et toi ne veniez au monde. Vos prénoms sont un hommage subtil, c'était l'idée de Misaël.**_

 **\- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?**

 _ **\- Je crois que même après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas fait mon deuil. Une part de moi espère toujours qu'elle ait survécue.**_

 **\- À quel point,** je reprends doucement, **à quel point son rôle à été important dans le déroulement des événements ce jour-là ?**

 _ **\- Indispensable. Avant son arrivée… nous n'avions aucune chance de survivre.**_

 **\- Attends,** l'arrête Raven, **tu étais déjà enceinte de** _ **nous**_ **et tu t'es battue quand même ?**

 _ **\- Comment crois-tu que j'aie eu assez de puissance pour générer un sort capable d'en théorie tuer un Dieu ?**_

 **\- Tu as puisé dans mes pouvoirs et ceux de Raphaël… mais nous aurions pu y passer tous les trois !**

 _ **\- Rae… le monde dans lequel tu as grandi a toujours été gangréné par la guerre alors même que le dieu de la guerre n'était plus là. Essaye d'imaginer ce même monde, régit par ce monstre. Plus Baetan-ihm se renforçait, plus les neuf autres dieux s'affaiblissaient. Il causait un trop grand déséquilibre. Il ne voulait pas le pouvoir mais tous les pouvoirs. La Guerre ne lui suffisait plus, c'est le Chaos qui a été sa première victime. C'est à cause de lui que… tu connais la suite de l'histoire Rae.**_

Les émotions qui passent sur le visage de Raven sont indescriptibles, d'abord une colère folle, puis une tristesse des plus foudroyantes et une certaine culpabilité apparaît. Elle détourne les yeux alors que je sens des larmes s'y accumuler. Je cherche alors le regard de Scarlet qui grimace avant d'éviter elle aussi un échange trop long avec moi. Qu'est-ce que… est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre les propos de Morgane, à ne pas connaître la raison qui blesse Raven ?

"Tu connais la suite de l'histoire"… pourquoi ne pas dire clairement ce qu'il en est ? C'est insensé !

 **\- Je peux savoir de quoi…**

 **\- Ah vous êtes là,** nous interrompt Lexa, **bonjour Morgane, Scarlet… j'ai besoin de vous !**

 **\- Un problème ?** Je demande tout de suite.

 **\- Thomas a disparu.**

 **-** _ **Mon**_ **Thomas ?** s'informe Scarlet.

 **\- Non, celui du présent. Je suis inquiète et ce n'est rien comparé au comportement de mon frère et de O'.**

 **\- J'arrive,** je lâche la main de Raven pour suivre Lexa. **Scarlet, tu as une idée d'où il pourrait se cacher ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment… je vais tenter les hauteurs,** souffle-t-elle en désignant le sommet du volcan, **essayez à l'ouest vers la grotte de l'Hym, il aime bien la forêt des âmes et garder Jamie à l'œil même si c'est un petit garçon, elle est son âme-sœur.**

 **\- Je vais à l'ouest,** s'empresse d'intervenir Lex.

 **\- J'irai dans la forêt des âmes dès que j'aurai refermer le portail entre les deux mondes,** assure Raven.

 **\- Anya, tu viens avec moi ?**

J'observe Lexa un instant. Je me tourne vers Morgane avant de fixer Scarlet. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils en me souvenant de la phrase qu'à prononcer le petit Thomas en serrant Echo dans ses bras.

 **\- J'ai une autre idée.**

 **\- Une autre idée, il n'est pas avec mes pa… euh… Bellamy et Echo.**

 **\- Non, c'est une autre idée que celle-là,** je souris. **Je fonce,** j'embrasse Raven sur la joue, **sois prudente.**

 **\- Hey,** hurle-t-elle, **tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu vas !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** je lui réponds en me tournant continuant à courir sans regarder où je mets les pieds. **Je cherche une personne pas un lieu !**

 **\- Quelle personne ?** Hurle Scarlet.

Si mon instinct est le bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle l'ignore. Je me concentre de nouveau sur ma course en laissant mes sens chercher la fameuse Melina. J'ai une petite idée d'où la trouver. J'ai gardé un œil sur chacun des voyageurs. Non pas que je me méfie d'eux, mais sait-on jamais. Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué que la jeune femme détestée de tous sans raison apparente aime entretenir sa solitude.

J'ai remarqué aussi que le jeune Thomas passait beaucoup de temps à l'observer, presque plus que Clarke, Echo et Scarlet ce qui n'est pas rien. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Thomas, quelque soit la version, avait un comportement très protecteur envers ces trois-là mais pour Melina, c'est inexplicable. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer ce que signifiait son regard. Pourtant, d'instinct, c'est vers la jeune fille aux cheveux nacrés et aux iris pastels que je me dirige pour trouver le petit garçon.

Melina a une odeur particulière quasi indescriptible, c'est très étrange, peut-être semblable à celle des premières pluies d'été. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer cette bizarrerie. Je devrais essayer d'arrêter de trouver un sens à ce que je vois ou sens en la présence de cet étrange personnage, il n'y a rien de normal chez elle.

Son pouvoir atypique est une malédiction qui me semble bien pire que celle des métamorphes. Si j'ai bien compris, elle ne peut toucher personne sans causer sa mort. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de toucher qui que ce soit. Je deviendrais certainement folle. Elle doit-être constamment sur ses gardes, apeurée de faire du mal à une personne par accident. Au-delà de cette capacité hors norme, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle est. Elle semble n'appartenir à aucune catégorie de non-humain connu.

Je ralentis ma course en reconnaissant des effluves qui pourraient être les sienne. J'hume un peu plus l'air avant de prendre de nouveau de la vitesse, il s'agit bien d'elle. Je souris alors que le vent fouette mon visage. L'air commence doucement à se réchauffer, le printemps se rapproche mais rien ne le prouve. Depuis l'attaque du dieu et la riposte impressionnante de Melina, toute la végétation est devenue aussi morte qu'en plein hiver. Raven m'a même confiée que dans certain endroit, il n'y avait plus aucune énergie, que l'essence d'arbres pourtant millénaire s'est éteinte juste comme ça, parce que la jeune femme dont la mort semble être le fardeau les a un peu trop approchés. Je me stoppe net en entendant la voix du petit Thomas, elle est reconnaissable entre toutes parce que encore fragilisée :

 **\- Pourquoi tout le monde te fuis ?**

 **\- Parce que je leurs fais peur,** réponds Melina.

Je m'approche doucement, me cachant derrière un arbre pour observer la scène. Le petit est assis en tailleur en face de la jeune femme me fait face et taille un bout de bois à l'aide d'un couteau. Thomas penche la tête sur le côté, semblant prendre en compte la réponse de son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre :

 **\- Même Scar ?**

 **\- Surtout Scar,** sourit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne te crois pas,** déclare Thomas en secouant la tête.

 **\- Ah oui ?** S'amuse un peu plus Melina.

 **\- Elle me parlait toujours de toi quand elle venait du futur pour me protéger.**

 **\- Et, elle t'a déjà dit à quel point elle me déteste ?**

 **\- Non, parce qu'elle ne te déteste pas,** s'acharne le jeune garçon.

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** elle se met à rire doucement, **il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, tu es bien Thomas, même si tu es minuscule.**

 **\- Hey,** s'offusque-t-il immédiatement.

 **\- Je te dirais bien que je suis désolée mais…**

 **\- … tu ne le penses pas.**

Thomas bougonne quelques minutes, croisant ses bras et détournant les yeux. Je l'entends grommeler. Puis, sans se lever, il se rapproche un peu plus de Melina, faisant bouger des feuilles mortes en même temps que son corps. Il se penche en avant. La jeune femme arrête tout mouvement en se penchant très légèrement en arrière.

J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'une personne soit aussi proche d'elle sans avoir peur pour sa vie. Thomas est trop insouciant ! Je m'apprête à intervenir quand il reprend :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ? C'est une très grande cicatrice !**

 **\- Blessure de guerre,** répond-elle avec un certain malaise, **du temps où on pouvait encore me toucher.**

 **\- On pouvait te toucher ?!**

 **\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas née avec cette capacité et heureusement.**

 **\- Tu étais quoi avant ?**

 **\- La fille de mon père.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.**

 **\- Ça l'est pour moi.**

Je me demande quel genre de père a pu avoir Melina. Quel genre de père peut laisser sa fille gérer ce genre de pouvoir seule. Elle en parle avec une sorte de tristesse mais aussi une forme de soulagement. Je me redresse, cette fois bien décidée à me montrer. Quand elle fait un geste vers le petit Thomas. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle tend sa main vers lui et je m'apprête à lui hurler d'arrêter quand une sorte de médaillon en bois apparaît entre ses doigts.

 **\- Il est magnifique,** souffle Thomas.

 **\- Il est à toi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il représente,** demande-t-il en approchant sa main de celle de Melina.

 **\- Fait attention de ne pas me toucher,** le prévient-elle en s'éloignant doucement.

 **\- Comment tu sais que tu ne peux pas me toucher ?**

 **\- Je ne peux toucher personne Thomas.**

 **\- C'est triste,** souffle-t-il.

 **\- Je m'y suis fait,** assure-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, **prends-le,** dit-elle en approchant doucement sa main, **mais fait attention.**

 **\- Promis.**

Le petit garçon saisit le médaillon et l'observe pendant un instant. Il le fait tourner sur lui-même en souriant avant de passer la lanière autour de son cou.

 **\- Merci Melina.**

 **\- De rien.**

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?**

 **\- Tu sais ce que représente l'infinie ?**

 **\- C'est le signe d'appartenance à la meute Triku.**

 **\- En effet, sur la gauche de l'infinie, tu as la représentation de ton loup, au centre, la rose de Scarlet et sur la droite le triquetra inséré dans les trois cercles de la paix.**

 **\- Le dernier, sur la droite, c'est pourquoi ?**

 **\- Jamie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est parce que tu étais brisé que tu es partie et que tu as trouvé Jamie. Je veux m'assurer que si ces idiots arrivent à réécrire l'histoire tu arrives tout de même à la rencontrer.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? L'autre moi n'est même pas gentil avec toi ?**

Melina ne répond pas mais son sourire est magnifique, très sincère et c'est avec lui que je suis certaine qu'elle est tout le contraire de ce que les autres voyageurs du temps pensent d'elle : Melina est une personne profondément gentille. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en elle. Pile le genre de personne que le monde s'amuse à abimer le plus.

Cette fois, je ne recule plus l'échéance, je m'avance. Melina me repère tout de suite, son sourire se fane légèrement avant qu'elle ne fasse un petit signe de tête vers moi, très respectueux. Ses iris se posent sur moi et je suis complètement fascinée par ce rose, orange, vert et bleu qui anime son regard. Pendant un instant je me dis qu'il y a un tableau de dessiné dans ses yeux, c'est si complexe et en même temps incroyablement artistique. Avec ce genre de couleurs qui vit dans ses yeux, elle ne pourrait pas faire croire à personne, pas même une seconde, qu'elle est humaine. Et, c'est sans parler de ses cheveux. Ils reflètent cette même couleur que celle de la lune, nacré avec des nuances ombragées. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus se sont ses mains. Par moment lorsqu'elle effectue des gestes rapides, il y a comme une lumière vive qui suit son mouvement, une lumière si vive qu'elle reflète les six couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

 **\- Bonjour Anya,** je note une certaine méfiance dans sa voix.

 **\- Melina,** je lui souris, **je suis là pour Thomas. Ses parents le cherchent partout.**

 **\- Melina pleurait,** répond aussitôt le petit, **un gentleman ne laisse jamais une femme pleurer, même si normalement elle est plus forte qu'un dragon !**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner,** sourit de nouveau la jeune femme, **c'est Scarlet qui t'a appris ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il faudra que je pense à la remercier un de ces jours,** s'amuse-t-elle. **Mais je vais attendre qu'elle soit plus gentille avec moi.**

 **\- Non,** souffle Thomas en ouvrant la bouche, **ne me dit pas que c'est Scar qui t'as fait pleurer ! Si c'est le cas, je vais la bouder !**

Melina se met à rire doucement. Thomas la dévisage et je suis un peu près certaine que j'en fais de même. Elle passe sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, là où se trouve une grande cicatrice, celle-là même dont a dû lui parler le petit garçon un peu plus tôt. Je détaille un peu plus cette marque laissée certainement par une arme à double tranchant très aiguisée. De ce que je peux voir, la lame a dû s'enfoncer au moins jusqu'à l'os mais ce qui est étrange c'est que la cicatrice est particulièrement propre et nette comme si Melina n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour échapper à cette attaque. Qui ne sourcille pas alors qu'on charcute l'un de ses membres ?

 **\- Aller bonhomme,** reprend-elle toujours amusée, **je te ramène à tes parents.**

 **\- Je ne bouge pas !**

 **\- Thomas…**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est Scar qui t'as fait pleurer ?** Insiste-t-il.

 **\- Pas cette fois,** répond-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui ancrant son regard dans le sien, **pas cette fois bonhomme.**

Thomas semble se satisfaire de cette réponse et près à suivre la jeune femme. Au contraire de lui, je ne me laisse pas berner par ces quelques mots. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de fois la rousse a pu toucher Melina assez pour être capable de la faire pleurer. La jeune femme semble être forte mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est qu'une façade. Je reconnais les signes : elle est brisée. Plus que moi, plus que les autres voyageurs, plus que n'importe qui et pourtant elle fait tout pour que ça ne se voit pas.

Lexa et Clarke m'ont parlé de l'interaction qu'elles ont arrêté. Apparemment ils étaient cinq contre elle et elle n'aurait pas dit un mot, subissant sans broncher leurs reproches quels qu'ils aient pu être. Je me demande si ce jour aussi elle s'est cachée pour pleurer.

 **\- Arrête de m'regarder comme ça,** souffle-t-elle alors que Thomas s'est éloigné en courant, **tu vas l'inquiéter.**

 **\- Melina, Anya, vous venez !**

 **\- J'arrive !**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne,** je la retiens, **tu n'as pas répondu à sa question : pourquoi es-tu gentille avec lui alors que son double du futur n'éprouve pour toi que de l'indifférence voir même de la haine comme tous les autres.**

Melina se tourne un peu plus vers moi, ancre ses yeux dans les miens avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle semble essayer de lire en moi, son regard est tellement perçant. J'ai cette étrange sensation qu'elle peut tout savoir de moi. Elle sourit doucement avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose au-dessus de moi. Elle penche très légèrement la tête sur le côté gauche avant d'affirmer :

 **\- C'est bien, ça commence à se stabiliser.**

Puis, elle se retourne et je me retrouve à fixer son dos complètement hébété. Qu'est-ce que… quoi ?

 **\- Hey ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas assez de place pour la rancœur ou tout autre sentiment négatif quels qu'ils soient dans ma vie, ce genre de ressentiment sont bien trop lourd à porter.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Melina !**

 **\- Ça veut dire que si j'ai pris le risque de trahir mon père, de renier tout ce qu'il est, ce n'est pas pour devenir comme lui. Ce que je veux c'est vivre.**

 **\- Thomas a raison,** je reprends aussitôt, **c'est une cicatrice impressionnante que tu as au bras. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ?**

 **\- C'était moi ou toutes les personnes à qui je tenais. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es là ? J'ai réussi à un peu près cerner tous les autres. Mais toi… ils te détestent tous. Pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Je pourrai te mentir mais ce serait déloyale.**

Elle se rapproche, inconsciemment, je fais un pas en arrière. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'elle est mais j'ai vu ce dont elle est capable. Elle peut tuer par simple contacte et j'imagine qu'un accident est vite arrivé. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elle garde ses distances avec les autres.

 **\- Si je suis là,** murmure-t-elle, **c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé Anya. Normalement, j'aurai refusé. S'amuser avec le temps comme ils sont en train de le faire est une énorme connerie mais,** son regard devient plus doux tout comme son sourire, **Scarlet était impliquée et je n'ai besoin que personne ne me le demande pour veiller sur elle.**

Cette fois, elle fait volte-face et je ne trouve aucune raison valable pour la retenir. Je me mets à avancer comme elle, mais plus lentement. Je réfléchis à la situation. J'ai dû mal à croire que j'ai pu envoyer cette file pour protéger Scarlet. Sauf si celle que je vais devenir à su voir la même chose qu'à cet instant, la dévotion de Melina pour la rousse. Je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de souligner :

 **\- Scarlet te déteste comme tous les autres !**

 **\- Peut-être,** me sourit-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi, **mais je l'aurai à l'usure.**

Nous marchons tranquillement pendant que Thomas court devant en faisant des aller-retours, il a de l'énergie à revendre. Melina garde un œil attentif sur lui, elle a le même genre de regard que Echo lorsqu'elle était avec les enfants de la meute de ma mère. Un regard protecteur, inquiet et plein de reconnaissance comme si ni Melina, ni Echo n'aurait pu croire vivre ce genre de moment. Les rires d'un enfant ont sur elle un étrange effet.

Melina serait-elle un dragon ? Non. C'est stupide. Ses yeux s'enflammeraient, ils ne seraient pas comme ils sont maintenant et elle sentirait le souffre et non la pluie d'été. Stupide… peut-être pas tant que ce qu'il y paraît. Cette façon qu'elle a de parler de son père… c'est la même que lorsque Echo évoque Nia avec distance, peur et joie de s'en être détaché.

Est-ce que sa nature, quelle qu'elle soit, aurait fait subir à Melina le même genre de torture que celle des dragons ? Aurait-elle aussi été guidé toute sa vie par une voix addictive ? S'en serait-elle détachée ?

 **\- Tu voudrais bien,** la voix d'Octavia me fait sursauter, **essayer juste une minute de ne pas me détester pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait ?**

 **\- J'aimerai,** lui répond Thomas.

Le petit Thomas est revenu vers nous à toute vitesse en entendant sa mère hurler. Il se cache de moitié derrière moi, impressionné par les cris de son alpha. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer que Melina intervient :

 **\- Arrête de hurler, Octavia Blake, tu fais peur à ton fils.**

 **\- Thomas !**

Octavia se précipite mais Melina se place sur son avancée l'empêchant d'approcher plus. Je fais un geste pour éloigner la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur nacre avant de me rappeler que je ne peux pas la toucher.

 **\- Écarte-toi tout de suite !**

Melina penche la tête sur le côté gauche et comme avec moi tout à l'heure pointe du doigt quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. Sa langue claque contre son palet avant qu'elle ne secoue doucement la tête dans un signe de mécontentement. Avant de dire d'une voix posée, si calme que ça en est effrayant :

 **\- C'est toujours instable, ça vacille encore et encore. Tu ne changes pas.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** S'énerve Octavia.

 **\- Que tu es toujours la personne que ton fils déteste plus que tout au monde. Et la réponse est non. Il ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne te haïssait pas, à ce stade là c'est ancré dans son ADN. Je crois que même si nous arrivons à changer l'événement qui a fait naître toute cette rancœur en lui, Thomas se souviendra toujours du mal que tu lui as fait.**

 **\- Melina,** grogne Thomas.

 **\- Elle me fait peur,** murmure le plus jeune.

 **\- C'est juste ta mère,** je souffle pour le rassurer.

 **\- Elle veut faire du mal à tout le monde,** sanglote-t-il.

 **\- Bien sûre que non,** lui répond Octavia. **Je… je veux te protéger.**

 **\- Alors fait nous une faveur, Octavia Blake,** Melina crache presque son prénom et son nom, **protège-le sans détruire ta famille au passage.**

 **\- Melina,** hurle de nouveau le Thomas du futur, **ça suffit !**

 **\- J'essaye juste de faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, changer le futur. A moins que tu commences à réaliser que tu as plus à perdre qu'à gagner ?**

 **\- Pourquoi j'étais avec toi,** s'énerve-t-il.

 **\- Apparemment,** sourit-elle, **tu avais l'habitude d'être gentil quand tu n'étais qu'un gosse, dommage que cette caractéristique te soit passée.**

 **\- Tu es une vraie emmerdeuse,** crache-t-il.

 **\- Et toi, tu es méchant,** attaque le petite Thomas, **vous êtes tous méchant avec Melina et elle pleurait !**

 **\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire,** soupire la jeune femme, **tu as toujours été un vrai casse-pied.**

Le Thomas du futur aborde un air désolé avant que la culpabilité ne naisse sur son visage. Il fait un pas vers Melina, elle dresse sa main droite et cette fois, j'en suis certaine, elle brille. Un faisceau de lumière irradie sa peau faisant naître les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ses cheveux brillent un peu plus.

 **\- Melina attend ! Je suis déso…**

Thomas n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Melina disparaît dans un éclaire de lumière aveuglante. Un léger cri de surpris échappe à tout ceux présent, nous fermons tous les yeux et lorsque nous les ouvrons de nouveau, cette lumière semble brûler encore nos rétines. Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprise avant de pouvoir distinguer des formes et encore plus avant d'apercevoir des couleurs, et encore plus pour voir de nouveau normalement.

 **\- Quel con,** grogne Thomas. **J'espère qu'elle va revenir sinon Scar va me tuer.**

 **\- Ce serait bien fait** , lui répond sa version plus jeune.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?** Demande le plus âgé choqué.

 **\- Si devenir grand c'est être méchant alors je refuse de le devenir !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas,** tente de nouveau le voyageur.

 **\- Tu es comme maman : un méchant !**

Un silence général nous entoure, plus personne n'ose ne serait-ce bouger. La déclaration de Thomas nous a tous choqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il est vrai que je suis la première à me méfier des réactions que peut avoir Octavia lorsque Echo est dans les parages mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est mauvaise. Je fixe l'alpha des Blake. Son visage retranscrit la douleur qu'à fait naître les mots de son petit garçon.

Ses bras en tremblent, elle est obligée de serrer les poings pour arrêter cette manifestation. Son regard devient subitement noir de colère et elle fait un pas vers nous. Thomas s'agrippe à ma cuisse gauche et se cache dans mon dos. Et alors que je sens que la situation va forcément dégénérer, la voix de Bellamy me sort in-extremis du désastre imminent :

 **\- Thomas ! Tout va bien bonhomme ?**

 **\- Bell !**

Le petit court vers son oncle qui se met à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Thomas serre Bellamy dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Ce dernier use de quelques mots rassurant pour le calmer en passant doucement la main dans son dos. Ils restent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et alors que j'assiste à cette scène attendrissante, je capte le regard du voyageur du temps, une tristesse indescriptible fait briller ses yeux avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face. Ce mouvement fait réagit Bellamy qui se redresse avec le petit dans les bras.

 **\- Attends ! Thomas, tu vas bien toi aussi ?**

 **\- J'irai mieux quand tout sera réparé.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?**

 **\- Que,** il serre les poings avant de les taper contre ses cuisses, **les Blake,** je sens son loup grandir en lui, **ont beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'on m'a autorisé à prendre un autre nom que le vôtre.**

 **\- Et Scarlet ?** Demande Bellamy fébrile.

 **\- Ce n'est ni une Blake, ni une Queen. Je… je pourrai passer ce soir ? J'aimerai… j'aimerai parler à Echo.**

 **\- Bien sûr, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.**

 **\- J'aimerai que ce soit vrai,** murmure-t-il si bas que je peine à l'entendre. **Je vais tenter de retrouver Melina pour m'excuser.**

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se transforme et part en trombe vers l'est. La facilité qu'il a de se changer en loup est déconcertante. Je pensais qu'il deviendrait comme moi, effrayé à l'idée que l'animal soit plus fort que lui. Il ne paraît pas avoir peur de perdre son humanité.

Je m'approche doucement de Bellamy. Je n'ai pas oublié la colère d'Octavia et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retombe sur son frère. À ma plus grande surprise cette dernière demande :

 **\- Bellamy, pourrais-tu veiller sur Thomas cette nuit et peut-être les prochains jours ?**

 **\- Bien sûr mais…**

 **\- Fais-le sans discuter.**

 **\- Très bien. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?**

 **\- Non.**

L'alpha des Blake s'en va à son tour. Bellamy la suit du regard en serrant un peu plus Thomas dans ses bras.

 **\- Anya,** souffle-t-il, **qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ma sœur ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux rien me dire ?**

 **\- Je ne sais vraiment pas,** je souris.

 **\- D'accord. Nous rentrons à la maison ? J'ai convaincu Raven de veiller sur Echo mais quelque chose me dis que ça ne durera pas longtemps.**

 **\- Insinuerais-tu que la femme que j'aime serait imprévisible ?**

 **\- Non… elle est pire que ça, une catastrophe naturelle est plus prévisible qu'elle, Hiroshima, Tchernobyl ou Pompéi étaient plus prévisible qu'elle.**

 **\- C'est bon,** je souris, **j'ai compris. En fait, tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?**

 **\- Je crois que je vais faire du babysitting avec mon super neveu,** il le fait basculer sur ses épaules ce qui fait rire Thomas, **à part ça rien. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je vais sûrement avoir besoin d'un témoin.**

 **\- Tu compte commettre un meurtre.**

 **\- Bellamy,** je soupire, **pas ce genre de témoin.**

 **\- Quel genre de… Oh ! Raven a dit oui ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette question ? Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui. Et puis comment tu savais que j'ai été celle qui a demandé ?**

 **\- De ce que je me souviens, il n'y a peu de personne qui soit autant anti-mariage que Raven Reyes.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle ne veut rien me dire à ce sujet.**

 **\- Raven Reyes est un mystère et tu auras tout le reste de ta vie pour tenter de la comprendre. Qui d'autre est au courant ?**

 **\- Juste toi pour le moment, je vais en parler avec Lexa en arrivant.**

 **\- Ce sera un petit comité, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça en grand.**

 **\- Tu as une robe au moins ?**

 **\- Il se trouve que oui.**

 **\- Où as-tu trouver une robe de mariée sur cette île ?**

 **\- Elle était à Callie.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- L'ex-femme de Marcus.**

 **\- Ton père a été marié ?**

 **\- Oui. Callie était géniale, je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle est morte à cause d'un cancer quand j'avais 16 ans. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était malade, c'est la première et seule fois que j'ai voulu transformer quelqu'un. Marcus me l'a interdit. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais une lycanthrope. J'ai été dévasté quand elle est décédée.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Pour un malheur qui est arrivé bien avant qu'on se connaisse ? Ne soit pas stupide Bellamy… d'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ta meilleure amie doit me trouver une bague !**

 **\- Rien que ça ?**

 **\- J'en ai une pour elle,** je souris.

 **\- Très bien, je vais tenter l'impossible pour toi.**

Il sourit avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée de la maison que l'on partage avec Lexa, Clarke, Indra et toute la garde rapprochée. Je l'arrête :

 **\- Bellamy, une dernière chose ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien de bleu, d'ancien mais je peux te prêter quelque chose.**

 **\- Non. C'est…**

Je me mords la langue avant de fermer les yeux. Est-ce que je suis vraiment prête ? J'inspire profondément. La réponse est : oui.

 **\- Quand tu voudras me le demander, je suis prête.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Je suis** _ **vraiment**_ **prête, pour toi, pour Echo, pour Gaïa et pour Scarlet quand elle naîtra.**

 **\- Tu en es certaine ?**

 **\- Certaine. Mais,** je grimace, **attend encore un peu… je veux que demain ne soit qu'à Raven et moi.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Et, j'ai repensé à ce qu'a dit Thomas. Si tu le souhaite, Scarlet peut porter mon nom de famille.**

 **\- Kane ?**

 **\- Non, Lucas.**

Je passe près de lui et embrasse sa joue en lui affirmant qu'il fait partie de ma famille. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas vraiment le lien qui nous uni mais je suis rassurée à cette idée. Je crois qu'il sait que je serai une alpha très différente de sa sœur. Je ne serai jamais autoritaire mais je suis forte et je le protégerais, je les protégerai tous les trois, bientôt quatre.

J'entre dans la chambre que je partage avec Raven le sourire aux lèvres. La sorcière est allongée sur le lit, un grimoire ouvert. Je m'installe près d'elle avant de passer doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourne doucement vers moi en déposant son indexe là où sa lecture s'est arrêtée.

Je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle s'éloigne pour garder un peu plus longtemps le fantôme de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'allonge près d'elle sur le dos profitant de sa présence dans un silence apaisant. Un regard rapide au réveil m'apprend qu'il est tout juste dix heures du matin.

Ce genre de matinée devrait être interdit par une loi. Je suis épuisée.

Je vais fermer les yeux juste quelques minutes avant d'affronter le reste de cette journée. Juste quelques minutes…

J'ai à peine rebattu mes cils que d'horribles images apparaissent. Il y a du sang, beaucoup de sang, trop de sang. Il y a un cri qui me déchire les tympans et le cœur. Il y a des pleurs. Je tourne sur moi-même pour distinguer autre chose mais je ne vois rien d'autre que du sang, du sang, toujours du sang. J'approche mes mains et elles aussi sont couvertes de sang.

 **\- Scarlet,** je hurle en me redressant.

 **\- Anya,** panique Raven, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je… je crois que j'ai… j'ai eu accès à un souvenir de… Scarlet.**

Des souvenirs…

Une réalité…

Des images dans lesquels j'ai enfin compris une des raisons qui a poussé les voyageurs à revenir dans le passé.

À partir de cet instant, ils n'étaient plus les seuls à vouloir changer ce qui allait arriver. Je ne permettrais pas que cette scène horrible voie le jour. Jamais. Plutôt mourir !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Nouveau POV pour Anya où vous en savez plus sur le déroulement que va prendre la suite de l'histoire. Une date pour le mariage. Et des petites informations croustillantes sur Scarlet, Melina et Thomas. Que dire de plus ? Anya est prête à devenir alpha et elle le dit clairement à Bellamy. C'est pas mal pour un seul chapitre, non ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	39. Chapitre 38 : Primordial

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Allez, on continue gentiment sur la lancée des nombreuses révélations de la fin de cette seconde partie ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **It's always times like these** _C'est toujours à des moments comme ça_  
 **When I think of you** _Que je pense à toi_  
 **And I wonder** _Et que je me demande_  
 **If you ever think of me** _S'il t'arrive de penser à moi_

 **'Cause everything's so wrong** _Car tout est si faux_  
 **And I don't belong** _Et je n'y adhère pas_  
 **Living in your** _Vivant dans tes_  
 **Precious memories** _Souvenirs précieux_

 **'Cause I need you** _Car j'ai besoin de toi_  
 **And I miss you** _Et tu me manques_  
 **And now I wonder...** _Et maintenant je me demande..._

 **Chapitre 38 : Primordial**

Le sort était exécuté à la perfection, chaques mots et chaques insufflations de magie n'avaient qu'un seul but : retrouver le battement de cœur si violemment arraché.  
La douleur prit vie par l'apparition d'un cri qui déchira l'air mais le principal était là : un nouveau battement de cœur résonnait. Les ronces se glissaient sur et dans la peau, la mutilant au passage ne laissant derrière rien d'autre que de la chaire à vif mais chaque seconde était habitée par de nouveaux battements de cœur alors tous ces maux étaient nécessaires. La rose grandissait, s'épanouissait, changeait de teinte passant du rouge vif au bleu pâle et les premiers pétales tombèrent, s'arrachant violemment faisant revivre ces morts qui venaient de se produire aussi sûrement que si elle s'abattait sur celle qui subissait le sortilège, faisant supplier pour que la torture s'arrête mais ce mal qui garantissait ne se stoppa pas, le cœur reprenait un rythme normal. Puis tout se figea comme si le temps lui-même ployait devant ce miracle, un paradoxe tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Une vie ou plutôt une mort lui était refusé. Cet enfant vivrait aussi longtemps que la rose aurait de pétales. Et le temps savait… il savait qu'un de ces pétales avait lui aussi trompé la mort il y a bien longtemps.

Les ronces grandissaient, les pétales changeaient de teinte, s'arrachaient de temps à autre et le cœur battait, voilà quel genre de jour c'était : un de plus, avec un cœur qui continuait de battre, défiant le temps et la mort.

* * *

Je passe ma main sur mon épaule gauche en étirant ma nuque pour essayer de faire passer cette sensation désagréable qui m'habite. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sous mon pull noir et sent les contours du sortilège se resserrer. Je soupire sans comprendre cette sur-activité. Cette animation est inhabituelle et quelque peu inquiétante, la dernière fois que j'ai ressentie cette étrange sensation c'était… je secoue la tête pour éloigner le mauvais souvenir. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

J'ai à peine le temps de glisser mes doigts au niveau de mon omoplate qu'une douleur aiguë mais furtive irradie mon indexe. Je jure entre mes dents avant de porter le membre douloureux à ma bouche arrêtant instantanément le sang. Je fixe ensuite la piqûre et remarque la présence d'une épine.

Sérieusement… se faire agresser par un sortilège qui théoriquement devrait vous protéger c'est un comble ! Je plisse le nez en me mordillant la lèvre. Je prends une forte inspiration en fermant les yeux. La rose est en constant mouvement, s'en est infernale. Je n'ai jamais trouvé cela aussi épuisant de la sentir évoluer de la sorte. Ça ne s'arrête jamais, pas même la nuit.

Quand… quand ce phénomène a-t-il commencé exactement ? Le premier jour où j'ai posé les pieds dans le passé. Je soupire en laissant mes cils se redresser. C'est faux et je suis trop exténuée pour me mentir à moi-même. L'activité anormal du sortilège a débuté à l'instant même où Melina est arrivée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou plutôt j'essaye d'en ignorer la raison. Je secoue la tête alors qu'un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. Elle est en danger, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Sa décision de devenir une voyageuse du temps a provoqué quelque chose qui pourrait bien la tuer. C'est pour cette raison que je suis aussi inquiète pour elle, cette simple et unique raison.

Je ne veux pas la perdre. Correction : je ne veux pas perdre un nouveau pétale. Je ne le supporterai pas, pas à nouveau. C'est à mon sens pire que de mourir.

 **\- Scar,** la voix de Thomas me fait sursauter, **tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Hum,** je réponds vaguement.

 **\- C'est la rose,** s'inquiète-t-il, **j'ai remarqué que tu faisais plus d'insomnie.**

 **\- Tu as retrouvé Melina ?** Je demande pour tenter de changer de sujet.

 **\- Tu sais bien que non. Je l'ai cherché partout. Elle a dû quitter l'île. Je m'excuserai dès son retour, promis.**

 **\- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire,** j'élude.

Je me détourne légèrement en serrant les poings. Je fais tout pour éviter de paniquer alors que concrètement je suis complètement affolée à l'idée de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve. Et si elle était en danger ? Si elle était blessée ? Pire, si elle ne revenait jamais ?

Jamais… j'y ai souvent réfléchis. Une part de moi, pourrait se sentir soulagée de ne plus à avoir à la supporter. Elle est tellement… tellement… elle m'agace au plus haut point ! Je pourrai la tuer de mes propres mains mais je sais au fond de moi ce que me ferai subir son trépas et je ne peux pas revivre ce supplice. Jamais.

Encore moins pour Melina… je secoue la tête, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de me mettre dans la tête ? Si elle veut disparaître, qu'elle le fasse, qu'importe ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais complètement vide à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne.

Vide… de nouveau ce nœud dans mon estomac. Vide… je secoue rapidement la tête. Vide… pourquoi je me sens à ce point abandonner ? C'est tellement stupide. Je voudrais que cette sensation s'éloigne qu'elle s'envole c'est encore plus insupportable que cette douleur qui grandit un peu plus chaque jour sous et sur ma peau.

 **\- Tu veux que je regarde ?** Demande doucement Thomas.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- La rose,** précise-t-il, **tu veux que je la regarde ?**

 **\- Non. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Scar…**

 **\- Très bien,** je soupire en enlevant mon sweat, **regarde.**

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'au canapé et m'affale dessus. Je n'aime pas particulièrement que quelqu'un puisse voir les traces qu'a laissé la magie de Raven. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu le courage de regarder à quoi ça ressemblait. Je compare souvent la rose a une cicatrice, à ceci près qu'elle est vivante.  
Thomas fait glisser ses doigts sur ma colonne. Il est le seul avec Anya que j'autorise à toucher. Il s'arrête près de mon épaule gauche, là où un des pétale bleu flotte. Je ferme fortement les paupières en retenant ma respiration.

 **\- Tu n'as toujours pas parler à Echo ?**

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien lui dire ?**

 **\- C'est ta mère et tu l'aimes.**

 **\- J'ai peur,** je finis par avouer, **j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai ressentir si nous n'arrivons pas à la sauver. Je ne peux pas la perdre deux fois… je ne le supporterais pas.**

 **\- La couleur de son pétale a légèrement changé. Le bleu est plus pâle, moins vif. Son destin doit être en plein changement.**

 **\- Thomas,** je souffle.

 **\- Je comprends tes réticences Scar. Je comprends,** répète-t-il, **mais tu devrais vraiment profiter de ce temps qui t'ai accordé pour la connaître un peu plus. Je lui ai parlée aujourd'hui,** je perçois son sourire dans sa voix, **elle est comme dans mes souvenirs.**

 **\- Tu as plus de souvenirs d'elle que moi,** je dis tristement.

 **\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais de…**

 **\- Thomas,** je le coupe, **s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Très bien, je ne dis plus rien à ce sujet. Les ronces se resserrent,** précise-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur ma peau, **je n'ai jamais vu la rose agir de la sorte. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Et,** mon cœur s'arrête net alors que son indexe finit sa course sur le pétale de Melina, je peine à déglutir, qu'est-ce que je dis, je n'arrive même plus à respirer, **ce pétale est plus étrange que d'habitude.**

 **\- Il passe au bleu ?** Je panique.

 **\- Pas vraiment ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?**

 **\- Je dirai que la couleur devient plus vive, plus brillante, plus… nuancée.**

 **\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de bleu ?**

 **\- Certain.**

Je ne peux empêcher un soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Melina va bien… tant que la teinte de son pétale reste rouge et ne vire pas au bleu c'est qu'elle ne court aucun danger. Je me sens tellement apaisée de savoir que la couleur ne change pas, du moins pas vraiment, qu'importe qu'elle soit plus brillante. Je peux vivre avec ce constat, il n'en aurait pas été de même si Thomas m'avait révélé que le pétale se cyanosait _(= devenait bleu)_.

 **\- Tu ne sais toujours pas de qui il s'agit,** m'interroge avec douceur mon cousin.

 **\- Non,** je réponds sur le même ton.

J'ai bien conscience qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge et que Thomas ne mérite pas que je déforme la vérité, pas avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas, non je ne peux pas lui avouer qu'il s'agit de Melina. Jamais. J'ai compris que c'était elle a la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer ce qu'il se passe quand je rencontre pour la première fois une personne qui se trouve être un des pétales qui me garde en vie, c'est comme respirer l'air pure tout en haut d'une montagne, voir l'océan pour la première fois, c'est un sentiment de liberté inégalé.

Quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur Melina, c'était diffèrent. Je ne saurais pas expliquer comment ni même pourquoi mais tout était… décuplé, plus fort, plus transcendant, plus définitif.

Et puis, je l'ai reconnu… _elle_ , celle qui était là, le jour du meurtre de mes parents alors je l'ai détestée parce qu'en plus d'avoir emmené avec elle les âmes de mes parents, elle n'a pas levé le petit doigt. Elle n'a rien fait alors que je suppliais pour que ce massacre s'arrête. Elle n'a rien fait… je ferme les yeux et ressers mes poings, je fais tout pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulent. Elle n'a rien fait… je secoue la tête. Il est bien là le plus grand mensonge de toute ma vie. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle a accompli ce jour-là. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a fait bien plus encore. Elle a détourné mon attention de ce spectacle macabre.

Alors même que mes parents se faisaient assassiner sous mes yeux, je n'ai presque rien vu de cette sanglante journée parce que Melina était là. J'ouvre doucement les paupières alors qu'une larme s'échappe. Je la chasse aussi rapidement que possible. Elle était là… elle me parlait et détournait mon attention, je me souviens de chacun de ses mots. J'essuie rapidement ma joue. Elle était là… et ses mains encadraient mon visage. Elle me touchait faisant en sorte qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre qu'elle qui puisse m'atteindre.

Elle était là, Melina était présente le pire jour de ma vie et pendant cet instant fugace, elle est devenue mon monde.

Melina me touchait et je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette sensation. Pas alors que la seconde fois où j'ai effleuré sa peau, j'ai bien failli trépasser comme n'importe qui d'autre. J'aurai pu lui succomber, j'aurai dû… mais la rose m'a sauvé encore une fois. J'ai été la première personne que Melina touchait qui n'ait pas rejoint la mort. La première, la seule, mais je n'oublierai jamais la souffrance, ce mal qui grandissait en moi, j'aurais voulu mourir encore plus que le jour où Raven a imposé le sort sur, et dans ma peau.

 **\- Je suis certain que tu rencontreras cette personne d'ici peu,** souris Thomas en laissant sa main s'éloigner de son dos, **et si cette personne t'aide à rester en vie, je l'aime déjà.**

 **\- Tu fais partis des pétales Thomas,** je lui rappelle.

 **\- C'est pas pareil,** élude-t-il.

 **\- Si tu le dis,** je le taquine en remettant mon sweat.

Je m'apprête à reprendre un sujet légèrement plus sérieux. J'aimerai savoir comment il se sent en sachant Octavia aussi proche. Je ne sais que trop bien que la rancœur ne fait que grandir. Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je vois qu'il souffre à cause de cette proximité avec sa mère biologique. J'ai aussi conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais agi comme il l'a fait avec Melina si Octavia n'avait pas été là. Il est une autre personne en la présence de son ancienne alpha.

 **\- Thomas…**

La porte d'entrée claque violemment, nous nous retournons comme un seul homme vers cette dernière. Le premier détail qui me frappe c'est la neige sur le manteau noir. L'automne est presque fini et il ne neige jamais sur l'île. Puis il y a le second élément anormal, du sang beaucoup de sang qui s'écoule de la main gauche et qui tombe sur le parquet en bois. Un soupire se fait entendre et la main qui n'est pas blessée fait tomber la capuche.

Les cheveux nacrés de Melina sont humides et légèrement plus ondulés que d'habitude. Elle secoue doucement la tête avant de retirer son manteau. Son profil ne montre aucun signe de douleur mais le sang est aussi présent sur son visage et c'est le sien, je le sais, il a une odeur particulière. Je serre les poings pour m'empêcher de sur-réagir. Je ne dois pas courir vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. De toute façon, elle tient debout, non ?

Un gémissement lui échappe, j'écarquille les yeux au possible. Très bien, je me contrefiche de ce que pourrait penser Thomas, je vais la voir et m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Je commence à me redresser quand mon cousin me passe devant, il se précipite vers la faucheuse alors qu'elle se dirige vers les escaliers.

 **\- Melina,** dit-il un peu plus fort pour l'arrêter, **attend.**

Je la vois se tendre légèrement avant de se maintenir le bras gauche au plus près de son corps. D'un geste lent, elle se tourne vers Thomas nous laissant découvrir son visage tuméfié, tout le côté gauche est abîmé, sa joue est marquée par un bleu énorme, son arcade ne saigne plus mais il y a une lacération franche et net, sa lèvre inférieure est complètement explosée et ressort dans un mélange de couleur étrange noir et rouge quant à son menton et son cou, ils sont marqués par deux coupures qui semblent particulièrement profondes. Je me fige complètement devant ce spectacle. Je suis horrifiée. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal…

Je me redresse et mon mouvement attire son regard. Je fronce les sourcils en captant son air désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. Je… elle est blessée. Je serre les poings au possible faisant trembler tout mon corps. Qui a pu lui faire ça ? Comment quelqu'un a pu lui faire subir un tel traitement sans la toucher ?

 **\- Merde,** souffle Thomas, **qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

 **\- De toute évidence Bae n'a pas apprécié mon intervention de l'autre fois.**

 **\- Le dieu de la guerre s'en est pris à toi ?** Demande avec inquiétude mon cousin.

 **\- Pire,** murmure-t-elle. **En fait, je ne t'en veux pas,** elle sourit, **je sais que tu n'es plus le même en présence d'Octavia mais si je dois bien avouer que le mini-toi est bien plus agréable.**

Sans attendre qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se retourne et grimpe les escaliers deux à deux laissant derrière elle quelque goutte de sang. Je retiens un haut le cœur. Je crois que je frôle la crise de panique. Je dois la retenir. Je dois… je n'arrive plus à respirer !

 **\- Melina,** je réussi à prononcer difficilement.

 **\- Je vais bien Éleusis,** elle balaye mon inquiétude de sa main ensanglantée, **je vais juste dormir un jour ou deux, peut-être cinq,** grimace-t-elle en reprenant son ascension vers le deuxième étage.

Ma mâchoire en tombe presque. Elle va bien ? Elle se fout de moi ? Je vais la tuer, je vais _vraiment_ la tuer. Je m'apprête à me précipite pour la poursuivre dans les escaliers et en découdre avec elle une bonne fois pour toute quand la voix de Thomas fait éclater ma bulle :

 **\- Cette fois, je te l'accorde Scar. Elle agit plus bizarrement que d'habitude.**

 **\- Je me tue à vous le dire ! Depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint dans le passé, elle a un complètement étrange.**

 **\- Ouais… ça reste Melina, cette fille est incompréhensible. Tu arrives à imaginer quelque chose de pire que le dieu de la guerre ? Elle dramatise sûrement, non.**

Pire que le dieu de la guerre, j'avoue que je ne vois pas… Thomas a certainement raison, elle doit exagérer.

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond en essayant d'imaginer comment elle gère cette situation. Je plisse le nez, contrariée. Comment diable cette emmerdeuse peut être la mort personnifiée, tuer tout ce qu'elle touche et être aussi fragile en même temps. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu blessée, pour pas grand-chose. Madame était tombée, Madame s'était cognée ou Madame avait simplement trébucher dans l'escalier.

Je grogne entre mes dents. Comment est-il humainement possible d'être aussi maladroite ? Melina serait capable de se prendre un poteau en pleine rue ! Je serre encore plus les poings. Je ne peux décemment pas rester sans savoir si rien n'est grave. Je monte pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche, c'est décidé, j'y vais !

J'ai besoin d'une excuse, n'importe quoi, la première absurdité qui me passerait par la tête…

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas excusé,** je souffle.

 **\- Tu es sérieuse ? Je crois qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de mes excuses. N'empêche, elle doit morfler grave, son visage est sacrément abimé.**

 **\- Plus fragile qu'une humaine,** je soupire. **Je vais m'excuser pour toi.**

 **\- Attends, tu es sérieuse, vraiment ?**

 **\- Très,** je conclus en posant un pied sur la première marche, **demande à Bastian s'il a vu quelque chose à propos de quelque chose qui pourrait être pire que la personnification même de la guerre.**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous en aurait parler ?**

 **\- Demande lui,** j'insiste en grimpant rapidement les escaliers.

Le retentissement de la sonnette me stoppe net dans mon avancée. Normalement, je l'ignorerai afin de m'assurer enfin que la vie de Melina n'est pas en danger mais voilà, c'est Anya derrière la porte. Je me bats contre moi-même durant une longue, très longue seconde avant de jurer entre mes dents et de redescendre pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et découvrir sans surprise Anya.

 **\- Re-bonjour,** je souris.

 **\- Tu savais que c'était moi,** demande-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Toujours.**

 **\- Okay. Je… il fallait que je te parle.**

 **\- Il y a un problème ? Raven va bien ?** Je l'interroge en réalisant que la sorcière n'est pas avec elle. **Ou alors c'est Lexa, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour rameuter les autres.**

 **\- Ou alors il n'y a rien de grave et je voulais simplement te parler.**

 **\- Ah… désolée.**

Anya ne dit plus un mot après mes excuses. Elle se contente de m'observer avec ce regard qui la définit. Je me suis toujours sentie intimidée par sa façon de détailler ceux qui l'entourent. C'est comme si elle voyait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

 **\- Je vais te poser une question et je vais te demander d'être honnête avec moi.**

 **\- Bien sûre.**

 **\- Dans le futur…**

 **\- Anya,** je la coupe, **tu ne devrais pas.**

 **\- C'est important,** insiste-t-elle. **J'ai besoin de savoir pour agir au mieux. Donc, dans le futur, tu es orpheline ? Tes parents,** sa voix se brise légèrement avant de reprendre, **Bellamy et Echo, ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- J'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois honnête.**

Je déglutis difficilement. Je me sens tanguer en arrière, avant de prendre un peu plus appuis sur la porte. Comment… comment a-t-elle deviné ? Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour me battre contre la réponse qu'elle attend. Je détourne les yeux.

 **\- Comment ?** Je reprends doucement.

 **\- J'ai fait un cauchemar et je suis à peu près certaine qu'il s'agit de tes souvenirs.**

Je baisse la tête et fixe avec une attention bien trop grande mes chaussettes grises. Je laisse mes yeux se balader sur la virgule du logo de la marque _Nike_. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de clore mes paupières.

 **\- J'ai bien perdu mes parents mais je ne suis pas orpheline,** je relève les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux d'Anya, **je te l'ai dit que tu étais beaucoup plus que mon alpha.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que…**

 **\- Rae et toi, vous m'avez aimée, élevée, apprit à vivre avec cette perte qui aurait pu me définir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et,** je passe ma main sur mon épaule gauche sentant la rose se mouvoir légèrement, **bien plus encore.**

 **\- Dis-moi que vous avez un plan pour les sauver.**

 **\- Oui,** je déglutis difficilement, **même si pour moi ça signifie que d'une certaine manière, je te perds. J'aime de tout mon être mes parents, ils me manquent tous les jours mais,** je prends une forte inspiration, **tu es ma vraie mère.**

 **-Et Raven ?**

Je secoue vivement la tête en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Je fermer les yeux aussi fortement que possible pour retenir mes larmes quand je parviens à dire :

 **\- Pas cette question Anya, tout sauf cette question, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je la perds.**

 **\- Anya ! S'il te plaît, arrête.**

 **\- Je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper,** sourit-elle avec une détermination que je ne suis pas certaine de lui connaître, **et je vais commencer par concrétiser une promesse qu'elle m'a fait dès demain.**

 **\- Une promesse ?**

 **\- Tiens,** elle me tend une petite boîte bleue, **j'ai compris toute à l'heure que tu étais une Lucas. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point c'était vrai. Je… il faut que tu sois présente demain.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a demain ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas arrivé dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? Les choses sont en train de changer.**

 **\- Anya, je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Nous nous marierons demain et tu as tout intérêt à venir puisque je t'ai confié la bague de Raven.**

 **\- Tu… vous… quoi ?**

 **\- Les choses changent,** dit-elle avec un certain soulagement, **je ne vais pas perdre tes parents et encore moins Raven quel que soit la vérité à son sujet et,** elle s'approche posant doucement sa main sur ma tête, l'agitant un peu pour ébouriffer mes cheveux, c'est un geste tellement familier, **je trouverai un moyen d'être présente pour toi. Tu ne me perdras pas, je ne serais peut-être plus la même mais je serai là. C'est une promesse.**

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir la croire… tellement. Mais la vérité c'est que même si j'ai choisi de suivre Aiden, je ne pense pas pouvoir changer les chose. Pourtant… oui, pourtant j'ai une preuve juste là dans le creux de ma main. J'observe cette petite boîte.

D'accord. Très bien. Je veux bien nous laisser une chance et peut-être, oui peut-être qu'un jour les choses changeront vraiment.

Anya a certainement raison, tout commence avec demain.

 **\- Je serai là.**

 **\- Bien. Ne soit pas en retard,** ajoute-t-elle en venant embrasser avec douceur mon front, **à 11 heures, sur la plage ouest, près de la cabane de je ne sais plus trop quoi.**

 **\- La cabane des âmes,** je ne peux m'empêcher de la corriger.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le plus important,** élude-t-elle en descendent les marches sans se retourner, **11 heures, ne soit pas en retard.**

 **\- Je ne le serai pas.**

 **\- Parfait. À demain !**

Et elle part en courant comme si elle avait peur que je change d'avis alors que, la vérité, c'est que je ne raterai cet événement pour rien au monde. Je referme doucement la porte d'entrée. Anya et Raven vont se marier… c'est fou ! Je me demande comment la blonde à pu convaincre la sorcière… d'où je viens, elle a toujours refusé.

Je serre un peu plus la boîte bleue dans ma main. Elles vont se mariée. J'ai du mal à le croire. J'imagine que Morgane n'est pas au courant. Je secoue vivement la tête, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de me poser des questions quasi existentielles sur ce grand changement entre le présent et le futur : Melina !

Sans plus attendre, je grimpe au premier étage et dépose l'écrin dans ma chambre. J'en sors tout aussi rapidement que j'y suis entrée et monte au second étage pour rejoindre la faucheuse. Je me stoppe net devant sa porte en percevant la voix de Bastian :

 **\- J'aurai pu te prévenir pour que tu évites ce désagrément si tu te décidais à me parler de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là.**

 **\- Et quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je ne parlerais jamais, jamais, jamais,** elle détache le mot sur la longueur, **de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là ?**

 **\- Mais si tu en parlais, je pourrais t'aider à éviter ce genre de désagrément.**

 **\- Si tu enlevais ton foutu masque, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation,** s'énerve-t-elle.

 **\- Tu es en colère à cause de ce qui est arrivé mais ne t'en prends pas à moi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère, si je l'étais, tu ne serais plus là à me prendre la tête avec encore et toujours ce même sujet stérile.**

 **\- J'essaye simplement de t'aider,** s'énerve-t-il.

 **\- Le seul que tu veux aider, c'est toi-même. Sors de ma chambre maintenant.**

 **\- Je suis tout autant concerné que toi par le retour d'Amber.**

 **\- Sors de ma chambre,** hurle Melina.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que même après tout ce temps tu sois toujours terrifiée par elle, tu pourrais la tuer avec une facilité déconcertante.**

 **\- Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ? Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne suis pas mes sœurs, je ne suis pas une tueuse. Et ce qui me terrifie ce n'est pas Amber, mais ce que signifie son retour et que tu ne sois pas assez clairvoyant pour le comprendre ça me dépasse complètement.**

 **\- Nous aurions beaucoup moins de problème si tu acceptais enfin qui tu es ?**

 **\- Oh je vois… je serai prête à affronter mon passé mais pas toi ?**

 **\- Tu as toujours été plus forte que moi.**

 **\- C'est certain et ne t'avise plus de me donner des leçons tant que tu porteras ce masque.**

 **\- Amber est…**

 **\- Sors de ma chambre,** hurle-t-elle, **sors de ma chambre,** reprend-elle avec colère mais plus doucement, _**maintenant**_.

 **\- Tu ne…**

 **\- Bastian,** j'interviens en ouvrant brusquement la porte, **je crois que tu devrais l'écouter et sortir.**

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette porte ? Pourquoi je suis intervenue ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire de plus ? Je me sens ridicule. Et… est-ce que Melina est en sous-vêtements ? Non mais ses blessures sont beaucoup plus graves que ce que je pensais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arriver à la fin ? Pourquoi toute la partie gauche de son corps semble être passée à la déchiqueteuse ? Okay… j'exagère peut-être un peu avec cette histoire de déchiqueteuse, c'est peut-être un peu trop, mais il y a des plaies partout.

 **\- Va-t'en Scar,** Bastian s'avance vers moi pour me faire reculer, **ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne pas.**

Ça ne me concerne pas ? Qui agresse Melina alors qu'elle est blessée, ça ne me concerne pas ? Il déconne là j'espère ! Je serre les poings en fixant son masque non sans une pointe d'animosité. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de déclarer :

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé que ça ne me concernait pas que c'est ce que moi je pense.**

 **\- Il va falloir que tu te décides un jour, tu la détestes ou tu veux la protéger.**

 **\- Bastian,** tranche Melina, **ça suffit !**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'attacher à** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **\- J'ai dit : ça suffit !**

 **\- Comme tu veux, mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée Melina, il faudra que tu me parles de ce qui t'es arrivée ce jour-là, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

 **\- Et il faudra que tu enlèves ce masque,** dit-elle en serrant le poing.

Bastian fait volte-face pour sortir de la chambre, il me bouscule en passant et je le foudroie du regard quand il se dirige vers la cage d'escalier. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais un de ces jours, il va payer pour son comportement. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir agi de la sorte avec Melina.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, Éleusis. Je sais gérer Bastian depuis le temps.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que c'est à cause de cet idiot que je suis "inquiète" comme tu dis, tu t'es regardée ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens debout.**

 **\- C'est parce que nous faisions trop de bruit alors,** reprend-elle avec son putain de sourire en coin, **je suis désolée pour ça aussi.**

Non mais je rêve, elle se fout de moi cette idiote ! Je la toise avec un regard assassin alors elle sourit un peu plus avant d'attraper un jogging noir moutonné et de l'enfiler. Ce petit étirement particulièrement agaçant ne quitte pas ses lèvres quand elle dit :

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je te suis à l'infirmerie. Mais il faudra vraiment que tu me laisses dormir après.**

 **\- Ne bouge pas,** je serre les dents, **je vais chercher de quoi te soigner et ne t'endors pas. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, c'est dangereux.**

 **\- Si c'est ce petit accrochage qui fini par me tuer,** elle passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux, **je vais le prendre très mal.**

 **\- Petit,** je grogne, **encore une fois, tu t'es regardée ?**

 **\- Éleusis,** elle soupire alors que sa voix s'adoucit, **j'ai connu bien pire.**

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça,** je bougonne, **et ne t'avise pas de bouger tant que je ne suis pas revenue, sinon je te traque comme la pire des criminels qui soit.**

 **\- J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain pour me soigner,** elle indique la pièce de son indexe avec toujours ce sourire qui m'horripile, **et Scarlet, les loups ne traquent pas, ils chassent.**

 **\- Oh parce que tu crois que je me contenterai seulement de ma partie lycanthrope pour te rattraper ?**

 **\- Très bien,** rit elle, **je n'ai rien dit.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment peut-elle rire dans ce genre de situation ? C'est insensé ! Elle m'agace tellement. Je fonce dans la salle de bain, ouvre tous les placards sans ménagement et arrête mes yeux sur un pilulier. J'hésite un instant avant de le saisir pour y voir trois comprimées, ranger dans chaque case. Je fronce les sourcils avant d'essayer de trouver les boîtes pour savoir ce qu'elle prend. Mais mon regard s'arrête sur une trousse à pharmacie énorme, je délaisse le pilier pour prendre la boîte en métal rouge et blanche, chaque chose en son temps.

Je reviens vers la chambre en ouvrant sa trousse à pharmacie, elle est très complète. Je souris en trouvant tout ce dont j'ai besoin et surtout des gants. Je ne voudrais pas être réduit en poussière simplement parce que je veux m'assurer que certaine de ses plaies se referment. Je relève les yeux et la découvre allongée sur son lit, le regard rivé vers le plafond. À mon tour, je lève la tête pour découvrir une peinture qui représente un paysage avec un grand arbre qui semble avoir trois troncs distincts avec des cabanes en bois construites au milieu de celui-ci, une forêt s'étend au loin, le ciel n'est pas bleu mais jaune, orangé faisant penser à la fin de journée. C'est magnifique, comme toujours. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai toujours vu griffonner, dessiner, peindre ce même paysage encore et encore, je me demande ce qu'il représente pour elle.

Je tire une chaise jusqu'à son lit et elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Une grimace lui échappe alors qu'elle se redresse. Je m'installe et sort le matériel de suture avant d'enfiler non pas une mais deux paires de gants, mieux vaut être prudente !

 **\- Arrête,** souffle-t-elle, **je peux très bien m'en occuper moi-même.**

 **\- Mais oui, tu vas pouvoir recoudre ton arcade seule.**

 **\- C'est trop dangereux, Éleusis.**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça,** je soupire, **et laisser certaine de tes blessures sans soins c'est aussi dangereux.**

 **\- Puisque je te dis que je vais le faire.**

 **\- Et tu pense que je vais te croire ?**

 **\- Envoie le kit,** sourit-elle de nouveau en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Éleusis…**

 **\- Je m'appelle Scarlet !**

 **\- Donne-le moi,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

Melina insiste avec une telle détermination que je peine à garder mon regard ancré dans ses iris pastels. Je secoue la tête pour refuser de lui céder. Elle me défie encore plus, ses yeux semblent prendre vie et je me fige alors que ses cheveux brillent un peu plus. Je sens ma main légèrement trembler alors que les ronces de la rose se resserrent un peu plus. Je serre un peu plus la mâchoire, avant de lui lancer ce qu'elle demande. Elle le rattrape sans difficulté et son sourire revient, au même moment, la pression qu'exerçait les ronces sur mon cœur se délit.

C'était quoi ça encore ? Que la rose m'agresse deux fois en une seule journée c'est complètement inédit. Et c'est surtout du grand n'importe quoi ! Je voulais simplement aider Melina, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Sérieusement, je sais que c'est dangereux de la toucher mais j'allais porter des gants ! Son pouvoir n'allait tout de même pas les atomiser. Il l'aurait fait ? Elle est aussi capable de détruire ce qui n'est pas vivant ? Ce serait vraiment possible ?

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux bien attraper mes lunettes sur le bureau, s'il te plaît.**

Je soupire en me levant. Je sais qu'elle en a besoin pour mieux contrôler d'une façon complètement incompréhensible ses pouvoirs. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle en a besoin maintenant. Je les attrape, les observe et remarque que je vois plus petit à travers le verre. Qu'est-ce que ? J'ouvre les branches avant de passer la paire de lunette devant mes yeux. Il y a une correction ? Je les pose sur mon nez et tout ce qui m'entoure devient flou.

 **\- Tu as des problèmes de vue ?** Je demande septique.

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Mais tu ne peux pas avoir des problèmes de vue, tu n'es pas humaine. Je croyais que tu les portais pour mieux contrôler tes pouvoirs.**

 **\- C'est aussi le cas.**

 **\- J'ai du mal à comprendre. Je n'ai jamais vu un non-humain avoir besoin de lunettes.**

 **\- Quand mes iris ont changés de couleur, le monde qui m'entourait est devenu flou,** explique-t-elle.

Ses iris ont quoi ? Changés de couleur ? C'est une blague qu'elle est en train de me faire ?

Je m'avance doucement en faisant glisser ses lunettes de mon nez. Je garde une des branches entre mon pouce et mon indexe et les fait tourner en réfléchissant. Alors ses yeux n'auraient pas toujours eu cette couleur pastelle étrange. Comment c'est possible ? Je tends la main gauche vers elle et sa réaction est immédiate :

 **\- Fait attention, ne me touche pas.**

 **\- Je porte encore les gants,** je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre en faisant tournoyer sa paire de lunette devant elle.

 **\- Il y a vraiment des moments où tu es inconsciente Éleusis.**

 **\- C'est Scarlet.**

 **\- Je préfère Éleusis,** sourit-elle en prenant ses lunettes.

 **\- Et bien moi, je préfère Scarlet.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je suis désolée parce que je n'arrêterai pas de t'appeler ainsi puisque tu es Éleusis.**

 **\- Tu as bien conscience que ça ne veut rien dire, n'est pas ?**

 **\- Pas pour moi.**

Je soupire. Plus le temps passe, plus je me résigne. Il est peu probable que je gagne cette bataille. Si au moins je savais ce que signifie Éleusis, peut-être et je dis bien peut-être, que je l'accepterai plus facilement. Mais Melina se fait un malin plaisir de ne rien me dire de plus. Une fois, j'ai posé la question à Bastian et il a dit que c'était une référence au conte préféré de Melina. J'ai fait de recherche mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien.

Je reste assise sur cette foutue chaise, à la regarder se soigner pendant un temps qui me semble infini. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer son habilité, ce n'est clairement pas la première fois qu'elle se soigne de la sorte. Ses gestes sont tellement fluides que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie : passer son temps à se rafistoler.

Le silence commence à être lourd entre nous et j'ai du mal à tenir en place. Il est pourtant hors de question que je bouge de cette chambre tant qu'elle n'aura pas fini de se soigner. Je prends une forte inspiration en lui demandant :

 **\- Si tes yeux n'ont pas toujours été de cette couleur, comment étaient-ils avant ?**

 **\- Je ne m'en souviens plus mais Bastian m'a assuré qu'ils étaient verts.**

 **\- Vert, genre normal ?**

 **\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal,** répond-elle amusée.

 **\- Comment ce changement est arrivé ?**

 **\- Je ne parle pas de ça,** dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

 **\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, qui est Amber ?**

 **\- Tu étais là depuis le début,** soupire-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

Melina lâche la compresse qu'elle appliquait sur son cou et se laisse tomber en arrière sur son matelas. Son regard s'accroche de nouveau à la peinture murale mais il n'y a plus ce calme, juste une infinie douleur et peut-être un peu de tristesse.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de parler d'Amber non plus,** prononce-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. Elle serre ses deux poings alors qu'effectuer ce geste de sa main gauche doit lui faire un mal de chien. Je vois cette lumière blanche refléter les six couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel naître dans le creux de ses mains. Elle a envie de fuir, c'est purement instinctif. À quel point cette Amber a pu lui faire du mal pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle, **de quoi tu veux parler parce que ce silence est en train de me tuer.**

 **\- Rien ne t'oblige à rester Éleusis.**

 **\- Tu crois ça ?**

 **\- Bastian avait au moins raison sur un point,** elle se redresse et plante ses iris pastels dans les miennes, **tu me détestes,** elle conclut sa phrase avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te regarder te vider de ton sang.**

 **\- Pour la plupart des gens, s'en est une.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens,** je réponds avec véhémence.

 **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien et c'est certainement pour cette raison que** _ **moi**_ **, je t'apprécie autant Éleusis.**

Je reste bouche bée alors que mon cœur s'emballe très légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Elle m'apprécie. Comment est-ce possible, je suis horrible avec elle. La plupart du temps… quand j'y arrive… le plus souvent possible. Bref, je fais ce que je peux pour que tout le monde pense et Melina la première que je n'ai pour elle que de l'aversion mais _elle_ , elle m'apprécie quand même. Pourquoi ?

Comment fait-elle pour me toucher autant avec des mots aussi simples ? Je détourne les yeux alors que sa voix résonne dans ma tête et que le souvenir de notre première rencontre se rejoue : "Ne regarde que moi, rien d'autre. Je suis là. Je te protège. Ne regarde pas le reste. Il n'y a que moi." . Je secoue doucement la tête pour chasser cette image et surtout la sensation fantôme de ses mains sur mes joues.

Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu'à ce moment-là déjà ses yeux étaient pastel et qu'elle avait l'air aussi âgée qu'aujourd'hui. Je me demande quel âge elle a. Le fait que son père soit un dieu, celui de la mort, fait-il d'elle un être immortel ? Clairement pas quand je vois tout ce sang et sa vue qui a de toute évidence sa vue des problèmes. Si on oublie pendant un instant ses pouvoirs mortels, elle est presque humaine.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de toucher par la magie d'aussi humain qu'elle.

 **\- Je penserai peut-être à commencer à t'apprécier le jour où tu arrêteras de m'appeler Éleusis.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'apprécieras jamais,** sourit-elle amuser.

 **\- Ça ne risque pas en effet…**

 **\- Nous verrons bien, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner facilement,** souligne-t-elle, **Éleusis.**

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes,** je grogne.

 **\- Aucune chance.**

 **\- Nous verrons bien,** je réponds à mon tour alors qu'elle applique le dernier pansement au-dessus de son œil. **Tu es certaine qu'il ne faut pas de points.**

 **\- Certaine.**

 **\- Tu dis ça seulement pour que je ne te touche pas.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie pour une égratignure.**

 **\- Nous n'avons clairement pas la même définition du mot égratignure.**

 **\- Tu ne me toucheras pas,** _ **Scarlet**_ **.**

La façon dont elle vient de prononcer mon prénom me fait frissonner. Je recule légèrement jusqu'à ce que mon dos trouve le dossier de la chaise. Son regard m'envoie des éclairs. Très bien, j'ai compris, pour cette fois, je laisse couler mais si ça saigne encore demain, je sévis.

 **\- Je vais te laisser te reposer,** je reprends les yeux baisser en me levant. **Je viendrai vérifier que tu es toujours en vie dans quelques heures.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé.**

 **\- Je viendrai,** j'insiste.

 **\- Très bien.**

Je me dirige vers sa porte sans dire un mot de plus. Elle va bien. Je peux enfin respirer convenablement : elle va bien. Il faut que j'intègre bien cette information dans ma petite tête : elle va bien. Il est tant que la rose le comprenne et qu'elle arrête de se resserrer parce que : elle va bien.

 **\- En fait,** je me retourne vers Melina, **Amber, c'est une de mes sœurs. Et si elle m'a trouvée c'est que mon père sait que je suis vivante.**

J'acquiesce doucement pour qu'elle sache que j'ai bien entendu. Je referme lentement sa porte mais ma main ne quitte pas la poignée. Amber est sa sœur, une autre faucheuse. Est-ce qu'elle a le même genre de pouvoirs que Melina ? Est-ce qu'elle peut la toucher ? Comment le dieu de la mort peut-il croire que sa fille est décédée ? Et… pourquoi Melina semblait à ce point terrifiée à cette idée ?

Allez Scarlet, lâche cette poignée, éloigne-toi de cette porte et surtout, surtout ne retourne pas dans cette chambre !

C'est pas vrai…

 **\- Okay,** j'ouvre de nouveau la porte avec un peu trop d'entrain **, à quel point c'est grave ?**

Melina fronce légèrement les sourcils en me voyant réapparaître dans sa chambre mais elle n'essaye pas de me cacher son amusement.

 **\- Tant qu'il ne sait pas où je me trouve, je devrais être en sécurité.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ce genre de choses pour toi. Si tu es en danger, nous devons le savoir.**

 **-** _ **Nous**_ **,** sourit-elle avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard.

 **\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, que nous le voulions ou non, tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant. Et nous nous protégeons les uns les autres.**

Sans prévenir, Melina se lève et s'avance vers moi. Ses gestes ne semblent pas arrêter par la douleur, ce sont seulement les expressions de son visage qui me permettent de voir qu'elle souffre toujours. Ses iris recommencent à se mouvoir derrière les verres de ses lunettes. C'est comme de regarder un film de nuage en accéléré mais avec plus de couleurs, plus de magie, plus d'absolument tout.

 **\- Fais-moi plaisir Éleusis, si d'aventure tu devais rencontrer un seul membre de ma famille, tu pars en courant du côté opposé.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais fuis devant le danger.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le danger,** elle s'approche un peu plus, **c'est la** _ **mort**_ **.**

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique bien plus fortement qu'il ne le devrait. Melina n'a jamais été aussi proche de moi qu'à cet instant. Je n'aurai qu'à faire un mouvement infime pour la toucher, tendre la main, avancer mon visage ou faire un pas et il n'y aurait plus aucune distance entre nous. Lentement, je serre le poing de ma main droite avant de venir agripper mon avant-bras de mon autre main tout en m'intimant silencieusement de ne pas faire un mouvement. Je déglutis quelque peu difficilement et je me concentre sur ma respiration pour qu'elle reste le plus normal possible.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je ne dois pas lui montrer que cette proximité me trouble au plus haut-point. C'est une faucheuse, je me concentre sur ce point. Je la déteste, c'est important que je m'en rappelle à cet instant. Je m'attache à elle simplement parce qu'elle est un des pétales et si se n'était pas le cas, j'arriverai à garder mes distances. À rester indifférente.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans le passé une question vient me titiller : si nous parvenons à sauver mes parents, est-ce que je la rencontrerais ? Et viendra-t-elle avec Bastian pour rejoindre la meute de Lexa ? Et si je ne la rencontre pas le jour du meurtre de mes parents est-ce que je serai capable de la voir ? Est-ce que sauver tout le monde voudrait dire la perdre ? Changer le passé serait-il comme abandonner un de mes pétales ? Pire, renoncer à la rose.

Je pourrais ne jamais la rencontrer… ce constat me fait bien plus mal que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Je pourrais ne jamais faire attention à elle puisque la rose n'existerait pas… je ne peux pas… je ne peux vraiment pas accepter que ça se produise.

Melina s'éloigne, j'ai envie de la retenir, je serre un peu plus mes doigts sur mon avant-bras. Je baisse les yeux. Pour quelle raison réaliser que je ne la rencontrerais peut-être jamais me fait aussi mal ? Je garder les yeux ancrés au sol pour éviter d'assister à la distance qu'elle nous impose. Mon cœur me fait mal, la rose me fait vivre une vraie torture, je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux et je crois même que je deviens nauséeuse. Ne jamais la rencontrer est inacceptable. Melina s'éloigne et je réalise lentement que c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis le début depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint dans le passé, c'est pour cette raison que son comportement change, qu'elle sourit plus, d'une certaine façon, elle me dit au revoir ou plutôt adieu.

Et… elle croit que je vais la laisser faire.

Lentement, je délie mes doigts. Tout en moi ne cri qu'une chose : retiens-là ! Je ne dois pas la laisser partir. C'était donc ça depuis le début, c'était à cause de sa décision de me laisser derrière elle que je me sentais aussi mal. Hors de question de la laisser faire. D'autant plus que si j'efface le meurtre de mes parents, je n'ai plus aucune raison de la haïr. Je pourrai arrêter de faire semblant, lui montrer que la seule chose que je déteste à propos d'elle c'est d'être incapable de la toucher. J'aimerai simplement, le retenir même si pour cela, je dois faire quelque chose de stupide.

 **\- La mort ne me fait pas peur,** je déclare avec une détermination dans la voix que je peine à reconnaître, **et si tu crois que je fuirais en te laissant seule pour l'affronter c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu te plais à le croire.**

 **\- Croire que** _ **je**_ **te laisserai mourir est une erreur, je préfère encore redevenir ce que j'étais avant que de te perdre Éleusis.**

Ce qu'elle était avant… qu'est-ce que cette phrase peut bien vouloir dire ? Melina se retourne pour rejoindre son lit et enfin se reposer. Je peux comprendre. Le constat qui vient de me foudroyer m'a presque fait oublier qu'elle était blessée. Elle me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Chaque pas me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je détourne les yeux encore une fois. Je suis… même si je le souhaite du plus profonde de mon âme, je ne pourrais pas la retenir.

Comment empêcher une personne de partir sans la toucher ? Comment la retenir sans lui montrer physiquement qu'elle ne peut pas nous distancer plus ? Comment puis-je l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'évapore aussi sûrement que si j'essayais de retenir de l'eau entre mes mains ? Si je ne peux pas agripper son bras, serrer mes doigts jusqu'à l'indécence et l'empêcher de continuer d'avancer sans qu'elle ne se retourne comment faire ?

Ou peut-être que je dois laisser Melina s'effacer de ma vie…

Je secoue vivement ma tête pour me battre contre cette idée. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. J'entends mon cœur tambouriner bien trop fort, raisonner jusque dans le bout de mes doigts. Je perçois ma respiration être comme piégée dans mes poumons, l'air refuse d'en sortir normalement. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas la laisser m'échapper parce que si je perds Anya, elle est tout ce qui me reste.

C'est faux. Il y a Thomas et les autres même si ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'une telle ampleur pour une personne, pas même pour Anya. C'est bien plus transcendant. Je la déteste tellement, elle m'agace chaque seconde depuis que je l'ai rencontré il y a 14 mois, mais ce qui me met vraiment en rogne, c'est qu'elle puisse croire qu'elle peut partir sans que son absence puisse me toucher. Je serais détruite. Elle me manquerait tous les jours. Je me sentirai vide.

Un pétale de moins…

Je me retourne violemment, sors et claque la porte de sa chambre. Les larmes dégringolent sur mes joues. Je n'essaye plus de les retenir même si je ne les comprends pas vraiment. Je suis tellement effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'effacer de ma vie, horrifiée que nous ne puissions ne jamais nous rencontrer. Je… j'ai besoin de garder la rose et pour que Raven l'impose sur ma peau, il faut qu'Octavia tente de me tuer comme la première fois le jour de ma naissance, le tout, c'est de convaincre tous les autres et surtout Thomas de la laisser faire.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir, besoin de courir, besoin de mon loup. Je descends rapidement les escaliers. Je me sens tellement oppressée, à l'étroit dans mon propre corps. Je ne subis pas le même genre de malédiction que les maudits, j'ai un contrôle total sur les deux entités qui vivent en moi mais aujourd'hui… oui, aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de la rage d'un animal pour canaliser mes émotions, les accepter.

Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je fuis une situation. Parce qu'elle m'échappe complètement ou peut-être… peut-être que je ne veux pas la comprendre. Si seulement je pouvais trouver une réponse simple à cette question : pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur de perdre Melina ?

Les voix de Thomas et Madi m'appellent, je ne fais pas même mine de me tourner vers eux. Je fonce vers la porte. Je me bats avec mon sweat pour le retirer avant de le balancer dans le salon. Je franchis la porte d'entrée, je prends une forte inspiration avant de sautiller pour enlever mes chaussures. Je commence à courir et j'ai le temps d'entendre mon cousin débarquer et me demander ce qui m'arrive avant de me transformer. Il hurle mon prénom mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je cours le plus loin possible. Je me laisse habiter entièrement par mon loup. Je le laisse me guider. Mes émotions se calment enfin et maintenant tout ce qui a de l'importance, c'est l'air qui se glisse entre mes poiles, les odeurs qui m'entourent, le sol humide et jonché de feuilles sous mes coussinets, la vitesse et la perdition.

La perdition… l'oubli.

Je suis assise au bord d'une falaise, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quand exactement j'ai repris forme humaine. Je commence à sentir mon corps frissonner alors que je ne porte plus que cette tenue au tissus étrange que Raven a confectionné pour moi afin que je ne sois pas nue après une transformation. Normalement je prends le temps d'envouter mes vêtements avant de laisser le loup prendre ma place, c'est un des seuls sorts que je maîtrise, il faut dire qu'il est utile mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas assez de concentration pour même tenter de réussir un envoûtement d'une simplicité enfantine d'après Raven.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière. Je grimace alors que le contacte de la pierre me fait un peu plus frissonner. J'observe le ciel, il est nuageux, gris, et de plus en plus menaçant. La lune est presque pleine. Je clos mes paupières en prenant une grande inspiration. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle. Anya m'a appris à toujours contrôler mes émotions, à ne pas me laisser envahir, à être réfléchie. Mais cette fois, ses enseignements ne m'aident pas parce que j'essaye de me battre contre quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, un sentiment qui pourrait être innocent s'il ne concernait pas une personne que je suis censée détester.

Melina… tout revient toujours à Melina.

Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, ça n'a aucun sens. Je l'ai détesté à la seconde même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Sauf si on parle de la vraie première fois ou je l'ai rencontré alors c'est une autre histoire.

 **\- Scarlet.**

Cette voix… je me redresse vivement en me tournant pour voir ma mère. Je me relève quelque peu avec maladresse. Je la fixe avec la même attention que si j'étais en face d'une œuvre d'art rare que je ne pourrais voir qu'une fois. Je sens ma mâchoire tomber légèrement, elle est si belle. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était magnifique. Je tente de prononcer un premier mot mais il ne parvient pas à franchir mes lèvres. Je suis subjuguée par sa présence, fascinée par son aura et quelque peu intriguée par son ventre de plus en plus arrondi. Elle semble tout aussi indécise que moi sur le comportement qu'elle doit avoir.

Je dois dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Thomas a raison, je l'aime et elle me manque tous les jours. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'elle. Il faut que je trouve les bons mots pour lui dire tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. Elle fait un pas en arrière et semble regarder dans son dos et ne trouvant rien d'adéquat à balbutier, je fonce et ne m'arrête qu'une fois ma mère dans mes bras. Je la serre aussi fortement que je le peux, je m'enivre de son odeur que j'avais fini par oublier, je ferme doucement les yeux avant de parvenir à prononcer :

 **\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt.**

 **\- C'est… ce n'est pas grave,** souffle-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Si ça l'est, je me sens horrible. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.**

Ses doigts glissent doucement dans mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne m'oblige à desserrer mes bras. Elle garde ses mains fermement agripper à mes épaules avant qu'un minuscule sourire étire ses lèvres. Sa main droite s'éloigne pour venir se poser lentement sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier à sa juste valeur cette caresse, son pouce efface des larmes que je n'avais pas remarquée et alors que je garde toujours les paupières close, elle vient embrasser mon front.

Sa présence et son simple geste m'englobe dans une bulle de sécurité unique, même Anya n'a jamais réussie à me calmer de la sorte. C'est tellement agréable. Alors que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher qui j'étais ou à tenter de trouver où était ma place, je me sens enfin pile là où je devrais être.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** reprend-elle, **je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné là d'où tu viens.**

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières. Comment ? Je fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête pour me battre contre le souvenir qui vient se rejouer dans mon esprit. Je veux faire un pas en arrière mais sa prise sur mon épaule se resserre. Je suis en train de paniquer. Je ne veux pas penser à sa mort alors qu'elle est juste devant moi, bien vivante.

 **\- Tu me ressembles** _ **tellement**_ , sourit-elle.

J'arque un sourcil. Je lui ressemble ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? Je ne ressemble à aucun de mes parents. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où provient ma couleur de cheveux ou celle de mes yeux même les traits de mon visage semble être sorti de nulle part. Je ne ressemble d'aucune manière à mes parents et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est si difficile pour moi de me souvenir de leurs visages. Heureusement, il reste les photographies. Anya a toujours fait en sorte qu'il y en ait à la maison.

J'attrape une mèche de mes cheveux comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours roux. Je plisse doucement mon nez avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans ceux de ma mère. Je fronce doucement les sourcils alors que je reprends :

 **\- Je ne dirais pas que je te ressemble.**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas de l'aspect physique. Mais tu es bel et bien comme moi, une reine en devenir, une jeune femme combattante assoiffée de liberté et tu fuis devant ce qui pourrait t'apporter le bonheur.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- J'ai longtemps essayé d'échapper à ton père,** dit-elle tristement, **je n'y ai rien gagné et j'ai plus souffert qu'autre chose. Je vois bien que ton cœur est en peine.**

 **\- Tu vois ?**

 **\- Le cœur des dragons,** elle appose doucement sa main gauche sur ma cage thoracique, **est différent des autres, soit il est fait pour haïr, soit pour aimer. Nos deux cœurs sont faits pour l'amour, aussi douloureux soit-il. Arrête de te battre contre ton cœur, tu ne ferais que souffrir plus.**

 **\- Je suis capable de détester,** j'assure en serrant les poings en pensant à Melina.

 **\- Détester… c'est une autre forme pour l'amour. La haine en revanche, elle consume tout sur son passage, ne laissant que la rage, le sang et le meurtre derrière elle. Le sang,** elle fait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux les laissant tournoyer dans mes boucles, **tu l'as beaucoup vu, tu l'as subi mais tu ne l'as jamais fait couler assez pour arracher une vie, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une tueuse,** je réponds.

 **\- Et c'est très bien, c'est notre plus grande ressemblance. Nos cœurs sont faits pour aimer.**

 **\- Mais pourtant tu,** je secoue la tête, **non oublie.**

 **\- Tu veux parler de Lily,** prononce-t-elle tristement, **quand je l'ai tuée, je n'avais plus mon cœur, je suivais la voix sans me poser de question, je n'étais pas moi-même mais la Reine. Nous sommes tellement peu à avoir la capacité d'aimer, tout juste un sur cent,** précise-t-elle, **j'aurai certainement été la première à en être capable et à devenir la Reine d'un essaim en supposant que j'aurai eu le courage de reprendre mon cœur à la mort de ma Reine après tout le mal qu'elle m'aurait obligé à accomplir.**

Mon cœur… j'ai du mal à pouvoir m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Je trouve déjà cela inconcevable de devoir me séparer de ma rose, alors parvenir à savoir ce qu'à pu ressentir ma mère pendant la période où son cœur lui a été arrachée est terrible.

La rose… Melina… pourquoi tout revient toujours à elle ?

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Pa-pardon ?**

 **\- La personne que tu aimes, comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Je… je ne crois pas aimer qui que ce soit.**

Ma mère penche la tête sur le côté. Elle plisse légèrement les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire. Elle secoue doucement la tête alors qu'un petit rire lui échappe. Ses mains me quittent pour rejoindre son ventre et elle dit avec une douceur infinie :

 **\- Dans ce cas tu risques d'être surprise quand tu vas réaliser de qui il s'agit, parce que cette personne est déjà dans ton entourage. Je sais reconnaître les signes.**

Pendant une longue, très longue seconde j'arrête de respirer. J'ai envie de hurler que c'est faux mais la seule raison qui me pousserait à le faire c'est qu'au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. Si… je secoue la tête pour échapper à cette conclusion une dernière fois. Si… je déglutis. Si… je ne veux pas penser à cette possibilité. Si… pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle ?!

Parce que si je ne veux pas que Melina s'efface de ma vie, c'est parce que c'est elle cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Ou alors peut-être que tu mens,** je panique complètement en entendant cette phrase, **pas à moi,** je me sens rassurer, **mais à toi-même,** en fait, c'est pire. **Je dois te laisser avant que Bellamy ne panique en ne me voyant pas revenir mais… essaye de venir à la maison.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre ou de lui proposer de la raccompagner qu'elle disparaît déjà dans la forêt. Je suis bien trop perdue dans mes pensées. Comment je pourrai aimer Melina ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je la déteste. C'est une faucheuse. Je n'éprouve pour elle rien d'autre que du ressentiment. Je ne peux même pas la toucher. Je ne l'aime pas.

Je commence à avancer pour retourner dans la maison que je partage avec les autres voyageurs. La maison… pas _ma_ maison. Celle que je partageais avec Anya me manque, le futur me manque… j'ai bien conscience que tout ce qui c'est passé est particulièrement horrible mais je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire Melina en nous assurant que nous aurions peut-être plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

Pour moi, tout commencera par la rose. Et, je ne peux… veux pas la perdre, jamais. J'en ai bien trop besoin. Encore plus si cette idiote de Melina décide de s'effacer de ma vie.

Je ralentis en voyant tout le monde sur la terrasse certainement à m'attendre. Je ne suis pas du genre à partir les nerfs à vif. Ils doivent être inquiets, surtout Thomas mais je ne suis pas prête à les affronter. Je fais donc le tour en prenant garde à ne pas me faire voir ou entendre. Une fois en face de la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'approche lentement de la maison, non sans lâcher un soupire.

Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai envie de voir, ce n'est ni Anya, ni mes parents, ni Raven, ni Thomas, ni aucun autre de mes amis. La seule que j'ai envie de voir, c'est Melina.

Je pourrai continuer de me dire que c'est simplement pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien mais la vérité c'est que sa présence me rassure. Et, à cet instant, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée.

Je bondis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre que je laisse toujours entre-ouverte, je me glisse dans ma chambre. Je regarde avec un certain pincement au cœur les murs vides. J'aurai dû écouter Anya et ne pas partir. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et je revois ma vraie chambre, remplie de photographies, de livres en tout genre, de disques et tout cela dans un bazar monstre. Je souris en me rappelant le nombre incalculable de fois où Anya m'a demandé de ranger, je ne l'ai jamais écouté en partie parce que pour moi, chaque chose était à sa place et ça me rassurait.

Depuis que nous sommes dans le passé, plus rien ne semble à sa place et je me sens angoissée à cette idée, même si certaine chose semble être bien mieux aujourd'hui. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux à l'endroit exacte où se trouve la boite bleue que m'a confié Anya. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle va se mariée avec Raven alors que je ne sais que trop bien à quel point la sorcière peut détester l'idée même du mariage.

Ses vœux seront intéressants, je souris déjà amusée à cette idée.

Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur le bureau, il s'arrête sur un des dessins de Melina. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le garder, je l'ai simplement ramassé parce qu'il traînait dans le salon. J'ai simplement oublié de lui rendre ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je voulais le garder. Il représente une bête inquiétante qui pourrait être mi-lion, mi-cheval, mi-dragon, avec des bois énormes qui partent de ses omoplates et des crocs acérés. Il devrait être effrayant mais les couleurs sont sublimes dans un ton principalement orange blanc et rouge sauf pour la tête qui est bleu. Le seul détail qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est que Melina a fait ce dessin après son affrontement avec le dieu de la guerre.

Je prends une forte inspiration et quitte l'oeuvre des yeux pour fixer ma porte. Je dois aller la voir, j'en ai besoin. C'est sans réfléchir plus que je sors de ma chambre et que je grimpe au second étage avant de m'arrêter devant sa porte. J'hésite à frapper avant de me dire qu'elle dort certainement. C'est certainement bien trop intrusif mais je lui ai dit que je reviendrais. Je me glisse donc dans sa chambre noyée dans l'obscurité.

Il faut quelque temps à mes yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre une fois la porte refermée avec délicatesse. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chaise que j'ai abandonné un peu plus tôt et la pause près de la tête du lit. Je m'assieds, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Mon regard s'arrête sur le visage endormi de Melina. S'il n'y avait pas toutes ces égratignures, ces plaies et ces contusions, je serai bien plus rassurée, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle semble étrangement apaisée dans son sommeil.

Je me penche légèrement vers elle, pas assez pour la toucher mais pour mieux l'observer c'est alors que ses cheveux se mettent à briller autant que la lune dans une nuit d'hiver. Je me redresse vivement mais sans faire de bruit. Je colle mon dos au dossier en calmant ma respiration alors que la luminosité de ses cheveux diminuent doucement. Un soupire m'échappe alors que mes iris s'arrêtent sur le dessin mural, les couleurs sont encore plus belles avec cette manifestation quasi irréelle.

Je croise mes jambes en tailleur et lorsque la pièce recouvre la nuit, mes yeux retrouvent naturellement le visage de Melina.

C'est elle.

C'est évident.

C'est elle la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Nouveau POV pour Scarlet. Le mariage du Ranya commence à se préciser. Au-delà de ce détail, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu dans les méandres des sentiments plus que complexes de la jolie rousse ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	40. Chapitre 39 : Mienne

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Vous l'attendiez tous/toutes, il est enfin là ! Et si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, c'est que vous n'êtes pas assez attentifs/attentives ! XD**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **There're no words to say** _Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire_  
 **No words to convey** _Pas de mots pour traduire_  
 **This feeling inside I have for you** _Ce que j'éprouve au plus profond de mon être_  
 **Deep in my heart** _Au plus profond de mon cœur_

 **Tracy Chapman - For You**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Chapitre 39 : Mienne**

 **\- Dis-moi, quel est la plus belle chose que tu es vue dans ce monde ?**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas encore à proprement vu de mes yeux mais je sais que ce sera Éleusis.**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et m'éveille avec une sensation des plus étranges. C'était un rêve vraiment bizarre. J'avais la sensation qu'il était réel. Et maintenant, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un.

Pour me débarrasser de cette impression des plus désagréable, je tends mon bras pour retrouver un contact avec Raven. Je grogne au moment où ma main ne trouve rien d'autre qu'un matelas froid.

J'avais oublié que Lexa avait insisté pour que nous dormions séparément. C'était une idée stupide ! Tout ce cirque pour éviter de nous porter malheur dans notre mariage. Je crois sincèrement que notre couple est bien au-dessus de ce genre de superstitions ridicule. Sérieusement, notre amour a traversé le temps et résisté à la mort.

Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire, vraiment pas. Et si j'oublie cet avertissement tout droit arrivé du futur, j'ai tout, absolument tout pour être heureuse. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie et sans aucune concession.

Je me lève pour ouvrir les volets et m'arrête devant la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. L'île où a grandi Raven est vraiment magnifique et sur certain point, j'y reconnais vraiment ma sorcière.

Éleusis… je secoue la tête alors qu'une partie de mon rêve me revient à l'esprit. Éleusis… où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ? Éleusis… pourquoi ce terme m'est aussi familier ? Éleusis… j'ai déjà ressentie quelque chose de similaire. Éleusis… c'est comme un souvenir. Éleusis… un souvenir de demain.

Je cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois en me demandant si c'est quelque chose qui concerne Scarlet. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans mon rêve, ça ne ressemble en rien aux brides de souvenirs que j'ai déjà pu apercevoir de la vie de Scarlet. Rien à voir.

Quelqu'un toque doucement à ma porte. Je me retourne pour voir Blue se lever et fusiller la porte du regard, puis se remettre aussi sec en boule. Je souris avant de m'avancer, lui caresser doucement les oreilles et ouvrir. En découvrant Lexa je plisse les yeux et l'attaque immédiatement avec un :

 **\- Je te déteste.**

 **\- Merci pour l'accueil.**

 **\- J'ai fait un rêve très perturbant et il ne serait jamais arrivé avec Raven à mes côtés.**

 **\- J'ignorais que tu étais du genre à dramatiser. Ce mariage me montre un nouvel aspect de ta personnalité.**

 **\- Je ne dramatise pas, je constate ! J'aurais dû te l'annoncer au dernier moment.**

 **\- Ah… parce qu'hier, ce n'était pas le dernier moment ?**

 **\- Absolument pas !**

 **\- Bon,** sourit Lexa, **tu veux toujours que je t'aide pour ta robe ?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certaine.**

 **\- Anya,** soupira l'alpha des Trikru.

 **\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'est Éleusis ?**

 **\- Jamais entendu parler.**

Lexa fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers moi. Je la détaille sans bouger, elle me sourit avant de se mordiller la lèvres inférieure et de secouer la tête d'un air amusé. Elle fait un pas de plus entrant un peu trop dans mon espace personnel ce qui _**le**_ fait réagir, je soupire et _**le**_ rejetant. _**Il**_ s'inquiète pour rien, c'est juste Lexa. Je ne crains rien. Je ne serai jamais en danger à ses côtés.

D'un geste lent, elle vient apposer son indexe au milieu de mon front. Je suis obligée de me retenir pour ne pas l'éjecter aussitôt. Je me sens légèrement ridicule et même si Lexa est plus tactile avec moi elle ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de gestes à mon égard encore moins maintenant que j'ai accepté mon rôle d'alpha même si ce n'est pas encore officiel.

Je sais que Lexa l'a compris. Je le vois dans sa façon de me regarder. Je dois bien avouer que ma décision de me tenir à la tête d'une meute risque fortement de m'éloigner de ma sœur et ce constat me déchire le cœur.

 **\- Enlève toi tout de suite ce truc d'Eleujenesaispasquoi de la tête,** elle approche son visage du mien, **aujourd'hui tout doit tourner autour de Raven,** elle me sourit, **je suis** _ **tellement**_ **heureuse pour toi.**

Et elle vient embrasser doucement ma joue. J'écarquille aussitôt les yeux de surprise. Je la sens sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et passe dans mon dos certainement pour récupérer ma robe. Je me retourne tel un automate et fixe son dos en me demandant ce qui vient de lui passer par la tête. Si un seul membre de sa meute avait assisté à ce geste d'affection elle aurait certainement eu des problèmes.

 **\- Lexa,** je prononce doucement.

 **\- Ne pense même pas à partir,** prononce-t-elle sans se retourner.

 **\- Partir ?** Je répète sans comprendre.

Lexa saisit la robe et la pose sur mon matelas, en continuant d'éviter soigneusement mon regard. Elle lisse le tissu avant de la détailler en souriant un peu plus. Puis en un battement de cils elle s'avance de nouveau vers moi me saisit par les épaules et commence à retirer mon pyjama sans la moindre gêne.

 **\- Lexa,** je grogne en reculant.

 **\- Ne joue pas les prudes, tu vas finir par être en retard. Ce corset va être une vraie plaie à enfiler.**

 **\- Très bien,** je lève les yeux au ciel.

Lexa s'avance de nouveau, je l'arrête d'un geste de la main avant de la fusiller du regard. Elle me dévisage et j'assure avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

 **\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me déshabiller seule.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi,** s'amuse-t-elle en retournant vers ma robe.

J'ai la sensation que Lexa lasse mon corset depuis une éternité quand cette sensation de tristesse m'envahit de nouveau. Je ferme les paupières alors que mon corps tressaute légèrement à chaque fois que ma sœur ressert le corset. J'ai le souffle coupé mais pas seulement à cause de la pression faite sur ma cage thoracique. Je me sens angoissée alors que la terrible intuition qu'il me manque quelque chose de vitale m'enserre le cœur.

Respire. Je me donne cet ordre alors que des rires fantomatiques raisonnent autour de moi suivit aussitôt par des hurlements de terreurs qui me figent sur place et il y a aussi cette douleur quasi indescriptible qui me brûle la peau. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'émotions aussi puissantes, aussi déstabilisantes. Et au milieu de ce chaos, il y a une voix qui murmure à mon oreille, cette phrase encore et encore : Éleusis existe, c'est réel.  
J'exerce une pression plus forte sur mes paupières. C'est encore ce rêve qui vient me troubler, je devrais plutôt dire cauchemar, j'étais prisonnière dans une vie qui ne m'appartenait pas. Prisonnière.

 **\- Anya,** souffle Lexa, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu paniques à cause du mariage ? Je sens que ton loup est complètement affolé. En même temps,** soupire-t-elle, **il n'y a que toi pour t'infliger une telle chose. Un mariage… tu vas rendre ton loup complètement frappé.**

 **\- J'aime Raven,** j'assure en essayant de ne pas laisser ma voix trembler.

 **\- Et j'aime Clarke mais je ne m'infligerai jamais cette torture qu'est la cérémonie du mariage.**

 **\- Une torture,** je répète avec moquerie.

 **\- C'est beaucoup trop long, mon loup ne tiendrait jamais. J'aurai envie de sauter sur Clarke bien avant la fin. Non, ce n'est pas pour rien que** _ **nos**_ **coutumes sont différentes de celles des humains.**

 **\- La revendication est trop,** je réfléchis un instant, **primaire, bestial.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a l'imprégnation.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu n'as fait ni l'un, ni l'autre avec Clarke.**

 **\- Comment,** elle arrête ses gestes, semble hésitante avant de reprendre le laçage, **comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Je te connais,** je réponds en hochant les épaules.

 **\- Tu crois que d'autres on… euh… ma meute le sait tu penses ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, que te dis ton instinct d'alpha ?**

 **\- Je… j'espère qu'ils ne savent pas, ils pourraient ne plus la considérer avec autant de respect même si nous avons l'empreinte et puis ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, au contraire, c'est un vrai supplice de repousser mes instincts mais Clarke est…**

 **\- … importante.**

 **\- J'allais dire jeune,** elle s'éloigne pour aller chercher la jupe de ma robe, **et pendant un temps elle était quelque peu instable émotionnellement parlant. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal.**

 **\- Tu ne l'as jamais** _ **touché**_ **,** je comprends.

 **\- Je l'ai déjà,** elle déglutit, **touché,** elle se racle la gorge, **mais je ne l'ai jamais fait mienne.**

 **\- Je vois.**

Je me retourne lentement. Lexa baisse les yeux pour éviter mon regard. Je saisis doucement ses poignets avant de l'appeler un première fois. Elle m'ignore avant de prendre une forte inspiration et de finalement planter ses iris émeraudes dans les miens.

 **\- Lexa,** je prononce avec une infinie douceur, **de quoi tu as peur ?**

 **\- C'est un sujet bien trop intime et une conversation que je ne peux certainement pas avoir avec toi.**

 **\- Si ce n'est pas avec moi, qui d'autre pourrait t'écouter ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas parler de sexe avec toi Anya, c'est bien trop gênant,** rougit Lexa avant de détourner de nouveau le regard.

 **\- Tu as peur que ton loup prenne le déçu pendant** _ **l'acte**_ **et que tu puisses… quoi la mordre ?**

 **\- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! C'est déjà assez difficile de repousser les nombreuses avances de Clarke, n'en rajoute pas !**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas tout simplement la situation ?**

 **\- Tout simplement,** grogne Lexa. **Il n'y a rien de simple dans ce que j'aurai à lui expliquer et de toute façon, elle n'a que 18 ans.**

Je ne peux empêcher un rire moqueur de m'échapper. Lexa me fusille aussitôt du regard cet avertissement ne me décourage pour autant pas quand je demande :

 **\- Tu comptes attendre encore trois ans qu'elle ait 21 ans ?**

 **\- Il est claire que je ne tiendrai pas jusque-là.**

 **\- En effet, mais tu aimerais,** je souris quelque peu attendri par ce que signifie cette quasi révélation, **je ne sais déjà pas comment tu as fait pour te retenir une année entière, tu es du genre à répondre aux pulsions de ton loup c'est une des principales raisons qui te permet de si bien le contrôler.**

 **\- Elle était mineure,** s'offusque-t-elle.

 **\- Et, elle ne l'est plus.**

 **\- Anya !**

Je me tais mais sans la quitter des yeux. Lexa semble en pleine réflexion, je parierais même qu'elle broie du noir. Elle devrait faire attention, si elle continue sur cette voie, Clarke va finir par le sentir. Elle marmonne des bouts de phrases absolument incompréhensibles avant de me saisir avec force par les épaules et de m'obliger à m'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Elle commence à me tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens et je jure que si elle ne se calme pas dans moins de deux minutes je lui brise le poignet en représailles.

 **\- C'est exactement pour cette raison que tu dois rester. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut me parler comme tu le fais.**

 **\- Lexa,** j'arrête ses mains et fixe son reflet dans le miroir, **c'est la deuxième fois que tu énonces ce genre de propos. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pouvoir te faire croire que je puisse partir ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est évident, maintenant que tu as ta propre meute, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**

 **\- Ce que tu peux être sotte,** je souris malgré moi.

Je me redresse lentement afin de me tenir debout en face d'elle. Elle agrippe le dossier de la chaise avec une telle force que je doute qu'elle survive à cette conversation.

 **\- Comment peux-tu croire que je n'ai plus besoin de toi ?**

 **\- Tu restais seulement parce que ma meute calmait ton loup.**

 **\- Au début peut-être mais depuis un certain temps déjà, je reste parce que tu es ma sœur. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. J'ai tout autant besoin de toi que l'inverse.**

 **\- Vraiment,** prononce-t-elle avec toute sa fragilité, une part d'elle que seule Clarke et moi connaissons, **tu penses ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **\- Vraiment,** je lui assure en tendant mon bras vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le saisir.

 **\- Ne fait pas ça,** grogne-t-elle, **tu es une alpha bien plus puissante que moi. Je suis celle qui te doit le respect.**

 **\- Et tu es Heda,** je souris, **j'imagine que d'une certaine façon, nous sommes à égalité.**

 **\- Des égales,** Lexa sourit à son tour, **j'aime cette idée,** déclare-t-elle en saisissant mon bras, **j'ai hâte que tu reconnaisses ta meute.**

 **\- Après le mariage, j'en ai déjà parlé à Bellamy.**

 **\- Je savais qu'il en faisait parti, ton comportement avec lui est bien trop étrange.**

 **\- C'est quelqu'un de bien,** j'assure.

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien lorsque tu l'as rencontré.**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**

 **\- Mauvaise question. La bonne est : qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait changer lui ? La réponse ou plutôt les réponses : Echo et son détachement d'Octavia.**

 **\- Je comprends pour Echo mais Octavia…**

 **\- Octavia est dangereuse Lexa.**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire part de mes soupçon sur l'implication de l'alpha des Blake dans les malheurs qui ont poussé les voyageurs à venir dans le passé quelqu'un toque doucement à la porte. Je souris en sentant l'aura d'Echo. Je me détourne de Lexa non sans lui assurer que nous parlerons de nouveau d'Octavia plus tard et ouvre lentement la porte à la dragonne.

 **\- Bonjour Anya.**

 **\- Bonjour Echo, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je suis venue pour aider.**

 **\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu devrais te reposer,** je lui conseille en glissant ma main sur son ventre arrondi.

 **\- Je vais bien et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir t'aider.**

Elle se retourne me laissant découvrir Gaïa et Scarlet. Un rire amusé m'échappe, j'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir leurs échapper. Je secoue toute de même la tête en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour les laisser entrer.

 **\- Bellamy est allé s'assurer que ta fiancée ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette,** me signale Gaïa en entrant.

Je suis bien obligée d'avouer qu'il n'a pas eu une mauvaise idée. Raven est tellement anti-mariage que je suis la première à me demander si elle ne va pas me planter. Je m'en fiche, si elle y renonce, je préviens Morgane !

 **\- Tiens,** souffle Scarlet en me tendant un magnifique bracelet aux perles d'un bleu et d'un vert envoûtant. **Tu me l'as offert le jour de mes huit ans, ce sont des perles qui viennent des Cieux et de la Terre.**

 **\- Il est à toi.**

 **\- Il te faut quelque chose d'emprunter,** souffle-t-elle en hochant les épaules.

 **\- Scarlet,** je l'arrête en saisissant doucement son poignet, **tu vas bien ? Tu sembles inquiète.**

 **\- Melina est blessée mais elle va mieux maintenant.**

Je fronce doucement les sourcils en percevant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Et puis, la deuxième partie de sa phrase semble plus être pour se rassurer elle-même qu'autre chose. Echo se retourne vers nous et j'échange avec elle un regard entendu. Je crois que nous avons toutes les deux comprise que Melina était bien plus importante pour Scarlet qu'elle ne veut bien se l'avouer.

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être rester avec elle,** je propose, **tant que tu me promets de revenir pour la cérémonie.**

 **\- Pourquoi je voudrais rester avec elle ?** S'insurge-elle, **elle peut bien cre...,** elle se racle la gorge pour ravaler la suite de sa phrase, **elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller,** grogne-t-elle, **l'emmerdeuse ne veut pas de mon aide.**

 **\- Comment a-t-elle été blessée,** veut savoir Lexa, **nous avons renforcé la sécurité et…**

 **\- Elle est sorti du territoire,** la coupe Scarlet, **Melina ne reste jamais.**

Je tique une nouvelle fois sur la seconde partie de la phrase. J'ai la sensation que c'est bien plus profond que ce que Scarlet laisse transparaître. Et puis pourquoi Melina ne resterait-elle pas alors qu'elle ressent clairement des sentiments pour l'hybride.

 **\- Elle ne peut pas entrer et sortir du territoire comme ça lui chante,** reprend ma sœur, **c'est trop dangereux.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que je l'appelle l'emmerdeuse,** grimace la rousse en se frottant l'épaule comme si elle était douloureuse, **elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute personne. Salut Blue,** sourit-elle en s'approchant de mon chat et en le caressant, **tu m'as manqué mon beau, tu n'as pas changé.**

 **\- Ce chat va devenir centenaire,** plaisante Lexa.

Je me retrouve à me faire coiffer et maquiller dans tous les sens par Lexa et Gaïa principalement. Echo reste assise la plupart du temps sauf quand elle estime avoir son mot à dire sur ma préparation. En ce qui concerne Scarlet, c'est comme si elle prenait du recule vis-à-vis de la situation, qu'elle s'obligeait à se détacher de ce moment mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire la plupart du temps alors que Lexa et moi-même nous envoyons des piques.

Je fais bouger le bracelet de perles qu'elle m'a prêté sur mon poignet gauche. J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il représente bien plus que ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire. Je ressens un étrange pincement au cœur en me rappelant que les perles viennent de la Terre et de Cieux.

Les Cieux… qui semblent tant attirer Raven sans que j'en ai l'explication.

C'est alors que je me souviens que dans le futur de la rousse, j'ai très certainement perdu Raven. Scarlet n'a ni affirmé, ni infirmé lorsque je lui ai posé la question mais je le sais au fond de moi. Je me rassure en me disant que dans ce futur, ma belle sorcière n'est pas morte. Du moins, en théorie, c'est impossible. Après tout nous n'avons plus qu'un cœur pour deux. D'une certaine façon cela rend les choses encore plus terribles puisque toute mes conclusions en viennent au fait que la seule explication soit que Raven soit partit.

Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que ce soit possible… l'imaginer loin de moi me brise le cœur.

 **\- Arrête de broyer du noir,** prononce doucement Scarlet.

 **\- Je… ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire.**

 **\- C'est faux,** sourit Lexa, **elle boude depuis qu'elle m'a ouvert la porte.**

 **\- Je ne broie pas du noir,** je tique, **je ne boude pas non plus. Je suis simplement réfléchie comme toujours.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être trouver le bouton off,** suggère Echo, **juste pour aujourd'hui,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Ouais,** s'amuse Gaïa, **débranche ton cerveau.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire ça,** je me renfrogne.

 **\- J'aurai bien une idée mais c'est bien trop traumatisant de devoir t'y faire penser,** s'amuse ma sœur de cœur.

 **\- Lexa,** s'égosille Scarlet.

 **\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !**

 **\- Trop d'imagination,** s'indigne la rousse, **beaucoup trop d'imagination,** reprend-elle en secouant la tête, **c'est pas vrai ! Je te déteste Lexa ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit,** se défend de nouveau Lexa.

 **\- Pas besoin, c'était très limpide !**

 **\- Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir compris ?** Je chuchote à l'intention de Gaïa alors que je remarque qu'Echo essaye de retenir un sourire.

 **\- Je crois,** murmure la fille d'Indra, **que Lexa voulait te suggérer d'imaginer Raven nue.**

Rien qu'à ces mots, je me sens rougir avant de me trouver devant plus d'une image avec le corps nu ou partiellement dénudé de ma belle sorcière suivit par des envies toutes plus inavouables les unes que les autres.

 **\- Ouais, ça a fonctionné,** rit doucement Gaïa, **ton cerveau vient de court-circuiter !**

 **\- Je ne…**

J'essaye de nier l'évidence mais concrètement c'est difficile. J'entends un cri étrange provenir de Scarlet et je la vois plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant les paupières. Elle secoue la tête en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Je suis étonnée par sa réaction quelque peu excessive avant de me souvenir qu'à ses yeux, je suis tout autant sa mère qu'Echo et qu'elle n'a que 17 ans. Je n'imagine donc que trop bien que d'avoir des images de Raven nue doit être traumatisant pour elle ou pire, de nous imaginer ensemble. Je n'aimerais pas avoir ce genre de scène qui se déroule dans ma tête avec Marcus.

Non mais quelle horreur ! Pourquoi je viens de penser à ça ? Sort de ma tête, sors de ma tête tout de suite !

 **\- Arrêtez d'embêter Scarlet,** je bougonne pour essayer de changer de sujet, **ce n'est qu'une enfant.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une enfant mais j'appréciai que nous parlions d'autre chose !**

 **\- Comme quoi,** demande Gaïa en souriant.

 **\- Comme le fait que Raven risque de planter Anya au dernier moment,** souligne Echo amusée.

 **\- Elle ne me fera jamais ça !**

 **\- Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle t'ait dit oui,** intervient Scarlet.

 **\- Hey,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Anya,** reprend doucement la rousse. **Tout le monde pense que le mariage est une sorte d'accomplissement personnelle ou je ne sais quoi mais pas Raven. C'est… pour elle, c'est plus une sorte de prison. Les sorcières de sang n'avaient pas de sentiments alors se retrouver marié était plus souvent une contrainte qu'autre chose. Elle perdait leur liberté et une part de leur magie. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est dans son éducation, et puis, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Si le mariage est si désirable que ça pour quelle raison est-ce qu'on se prend la tête à le rendre plus beau que ce qu'il est vraiment ?**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne veut pas que j'en parle à Morgane.**

 **\- Non.**

Non ? Et le développement, il est passé où ? Pourquoi elle ne dit rien de plus ? Comment je suis censée pouvoir comprendre le refus catégorique de Raven d'en parler à sa mère ?

 **\- Tu compte m'en dire plus ou…**

 **\- Tu ne sais rien de Misaël, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Raven t'en parlera quand elle sera prête. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce genre de choses.**

Je suis sur le point de lui assurer que tout ses principes n'ont aucun sens et qu'elle peut me dire tout ce qu'elle sait. D'ailleurs, elle se doit de me dire absolument tout ce qu'elle sait et sur le champ. J'exige de savoir mais quelqu'un à l'idée stupide de nouveau frapper à ma porte. Je m'apprête à hurler qu'il ou elle peut entrer afin de pouvoir cuisiner de nouveau Scarlet mais elle se rue sur la porte, l'ouvre avec une certaine hargne en toisant le nouvel arrivant avec un ressentiment qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Je me penche légèrement sur la gauche pour découvrir qui est à la porte et reconnaît sans mal Bastian. Il porte encore et toujours ses habits noirs qui recouvre chaque parcelle de son corps et son masque qui recouvre la totalité de son visage. Je dois bien avouer que ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemble est assez frustrant. Je ne pourrai même pas dire quelle est la couleur de sa peau, rien. Je ne sais rien de lui, pas même ce qu'il est.

 **\- Que me vaut le déplaisir,** demande Scarlet sans la moindre émotion.

 **\- C'est bon,** grogne-t-il, **j'ai compris, tu me détestes et je ne t'apprécie pas non plus.**

 **\- Je ne te déteste pas, ce serait te donner beaucoup trop d'importance, non tu m'indiffères totalement.**

 **\- Sauf quand j'ai une simple discussion avec Mel.**

 **\- Fait attention Bastian,** il y a clairement une menace dans sa voix, **fait attention.**

Bastian ne semble pas plus impressionné par le ton de Scarlet alors que clairement, elle semble sur le point de lui arracher la tête. Il ose même balayer sa menace d'un geste de la main avant d'exiger d'un ton impériale :

 **\- Melina n'est pas dans sa chambre, aide-moi à la chercher.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr et un s'il te plaît, ça t'écorcherait la bouche ?**

 **\- Maintenant !**

 **\- Tu es une vraie plaie purulente, on te l'a déjà dit je suppose. Je suis occupée. Si l'autre emmerdeuse a décidée de sortir de son lit alors qu'elle n'est clairement pas en état, c'est son problème, pas le mien.**

Les mots de Scarlet disent une chose, la réaction de son corps une autre. Ses poings se serrent et je sens même son loup s'éveiller, voir même exiger de partir en chasse pour trouver Melina sur le champ. Une grimace marque le visage de la jolie rousse qui pourrait ressembler à s'y méprendre à de la douleur physique. C'est alors que je découvre une chose étrange se mouvoir sur haut de son épaule gauche sous la bretelle de sa robe rouge et sur la base de son cou. Je crois qu'il s'agit de ronces qui sont habitées par la magie, pas n'importe laquelle celle de Raven, et ces ronces semblent particulièrement acérées.

 **\- Si c'est ce que je crois, elle est en danger. Et, tu es certainement la seule autre personne à se soucier d'elle. Alors, viens,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Tu devrais y aller,** je lui suggère doucement.

 **\- Je peux l'accompagner,** propose Gaïa.

 **\- Non,** refuse Bastian, **personne d'autre que Scarlet ne doit venir.**

 **\- Quelle genre de vision tu as eu,** demande-t-elle.

 **\- Aucune importance.**

 **\- C'est à propos d'Amber ?**

 **\- J'ai dit aucune importance, viens et arrête de tergiverser.**

 **\- J'apprécierai que tu ne parles pas à ma fille sur ce ton,** intervient Echo.

 **\- Je l'apprécierai tout autant,** je grogne.

 **\- Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre des gants,** élude-t-il **.**

 **\- Non,** sourit amèrement Scarlet, **seulement à te cacher dans un trou de souris quand on a besoin de toi, j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, Thomas fera de toi son quatre heures.**

 **\- Je doute qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Pourquoi, après la souricière c'est dans une fourmilière que tu te serais planqué ? Tu te plantes le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude si tu crois qu'une seconde que Thomas ne dégommerait pas toute les mottes de terre suspecte jusqu'à te débusquer,** grogne-t-elle d'un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

Bastian se retourne brusquement lâchant la porte qui manque de claquer. Scarlet la retient au dernier moment, son loup grandit de plus en plus en elle, il est prêt à immerger. Elle se tourne vers nous et nous découvrons que la transformation a déjà commencée, ses iris n'ont plus rien d'humains. Elle lance une boîte bleue vers moi que je reconnais immédiatement, c'est celle qui contient la bague de Raven.

 **\- Au cas où je suis trop juste au niveau du timing,** précise-t-elle en enlevant sa robe.

Je crois que nous sommes toutes soufflées par le nombre de cicatrices qui marque sa peau. Une en particulier met tous mes sens d'alpha en éveil, je connais bien ce genre de marque, Lexa porte quasiment la même. Quelqu'un à tenter de lui arracher le cœur à main nu. Scarlet nous tourne le dos, nous laissant découvrir encore plus de boursouflure mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention, c'est la rose qui se trouve sur son omoplate gauche.

La fleur est animée par la magie, il n'y a pas de doute. Elle semble presque avoir sa propre identité, elle se meut sur la peau de la jolie rousse et paraît même entrer sous l'épiderme. Les ronces sont fortement accrochées à son hôte, lacérant par endroit le derme qui laisse lentement sa place à une fourrure couleur feu. Avant qu'elle ne se transforme complètement et qu'elle ne sorte à toute vitesse de la maison bousculant au passage les murs qui sont un peu trop étroit pour l'animal qui sommeil en elle, j'ai le temps de remarquer qu'un des pétales rouges de la rose brille plus que les autres et que sept autres sont décrochés de la fleur et bleuté. Ce qui me laisse quelque peu hébétée c'est que seule sa part humaine porte des cicatrices, son loup ne garde aucune marque.

 **\- Eh bien,** souffle Lexa.

 **\- Il est normale pour un loup de se transformer de cette manière,** s'informe Echo.

 **\- Pas vraiment,** lui répond Gaïa.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Anya,** demande doucement la future maman avec une pointe d'inquiétude, **est-ce que c'est normal ?**

 **\- Qui peut savoir ? Scarlet est unique en son genre, la première hybride avec une part loup et une autre dragon.**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas d'aller avec elle,** reprend doucement Gaïa. **Je peux veiller sur elle.**

J'avoue que je réfléchis longuement à sa proposition avant de la refuser. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Bastian et Scarlet vont rester sur l'île. Il est absolument hors de question que je mette Gaïa en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre, d'un je me sentirais très mal même si c'est pour protéger un futur membre de ma meute et de deux, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que Indra gâche mon mariage avec des reproches que j'aurai mérité.

Après de nombreuses attaques de ma sœur, d'Echo et de Gaïa, je suis enfin prête. Je me suis plantée devant le miroir et tente d'assimiler le reflet qu'il me renvoie. Je crois que je ne réalise qu'à l'instant où Marcus glisse sa main dans la mienne avec les larmes aux yeux l'importance du moment que je vie. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais jusqu'à ce moment, tout ceci me paraissait légèrement abstrait.

Mon père me sourit avant d'embrasser doucement mon front. Il se fait immédiatement remonter les bretelles par les trois autres qui crient au sacrilège de leurs magnifique travail. Elles quittent ensuite la chambre pour aller elle-même se préparer. Marcus me prend dans ses bras et souffle à mon oreille :

 **\- Je suis si fière de toi.**

 **\- Tu as tenu ta promesse,** je murmure en souriant.

 **\- Quelle promesse ?**

 **\- Quand j'étais encore coincée dans la peau de** _ **mon loup**_ **, tu m'as promis qu'un jour, je trouverais le bonheur.**

 **\- C'est ce dont rêve tous les pères,** assure-t-il, **rendre leurs filles heureuses.**

 **\- Et tu l'es toi, heureux ?**

 **\- Anya,** soupire-t-il, **bien sûr que oui.**

 **\- Maintenant que nous savons comment voyager dans le temps, avec Raven, nous pourrions sauver les tiens d'Auschwitz avant qu'ils ne se fassent exécuter. Je pourrai te rendre ta famille.**

 **\- Non ma belle,** il m'éloigne de ses bras, caresse doucement ma joue, **tu es ma famille, tu l'as toujours été.**

 **\- Je ne dis pas que je ne le suis pas, seulement que tu pourrais avoir toute ta famille, peut-être même Callie.**

 **\- Il est vrai que j'ai perdu beaucoup mais j'ai le plus important juste sous les yeux. Je t'assure que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Et,** il sourit, **il se peut que Abby ait acceptée que je l'invite pour une danse durant la soirée.**

 **\- Abby,** je souris à mon tour, **j'ignorai que tu l'aimais bien.**

 **\- J'ai encore quelques secrets,** affirme-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Tu es prête ?**

 **\- Prête. Terrifiée mais prête.**

 **\- Je crois que nous avons tous secrètement envie de nous enfuir de notre propre mariage au moins cinq fois.**

 **\- Cinq fois ?**

 **\- La première lors de la préparation, la seconde quand on attend devant l'hôtel, la troisième au moment des vœux, la quatrième pour le premier discours et la cinquième quand tu entends la musique de la première danse.**

J'éclate de rire. En me disant qu'après la troisième fois, nous sommes définitivement déjà mariés alors fuir n'est plus aussi grave. Du moins, j'imagine. Si Raven pense à me laisser tomber une seule fois au cours de cette journée, je la tue de mes mains !

 **\- Tu ris tellement plus depuis que Raven est dans ta vie,** dit-il songeur.

 **\- Elle a dû m'ensorceler,** je dis avec un sourire qui me fait mal aux joues.

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. En parlant de magie, je n'ai pas vu Morgane.**

 **\- Raven ne compte pas l'invoquer aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Si seulement je le savais…**

 **\- Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que la sorcière la plus puissante de tout les temps ne s'offusque pas trop de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation et qu'elle ne coupe pas court à votre mariage à la Maléfique,** s'amuse Marcus.

 **\- Ne parle pas de malheur, tout ce que j'espère c'est que rien ne viendra interférer.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'emmène une ou deux armes, juste au cas où ?**

 **\- Hors de question !**

 **\- Tant pis… tu es prête ? Je t'emmène à la plage ?**

Pendant une seconde, je suis incapable de prendre une simple inspiration. Je sens un nœud d'angoisse se tisser dans mon estomac. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ce point surexcitée et en même temps profondément angoissée. Je hoche la tête doucement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Marcus vient prendre mon bras. Il continue à alimenter la discussion de lui-même, je ne suis même pas certaine de comprendre ou même d'entendre le moindre mot. Mon cœur bat bien trop fort, avalant tout autre son. Quand mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable, je marque un temps d'arrêt. Marcus tire doucement sur mon bras. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis vraiment sur le point de me mariée. C'est complètement fou.

 **\- Regarde devant toi,** murmure la voix de Marcus à mon oreille.

Je m'exécute et découvre la plus belle apparition qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre : Raven.

 _ **Il**_ s'éveille alors, ne demandant qu'une chose : sortir. _**Il**_ veut la rejoindre. _**Il**_ a besoin de savoir que cette magnifique sorcière _**lui**_ appartient. Raven est à _**lui**_ , à nous. Je peine à _**le**_ retenir, pour la simple et bonne raison que tous _**ces**_ caprices sont exactement les mêmes que les miens.

 **\- Un pied devant l'autre Anya,** souffle mon père.

Je l'écoute et m'exécute. J'avance à mon sens bien trop lentement vers Raven. Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et ondulent sur ses épaules et dans son dos nu puisque sa robe est outrageusement ouverte à cet endroit. Cette dernière n'est pas tout à fait blanche plutôt coquille d'œuf et elle est habillée de dentelles rouges particulièrement bien travaillées, qui me rappellent le sceau de confinement qu'elle porte, de moins en moins sur son bras.

Je n'y tiens plus. Je veux la rejoindre plus vite. Lexa avait raison, ce mariage va être un vrai supplice pour moi et surtout pour _**lui**_. Je vois ma belle sorcière me tendre la main et je me mordille la lèvre pour garder le rythme que m'impose Marcus et ne pas courir vers elle. C'est pas vrai, je pourrai presque me transformer pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à elle.

Marcus glisse enfin ma main dans celle de Raven et j'ai la sensation de revivre. Je me plonge dans les yeux de ma belle et m'y perds totalement. C'est alors que je réalise pour quelle raison, nous parlons du plus beau jour d'une vie en parlant du mariage c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien qui ne soit plus important que l'autre à nos yeux. Rien.

Je suis complètement inconsciente de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je n'entends aucun des mots de Monty qui a accepté de nous mariées. Puis je vois le sourire de Raven naître dans ses iris chocolats qui commencent à prendre des nuances quelque peu écarlates. Elle se penche légèrement en avant pour murmurer :

 **\- Tu devrais commencer à écouter, tu es censée me passer la bague au doigt d'ici peu.**

 **\- J'espère que tu as écrit tes vœux Raven Reyes,** je menace aussi bas.

 **\- Qui sait,** s'amuse-t-elle, **j'aime te provoquer.**

 **\- Et moi c'est toi que j'aime, mais je jure sur tous les cycles des Lunes que si tu n'as rien préparé, je t'étripe sur place.**

 **\- Je peux continuer ?** S'agace Monty non sans un sourire.

Tous les convives se mettent à rire et c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je crois que la totalité des membres de la meute de Lexa sont présents, la famille de Maya l'est aussi, les Blake sont au grand complet et même les voyageurs se sont déplacés jusqu'à Melina qui se tient près de Scarlet qui paraît très contrariée.

 **\- Pourquoi ils sont aussi nombreux ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander le plus bas possible.

 **\- C'est le premier événement joyeux auquel ils peuvent assister en plus d'un an, depuis l'attaque de Nia et la perte de territoire des Trikru,** m'explique doucement Raven.

Lexa me sourit et je comprends qu'elle est d'accord avec Raven. Moi qui souhaitais quelque chose d'assez intime, je crois que j'ai raté mon coup. Je calle de nouveau mon attention sur ma belle sorcière et fait comprendre au shaman qu'il peut reprendre là où il s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt.

De nouveau, toute mon attention s'envole loin de tout ce qui m'entoure pour ne se figer que sur Raven. Je suis subjuguée par sa personne, tout le reste n'a que peu d'importance. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Scarlet se lève pour me tendre la boîte que je lui ai confier la veille, mon père en fait de même et tant un sachet rouge à Raven. Il descend les escaliers non sans m'accorder un clin d'œil.

Il est fier de lui cet idiot. Je souris. Il a bien raison. C'était certainement la seule personne au monde capable de faire plier Raven et de la convaincre de me donner une bague aujourd'hui.

 **\- Maintenant, les vœux. Anya à toi de commencer.**

Je prends une forte inspiration en faisant tourner la boîte bleue entre mes mains. Respirer. Je me dois de respirer et d'énoncer ces quelques mots que j'ai écrit pour Raven la veille. Je me plonge un peu plus dans ses yeux et serre ses deux mains dans les miennes quand je commence :

 **\- Je me suis toujours persuadée que ma vie ne serait rien d'autre que de la survie, une douleur persistante et un contrôle constant. Puis, je t'ai rencontré,** Raven sourit en secouant doucement la tête. **J'ai alors découvert que tu étais l'amour, le vrai, le seul, celui que ni les dieux, ni la mort, ni les limbes, ni le temps, ni une vie volée ne peut détruire. Je me suis surprise à me rendre compte que tu m'étais indispensable,** les larmes s'accumulent dans les yeux de ma belle sorcière. **Je te cherche dans tous les regards que je croise. Je t'espère dans les sourires que je rencontre. Je prends vie à chacun de nos baisers. Mon cœur, devrai-je dire** _ **notre**_ **cœur, a pris son temps pour te reconnaître, te réapprendre. Mais je ne laisserai plus rien, ni personne t'arracher à ma vie. Tu es mon tout,** cette fois elle cligne des paupières un stratagème pour tenter d'éloigner les larmes qui finissent par s'écouler sur ses joues. **Je t'aime,** elle sourit tellement que je pourrai l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. **Tu as été, tu es et tu resteras mon plus grand amour, le seul qui ait un jour compté, le seul pour qui je me battrais chaque jour que ma vie ferra. C'est pour toute ces raisons,** je fais glisser ma main gauche loin de la sienne pour apposer mon pouce sur sa joue et effacer ses larmes en douceur, **et des milliers d'autres auxquels je n'ai pas pensées au moment d'écrire ces quelques mots que je te promets de te protéger et de t'aimer chaque seconde à partir de maintenant et plus précisément pour toujours et à jamais. Tant que tu me tendras la main,** je glisse de nouveau mes doigts entre les siens, **je serai à toi.**

 **\- Wow,** souffle-t-elle la voix encore habiter par l'émotion après un long silence, **tu es certain que je n'ai pas le droit de l'embrasser maintenant Monty.**

 **\- Je suis catégorique.**

 **\- Tu es un assassin de l'instant présent,** soupire-t-elle. **Très bien, à mon tour qu'on en finisse,** j'arque un sourcil, **et oui Anya,** elle grimace, **j'ai écrit mes vœux.**

 **\- Grand-bien t'en fasse, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais passé dans une moissonneuse batteuse !**

Tous le monde se met de nouveau à rire. Raven blêmit très légèrement. Mon regard croise malencontreusement celui de Scarlet qui paraît impatiente et qui aborde un sourire en coin qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je demande silencieusement à la rousse si je dois me préparer à tuer l'amour de ma vie et elle se contente de me répondre avec un hochement d'épaules alors que son sourire s'élargit toujours plus.

Pour le coup, je ne le sens pas !

 **\- Très bien, je me lance !**

 **\- Raven,** je la menace le plus calmement possible.

 **\- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as voulu tout ça,** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- N'oublie pas que je t'aime.**

 **\- Je te jure que si tu…**

 **\- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser,** me coupe-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant, **j'avais bien plus de raisons de refuser que d'accepter. Et, crois-moi, si tu n'avais pas autant insisté, je ne serais pas là devant toi, prête à t'embarrasser,** elle me fait un clin d'œil, **pas même alors que je t'aime plus que de raison,** c'est officiel, je vais la tuer. **Je ne nie pas notre amour, je ne le pourrai jamais,** bon, elle écope d'un sursis. **Je n'ai jamais eu quoi que ce soit de plus réel que** _ **toi**_ **dans ma vie. Mais le mariage,** elle soupire en serrant un peu plus ses doigts entre les miens, **le mariage à toujours été pour moi le chemin à éviter à tout prix, celui qui mène la femme et surtout une sorcière à sa destruction. Jusqu'à** _ **toi**_ **, le mariage, son idée même, n'était rien d'autre que l'anéantissement le plus absolu de ma magie. J'avais imaginé qu'il m'enlèverait tout, mon indépendance, mes pouvoirs, ma grandeur, mon identité même, jusqu'à mon âme, le mariage ne me laisserait rien. Après tout, qu'avait-il à m'offrir en retour, à part une cage dont je ne pourrai pas me libérer ? Rien du tout. Du moins, il n'aurait rien eu à m'offrir de ce que j'aurai vraiment voulu. Et puis,** elle sourit amoureusement, **devine quoi, il y a eu** _ **toi**_ **. Je me suis alors rendue compte que je n'avais rien d'autre à désirer.** _ **Tu**_ **étais déjà absolument tout ce que je voulais, espérais et désirais. Alors finalement, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas,** je souffle après elle en secouant la tête quelque peu excéder.

 **\- Pourquoi pas,** elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, **j'ai le droit de l'embrasser maintenant.**

 **\- Non Raven,** l'arrête Monty.

 **\- T'es sérieux là ?**

 **\- Très, d'abord les bagues, ensuite…**

 **\- Je te jure que si ce n'est pas le groupe de mots « tu peux l'embrasser » qui se trouve après ton « ensuite », je vais te le faire regretter !**

 **\- Très bien, vous vous embrasserez après les bagues,** conçoit-il. **Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous marier ?**

 **\- Parce que tu nous aimes bien,** je tente.

 **\- Parce que tu as peur de moi,** propose en même temps Raven.

 **\- Très bien, les alliances, échanger vos alliances.**

 **\- Parfait,** Raven aborde un sourire triomphant.

 **\- Maintenant le tout, c'est de savoir si** _ **je**_ **vais** _ **te**_ **laisser m'embrasser.**

 **\- Aucune chance que tu me refuses quoi que ce soit,** assure-t-elle, **tes yeux ne sont plus les tiens depuis le début de la cérémonie.**

 **\- Peut-être que j'ai envie de t'arracher la trachée…**

 **\- Ou de m'embrasser !**

Je ne peux empêcher un rire moqueur de m'échapper. Je soupire avant d'ouvrir la boîte bleue et de saisir la bague en or rose, l'anneau est parsemé d'inscriptions dans la langue original des sorcières. Raven écarquille les yeux en découvrant l'inscription : pour toujours et à jamais. Je le glisse à son doigt en soufflant :

 **\- Je pense chaques mots.**

Elle ouvre à son tour le sachet et en sort une bague en or, argent et un matériau écarlate que je ne reconnais pas. Je me demande pendant un instant s'il s'agit d'une part de sa magie. Parce qu'elle a clairement conçu ce bijou en utilisant ses pouvoirs, je le sens. Je suis encore en train de détailler ce magnifique anneau quand elle saisit vivement ma main avant de le glisser à l'annulaire gauche. Je souris à son geste avant qu'elle ne fonde vers mon visage et s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser qui me montre toute l'impatience dans lequel se trouvait Raven.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais senti ton loup aussi proche,** souffle-t-elle encore tout contre mes lèvres.

 **\- Tout comme moi,** _ **il**_ **veut te savoir entièrement** _ **mienne**_ **.**

 **\- Possessive,** sourit-elle.

\- _**Il**_ **l'a toujours été.**

 **\- Je parlais de toi.**

 **\- Moins que** _ **lui**_ **, mais tu es** _ **mienne**_ **Raven Reyes.**

 **\- J'aimerai te dire que je n'appartiens à personne mais je n'y crois pas moi-même.**

 **\- Tu es** _ **mienne**_ **,** je souris plus que de raison.

 **\- En fait,** nous coupe Monty, **pas encore.**

 **\- Okay, je vais m'allier avec Raven pour te tuer.**

 **\- Très bien, je déclare que vous êtes mariées et que,** il déglutit, **je vais raccourcir, vous êtes mariées et c'est tout.**

 **\- Merci Monty,** je souris.

 **\- Ne m'assassine plus jamais du regard.**

 **\- Je ferai de mon mieux,** je lui promets en embrassant de nouveau Raven sous les acclamations de ceux qui nous entourent.

Le reste de la journée passe à une vitesse folle. J'ai la sensation qu'elle vient à peine de commencer que le soleil se couche déjà. La musique devient un peu plus forte et en passant dans mon dos Raven glisse sa main dans la mienne. Elle dépose son menton sur mon épaule gauche et susurre à mon oreille :

 **\- Alors, tu es heureuse ?**

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle glisse ses mains sur mon ventre et commence à nous entraîner au rythme de la musique qui se joue autour de nous. Je me laisse porter par ce début de danse, appuyant un peu plus mon corps contre le sien. Je ferme lentement les paupières et souris en sentant sa magie crépitée entre nous. Je me mordille la lèvre pour me retenir de répondre à mes pulsions primaires qui mon tiraillées toute la journée et quelques mots : lui arracher sa robe et lui faire l'amour.

 **\- Dis-moi Anya, es-tu heureuse ?**

J'inspire profondément avant de déposer délicatement mes mains sur les siennes. Toucher ses mains est un tel privilège et un tel bonheur. Sa magie réagit tout de suite à mon contacte et électrise ma peau faisant resurgir cette brûlure dans mon bas ventre et toutes ces envies inavouables qui m'ont traversé l'esprit au cours de la journée. Sa magie continue de me titiller, frôlant ma peau aussi sûrement que si elle me touchait ou m'embrassait. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise alors qu'un souffle vient s'immiscer entre mes jambes.

 **\- Raven,** je grogne.

 **\- Viens,** susurre-t-elle en saisissant ma main gauche.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à refuser de la suivre pour des raisons évidentes : quelqu'un va forcément remarquer notre absence, qu'elle m'embarque déjà loin de tous les regards indiscrets.  
Quand elle estime que nous sommes assez loin, elle m'entraîne dans une course folle à travers la forêt nord qu'elle connaît par cœur. Je ressers mes doigts entre les siens pour ne surtout pas la perdre. Elle se déplace avec une telle grâce, elle est si belle, elle rayonne et elle commence à rire.

Puis, subitement, je me sens franchir une sorte de portail. Je me tourne en arrière en continuant de courir et fronce les sourcils en ne voyant plus de forêt dans mon dos en me concentrant de nouveau sur ce qui se passe devant moi, je remarque qu'il n'y a plus aucun arbre de ce côté non plus. Raven accélère le rythme et pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, _**il**_ veut sortir pour courir près d'elle. Je peine de plus en plus à _**le**_ retenir parce que je sens bien qu' _ **il**_ ne cherche plus à prendre ma place définitivement. Ce qu' _ **il**_ souhaite c'est profiter de Raven, juste un peu.

Ma belle sorcière se stoppe net et me retient alors que je poursuivais ma course. Je me retrouve au creux de ses bras. Elle sourit un peu plus. Je frissonne alors que le vent froid se fraie un chemin dans mon dos. Raven ressert un peu plus ses bras autour de moi avant de m'embrasser. Je ferme lentement les paupières pour mieux apprécier le baiser. Je la tire vers moi pour la rapprocher, je fais un pas en arrière et elle décroche quelque peu violemment ses lèvres des miennes en me prévenant d'une voix noyée par le désir qui naît en elle :

 **\- Fait attention, ni toi, ni moi ne savons voler.**

Je me retourne alors, tout en restant dans ses bras et remarque que nous sommes tout en haut d'une falaise. Je suis surprise en découvrant que je ne peux rien voir de l'île, nous sommes au-dessus des nuages. Je suis déjà venue ici, dans un de ces étranges souvenirs que j'ai vécu alors que je luttais, entre la vie et la mort. Raven trace une ligne de baiser dans mon cou et j'oublie aussitôt cette sensation de déjà-vu pour me concentrer entièrement sur elle. Un soupire de bien-être m'échappe quand elle laisse sa langue remplacer ses lèvres et que ses mains quittent mon dos pour faire glisser la jupe de ma robe vers le haut.

 **\- C'est un endroit que je n'ai jamais partagé avec personne,** souffle-t-elle alors que ses doigts se faufilent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses attisant un peu plus cette envie qui me ronge depuis ce matin.

 **\- Raven,** je tente de l'arrêter alors que _**sa**_ présence se fait de plus en plus présente.

 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,** reprend-elle alors qu'elle arrête une de ses mains sur mon sexe, **es-tu heureuse ?**

 **\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

 **\- Alors, je vais te montrer à quel point, je suis devenue** _ **tienne**_ **.**

En moins d'une seconde, ma robe disparaît me laissant complètement nue devant elle. Putain de tricheuse de sorcière ! Elle commence à titiller mon clitoris alors que sa magie s'insinue en moi, un cri m'échappe et je viens mordre son épaule pour l'étouffer. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Il faut toujours qu'elle utilise la magie ! Les crépitements et les étincelles de cette dernière sont partout sur ma peau me faisant soupirer, haleter et supplier pour que tout ceci aille plus vite, bien plus vite. Je désire ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps.

 **\- Ou peut-être,** reprend-elle essoufflée, **que c'est toi qui es** _ **mienne**_ **.**

 _ **Il**_ grogne à cette idée. Et merde ! Je m'accroche aux omoplates de Raven essayant de contenir tout le plaisir qu'elle me procure et _**son**_ envie de sortir pour régler _**ses**_ comptes avec elle. Je finis par me détacher de cette influence qu'elle m'imposait et parvient à la faire tomber sur le dos, à reprendre le contrôle. Je coince ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je suis complètement essoufflée et c'est lorsque j'ouvre lentement mes paupières que je découvre le sourire plus attendri de Raven que ce que je l'aurai imaginé.

 **\- Te voilà de nouveau,** murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre. **Laisse-toi aller Anya, je ne veux plus que tu te retiennes,** elle détache sa main droite de mon emprise en vient caresser ma peau juste en-dessous de mes yeux, **je veux te voir entièrement.**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour refuser sa demande. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas faire ce qu'elle me demande.

 **\- S'il te plaît,** reprend-elle avec fragilité, **tu as vu ma magie sous toute ces formes, tu m'as fait lâcher prise. Je veux** _ **le**_ **voir.**

 **-** _ **Rae**_ , je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux, **ne me demande pas ça.**

 **-** _ **Il**_ **est déjà là,** insiste-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus sa main sur ma joue.

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Je détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Je peine à déglutir alors qu' _ **il**_ grandit en moi. Et si je me trompais. _**Il**_ voudra certainement rester. Pour quelle raison accepterait- _ **il**_ de me laisser revenir ? En même temps, je comprends la demande de Raven. Je prends donc une forte inspiration et _**le**_ laisse prendre un peu plus de place. Je ne _**l'**_ ai jamais laissé aller si loin depuis le massacre des dragons. Je _**le**_ stoppe net, effrayée qu' _ **il**_ puisse faire du mal à Raven. Avant de me souvenir qu' _ **il**_ l'aime _**lui**_ aussi. _**Il**_ l'a même peut-être aimé avant moi.

Très bien. J'abandonne. Et cette fois, je sombre complètement, je _**le**_ laisse gagner. C'est le noir total. Un sommeil sans rêve. Il n'y a plus rien pas même ma propre conscience. Juste le vide.

Je papillonne des paupières un flou étrange entoure tout ce qui est à ma portée. Je tangue. Je ferme fortement les yeux pour éloigner cette sensation de déséquilibre mais quand mes cils se relèvent, c'est encore pire, le monde n'est pas seulement troublé, il s'amuse à tourner autour de moi. Pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, j'essaye tout de même d'avancer et me retrouver à vivre une collision des plus désagréable avec le sol.

 **\- Anya !**

Je secoue la tête en tentant de déterminer la provenance de la voix qui m'appelle. L'intonation est inquiète. J'ouvre encore une fois les yeux mais c'est toujours aussi désagréable. Mon prénom est répété encore et encore, c'est désagréable, j'ai la sensation qu'un pivert martel ma tête. J'ai la nausée.

 **\- Anya, regarde-moi.**

Cette voix, pourquoi m'est-elle aussi familière. Je tente de lui obéir mais tout ce que je perçois c'est un être quelque peu chétif devant moi. Il ou elle est à peine plus grand que l'espace qui se trouve entre mon pouce et mon indexe. Je suis quelque peu amusée par ce constat que je regarde ma main pour faire la mesure moi-même mais je découvre bien vite que je n'ai plus de main seulement une patte noire et grise énorme.

C'est impossible !

Je… comment est-ce que je peux être consciente ? Je n'ai jamais été consciente lorsque je me transformais, jamais ! Je me suis transformée et je suis toujours moi ? Comment c'est possible ? Que s'est-il passé ?

 **\- Anya !**

Raven ! J'arrive enfin à poser mes yeux sur elle. Je remarque alors que l'être minuscule que j'avais remarqué, c'était elle. Elle tend doucement la main vers le haut, vers moi et je me penche en avant pour que mon museau qui est aussi grand que sa main s'y pose.

 **\- Tu es si belle, si grande, si… wow.**

Elle glisse ses doigts dans mes poils, s'avance et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal par erreur. Elle me rassure doucement et je finis par la laisser m'approcher assez pour qu'elle tente de m'entourer de ses bras. La vérité c'est qu'il en faudrait cinq comme elle pour faire le tour de mon encolure. Je la sens sourire avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

 **\- Il faut que tu me reviennes maintenant parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.**

Revenir. Comment je suis censée faire ça ? C'est toujours _**lui**_ qui décidait quand me laisser partir. Je n'avais jamais le choix. Revenir…

 **\- Allez Anya, reviens-moi.**

Je me sens de nouveau être éprise par l'inconscience. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de la chasser. La seconde d'après, je trébuche à nouveau et cette fois, je tombe dans les bras de Raven qui me serre fort contre elle. C'est en sentant son corps parfaitement s'imbriquer contre le miens que je comprends que je suis redevenue humaine. Je tremble et je ne tiens debout que parce que Raven me garde serrée tout contre elle. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi fragile.

Ma belle sorcière caresse doucement mes cheveux en soufflant des remerciements. Je sens ses larmes couler sur ma peau ou peut-être que se sont les miennes, ou encore les nôtres. Lentement, elle se détache de moi, ses yeux cherchent un point d'attache. Ses doigts s'accrochent au tissu sur mon corps et elle me tire vivement vers elle pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un baiser emplit de passion et d'amour.

 **\- Et moi qui croyais que tu reviendrais aussi nue que tu étais partie,** s'amuse-t-elle avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, **plus qu'à tout recommencer.**

 **\- Utilise tes mains,** je grogne.

 **\- Tu es seulement jalouse de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose.**

 **\- Peut-être un peu…**

 **\- Et si je te promets de ne rien te faire que je ne me ferais pas.**

 **\- Ça sera toujours de la triche.**

 **\- Petite joueuse,** sourit-elle en saisissant mon menton, **s'il ne doit pas y avoir de magie, tu as intérêt à m'embrasser et tout de suite.**

 **\- Très bien Madame Reyes-Lucas,** je souris avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser fiévreux est poursuivi par un autre, puis encore un autre et encore un, jusqu'à ce que nos mains se joignent aux festivités faisant naître de plus en plus de soupires et faisant voler nos vêtements. Nos peaux se rencontre faisant apparaître maints et maints frissons. Mes lèvres suivent une ligne imaginaire sur le cou de Raven, le léchant et appuyant quelques baisers avant qu'elle ne rejoigne un de ses seins. Une main impatiente glisse entre mes jambes, son assaut est arrêté alors que mes lèvres reprennent leurs routes vers le bas, laissant mes mains s'occuper de ses seins. Je souris avant d'embrasser doucement sa boule de nerf, elle cri. Je me redresse très légèrement pour croiser son regard, elle semble outrée que je puisse m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je murmure alors :

 **\- Tu es** _ **mienne**_ **, entièrement** _ **mienne**_ **.**

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, je reprends mes assauts, sentant parfois mon loup immerger un peu plus mais ça ne m'inquiète plus et je lui fais l'amour de la manière la plus savoureuse qui soit.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis en paix avec moi-même, avec mon loup et c'est entièrement grâce à Raven.

Par toutes les lunes, ce que j'aime cette femme, _ma_ femme.

Et, je jure sur ma vie que je ne laisserai rien ni personne me l'enlever.

Rien. Ni. Personne.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre une semaine de plus ? Le mariage Ranya a enfin eu lieu et non, aucune catastrophe n'est venue tout gâcher, na ! Pour la suite des événements… je ne garantis rien en revanche ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ces moments, des vœux, de la transformation… ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	41. Chapitre 40 : (In)décision

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Alors que dire sur ce chapitre ? Apparemment, je suis censée mettre une ALERTE, le chapitre est émotionnellement prenant et long, très long ! Désolée Mara ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 2 : Retour au noir**

 **Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say** _Bébé, c'est comme si nous étions à court de mots_

 **And love's floating away** _Et l'amour flotte à la dérive_

 **Won't you stay ?** _Veux-tu rester ?_

 **Won't you stay ?** _Veux-tu rester ?_

 **Slowly slowly you run for me,** _Doucement, doucement tu cours vers moi_

 **But do you know me at all ?** _Mais me connais-tu après tout ?_

 **Someone told me love controls everything** _Quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour contrôle tout_

 **But only if you know** _Mais seulement si tu sais_

 **('Cause I don't wanna fall in love)** _Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

 **No no no no no** _Non non non non non_

 **Jessie Ware – Say You Love Me**

 **Chapitre 40 : (In)décision**

 **\- Jusqu'où tu pourrais aller pour sauvegarder ce que tu aimes appeler Éleusis ?**

 **\- Je mourrai.**

* * *

Je lance une balle de tennis en l'air, la regarde s'envoler, fendre les nuages, se frayer un chemin au milieu des gouttes d'eau puis retomber à une vitesse folle, la rattrape et recommence. À chaque nouveau lancer j'essaye d'assimiler les événements des derniers jours. Je peine encore à croire que certaine chose ait pu changer à ce point. Je commence à me demander si nous n'avons pas eu tort de voyager dans le temps. Il est vrai que nos vies étaient loin d'être parfaites, parsemées de malheurs pourtant, c'étaient _nos_ vies. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il va nous rester quand nous rentrerons.

Si nous rentrons…

Mes doigts se resserrent à nouveau sur la balle jaune. Je la fais tournoyer avant de laisser mon bras tomber dans l'herbe et de fermer les paupières. Je revois mon père s'avancer vers moi lors du bal du mariage d'Anya et Raven et me demander de lui accorder une danse. J'ai bien failli en pleurer. La dernière fois que j'ai vécu ce genre de moment, je devais encore monter sur ses pieds pour suivre le rythme. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler et franchir le seuil de mes cils. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si je dois le perdre à nouveau. J'ouvre vivement les yeux et balance une nouvelle fois la balle à toute vitesse vers le ciel.

Je ne dois pas encombrer mon esprit avec ce genre de suppositions.

La balle amorce sa descente, je me prépare à la réceptionner quand une ombre vient me gêner. Je penche un peu plus la tête en arrière pour découvrir Thomas. Il tend le bras pour récupérer le projectile qui aurait pu finir par heurter mon visage assez violemment au vu de la force que j'exerce dans chaque lancer. Il ne dit pas un mot avant de faire glisser la balle dans ma main et de s'assoir près de moi et de me demander :

 **\- Alors, tu as pris une décision ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- C'était une question bête quand tu es allongée à même la terre à faire joujou avec une balle alors qu'il pleut, en général c'est que tu es en pleine réflexion.**

 **\- C'est pas de la pluie ça,** je contre, **à peine de la brume.**

 **\- Scar… tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison ? Tu inquiètes les autres.**

 **\- Elle est rentrée ?**

 **\- Toujours pas.**

 **\- Alors je reste où je suis.**

Melina est partie quelque part au milieu du mariage. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte immédiatement. Mais depuis, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle et c'était il y a 16 jours, 16 putains de jours ! Et après que son départ soit devenu une évidence, la sensation d'être comme un animal enragé prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque déplacée s'est incrusté en moi et ne m'a plus lâché, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi… sensible. J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un par accident alors je garde mes distances.

Le pire… oui, le pire c'est que je ne la sens plus. Je suis incapable de savoir si elle va bien. Je grimace à ce constat alors que mon estomac se tord douloureusement. Je suis en colère, non c'est pire que ça. Je la déteste, je déteste Melina d'être partie sans rien me dire en ne laissant aucun moyen de communiquer derrière elle. Ce serait trop lui demander de nous… me donner des nouvelles ?

J'ai bien conscience qu'elle n'a pas disparu sur un coup de tête, que ce n'est pas une de ses nouvelles lubies étranges, que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est échapper à sa sœur qui rodait autour de l'île. Mais elle aurait pu, je ne sais pas… m'attendre ou encore me demander de venir avec elle. Ne pas savoir si elle se porte bien est en train de me rendre complètement folle. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit avant de partir ? Plus important encore, pour quelle raison est-ce que c'est aussi douloureux qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait ?

Je serre un peu plus la balle entre mes doigts. Il faut que j'extériorise tous ces ressentiments. Je jette de nouveau mon projectile dans les airs en retenant un hurlement de m'échapper. Je me sens tellement démunie, inutile et impuissante. La gravité fait son œuvre et Thomas m'empêche de réceptionner la balle pour la seconde fois.

 **\- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça,** nous demandons tous les deux d'une même voix avec une pointe d'agacement.

 **\- Scar** , reprend aussitôt mon cousin avec calme, **je voudrais juste que tu rentres, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Scar…**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** je hurle. **Si j'entre,** je reprends plus doucement, **je sens que je vais… je ne sais pas, je vais tout casser. Les deux entités en moi sont super furax et ça m'effraie. Je préfère rester où je suis.**

 **\- Tu veux que je demande à Anya de venir.**

Anya…

J'ai un moment d'absence en pensant à Anya. Ma main droite qui était partit vers Thomas pour récupérer ma balle, s'arrête et tremble. Je resserre mes doigts et prend une forte, très forte inspiration avant d'enfoncer un peu plus ma tête dans la terre de plus en plus mouillée, je me fiche complètement que mes cheveux soient souillés de boue. Je ressens un pincement au cœur et les larmes s'accumulent de nouveau dans mes yeux.

Anya…

Je dansais avec mon père, mon oreille collée à son torse, écoutant et mémorisent la mélodie qu'effectuait les battements de son cœur, oubliant même la musique qui était censée nous bercer tous les deux quand c'est arrivé. Le pouvoir de la meute s'est renforcé d'une manière inattendue, c'était presque violent. J'ai bien failli tomber, je ne dois mon équilibre qu'à une réaction et un enchaînement d'actions incroyable de mon père qui a fini par me retenir par le poignet. Je sais qu'il la sentit lui aussi, son regard était hagard presque perdu, il ne savait plus où se poser. Il cherchait Anya.

J'ai très vite été entouré en plus de mon père, par ma mère et Gaïa, c'était purement instinctif. Ils l'ont senti aussi sûrement que moi mais dans des mesures différentes. Contrairement à eux, Anya m'a reconnue comme faisant partie de sa meute, elle est véritablement mon alpha c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été plus affecté qu'eux par ce changement radical. Anya s'est transformée, elle a laissé sa place à son loup.

Et, je suis catégorique, ceci n'est jamais, jamais, jamais arrivé avant ce soir-là, jamais.

Pas une fois dans ma vie je n'avais senti cette force en elle. Pas une fois je n'aurais pu imaginer pouvoir sentir son loup un jour. Pas une fois j'aurais cru pouvoir comprendre à quel point Anya se bridait. Pas une fois j'aurais pu penser que notre meute était aussi puissante.

 **\- Je vais chercher Anya,** décide Thomas.

 **\- Laisse-la,** je grogne, **elle est avec Raven.**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien puisque tu n'as pas bougé de là depuis ce matin et c'était il y a dix heures ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te sortir de cet état. Je… je suis inquiet pour toi.**

 **\- Je vais bien,** j'élude, **j'essaye juste de me calmer et tu n'aides pas.**

 **\- Alors dis-moi ce qui pourrait aider.**

Melina… ce qui pourrait m'aider c'est de savoir que Melina se porte bien. Je crois même que c'est la seule constante qui est de l'importance à cet instant. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit de plus importante que de pouvoir savoir que Melina va bien.

 **\- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état,** poursuit Thomas, **ça m'angoisse, surtout aujourd'hui.**

Surtout aujourd'hui… c'est bon, j'ai ma dose. Cette fois, je craque ! Je me redresse vivement, croise mes jambes en tailleurs et fixe l'horizon sans dire un mot. J'entends mon cousin m'appeler mais sa voix semble terriblement loin. Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser toutes mes idées noires et me remets sur mes pieds. Je fais un premier pas mais Thomas réagit immédiatement en m'empêchant d'avancer plus, me retenant par le coude.

 **\- Lâche-moi,** je demande avec fragilité, la voix noyée par les émotions.

 **\- Scar, tu as une décision à prendre c'est aujourd'hui que…**

 **\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas,** j'explose. **Qui d'autre que moi peut connaître les conséquences que va avoir cette journée ? Qui,** je demande de nouveau en me tournant vers lui le visage baigné de larmes, **dis-moi qui Thomas ?**

Je lui fais lâcher prise en le fusillant du regard. Il fait un pas en arrière et lève ses mains, paume en avant vers moi en signe de paix. Je regarde la balle de tennis dégringoler et se figer dans le sol humide sans le moindre rebond. Thomas murmure des excuses que je pourrai facilement accepter dans d'autres circonstances mais cette fois, je suis trop à fleur de peau. Je suis effrayée parce que je sais que j'ai besoin de mon cousin, il est mon pilier, la seule personne en plus d'Anya sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter mais pas aujourd'hui, pas alors que toutes ces émotions me tiraillent de part en part, me déchirent et me laissent en lambeaux.

 **\- Très bien,** il esquisse un sourire triste, **rappelle-toi seulement que nous devons partir avant le coucher de soleil. D'accord ?**

Je détourne le regard pour fixer le ciel. Avant le coucher du soleil… qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Melina n'est pas revenue d'ici là ?

 **\- J'ai compris.**

 **\- Si je peux me permettre, tu ne devrais pas rester,** me suggère-t-il en douceur.

Et, je n'ai aucune envie de rester.

Mais, je ne peux pas lui dire, il serait capable de me traîner derrière lui et de m'embarquer sur le champ.

Alors qu'il est clair que tant qu'il y a une chance pour que Melina rentre avant notre départ, je ne bougerais pas.

 **\- Lexa arrive,** souffle-t-il, **nous allons lui expliquer une dernière fois notre plan pour justifier notre absence ces prochains jours.**

 **\- Nous ne devrions pas faire ça…**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester.**

 **\- Nous pourrions juste partir de l'île quelques jours. Tu ne crois pas que nous avons déjà assez joué avec le temps.**

 **\- Tu étais d'accord avec ce plan…**

J'en ai bien conscience mais entre temps, je me suis disputée avec Melina à ce sujet. Et ce serait un euphémisme de dire que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié surtout que depuis son départ, je n'arrête pas de me demander si elle a raison. Après tout nous avons déjà changé tellement de choses, la plupart sont bénéfiques mais comment en connaître les retombées ? Et surtout, comment savoir si nous avons toujours notre place dans le futur ?

Je m'accroupis, récupère ma balle gorgée de boue avec une grimace. Je ne peux empêcher un soupire de m'échapper. Sans Thomas, elle n'aurait jamais finie dans cet état la pauvre. Je me redresse en jouant de nouveau avec ce qui me permet de canaliser mes émotions depuis quelques jours, qui semble plus ressembler à une éternité. J'accorde un dernier regard à Thomas avant de me retourner et d'avancer vers la forêt quand il hurle :

 **\- Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas avec moi !**

 **\- Tu supposes bien,** je murmure consciente qu'il est capable de m'entendre.

 **\- Scar !**

 **\- Je serai revenue avant le coucher du soleil, promis.**

Avec ou sans Melina… évidemment, une des deux options me fait bien plus mal que l'autre.

Je n'arrête pas de me demander si le fait qu'elle ne rentre pas n'est pas seulement à cause du retour de sa sœur. Et si elle était si opposée à notre plan qu'elle avait tout bonnement décidé de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir ?  
Non. C'est inacceptable.

Je lui laisse encore aujourd'hui. Encore aujourd'hui et je la traque… à cette idée, je sens mon loup, mon dragon et même la magie s'éveiller en moi. Ils sont tous les trois impatients, ils meurent d'envie que je consente à laisser tomber mes barrières et que je rompt mon emprise sur eux pour qu'ils puissent me guider à la force de leurs instincts pour enfin, oui enfin, retrouver Melina.

Je lui laisse encore aujourd'hui, je pense encore une fois en m'installant au bord d'une falaise, les jambes dans le vide, encore aujourd'hui, la pluie devient diluvienne et l'océan est agité se broyant contre la pierre venant lécher les semelles de mes chaussures, rien qu'un jour de plus, le tonnerre gronde au loin, je ferme les yeux et pourtant je vois le ciel s'illuminer, j'inspire profondément et hurle aussi fort que mes cordes vocales me le permettent au même moment où l'orage explose dans un vacarme quasi insoutenable. Je me laisse retomber en arrière en me rappelant que je lui accorde encore aujourd'hui pour revenir et je reprends mes jeux avec la balle de tennis.

Je dois trouver un moyen de calmer la tempête qui grandit en moi. J'ai essayé de chasser Melina de mes pensées mais c'est pire. Si je parviens à chasser l'inquiétude que m'inspire son absence, alors la rose s'éveille et sans mentir, j'ai la sensation que si elle pouvait ruiner ma peau, la changer en lambeaux, me déchirer aussi facilement qu'un tissu usé, elle le ferait. Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie autant souhaité m'en débarrasser. Cette douleur est insupportable. Je suis incapable de dormir plus d'une poignée d'heures avant qu'elle ne s'éveille. Très franchement, ce manque de sommeil ne doit pas aider mes émotions à se calmer. C'est insoutenable. Je n'en peux plus.

Tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je désire : c'est que Melina revienne.

C'est beaucoup plus simple de la détester normalement quand elle est près de moi. Ou pour être exacte de me mentir sur mes véritables sentiments. Oui, c'est un jeu d'enfant de réussir à me tromper quand elle se trouve sous mes yeux. Je parviens avec une facilité déconcertante à me convaincre que je ne l'aime pas. Alors que là… c'est très différent, dès que j'essaye de me mentir même pas plus d'une seconde, j'en souffre.

Mais sérieusement, comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Par quel coup du sort tordu j'ai bien pu tomber amoureuse de Melina ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Cette fille est un monstre, la représentation même de la mort et elle est très certainement incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'elle, je la déteste et je ne peux même pas la toucher !

 **\- Aïe,** je m'égosille alors que la rose semble une nouvelle fois me lacérer la peau, **c'est pas sérieux,** je laisse un gémissement plaintif m'échapper en me redressant, **je suis foutue,** cette conclusion m'échappe alors que la balle de tennis tombe sous mes yeux pour rejoindre l'océan en colère, **et merde !**

Il y a un complot ! Il y a forcément un complot ! Je ne trouve aucune autre explication possible, il y a un foutu complot qui n'a qu'un but faire ployer ma patience ! Non, la faire ployer ce n'est pas assez, ce putain de complot veut la mettre à terre, la maltraiter, la broyer et ne lui laisse aucune chance de se relever.

Je voudrais croire que je suis plus forte que tous ces petits actes terroristes qui agissent contre ma patience mais je commence sérieusement à douter de moi-même. Parce que honnêtement je suis à un cheveu de craquer ! Il me faudrait un tout petit rien pour imploser, je le sens, je le sais. Une seule remarque pourrait me faire partir en vrille et je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrai revenir.

 **\- Et bien, c'est une fin tragique pour cette pauvre balle.**

Non mais je rêve ! Je me remets sur mes pieds vivement, prête à en découdre avec l'imbécile qui vient de ruiner la dernière barrière qui m'empêchait de craquer. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais je vais lui en coller une. Je me retourne vivement en sentant mes iris se confondrent avec ceux de mon loup. Il est tellement enragé, le laisser s'exprimer ne fera de mal à personne du moins, rien qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie d'Abby ne pourra pas arranger. Je suis même prête à prodiguer les soins ! Mais d'abord, je vais me défouler sur ce punching-ball humain à la langue bien trop pendu.

Je relève les yeux pour découvrir ma future victime et juste comme ça avec un simple regard toute mon agressivité accumuler au cours de ces 16 derniers jours s'envole en moins d'un millième de seconde, à peine un battement de cils et un calme absolu m'envahit entièrement.

Melina…

Je peine à croire qu'elle se trouve réellement sous mes yeux et pendant un instant, je suis absolument certaine de me trouver en face à face avec une illusion. Pourtant, je perçois sans mal la pluie se briser sur son parapluie rouge pâle, son odeur si spécial se mélange avec tout ce qui m'entoure et ses mains brillent encore amenant une touche de lumière unique alors que la nuit semble être tombée à cause de la tempête. Je fais un pas en avant et secoue vivement la tête en ne la voyant pas disparaître comme par enchantement. Elle… Melina est vraiment là.

Je ferme les paupières après ce constat pour contrôler l'envie de me précipiter vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras qui me torture. J'ai seulement envie de m'assurer de sa présence. De me rassurer en constatant que je ne vis pas une terrible fourberie joué par mon esprit. Mais encore une fois en laissant mes cils se redresser je remarque qu'elle est toujours là. Je frissonne, pas à cause du froid ou de mes vêtements complètement gorgé d'eau et de boue, mais parce que sa présence m'emplit d'un sentiment que je ne connais pas particulière bien, le désir.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai tellement d'envies à cet instant. J'ai un mal fou à toutes les assimilées.

Mais pour le moment, je me contente de la détailler, d'apprécier chaque parcelle qui m'est donné de voir et de gorger mes yeux de sa personne. C'est comme la rencontrer pour la première fois et je crois que d'une certaine façon, je la vois bel et bien comme si mes yeux la découvraient. Melina est tout habillée de noir, de ses baskets montantes, en passant par son slim, jusqu'à son manteau boutonné jusqu'en haut. Les seules touches de couleurs sont le parapluie rouge pastelle qui fait étrangement ressortir ses iris dont les nuances sont plus vives que d'habitude, mais toujours aussi multicolores et ses incroyables cheveux nacrés qui ondulent un peu dans tous les sens ce que je trouve adorable. Sa main gauche est repliée dans la poche de son manteau mais je distingue tout de même le couleur vive argenté en ressortir. De sa main droite elle tient le parapluie faisant naître une lumière qui se reflète au milieu de la pluie créant autant de couleurs que celles de l'arc-en-ciel et se reflétant dans la toile en polyester faisant naître des reflex pourpre sur son visage.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle. J'ai conscience que ce n'est qu'une impression, je sens encore la pluie tomber sur ma peau et je l'entends clapoter sur la toile. Pourtant j'ai véritablement la sensation que tout c'est interrompu jusqu'à la course du temps depuis que j'ai enfin pu poser mes yeux sur elle.

Et subitement, tout prend fin, je ne sais plus si je souhaite la prendre dans mes bras pour m'assurer de sa présence ou lui hurler dessus en utilisant son magnifique visage comme un défouloir en lui demandant où elle était passée et pour quelle foutue raison elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle.

Son visage… il ne porte plus aucune marque, pas une cicatrice ou une petite rougeur pourtant même après 16 jours elle devrait encore porter les stigmates de son passage à tabac. Ce n'est pas que je souhaite qu'elle soit dévisagée, bien au contraire. Il est tout simplement évident qu'elle n'a pas pu se soigner aussi vite, j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'elle était aussi fragile qu'une humaine. À moins bien sûr qu'elle ait accepté que quelqu'un la soigne. Pour quelle raison cette idée toute simple me provoque un pincement au cœur si douloureux ?

 **\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir Éleusis.**

 **\- Au… au revoir ?** Je balbutie incertaine.

 **\- Tu n'es pas du genre à renoncer,** sourit-elle avec tristesse.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi nous devons partir,** j'assure, **tu le sais,** je répète d'une voix brisée, **et tu… tu ne peux pas rester non plus. Je… je sais que tu ne pourras pas… tu ne pourras pas regarder et attendre… attendre sagement que… qu'on… que…**

 **\- Qu'Octavia Blake te tue,** complète-t-elle avec une telle rage dans son intonation que j'ai du mal à l'assimiler, **en effet, je ne peux pas rester la regarder te faire du mal sans rien faire.**

 **\- Octavia ne m'a pas tuée,** je souffle en évitant le regard de Melina qui est animé d'émotions que je ne comprends pas, **pas cette fois-là. Mais il est clair qu'aucun des voyageurs ne peut rester impassible face à son geste qui doit pourtant se produire alors nous devons partir. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous,** j'assure en tendant ma main vers elle consciente qu'elle ne peut pas la saisir, **s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne ferais pas un autre voyage dans le temps,** refuse-t-elle.

 **\- C'est notre seule chance de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le jour du bannissement du dieu de la Guerre.**

 **\- Il est très facile de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, l'idiot du village pourrait te le dire. Il y a eu des morts, beaucoup de morts, un sort surpuissant qui dépasse l'entendement et un bannissement, fin.**

 **\- Arrête, ne fais pas ça,** je demande avec fragilité en m'avançant vers elle.

 **\- Je ne ferais pas un autre voyage dans le temps,** répète-t-elle en reculant réinstallant la distance initiale entre nous.

 **\- Melina,** il y a clairement une supplication dans ma façon de prononcer son prénom, **reste, s'il te plaît.**

Elle secoue la tête sans prendre la peine de me répondre c'est de cette façon que je comprends qu'elle va refuser de rester avec moi et cette décision me fait un mal de chien, véritablement. Je crois que je pourrai mourir de cette douleur qui naît dans mon cœur à cet instant, avant qu'elle ne s'intensifie encore alors que je la vois se retourner et faire quelques pas. Je suis incapable de bouger, d'esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir ou même d'utiliser ma voix. Elle est en train de partir, de me filer entre les doigts et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Puis, elle s'arrête. Je sens un espoir fou s'ancrer en moi. Je me suis certainement trompée et encore une fois, Melina va se ranger de mon côté, elle finit toujours par le faire. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Quoi qu'il advienne, même quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec mes choix, elle finit toujours par me choisir. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle va me le prouver… n'est-ce pas ?

Melina se tourne très légèrement vers moi mais pas assez pour croiser mon regard, pas assez pour que je puisse détailler plus que son profile gauche, pas assez pour que son parapluie ne me révèle plus de la moitié de son visage, tout simplement pas assez. Elle reste silencieuse alors que mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine dans un vacarme fou, appréhendant les prochains mots qui vont franchir ses lèvres. La pluie tombe à grosse goûte et pour la première fois depuis que je l'affronte je me sens frissonner. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas de rapport avec le fait que la tempête devienne torrentielle.

 **\- Peut-être,** souffle-t-elle, **que** _ **tu**_ **pourrais venir avec moi.**

J'ai un mal fou à assimiler ces quelques mots. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de me convaincre qu'elle ne vient pas de me faire une telle proposition mais maintenant que cette suggestion est faite, elle semble ancrer en moi. J'avance d'un pas et cette fois, elle ne fait rien pour s'éloigner. Je ressens un profond soulagement en ne la voyant pas attiser la distance entre nous. C'est insupportable de devoir accepter l'éloignement qu'elle nous impose depuis son retour. J'effectue un nouveau pas en sentant mon estomac se tordre sous le coup de l'appréhension quand je murmure encore plus bas qu'elle :

 **\- Venir avec toi, pour aller où ?**

Ses doigts se resserrent sur la poigné courbe du parapluie. Je vois un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle penche légèrement la tête en arrière. Les muscles de son dos trahissent les fortes inspirations qu'elle saisit, puis elle se penche encore plus en arrière, laissant pendant quelques secondes sa protection contre la pluie être inutile. Je découvre alors qu'elle a les paupières close puis elle se ressaisit en se redressant. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'elle va m'ignorer, me priver d'une explication puis sa voix résonne à nouveau :

 **\- Un endroit sûr,** répond-elle en me tournant le dos, **un endroit dans lequel je n'ai pas le droit de t'emmener,** un coup de vent plus fort s'engouffre sous son parapluie l'emportant avec lui, **pourtant, je t'y emmènerai sans hésiter,** conclu-t-elle en se tournant vers moi les yeux emplies de larmes, **sans hésiter,** répète-t-elle, **mais tu vas tout de même refuser de venir avec moi.**

J'aimerai lui hurler qu'elle a tort, que je vais venir avec elle. En plus, j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que nous puissions de nouveau être séparer. Ces 16 jours ont certainement été les pires de ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas partir avec elle, ma présence est nécessaire pour le sort, je me dois d'être avec les autres. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que je parvienne à la convaincre de venir avec nous. De toute façon, nous… j'ai besoin d'elle. Il faut que Melina vienne avec nous dans le passé. Je dois tout faire pour la convaincre.

 **\- Melina, je…**

 **\- Je savais que tu refuserais,** un sourire infiniment triste étire le coin de ses lèvres alors que les larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues, **je le savais parfaitement mais il fallait que j'essaye.**

 **\- Melina,** je l'appelle alors qu'elle me tourne de nouveau le dos.

 **\- Ma réponse est non Éleusis.**

 **\- Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Je ne ferai pas un autre voyage dans le temps,** insiste-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

 **\- Mais tu** _ **dois**_ **venir avec nous.**

 **\- Non. Je ne** _ **dois**_ **rien à personne.**

 **\- Melina, je t'en prie. C'est notre seule chance de connaître le point faible du dieu de la Guerre, notre seule chance de comprendre le lien qu'il entretient avec Lyssa, notre seule chance de savoir qui était présent le jour du bannissement et de les réunir.**

 **\- Certaines choses ne doivent pas changer,** tranche-t-elle avec colère en se tournant vers moi me fusillant du regard, **et ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là en fait partie. Je ne viens pas avec vous.**

 **\- Nous n'allons pas intervenir, juste observer.**

J'écarquille les yeux au possible en la voyant de nouveau me tourner le dos et partir. Je retiens difficilement la nausée qui s'empare de tout mon être en voyant ses mains s'illuminer et un portail apparaître. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette idiote ? Nous n'avons pas fini ! Hors de question qu'elle parte avant que je ne sois parvenue à la faire changer d'avis.

J'ai besoin qu'elle nous accompagne pour des raisons évidentes que je viens à peine de m'avoue. L'imaginer de nouveau être loin de moi… cette simple idée me rend complètement folle. Je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de Melina par plusieurs siècles. C'est tout bonnement inacceptable.

 **\- Melina,** je hurle pour la retenir, **je t'interdis de franchir ce portail !**

 **\- Je ne viens pas,** répond-elle d'une voix glaciale en continuant d'avancer, **pas même pour toi Scarlet !**

J'ai un mouvement de recul et je suis même incapable de respirer pendant un long, très long moment. Je crois qu'un coup de dague en plein cœur aurait fait moins de dégâts, il aurait fait bien moins mal que la façon dont elle vient de cracher mon prénom. J'ai eu cette désagréable sensation que c'était la pire chose qu'elle n'ait jamais prononcée. Melina ne s'est jamais adressée à moi de cette façon. Je crois que je suis en état de choc.

Tout mon corps tremble et je suis obligée de serrer les poings pour tenter d'arrêter ces spasmes hors de contrôle qui ont été provoqués par un profond ébranlement. Je me sens tressaillir aussi sûrement que si un véritable séisme se déroulait dans mon corps. Je vacille sous le coup d'une émotion que je n'aurai jamais cru ressentir en la présence de Melina : l'angoisse. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée à devoir affronter un tel tourment, une telle terreur.

Mais cette fois, je dois l'accepter, elle… Melina ne viendra pas. Elle… Melina ne tient pas assez à moi pour renoncer à sa conviction stupide que nous avons déjà trop joué avec le temps. Elle… Melina part.

Pourtant, je remarque que depuis son attaque verbale, elle n'a pas fait un mouvement. Elle semble tout aussi figée que moi. Ses poings sont encore plus contractés que les miens, au lieu d'arrêter ses tremblements, la pression qu'elle exerce les accentue. Le portail est grand ouvert devant elle mais elle ne le franchit pas.

Mon regard se noient de larmes alors que la rose exerce une pression insoutenable sur et dans ma peau. Je ne dois pas la laisser partir. Melina hésite. J'ai peut-être une chance de la faire rester. Une toute dernière chance. Alors je dois la retenir. je le dois.

 **\- Melina, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je n'irais pas,** répète-t-elle la voix noyée de larmes, **et tu ne devrais pas non plus y aller. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas y voir.**

 **\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais voir ?**

 **\- Je te connais…**

 **\- Alors tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas franchir ce portail.**

 **\- Je sais que tu essayeras de m'en empêcher.**

 **\- J'y arriverai,** j'assure avec détermination.

 **\- Je suis désolée Éleusis,** souffle-t-elle avec douceur en se retournant me laissant distingué sans mal les larmes mélanger à la pluie marquer ses joues, **je ne** _ **peux**_ **pas venir.**

Je note tout de suite le subtil changement dans son discours. En un rien de temps, elle est passée de ne pas vouloir à ne pas pouvoir venir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait si peur dans le passé ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle refuse de venir ?

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** reprend-elle en évitant mon regard fixant de nouveau son portail, **je n'empêcherai pas Octavia Blake de s'en prendre à toi, je ne serai pas celle qui te privera de ta rose, tu as ma parole.**

 **\- Melina,** je secoue la tête en faisant un pas vers elle, **reste.**

 **\- Je te l'avais dit,** sourit-elle tristement, **c'est un au revoir.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas à nouveau.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre Éleusis ? Sois-je m'en vais maintenant, soit je te regarde partir dans quelques heures.**

 **\- Laisse-moi ces quelques heures pour essayer de te convaincre.**

 **\- Tu n'y arriveras pas.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, son regard croise le mien. Très franchement, j'ai la sensation de vivre à nouveau. Je crois même que ma respiration revient à la normal. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était restée aussi chaotique depuis que Melina a prononcé mon prénom comme si elle parlait d'un meurtrier de masse.

 **\- Alors ?** Je prononce avec une assurance que je suis très loin d'avoir.

 **\- C'est une mauvaise idée.**

 **\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit.**

Un soupire lui échappe avant qu'elle ne vienne se masser les tempes. Elle glisse sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau et y récupère sa paire de lunettes. Elle les observe comme si ce bout de plastique et de verre pouvait lui apporter une réponse. Un nouveau soupire fend l'air et je vois le portail dans son dos vaciller. Melina déplie les branches de ses lunettes et les appose sur son nez. La manifestation qui lui aurait permis de quitter l'île disparaît complètement et je me sens sourire.

 **\- Très bien mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir si mon poing finit malencontreusement dans le visage de Bastian.**

 **\- Euh… si tu fais ça… tu vas le… tu sais, couic,** je mime un engorgement avec mon indexe.

 **\- Il porte un masque,** élude-t-elle, **en théorie ça devrait le protéger. Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ce foutu masque,** s'énerve-t-elle avec un ton si calme que c'en est flippant.

 **\- Ouais… je crois que je vais faire en sorte d'éviter que tu restes dans la même pièce que Bastian je ne l'aime pas mais je n'ai pas envie de vérifier cette théorie du masque. Nous rentrons à la maison ?**

Melina acquiesce et je me sens sourire. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas me précipiter sur elle et saisir sa main pour la traîner derrière moi et m'assurer qu'elle tienne parole. Ce moment de faiblesse s'explique très bien quand on sait que j'ai été élevée par Anya, plus tactile qu'elle, tu meurs. Je n'ose imaginer à quel point sa façon de toucher absolument tout le monde sans la moindre barrière a dû être un problème au début de sa relation avec Raven.

Je me contente donc de faire un signe à Melina pour qu'elle passe devant moi et que je puisse la garder à l'œil durant toute notre avancée jusqu'à la maison. Je traîne légèrement des pieds derrière elle en me demandant de quelle manière je dois m'y prendre pour la convaincre de venir avec nous. Stratégiquement, je ne vais pas attaquer tout de suite ce serait une trop grande erreur tactique. Je l'observe donc en silence avant de remarquer que comme pour son visage, rien dans sa démarche ne laisse transparaître qu'elle était blessée.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Bastian,** je précise, **qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ta colère ? D'habitude, tu es plutôt patiente avec lui. Tu es même la première à lui chercher des excuses, si vous n'étiez pas amis depuis 2000 ans, je ne saurai pas comment tu arrives à le supporter.**

 **\- J'ai manqué un chapitre,** demande-t-elle avec un air troublé, **depuis quand avons-nous ce genre de discussion ?**

 **\- Je tente un exercice de perfectionnement dans l'exercice qui consiste à me faire des amis,** je tente avec un rire.

 **\- Je vois.**

Encore cette distance… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. D'habitude, quand je daigne lui accorder mon attention, elle est heureuse et elle a toujours été bien plus investie dans notre relation, si je peux appeler notre ancienne situation comme cela, que moi. Aujourd'hui je fais un effort, encore une fois pour une raison évidente : je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais, mais il n'y a personne au bout du fil. Ça craint autant qu'un canard à une patte qui est obligé de patauger en cercle tout le long de son existence !

 **\- Melina,** je souffle.

 **\- Ah oui,** pourquoi elle semble tout juste se reconnecter à la réalité, **je regrette seulement de lui avoir sauver la vie, les 283 dernières fois.**

 **\- Attends combien de fois tu lui as sauvé la vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire les « dernières fois » ?**

 **\- Les 283 fois c'était au cours de ces 500 dernières années à quelque chose près. Je n'ai pas vraiment tenu de compte du moins pas avant mes huit ans. Ce qui fait beaucoup d'années gâchées quand j'y penses.**

 **\- Tu sais, je veux bien me sacrifier et le frapper à ta place au moins, il n'y a pas de mort imminente à la fin de ma droite.**

Melina s'arrête brusquement et je dois piler comme jamais pour ne pas percuter son dos. Je grogne et lâche un ou deux gros mots en lui recommandant la prudence. Elle fait chier à la fin, sérieusement j'aurai pu crever avec ce genre de comportement !

 **\- Je me disais bien aussi,** son sourire en coins apparaît mais son regard est toujours triste, **chasser le naturel…**

 **\- … si tu finis cette phrase, je tente ma chance à qui veut frapper la mort en plein visage !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas,** elle déglutit difficilement, **je ne suis pas la mort,** elle évite mon regard, **il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cet amalgame, je ne suis pas la mort,** insiste-t-elle, **seulement sa fille.**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… je ne cherchais pas à te blesser.**

 **\- C'est nouveau ?**

 **\- Je…**

Je l'ai mérité celle-là. J'ai bien conscience que je me suis conduite comme la dernière des connes avec elle mais d'habitude elle s'en contre fou. Pourquoi c'est différent aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-elle à ce point mélancolique ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu es différente ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- J'étais inquiète pour toi, tu as disparu pendant 16 jours sans donner la moindre nouvelle alors que tu étais blessée et qu'une de tes psychopathes de sœur te pourchassait pour te tuer. Je… j'essaye juste de m'assurer que tu vas bien. Je te l'ai dit : que tu le veilles ou non, maintenant, tu fais partie des** _ **nôtres**_ **et quand c'est le cas alors c'est que tu appartiens à la** _ **famille**_ **, c'est une règle.**

 **\- La dernière famille à laquelle j'ai appartenue essaye encore de me tuer.**

 **\- Et bien celle-ci te protégera,** j'assure la tête haute alors qu'elle ose enfin croiser mon regard.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu devais croiser l'une de mes sœurs, il fallait que tu partes en courant dans la direction opposée.**

 **\- Et je t'ai répondu que je ne fuyais pas devant le danger.**

 **\- Je suis à peu près certaine que j'ai précisé qu'elles n'étaient pas un danger quelconque mais la mort,** soupire Melina.

 **\- Et le reste de la discussion était stérile puisqu'il est évident qu'aucun de nous ne laisserai l'autre mourir, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer ce que tu vas voir dans le passé,** affirme-t-elle d'un air blasé en calant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

 **\- Comment… attends, tu étais présente le jour du bannissement du dieu de la Guerre ? C'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas y aller ? Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il va s'y passer ?**

 **\- Seulement le début,** répond-elle vaguement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?**

 **\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire.**

 **\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout : seulement le début.**

 **\- De toute façon, même si j'avais assisté à tout ce qui est arriver ce jour-là, je ne m'en souviendrais pas étant donné que toute cette période de ma vie est extrêmement floue.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Essaye de demander à ta mère ce dont elle se souvient de la période où elle était sous l'emprise de Nia, quand elle n'avait plus son cœur et qu'elle était complètement sous l'influence de la voix et tu auras un léger aperçu de ce qu'était ma vie, à cette époque. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une marionnette dans les mains de mon père. Et le pire c'est que j'avais l'audace de croire que j'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'il pourrait déchiqueter à tout moment. Je n'avais pas conscience que ma vie entière lui appartenait. J'étais son arme et devine quoi, une arme ne pense pas, elle exécute sans broncher, un poing c'est tout.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir avec nous,** je comprends enfin. **Tu ne voyages pas dans le temps de la même manière que nous,** tout s'éclaire enfin. **Tu projettes ta conscience dans tes anciens corps et avant le bannissement du dieu de la Guerre, tu étais…**

 **-… encore une insignifiante poupée de chiffon avec de jolies fils en forme de chaîne qui contrôlaient chacun de ses mouvements,** complète-t-elle avec un calme qui me fait un froid dans le dos. **Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis.**

 **\- Tu pourrais voyager dans le Cercle avec nous, grâce à la magie de Jamie.**

 **\- Non.**

Et bien si cette réponse n'est pas catégorique, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. Elle se retourne vivement me faisant comprendre que la discussion est close et reprend le chemin de la maison. J'arque un sourcil quelque peu amusée. Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un défi et je compte bien le gagner. Je vais la faire venir avec nous.

Je comprends les raisons qui la pousse à refuser de nous accompagner mais j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne. Je ne sais pas sur quelle autre personne je pourrai me reposer qu'elle dans un passé aussi loin de notre présent. Bien sûr il y a Thomas et il n'y a personne de plus investi que lui dans ma protection mais je préfère compter sur Melina. Je souris avant de trottiner pour la rattraper.

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai encore au moins cinq heures pour te faire changer d'avis.**

 **\- Ça n'arrivera pas, fais-toi une raison.**

 **\- Je vais réussir à te faire plier,** je la taquine.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Scarlet,** de nouveau mon prénom est prononcé avec une certaine animosité et je manque de trébucher sur une pierre, **il s'agit de ma vie.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te quitter des yeux,** je prononce doucement en ignorant la douleur qu'à provoquer son intonation.

 **\- Je t'ai offert une option pour éviter d'avoir à le faire,** me rappelle-t-elle. **Alors arrête de croire que je viendrai avec toi parce que je ne ferai pas un autre voyage dans le temps. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. De plus, je le dis et le répète : tu devrais rester aussi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as peur que je découvre ?**

Melina croise les bras avant de me toiser d'une étrange façon. Elle sert ses doigts sur ses bras plus que de raison sans me donner de réponse. Je devine donc qu'il y a bien un événement dans le passé qu'elle cherche à me cacher.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas y voir, Éleusis,** son ton est redevenu doux et calme, **vraiment pas.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, vient avec moi et tu n'auras qu'à me cacher les yeux pour les scène interdit aux moins de 18 ans.**

 **\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas comprendre qu'à la fin, je resterai.**

 **\- Ouais, je suis sérieusement en train de m'imaginer entrer par effraction dans la maison des deux alphas les plus puissante que je connais, de m'y faufiler jusqu'à la chambre d'Anya pour y récupérer sa paire de menotte et t'enchaîner à moi. Je n'ai seulement pas encore réfléchi à comment éviter de se toucher dans ce cas de figure.**

 **\- Tu es bien naïve si tu crois que je te laisserai assez t'approcher pour ça.**

 **\- Tu as conscience que j'ai commencé mon entraînement avant de savoir marcher ? Si je pouvais te toucher, je te mettrais au tapi sans problème.**

Melina secoue la tête. Non mais je rêve, elle croit vraiment que je n'arriverai pas à la battre en combat singulier ? Je suis carrément à la hauteur ! Moi je dis que sans sa capacité, elle n'est pas grand-chose, la preuve en est avec sa maladresse légendaire et elle s'est fait battre à plat de couture à deux reprises en très peu de temps ! Bon d'accord l'un de ses assaillant était un dieu mais ce n'est pas une raison, je l'ai bien touché avec une de mes flèches alors que Melina donnait des coups dans le vent. Bon elle l'a tout de même assez affaibli pour le rendre visible aux yeux de tous mais est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? On se le demande…

Je monte les quelques marches qui desservent la terrasse et me plante devant la porte d'entrée en regardant Melina retirer ses chaussures. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ?

Elle place sa paire de baskets sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de faire glisser son manteau et d'en essorer les manches et de le pendre à une des poutres. C'est alors que je remarque qu'elle porte un chemisier bordeaux qui avec la transparence me laisse voir un peu plus que ce que je devrais. Je détourne chastement les yeux en me mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure avant qu'un bruit de friction n'attire de nouveau mon regard. Sa main gauche est dans ses cheveux, les faisant se mouvoir dans tous les sens pour les sécher, c'est avec ses gestes qu'elle répète durant un certain temps que je remarque une cicatrice assez importante à la base de ses cervicales.

Ce serait la troisième marque sur son corps qui reste quoi qu'il advienne après celle de son avant-bras gauche et celle qui parcourt la quasi-totalité de son abdomen comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de lui ouvrir le ventre. Dès que ses cheveux se soulèvent assez pour me laisser voir cette cicatrice, je ressens un pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui laisser une telle trace ?

 **\- Melina ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je suis morte de froid,** répond-elle en retirant ses chaussettes et en les balançant approximativement vers ses chaussures.

 **\- Et tu compte te déshabiller sous le porche ?**

Parce que si c'est le cas, mieux vaut que je sois prévenue pour que je puisse détourner le regard. La dernière fois j'ai réussie à retenir mes pulsions parce qu'elle était blessée et que mon instinct protecteur à avaler tout le reste. Concrètement si elle finit en sous-vêtement devant moi aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour ne pas me jeter sur elle, ce qui serait stupide et un peu trop mortel à mon goût.

 **\- Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Ah… tu me rassures parce que je commençais sérieusement à avoir des doutes.**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

 **\- Ouais parce que là, ça devenait beaucoup trop moins de 18 ans à mon goût.**

Melina arrête subitement son geste qui apparemment consistait à ouvrir la porte en se tournant tel un automate vers moi. J'esquisse un sourire qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Puis en une fraction de seconde, ses iris redeviennent pastels, l'amusement qui y habite normalement s'y lit de nouveau, un petit rire moqueur lui échappe avant que son sourire en coin n'apparaisse. Mon cœur fait un bond, non je crois plutôt qu'il entreprend un tour de grand-huit.

Melina est de nouveau elle-même… il lui en a fallu du temps.

 **\- Très bien Éleusis, la prochaine fois que je quitterais mes chaussures et retirais mon manteau, je te suggère de te cacher les yeux.**

 **\- Je compte sur toi parce qu'à trop les répéter, ce genre de scène va finir par me choquer à vie.**

 **\- Hum-hum,** souffle-t-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus.

Cette fois, elle ouvre la porte et s'engouffre immédiatement dans l'escaliers. J'imagine qu'elle rejoint sa chambre pour se changer. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux durant toute son ascension et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se retourne. Je retiens de justesse ma main pour lui faire un signe, ce serait trop stupide. Quand je ne la vois plus, je me somme intérieurement de décrocher mon regard des escaliers mais cette action me semble impossible à réaliser.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je perçoive un pas s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Je me force alors à fermer les paupières, me retourne et ferme la porte. La main toujours sur la poignée, je prends une forte inspiration avant de me tourner avec un sourire que je sens terriblement faux et prononce de manière bien trop enjouer pour être honnête :

 **\- Salut Madi !**

 **\- Salut Scar,** prononce-t-elle prudemment, **tu es rentrée ?**

 **\- Comme tu le vois.**

 **\- Et tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien,** je force un nouveau sourire.

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu as passé la moitié de la journée sous la pluie à jouer avec une balle. Je ne sais pas c'est une simple supposition.**

 **\- Ma balle a fini avalée par l'océan,** je réponds toujours contrariée par l'évènement.

 **\- Donc, tu es juste venue en chercher une autre.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- Melina est revenue,** je retiens un sourire et fait tout pour rester neutre.

 **\- Ah… c'est bien. Je suppose. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, tu es devenu super bizarre après son départ.**

 **\- J'étais inquiète, Bastian a été plus que alarmant en nous parlant d'Amber.**

 **\- Bastian est du genre à rendre tout beaucoup plus préoccupant, il est comme ça, à l'écouter un phasme est effrayant.**

 **\- Oui mais à l'écouter, si un simple phasme s'en prenait à un seul d'entre vous, je serai dans ce même état que tu as décrit.**

 **\- Je vois, tu estimes que l'autre emmerdeuse est l'une des** _ **notre**_ **.**

 **\- Elle fait partie de la** _ **famille**_ **,** je confirme.

 **\- C'est pas vrai,** soupire Madi. **Tu déconnes grave Scar !**

 **\- Je préfère avoir une emmerdeuse dans la** _ **famille**_ **qu'un couard.**

 **\- Tu es rentrée,** nous coupe Thomas en écartant Madi pour me prendre dans ses bras, **je suis content. Je commençais à être vraiment inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **\- La chieuse de première est au deuxième,** répond Madi.

 **\- Melina est rentrée,** souffle mon cousin avec soulagement, **c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu estimes qu'elle fait partie de la** _ **famille,**_ soupire Madi d'un air dépiter. **Elle ne fait partie d'aucune meute.**

 **\- Mais elle fait partie des voyageurs,** assure Thomas en me souriant et en ébouriffant mes cheveux, **tu sais ce qui serait génial,** me demande-t-il comme si j'étais une gamine, **tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Que je prenne une douche et que je change de fringues,** je suggère.

 **\- J'avoue, se serait pas mal,** rit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait semblant d'être agacé par sa remarque avant de lui céder. En montant les premières marches, je remarque que Lexa et Clarke sont toujours dans le salon et qu'elles ont été rejoint par Anya et Raven. Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en me demandant pour quelle raison elles sont toujours présentes. De plus, il n'était pas prévu qu'Anya et Raven soient aussi ici.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème parce que nous devons absolument partir ce soir.

Je grimpe rapidement les escaliers qui me séparent de ma chambre avant de foncer dans la douche et d'enfiler des habits secs à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je prends le temps de démêler mes cheveux, si je ne le fais pas je vais le regretter très vite en vivant l'enfer dans très peu de temps. C'est la serviette sur la nuque, mes mains calées dans la poche centrale de mon sweat que je redescends vers le salon. Je me stoppe net en voyant Melina attendre sur la dernière marche et fixer ce qui semble nos invités d'une étrange façon. J'hume l'air pour essayer de découvrir si j'ai manqué quelqu'un.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître les effluves de mon père et celles des autres Blake. Je rejoins Melina en faisant un peu plus de bruit. Elle décroche son regard de la personne qui avait toute son attention pour l'arrêter sur moi, un sourire lui échappe quand elle dit :

 **\- Tu as enlevé toute la boue, dommage. Tu avais un certain charme avec.**

 **\- Ferme-la,** je grogne. **Si tu doutes de pouvoir laisser faire ce qui doit-être fait,** je reprends en un murmure, **tu ne peux pas rester.**

 **\- J'ai promis que je ne ferai rien qui devrais te faire renoncer à ta rose,** assure-t-elle, **je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes promesses et de toute façon, je ne reste pas.**

 **\- Comme toujours…**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que c'est censé vouloir dire.**

 **\- Viens avec** _ **nous**_ **.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Melina !**

 **\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, je t'avais prévenue.**

 **\- Pourquoi dois-tu la faire changer d'avis ?** S'informe Clarke nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter.

 **\- Mince, fait du bruit la prochaine fois,** je claque ma langue contre mon palet. **J'essaye simplement de la convaincre de venir avec nous.**

 **\- Ce que je ne ferais pas,** souligne aussitôt Melina en fixant de nouveau ce que je suppose être Octavia avec ce regard que je n'arrive pas vraiment à identifier, **jamais.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous alliez tous les six dans le passé,** intervient Raven rameutant tous les autres.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Melina se résigne à revivre ce qui s'est passé durant le bannissement du dieu de la Guerre, je me trompe ?**

Tous les regards se tournent vers Bastian et l'interroge silencieusement pour en savoir plus, tous sauf celui de Melina qui est clairement au beau milieu d'un meurtre. C'est alors que je comprends que c'est lui et non Octavia qu'elle dévisage depuis le début. Ses poings se serrent alors que ses iris semblent s'enflammer pour viré du pastel à cette couleur vive que j'ai mit tant de temps à effacer à son retour.

Il déconne grave Bastian ! Je venais tout juste de réussir à la faire revenir à la normal. Très franchement, il fait chier ce con ! Très bien, je dois me calmer, être trop vulgaire n'engendre rien de bon. Que penserait Anya ? Je n'aurai pas le temps de savoir ce qu'elle en penserait puisse qu'elle m'aurait mis la raclée de ma vie pour avoir oser être aussi peu poli.

 **\- Il faut croire que je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là pour toi,** je peux presque voir son sourire satisfait à travers son masque. **Tu n'as rien à dire ?**

 **\- J'aurai dû te laisser mourir la seule fois où tu as fait preuve de courage dans ta vie et que tu as voulu empêcher mon père de faire ce que de toute façon il faisait tous les soirs.**

 **\- Je suis intervenu parce que ton père avait perdu l'esprit.**

 **\- Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien au monde qui le rendait plus heureux que de me torturer.**

 **\- Ton père t'aime,** hurle Bastian.

 **\- Le fait que tu puisses vraiment le croire m'inquiète au plus au point quand on connaît la lucidité dont tu devrais faire preuve. Je suis la personne que tu côtoies depuis toujours et pourtant, je suis celle que tu connais le moins.**

 **\- N'empêche,** reprend-il en empêchant Melina de descendre des escaliers, **je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là,** le triomphe dans sa voix me donne la nausée, **et comme tu ne viens pas, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.**

La suite des évènements se passe comme au ralentit et pourtant, même si j'avais voulu l'en empêcher, je n'aurai pas pu. Le poing de Melina est parti sans prévenir, nous avons tous hurlé pour qu'elle se maîtrise, elle ne nous a pas écouté et ses phalanges ont percutés de plein fouet le milieu du masque de Bastian. Il a basculé en arrière mais elle l'a attrapé par l'épaule, j'ai cru voir ses cheveux passer du nacré au brun mais j'ai certainement tout imaginé. C'est alors qu'elle a armé son genou gauche pour le figer dans les côtes de Bastian qui ont craquées net sous la violence du coup. J'ai plaqué ma main sur ma bouche, choquée par une telle rapidité d'exécution et surtout la froideur du regard de Melina. Bastian est au sol à tenter de reprendre une inspiration normale quand elle s'accroupit devant lui et dit avec une telle haine dans la voix que je ne parviens pas tout à fait à reconnaître son intonation :

 **\- Je regrette amèrement toutes les petites fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, c'est très facile : tu n'étais pas là. La seule et unique fois où j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu me tuer,** se plaint-il.

 **\- Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre,** reprend-elle avec le même ton glacial que lorsqu'elle a prononcer mon prénom tout à l'heure, **je ne suis pas mon père, je ne suis pas mes sœurs, je ne suis pas une tueuse. Devienne quoi,** elle saisit fermement le masque de Bastian entre ses doigts, **ton masque a enfin servi à quelque chose.**

 **-Je crois que ça suffit,** s'impose Anya. **Lâche-le, maintenant.**

Melina ne l'écoute pas, elle ressert même ses doigts commençant à retirer le masque de Bastian. Tout le monde à envie d'aller l'aide mais personne ne le peut. Notre premier réflexe serait de saisir son bras mais il est dénudé et même si nous parvenions à l'éloigner, elle se débattrait certainement ce qui provoquerait des morts.

 **\- Elle fait partie de la** _ **famille**_ **, hein,** souffle entre ses dents Madi à mon intention.

 **\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça,** s'inquiète Jamie, **elle est toujours calme.**

 **\- Elle a dû oublier de prendre ses cachets ou quelque chose parce que là,** Aiden la pointe du doigts, **elle est tout sauf calme, on dirait un Canis.**

 **\- Melina,** gronde une nouvelle fois Anya.

 **\- Lâche-le,** la suit Lexa.

Je prends une forte inspiration en descendant les trois marches qui me restait. Je me tourne vers mon cousin et échange un regard avec lui. Il secoue la tête. Ouais… j'ai tout à fait conscience que ce que je m'apprête à faire est stupide. Je contourne Melina en évitant précautionneusement de la toucher, je me retrouve près de la tête de Bastian qui cesse de hurler pour qu'elle le lâche et je m'accroupis.

 **\- Scar,** s'égosille Thomas.

Je coince ma main droite derrière ma nuque, ferme les yeux quelques secondes et me concentrant sur ma respiration. Surtout, ne pas faire de geste brusque. Tout en ouvrant lentement mes paupières, j'appose ma main près de celle de Melina qui sursaute et lâche précipitamment sa prise sur le masque de Bastian. Ces cils battent alors devant ses iris à une vitesse incroyable et à chaque fois qu'ils se relèvent, ses yeux ne sont plus de la même couleur. Quand les nuances pastelles se stabilisent, Melina ancre son regard dans le mien et l'intensité vacille entre la stupeur et la terreur.

 **\- Ça devenait un peu trop moins de 18 ans à mon goût,** je souris alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils, **et puis,** je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux, je suis entrain de devenir accro à ce que je décèle tout au fond de ses iris, **je t'avais dit de me laisser le frapper.**

 **\- Scar, tu n'as pas intérêt,** commence Thomas.

Je ne le laisse pas finir, me redresse en agrippant Bastian par son haut et le balance à travers la pièce avec un sourire triomphant. Melina écarquille les yeux au possible et je hausse les épaules en lui rappelant doucement qu'une famille se protège, même du plus imbécile des pleutres. Puis, j'entends un hurlement suivi d'un fracas tout sauf rassurant, je me penche légèrement en arrière, j'esquisse tout de suite une grimace en voyant le trou béant dans le mur du salon et Bastian à plat ventre sur la terrasse.

 **\- Oups…**

 **\- "Oups",** s'énerve Thomas, **mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu es devenue complètement folle ? "Oups", non mais je rêve. Tu es censée te maîtriser !**

 **\- Je me suis maîtrisée,** je me défends aussitôt.

 **\- Scarlet !**

 **\- Quoi ? J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête, sauf preuve du contraire, sa tête est toujours accrochée à ses épaules.**

 **\- C'est un joli Strike,** me félicite Madi avec un pouce en l'air.

 **\- Ne l'encourage pas,** s'insurge Thomas.

 **\- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça,** soupire Jamie.

 **\- Mais non,** bougonne mon cousin, **pas toi.**

 **\- Je crois qu'on a tous eu envie d'arracher la tête de Bastian un jour ou l'autre,** reprend Aiden. **Tu vas bien Melina ?**

Melina ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Toute mon attention se reporte automatiquement du nuisible vers celle que j'aime. Est-ce que je suis en train de penser le plus naturellement du monde que je l'aime ? Il faut croire que oui.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Nous ne te demandons pas de t'excuser,** je réponds, **nous essayons de savoir si tu vas bien.**

 **\- Ce genre de chose ne m'était pas arrivé depuis super longtemps,** glisse-t-elle avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, **pas depuis 14 mois pour être exacte,** précise-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le miens.

 **\- Parce que ce genre de frénésie meurtrière arrivait souvent ?** Veut savoir mon père.

 **\- J'en sais rien,** soupire-t-elle en massant ses tempes, **j'évolue sans le moindre mode d'emploi et vous, vous savez pourquoi votre loup pète des câble de temps en temps ?**

 **\- En général,** répond Lexa, **si je perds le contrôle c'est qu'un idiot s'en prend à ma meute.**

 **\- Ou un accès de rage,** précise Octavia.

 **\- Ou parce que nous sommes assez stupides pour ne pas écouter nos instincts primaires.**

 **\- Anya,** explose Lexa.

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit,** répond-elle clairement amusée.

 **\- Je vais vraiment finir par regretter d'avoir été aussi honnête avec toi.**

 **\- Non, jamais,** sourit Anya, **pas avant le jour où je déciderais d'avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec Clarke.**

 **\- Je dois savoir quelque chose ?** S'informe aussitôt la blonde.

 **\- Non,** sur-réagit quelque peu l'alpha des Triku, **Anya, je vais te tuer !**

 **\- 14 mois,** je tique un peu à retardement en m'accroupissant de nouveau devant Melina, **tu as rejoint la meute il y a 14 mois.**

 **\- Oui,** dit-elle lentement en fronçant les sourcils, **je sais.**

 **\- Je te l'avais dit,** je souris, **tu as trouvé une nouvelle famille.**

 **\- N'empêche,** reprend Bastian la voix étouffée par la douleur, **elle ne viendra pas dans le passé avec nous.**

 **\- Lui,** je fais un vague signe de la main pour le désigner, **il fait partie de ton ancienne famille alors je décrète que pour te protéger, j'ai le droit de le frapper à chaque fois qu'il t'ennuiera.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Scar,** me sermonne Thomas.

 **\- C'est soit ça, soit une frénésie meurtrière,** je réponds du tac-au-tac en le défiant du regard.

 **\- Bastian a au moins raison sur un point,** murmure Melina, **je ne viens pas dans le passé.**

Je détourne mes yeux de Thomas pour qu'ils retrouvent ce point d'attache si important qu'est Melina. Pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle ne vient pas ? Il faut qu'elle vienne.

 **\- Je reste ici,** elle prononce ces quelques mots avec une douceur infini, **je te l'avais dit que ce serait un au revoir, Éleusis.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir,** je secoue la tête.

 **\- Je crois que tu te trompes, tu es celle qui part.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je ne le laisserai pas rester.**

 **\- Dans ce cas,** elle me sourit ce qui fait chavirer mon cœur, j'ai réussi, **tu avais raison,** elle se remets sur ses pieds rapidement, **je suis celle qui part.**

 **\- Qu…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon exclamation et encore moins de me redresser sur mes deux pieds qu'elle a déjà été aspirée par la lumière crée par ses mains.

 **\- Elle se fout de moi,** je hurle.

Je me reçois immédiatement un revers de main sur le haut de la tête. Je fusille Thomas du regard qui a une étrange douceur au milieu de ses iris avant qu'il ne prononce avec un sourire extrêmement timide :

 **\- Langage !**

 **\- T'es sérieux ?**

 **\- Très.**

 **\- Mais elle vient de… elle est…**

 **\- Melina ne voulait pas venir, tu n'allais tout de même pas l'enfermer dans une malle et la kidnapper pour l'obliger à nous accompagner.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas,** j'explose.

 **\- Scar…**

 **\- Quoi ? Melina a besoin de nous, elle n'a jamais eu personne à part cet énergumène là-bas et toutes ses sœurs essayent de la tuer, elle doit venir avec nous.**

 **\- Elle ne viendra jamais,** assure Bastian en se relevant.

 **\- Toi la ferme !**

 **\- Langage,** s'agace mon cousin avec une nouvelle tape derrière ma tête.

 **\- Tu vas arrêter de faire ça ?**

 **\- Tu vas arrêter d'être vulgaire ?**

 **\- Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant !**

 **\- Tu** _ **es**_ **une enfant !**

 **\- J'ouvre les paris,** s'extasie Madi, **je mise 5$ sur Scar !**

 **\- Je te suis,** sourit Aiden.

 **\- Moi aussi,** s'amuse Jamie.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu paris contre moi,** demande Thomas à sa petite amie, choqué.

 **\- Je suis désolée** _ **mon amour**_ **, mais Scar est remontée à bloc.**

 **\- C'est parce que vous l'avez tous encouragée ! Si elle continue à se dévergonder de la sorte, Anya va nous tuer à notre retour.**

 **\- Ah… parce que tu crois que c'est pour** _ **ça**_ **qu'Anya nous tuera ?** Demande Madi avec incrédulité.

 **\- Je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne,** intervient la principale concernée.

 **\- C'est parce que Scar n'est pas encore née,** assure Aiden.

 **\- Clairement,** soupire Thomas, **tu deviens une espèce de tueuse psychopathe dès que quelqu'un à l'audace de froisser un de ses cheveux.**

 **\- Anya ne me surprotège pas à ce point,** je proteste.

 **\- A peine,** rit nerveusement les quatre autres.

 **\- Une tueuse psychopathe,** s'amuse Raven, **j'ai hâte de voir ça.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mieux,** lui assure Madi avec un frisson.

 **\- Bon ça suffit, je vais chercher Melina !**

 **\- Tu ne la trouveras pas,** renchérit Bastian.

 **\- Tu commence sérieusement à me faire chier Bastian ! Bats les pattes Thomas,** j'esquive de justesse une nouvelle tape, **si tu me touches, je te bouffe la main la prochaine fois que je me transforme. Maintenant, je vais chercher Melina !**

 **\- Tu ne la trouvera pas,** insiste Bastian, **je n'ai jamais su où elle allait quand elle disparaît comme elle vient de le faire et quand elle s'enfuit, il ne reste plus aucune trace d'elle.**

L'endroit sûr dont elle m'a parlé, c'est forcément là-bas qu'elle s'est rendue. Le tout c'est de le trouver, ça ne doit pas être si difficile, du moins en théorie. Je me rends bien vite compte que cet imbécile de Bastian dit vrai, c'est comme ces 16 derniers jours, Melina a complètement disparue, je ne la sens plus.

Je serre les poings alors que mes iris s'effacent pour devenir ceux de mon loup. Je sens la terrible morsure de la rose sur mon épaule. C'est insupportable !

Melina n'a pas le droit de partir sans rien dire…

D'ailleurs pourquoi elle est revenue si c'est pour disparaître aussi rapidement et sans la moindre explication. Un au revoir, elle a été claire depuis le début. J'ai simplement refusé de l'écouter. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle reste avec moi, près de moi parce que j'en avais besoin et durant tout ce temps, pas une seconde je me suis demandée ce que Melina désirait.

Je l'ai bien entendu dire qu'elle ne voyagerait pas dans le passé, elle l'a assez répété mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, pas vraiment.

 **\- Depuis le début, tu savais que Melina ne viendrait pas,** j'accuse Bastian avec colère.

 **\- Qui ça intéresse ? De toute façon, Melina fait toujours ce qui lui chante sans se soucier des autres.**

 **\- Sans se soucier des autres,** je répète amèrement, **tu me rappelles grâce à qui tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Elle se doit de me protéger, elle ma donné sa parole.**

 **\- Elle se** _ **doit**_ **,** je vais le fracasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, **elle est quoi, ton esclave ?**

 **\- Okay, tout le monde se calme,** intervient Madi en s'interposant entre moi et l'autre couard, **dois-je te rappeler que nous avons besoin de lui pour voyager dans le temps ?**

 **\- Tu as entendu comment il parle de Melina ?**

 **\- De la même manière que d'habitude,** répond calmement Madi.

 **\- Et bien avant je n'avais pas remarqué qu'en plus d'être un indécrottable poltron c'était en plus un véritable connard ! Ne me touche pas Thomas,** je me retourne vivement vers mon cousin qui avait déjà armé son bras par réflexe en le menaçant de mon indexe, **je te jure que si tu me touche, je transforme ton bras en charpie.**

 **\- Très bien** _ **mon amour**_ **, tu viens près de moi,** sourit nerveusement Jamie, **tout de suite.**

 **\- Ouais,** Thomas déglutit, **j'arrive.**

 **\- Tu penses que je suis un froussard mais si Melina ne vient pas avec nous c'est parce qu'elle est terrifiée par ce qu'elle a vécu à cette époque.**

 **\- Tu parles de son père,** je comprends.

 **\- Non, du fait que sans raison apparente, son père ait ordonné son exécution.**

 **\- Donc, tu parles bien de son père,** je m'énerve.

 **\- Son père ne lui aurait jamais réservé un tel sort, il l'aime. Elle a forcément déconné et je vais enfin savoir de quoi il s'agit,** j'entends encore son sourire satisfait et il me met hors de moi, **je vais enfin savoir pourquoi** _ **ma**_ **vie a été gâchée !**

 **\- Je vais te tuer.**

Je ne me rends pas immédiatement compte que j'ai prononcé cette phrase à voix haute. C'est quand je découvre le choc dans le regard de Madi et le mouvement de recule de Bastian que je saisis que mes pensées ont filtrer jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je serre la mâchoire plus que de raison avant de faire volte-face. J'évite le regard d'Anya avant de me concentrer sur Lexa, je me racle la gorge avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était :

 **\- Alors vous êtes prêtes à nous laisser partir ?**

 **\- Ah… parce que tu es prête à partir sans Melina maintenant,** s'informe Madi.

 **\- L'autre lâche à raison sur un point, elle est introuvable et nous ne pouvons faire ce bond dans le temps qu'une fois et… le soleil va bientôt se coucher.**

 **\- Nous devons partir au plus vite,** confirme Jamie.

 **\- Je pense qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous devrais vous accompagner, je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée de vous laisser aller dans le passé seuls,** souligne Anya.

 **\- Nous sommes déjà seuls dans le passé,** répond immédiatement Aiden.

 **\- J'en ai bien conscience mais ce n'est pas la même chose.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Anya,** réplique Lexa, **vous serez en milieu hostile.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps de réécrire le sort pour emmener une personne de plus,** ment Jamie. **Et, il faut que nous partions ce soir.**

 **\- Pourquoi,** veut savoir Raven, **pourquoi spécifiquement ce soir ?**

 **\- Lune rose,** énumère Thomas en étirant son pouce, **une pluie de météorite,** il montre son indexe, **sans oublier un alignement parfait avec Jupiter,** il sourit en levant son majeur, **exactement les mêmes conditions météorologiques que le jour du conseil de guerre contre le dieu de la Guerre, nous savons que son bannissement a eu lieux peu de temps après ce conseil alors c'est le meilleur moment pour arriver.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu te calais tes voyages dans les temps sur les battements de cœurs, en quoi de telles conditions sont utiles ?** Insiste Raven.

Tous le monde sans exception se tourne vers Jamie. Nous n'avions pas prévu que Raven soit aussi curieuse. De façon purement instinctive, la petite amie de Thomas s'accroche un peu plus à son bras. Elle déteste mentir pourtant, elle va devoir le faire. J'espère simplement qu'elle va trouver une explication qui va convaincre la sorcière de sang et qui ne va pas faire naître de nouvelles questions.

Il est impératif que nous partions avant que ma mère ne commence le travail, avant que ma naissance ne devienne imminente.

 **\- Nos arrivées n'ont jamais été très précise,** reprend doucement Jamie, **nous n'avions jamais eu besoin d'arriver à un moment exact mais aujourd'hui c'est le cas alors je me suis adaptée.**

 **\- Tu as été capable de réécrire un sort aussi complexe en aussi peu de temps ?**

 **\- Oui,** souffle la petite amie de Jamie en rougissant.

 **\- Impressionnant.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Qui t'as appris à raisonner et comprendre la magie aussi bien ?**

 **\- Principalement toi,** sourit Jamie, **mais pour les grandes lignes, je suis une autodidacte. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Thomas, j'étais persuadée d'être humaine, j'ai été adopter et il n'y avait aucune sorte de magie quelqu'elle soit dans mon univers jusqu'à l'empreinte.**

 **\- Une autodidacte,** je vois dans le regard de Raven une pointe de jalousie, **Scarlet m'avait prévenue mais je ne voulais pas le croire, la façon dont ta magie est activée c'est… incroyable. Tu es comme un diamant brut.**

 **\- J'ai une sensation de déjà vu,** répond doucement Jamie.

 **\- Et je me souviens que j'ai répondu qu'aucune autre personne que moi ne façonnerait ce diamant,** s'amuse Thomas en bombant le torse.

 **\- Les lycanthropes et leurs foutu instinct de protection,** soupire Jamie.

 **\- Les sorcière et leurs foutu imperméabilité aux sentiments,** la suit Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Je refuse d'assister à une scène de ménage entre vous deux,** intervient immédiatement Madi, **il est hors de question que je ramasse les bouts de corps qui joncheraient le sol après ce « léger conflit ».**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien,** la rassure Aiden, **ils ne se sont jamais disputés.**

 **\- Que tu crois,** siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, **je suis la seule à vivre en permanence sous le même toit que ces deux-là. Ils sont intenables ! Je dirai même insortable ! Je suis encore choquée par…**

 **\- Je crois que ça suffit,** Thomas à bondit pour plaquer sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur adoptive, **tu en as assez dit.**

 **\- Ça ne va pas le faire,** décrète subitement Lexa.

Etant tous les cinq choqués par ses propos, nous nous replions dans le silence et fixons l'alpha des Trikru en attendant une explication.

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller dans le passé, se serait irresponsable. Je suis votre alpha et je vous interdis de partir.**

 **\- Mais enfin Lexa,** souffle Anya.

 **\- Ils sont incapables de se tenir, incapables de rester plus de cinq minutes sans se disputer. Je ne peux pas les laisser partir, se serait irresponsable de ma part.**

 **\- Nous aussi nous avons du mal à ne pas se lancer de piques,** lui rappelle gentiment Anya.

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Depuis qu'ils sont là, je ne les ai jamais vu être d'accord pour quoi que ce soit, je peine même à croire qu'ils aient été assez futés pour arriver jusque là.**

 **\- Lexa,** gronde Aiden en faisant ressortir son aura d'alpha, **nous partons avec ou sans ton accord.**

 **\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais toujours** _ **leurs**_ **alphas et je ne** _ **les**_ **laisse pas partir.**

 **\- Nous t'avons déjà désobéi,** souffle Madi avec je le sais une boule dans la gorge et un pincement au cœur, **nous l'avons déjà fait même si ça nous a brisé le cœur, ne nous oblige pas à recommencer, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne risquerai pas vos vies sur un coup de poker,** s'énerve Lexa.

 **\- Toutes les familles se disputes,** lui répond Thomas, **c'est normal de le faire.**

 **\- Et c'est notre façon d'oublier que nous sommes complètement bousillées,** je complète en souriant à Thomas, **ces disputes, c'est un moyen pour nous de garder la tête hors de l'eau de savoir que nous aurons toujours ces quelques personnes sur qui compter, comme toi avec Anya, vous êtes toujours là l'une pour l'autre, c'est pareil pour** _ **nous**_ **.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil,** insiste l'alpha des Trikru.

 **\- Lexa,** prononce doucement Anya essayant de la tempérer.

 **\- Ose me dire que tu as envie de voir partir Scarlet, vas-y, ose me le dire !**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas envie mais je crois que de toute façon quoi que nous décidions, ils n'en feront qu'à leurs têtes. Ils sont déjà là contre notre volonté.**

 **\- C'est trop dangereux et…**

 **\- Lexa,** cette fois c'est Clarke qui intervient, **laisse-les partir.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Ils ont besoin de le faire par eux même,** sourit doucement Clarke en glissant ses mains sur les joues de Lexa ancrant ses iris océans dans l'émeraude qui compose ceux de son âme-sœur, **comme lorsque tu t'es relevée après ce que t'as fait subir Lyssa, comme quand j'ai dû affronter la mort de mon père ou comme lors de notre périple pour retrouver Anya et les autres.**

 **\- Ce n'est…**

 **\- C'est exactement pareil, il y a certaine chose que nous devons faire par nous même et ces cinq là ont besoin de faire ce voyage dans le temps.**

 **\- Mais c'est dangereux,** bougonne Lexa.

 **\- Pas autant que de rentrer dans une pièce avec un semi-démon qui ne contrôle pas ses ténèbres, pour tenter de la calmer.**

 **\- C'est petit,** grogne l'alpha.

 **\- Peut-être mais je viens de gagner cette manche,** lui répond Clarke avec une infinie douceur. **Allez-y,** elle fait un signe de la main vers nous, **avant qu'elle ne change encore d'avis.**

 **\- T'es la meilleur m… Clarke,** se rattrape de justesse Madi.

Je manque d'éclater de rire quand je vois Thomas lui infliger la petite tape derrière la tête avec un regard de reproche. Le seul petit problème c'est que Madi n'est pas moi et elle est loin d'être aussi patiente, très loin. Il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour saisir le poignet de mon cousin et de lui tordre dans le dos.

 **\- D'où tu me frappe,** hurle-t-elle, **tu m'as pris pour** _ **Little One**_ **?**

 **\- Ils recommencent,** se désespère Lexa.

 **\- Mais non,** s'amuse Clarke, **c'est ton imagination.**

 **\- Et bien mon imagination fait un peu trop de bruit,** se plaint l'alpha.

Sans prévenir, Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Lexa à pleine bouche ce qui fait taire immédiatement Thomas et Madi qui continuaient de se chamailler dans leurs coins. Par réflexe, et parce qu'ils ont toujours agit de la sort, ils se cachent mutuellement les yeux en grommelant qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir à assister à ce genre de spectacle ou encore que c'est traumatisant pour des enfants de voir ce genre de scène avec leurs parents.

Ils exagèrent comme toujours même si Clarke et Lexa sont loin d'être aussi proches que dans le futur. Je dois bien avouer que nous avons assisté plus d'une fois à ce genre de baiser qui dégénérait. Et, j'imagine que de vivre avec elles quotidiennement doit bel et bien être traumatisant au final. Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais huit ans Thomas et Madi évitaient toutes les cuisines de peur de surprendre une nouvelle fois leurs mères au beau milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Aiden me fait un signe de tête pour m'inviter à le suivre alors qu'il saisit les épaules de Thomas et Madi pour les faire reculer. Je les suis sans hésiter jusqu'à la porte d'entré avant de me retourner brusquement et de foncer dans les bras de mon père pour le serrer aussi fort que possible. Un sourire béat étire mes lèvres quand je m'éloigne en lui assurant que nous nous reverrons bientôt et j'enlace ensuite Raven qui étire ses bras au possible le plus loin de moi pour éviter tout contact avec ses mains, puis Anya un peu plus longuement. Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à ma mère.

Au revoir… un terrible pincement au cœur se réveil. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête pour chasser Melina de mes pensées. Évidemment c'est peine perdue, elle hante chaque recoin de ma tête cette emmerdeuse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit partie sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir la revoir et ça m'angoisse terriblement.

"Au revoir"… elle était simplement venue pour me dire au revoir. Qui fait ce genre de chose ? Est-il possible qu'elle tienne à moi ? Question stupide… j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait une profonde affection pour moi, peut-être plus. Elle a cette façon de me regarder, c'est très troublant. À travers ses yeux, je suis la personne la plus importante de son monde mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai rejeté tout ceci. Je ne ferai plus la même erreur en la revoyant.

Je compte bien lui faire comprendre que pour moi aussi elle est importante, que je l'aime et que si elle disparaît à nouveau de la sorte, je lui arrache le cœur de mes propres mains ! Ouais… en fait, non c'est une mauvaise idée parce qu'elle serait très morte. Je vais plutôt reprendre l'idée de Thomas et la séquestre dans une malle jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas m'échapper. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais 36000 autres solutions… j'ai bien pensé à me jeter sur ses lèvres et lui voler un baiser mais dans ce scénario, c'est moi qui serai très morte.

Par le Satan originel, comme dirait Melina, je déteste tellement de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, c'est un véritable supplice, la pire torture qu'il soit. Je ne connais aucune autre condition qui puisse être aussi inimaginablement insupportable que de passer toute ma vie à l'aimer sans pouvoir la toucher !

Je l'aime. J'aime Melina. J'ai encore un mal fou à le réaliser et pourtant, rien ne me semble plus verdict que ceci : je l'aime. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai pu perdre à ignorer mes sentiments et pire ma rose. C'est fou que j'ai pu me battre aussi longtemps contre elle mais je ne le ferai plus, plus jamais. J'accepte entièrement mes sentiments pour Melina même si je suis condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau, ne jamais glisser ma main dans la sienne, ne jamais goûter ses lèvres ou ne jamais passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Scar !**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu étais partie ?** Sourit Thomas en ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **\- Dans mes pensées ?**

 **\- Sans blague,** s'amuse-t-il.

 **\- 50$ qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Melina,** intervient Madi, **arrête de t'en faire** _ **Little One**_ **,** reprend-elle en passant à son tour sa main dans mes cheveux, **je suis certaine que la chieuse de service va très bien,** conclu-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de faire ça,** je souffle en baissant les yeux et en lissant mes cheveux.

 **\- Tu es certainement la seule alpha au monde à qui nous pouvons faire ça sans risquer de perdre notre main,** souligne Madi, **je trouve que c'est génial. Et de cette façon,** elle tapote ma tête, **je me rappelle que malgré mon physique c'est toi le** _ **bébé**_ **du groupe** _ **Little One**_ **.**

 **\- Madi,** je soupire.

 **\- Je suis absolument certaine que Melina va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter et concentre toi.**

 **\- Je suis concentrée à 100%,** je mens.

 **\- Dans ce cas passe à 110%,** réplique Thomas.

 **\- Je suis prête** , nous annonce Jamie.

Mon regard s'arrête sur le pentacle de feu. J'avance en même temps que les quatre autres. Je me place sur la pointe d'une des branches. Jamie commence l'incantation que je vais finir par connaître par cœur. Une boule de feu gigantesque se forme au-dessus de nos têtes, la chaleur me brûle la peau, tout mes instincts me poussent à reculer mais je ne doit pas rompre le sort alors je reste bien droite.

Je tente d'échanger un regard avec Thomas pour me rassurer mais toute son attention est centrée sur Jamie ce qui est normal. J'arrête mon regard sur Madi qui sourit à pleine dents, son adrénaline bat des records, elle adore cette situation. Aiden paraît plus calme, mais je sais qu'il est tout autant impatient. Il adore les sensations que provoquent les sauts temporels. Je suppose que durant ce court laps de temps, il oublie la douleur qui fait saigner son cœur et son âme. J'ignore complètement Bastian et c'est mieux pour lui. J'ai encore des envies meurtrières à son égard et je pense que ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer. Je ne supporte pas qu'il ait pu parler de Melina comme si elle lui appartenait ou pire comme si certains de ses choix avaient pu gâcher sa vie, alors qu'elle la lui a clairement sauvé plus d'une fois.

Je commence à me sentir angoissée. J'entends de nouveau l'avertissement de Melina qui me dit et me répète que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais découvrir. Un nœud de terreur se noue dans mon estomac et je me force à me concentrer sur ma respiration pour le faire disparaître. L'horrible vérité m'éclate en pleine figure, je vais faire ce voyage sans Melina. Je vais être terriblement loin d'elle, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis qu'elle est apparue tel un mirage il y a 14 mois, chamboulant toute ma vie. Je coince l'ongle de mon pouce entre mes dents et commence à le mordiller alors que le monstre qui ruine mes entrailles semble encore grandir.

Puis, subitement une accalmie des plus étranges s'empare de moi. Je me sens étrangement calme. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant de petits picotements dans mon épaule, provoquer par la rose. La pénombre tombe et pourtant, une lumière m'éblouit.

Melina est là. Elle me sourit en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle ne me trompera pas, je parviens à lire la tristesse dans ces gestes.

 **\- Au revoir Éleusis.**

 **\- Meli…**

Je commence à l'appeler avant de me sentir valser dans tous les sens. La dernière chose que je vois, ce sont ses larmes. Après, tout n'est qu'une succession de valse effrénée dans le vide, c'est comme être prit dans une tornade avant que tout s'arrête violemment, le dos fracassé contre un sol poreux mais étrangement sec. Je prends une première inspiration mille fois difficile et sans me contrôler la fin de prénom que j'ai voulu hurler m'échappe alors que je relâche l'air.

Je m'assoie difficilement, passe le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres y laissant une trace d'un liquide poreux à l'odeur acide : du sang.

Je suis complètement essoufflée et ma respiration ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Je fixe ma peau tâchée de sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de problème lors d'un voyage dans le temps. Sans prévenir, la rose s'agrippe à ma peau comme elle ne l'a jamais fait et l'odeur du sang s'aggrave, elle ressert encore son étreint sur mon cœur comme les serres d'un rapace sur une proie. Je hurle de douleur, faisant vibrer mes cordes vocales comme jamais.

Une main glisse sur ma joue, je perçois quelques mots mais ils sont inintelligibles au milieu de mes cris. Une pression s'effectue sur mon épaule, à l'endroit même où la rose se déchaîne. J'ai envie d'éloigner cette personne, certainement Thomas de peur qu'il soit blessé, mais je suis incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Je suis figée par les maux que provoquent la rose. Puis je suis subitement protégée par des bras qui me serre fortement sans pour autant m'écraser et un calme absolu m'envahis.

 **\- C'est bien ce que je craignais,** résonne une voix qui m'est étrangement familière, mais que pourtant je ne reconnais pas, **vous avez brisé le temps.**

* * *

 **FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Des suppositions pour la suite ? J'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions sur ce chapitre, la relation entre Scarlet et Melina et surtout sur cette dernière phrase.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews récemment par manque de temps mais je lis chaque commentaire avec joie et je vais tâcher de répondre à toute celle qui seront poster sur ce chapitre ! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Je pense revenir avec la troisième partie d'ici trois semaine, donc le vendredi 31 mai 2019. La vidéo teaser est déjà prête donc je vais consacrer ces trois semaines à l'écriture de NMRP mais aussi à un projet d'écriture (Clexa) annexe beaucoup plus court. Quand voulez-vous découvrir le teaser ? Le plus vite possible ou juste avant le prochain chapitre ? Comme d'habitude, je publierai la vidéo sur YouTube, Facebook et Tumblr.**

 **GeekGirlG**


	42. Chapitre 41 : (I)mortel

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre** **:** **Alors, vous êtes prêt pour la parie 3 de NMRP, le titre de la partie ne vous pas pas trop peur ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 3 : Première à mourir**

 **Fading out, fading out, can't get right** _Ça s'estompe, s'estompe, je ne l'ai plus bien_

 **I'm tossing out, turning out every night** _Je tourne et me retourne toutes les nuits_

 **I'm losing my, losing my goddamn mind** _Je perds, perds ma satanée raison_

 **Ask me why I did it, ask me why I did it, I said** _Demandez-moi pourquoi je l'ai fait, demandez-moi pourquoi je l'ai fait, j'ai dit_

 **All for love** _Par amour_

 **Ask me why I did it, I said** _Demandez-moi pourquoi je l'ai fait, j'ai dit_

 **All for love** _Par amour_

 **Madison Beer - All For Love (cover Charlotte Hannah)**

 **Chapitre 41 : (I)mortel**

Ce jour-là, elle avait contemplé son reflet et remarqua immédiatement le changement. C'était infime, quasi imperceptible pourtant un regard avait suffi pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se força à sourire.

Très bien, c'était aujourd'hui, ce jour serait le dernier et elle ferait en sorte qu'il soit mémorable. S'il fallait véritablement mourir, autant le faire avec panache.

* * *

Mes mains recouvertent de sang tremblent alors que ma respiration est complètement désordonnée. Je fixe ces tâches rouges avec horreur chaque inspiration semble être une offense. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai été si impuissante, si inutile.  
Je me laisse tomber en arrière ne trouvant plus aucun soutien de la part de mes jambes. Mon dos percute violemment le mur, me coupant complètement la respiration pendant une seconde ou deux. Il me faut un temps qui me semble infinie pour reprendre une inspiration digne de ce nom. Et durant tout ce temps, je suis incapable de lâcher mes mains des yeux, le sang s'égoutte de mes doigts jusqu'au sol créant un clapotis assez angoissant, imbibant le carrelage et mes chaussures.

Mon cœur raisonne dans ma tête provoquant une migraine des plus atroce, il pulse dans chaque recoin de mon corps, jusqu'à provoquer des douleurs, faisant un peu plus trembler mes mains qui fourmillent sous les impulsions de mon organe vital provoquant des picotements dans le bout de mes doigts.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur mais reste accroupie. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration part en vrille. Je suis aussi essoufflée que si j'avais couru des heures durant. Mais mon état n'est en rien physique, c'est l'émotionnel qui est en train de me lâcher. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai échoué et les conséquences risquent bien d'être terribles. Comment j'ai pu laisser un tel carnage se produire ? J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

J'aurais dû…

J'agrippe ma tête entre mes mains, glissant mes doigts gorgé de sang dans mes cheveux. Mon corps est rapidement secoué par des sanglots. Je n'ai pas été assez forte, ni assez rapide. Comment j'ai pu laisser cette attaque se dérouler sous mes yeux ? Comment j'ai pu rester aussi passive ?

Je…

Quoi qu'il advienne, plus le temps passe et plus l'horreur de la réalité me frappe. Et au final, il n'y a qu'une pensée qui s'élève au-dessus de toute les autres : c'est de ma faute. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas d'autres explication. C'est _ma_ faute.

Des doigts viennent s'agripper fermement à mon épaule, ils se veulent réconfortent mais je ne parviens pas à apprécier le contact. Je frissonne alors que les larmes s'accumulent de plus en plus sur mes joues. La main se veut de plus en plus rassurante mais je l'ignore. Comment pourrais-je apprécier ce contact alors que je suis responsable du malheur qui nous frappe ? Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je me noie dans mes tourments. J'entends qu'on m'appelle, je comprends même quelques mots qui devraient me rassurer pourtant je ne parviens pas à y croire.

Tant qu'on ne me dira pas qu' _elles_ ne sont pas perdues, je ne pourrai pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager que quelqu'un puisse vouloir effacer cette culpabilité qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je me suis figée… comment j'ai pu rester statufié devant une telle cruauté ?

J'étais complètement pétrifiée comme si cette scène atroce ne se déroulait pas dans ma réalité. Je me suis recroquevillée dans une bulle ou je n'avais pas à assister à ce massacre. En un instant, je suis devenu aveugle, sourde, muette et complètement stoïque. Je ne pouvais pas croire de la violence qui se déroulait sous mes yeux puisse être réelle. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que… que…

J'ai envie de hurler mais tout ce que je parviens à faire c'est m'écrouler un peu plus contre le mur. Je suis prise dans une angoisse qui m'empêche de respirer alors que la catastrophe qui s'est déroulée sous mes yeux se rejoue pour la énième fois dans mon esprit. Je n'y arrive pas… je n'arrive pas à concevoir que j'ai pu rester à ce point passive. Je n'ai pas su surmonter le choc, j'ai été complètement ébranlé, dépassé par une telle violence.

Comment ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir venir ?

Je sens une nausée d'une brutalité rare s'emparer de mon corps. Je me recroqueville encore plus alors que la bille se forme dans ma gorge. L'odeur du sang n'aide pas, je déglutis et mon haut-le-cœur devient plus virulent. Je me force à prendre une forte inspiration, relève la tête et essuie les larmes sur mes joues de mes mains tachées du sang de _celles_ que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Je ne l'ai pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Des pas provenant de l'infirmerie s'avancent. Je bondis pour me relever éloignant de ce fait la personne qui tentait de me réconforter. Je cligne des yeux pour chasser l'étourdissement qui s'empare de moi. Je fais un premier pas mais je me sens tanguer, alors je m'appuie encore une fois sur le mur. J'avance de façon maladroite en gardant un contact constant avec le mur à ma gauche. La porte grince. Mon regard se vide de toute vie alors que l'odeur âcre, encore plus forte, du sang s'engouffre dans mes narines. Je vais vomir. Je vais _vraiment_ vomir.

Mon attention et plus particulièrement mon regard réussit l'exploit de se stabiliser sur Abby. D'un petit signe de tête négatif, je comprends qu'elle n'a pas de bonne nouvelle. C'est un cauchemar. C'est _forcément_ un cauchemar. Peut-être que si je me gifle assez fort, je vais finir par me réveiller. Les lèvres d'Abby commencent à se mouvoir mais aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Lentement je me sens m'éloigner de cet instant, je ne distingue plus que des ombres et quelques couleurs. Une nouvelle migraine s'impose alors que mes larmes redoublent. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire et je me protège en m'extirpant du moment présent. C'est indigne de moi. Je ne suis pas cette personne. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive _vraiment_ pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **\- Lexa,** Abby saisit fermement mon bras me ramenant à la réalité, **je sais que c'est difficile mais j'ai besoin que tu prennes une décision,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Je… je…**

 **\- Normalement c'est à Anya que reviendrait cette décision mais je ne peux clairement pas le lui demander dans son état. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

Anya… mes larmes embrument de nouveau mon regard. Ma respiration s'affole. Je fais un pas en arrière en secouant la tête pour échapper rien qu'un instant à l'horreur qu'est devenu la réalité, _ma_ réalité. J'ai toujours été convaincue de la laideur du monde mais jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer une telle ignominie. Anya… elle ne me pardonnera jamais ce qui est arrivé. Jamais. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Je serai incapable de le faire si les rôles étaient inversés.

 **\- Ne me demande pas** _ **ça**_ **,** je supplie, **ne me demande pas de choisir.**

 **\- Pourtant, il le faut.**

 **\- Je… je… je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Bien sûre que si,** gronde Abby, **reprends toi !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** je hurle.

Ma tête est violemment projetée sur le côté droit, j'écarquille les yeux au possible alors que je réalise que Abby vient de me gifler. D'un geste tremblant, je viens toucher ma joue meurtrie. La douleur irradie ma peau, mes doigts glissent et mes bras se retrouvent ballants tout contre mon corps. Je ferme avec force mes paupières en plissant le nez, regrettant déjà la question que je m'apprête à poser :

 **\- Qui a le plus de chance de survivre ?**

 **\- Echo,** répond durement Abby. **L'enfant n'a aucune chance.**

 **\- Scarlet,** je souffle sans pouvoir regarder la mère de Clarke, **elle s'appelle Scarlet,** avec une force et une détermination que je pensais ne plus avoir. Je plonge mes yeux embrumés de larmes dans ceux d'Abby, **et nous savons qu'elle a une chance, elle vit, elle… elle est vivante.**

 **\- Il faut croire que comme pour la magie, les voyages dans le temps ont aussi un prix. L'enfant,** elle insiste sur le mot, **ne survivra pas. Alors demande-moi d'arrêter les soins, ils sont inutiles. J'aurai plus de chance de sauver Echo si je ne me concentre seulement sur elle.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas faire ça,** j'assure en serrant les poings, **je ne peux pas condamner un membre de la meute de ma sœur.**

 **\- Il va pourtant le falloir. Je ne peux pas m'adresser à Anya, tu dois prendre la décision.**

 **\- Anya ne serait jamais d'accord,** je hurle à nouveau en sentant mon loup s'éveiller, **jamais !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas la sauver,** insiste Abby.

 **\- Alors c'est une chance que vous ne soyez pas sa seule option Abigail Griffin,** résonne une voix qui m'est étrangement familière dans mon dos.

Je me retourne lentement, la découverte de celle qui vient d'intervenir se déroule comme au ralenti. Une colère sourde raisonne en moi dès que mon esprit me confirme l'identité de cette personne. Je bondis pour m'en prendre à elle, ce n'est plus moi qui agit mais mes instincts primitifs. J'ai cette envie folle de lui arracher la tête mais au dernier moment alors que mes doigts ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa carotide et qu'elle n'a pas bougée d'un micromillimètre pour m'échapper, je n'arrive plus à l'approcher. Il me faut à peine une seconde pour comprendre que toute ma garde rapprochée c'est allié pour m'empêcher de l'atteindre, d'obtenir vengeance.

 **\- Lâchez-moi,** j'ordonne.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas la toucher,** me rappelle doucement Indra.

 **\- Tu savais,** je crache ignorant totalement la chef de ma garde rapprochée, **tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi,** ma voix se brise alors que j'étire encore mes doigts pour tenter de l'atteindre, **pourquoi** _ **vous**_ **avez fait ça ?**

 **\- Calme toi,** demande Costia, **s'il te plait Lexa calme toi.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais,** je m'acharne en piaillant m'arrachant presque les cordes vocales, **j'étais tellement persuadée que tu aimais Scarlet mais je me suis trompée puisque tu l'as laissé mourir !**

 **\- Lexa,** vocifère Niko alors que je parvins à m'approcher un peu plus frôlant la gorge de celle que je veux atteindre, **arrête tout de suite !**

 **\- Je ne la laisserai** _ **jamais**_ **mourir,** répond avec colère Melina.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que j'ai du mal à assimiler toute cette rancœur qu'habite sa voix. Elle me toise avec une telle supériorité. Je me suis rarement sentie inférieure à quelqu'un mais face à ce regard, je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je me sens toute petite.

Puis subitement, certainement sur le coup de la fureur qui la ronge, elle saisit vivement mon bras. Une peur telle que je n'en ai jamais connu s'empare de moi, ceux qui jusque là me maintenait me relâche subitement et s'égosille pour qu'elle me lâche. La rage dans ses yeux me fige sur place, une furie folle se déchaîne au milieu de ses iris, les animant et révélant une explosion de couleur qui passent du pastelle à des nuances bien plus vives, plus dangereuses.

 **\- Si je ne suis pas intervenue c'est parce que c'était la volonté de Scarlet,** gronde-t-elle, **mais comme je l'avais prédit les choses ne se sont pas déroulé comme dans** _ **notre**_ **passé, les conséquences de l'attaque d'Octavia sont beaucoup plus grave. Je vais maintenir Scarlet en vie mais tu dois trouver Raven au plus vite, c'est la seule à pouvoir la sauver. La seule.**

Melina me relâche et je sens tout mon corps trembler. Je regarde mon bras avant de dévisager ma vis-à-vis. Je dois bien avouer que durant tout le temps où ses doigts se sont resserrés sur ma peau, je me suis attendue à mourir mais j'imagine que comme pour le masque de Bastian, mon pull m'a protégé. Pourtant, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle en était convaincue, elle se fichait complètement de me tuer ou non, elle voulait simplement extérioriser sa rage.

 **\- Tu aurais pu me tuer,** j'accuse.

 **\- Tu n'es pas morte,** se contente-t-elle de répondre avec un hochement d'épaule, **je serai désolée quand Scarlet sera sauvée. Trouve Raven.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, ni elle, ni Anya.**

 **\- Trouve-là,** me somme-t-elle avec violence, **maintenant !**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas parler à notre alpha de la sorte,** s'énerve Costia.

Je fais un geste rapide pour la protéger alors que le regard de Melina de plus en plus menaçant se pose sur Costia. J'étire mes bras sur les côtés pour mieux la sauvegarder. J'ai conscience que comme moi, Melina n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle se contient autant que possible mais une simple étincelle pourrait la faire entrer en frénésie, elle se déchaînerait et sèmerait la mort à chacun de ses pas.

 **\- Je vais la trouver,** j'assure.

 **\- Bien.**

Elle passe à côté de moi et je remarque que chacun de ses pas fait vieillir le sol à vue d'œil, son épaule dénudée frôle le mur qui me soutenait encore il y a peu et des fissures naissent. Je fixe son dos alors qu'elle s'approche d'Abby. Je réalise alors que les locaux continuent de se dégrader qu'elle a dû bien plus se maîtriser que ce que j'ai cru quand elle a saisi mon bras. Je me demande si elle contrairement à ce que l'on croit elle est capable de toucher une personne. Elle en a certainement la capacité mais un contacte peau à peau lui demande peut-être trop d'effort.

 **\- Que vas-tu faire ?** Je demande la voix tremblante alors qu'elle passe près d'Abby la heurtant presque, **combien de temps j'ai pour trouver Raven ?**

 **\- Fait au plus vite, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.**

 **\- Combien de temps ?** J'insiste.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi fou.**

 **\- Melina,** je gronde alors que mon loup s'éveille à nouveau.

 **\- Ne me menace pas Lexa, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me contrôler une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a rien de plus important dans ce monde que Scarlet pour moi alors je ferai tout pour la maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Raven mais ne tarde pas,** _ **je suis la mort**_ **, je ne suis pas censée prolonger une vie.**

 _Je suis la mort_. Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête comme un écho. La façon dont elle a prononcé ces quelques mots, il y avait du dégoût et une profonde tristesse dans son intonation. Je n'avais jamais considéré sa nature sous cet angle mais après tout, il est possible qu'elle soit vraiment la mort avec un grand M. J'ai entendu parler des faucheuses, les 72 filles du dieu de la Mort, des sorcières, mais je croyais que ce n'était rien de plus que du folklore.

Peut-être… oui, peut-être que j'ai vraiment la fille d'un dieu sous les yeux.

J'échange un regard avec Abby. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à lui dire. Pour gagner un peu de temps, j'ordonne aux membres de ma meute présents de partir la recherche de Raven sur le champ. Ils hésitent à m'obéir, me sentir à fleur de peau et aussi affaibli émotionnellement parlant ne doit pas les aider à me quitter. J'insiste en leurs assurant que je vais les rejoindre. Une fois qu'ils se décident à m'obéir j'ancre une nouvelle fois mon regard dans celui de la mère de Clarke, d'un infime mouvement de tête, je l'autorise à arrêter les soins de Scarlet pour se concentrer entièrement sur Echo.

Elle ne demande pas son reste et retourne immédiatement dans l'infirmerie. Je peine à déglutir alors que de la bile se forme à nouveau dans ma gorge. Si je ne parviens pas à trouver Raven, je viens de condamner un nourrisson à succomber à de terribles blessures. Je m'avance lentement jusqu'à la porte et regarde à travers le hublot. Cette fois, je me retourne pour rendre mon déjeuner, trop de sang, _beaucoup_ trop de sang.

Je me redresse en essuyant ma bouche avant jette un nouveau coup d'œil à travers le hublot. Je capte immédiatement le petit signe de main timide de Clarke. Je devine son sourire à travers son masque chirurgical. Je sens qu'elle a terriblement envie de me rejoindre mais elle sait tout comme moi que si elle cède à ses pulsions elle ne parviendra pas à me quitter et sa présence est indispensable dans la salle d'opération. Elle me fait un signe de tête, je prends une forte inspiration. Elle a raison, je dois aller de l'avant. Il ne sert à rien de se lamenter, autant être utile à quelque chose, si je continue d'attendre, je vais devenir folle !

 **-Arrête ! Ne la touche pas ! Non !**

La voix de Bellamy me fait sursauter. J'entre dans l'infirmerie avec fracas, mon regard se pose d'abord sur l'alpha qui s'appuie sur ses mains pour tenter de se redresser. Les blessures à ses jambes l'empêchent d'intervenir. Il continue de hurler. Je ressens une immense peine pour lui, il doit être complètement dévasté. Sa femme et sa fille sont entre la vie et la mort et cette situation n'est dû qu'à la monstruosité de sa propre sœur.

Je suis son regard et découvre avec horreur Melina prendre Scarlet dans ses bras. J'écarquille les yeux au possible. Je me précipite pour lui faire lâcher le bébé avant qu'elle ne lui fasse plus de mal, qu'importe si je dois y passer. Je suis prête à me sacrifier pour cet enfant. Melina n'aggravera pas la situation.

Mais je me stoppe net en voyant le nourrisson ouvrir les yeux et sourire dès que sa peau repose sur celle de la jeune femme. Le sang arrête de s'écouler et la douleur doit s'éloigner puisque la petite rousse se met à rire et à gesticuler étirant ses bras pour jouer avec les cheveux nacrés sous ses yeux. Melina répond à ses réactions par un sourire infiniment doux avant de caresser tendrement la joue de Scarlet, son regard est sans nul doute habité par un sentiment encore plus imposant que le respect, plus grand que la dévotion et plus dévastateur que l'amour.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Éleusis,** souffle-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre, **je ne laisserai pas** _ **la mort**_ **t'approcher.**

Melina s'installe ensuite sur la chaise près du lit de Bellamy qui observe la scène avec un air défait et quelque peu incertain. Elle sourit timidement à l'alpha avant de resserrer un peu plus ses bras autour du bébé, berçant doucement Scarlet.

 **\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu lui fais,** demande Bellamy les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Il y a très longtemps j'ai vécu quelque chose d'horrible et depuis, je vacille constamment entre la vie et la mort. La limite est fine et le voile très facile à passer. Je maintiens Scarlet du bon côté.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que nous devons attendre Raven.**

 **\- Non. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ce… tu aurais pu tout arrêter,** sanglote Bellamy.

 **\- J'aurais pu,** confirme Melina, **mais j'aurai alors brisé une promesse faite à ta fille. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.**

 **\- Scarlet voulait… elle voulait ce carnage ?**

 **\- Non. Bien sûre que non. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est** _ **sa rose**_ **.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Lui enlever** _ **sa rose**_ **, c'est lui faire renoncer à son cœur Scarlet n'a pas pu s'y résoudre et elle nous a convaincu de ne rien vous dire sur l'attaque d'Octavia et de laisser sa rage s'exprimer.**

 **\- Comment vous avez pu…**

 **\- Nous aimons tous Scarlet.**

 **\- Comment…**

 **\- C'est la première fois qu'elle** _ **nous**_ **demandait de faire quelque chose pour elle. La première fois. Comment aurions-nous pu lui refuser ?**

Bellamy secoue la tête, ses joues sont baignées de larmes. Il observe sa fille avec un regard triste avant de détourner le regard pour l'appuyer sur Echo avec appréhension.

 **\- Echo ne va pas mourir,** assure Melina.

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien,** lui répond Bellamy avec tristesse.

 **\- Je connais plutôt bien** _ **la mort**_ **, elle a une odeur particulière et elle n'entoure pas Echo. Elle va vivre.**

 **\- Que connais-tu de la mort ? Tu as quoi 17 ans ?**

 **\- Pour ma morphologie, 3 ans de plus, mais en années réelles un peu plus de 2000 ans. Il me faut 100 ans pour évoluer d'une année.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?**

 **\- Je n'en suis plus vraiment sûre… mais s'il y a une chose à savoir sur moi c'est que je ferai tout,** _ **absolument**_ **tout pour Scarlet,** elle sourit plus que de raison avant de frôler le nez du bébé de son indexe, **même mourir.**

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, au lieu de m'alarmer, ces derniers propos me rassurent. Je suis toujours terriblement en colère que Melina ait pu laisser Octavia s'en prendre à Echo et Scarlet sans même essayer de l'arrêter mais je sais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'y a certainement personne d'autre au monde avec qui la nouvelle née puisse être plus en sécurité. Je m'approche lentement de Bellamy ce qui attire son attention, je prends doucement sa main avant de lui assurer :

 **\- Je vais retrouver Raven, nous allons sauver ta fille.**

 **\- Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut,** me répond-il alors que ses yeux dérivent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la table d'opération.

 **\- Je… j'y vais. Tout va bien aller ?** Je me tourne vers Melina en posant cette question.

 **\- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir mais...**

 **\- … ne tarde pas trop,** je complète, **j'ai compris.**

 **\- Bellamy, est-ce que tu as une idée d'où elles peuvent être ?**

Il répond négativement d'un simple signe de tête. Une grimace m'échappe, il fallait que j'essaye. Je fonce vers la sortie de l'infirmerie non sans me retourner une dernière fois vers Clarke dont les sentiments confiants m'irradient complètement. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être aussi forte dans ce genre de moment, mais si je ne me suis pas complètement effondrée c'est entièrement grâce à elle, parce qu'elle a su garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Je me permets de perdre encore une longue seconde pour me plonger dans son regard océan tellement envoûtant et terriblement rassurant. Je m'y ressource et y retrouve la force et la détermination qui m'ont quitté depuis que l'attaque d'Octavia a eu lieu. Je franchis la porte et me précipite à l'extérieur avant de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour retarder mes recherches.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je prends une forte inspiration avant de commencer à me déshabiller pour éviter de ruiner mes vêtements avec ma transformation. Alors que je retire mon tee-shirt, je suis attirée par un bruit de pas sur ma gauche. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Marcus arriver avec Thomas en pleure dans ses bras. Je mets mon haut en boule et trottine jusqu'à eux, une fois à leurs hauteurs j'interroge :

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

C'est une question stupide. Je sais pertinemment que la réponse est forcément négative. Le pauvre petit a assisté tout comme moi à la scène sans pouvoir réagir, complètement hébété par une telle violence. Thomas tire ses bras vers moi. Je lâche mon vêtement le faisant tomber au sol et le prend dans mes bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il sanglote en glissant son visage dans mon cou et s'agrippe à mon dos comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à le calmer,** m'explique Marcus, **il avait besoin d'un alpha.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas le garder avec moi,** je réponds tristement, **je dois retrouver Raven.**

 **\- Elle est sur le versant ouest du volcan près du portail qui la lie à son Cercle, à l'au-delà.**

 **\- Tu l'y as vu ?**

 **\- Non mais elle m'a envoyé un message. Elle retient Anya et tente de la calmer.**

C'est à mon tour de serrer mes bras plus que de raison autour de Thomas. Anya… elle doit être dévastée… je m'en veux tellement. Nous ne serions pas dans cette situation si je ne m'étais pas figée devant la violence d'Octavia. Elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner d'être restée passive alors que deux membres de sa meute étaient sur le point de se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir la trahir de cette façon mais c'est arrivé… je suis restée complètement paralysée devant ce spectacle morbide.

Comment j'aurai pu deviner qu'Octavia déferlerait sa rage sur une jeune maman et son nouveau-né ? Comment j'aurai pu savoir qu'elle cachait en elle une telle rancœur ? Comment j'aurai pu imaginer que sa haine pour les dragons irait jusqu'à ce point ? Elle était prête à arracher l'âme sœur de son frère, qui peut-être aussi cruelle ? Et pourquoi ?

 **-J'ai peur,** sanglote Thomas.

 **\- Moi aussi,** j'avoue en un souffle, **moi aussi**

 **\- Comment va Scar,** me demande-t-il de sa toute petite voix.

 **\- Mal,** je choisi d'être honnête, après ce qu'il a vu il ne sert à rien de lui mentir, **mais ça va aller, elle est avec Melina et je vais chercher Raven pour qu'elle la sauve.**

 **\- Scar m'avait dit qu'elle naissait dans la violence mais qu'elle y avait trouvé un cœur… je n'avais pas compris,** chouine-t-il.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute,** je lui assure en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins pour le rassurer.

 **\- Ni de la tienne,** murmure-t-il.

 _Ça_ … je suis loin, très loin d'être capable de l'accepter.

Avec des gestes lents, je le repose. Je ne suis pas surprise en découvrant que ses jambes sont chancelantes et qu'elles peinent à le porter. Je lui souris avant de me mettre à sa hauteur. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je suis presque choquée de découvrir le même regard triste et démunie que son double futur. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cette cassure dans ses iris avait pu survenir un jour mais maintenant, je sais. Toutes ces fois où les voyageurs m'ont affirmés être brisé et que je n'ai pas voulu le croire… et maintenant, j'ai le début de leurs malheurs qui prend vie juste devant moi.

Je glisse ma main droite sur sa joue, il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour accentuer le contact. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en réalisant qu'il n'y a qu'une explication possible pour que je parvienne à ce point à le calmer. Je suis devenue son alpha. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer son choix. Pour quelle raison un loup quel qu'il soit voudrait d'un alpha qui se fige devant le danger ? Il a vu de ses yeux que j'étais incapable de bouger. Alors pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je m'approche un peu plus de son visage et vient embrasser son front. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la force du lien qui grandit entre nous. C'est plus qu'une histoire d'alpha et de meute. Je repense alors aux lapsus qui ont pu échapper à son double du futur, ils étaient rares mais emplit d'une sincérité déconcertante. Je me suis vite aperçue qu'il n'y avait pas que Clarke qu'il couvait d'un regard emplit d'amour, il le faisait aussi avec moi, sans oublier ses sourires amusés et complices qu'il échangeait parfois avec moi sans que je ne les comprenne mais à cet instant, tout prend un sens.

 **\- Je dois y aller,** je murmure.

 **\- Je sais,** souffle-t-il encore plus bas sans parvenir à soutenir mon regard.

Je saisis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon noir et lui confie. Il cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Je me redresse non sans lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Je souris en retirant mes chaussures en lui expliquant :

 **\- Je te le confie. Il n'est pas verrouillé. J'ai une mission pour toi.**

 **\- Le garder à l'œil,** demande-t-il avec un sourire timide.

 **\- Ouais mais pas seulement. Envoie un message à Clarke et dit lui de venir te chercher dès qu'elle le pourra.**

 **\- Je peux faire ça,** ses yeux brillent d'impatience.

 **\- En attendant, tu restes avec Marcus, d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord,** me répond-il en bombe légèrement le torse.

 **\- Marcus…**

 **\- … je ne laisse pas entrer dans l'infirmerie, ni approcher de** _ **votre**_ **maison, évidemment.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je retire mon pantalon et me retourne. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'appeler mon loup, il est déjà là. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi proche de mon humanité. Il est enragé, tout comme moi mais il n'a pas l'intention de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce n'est pas dans sa nature, vraiment pas.

 **\- Lexa, attend.**

Je ne me retourne pas alors que Marcus m'appelle. Mon loup est déjà là. Il sera bien plus facile de le laisser prendre le dessus même quelques minutes. Je me sentirai mieux après, plus autant démunie et inutile. J'esquisse tout de même un geste vers le père d'Anya pour lui montrer qu'il a toute mon attention.

 **\- Quoi que tu sois en train de te reprocher en ce moment, n'oublie pas qu'en tout temps tu es et tu resteras la sœur d'Anya,** _ **toujours**_ **. Elle n'a jamais eu autant besoin de toi qu'aujourd'hui.** _ **Ramène-la**_ **.**

Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre avec exactitude la dernière partie de sa demande pourtant j'acquiesce avant de me transformer. Je me précipite vers le volcan. De toute ma vie, je ne crois pas avoir été aussi rapide. Je cours comme si je cherchais à fuir un prédateur mais la seule ombre qui me pourchasse c'est moi-même, moi et ma culpabilité écrasante. J'accélère encore jusqu'à sentir une douleur lancinante grandir dans chacun de mes muscles et alors que cette peine pourrait devenir insupportable, je prends encore de la vitesse.

Ma respiration a du mal à suivre le rythme, mon cœur bat encore plus vite que lorsqu'il me provoque une migraine, il fait pulser mon sang à une rapidité déconcertante dans chaque recoin de mon corps canin brûlant mes veines et mes artères aussi sûrement que s'il s'était transformé en acide sulfurique. J'ai mal. Je souffre. C'est insupportable. Et pourtant, je continue à vouloir accélérer encore…

Je suis capable de gérer la douleur physique, c'est un jeu d'enfant de s'en remettre. Il suffit de laisser le temps agir mais je ne sais pas comment me relever de ce mal qui grandit dans mon cœur. Je ne suis absolument pas certaine de pouvoir me remettre de cette culpabilité qui grandit comme une ombre en moi, elle assombrit tout sur son passage et cherche à m'aspirer vers les ténèbres. Je le sens. Je suis à la limite. À tout instant, je pourrais basculer et sombrer, me laisser tenter par l'obscurité, devenir tout ce que je déteste.

Mais je dois continuer de me battre contre elle. Pour Anya. Pour ma meute. Et bien entendu pour Clarke, je ne l'abandonnerai pas à la tentation constante qu'à l'obscurité sur elle, je ne laisserai pas les ténèbres l'emporter, jamais. Plutôt mourir !

Une odeur étrange s'infiltre dans mes narines. Mon museau frémit. Je ralentis ma course effrénée en essayant de reconnaître cet effluve parce que même si je ne parviens pas à l'assimiler, elle m'est familière. Subitement mes pattes avant se stoppent net, glissent sur l'herbe, s'enfoncent même dans la terre et je me retrouve pour la seconde fois de la journée complètement inerte devant une situation. Je secoue la tête. Non. Je me trompe forcément…

Pourtant, portée par mon instinct, je reprends forme humaine. Je lisse la combinaison qui ne semble faire qu'un avec ma peau. Je suis mal à l'aise, je peine à déglutir et mes poils s'hérissent d'appréhension. Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde, devrais-je dire loup, qui a provoqué de tels réactions chez moi.

Anya. Elle… Anya s'est transformée.

Indra arrive dans mon dos sous sa forme de loup, elle est très vite suivie par Niko puis Costia. La chef de ma garde rapprochée tente une avancée mais je l'arrête aussitôt d'un geste de la main. Elle m'obéit mais je sens son incompréhension face à ma demande silencieuse. Ma main restée en l'air tremble légèrement avant que je l'abaisse. Comment… le loup d'Anya est encore plus puissant et imposant que dans mes souvenirs. Je réalise lentement que si elle est sous sa forme animal, elle doit vraiment avoir perdu tout contrôle, elle est certainement folle de rage et il est impensable qu'en plus de cet état émotionnel instable elle puisse se croire menacer.

 **\- Reprenez votre forme humaine ?**

 **\- Lexa,** grogne Indra en m'obéissant sans que les deux autres ne s'exécutent, **nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer faible devant cette nouvelle** _ **menace**_ **, c'est à toi de reprendre ta peau de loup.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une** _ **menace**_ , j'assure avec un regard assassin, **c'est Anya. Reprenez votre forme humaine,** j'ordonne de nouveau.

 **\- Anya n'est pas aussi… elle n'est pas,** balbutie Costia, **elle ne se transforme pas.**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser y aller,** s'impose Niko.

 **\- Je ne me souviens avoir demander votre autorisation,** je réponds avec véhémence.

 **\- Lexa,** Indra secoue la tête, **n'y va pas.**

 **\- Tu devrais l'écouter,** intervient Gaïa en apparaissant, **Raven arrive à peine à la maintenir avec sa magie. Elle est folle de rage. Elle est…**

 **-** _**Osso,**_ souffle Indra avec douceur en ouvrant ses bras.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Gaïa court vers sa mère et ne s'arrête qu'une fois protégée de ses bras. Indra murmure des mots rassurant à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux comme si elle était redevenue une petite fille. Personne ne pourrait reprocher le comportement de la mère ou de la fille, les derniers événements ont été plus que dures. Sans compter qu'elles ont toujours été particulièrement proches, j'ai toujours été admirative devant leur relation même lorsque tous pensaient que Gaïa était latente, sa mère ne l'a jamais rejetée. Jamais.

Je souris devant cette scène maternelle, je me sens revivifiée. Je fais un pas pour me rapprocher de Raven et surtout d'Anya ce qui évidemment ne passe pas inaperçu pour ma garde rapprochée. Ils grognent tous de mécontentement. Je hausse un sourcil avant de me tourner vers eux, les défiant clairement du regard.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez me dire ?**

 **\- C'est trop dangereux,** répond Indra en plaçant sa fille dans son dos pour la protéger, **tu ne peux pas y aller.**

 **\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me** _ **dois**_ **d'y aller. Raven est la seule chance de Scarlet et il est évident que Raven ne laissera pas Anya tant qu'elle sera instable alors,** je souris, **je crois que je vais tenter ma chance.**

 **\- Lexa, non,** hurle Costia alors que je me retourne.

 **\- Je vous interdis d'intervenir.**

 **\- Ne fait pas ça,** m'implore Niko.

 **\- Je ne risque rien,** j'assure.

 **\- Anya n'est pas dans son état normal,** essaye de m'arrêter Gaïa.

 **\- Ça tombe bien,** j'avance la tête haute confiante, **moi non plus.**

Je prends une nouvelle inspiration à chaque pas. En expirant, je renforce mon état en éloignant les images horrifiques qui se jouent encore et encore dans ma tête. Je chasse Octavia de toute mes pensées, seule Anya compte.

Je ne permettrais jamais qu'elle sombre. Je ne laisserai pas son loup prendre sa place. Il est hors de question que la plus grande peur de ma sœur s'accomplisse aujourd'hui. Je vais faire exactement ce que j'ai promis à Marcus : je vais la ramener.

 **\- Lexa, arrête-toi,** la voix de Raven est légèrement tremblante, **n'avance pas plus.**

 **\- Nous avons besoin de toi à l'infirmerie,** j'annonce en lui obéissant.

 **\- Il est clair que je ne bougerai pas d'ici !**

 **\- Où est Anya ?** Je cherche ma sœur des yeux, **je la sens mais ne la vois pas.**

 **\- Lexa recule, s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Je ne le ferai pas et tu le sais. C'est ma sœur.**

 **\- Que crois-tu qu'elle va ressentir si elle te blesse ?**

 **\- Elle sera moins atterrée que si elle te blesse,** _ **toi**_ **.**

 **\- Je déteste quand tu as raison,** marmonne Raven.

Je m'apprête à faire un nouveau pas mais elle me lance un regard si noir que je me ravise. J'observe alors les environs avec beaucoup plus d'attention et je remarque que la magie de Raven crépite un peu partout dans le périmètre. Les bouts des doigts de la sorcière sont incendiés d'une lumière écarlate. Je fixe le vide qui se trouve devant elle et j'aperçois comme un voile figé l'air. Je me penche sur le côté et ce voile se brise comme un miroir et derrière tous les éclats, je découvre un loup noir et gris d'une taille gigantesque, le plus imposant que je n'ai jamais vu, plus grand encore que les arbres centenaires qui nous entourent.

 **\- Anya,** je souffle.

 **\- J'ai du mal à la contenir,** m'explique Raven, **tu dois partir,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Je ne le ferai pas.**

 **\- Lexa,** mon prénom claque dans l'air me faisant frissonner.

Mais Raven n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se concentre de nouveau sur ce qui se passe devant elle. Un cri lui échappe alors qu'elle tend ses mains devant elle, semblant retenir un assaut, ses pieds glissent sur la terre encore humide. Elle ne parvient plus à retenir Anya qui doit faire du forcing.  
La magie vacille, l'air tremble et se craquelle, la manifestation écarlate s'accumule dans le creu des mains de Raven, son visage est déformé par l'effort et peut-être aussi par la douleur.

J'écarquille les yeux en apercevant la tête énorme du loup d'Anya s'imposer. Son regard est complètement obscurci par la haine et demande vengeance. Tout mon corps me somme de prendre la fuite ou d'au moins, faire un pas, juste un en arrière pour mettre une distance certaine avec cette menace. Mais à la place, j'avance. Je crois que j'ai dû perdre tout instinct de survie parce qu'il est clair que le loup ne me reconnaît pas, il a à peine posé son regard sur moi. Mais, je ne laisserai pas tomber Anya.

Sans que Raven s'en aperçoive, je m'avance, pas après pas, je me rapproche d'Anya. La sorcière reprend ses psaumes, le sort se reforme enfermant le loup derrière une barrière quasi invisible. Des inscriptions d'une langue morte depuis bien longtemps se forment autour des mains de la sorcière, peignant l'air d'un rouge vif irréel. Je prends une forte inspiration et me précipite. Je cours aussi vite qu'il m'est possible. Raven hurle mon prénom tentant même de me retenir en saisissant mon poignet mais elle ne fait que me frôler. Je bondis et passe derrière la barrière juste avant qu'elle ne se referme.

 **\- LEXA ! Sors de là,** est la dernière chose que j'entends avant d'être aspirée dans un calme absolu.

Pendant un instant, je me sens apaisée par ce silence mais c'était avant de sentir un regard assassin se poser sur moi. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir supporter ce genre d'attention provenant de ma sœur, alors je clos fermement mes paupières et tourne même la tête pour être certaine de ne pas découvrir toute cette haine si, par mégarde, j'ouvre les yeux. J'expire sur la longueur une bouffée d'air trop longtemps retenue. Je me sens sourire alors que je réalise que je n'ai pas besoin de courage pour ce qui va suivre. Tout a toujours été naturel avec Anya. Je refuse d'avoir peur d'elle. Elle est ma sœur. Je ne serai rien sans elle.

Je serre mon poing droit avec force, mon bras tremble et je relâche la pression. Subitement, il n'y a plus l'urgence de la situation qui pèse sur moi, ni cette culpabilité qui m'écrase,. Il y a simplement Anya et moi.

En gardant les yeux fermés, je tends ma main vers elle, paume en avant en penchant un peu plus ma tête sur le côté me montrant le plus vulnérable possible, exposant ma carotide. Je pensais que mon geste serait tremblant mais il n'en n'est rien. Je me sens soulagée en ne la percevant plus s'agiter. Ce n'est pas assez. Les secondes s'écoulent et j'attends un geste de ma sœur.

J'attends…

Je force un peu plus sur mes paupières alors que se rejoue le carnage de cet après-midi. L'appréhension grandit un peu plus alors que j'ai la sensation de revoir cet éclat qui m'a aveuglé. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau. Nous étions tous en train de sourire, de féliciter Echo et Bellamy pendant un court instant, je me suis mise à rêver de ma propre future famille. Je serrais Clarke dans mes bras embrassant son cou, me gorgeant de son odeur lorsque les effluves de sang sont venues s'y mélanger. De mes yeux, j'ai vu Octavia poignarder Echo a trois reprises dans l'abdomen avant que Thomas ne hurle et pleure horrifié par le geste de sa mère. Clarke a réagi au quart de tour, elle a saisi le petit garçon et l'a emmené dans les ombres pour le protéger mais moi… moi, je suis restée paralysée alors que la main gauche de l'alpha des Blake s'est transformée pour transpercer la cage thoracique de Scarlet, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu son cœur ralentir dangereusement que je me suis finalement précipitée vers elle pour arrêter sa folie.

 **\- Je… je suis… je suis désolée Anya,** je sanglote, **désolée de n'avoir pas su réagir comme il le fallait. Déteste moi… haïs-moi si tu le veux, tu peux même me tuer ici et maintenant si ça peut t'aider à surmonter cette rage qu'il y a en toi, mais tu dois me promettre de revenir. Je… Gaïa est juste dehors, elle t'attend. Bellamy a besoin de toi plus que jamais. Echo va s'en sortir c'est une battante et elle est entre de bonnes mains, tu le sais. Scarlet… je ne vais pas te mentir, Scarlet est au plus mal mais elle a une chance… une chance de s'en sortir. Tu m'entends Anya ?** _ **Une chance**_ **. Mais pour cette seule chance, elle a besoin de Raven et tu sais… oui, tu sais que** _ **ta**_ _**sorcière**_ **ne te laissera pas dans cet état,** _ **jamais**_ **, pas même pour sauver l'un des tiens.** _ **Tu**_ **es son univers. Je le vois tous les jours dans son regard. Je crois même… oui, je crois que… il est même possible que d'une certaine façon, à sa manière Raven t'aime bien plus que tu ne l'aimes. Alors elle te protégera de ce que tu pourrais devenir jusqu'au bout, abandonnant tout le reste,** _ **même sa magie**_ **. Ne la laisse pas faire. Reviens,** j'étire un peu plus ma main, **reviens Anya, je t'en supplie, reviens. Tu as un choix à faire. Soit te laisser guider par ces instincts que tu combats depuis si longtemps, en te vengeant,** je peine à déglutir, **en tuant de… de sang froid ou en sauvant une vie, pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Scarlet. Alors… Anya,** cette fois je me tourne vers elle laisse mes cils se redresser et croise son regard alors que le miens sont baignés de larmes, **qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? La vie ou la mort ?**

Evidemment je n'obtiens pas de réponse, mais l'animosité de son regard s'atténue jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ses iris ne se basculent pas pour redevenir humain mais la tâche rectiligne couleur sang près de sa pupille se redessine. Je souris en réalisant qu'Anya n'est peut-être pas encore là, mais elle réapparait doucement, retrouvant son lien si particulier avec Raven. Il est évident que c'est la seule personne au monde capable de ramener ma sœur.

Je tente une avancée mais me ravise immédiatement lorsque je vois les babines de l'animal se relever pour me montrer ses crocs. Mon loup s'éveille avec violence, il veut répondre à cette menace, se battre et tenir tête à cet alpha qui a un trop grand ascendant sur lui. Je le retiens avec une grande difficulté, l'enferme dans une cage invisible, l'empêchant d'obtenir ce qu'il désire. Je ne m'en prendrais pas à Anya, jamais.

 **\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le jour de ton mariage,** je reprends avec douceur d'une voix très posée alors que je suis clairement effrayée. **Tu penses,** je prends une forte inspiration, **tu penses à tort que si j'ai une si grande maîtrise de mon loup c'est parce que je cède à tout ses caprices mais la vérité c'est que,** j'ancre un peu plus mes yeux dans les siens et me sens de nouveau sourire alors que le vert se fait lentement avaler par le marron, **tout ce que je suis, je te le dois. Tu m'as appris à être plus forte que mon loup. C'est toi qui a fait ça, pas moi.** _ **Toi**_ **.**

Avec une certaine méfiance le loup s'approche et je retiens difficilement les larmes lorsqu'il vient poser son museau dans le creux de ma paume. Un petit rire m'échappe. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi éprise par les émotions, je suis encore à fleur de peau alors c'est sans surprise que mon rire se retrouve accompagné par des larmes de joie. J'appuie un peu plus ma main et la fait glisser dans le poil. Mes doigts se font entièrement recouvrir d'un pelage cendré.

 **\- Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur,** je ris toujours en bondissant pour accrocher mes bras à son encolure, **ne me refais plus jamais ça…**

Le loup d'Anya relève la tête et très vite mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Un petit cri m'échappe avant que je ne lui demande gentiment de me reposer. Au lieu de s'exécuter, elle secoue les omoplates ce qui me fait tanguer autant qu'une feuille en plein mois d'octobre.

 **\- Anya,** je hurle, **ça suffit !**

Elle joue encore un peu avec moi avant de me reposer. Je dessers mes bras avant de glisser de nouveau mes doigts dans ses poils cendrés. L'animal est calme. Maintenant, il faut qu'il me rende ma sœur.

 **\- Tu dois redevenir humaine,** le loup grogne, se recule et me montre ses dents de façon menaçante, **je sais que tu comprends. Tu dois redevenir humaine, tu le** _ **sais**_ **. Anya s'il te plaît, reviens.**

Je jure intérieurement en voyant le loup reculer pour se mettre en position de défense. Les iris de ma sœur s'effacent pour devenir à nouveau ceux de l'animal. Il claque la mâchoire dans un ultime avertissement. Pourtant, je ne fais pas même semblant de reculer. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine, mes instincts hurlent que cet adversaire est bien trop puissant pour moi mais je refuse de voir Anya comme tel alors je reste debout sans faire le moindre geste de fuite même si j'en meurs d'envie.

 **\- Anya…**

La mâchoire claque à nouveau, me faisant fermer les yeux alors que je vois la gueule de l'animal s'approcher dangereusement de moi dans un geste rapide. Mes cheveux s'envolent, ma respiration se bloque, ils retombent et l'odeur du sang s'empare de nouveau de moi. Je sens un liquide visqueux s'écouler sur ma joue gauche, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une égratignure mais mon loup n'est pas de cet avis. Il fait du forcing pour que je le laisse sortir. Il me fait presque mal. D'un geste lent en gardant toujours les paupières fermées je glisse mes doigts sur ma joue meurtrie. La plaie est légèrement plus profonde et étendue que ce que j'avais imaginé.  
Je soupire.  
Anya va être plus difficile à atteindre que ce que j'avais cru.

Je laisse mes cils se redresser et mon regard s'arrête immédiatement sur ma main de nouveau tâche par le sang. Je retiens difficilement un haut le cœur. J'ai encore le goût de la bille dans la bouche. Ma respiration fait des envolées alors que je me revoie courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec dans les bras, un bébé complètement inerte. Je commence à trembler. Je perds lentement le contrôle mon esprit pourrait facilement glisser pour laisser la place à mon loup. Ce serait tellement facile. Mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas céder à la facilité.

J'inspire profondément avant de me faire engloutir par ces émotions qui sont tout sauf agréables. Je pourrai très facilement me recroqueviller sur moi-même et pleurer comme une enfant. J'en ai envie, peut-être même que j'en ai besoin seulement pas maintenant, non pas maintenant.

J'expire sur la longueur et alors que le dernier souffle d'air chatouille mes lèvres, j'ancre mon regard avec une certaine fermeté et peut-être même une once de défi dans celui du loup d'Anya.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.**

Il me répond par des grognements encore plus menaçants. Il se positionne pour attaquer. Il me toise avec une certaine haine. Il me défie de me transformer que nous puissions régler cette querelle d'alpha à alpha.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi,** je réitère. **Je sais qu'Anya est là quelque part et elle ne te laissera jamais me faire de mal mais si pour une raison ou une autre, tu arrives à brider sa volonté, que crois-tu qu'elle te fera une fois qu'elle aura immergée ? Elle t'a retenu une éternité pour bien moins que ce que tu t'apprêtes à me faire. Alors vas-y, je t'en prie, essaye de t'en prendre à moi, juste une fois pour voir.**

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis en face de ce colosse, je le vois être habité par l'hésitation. C'est bien. J'ai su l'atteindre. Je passe ma main gauche sur ma joue d'un geste vif, le sang qui s'y écoule me gêne. Je renforce l'intensité de mon regard et je ne cherche plus à fuir. J'assume enfin ce qu'il s'est produit, je ne me suis pas véritablement figé. J'ai simplement été incapable de stopper l'inarrêtable. Personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, en vérité j'ai agi le plus vite possible.

 **\- J'ai fait de mon mieux,** je sanglote, **ce n'était pas assez, j'en ai bien conscience et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

Je renifle en passant le dos de ma main gauche sous mon nez, étalant certainement encore plus le sang sur mon visage. Je détourne les yeux pas plus d'une seconde pour me reprendre. J'inspire profondément et retient les prochaines larmes avant de replonger mes yeux dans ceux du loup et de reprendre d'une voix si assurée que j'ai du mal à la reconnaître :

 **\- Tu dois laisser Anya revenir sinon,** _ **tu**_ **seras le seul responsable de la mort de Scarlet, ce ne sera pas Octavia, pas moi, pas Anya, ni Raven qui refuse de la quitter mais** _ **toi**_ **seulement** _ **toi.**_ **Je t'en prie, ne soit pas le monstre que ma sœur voit en toi. Laisse-la revenir.**

Aucune réaction. Je frissonne. Je n'ai plus aucun argument. Cette fois j'ai joué toutes mes cartes. Mais je garde mon regard profondément ancré dans celui du loup espérant que mes derniers mots parviennent à l'atteindre. Si nous n'étions pas pressés par le temps, je pourrais rester ici une éternité aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait à Anya pour gagner ce combat mais chaque seconde compte alors une dernière fois je tente et simple et pourtant percutant :

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Étrangement ce sont les craquements d'os qui me font comprendre qu'Anya reprend forme humaine. J'étais persuadée que la transformation commencerait par les yeux seulement les iris sont toujours ceux du loup. Je fais plusieurs pas en arrière, jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute la barrière de Raven. Je m'en décolle rapidement en sentant comme des centaines d'aiguilles se planter dans ma peau. Je me retourne en fusillant la manifestation magique du regard. J'imagine que Raven doit sentir le changement pourtant, je frappe à plusieurs reprises sur la barrière et lui indique que tout est sous contrôle.

À la fin de mon geste, je serre le poing en observant ma peau qui est recouverte de micro-coupures. Ce n'était pas simplement une sensation, la magie m'a vraiment blessée, lassèrent ma main avec la précision d'un instrument chirurgicale mais avec la délicatesse d'une poignée de verre brisé. Je peine à croire que le loup d'Anya soit parvenu à passer la tête hors de ce sortilège en supportant une telle douleur.

Une respiration qui semble en détresse m'interpelle. Je me retourne et accours vers Anya en réalisant que sa transformation a dû être plus difficile que prévu. Je m'accroupi près d'elle, l'appelle et lui demande de prendre ses inspirations et ses expirations avec moi pour qu'elle parvienne à se calmer. Sa main gauche est accrochée au tissu qui recouvre son corps au niveau de son cœur et son visage est recouvert de larmes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle détresse émotionnelle.

Un bruit de pas de course aurait pu me détourner de ma sœur mais il n'en est rien. J'essaye de trouver les mots pour la rassurer, qu'elle puisse se sentir en sécurité avec son corps humain. Je sens sa douleur à travers notre lien et c'est insupportable. Quand Raven arrive à notre hauteur, je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne prenne le visage d'Anya en coupe :

 **\- Ne la touche pas.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon,** s'énerve la sorcière en arrêtant tout de même son geste.

 **\- Essaye de t'imaginer que sa peau est aussi fragile qu'une fine couche de glace. Laisse-lui du temps.**

 **\- D'a… d'accord. Mais… ça va aller ? Anya… tu vas bien** _ **ma belle**_ **?**

 **\- Elle,** je secoue doucement la tête, **elle ne peut pas encore parler, peut-être crier et assembler des syllabes mais pas former des phrases.**

 **\- Pourquoi,** panique Raven. **Ce genre de chose ne t'arrive jamais ! Pourquoi ça lui arrive à elle ?**

 **\- Calme toi,** je lui demande gentiment, **tes émotions influencent celle d'Anya.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive,** sanglote la sorcière.

 **\- Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Anya a complètement perdu le contrôle. La folie de son loup a emporté une grande partie de son humanité. Cette réaction est normale. Et,** je plonge mon regard dans celui de ma sœur en souriant en retrouvant enfin ses iris, **tu te trompes Raven, je me suis déjà trouvée dans cet état.**

Anya bascule sur le dos en grimaçant. L'effroi se dessine sur le visage de Raven alors que je me sens sourire. Sa respiration est de nouveau calme. Elle commence à faire frémir ses doigts ce qui fait naître la douleur sur son visage.

 **\- Maintenant, tu peux la toucher,** je prononce avec lenteur, **mais pas de geste brusque.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine,** grogne difficilement Anya entre ses larmes.

 **\- Anya,** souffle Raven en glissant ses mains sur les joues de ma sœur. **Tu m'as fait peur.**

 **\- Je suis désolée…**

 **\- Non. Non. Je… je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas su t'aider à contenir ta… ta… ta rage. Pardonne-moi.**

 **\- Tu as su me contenir,** sanglote Anya, **je n'ai fait de mal à personne grâce à toi,** murmure-t-elle en se redressant très légèrement pour se saisir des lèvres de Raven dans un baiser rapide mais emplit d'amour avant de retomber aussi sec sur le sol. **Enfin,** elle détourne son regard pour l'ancrer dans le mien, **presque. Tu es devenu complètement folle ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien,** j'élude.

 **\- J'ai encore le goût de ton sang dans ma bouche,** m'accuse-t-elle avec colère. **Tu es blessée, je sais que tu l'es.**

 **\- Lexa,** m'accuse aussitôt Raven.

 **\- Je vais bien. C'est juste une égratignure. Nous avons plus important à faire que de se lamenter pour une égratignure. Raven, tu dois vraiment rejoindre Scarlet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et ne proteste pas, je reste avec Anya jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de bouger. Je la protège.**

L'hésitation marque sans mal tous les traits de la sorcière. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Son regard oscille entre un point invisible dans mon dos et le visage d'Anya.

 **\- Tu dois y aller,** souffle cette dernière.

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- S'il te plait, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la sauver.**

 **\- Anya, je… et si j'échoue ?**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas échouer,** sourit tristement Anya, **le sortilège existe déjà et je sais que tu as certainement essayé de comprendre comment il fonctionnait, tu es tellement perfectionniste. C'est une rose, je l'ai vu, sers-toi de mes souvenirs, de ceux de Scarlet, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin dans le lien de la meute. Fait de ton mieux. Et si… si tu échoue tout de même, ce ne sera pas ta faute mais tu dois essayer, pour moi.**

 **\- Pour toi,** souffle Raven tout contre les lèvres d'Anya avant de l'embrasser.

La sorcière se relève dès la fin du baiser, certainement pour ne pas changer d'avis. Je la regarde s'éloigner avant que mon attention se fixe de nouveau entièrement sur ma sœur.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je m'excuse à mon tour.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si Octavia a… ce n'est pas ta faute.**

 **\- Je me sens tout de même responsable.**

 **\- Pourtant tu ne l'es pas, je t'assure. En revanche, tu es responsable de ça,** elle pointe difficilement du doigt ma joue abîmée, **si tu gardes une cicatrice, je jure sur ma vie que je te tue.**

 **\- Je pense que ce serait assez contre-productif,** je souris en m'allongeant près d'elle.

 **\- C'est à moi de choisir ce qui est contre-productif ou non,** assure-t-elle avant de soupirer.

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche pour détailler son visage. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en découvrant un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu sembles tellement calme.**

 **\- En fait,** elle prend une forte inspiration, **je suis calme depuis un certain temps mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle. Mon loup a toujours été plus fort que moi. Je ne suis pas parvenue à l'atteindre, merci de l'avoir fait à ma place.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai jamais sombrer,** j'assure en serrant mes poings.

 **\- Merci** _ **petite sœur**_ **.**

Je sens mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur à cette appellation. Je souris comme une idiote en enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans le sol. Je ferme doucement les paupières et je me laisse transportée par ce sentiment de bien-être parce que rien n'est brisé entre Anya et moi. Rien. C'est un tel soulagement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par un certain temps ? Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé ton calme ?**

 **\- J'ai senti Melina arriver. Dès lors j'ai compris que Scarlet ne risquait plus rien.**

Dès que le prénom de Melina a été prononcé, j'ai brusquement ouvert les paupières. Je ressens une profonde méfiance envers elle et aussi une sorte de ressentiment. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'elle est pu laisser Octavia se déchaîner de la sorte. J'ai bien compris que cette rose dont tout le monde parle semblait indispensable à Scarlet mais il y avait certainement d'autres moyens. Certainement.

Le fait que les voyageurs ne nous en aient pas parlés me met hors de moi. Pire, ils sont partis nous laissant seuls affronter ce carnage ! C'est… irresponsable !

 **\- Le fait que Melina savait ce qui allait advenir ne te met pas hors de toi ?**

 **\- Je crois… je crois que je le savais aussi…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Depuis que les voyageurs sont arrivés, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars. J'ai fini par comprendre que certaines images étaient des souvenirs. Scarlet a fini par m'avouer que dans le futur, ses parents étaient décédés. À ce moment-là, j'aurais dû la forcer à répondre à toute mes questions mais… je ne l'ai pas fait.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de l'interroger.**

 **\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu savais qu'Octavia allait complètement dérailler.**

 **\- Pourtant, je pense que c'était inévitable. Tu as remarqué à quel point Bellamy est doux depuis qu'il a choisi de quitter sa sœur. Les alphas ont toujours influencés leur meute avec leurs émotions et depuis ce qui est arrivé à Thomas c'est une colère sourde qui anime Octavia. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir. Personne.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à l'âme sœur de son propre frère et à un nourrisson ! Ne me dit pas que tu penses à lui pardonner ! C'est… Anya, tu ne peux pas faire ça !**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Anya,** je m'offusque.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle était maîtresse de ses actes d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas comment il peut être possible qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte qu'elle allait tuer trois personnes !**

Non sans un gémissement révélant la douleur que lui procure le mouvement Anya se redresse assez pour s'asseoir. Elle peine à garder la position stable mais sans surprise, elle la tient tout de même. Elle replie ses genoux avant de les maintenir avec ses bras déposant son menton sur sa rotule gauche. En m'appuyant sur mes coudes, j'observe le dos de ma sœur qui bouge légèrement en parfait accord avec chacune de ses respirations.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce calme qui l'anime. Si j'étais à sa place, je hurlerais, je pleurerais et je laisserai déferler ma rage à tout va sans essayer de la contenir. Mais elle est calme depuis que Melina est arrivée. Pourquoi ?

 **\- Octavia n'aurait jamais fait ça,** reprend-elle, **oui elle déteste Echo pour tout ce qu'elle représente, oui elle a en horreur la simple idée qu'un enfant puisse naître de cette union qu'elle croit contre nature, oui elle pense devoir libérer son frère de cette empreinte factice et oui elle est habitée par la colère et les ressentiments depuis que son petit garçon s'est retrouvé piégé dans la peau d'un loup pour autant, elle n'aurait jamais laissé tous ses sentiments négatifs la submerger au point de perdre le contrôle et de s'en prendre à Echo et Scarlet, pire à son frère.**

 **\- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait.**

 **\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi,** Anya se tourne lentement vers moi, **est-ce que toi aussi tu as senti cette aura étrange qui planait autour d'elle alors qu'elle… qu'elle… tu l'as sentie ?**

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Je soupire et malgré le mal que le souvenir de l'acte d'Octavia me fait, je me replonge dedans corps et âme. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux assimiler toute cette violence. Je sens de nouveau les larmes s'accumuler. Anya a raison, qu'importe à quel point Octavia a en horreur la relation entre son frère et Echo, elle n'aurait jamais agi avec une telle impulsivité mais pourtant elle l'a fait et sous mes yeux en plus.

Sous mes yeux… c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. L'alpha des Blake reconnait mon autorité en temps que Heda même si j'ai encore du mal à assimiler ce titre. Se laisser guider par sa haine et tenter d'assassiner Echo et Scarlet sous mes yeux, s'apparente à un suicide. J'aurai pu… dû la tuer sur le champ. Je l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas aussi inquiète pour la nouvelle née.

Et puis soudain, ça me frappe. J'ouvre brusquement les paupières pour plonger mon regard dans celui d'Anya. Elle esquisse un sourire triste en soufflant :

 **\- Toi aussi tu l'as sentie.**

 **\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens !**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi,** soupire-t-elle, **c'est pour cette raison que je voulais t'en parler.**

 **\- Ta psychopathe de sœur n'était pas là. Son aura ne pouvait pas… ça n'a aucun sens !**

 **\- Ou peut-être qu'il y a un sens…**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, Lyssa aurait obligé Octavia a faire quelque chose d'aussi immorale, n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Pas Lyssa, non.**

 **\- Le dieu de la Guerre,** je comprends à retardement, **comment ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'est pas comme si affronter un dieu était dans mes habitudes,** soupire Anya. **Mais je me dis que peut-être… peut-être qu'il est capable d'influencer les personnes qui sont animés par un ressentiment quelconque.**

 **\- Comment tu en es arrivée à cette conclusion ?**

 **-À cause de ce que j'ai vu dans le passé. Cette aura, elle n'était pas seulement attachée à Lyssa même si elle se concentrait principalement sur elle mais c'était comme si…**

 **\- … elle avait infecté le reste de la meute,** je complète en me souvenant de ce sentiment étrange qui m'avait envahi dans le passé.

 **\- Il serait logique que la Guerre sème la discorde, non ?**

 **\- Donc en résumé entre ta perte de contrôle, ta colère et tout le reste tu as réussi à arriver à cette conclusion ? C'est du foutage de gueule ! Tu t'en rends compte Anya, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis calme depuis un certain temps.**

 **\- Melina,** je grogne.

J'écarquille les yeux au possible en voyant Anya se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle est complètement folle ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je me précipite pour la soutenir et je me redresse juste à temps pour placer ma main dans son dos alors qu'elle tangue dangereusement en arrière.

 **\- Mais tu es devenue complètement inconsciente,** je m'énerve.

 **\- Dis celle qui est entrée dans une cage avec un loup incontrôlable.**

 **\- Ne compare pas ce qui ne l'est pas s'il te plaît ! C'était un cas d'extrême urgence !**

 **\- Là aussi,** assure Anya, **Melina est au plus mal.**

 **\- Comment tu peux le savoir,** je demande surprise en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Son lien avec Scarlet.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas capable de ressentir une personne qui a une empreinte avec un membre de ma meute,** j'avoue lentement, **je vais vraiment finir par te détester,** je soupire, **miss je suis une alpha parfaite.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une empreinte qui les lient.**

 **\- Des demi-âmes ?**

 **\- Non plus.**

 **\- Le même genre de lien bizarre qu'il y a entre toi et Raven ?**

 **-** _**Sálbrot**_ **,** souffle Anya, **peut-être en tout cas, je dois y aller.**

 **\- Pour lui faire passer l'envie de nous cacher à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi important que ce qui vient d'arriver, je suppose.**

 **\- Non, pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.**

 **\- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça,** je soupire. **Il y a vraiment des moments où je te déteste. Appuie toi sur moi, nous allons y aller, un pas à la fois.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu me détestais.**

 **\- C'est une constante incroyablement normale entre sœurs.**

 **\- Je te déteste aussi,** sourit Anya, **il faut que tu fasses soigner cette joue.**

 **\- Ça tombe bien, nous nous dirigeons droit vers l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Tu y arriveras plus vite sans moi.**

 **\- Je ne compte pas te lâcher.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- C'est normal.**

 **\- Non,** Anya s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le mien avec une intensité particulièrement trou, **tu ne comprends pas : merci.**

En effet, je n'avais pas compris. C'est bien plus profond que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Ce n'est pas seulement pour aujourd'hui ou encore pour cet instant, mais pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui apporter depuis le début. Je souris et sans que je ne puisse les retenir, mes larmes m'échappent encore une fois. Je suis vraiment trop émotive aujourd'hui. Anya chasse mes larmes d'une geste particulièrement doux.

 **\- Avant Raven, tu étais la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je… j'aurai dû te le dire bien des fois mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je le pense au plus profond de moi quand je te dis que tu es ma sœur.**

 **\- Je le pense aussi.**

 **\- Oui je sais, tu n'as jamais essayé de garder une distance entre nous.**

 **\- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait,** j'assure.

 **\- Les Trikru ont vraiment de la chance de t'avoir pour alpha et j'ai une chance encore plus inouïe de t'avoir pour sœur.**

 **\- Cette conversation va finir par être gênante,** je me racle la gorge en sentant mes joues brûler.

 **\- Je veux simplement que tu ancres bien quelque chose dans ta petite tête,** sourit-elle en tapotant mon front, **rien de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est de ta faute. J'ai senti ta culpabilité à des kilomètres,** reprend-elle avant que je ne puisse la couper, **n'essaye pas de me mentir, je te connais. Toi et moi, nous sommes pareil, alors il est évident que nous aillons ressentie la même chose mais rien de ce qui est arrivé n'était de notre faute, d'accord ?**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

 **\- Lexa,** grogne Anya avec mécontentement.

 **\- Je sais, je sais… tu me détestes.**

Nous continuons d'avancer en nous chamaillant. Je dois bien avouer qu'après les montagnes russes d'émotions que je viens de vivre ça fait un bien fou de retrouver Anya. D'autant plus en sachant qu'elle ne me reproche pas ce qui est arrivé. Je suis en train de rire doucement à une de ces nouvelles accusations d'inconscience alors que ma joue se remet à saigner lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Je l'ouvre et tend la main vers ma sœur mais elle ne bouge pas, pas même d'un millimètre pour faire un geste vers moi. Je m'avance vers elle inquiète. La porte claque, la faisant sursauter et je demande doucement :

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- C'est… le sang.**

 **\- Ouais, il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Je sais.**

 **\- C'est bon, je peux gérer,** elle prend une forte inspiration, **ouvre cette porte.**

Avant même que je ne puisse pensée à m'exécuter, je suis obligée de me décaler pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de me demander qui a pu me prendre de vitesse qu'une main que je connais par cœur se glisse dans la mienne et que des doigts s'agrippent à ma combinaison au tissus étrange. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, Clarke saisit mon menton et m'oblige à me tourner vers elle, il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour découvrir ses traits contrariés et je frissonne d'appréhension lorsqu'elle prononce avec une certaine froideur :

 **\- Tu es blessée.**

Le rire moqueur d'Anya ne m'échappe pas, mais je ne peux pas la remettre à sa place puisque je suis trop occupée à tenter de survivre au regard assassin de la blonde en face de moi. Je suppose que Raven a dû lui parler de mon imprudence et que cette idée n'a pas du tout dû lui plaire.

 **\- Je pense que ce n'est pas grave,** reprend Clarke avec soulagement.

 **\- Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas, c'est une égratignure.**

 **\- Ça,** et merde de nouveau un regard glacial, **c'est à moi d'en décider Lexa Woods !**

 **\- Je vais,** je me coupe brusquement alors que ses iris deviennent un peu plus sombres, dangereux, **je suis désolée Clarke.**

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle lâche brusquement ma main. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Et pourquoi elle paraît autant en colère contre moi alors que je ne sens pas ce ressentiment au travers de notre lien ? Subitement alors qu'elle me tourne le dos, j'aperçois son sourire en coin. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle vient de jouer avec moi. Je vais lui faire payer ! Il y a vraiment de moment où son côté diabolique me court sur le haricot et joue avec mes nerfs.

Clarke s'avance ensuite vers Anya et nous surprenant toutes les deux, la prend dans ses bras. Ma sœur écarquille les yeux sans rendre son étreinte à ma belle blonde. Elle échange un regard avec moi, tentant de comprendre le comportement de Clarke en passant par moi mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit de la sorte.

Je tourne ensuite mon attention vers Thomas. Je glisse doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il est moins pâle que tout à l'heure et surtout moins apeuré. Je suppose que rester près de Clarke lui a fait plus de bien que je l'aurai imaginé.

 **\- Echo est stabilisée,** reprend Clarke en s'éloignant d'Anya, **elle ne risque plus rien.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait Clarke.**

 **\- J'ai surtout suivi les directives ma mère,** assure-t-elle avec un sourire. **Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons rien pu faire pour Scarlet.**

 **\- Raven va la sauver,** souligne Anya, **je sais qu'elle va y arriver.**

 **\- Tu as certainement raison. Tu te sens prête pour y aller ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- D'accord,** Clarke prend la main d'Anya, **dans ce cas, viens avec moi,** elles entrent dans la pièce et je les suis en prenant Thomas dans mes bras **. Nous avons installé Bellamy et Echo dans la chambre du fond. La pièce principale à été complètement libérée, ma mère a rangé les instruments et les équipements médicaux, Raven nous a dit qu'elle ignorait qu'elles seront les répercussions d'un tel sort.**

 **\- Qu'en est-il de Melina ?**

 **\- Elle refuse de lâcher Scarlet tant que Raven n'est pas prête. Et… euh… elle ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme. Vois par toi-même,** conclu Clarke en ouvrant la porte de la pièce principale.

Anya avance sur quelque pas mais Clarke ne bouge pas. J'entends une bribe de conversation avec Raven et je m'approche. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce que je découvre. Le bébé est toujours dans les bras de Melina mais les cheveux de cette dernière ont complètement changés de couleur. Ils ne sont plus nacrés mais d'un châtain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ce qui devrait redonner un peu de couleur à son visage mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle est tellement pâle. Je vois sans mal son corps frissonner et le rythme étrange de son cœur est encore plus ralentit. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et cette fois, il me faut un certain temps pour remarquer le changement. Son regard est toujours le même mais ses iris ont changés de couleur. Il n'y a plus cette complexité pastelle unique, elle a été remplacé par un vert pomme très expressif mais encore une fois étrangement normale pour Melina.

Je repose doucement Thomas qui enfouit tout de suite son visage dans le tissu au niveau de mon estomac. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux alors que je l'entends renifler pour certainement retenir ses larmes. Clarke appuie sa tête sur mon épaule, l'insouciance qui semblait l'habiter lorsqu'elle était avec Anya a complètement disparu pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

 **\- Je n'aime pas me sentir impuissante.**

 **\- Moi non plus,** j'avoue à demi-mot.

 **\- Vous devez sortir tous les trois,** nous demande Raven, **je vais commencer le sort.**

 **\- Très bien,** je soupire, **si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous serons juste derrière cette porte.**

 **\- Merci,** souffle Anya.

Je pousse Thomas à avancer et glisse ma main dans celle de Clarke pour m'assurer qu'elle me suive. Je referme la porte et me retourne. Je reste droite comme un piquet devant cette stupide planche de bois pendant ce qui me semble une éternité avec la main droite de Clarke dans la mienne et mon autre main qui garde un constant contact avec Thomas quand nous entendons les premiers hurlements de Scarlet. Je n'essaye pas de retenir mes larmes en y percevant une certaine agonie et toute cette douleur. Je ressers un peu plus mes doigts entre ceux de ma belle blonde pour m'obliger à rester en place.

Je sens la présence de ma garde dans mon dos, ainsi que celle de Gaïa. Je ne fais pas même un mouvement vers eux. Je suis morte de peur. Je me sens de nouveau nauséeuse. Pourtant, je fais tout pour rester forte et envoyer cette force à Anya. Je tiens bon, pour elle. Je recule très légèrement en voyant la magie de Raven s'engouffrer sous la porte et s'éparpiller jusqu'à nos pieds. J'entends parfaitement sa voix forte avant que les cris de la petite ne s'intensifie encore et que j'ai alors cette sensation désagréable d'avoir la tête sous l'eau et de n'entendre plus que des parcelles de sons.

Je ferme doucement les paupières pour me concentrer. Lentement, je trouve une mélodie à laquelle me raccrocher, un petit battement de cœur très irrégulier, faible et presque mourant. Je ne le lâche plus. Il n'y a rien de plus important que ce cœur qui bat. Il doit continuer de battre.

Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam.

Pité… qu'il continue de battre.

Le temps passe sur nous sans que je ne le remarque. Je crois que la nuit est tombée. Il est même possible que le soleil soit maintenant en train de se lever. Mais toutes ces heures sont insignifiantes. Ce qui a de l'importance c'est ce cœur qui bat.

Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam. Bam-bam.

Et puis… plus rien.

J'ouvre les yeux, paniquée. Je lâche même la main de Clarke, fait passer Thomas dans mon dos. Je m'avance frôle la poignée de mes doigts quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Anya en larmes.

Non.

Elle se jette dans mes bras. Je peine à la soutenir. Je suis complètement démunie. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire puis contre toute attente, elle se met à rire, un vrai rire, certainement le plus beau rire qui n'ait jamais franchi ses lèvres. Puis elle murmure ces mots :

 **\- Raven a réussi.**

Je ne comprends pas. Je n'entends plus son cœur. Je ne comprends pas…

Ce n'est que lorsque je vois la sorcière sortir de la pièce avec le bébé dans les bras, les yeux grands ouverts que je me résouds à croire les mots d'Anya. Je sens que Raven est particulièrement affaiblie mais c'est surtout le bonheur qui ressort. Je ressers alors mes bras dans le dos d'Anya et laisse mes larmes s'écouler encore une fois.

Scarlet est saine et sauve. Je scrute la petite et remarque à retardement qu'il y a bien une sorte de battement mais qu'il est très différent. C'est comme le bruit d'un mécanisme, comme un souffle qui s'introduit entre chaque battement.

Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff. Bam-ffff-bam-ffff.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ce bruissement si particulier vient de devenir mon son préféré.

J'espère que ce cœur, cette rose, aussi étrange sont-ils tous les deux, continueront de bénir mes oreilles de cette mélodie, éternellement.

Éternellement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette troisième partie. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Lexa a bien été amochée émotionnellement parlant dans ce chapitre mais bon, c'était nécessaire.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG**


	43. Chapitre 42 : Embrumer

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Merci pour votre patience après ce contre temps ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je suis contente que cette journée soit FINI !**

 **/!\ Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je parts en vadrouille avec des amies pendant que les mecs sont au Hellfest, je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur à porter de main et pour la wifi... c'est un vrai mystère ! Je vous retrouve donc le VENDREDI 28 JUIN !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Suite des événements après la terrible attaque d'Octavia.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 3 : Première à mourir**

 **Don't feel alone,** _Ne te sens pas seule_

 **Cause it's I you understand.** _Parce que c'est moi tu comprends_

 **I'm your sedative,** _Je suis ton sédatif_

 **Take a piece of me whenever you can.** _Prends un peu de moi quand tu peux_

 **Don't cry you're not alone.** _Ne pleure pas, tu n'es pas toute seule_

 **Don't be so hard on yourself...** _Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même_

 **Don't cry tonight my baby** _Ne pleures pas ce soir ma chérie_

 **Those tears are for someone else...** _Ces larmes sont pour quelqu'un d'autre_

 **Don't cry you'll always be loved** _Ne pleures pas tu seras toujours aimée_

 **Chapitre 42 : Embrumer**

 **\- Je m'en vais.**

 **\- Seulement si tu emportes mon cœur avec toi.**

* * *

Je me tiens debout devant la cabane en bois fortifiée par des sortilèges qui retiennent Octavia. J'essaye de ne pas sursauter à chaque fois que le corps de l'alpha percute les murs de plein fouet. Je reste indifférente à ses hurlements qu'ils soient humains ou non. Je me tiens bien droite à essayer de comprendre comment cette jeune femme qui, d'apparence, pourrait ressembler à un ange a pu devenir un tel monstre.

Un crissement de griffes ou peut-être d'ongles me fait grimacer. Je plisse le nez avant de masser mes oreilles pour tenter de les soulager de cette agression. Je baisse les yeux et me force à prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations alors que la voix déformée par la rage d'Octavia me percute. Elle hurle, ordonne à qui veut bien l'entendre de la libérer, elle exige que nous la laissions finir son œuvre.

Octavia semble complètement possédée. Elle n'est plus elle-même. Toute sa vie paraît ne tenir qu'à un fil et elle marche dessus tel une funambule pour arracher la vie d'Echo ainsi que celle de sa nièce. Mais peut-être que le fil n'est pas pour les acrobaties, peut-être que ce fil la maintient prisonnière d'un marionnettiste. Du dieu de la Guerre, lui-même.

Plus j'y réfléchis, plus cette option me paraît sensé. Il y a certes beaucoup de colère enfermé dans le cœur d'Octavia mais je n'ai jamais perçu de noirceur chez elle. Son âme n'est pas abîmée par l'obscurité. Il est plus juste de dire qu'elle ne l'était pas. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, contrariée. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer son changement de comportement et même si c'est ce Dieu de malheur qui l'a corrompu, comment est-il possible que personne n'ait rien vu, moi la première ?

Je secoue la tête pour éloigner l'alpha des Blake de mes pensées. Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venue. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir quoi que ce soit à lui dire. Et si je le devais, j'ai encore trop d'animosité envers elle pour concevoir une conversation saine.

Non. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est _elle_. Voilà quatre jours qu'Octavia est enfermée à double tours et _elle_ n'a pas bougé. Je ne suis pas même certaine qu' _elle_ ait prit la peine de manger. _Elle_ s'est assise contre le mur au plus près de la porte avec une pile de douze romans à sa gauche, trois sont déjà finis et déposés à sa droite et un quatrième est placé dans ses mains. _Elle_ lit en silence et ne fait rien d'autre. C'est à peine si _elle_ semble se soucier du temps qui passe. _Elle_ se contente de rester là et c'est tout.

Rien ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre. _Elle_ est complètement hors d'atteinte. La preuve, je suis plantée devant _elle_ depuis vingt bonnes minutes et je n'ai obtenu aucune réaction. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'atteindre et je suis encore moins certaine que d'essayer de tenter de la sortir de sa bulle soit une bonne idée. Et si _elle_ avait une réaction excessive qui nous mettait en danger. Il ne semble pas y avoir de bonne solution, la laisser seule, comme s'approcher, paraissent toutes deux être de mauvaises idées.

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller m'assurer qu' _elle_ se porte bien c'est instinctif. Je n'arrive pas a m'expliquer d'où me vient ce besoin mais il est bien présent. Plus je me bats contre lui, plus je me sens mal et je n'ai pas besoin de ressentiment en ce moment, loin de là. Je me dois d'être forte. Il le faut. J'effectue donc un premier pas vers _elle_ malgré le fait que cet endroit me rende particulièrement mal à l'aise, peut-être encore plus que la présence du monstre qu'est devenue Octavia.

 **\- Clarke !**

Je me stoppe net, une main sur le cœur et force ma première inspiration pour me calmer. Il n'y a pas idée d'arriver dans mon dos et d'hurler mon prénom. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Je me retourne lentement pour découvrir sans surprise Indra. Elle me suit partout en ce moment comme une louve inquiète pour son louveteau. C'est ridicule. Et si elle est aussi intrusive dans la vie de Gaïa, je la plains sincèrement. Une fois qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur avec son air inquiet, je la toise avant de soupire et de demander d'un air blasé :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

 **\- Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure ! Tu ne dois pas disparaître sans rien dire. Je suis responsable de ta sécurité. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…**

 **\- … ce serait un cataclysme,** je complète avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle,** me reproche-t-elle, **pas drôle du tout. Nous avons besoin de tout, sauf d'un nouveau malheur. Et…**

 **\- Elle n'est pas prête,** je la coupe une nouvelle fois. **Lexa a besoin de temps après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je crois que sa meute peut comprendre ça et s'ils ne le peuvent pas, qu'ils viennent en découdre avec moi.**

Il y a une menace sourde dans ma voix. Ce n'est pas contre Indra, loin de là, mais j'ai entendu tellement de conversations entre lycanthropes aujourd'hui qui m'ont mis hors de moi que c'est un véritable miracle que je sois encore calme. Je suis désolée que ce soit la cheffe de la garde qui en paie le prix mais il fallait que mon mécontentement ressorte.

 **\- Clarke,** souffle Indra, **tu dois comprendre Lexa a de plus en plus d'opposants, elle a perdu notre territoire et avec un électron libre comme Titus qui peut s'exprimer comme bon lui semble c'est particulièrement compliqué d'expliquer son absence. Elle doit revenir.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas prête,** j'insiste.

 **\- Prête ou non, tu dois la convaincre de revenir. Nous avons un problème sur la plage et si elle ne vient pas s'en charger, Titus pourrait le faire ce qui serait définitivement problématique.**

 **\- Quel problème ?**

 **\- Un groupe d'inconnus est arrivé et demande à parler à Heda.**

 **\- Heda, pas l'alpha, ni Lexa ?**

 **\- C'est bien ça, Heda. Et, ils ont insisté.**

Merde…

 **\- Dis-moi que tu sais où est Lexa en ce moment.**

 **\- Je sais où elle se trouve,** je confirme.

 **\- Dans ce cas, va la chercher, maintenant avant que tout ceci ne se finisse mal.**

Je ne bouge pas, pas même d'un millimètre. J'ai bien conscience qu'aller la chercher est la bonne chose à faire mais elle n'est pas prête. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Depuis l'attaque d'Octavia, elle est tellement… fragile. Je ne jamais ressenti un tel sentiment émaner d'elle, mais j'ai envie de la protéger encore un peu du monde extérieur comme elle l'a fait pour moi quand j'ai perdu mon père.

Je me retourne vers la cabane avec un goût d'inachevé. Si je continue à toujours repousser mon avancée vers _elle,_ je ne serai jamais pour quelle raison je ressens ce mal être dès que je pense à _elle_. Je la fixe sans qu' _elle_ ne me remarque.

Qu'est-ce qui me gêne à ce point ? Pour quelle raison semble-t- _elle_ si inaccessible ? D'où me vient cette sensation tant désagréable ? Je ne comprends pas mon malaise. C'est tellement subtil que j'ai un mal fou à comprendre, mais plus je la détaille, plus la situation s'éclaircit. Je fais de nouveau un pas vers _elle_ mais Indra me retient par le coude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas** , j'assure en forçant sur mon bras.

 **\- Il y a plus important à faire que de s'inquiéter à cause des cheveux et des yeux de cette fille qui ne sont pas redevenus anormaux.**

 **\- Non,** je souffle, **c'est autre chose… autre chose…**

 **\- Clarke,** s'énerve Indra, **nous avons une vraie urgence.**

Je détourne de nouveau le regard pour visser mes prunelles océans dans les billes noires d'Indra. Je pourrai être offusquée qu'elle me sermonne comme une enfant, mais encore une fois, je comprends. Pourtant, je ne laisse pas le doute voguer dans mes yeux. Je renforce même mon ancrage avant de sentir mes iris couler certainement pour changer de nuance et devenir plus vive, peut-être même fluo.

C'est infime mais Indra s'éloigne avant de lâcher mon bras. Je prends une forte inspiration en serrant mes poings. J'aspire tous ce qui peut me contrarier à cet instant et je relâche tout en desserrant mes doigts et en expirant. Je ne veux pas qu'une personne aussi importante pour Lexa puisse avoir peur de moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pourtant mon contrôle est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que je suis désolée.

 **\- Laisse-moi deux minutes.**

 **\- Clarke,** me réprimande une nouvelle fois Indra en secouant la tête.

 **\- Ils ne peuvent pas passer les barrières de Raven,** je la rassure.

 **\- Mais Titus…**

 **\- Je me chargerai de Titus,** je réponds avec une menace sourde dans la voix.

 **\- Tu ne comptes pas aller chercher Lexa,** comprend-elle.

 **\- Pas sans savoir ce que ces inconnus lui veulent et c'est sans appel.**

Je n'ajoute pas un mot avant de m'avancer de nouveau. J'hésite une seconde avant de franchir les cinq escaliers qui desservent la terrasse qui donne sur la porte. Les cris de fureur d'Octavia me mettent mal à l'aise. Une fois le premier pas engagé, le reste se déroule avec une facilité déconcertante et je me retrouve bien plus rapidement devant _elle_ que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lire les tranches des livres qui sont placés à sa gauche, aucun titre ne m'est familié. Il en est de même pour celui qu' _elle_ tient en main. J'attends qu' _elle_ remarque ma présence après tout, je dois particulièrement gêner sa lecture en lui faisant de l'ombre pourtant, _elle_ change de page sans m'accorder un regard. Je croise les bras et crispe ma mâchoire. Je ne dois pas m'énerver, sous aucun prétexte.

J'inspire profondément avant de m'accroupir devant elle, toujours aucune réaction. Ses yeux d'un vert aussi claire que ces bouts de verre poli que l'on peut trouver sur la plage, parcourt les lignes d'encre noir sans me voir. Elle est complètement hors du temps et je dois bien avouer que cette situation m'inquiète un peu plus maintenant que je la constate d'aussi près. Son indexe droit tapote la tranche du livre avant de faire plisser la page et de la tourner à nouveau.

Je soupire avant de saisir doucement le livre et de lui retirer des mains. Aucune réaction. Seulement le vide dans ses yeux qui s'accentue encore. Cette réaction provoque chez moi un terrible et douloureux pincement au cœur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive mais maintenant, je sais pour quelle raison j'étais inconsciemment aussi inquiète pour _elle_. C'est à cause de l'Obscurité.

L'Obscurité est tapie autour d' _elle_ comme une ombre intimidante qui menace de l'engloutir tout entière au moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle serpente, se faufile et s'impose comme une reine devant laquelle _elle_ va devoir plier le genou. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ses dernières barrières cèdent et qu' _elle_ laisse entrer les ténèbres dans son cœur, pour qu'elle vienne tout saccager sur son passage.

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une telle accumulation d'Obscurité s'agglutiner autour d'une personne. C'est comme si les ténèbres attendaient pour reprendre la place qui leurs aient dû. J'en ai le souffle coupé.  
En premier lieu à cause de cette intensité et ensuite pour la simple et bonne raison que jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurai pu croire qu' _elle_ était une enfant de la nuit, comme les démons. Je pensais qu' _elle_ appartenait à la lumière. _Elle_ est si gentille, parfois même trop. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment _elle_ peut avoir une telle personnalité alors qu'autant d'Obscurité la convoite.

 **\- Melina,** je l'appelle doucement.

Son regard s'arrête enfin sur moi et je me sens immédiatement soulagée, enfin juste après la profonde surprise qui s'empare de moi alors que je remarque que le vert qui habite ses yeux depuis qu' _elle_ a maintenu Scarlet en vie est encore plus claire que lorsqu' _elle_ lisait, ses iris sont devenus pratiquement transparents. _Elle_ tente de reprendre son roman mais je l'éloigne avant de le caler dans mon dos. _Elle_ fronce les sourcils certainement contrariée par mon refus de lui rendre son bien. Je reprends toujours sur le même ton :

 **\- Peux-tu me rassurer et me dire que tu vas bien, s'il te plaît. Je… je suis inquiète.**

Melina tourne légèrement la tête comme pour s'assurer qu' _elle_ soit bien la personne à qui je m'adresse. Quand _elle_ finit par constater que nous sommes seules, _elle_ plisse le nez avant de froncer les sourcils et de souffler un presque inaudible :

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Je l'interroge à nouveau. **Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu vas bien,** je poursuis.

 **\- Moi,** _elle_ se pointe du doigts de plus en plus incertaine.

 **\- Oui,** je souris timidement, **je suis inquiète.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes, pour… moi ?**

J'acquiesce en guise de réponse avec un sourire plus franc mais je ne semble pas la convaincre puisqu' _elle_ semble de plus en plus surprise. _Elle_ regarde de nouveau son environnement mais _elle_ doit de nouveau parvenir à la même conclusion : il n'y a que nous deux. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer qu' _elle_ puisse trouver cela invraisemblable que je sois simplement inquiète pour _elle_. Je veux bien qu'à la rigueur ma nature puisse la faire douter seulement, je suis persuadée que s'il y avait n'importe qui d'autre à ma place, _elle_ aurait eu exactement la même réaction.

 **\- Je croyais que vous m'en vouliez,** reprend-elle incertaine. **Parce que je n'ai pas empêché l'attaque d'Octavia.**

 **\- C'est toujours d'actualité en effet mais,** je constate de nouveau le frétillement de l'Obscurité qui l'entoure, **ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour complètement t'abandonner.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- C'est si inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour toi ?**

 **\- Je dirai plutôt… inhabituel.**

 **\- Inhabituel parce que personne ne s'inquiète jamais pour une créature qui appartient à l'Obscurité,** j'interroge avec des pincettes. **Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ici, les choses se déroulent différemment. Je suis un semi-démon et nous avons Echo, un dragon, il n'y a pas plus diabolique comme créature.**

 **\- Je n'appartiens pas à l'Obscurité,** me répond-elle avec un calme qui pourrait me glacer le sang.

 **\- Tu as conscience que j'ai la capacité de voir l'Obscurité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle te tourne autour comme des abeilles à proximité d'un pot de miel.**

 **\- Je n'appartient pas à l'Obscurité,** s'acharne-t-elle. **Tu veux bien me rendre mon livre maintenant.**

 **\- Non.**

 **-Non ?** Elle reprend d'un ton menaçant.

 **\- Pas tant que j'ignore ce qui cloche chez toi.**

 **\- Ce qui cloche chez moi ?** Un rire sans joie fait vibrer ses cordes vocales. **Ce qui cloche chez moi… c'est que j'ai bien faillis perdre la seule personne au monde qui est capable de me garder saine d'esprit. Si l'Obscurité se tapie près de moi c'est parce qu'elle espère que je craque et ceci depuis plus d'un demi-siècle mais je ne céderai pas, je ne laisserai pas les ténèbres m'envahir parce que si je finis par leurs succomber, je ne pourrai plus jamais atteindre Éleusis et je préférerai mourir que d'y renoncer. Ah mais oui, j'oubliais,** de nouveau ce rire sans aucune émotion, **je ne peux pas mourir, ce droit m'a été arraché il y a bien longtemps. Je peux récupérer mon livre,** _ **maintenant**_ **?**

 **\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Scarlet,** je comprends.

 **\- Évidemment, c'est le petit hic que vous n'arrêtez pas de me reprocher,** son regard est envahi par une colère si grande que même si c'était possible personne ne pourrait la mesurer.

 **\- Non,** je souffle. **Il est arrivé quelque chose à** _ **ta**_ **Scarlet, celle qui est dans le passé.**

Elle ne formule pas de réponse mais je parviens parfaitement à la deviner. C'est d'abord l'inquiétude qui submerge son regard avant d'être très vite remplacé par une infini tristesse et une culpabilité qui paraît des plus intense. Je m'apprête à l'interroger de nouveau quand elle tend sa main vers moi en reprenant :

 **\- Rends-moi mon livre et va sur cette plage, ces personnes ont besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Comment…**

 **\- S'il te plaît,** soupire-t-elle.

 **\- Ce sont des inconnus et tu es…**

 **\- Madi est sur cette plage,** souligne-t-elle.

Je sens ma mâchoire tomber légèrement et subitement je ne trouve plus aucun argument pour la convaincre que ma présence est plus importante à ses côtés que là où m'attend Indra. Je n'ai pas encore compris comment mais je sais déjà que Madi sera importante pour Lexa et moi. Je me relève donc et jette un regard vers la cheffe de la garde de la meute qui me montre son impatience avec un signe de tête. Je déglutis difficilement, en rendant son roman à Melina mais je le retiens alors qu' _elle_ le tire vers _elle_ :

 **\- Cette discussion n'est pas terminée.**

 **\- J'ai bien compris.**

 **\- Ne te laisse pas avaler…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas dans mes attentions,** me répond-elle avec ce sourire en coin qu'elle réserve d'ordinaire à Scarlet.

 **\- Bien.**

Je trottine jusqu'à Indra qui ne se gène pas pour me montrer à quel point elle a désapprouvé cette discussion avec Melina. Je l'ignore et me dirige vers la plage. Mon cœur raisonne d'une étrange manière dans ma poitrine tout au long de mon avancé. Mes mains sont légèrement moites et c'est avec elles que je comprends que j'appréhende ce qui va suivre.

Je m'arrête devant le groupe qui s'est formé devant la barrière magique. Les éclats de voix me font frissonner. Indra m'ouvre un chemin, tout ceux qui l'aperçoivent du coin de l'œil s'écartent pour la laisser passer, plusieurs inclinent la tête en signe de respect et je ne sais pas si ce geste lui est destiné ou s'il est pour moi.

 **\- Clarke,** la voix d'Anya me rassure immédiatement.

Je relève les yeux pour l'apercevoir et lui sourit en la voyant arriver vers moi. Je la vois chercher dans mon dos avant qu'elle n'arrive à ma hauteur. Elle me demande plus bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

 **\- Où est Lexa ?**

 **\- Elle a refusé d'aller la chercher,** répond à ma place Indra.

 **\- Clarke,** je perçois clairement le reproche dans la voix d'Anya, **ce n'était pas judicieux mais ce qui est fait est fait.**

 **\- Où est** _ **notre**_ **alpha ?** S'égosille Titus que je foudroie du regard. **Où est-elle ?** S'énerve-t-il.

 **\- Rentre dans le rang,** je lui demande calmement en me frottant les paupières. **Qui désire parler à Heda et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ils demandent asile,** s'empresse de me répondre Raven. **Ils ne semblent pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais avec les événements récents, la prudence est de rigueur.**

 **\- J'ai parlé avec Melina et elle m'assure que ces personnes ont besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle,** tranche immédiatement la sorcière.

 **\- Moi si,** assure Anya.

 **\- Vous en êtes toujours au même point sur ce désaccord,** constate Indra.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de désaccord puisque nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en cette fille,** s'acharne Raven.

 **\- Il est injuste de la punir pour les choix d'une autre,** je reprends en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur la plage.

 **\- Je réserve le même traitement aux Voyageurs quand ils reviendront,** assure Raven.

 **\- Si ils reviennent,** je souffle sans y réfléchir.

 **\- Nous pourrions parler d'autre chose,** hurle de nouveau Titus, **comme de l'absence inexplicable de** _ **notre**_ **alpha. Elle se doit…**

 **\- Tu vas la fermer !**

Je saisi violemment son haut et le fait reculer sur quelque pas. J'aime voir naître la terreur dans son regard. Je me délecte de sa peur. Je nourris une part bien noire de moi avec effroi qui l'anime.

 **\- Je t'ai dit d'entrer dans le rang,** ma voix tonne mais je ne cri pas, **et tu vas le faire sur le champ. Tu restes à ta place,** je le positionner au milieu des autres lycanthropes, **je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je te jure que si tu oses encore l'ouvrir pour t'en prendre à** _ **ton**_ **alpha, je t'arrache la tête !**

Un silence foudroyant s'installe à la fin de mon intervention.  
Je relâche Titus et frotte mes mains comme si un contacte prolongé avec sa personne m'avait contaminé. Je balaye mon regard sur la petite assemblée qui l'entoure et tous baissent la tête, effrayés à l'idée qu'il ou elle puisse être ma prochaine victime. Je suis surprise en réalisant que même Indra aborde cette posture chétive comme si je l'intimidais.

Je tente de comprendre la situation en cherchant le regard si rassurant d'Anya mais c'est principalement la surprise qui anime son regard. Je commence donc à paniquer en me demandant si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai sûrement été trop loin, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à toujours aller dans l'excès. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai envie d'en découdre avec Titus depuis que je le connais et il n'est vraiment pas prudent de sa part de continuer à me titiller. Un de ces jours, je ne vais pas réussir à me contrôler et il sera alors très, très mort.

 **\- Vous êtes Heda ?** S'informe la voix d'un homme dans mon dos avec un fort accent des pays scandinave, **nous vous attendions.**

Je me retourne lentement en fronçant les sourcils en me demandant comment il peut croire que je suis Lexa. Je dois m'empêcher d'effectuer un mouvement de recule en remarquant que cet inconnu est gigantesque, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il fait bien plus que deux mètres. Il a de long cheveux noir ondulés qui sont pour la plupart ramenés en queue de cheval dans son dos alors que quelques mèches sont éparpillées sur son front, me cachant, pour le moment, la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle me paraît particulièrement sombre. Il est tout habillé de noir et très franchement, il pourrait être plutôt effrayant s'il n'exposait pas un sourire qui ne correspond pas du tout à sa carrure. Si je me concentre simplement sur l'étirement de ses lèvres, je jurerai être en face à face avec un enfant de trois ou quatre ans.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas Heda,** se corrige-t-il lui-même avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix. **Pourquoi nous empêcher de rencontrer Heda ? Nous avons fait un très long voyage, nous ne sommes pas une menace,** assure-t-il.

 **\- Je suis désolée mais pour le moment vous allez devoir vous contenter de moi. Je m'appelle Clarke et je suis…**

 **\- Nous ne parlerons qu'à Heda,** me coupe le géant.

 **\- Calme-toi Guilhem,** intervient une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain assez court et aux yeux vert d'eau, je tique sur sa ressemblance physique avec Melina, **nous voulons bien parler avec vous Clarke.**

 **\- Nous le voulons ?**

 **\- Oui,** assure-t-elle avec un sourire qui monte jusque dans ses yeux et juste comme ça toute sa similitude avec Melina disparaît, **nous le voulons bien, vous êtes la personne qui partage une empreinte avec Heda, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- En effet,** je confirme, **que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici et vouloir parler à Heda en particulier ?**

 **\- Nous demandons asile,** me répond le dénommer Guilhem.

 **\- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision,** je les informe.

 **\- En effet,** intervient Titus, **puisque tu n'es rien,** _ **absolument**_ **rien peut-être à la limite une abomination,** _ **notre**_ **alpha n'aurait jamais dû t'imposer à sa meute.**

 **\- Vous m'accordez une petite minute,** je demande aux inconnus avant de faire volte-face pour découvrir sans surprise que Titus c'est une nouvelle fois mise en avant et qu'il s'adresse à la meute.

 **-** _ **Notre**_ **alpha ne suffit plus,** _ **notre**_ **alpha n'est plus assez forte, il faut la destituer. Qui est avec moi ?**

Je suis horrifiée de constater que certains lycanthropes, principalement des mâles lèvent la main pour montrer qu'ils sont près à suivre Titus. Le sourire satisfait qui orne ses lèvres me donne la gerbe.

 **\- Nous exigeons un conclave ! Nous,** reprend-il en se tournant vers moi et instantanément, il devient muet.

 **\- Tu réclames beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui devait rester dans les rangs,** je dis sur un ton faussement calme.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à moi Clarke,** s'empresse-t-il de me rappeler, **tu es une invitée, rien de plus, ta présence au sein de la meute est… anecdotique.**

 **\- Tu crois,** je l'interroge avec menace avant de faire un pas en avant, **je suis anecdotique ? Je pourrai te tuer, là, maintenant tout de suite. Je ne ressentirai rien, ni bien, ni mal, juste de la satisfaction. Je me souviens très bien que** _ **ton**_ **alpha a assuré que si je voulais te tuer à l'avenir, elle ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour te sauver. Tu veux essayer,** je souris de plus en plus. **Non je suppose. Alors rentre dans le rang,** je grogne, **et cette fois tu la fermes pour de bon,** je lui conseille, **crois-moi je suis à un cheveu de perdre le contrôle alors ne me provoque pas.**

 **\- Tu ne…**

D'un geste rapide, j'ouvre ma main droite dans laquelle j'avais accumulé assez de ténèbres pour le faire trépasser. L'Obscurité le percute de plein fouet, son corps bascule en arrière, un hurlement de douleur franchit ses lèvres alors je referme mes doigts. C'est assez. Ses quatre membres sont complètement désarticulés, intégralement brisés. Au milieu de ses tissus, des veines et des muscles, ses os ne sont plus que de la poussière. Je le maintiens en lévitation, le dos parallèle au sol, ses bras et ses jambes tombent dans le vide, inertes. Je relâche assez de mon pouvoir pour maintenir sa condition et faire en sorte que sa capacité de guérisons ne puisse pas s'activer.

 **\- Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire sur la légitimité de Lexa ?**

Plusieurs murmures naissent mais aucune voix ne se fait entendre. Parfait. Je soupire en rappelant les ténèbres pour qu'elles rejoignent mon corps, toutes sauf celle qui s'amuse à briser le corps de Titus encore et encore. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres quand je reprends :

 **\- Tu sais ce qui est anecdotique Titus, c'est que j'ai accepté la demande de Lexa. Je suis devenu son consort et ce choix a été accepté par le Conseil. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore très à l'aise avec la situation mais si tu étais moins prétentieux, tu aurais remarqué que** _ **ton**_ **alpha était présent depuis le début.**

 **\- Tu as accepté ?** M'interroge Anya surprise

 **\- J'ai accepté,** je confirme.

 **\- Tu es devenue l'égale de Lexa,** comprend Indra avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. **Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Je… je suis désolée si j'ai été trop brusque avec toi.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que c'était à Lexa de vous en parler.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas sur l'île,** intervient Anya **.**

 **\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi,** s'insurge Raven, **je l'aurai sentie si quelqu'un était sorti de l'île !**

 **\- Où est partie Lexa ?**

 **\- Régler les derniers détails avec le Conseil.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas demandé de l'accompagner ?**

 **\- Tu avais d'autre priorité Anya,** je lui souris.

 **\- Tu veux dire que** _ **mon alpha**_ **est seule dehors,** panique Indra.

 **\- Pas tout à fait, Costia a compris ce que nous avions fait et elle a imposé sa présence.**

 **\- Je vais la tuer, elle aurait dû m'en parler !**

 **\- Oui… sauf que Lexa lui a interdit de le faire. Nous reparlerons de la situation plus tard, vous pourrez nous faire tous les reproches qui vous chante mais je crois que j'ai une discussion à finir,** je me retourne vers les nouveaux venus. **Je suis désolée, je me suis absentée bien plus qu'une minute.**

 **\- Vous êtes un démon,** reprend la jeune femme avec incompréhension.

 **\- Semi-démon, il y a une sacrée nuance. Qu'est-ce que Lexa peut faire pour vous ? Pourquoi demander asile ? Je ne peux pas parler en son nom comme Heda seulement comme alpha mais sachez que toutes vos demandes arriveront jusqu'à elle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour nous deux,** m'explique Guilhem, **seulement pour les enfants.**

 **\- Vous êtes un démon,** s'acharne encore une fois la femme.

 **\- Semi-démon,** je tique.

 **\- Comment un démon peut-il évoluer dans une meute ?**

 **\- Vous allez finir par me contrarier,** je soupire. **Je tiens particulièrement à mon humanité. Si je suis entrée dans la meute c'est pour un échange afin de maintenir la paix entre le Clan de mon père et la meute Trikru mais il s'est avéré que je partageais une empreinte avec Lexa, je suis donc restée.**

 **\- Votre meute accueille d'autre créature d'Obscurité ?**

 **\- La meute en elle-même non. Mais depuis un peu plus d'un an, nous accueillons une famille avec un vampire. Anya,** je la pointe du doigts, **vient tout juste de former sa meute, elle est la sœur de Lexa et un de ses membres et un dragon. Et nous avons Melina… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais il est clair que l'Obscurité la convoite.**

 **\- Tu as oublié Mina,** intervient Raven, **qui va et vient comme bon lui semble ce qui a le don de m'agacer. La barrière de protection n'est pas là pour faire jolie,** ça c'est un reproche pour Lexa et moi.

 **\- Et quel est l'appartenance de cette Mina,** veut savoir Guilhem.

Je me retourne vers Raven et Anya qui hoche les épaules en semblant réfléchir à la question. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai invoqué comme un démon. Mais nous savons grâce à Bellamy et son amitié avec elle qu'en réalité Mina est une sorcière. Il est impossible qu'elle soit les deux à la fois et pourtant… elle semble bien être mi-sorcière, mi-démon.

 **\- Je suppose qu'Okoye est aussi un semi-démon ?**

 **\- Vous supposez,** intervient de nouveau la femme.

 **\- Ouais, sa situation est assez unique. Elle a renoncé au statut de sorcière, à ses mains et à la Lumière pour sauver sa sœur. Ses actions ont fait d'elle un démon. J'ai bien résumé ?** Je demande à Raven.

 **\- Oui,** répond-elle en massant ses mains comme si elle ressentait la douleur qu'avait ressenti Mina en renonçant à sa magie, **tu as bien résumé.**

 **\- Comment est-il possible que vous acceptiez de tels créatures ?**

 **\- Je t'avais dit que c'était le bon endroit pour les gosses,** sourit Guilhem.

 **\- Et toi,** la jeune femme pointe Raven du doigt, **tu es la fille de Morgane, n'est-ce pas ? Que fais-tu dans une meute ?**

 **\- Comme Clarke, j'ai été invité pour un échange mais je suis tombée amoureuse,** sourit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle d'Anya, **alors je ne suis jamais partie.**

 **\- De toute façon, les chances pour que je la laisse partir avoisinait zéro,** s'amuse Anya.

 **\- Je me demande tout de même,** reprend Guilhem, **comment deux meutes et deux alphas peuvent cohabiter sans s'entre tuer pour la domination de l'autre.**

 **\- Ça ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit de Lexa de s'en prendre à Anya.**

 **\- Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre dans des proportions différentes, mais il est impensable que nous renoncions à notre lien,** poursuit Anya, **elle est ma sœur et je suis la siennes, nous nous protégerons toujours.**

 **\- Aucun lien de sang,** réfute la femme, **même si Heda est absente, je peux le sentir. Vous n'êtes pas sœurs.**

 **\- Elles n'ont pas besoin d'une constante aussi stupide que le sang pour être sœurs,** je m'énerve.

Ma réaction qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est légèrement excessive, rend mes deux vis-à-vis complètement muets. Ils échangent plusieurs regards et semble communiquer silencieusement. J'attends avec plus ou moins de patience, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour cet exercice. J'observe donc les personnes présente dans leurs dos et ce qui me frappe, c'est bien leurs jeunesses, il y a pour ainsi dire que des enfants et quelque adolescent. Le plus âgé semble être un jeune homme métis aux cheveux très bouclé qui tient un nourrisson dans ses bras. Mon cœur manque un battement en reconnaissant instinctivement Madi.

Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre mois. Elle est minuscule. Ses petites mains s'accrochent de toutes ses forces au tee-shirt du jeune homme alors qu'elle babille, prononçant principalement des Ba et des Da. Elle se contorsionne pour montrer son impatience alors le métis la berce en chantant doucement une berceuse qui en apparence semble la calmer mais il s'arrête subitement pour m'observer avec une certaine incompréhension, c'est alors que je remarque que toute l'attention de Madi est sur ma personne. Soudainement, elle se met à sourire à étirer ses bras vers moi pour s'esclaffer dans une suite de sons incompréhensibles, mais la demande est des plus précise ce qu'elle attend c'est que je la prenne dans mes bras.

 **\- Calme Madi,** demande la jeune femme.

 **\- Je crois que si je m'éloigne se sera pire.**

 **\- William, s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te demande. Je ne suis pas encore certaine qu'elle comme vous tous serez en sécurité ici. Alors éloigne Madi.**

 **\- Mais,** hésite William, **elle va pleurer.**

 **\- Vous,** j'interviens précipitamment soudainement effrayée à l'idée que l'on puisse éloigner Madi de moi alors que tout ce que je veux c'est la protéger, **vous inquiétez parce que tous ces enfants sont exceptionnels et vous ignorez si nous pouvons les protéger mais nous le ferons.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous ne parliez pas au nom d'Heda,** me répond avec une certaine menace la jeune femme. **Cette situation commence sérieusement à m'agacer ! Dorénavant, la seule personne à qui j'exige de parler c'est Heda ! Heda et personne d'autre !**

Une simple étincelle de colère et la ressemblance avec Melina m'éclate en pleine figure. Leurs traits, leurs expressions, leurs façons de parler et même cette façon si particulière de se tenir sont similaires.  
Sauf que si Melina semble passer le plus claire de son temps à garder son calme en toute circonstance cette femme, ne fait pas du tout le même effort. Elle semble plus lunatique un peu comme moi. Attirée par moment par la Lumière pour aussitôt être propulsée vers l'Obscurité.

C'est particulièrement déconcertant comme spectacle.

Je me demande si je suis la seule à trouver cette inconnue aussi équivalent à ce que nous connaissons de Melina. Une aura particulière entoure la jeune femme et je dois bien avouer qu'elle est terriblement menaçante. Tous les enfants et les adolescents reculent devant cette prestance. Guilhem tente de raisonner son amie mais elle n'écoute plus. Il tient bon mais abandonne définitivement lorsqu'une arme que je ne parviens pas à bien voir apparait dans son dos.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, Indra et Anya se précipite pour me faire battre en retraite. De façon inconsciente, je me bats contre elles. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de Madi. J'ai ce besoin irrationnelle et inexplicable de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. C'est déconcertant mais c'est bel et bien ancré en moi.

Je vois avec horreur la femme se saisir de la poigné de son arme. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'une lame éblouissante semble sortir de sa peau. Son geste est assuré et incroyablement rapide. L'épée plate à double qui sort de son dos paraît démesurément grande et aussi incroyablement lourde. L'inconnue se position pour nous attaquer dès que toute la longueur de son arme sera sortie de son corps. Non, ce n'est pas nous à qui elle cherche à s'en prendre mais à la barrière. Elle veut créer une brèche.

Avant même que je ne puisse penser à formuler un avertissement pour prévenir Raven pour qu'elle renforce sa magie. Un livre est propulsé vers la menace. J'écarquille les yeux au possible alors que la tranche de ce dernier s'écrase de tout son poids sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme.

 **\- Je constate que tu es toujours aussi instable Emily,** intervient la voix calme de Melina dans mon dos.

 **-** _ **Melaina**_ **,** prononce difficilement et de manière hébétée la dénommer Emily alors que son arme disparaît entièrement, **non impossible, tu es… tu ne peux pas être là.**

 **\- Bon maintenant que tu es calme,** reprend-elle comme si de rien était en se positionnant à côté de moi, **tu veux bien me rendre mon livre, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu m'as frappé avec un livre,** s'énerve-t-elle.

 **\- C'est tout ce que j'avais en main.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison !**

 **\- Tu me fatigues,** soupire Melina en traversant le portail se qui fait grimacer Raven.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Panique Emily.

 **\- Je récupère mon livre,** répond-elle en s'accroupissant pour se saisir de son roman et en le secouant pour éloigner le sable, **je te l'ai demandé, tu ne me l'as pas rendu, je viens donc le chercher.**

Melina se redresse avec l'ouvrage en main. Elle toise Emily avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner pour entrer de nouveau dans la zone sécurisée de l'île. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en bayant à la fin de son geste, sous ses doigts la couleur châtain est remplacé par celle nacrée mais ce changement se s'opère pas plus d'une poignée de secondes. Elle soupire avant de prononcer un presque inaudible :

 **\- Tellement fatiguée.**

Elle sort ses lunettes de la poche de son gilet pour les placer sur son nez et sans un mot de plus, elle se faufile de nouveau entre les membres de la meute qui s'écarte aussitôt. Ils sont tous effrayés à l'idée qu'elle puisse les toucher. Je tique immédiatement en réalisant que les attaque de l'Obscurité ont diminué depuis tout à l'heure. Je me demande vraiment comment elle fait pour éloigner les ténèbres à sa guise.

 **-** _ **Melaina**_ , hurle Emily mais elle n'obtient ni réponse, ni réaction. **Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de 500 ans, tu me balances un livre en pleine tête et tu te barres ?! Reviens tout de suite !** _ **Melaina !**_

 **\- 500 ans,** tique Guilhem avec un regard triste.

 **\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.**

 **\- Mais il y a plus de 500 ans, tu étais…**

 **\- Je le sais parfaitement,** le coupe-t-elle, **je sais ce que j'étais…** _ **Melaina !**_

 **\- Calme toi, tu vois bien qu'elle s'en va.**

 **\- Je ne devrais pas être étonnée, elle ne reste jamais.**

Cette fois, c'est à moi de réagir à la fin de cette phrase, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends concernent Melina. Je me demande quelle signification elle peut avoir. De mon point de vue, elle semble même être très attachée à rester au même endroit, encore plus ces derniers jours.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine que le fait que vous connaissiez Melina joue en votre faveur,** réagit Raven.

 **\- Tu vas lui en vouloir encore longtemps ?** Soupire Anya.

 **\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

 **\- Tu es insupportable… quand vas-tu comprendre que dans cette histoire, c'est elle qui a le plus souffert.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.**

 **\- Vous êtes toujours au beau milieu d'une dispute toutes les deux ?** S'informe Guilhem avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Nan,** je réponds, **de temps en temps elles arrêtent pour une bonne vieille partie de jambes en l'air.**

 **\- Clarke !** S'offusque aussitôt Anya en rougissant.

 **\- Ose me dire que j'ai tort,** je ris doucement, **et avant que tu ne répondes, laisse-moi te rappeler que nous vivons sous le même toit !**

 **\- C'est pas vrai… tu es vraiment… tu as de la chance d'être aussi importante pour Lexa.**

 **\- Et je sais en profiter,** je m'amuse avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Raven, retiens moi, je vais la tuer !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas… moi aussi j'ai envie de me la faire !**

 **\- Tu vois,** je souris à Guilhem, **là elles sont d'accord !**

 **\- Te protéger est une mission impossible à réaliser,** se plaint Indra, **tu es vraiment suicidaire.**

 **\- Elle se fait appeler Melina,** réagit à retardement Emily. **Ça lui ressemble,** sourit-elle, **bien plus que** _ **Melaina**_ **. J'imagine que c'était la plus belle des manières de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle ne** _ **lui**_ **appartient plus.**

 _ **\- Lui**_ **,** réagit de nouveau Guilhem, **le même** _ **lui**_ **que d'habitude ?**

 **\- Le même,** confirme-t-elle avec cette même tristesse que je peux deviner chez Melina depuis que je la connais, **c'est bien le même, nous avons le même démon elle et moi.**

Guilhem paraît perturbé par cette révélation mais il n'est pas le seul, tous les plus âgés du groupe dans leurs dos ont les traits marqués par l'inquiétude. Je ne crois pas me souvenir que Melina ait parlé d'un quelconque démon. En même temps, je suis plutôt certaine qu'aucun d'entre nous ne la connait vraiment. Il est même possible que Scarlet elle-même ignore réellement qui elle est.

Subitement toute mon attention est attirée ailleurs. Je me retourne et souris alors que la présence de Lexa s'impose très clairement. Elle est de retour. Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'allais pas survivre à cette journée sans elle. Je commence à m'éloigner mais Indra m'empêcher d'aller plus loin en se plaçant devant moi.

 **\- Je vais chercher Lexa,** je bougonne comme une enfant à qui on refuse une sucette.

 **\- Parce que maintenant, tu veux bien aller la chercher,** s'agace Indra.

 **\- Elle vient juste de revenir,** répond à ma place Anya.

 **\- Et elle ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt.**

 **\- Indra,** soupire la sœur de cœur de Lexa, **je crois que le : je vais chercher Lexa, était très clair pour Clarke.**

 **\- Parce que maintenant, tu es de son côté ? Tu n'as plus envie de la tuer ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Mon humeur est changeante. Tu peux y aller Clarke,** elle me sourit, **je garde un œil sur nos invités, jusqu'à ton retour avec Lexa.**

 **\- Je fais au plus vite,** j'assure.

 **\- Ne bouscule pas trop Lexa, je vais bien.**

 **\- Mais tu irais mieux si tu étais près des tiens.**

Anya semble surprise que je puisse comprendre que son éloignement de Bellamy, Echo et Scarlet puisse être difficile pour elle mais depuis que j'ai accepté de devenir la consort de Lexa, se sont des chose qui me semblent plus naturelles.  
Je lui souris à mon tour avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Je m'apprête à foncer quand je me fais arrêter net par la présence d'un des mâles qui était prêt à suivre Titus dans sa folie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il peut être mais s'il ne s'écarte pas dans la seconde, je lui réserve un sort pire que celui de ce traître.

Je tente une percée sur la gauche mais il me suit de près et m'empêche de nouveau d'avancer. Dire que je suis contrariée est un doux euphémisme. Je crispe ma mâchoire pour planter mon regard qui doit-être terriblement meurtrier dans le sien avant d'ordonner avec je l'espère la même prestance que Lexa :

 **\- Ecarte-toi !**

Je lis une certaine hésitation dans son regard mais il ne me laisse pas passer pour autant. Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir m'en prendre à un autre membre de la meute, juste après avoir infliger un sort des plus terrible à l'autre emmerdeur. Je serre mes deux poings, prend une forte inspiration et lui demande sans pouvoir cacher ma colère :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Que vous libériez Titus,** _ **maintenant**_ **.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ?** S'indigne-t-il.

 **\- Tout à fait, non. Je refuse alors si tu pouvais t'écarter ce serait génial.**

 **\- Je ne m'écarterai pas tant que Titus ne sera pas libéré,** grogne-t-il.

 **\- Jason,** aboie Indra, **tu t'adresses à ton alpha !**

 **\- Elle doit…**

 **\- Elle ne te doit rien, elle est ton alpha !**

 **\- Je n'accepte pas le choix du Conseil,** hurle-t-il en agrippant mon bras, **qu'un autre métamorphe puisse diriger la meute pourquoi pas, mais un démon, jamais !**

 **\- Semi-démon,** j'interviens en balançant mon poing droit en plein dans son nez.

Le craquement net qui se produit sous mes phalanges me fait instantanément sourire. Jason relâche aussitôt sa prise sur moi pour plaquer ses deux mains sur son nez qui saigne abondamment. Je m'avance vers lui, il me toise avec horreur avant d'enfin se décider à reculer.

 **\- Titus est accusé de haute trahison et si tu veux à ce point être de son côté, je peux t'ajouter à la liste de ceux que nous comptons juger d'ici peu avec Lexa. Et si tu trouves cela si indigne d'être dirigé par une très grande alpha qui est aussi Heda et un semi-démon, personne ne te retient, tu peux partir.**

 **\- Je ne deviendrais pas un oméga,** répond-il avec horreur.

 **\- Alors fais-toi à cette idée parce que la seule autorité plus grande que celle de ton alpha, c'est celle du Conseil et tu viens de lui désobéir. Je veux bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois mais ne me menace plus sans quoi, je serai obligée de te faire subir le même sort qu'à ce traître de Titus.**

De nouveau des murmures naissent autour de moi mais aucune voix bien distincte ne s'impose. Je suis tentée de me retourner pour chercher du soutient du côté d'Anya. Je sais qu'elle me donnerait la force de trouver les bons mots mais il est important que je me débrouille seule, au moins pour cette fois.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas de ce rôle. Je l'ai refusé plus d'une fois. J'ai conscience de ce que je suis, je sais pertinemment ce que vous pouvez penser de moi. J'ai exactement les mêmes appréhensions que vous à mon sujet, ma plus grande peur était d'attirer Lexa,** _ **votre**_ **alpha vers l'Obscurité et maintenant, je dois m'assurer que** _ **mes**_ **ténèbres ne touchent aucun d'entre vous.**

J'appuie mon regard sur le plus de visage possible. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que je le soupçonne de vouloir sortir de ma cage thoracique. Ma bouche est asséchée mais je reprends tout de même :

 **\- Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère. Je sais ce que mon choix implique. La vérité c'est que je ne pouvais plus laisser Lexa seule. J'ai la sensation qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait pour vous. Elle vous protège depuis qu'elle a 16 ans et à partir de ce jour, elle s'est complètement isolée, vous êtes son monde, tout ce qui compte pour elle. Alors oui, elle a choisi d'abandonner un territoire mais seulement pour vous garder en vie. Vous êtes vraiment près à vous plaindre parce qu'elle vous a sauvegardé de la mort ?**

Je devine plusieurs réponses négatives dans l'assemblée. J'esquisse un sourire. Je commence à me sentir rassurer. Je suis à ma place. Je sais que je le suis. Mais il me reste un doute et cette idée me rend infiniment triste. Cette simple pensée attire mes larmes et je ne cherche pas à les retenir quand je poursuis :

 **\- Ou alors vous lui en voulez à cause de moi et dans ce cas, vous êtes encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, pour me battre moi-même contre cette idée. Mes joues sont noyées sous mes larmes. Cette manifestation ne représente pas ma tristesse à proprement parler, mais mon dégoût profond contre ceux ou celles qui pourraient véritablement refuser à Lexa un peu de sérénité et d'amour dans sa vie. Sérieusement, comment peuvent-ils ? J'ai besoin de comprendre. Alors je hurle pour être certain que chaque membre de la meute présent m'entende :

 **\- Qui êtes-vous pour refuser à celle qui vous défend, à celle qui vous assure un abri inviolable un peu de bonheur ? Qui êtes vous pour vous dresser contre une empreinte ? Pour ceux qui ont le privilège d'en partager une, pourriez vous sérieusement songer un seul instant à y renoncer. La réponse est non. Je sais que votre réponse est non. Parce que moi aussi, je vis avec cette empreinte, ce n'est pas quelque chose à sens unique et depuis le début, je ne ressens pas seulement son amour pour moi mais sa dévotion pour chacun d'entre vous.**

Je serre les poings alors que je sens mes jambes se transformer en coton mais je ne montre pas mon état de faiblesse. Je me redresse un peu plus et je suis satisfaite de voir une grande majorité s'incliner légèrement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant qu'elle ne leurs révèle l'existence de notre empreinte. Je prends le temps de souffler une bonne goulée d'air avant d'ancrer mon regard dans celui de Jason qui essaye toujours d'arrêter le saignement de son nez cassé. Mon regard se vide quelque peu alors que je réalise que pour lui, mes mots n'ont pas suffi, pas encore mais je sais que je vais réussir à le faire changer d'avis. Il le faut parce que si j'échoue, il finira comme Titus et je ne lui souhaite pas ce sort. Alors je conclu en m'adressant plus particulièrement à lui :

 **\- Qui êtes-vous donc pour lui refuser la possibilité d'enfin pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un afin de vous assurer le meilleur qu'elle puisse vous apporter ?**

Je ne sais pas si j'en ai dit assez pour le convaincre mais il s'écarte enfin. Parfait. J'ai rarement ressenti une telle euphorie. Lexa avait finalement peut-être raison, tout comme elle, je suis née pour diriger. Elle a su voir quelque chose chez moi d'imperceptible. Je ne devrais pas être étonnée. Elle a tendance à toujours voir plus que ce que je suis prête à lui montrer. Nous allons dominer cette meute comme elle le désire depuis plusieurs mois. Elle sera l'autorité brute et je serai son soutien indéfectible. Je l'aiderai dans chacun de ses choix, je la soutiendrai et Lexa ne sera plus jamais seule.

Je m'avance et alors que d'habitude, je dois jouer des coudes pour m'imposer au milieu des lycanthropes, cette fois ils s'écartent sur mon passage. Certains s'imposent devant moi, mais c'est seulement pour me sourire avant de me faire un signe de tête très respectueux et de s'écarter. Je suis surprise qu'un seul discours ait pu avoir un tel effet. Mais encore une fois, il faut croire que je sois taillée pour ce rôle. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il y a encore peu, je n'étais qu'une adolescente qui rêvait de devenir médecin comme sa mère, qui peignait des loups durant son temps libre et qui se battait nuit et jour contre des ténèbres toujours plus puissants.

Un seul regard a tout changé. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude d'une intensité incroyable. Des iris que jusqu'à cet instant je ne voyais qu'en rêve. Ce regard est devenu réel et ma vie à prit un virage des plus intense.

Lexa est apparue et elle est devenue toute ma vie.

Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je suis soulagée d'avoir accepté sa demande parce que maintenant, moi aussi je fais entièrement partie de sa vie. Sa meute est une trop grande part d'elle pour que je puisse m'en éloigner plus longtemps. Si j'avais gardé sa part alpha loin de notre dynamique plus longtemps, j'aurais pu la perdre.

Évidemment, pas au sens propre, mais elle aurait creusé encore plus cette solitude qu'elle ressent depuis qu'elle est devenue alpha et elle aurait fini par ne plus pouvoir me laisser entrer. Après tout, Anya elle-même à dû mal à s'imposer lorsqu'elle s'isole après un choix difficile. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter de savoir si sa sœur arrivera ou non à l'atteindre parce que je serai moi aussi présente pour lui sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Mon sourire doit être démesurément grand quand je franchis la porte de notre maison. Je fais un signe à Indra pour qu'elle reste en arrière et qu'elle me laisse un peu de temps avec Lexa. Je vois qu'elle est en désaccord avec moi mais elle ne dit rien pour me le montrer. Je me précipite dans le couloir qui mène à notre chambre comme une gosse le matin de noël. Je me sens légèrement ridicule mais pour ma défense, je n'ai pas vécu des moments faciles et même si j'ai su tout résoudre, le soutiens de Lexa m'a manqué, terriblement.

 **\- Lexa,** j'appelle en frappant doucement à la porte en l'ouvrant.

Je suis déçue en ne la voyant nulle part dans la chambre. Je comprends la raison de son absence en entendant le bruit de la douche. Je traine des pieds jusqu'au lit et me laisse tomber dessus. J'étire mes bras en soupirant, je les relâche en espérant que Lexa ne sera pas trop longue. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans le matelas. Je réalise que je suis satisfaite de cette journée, sauf pour un point, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui cloche avec Melina et je dois bien avouer que cette réalité me perturbe.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, je me redresse immédiatement. Je manque de perdre ma mâchoire et écarquille les yeux au possible en découvrant une Lexa complètement nue. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais elle est incroyablement belle. Les quelques cicatrices qui marque son corps à cause des batailles qu'elle a été obligée de faire, renforce son charme. Mais il y a pourtant une marque sur sa peau qui me rend hors de moi et c'est celle juste sous son sein gauche. C'est la trace qu'a laissé son père en essayant de lui arracher son cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu parce que je n'ai pas encore une la chance de réussir l'exploit de lui retirer ses sous-vêtements ce qui est un terrible échec qui fait naître une des plus grandes et indescriptibles frustrations en moi. En plus d'un an, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la détailler comme je le fais à cet instant.

 **\- Euh… Lexa,** je souffle.

 **\- Par toutes les lunes, Clarke !**

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, elle se retourne fonce dans la salle de bain et fait claquer la porte. Je reste hébétée une seconde ou deux avant d'éclater de rire en tombant sur le matelas.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle,** je l'entends grogner depuis la salle de bain, **tu aurais pu te signaler !**

 **\- Je l'ai fait,** j'assure en me redressant sur mes coudes, **j'ai frappé avant d'entrer, je croyais que les loups avaient une ouïe à toute épreuve.**

 **\- J'avais la tête ailleurs,** élude-t-elle en ouvrant de nouveau la porte, son corps recouvert d'une longue serviette rouge. **Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

 **\- Tu étais en train de pleurer,** je réalise alors qu'elle évite mon regard.

Elle ne me répond pas mais elle paraît surprise que j'ai pu remarquer ce détail. Bien entendu, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quatre jours déjà mais je n'ai rien dit. Dès qu'elle croit que je ne fais pas attention, elle s'enferme dans une pièce pour pleurer. Je pense qu'elle a très mal vécu l'attaque d'Octavia et qu'elle a encore du mal à en accepter les conséquences.

Je me lève. J'hésite encore un peu avant de m'avancer pour m'arrêter une fois le plus proche possible d'elle. Je penche la tête sur le côté avant de lui sourire et d'assurer :

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler mais tu n'es pas non plus obligée de te cacher. Je suis là pour toi.**

 **\- Je le sais Clarke, mais il n'est pas aisé de se débarrasser d'un sentiment de culpabilité.**

 **\- Je ne le sais que trop bien,** j'assure en venant l'embrasser, **moi et la culpabilité nous sommes quasiment colocataires,** je poursuis tout contre ses lèvres. **Tu te sens d'attaque pour retourner tout de suite dans le vrai monde ou tu as besoin de temps ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Rien de grave. J'ai tout géré même si j'ai dû un peu bousculer Titus et Jason.**

 **\- Très bien, nous y allons tout de suite !**

 **\- Lexa,** je l'arrête en lui attrapant le poignet, **attend !**

 **\- Je vais trucider Titus !**

 **\- Pour commencer, je me suis déjà occupée de ce point. Ensuite, tu n'es toujours pas habillée et pour finir, nous avons des invités involontaires.**

 **\- Tu as tué Titus ? Attends ! Comment… quoi ? Nous avons… qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire avoir des invités involontaires ? Comment est-il possible que tu me balances autant de bombes avec aussi peu de mots ?**

 **\- Euh… tu sais ce que je trouvais vraiment important, mais qui ne semble pas t'avoir perturbé le moins du monde ? Tu n'es pas habillée !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par invités involontaires,** insiste-t-elle.

 **\- Alors, si je comprends bien, je ne peux pas te voir complètement nue mais des étrangers ont le droit de te contempler habillée d'une simple serviette ?**

 **\- Arrête de dire des sottises et concentre toi sur ce qui a de l'importance.**

 **\- Ça a de l'importance, pour moi. J'aimerai simplement,** je laisse mes doigts glisser depuis son poignet pour remonter lentement sur toute la longueur de son bras, m'attardant sur son épaule puis sur sa clavicule en gardant mon regard vissé sur le nœud si fragile qui maintient sa serviette en place, **comprendre. Comment peux-tu garder le contrôle lorsque nous sommes ensemble ? Comment peux-tu nous imposer cette… distance ? Parce que ton acharnement à vouloir me garder hors de ta portée pour quelque chose d'aussi important, je dirai même vitale pour un couple, c'est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Et, même avec notre lien, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu me rejettes à chaque fois que j'essaye de vouloir… tu sais, aller plus loin.**

 **\- Mon dieu,** Lexa paraît horrifiée, **Clarke… je… je ne… je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes rejeter.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi, tu t'enfuis à chaque fois que nous pourrions… passer le cap ?**

 **\- Je ne m'enfuis pas,** s'offusque-t-elle.

 **\- Tu veux bien me rappeler ce que tu viens de faire i peine cinq minutes ?**

Lexa commence à formuler une réponse en levant son indexe avant de détourner le regard. Sa mâchoire se crispe très légèrement et son bras tombe mollement contre son corps. Ses yeux continuent de m'éviter consciemment. Je n'en souffre pas, pas vraiment, surtout si la prise de conscience qu'elle semble avoir se trouve être bénéfique.

 **\- Tu as raison,** je reprends en me reculant pour éviter de céder à la tentation qu'elle représente, **d'abord la meute et nous après.**

 **\- Clarke,** Lexa paraît horrifié et plante de nouveau ses iris dans les miens.

 **\- Va t'habiller, je te fais un résumer à travers la porte.**

 **\- Clarke,** essaye-t-elle de nouveau.

 **\- Tout va bien,** je la pousse jusqu'à la salle de bain, **nous en parlerons à un autre moment,** je lui balance les premiers vêtements qui me tombe sous la main, **un meilleur moment,** je lui assure en refermant la porte.

 **\- Clarke !**

 **\- Ils sont deux pour parler au nom d'un petit groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents, ils demandent asile pour les plus jeunes mais pas pour eux deux. L'homme s'appelle Guilhem, c'est un vampire, un vieux, peut-être plus que Jasper. La femme s'appelle Emily, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, elle a sorti une arme de son corps. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et cette femme a connu Melina, il y a plus de 500 ans.**

 **\- Clarke, laisse-moi sortir,** demande-t-elle plus calmement.

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini,** je relâche la poigné et laisse Lexa ouvrir son regard me foudroie d'une colère que je ne suis pas habituée à devoir affronter, **Madi fait partie de ces enfants.**

Toute l'animosité qu'elle avait accumulée contre moi, s'effondre instantanément. Je lui souris timidement avant de lui tendre la main. Elle glisse aussitôt ses doigts entre les miens. Je tire légèrement sur le bas de son débardeur rose et noir, je le lisse avant de replonger mes yeux dans les siens.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas te débrouiller Lexa mais nous devons avoir Madi parmi nous.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **\- Ils ont des conditions ?**

 **\- Pas que je sache, ils ne voulaient parler qu'à toi.**

 **\- Tu es mon consort,** élude-t-elle avec un sourire qui fait chavirer mon cœur, **toutes tes décisions sont les miennes.**

 **\- Tant qu'il s'agit d'une décision d'alpha mais ils veulent parler à Heda, seulement à Heda.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ils ne l'ont pas dit ?**

 **\- Tu leurs fait confiance ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont pas de « mauvaise » Obscurité qui les entoure alors je suppose que leurs intentions sont bonnes mais,** je prends son visage en coupe, laisse mon pouce glisser sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, **promet-moi d'être prudente.**

 **\- Viens avec moi,** souffle-t-elle les paupières encore close, **viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ils ne veulent parler qu'à toi. Je ne veux pas jouer plus avec leur patience et risquer de perdre Madi.**

 **\- Viens avec moi,** réitère Lexa avec une once de supplication dans la voix, **viens… les… Clarke, les événements récents m'ont rendu,** elle détourne le regard et je vois les larmes noyer ses iris avant qu'elle ancre de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, **fragile,** les larmes dévalent ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir ou les cacher. **J'ai besoin de toi. Et puis, pour tout le monde sur cette île, toi et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne à partir de maintenant. Je ne vais pas laisser des inconnus nous enlever ça.**

 **\- D'accord,** je souffle en appuyant un peu plus la pression de mes doigts sur ses joues, **d'accord, toi et moi,** je souris, **et peut-être Thomas,** je ris, **parce que je sens qu'il arrive et qu'il va encore nous faire son regard de louveteau battu…**

 **\- Il a passé la journée avec Marcus ?**

 **-Oui. Je voulais essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait avec Melina. J'en suis malheureusement toujours au même point enfin… presque.**

 **\- Nous reparlerons de Melina après,** m'assure-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi et en essuyant ses larmes avant que l'on frappe à notre porte. **Tu peux entrer Marcus !**

 **\- Je suis désolé les filles,** commence le père d'Anya en entrant et retenant aussi bien que mal Thomas, **il a insisté. Je sais que vous avez une situation à régler sur la plage. Je peux le garder encore si…**

 **\- Tout va bien,** sourit Lexa en s'accroupissant ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir Thomas qui court à toute jambes vers elle, **salut bonhomme.**

 **\- Tu es revenu pour de vrai ?** Demande-t-il alors qu'elle se redresse, le gardant dans ses bras.

 **\- Je ne vais plus partir,** confirme-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle effet cette annonce peut avoir sur Thomas mais personnellement c'est un soulagement énorme. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'elle ne s'est absentée que par obligation. Il n'empêche que ces heures loin d'elle ont été incroyablement longues, surtout qu'elles se sont répétées sur plusieurs jours.

 **\- Tu as donc** _ **tout**_ **réglé ?**

Elle acquiesce doucement et je ressens une nouvelle fois ce soulagement infime. Il va falloir que nous en discutions, mais savoir qu'elle a put faire tout ce qu'elle voulait me rassure. Elle me tend la main avant de demander :

 **\- Nous y allons ?** C'est très léger mais je ressens encore son inquiétude.

 **\- Je te suis.**

 **\- Ne les laisse pas nous séparer,** chuchote-t-elle en me confiant Thomas.

 **\- Promis.**

Dès que nous sortons de la maison, Indra fusille son alpha d'un regard emplit de reproche mais elle ne dit rien. Lexa ouvre la marche et je la suis de près avec Thomas qui broie presque ma main. Il est effrayé dès qu'il met le nez dehors. Qui peut lui en vouloir après ce qu'il a vu ?

Nous arrivons sur la plage et la meute s'écarte pour nous laisser passer. Je fais en sorte que Thomas n'aperçoit pas Titus mais je ne manque pas le sourire mi-fier, mi-moqueur de Lexa lorsqu'elle remarque sa condition déplorable. Elle s'arrête devant sa sœur, échange quelque formalité avec elle et n'accorde aucune attention à nos invités qui ne semblent pas heureux de ce constat. Il est évident qu'Emily boue intérieurement alors que Guilhem se contente de serrer les poings plus que de raison. Le petit garçon qui a certainement remarqué toute cette hostilité, se retourne et enfouit son visage dans mon haut. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins comme peut le faire Lexa espérant lui apporter cet apaisement qu'elle semble la seule capable de lui procurer depuis l'attaque d'Octavia.

 **\- Heda,** grogne Emily, **nous vous attendons depuis des heures.**

 **\- Tu as fait ça pour moi,** l'étonnement marque clairement l'interrogation d'Anya, **mais tu… pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est évident,** sourit Lexa, **parce que pour la première fois de nos vies, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire.**

 **\- Clarke,** souffle Anya à mon intention.

 **\- Je n'ai même pas essayer de l'en empêcher,** je hausse les épaules.

 **\- Est-ce que nous pourrions enfin avoir votre attention,** s'énerve de nouveau Emily avec cette même aura étrange que lorsqu'elle a fait apparaître son arme.

 **\- Est-ce que Melina doit de nouveau vous assommer avec un livre ?** Je m'amuse.

 **\- Melina a fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard,** j'élude avec un sourire. **Thomas, tu veux bien aller avec Anya et Raven le temps que nous parlions à ces deux personnes ?**

Le petit secoue la tête de façon négative. J'échange un regard avec Lexa qui esquisse un sourire triste. Ses yeux balayent ensuite la plage et les nouveaux venus quand elle dit :

 **\- Je supposes que les enfants sont en sécurité avec eux. Anya, tu couvres mes arrières ?**

 **\- Toujours** _ **petite sœur**_ **.**

 **\- Je viens avec vous,** s'impose Indra.

 **\- Tu restes,** lui répond Lexa, **je veux que personne ne bouge, seule Anya et Raven interviennent en cas de problème, j'ai été claire.**

 **\- Nous espérions ne parler qu'à vous Heda,** s'impose Guilhem.

 **\- Et bien c'est moi et Clarke ou pas de Heda.**

 **\- Et le gamin,** reprend Emily toujours de manière agressive.

 **\- Nous avons essayer mais Thomas ne veut pas nous quitter. Alors…**

 **\- Nous comprenons,** assure Guilhem.

 **\- Nous comprenons ?**

 **\- Oui Em, nous comprenons.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas Em,** le menace-t-elle.

 **\- Alors reprends toi, tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu as vu cette Melina.**

 **\- Je n'agis pas… tu ne sais pas de… je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.**

 **\- Vous demandez asile pour les enfants, nous acceptons.**

Des murmures, raisonne autour de nous, la plupart pour souligner leurs désaccords. Je souris, fière de la détermination de Lexa, encore plus lorsque je remarque que toute son attention à été aspiré par la présence de Madi, comme moi toute à l'heure.

 **\- Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'ils sont,** s'étonne Emily.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir pour les accepter, seulement pour les aider dans un futur plus ou moins proche mais ce sont des enfants,** reprend-elle en passant le portail, **en quoi seraient-ils dangereux.**

Je tapote doucement le dos de Thomas pour l'inciter à avancer. Je me retourne vers Anya qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris rassurer et je franchis à mon tour la barrière magique ce qui fait soupirer Raven.

Dès que je suis assez près, je glisse ma main dans celle de Lexa en gardant Thomas le plus près possible sur ma droite. Aussi bien Guilhem qu'Emily paraissent abasourdis que nous ayons pu choisir de nous exposer de la sorte, surtout après que Lexa ait ordonné à sa meute de rester en arrière. Nous sommes à cet instant terriblement vulnérables et pourtant, je ne ressens pas la moindre once de peur.

La plupart des enfants et des adolescents s'approchent, dont William qui porte toujours Madi dans ses bras. Lexa et moi avons du mal à ne pas porter toute notre attention sur cette petite bouille adorable. De mon côté, je suis obligée de fermer les paupières pendant cinq longues secondes pour m'en détacher. Lexa, elle, sert un peu plus ses doigts entre les miens.

 **\- Alors,** reprend-elle, **qu'attendez-vous réellement de Heda ?**

 **\- Nous vous l'avons dit : asile,** répond Guilhem.

 **\- Et protection,** ajoute Emily, **nous ne leurs suffisons plus.**

 **\- Toutes les personnes qui vivent sur cette île dont ma propre meute, courent un grand danger. Nous sommes en conflit avec un harem de dragons qui a trouvé une alliance avec une alpha surpuissante qui elle-même se fait aider par le dieu de la Guerre, croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils seront en sécurité avec nous ?**

 **\- Vous êtes Heda,** assure Guilhem.

 **-** _ **Baetan-ihm**_ , souffle d'une voix blanche Emily, **vous avez survécu à** _ **Baetan-ihm,**_ **comment ?**

 **\- Principalement grâce à Melina et Raven,** je lui réponds.

 **\- Et cette flèche tirer avec une incroyable précision,** ajoute Lexa.

 **\- Qui tirait ?**

 **\- Scar,** déclare avec détermination Thomas.

 **\- J'aimerai rencontrer cette Scar,** assure Emily.

 **\- Impossible, elle est partie, il y a bientôt une semaine. De plus, la décision de vous la présenter ou non, ne m'appartient pas. Scar n'est pas un membre de ma meute son alpha, c'est ma sœur.**

 **\- Et bien, j'aimerai la rencontrer lorsqu'elle sera revenue,** reprend Emily en croisant le regard d'Anya.

 **\- La décision lui appartiendra,** sourit Anya, **je ne suis pas du genre à donner des ordres.**

 **\- Et puis, il faut qu'elle me survive,** ajoute Raven.

 **\- Voilà qu'elles vont recommencer à se disputer,** soupire Guilhem.

 **\- Elles ne se disputent pas,** souligne Lexa, **elles expliquent simplement leurs points de vues divergeant.**

 **\- Ça, c'est** _ **ma sœur**_ **!**

Lexa rit doucement. J'écarquille très légèrement les yeux. Je n'avais pas entendu son rire depuis l'incident. Elle enfouissait ce son si merveilleux au plus profond d'elle pour des raisons évidentes.  
Je suppose que maintenant qu'elle a régler certaine chose avec le conseil, elle va pouvoir réapprendre à être heureuse.

C'est un soulagement.

Lexa fait entrer tout le groupe sur l'île sauf Emily qui a insistée pour rester à l'extérieur. Elle les a installés dans la grande maison près de la nôtre, officiellement pour garder un œil sur eux, officieusement simplement pour avoir la chance d'observer Madi à notre guise.

Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit groupe nous réserve dans l'avenir mais une chose est certaine, ils ont leurs importances. Du moins une petite fille en particulier le sera forcément.

Si mes ténèbres sont anormalement calmes au contact de Lexa, ou même de Thomas, c'est aussi vrai dès que je pose mes yeux sur cette petite brune aux grands yeux vert.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.  
Certain l'attendait depuis quelque temps ce POV de Clarke et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue. Elle a beaucoup évolué depuis sa toute première apparition et si elle a encore beaucoup de chose à régler, elle est sur la bonne voie, non ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui je le rappelle n'arrivera pas avant le 28 juin. ;)**

 **P.s. : Si ça intéresse, je suis entrain de bosser sur un OS Supercorp post saison 4 ! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG**


	44. Chapitre 43 : Discerner

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **I'm BACK !**

 **Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver après cette très longue absence pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux et celles qui sont encore là, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et être au rendez-vous.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Tout d'abord, je ne peux que vous invitez à relire les deux derniers chapitres qui ont débuter la troisième partie, parce qu'après huit mois d'absence, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes plus dans le bain. Bref... il est temps de vous montrer un peu ce qui se passe pour les Voyageurs dans le passé ? Peut-être de comprendre le comportement si étrange de Melina et de savoir si Clarke a raison… Scarlet est-elle en danger ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 ** _Partie n° 3 : Première à mourir_**

 **Now I'm a warrior** _Dorénavant je suis une guerrière_

 **Now I've got thicker skin** _Maintenant, j'ai une peau plus épaisse_

 **I'm a warrior** _Je suis une guerrière_

 **I'm stronger than I've ever been** _Je suis plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été_

 **And my armor, is made of steel** _Et mon armure, est faite d'acier,_

 **You can't get in** _Tu ne peux entrer_

 **I'm a warrior** _Je suis une guerrière_

 **And you can never hurt me again** _Et tu ne pourras plus jamais me blesser_

 **Demi Lovato - Warrior**

 **Chapitre 43 : Discerner**

Il existe bien des manières de se sentir en sécurité. Pour certain, un simple regard suffit. Pour d'autre, c'est un rire ou une voix. Il y a ceux pour qui ce sentiment vient avec un autre, celui de se sentir à la maison. Et puis, il y a les autres. Ceux qui, même avec toute la hargne qui les habite, leur courage et leur détermination ne se sont pas une fois sentie en sécurité.

Il est alors bien difficile pour eux de reconnaître ce sentiment unique lorsqu'ils le rencontrent enfin. Mais parfois, c'est tellement évident, qu'une personne malvoyante devrait s'éborgner pour ne pas le voir. Et _elle_ était loin de vivre dans la cécité.

* * *

Des bras qui me protègent. Un souffle irrégulier me fait frémir en se glissant dans mon cou. Un battement de cœur incroyablement lent et d'une régularité douteuse mais terriblement mélodieuse, chatouille mes oreilles. Alors que des mots qui devraient m'effrayer recouvrent ce son si apaisant.

Briser le temps…

Comment est-il ne serait-ce possible d'en arriver à un tel point de non-retour ? Je n'ai jamais voulu détruire une institution aussi importante que le Temps lui-même. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était réparer ce qui avait été cassé dans le passé. Mais nous avons échoué et pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons détruit la seule chose qui pouvait nous ramener le bonheur.

Le temps…

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant, je suis bien obligée de constater les changements, même infimes. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je suis la seule à remarquer ces petits détails. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais le sort de Jamie devait les aider à voir aussi clairement que moi, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

J'observe Thomas et Aiden qui préparent le plan pour s'approcher au plus près de la réunion de guerre qui sera organisée dans la journée selon Bastian. Ils sont différents tous les deux. Ils s'entendent bien mieux que d'habitude. Je dois bien avouer que leur nouvelle entente ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Cependant, cette situation reste étrange.

Et puis, il y a autre chose d'encore plus subtile. Un petit rien que j'ai mis un mal fou à comprendre. Je ferme les paupières pour ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment étrange. C'est quelque chose qui ne m'a jamais effleuré, pas une fois, pas même avec Anya. Je me revois de nouveau dans les bras de cette personne qui a disparu aussi vite qu'elle est apparue et ce sentiment m'envahit de nouveau toute entière. Je n'étais pas en sécurité, c'était plus transcendant encore. J'étais à ma place, chez moi.

C'était Melina…

C'était forcément Melina, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire ressentir une telle chose. Enfin… je crois. J'ai conscience qu'elle n'est pas dans le passé avec nous et pourtant j'ai la conviction que la personne qui m'a protégé alors que ma rose était terriblement instable, c'était elle.

Qui d'autre qu'elle ? Je suis persuadée qu'elle est la seule personne de ce monde capable de me faire ressentir un tel sentiment. De me faire ressentir tout court… j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à étouffer la moindre petite émotion et cette emmerdeuse est arrivée dans ma vie pour tout faire imploser. Je l'ai détestée en moins d'une seconde pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférente. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je perdais le contrôle.

Je peine encore à croire que je suis partie sans Melina. Il est clair que j'ai besoin d'elle. Comment j'ai pu accepter son absence ? J'aurais dû rester avec elle… la laisser m'emmener dans ce lieu sûr dont elle m'a parlé. Elle me manque.

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Madi,** je soupire, **tu m'as fait peur…**

 **\- Tu veux savoir à quoi moi je pense ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment…**

 **\- Que nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour laisser ces deux idiots faire le plan.**

 **\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font,** j'élude.

 **\- Pourquoi parce que ce sont des mâles alpha ? C'est d'un ridicule.**

 **\- Rappelle-moi par qui j'ai été élevé et redis moi ça,** je ris. **Il n'y a rien de plus ridicule que de m'imaginer être dominé par un mâle quel qu'il soit.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu les laisses faire le plan ? D'habitude tu traînes toujours dans leurs pattes pour t'assurer que le plan va bien dans ton sens étant donné que tu es sans nul doute la plus réfléchie de nous cinq.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la tête à m'embrouiller avec qui que ce soit.**

 **\- C'est nouveau ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Scar ? Tu es super bizarre.**

Je ne pense pas avoir changée. Je réfléchis aux propos de Madi. Je ne suis pas plus étrange que d'ordinaire. Du moins, je crois. Ou alors… c'est encore à cause de Melina. Elle s'impose tellement dans mes pensées que le reste s'efface pour lui faire de la place.

J'ai tellement essayé de me battre contre mes sentiments pour elle que maintenant il n'existe plus qu'eux, le reste me semble… je ne sais pas… tellement futile.

 **\- Scar, je jure que je suis inquiète pour toi.**

 **\- Ça,** je souris plus que de raison, **c'est vraiment nouveau,** je conclus avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Arrête,** elle grimace. **Combien de fois encore je devrais te dire que je ne te déteste pas ?**

 **\- L'équivalent de tes douze années de regards noirs,** je m'amuse.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué un trillion de fois que ce n'était pas des regards noirs,** bougonne-t-elle, **et je me suis excusée aussi, au moins autant de fois.**

 **\- Essaye de de t'expliquer encore quatrillion de fois, parce que tes regards m'ont vraiment traumatisés.**

 **\- Ce mot n'existe pas… quatrillion,** elle soupire, **c'est purement anecdotique comme mot.**

 **\- On peut passer à un gogolplex !**

 **\- Putain mais Scar c'est quoi ça encore ?**

 **\- Des maths,** je m'étire en souriant, **il est impossible de l'écrire de façon décimale mais je suis certaine que tu arriveras à t'excuser à la puissance gogolplex.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Aucune chance,** je ris. **Tes regards m'ont vraiment traumatisés.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment une plaie _little one_. Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait contre le plan certainement merdique de ces deux-là ?**

 **\- On subit…**

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai,** elle me frappe violemment sur le haut de la tête, **tu vas te réveiller ! Genre : maintenant !**

 **\- Aïe,** je chouine en glissant mes doigts au milieu de ma longue chevelure rousse.

 **\- Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il faut que tu te réveilles. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas avoir la tête ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui te perturbe mais je t'en supplie, intériorise tout ça pour le moment. Reprends toi _little one_.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** j'avoue à demi-mot alors que mes pensées s'égarent de nouveau loin de notre situation pour retrouver Melina.

Je me prends un nouveau coup sur la tête. Je serre la mâchoire pour éviter de partir au quart de tour. Il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de me provoquer avec cette petite tape, tous autant qu'ils en sont. Un de ces jours, je vais craquer et arracher la main de celui ou celle qui me provoquera de la sorte. C'est très agaçant et encore, c'est un putain d'euphémisme !

J'inspire profondément en m'ordonnant mentalement de garder mon calme. Que dirait Anya ? Que la perte de contrôle est un demi-aveu qui signifie que notre ennemi a gagné une part du combat qui nous oppose. Je suis calme… je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver. Simplement parce que la seule personne capable de me faire sortir de mes gongs n'est pas là ! Et cette situation me met vraiment à fleur de peau.

Je me redresse vivement. Il faut que je m'éloigne de Madi avant de dire ou faire quelque chose que je regretterai très certainement. Je suis en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. Je sens que si elle continue à me provoquer, je vais imploser et je ne peux pas faire une telle chose, se serait irresponsable. Qui sait quel genre de dégâts je pourrais provoquer si je perdais le contrôle ? Je suis unique. Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'une petite colère pourrait engendrer. Quelque chose me dit que ce serait terrible et je ne veux pas voir ça, jamais.

Je ne suis même pas certaine que quelqu'un pourrait m'arrêter au besoin. Sérieusement, quels sont les chances pour qu'une personne lambda s'impose et puisse parvenir à mettre fin à la perte de contrôle d'une créature comme moi qui possède la magie, vit avec la malédiction d'un loup et d'un dragon ? C'est absurde de penser qu'un tel être existe.  
Alors, je dois simplement, me contrôler en tout temps. Ne jamais laisser mes émotions déborder, pas même mes sentiments pour Melina.

Mes sentiments pour Melina… je ferme les yeux en souriant. Aucune chance que je parvienne à contrôler le carnage que cette chieuse a mis dans mon cœur. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie. Alors même si je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer ce qui m'arrive, je choisie de me laisser une toute petite marge de perte de contrôle. Je vais contourner toutes les règles et les conseils d'Anya pour aimer cette emmerdeuse, qu'importe les conséquences.

 **\- Scar,** essaye de m'arrêter Madi.

 **\- Pas maintenant,** je souffle.

 **\- Mais où est-ce que tu crois aller ? Nous devons rester ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas en train de faire du tourisme aux Bahamas !**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je l'ignore ? Je… j'ai simplement besoin d'espace. Laisse-moi deux minutes.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es dans ton état normal,** souligne-t-elle.

 **\- Madi,** je soupire, **s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Très bien mais…**

 **\- Je ne m'éloigne pas,** je la coupe, **promis.**

Je m'extirpe du bout de forêt dans lequel nous nous sommes repliés pour mettre en place notre plan. J'inspire profondément alors que mes pieds frôlent un chemin de terre particulièrement plat. Je dois être sur une sorte de route.  
Je marche sur cette ligne qui serpente légèrement en essayant de me vider la tête, surtout de la présence écrasante de Melina. Il faut que j'arrive à l'éloigner. Juste assez longtemps pour gérer ce qui va inévitablement se dérouler maintenant que nous sommes dans le passé.

Nous allons enfin savoir comment affaiblir le dieu de la Guerre et une fois que nous aurons toutes les réponses à nos questions, nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. Je retrouverai Melina et ensuite, nous serons capable d'éliminer définitivement ce monstre, de le détacher de Lyssa et d'atteindre enfin cette prédatrice sans cœur. J'ai tellement envie de me débarrasser de cette psychopathe que s'en est effrayant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillée la peur au ventre avec l'horrible appréhension d'un jour devenir comme elle : la marionnette du mal incarné.

Alors que mes pensées sont tiraillées entre mon pire cauchemar et celle que j'aime, un individu entre violemment en collision avec moi. Je suis projetée au sol et tombe sur le dos ce qui me coupe complètement la respiration. C'est lorsque j'essaye de reprendre une inspiration que je remarque qu'en plus d'avoir brutalement chutée, je me retrouve avec un poids mort sur le corps. Un grognement me parvient avant que la personne qui m'a heurté de plein fouet se redresse assez pour me permettre de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration.

 **\- Je suis confuse, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Il faut dire que je suis terriblement en retard. Vous allez bien ?**

Cette voix… j'ouvre aussitôt les paupières et tombe des nues devant ce visage que je connais par cœur. Melina.

Je me redresse sur les coudes mais reste complètement bouche bée. C'est vraiment elle. Pourtant, elle est très différente. Ses cheveux qui ne sont pas nacrés mais bruns et ses iris sont d'un vert pâle à couper le souffle et non aussi coloré qu'une palette de peinture pastelle qui me laisse entrevoir l'énorme changement entre cette fille que j'ai sous les yeux et la Melina que je connais. C'est son sourire qui fait pétiller ses yeux aussi sûrement qu'un ciel nocturne d'été. Je ne l'ai jamais vu paraître aussi heureuse parce qu'il s'agit bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Un faux semblant. Tout. Absolument tout est faux dans ce sourire magnifique.

J'écarquille les yeux au possible alors qu'elle me tend la main en me proposant son aide. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle est devenue complètement inconsciente ? Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de m'observer de cette façon étrange, comme si elle voyait quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête. Elle penche très légèrement la tête sur le côté avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous pouvez vous relevez,** elle sourit encore plus en me tendant de nouveau la main.

 **\- Je peux me relever seule, merci.**

Je m'appuie sur mes mains avant qu'un cri ne m'échappe, une douleur aigüe se propage depuis mon poignet gauche jusqu'à mon coude. Je manque de l'insulter de tous les noms. Je croyais que je n'étais pas blessée, bordel ! Je me retiens de justesse en me souvenant, qu'elle n'est pas encore _ma_ Melina et que mon comportement lui semblerait certainement bien étrange. Je me laisse retomber sur le dos, agrippant mon bras endoloris en soufflant pour éloigner la douleur. Je laisse mon pouce explorer mon avant-bras. J'arrête mon geste alors que je trouve l'épicentre du mal. Je grimace en susurrant assez bas pour que je sois la seule à percevoir mes mots :

 **\- Et merde… c'est cassé, ça va mettre des heures à se ressouder.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** Melina s'accroupit près de moi, **je n'avais vu que vous étiez blessée. Je pensais vraiment que vous n'aviez rien. Ce n'est pas normal, j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte. Je vais vous aider,** assure-t-elle en approchant de nouveau sa main de ma peau.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais,** j'explose alors que j'arrive à l'éviter de justesse, **tu es devenue complètement folle Melina ?!**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas être cavalière. Je veux simplement vous aider.**

 **\- Ne me touche pas,** je la menace en m'asseyant maintenant mon bras contre mon corps en grimaçant, **sérieusement qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Où est passé ton : je ne te laisserai jamais me toucher, blablabla,** je soupire, **quand je porte trois paires de gants c'est hors de question mais là allons-y gaiement peau à peau, tu as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête.**

 **\- Vous avez une étrange façon de parler.**

 **\- Putain,** j'écarquille les yeux au possible avant de me sentir rougir, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle n'était pas _elle_. **Euh,** de mieux en mieux je bégaye, **je vais me débrouiller. Je vais bien, je vous assure. Je… vous pouvez y aller,** j'évite son regard qui semble particulièrement inquiet.

 **\- Je crois que je vais rester.**

 **\- Je croyais que vous étiez en retard.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** elle sourit de nouveau et encore une fois ses iris brillent de mille feux, **mais il n'y a rien au monde qui me rende plus heureuse que de mettre mon père hors de lui.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?** Je panique complètement en me souvenant de la conversation que nous avons eu au sujet de son géniteur avant mon départ.

C'est en remarquant son regard surpris que je réalise que j'ai encore une fois parlé trop vite. Je ne suis pas censée la connaître. Je ne devrais pas savoir que sa relation avec son père est conflictuelle, pour ne pas dire qu'elle se révèle être un véritable enfer chaque jour. Je me souviens parfaitement qu'elle m'a assurée qu'à cette époque, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette désarticulée. Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle peut paraître aussi heureuse.

 **\- Je ne sais pas avec qui vous me confondez,** elle fait de nouveau un geste vers moi et cette fois, je n'arrive pas à l'éviter ses doigts se retrouvent dans mes cheveux et une partie de la paume de sa main sur mon front, **mais,** mon cœur tambourine tellement dans ma poitrine que s'en est douloureux, **cette personne a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentif à ses côtés.**

Melina est en train de me toucher ! Je… je sens sa peau contre la mienne. C'est… c'est insensé, complètement insensé !

 **\- Allez, je vais vous aidez à vous relever.**

Elle me tend de nouveau sa main. Je suis hésitante. Est-ce que je peux vraiment la saisir ? Est-ce que j'en ai seulement le droit ? Je ne devrais pas… je… pourquoi je ne peux pas la toucher dans le futur ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi et comment sa peau est-elle devenue un terrain miné ? Parce qu'il est clair et net que la fille devant moi, ne pense pas une seconde que son geste pourrait me tuer.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Et pour quelle raison je ne l'ai jamais interrogée sur ce point ? J'ai un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il s'agit certainement d'une histoire horrible et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie d'entendre ça. Ou il est plus juste de dire que je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Mes émotions et mes sentiments redeviennent encore instables et cette fois, il est évident que c'est parce que je suis inquiète pour elle.

J'inspire profondément avant de détourner le regard pour l'éloigner de cette main tentatrice. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de la toucher ? C'est comme dans un rêve. Mais ce songe n'a rien de doux, il a même un goût amer parce qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de Melina. Cette fille n'a rien à voir avec _ma_ Melina. Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. J'expire sur la longueur avant d'accepter son aide sans un regard pour elle. C'est bien ce que j'imaginais, ce contact est vide de sens.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?** Me demande-t-elle de nouveau une fois que je suis sur mes pieds.

 **\- Oui,** je réponds en éloignant ma main de la sienne.

 **\- Je suis désolée, encore une fois. Mes sœurs n'arrêtent pas de me dire de relever le nez quand je cours. Je devrais les écouter de temps en temps.**

 **\- Tout va bien,** j'assure alors qu'un sentiment étrange qui ressemble à de la trahison envers Melina s'empare de moi.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas humaine.**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas non plus mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous êtes, c'est,** elle se penche vers moi et regard avec encore plus d'insistance ce point invisible au-dessus de moi, **très étrange. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. Je m'appelle Melaina et vous ? Je n'arrive pas non plus à discerner votre nom.**

 **\- Scarlet.**

Je suis profondément choquée de l'entendre se présenter avec ce prénom qu'elle déteste tant. Il est ressemblant à celui qu'elle porte dans mon temps, mais pourtant, la connotation a un écho très différent dans mon cœur. Celui qu'elle vient d'utiliser à l'instant lui a été imposé par un père qu'elle hait plus que tout, alors que Melina, elle l'a choisit. Il doit avoir une certaine signification pour elle… Encore une fois, en ignorer toute la subtilité me rend étrangement triste.

 **\- Je vais tâcher de ne pas oublier ce prénom,** sourit-elle. **Je dois vraiment y aller même si c'était violent, j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer Scarlet qu'importe que vous ayez une façon si étrange de vous exprimer.**

 **\- Je parle tout à fait normalement,** je tique.

 **\- Je pense que c'est suggestif.**

Ses mains se mettent à briller et je sais qu'elle va bientôt disparaître. La lumière s'intensifie, l'irradie tout entière. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, qu'importe si son intensité doit me brûler les rétines. Je veux garder son sourire en mémoire, ne jamais l'oublier pour essayer de le rendre à _ma_ Melina quand je vais la retrouver.

D'instinct, je fais un pas vers elle. Je distingue la surprise marquer ses traits. Je ne sais pas d'où me provient cette foi, mais il y a une dernière chose que je dois lui dire. Quelque chose de particulièrement important. Une information qu'elle doit avoir à tout prix. Une raison de se battre, pour qu'elle devienne celle que je connais.

 **\- Tu arriveras à lui échapper _Melina_. Tu vas trouver Éleusis, c'est réel. Éleusis est réel.**

La lumière l'avale toute entière et je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction. J'ai conscience que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler d'Éleusis. Après tout, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit vraiment. Pourtant, il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose d'assez énorme pour que son destin ne change pas et qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi, même si le temps est brisé. Je ne la perdrais pas, c'est inenvisageable.

Je ne la perdrais pas… plutôt mourir !

Je garde mon regard vissé au vide qu'elle a laissé en disparaissant. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me plonger dans mes souvenirs. Je crois bien que j'ai été la première personne à qui Melina a souri. Les coins de ses lèvres n'étaient peut-être pas aussi étendus, je ne voyais pas non plus la blancheur de ses dents et ses iris ne pétillaient pas de malice. Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien eu le droit à un sourire en coin tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Et dire qu'il y a peu, ce putain de sourire m'horripilait à un point inimaginable. Maintenant, je donnerai tout pour la détailler alors que son amusement anime ses lèvres.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée avec elle ?

Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi absurde que de l'abandonner ! Je ne comprends pas mon propre choix. Je sais que le sort de Jamie est très complexe et que nous étions tous les cinq indispensables à son bon fonctionnement mais tout de même, si j'y avais réfléchis plus de dix secondes, j'aurai pu trouver une solution pour la garder près de moi. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle m'accompagne. J'ai vraiment tout essayé. Et même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre la raison qui l'a poussé à rester en arrière quand j'ai compris que sa décision était prise, j'aurai dû… je ne sais pas…

Le temps est brisé maintenant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je l'ai perdu pour toujours ? Arriverons-nous à rentrer à la maison ? Je me demande si je pourrai revoir Melina un jour.

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur parce que quelque chose me dit que je vais devenir complètement folle si je dois supporter son absence plus longtemps ! M'imaginer devoir l'attendre plus de cinq cents ans est un vrai supplice, en supposant que je survive à ce demi-millénaire.

 **\- Scarlet,** hurle Madi, **ça fait bien plus de deux minutes ! Reviens tout de suite _little one_!**

 **\- J'arrive !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras,** panique-t-elle lorsque je suis à sa hauteur.

 **\- Je suis tombée,** je réponds en hochant les épaules.

 **\- Tu t'es pris pour Melina ?** M'interroge Bastian.

 **\- Toi,** je serre les dents, **même pas tu me parles !**

 **\- Oh,** souffle Madi, **donc tu es toujours en rogne contre Bastian,** elle sourit un peu trop à mon goût, **Thomas, par ici la monnaie, j'ai gagné !**

 **\- Comment ça tu as gagné,** s'indigne-t-il. **Scar, depuis quand tu tiens rancune aux gens ? Et puis, tu devrais t'excuser pour avoir fait passer Bastian à travers un mur.**

 **\- Plutôt mourir !**

 **\- Scar,** me sermonne Thomas, **que dirait Anya ?**

 **\- Qu'il est bien d'avoir des convictions,** je tente, **bon okay, Anya est contre la violence mais j'ai mes raisons de m'en prendre à ce pleutre.**

 **\- Tout ce que nous te demandons,** intervient doucement Jamie, **c'est de mettre ces raisons de côté le temps de notre mission dans le passé. Tu peux faire ça ?**

 **\- Elle va le faire,** assure Aiden en croisant les bras avec son regard menaçant.

 **\- S'il ne m'adresse pas la parole tout devrait bien se passer,** je souris avec un air hautain.

 **\- Scar,** soupire Thomas.

 **\- Très franchement, il a de la chance d'avoir encore sa tête accrochée à son cou alors ne m'en demandez pas trop.**

 **\- Mais Bastian ne t'a rien fait,** grogne Thomas, **pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Quelqu'un comprend ?**

 **\- Tu es celui qui connais le mieux _little one_ alors si tu ne l'as comprends pas…**

 **\- Tu as grandi aussi sûrement près de Scar que moi.**

 **\- Ouais mais je n'ai pas chopé le virus de la surprotection à son égard comme toi,** le taquine Madi en concluant avec un clin d'œil. **Mais j'avoue que ça m'intrigue,** elle croise mon regard et vise ses iris d'un vert émeraude si intense que comme toujours j'en suis mal à l'aise, elle ressemble tellement à Lexa, **tu es vraiment sur les nerfs à cause de ce qu'il a dit à Melina ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va falloir que je fasse attention à mes propos à l'avenir. Je ne suis pas capable de revivre les terribles années ou tu refusais de m'adresser la parole entre nos 12 et nos 15 ans. C'était un vrai supplice.**

 **\- Une des seules raisons qui l'ai fait pleurer,** confirme Aiden.

 **\- Evidemment que je pleurais ! _Little one_ me rendait complètement instable émotionnellement parlant, elle était gentille avec tout le monde sauf avec moi et pourtant je n'avais rien fait !**

 **\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes souvenirs,** rit doucement Thomas.

 **\- Ses souvenirs sont une rétrospective du monde des bisounours,** je confirme.

 **\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais détesté,** s'écrie-t-elle. **Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je,** Madi s'arrête brusquement et reprend sur un ton très sec, **pourquoi tu me fais ce regard Thomas ?**

 **\- C'est un peu près ce que tu faisais subir à Scar tous les jours.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

La dispute entre Thomas et Madi s'envenime. Je les laisse faire. Il faut dire que j'ai l'habitude, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils se sont toujours disputés. Au moins une constante qui ne semble pas avoir disparue. Je me sens sourire en imaginant Clarke apparaître pour les remettre les pieds sur terre. Quand ils sont partis, elle est la seule à pouvoir leurs faire entendre raison, même Lexa perd toute autorité sur eux, c'est assez peu commun pour que je le souligne.

Mais toutes ces chamailleries font partie de leur lien fraternel si fort. Ils ont toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre. Brisés pour différentes raisons, ils se sont transformés en guerrier pour aider l'autre à se relever. Thomas est pour moi aussi un grand frère, il me protège plus que personne d'autre dans mon entourage, mais tout de même moins que Madi. Il répète incessamment la même phrase qu'il tient de mon père : "ma sœur, ma responsabilité".

 **\- Madi a raison,** me surprend Jamie.

 **\- A quel propos ?**

 **\- Ton comportement envers Bastian c'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit et fait à Melina ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir. De toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir leurs cacher bien longtemps mes sentiments pour Melina. Depuis que je ne parviens plus à me tromper sur la vérité, j'ai envie de le hurler à tout le monde mais je me retiens parce qu'il y a une personne qui doit le savoir avant tous les autres. Il faut que j'avoue à Melina que je l'aime.

Cette idée toute simple me terrifie à un point inimaginable !

Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va réagir et c'est terriblement angoissant. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle peur de toute ma vie. Je suis persuadée qu'elle va me rejeter. Je sais qu'elle va le faire. J'en ai la conviction. Et cette réalité me hante un peu plus à chaque instant. Melina va m'évincer. Il est même possible qu'elle disparaisse. Pourtant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je dois lui dire. Elle a le droit de savoir. Qu'importe qu'elle me brise le cœur en un million de morceaux. Je lui dirai tout de même que je l'aime.

 **\- Madi a raison,** reprend Jamie alors que je suis dans mes pensées, **tu as la tête ailleurs depuis quelque temps.**

 **\- Pas plus que d'habitude,** je souris en hochant les épaules.

 **\- C'est fou… tu ne te rends compte de rien. Depuis notre premier voyage dans le passé, tu agis bizarrement.**

Faux… seulement depuis que Melina nous y a rejoint.

D'ailleurs, depuis que j'ai compris qu'elle utilisait ses anciens corps pour nous suivre dans nos voyages, je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'est dangereux. Et puis, comment fait-elle pour projeter sa conscience ? Qu'arrive-t-il au corps qu'elle quitte ? A-t-elle des souvenirs de la personne qu'elle deviendra ?

 **\- Tu recommences,** souligne Jamie.

 **\- Je sais,** je souris plus que de raison.

 **\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es amoureuse,** me taquine-t-elle.

 **\- Oui parce que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse,** je ris, **jamais.**

 **\- Je continue de penser que tu vas changer d'avis. Il suffit que tu rencontres la bonne personne.**

 **\- Tu sais pertinemment comment je suis avec mes émotions.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas tout refouler Scar. Si tu t'acharnes, tu vas finir par te détruire à petit feu.**

 **\- Si tu le dis…**

 **\- J'étais persuadée que tu finirais avec Morales.**

 **\- Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plaît ! Il est… sérieusement ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir disséquée vivante !**

 **\- J'étais tellement persuadée d'avoir raison,** elle se moque clairement de moi.

Son rire attire inévitablement l'attention de Thomas qui revient vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Il se glisse dans son dos avant d'embrasser sa joue et de la serre dans ses bras. Il me détaille avec un regard joyeux. Je crois que rien au monde ne le rend plus heureux que d'entrer Jamie rire.

À chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela doit être transcendant de partager une empreinte, terrifiant aussi. J'ai pu constater les dégâts qu'un tel lien peut engendrer. J'ai perdu mes deux parents à cause de lui. Et Anya… non ! Je ne dois pas y penser ! Je vais réparer ce désastre.

Jamie a raison. Je croyais pouvoir échapper à l'amour indéfiniment. En même temps, la perdition que l'on ressent en aimant est bien trop cruelle. Qui peut vouloir éprouver ce genre de chose ? C'est trop déstabilisant, voir même contraignant. Seulement dans mon super plan, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur Melina. Il était impensable que je puisse réellement l'aimer alors je l'ai détestée. C'était bien plus facile, du moins au début.

Seulement maintenant je suis bien obligée de vivre avec ce constat : je suis amoureuse de Melina. Mais aussi un fait encore plus effrayant : elle ne partagera certainement jamais mes sentiments. Je l'ai toujours su… l'amour est cruel ! Je savais qu'il finirait par ruiner ma vie, j'ai bien essayé de m'attacher à un cercle très restreint de personnes mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas prévu l'apparition de cette emmerdeuse de première dans ma vie !

 **\- De toute façon,** reprend Thomas avec un sourire en coin, **nous savons tous les deux qui est ton âme sœur.**

 **\- Ah oui,** je panique légèrement en me demandant comment il a pu deviner.

 **\- C'est évident,** il sourit de plus en plus.

Comment ça c'est évident ? Depuis quand ? Et si c'est si évident, pourquoi cet idiot ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Il m'aurait évité bien des prises de tête ! Je suis littéralement en train d'imploser intérieurement. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : retrouver le silence. Je recherche cet apaisement qui me manque tant depuis que j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour Melina.

Sérieusement, revenons sur terre un instant, même si par un miracle que je ne saurais m'expliquer cette chieuse m'aimait en retour, ce qui est plus qu'improbable, elle me rejetterait tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement évident, je le vois venir à des kilomètres. Pour me "protéger" d'elle et de son pouvoir mortel, elle va préférer me briser le cœur.

Ça… c'est une vraie évidence.

 **\- Le pétale,** reprend doucement Thomas, **c'est le pétale qui brille le plus, la personne qu'il représente est ton âme-sœur.**

Autrement dit, c'est Melina, je suis foutue ! Définitivement cette fois.

 **\- Je ne suis pas contre parler indéfiniment de l'absence de vie amoureuse de Scar,** reprend Aiden, **bien que nous devrions tous avouer que nous sommes soulagés de ce fait,** il me fait un clin d'œil, **intimidé ton futur petit ami sera une vraie joie mais si nous en revenions au plan. Bastian a trouvé un point d'observation. Je propose que nous nous y rendions et que nous soyons le plus discret possible.**

 **\- C'est _ça_ le plan ? **Je tombe des nues.

 **\- En effet,** répond Thomas en bombant légèrement le torse.

 **\- Il vous a fallu plus de deux heures pour en arriver à : nous allons observer ?**

 **\- C'est le plan et personne ne le transgresse,** ajoute Aiden en nous lançant un regard noir à Madi et moi.

 **\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris,** s'amuse Jamie, **le "personne" s'adresse à Madi et Scar.**

 **\- J'avais saisi, merci,** bougonne Madi.

 **\- Scar,** insiste Thomas.

 **\- Je ne suis pas du genre à transgresser un plan.**

 **\- Foutaise,** répondent en cœur les quatre autres.

 **\- La ferme Bastian !**

 **\- Il y a du bon à ce que Scar te déteste en ce moment,** rit Thomas, **quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne s'en prend qu'à toi, c'est amusant pour nous, plutôt effrayant pour toi.**

 **\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense. Je vais enfin obtenir ce pourquoi je suis venu et elle ne pourra rien y faire.**

Je serre les poings et m'intime de ne pas partir au quart de tour. Je rêve ou il me provoque ? Il est en train de parler de Melina ? Je sais que c'est d'elle dont il parle. Je vais lui refaire le portrait ! Sa tête sera tellement défigurée, qu'elle pourra être exposée à côté d'œuvre cubiste.

J'étire mes lèvres dans le sourire le plus faux que je puisse concevoir. Je m'approche de lui. Il ne réagit pas mais tous les autres comprennent la menace. Madi se place entre nous deux, il y a vraiment des moments où je me pose de sérieuses questions sur son instinct de survie. Il doit être complètement détraqué. Aiden agrippe l'épaule de Bastian pour le protéger de son corps si je parviens à évincer la polymorphe. Je sens la magie de Jamie crépiter dans l'air et le loup de Thomas près à immerger.

De mon côté, ce n'est ni la magie, ni l'animal qui s'impose mais le monstre. Je sens la brûlure caractéristique du dragon qui vit en moi s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Mon poul pulse de façon frénétique avant de quasiment s'arrêter, le rythme devient inexistant avant que la rose ne prenne le relais. Une rage folle envahit tout mon être et je sens mes iris s'irradier. Le feu grandit dans mon corps et si je le laisse faire, je pourrai me transformer là, maintenant, tout de suite et faire de cet abominable couard de la pâté pour chien ! Je pourrai le réduire en lambeaux…

C'est Melina qui me fait subir cette perdition, ou plutôt l'optique que ce poltron puisse un jour lui faire du mal. Cette simple éventualité me met hors de moi. Je perds le contrôle, à cause… non, pour _elle_ , pour mon emmerdeuse professionnelle.

Et c'est une lumière bleutée qui irradie mon épaule qui stoppe net la frénésie meurtrière dans laquelle j'étais entrain de me perdre. Un des pétales bleuit… quelqu'un va mourir.

Instinctivement, je me débats avec la cape qu'Aiden m'a obligé à enfiler pour ne pas faire tâche dans le décor, je la balance à terre révélant à tous que je ne porte aucun autre vêtement d'époque, j'ai préféré garder mon slim noir, mes baskets de ville grise et jaune, mon pull moutarde et même ma montre digitale. Je retire aussi vite mon haut, puis mon débardeur blanc avant de tourner le dos à mon cousin et de lui demander complètement paniquée :

 **\- Lequel devient bleu ?**

 **\- Tu as vu ce que tu portes ?!** S'indigne Thomas.

 **\- Je m'en contre fous de tes serments là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Dis-moi tout de suite, quel pétale devient bleu !**

 **\- Scar…**

 **\- Thomas, regarde,** intervient Jamie.

 **\- Mais quoi ?!** Je panique en tordant mon cou au maximum pour essayer d'apercevoir la rose, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- C'est fou,** souffle-t-il.

 **\- Incroyable,** confirme Jamie.

 **\- Mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?!**

 **\- Arrêtez de faire languir _little one_ , retourne-toi Scar, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est.**

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'exécute. Je sais très bien que Madi réagira plus vite, elle a l'habitude de voir des choses disons… inhabituelles. Et pourtant, je la vois se décomposer alors que mon épaule arrive sous ses yeux. Je vois la surprise et le choc se dessiner dans ses yeux. Elle secoue légèrement la tête certainement pour se reprendre avant d'ouvrir la bouche une première fois sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Madi reste sans voix. C'est forcément une blague !

J'essaye de nouveau de me tortiller pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que je donnerai n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour avoir un miroir à portée de main ! Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison ils refusent tous de me dire ce qu'y est en train de se passer. C'est inadmissible ! Il s'agit des vies de ceux que j'aime, de _ma_ vie puisqu'elle dépend entièrement de celles représentées par les pétales.

 **\- Madi,** j'explose.

 **\- Ils… les pétales, tous ceux que tu as perdu. Ils… ils se remettent en place.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Ta rose redevient complète,** souffle Madi.

Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai perdu ces personnes de façon horriblement douloureuse, je m'en souviens encore dans mon corps. J'ai vécu leurs morts aussi sûrement qu'eux. Je me suis sentie mourir avec eux… c'étaient les pires jours de ma vie.

Les pétales ne peuvent pas se remettre en place parce que si nous échouons, si nous ne sauvons pas ceux et celles qui ont périt au fil des années, je devrais de nouveau les voir disparaître et sentir encore cette perte comme mon propre trépas. Je ne peux pas revivre ce supplice, c'est trop me demander, beaucoup trop !

Le temps est brisé…

C'est la réalité. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un avertissement. Nous avons véritablement brisé le temps… comment ? Aucune idée. Seulement, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais devoir vivre avec les conséquences de mes choix. J'aurai dû écouter Melina…

Je n'aurai pas dû partir…

C'était sans nul doute la pire décision de ma vie.

Je sens les larmes dévaler sur mes joues. Je me suis piégée dans une réalité cauchemardesque, une réalité ou aucune des personnes qui ont un jour comptés pour moi ne sont encore morte. Une réalité que je ne partagerai peut-être jamais avec Melina, une réalité ou mes parents sont en vie mais où Anya n'a plus sa place, une réalité qui m'effraie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait,** je souffle la voix tremblante.

 **\- Scar,** Thomas m'appelle en saisissant doucement mon bras, **tout va bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

Je me retourne vers lui avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qui vient de dire ? Je le fais lâcher prise. Son regard choqué me fait comprendre qu'il ne saisit pas pour quelle raison je m'éloigne de lui. Je secoue la tête comme pour refuser l'idée que ma rose se reconstitue, les larmes redoublent, mon cœur entre dans un rythme frénétique devenant terriblement douloureux. Comment peut-il croire une seule seconde qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle ? Je ne comprends pas.

 **\- Nous sommes sur la bonne voie Scar,** reprend-il, **nous allons réussir à sauver tout le monde comme prévu.**

 **\- Thomas a raison,** sourit Jamie.

 **\- Je suis d'accord, c'est plutôt positif _little one_.**

 **\- Ou alors,** je réponds d'une voix que je peine à reconnaître, **nous échouons, nous empirons les choses et à la fin il n'y aura plus rien.**

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Scar,** me reprend Aiden.

 **\- Tout acte entraîne des conséquences. Tu as voulu ta rose, tu l'as obtenue,** intervient avec arrogance Bastian.

Je me tourne vers lui comme au ralenti. Je suis persuadée que si je pouvais voir son visage, il aurait un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres. Il me dégoûte. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Melina peut le supporter depuis si longtemps ! Dès qu'il prend la parole, j'ai envie de le trucider.

 **\- Tu devrais te la fermer Bastian,** crache Madi.

 **\- Je ne fais que énumérer une vérité.**

 **\- Tu le fais exprès ? _Little one_ vient de passer à un cheveu de te passer à tabac. Arrête de la provoquer !**

 **\- Le pire c'est que je suis assez certain que Melina l'avait prévenu mais qu'elle n'a pas écouté. Je me trompe, Scarlet ?**

 **\- Tu veux qu'elle te tue ou quoi ?** Hurle Madi. **Arrête tout de suite !**

Je le vois encore distinctement, son sourire provocateur c'est comme s'il avait une information qui m'échappe. Il continue de me titiller comme si de rien n'était. Je suis sur le point d'imploser et lui poursuit attaques encore et encore. Pourquoi ?

 **\- Vous la surprotéger trop,** reprend-il, **tout ce que vous en êtes, vous la traiter comme une enfant fragile mais je ne ferai pas la même erreur que vous. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu _la_ regardes quand personne ne fait attention ? Mais il est temps que tu comprennes quelque chose _petite_ , je ne te _la_ laisserai pas, _elle_ est à moi.**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ? Scar,** hurle Thomas, **de quoi il parle ?**

Melina… il ose encore parler de Melina comme si elle était sa chose. Si son but c'est de me faire craquer afin que je le démembre, il s'en sort très bien. Les ronces de la rose se resserrent comme jamais sur ma peau avant de me libérer de son étreinte subitement. Je sens la magie s'accumuler dans mes mains, crépiter dans chacune de mes cellules, naître d'une façon unique. Je n'ai jamais eu un tel accès à ce pouvoir qui m'habite depuis que le sort a été apposé. Je sentais la puissance mais je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. J'étais en quelque sorte bridée. Mais à cet instant, toutes mes chaînes explosent en millions d'éclats.

 **\- Je vais te tuer.**

Encore une fois cette déclaration m'échappe sans que je ne puisse la retenir. J'ai du mal à croire que ces mots soient capables de franchir mes lèvres et pourtant c'est le cas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'instinct primitif de tueur, malgré le loup et le dragon qui vivent en moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis prête à bondir sur lui, à me déchaîner comme un animal sauvage et à répondre à l'appel du sang qui tiraille tous les maudits.

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui,** m'assure-t-il en tirant sur les doigts de ses gants.

Je l'observe de façon complètement interdite, retirer sa tenue sombre découvrant pour la première fois une peau couleur chocolat. Après ses gants, il fait glisser son long manteau noir, le laissant tomber à terre et juste après, il place sa main droite découverte sur son masque.

 **\- Parce que je vais te prouver qu' _elle_ m'appartient.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Bastian mais nous avons un plan.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le même que vous Aiden. Je n'ai toujours voulu qu'une chose : empêcher Melina de gâcher ma vie. Et, j'ai enfin l'occasion de le faire.**

 **\- Attends,** intervient Jamie, **c'est de Melina dont vous parlez depuis le début.**

 **\- Évidemment,** répond-il avec un certain orgueil, **je ne sais pas pour quelle raison aucun de vous ne s'est rendu compte que votre Scarlet regarde Melina comme la septième merveille du monde mais _elle_ est à moi et il est temps qu'elle le comprenne.**

 **\- Mais de quoi il parle,** m'interroge Thomas. **Attends… tu… non ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**

Bastian fini d'extraire son visage de son masque, ses traits son avenant, sympathique plutôt candide, mais ses expressions sont hautaines. Et comme je l'avais imaginé, son sourire me donne envie de lui en coller une. Il ressemble à Eddie Murphy jeune sans la moustache. Il s'éloigne et je ne comprends pas ce qui me retient de le courser comme une vulgaire proie pour lui arracher la carotide.

 **\- Bastian,** hurle Aiden, **arrête de jouer au con !**

 **\- Ne va pas par-là,** sur-réagit Thomas.

 **\- Scarlet,** s'égosille Jamie.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je le suivais mais contrairement à lui, je m'arrête juste à la limite du point d'observation. Mon cœur s'arrête complètement lorsque qu'il me renvoie un sourire victorieux et que dans son dos j'aperçois Melina discuter avec plusieurs personnes, dont Morgane. Il se retourne et l'appelle par son faux prénom, toute son attention se détourne alors de ceux avec qui elle parlait pour s'accrocher entièrement sur Bastian.

Cette fois mon cœur se brise comme s'il s'était transformé en cristal, alors qu'un sourire gigantesque et vrai fend le visage de Melina. Elle se précipite vers lui. Elle est tellement heureuse de le voir que j'en ai la nausée. Mais je n'étais certainement pas préparée à la suite parce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas une fois à sa hauteur, elle continue et bondit pour s'accrocher à son cou en riant. Il l'a fait tourner doucement avant de la reposer au sol et de l'embrasser, le voir sceller ses lèvres avec celle de Melina ne me met pas mal à l'aise c'est un sentiment bien plus désagréable.  
Je suis horrifiée.  
Je n'ai plus envie de le tuer mais de le trucider, de le faire souffrir.

Je suis… jalouse.

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas,** s'extasie-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai changé d'avis.**

 **\- J'ai du mal à le croire. Tu as vraiment désobéi à ton père ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas tous ce privilège, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est certain,** répond-elle tristement en détournant le regard.

Je fais un pas que je ne contrôle pas pour la rejoindre. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas supporter cette mélancolie qui s'immisce sur son visage, révélant ses traits d'une tout autre manière. Comment est-il possible qu'elle soit aussi morose alors qu'elle est en présence de… de la personne qu'elle… qu'elle aime ? Les ronces se durcissent, me faisant bien plus souffrir que jamais. La rose est aussi révoltée que moi de devoir assister à ce manège.

Se sont les doigts de Thomas qui me retiennent et m'empêchent d'avancer plus. À cet instant, je jure que je pourrai le gifler alors qu'il m'empêche de rejoindre la seule personne qui ait de l'importance, même si d'une certaine façon, je comprends qu'il le fasse. Mais… comment Bastian peut-il la laisser souffrir ? Comment ?

 **\- Scar,** souffle mon cousin.

 **\- Ne dis rien,** je lui demande, **je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre à toi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends ta réaction,** poursuit-il.

 **\- C'est juste Melina,** le soutien Jamie.

 **\- J'ignorais qu'ils avaient été ensemble ces deux-là,** murmure Aiden.

 **\- Ouais, l'emmerdeuse est plutôt du genre à le supporter parce qu'elle y est obligée qu'autre chose ou à lui mettre son poing dans la figure,** rit Madi.

Les trois autres la suivent dans son hilarité mais je suis incapable de même sourire. Je suis obsédée par leur proximité mais surtout le regard de Melina de plus en plus attristé. Comment Bastian ne peut-il ne rien voir ? C'est inacceptable ! Il continue de lui parler en l'ignorant totalement. Il ne la voit pas, pas même un peu.  
Alors que pour moi, elle est le centre de mon univers.  
Une femme s'approche d'eux, elle glisse sa main sur l'épaule dénudée de Melina comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. De nouveau, un sourire illumine entièrement son visage, elle aime aussi cette personne. Ils discutent une poignée de minutes tous les trois mais je ne parviens à saisir aucun mot de leur conversation avant que la nouvelle venue ne pointe Morgane du doigts.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de fixer mon attention sur un visage terriblement familier et rassurant qui me reconnecte à la réalité, mais toujours est-il que je perçois de nouveau des sons. La voix de la femme qui a rejoint Melina et Bastian est particulièrement douce, avenante et paisible quand elle rappelle simplement :

 **\- Tu as promis de protéger Morgane.**

 **\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier,** sourit Melina.

 **\- Tu devrais y aller, je la sens inquiète.**

 **\- Morgane n'est pas inquiète, c'est autre chose. Je m'en occupe.**

Puis sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirige vers la sorcière. Je suis surprise par la jeunesse de Morgane. Elle paraît tellement insouciante. Je perçois à peine sa magie, elle est déjà puissante et pourtant son pouvoir est très différent de ce que j'ai déjà pu voir ou ressentir. Je me souviens alors que je l'observe que tout ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux c'était bien avant qu'elle ne devienne la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. Je me demande comment il est possible qu'elle soit passée de cette personne à celle que je connais en si peu de temps.

En voyant Melina arriver vers elle, Morgane fronce les sourcils et paraît tout aussi inquiète que moi. Je me sens profondément rassurée de constater qu'une personne remarque enfin cette tristesse chez elle. La sorcière prend la main de la faucheuse avant de l'attirer au loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter d'entendre ce qui va suivre mais mon attention est attirée ailleurs. J'ouvre brusquement les paupières en soufflant :

 **\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.**

 **\- À ce que cet idiot de Bastian soit grillé par quelqu'un aussi facilement ?** Demande Madi.

 **\- Je crois que cette femme est Jeda,** poursuit Jamie, **je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai la déesse de l'Amour sous les yeux, c'est incroyable. Les sorcières ont été créés à son image.**

 **\- Mais non, rien à voir avec ce couard,** je grogne. **C'est Morgane, elle est enceinte de Raven.**

 **\- Sérieusement,** explosent-elles en cœur en détournant leurs attentions pour la fixer sur la sorcière.

 **\- Tu arrives à imaginer que Raven ne soit encore qu'un amas de cellules, c'est fou,** murmure Madi.

 **\- Elle est plus qu'un amas de cellule,** la contredit Jamie, **je sens déjà sa magie.**

 **\- Non mais attend une seconde,** souffle Madi encore plus bas avant de faire une pause, **pourquoi tu regardais ce qui se passe là-bas Scarlet alors que ce qui se passe à gauche pourrait nous griller ? Tu…**

 **\- Morgane est incroyable,** la coupe Jamie, **je comprends qu'elle est pris du temps pour l'observer. Regarde-moi cette prestance !**

 **\- Moi ce qui m'interpelle c'est Melina,** poursuit Madi alors que son regard me brûle la peau. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, Bastian à raison. Melina est partout où tu regardes _little one_.**

 **\- Je sais,** je réponds sans y réfléchir.

L'intensité du regard de Madi s'intensifie encore après ma réponse mais je ne le réalise pas vraiment et j'y fais encore moins attention. Il faut dire que mon attention est ailleurs. Depuis que je l'observe, c'est la première fois que je retrouve _ma_ Melina dans le comportement de cette fille du futur. Elle agit avec Morgane comme elle pourrait le faire avec moi, normalement. Il n'y a pas de faux-semblant, elle ne paraît pas heureuse ou non, elle est simplement elle-même. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle interrogation naît. Si elle est aussi à l'aise avec la sorcière, pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle la fuit comme la peste dès que cette dernière apparaît ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

 **\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu devrais nous dire _little one_?**

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Les filles,** intervient Jamie, **ça chauffe du côté de Bastian !**

 **\- Laisse-moi passer Jeda,** hurle en même temps le pleutre de service.

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, sauf le mien qui est toujours prisonnier de l'attraction que représente Melina. C'est d'abord l'inquiétude qui marque ses traits, avant qu'un léger froncement de sourcils se manifeste. Elle tourne la tête d'abord sur la droite puis vers moi et je jure que mon cœur manque un battement au moment où son regard semble s'arrêter sur moi. C'est maintenant la perplexité qui prend vie sur son visage avant qu'une grimace qui paraît habité par la douleur d'à peine une seconde ou deux ne remplacent cette incertitude. Tout en gardant ses iris vert pâle rivés sur ma position, elles glissent ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de plisser les yeux et de faire un pas dans ma direction.

 **\- De ce côté aussi nous avons un problème,** je chuchote, **je crois que nous sommes repérés.**

 **\- Non sans blague,** souffle Madi.

J'arrête enfin de regarder Melina pour remarquer que toute l'attention de Madi était non pas sur ce qui est en train de se dérouler entre Jeda et Bastian, mais bien sur Melina et moi. Je fais un pas en arrière pour me protéger des conclusions qu'elle est certainement en train de faire. Madi secoue la tête avant qu'un soupire ne lui échappe :

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir que nous parlions de ça, _little one_. Arrête de regarder Melina, tu attires son attention.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Elle ne nous regarde plus, tout va bien.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Je sais. Il va falloir que nous parlions du fait que tu regardes l'emmerdeuse de première comme tu le fais. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu avant ? Thomas sait ? Question stupide, il aurait pété un câble. Attend… je dois mentir à mon frère ?**

 **\- Nous devons décamper,** intervient Aiden, **Bastian va nous faire repérer.**

 **\- On se sépare,** propose Madi, **vous restez tous les trois et moi avec _little one_.**

 **\- Hors de question que je laisse Scar !**

 **\- Thomas,** grogne Madi, **s'il te plaît. Si vous vous faites prendre, ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes _normaux_ , alors que nous deux… pas vraiment.**

 **\- Ta sœur à raison,** intervient Jamie, **elles ne peuvent pas se faire prendre, les polymorphes sont traqués comme les baleines blanches et personne à cette époque n'est capable de comprendre ce qu'est Scar.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Thomas, s'il te plaît. Le meilleur moyen de les protéger, c'est de les laisser partir.**

 **-Très bien mais…**

 **\- Nous allons faire attention,** promet Madi en embrassant la joue de son frère, **je veille sur _little one_!**

 **\- Et qui va veiller sur toi ?**

 **\- Je pourrai être vexée,** je soupire.

 **\- Allez-y, Bastian approche avec Jeda sur ses talons.**

Je jette un dernier regard vers Melina mais j'ai à peine le temps de poser mes yeux sur elle que Madi saisit ma main pour me traîner derrière elle. Nous nous mettons à courir, à fuir. Je déteste cette situation mais certainement moins que celle qui me guide. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point il est difficile pour elle de se sentir en sécurité.

Sur certain point, nous sommes les mêmes. Dès notre naissance, alors que nous avons pris nos premiers souffles, nos vie ont été en circuit.

Nous avons toujours été pourchassées. Nous avons toujours été des proies. Nous n'aurons certainement jamais de repos puisque nous sommes exceptionnellement uniques. Nous sommes tout ce que ce monde cherche à détruire, des anomalies.

Mais alors que nos vies sont à nouveau en danger, il n'y a qu'une pensée qui me traverse l'esprit : Est-ce que Melina est en sécurité ?

Je me retourne, faisant confiance à Madi pour me guider c'est alors que mon regard se retrouve prisonnier d'iris d'un vert quasiment transparent. Un battement de cils, suivit d'un battement de cœur et cette couleur saisissante disparaît pour laisser place à ce tableau d'aquarelle pastelle que je connais par cœur. Je suis alors complètement hypnotisée. Cette Melina qui n'est alors encore qu'une inconnue me détaille avec la même authenticité que _ma_ Melina.

Mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses lèvres et je découvre alors ce même sourire en coin amusée qui me fait chavirer tout entière. Puis, bien que je sois trop loin pour percevoir le moindre son, ses lèvres forment des mots qui m'emplissent d'un espoir si grand que je peine à le contenir.

Le temps est peut-être brisé, mais Melina reste pour moi la seule option, la seule personne qui compte un temps soit peu. La seule que je sois capable d'aimer de cette façon : sans le moindre contrôle.

Parce que ces mots se sont ceux-là : Nous nous retrouvons de l'autre côté Éleusis.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois, un grand merci pour votre patience, reprendre cette histoire après la perte de mes fichiers à été un travail titanesque mais j'y suis et j'ai même quelque chapitre d'avance pour avancer l'esprit tranquille avec vous. J'espère que ce grand retour vous a inspiré et vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Vous commencez doucement à comprendre ce qui se passe dans le passé pour les Voyageurs et rien ne se déroule comme prévu puisque Bastian a encore fait des siennes… puta** d'égoïste ! Les choses vont-elles se dérouler comme il l'espère ? Va-t-il empêcher Melina de "gâcher sa vie" ? Les Voyageurs vont-ils comprendre ce qui c'est passé avec le Dieu de la Guerre ? Qu'est-ce qu'Éleusis ? Le temps est-il brisé définitivement ? Vont-ils réussir à retourner dans le présent avec le Clexa et le Ranya ? Et que va-t'il se passer pour Madi et Scarlet en fuite ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous dit à vendredi prochain ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG**


	45. Chapitre 44 : Vivre

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre est dédié au premier POV d'un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 3 : Première à mourir**

 **You almost had me fooled** _Tu seras presque parvenu à me duper_

 **Tell me that I was nothing without you, oh** _Me disant que je n'étais rien sans toi, oh_

 **That after everything you've done** _Après tout ce que tu as fait_

 **I can thank you for how strong I have become** _Je ne peux que te remercier de m'avoir rendue si forte_

 **'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell** _Car tu as attisé les flammes et tu m'as fait traverser un enfer_

 **I had to learn how to fight for myself** _J'ai dû apprendre à lutter pour moi-même_

 **And we both know all the truth I could tell** _Et nous connaissons tous deux la vérité que je pourrais raconter_

 **I'll just say this is I'll wish you farewell** _Je dirai tout simplement que je ne te souhaite qu'un adieu_

 **I hope you're somewhere praying, praying** _J'espère que tu es quelque part priant, priant_

 **I hope your soul is changing, changing** _J'espère que ton âme s'est mise à changer, changer_

 **I hope you find your peace** _J'espère que tu trouveras la paix_

 **Falling on your knees** _Une fois tombé à genoux_

 **Praying** _Priant_

 **Kesha – Praying**

 **Chapitre 44 : Vivre**

Elle était de ces personnes à vivre avec la peur au ventre. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul jour de répit. Elle regardait le monde en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en était sa prisonnière. Elle ne pouvait pas le fuir, alors elle restait aussi digne que possible en attendant patiemment qu'il arrête de la persécuter et qu'il lui offre la seule liberté qu'elle connaisse à ce jour.

Le droit de vivre, pour elle.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombe, je ferme le livre que j'avais en main. Je le pose à côté de moi avant de pencher la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur et de fermer aussi fortement que possible mes paupières. Je pince mes lèvres entre-elles en sentant les larmes s'accumuler sous mes cils. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Les cris mi-humain, mi-animal d'Octavia me font sursauter et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux, laissant s'échapper une larme que j'efface immédiatement. J'inspire profondément en me levant, mes jambes sont un peu engourdies et pourtant j'avance. Je suis épuisée. Toute mes pensées et toute ma concentration sont envoyées vers Scarlet et les autres.

Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne retournerai jamais là-bas mais si je sens, rien qu'un instant que la chronologie, ou pire, la vie d'Éleusis est changeante, je me précipiterais dans ce passé que j'essaye pourtant d'oublier à n'importe quel prix. Le pire c'est que depuis qu'elle est partie, il n'y a rien à faire, je revis en boucle ces instants qui ont déterminés qui je suis aujourd'hui et c'est un vrai supplice, un enfer quotidien. Je fais tout pour ignorer mes souvenirs, mais ils s'accrochent à moi tels les parasites qu'ils sont et très franchement, ils pourraient bien me rendre complètement folle et cela bien avant le retour de Scarlet.

J'ai besoin de calme, plus précisément de cette accalmie qui m'englobe depuis que j'ai rencontré cette magnifique rousse aux yeux émeraudes. Il m'a fallu un temps inimaginable pour la trouver, mais je ne souhaiterais pas pour autant changer quoique ce soit à ma vie. Après tout ce chemin que j'ai emprunté aussi incertain qu'il a été, m'a tout de même mené à elle. Et, c'est le plus important.

Je frotte mes mains entre elles, subitement incommodée face aux sentiments absolument incontrôlables qui m'ont envahis à la seconde même où j'ai senti le cœur du nourrisson qu'elle était flanché. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile à vivre. Je me doutais que l'optique de la perdre jouerait avec mes nerfs, mais pas à ce point. Pendant ce laps de temps ou la vie de ce minuscule individu, qui n'est pas encore Scarlet, était entre mes mains, littéralement, les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir m'ont mit excrément mal à l'aise. Cette violence et cette haine qui m'habitaient alors… pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis trouvée semblable à mon père et c'est tout sauf une comparaison agréable. J'aurai pu tuer sans le moindre remord.

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si je devais vraiment la perdre. Très franchement, je ne souhaite pas vraiment y penser mais tout de même… qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Je me replonge quelque secondes dans mon ressenti alors que j'ignorais si j'allais parvenir à la garder en vie, c'était méprisable. Je ne me suis pas reconnue, pas même un peu. Je jure que j'étais devenue pire que le monstre que je cherche à fuir depuis si longtemps et avouer que cette approche m'effraie est un doux euphémisme au goût particulièrement amer.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable et je réalise que je suis allée bien plus loin que ce que je pensais. Je détaille l'horizon, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'océan à perte de vue. Cette île a une certaine tendance à me rappeler à quel point j'ai été retenue captive toute ma vie. S'il n'y avait pas la seule personne qui ait de l'importance à mes yeux qui y vive, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurai fui cet endroit qui me met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la magie ou de la présence si forte de Jeda qui transparaît à chaque recoin, mais je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à ma place. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon regard retrouve celui de Scarlet.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'aujourd'hui._

Je m'assoie au milieu de la plage avant de me laisser tomber en arrière. Je ferme les yeux. Je tente de me sentir aussi apaisée que si Scarlet était près de moi. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder au rythme entêtant des vagues. Ma respiration se calme, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes souvenirs. Je grogne alors que la rétrospective de ce que j'ai vécu le jour du bannissement de Bae se rejoue encore une fois dans mon esprit. Pour quelle raison ma mémoire refuse de me laisser en paix ? Je ne veux pas y repenser.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'aujourd'hui._

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je passe ma main sur mon front comme si elle était capable de chasser ces images qui s'amusent à passer et repasser en boucle. Et alors que j'étais persuadée que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, je perçois des pas s'approcher de moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour qui que ce soit. J'ai conscience que j'ai promis une discussion à Clarke et nous allons l'avoir, mais juste pas maintenant. Je suis trop instable. Je pourrai dire ou faire quelque chose que par la suite, je regretterai forcément.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'aujourd'hui._

Pitié, laissez-moi en paix ! Je ne veux pas y repenser, pas même une seconde. Alors pourquoi ils s'acharnent ? Ça en est presque douloureux. Je souffre tous les jours à cause de mon passé, je n'ai pas besoin en plus de le revivre. Mon cœur saigne tellement, mon âme se meurt et mon esprit vire à la folie. Je veux que cette torture s'arrête. Pitié que tout ceci s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Pitié…

 **\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est toi,** souffle une voix familière. **_Melaina,_ je te croyais…**

 **\- Je sais ce que tu croyais Emily,** je la coupe en me redressant, croisant mes jambes en tailleur.

 **\- Tu ne vas rien dire ?**

 **\- Amber a essayé de me tuer récemment, tu comptes tenter ta chance ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** s'égosille-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** je répète avec un rire amer en croisant son regard. **Bien sûr que non,** je souffle de nouveau en m'allongeant de nouveau dans le sable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment lui as-tu échappé ?**

 **\- C'est un complot,** je soupire en faisant glisser mes lunettes sur le haut de ma tête, **je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **\- Tu es ma petite sœur et je,** elle s'arrête brusquement et déglutit avec difficulté alors que je lui lance un regard clairement menaçant.

 **\- Si tu n'es pas là pour me tuer, laisse-moi.**

 **\- J'ai le droit d'avoir des réponses.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que vous y avez le droit ?!**

Je hurle en me remettant sur mes jambes. Je serre les poings en repensant aux nombres de fois où Bastian a pu exiger des réponses. C'est fou et pourtant cette pensée parvient à me mettre hors de moi. Je n'ai aucun mal à sentir mes iris changer de couleur pour retrouver le pastel, suivit de près par mes cheveux qui passent du châtain au nacré qui m'est devenu si familier. Les yeux d'Emily s'écarquillent au possible mais je sais que ce n'est pas mon physique qui l'impressionne, je sens la mort se propager autour de moi.

 **\- Je ne dois rien à personne,** ma voix tonne avec colère, **à personne !**

Je fais volte face pour la fuir, ou plutôt échapper aux souvenirs de plus en plus présent et clair qui s'imprime dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas revivre ce supplice et pourtant, je ne semble pas pouvoir y échapper. C'étaient les pires moments de ma vie. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison je ne peux tout simplement pas les laisser derrière moi.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'aujourd'hui._

Voilà quel a été ma première pensée en me réveillant ce jour-là. Il ne reste qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours su quand et comment j'allais mourir. C'était ma malédiction. J'aurai pu essayer de l'éviter, j'aurai peut-être même dû le faire mais il y avait cette voix qui raisonnait dans ma tête, cette voix… Éleusis.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle a toujours été présente. Elle était mon humanité, celle qui me poussait à faire les bons choix. Et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire.

J'avais bien conscience que Éleusis n'était rien de plus qu'un conte pour enfant, tout au plus une légende. Seulement pour moi, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'aussi réel que cette voix dans ma tête qui me répétait encore et encore que Éleusis était réel et qu'un jour, je parviendrai à l'atteindre. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'allégorie, un mot de plus pour parler de l'Au-Delà. Je pensais ne trouver la paix que dans la mort et le comble c'est que pour l'atteindre, je devais vivre.

Vivre une toute dernière fois pour être la _première à mourir_ des mains de Beatan-ihm. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu de réellement rencontrer Éleusis ce jour même. Il ne restait plus qu'un _aujourd'hui_ et pour la première fois de ma vie, je souhaite en vivre des millions de plus pour avoir la chance de revoir cette étrange jeune femme au regard si doux, au sourire si envoûtant, qui avait une façon si étrange de s'exprimer et qui ne s'appelait pas Éleusis mais Scarlet.

Il ne m'a fallut qu'une seconde après être littéralement tombée sur elle pour ensuite tomber d'une toute autre manière. J'ai été surprise par cette prise de conscience quasi immédiate. J'aurai voulu ne jamais la laisser partir mais mon père avait exigé ma présence et à ce moment-là, il était alors impensable de lui désobéir. J'avais certaine tendance clairement suicidaire en le défiant quotidiennement, soit avec mes retards, soit avec mon refus catégorique de tuer pour lui. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, il finissait toujours par me torturer la nuit venue.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la maison dans laquelle Lexa nous a installée depuis notre arrivé. C'est étrange. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place nulle part et encore moins sur cette île pas même alors que j'avais enfin retrouvée Scarlet après plus d'un demi miliaire. Pourtant, je me suis surprise depuis quelque semaines déjà à aimer revenir chaques jours entre ces murs.

Je franchis la porte, je passe le hall avant de m'arrêter devant le salon plongé dans le noir. Je revois sans mal tous les autres rirent autour d'un jeu de société, je souris en m'imaginant Madi crier au scandale parce qu'elle perd et Aiden retrouver une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux alors que tous les autres rient de bon cœur. Je finissais toujours par ressentir la brûlure d'un regard jade sur ma peau, lorsque je croisais ces magnifiques iris qui brillaient toujours plus que des diamants, ses yeux me suppliaient de les rejoindre. J'aurai dû accepter à chaque fois mais à la place, je secouais la tête pour refuser sa proposition et reprenait ma lecture ou l'esquisse qui prenait forme sous mes coups de crayon.

Distante. J'ai tout fait pour garder mes distances avec elle. Au début, c'était particulièrement facile. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle était tout le temps en colère et énervée quand nous ne faisions même que nous croiser. Elle m'attaquait avec des piques parfois des mots un peu plus douloureux à partir du moment où elle a su ce que j'étais, mais j'ai fini par m'en amuser. Les premiers sourire qui m'ont échappés, m'ont particulièrement surprise. J'étais persuadée d'avoir oublié quelque chose qui me semble de nouveau si naturel. En réalité, jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, aucun des petits étirements qui animaient mes lèvres n'étaient sincère, sauf peut-être pour Morgane qui apportait un peu plus de spontanéité dans ma vie. Pour autant, tout restait artificiel. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de réel jusqu'à ce que mon regard se perde dans un vert plein de vie qui frôlait la perfection.

Les premiers changements comme bien souvent on commencés dans son regard. Je n'y lisais plus aucune animosité mais de la curiosité. Elle a commencé à me voir au-delà des apparences et même de l'image toute faite qu'elle avait façonnée pour moi. Elle est devenue comme n'importe quel loup, très protectrice mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pour quelle raison elle me défendait aussi subitement et encore moins par quel miracle elle se retrouvait parfois à prendre mon parti lors de décision importante. J'ai commencé à me sentir inquiète qu'elle puisse se mettre inutilement en danger alors je suis partie. Je n'ai pas tenu longtemps, à peine quelques jours. Je me suis bien vite rendue compte que loin d'elle, je me perdais. J'oubliais lentement la personne que j'étais en train de devenir. En revenant, je me suis prise le serment du siècle, je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir avoir peur d'une personne plus que de mon père mais il faut bien avouer qu'Anya peut être terrifiante.

C'est en subissant ses reproches plus éloquents et imagés les uns que les autres que j'ai lentement compris que je ne pourrai plus échapper à mon destin. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de pouvoir fuir. Plus grave encore, je ne pourrai plus protéger Scarlet bien longtemps, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses véritables sentiments à mon égard. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner encore un peu pour la sauvegarder plus longtemps de ma personne. J'ai commencé à jouer avec elle et j'étais satisfaite à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, hurlait ou partait dans une colère folle avant de me rendre compte que j'étais la seule à lui faire perdre le contrôle de la sorte. J'ai alors de nouveau pris mes distances et cette fois, c'est elle qui est revenue vers moi. Elle a commencé à me surnommer "l'emmerdeuse" et moi à l'appeler tel que je la voyais vraiment Éleusis. Il ne servait plus à rien de se battre, elle tombait elle aussi dans le piège de la fatalité qui nous liait ensemble.

Je monte les escaliers, m'arrête à mi-chemin pour observer la porte close de la chambre de Scarlet. Elle me manque tellement. Je secoue la tête avant de me précipiter sur les dernières marches pour retrouver ma chambre. Je ferme la porte aussi vite que possible comme si j'étais pourchassée. C'est ridicule. Je m'écroule sur mon matelas et fixe la fresque sur mon plafond. Éleusis tel que je l'avais toujours imaginé avant de rencontrer cette magnifique rousse de façon tout à fait hasardeuse. Tout n'était que paix et calme dans ce que j'avais cru pendant si longtemps être un lieu. Je gigote alors que les souvenirs se jouent de moi à nouveau. Je clos mes paupières aussi fortement que possible en me demandant pour la millième fois depuis que j'ai arrêté de lire, pour quelle raison ces foutus images refusent de me laisser en paix.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes en ouvrant les yeux. Je fixe alors l'horloge murale. La progression de la trotteuse m'offre un répit de courte durée. Pendant quelques secondes toutes ma concentration se fixe sur cette aiguille. J'en oublie jusqu'à mes angoisses les plus inavouables, puis je sens de nouveau mon estomac se tordre sous le coup de mes plus grandes peurs. Alors même que je me perds au milieu de ce trop plein d'émotions. Un sentiment plus dévastateur encore s'empare de moi. Je bondis de mon lit, cherche dans chaque recoin une menace avant de comprendre que l'alerte qui se propage ne me concerne pas. Scarlet… pas ma Scarlet mais le bébé. Elle est en plein cauchemar.

Un léger soupir de soulagement m'échappe, je m'imaginais déjà une catastrophe sans nom. J'inspire profondément pour calmer mes nerfs déjà bien à vifs, avant de me demander ce que je suis censée faire. La petite semble tellement effrayée. Est-ce que je devrais aller m'assurer que tout va bien ? Non, mauvaise idée, Bellamy a toujours une dent contre moi. Ce que je peux comprendre. En même temps…

Je dois y aller ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas un cauchemar mais une rechute. Son état à peut-être empiré malgré la rose. Après tout Scarlet n'était pas censée subir ce sort aussi jeune. Il y aura peut-être des conséquences auxquelles nous n'avons pas pensées. Je vais simplement m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en danger et repartir. Personne ne remarquera ma présence.

Ma détermination s'effondre au moment où je me souviens que depuis l'attaque, Bellamy, Echo et Scarlet vivent sous le même toit que les deux alphas et leurs compagnes surpuissantes. Je ne passerai jamais inaperçue. Il y aurait bien un autre moyen mais je n'ai pas refait une telle chose depuis… c'est pas vrai, encore. Je reviens inévitablement encore et toujours à ce jour-là. À croire que cette situation devient maladive.

 **\- Je dois bien avouer que je t'attendais beaucoup plus tôt.**

Je sursaute et je fais quelques pas en arrière alors que ces mots sont prononcés au même moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand. Je me recale la gorge pour reprendre une certaine constance avant de forcer un sourire et de prononcer un tout simple :

 **\- Bonsoir Echo.**

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter,** sourit-elle avec une sincérité qui me surprend. **Je suis dans la Team Anya. Je ne te tiens pas pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est difficile à croire… De ce que je sais, vous avez toujours été particulièrement protectrice envers É… Scarlet.**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, en effet.**

 **\- Et j'imagine que tu n'as jamais dit à Scarlet qui tu es, qui tu es _vraiment_ et qui est ton père.**

 **\- Pourquoi je voudrai parler de** , je déglutis difficilement avant de prononcer, **lui.**

 **\- Parce que nous sommes des dragons.**

 **\- Oh…**

Je mets un certain temps à comprendre réellement ce que signifie cette phrase. C'est pourtant si évident… comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant. Je baisse les yeux, me perds un peu plus dans mes réflexions avant d'interroger Echo avec un certain recule :

 **\- Donc tu sais qui je suis, ce que je suis _vraiment_ depuis le début.**

 **\- Evidemment.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Ce que je suis c'est…**

 ** _\- Melaina_** **, la plus jeune des filles du dieu de la Mort, celle qui s'est libérée de son emprise. La seule personne grâce à qui je suis là aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je ne me serai jamais détournée de la voix. La malédiction du dragon a été façonnée à partir de la relation du dieu de la Mort avec ses filles et si j'ai souffert, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'a pu être ta vie. Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu es comme moi et je dirais même que tu mérites encore plus l'aide de ces personnes, particulièrement d'Anya. Tu es celle qui a fait le premier pas pour permettre à une poignée des nôtres, dont moi-même et ma fille, de ne plus être complètement dépendant d'une voix.**

 **\- Une poignée,** je souffle, **ce n'est pas assez.**

 **\- Scarlet a de la chance de t'avoir, j'espère qu'un jour elle s'en rendra compte.**

 **\- De la chance ?** Je répète en essayant d'assimiler ces mots comme une équation particulièrement complexe, **je suis une malédiction.**

 **\- C'est véritablement de cette façon que tu te vois ?** Me demande-t-elle avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix. **Tu as bien plus besoin de notre famille que ce que j'imaginais.**

Un rire sans joie m'échappe par mégarde. Mère et fille sont pareilles… elles veulent toutes les deux m'intégrer à leur "famille". Je n'en veux pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je déteste même l'idée de la famille. Qui en voudrait une ? Il n'y a rien de mieux pour être détruit que cette stupide institution. Je suis déjà en miette et très franchement, je voudrais éviter de finir plus mal encore.

 **\- Nous sommes assez semblables, moi aussi, je croyais être indigne de leur aide.**

 **\- Est-ce que je peux voir Scarlet ?**

Le changement de sujet n'est pas subtil mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'épancher sur la question. Si je voulais vivre un drame familial, une de mes sœurs m'attend bien sagement sur la plage et nous pourrions parler gaiement et avec gaieté de cœur de notre joyeux passé et la palme d'or de notre seul véritable lien : notre géniteur. Ça serait génial !  
Oh et mieux, elle pourrait me convaincre de parler de ce fameux jour que je suis apparemment la seule à vouloir enterrer six pieds sous terre. Je force un sourire en serrant mon indexe, majeur et annulaire dans ma main gauche, signe de ma grande nervosité, je glisse mon pouce sur la bague que je porte à l'annulaire droit et peine à déglutir alors que de nouvelles images effacent complètement le moment présent.

 _Nous partons !_

Sa voix raisonne aussi sûrement que s'il hurlait à mon oreille. Je me sens même sursauter pour autant, je ne suis pas arrachée au mauvais souvenir. Je resserre la pression sur mes doigts. La douleur s'impose rapidement mais elle ne se propage pas assez pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

 _Melaina, je t'attends !_

Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux, alors que je me sens aussi impuissante qu'à cet instant. Cette fois-là, je n'ai pas su retenir mes larmes. J'étais en pleure quand j'ai tourné le dos à Morgane. Je suis encore capable de sentir sa main sur mon avant-bras alors que la sorcière essayait de me retenir.

 _Tu n'es pas obligée de le suivre, reste._

Il m'a fallu bien plus de force que ce que je croyais avoir en moi pour la forcer à lâcher prise. J'ai gardé la tête haute sans accorder mon attention à qui que ce soit, de peur qu'une autre personne tente de me convaincre que je puisse rester.

Je suis arrivée devant mon père comme toujours lorsqu'il brisait ma volonté, il avait sur les lèvres ce sourire satisfait et dénué d'émotion. J'ai la nausée rien que d'y repenser. Mon estomac se retourne, se révolte contre cette rétrospective qui s'impose dans mon esprit. Toute image de cet être abjecte devrait être banni à tout jamais de mon subconscient. Pourtant, il est là, grand, fière, imposant, souriant de ma loyauté mensongère.

 _C'est bien petite._

Subitement, c'est comme si j'y étais à nouveau. Je sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux. Il me tapote la tête comme si j'étais un stupide chien à ses ordres. Je vais être malade, _vraiment_ malade. Il assène une pression sur mon cuire chevelu en riant avant d'empoigner une partie de mes cheveux et d'un geste violent me mettre à terre.  
Je suis à genoux, j'ai le souffle coupé, j'ai mal, mais j'arrête de pleurer. Il n'a jamais été la cause d'aucune de mes larmes et je ne le laisserai pas me prendre ça, jamais. Je relève les yeux pour l'observer. Il ne me voit pas. Si peu de temps… il me faudrait si peu de temps pour en finir avec lui. J'y pense de plus en plus. Je cherche un moyen de me débarrasser de son emprise. Je pourrai le tuer si facilement si la notion même du meurtre ne m'étais pas si antipathique. Je ne le laisserai pas non plus m'arracher mon humanité. Il ne fera pas de moi une tueuse. Pourtant, elle continue de vaciller, encore et encore, sa ligne de vie s'effrite et son immortalité s'envole, disparaît au loin.

Détourne les yeux. Il me faut assez de force pour ne plus le regarder lorsqu'il en aura assez de parader. Détourne les yeux. Il ne doit pas voir qu'il ne m'effraie plus. Détourne les yeux. Il ne doit jamais savoir qu'il devient mortel. Détourne les yeux. Sa condition est ma seule échappatoire. Détourne les yeux. Je dois juste attendre que la mort qu'il est censé représenter l'emporte et me libérer de lui. Détourne les yeu. Juste une fois, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Détourne les yeux… Je ne les détourne pas encore tout à fait mais mes cils s'abattent et obscurcissent mon regard à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'une sensation étrange s'empare de mon être tout entier, un sentiment d'appartenance, il relâche assez sa prise pour me permettre de tourner légèrement la tête sur la droite et de fixer un point dans les arbres en fronçant les sourcils. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'entends encore ces mots :

 _Éleusis est réel._

 **\- Bien sûr que tu peux aller voir Scarlet,** c'est finalement la voix d'Echo qui parvient à me tirer de ce mauvais pas, **mais tout va bien ? Tu es devenu si livide en un instant.**

 **\- C'est,** je détourne le regard alors que mes larmes sont sur le point de m'échapper, **je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Et bien, tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour dormir.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Si tu rejoins Scarlet, tu devrais en profiter pour dormir, il y a un lit de camp d'installer.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas…**

 **\- Tu me rendrais un grand service,** me coupe-t-elle, **Bellamy broie encore du noir, Anya et Raven sont occupées avec les nouveaux arrivant et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Alors si tu pouvais rester avec elle, je t'en serai reconnaissante. Il y a déjà un petit garçon de huit qui veille sur elle,** Echo sourit et je jurais être face à Scarlet, **mais des renforts ne seraient pas de trop.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Je dois y aller.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fais si…**

 **\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Mais si elle pleure ? Echo ! Non mais je rêve… Echo ! Je ne peux pas… Echo !**

C'est avec horreur que je la vois s'éloigner sans même se retourner. Je suis tiraillée entre poursuivre Echo et me précipiter dans la chambre de Scarlet pour enfin m'assurer qu'elle va bien. La pauvre petite semble toujours perdue dans un mauvais songe. Je fais un pas pour rattraper sa mère avant de réaliser que je n'arriverai certainement pas à la convaincre de revenir sur sa décision alors je fais volte-face pour rejoindre le nourrisson.

 **\- Je ne peux pas la toucher,** je souffle si bas que même moi je peine à percevoir ma voix en arrivant devant le berceau. **Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire si elle a besoin d'être portée ?**

 **\- C'est toi Melina ?** La voix ensommeillée de Thomas me surprend.

 **\- C'est moi,** je confirme en le voyant avancer, les yeux rougit par la tristesse, l'horreur et la fatigue, **tu devrais essayer de dormir, je vais veiller sur vous deux.**

Il refuse ma proposition d'un simple mouvement de tête avant de prendre la posture d'un super-héros et de déclarer avec une voix un peu plus grave :

 **\- Je protège Scar !**

 **\- Et tu le fais très bien mais tu devrais te reposer pour être au meilleur de ta forme.**

 **\- Pareil pour toi,** me lance-t-il du tac-au tac.

 **\- Touché,** je souris.

 **\- Donc, tu dors et je vous protège toutes les deux,** décide-t-il.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.**

 **\- Moi non plus !**

 **\- Très bien,** je souffle en comprenant que je ne gagnerai pas cette bataille tout en déposant mes yeux sur Scarlet, **je te protège Éleusis,** je murmure en accrochant mes doigts aux barreaux du petit lit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste dans cette position complètement obnubilée par la petite Scarlet endormie et qui semble enfin apaisée. Toujours est-il que je me sens enfin mieux. Mon passé a cessé de me tourmenter. Ce n'est peut-être que passagé, mais je ne préfère pas y penser et profiter entièrement de cette accalmie.

 **\- Melina,** me surprend une nouvelle fois Thomas.

 **\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tes cheveux et tes yeux ont changés de couleurs ?**

 **\- Et bien…**

 **\- Ils vont redevenir normaux ? Parce que je crois que si tu restes comme ça, Scar va avoir un choc en rentrant. Alors, pourquoi ils sont comme ça ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ?**

 **\- Exactement. Mais tu sais, c'est ma couleur naturelle aussi bien pour les cheveux que pour les yeux.**

 **\- Je préfère l'autre version, tu es plus toi.**

 **\- Bizarre tu veux dire,** je demande amuser.

 **\- Non, capable de faire tomber Scar amoureuse de toi.**

 **\- Pa-pa… pardon ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt bien,** m'assure-t-il, **toi aussi tu es amoureuse d'elle.**

 **\- Scarlet n'est pas amoureuse de moi,** je refuse catégoriquement cette idée. **Je ne suis pas… je suis… tu ne devrais pas te mêler d'histoire d'adultes.**

 **\- Scar n'a que 17 ans, c'est pas encore une adulte.**

 **\- Non mais je rêve,** je soupire, **je ne suis pas… c'est autre chose.**

 **-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi Scar pour toi, si ce n'est pas ton amoureuse ? Parce que tu la regardes comme Bellamy regarde Echo ou Anya Raven ou Clarke Lexa ou…**

 **\- J'ai compris. Arrête !**

 **\- Tu es amoureuse,** sourit-il victorieux.

 **\- Non,** je place mes mains entre nous pour me protéger de ses conclusions. **Je ne peux pas l'aimer parce que je détruis tout ce que je touche, _littéralement_.**

 **\- Peut-être pas.**

 **\- Thomas,** je soupire en me mettant à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur, **je tue tout ce que je touche, c'est ma malédiction. Je ne l'imposerai à personne d'autre.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu as déjà touchée Scarlet, le jour où tu es tombée de la falaise, elle t'a attrapé pour te sauver et elle n'est pas morte.**

 **\- Un simple coup de chance et je ne risquerais pas sa vie pour si peu.**

 **\- Et quand tu l'as tenue dans tes bras, il y a quatre jours ?**

 **\- Ce… c'est… tu… c'était très différent.**

 **\- En quoi ?**

 **\- Mais enfin c'est évident j'ai…**

 **\- Oui,** s'amuse-t-il.

 **\- Très bien, je vais essayer de t'expliquer.**

 **\- N'empêche, tu es amoureuse de Scar.**

 **\- Non,** je réponds une nouvelle fois, **c'est autre chose.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas. J'ai peut-être que huit ans mais je suis entouré de gens qui s'aiment, je reconnais les signes.**

 **\- Quand j'étais encore une enfant,** je reprends mon regard dans celui de Thomas, **j'étais persuadée que les oiseaux étaient des êtres immortels, aussi éternel que les dieux. Je les voyais voler et j'imaginais, j'espérais pouvoir être comme eux, c'était ma seule liberté. Attendre qu'un oiseau invulnérable m'emmène un jour loin de mon père à Éleusis mais je n'ai jamais été libérée. Les oiseaux sont aussi éphémères que nous. Et puis,** je souris plus que de raison, **j'ai rencontré Scarlet, elle est devenue tout ce que représentait ces oiseaux, plus encore que ce que j'avais espéré en rêvant de rejoindre Éleusis, elle est,** je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en détournant les yeux pour fixer la petite rousse dans son berceau, **la paix que j'ai attendue pendant si longtemps et ce que je ressens, cette liberté et mes sentiments ne peuvent pas être relégués à un simple coup de cœur, tu ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse de Scarlet parce que c'est faux. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, c'est autre chose. Elle est l'oiseau immortel que j'ai attendu toute ma vie.**

Je finis ma tirade en passant ma main droite sur l'imposante cicatrice sur mon avant-bras. Je sens que mon regard se vide. Tout ce qui m'entoure, jusqu'à Thomas, devient terriblement flou. Je ressens de nouveau une vive douleur entre ma cinquième et ma sixième côte du côté gauche, c'est comme de sentir de nouveau le poignard transpercer ma peau, le sang chaud s'écouler, les tissus et les muscle se déchirer sur la lame, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une partie de mon poumon et de mon cœur. C'est à ce moment là que j'aurai dû lâcher prise pourtant, je me suis accrochée un peu plus. Il continuait à planter son arme dans toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. J'entendais les hurlements d'horreur, les supplications. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes m'ont demandées d'abandonner mais je ne l'ai pas fait. À la place j'ai cherché le regard de Morgane et alors même que je peinais à simplement respirer, je lui ai sourit en la sommant de finaliser son sort.

Et au milieu de tout ce vacarme, de cette douleur et de cette magie d'une puissance absolument incroyable, une voix s'est imposée plus que tout autre. C'était la voix de Scarlet. Et si ce timbre ne m'était pas aussi familier qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis tout de même sentie apaisée. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'étais morte de la bonne manière et j'allais pouvoir rejoindre Éleusis. Il se débattait de plus en plus alors que les psaumes de Morgane arrivaient à la fin, je n'avais plus assez de force pour le retenir. J'étais prête à abandonner. Ma vie s'échappait trop vite. Je commençais à penser que mon sacrifice n'allait servir à rien quand j'ai de nouveau entendu cette voix…

Je préfère crever sur place que de la regarder mourir !

Elle avait un langage si étrange, tout sauf conventionnelle. J'ai perçu d'autres éclats de voix certainement une personne qui tentait de la retenir. Je me suis accrochée un peu plus à lui et juste comme ça, alors que ma peau est entrée en contact avec la sienne, j'ai commencé à aspirer sa vie. L'épiderme qui était au plus proche de mes doigts vieillissait à vue d'œil, un hurlement de douleur à fait vibrer ses cordes vocales et à transpercer mes tympans.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?**

Il se débattait avec encore plus de fougue. Je me prenais de plus en plus de coup. J'avais du mal à le stabiliser. Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais encore tenir debout mais je me suis accrochée, j'ai gardé mes doigts fermement attachée à son bras. Sa peau se dissociait, elle devenait quasiment transparente, ses veines un peu plus bleues, il devenait livide, mourant.

 **\- Je suis prête, Mel écarte-toi !**

Il s'est effondré à genoux, ma cage thoracique est entrée dans une collision violente avec son dos. J'ai été incapable de prendre la moindre inspiration pendant bien trop longtemps. Il a dû comprendre que j'étais plus faible parce qu'il a tenté le tout pour le tout en commençant sa transformation. Il voulait devenir cet être grisâtre, gigantesque et immonde mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner, pas si je voulais que Éleusis puisse vivre dans ce monde.

 **\- Mel !**

Je me souviens parfaitement du profond désespoir dans sa voix lorsque Morgane a compris que je ne m'écartais pas, qu'elle allait devoir lancer son sort sur lui mais aussi sur moi. Elle savait qu'elle avait conçu ce sortilège pour détruire un dieu, il n'y avait pas de doute que je ne pourrai pas y survivre. Jeda et Misael sont venus l'entourer, la soutenir. J'ai vu à quel point ils étaient désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi. Mais plus ma mort se révélait être scellée, plus je souriais. J'étais parvenue à mes fins, j'étais celle qui avait sauvé le peu de personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Morgane a relâché sa magie et elle a explosée dans un feu d'artifice écarlate. Elle a créé un monstre plus grand, plus puissant que lui et il est venu s'abattre directement en plein cœur de Beatan-ihm et après… après… plus rien.

Je suis simplement morte.

 **\- Melina,** je perçois mon prénom de la même façon que si j'avais la tête sous l'eau, **Melina,** encore cet écho désagréable, **Melina,** c'est insupportable, **MELINA !**

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles avant de hurler. Je garde les yeux clos pour me protéger. Je n'arrive plus à savoir où je me trouver. Je remarque facilement que ma respiration est complètement chaotique, elle raisonne autour de moi avec anarchie. Je frissonne, mon corps tout entier est prit de spasmes, mes doigts tremblotent et un vacarme monstre me percute de plein fouet. Je perçois l'humidité sur mon visage mais je n'en comprends pas immédiatement le sens. Je pleure. Je suis en train de craquer. Je perds le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait depuis le départ de Scarlet. J'ai pourtant enfoui ses souvenirs le plus loin possible, je les ai enfermés dans une boite et j'ai fais en sorte de perdre la clef, mais voilà, toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps a forcée toutes mes barrières. Je suis maintenant la prisonnière de ma propre mémoire.

 **\- J'ai essayé de vous prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas,** les sons ne sont pas encore tout à fait intelligibles.

 **\- C'est peut-être trop pour elle ?** Je crois reconnaître la voix d'Anya.

 **\- Les filles,** cette fois c'est Lexa, **éloignez-vous !**

 **\- Le bébé,** panique Raven.

Je sombre de nouveau dans les Ténèbres. Un flottement dans lequel on est ni vivant, ni mort. C'est un état de lucidité étrange et je suis sûrement la seule à l'expérimenter. Ce qui me tire toujours de cet état de mi-conscience, mi-léthargie c'est inévitablement une douleur innommable. Parce que quoi que je fasse, la nature gagne toujours. Ma peau me brûle un peu près partout. Mon cœur bat trop vite, si vite que si je pouvais bouger, j'essayerai de me l'arracher moi-même. C'est tellement horrible que je pense pouvoir souhaiter éternellement que cette sensation disparaisse.

J'aurai juste souhaité qu'on me laisse mourir tranquillement. Mais espérer est une pure perte de temps.

Je suis comme une boule d'énergie pure, prête à imploser. J'essaye d'ouvrir les paupières mais ça ne sert à rien. Je me retrouve dans un monde semblable à l'espace, il n'y a ni lumière, ni bruit. En soit il n'y a que la douleur et le vide. J'aimerai me recroqueviller pour atténuer la douleur mais c'est peine perdu, je ne peux pas bouger.

Des picotements parsèment mon avant-bras gauche. Je hais cette sensation plus que tout. La cicatrice apparaît et disparaît de façon plus ou moins supportable mais au finale, elle finit toujours par marquer ma peau de nouveau. J'ai envie de hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'en suis pas encore capable.

Le mal progresse peu à peu dans tout mon corps. Les sensations se propagent partout. Du bout de mes orteils jusqu'en haut de mon crâne. Bientôt, ce sera bientôt fini. Je ressens de nouveau mon bras droit, j'arrive à crisper mes doigts. J'agrippe alors mon haut au niveau du col, je le tire le plus possible. C'est le premier vrai son que j'entends de nouveau, pas le plus agréable, celui d'un tissu qu'on déchire à main nue. Normalement c'est un bruit immonde qui nous fait grincer les dents mais pas pour moi, pas à cet instant. Parce que c'est le signe que c'est bientôt fini. Oui, bientôt.

Mes perceptions s'intensifient alors que j'ai l'impression qu'on étire ma peau dans tous les sens, comme un drap humide que l'on essore. Mais ma douleur ne fait que s'intensifier, encore et encore. Vraiment, je préférerai mourir que de revivre ça indéfiniment. Puis d'un seul coup, sans aucune raison, comme par magie, tout prend fin. Je hurle enfin. La vie m'habite à nouveau. Je n'arrive pas encore à reprendre une respiration normale. Je me tourne sur le côté ce qui me pousse à crier une nouvelle fois. Mes os sont comme de la poussière. Ils ne sont pas encore capables de me porter. J'abandonne pour le moment. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos. Mon regard s'arrête sur un attrape rêve garnis de pierres de toutes les couleurs : rouge, rose, jaune, orange, bleu, vert …

Vert comme ses yeux... les yeux de Scarlet. Finalement, endurer toute cette torture n'est peut-être pas si insurmontable. Pour elle, je revivrai cet enfer chaque jour s'il le fallait.

 **\- Melina,** une ombre m'empêche de contempler plus longtemps la pierre de jade, **tu es réveillée,** je perçois sans mal le soulagement, **nous étions…**

 **\- … mortifiés,** complète une autre voix.

 **\- Je crois que maintenant qu'elle ne hurle plus comme la belle-mère de Blanche Neige le jour de son mariage, nous pourrions peut-être savoir ce qui vient de se passer.**

 **\- Raven,** le reproche est clair et sans appelle.

J'étire mes bras pour tester leurs forces. J'ai du mal à les maintenir en l'air. Je vais avoir besoin de temps et de beaucoup. Je ne suis pas morte depuis trop longtemps. En fait, j'ai évité cette fatalité depuis que Scarlet a croisé mon chemin pour la deuxième fois.

C'est inévitable mon regard tombe sur mon avant-bras gauche. Bien-sûr, elle est revenue, comme à chaque fois. J'observe la cicatrice qui marque ma peau avec défit. Je déteste cette foutue marque.

Je me redresse et croise mes jambes en tailleur. Je sens que mon dos est encore fragile. Je remarque aussi que tout ce qui m'entoure est anormalement flou. Je tâtonne mon visage à la recherche de mes lunettes mais ne les trouve pas, je les cherche dans mes cheveux, elles n'y sont pas, je tente mes poches mais elles restent introuvables.

 **\- Tiens,** souffle une voix que je reconnais enfin en déposant la monture près de ma jambes gauche.

 **\- Merci Thomas,** je me racle la gorge après avoir prononcé ces deux mots, mes cordes vocales n'étaient pas prêtes, ça fait un mal de chien.

Je suis soulagée en remarquant que mes lunettes sont intactes. Je les glisse sur mon nez et me sens immédiatement rassurée alors que les formes se stabilisent enfin et que mon environnement arrête de danser à côté de moi. Je passe ma main gauche sur ma nuque et la masse un instant en fermant les yeux avant de prendre une forte inspiration. C'est lorsque mes cils se relèvent que je remarque que je ne porte pas les vêtements de la journée. Quelqu'un n'a tout de même pas été assez suicidaire pour me changer, enfin j'espère.

 **\- Melina,** je suis surprise de la douceur employée dans la voix d'Anya, **tu vas bien ?**

J'acquiesce ne voulant pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Thomas un peu plus tôt. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. J'ai revécu les mêmes sensations qu'à mon réveil. Je crois que je suis morte, encore une fois, sauf que je ne me souviens pas avoir été attaquée ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cet état.

A moins que… non, c'est ridicule !

 **\- C'est ton lien avec Scarlet,** reprend Clarke, **il a bien failli te tuer. Il n'est rien arrivé au bébé, du coup nous supposons que ce n'est pas le cas pour celle qui est dans le passé.**

 **\- Je… je n'ai pas réussi à les rejoindre,** poursuit Raven, **dès que nous avons compris que les Voyageurs étaient peut-être en danger, j'ai voulu m'y rendre mais je suis bloquée ici.**

 **\- Est-ce que ma fille va bien ?** Demande Bellamy avec tristesse.

 **\- Il n'est rien arrivé à Scarlet,** je parviens à prononcer avant de sentir de nouveau cette douleur vive dans les cordes vocales.

 **\- Dans ce cas, que s'est-il passé ?** Essaye de comprendre Lexa.

 **\- Je me souviens que tu as essayé d'empêcher Scar de partir avec les autres voyageurs. Tu sais quelque chose sur ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là avec le dieu de la Guerre,** comprend Anya.

 **\- Je suis arrivée à une conclusion moi aussi,** intervient Echo, **c'est certainement ce jour-là où tu as trahi ton père.**

 **\- Très bien, j'ai menti,** je fini par avouer, **je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé le jour du bannissement de Beatan-ihm.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant qu'ils ne partent ?** Me questionne Lexa avec colère.

 **\- Parce qu'ils étaient censés partir,** je m'énerve, **j'ai rencontré Scarlet dans le passé et c'est pour elle que je…**

 **\- Que tu quoi ?** M'encourage Anya toujours avec cette douceur étrange.

 **\- Il n'est rien arrivé à Scarlet dans le passé,** je m'acharne.

 **\- Ce qui est vrai pour elle, ne l'est pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Anya,** je souffle.

 **\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

 **\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Jamais.**

 **\- C'est toi,** souffle si bas Raven que je peine à l'entendre. **C'est toi… tu es…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris,** veut savoir Clarke.

 **\- C'est elle,** reprend-elle en me pointant du doigts.

Et merde…

 **\- Tu es celle qui est indispensable, la personne que ma mère a tuée.**

 **\- Pas indispensable,** je réponds mal à l'aise, **seulement imprévisible. Je n'aurai pas dû être là, sous aucun prétexte.**

 **\- Tu peux être plus précise… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par imprévisible ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le plus important Anya,** reprend Raven, **ma mère se sent toujours coupable pour ta mort alors que tu es bien vivante. Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas…**

 **\- Je vous préviens, si elle affirme ne pas être désolée, je la gifle !**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas la toucher Raven,** lui rappelle Clarke.

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas te tuer aussi bêtement,** répond Anya avec un air blasé.

 **\- Je ne suis pas vivante,** je hurle ce qui a le mérite de faire taire tout le monde, **je suis morte, très morte, définitivement morte, il n'y a plus rien de vivant chez moi.**

 **\- Tu parais pourtant bien vivante,** Lexa est la première à réagir.

 **\- Vraiment,** je souffle avec un rire amer, **essaye un peu d'écouter ce qui se passe ici,** je tapote ma poitrine au niveau de mon cœur, **il n'y a rien, rien du tout ! Même les vampires ont un cœur qui bat alors que se sont littéralement des morts-vivant, mais pas moi !**

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis complètement essoufflée à la fin de ma phrase. De toute ma vie, je ne me souviens pas avoir hurler sur qui que ce soit de la sorte. Je n'ai jamais été assez énervée pour partir en vrille de la sorte. Je secoue la tête avant de sauter du lit dans lequel je me trouve. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais à l'hôpital avant ce moment. Je défie toutes les personnes présentes du regard en le prévenant :

 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais parler de ça. Plus jamais !**

 **\- Peux-tu au moins nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Scarlet ?** Me supplie presque Bellamy.

 **\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire,** répond Anya toujours avec cette douceur qui continue de me surprendre, **c'est limpide. Je n'imaginais pas que votre lien était aussi fort.**

 **\- Il ne l'est pas,** je me bats encore contre l'idée farfelue que Scarlet puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi, **c'est à cause de la rose. Je suis un de ses pétales et… elle vivra chaque mort de ceux qui sont présents sur la rose comme si c'était _sa_ mort.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, comment son état a-t-il pu t'atteindre ?**

Je suis surprise que cette interrogation puisse venir de Raven. Je croyais qu'elle me détestait. Il y a encore cinq minutes, elle me hurlait dessus et subitement, elle paraît s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train d'arriver, un détail m'échappe et c'est tout sauf agréable.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** je finis par avouer en massant mes paupières.

Je décide que cette conversation est terminée et je me dirige vers la porte. Je refuse de rester une seule seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. J'ai une certaine tendance à préférer leur méfiance que leur compassion. Parce que si l'un m'est familié, l'autre me paraît beaucoup trop absurde. Je peux compter les personnes qui se sont un jour vraiment souciés de moi sur les doigts d'une seule main et je suis morte pour eux. Je ne cherche pas de nouvelle attache, c'est trop douloureux. J'ai la main sur la poignée et je suis à un mouvement de pouvoir m'enfuir quand Anya reprend :

 **\- J'ai bien écouté,** assure-t-elle, **ton cœur bat, peut-être au ralenti, mais il bat.**

Mes doigts glissent et tombent de la poignée. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je me demande à quel point elle a dû se concentrer pour le percevoir. Je ne me retourne pas, mais elle a dû comprendre qu'elle m'avait touchée puisqu'elle continue sur sa lancée :

 **\- Tu n'es pas morte, pas tout à fait.**

 **\- Et je ne suis pas tout à fait vivante non plus,** je prononce en franchissant finalement cette porte.

 **\- N'empêche que ton cœur bat,** s'acharne Anya, **toutes les 72 secondes !**

Elle a vraiment compté… depuis quand se concentre-t-elle dessus ? J'imagine que c'est un détail qui la perturbe plus que depuis à peine cinq minutes, sans quoi il serait impossible que son constat soit aussi précis. En même temps, il s'agit d'Anya. Plus observatrice et réfléchit qu'elle, tu meurs. Malgré la tentation, je ne me retourne pas. Je franchis le couloir le plus vite possible et encore une fois, je fuis. Je suis tellement habituée à le faire que c'est certainement la chose la plus naturelle et la plus facile pour moi. C'est avant tout une question de survie.

En sortant, je claque violemment la porte. Je penche la tête en arrière pour prendre une forte inspiration. Je clos mes paupières et envoie encore une fois toutes mes pensées vers Scarlet dans le passé. Les larmes dégringolent sans que je ne les contrôle alors que ses sentiments me percutent de plein fouet. Elle se débat, hurle, supplie et surtout elle souffre. Je me laisse tomber au sol, je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Je suis la cause de son malheur. Je savais que son voyage se finirait de cette manière, j'étais bien consciente qu'elle assisterait à mes derniers instants et que d'une certaine manière être spectatrice de mon dernier réel battement de cœur allait la détruire.

Détruire… cet instant à tout détruit. Je me suis sacrifiée pour finalement m'accoutumer d'un pouvoir encore plus dévastateur que mon père. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai perdu au change. Qui voudrait d'une telle malédiction ? Qui supporterait de ne plus pouvoir toucher personne, plus jamais ? C'est assez ironique quand j'y pense. Lorsque j'étais l'esclave des désirs de mon père j'ai tout fait pour ne pas devenir l'instrument de ses méfaits et aujourd'hui je suis devenue une arme mortelle incontrôlable. Je suis devenue tout ce que je déteste : une meurtrière.

Et même si je ne me contrôlais pas, j'ai assassiné un nombre incalculable de personnes par accident. Un nombre incalculable… je ne me suis pas torturée plus en essayant de compter mes victimes mais certains visages restent imprimés dans ma mémoire. Et s'il n'y a pas eu d'incident depuis plusieurs mois qui a provoqué ma rencontre avec Scarlet, avant ça je n'avais tué personne depuis 97 années.

J'ai de plus en plus peur. Je suis terrifiée, je dirai même horrifiée à l'idée d'ajouter un nom à ma liste. Un nom que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Un nom qui me hantera toute mon existence durant. Un nom qui me pousserait de nouveau à chercher un moyen d'en finir avec ma vie qui n'en est pas une. Un nom que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Scarlet.

J'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Thomas a raison, je tiens à elle. Je m'acharne sur le fait que je ne l'aime pas. C'est autre chose. Mais s'il devait lui arriver malheur par ma faute, de nouveau après qu'elle ait dû assister à mes derniers instants, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Le tout, c'est de savoir si je vais avoir assez de volonté pour la repousser encore et encore. Je suis pétrifiée à la simple idée que par un moment d'inattention, je puisse la toucher. J'en ai tellement envie que ça en est douloureux.

Je veux seulement… tout ce que je désire c'est un instant dans ses bras.

Seulement, comme à chaque fois, ce qui me tient à cœur est hors d'atteinte. Les larmes redoublent, ma respiration devient un vrai chantier et durant un court instant, comme toujours lorsque je perds le contrôle de mes émotions à propos de Scarlet, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. C'est douloureux. J'agrippe le tissus, la pression de mes doigts manque de déchirer mon haut. C'est pire que ce que je subis en revenant à la vie. C'est encore plus incontrôlable parce que dans c'est moment là, je suis incapable de me mentir sur l'importance de cette magnifique rousse aux yeux de jade.

Je hurle à en perdre mes cordes vocale avant de fracasser mon poing au sol, une onde de choc se propage autour de moi. Je me force à garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas devenir spectatrice de la désolation que je viens certainement de provoquer.

Mon cœur… il bat toutes les 72 secondes comme un horrible rappel d'où je viens, mais parfois il s'emballe, redevient plein de vie et j'ai bien conscience que ces moments, je les vole à Scarlet. Son cœur prend le relai, il bat pour moi. Et c'est pour ces instants dénués de sens que j'en trouve un à tout ce que j'ai pu vivre depuis que j'ai repris conscience dans cette grotte après avoir reçu de plein fouet le sort de Morgane.

Ma survie est un non-sens et pourtant c'est lors de ces moments où je perds le contrôle de mon cœur et que celui de Scarlet se charge de me garder en vie un peu plus longtemps, que je comprends.

Depuis le début, ma vie lui est dédiée.

Je ne vis que pour elle.

C'est ma vie pour la sienne.

Parce qu'elle est Éleusis.

J'étais persuadée que ce serait un endroit. Un lieu où je retrouverai la paix comme pour Perséphone dans le conte. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait échapper à Hadès, à la mort elle-même, durant un court laps de temps elle était libre. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre objectif que de me libérer de mon père et d'atteindre Éleusis. Je me fichais du fait que tout ceci ne puisse être qu'une illusion, le désir d'une enfant. Je voulais fuir et Éleusis était mon seul refuge, qu'importe qu'il soit illusoire. Pourtant pendant de courtes minutes qui me semblent encore insensés à ce jour, je me suis enfin sentie vivante, heureuse et en paix. Ce sont ces instants qui ont été arrachés au temps lui-même, ceux où Éleusis est devenu une réalité, à la seconde même où mes yeux se sont posés sur Scarlet. Je l'ai rencontrée et ma vie a prit tout son sens. Si j'existais, c'était pour elle, cette jeune fille très étrange avec des habits bizarres et un langage disons peu approprié.

Depuis le début c'était elle, pas Éleusis.

Fuir… je devrais continuer à fuir. J'ai des millions d'endroits où me rendre. Je sais que je dois partir. Il le faut. Je dois la protéger, l'éloigner le plus loin possible du danger que _je_ représente. Mais il n'y a rien a faire, je n'y arrive pas. Quoi que je fasse, je reviens toujours vers elle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois bien avouer que plus le temps passe, plus elle m'est indispensable.

Je me relève, les paupières toujours closent, un liquide chaud et visqueux s'écoulant entre mes doigts. Le son répétitif de mon sang qui s'écrase au sol me pousse à faire un premier pas et encore un autre. Plus je m'éloigne, moins je sens ce poids terrible sur mes épaules. Le clapotis me poursuit et je souris, le sang et la douleur sont bien la preuve qu'une part de moi est toujours en vie.

Je reste.

J'ai conscience que c'est certainement la pire idée que je puisse avoir, seulement pour la première fois de ma vie je décide de prendre une décision égoïste. Je restes parce que j'ai besoin de la présence de Scarlet. Je reste parce que je me sens enfin heureuse. Je reste parce que mon cœur bat. Je reste parce que j'arrive à sourire avec sincérité. Je reste… simplement parce que j'aime ce que je suis en train de devenir.

Et surtout, il faudrait que je sois complètement folle pour partir maintenant que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'ai enfin l'opportunité de vivre, _vraiment_ vivre. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher, encore moins en sachant Éleusis à ma portée.

Je reste pour Éleusis.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier POV consacré à Melina ? Vous pensiez qu'elle se torturait à ce point ? Vous êtes heureux de son choix final ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG**


	46. Chapitre 45 : Convictions

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Donc, le temps est brisé, les voyageurs sont toujours dans le passé pendant que la meute Triku et celle d'Anya essaye de se relever après la terrible attaque d'Octavia. Les nouveaux personnages vont-ils être important et apporter une aide quelconque ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 3 : Première à mourir**

 **Right or wrong, what's done is done** _Bien ou mal, ce qui est fait est fait_

 **It's only moments that you borrow** _Ce ne sont que des moments empruntés_

 **But the thoughts will linger on** _Mais les souvenirs demeureront_

 **Eagles – Try and love again**

 **Chapitre 45 : Convictions**

Elle aurait aimé que tout ceci ne soit pas réel. Elle aurait aimée…

Seulement la réalité à ses propres règles.

* * *

J'observe Scarlet sans oser prendre la parole. Les flammes de notre feu se reflètent d'une étrange manière au milieu de ses cheveux et de ses iris. J'entends les autres discuter et rire, inconscients de ce qui c'est véritablement déroulé le jour du bannissement du Dieu de la Guerre. Je suis la seule à avoir vu ce qui est arrivé à _Little One_. Je suis donc la seule à comprendre son mutisme que même Thomas n'arrive pas à briser.

Voilà cinq jours que Scarlet n'a pas dit un seul mot.

Elle pleure, beaucoup. Je l'entends la nuit parfois je me lève pour essayer de la calmer. Je ne parviens jamais à le faire. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, elle peine à retenir ses larmes. Je les distingue sans le moindre mal au bord de ses yeux.

Son regard est tellement vide.

Je revis ce qui a mis Scarlet dans cet état, même-moi j'ai été terriblement mal à l'aise pour ne pas dire horrifiée. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que Melina était du genre à se sacrifier. Je n'ai pas pu regarder toute la scène, j'ai été obligé de détourner le regard. Il y avait trop de sang. Les coups qu'elle recevait sans broncher me donnait la nausée. _Baetan-ihm_ s'est acharné sur elle pour qu'elle lâche prise de la pire des manières. Le pire c'est quand elle a refusé de s'éloigner après les supplications de Morgane pour qu'elle s'écarte du danger. J'ai vu le sort fondre sur elle. Melina n'a pas sourcillé.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai dû retenir Scarlet.

C'était affreux, inimaginable. Elle hurlait tellement. Sa main droite était tendue vers Melina alors qu'elle se débattait pour me faire lâcher prise. Elle pleurait à m'en fendre le cœur. J'ai senti son loup immerger en même temps que son dragon alors que sa magie implosait. J'ai été obligé d'user de mes pouvoirs pour la maintenir avec moi. Elle m'a blessé de façon inintentionnelle. D'ailleurs, mon bras droit est toujours atrocement douloureux.

Je n'avais jamais vu Scarlet perdre le contrôle.

 **\- Madi,** je sursaute quand Thomas s'installe à côté de moi, **ton dîné,** il me tend un bout de viande d'un animal qu'Aiden a tué un peu plus tôt en chassant.

 **\- Non merci.**

 **\- Il faut que tu manges.**

 **\- Hors de question que j'avale _ça_.**

 **\- Madi… s'il te plaît. C'est déjà difficile de voir Scar être aussi mal. Je ne vais pas le supporter si toi aussi tu refuses de te nourrir.**

 **\- Je suis végétarienne.**

 **\- C'est faux.**

 **\- Je suis végétarienne quand j'ai vu l'animal mort que je suis censée avaler dans la gueule d'un loup vingt minutes plus tôt,** je grimace.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui est arrivé,** demande-t-il en mordant dans la viande avec appétit, **je n'ai jamais vu Scar dans cet état et pourtant… elle a connu des situations impossibles.**

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne serai pas quoi lui dire, ni comment. Je ne suis même pas certaine de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai déjà assisté à la mort par ricochet de Scarlet de l'un de ses pétales mais là… c'était différent, beaucoup plus violent. Et très franchement, je ne pense pas que c'est simplement parce que cette mort était plus brutale. Il y a autre chose. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Il existe un lien différent et plus puissant avec Melina qu'avec les autres pétales de _Little One._

Je me lève brusquement ce qui fait aussitôt réagir Thomas. Il m'empoigne fermement le poignet. Je plisse le nez pour contrôler mon mécanisme de défense qui d'instinct collerait un poing dans la figure à celui ou celle qui cherche à me retenir. Mais là c'est différent, c'est mon frère. Je me retourne donc lentement vers lui. Je suis immédiatement choquée en découvrant la torpeur qui l'habite. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander ce qui l'effraie. Il ne parvient pas à assimiler que Scarlet et moi puissions agir aussi bizarrement. Nous ne sommes pas distantes, pas avec lui.

Mais depuis ce que j'ai vu, les choses sont différentes. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

 **\- Je vais essayer de lui parler.**

 **\- À Scar ? Toi ?**

 **\- Je suis la seule qui n'ai pas essayé. Mais à part Bastian mais,** je le pointe du doigts, **il ferait bien de garder ses distances.**

 **\- Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ton ton,** s'agace-t-il aussitôt.

 **\- Si tu t'approches de _Little One,_ je te piétine en me transformant en quelque chose de monumentalement gros, grand et lourd.**

 **\- Il va falloir que la vendetta de Scarlet à mon égard s'arrête.**

 **\- Elle ne fait que commencer,** je le préviens en lui tournant le dos.

 **\- Madi,** Thomas tire de nouveau sur mon bras, **je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Scar et toi, vous ne vous êtes jamais très bien entendues.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous êtes tous mis dans la tête que je la détestais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun ressentiment envers elle. Jamais.**

Je fais lâcher prise à mon frère et m'avance lentement vers Scarlet. Pendant une seconde, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour gérer les situations de crise. J'ai plus tendance à les fuir. D'ailleurs, c'est assez inconcevable comme comportement quand on a été élevée par Lexa et Clarke. Elles sont plus du genre à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, du moins c'est ce que je ressens la plupart du temps quand elles doivent affronter une menace. Je suis plus du genre à faire de dos rond.

Mais qui peut m'en vouloir avec mon passé ?

Mon passé… il est la raison de tous ces regards noirs que j'ai accordé à Scarlet. Je serai incapable de dire laquelle de nous deux a dû affronter la pire épreuve. J'ai conscience que nos parcours sont très différents et pourtant, elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui a au moins souffert autant que moi. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle raison on nous traitait aussi différemment. Anya a accordé à _Little One_ une indépendance et une liberté quasi infinie alors que Clarke et Lexa m'ont surprotégées, par moment presque étouffées.

J'étais jalouse de sa liberté.

Jalouse… je crois que d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours envié Scarlet. Pas de façon malsaine, du moins je ne crois pas. Mais cette façon qu'elle a de s'accepter, toutes les parts d'elle-même, jusqu'à la plus profonde de ses cicatrices. C'est vraiment très enviable. J'avais constamment la sensation de me morfondre dans mon coin quand je la voyais rire et s'amuser. Scarlet a toujours été comme irradié par la vie alors que je me sentais morte à l'intérieur. Je ne me suis jamais reconnue en elle. Je désirais plus que tout au monde être comme elle.

Et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'en vérité elle faisait simplement mieux semblant que moi.

Je m'assoie juste en face d'elle. Je ne m'offusque pas le moins du monde quand elle ne fait pas un geste vers moi. Son regard est toujours perdu dans le vide. Je n'ai même pas commencé à lui parler que je sais déjà qu'elle n'est pas prête à se sortir de son mutisme. Alors, je me contente de me saisir de ses mains doucement et sans le moindre mouvement brusque. C'est avec une grande surprise que je vois ses yeux dévier de ce voile invisible qui emprisonnait son regard pour les poser sur moi.

Je lui souris, penche la tête sur le côté avant de murmurer pour que personne d'autre ne m'entende :

 **\- Tu n'es pas seule.**

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Du moins aucune qui ne soit verbale mais ses larmes lui échappent avant qu'un sanglot incontrôlable ne se fasse entendre. Elle fond dans mes bras, me serre tellement fort que je peine à respirer pourtant je lui rends son étreinte sans la moindre hésitation. Je caresse lentement ses cheveux comme j'ai vu Anya le faire un bon milliard de fois.

Je suis soulagée, elle parvient enfin à extérioriser son ressentie même si ce n'est pas encore avec des mots.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai compris,** je souffle. **Alors, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être que quelqu'un te pose la question. Je me lance. J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas balancer mon petit corps d'enfant à l'autre bout de la forêt,** j'arrête de glisser mes doigts dans ses boucles rousse, **est-ce que,** je me racle la gorge avant de m'agripper à son sweat, **es-tu amoureuse de Melina ?**

Je l'entends avoir comme un hoquet de surprise. Un silence inquiétant subsiste entre nous. Pendant de longues secondes qui semblent s'étirer à l'infinie, je crois avoir fait une terrible erreur. Et puis, sans prévenir ses sanglots redoublent alors que ses bras me serrent encore plus. Je grimace légèrement sous la pression avant de la sentir acquiescer d'un geste de la tête. À ce moment-là, je ressens une forme de soulagement très étrange.

Je pensais que je serais comme atterrée par la nouvelle.

J'ai dû m'habituer à l'idée. J'y réfléchis depuis un certain temps et je suppose que d'une certaine façon, cette optique est devenue normal. Je me sens sourire. Je suppose qu'un jour, elles feront un très beau couple toutes les deux. Et puis, la réalité me frappe comme un violent poing dans l'estomac quand le contre coup de la nature même de Melina s'impose de nouveau. Elle ne peut toucher personne, Scalet incluse. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour la rousse.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si à notre retour, je réalise que Melina fait souffrir _Little One_?

Pour commencer, je ne vais pas en parler à Thomas. Jamais. Du moins pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu une véritable conversation avec Scar puis avec Melina. Il faut que je sache si cette dernière a aussi des sentiments pour celle que nous protégeons tous. Avant que je ne la vois de mes yeux se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'elle aimait, j'aurai douté qu'une faucheuse puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments.

Mais maintenant… j'ai peur. Peur que Melina puisse tellement aimer Scarlet qu'elle puisse renoncer à elle pour ne pas lui faire de mal, du moins physiquement.

 ** _\- Little One_** , je souffle.

 **\- Elle est morte,** sa voix est noyée de larmes, étouffer, partiellement inaudible et quasi incompréhensible.

 **\- Non,** c'est à mon tour de la serrer un peu plus fort, **non. Tu m'entends, elle n'est pas morte. Elle est vivante, dans notre temps. Elle nous,** je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, **correction : elle t'attend.**

 **\- Elle est morte,** prononce-t-elle de nouveau difficilement, **je l'ai sentie.**

 **\- Scar, j'ai vérifié trois douzaines de fois, ta rose est toujours complète. Personne n'est mort. _Personne_.**

 **\- Je _suis_ morte.**

Je grimace avant de la forcer à me relâcher. J'ai un mal fou à me détacher de son étreinte. Je sens mes propres yeux se remplir de larmes. De nouveau, mes souvenirs me ramènent à ce moment précis où Scarlet hurlait, pleurait, se débattait pour pouvoir atteindre Melina. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état. Je prends doucement son visage entre mes mains, j'encre mon regard dans le sien et j'attends de trouver une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux si étranges d'un vert nacré de rouge. Je sens mes mains trembler alors que je commence à pleurer.

Regarde-moi, par pitié, regarde-moi.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je murmure si bas que je peine à entendre ma propre voix. **Je suis désolée que tu ais été obligé d'assister à ce… à… je suis désolée.**

 **\- Elle m'avait prévenue,** ses pleurs redoubles, **Melina me l'avait dit…**

 **\- Qu'elle allait mou… euh… se sacrifier ?**

 **\- Non, que je n'allais pas aimer ce que je verrai dans le passé.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je répète en embrassant son front.

 **\- Madi,** la voix inquiète de Thomas me fait essuyer rapidement mes larmes, **Scar,** souffle-t-il, **vous êtes prêtes à nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Non,** je réponds pour nous deux.

 **\- Mais enfin…**

 **\- N'insiste pas Thomas,** je reprends avec plus de convictions.

Mon frère fronce des sourcils, il meurt d'envie de répliquer pourtant il ne le fait pas. Je me relève et je sens Scarlet se mettre comme en apnée. Je suis surprise par sa réaction. Je n'y suis pas habituée. Mon regard reste donc ancré sur elle, je me fais hésitante à me tourner vers Thomas. J'ai un mal fou à concevoir qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de moi.

Nous n'avons jamais été proches, à mon plus grand damne.

Est-ce que cette épreuve nous aurait rapprochée ? Avoir été avec elle alors qu'elle vivait un des pires moments de sa vie aurait-il été le déclencheur pour qu'un lien se crée entre nous ? Sommes-nous devenues amies ?

Ce serait inespéré.

 **\- Scar,** Thomas s'accroupit prenant ma place en face de _Little One_ , **tu peux me parler.**

Son regard effrayé, de nouveau noyé de larmes, vient se poser sur moi et se fait suppliant. Scarlet s'est toujours trouvée en sécurité avec Thomas. Il est aussi sûrement son frère qu'il est le mien. Il est son protecteur, son confident et son mentor.

Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

 **\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler,** j'essaye.

 **\- Pourquoi elle t'a parlé à toi alors ?**

 **\- Thomas…**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vous ne me parlez pas ? Nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres, pas entre nous.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que _je_ te dis tout ?**

 **\- Evidemment !**

Thomas écarquille les yeux à la fin de son exclamation comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Je remarque immédiatement son malaise. Je sais exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son loup à prit le dessus. C'est tout aussi inhabituel que le mutisme de Scar. Il doit vraiment être perturbé, plus que ce que je ne pensais. Il ne se laisse jamais contrôler par l'animal qui sommeil en lui. Il met un point d'honneur à faire de son humanité sa priorité. Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne mais je sais qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de se perdre dans les besoins bestiaux de la bête qui vit dans son corps.

Il a peur d'être comme Octavia Blake.

 **\- Thomas,** je reprends doucement, **laisse-lui du temps.**

 **\- Nous sommes venus pour savoir ce qui est arrivé le jour du bannissement du Dieu de la Guerre et nous n'avons rien vu, contrairement à vous deux, vous devez nous parler,** insiste-t-il.

 **\- Même si je le voulais,** ma trachée semble se resserrer alors que l'air vient à me manquer, **je n'aurai pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai vu c'était… c'était,** je secoue la tête pour tenter de retenir mes larmes alors que je revois Melina retenir _Baetan-ihm_ malgré la violence de ses attaques, sa faiblesse et les supplications de Morgane, **ce n'est pas,** les larmes m'échappent quand mes souvenirs me ramènent à l'accomplissement du sort, aux hurlements de la sorcière, au regard calme et résigné de la faucheuse, à ses derniers mots quand finalement la magie a fondu sur elle pour anéantir le Dieu, **je ne pourrai pas décrire cette… _boucherie_ ,** je ne trouve pas d'autres mots plus adaptés, **je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi… Thomas, ce bannissement, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous nous étions imaginé. C'était… l'accomplissement même de la destruction. Je pensais que plus rien ne pourrait plus me ravager de la sorte pas après ce que j'ai vécu et tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qui m'est arrivé à quel point c'était horrible et,** je m'humecte les lèvres, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à parler, **sanglant. Mais Scar et moi avons assisté à une _exécution_. Et tu sais quoi, _Baetan-ihm_ n'était pas du tout d'accord avec sa mise à mort. Il, **je me sens trembler comme une feuille, je sens Scarlet glisser sa main dans la mienne pour me soutenir, **il a _massacré_ tout le monde. Je… c'était un véritable bain de sang. Une _hécatombe_ , voilà à quoi nous avons assister.**

 **\- Mais à la fin,** cette fois c'est Bastian qui intervient, **le sort de Morgane l'a arrêté et tout ce que nous voulons savoir c'est : comment.**

 **\- Bastian,** le réprimande immédiatement Thomas, Aiden et Jamie d'une même voix.

Je me tourne légèrement vers Scarlet. Son regard est de nouveau perdu derrière ce voile invisible. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir où il l'emmène. Comme moi un peu plus tôt, elle revit les derniers instants de Melina. Si j'ai décrit les ravages du Dieu de la Guerre avant son intervention, je suis bien incapable de détailler ce qu'il lui a fait subir. En grande partie parce que je n'ai pas pu regarder. C'était bien trop violent, cruel et inhumain.

Comment qui que ce soit peut subir un tel traitement et s'accrocher aussi longtemps ?

 _Baetan-ihm_ était en train de se déchaîner quand elle est arrivée. Il semait la mort et la destruction avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Les souffles de vie s'échappaient à une vitesse folle. J'apercevais le Dieu de la Mort, le père de Melina rirait aux éclats un peu plus loin alors qu'il se délectait de cette violence et de se festin de roi. Il se nourrissait de toute ces morts prématurées. Je crois que personne n'a vraiment vu arriver sa fille, personne sauf Morgane et Scarlet qui s'est accrochée à mon bras avec une force inimaginable.

C'est quand son père a cessé de rire comme un véritable aliéner que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème.

La tuerie s'est comme apaisée pendant une longue, très longue, seconde et durant ce court laps de temps j'avais la sensation de détailler un simple tableau dans une galerie d'art. Et puis, j'ai suivi le regard de Scarlet et je l'ai vue : Melina. Elle était très différente de celle que je connais. Elle semblait, je ne sais pas, plus normal et moins écorchée. Quoi que ce mot soit très mal choisi puisqu'alors qu'elle venait seulement d'arriver, elle était déjà blessée. _Baetan-ihm_ s'est tourné vers elle, en la voyant quelque chose d'incroyable c'est passé. Son visage s'est adouci, il s'est placé face à elle d'une telle façon que j'ai pensé qu'il voulait la protéger de la vue du massacre qu'il avait provoqué jusque-là.

Et puis, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une façade.

Le Dieu de la Guerre, cet être malfaisant, abjecte qui faisait couler le sang sans la moindre émotion une seconde auparavant ne voulait pas que Melina puisse voir cet anéantissement. Il cherchait à la protéger. D'une voix essoufflée, mais avec une douceur inimaginable, il lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Le regard de la faucheuse balayait les alentours ne se laissant pas arrêter par la barrière peu efficace du corps en face d'elle. L'absence de réponse de cette dernière sembla inquiéter le monstre et il s'avança. Il fut arrêté aussitôt par la manifestation de la mort aux pieds de Melina. Personnellement, j'avais déjà vu une telle déflagration de la mort se propager autour de la faucheuse, mais j'ai rapidement compris que pour tous les autres, c'était une première.

"Je veux vivre" ont été ses premiers mots.

Puis, elle s'est avancée vers lui avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas. Chacun des ses pas faisait naître la mort dans un périmètre démesurément grand, nous atteignant parfois Scarlet et moi alors que nous étions pourtant hors d'atteinte de son champs habituel. L'herbe jaunissait, se recroquevillait sur elle-même avant de tomber, laissant une terre humide et vierge avant que celle-ci s'assèche jusqu'à se craqueler créant des fissures aussi grandes que ma main. Les insectes essayaient d'en sortir aussi vite que possible mais ils étaient foudroyés avant même qu'ils ne puissent atteindre la couche de la terre qui devenait poussière. Quelques oiseaux tombèrent du ciel, s'écrasant dans cette cendre dépouillé de toute vie. J'ai dû retirer ma main de l'arbre contre lequel je m'appuyais pour éviter que le mal qui l'empoisonnait ne m'atteigne. J'ai commencé à reculer en tirant Scarlet avec moi. Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que cette désolation meurtrière ne se propageait pas autour de la rousse.

"Tu te souviens de cette histoire que tu me contais quand j'étais enfant ?" a-t-elle demandée alors qu'elle était si près de lui que leurs pieds se touchaient presque.

 **\- Madi,** Thomas saisit mes épaules, me secoue un peu pour me ramener à l'instant présent. **Madi,** je serre un peu plus la main de Scarlet dans la mienne.

 **\- Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas vu _ça_ , tu ne l'aurais pas supporté.**

 **\- Thomas,** souffle Jamie en glissant sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à s'éloigner, **laisse Madi respirer.**

 **\- Je ne l'aurai pas supporté ?** Demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle. **J'en ai déjà vu plus que je ne pensais le supporter,** poursuit-il les dents serrées, **je peux en supporter plus. Pour ma famille,** souligne-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Thomas,** Jamie encadre doucement son visage, **tu ne peux pas protéger Madi et Scar de tout et de tous le monde. Nous en avons déjà parlé.**

 **\- Mais elles ont déjà vécu beaucoup trop d'horreur !**

 **\- C'est justement pour cette raison,** je reprends la gorge nouée, **que c'est peut-être mieux que nous soyons les seules à avoir vu ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Mais _tu_ refuses de nous en parler, **insiste Aiden.

 **\- Tu voudrais me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé _ce jour-là_ , **j'attaque.

 **\- Non,** il blanchit à vue d'œil et je suis désolée de m'en être prit à lui de cette façon, **je… je…**

 **\- Pardon,** je me frotte le front en fermant les yeux me plongeant de nouveau dans les souvenirs de cet affrontement entre Melina et _Baetan-ihm_ , **je ne le pensais pas. Je suis désolée Aiden. Je ne peux pas comparer ce qu'il vient d'arriver à ce que tu as vécu. C'était un mécanisme de défense.**

 **\- C'est rien Mad's, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ce que tu avais vu t'avais perturbé. J'ai tendance à oublier,** son regard brisé passe sur moi puis sur Scarlet, **que vous n'êtes encore que des _enfants_.**

 **\- Hey,** je m'offusque aussitôt.

 **\- Toutes les deux,** continue-t-il, **vous avez vécu plus que la plupart d'entre nous ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer dans nos pires cauchemars mais Scar n'a pas encore 17 ans et tu as tout juste 18 ans. Vous êtes des _enfants_. Des _gamines_ blessées et anéanties qui ont vu et survécu à bien plus que ce qu'elles auraient dû et pourtant vous êtes fortes. Je… c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que ce que vous avez vu était au-delà du supportable, même… pour vous.**

 **\- Mais enfin,** s'agace Bastian, **elles doivent nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé !**

Un cri sourd s'échappe de la gorge de Scarlet alors qu'elle bondit sur ses deux pieds pour se ruer sur lui. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à la retenir qu'elle abat déjà son poing sur son visage de nouveau recouvert par son masque. Il s'étale de tout son long au sol et la rousse continue de s'acharner sur lui. Thomas et Aiden accourt pour les séparer mais elle se débarrasse d'eux avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle est de nouveau habitée par cette rage, celle qui l'a envahie quand elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver Melina, celle qui m'a broyé le bras, celle qui a fait révéler ses trois identités d'une façon effrayante.

 **\- Tu,** son poing droit s'abat, **n'étais,** elle hurle alors que le gauche prend le relai, **pas,** elle arme de nouveau son bras mais l'arrête alors qu'elle conclut, **là. Toi,** sa rose se met à briller d'une façon aveuglante, je suis obligée de placer ma main en travers de mes yeux pour supporter cette luminosité, **et ton foutue masque, vous n'étiez pas là,** je jurerais entendre Melina. **Elle t'a suppliée,** Scar s'éloigne laissant le corps meurtri de Bastian derrière elle, **elle est venue te voir,** elle s'éloigne sans se lever, s'appuyant sur ses paumes, **un,** elle lève son indexe, **elle ne t'a demandé qu'un service,** Bastian retire son masque, tousse, crache du sange et nous révèle à quel point il est défiguré par l'attaque de _Little One,_ **une seule fois,** s'acharne-t-elle.

 **\- Scarlet,** je m'avance prudemment jusqu'à elle.

Elle se tourne vivement vers moi et je m'arrête net. Dans ses yeux je vois danser son loup, son dragon, sa magie… mais pas seulement. Je déglutis difficilement en découvrant les multiples couleurs pastelles qui composent les iris de Melina dans le futur, entrer dans un tango fou avec les trois autres entités qui vivent dans le corps de Scarlet.  
L'intensité de lumière qui provient de son épaule diminue et quand elle finit par vaciller, je crois deviner ces mêmes couleurs arc-en-ciel qui s'évadent parfois des mains de la faucheuse. Son regard me détaille avec la même précision et vivacité d'un scalpel entre les doigts d'un chirurgien. Elle me voit au-delà de ce que je voudrais. Je le sens, elle me dissèque pour mieux saisir ce que je suis au plus profond des moi-même, distinguant des parts de mon identité que je suis la seule à connaître.

Puis la vie s'enfuit de nouveau, ses iris se mélangent, coulent, s'effacent avant que l'émeraude nacrée de magenta se stabilise de nouveau.

 **\- Il savait,** dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. **Elle t'a suppliée,** reprend-elle avec véhémence vers Bastian qui continue de cracher du sang, **elle t'a suppliée,** elle éclate en sanglot, **et tu oses dire que c'est _elle_ qui a gâché _ta_ vie.**

Melina… elle parle de Melina.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** sourit Bastian provocateur en essuyant ses lèvres maculant un peu plus son visage de sang.

 **\- Scar,** murmure Thomas pour l'apaiser en s'avançant difficilement à cause de la douleur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : "il savait" ?** Je demande avec une colère que je peine à contenir.

 **\- Madi,** cette fois c'est Aiden qui intervient, **calme-toi. Nous ne pouvons pas vous gérer toutes les deux si vous pétez un câble.**

 **\- Nous devrions ralentir,** suggère Jamie, **et apaiser tout _ça_** , elle fait un grand geste de sa main droite, **quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Oui,** la soutien Thomas alors que sa main n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bras de Scarlet, **tout en douceur,** souffle-t-il, **je suis là,** il saisit son épaule et la rage envahit de nouveau le regard de la rousse.

 **\- Thomas,** j'explose en accourant, j'arrive à temps pour l'éloigner, je l'entends tomber et je ferme les yeux pour encaisser la violence qui va déferler sur moi, mais rien ne vient.

J'ouvre un œil hésitant avant de le refermer aussitôt en découvrant les amas de magie s'accumuler autour de Scar. Je presse un peu plus les paupières en adressant une prière silencieuse pour supporter ce qui va fondre sur moi. Mais encore une fois, rien ne vient. Alors, non sans une grimace je laisse mes cils se relever. Je suis aussitôt abasourdie par la quantité de magie qui l'entoure. J'ignorais même qu'elle en possédait autant.

La magie fourmille autour de Scarlet, bourdonnant des murmures incompréhensibles dans une langue qui m'est inconnue et pour une polymorphe c'est le summum des l'incohérence. La manifestation forme une tempête écarlate l'avalant presque tout entière. Par moment, elle semble vouloir m'atteindre, d'instinct je recule mais si le pouvoir qui est livré à lui-même me frôle, il ne m'attaque jamais.

Mon regard tombe sur Thomas qui n'est plus seul, Jamie l'a rejoint et le protège difficilement des attaques incontrôlées de Scalet.

C'est à ce moment précis que je comprends que je ne suis pas dans le bouclier de protection de Jamie. Je suis au beau milieu de la magie tumultueuse et incontrôlée de la rousse. J'observe un peu plus ce qui m'entoure pour voir qu'Aiden s'est protégé en s'éloignant le plus possible, tirant certainement derrière lui Bastian qui continue de gémir de douleur à ses pieds.

Pourquoi la magie ne s'en prend-elle pas à moi ?

 **- _Little One_ …**

Un cri déchirant, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui qu'elle poussait quand elle essayait de se détacher de moi pour atteindre Melina avant le sort de Morgane, fait vibrer ses cordes vocales alors qu'elle s'effondre. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. J'ai un mal fou à supporter la voir souffrir de la sorte. Elle est à genoux, agrippe son corps, se balance d'avant en arrière et pleure tellement que mes propres larmes s'échappent à nouveau.

Je dois faire quelque chose.

J'avance prudemment d'un premier pas. Je me raidie. J'observe avec méfiance les manifestations de magie et je fais un autre pas. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de la toucher. Cette vague meurtrière qui a habité son regard quand Thomas n'a fait que l'effleurer me hante encore. Scarlet n'est plus elle-même, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Elle est prisonnière de sa douleur et de sa peine. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de réaction. Il y a longtemps… mon regard dévie malgré moi vers Aiden. Non, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas même certaine que ce soit comparable. Je me baisse toujours avec une grande précaution et lentement, je m'assoie en face d'elle.

Scarlet redresse la tête, ses iris de nouveau perdus entre son loup, son dragon, sa magie et son lien aussi étrange soit-il avec Melina.

 **- _Little One_** , je souffle de nouveau.

 **\- Je ne la sens pas,** sanglote-t-elle avant d'une nouvelle fois et à ma plus grande surprise me prendre dans ses bras, **elle n'est nulle part,** elle me sert bien trop fort, **elle n'existe pas _ici_.**

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas… _comment_ , **je secoue la tête, **je ne sais pas comment elle a survécu mais elle l'a fait.**

 **\- Bastian n'a rien fait pour l'aider !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse,** je demande doucement. **Il était avec les autres. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- Il sait,** s'acharne-t-elle, **il refuse seulement d'assumer sa responsabilité !**

 **\- Okay,** je me faufile comme une anguille pour m'extraire de son étreinte, **je comprends que tu puisses être en colère contre lui, crois-moi je le suis aussi mais il faut que tu arrête _ça,_** j'agite les mains pour lui montrer la magie qui continue de tout balayer sur son passage, **tu vas finir par blesser Thomas,** je conclue en jetant un rapide regard vers mon frère, Jamie peine à maintenir son bouclier.

 **\- C'est trop dur,** elle agrippe son sweat de sa main droite et le serre au niveau de son cœur avec une telle force que je doute que le tissus tienne le coup, **je l'ai toujours sentie, toujours, là,** elle frappe sa poitrine, **elle était ici depuis le début,** ses larmes redoublent, **depuis le début.**

 **\- J'ai du mal à comprendre,** j'avoue à demi-mot.

Scarlet me regarde d'un air si abattu que je regrette mon honnêteté. Ses paupières s'abaissent, la magie se rapatrie vers elle. J'entends une exclamation de soulagement échapper à Jamie alors que son bouclier lâche. Pourtant, je reste sur mes gardes. Ce n'est pas fini, je serai naïve de le croire. Scar est encore trop instable. Thomas murmure pour que je m'éloigne, son intonation est marquée par la peur. Il n'avait encore jamais été effrayé par la rousse.

Je me retourne vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, pas tant que _Little One_ sera à ce point hors d'atteinte.

C'est alors que sa magie fait quelque chose d'étrange ou du moins d'encore plus anormal. Elle prend des formes humanoïdes, créer un paysage. Je reconnais sans le moindre mal Melina, bien qu'elle soit bien plus jeune. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Elle observe à demi-caché derrière un arbre un garçon que je crois reconnaître comme étant Bastian. Il discute avec un homme plus âgé qui lui ressemble traits pour traits, c'est certainement son père. Il lève son indexe vers lui et hurle sur son fils. Je ne perçois pas les sons et pourtant, je me sens mal à l'aise mais pas par rapport au jeune Bastian, mais plutôt à Melina qui détourne le regard avant d'appliquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, de fermer les yeux et de s'asseoir contre l'arbre qui la cachait jusque-là.

Vivre, sa voix me surprend, vivre, respirer, continuer à vivre, énumère-t-elle.

 **\- Arrête ça !**

Bastian hurle mais la magie continue de nous montrer le passé, _leur passé_ à tous les deux. Le jeune garçon observe son père partir avant de frapper avec violence dans une pierre d'un coup de pierre. Il tourne en rond avant de retourner vers ce qui ressemble à un atelier puis il se retourne. Il s'arrête pour fixer l'arbre derrière lequel est caché Melina qui continue de murmurer les mêmes mots.

"Melaina, l'appel-t-il, tu es là ?"

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, il observe avec plus d'insistance, se penche sur le côté. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il la voit. Un sourire étrange se forme sur ses lèvres. Il hoche les épaules et fait volte-face, l'ignorant alors qu'elle est clairement en train de souffrir. Je le vois s'éloigner impuissante. J'ai envie d'hurler. Je le vois entrer dans l'atelier et claquer la porte. Le bruit fait sursauter Melina, elle ouvre les yeux, se relève et regarde avec impuissance la porte. Elle s'avance mais s'arrête une fois la main sur la poignée.

"J'ai besoin de toi", murmure-t-elle.

La porte reste fermée. Elle attend, longtemps. Bastian ne revient pas. Le soleil commence à se coucher dans le dos de Melina. Elle attend encore. La lune se lève alors elle abandonne. Elle se retourne avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrit. Son visage disparaît au milieu des ténèbres. Des bras d'Obscurité, l'enserrent, l'étouffant presque. J'ai envie de l'aider, je crois que je hurle ce qui me surprend mais évidemment mon intervention ne change rien c'est un souvenir. Son père apparaît, il rit. Le même rire que j'ai pu entendre il y a quelques jours. Il me glace le sang.

"Pauvre enfant", s'amuse-t-il.

Et il la frappe avec une telle force que la petite Melina s'envole avant de s'écraser peut-être cinq ou six mètres plus loin. Elle ne fait même pas semblant de se relever. Il la saisit par les cheveux. Elle le regarde avec défi. Il rit d'autant plus.

"Nous nous revoyons demain Melaina", sourit-il, "ta boucle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce que j'attends de toi."

Et il l'égorge. Je hurle, horrifiée. Je m'avance lentement de peur de faire disparaître l'apparition. Contre toute attente, c'est Scarlet qui me retient. Le Dieu de la mort se penche sur Melina, il lui fait quelque chose qui répare son corps mais je sens qu'elle est morte. Il la prend dans ses bras sans que son sourire ne le quitte en assurant qu'elle finira par lui donner ce qu'il attend d'elle, comme toutes les autres. Alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus saisi par l'atrocité de ce souvenir, je vois Bastian ouvrir la porte, le père de Melina se retourne son corps gisant dans ses bras et le petit garçon répond à son sourire.

"A demain", prononce-t-il à l'attention du Dieu.

 **\- Il l'aimait,** je hurle à l'attention de Bastian, **tu as osé nous assurer que le père de Melina l'aimait ?**

 **\- Il l'aimait,** il sourit ce con, **ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes incapables de le voir que ce n'était pas le cas.**

Les images s'accélèrent, elles passent à une vitesse folle, nous montrant encore et encore les mêmes scènes : Melina venant voir Bastian, Bastian l'ignorant, le père de Melina qui la tuant et tout recommence encore, encore et encore. Parfois d'autres souvenirs apparaissent, des plus heureux. L'insouciance de Melina me touche, elle vit comme une enfant encore émerveillée par le monde. Elle sourit et rit beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que la course du soleil commence sa descente alors elle rejoint Bastian chez lui, il lui claque la porte au nez, son père arrive à nuit tombante, rit, s'amuse avec elle, la torture parfois avant de l'assassiner.

Et puis alors qu'elle a peut-être 15 ans, je la vois s'assoir au bord d'un lit d'hôpital.

Il n'y a plus aucune vie dans ses yeux. Ses sourires ont disparus. Elle observe un jeune garçon, il souffre, se tortille dans son lit gémit. Melina vient toucher sa gorge, il n'y a aucune trace de ses morts et pourtant je suppose qu'une sorte de douleurs physique à dû s'y incruster. Elle pleure. Le garçon ouvre les yeux. Il la regarde avec une envie de vivre folle. Au milieu de l'écarlate de la magie de Scarlet, la palette pastel se dessine dans les iris de Melina. Elle secoue tristement la tête de droite à gauche en murmurant des excuses à peine audibles.

Melina vient embrasser son front et juste avec ce geste d'une tendresse infini, elle emporte avec elle la vie du garçon, l'arrachant à des douleurs qui aurait pu encore le faire agoniser pendant des jours.

Ce jour-là, elle n'a pas rejoint Bastian. Melina se balade sur une plage, les pieds encore chaussés dans l'eau, le regard vide. Elle marche sans vie, sans but, complètement anéantie. Elle pleure pour la vie qu'elle a prise. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi humaine qu'à cet instant. Le soleil se couche, la lune se lève, la nuit l'englobe et son père ne vient pas. Elle se touche la gorge et ses larmes ravagent encore plus son visage. Un cri pesant survient, il vient du ciel. Je suis en même temps que Melina la trajectoire pour découvrir un homme ailé tomber des cieux. Alors qu'il franchit une barrière invisible ses hurlements deviennent encore plus insoutenable. Il bat de ses ailes brisées pour retourner à sa place, au sein des Cieux mais il finit par s'effondrer sur la plage à quelque pas de la faucheuse qui le regarde sans la moindre vie dans les yeux alors qu'il continue de s'égosiller pour faire passer toute cette souffrance.

 _Misik'ilik'ili_ venait d'être banni des Cieux par les Dieux de la Mort et de la Guerre parce que refusant de se perdre comme eux dans les ténèbres.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit le fait que Melina est succombée à son père après des années de souffrances qui ait provoqué la chute du Dieu du Chao, que ce soit une _enfant_ qui ait provoqué la perdition de notre monde dans les ténèbres. Depuis le début, ce n'était pas seulement le Dieu de le Guerre mais aussi celui de la Mort. _Misik'ilik'ili_ était le seul à pouvoir tenir tête aux autres Dieux des ténèbres. Il était le seul à ne pas succomber à sa propre nature et maintenant qu'il était banni sur Terre, les ailes brisées et affaibli, il ne pouvait plus empêcher le mal de se propager sur le monde.

C'était le commencement de notre fin.

 **\- Scarlet,** j'entends une supplication dans ma voix, **arrête.**

Je ne veux pas en voir plus. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Je vois les choses s'accélérer à nouveau. Je vois apparaître Jeda et Morgane. Je comprends qu'avec Misaël, elles deviennent la raison de vivre de Melina. Ils sont les derniers vestiges de son humanité. Mais cette compassion et cet altruisme que je pouvais deviner chez la faucheuse quand elle était enfant, s'efface de plus en plus, jusqu'à complètement disparaître, Melina se consume, s'oublie en prenant toujours plus de vies pour ne plus souffrir de la main de son père. Étrangement, quand elle semble sur le point de s'abandonner complètement aux ténèbres _Baetan-ihm_ apparaît. Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire. Il la prend dans ses bras protecteurs et embrasse son front. Et ce geste lui rend un peu de vitalité.

"Tu te souviens de cette histoire que je te contais quand tu étais enfant", reprenait-il dans un murmure.

Tout reprend un rythme alarmant, mon regard a du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il voit. Il y a trop d'images différentes qui défilent à la seconde. Pourtant, je comprends que quelque chose change à nouveau. Melina ne tue plus, les punitions reprennent mais cette fois ses sœurs participent à ses tourments. Sur bien des points, elles sont pires que leurs géniteurs. Je remarque aussi qu'elle ne va plus voir Bastian. Après un moment, elle sort des Enfers alors qu'elle est mourante pour se rendre sur Hélys, c'est Morgane qui la soigne. Je ne sais pas ce qui est dit entre elles mais pour la première fois, je vois un véritable sourire étirer les lèvres de Melina.

Ce même sourire en coin qu'elle peut avoir quand elle est proche de Scarlet.

Les souvenirs continuent de se succéder comme un film en accéléré. Melina subit les sévices de son père et ses sœurs sans broncher. Elle n'essaye même plus de leurs échapper et quand ils ont fini de jouer avec elle, c'est toujours chez Morgane qu'elle se réfugie. Je vois naître l'histoire d'amour entre la sorcière et Misaël à travers les yeux de la faucheuse. Je remarque que Melina se forge comme une armure qu'elle porte toujours aujourd'hui. Ce calme qu'elle affiche en tout temps, c'est simplement une façade pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

Et sans que je m'y attende, les souvenirs m'emmène à un moment que je préférais oublier, celui où Melina arrive en plein milieu du carnage du Dieu de la Guerre.

Quand tout s'arrête après que j'ai vécu pour la deuxième fois la mort de Melina, je sens que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'effondre. Cette fois… cette fois, j'ai trouvé assez de courage. Je n'ai pas détourné les yeux une seule fois. C'était pire, bien pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je me tourne vers Bastian. Il est tout aussi bouche bée que nous. Avant de rejoindre Morgane et les autres, elle a dû s'enfuir des Enfers, se battre contre toutes ses sœurs et elle est allée le chercher.

Melina a supplié Bastian pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Sans grande surprise, il a refusé.

Aiden s'éloigne de Bastian. Je comprends, j'ai la sensation que respirer le même air que lui pourrait me rendre malade. Je sursaute quand l'atmosphère autour de nous retrouve une couleur normale et que toute la magie de Scarlet retrouve son corps. À son tour, elle s'effondre. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, tremble et pleure. Je me glisse jusqu'à elle pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je me sens tellement mal après tout ce que j'ai vu alors je n'ose imaginer dans quel état Scar doit être en ce moment.

Le seul moyen de mesurer combien vous aimez une personne, c'est de le perdre.

 **\- Je suis désolée _Little One_** , je sanglote, **tellement désolée.**

 **\- Je ne la sens plus,** répète-t-elle, **elle est nulle part.**

 **\- Nous allons la retrouver, dans le futur. C'est une promesse.**

 **\- Si elle est toujours là,** répond avec arrogance Bastian, **vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Melina ne reste…**

La fin de sa phrase meurt sur ses lèvres alors que le poing de Thomas s'écrase avec violence sur son nez. Mon frère le retient par le col avant de hurler :

 **\- Ferme-là ! Je jure que si tu oses encore ouvrir ta grande bouche, je te tue !**

 **\- Thomas,** essaye de le tempérer Aiden.

 **\- Tu n'as pas compris après tout ça,** s'égosille-t-il. **Je devrai le tuer !**

 **\- Si,** je me redresse en caressant les cheveux de Scar, **Melina a réussi à ne pas le tuer durant toutes ces années alors que ça aurait été aussi facile que de claquer des doigts pour elle, je crois que tu peux te retenir.**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas vu la même chose,** me demande-t-il en relâchant violemment Bastian, se retournant me révélant ses larmes. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous soyons à ce point trompés sur _eux_.**

 **\- Nous avons mal écouté nos mères,** je souris tristement, **il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.**

 **\- Attendez,** la voix de Jamie tremble, **est-ce que… Melina est morte ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** s'agace Bastian, **elle a trouvé un moyen de lui échapper et elle va réapparaître comme par magie dans 112 ans.**

 **\- 112 ans,** je répète d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Et à cause d'elle, j'ai tout perdu.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter juste une seconde d'être aussi nombriliste,** le fustige Jamie. **Melina vient de… mourir devant nous.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien de plus que de la poudre aux yeux,** balaye-t-il, **du grand Melina, toujours en train de se plaindre sans voir ce que son entourage et ceux qui l'aiment font pour elle.**

 **\- Tu ne l'aimes pas,** je hurle en me redressant, **tu te sers d'elle.**

 **\- Il n'y a personne au monde qui la connaisse mieux que moi,** il sourit, le même genre de sourire que pouvait avoir le père de Melina. **Elle est à _moi_ , **son regard dévie vers Scarlet avec un air triomphant.

 **\- Melina n'est pas _ta chose_** , la colère sourde qui souligne l'intonation de Scar me fait frissonner, **et elle _est_ morte. Je l'ai sentie.**

 **\- Et comment ? Tu as entendu son cœur s'arrêter,** un rire sans joie lui échappe, **elle peut arrêter son cœur comme bon lui semble, elle _est_ la mort.**

 **\- Je l'ai sentie,** insiste-t-elle avec un calme qui me fait froid dans le dos.

 **\- Attends,** souffle Thomas qui commence à comprendre.

 **\- Tu veux dire que,** Jamie s'arrête incertaine.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?** S'inquiète Aiden.

Parce que Scarlet est amoureuse de Melina mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à en parler, ce que je peux comprendre. Je me tourne vers elle. Je lui souris, lui faisant savoir que je garderai pour moi ses sentiments. Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête avant s'avancer pour de nouveau glisser sa main dans la mienne. J'observe nos mains jointes incertaine. Son comportement est vraiment changeant, elle n'a jamais agi de la sorte avec moi avant aujourd'hui.

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin créer un véritable lien avec Scarlet, je regrette seulement que ce soit un drame qui nous ait rapproché.

 **\- Je n'avais pas envie,** elle hésite, **de le croire. Melina et moi, nous sommes tellement différentes. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne qui ne soit pas de _la famille_ avant.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que tu insistais pour qu'elle en fasse partie,** je souris.

 **\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler,** insiste Thomas, **_m'en_ parler.**

 **\- Tu ne me l'as pas dit quand tu as rencontré Jamie,** réplique-t-elle immédiatement.

 **\- Oh,** je m'amuse, **un point pour _Little One_!**

 **\- Je,** commence-t-il en cherchant du soutien du côté de Jamie, **ce n'est pas du tout pareil !**

 **\- En quoi exactement ?** Je ris.

 **\- Une empreinte c'est personnel,** marmonne-t-il.

 **\- Parce que le lien qu'entretient Scar avec les pétales de sa rose, ce n'est pas personnel peut-être ?**

 **\- C'est bon,** soupire-t-il, **j'ai compris.**

 **\- Merci Madi,** sourit _Little One_.

Un calme plein et inhabituel m'envahit. Je me sens sourire avec une légèreté qui ne me ressemble pas. Avant de voir Bastian s'avancer vers nous, d'instinct, je me place devant Scarlet pour la protéger. Il me toise avec un regard hautain, sûr de lui, avant de me demander sèchement de dégager. Je reste sur ma position. Il essaye de m'évincer en me saisissant l'épaule. Je ne réagis pas, en serrant la mâchoire. Il use de sa force pour me faire bouger mais il ne parvient pas à ses fins. Je penche la tête sur le côté et le fixe comme s'il était une toute petite souri et moi, un gros chat.

Je préférais quand il avait peur de tout.

 **\- Retire tout de suite ta main.**

 **\- J'aimerai lui parler seul à seul.**

 **\- Je ne préfère pas, non.**

 **\- Elle croit mieux connaître Melina que moi, je vais lui apprendre qui elle est _vraiment_!**

 **- _Je_ crois mieux connaître Melina que _toi_ , **je lui tiens tête. **Tu crois avoir souffert à cause d'elle, laisse-moi rire, _tu_ ne connais rien de la souffrance.**

 **\- Je t'ai demandé de t'écarter !**

 **\- Et moi,** je reste calme, je m'étonne moi-même, **de retirer ta main,** je la saisis avec un sourire et je m'avance vers lui entrant dans son espace personnelle, **t'es tu demandé une seule fois ce qu'aurait été ta vie, si une seule fois tu l'avais aidé.**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui, je suis un shaman et crois-moi je fais toujours en sorte que ça se finisse bien pour _moi_.**

 **\- Hum-hum… et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit là, ton instinct de shaman ?**

Bastian fronce les sourcils avant de reculer, incertain. J'ai compris il y a longtemps que son masque lui permettait de contrôler ou plutôt d'empêcher ses visions. Il est donc logique qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué qu'il ne peut pas me _voir_. Quand j'avais 12 ans, après… après… après ce qu'il m'est arrivée, j'ai longuement discuté avec Monty pour mieux comprendre pour quelle raison, ils avaient mis autant de temps à me retrouver. Il m'a alors expliqué que si les polymorphes comme moi étaient à ce point craint c'était parce qu'aucune autre créature ne pouvait les contrôler ou les comprendre. Je me souviens aussi de la fois où Lexa a complètement paniqué quand j'avais quatre ou cinq ans, nous étions sorties en famille, tous les quatre, le jour de la fête national et elle m'a perdu de vue. Elle a été incapable de me retrouver avec ses sens de loup et les ténèbres de Clarke ont été tout aussi inefficaces.

Je suis _invisible_.

Regarder dans les yeux d'un shaman alors qu'il invoque des visions, c'est comme de regarder un écran de télévision à travers un miroir. Les images se fige dans les iris de Bastian avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et qu'il me détaille avec horreur. Je souris. C'est bien ce que je disais, je le préférais en couard et il vient de redevenir ce pleutre inutile et fade. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cet excès de confiance en lui depuis que nous sommes dans le passé mais je viens d'inverser la tendance et j'adore ça.

Echec et mat !

 **\- C'est impossible,** souffle-t-il.

 **\- Melina n'est pas la seule que tu ne connais pas aussi bien que tu le pensais.**

 **\- C'est impossible,** répète-t-il.

 **\- Maintenant, tu devrais peut-être remettre ton masque et de nouveau te noyer dans cette peur qui te définit.**

Son visage tuméfié est marqué par le mépris. Il s'avance de nouveau vers moi, menaçant, aussitôt Thomas et Bastian lui font barrière alors que la magie de Jamie fait vaciller l'air. Sa lèvre supérieure tressaute. Il me fusille du regard avant de faire volte-face pour récupérer son masque. Il sert les poings, ses yeux m'assassinent de nouveau avant qu'il ne nous cache son visage par ce masque d'un noir immaculé.

J'ai gagné cette bataille mais c'est loin d'être fini.

 **\- Bon,** reprend doucement Jamie, **nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé le jour du bannissement, comment et pourquoi _Baetan-ihm_ s'est lié à Lyssa. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous.**

 **\- J'ai une dernière chose à faire,** nous annonce Scarlet en me lâchant la main.

Nous la regardons s'éloigner sans rien dire en essayant de comprendre. Elle disparaît de notre vue. Les deux lycanthropes s'apprêtent à lui courir après, je les retiens. Je suis tout aussi inquiète qu'eux mais j'ai confiance en Scar. Mes yeux ne quittent pas le point derrière lequel elle a disparu.

J'arrête de respirer quand je sens sa magie.

Aiden et Thomas s'agitent de plus en plus et je serais folle d'inquiétude si je ne voyais pas Jamie sourire discrètement. J'imagine que quoi qu'est en train de faire la rousse, c'est quelque chose de bien. Le pouvoir de Scarlet s'estompe et après quelques minutes d'attente, elle réapparaît avec un vrai sourire qui étire ses lèvres.

Quoi qu'elle ait fait, elle est heureuse pour la première fois en cinq jours alors je n'ai rien à redire.

Après les préparatifs de Jamie, nous rentrons. J'ai hâte de retrouver Hélys. Je déteste quitter l'île. Je vais de nouveau me sentir en sécurité. Je vais pouvoir discuter avec mes mères, même si elles ne savent pas encore qu'elles le sont. Je rentre chez moi.

Et plus important, encore, je vais tenir ma promesse et prouver à _Little One_ que Melina est en un seul morceau, à l'attendre.

Et si pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'y est pas, gare à ses fesses !

Je la retrouverai où qu'elle soit parce qu'elle le veuille ou non, _maintenant_ elle fait partie de la _famille_.

Notre famille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plû ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier POV consacré à Madi ? Le passé a révélé bien des choses et il n'a pas fini de vous faire vivre quelques retournements. J'ai laissé quelques indices pour la suite des événements… les avez-vous trouvés ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG**


	47. Chapitre 46 : Humaniser

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **ACTUALITÉ :** **Suite à l'annonce mardi soir du gouvernement, mon entreprise est dans l'obligation fermer ses portes pour une durée indéterminée. Jusque-là, nous étions « indispensables » pour les tractations des élections mais comme tout est repousser et que je ne peux pas embarquer une machine de 3,4 tonnes en télétravail me voilà en chômage partielle.**

 **Je suis moi-même, une personne à risque donc je ne suis pas des plus sereine, vis-à-vis des jours, semaines, voire mois à venir. Evidemment, j'encourage tout le monde en France et autre pays à suivre les recommandations de son gouvernement pour ralentir la propagation du virus. Après… notre Président français nous incite à lire et à inventer de nouvelles solidarités. Un petit avantage à cette situation, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Et, je vous rappelle et assure que je suis ouverte pour toute communication virtuelle, si vous êtes seuls, restez ouverts au monde.**

 **Je ne proposerai pas une publication quotidienne de NMRP, je ne suis pas folle, je sais que même avec plus de temps, je n'arriverai jamais à tenir le rythme. Mais je vais pouvoir accélérer certain projets annexe et essayer de vous les proposer au plus tôt. Je rappelle que je travaille sur plusieurs fanfiction et OS avec divers ship, le Clexa avec « Les amis ne s'embrasse pas sous la neige », le Swanqueen avec « When I See You Tomorrow » (4 chapitres d'écris), le Supercorp avec « Your lies, my lies, one truth » (5 chapitres d'écris) et le ThunderGrace avec un OS.**

 **Je suis à fond sur When I See You Tomorrow en ce moment mais est-ce qu'il a un projet qui vous emballe plus qu'un autre ? Des idées de projets ou de ship ? Comme toujours, je reste ouverte à toute communication.**

 **Bon courage à tous, et surtout au personnel médical/hospitalier, aux forces de l'ordre, pompiers, personnel logistique indispensable, commerçant et à tous ceux et celles que j'oublie qui se mettent en danger pour maintenir le pays à flot : force, santé, honneur et cookies à vous !**

 **Prenez soins de vous !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Nous allons laisser un peu les voyageurs et revenir sur Hélis voir comment la situation évolue pour Anya, Raven, Lexa et Clarke maintenant que le temps est brisé.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire chaque chapitre de cette fiction pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Ne me regarde pas_**

 **Partie n° 3 : Première à mourir**

 **I was there, but I was always leaving** _J'étais là, mais je partais toujours_

 **I was living, but I was never breathing** _Je vivais, mais je ne respirais jamais_

 **The more I stray, the less I fear** _Plus je m'éloigne, moins j'avais peur_

 **And the more I reach, the more I fade away** _Et plus j'y arrive, plus je disparais_

 **Imagine Dragons – Rise Up**

 **Chapitre 46 : Humaniser**

J'aimerai vous parler de ses rêves. J'aimerai vous parler de ce qui a brisé son cœur en milles morceaux, jusqu'à le réduire en cendre. J'aimerai vous parler de ce qui la passionne, l'anime, la fait sourire et rire. J'aimerai vous parler de ce qui a pu la faire pleurer. J'aimerai vous parler de tous ces petits détails qui font d'elle un être unique.

Mais alors, vous comprendrez à quel point je l'adore et je voudrais garder tout cet amour pour moi un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Je suis essoufflée après avoir couru au moins une bonne heure. Je ralentis et m'arrête devant une barrière qui délimite une des falaises vertigineuses d'Hélys. J'appuie mes deux mains sur le bois en essayant de réguler ma respiration alors que la musique jaillit un peu trop fort dans mes oreilles. Je souris en m'étirant avant que mon regard soit attiré par une autre personne aussi matinale que moi qui marche le long de la mer agitée.

Je suis son avancée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie dans le sable. Mes doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur le bois. J'inspire profondément en me rappelant ma promesse. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre sur la musique. J'essaye d'enfouir cette inquiétude monstre et cet instinct de protection qui grandit un peu plus chaque jour. J'expire en ouvrant lentement mes paupières et je découvre, qu'elle s'est allongée. Elle tend les mains vers le ciel, bouge ses doigts et des flux lumineux apparaissent créant des multitudes d'arc-en-ciel.

Je souris un peu malgré moi, elle contrôle de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs. Jamais elle ne se serait permis ce genre d'exercice il y a encore quelques semaines. Je le constate un peu plus chaque jour, mais Melina est en constante évolution. Pourtant si ses capacités semblent désormais sous contrôle, la jeune femme continue de se renfermer. Elle ne parle presque plus, n'intervenant que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Elle est constamment perdue dans ses pensées.

Je sais que, même si elle affirme le contraire, elle continue de chercher les autres voyageurs du temps. Elle ne trouvera pas la paix tant qu'ils ne seront pas rentrés.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement après toutes les révélations qu'elle nous a faites, elle ressent à leurs égard un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Elle reste persuadée qu'elle aurait pu faire plus. Les derniers mois m'ont prouvé que j'avais raison, Melina est beaucoup trop gentille pour ce monde. Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de _l'utiliser_ comme nous le faisons.

J'aimerai trouver un moyen de la sauvegarder du danger. Qu'elle puisse être en sécurité et même, pourquoi pas, heureuse. Ce monde lui en a déjà beaucoup trop fait bavé. Elle a le droit à l'accalmie.

Alors que tous mes sens, hormis l'ouïe qui est hors-service à cause de la musique crachée par le casque sur mes oreilles, sont tous focalisés sur Melina, je sens Raven arriver dans mon dos. Je souris avant même qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Ma belle sorcière se glisse dans mon dos, serre doucement ses bras sur mon abdomen et embrasse mon cou. Je ferme les yeux en venant placer mes mains sur les siennes. Les lèvres de Raven continuent de parcourir la peau qu'elles peuvent atteindre avant qu'elle ne dépose son menton sur mon épaule. Je viens retirer mon casque en m'appuyant un peu plus contre elle.

 **\- Je t'ai réveillé ?** Je demande doucement.

 **\- Non,** m'assure-t-elle, **mais j'aurai préféré te trouver à mon réveille.**

 **\- Désolée, j'avais besoin d'évacuer ce surplus d'énergie.**

 **\- Hum,** je l'entends sourire, **les loups,** elle embrasse de nouveau ma joue. **Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui,** soupire-t-elle. **J'aimerai rester avec toi.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas ça,** je me plains. **Tu sais que je déteste te regarder partir.**

 **\- Je sais. Tu t'es contentée de l'observer ou tu es allée lui parler aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je sais,** je bougonne. **Je dois arrêter d'autant m'inquiéter pour Melina.**

 **\- Pffff,** soupire Raven, **les loups,** s'amuse-t-elle de nouveau, **et leur foutu instinct de protection**. **Je n'arrive jamais à savoir comment elle va. Et toi ?**

 **\- Pareil, c'est pour cette raison que je suis à ce point inquiète. Comment elle est… dehors ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores… tu ne la laisserais plus sortir et nous avons besoin d'elle. Ses pouvoirs sont vraiment un plus.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'autant de temps se soit écoulé.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ma nature mais je commence à croire qu'ils ne vont pas revenir.**

 **\- Anya,** souffle-t-elle à nouveau, **non. Regarde-moi.**

Raven dessert doucement ses bras et m'incite à me retourner. Sans la moindre hésitation, ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage. Je me perds dans ses yeux. Je me sens infiniment mieux. Je souris quand sa magie parcourir ma peau, elle étincelle entre les doigts de Raven et mon visage. Par moment, je la sens même s'éloigner un peu plus de son hôte comme pour s'assurer que je vais bien.

La première fois que les pouvoirs de ma belle sorcière se sont échappés de son corps pour parcourir le mien de cette façon, je me suis inquiétée. Raven m'a alors expliquée que notre lien avait des répercussions toutes aussi uniques que ce dernier. Et si parfois, _mon loup_ a besoin de vérifier en personne qu'elle se porte bien, il en est de même pour sa magie.

 **\- Ils vont revenir,** assure-t-elle avec une détermination qui me fait frissonner.

 **\- Ça fait plus de huit mois,** je réponds en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Ils vont revenir,** insiste-t-elle. **Et tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire toi-même, s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Scar, tu l'aurais senti. Tout comme Melina.**

 **\- Son mutisme ne me rassure pas,** je reprends en retrouvant le regard de Raven. **Elle est de plus en plus silencieuse. Elle passe parfois des jours sans nous parler. Elle s'entraîne, part avec vous, revient blessée, se soigne et recommence,** je fais tourner mon indexe à plusieurs reprises, **c'est une boucle infernale. Et pourquoi, c'est toujours _elle_ qui revient blessée ?**

 **\- Tu ne te poses pas la bonne question Anya,** je l'entends sourire.

 **\- Je me pose toujours les bonnes questions,** je grogne.

 **\- Pas cette fois,** elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres me faisant oublier tout le reste, il n'y a plus que Raven et moi, tout ce qui nous entourent disparaît, **la bonne question,** reprend-elle à bout de souffle en appuyant son front contre le mien, **c'est : pourquoi Clarke et moi revenons toujours indemnes ?**

Subitement, j'ai une révélation. J'écarquille les yeux au possible et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'éloigne assez de Raven pour m'extraire de ses bras. J'observe Melina derrière son épaule avec plus de mille questions qui se forment dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelque chose d'aussi important ait pu m'échapper.

 **\- Anya,** soupire Raven en glissant sa main dans la mienne, **ne t'éloigne pas trop, pas aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop,** me demande-t-elle à nouveau avec un peu plus de fragilité.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas,** à mon tour je saisis sa main libre, **mais ce que tu viens de dire c'est…**

 **\- Lexa et toi, vous lui avez demandé de veiller sur nous et c'est exactement ce que Melina fait, même si parfois c'est de manière complètement inconsciente. Je te jure, par moment, je me demande si elle a un instinct de survie.**

 **\- Quoi,** je hurle, **parce que tu te mets assez en danger pour que tu la penses dépourvu d'instinct de survie ? Tu n'y vas plus, c'est fini !**

 **\- Non,** elle rit, **pas moi. Je suis une sorcière de sang, les seules fois où elle est intervenue pour moi c'est quand je me perdais dans la magie.**

 **\- Mais c'est pire !**

 **\- Anya… tu te rends compte que si j'avais cette conversation avec Lexa, des têtes tomberaient.**

 **\- Attends… Clarke est inconsciente ?**

 **\- Je n'utiliserai pas ce mot,** grimace-t-elle, **plus… déterminée ?**

 **\- C'est une question ?**

 **\- Okay disons que je suis plus que rassurée de ne pas être la seule à veiller sur elle.**

 **\- Par toutes les lunes,** je me frotte les paupière, lasse, **s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Clarke…**

 **\- Il ne lui arrivera rien. Il n'arrivera rien à personne. Nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Melina avec peut-être un peu trop de conviction mais je crois que c'est simplement dans sa nature,** sourit Raven. **Plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus je me rends compte que je l'aime bien et je comprends ce qui a pu _charmer_ ma mère.**

 **\- Je devrai être jalouse ?** Je demande joueuse.

 **\- Qui sait ?**

 **\- Tu n'as aucune chance,** je lui assure.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- De un, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir,** je viens embrasser ses lèvres, **et de deux, son cœur est déjà pris.**

 **\- Pourtant, elle s'acharne à dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Scarlet,** Raven rit. **Non mais sérieusement à qui elle essaye de faire croire ça ?**

 **\- Rae,** je souffle.

Raven reprend tout son sérieux, fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de me détailler d'une manière bien différente. Sa magie s'échappe de nouveau de ses mains. J'entends son cœur manquer quelques battements avant qu'elle me demande précautionneusement :

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je relâche sans mouvement brusque sa main droite pour venir perdre mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je les laisse glisser dans ses mèches noires en souriant.

 **\- Anya, tu m'inquiètes.**

 **\- Ose me dire,** je reprends en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, **qu'au début, tu n'as pas essayé de faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre que tu ne m'aimais pas, à moi la première.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, je suis une sorcière de sang, tu es… _toi_ et, **elle se mord un peu trop sa lèvre inférieure à mon goût, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse mal, **j'avais déjà eu une empreinte.**

 **\- Peut-être que la situation de Melina n'est pas si… différente de la tienne. Sans oublier,** je viens caresser la paume de la main de Raven de mes ongles, jusqu'à appuyer mes doigts contre les siens, **que Melina ne peut toucher personne. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressentie quand tu refusais de me toucher, c'était dévastateur. J'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis avec beaucoup de temps mais tu arrives à imaginer,** je m'éloigne rompant tout contacte, **ne pas me toucher, jamais.**

 **\- Anya,** se plaint-elle aussitôt.

 **\- Scarlet est un loup, elle a besoin de contacte et Melina ne pourra pas le lui offrir.**

 **\- Mais c'est aussi un dragon et une sorcière. Elles trouveront un moyen.**

 **\- Si j'avais la même capacité de tuer que Melina, je te repousserai.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je t'aime Raven, bien plus qu'il ne m'est possible de te le dire mais si un seul moment d'égarement pouvait t'être fatale, je préfèrerais te savoir loin mais en vie.**

 **\- C'est complètement stupide !**

 **\- Les gens comme Melina et moi, c'est de cette manière que nous pensons : d'abord les autres ensuite seulement _nous_.**

 **\- Anya, ne parles pas comme ça. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je suis sortie de ce cercle vicieux,** je reviens vers elle, **je peux te l'assurer,** j'encadre ses joues de mes mains, **mais je comprends Melina parce que pendant très longtemps, j'ai été comme elle : seule, apeurée par ce que je suis, beaucoup trop puissante et mes secrets avaient des secrets. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je m'inquiète autant pour Melina. Je me reconnais en elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente…** je m'arrête ne trouvant pas de mots pour décrire ce mal-être qui m'a habité pendant si longtemps. **Je veux la protéger, d'elle-même.**

 **\- Je comprends. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis plus que tu fais passer tout le monde avant toi, c'est quelque chose d'effrayant.**

 **\- Oh,** je viens mordiller ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir mon sourire, **mais j'apprends à être égoïste.**

 **\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi faux sortir de ta bouche.**

 **\- Pourtant, j'ai obtenu la seule chose qui un jour ait eu de l'importance pour moi.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est,** elle roule des yeux, **un sandwich à la guimauve et au caramel avec des petits nounours à la gélatine dessus au petit déjeuner ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** j'explose de rire. **_Toi_** , je viens l'embrasser, **idiote ! Je t'ai obtenue, _toi_ , _ma femme_.**

C'est autour de Raven de m'embrasser, peut-être avec un peu trop d'entrain puisque nos dents s'entrechoquent. Je souris quand elle se penche vers moi pour accentuer le baiser. Je perds mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je recule légèrement pour mieux contenir son assaut alors que sa langue vient retrouver la mienne. Alors qu'un bal endiablé commence, la barrière vient me soutenir se calant dans mon dos. Pendant un court laps de temps, je perds mon souffle et ma belle sorcière prend l'avantage de cet échange, le contrôlant entièrement. _Il_ grogne et proteste à ce constat mais personnellement, je trouve cela particulièrement grisant.

Je me perds entièrement dans ce baiser qui me consume et comme bien souvent, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Raven Reyes, ne me laisse jamais croire que je peux contrôler la situation lorsque nous sommes toutes les deux et sa magie s'en mêle. Les filaments de son pouvoir se propagent de nouveau hors de son corps, pour participer à cet échange, m'électrisant encore plus. Je voudrais croire que je serai capable de l'arrêter à tout moment mais la vérité c'est qu'à cet instant, elle pourrait faire de moi absolument tout ce qu'elle veut.

C'est assez étrange, j'ai passé ma vie à absolument tout contrôler. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir encore plus. Et là, je me complais dans une relation où mon cœur, mon âme et ma vie toute entière est entre les mains d'une autre personne. Si elle le voulait, Raven pourrait me briser. C'est une chance qu'elle soit tout aussi dépendante que moi, amoureuse au même titre et sincèrement déterminée à me protéger contre le monde entier si c'est nécessaire.

 **\- Par tous les enfers,** proteste une voix familière, **prenez une chambre, c'est très gênant !**

Je me sépare à regret de Raven qui soupire en laissant tomber son front sur mon épaule. Je pince mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en observant derrière elle Clarke qui continue de grommeler dans son coin. J'embrasse doucement les cheveux de Raven avant de l'éloigner de mes bras, tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Bonjour Clarke.**

 **\- Ouais,** elle fait un geste vague de la main en évitant de nous regarder, **salut. Lexa vous cherche,** nous explique-t-elle. **Elle est sur les nerfs, _encore_ , **grimace-t-elle.

 **\- Voyez-vous ça,** un rire moqueur m'échappe.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Anya !**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Clarke,** soupire Raven, **Lexa est intenable en ce moment.**

 **\- Hum-hum…**

 **\- Anya,** s'offusquent-elles d'une même voix.

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Je lui ai déjà parlé.**

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe,** explose la blonde. **Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la calmer ! Et par moment, c'est à peine si elle me laisse approcher ! Elle rumine toute seule dans son coin et ça n'aide personne,** poursuit-elle alors que sa voix augmente d'une octave. **Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète de ce qui peut se passer _dehors_ mais elle est dans cet état tout le temps, pas seulement quand je me mets " _en danger sans la moindre considération pour elle"_ , ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse, hein ? Si je sors, ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur. Je déteste ça : être loin d'elle, alors qu'elle est dans cet état déplorable c'est insupportable mais si je le fais c'est pour la meute ! De toute façon, **reprend-elle à bout de souffle et plus calmement, **être loin d'elle tout court ne me plaît pas.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu parles à nouveau à Lexa,** souffle Raven à mon oreille, **parce que Clarke est au bord de l'implosion et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir à quoi ressemble un semi-démon qui explose.**

 **\- Lexa ne m'écoute pas,** je grogne.

 **\- Et bien trouve un moyen pour qu'elle le fasse parce qu'après c'est moi qui me coltine, cette _chose_ sur le terrain.**

Je hausse un sourcil en me tournant vers Raven pour la dévisager. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Est-ce qu'elle vient sincèrement de comparer Clarke à une « chose » ?

 **\- Sincèrement, tu n'es pas là,** reprend-elle plus calmement, **contrairement à ce que tu peux croire Clarke n'est pas tête brûlée quand nous sommes dehors. Elle est juste… _absente_.**

 **\- Vous pouvez arrêter vos messes basses, c'est agaçant.**

 **\- Désolée Clarke.**

 **\- Nous sommes désolée,** m'interroge Raven en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Oui, nous le sommes.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Je vais parler à Lexa,** j'assure à Clarke, **encore. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle va m'écouter mais je vais lui parler.**

 **\- Je te remercie,** Clarke sourit timidement. **Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Allons-y maintenant avant qu'elle ne devienne vraiment intenable.**

 **\- Quel est l'urgence,** interroge Raven.

 **\- Il n'y en a pas.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'te dise : Lexa est sur les nerfs,** elle soupire. **Et elle a décidé qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec vous, ce que je crois être plus Anya, sans vouloir te vexer Raven. Mais elle a préparé assez de nourriture pour assouvir les besoins de tout un régiment. Donc… petit déjeuné en famille, _obligatoire_.**

 **\- Génial, je suis enchantée.**

 **\- Raven,** je soupire.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Un peu de considération.**

 **\- J'en aurai si au moins je savais pourquoi _Madame Contrôle_ était à ce point dans le _non-contrôle_. Et là, je te tends une perche pour que tu m'en parles, tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas en parler avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est personnel.**

Nous rejoignons rapidement notre maison. Je dépose mes affaires et prend une douche rapide avant de rejoindre la cuisine ce que ne manque pas de me reprocher Raven. Quand j'arrive, je réalise immédiatement que Clarke à tout sauf exagéré quand elle a affirmé qu'il y avait bien plus de nourriture que nous pourrions en avaler. Je suis déjà en train de m'imaginer devenir obèse dans un futur proche quand Bellamy me donne un petit coup d'épaule.

Je me tourne vers lui et le découvre tout sourire avec Scarlet dans les bras, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux à tirer dessus sans la moindre considération. Bellamy essaye de l'éloigner mais elle s'accroche ferme et dure. Il grimace en parvenant à la faire lâcher prise, la petite proteste en essayant de se saisir de nouveau des boucles de son père. Puis son regard d'émeraude et de feu s'arrête sur moi, elle a comme un moment d'absence, de reconnaissance avant d'étirer ses bras au possible vers moi et de babiller pour que je la prenne.

 **\- Tiens,** sourit Bellamy, **prend-la.**

 **\- Si elle s'en prend à mes cheveux, elle va avoir de graves problèmes.**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui,** s'amuse-t-il en me la confiant.

 **\- Salut _petite louve_ , **je souris alors que d'instinct elle vient serrer mon cou. **Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir,** je me complets dans ce lien si fort qu'il existe entre elle et moi. **Donc,** je reprends à l'attention de son père, **vous aussi vous avez été conviés ?**

 **\- Ouais, je n'ai pas osé refuser. Lexa me fait un peu peur en ce moment,** ajoute-t-il bien plus bas.

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle,** je soupire.

 **\- Tu sais ce qui cloche ?**

 **\- J'en ai bien peur, oui. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation avec elle, _une seconde fois_.**

 **\- Rien de grave ?** Demande-t-il inquiet.

 **\- Non rassure-toi. C'est personnel. Où est Echo ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a demandé de ne pas l'attendre. Tu sais comment elle peut être par moment,** il sourit encore. **Je la trouve particulièrement bien depuis quelque temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **\- Je penses que vous avez tout,** j'étire un peu mes bras faisant chavirer et rire Scarlet, **pour être heureux.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord.**

Notre conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de Lexa qui sans le moindre doute fulmine intérieurement. Elle est comme un loup en cage, c'est flagrant. Je rapproche Scarlet de mon corps pour mieux la maintenir et même peut-être inconsciemment la protéger. Indra s'approche timidement, presque mal à l'aise. Elle est bousculée par Thomas qui déboule à toute vitesse avant de piler devant moi pour faire de grands signes à sa cousine. Gaïa fait son entrée à son tour, elle me gratifie d'un grand sourire avant de rejoindre sa mère.

Je fronce les sourcils en ne voyant ni Raven, ni Clarke. Je les cherche partout avant de ressentir une légère panique en ne les voyant nulle part. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais que Bellamy secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, moqueur. Pourtant, il ne fait pas une remarque désobligeante, se contentant de me soutenir en apposant respectueusement sa main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Madi en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Clarke depuis qu'elle se sent assez en sécurité pour se transformer à tout va. Elle a demandé de l'aide à Rae.**

 **\- La dernière fois que Clarke a demandé de l'aide, Madi s'est transformée en alligator,** je grimace. **Il va vraiment falloir que nous trouvions son,** je plisse le nez et à défaut de trouver mieux je fini ma phrase, **mode d'emploi.**

 **\- D'après ce que nous a dit Guillième, Madi devrait se stabiliser d'ici ses deux ans et demi.**

 **\- Génial, plus que 16 mois à galérer,** j'ironise.

 **\- Tu t'es déjà posée la question ?**

 **\- Laquelle,** je demande peu attentive, recherchant toujours la présence de Raven.

 **\- À ton avis, pourquoi la Madi du futur a choisi de rester sous la forme d'une enfant ?**

A dire vrai, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs. Je m'interroge toujours sur mille et un sujet mais celui-ci ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit. Je reste perplexe un moment avant d'oublier absolument tout ce qui était en train de me perturber en voyant Raven arriver avec sur les talons une Clarke essoufflée. Elle grommelle encore, ce qui me fait sourire.

J'avance pourtant vers elle, inquiète de ne pas voir Madi avec elles. Raven sourit plus que de raison en me voyant arriver. Scarlet tant ses mains vers elle, en prononçant difficilement son surnom. Je suis un peu jalouse d'ailleurs. Le sourire de ma belle sorcière s'agrandit avant que son regard s'adoucit. Elle lui fait de grands signes ce qui amuse la petite rousse, je remarque tout de même qu'elle ne la touche pas. Raven ne s'est pas résolu à la prendre une seule fois dans ses bras depuis le jour de sa naissance, il y a huit mois.

Je sais qu'il s'agit encore et toujours de ses mains, de sa magie et pourtant je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette barrière que Raven a immiscée entre elle et Scar. J'ai remarqué que parfois, de manière inconsciente Raven, à certains gestes apaisants envers les membres de ma meute. Je l'ai vu prendre Echo dans ses bras, taquiner Gaïa en ébouriffant ses cheveux et même donner un coup de poing amicale dans l'épaule de Bellamy. Mais avec Scarlet, elle garde une distance que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

 **\- Où est Madi ?** Je demande à Clarke pour me sortir de mes réflexions.

 **\- Oh,** elle plonge sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau en souriant, **juste là,** elle en sort un petit lapin noir, **elle s'était cachée sous la réserve de bois et refusait d'en sortir, trop effrayée.**

 **\- Elle va bien ?** Interroge Lexa en se faufilant jusqu'à nous, **j'ai senti sa peur.**

 **\- Elle va bien,** lui assure Clarke. **Tu veux la prendre,** demande-t-elle avec un sourire démesurée, **elle sera plus rassurée si c'est toi.**

 **\- Tu te débrouilles très bien,** assure Lexa en embrassant le front de Clarke, **et je ne suis pas… en état de rassurer qui que ce soit.**

Au moins… elle semble se rendre compte de son humeur massacrante. Et comme si elle avait la capacité de lire dans mes pensées, elle me fusille d'un regard si meurtrier que j'ai presque envie de battre en retraite. Il va vraiment falloir que je discute avec elle parce que je n'aime pas du tout ce regard. Mais pas maintenant et pour lui faire comprendre, je lui propose de nous mettre à table.

Nous sommes tous installés avec au moins une préparation devant nous quand Echo débarque. Je secoue la tête amusée en la voyant tapoter ses chaussures sur le tapi puis les retirer. Je suis catégorique, c'est la seule à se soucier de ce genre de détail d'autant plus maintenant que la maison est envahie par les enfants. Elle se dirige ensuite vers Bellamy avec un grand sourire. Elle se place dans son dos en refermant ses bras autour de son cou pour se pencher et l'embrasser sur la joue. Je suis encore plus attendrie quand je réalise que la tartine devant lui n'était pas pour lui mais pour elle, il lui donne avec un regard d'adoration. Elle mord dedans avant de rejoindre la seule place libre, près de Lexa.

En passant devant moi, elle s'arrête pour embrasser sa fille sur le front. J'ai remarque que lorsqu'elles étaient proches toutes les deux, l'incendie dans leurs iris se dissipe. Echo plonge donc ses yeux étrangement normaux dans les miens en me souriant avant de regarder en face d'elle où se trouve Raven pour lui faire un petit signe de la main auquel ma belle sorcière répond non sans un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle s'installe enfin en mangeant avec appétit et sans remarquer le regard, pleins de reproches de ma sœur de cœur.

 **\- Où étais-tu ?** demande-t-elle avec une menace à peine dissimuler dans sa voix.

 **\- Lexa,** je soupire.

 **\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends seulement pas son retard. En quoi est-ce mal ?**

 **\- Le ton que tu emploies peut-être ?** Suggère Raven en me lançant une pomme que je réceptionne sans le moindre mal.

 **\- J'étais sur la plage,** répond Echo sans la moindre peur en souriant à Lexa. **J'avais quelque chose à y faire. Merci pour le petit déjeuner en _famille_ , c'est une bonne idée.**

 **\- Une bonne idée,** souffle Raven à mon attention.

Je secoue la tête en hochant les épaules, l'ignorant pour me concentrer sur Echo. Je suis heureuse qu'elle nous considère tous comme sa famille. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point il peut être difficile de s'attacher à de nouvelle personne après avoir été maltraité tout sa vie durant. Je sens un violent coup de pied dans mon tibia, ni une, ni deux, toute mon attention revient sur Raven que je couve d'un regard noir.

 **\- J'apprécierai que tu ne fasses pas ce genre de chose,** je grimace en peinant à _le_ retenir après cette attaque.

 **\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer,** intervient Indra avec un calme olympien. **Manger en silence est inenvisageable, je suppose.**

 **\- Tu supposes bien,** lui sourit sa fille.

 **\- Que vous arrive-t-il à toutes les deux,** interroge Lexa, **vous agissez bizarrement.**

 **\- Ah,** relève Raven, **c'est _nous_ qui agissons bizarrement.**

 **\- Raven,** j'interviens immédiatement avec fermeté.

 **\- Quoi ? Est-ce que je suis la seule à oser dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment,** j'insiste.

 **\- Avant les déjeuners familiaux auquel j'assistais se finissait toujours dans le sang,** reprend Echo avec un sourire déconcertant tout en attrapant la pâte à tartiner, **j'aimerai autant ne pas reprendre cette tradition ici.**

 **\- C'est une très bonne suggestion,** je la suis en la pointant du doigt et en continuant de lancer un avertissement sourd à Raven. **Je vote pour que tout ceci se passe sans le moindre accro.**

 **\- En attendant,** reprend Raven à mon plus grand désespoir, **il faut avouer que…**

Elle est coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase par la porte d'entrée qui claque violemment. Je me lève aussitôt, alertée par cette arrivée qui n'était pas prévue. Je remarque que tous les loups sont sur le qui-vive alors que les autres se contentent de se tordre le cou pour essayer de voir qui vient interrompre notre petit-déjeuner.

Je frôle la crise cardiaque quand je vois Echo quitter la table, avec un verre de jus de mangue entre les mains et courir vers le danger. Je dépose Scarlet sur les genoux de Thomas et la suit non sans galérer à m'extirper de ma place. Je pile net quand je reconnais dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine Melina.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

 **\- Tiens,** sourit Echo en lui tendant le verre de jus de fruit, **si je me souviens bien, c'est ton préféré.**

Pendant un instant, je crois que Melina va lui répondre mais elle se contente de sourire timidement avant de baisser les yeux et d'acquiescer. Echo lui tend un peu plus le verre alors que la jeune femme l'observe comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement. Elle passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une forte inspiration et d'avancer son autre main tremblante. Elle se saisit du récipient, ses doigts ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de ceux de la dragonne pourtant, aucune ne fait un geste pour s'éloigner.

 **\- Je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé de venir. Je n'étais pas certaine de t'avoir convaincue.**

Alors c'était ça, la raison de son retard. Echo est partie chercher Melina. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'elle. C'est sans nulle doute une de ses meilleures décisions. Et je sais que la jeune dragonne en sait plus sur Melina que nous tous, je ne pourrais pas dire comment mais elle a ce genre de regard qui ne trompe pas. Elle connaît la jeune femme, au-delà de ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir.

 **\- Je ne compte pas lâcher ce verre tant que je n'aurai pas la conviction que tu restes.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'Echo menace Melina ?** Me demande avec une certaine angoisse Bellamy.

 **\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle lui fait du chantage,** je grimace.

 **\- Ah parce que tu trouves que c'est mieux ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment.**

De nouveau Melina prend une forte inspiration, je vois ses cheveux châtains se mouvoir avant de reprendre leur teinte nacrée. Je m'avance un peu plus, il ne s'agit pas d'un manque de confiance mais de prudence. Je voudrais éviter un accident regrettable. Je suis assez près pour voir aussi ses iris changer de couleur, les couleurs pastelles viennent effacer l'émeraude en une fraction de seconde. Regarder dans ses yeux alors qu'ils sont en plein changement c'est comme observer un ciel d'été alors que le soleil se couche, tout est en mouvement, certaines couleurs apparaissent pour se confondre avec d'autre sans jamais se stabiliser.

 **\- Tu restes,** sourit Echo.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle en est venue à cette conclusion. Je fronce les sourcils en me souvenant qu'à un moment, j'ai douté de la nature de Melina. J'ai cru que comme Echo, elle était un dragon ou du moins une créature semblable. Je me demande si elle est capable d'entendre la _voix_ des dragons.

En tout cas, Echo relâche la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le verre. Melina lui tourne le dos aussitôt et je me sens déçue qu'elle ait finalement changée d'avis pour partir. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle ne se dirige pas vers la porte d'entrée mais vers le salon. Mes yeux sont rivés sur elle et je manque presque l'avancée dangereuse de Scarlet qui tente de la rejoindre en babillant à quatre pattes.

 **\- Doucement _petite louve_ , **je la saisis avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

 **\- Désolé,** Thomas arrive essoufflé, **elle m'a échappée.**

 **\- C'est rien bonhomme. Cette petite peut être très déterminée quand il s'agit de Melina,** je souris en la serrant contre moi.

Je sursaute alors que les premières notes de musique résonnent dans la maison. Lexa se lève dans un crissement de chaise qui me fait grimacer. Elle s'approche rapidement mais s'arrête dans mon dos. Je tourne assez la tête pour détailler son profil, elle a les larmes aux yeux alors que la mélodie jouée au piano par Melina se poursuit. Les mains de ma sœur de cœur tremblent, elle resserre ses doigts pour essayer de le dissimuler.

 **\- Okay,** souffle Clarke clairement inquiète, **je dois faire quelque chose.**

 **\- Personne n'avait touché à ce piano,** commence Lexa, **depuis…**

 **\- … Lili,** je fini à sa place avec un sourire réconfortant.

Nous nous approchons plus de Melina qui a les yeux rivés sur ses doigts. Elle connaît clairement par cœur le morceau mais les lumières qui jaillissent de ses mains sur les touches noir et blanche rendent ce moment encore plus magique. Melina commence à sourire, je crois que c'est la première fois en huit mois avant que des larmes dégringolent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle n'arrête pas pour autant la musique.

C'est un moment hors du temps.

Tout le monde finit par rejoindre le salon. Raven glissa sa main dans la mienne avant d'appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. Il n'y a plus aucun bavardage. Il ne reste que la musique. J'observe toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et réalise que pour la plupart, elles me sont devenues indispensable. Echo a raison, nous sommes une famille.

J'esquisse un sourire pour Lexa qui a prit Clarke dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas comment elle parvient à retenir ses larmes. À sa place, je me serai effondrée.

Après quelques minutes, je réalise que plusieurs va et vient ont été fait entre le salon et la cuisine. Les plus jeunes continuent de déjeuner à même le sol, sous le piano. J'échange un regard avec Raven et au rythme de la musique, nous allons chercher de quoi nous nourrir avant de nous asseoir contre le mur pour manger en silence.

Quand Melina arrête de jouer, j'ai comme un temps d'arrêt. J'aurai aimé que ce moment dure encore un peu. Elle se lève en étirant ses doigts, sans un mot, ses yeux toujours pastelles passent sur chacun d'entre nous. Son sourire a disparu, ses larmes sont restées pourtant je distingue un léger changement dans son regard. Elle semble… je ne sais pas, apaisée ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état avant aujourd'hui, pas même avant le départ des voyageurs et plus important celui de Scarlet. Je ne sais pas quel genre de conversation elle a eu avec Echo, mais elle a semblé plus qu'efficace. Melina inspire profondément en fermant les yeux et alors qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a entendu sa voix depuis des semaines, elle souffle un presque inaudible :

 **-Merci.**

Elle esquisse un sourire timide en se grattant nerveusement derrière l'oreille et de baisser les yeux. Lexa s'avance vers elle, je ne m'inquiète pas ma sœur parait un peu plus calme. Melina étire ses manches au maximum, certainement pour occuper ses mains et éviter de fuir. C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque que son pull noir qui bien qu'il soit trop grand pour elle est complètement déformé. J'imagine donc que se n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le maltraite de la sorte.

 **\- Merci à toi Melina, je crois que c'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin.**

 **\- Ouais,** réplique Clarke, **elle est passée du niveau Terminator à assassin lambda.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,** grimace Lexa.

 **\- Quelle mauvaise foi,** murmure Raven.

 **\- Crois-moi,** je soupire, **si tu étais à sa place, tu serais tout autant sur les nerfs, peut-être plus.**

 **\- Donc tu comptes me dire de quoi il s'agit,** sourit-elle victorieuse.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Outch,** intervient Bellamy, **tu es rude Anya.**

Après ce moment hors du temps, le reste de la matinée se déroule à une vitesse incroyable. Personne ne cherche à quitter la maison. Les sourires et les rires remplacent les larmes de tout le monde. Nous ne nous parlons pas forcément mais nous sommes ensemble et je dois bien avouer que c'est très agréable.

Quelques minutes avant midi, c'est au tour de Marcus et Abby de débarquer. Ils ont cette odeur particulière que peuvent avoir le personnel médicale ou même l'hôpital. Ils passent le plus claire de leurs temps à l'infirmerie, ensemble. Depuis quelque temps, ils ont arrêté de se tourner autour. Je les ai vu sortir ensemble à plusieurs reprise et Abby a prit le pas de ne plus dormir aussi souvent dans le complexe médical. Je ne parlerai pas de la fois où j'ai compris qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, c'est traumatisant.

J'étais effrayée à l'idée que Abby puisse faire souffrir mon père. Je me suis bien vite rendue compte que c'était tout le contraire. Ils se reconstruisent ensemble. Après, j'ai eu peur que Clarke ne soit pas du tout d'accord avec cette relation et qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide mais j'ai vite découvert qu'elle était leurs fan numéro un. Je crois même pouvoir dire qu'elle est encore plus enthousiaste que moi.

Je me lève quittant Raven qui ronchonne dans son coin pour prendre mon père dans mes bras. Il me caresse les cheveux, murmure quelques mots rassurants avant d'embrasser mon front. Je suis toujours subjuguée même après tout ce temps par sa facilité à me rassurer. Il s'éloigne avec un grand sourire avant de saluer ma belle sorcière qui finit par nous rejoindre en faisant un signe de la main à Marcus. Lui non plus, elle ne le touche pas, jamais en revanche, tous ses sourires sont vrais. Elle l'aime pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

 **\- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui ?** Demande-t-il doucement avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

 **\- Oui,** nous répondons en même temps avec la même tristesse qui habite notre voix.

 **\- Sois prudente Raven, si tu ne reviens pas entière nous aurons une discussion très désagréable à ton retour.**

 **\- Je crois que ce serait quelque peu contre-productif,** sourit-elle.

 **\- Oh… tu crois,** il plisse les yeux d'un air menaçant.

 **\- Cette conversation n'aura jamais lieu,** j'interviens, **parce qu'il ne va strictement rien arriver, rien.**

 **\- Massage reçu,** rit Raven. **Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis distraite quand tu l'es.**

 **\- Ne dilapide pas la moitié de ta magie en cinq minutes et nous n'aurons plus jamais cette conversation.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'en veux toujours pour _ça_.**

 **\- C'est gravé en moi, jusque dans mes os.**

 **\- Raven, Anya,** nous relevons les yeux vers mon père, **comment vont- _elles_?**

Il n'a pas besoin d'être plus précis, il parle de Clarke et Lexa. Je me dresse légèrement sur les pointes des pieds pour les apercevoir derrière son épaule. Elles sont en pleine discussion avec Abby et Indra. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clarke se débattre pour que Madi reste en place. La petite a la bougeotte mais sous sa forme minuscule de lapin, je crois qu'elle est bien plus en sécurité entre les mains de la blonde.

 **\- C'est une catastrophe.**

 **\- Elles vont bien,** je réponds en même temps.

 **\- Non mais c'est une blague,** s'offusque Raven. **Elles vont bien ? Excuse-moi d'avance d'être aussi cru mais… tu as de la merde dans les yeux.**

 **\- Elles _iront_ bien, **je me corrige, **c'est mieux.**

 **\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça se dégrade,** intervient Marcus, **tout comme Abby. Nous sommes inquiets. Clarke a dormi chez nous à trois reprises depuis la dernière sortie.**

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce détail qui est loin d'en être un. Je serre mon poing gauche pour m'empêcher de sur-réagir et de foncer vers Lexa pour avoir une conversation très désagréable pour elle. Je ne vais pas supporter plus longtemps qu'elle se fasse du mal de la sorte. Il est temps qu'elle réagisse, elles vont finir par se détruire si Lexa continue à s'acharner.

 **\- Voilà la réaction que tu aurais dû avoir dès le début de cette conversation.**

 **\- Raven,** son prénom claque dans l'air, **pas maintenant.**

Je mets un certain temps à réaliser que ma colère est retombée sur la mauvaise personne. Je relâche subitement ma sœur du regard pour me tourner rapidement vers Raven. Je suis outrée par mon propre comportement.

 **\- Par toutes les lunes,** je souffle, **je suis désolée, _terriblement_ désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler sur ce ton. Pardonne-moi.**

 **\- Tout va bien,** elle sourit et je me sens infiniment rassurer, **je sais que tu peux avoir des réactions démesurées quand il s'agit de Lexa,** elle vient caresser ma joue et plonger ses yeux dans les miens, **en fait, je m'attendais à cette réaction il y a bien longtemps. Je ne comprends pas que tu sois aussi calme alors que le comportement de Lexa est aussi agressif et anormal. Pour Clarke, je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais.**

 **\- C'est personnel,** je m'acharne en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Je sais que tu crois que ça l'est mais quoi que ce soit, ça nous affecte tous. Alors non, je suis désolée _ma belle_ ce n'est pas personnel.**

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. J'en viens même à jouer nerveusement avec mes mains. Je crois que je vais devoir me résigner à avoir cette confrontation avec Lexa dès que possible. Je pensais qu'en lui laissant du temps, elle parviendrait à prendre la bonne décision mais de toute évidence, elle s'acharne et s'obstine dans une résolution qui est tout sauf la bonne. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ce sujet avec elle mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je refuse de rester spectatrice alors qu'elle est en train de faire voler en éclat sa relation avec Clarke, pire son empreinte. Lexa pourrait en mourir.

Et il est absolument hors de question que nous en arrivons à de tels extrêmes, simplement parce que par moment ma sœur peut-être une sale tête brûlée sans la moindre jugeote.

Je sursaute quand le premier des six coups de la cloche qui se trouve au centre de l'île raisonne. Aussitôt mon regard retrouve celui de Raven. Elle me sourit tristement en venant délier mes mains doucement. J'arrête de me torturer pour Lexa immédiatement. Elle vient m'embrasser et garde sa main sur ma joue quand elle murmure :

 **\- Il est l'heure.**

 **\- Je déteste te regarder partir.**

 **\- Et moi te laisser.**

Je baisse les yeux, c'est un vrai supplice. Je ne connais rien d'aussi insupportable que de devoir laisser Raven sortir de l'île sans qu'elle soit sous ma protection. Encore plus maintenant que la guerre a repris. Hélys semble être un des seuls endroits qui ne soit pas tombé dans la désolation. Alors il est de notre devoir d'essayer d'aider le plus grand nombre. Nous avons essayé de ne pas nous séparer, de venir au secours de toutes ses âmes tourmentées, ensemble.

Mais… dès que les créatures qui appartiennent à la lumière franchissent la barrière, elles sont inévitablement attirées par l'Obscurité. Lexa et moi avons bien failli tourner complètement folle la seule fois où nous avons voulu accompagner Clarke et Raven. Je ne pensais pas qu' _il_ parviendrait de nouveau à me tourmenter plus maintenant que je _le_ laisse immerger de temps en temps, seulement quand ma belle sorcière est près de moi. Pourtant quand j'ai quitté Hélys, c'est comme s' _il_ était de nouveau moi, _il_ prenait toute la place ne me laissant aucune chance de _lui_ résister. Je devenais un Canis, tout comme Lexa et tous les autres loups qui nous accompagnait.

Les êtres teintés d'Obscurité, comme Clarke et Raven nous ont immédiatement ramenés. Il nous a fallu des heures pour nous en remettre, plus pour certain et nous avons même perdu trois des loups de Lexa. Depuis, elles partent sans nous.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer,** me promet Raven.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je reste concentrée sur ce qui pourrait s'en prendre à moi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter,** je soupire.

 **\- Alors, concentre-toi sur ceci,** elle s'approche un peu plus si c'est possible, **je t'aime,** ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, **et je te reviendrai toujours.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

J'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse. Mes paupières sont encore closes quand elle s'éloigne. Ses mains glissent loin des miennes et mon cœur manque plusieurs battements avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, je devine son sourire quand elle m'assure :

 **\- Je promets de revenir, toujours.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Je sais. Je veille sur Clarke et,** elle soupire, **Melina.**

 **\- Raven,** je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en me mordillant la lèvre, **n'oublie pas le plus important : veille sur toi-même.**

 **\- Je peux faire ça,** elle sourit et juste comme ça, j'ai la sensation de tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle, **mais je vais quand même garder un œil sur notre semi-démon préférée et sur,** son nez se plisse alors que son indexe pointe Melina en faisant des cercles, **je ne suis toujours pas très sûre de savoir ce qu'elle est mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle ne revienne pas aussi amochée que la dernière fois.**

 **\- Bonne chance pour _ça_.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais échouer ?**

 **\- En fait, tu crois veiller sur Melina mais c'est elle qui veille sur toi.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux,** elle me fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- C'est ma phrase,** je ris.

 **\- Je voulais entendre ce magnifique son avant de partir,** elle embrasse ma joue. **Je t'aime. Je t'emporte avec moi, tu es ici,** elle me montre son cœur, **pour toujours.**

 **\- Un cœur pour deux,** je souffle.

 **\- Et la meilleure partie de ce cœur, reste ici.**

 **\- Mais qui t'as rendu aussi mielleuse ?** Je ris de nouveau.

 **\- Hum… question difficile qui demande réflexion,** elle sourit. **Je dirais sans que tout ceci n'est le moindre sens pour moi : toi.**

Un raclement de gorge nous oblige à nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Je pourrai arracher la tête de la personne qui vient nous déranger mais je me retiens en découvrant Bellamy, Echo et Gaïa. Je comprends tout de suite le message. Il est l'heure. Je dois laisser Raven partir.

Je m'éloigne et d'instinct, je cherche le soutien de Bellamy en cherchant sa main. Ses doigts glissent entre les miens et il m'attire vers lui. Ses bras viennent entourer ma taille et il m'oblige à m'appuyer contre son torse. Je me recentre sur mon lien de meute qui est de plus en plus fort. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, inspire à fond en assurant :

 **\- Vas-y.**

 **\- Bellamy,** reprend Raven incertaine.

 **\- Je veille sur elle.**

 **\- Okay. Merci. Anya,** j'ouvre les yeux alors que des larmes s'y accumulent, **ne vient pas à la plage.**

Cette requête me fait un mal de chien mais je sais pourquoi elle me l'a fait. Je serre donc les poings avant de lui faire la promesse de ne pas venir. Elle recule lentement, son regard ne quitte pas le miens. Clarke parvient dans mon champ de vision, elle fait un petit signe de la main timide avant de s'approcher de moi.

 **\- Je serai plus rassurée si tu la gardes, Lexa est toujours sur les nerfs même s'il y a du mieux,** sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, une petite boule de poile noir se retrouve sur mon épaule, **ne laisse pas Lexa s'embourber dans ce cercle vicieux : colère, rancœur, amertume et inquiétude.**

 **\- Je vais lui parler,** je promets.

 **\- Je sais,** un sourire triste étire ses lèvres.

 **\- Clarke.**

 **\- Hum,** répond-elle distraitement.

 **\- Je vais lui parler,** j'assure de nouveau, **mais par pitié fais attention dehors.**

 **\- Je vois,** elle baisse les yeux, **Rae t'a parler de mes… _absences_. Je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est seulement que parfois Lexa… elle, **Clarke secoue la tête ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes, **_disparaît_.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe alors promets-moi de rester concentrée.**

 **\- Je ferai de mon mieux,** m'assure-t-elle en forçant un sourire avant de faire de nouveau un signe vers Lexa. **On se revoit dans six heures.**

Et juste comme ça, elles se retournent. Elles disparaissent dans le hall et la porte d'entré claque. Je me sens aussitôt vide. Je veux la suivre, d'ailleurs j'essaye de me détacher des bras de Bellamy mais il les sert un peu plus fort pour me retenir en me murmurant des mots rassurants.

 **\- Je devrais partir avec elles,** intervient Echo.

 **\- Non,** ma voix se mélange parfaitement à celle de Bellamy et Gaïa.

 **\- Je suis un dragon,** s'acharne-t-elle. **Il n'y a pas plus obscure comme créature dans ce monde.**

 **\- Tu es encore trop faible,** je réponds.

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Nous ne voulons pas que tu tombes nez à nez avec ta mère,** explique Bellamy, **ou pire avec Octavia,** il crache le nom de sa sœur et je sens son loup se révolter à cette seule pensée, **si tu devais te retrouver à les affronter alors que les stigmates de ce qui est arrivé le jour de la naissance de Scarlet t'affectent toujours, ce que je peux ressentir alors ni moi, ni Anya ne pourrions te laisser. Qu'importe ce que te rejoindre nous coûterait, nous viendrions.**

 **\- Il a raison.**

 **\- Et je les suivrais,** ajoute Gaïa, **qu'importe ce que pourrait dire Anya,** répond-elle à mon regard noir.

 **\- Donc si je survivais à tous ces ténèbres, ce serait Indra qui aurait ma peau,** je ris jaune.

 **\- Exactement,** intervient la voix calme et flippante de la cheffe de la garde de Lexa.

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que tu dois toujours m'écouter Gaïa,** je ronchonne. **Ta mère est… c'est Indra à la fin !**

 **\- Ton incapacité à avoir de l'autorité sur les membres de ta meute, m'inquiète outre mesure.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas ce _genre_ d'alpha, **je soupire.

 **\- Ma fille est une tête brûlée, elle a besoin d'encadrement.**

 **\- Et bien,** je m'agite mal à l'aise, **Gaïa t'a _toi_ pour ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Ce n'est…**

 **\- Maman,** souffle Gaïa avec une certaine menace, **laisse Anya tranquille, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu ferrais si quelqu'un osait titiller Lexa comme tu le fais avec _mon alpha_ en ce moment ?**

 **\- Je lui arracherais la tête.**

 **\- Exactement,** sourit sa fille.

 **\- Oh,** Indra a un infime mouvement de recul, **je vais vous laisser.**

Les minutes défilent un peu trop lentement à mon goût. Mon regard fixe les aiguilles. J'espère presque qu'elles vont arrêter leurs courses et que Raven ne parte pas. Mais quelque soit mes espérances, l'heure fatidique finit par arriver. Quand je sens ma belle sorcière franchir les limites de la barrière, je suis pendant de longues secondes incapable de respirer. Bellamy ressert encore ses bras sur moi. Sa présence me force à reprendre une inspiration salvatrice mais qui me coûte bien plus que je ne pourrai expliquer.

Je ferme doucement mes paupières. Je prends conscience de son absence. Je _le_ retiens difficilement alors qu' _il_ exige que je parte à sa recherche. Je suis comme un loup enfermé en cage. Je tourne en rond jusqu'à m'en rendre folle.

 **\- Respire,** murmure Bellamy, **tu sais qu'elle va revenir. Ces quelques heures seront très bientôt un mauvais souvenir. Je te le promets.**

Je suis incapable de lui répondre pour le moment pourtant je lui suis plus que reconnaissante de m'apaiser de la sorte. S'il n'était pas présent, je sais que je perdrais l'esprit. Je ne supporte plus de vivre loin de Raven. C'est insupportable.

Pourtant qu'importe mon état émotionnel lamentable, les minutes continuent de s'écouler et sans la moindre explication mon cœur et _mon loup_ s'apaisent.

Je sens les larmes se former dans mes yeux, un sourire encore timide étirer mes lèvres alors que je perçois la magie de Raven imploser quelque part, loin, très loin de moi. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration, je serre mes doigts sur les bras de Bellamy. Je sais que Raven va bien.

 **\- Tu peux me lâcher Bellamy.**

 **\- Tu en es certaine ?**

 **\- Oui,** c'est à peine un souffle que je peine à entendre moi-même.

 **\- D'accord,** il me relâche, lentement, je tremble, **doucement.**

 **\- Donne-moi Madi,** intervient Echo, **voilà,** elle me sourit, **prend ton temps.**

Je me détache avec précaution de Bellamy et quand je m'extrais entièrement de ses bras, sa main rejoint immédiatement mon épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est devenu si prévenant. Parfois, quand je le regarde, je parviens à me souvenir de quel genre d'homme il était avant notre voyage involontaire dans le temps. Il représentait absolument tout ce que je détestais.

Aujourd'hui, il est tellement différent. C'est une autre personne.

Je peine à croire que toute cette gentillesse et cette dévotion aient pu être gâché par sa loyauté envers sa sœur. J'ai encore plus de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'Octavia Blake ait pu tous nous tromper. Je sais que j'ai finalement conclu que si elle est passée à l'acte et a tenté d'assassiner Echo et Scarlet c'est à cause de l'influence de ce foutu Dieu de la Guerre. Mais il reste tout de même une noirceur indéniable qui corrompt son cœur et son âme.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la bienvenue parmi nous. J'ai détesté la bannir d'Hélis mais quel autre choix j'avais ? Lui laisser une seconde chance ? Apparemment, nous avons essayé cette option dans le futur et nous l'avons plus que amèrement regretté. Je ne dis pas que sa rancune va s'amoindrir mais au moins, nous ne lui faciliterons pas la tâche. Et, si elle s'en prend encore une seule fois à un membre de ma meute par vengeance, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Qu'importe que Bellamy puisse encore l'aimer, après tout ce genre d'amour ne s'efface jamais. Qu'importe… je la tuerai.

Croire que je pourrais arracher le dernier souffle de vie d'une personne volontairement, n'est pas une idée avec laquelle je suis parfaitement à l'aise. En vérité, elle me répugne au plus haut point. Je suis bien des choses mais certainement pas une meurtrière. En fait, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à faire en sorte de ne jamais avoir de sang sur les mains.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Moi. Je suis une alpha maintenant et il existe un accord tacite entre moi et les membres de ma meute. Ils me vouent une loyauté infaillible et je les protège. Ils sont ma famille.

 **\- Anya,** la voix de Bellamy est calme et patiente, **tout va bien ?**

 **\- Raven va bien,** je souris.

 **\- Oui,** il répond à mon sourire, **je l'avais deviné mais _toi_ , tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Hum… je vais bien.**

 **\- Tant mieux,** reprend-il soulager en m'asseyant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

 **\- Aïe,** je souffle.

 **\- Chochotte !**

 **\- Emmerdeur !**

 **\- Femmelette !**

 **\- Misogyne !**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Désolée,** je me mordille la lèvre, **les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.**

 **\- Vous avez fini ?** Soupire Gaïa. **Parce que c'est fatiguant toute vos joutes verbales.**

 **\- Rabas joie,** réplique Bellamy en roulant des yeux. **C'est une marque d'affection.**

 **\- Ouais, je suppose que c'est normal comme avec Raven… Anya est perpétuellement à chercher le conflit.**

 **\- C'est faux,** je m'offusque. **Et pour la dernière fois, Raven et moi ne nous disputons pas. Nous exposons simplement nos points de vue, je le concède parfois très divergents.**

 **\- En hurlant,** rit Echo.

 **\- Ou dans des déflagrations de magie presque inquiétantes,** la suit Bellamy.

 **\- Ouais, j'ai parié 50$ avec ma mère que vous alliez vous entretuer avant la fin de votre première année de mariage.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer que c'est n'importe quoi quand je vois Lexa apparaître de nouveau dans le salon. Je l'observe s'approcher du piano. Elle s'assoit devant avant de passer ses doigts sur les touches avec nostalgie. Je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour elle.

Je pose doucement ma main sur celle de Bellamy en croisant son regard, je sais qu'il a déjà compris. Il presse un peu plus ses doigts sur mon épaule. Il s'approche et je dois lutter pour ne pas reculer. Je ne suis plus en état de crise, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit aussi proche. Je me fige quand il embrasse ma joue. Il n'avait encore jamais eu ce genre de geste à mon égard.

Je suis… perplexe.

 **\- Je serai juste devant la porte d'entrée si tu as besoin de moi.**

 **\- Bellamy,** je peine à prononcer son prénom.

 **\- Tu ne t'en rends _vraiment_ pas compte, **soupire-t-il en secouant la tête clairement amusée. **Je suis là pour _toi_ , **il sourit avant d'apposer sa main sur ma tête, joueur. **Pour toujours, et à jamais,** son geste devrait me révolter, faire ressortir tous les plus mauvais traits de caractère chez moi et pire chez _lui_ mais pour une raison encore inconnue, je me sens apaisée. **Tu es incroyable Anya Lucas et je suis plus que fière d'être l'un des tiens.**

 **\- Bellamy…**

 **\- J'y vais !**

Il s'éloigne, me privant définitivement de son contacte rassurant. Il va chercher Scarlet qui s'est endormie sur le divan. Il la prend dans ses bras et sourit plus que de raison. La petite rousse appose sa tête sur la poitrine de son père, au niveau de son cœur et elle sourit, certainement apaisée par ce son si familier pour elle. Echo les rejoints et caresse doucement les cheveux de la petite. Ils s'éloignent non sans un dernier signe pour moi.

J'entends la porte se refermer doucement. Je suis seule avec Lexa.

Je m'approche lentement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment commencer cette conversation. Je m'assoie près d'elle. Lexa ne lève pas les yeux des touches, comme si elles étaient devenues tout son univers. Ses doigts continuent de frôler certaines d'entre elles. Les traits de son visage sont tirés. Elle est fatiguée et triste.

 **\- Lexa,** je souffle.

 **\- Je vais bien,** répond-elle aussitôt par mécanisme.

 **\- Je crois que toi et moi savons parfaitement que c'est faux.**

 **\- Anya,** elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, **s'il te plait,** je crois entendre des larmes dans sa voix, **pas maintenant.**

 **\- Je crois au contraire que j'ai attendu trop longtemps.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, tu sais ce que _ça_ fait. Clarke est deh…**

 **\- … inquiète,** je la coupe. **Clarke est morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il t'arrive.**

Ses mains tombent loin de son visage, Lexa tourne son visage horrifié vers moi. Elle tente de prendre la parole une première fois mais ses mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Elle secoue la tête comme pour refuser d'entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire.

 **\- Tu sais quel est la première chose qu'elle nous ait dit quand elle est venue nous chercher ?**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Je t'épargne la plainte peu constructive sur le fait que Raven et moi ne devrions jamais quitter notre chambre à coucher.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose,** grimace-t-elle.

 **\- Les mots exacte de Clarke ont été : Lexa est sur les nerfs, _encore_. Encore, **j'insiste.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale.**

 **\- Encore,** je souligne à nouveau. **Encore, Lexa.**

 **\- Arrête,** elle aboie. **S'il te plait,** elle se calme, **arrête.**

 **\- Tu es en train de _te_ faire du mal, de _vous_ faire du mal. Alors non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.**

 **\- Anya,** elle grogne et je perçois parfaitement son loup, **pas,** une menace qu' _il_ ressent parfaitement, **maintenant.**

 **\- Tu es en train de dérailler. Tu perds le contrôle.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas,** hurle-t-elle en se levant. **Je ne veux plus t'entendre,** des larmes dévalent ses joues sans le moindre contrôle. **Laisse-moi tranquille !**

 **-Non,** je la défie calmement.

Ni une, ni deux son loup apparaît dans ses yeux. Je l'observe sans être troublée par son apparente perte de contrôle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle pense que je vais abandonner aussi facilement. Elle me prend pour qui ? Sérieusement, si elle était aussi enragée qu'elle essaye de me le faire croire, elle m'aurait déjà envoyé valsée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **\- Tu es une des personnes des plus importante de ma vie. La première de mon espèce à m'avoir fait ressentir des choses. Tu m'as sauvée Lexa, de bien des façons et quoi que je fasse, j'aurai toujours une dette gravée au fer rouge envers toi. Alors,** je me redresse sur mes jambes afin d'être à sa hauteur, **je t'interdis de me demander de te regarder te _détruire_ sans rien faire. C'est au-dessus de mes forces et _tu_ le sais parfaitement.**

 **\- Nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet et j'ai tenu compte de ton avis.**

 **\- Très bien,** je lui tourne le dos.

 **\- Et c'est tout ?**

 **\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation,** je hoche les épaules négligemment, **à quoi bon insister ?**

 **\- Ne me tourne pas le dos Anya !**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit : tu ne peux pas me demander de te regarder te _détruire_.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en train de me détruire,** explose-t-elle en balançant une lampe qui me frôle d'un peu trop près, **c'est des conneries !**

Un monstre d'angoisse se forme dans mon estomac. Je ne me suis pas rendu malade pour une situation de la sorte depuis une éternité. J'aplatis mes deux mains sur mon ventre alors que mon anxiété semble serpenter pour s'étendre dans tout mon corps, me privant même d'oxygène. Je perds le contrôle et je déteste ça. La terreur m'habite et me fige sur place.

Lexa est hors d'atteinte.

Correction… pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre.

Correction… je sais comment le faire mais je ne le peux pas.

Correction… je peux, je ne le veux pas.

Mes yeux tombent sur la lampe brisée en mille morceaux. Je me sens tellement tourmentée. Une appréhension telle que j'en ai que très rarement connue, m'oblige à puiser dans des ressources que j'ignorais même avoir. Je me force à inspirer, mes larmes tombent alors que mon ventre se noue sous la peur et que ma gorge est comme obstruée par cette crainte qui s'est insinuée en moi depuis que j'ai compris que cette fois, Lexa ne m'écoutera pas.

Sauf si… sauf si, je touche là ou ça fait vraiment mal. Un coup vif en plein dans son cœur. User de mots qui pourraient la mutilée comme jamais. Les seuls capables de la faire changer d'avis. Cruels. Ils seront d'une telle barbarie qu'ils seraient peut-être capable de porter un coup fatal à sa volonté.

Je ne suis pas aussi brutale. Jamais. Encore moins avec Lexa. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je me dois d'être impitoyable. Il s'agit de sa vie.

Je ne peux pas la regarder se détruire. Alors il ne me reste plus que la violence des mots.

Implacable. Rude. Inflexible.

Je me sens odieuse alors même que je ne les aie pas prononcés. J'ai conscience que ce sera bien plus violent qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Seulement, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma dernière carte. Je me retourne lentement vers Lexa qui est figée sur place, horrifiée par sa violence.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Non, plus d'excuses.**

 **\- Anya…**

 **\- Non, j'ai dit. C'est fini.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire,** une terreur palpable s'imprègne de tout son être.

 **\- Je ne,** je serre mes poings à leur maximum, **resterai pas spectatrice de ta déchéance.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est un peu exagérer.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Bien sûre que oui, je contrôle parfaitement bien la situation.**

 **\- Tu ne contrôle rien du tout ! Tu es en train de _briser_ ton empreinte avec Clarke.**

Voilà, c'est dit.

Lexa recule pour se protéger de mes mots. Elle est arrêtée par le siège du piano, ses genoux lâchent prise et elle s'effondre. Son regard est suppliant mais je garde un aplomb et une détermination qu'en vérité, je suis loin d'avoir.

 **\- Nous savons toutes les deux ce qui arrive à un loup qui perd son empreinte. Tu _te_ détruis toute seule Lexa. Tu éloignes Clarke volontairement. _Ton loup_ est au bord de l'implosion, je le sens. Sa sauvagerie effraie tout le monde mais _il_ a besoin de sentir Clarke. Elle est à _lui_ autant qu'à toi alors arrête de jouer les enfants et laisse- _le_ obtenir ce dont _vous_ avez besoin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant de vous détruire, toi, lui et Clarke. Deux ans Lexa… tu ne peux pas continuer à te dérober, c'est inévitable. Nous sommes des loups, nous avons besoin de contacte physique encore plus avec les personnes qui partagent _notre_ empreinte parce que cette personne fait partie de _nous,_ notre essence, une partie de nous aussi bien qu'un bras, une jambe ou même la malédiction. Tu laisses Clarke t'échapper et pourquoi ? Tu as peur… peur de quoi ? Hein ? Cette fille anormal, agaçante et incroyable par bien des façons t'es entièrement dévouée. Merde à la fin, elle a accepté d'être ton consort, elle porte ta marque, elle s'occupe _toute seule_ de Thomas et Madi parce que _tu_ as voulu qu'ils fassent partie de _votre_ famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire de plus pour te prouver sa dévotion et son amour ?**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Fais bien attention à ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire Lexa.**

Je bouillonne intérieurement. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais accumulé autant de ressentiment envers les choix de Lexa. Je ne peux plus lui cacher à quel point, je suis en désaccord avec elle. C'est fini.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Plus d'excuses.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas…**

 **\- En effet,** je laisse tomber comme une masse, **je ne comprends pas. Et je ne participerai pas à ton suicide,** j'assène. **Alors soit tu agis, soit j'en parle à Clarke.**

 **\- Tu n'oserais pas,** s'offusque-t-elle en essayant de se relever, **tu… tu n'as pas le droit,** sa voix se brise alors qu'elle finit par arrêter de se débatte et reste assise, **c'est à moi de gérer _ça_.**

 **\- Alors gère le mieux.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une enfant que tu peux sermonner !**

 **\- Dans ce cas, arrête d'agir comme une enfant.**

 **\- Anya !**

 **\- Je te laisses deux semaines, après j'en parle à Clarke avec ou sans ton consentement, moins de deux semaines si j'apprends qu'elle a de nouveau découchée pour se réfugier chez sa mère.**

Lexa écarquille les yeux au possible, horrifiée par mes mots. Une colère sourde mélanger à une profonde terreur se mélange dans ses iris qui sont mi-humain, mi-loup. Ses mains tremblent quand elle reprend :

 **\- Je ne te permet pas de me laisser un ultimatum.**

 **\- Je ne te permet pas de te tuer à petit feu.**

 **\- Je suis une alpha et je t'interdis de…**

 **\- Je suis une alpha aussi,** je hoche les épaules. **Mais avant tout, je suis ta sœur. Deux semaines Lexa,** j'insiste, **pas un jour de plus.**

 **\- C'est complètement absurde.**

 **\- Pas plus que de _briser_ ton empreinte en délaissant Clarke.**

 **\- Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne brise rien du tout !**

 **\- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de découvrir la réaction de Clarke quand j'en parlerai avec elle.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit,** cette fois, elle arrive à se lever, elle se précipite vers moi pour agripper mon col et me menacer, **il s'agit de _ma_ vie, _ma_ relation et je t'interdis de t'immiscer entre Clarke et moi ! **

**\- Alors fait en sorte que je n'ai pas à le faire.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas _lui_ faire de mal, **elle me secoue en hurlant à en perdre ses cordes vocales. **Tu crois que Clarke est forte, hein ? Elle fait semblant,** ses larmes s'échappent sans le moindre contrôle, **elle fait semblant,** sa voix se brise. **Je le sens, elle a cette _fragilité_ en elle et je ne veux pas imaginer une seule seconde que parce que je pourrais perdre le contrôle, je puisse la blessée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit la _bête_ en moi, _jamais_. Je dois la protéger.**

 **\- Et,** j'appose mes mains sur celle de Lexa pour qu'elle lâche prise, **tu ne penses pas que cette _fragilité_ résulte du fait que tu refuses de la _toucher_.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais ressentie aucune _fragilité_ chez Clarke. C'est vrai, je la trouve forte parce qu'elle se tient à tes côtés sans la moindre peur, elle gère des aspects de la meute qu'un semi-démon ne devrait pas comprendre et elle t'aime malgré que tu sois… _toi_. Mais j'ai conscience que comme tout à chacun, elle peut être faible. J'étais là quand ses mains ont été brisés par le Dieu de la Guerre, je l'ai vu s'effondrer et s'enfoncer dans un espèce de cercle vicieux. Raven m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vécu et t'as fait vivre après la mort de Jack, les ténèbres et la perte de contrôle. Clarke _est_ forte _et_ faible mais il n'y a aucune _fragilité_ en elle. Tu es la seule à le voir parce que tu _es_ celle qui crée cette _fragilité_. Clarke est perdue, désemparée. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. _Tu_ la troubles parce que tu refuses de l'aimer comme il faut, comme l'empreinte l'impose.**

Lexa ouvre de nouveau la bouche mais mon regard la décourage. Je vois presque les rouages de son esprit se mettre en marche. Elle commence à comprendre alors je baisse doucement ma garde.

 **\- Je suis désolée d'être aussi rude Lexa mais il faut que tu réagisses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Deux semaines,** je m'approche sous son regard assassin, **pas un jour de plus.**

Il y a encore énormément de non-dits entre nous pourtant j'espère que j'ai fait plier sa volonté. J'aimerai vraiment éviter de devoir parler de tout ceci à Clarke. Pourtant, si Lexa m'y force, je le ferai.

Et sans le moindre remord.

Lexa secoue la tête comme pour refuser encore une fois mon ultimatum. Je vois qu'elle est prête à argumenter de nouveau mais elle s'arrête net. Quelque chose dans ses yeux se trouble avant qu'une sorte de révélation s'y imprime, elle tourne vivement la tête vers l'extérieur. Pendant une seconde, je m'inquiète pour Clarke m'imaginant le pire pour elle. Puis, je le sens à mon tour.

Mes yeux scrutent à leurs tour les environs en essayant de comprendre, d'où me vient ce pressentiment. Puis, la magie fait trembler l'air. Je me mets à courir en même temps que Lexa, nous nous bousculons pour sortir le plus vite possible de la maison. J'ai un temps d'arrête en réalisant que je n'arrive pas à savoir où et quand commence ou s'arrête la magie. C'est puissant, pas plus que celle de Raven mais différent. Je devrais être inquiète, alerter et partir au combat mais quelque chose me retient.

Ce lien. Je ne le connais que trop bien. L'air vacille un peu plus, une boule de feu énorme embrase le ciel alors qu'un pentacle complexe parsemer d'écriture enflammées se forme au sol. Un souffle chaud nous balaye, je m'écrase violemment contre le mur avant de m'étaler à plat ventre sur le sol. Je grogne en sentant une forte douleur se propager dans mes côtes. Je me redresse et sous mes yeux, je les vois.

Les voyageurs du temps sont de retour.

Scarlet est de retour.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Le retour d'Anya, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Pour commencer, les voyageurs ont été absents pendant 8 mois. Melina ne parle plus. Le Ranya est toujours aussi soudé. Lexa _se détruit_ en continuant de repousser Clarke. Que dire d'autre ? Des théories pour la suite ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **GeekGirlG**


End file.
